


Silence of the Hunters

by Muffinmadness, themadnovelist



Series: Silence of the Hunters [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Bottom Illumi Zoldyck, Caning, Canon-Typical Violence, D/s, Extremely Long Work, F/F, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Harems, Hisoka's Past is Cannon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lots of Sex, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Orgasm Control, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Questionable Therapeutic Practices, Questional BDSM Practices, Slow Burn, Talk of murder, Talk of torture, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Top Illumi Zolydck, long chapters, warnings for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 617,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinmadness/pseuds/Muffinmadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadnovelist/pseuds/themadnovelist
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is a therapist with a secret double life. Hisoka Morow is a Hunter who has narrowly escaped death, only to be held on suspicion of mass murder. Usually, he wouldn't mind, but this time, the murders weren't actually committed by him. Hannibal's life is forever changed when he accepts an assignment to conduct an assessment on a criminal mastermind who seemingly cares about nobody and a prizefighter who he finds himself unable to stop thinking about.





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover fic that will mainly focus on Hisoka/Hannibal. There is Hisoka/Illumi as well as other relationships within it, but it will be a slow burn for Hisoka/Illumi over the span of three books worth of content. There will be ups, there will be downs, but Illumi will be there. Just not in every single chapter.
> 
> We are stating this here because of feedback from our wonderful commenters <3 We love you all.

Hannibal sighed as he finished the latest chapter of his favourite book of fairytales and looked over at the comatose man in the bed beside him. He wondered again what he was doing here. He should be continuing his research into Chrollo Lucilfer, but ever since he’d first visited Hisoka Morow a week ago, he’d been drawn back to his bedside. This was his third visit, and he knew there would be talk if he kept this up; he was trying to decide if the fallout was going to be worth it.

At first, he’d told himself that his curiosity was simply a byproduct of his desire to make sure that his patient was being properly taken care of, but now; he wasn’t delusional enough to think that there wasn’t something deeper going on.

He looked at the title of the next tale he was going to read to the ‘sleeping’ redhead. “The Iccantado and the Princess,” he said aloud and felt a mild twinge of sadness as his voice bounced off the walls of the sterile room. “Well, I don’t think you’re the Princess,” he continued. “But maybe you could be the Iccantado?” He thought back to his Mother’s stories about why his Aunt had left them. “But if Chrollo let you leave the Troupe, then I doubt it, and I’m not going to let you become another disappointment.” He took a deep breath and pushed aside the spark of hope, that insisted Hisoka could be the creature he’d been searching for in favour of reading his favourite fairytale. He didn’t need the book to recount the words, but as he read aloud, tracing the stylized letters and turning the pages soothed him. He’d searched for a lifetime; he could wait until the man woke up to confirm that, just like Will, Chrollo and all the ones that had come before, he was not the Iccantado he was looking for.

***

Pacing up and down the corridors of the hospital, Jack tried to reign in his frustration. He'd just come to Yorknew Medical Centre after an impromptu meeting with Cheadle Yorkshire. _ Surely it would have been easier to send Hannibal to where Mr. Lucilfer and Mr. Morow were initially being held? _ He couldn't help wondering, as he approached the private, and heavily guarded room holding Hisoka Morow. _ The man's in a coma, and the troupe leader is a flight risk. Still, I shouldn't be surprised that a doctor would think of patients before the possibility of criminals escaping during transit. _

Coming to a standstill outside of his intended destination, he nodded to the two guards currently on duty and opened the door to let himself inside. The first thing to catch his attention was the bed that dominated the room. The unconscious man, hooked up to various machines, was a far cry from the proud performer Jack had enjoyed watching during his visits to Heaven's Arena. In the ring, Hisoka Morow was a living force of nature - even when it appeared that he was losing, he was still in control. Seeing the former crowd-pleaser covered in bandages and without his makeup was disturbing, but it did make it easier to see the man for what he was; a plain and entirely breakable human being. _ And a criminal, don't ever forget that. Just because you enjoyed his fighting career doesn't mean you can be soft on him. _

Jack didn't recognise the story that Hannibal had just stopped reading, and despite himself, he smiled. It was a rare sight to see his friend so unguarded, but Jack didn't fool himself into thinking that his presence hadn't been felt. Still, out of respect for social conventions, he cleared his throat, allowing Hannibal to close the book before speaking.

"Morning, Hannibal," he began. "Please, accept my apologies for interrupting your reading. I've just come from a meeting with Chairwoman Yorkshire; she informed me that Mr. Morow had been moved into a private room, and I'm told you've taken quite an interest in him?"

***

Closing his book, Hannibal smiled up at his old friend. "He has no next of kin. There is no one to speak on his behalf," Hannibal said calmly, closing the book and offering his friend a polite smile. "As he is my patient, and Mr. Lucilfer is currently under Dr. Chilton's care, I thought it only fair that Mr. Morow had someone to vouch for him. What did the dear Miss Cheadle have to say that was so urgent that it pulled you from your rest?" Hannibal asked, taking in the bags under Jack's eyes, and his mildly rumpled shirt.

***

"There's been another disappearance; both the BAU and the Hunter Association are being told to prioritise the investigation. A young socialite, Melissa Fayeweather has been reported missing after failing to return home. Further to that, I've been advised that when Mr. Morow awakens from his coma, the decision has been made not to house him in the same facility as Mr. Lucilfer," Jack explained with a hint of annoyance bleeding into his tone. "As if we're not stretched thinly enough with these alleged kidnappings, I'm now going to have to assign a team of agents to watch your patient as well. Thankfully, the Zodiacs have arranged for his movements to be restricted," he paused to check the room for another chair before continuing. "Apparently there have been several statements from the survivors of the explosion, stating that Mr. Morow was taken by surprise by the bomb. As such, the Zodiacs are taking the approach that he needs to be kept under close observation, until his level of involvement can be confirmed." 

***

Hannibal allowed his face to shift into a look of genuine concern. "But I was told that the reason he was being held in custody, was that there were numerous reports that he was actively involved in the deaths of the audience members?" he said, choosing to gloss over the fact that his request to have Hisoka housed in the Townhilt hotel had been approved. Pariston's connections were still as strong as ever. "Has the dear Miss Lounds been causing trouble again? Has she decided that Mr. Morow is innocent after all?"

***

Jack gave Hannibal a look before groaning. "When doesn't that woman cause trouble? She's a thorn in my side; apparently, she's already tried to get an interview with him. Also, you are correct, we have had statements alleging that the members were already under Mr. Lucilfer's control and that they were killed by Hisoka. Actually, on that topic, there was a vote that Mr. Lucilfer would be better under your care than Dr. Chilton. Concerns arose when it was found that the troupe leader apparently has a license and the Association is keen to keep that information as quiet as possible; I'm sure you understand the controversy that could be stirred up if that became public knowledge? There's already a lot of pressure from Victor Lefort and his supporters to try to get the V6 council to disband the Association, and regulate Nen use, thanks to all this. Finding out that Mr. Lucilfer was able to attain a license is the sort of ammunition we can't afford to give him." 

***

"Most certainly," Hannibal said and wondered if it was time to pay the man a visit. Mr. Lefort's business card had been characteristically plain but had used what must have been a personalised font for its lettering. The man had money and was never without a guard. It would be a challenge, but perhaps he should wait a few weeks until all the fuss had died down? Hopefully, Hisoka would have woken up by then. If he took Victor whilst he was within his radius, and he ensured that Freddie had written a scathing article that cited Victor's desire to shut down the association, then they would be sure to blame his disappearance on Hisoka.

"We can't allow Mr. Lefort to get his hands on that kind of ammunition, not at a time like this; it's exactly what he's been waiting for. Please, let Miss Yorkshire know that if she needs anything, she can count on my assistance, no matter the time or the day."

***

"I'm sure she'll be relieved to hear that," Jack replied relaxing a little. "As am I, although I have to confess a certain friendly concern, strictly off the record of course. You don't often make a habit of reading to your patients," he added, and gestured to the book on Hannibal's lap. "Unless this is some new form of therapy I'm not aware of?"

***

"You and I both know that hearing is the first sense to come back to a patient," Hannibal explained, thinking quickly. "I would like him to become accustomed to my voice. If nothing else, it will help to form a bond between us that will aid our sessions greatly. I am simply starting my therapy early, that is all, Jack. I have already carried out my initial assessment of Mr. Lucilfer."

***

Jack nodded and glanced back at the sleeping form of Hisoka Morow. "Well, there's a reason you're a leading expert in your field Hannibal. It makes a lot of sense when you explain that way," he agreed readily. "He's not known for forming connections with people, the Arena staff who were willing to be interviewed stated that he was more of a social butterfly. He came and went as he pleased, often only returning for his matches and then vanishing again. I'm sure you can understand why, as a friend, I'd be concerned about you getting too close?" he asked choosing to push the subject of the Phantom Troupe leader to the side for the moment. "Especially with the timing; it's been just over two years since Will. People might talk; they usually do." When Hannibal didn't show any visible signs of concern, he added. "I know that you know I'm more than happy to stifle any rumours the moment they start, and I'm confident that Special Agent Zeller can be relied upon to keep things professional. But I want you to know that I'm also pulling my star pupil, Miriam Lass, onto guard duty as well. She's already showing a great deal of promise. Your patient will be in the best hands I can spare, so you don't have to come by every day. I can't risk any potential rumours of bias getting leaked to the media. I've done what I can with the guard, but I can't control the hospital staff."

***

"I understand, Jack, and thank you for your concern, but it isn't necessary," Hannibal assured him. "I have nothing but a professional interest in Hisoka. He needs a guardian, and I need to establish a rapport with the man. However," he said, inwardly wondering why he was feeling so reluctant to make the offer. "If it would make your life easier, I will refrain from any further visits that aren't strictly medically necessary."

***

"That would be appreciated, and I'm sure the hospital will inform you if anything changes in his condition. Now, you mentioned you've already spoken to Mr. Lucilfer?" Jack asked, feeling more settled now that he would have one less spinning plate to keep track of. "Do you have any initial thoughts on his suitability for therapy?"

***

"He will be an interesting client," Hannibal said, thinking back to the starkly cold and chillingly calm man he had talked to the day before. The interview hadn't been so much an exchange of words, as it had a silent and highly amusing war of wits. He had come out on top, but he got the distinct impression that it was only due to Chrollo's age; the man was sharp as a blade and he knew it. He was looking forward to the next session already. " He has the potential to benefit greatly from therapy," he lied smoothly. "He is a natural-born leader, and if we can harness his charisma for good, rather than ill, he could be the perfect counter to Mr. Lefort. He is young, handsome and, I suspect, will pull off a great apology speech. People will be eating out of his hands in no time. I'm sure Pariston would be willing to take him on as an apprentice."

***

"I see, well, he's certainly capable of organizing groups. The idea of him becoming an activist for the Association is certainly an intriguing prospect. Do you have any initial feelings towards our sleeping friend?" Jack asked with mild curiosity. "I know the files on both men are rather empty; they both appear to value their privacy. But I trust you to have unique insights that no one, bar Will, has been able to match. From what information you have on Mr. Morow, do you think he'll be another interesting client?" 

***

"I suspect so," Hannibal said, looking down at Hisoka's face and finding a smile tugging at his lips. "He has, so far at least, proved to be a cooperative one. But you should not confine him. Someone with his wanderlust will sour if he is locked in a cell. I know what it is like to be alone and not to be able to rely on anyone. I will be able to get through to him. While Chrollo will need to be kept in a Nen suppressed cell, Hisoka will need to feel as if he is, at least somewhat, trusted. Give him firm limits and boundaries, as well as a constant guard, and he will cooperate. He will weigh his options and realise that the only way out, is through." He held his hands wide to demonstrate to Jack exactly who Hisoka would have to surpass, and to let him know that he wasn't worried.

***

Despite the serious nature of the discussion, Jack allowed himself a quiet chuckle at his friend's comment. "Well if there’s anyone in the known world who can help, I'm sure it would be you. I’ll ensure that your recommendations are included in my next briefing for the guards. Besides, I'm sure, should your patient still decide to try and make a break for it, that your Nen would keep him in line," Jack paused and allowed his gaze to settle on the book Hannibal had brought with him. "I don't suppose I could let my curiosity get the better of me and ask about the book? It sounded like a fairytale from what little I heard when I made my entrance. Forgive me for saying so, but you've never struck me as the fairytale type, but I've been wrong before." 

***

"It was a hangover from my early years," Hannibal explained. "Did your father never read to you?" He asked, curiously. "I'm hoping that he will find the familiar sounds and rhythms soothing. His breathing certainly appears to even out when I begin to read. So I am hopeful that it is helping his recovery. If nothing else, I know that he is beginning to form an association in his mind. I do not want him to become agitated when I am present."

***

"I have one or two childhood memories of my parents reading to me, usually when I was sick. They are fond memories," Jack said thoughtfully as he switched his focus back to Hisoka, checking to see if the man's breathing had changed rhythm; he couldn't see any difference, but Hannibal was still talking. "Well, here's hoping that the association formed is a positive one, and that, should he awaken to your absence, he's not too agitated." 

***

"We can but hope," Hannibal said, feigning sincerity. "You mentioned Miriam Lass earlier?" he asked. "Was she the officer on guard with her girlfriend yesterday? She seemed like a particularly astute lady, although, if you don't mind me saying, her bedside manner could use some work."

***

"Yes, I believe she's been on duty with Officer McCormick. She's under the impression I need her to act the part; she's one of the strongest officers I have. Rather talented with her Nen; she's an enhancer," Jack advised. "Although there have been rumours about her involvement with her colleague, Miriam is rather keen to keep her private life separate from her work. As such I haven't pried. It's not been affecting their work, so I thankfully haven't felt the need to ask. I'll have a word with her about her bedside manner if you would like?" 

***

"My apologies if I have spoken out of turn," Hannibal said, bowing his head and inwardly congratulating himself on his correct assessment. Miriam had been bright, but far too eager to be seen as a professional; privately, he gave the romance less than a month. The other woman; he pictured her in his mind and recalled her telling him that she was called Jade, had bristled when Miriam had denied their relationship. "She certainly was an astute and professional young woman. Please do not overly chastise her, but perhaps remind her that Mr. Morow is innocent until proven guilty."

***

"I agree; he is innocent of helping to blow up the arena until we can prove otherwise. However, he is still linked to the Phantom Troupe, which may be colouring things a little. I had originally planned to assign her to help with Mr. Lucilfer," Jack explained. "She didn't seem too enthusiastic about the prospect, though. She isn't too happy about guarding Mr. Morow either, but she understands that I need her here. She's still young, but she'll learn. I hope you'll be as willing to help guide her as you are your patients; she has a bright future ahead of her," he said quietly. "Well as long as she can keep her temper under control; she's barely even taken her final exams, and people are nervous about being partnered with her. Fortunately, Agent Zeller seems to get along with her; they're proving to be quite the team so far. I appreciate the feedback; I had to pull some strings to get her the assignment. I can't have her trying to play judge and jury; that's not our job." 

***

"Ours is not to question why," Hannibal quoted, nodding to his friend. Would you like to stay for the end of the story?" He offered calculatedly, weighing the chances of Jack saying yes against his desire to get back to work. "You look like you could do with a break." He gestured to the sofa that sat unused against the far wall. "It's getting to the good part," he added with a smile.

***

Jack shook his head even as he caught himself looking at the sofa and wishing he could stay. "I appreciate the offer," he replied with a small grateful smile of his own. "However, you said it yourself; you've started Mr. Morow's therapy, and I fear I've taken up enough of your valuable time with him. There is no rest for the wicked, and I'm not going to be able to just yet. So, on that note I will have to regretfully bid you a fond farewell," he added and gave his friend a polite bow before waiting for him to return the gesture and making his way back to the door.

***

Hannibal didn't understand why, but a ripple of relief ran through him when Jack left, and he turned to Hisoka curiously. "You are an interesting man, aren't you, Mr. Morow? Here's to hoping that you prove to be as entertaining in your sessions as you supposedly were in your final battle. Now," he said, settling back in his seat, where were we?"

***

Zeller looked up from counting the cracks in the tile at the corner of the nurse's desk when the door to Hisoka's room opened, and his boss came out. "All good?" he asked. "No changes? Are we going to get lucky and have him die so that we can start to figure out what happened in that explosion?"

***

"Special Agent Zeller," Jack said, greeting the man as he closed the door behind him. "The situation remains the same for now, Mr. Morow is still in his coma. I highly doubt we'll be 'getting lucky' and having him die on us just yet though. And, we're still combing through all the witness statements," he told the guard firmly. "I know you usually work in the labs, but I need you to remain professional. We can't have the hospital staff hear you saying things like that. I need you on this case; your talent will be far more useful for dealing with Hisoka than almost any other. Now, where's Agent Jones? I need to brief you both on what will happen should Mr. Morow wake up." 

***

"He's gone to the little boy's room," Zeller said, hanging his head, and muttered, "For the fourth time today. I tried to get him to talk to the Doctor, but he insists he's fine."

***

"I see," Jack said mildly. "Well, hopefully, he won't be in there for much longer. I'd prefer to brief you both together before I leave to drop by the office." 

***

"I'm sure he won't be long," Zeller said, trying not to sound like he hoped the man wouldn't come back. "Is there anything I can help with, boss?"

***

"There is one thing; actually it's a couple of things, but I think you'd be perfect for the task. As you know, Miriam is relatively new," Jack explained. "I have high hopes for her, and she's got the potential to go far in either field or lab work, which is why I'm happy you both seem to work well as partners. I'm trusting you as an experienced agent to keep her from letting her temper get the better of her. Concerns have been raised; I know you're aware of what happened to her previous partner. Right now, I fear I can't be there for her as a mentor with so many high profile cases requiring my attention. You are one of my most trusted agents, keep your ear to the ground; if you hear anything suspicious, either from Mr. Morow or _anyone,_ I need you to come to me."

***

Zeller frowned but nodded. "Sure, I can do that. Is there anything, in particular, you wanted me to keep an eye on, or are we just talking general, generic bad stuff?" He heard the door at the end of the corridor open and saw Leroy over Jack's shoulder. He was pleased to note that he'd gone slightly pale. Apparently, even he dreaded a dressing down from the Guru.

***

"Generally, for now; it's still early days but should anything set off your abilities, please let me know," Jack instructed before turning around to see his other agent had returned. "Ah Agent Jones, I was waiting for you. If you could be so kind as to join us? We have much to discuss." 

***

"Yes, Sir," Leroy said quickly and hurried to take his place on the other side of the door, ignoring the smirk on his new 'partners' face. "What's happened?" he asked, looking directly at his boss. "Did he wake up?" He tried to peer in through the window, but everything appeared still inside the room.

***

Jack shook his head. "No, Mr. Morow has not woken up yet. However, I do need to brief you on the plan, should he awaken," Jack explained and noted the agent's apparent curiosity. "Now, it goes without saying that this information is strictly on a need to know basis, and I expect you both to be professional and discreet. I've come here from a meeting with the Zodiacs; they've decided that Mr. Morow isn't to be housed in Dr. Chilton's facilities alongside Mr. Lucilfer. Instead," he paused and glanced down the hall when he thought he heard a member of staff approaching. "As I was saying, instead it has been decided that he will be moved to a hotel until the result of his initial psychological evaluation. Dr. Lecter will be his therapist, and he assures me that his visits are part of his plan for Mr. Morow's treatment. It should go without saying that we do not want Freddie Lounds to catch wind of any of this. If he wakes up, then you are to call me immediately; I do not care what time it is. As soon as he is fit to be moved, then we are going to move him to the Townhilt, and you will continue to guard him during his stay there. Do you understand?" 

***

"But, Sir," Leroy began, before wilting under his bosses stare. "Yes, Sir," he agreed.

***

"Anything you say," Zeller added, doing his best to hide his delight at the look on Leroy's face. "One first-class prisoner on his way in five to seven working days."

***

"I think that might be a little optimistic, but we'll see. I'm counting on you both," Jack replied, fixing his men in his gaze for a moment before nodding. "Any changes, let me know. I need to get back to the office to finalise some paperwork and brief the other members of your team. Before I go, do you either of you have anything you need to raise with me?" 

***

Leroy considered mentioning the fact that at no time when he'd signed up for work at the BAU, had he been told that his duties would include guarding a criminal, but thought better of it, and instead, remembered the advice of his mentor and stayed calm. "No, Sir," he said at the same time as Zeller, and saluted. "You can count on me, Sir," he added, ignoring Zeller's glare. 

***

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Jack told both agents. "I know this job isn't all glitz and glamour, but you're here because you've proven you can be trusted. Now I must be on my way, don't forget I'll still need your end of shift reports as usual," he added before leaving both men to their duties. _ Well, this has certainly turned into an interesting day, all I need now is Freddie Lounds to be waiting outside the hospital. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to make some headway on these kidnappings before Hisoka wakes up. _ Checking the time on his watch, he groaned. _ Have I really been up for a full twenty-four hours? No wonder Hannibal invited me to stay, he must have realised how tired I am. Still, I'm sure I can safely get back to the office from here, the drive won’t take that long. _ He told himself as he began the slow walk to the hospital's exit. His car was parked two streets away thanks to recent road works, but he supposed the fresh air would do him good, and the paperwork on his desk could wait until after he'd had his first coffee of the new day.

***

6 Days Later

***

Sipping at his now cold coffee, Jack winced as he continued to read through the latest reports on the current string of disappearances. He felt somewhat grateful that there hadn't been another high profile ones, but he’d prefer there were none at all. Putting down his cup, he pinched the bridge of his nose; every lead they had seemed to take them to yet another dead end. _ How many more women are you going to steal away from their families and friends before we find you? _ he wondered as he looked at the photo of Melissa Fayeweather staring up at him from his desk. The sudden ringing of his phone pulled him back from further contemplation; curious as to who would be calling, he pulled his phone from his pocket. _ Special Agent Zeller, but I thought he wasn't on shift? _ He blinked at the caller ID as he accepted the call.

"Talk to me," he said gruffly. "And please tell me you're calling with good news?" He added as he closed the open file laying in front of him. 

***

“He’s awake, boss,” Zeller said frantically. “And he’s pissed. There’s four orderlies trying to hold him down. He’s saying something about Zombies and bubblegum. Oh, shit, he just punched Mac. Fuck, he’s out cold. Oh, wait, Leroy’s going in. He’s walled him in. Boss, what do we do? The nurse was screaming, so we restrained him. He’s _ really pissed_.”

***

"Did nobody think of trying to sedate Mr. Morow before using Nen on him?" Jack asked with an exasperated sigh. "Look, right now he's probably wondering where he is. We need to get him calmed down, so that Dr. Lecter can explain his situation. Dr. Lecter has been allowed to act as next of kin. I'll make sure he's been made aware of his patient's current state, until then, just keep him at the hospital...and try to minimize any damages."

***

“Yeah, Mac was trying, but he’s, well, Hisoka’s stuck in his bed for now. Maybe Dr. Lecter can do it? None of the Doctors here are willing to come into the room,” Zeller explained. “Mac kinda grabbed the needle off one of them and charged in. I think it’s probably a good thing that Hisoka knocked him out; otherwise, he could’ve sued the hospital. How long will Hannibal be? The nurses have been calling people none-stop and...yeah, we need to set up a perimeter otherwise it’s gonna be a media circus around here soon, I can feel it.”

***

_ What the hell was Mac thinking? The last thing we need is a lawsuit. _ "Right, well get Mac out of that room and keep him away from Mr. Morow. Hopefully, he won't recall the altercation, and I'll deal with him _ after _the immediate situation has been resolved. Our priority needs to be getting our suspect into his new accommodations, and making sure the media are kept under control," Jack said, grimacing; he knew he had to act fast to minimize the possibility of Freddie Lounds getting in to speak to Hisoka. "Leroy can keep an eye on Hisoka; I need you to take charge. Make sure the hospital staff aren't talking to the press, and I'll try to call Dr. Lecter and ensure he's on his way. Get the perimeter set up and I'll be there as soon as I can to handle any reporters that show up." 

***

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that,” Zeller said, trying to plan ahead. “One perimeter coming up. You can count on me, boss. And Leroy. It doesn’t look like Mac’s gonna have any permanent injuries; they’re wheeling him out now. Right. See you soon.” He put the phone down and then realised his boss never said that he was coming over. “Crap,” he muttered and set off to try and find out how to section an entire private ward without breaking the law.

***

30 Mins Later

***

“You make quite the impression, Mr. Morow,” Hannibal said, sitting down on the sofa and crossing his legs with deliberate nonchalance. “I have been told that you were rather adamant that you didn’t need sedating. It took me quite a while to persuade Officer Jones to remove his wall from around your bed. Am I going to need to use this?” He held up a syringe for Hisoka to see. The cap was still firmly in place. “Or are you going to cooperate?”

***

"I'd have broken the wall eventually," Hisoka huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. His hand stung where he'd ripped his IV line out, but he didn't care. "Will cooperating get you to tell me where I am? If the nurse hadn't been screaming like a banshee, I wouldn't have felt the need to shut her up."

***

“Of course, I’m a reasonable man,” Hannibal said, twirling the sedative between his fingers and watching as Hisoka’s golden eyes followed the movement. “But I would appreciate it if you answered my question, Mr. Morow. Do you need this sedative or are you going to remain calm? My name is Dr. Lecter, and I will stay with you until you can prove to me that you are not a danger to yourself or anyone around you.”

***

Hisoka eyed the syringe warily before looking up into Dr. Lecter's eyes and asking, "So that's not going to put me back to sleep? I think we both know the hospital staff think I'm dangerous, regardless of what I say, _Doctor._ Until I know what's going on, and what your drugs will do to me then, I’m unable to answer your question." 

***

“This will calm you,” Hannibal said evenly, not rising to the bait. “But it won’t put you to sleep. You will feel more inclined towards affection, than aggression,” he explained. “And fear not, I am not a member of this hospital’s staff. I have been privately contracted to treat you, so what you say to me in here will not leave these walls. You are being held in police custody, pending further investigation into the small incident at Heaven’s Arena. You have been in a coma for the past 17 days. Do not be concerned; I ensured that your treatment was the best available, and no one treated you without my permission. I hope you won’t mind, but as you have no registered next of kin, I acted on your behalf whilst you were incapacitated.”

***

"Give me the injection," Hisoka growled and held out his arm. "I'm not going to get all cuddly with you, just so you know. Also, there won't be any next of kin, I have no surviving family, so if you're a Lost Hunter, then you can save yourself the trouble." _ Although, there's something about your voice...it’s familiar...but it’s not important; I'm alive, and that’s what matters. If playing nice will get me out of here faster then I'll do it, _ he thought with frustration and watched Dr. Lecter curiously, as he waited to see what the man would do.

***

“As you wish,” Hannibal said, rising to his feet and preparing the needle. “Don’t worry, it would be highly unprofessional of me to even allow you to ‘get all cuddly’ with me,” he assured Hisoka, flicking the syringe and checking the dosage before sticking it into his arm. “It will take around five minutes to fully take effect. Would you like anything to drink? I can offer you water or a lovely new IV bag?”

***

Hisoka watched as the sedative was injected and sighed; the only thing he wanted was answers. "I don't think the nurses are going to want to replace my IV, and I’m not thirsty," he told Dr. Lecter rather sullenly. "Which hospital am I in? Am I going to be moved to a cell now that I'm awake? You said police custody, that would explain the straps that I broke," he added with a smirk. _ Keep talking, the more you talk, the better chance I have of working out why you sound so familiar. _ "Do you often get contracted as a professional family member for people like me?" 

***

“You are in Yorknew general, you will be housed in the Townhilt Hotel and no, not often,” Hannibal said calmly, pressing a cotton swab to the injection site and firmly holding it in place. “But I have occasionally done so in the past. I know what it is like to have no voice. How are you feeling? I will happily answer anything that I can, but I must stay with you for now.”

***

"But Yorknew’s in Saherta?" Hisoka countered. "That makes no sense; I was in Heaven's Arena, you said I was in a coma. There's no way I got here on my own, did you bring me here? Why?" 

***

“You are in the custody of the Hunter Association who are working in partnership with the BAU,” Hannibal explained patiently. “Look up at me, I need to check your pupils,” he ordered, putting his hand underneath Hisoka’s chin to tilt his head slightly. Do you have any shortness of breath? Are you feeling dizzy? I understand that the hospital staff conducted a basic assessment whilst Mr. Jones’s wall surrounded you, but I must ask, do you have any pain anywhere?”

***

"I feel like I've just woken from a long sleep," Hisoka replied glowering up at the Doctor. "That wall was an impressive conjuration, and I hurt my hand when the IV got ripped out. It's more of an irritation than a pain though.” He wrinkled his nose to emphasise his point and sighed when he didn’t get a reaction from Dr. Lecter. 

Deciding to switch tactics, he added, “So I guess Danchou and I must have caused quite a scene if the Hunter Association had me moved here. Does that mean all that rubble falling on me wasn't just a bad dream?" 

***

“It does. You survived a situation not many others would have,” Hannibal said calmly, observing Hisoka’s face for any signs of an adverse reaction to the sedative. “I am curious as to how you managed such a feet. You had severe crush damage amongst many other injuries. Are you an enhancer?”

***

Hisoka smirked and tilted his head slightly. "No," he said. "I'm not, but I am a rather talented Magician." _ So you don't know much about me, or you're playing dumb. I'm honestly not sure which. _ Sighing, he tried to shift into a more comfortable position, and groaned a little when he put weight on his already sore hand. "I guess I'm just very lucky to be alive?" 

***

“I guess you are, Mr. Morow,” Hannibal said, lifting Hisoka’s hand after he’d taken the pressure off it, to inspect the damage. “One who heals at an accelerated rate, it would seem. Although I would advise that the next time you find yourself in a situation like this, you don’t attack the hospital staff. Assess, think and then act. It doesn’t look like you have caused yourself any lasting damage, though I will have to carry out a basic cognitive assessment.”

***

"I wanted her to be quiet," Hisoka complained resisting the urge to pull his hand away from his Doctor. "I asked her to shut up, she kept screeching, and it was giving me a headache. It's hard to think clearly when you've just woken up in a strange place to somebody screaming. Grabbing her by the neck to silence her was the quickest way I could see to stop the noise. She'll barely have any bruising; I was gentle." 

***

“I quite understand,” Hannibal said, turning Hisoka’s hand to make sure there was no hidden bruising. “And I am sure you will be glad to hear that Nurse Midgen is not going to be treating you. I managed to talk her out of pressing charges. Now, you will need another MRI and a few more tests, but I should be able to see that you are clear to leave the hospital by this afternoon. Now, I am going to need you to stand for me and walk in a straight line with your hands stretched. Judging by the precision of the blow you gave Mr. McArthur, I would say that your coordination is not impaired, but I have not seen you walk. Your most recent X-rays show that your bones are fully healed,” he assured him. “Medically speaking, you appear to be in perfect health.”

***

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Hisoka nodded as thought to himself. _ Just do as the man asked, the sooner he ticks off his little checklist, the sooner they'll put me up in that hotel. At least I can get a stiff drink there. _ Moving carefully, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and got to his feet. Holding his arms out by his sides with a grin, he traced the line between two rows of the floor tiles with the precision of a tightrope walker. Pirouetting on the spot, when he reached the wall, and walking back to his bed before sitting back down with a haughty expression. As he looked over at Dr. Lecter, he asked smugly, "Do I pass?" 

***

Hannibal smiled at Hisoka’s display and nodded. “With flying colours, now, who is the current chairperson of the Hunter Association?”

***

8 pm - At the hotel

***

When he'd arrived and been shown to his room by Dr. Lecter and the young female officer who’d glared at him the whole time, Hisoka had been pleasantly surprised. The room he'd been allocated had a decently sized ensuite and a pleasant enough view to keep it from feeling too claustrophobic. _ I suppose I should be grateful that they shipped my stuff over to Saherta along with me. Three miles isn't much of a radius to be given to move around in, but at least I can leave the hotel. _

He explored the room, tested the bed and had a shower, but after a while, however, the allure of _ people,_ and the bar below had grown too much. He’d left the room in search of someone to keep him entertained, and his sullen guard had shadowed him, managing to somehow appear both disapproving and professional at the same time. Hisoka was a little impressed.

After getting himself a drink, he glanced around the half-empty bar, nursing his glass of whiskey, and pondering his options. _ Perhaps I can find some way to entertain myself while I wait to see what happens next? At least the infuriating Doctor’s left me alone, but the cop seems to want to burn a hole in my chest judging by the way she's glaring. _ Chuckling, he waved to her before holding up his glass in a one-man cheers, delighting in the way she rolled her eyes at him as he leant against the bar. Surveying the rest of the patrons, he smirked when his gaze fell on a young couple sitting in a quieter part of the bar. _ Hmm, they look like they could be fun, shame I won’t be able to kill either of them. Although it’s been a while since I had both a man and a woman at the same time. _ Decision made, he sauntered over to the unsuspecting couple, with a friendly smile plastered on his face. “Room for one more?” he asked silkily.

***

“Excuse me?” Mark asked, looking up from his phone. “There are plenty of tables over there.” 

***

“Honey,” Joanna replied. “Don’t be so rude, please, feel free to join us. I know what it’s like to travel alone. Have you come far?” she asked, ignoring her husband's incredulous look.

***

Hisoka ignored the man who was staring at him and focused on the woman who seemed more susceptible to his charm. "You're most kind," he replied cheerfully as he slipped into the booth across from her. "I've recently returned to Saherta after visiting Jappon," he lied smoothly. "How about yourselves?" 

***

“He’s a wanted criminal under police custody,” Miriam said, walking over to the table and scowling down at Hisoka. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but these people don’t need you ruining their night.”

***

When the man went white, and dropped his phone, Hisoka glanced up at his guard at the same time as the woman who had been talking covered her mouth in shock. "Can't a guy make friends? Or is trying to make polite conversation now a crime as well?" he asked curtly returning the frown with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

***

“You mean you _ are _a criminal?” Joanna shrieked. “Get away! Get out of here! Why aren’t you locked up?”

***

“Believe me, Mam, we’re working on that,” Miriam said, taking Hisoka firmly by the arm and adding some Nen to her grip so that the man couldn’t pull away. “We’ll be leaving you now.”

***

"Well, I hope you both enjoy your time in Yorknew," Hisoka said to the couple as he was dragged away by his guard, and bit his lip, to fight against the urge to moan with delight. _ Fuck, you're stronger than you look. _ "So does this mean you're going to entertain me instead?” he asked teasingly. “I mean you're on babysitting duty, aren't you?" 

***

“At least we’re both on the same page when it comes to your mental age,” Miriam snapped, shoving Hisoka down onto a barstool. “Stay,” she commanded. “I have no intention to be your ‘entertainment’, but if you lie to anyone about who you are or why you’re here, I will step in. I can’t stop you from talking to people, but I can make sure they understand their situation.”

***

"Oh sweetheart," Hisoka purred as he looked up at his guard through his lashes. "You're already entertaining me, but if you prefer I can entertain you instead?" 

***

“Don’t push it,” Miriam warned. “I assure you, there is _ nothing _that you could do for me, and if you think fluttering your eyelashes is going to make me forget what you’ve done, then think again. You’re gonna swing, and I’m going to pray that you go the hard way. I don’t know what Nettero was thinking, letting people like you get a licence.”

***

"He probably believed that the strong were worthy; still, it's not like I can ask him now. Seeing as he apparently died fighting those ant creatures," Hisoka mused patting himself on the back for using his Nen to ensure that he didn't lose his drink. "As for swinging, well my Bungee-gum is more than strong enough to hold my weight, I could dangle from the ceiling for you if you asked _ nicely _enough. Pity that's not the swinging you mean really," he looked her up and down and gave an appreciative hum. "You'd be prettier with your hair down, but I understand why you'd tie it back for work. Do you feel like you have to butch up to be taken seriously?" 

***

“You don’t know, do you?” Miriam asked gleefully, ignoring his comment about her looks. “You’re up for execution. I don’t know who pulled the strings to keep you out of a prison cell, but if half the things I've heard about you are true, your days are numbered, and no amount of _ gum _is gonna save you.”

***

Hisoka took a sip of his drink as he contemplated his next response. _ You're rather feisty, aren't you? Is that because you feel you have to prove that you can handle me? _ "I don't know who my guardian angel is," he drawled. "But I'd be curious to know what exactly you think you know about me? Honour a man's last request?" 

***

Miriam looked around the room to check if there was anyone that could overhear them and leaned in close to Hisoka’s ear. “How dumb do you think I am?” she whispered and forced herself not to smack the man over the back of his head. Leaning back up, she sneered down at him. “If you’re trying to get me sacked, then good luck. I’m being paid to make sure that you get to your ‘appointment’ in one piece, and that’s what I’m going to do. It’s going to be a fair trial, too; you deserve everything that’s coming to you.”

***

"Got to have me in one piece for your little game of hangman," Hisoka retorted with a shit-eating grin. "Which means that you can't let any harm come to me, right?" 

***

“Within reason,” Miriam said, raising her brow. “I’m allowed to restrain you for your own safety and if you try to make the joke about handcuffs that I think you’re going to make, then don’t bother. It isn’t funny, and it most certainly won’t get you laid.”

***

Hisoka sighed in mock disappointment. "Handcuffs are so uninspired," he grumbled as he swirled the remains of his drink. "Then again, I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean you are an enhancer, straight forward is your shtick after all. It's a pity I can't fight you." He paused to down the rest of his whiskey. "That would be a better distraction than sex, not that I'd say no to you if circumstances were different. So tell me, Miss Babysitter do I have a bedtime? If I'm an especially good boy, are you going to read me a story?" 

***

“No,” Miriam said, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. “That’s not my thing. Now, quite frankly, I couldn’t give a crap what you do, as long as you don’t break the law or lie to the people you’re doing it with; and by the way, I’m not going to be one of them. Whether you cooperate or not is up to you, but I assure you, the Yorknew Prison for the Criminally Insane doesn’t come with whiskey or a view, so think before you screw this chance up. You aren’t going to get another. If it were up to me, you’d be dead already, but it’s not, so enjoy your freedom while you can. It’s the Doctor that you have to convince to keep you alive, not me.”

***

"Right, my legally mandated therapy to prove I'm capable of being a productive member of society. Do you really think I wouldn't be running the asylum in a month?" Hisoka asked with a challenging stare. "When I really want something, I find a way to get it. You and your colleagues are not so much an obstacle as an interesting diversion. There's always fun to be had if you look hard enough. How closely to do have to follow me? Please tell me if you have to share the room with me; I prefer to sleep naked, so if that's going to be an issue I'd like to know beforehand." 

***

Miriam rolled her eyes. “Has that line ever worked on anyone?” she asked, staring at Hisoka in disdain as she felt her phone buzz again. “And I don’t care if you do think you’d run the place, you’d be out of my hair so I can,” she quashed her urge to say ‘get back to doing my real job’, remembering Jack’s impromptu speech about her ‘bedside manner’, and instead said, “help people who want and need it.” Shaking her head, she looked back at Kyoya, who was calmly looking around the bar for potential threats, and sighed when her phone buzzed again. She knew who it would be, and she didn’t want to look at what would no doubt be a string of angry messages. 

When she saw Kyoya reach into his pocket and pull out his phone, she stared incredulously. Surely she hadn’t messaged him? When she saw him wandering over to them, she had her answer; apparently Jade really was that petty. _ Some of us can’t just pull a sickie, _ she thought angrily and waited for her partner to pass on whatever message was so urgent that it couldn’t wait until after she’s finished talking to Hisoka.

***

“Urm,” Kyoya said awkwardly, noting the look on Miriam’s face and wondering if telling Jade he’d pass on her message was such a good idea after all. “Jade says that you need to have your stuff out of the house by seven tonight because she’s changing the locks? I’m not going to ask why,” he added, seeing his friend’s disbelief turn into hostility in a flash.

***

“Please remind her that it’s _my _ house and if she does that I will make her life a living hell. She may have passed her training, but _ I _ know the actual _law,_” Miriam snarled. “She is free to leave whenever she likes. Now, I will message her when I’m free, until then, please remind her that I’m on shift and that I will sort out any issues that she may have _ after _I am finished.” 

_ What are we, six years old? I’m not going to play ‘pass the message’ with her. I thought she was better than this. We were happy. Just because I said we weren’t a couple to Hannibal, doesn’t mean she had to...no. I’m not thinking about this. I’m on the job, and Hisoka is going to be enough to handle all on his own. She can find a place. I saw some nice ones on the net when I looked, and Kyoya’s already offered to put her up. She’s going to be fine. I’m not going to play this game. _ She saw Kyoya nod and start typing into his phone. _ Not here, you moron! Oh, for pity’s sake. _

“Kyoya, if you wouldn’t mind, I was talking with Hisoka,” she said as calmly as she could manage, and gestured to the redhead beside her, who was, unfortunately, looking rather amused.

***

"It's fine, Kyoya was it? I know you both can't leave me unattended," Hisoka said with a devious smile. "If your _friend _lives within my radius then, well, I'll let you cuff me and put me in the back of your car. Then you can sort out whatever trouble has occurred without neglecting your duties?" he offered playfully. Seeing the glare he received from the woman guarding him, he added, "You can blindfold me too, I don't need to know where you live." 

***

“It’s outside your radius, and I thought that handcuffs were ‘so uninspired’; I’m surprised you’d deign to submit to them,” Miriam quipped and huffed when Kyoya practically fled back to his post by the door.

“Now,” she added, pointedly changing the subject. “I believe we were talking about you. Behave, and we won’t have any issues, but cross that line once, and I’ll make sure you end up in Dr. Chilton’s ‘care’, not Dr. Lecter’s.” 

***

Watching Kyoya flee, Hisoka clucked his tongue in disappointment. _ Pity, he was rather cute, if a little low on my scale. _ Looking back at the woman who was watching him like a hawk, he chuckled and said, "Woof. Do I get a treat if I do tricks? You know I still don't know your name, but you know mine. Maybe I'll behave better if you tell me?" _ Dr. Lecter? The man with the familiar voice? Wasn’t he assigned to be my next of kin? _

***

Miriam gave Hisoka a weary stare. “We were introduced back at the hospital, are you messing with me, because if you are, I suggest you up your game a bit.” When he frowned at her, she sighed and sing-songed, “My name is Miriam Lass, his name is Kyoya Kojima, and you’re Hisoka Morow.”

***

"I know who _ I am,_" Hisoka retorted. "In case you weren't aware, your friend, the Doctor, pumped me with some sedative and my memory’s rather hazy, OK? Still, thank you for humouring me, _ Miriam. _ I'm sure if you try to look past my reputation, you'll find I'm not that bad; I can be a nice guy if you let me. I'd bet a small fortune that whatever you think you know about me, is more than likely wrong." 

***

Miriam raised her eyebrow sceptically. “So you don’t kill people for fun?” she challenged.

***

"I kill people for a lot of reasons," Hisoka replied cheerfully. "Fun is just part of it; they have to interest me first. If the act of wanton murder were enough to be entertaining I'd have racked up a much higher body count." 

***

“Then we don’t have anything more to talk about. You break the law and wreck lives for your own amusement. The fact that I am being paid to protect you means that I have to be polite, but that’s all,” Miriam said stiffly. “People like you are the reason I became an officer of the _law_. I don’t know what they were thinking when they decided to put you up here, but I’m going to do my job. But I’m not going to make small talk with serial killers who got themselves a ‘licence’ to cover up their crimes.”

***

Hisoka nodded with a thoughtful hum before asking, "So does doing your job mean that I am not allowed to pick up cute guys and girls from the bar to take back to my room? I'm not stupid enough to kill anyone here; they'll leave in one piece. Maybe they’ll limp a little...but they'll recover after a good night of rest." 

***

“You know, I know you’re lying about the sedative, right? It doesn’t affect people’s memory,” Miriam said flatly. “I just told you that I don’t care what you do, but I’m going to make sure, that while I’m on shift, those ‘cute guys and girls’ know who they’re talking to. You lied to that couple back there, and I thought it was only fair that they know the _ truth_.”

***

"How do you know I wasn't in Jappon before I had my deathmatch?" Hisoka countered with a smirk before shrugging. "As for the sedative...I don't like hospitals, and I don't like Doctors. I stay away from them because your fancy medicine never works the way it is supposed to, so then I get asked to stay for more tests. Which no doubt would lead to even more tests," he paused and narrowed his eyes. "I'm many things Miriam, but I am not a lab rat. I didn't appreciate your colleague rushing me with a needle; he's lucky my memory’s impaired. If I could remember it clearly, I might decide to press charges against him." 

***

“You were deliberately misleading them, and I stepped in before you could con them out of whatever you were looking to get from them,” Miriam said with as much dignity as she could manage, given the fact that her phone was now silently ringing on vibrate in her pocket. “I’m not responsible for what the hospital staff decide to do, he is not my colleague, and Dr. Lecter is a world-renowned expert in his field. He wouldn’t give you anything that could harm you. There’s a reason my boss called him in. Now, I have to take this call,” she added, picking her phone out of her pocket and noting that she had three missed calls from Zeller.

***

"I wanted company, which you have been providing. As for the man who rushed me, I'll correct my earlier statement; the hospital is lucky then. Also, Dr. Lecter is not an expert on me and my body. I am the only person who can claim that title," Hisoka advised patiently before sighing and giving a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'll stay here, go sort out whatever it is you need to do." 

***

Taking the call when Zeller rang for the fourth time, Miriam sighed and gestured for Kyoya to come and replace her. “What?” she said into the phone as he nodded and they switched places. When Zeller muttered something about ‘Jade called’, she saw red, and decided that going out into the corridor would be her safest option. She really didn’t want Hisoka knowing any more about her personal life than he already did.

***

Kyoya gave his friend a worried glance when he saw her leaving the bar, but decided that he really didn’t want to know what was happening. Whatever was going on was her business, not his.

Strolling over to Hisoka, he nodded, and smiled at him.“Hi,” he said. “How’s the whiskey? I heard it was good here. It’s a bit too expensive for me, but from what my friends have said, it’s not something to pass up if you get the chance to try it.”

***

Hisoka returned the smile as he gestured to the empty stool beside him. "It's one of the best, to be honest with you. If you’re a fan of whiskey, and get the chance to treat yourself, then I'd encourage you to do so. You can sit if you want," he offered. "I don't bite, unless you ask nicely." 

***

“Yeah, not gonna do that,” Kyoya said with a chuckle, taking the seat next to Hisoka and wistfully staring at the selection of drinks on display. “And I’m not likely to get a chance to sample those either, unfortunately. “By the way,” he added, lowering his voice. “You probably don’t want to piss Miriam off right now, she’s got a bit of trouble at home, and she isn’t too happy about being taken off her case to guard you. Apparently she was close to figuring something out when the boss pulled rank. Just a heads up.”

***

"I see," Hisoka replied as he followed Kyoya's gaze to the drinks display. "Well, she should be pissed off at Danchou for cheating then; it wasn't my idea to blow up the arena. That place was my home; I'd have nothing to gain from its destruction. As nice as this hotel is, it's a far cry from my Floormaster apartment. But you're not here to listen to me complain; I'd offer to buy you a drink, but you'd probably get in trouble if you said yes," he said, looking at the young officer sitting beside him. Deciding that he wasn't as impressive as Miriam, he asked, "Does she ever smile though? I bet she'd be much cuter with a smile, although I think I'd get a slap for saying that to her face." 

***

“She doesn’t so much smile as kinda get this look on her face that says she thinks you’ve done something smart,” Kyoya said conversationally. “Generally, she’s too focussed on trying to solve her case to spare much thought for things like smiling. One of our colleagues was killed,” he explained. “It was really brutal, and solving it would have been her big break. It’s a long story, and I’m sure you don’t want to hear it, but yeah, I agree, she needs to relax. I thought Jade would help, but apparently, it’s not worked out that way.” He sighed and stared at the drink in Hisoka’s hand. “Any advice on how to avoid playing piggy in the middle? So far I’ve just been trying to stay out of it, but this looks like whatever they’ve got going on, is gonna drag all of us down with it. Miriam’s all business and Jade...well.” He tried to think of a nice way of describing his best friend that didn’t involve the phrase, ‘drama queen’ and came up with, “She’s more focussed on the social side of life.”

***

"I'm afraid I don't, as I've never been in that situation. Relationships aren't really my thing, I have a lover, but we're not exclusive. The person I was sort of dating...if you could call it that, well they want me dead? I'm not the best person to ask for relationship advice. If you wanted sex tips, then I'd be able to help you there," Hisoka replied mildly as he turned his glass on the bar in front of him. "Or magic tricks and fortune-telling? I doubt you'd want my opinion on crimes and how to commit them. You are on the wrong side of the fence for that, and I doubt you have the authority to make a plea bargain with me. I'm sure I could solve a lot of cold cases for your bosses if I had the chance." 

***

Kyoya snorted and shook his head. “What, like, ‘Oh yeah, that was one of mine’, and, ‘Oh, I know the guy that did that one, they live in France now’? I bet you could, but the boss would never let that happen, and I can’t really see you enjoying playing for my team.”

He felt a chill run over him and turned to the door. Miriam was on her way back, and she looked like she could kill someone. “Oh God, please don’t piss her off,” he whispered. “I actually don’t think you did anything wrong at the Arena and I don’t want you to be executed. You’re a good fighter.”

***

Hisoka blinked in genuine surprise at Kyoya's words and smiled warmly. "That's kind of you to say," he whispered back. "I'll try to play nice, but bad things tend to happen when I get bored. How about I agree to stay in the hotel and in return you guys let me pick up people for sex, and I promise I won't do anyone any permanent damage? That will keep me out of trouble, and you'll know where I am?" 

***

“Sounds good to me,” Kyoya said quickly. “But I’m not the one in charge; it’s her you have to persuade. Hi, Miriam,” he added as cheerfully as he could. “Everything OK?” he asked innocently.

***

“Perfectly fine,” Miriam said with false cheer. “How are you two doing? Managing to stay out of trouble?”

***

"I'm doing my best," Hisoka replied quickly. "We were just having a nice conversation about whiskey and my areas of expertise. I'm a magician, you see," he continued with a grin. "I specialise in card magic; I'd be happy to show you?" 

***

“You’re OK,” Miriam said dismissively. “Kyoya,” she added, turning to her friend. “Zeller needs your help. I’ll be fine here for a few minutes if you could call him and arrange shifts. Apparently, our colleague is sicker than we thought, and she won’t be joining us for the rest of the week. I’ve told him that I’m happy to let the two of you arrange our shift patterns to cover for her.”

***

“Right, er, OK,” Kyoya said, getting to his feet. “I’ll talk in a bit, and I’d love to see your tricks sometime, if you want to show me. I really liked watching you in the Arena. The thing you did with your hands in that match against Kastro was amazing.” He caught sight of the glare Miriam gave him and added, “But another time. I’ll call Zeller. See you later.” 

***

"Of course, it’s not like I'm going anywhere. Another time," Hisoka agreed as he waited for Kyoya to leave. _ OK, how do I not piss you off when you already clearly hate me? Plus you already made it clear you want me dead. _ Offering his guard what he hoped was an inviting smile, he patted the stool that had just been vacated. "You're allowed to sit and talk to me, right? I get the impression you'd rather be anywhere else, and please don't take this the wrong way, but that feeling’s mutual. So here's my proposal; let's try and have a civil conversation, like adults. It'll keep me out of trouble?" 

***

“Well, no offence to you, but I don’t see what we could possibly have to talk about. You’re a murderer and a con man, and I’m an officer of the law,” Miriam said sharply, staying exactly where she was. “You’re going to have to learn how to entertain yourself. As you said, we’re both adults, so I’m sure you’re capable of learning how to have fun without spilling blood. I’m here to make sure no one kills you before you can stand trial. That’s it.”

***

Hisoka chuckled and stood up, surveying the current patrons of the hotel bar and picking his new target. _ Well, you're not going to give an inch, and I told Kyoya I'd find myself a playmate in the hotel. I should try to honour my word, even if it's nothing more than a gentleman's agreement. _ Pointing towards a less crowded corner of the bar, he indicated a young woman sitting by herself. "If you don't want to talk to me," he drawled. "Then I'm going to see if she’d appreciate some company. Don't worry; I'll tell her my name," he added when he saw Miriam open her mouth to argue before turning on his heel and walking away. 

***

“Be sure that you do,” Miriam said, glowering at his retreating back. The woman was pretty, but looked skittish as hell. There was no way she’d stick around when she heard who he was, and if she did, then she was an idiot.

To her surprise, Kyoya appeared at her side, and seemed to have a genuine smile on his face. “What’s gotten you so cheerful?” she asked suspiciously.

***

“Oh, nothing,” Kyoya said amiably. “I just have a bet on with Zeller to see how long it’ll take you to knock Hisoka out. Zeller doesn’t think you’ll do it, but I’m hoping you’ll snap by the end of the week. That fight would be _ epic_.”

***

2 Hours Later

***

Freddie smirked when she saw the balding guard - Larry Jenkins, or something like that - leave for yet _another_ ‘patrol’. She’d followed him a few times and had been mildly disappointed to find that he was just sneaking away for smoke breaks. But, any vice could be turned to her advantage, and right now, there was an opening.

Peering through the peephole of her hotel room, she watched with delight as the woman Hisoka had picked up in the bar, was led away by the overly dramatic blond guard. She watched as the woman patted the sobbing redhead on her back consolingly and listened as she explained that Hisoka had asked her to ‘slice him up’ with a pocket knife. 

_ So, you like pain? That fits with everything people have told me. I can work with that, _ she thought and undid the top three buttons of her black shirt. Hitching her skirt up so that it rested just above her knees, she plastered a lascivious smile on her face and waited for the officer to get into the elevator with the hysterical woman before she slipped out of her room and knocked on Hisoka Morow’s door.

***

Hisoka frowned when he heard a knock on his door; Michelle had been fun for a while until she'd baulked at his request for pain. _ What do you want now? Are you going to shout at me about my kinks, Miriam? _ he wondered as he approached the door in just his underwear. He’d been mid-way through getting dressed to go and find someone who didn’t just _ claim _ to like ‘unconventional sex’, and he allowed his irritation to show as he opened the door. "Is having a kink also a crime in Yorkn-" he began to ask, then stopped when he saw the unfamiliar redhead. Clearing his throat, he added, "My apologies I was expecting somebody else, can I help you, Miss?" 

***

Freddie looked Hisoka up and down, then licked her lips and let her weight fall onto one leg. “So,” she purred, striding past the wonderfully muscular man and looking at the half-made bed. “Are you ready to play with the big girls?”

***

Laughing, Hisoka closed the door and watched the woman pick up the knife that Michelle had left on the bed, and twirl it in her fingers. "I'm always ready to play," Hisoka replied in a cheerful tone. "But does my new playmate have a name?" _ Maybe I don't need to leave my room, after all, _ he thought. _ You seem like you'll be entertaining. _

***

“Jessabell,” Freddie lied easily, bringing the knife to her lips and licking along the blunt side of it absently. “And I hear you’re in need of a little discipline. Apparently, you’ve been a _ very _ bad man.” _ Pillow talk really will be the most amusing way to get the information for my latest story, _ Freddie thought, feeling her pulse quicken at the look Hisoka gave her. _ And this one should be worth a repeat performance. _

***

"Jessabell? Hmm, I'll remember that," Hisoka replied as he watched her with interest. "I have to confess I've been extremely naughty," he teased as he approached the bed. "It's so wonderful that you're here to discipline me, should I assume the position?" 

  
  
***  
  
Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:  
  
Hannibal, Zeller, Leroy, Freddie, Miriam & Kyoya  
  
Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:  
  
Hisoka, Jack


	2. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Hannibal finally have that 'little chat' Hannibal had been looking forward to, and Hisoka tries to figure out how this whole 'therapy' thing works.

Hannibal looked up from Hisoka’s file and noted the time. It was 1 pm, and the man in question was waiting outside his door. He smiled to himself and took a sip of his water. He had hoped that Hisoka would be at least as entertaining as his file suggested, and after meeting the man, earlier in the week, he was happy to say that he hadn’t been disappointed. There was something unusual about him, and the effort he’d put into ensuring that the man would owe him more than one favour, he knew, would not have been wasted. He was a rising star, and Hannibal was keen to attach himself to this particular curiosity. Apart from anything else, he was looking forward to finding out how he’d healed so fast and why he’d been so drawn to the man, when on paper it was Chrollo who was far more interesting.

Rising gracefully to his feet, he ensured that everything was neatly in place and that his qualifications were on full display. His Hunter card sat inside its frame, in between his qualifications as a Psychiatrist and Surgeon. They’d been carefully displayed on the back wall, and he’d found that they worked well there. His patients tended to either need the reassurance that they provided, or a reminder that he was more than capable of providing the help they required. He also found that it was useful to observe just how much detail they took in when entering the room. The large, open window, the library on the platform above them and the warm log fire were carefully designed to simultaneously intimidate and place his patients at ease. He’d chosen the chairs himself and had placed them in the centre of the room, facing each other. They were just far enough apart to enable his patients were able to relax. He couldn’t afford for them to feel like he was a threat.

Adjusting his waistcoat, he took a breath and opened his door. “Hisoka?” he said politely, keeping his voice carefully neutral and making sure his face was a calm mask of professionalism. He wondered how the man had reacted when he’d seen his name on the appointment slip.

***

Sitting out in the waiting room, Hisoka found that he was feeling more than a little bored. He didn't understand why he’d been sent here. It's not like he’d intended to kill the referee; it was Chrollo's fault. He’d been fighting the temptation to just walk out of the plush office for the last ten minutes; underneath the boredom, he’d found that there was a small sliver of curiosity remaining and one thing he needed to understand: _ Why is Dr. Lecter, my therapist? I thought he was the person who was acting on my behalf back at the hospital? _

He’d been idly flicking through one of the magazines that had been left out for patients on a small glass table, when the door had finally opened, and he'd heard that annoyingly familiar voice calling his name. Feigning a ‘put upon’ air, he let the magazine fall from his hand and stood up. "You know if we keep meeting like this," he said with a playful tone colouring his words and a smirk to match. "This is what, twice in one week? We'll be the talk of the town at this rate."

***

Hannibal stood aside to let Hisoka into his office, fighting to keep the smile that tried to tug at his lips under control. He looked different now that he wasn’t in his hospital scrubs. His red hair was styled to stand up and away from his head, and he was wearing a white and blue stylised circus outfit, along with high heeled boots and two golden, heart-shaped pendant earrings. His face was artfully made up with makeup to match his dress; he had a star on his right cheek and a teardrop on his left.

Clearly, the man liked to make an impression. “Welcome,” he said politely and gestured for Hisoka to enter. “I’m glad you remember me; I've been told that you had some trouble with your memory after I gave you the sedative. I can only apologise for any distress caused, please, take a seat.”

***

"You weren't to know; things are just a little muddled. Nothing major," Hisoka replied, making his way across the waiting room, to where Dr. Lecter was standing. Deliberately pausing for a brief moment, he sashayed past him into the office, mirroring the walk he’d done for him on the day they’d first met. 

It was a much larger room than he had expected, and far more homely than he’d imagined while he’d waited. What caught his attention almost immediately, though, was what appeared to be a Hunter's Licence hanging on the wall. It was styled differently to his own, which meant that either the Doctor had passed the exam some time ago, or it wasn't real. _ Ooh, how interesting, _ he thought, filling the detail away for later. He let his eyes wander across the rest of the room, and took in the large desk, the numerous bookcases and then finally, the fireplace; _ That explains why it’s so warm. _

Not waiting to be told where to sit, he strode over to the chairs, and gracefully lowered himself into the one furthest from the door. Crossing one leg over the other, he rested his ankle on his knee and watched for his Doctor's reaction. Fighting the urge to grin, he kept his expression neutral, but allowed a hint of mischief to show in his eyes. _ Let’s see what you can do, Doctor. The show’s already started; your move now. _

***

Confident, arrogant and observant. Those were his initial impressions when he’d first met Hisoka in the hospital, and he found that he didn’t need to revise his opinion now. If anything, he would have to add ‘dramatic’ to his list. He had smelled the sweet scent of Dogwood blossom on Hisoka’s clothing as he’d passed him, and he knew that the only tree within Hisoka’s radius came from the tree in his office’s back garden. Apparently, the Hunter was in the habit of scouting out a space before making his entrance.

And what an entrance it was. The subtle sway of his hips, the strategic nonchalance and the provocative placement of his long legs, all combined to telegraph a devilish sexuality that tugged at something deep inside Hannibal. _ What is it about you, I wonder. Chrollo had power, but you; are you a moth, or are you the flame? You play dangerous games, don’t you? Which of us will burn in the end, I wonder? _

With a flicker of a smile, Hannibal strode calmly over and sat down opposite his patient.

“You do like to make quite a lasting impression, don’t you, Hisoka? Is that how you entered into Heavens Arena? I am told you made Floor Master, well done.”

***

Hisoka allowed himself his own small smile at the compliment. He wondered if Dr. Lecter was aware of any of his other fights, beyond the one that had gotten him sent here. It could make the visit a bit more interesting if he was, but from the way the question had been worded, it was likely that he wasn’t a fan of his work. He looked at his nails as he replied, "Not quite. You see, in the Arena, they would have an announcer, spotlights and..." he paused for effect, "ah yes, entrance music for both fighters. It is quite a thrill; I can assure you, _ Doctor_." 

Straightening up in the chair, he allowed his gaze to fall on the man sitting across from him, noting the choice of a three-piece suit, the smart shoes and impeccable grooming. _ So the outfit you had on at the hospital is your idea of casual wear? I wonder what you think about my clothes? _he thought remembering Hannibal’s choice of trousers, coupled with a button-down shirt under a jumper on the day they’d formally met.

"Have you been to the arena, Doctor?" he asked, trying to sound more interested than he actually was.

Hannibal smiled happily at the memory the man’s question had stirred. “Yes, in my youth. I found the experience to be rather enjoyable.” He kept his gaze soft and unthreatening, deliberately relaxing his posture to make sure that Hisoka knew he still wasn’t intimidated by him, despite the provocative way he was dressed. “Would you have preferred it if I had arranged for an announcer as you passed through my door? Or was it the music that caused you such a thrill?”

***

The suggestion made Hisoka's smile widen, _ Oh, how amusing! _ he thought, and bit back a small chuckle. He made a show of looking around the room as if checking for something, before replying, "I suppose that could have been _ interesting_, but I wonder what the others would have thought if they heard an announcement for the 'Grim Reaper'; you see, that was my Floor Master title."

***

“I don’t know, what do you think they would have thought? What others are there here, but the two of us?” Hannibal made a mental note of the way Hisoka was taking in his surroundings and kept deliberately still. Death was apparently something this man embraced, or at least pretended to. He wondered if he knew that he’d temporarily succumbed to it under the rubble of the Arena before he’d been pulled out by the survivors?

***

Hisoka arched an eyebrow; he hadn't expected such a passive response. This man was starting to become interesting, for now at least. Maintaining his upright posture, he settled his sights on the fireplace, schooling his features into one of thoughtfulness as he mulled over how to respond.

"Oh, I don't know, I’m just finding it a little strange that they allowed me to come inside on my own. They escorted me here from the hotel, and I can only assume they’ll do so whenever I leave to go somewhere else." He looked back to the Doctor.

***

“Your escort is there for your safety as well as others. I do not fear you, nor do I require assistance when speaking with my patients. Besides, it is the height of rudeness, not to mention counter-productive to a therapy session, to have an outside authority present during our time together,” Hannibal said, casually crossing his left leg over his right and smiling.

“Typically we personify death to better understand it, but you became the Reaper himself. Tell me, what did it feel like when you heard them announcing you in such a way to the crowds?”

***

Once again, this man seated across from him had managed to catch him off guard. Despite his reassurances that they were indeed alone, he wasn't quite content to lower his defences just yet. _ How had he felt standing in the arena hearing them announce him in that manner? _ He hadn't given it much thought, if any, at the time. His sole focus had been on Chrollo. Thinking of the troupe leader made him break out in a wide grin, and he couldn't stop the pleased hum from escaping his lips. 

"Danchou" he whispered, he wondered where Chrollo was right now. Had they also sent him to a room with an intriguing Doctor as they had done with him? 

He shook the thoughts away; he couldn't afford to get excited. Keeping his composure was necessary, he wasn't a fool, despite how he liked people to perceive him. 

"I was more focused on my opponent," he answered eventually. 

***

Hannibal cocked his head slightly. “Really?” He asked softly. “Earlier you told me you found the experience of walking into the arena to be thrilling. Your Danchou must be quite someone to be able to capture your attention like that. Please, tell me about them.”

Hannibal hadn’t missed the desire that flowed through Hisoka as he’d whispered the title Chrollo Lucilfer’s Troupe had given him. His session the previous day with the man had proven to be equally as interesting as this was becoming. The two men were almost polar opposites: Hisoka wore desire like armour, whilst Chrollo projected a detached calm that even Hannibal found intriguing. 

He was looking forward to seeing how the rest of his time with the two men played out.

***

"I wasn't lying about the thrill," he said quietly, narrowing his eyes slightly in displeasure; he didn't like the insinuation that he hadn't been truthful. He lived for the fight, the announcer's voice presenting him to the audience, the light shows, and the music had just been the icing on the cake for him. At the arena, he had found a temple to his first love: Battle. 

Then there was Chrollo, his Danchou. What could he say? Facing off against the troupe leader after years of research, then the stalking and trying to get his favour to actually join the troupe. Then the nearly three years of playing the loyal lapdog just for that Kurta to come in and seal his Nen...he gripped the arms of the chair a little more tightly. _ No, forget about that, Kurapika had his reasons. _

"Have you ever worked for something for so long, only to have it snatched away from you at the last moment?" he frowned. "Then you find yourself offered a slim possibility of hope that your efforts weren't in vain. So you follow the trail like a starving man, following the scent of baking bread, until you finally get a second chance?" 

With a flourish, he pulled a playing card out of what appeared to be thin air and tapped it to his nose thoughtfully. It was the Ace of Spades. "Standing in the arena, in anticipation of that fight I’d been working for, for so long was like tasting fresh food after starving for weeks. The normal thrill just can't compare." 

Satisfied with his answer, he vanished the Ace into thin air, before producing a deck of cards. Absently he began to shuffle them. "I hope you don't mind, but I like to keep my hands busy," he offered by way of explanation.

***

Hannibal took note of the card that had appeared in Hisoka’s hand for a brief moment; the Ace of Spades. The symbolism wasn’t lost on him.

“I have felt many types of starvation and deprivation in my life. I dare say I can entirely understand your desire, but no work is ever wasted. We learn something new from every experience. For example, your card,” he pointed towards the pack Hisoka was shuffling. “The Ace of Spades. It has many meanings; most of them are of a combative nature. Was your conjuring of it in response to the memory of your fight, or are you, perhaps, feeling threatened? After all, I can’t imagine this is the most comfortable of experiences for someone such as yourself?”

***

As if trying to prove that he wasn't being affected by Hannibal’s words, he continued to play with the cards. Sending them soaring through the air between his hands with the precision of a casino blackjack dealer. "Oh?" he finally said in response, feigning surprise. 

"I’ll confess a familiarity with the symbolism, but it was just a random draw," he said, keeping his voice neutral, "I didn't really give it much thought, but cards were always a constant companion for me for a long time. It just feels natural. I suppose you think having the black suit symbols on my chest as opposed to the red ones means something too? Here I thought they'd sent me to a renowned Doctor, not a card reader."

He stopped shuffling for a moment and decided to look at the top card. "You can ask me to put them away if you like, it is your _ domain _ we’re in, after all," he drawled. 

***

_ Well, that didn’t take much, _ Hannibal thought, choosing to ignore Hisoka’s more pointed and deliberately provocative remark, and instead, smiling warmly, “Can one not be both a Doctor and a seeker of knowledge?” he asked, focussing on Hisoka’s golden eyes. “For example, you’re a Magician, Hunter and Mass Murderer. You have multiple and varied skills, would it not follow that I too have that capacity?”

***

Never one to back away from a challenge Hisoka stared back into Hannibal’s piercing gaze. He hummed in response, still holding the single playing card in his hand that he had drawn earlier. As his lips pulled up in a sly smile, he said, "I never said those were incompatible, besides you missed something from your list." He flipped the card to face the Doctor, revealing the two of hearts, "I'm also an exceptional lover,” he added with a flick of his wrist to send the card flying at his therapist.

***

Hannibal smiled in genuine pleasure as he caught the two of hearts neatly in his hand. “My apologies, Hisoka. That was something the authorities had failed to make a note of when they referred you to me. I will be sure to correct the mistake.”

Placing the card neatly on the table beside him, he quickly used Gyo to make sure the Magician hadn’t attached his Bungee gum to it. There was none, but the card itself was infused with Nen, but he had expected nothing less from a man like Hisoka.

Sex and Violence, yes, that seemed to sum him up perfectly.

“I would, however, politely request that you keep the rest of your possessions to yourself,” Hannibal said with a deferential nod. 

***

"Of course Doctor, my apologies," Hisoka replied in an unusually deferential tone. He hadn't missed how easily he had caught his card, and his heart had sped up with a hint of excitement. _ Just like the examiner back at the swamp, maybe he is the real deal after all? _

He returned to shuffling his cards absentmindedly. 

"So how does this therapy work exactly? You're a Doctor, so do we just talk until you decide I'm cured?"

***

Hannibal noted the change in Hisoka’s demeanour and language. So the card _ had _ been a test.

“That would depend upon whether or not you are in need of curing,” Hannibal said mildly. “It is my job to assess whether or not you are a risk to the general population, and to act accordingly. If I feel that therapy would be of benefit to you, then at the end of this session, I will make my recommendation to the authorities as to how we shall proceed.” He leaned forward slightly and placed his hands on the top of his knee. “Tell me, Hisoka, what would you like to gain from our time together?”

***

In response, Hisoka gave an inattentive chuckle, "I don't suppose telling you that I don't suffer from insanity, I actually enjoy it, would win me any brownie points then?" 

He shrugged when he didn’t get a response from Hannibal and, instead mused over the question he’d been posed. What did he _ want _ from this experience? It wasn't like he saw anything wrong with being the way he was. The general public didn't interest him; most people were boring. However, the man sitting across from him; there was something about him that reminded him of somebody. If only he could _ place it_.

"I don't really know. If you want me to be bluntly honest, the general populace isn't of much interest to me,” he said, deciding to deflect, for now, hoping to buy some more time to consider his answer. 

***

“In my experience, sanity is rather relative. I feel for those who are burdened with an overabundance of it,” Hannibal said, leaning back in his chair. He could see the man across from him, beginning to think, rather than react and knew that he was starting to make progress. He enjoyed watching people think, and people like Hisoka were always the most interesting.

"_ If you want me to be bluntly honest the general populace isn't of much interest to me." _ Yes, Hannibal could relate.

“Well,” Hannibal paused as if considering for a second. “If you don’t really know what you want from this session, perhaps you could tell me what you wish for in your life? What is it you want to achieve?”

***

The question was an interesting one, "_ What is it you want to achieve?” _

It made Hisoka freeze for a second before he resumed toying with his still present deck of cards. Images came to mind of a young Gon yelling at him, holding out his number forty-four examinee badge on Zevil Island. Chrollo standing in front of that airship telling him that he wasn't worth fighting. He found himself thinking back further than he would normally allow himself, to the night he saved his fellow performer, Abaki from the 'John Doe' killer in his youth. Of how he'd learnt Nen from his mentor Moritonio.

_ Moritonio... _ he thought back to how it had felt to take the man's life; the giddy feeling of power, how he'd expected to die but had still managed to survive. _ Haven't I already gone further than I ever thought I would? _ It was a question he found himself struggling to answer. The past was meaningless to him; he lived for the present. He was the strongest, and he took great pleasure in proving that to those who thought otherwise. 

"I prefer to live in the now. The past can't be changed, so I care little for dwelling on it. As for the future, well, I have more options open to me than I ever dreamed I would. Or so I thought." He shifted in his seat. "It's hard to say what I could hope for from these meetings when it's not like I chose to be here. Surely you are aware that I was instructed to attend this little session today?"

***

Hannibal could almost see the shift in the man’s demeanour as his memories flashed before his mind's eye. The mixture of bitter fear and mouth-watering joy that poured from him caused Hannibal’s heart to dance. He imagined, for a brief moment, what it would be like to sink his teeth into Hisoka’s strong muscles and had to recross his legs, to disguise his need to take a calming breath. Hisoka would be magnificent.

“I am aware, yes,” he answered calmly. “But that does not mean that you can not gain something from our ‘little session’, as you say. What were the options you foresaw in your future, before your unfortunate incident in Heaven's arena?”

***

That Hannibal had, for the first time, appeared to shift involuntarily didn't go unnoticed by Hisoka. However, he pretended not to have seen; he much preferred to be underestimated when trying to gauge new people. It was a tactic that had served well in the past. 

"Well, I should start by saying, should I have survived the fight, then I could have had the honour of being the one to rid the world of the Phantom Troupe." He smiled at the thought of exterminating the infamous spider. "Other than that, well, I have a few, shall we say...fruits I wish to help grow to become big and strong."

***

“I see, so you wish to perform public services. Ridding the world of criminals is, indeed, a worthy cause,” Hannibal said, noting the relish on the Magician’s expressive face. “I have to admit, I am intrigued to hear more about your, fruits,” he said with genuine interest. “It is rare for a man of your background to be inclined towards nurture.”

***

"A man of my background?" That caught Hisoka's attention more than anything else that had been said so far. Just what information did they manage to dig up on him? Hadn't he taken great pains to bury that stuff? 

"What is there to tell, I hope to see my little apple grow up to be a strong opponent who will be worth killing..." he shifted position again. He was at risk of becoming excited if he let himself think too much about Gon. "Until then, I won't allow anyone else to touch him or harm him. Does that sound more like a man of my background, Doctor?" he asked, his golden eyes slightly narrowing; Gon was _ his _ after all.

***

Hannibal nodded his understanding. “It does, thank you Hisoka. In my experience, those who relish destruction, rarely enjoy the process of creation.” Hannibal tilted his head slightly. “Tell me, what has this person done to gain your interest?”

***

Allowing himself to think back to his first encounter with Gon, Hisoka smiled in a predatory way. It still gave him chills when he pictured the look on the child’s face as he held him aloft in the damp swamp air. _ Oh Gon, my little apple_, he thought, and subconsciously licked his lips. Gon had been fascinating to him ever since he'd struck him with the lure of his fishing pole. Standing there definitely, with less fear than men more than twice his age, and more determination than adults over twice his size. 

"Oh nothing much, but wouldn't you say that a twelve-year-old boy who can outperform veterans of the hunter exam..." he paused briefly to consider his words, "Who also passed said exam on his first-ever attempt, I should add, was worth watching? During the trials, he surprised me, not just once, but multiple times. When he managed to sneak up on _ me _ and cleverly steal my tag as per the task at hand." Hisoka stopped, and gave a contented sigh, closing his eyes. "Let's just say that I knew that at that moment, I had to have him." He opened his eyes and looked back at Hannibal, gauging his reaction. "He's not ripe yet, so I have to wait and be patient." 

***

Hannibal watched, carefully ensuring he kept a neutral expression on his face, as Hisoka groaned at the thought of killing the young boy - or rather, of killing him once he had reached his full potential, whenever that would be.

Psychopaths were not a rarity amongst Hunters, and as a Blacklister himself, Hannibal worked with many. Most were contemptuously predictable. All one had to do was learn how they thought and where their buttons lay. This man, however, this one was more than he appeared.

Hisoka desired nothing more than the pleasure of the fight and Hannibal wondered if the only way the man ever derived any true satisfaction was through violence? How many had died beneath his hands, solely for the thrill of domination; for Hisoka to feel the delight of his victory?

Hannibal allowed curiosity to appear in his eyes. “I see, and when will your apple be ripe enough to pluck?”

***

"It's not an exact science, predicting these things, I'm afraid. One may as well ask how long a piece of string is," Hisoka said dismissively, waving his hand. "Besides, it only takes a mere second for treasure to turn to trash." 

He glanced back over at the back wall momentarily as if pondering a question of his own. 

"The last time I saw him, he was well on his way to exceeding my expectations, I'd say he was easily in the mid-eighties at the time." He glanced back at Hannibal. "Although I expect him to reach 100 and even beyond, given enough time. I can be patient; I just have to make sure that the Kurta boy doesn't break any more of my toys." 

Having finally put his cards away, he leant forward. "Is that more in line with what you would expect, Doctor?"

***

Ignoring the aggressive question, Hannibal focussed on the rather interesting words that had casually left Hisoka’s elegant lips.

“Kurta boy?” he asked, interested despite himself. The Kurta’s as a clan were supposed to have been wiped out entirely. He had a set of their eyes in his possession, and he’d sampled another out of curiosity; they’d tasted astonishingly good. The thought of a fresh pair made his mouth water.

***

_ So I finally found something that interests you other than myself? _ Hisoka thought. _ Kurapika has taken great lengths to hide his identity as the last of the Kurta. What will you do with that information I wonder? _ Sensing that he had found a thread he could tug on to get some insight into his Doctor, he decided to give it a gentle pull. _ I’d much prefer not to discuss Gon with you. _

"He was one of the other examinees when I took the exam for the second time. We had an agreement regarding the spiders, although sealing Danchou's nen wasn't supposed to be part of that..." he let the words hang between them. He remained leaning slightly forward, his elbow resting on his leg as he laid his chin on an open palm, regarding the other man with curious eyes.

***

“It seems as if this boy has earned your ire. I assume that he was the setback you were talking about earlier? He stood between yourself and your goal of fighting Chrollo Lucilfer?” Hannibal said, carefully phrasing the statement as a question. 

***

Never one to miss a chance to show his brilliance, Hisoka leant back in his seat once again, reclining in a rather regal way as he moved, and smirked. "Well, I was able to fix that little problem, or else I wouldn't be here right now." He smirked wider, "Danchou has his Nen back because I found a rare talent on Greed Island, and that also allowed me to observe how my fruit was doing." He subconsciously looked at his hand, recalling how he had dislocated all of his fingers in that dodgeball game. It had been worth it to earn the boys gratitude. 

***

The mention of Greed Island tied a few details together for Hannibal. He had heard about the child that had managed to complete the game - Gon Freecss, along with his friend Killua Zoldyck. Was Gon the fruit Hisoka was talking about? The chances were high. He had met Gon’s father, Ging, a few times in his life, and he could very easily believe that his child would be as strong as Hisoka was claiming.

The fact that the man was clearly fixated on the child was evident for all to see; he had made no attempt at hiding it, and so Hannibal doubted that he would do so in the outside world. The Hunter Association were evidently not overly concerned about the safety of Ging Freecss’s offspring...but if he could use that to his advantage, as leverage to keep Hisoka in therapy, then he certainly would. He wanted to know more about the Kurta boy.

“It would take an exorcist to forcibly unseal a Nen Binding once it was in place. You found one in order to arrange your fight with Mr Lucilfer? You are clearly very dedicated to your art.”

***

Hisoka beamed at Hannibal’s words, choosing to take them as praise. "I can assure you, Danchou was worth the effort. After all that time, I couldn't simply let him get away so easily."

He uncrossed his legs and recrossed them with a thoughtful expression on his face as he regarded his therapist. This was proving to be much more interesting than he’d expected. 

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to keep track of the Kurta for a while. They've dropped off the radar, last I knew they were working with a mafia family," he said, deliberately mentioning Kurapika once again in the hopes of testing the theory forming in his mind. 

***

“I find it hard to believe that you aren’t keeping tabs on an individual who could potentially break your toy again? So shortly after you went to such great efforts to fix it as well?” Hannibal asked, watching Hisoka with a carefully neutral expression. The man seemed to respond well to praise, and Hannibal was keen to keep Hisoka’s guard down. 

Like himself, every move the Hunter made was deliberate; but unlike Hannibal, who had tailored himself to be as unthreatening as he was capable of being, Hisoka lived to provoke. He was subtle, but Hannibal knew a trap when he saw one. “I can only assume that you are satisfied with the outcome of your fight with Mr Lucilfer?”

***

Hisoka tilted his head slightly, "I have faith that Danchou isn't keen to run into the boy, and will be going to great lengths to avoid him. Besides, he's on a very personal quest right now; locating all those lovely scarlet eyes."

He lowered his gaze, _ Am I satisfied? _ he pondered the question. 

"Satisfied? I am not sure; he promised me a battle to the death..." he gestured to the room he was sitting in with a wry smile, "Unless this is my afterlife I'd say he still owes me." 

***

“So,” Hannibal said calmly. “What do you intend to do about that?” he asked, letting his gaze remain soft and observant, but non-threatening. This was why the man was here after all, and they both knew it. _ Afterlife indeed, was that a joke or do you really not know that you died in the Arena? _ he wondered.

***

Hisoka involuntarily tensed in his chair for a moment before commanding his body to relax once again. Trying to appear more relaxed about the turn in the conversation than he was. With the ease of a practised con man, he gave a small chuckle. Once again, he leant forward to meet Hannibal’s gaze, with an unspoken challenge in his golden eyes, he purred, “Well, that depends on what _ he _ does now, doesn't it?" 

***

Hannibal lived for moments like this and allowed a little steel to enter his spine but otherwise remained relaxed. “And what if Chrollo Lucilfer were to pursue Gon Freeces? What would you do then?”

***

"He would live to regret it," Hisoka growled reacting immediately. "But he would wish he hadn't." His eyes were narrowed as he all but glared at his therapist.

"Gon is mine!" he stated firmly. "If he dared to go after my fruit then I won't hesitate to kill off his troupe. I can assure you, Danchou cares about his precious Troupe surviving just as much if not more than I want Gon."

***

And there it was. This was the reason they had sent Hisoka to him, even though he was also ‘treating’ Chrollo Lucilfer; no other therapist was equipped to handle an obsession that ran as deep as this. In a man such as Hisoka Morow, it could cause more than a few hundred deaths. This was all he needed to ensure Hisoka remained his for the foreseeable future.

“Is Gon Freecss aware of your desire to kill him?” Hannibal asked, making sure the intensity of Hisoka’s response wasn’t mirrored in his own tone, and wondering exactly how he could use the information about Chrollo’s Troupe to his advantage in his next session with the man. Hisoka’s theory would need testing.

***

The unexpected question caused Hisoka to pause and sit upright. _ Does Gon know? Why yes he does, I made that clear during the exam. _

He gave Hannibal his most charming closed-eyed smile, holding a hand up in a disarming gesture as he did so. "Why, of course, I told him during the exams fourth phase. Does your file also tell you that he still sought me out at the arena? As well as for help on Greed Island. He's clearly not afraid of me."

***

“And you expect a twelve-year-old boy to have the mental capacity to understand the danger that a psychopathic serial killer truly poses to him?” Hannibal asked, mildly. 

He had to ensure that he had accurately assessed Hisoka’s mental state. Hannibal himself had killed at a young age, he understood that youth did not always equal innocence; but if Gon was aware that Hisoka wanted to kill him, and still sought him out, then he was either extremely brave, profoundly foolish or a psychopath himself.

But it was not Gon that Hannibal was being paid to assess. Hisoka was the one sat before him, and the pull he felt towards the man was stronger than ever. 

His charming smile, the glib attitude and the offhand tone led Hannibal to believe that Hisoka, at least on some level, understood that Gon wasn’t truly aware of the threat he posed to him, but that didn’t mean that he was consciously aware of what he was feeling. What Hannibal had to work out now, was precisely how much that fact excited the Hunter, and why Hannibal wanted him to smile like that when he thought of him.

***

Hisoka opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal with a genuinely puzzled expression. _ Why wouldn't Gon understand? _ He sat there silently for a few minutes as he mulled over what he’d been asked. 

He thought of the way Gon would look at him, and had to fight back a groan. But that wasn't what he was being asked about, and it wasn't relevant. Once again, and entirely unbidden, he found his mind sauntering down memory lane to a time he had tried his best to forget. A city under the grip of a serial killer who could change their face, and a name on the tip of everyone’s tongue: The John Doe killer. 

Surely he couldn't have been much older than Gon back then? He felt his face change to a more pensive expression. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Why wouldn't he?" he asked. 

***

Hannibal smiled inwardly. He had been right in his judgement; Hisoka did not _ fully _ understand.

“Gon is a child,” Hannibal said. “He may indeed have great skill; he would have to in order to pass the hunter exam at such a young age and complete his Father's game, but he is nonetheless, still a child. Our capacity to entirely understand the consequences of our actions is not yet fully developed at twelve years old.”

He paused thoughtfully for a moment to let that information sink in, before asking, very gently, “When was your first kill, do you remember?”

***

At the rebuke, Hisoka narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to snap back in his own defence but thought better of it. He had to tread carefully; this man was in a position to affect the rest of his life if he said the wrong thing. Hisoka wasn't stupid, he could understand that much quite easily. He thought back to the dodgeball game, the way Gon had treated his 'best friend' so casually, like a tool, and Killua had accepted it. 

Growling quietly, he slouched in his chair, and folded his arms over his chest in a rather childish action, but managed to hold back his pout. 

"Have you ever met Ging Freecss?" he said, trying to keep the defensiveness out of his voice, but failing. "Because if you do, I suggest you tell that to him. Seeing as he had previously convicted and dangerous criminals on that island playground of his; which I was led to believe, he designed especially for Gon. You weren't there in that gymnasium during that dodgeball game _ Doctor_, I can assure you, I was nearly seriously injured by that Razor fellow...Luckily I have fast reflexes."

***

Hannibal had clearly struck a chord. He wondered how much Gon reminded Hisoka of his childhood self, and how much he unknowingly resented Ging’s child because of it.

“I am not here to assess Ging Freecss, Hisoka, nor am I here to comment on how he shows affection towards his son, I am here to assess you,” Hannibal said evenly. “And you have avoided my question. I would very much appreciate it if you could give me your answer.

He picked up the card still resting on his side table. “Here,” he said and held it out for Hisoka to take back. “I wouldn’t want you to forget this. It’s quite beautiful by the way,” he added conversationally. “Such a simple design, yet, so elegantly executed.”

***

Still feeling rather childish Hisoka rolled his eyes. _ Of course, _ he thought sourly. Looking away, and choosing to watch the fire for several moments, he sat in silence, before he gave a drawn-out sigh. "I already told you. The past is _ meaningless _ to me," he said, glaring at the flames.

***

Hannibal felt the corner of his eyes tighten in annoyance and quickly smoothed the expression away. Hisoka had, once he’d realised that he was no longer in charge of the conversation, reverted to a rather juvenile tactic to regain control of the situation. He knew how to deal with temper tantrums.

“Hisoka,” Hannibal said assertively, making sure to keep any aggression out of his voice. “Your card.” He placed it on the table beside Hisoka’s chair and waited. Patience, stability and consistency were what would see him through. If he rose to Hisoka’s bait, the man would win, and he would lose all authority.

***

Sensing movement, Hisoka glanced out of the corner of his eye, and tried to act uninterested as he saw that the Nen infused card had been placed next to him. He waited for Hannibal to move back to his original position before looking at the _ two of hearts _ he had flicked at him earlier, and smiled a little. He waved his hand over it, but didn't pick it up, instead choosing to leave it where it was, facing up on the table beside his chair. 

Instead, he produced his cards once more and resumed his earlier shuffling activities with a wry grin. "But I have all my cards here, Doctor..." he made them fly in an arc between his hands expertly, stopping his shuffling and holding the deck to show the bottom card. It was the two of hearts. 

He watched with interest to see what his therapist would do, how he would react to his little trick. On the table, now he had removed his nen, was a blank card that read, _ 'Made You Look'. _

***

Hannibal offered Hisoka a small smile. “It is rude to keep ignoring my question, Hisoka,” he said as he sat back in his chair, refusing to rise to Hisoka’s distraction.

***

The magician frowned slightly; he was sure he would have gotten some sort of reaction out of the man with his trick. Perhaps he was refusing to acknowledge it until he gave him what he wanted? 

He didn't want to remember that far back. He didn't see any use in digging up the past. Pursing his lips, he wondered if saying that he didn't remember would buy him some more time? Probably not. 

Trying to figure a way out of this enforced trip to his most hidden memories, he leant back, vanished his cards once more and closed his eyes. So far, he had avoided the question three times. Clearly, this man wasn't going to drop it; he would have to play the game. Perhaps he could tell them a partial truth? Just enough to keep him happy? 

Hisoka sighed and resigned himself to his current fate. He couldn't see a way out of this that wouldn't make things worse. 

"I don't remember it clearly; I was fairly young at the time..." he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling; he didn't want to see the way he was being observed right now, even if he could feel it, "I didn't actually understand what I had done until later. Is that what you wanted to know?"

***

Hannibal offered the man a small smile, even though, right now, he wouldn’t be able to see it. He allowed the warmth to enter his voice as he said, “You were too young to fully comprehend. As was I, the first time I took a life. It is an instinctive action, born of necessity or need and yet, comprehension often comes after the act, which can never be taken back. If you and I were too young to understand, why is it that you think that Gon Freecss is somehow different?”

He watched the restless man closely. Like Hannibal, the past didn’t seem as if it were a pleasant place for him to visit, but unlike Hannibal, Hisoka had clearly never made peace with his. He wondered what he would find there when they travelled down that particular road together. He would have to be careful; Hisoka was volatile, but, Hannibal smiled, he had ways of dealing with that.

He would just have to be wary of Hisoka’s misdirects. He had details of his abilities in his files, and he knew that his cards weren’t just toys, and that he was just as adept at disguise as he was his card tricks. His little stunt with the two of hearts was evidence enough for that.

_ Yes_, Hannibal thought. _ Caution. Caution and assertiveness_. He could show no weakness to Hisoka Morow.

***

Sitting there with his eyes closed, Hisoka listened, unmoving to the words being spoken to him. The comparison between himself and the therapist, followed by the comparison to Gon, felt strange. 

He bit down on his bottom lip, drawing a drop of blood in an attempt to ground himself. Physical pain he could deal with. The sensation was one he was intimately familiar with. _ Gon... _ he licked the blood of his lips absently. He felt like he was fighting against the current, trying to stop himself from being pulled into his past. _ But I was younger than Gon back then...wasn't I? _

Hisoka could feel his pulse quickening; his heart raced as he fought against his baser instinct to try and flee. He was Hisoka Morow after all. The lethal magician, the arena's Grim Reaper; he did not run. 

He listened for the sounds in the room; the crackle of the fireplace, the ticking of a clock, the other man's even breathing. "I was..." he was surprised at how strangled his voice sounded, how childlike he felt. 

"I wasn't the same age," he managed to spit out the words that were forming a lump in his throat, as old fear and apprehension threatened to overwhelm him. "It wasn't my fault... it was an accident..." 

***

This was what Hannibal wanted. This was going to give him what he needed. “Accidents happen,” he said gently, and let the Hunter sink deeper into his memory.

***

Feeling a little lost, Hisoka allowed his head to fall forward, still not meeting Hannibal's eyes, and stared at his hand; it had been just an accident, hadn't it? He felt his leg starting to bounce in his restless unease. 

This feeling of being unable to leave, being unable to do what _ he _ wanted was suffocating him. In an effort to stop the movement, he put his hand on his thigh, slightly digging in his nails. The sharp sting of pain that blossomed from his leg acted like a lifeline, and he took a deep breath to regain his calm. Counting backwards in his mind, he found his centre once more, and said, "Yes they do," he agreed, and once again allowed himself to make eye contact. With a deliberate smile on his face, he added, more calmly, "Accidents happen. The past can't be changed. I see no reason to dwell on such trivial matters...Or how this relates to the reason I was sent here."

***

“It helps me understand your motives and motivations,” Hannibal said simply, relaxing and meeting Hisoka’s piercing eyes with his relaxed, half-lidded gaze.

Tilting his head to the side, he asked, “Do you often find that pain helps alleviate uncomfortable thoughts?” He nodded towards Hisoka’s hand and the vice-like grip the man had on his leg. The blood from where he had bitten his lip earlier had stopped flowing now, but its smell had been tantalizing nonetheless. Hannibal had easily been able to resist it’s draw then, but he would have to step in if Hisoka took the self-harm too far. He couldn’t allow a patient to leave his office injured.

***

Hisoka dropped his gaze to his thigh, seeing that he hadn't let go yet; he mentally commanded himself to do so. The pain was still there, he could still feel it, and there was just enough to get through the rest of this pointless meeting. 

"Pain and I are old friends, Doctor," he drawled silkily, with a hint of arousal in his tone that he couldn't quite hide.

***

“And do you become sexually stimulated when you feel it, or was the slight moan merely for my benefit?” Hannibal asked evenly, wondering exactly how masochistic the man truly was. 

He had read that he hadn’t so much as blinked when he’d had both of his arms sliced off above the elbow, but he hadn’t believed it, until now. If Hisoka derived a sexual thrill from pain, then that would explain why he apparently sought it out so readily. Hannibal inwardly smiled, and why he was trying to get a rise out of him now. It was something he was intimately familiar with, and something he could certainly use to his advantage in their later sessions.

***

Hisoka couldn't help the lascivious smile that had appeared on his face when he heard Dr. Lecter’s question; he wanted to laugh. His therapist was so amusing. 

First, he appeared to want to talk about his childhood, and now he seemed to be questioning his sexuality? _ What next? _ he wondered idly, as he enjoyed the throbbing he’d caused himself with his nails. 

"I assure you, if it's for anyone's benefit, _ Doctor Lecter_," he said with a hint of amusement flickering in his gaze. "It would be for me." 

Fighting the urge to chuckle, he straightened up in his seat once more and crossed his legs once more. 

***

Hannibal allowed the amusement he was feeling to show on his face. “Well, that is good to know Mr. Morrow,” he said evenly. “I would ask that you refrain from drawing any more blood in my office, though.” He bowed his head slightly. “I can offer you alternative methods to ground yourself if you find that they will be needed. However, whilst you are with me in a professional capacity, I can not permit you to cause harm to yourself or others. I’m sure you understand.” 

***

Hisoka grinned as he spotted the loophole in Dr. Lecter's warning. Oh, he could have some fun with this, and he could give him a taste of what he wanted at the same time: Two birds one stone. 

He shifted his position slightly, just enough to be inviting, and tilted his head. Keeping his lascivious smile in place, he let his eyelids drop slightly and lowered his voice to a purr. 

"You never said _ you _ couldn't cause harm though...what did you have in mind?" he allowed his eyes to roam over Hannibal’s seated form, "Maybe you could take your belt to me and make me call you Daddy...no, I think you're more of a _ Master_." 

Feeling amused at his own antics, Hisoka allowed himself a quiet snicker. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.

***

Hannibal remained calm under Hisoka’s assessment. The man had brightened again at the hint of sex and had seized the opportunity he’d been presented to escape talking about his past. Hedonistic was another trait he could now add to his growing list of characteristics for Hisoka Morow.

Allowing a little darkness to show in his eyes he asked, “Would that give you back the sense of control you crave, Hisoka, if I did take you over my knee and spank you?”

***

Hisoka hummed in reply, and there was a slight hint of disappointment in the tone. The response had been rather tame, he'd hoped for something a bit more interesting, if not more enticing. No matter, he could always push for what he wanted. He was no stranger to this game. 

Keeping to the same soft purring tone to his voice, he continued to watch for a reaction as he said, "Surely you can do better than that, Doctor?" He quickly flicked his eyes to the bookcases and then back to the man, before adding, with a hint of challenge to his voice, "A well-read and knowledgeable man like you?"

***

Hannibal had to work hard not to allow his more carnal emotions to show on his face, but it did amuse him to see Hisoka trying to play this particular game. 

He addressed the man’s last point first. “I assure you, as both a Surgeon and a Psychiatrist, I am well aware of how to inflict and the effects of pain upon the human body.” Pausing for a brief moment, he pretended to think over his words before asking, “Do you always antagonise your lovers in such a way? Would the idea of seeing me out of control and enraged excite you, Hisoka? 

***

Continuing to watch through his half-lidded golden eyes, Hisoka allowed his smile to broaden. With an elegant hand gesture, he materialised another single card, this time it was the Jack of Clubs. He regretted not having his actual tarot cards with him; the symbolism wouldn't quite match, but he was curious to see if Dr. Lecter would figure it out. 

"No, I don't _ always _ do anything with my lovers..." he paused and licked the card suggestively, maintaining his eye contact as he did so. "I like variety. Sometimes I am on top, with others...well, I've been told I do a good impression of a cheap whore..." he narrowed his eyes as he spoke the last few words, and vanished the card as quickly as he made it appear. 

***

“And you think that I am using you as such?” Hannibal challenged, openly watching as Hisoka licked along the length of his card. “It is true that I stand in between you and your freedom, but I assure you, Hisoka, I do not see you as a cheap anything. Quite the contrary, I don’t think many people would be able to afford the real you.”

He allowed a predatory smile to show in his eyes; the man was clearly looking to provoke a reaction, and unless he got something he wasn’t going to be satisfied. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t at least acknowledge that the idea of hearing Hisoka scream excited him, but what Hisoka was asking for, and what he would get, if Hannibal gave in to his urges, were two very different beasts.

***

Hisoka dropped the smile, in favour of a brief frown, before his lips pulled back into a sneer.

"And just what would be ‘the real me’?" he challenged, cocking his head to the side. "My body? My mind? Perhaps both together?"

He rolled his shoulders to loosen up his tensing muscles. His clear flirtation was being skillfully ignored, or maybe he’d missed his mark. _ Hmm, perhaps the good Doctor just isn't into men. _

***

“Not a whore for sure, Hisoka. Whore’s work for money, gold and jewels.” Hannibal uncrossed his legs and allowed them to fall slightly open. “We are far more than our actions. How we choose to present ourselves to the world, is not always who we are at our core.”

_ Defensive, _ Hannibal thought and added that below _ Hedonistic _ on his mental checklist. Either Hisoka didn’t have a clear sense of self or he, like Hannibal, kept his true nature well hidden.

“Would you not agree?” Hannibal asked, allowing his legs to fall ever so slightly wider as he spoke.

***

Hisoka allowed his boredom with the conversation to show on his face. How long had he been in this room now? Just how long was one of these sessions supposed to take anyway? He very much wanted to be done with this smart suited Doctor and get back on track with his life. 

"It's actually very simple, you see." He paused for effect. "As I said earlier, I prefer to live in the present." 

He held his hand up and glanced at his nails, "Money is not really a concern when you have a Hunter license, and especially not with the money I've made through my battles at the Arena. So I will continue searching for those who can be a fun challenge." 

***

“And seeing if you could get my licence revoked was a challenge until I didn’t respond in an overly positive manner to your advances?” Hannibal asked curiously. Hisoka really was like quicksilver and his moods, at least when he appeared to be frustrated, were as changeable as a teenager's.

***

"Would you have responded if we had met under different circumstances then?" he asked, maintaining his bored demeanour as he swapped his attention to examining the nails on his other hand. "I am aware that not everyone is attracted to men."

***

“I think that would depend upon the circumstances, and what type of response you were looking for,” Hannibal said, watching Hisoka’s feigned dismissal. 

He really did have the affect of a child. The moment he didn’t get what he wanted, he would switch his tactic, probing to find a weakness. It was quite disarming, and Hannibal could understand how many would underestimate the man because of it.

“And I’m curious,” Hannibal added. “Would the challenge not be too simple if your partner responded too readily to your advances?”

***

At first, Hisoka didn't respond, deciding to give some thought to his answer. Would it have been too easy if Hannibal had given in? Usually, he would have to agree with the Doctor. However, on this occasion, he was expecting to have to try and top from the bottom, which was a whole different challenge. 

The thought made him smile slightly. It had been a while since he'd found somebody he was willing to play submissive to, and there was something commanding about the man’s presence; although it paled in comparison to the effect, Chrollo could have had on him, if the man had actually tried.

"Sometimes, there’s more to it than what you see on the surface," he said eventually, with a bemused smile still on his lips.

***

“I couldn’t agree more,” Hannibal said happily, rewarding the insight with a genuine smile. “Thank you for your honesty.”

He looked at his watch. His assessment was nearing its end, and it was clear that Hisoka would need time to reflect before their next session - and there would be a next session. Hannibal was far too drawn to the man sat across from him for there not to be. Unbidden, the question of whether he was a man at all rose in his mind, but he dismissed it almost instantly. This wasn’t going to be another Will.

“I think we shall leave it there. Thank you for your time, Mr Morow. You shall be hearing the results of your assessment in a few days.” He rose from his chair and waited patiently for Hisoka to follow suit.

***

To say that he was relieved, would be an understatement. Hisoka hadn't been sure how much more he could have taken, and he watched silently as his therapist stood from his chair. Following suit, moments later, with his usual poise, he said, "I shall look forward to it Dr. Lecter." and deliberately kept his tone polite. This time, he wanted to get out of the office as quickly as possible. "You'll also be informing those who made my referral as well I presume?" He made sure to phrase the comment as an offhand question and made a move to leave. 

***

“Naturally,” Hannibal said and followed Hisoka over to the door, opening it politely and standing back to let the man pass. “It has been a pleasure getting to know you, Hisoka.” Hannibal said, and bowed slightly before adding, “I hope you have a pleasant evening.”

***

Of all the things that would stick in Hisoka's mind after his hellish meeting, it was seeing the other man bow to him, however slightly, that completely unnerved him. It was not a gesture he’d ever been on the receiving end of, and it felt strangely uncomfortable. “Thank you, Doctor," he eventually replied, feeling a little confused, "Have a pleasant evening." 

Not wishing to linger, he quickly made his way through the waiting room and to the exit where his guards were waiting. He wasn't sure where he was planning to go next, but as long as it was as far away from this place as he could get, it was fine by him.  
  
  
***  
  
Character played by Muffinamdness in this chapter was:

Hannibal 

  
  
Character played by themadnovelist in this chapter was:

Hisoka


	3. The Ace of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is reeling from the most unnerving interview of his life and decides to give his best friend and lover, Illum Zoldyck a call to help straighten things out. What he receives is not what either of them expected.

It was already afternoon on the day after Hisoka had met with Dr. Lecter, and he was still lying half-dressed on the hotel room bed. He'd barely managed to get that far, as he’d staggered back from the bar to his room the night before. Wincing when he opened his eyes to the daylit room, he raised a hand to shield them. 

_ "Where am I?" _ he wondered out loud to himself. He tried to sit up, but the room felt like it was slowly spinning around him. He must’ve been drinking pretty heavily if he hadn't managed to sleep through his hangover completely. As he sat on the bed and waited for the dizziness to pass, he couldn't help thinking back to the previous day. The meeting with his so-called therapist and how tedious it had been, and he'd been so relieved when the man had finally let him leave. 

_ I should try and call Illu-chan, _ he thought.

That left one small problem, where had he left his phone? Realising looking for it meant that he had to _ move_, he groaned out loud. He wasn't too sure that he could stand, but he decided to try it anyway. As he stood, he fell to the floor and twisted his ankle and groaned - apparently he’d still been wearing his heeled boot. His other foot was bare, and he spotted the unworn shoe near the room's door. With a low growl in his throat, he reached out to push himself back up, and managed a grin when his hand landed on his missing phone.

Not bothering to try and get up from his haphazard position on the floor, he eagerly unlocked the phone and searched for Illumi's number. Pressing the call button with more force than needed, he held it up to his ear and waited.

***

Illumi was just placing the final pin into his target's neck when he felt a vibration in his pocket. There was a quiet whimper and then silence as Illumi struck home.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen: Hisoka.

Frowning slightly, he answered on the fourth ring. “Hisoka-san, how may I be of assistance?”

He looked around the room to make sure that they truly were alone. There was no one there, and he’d disabled all the security cameras half an hour ago.

***

"Illu-chan!" Hisoka purred, far too loudly, and winced at his own volume. "Where are you, my Illu-chan? I miss you..."

He managed to move so that he was now lying on his back. He'd removed his lone shoe and was nursing his sore ankle with his free hand. 

"I had the most horrible day yesterday, Illu-chan" he continued not giving the man a chance to speak. “It was simply dreadful.”

***

Illumi held the phone slightly away from his ear as he heard Hisoka shout his name. He listened as his lover crooned that he missed him and without missing a beat went on to declare that yesterday was a write-off.

He knew that if he let him continue, he wouldn’t have a chance to speak for the next ten minutes.

“How can I help, Hisoka-san? It sounds as if you are drunk, what time is it where you are?”

***

At his lover's question, Hisoka paused and tried to look at the window. He couldn't see the clock from where he was, and he couldn't see a clock through the window either. 

"Daytime Illu-chan" he replied, deciding that that made the most sense.

***

Illumi sighed. Hisoka was definitely drunk. Looking at the screen on his phone, he did a few mental calculations. “It’s four o’clock in the afternoon, Hisoka-san, have you been drinking this morning, or are you still drunk from last night?

He decided that he would have to leave his target’s room through the back entrance now; talking on the phone would draw too much attention if he left via the front door.

***

Hisoka chuckled, surely it wasn't that late, he'd only just woken up. "Don't be silly; I've just woken up. So, of course, I'm not drunk." 

He tried rotating his foot to test his ankle and made a sharp exhale of breath in response to the pain. 

"I may have been drinking last night though, I can't quite recall. Just that it was a horrible day...are you on a job?"

***

Illumi vaulted out of a window after spotting a civilian heading to the smoker's lounge and landed with cat-like grace on the garden wall below. Hopping down into the quiet back alley, he answered, “No, and if you are still drunk from last night Hisoka-san you really should make sure you at least drink some water whilst we talk.”

He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

“Tell me about your bad day, Hisoka-san.”

***

The suggestion he should drink some water seemed sensible enough, but his ankle was still very painful. He didn't want to move.

"I take it you heard about the explosion at the Heaven's Arena?" he tried to keep his voice down so as not to hurt his own ears.

***

Illumi narrowed his eyes as he walked calmly towards the town centre. “I did, yes. I also heard that you were involved and had been taken into custody by the authorities.”

***

"Well, I got blamed for it, but it was Danchou who blew the place up," Hisoka grunted a little as he tried to change position. "He's got this new ability that lets him cause explosions. Nearly got me with it too; they arrested us both."

He stopped talking for a moment to hoist himself up onto the bed, "They've sent me to a therapist, Illumi!" he wailed. "Me? Talking to a shrink! It was _ awful. _"

***

Illumi wasn’t usually one to express emotion of any kind, but he found himself stopping in his tracks as he heard his lover say that he’d been sent to a therapist. There was only one therapist that Illumi knew of who was powerful enough to stand a chance of surviving an assessment with individuals like Hisoka-san and himself. If he was correct, then his life was about to become a whole lot more complicated.

“Hisoka-san, can you remember your therapist's name?” he asked as he resumed his walk.

***

_ Could he remember the man's name? _ he racked his booze dulled memory, _ It was Lecter, wasn't it? Dr. Lecter? _

"Of course I can remember!" he said, raising his voice again, happy that he’d been able to recall something that was clearly important. After all, his Illu-chan wouldn't ask if it wasn't. "It was Dr. Lecter," he replied proudly. 

***

Illumi pinched the bridge of his nose and felt his heart stutter.

“Hisoka-san, I need you to listen to me. This is very important, so please, stop whatever you might be doing and pay attention. Were you, at any point, rude to Dr. Lecter?”

He at least knew one thing; Hisoka-san hadn’t been overly rude. He wouldn’t have made it out of the man’s office if he had. He picked up his pace, suddenly making it back to his hotel room felt a lot more urgent than before.

***

He tried to think back to the meeting with the Doctor; had he been rude? Hisoka wasn't sure. When he thought of the meeting, he felt a sense of unease. Dr. Lecter had been fascinating, but he’d felt as if he were being catalogued when he felt the Doctor’s gaze on him. It wasn’t an experience he was eager to repeat.

"I really don't know..." he said, flopping back onto the bed, and dropping the phone onto the covers. He scrambled to pick it back up, "Do you know the Doctor? Should I be worried?" 

Sensing concern from his lover was sobering, to say the least.

***

Speed walking turned into a full jog as he heard his lover drunkenly trying to recall his time with the Doctor.

_ “I really don’t know...” _ Illumi looked around to see if there were any nearby taxis. He was an hour away from the airport. _ “Do you know the Doctor? Should I be worried?” _

How best to answer without making the situation worse?

“I have never personally met Dr. Lecter. However, I am aware of him by reputation. He is one of the most powerful Blacklist Hunters alive, and he does not take kindly to any form of rude or disrespectful behaviour. He has been known to hold a grudge for years. Can you recall any of your conversation with him, Hisoka-san?”

***

Hisoka frowned. The way his Illu-chan was talking didn’t sound great. Had he fucked up? _ Maybe I shouldn't have tried flirting with him? _

"We talked about various things...he poked at what I would do next in terms of chasing Danchou...Gon came up...as did Kurapika..." he paused; that felt important. "He seemed quite interested when I mentioned Kurapika?" he added trying to helpful.

***

The Kurta wasn’t Illumi’s concern. Finally finding a cab to hail, he did so, and gave the driver instructions to head to the airport.

“What did you tell him about your intentions towards Chrollo and Gon?” Illumi asked, trying to foresee the possible ramifications of Hisoka-san’s desire to fight and kill both. He wouldn’t have hidden that; he wouldn’t have understood why being so open about his desires was dangerous.

Praying that he was wrong in his predictions, Illumi sat back and listened to his lover's increasingly confused voice.

***

"Well, I don't know where Danchou is, so it depends on what he does, doesn't it?" Hisoka asked. He was worried that Illumi was so concerned. It wasn't like him. 

"Gon isn't ready; you know that. So that's what I said." He frowned. "Wait you said he's a Blacklist Hunter? So that license in his office wasn't a fake?" 

***

Illumi felt a strange cold sensation run through his body at Hisoka-san’s words. It was confusing. His mouth had gone dry, and his throat felt tight. Hisoka had thought that Hannibal’s qualification had been fake?

“No, Hisoka-san,” Illumi coughed to try and clear his throat. “That qualification was most certainly not fake.” He tried to swallow. Was he ill? “Did you, by any chance, mention anyone else when talking to Dr. Lecter? Were there any other topics that had come up in your conversation?” He needed all the information he could get if he were to face Dr. Lecter in battle. He could not allow him to take Hisoka-san from him.

***

His memory was starting to return as he continued to sober up. Part of him was worried that he'd made a significant mistake; he just wasn't sure how to tell his friend and lover about it. It had taken him a long time to get Illumi to let him in, to begin with, and he didn’t want to lose that. 

"Gon's absentee father..." he said quietly, he tried to recall other things. "He seemed quite interested in when I first killed, but I didn't want to talk about it. I did try to be polite in my refusal. I explained that I live in the present and that the past means nothing to me."

He knew there was more, but he didn't want to tell Illumi that he'd offered himself to the Doctor as a sex toy.

***

Illumi listened attentively, running through the ramifications of each topic as they came up. Gons absentee father - that would give Hannibal insight into how Hisoka-san felt about his own father. Hisoka-san’s first kill - Illumi couldn’t understand what significance that would have to anyone, but if Hannibal had asked about it, then it was something of importance; and at least Hisoka-san had tried to be polite...

“Hisoka-san,” Illumi said calmly, spotting a loophole in his lover’s words. “You said you tried to be polite. That leaves room for the possibility that you weren’t entirely polite. I need you to be specific with me. How did you respond to Dr. Lecter’s questions about your past?”

***

"I may have tried to deflect the question a...a few times." he swallowed; his throat felt tight. He knew what he'd done, and that he had alluded to his own childhood. But they were things that he couldn't remember if he'd told Illumi about or not. 

He remembered that the Doctor's stare had reminded him of somebody from his past, but he couldn't quite place who. He felt the familiar twinge at the memory of Abaki and his time with the circus.

"I may have also tried to show off my magic tricks a bit; you how I get in uncomfortable situations Illu...I need to keep my hands busy."

***

Illumi, still and passive at the best of times, became almost motionless as he listened to his lover’s evasive reply.

“So you deflected Dr. Lecter’s questions with magic tricks?” he asked, seeking as much clarity as he could without being able to read Hisoka-san’s body language. Illumi had been trained from birth to read people, it was a skill, just the same as any other, and right now, the tone of Hisoka-san’s voice had him worried.

***

There was a short pause before Hisoka responded, as he stood in the ensuite bathroom cleaning the previous days smudged and caked on face paint from his chiselled features. Narrowing his golden eyes at his reflection, he took himself in.

"He kept asking me questions that I didn't feel like I could answer..." he said as his voice hardened. "He was asking about my past. You know how meaningless that is. I did explain that to him early on, but it didn't stop him trying to bring it up again later." 

He twisted his usually attractive features into a snarl and directed it at himself for a moment, before schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"Lulu..please be honest with me here...do you think I might be in danger?"

***

“Yes,” Illumi said bluntly. There was no point in sugar-coating his reply. “If you deliberately avoided answering Dr. Lecter’s questions, repeatedly, then he may well have seen that as rude. If you deflected with magic, then he will either have been entertained or annoyed. Either way, you may have at least irked him. I can tell you that you did not anger him, as you survived your encounter. I am starting to worry that you may have gained his interest, which could be equally as dangerous.”

Illumi tried his best to relax.

“You mentioned that he showed an interest in your past, Gon’s father and your relationships.” He paused and took a calming breath. “Did you discuss any of your lovers with him? I am aware that sexual relations are often talked about during a therapy session, as they often provide insight into the mind of the patient.”

***

"Don't worry. I didn't mention that I'm sleeping with a Zoldyck family member, my little Lulu," Hisoka assured. "But he's definitely aware I'm masochistic..."

He leant back against the sink and ran his hand through his messed up hair. 

"I couldn't help myself, all that talk about Danchou and my little apple...I may have gotten a bit excited...and inflicted a small amount of pain upon myself to remain calm."

***

Illumi let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been aware he was holding. “Thank you, Hisoka-san,” he said as earnestly as he was able to manage. 

He didn’t particularly care about any of Hisoka-san’s other lovers; they weren’t his problem. 

“As for your masochism, I don’t think you have to worry. It is not something that is uncommon, especially amongst people who experience pain on a regular basis. As long as you didn’t make a spectacle of yourself, then I think we will be fine.”

***

"Define spectacle, Lulu?" Hisoka asked in a rather uncommonly bland tone.

He had learnt a long time ago that his idea of a 'spectacle' and what others thought it was, tended to differ. 

***

“Any form of overt displays of sexual arousal,” Illumi said patiently, recalling the dictionary he had used to memorise the terms he’d needed when talking to Hisoka-san. “Any declarations of intent to perform egregious acts of violence or acts that would be deemed sexually inappropriate. Those would be expressions of desire towards children, animals or those without the capacity to understand your advances.” 

There had been one more item on the list. He closed his eyes as he recalled the page. 

“And any expressions of violence or sexual advances towards a person of authority that you are not already in an established sexual relationship with.”

***

Hisoka listened intently to his lover's explanation. As the words rolled off his tongue, he felt his mouth becoming dry and a lump starting to form in his throat.

He'd been quite forward in his 'flirting', even insinuating that the Doctor could hurt him for his own sexual pleasure. Once again, it seemed his different perceptions had landed him in hot water. He felt his grip on his phone loosen and heard the phone clatter to the floor before he’d registered that he’d dropped it. 

Too lost in his memory, he ignored the sounds coming from the small speaker in his phone. He'd hoped that he could convince Dr. Lecter to release him early. His chest felt tight; it was an odd feeling. Part of him said it was familiar, but it had been so long since he’d last felt like this, that he couldn't be sure.

***

Illumi heard the bang as something clattered to the floor. He deduced it was the phone when there was no answer to his repeated requests for one. He did his best to remain calm. Getting upset in this situation would be entirely counterproductive. The one thing that he could deduce from Hisoka-san’s response was that he had made a spectacle of himself. He doubted that he had threatened Dr. Lecter directly - if he had Illumi would never have heard from him again, and he would have had to spend the next few years tracking down, and killing, Lecter.

He looked out of the window and did his best to gauge how far they were for the airport. By the looks of things, they were about 20 minutes away by car, 30 by foot. It was still faster to remain in the taxi.

“Hisoka-san?” he said again, doing his best to keep any trace of worry out of his voice. He did not wish to gain the attention of the driver.

***

It didn't take long for Hisoka to come back to his senses. When he did, he heard a voice, but it sounded very small; as if it were far away. He looked at his hand, and his eyes widened when he realised that he wasn’t holding his phone. He groaned audibly. _ I have to tell Lulu...he's probably going to be mad_.

Gingerly, he bent down, trying to avoid putting all of his weight on his ankle and picked up the phone with delicate fingers.

"Lulu" he croaked, "I need to confess something to you..."

***

“You did something inappropriate?” Illumi said flatly as he stared out of the window. Soon enough, it would be equally as quick to reach the airport by foot. Once that happened, he would get out and leave the driver a generous tip. Too many questions would be asked if there was a body left behind. 

***

"You could say that..." Hisoka's voice was quiet, and he ran his hand through his hair tugging on it slightly, in search of a way to stay grounded. "I may have...how do I put this...insinuated that I would have," he paused and wet his lips. He needed to find the right words.

"He asked me about masochism..." he took a deep breath, tugging a little harder on his hair. "You know pain grounds me, helps me to focus...well he asked about that..." 

He closed his eyes. He knew he was stalling, but he was worried about how his lover was going to react. "I may have offered to allow him to hurt me sexually if he wanted to."

***

Illumi blinked. “That would certainly class as sexually inappropriate,” he said. “Tell me, how did Dr. Lecter respond to your advances?” he asked; after all, that was the critical part.

***

Regaining some of his usual confidence Hisoka, responded quickly, "Well he didn't take me up on it if that's what you're asking Illu-chan." he said with a sigh.

"I suggested that he take his belt to me..." he paused to let that sink in for his lover. "He responded with a tamer suggestion and asked if that idea was exciting to me or not. I was slightly disappointed."

***

Illumi was mildly confused by the suggestion that he would be worried by the Doctor taking Hisoka up on his suggestion. “I’m actually disappointed that he didn’t agree to your proposal. That would have been far more beneficial.”

The taxi was almost close enough.

“I understand your disappointment, Hisoka-san, but I believe we may have a slightly larger issue on our hands.”

***

The lack of rebuttal from Illumi brought up Hisoka's fluctuating mood. "I knew that there was a reason I liked you, Lulu," he said contentedly. "What would the larger issue be?"

***

Illumi froze for a moment. Hearing such words from Hisoka-san never failed to make him feel...strangely warm, and ever so slightly terrified.

Trying to focus on the issue at hand, he said, “The fact that the Doctor did not take you up on your offer means that we can not file to have him struck off.” He took a breath. “And the fact that he did not outright deny your advances suggests that you have caught his attention. He is an expert Hunter. He does not allow his prey to escape.”

***

"Well, hopefully, he won't request more sessions with me. I don't think I could go through yesterday's experience again Lulu," Hisoka admitted. He was starting to relax; talking with Illumi had that effect on him, and it was one of the things that had drawn him to the Assassin. 

"I was told I was to attend an assessment with a world-renowned therapist who would decide if I needed therapy. They said that he could refer me for further appointments elsewhere, keep me on himself, or recommend that it would not be of use to me." He tapped his fingers on the sink. "I'm supposed to wait for his report."

***

Illumi heard the relaxation setting into Hisoka-san’s voice, and briefly contemplated not leaving his taxi early, but decided against it. It would still be more reliable for him to move on foot at this point.

Visibly removing a wad of notes from his wallet, he held it up for the driver to see in his rear mirror. He watched the man’s eyes widen as he indicated that he should pull into the side of the road. Once the driver had complied, Illumi passed the money through the hatch and got out without saying a word.

Breaking into a run, he tried to soothe his lover further. “I am on my way; I will be with you in approximately three hours. I will need to know which hotel you have been placed in and how wide of a perimeter you have been permitted. I will wait with you, Hisoka-san.”

He highly doubted this would be the last time they encountered Dr. Lecter, not after what Hisoka-san had said, and he couldn’t afford to allow the man to take him from him. Not after everything he’d discovered about himself over the past two years. Being with Hisoka-san had changed his life, and no one was going to take him from him now.

***

Hearing that Illumi was coming to see him, made Hisoka’s heart speed up in anticipation, they hadn't seen each other face to face in months. "Oh Lulu, I can't wait to be able to see you, and hold you in my arms...and, well, do lots of other things too," he purred. 

"They've got me staying in the Townhilt hotel not far from where they have the auction every year in Yorknew. I'm in room 444; I'll need to inform my guards, they'll be able to tell the receptionist I'm expecting somebody. As for the radius, I believe they gave me three miles from the hotel. To enforce it they've got some Nen ability stuck to me that I can't remove. Apparently, if I try to go further than that it’ll give me a warning for another half mile, after that, I’ll supposedly die."

***

“Do not try to remove it Hisoka-san,” Illumi said as he ran. “Stay in your room. I will be as fast as I can. I am very much looking forward to seeing my...Master, again. I will contact you when I land.”

With that, he closed the phone and sped up. If he paid a little extra, he might be able to catch the express Zeplin to the city.

***

Hearing his lover refer to him as _ Master _made Hisoka shudder in anticipation. Yes, he was most certainly looking forward to seeing him; it had been too long since he had renewed his claim to Illumi's body. Thinking about all the things he could do, he licked his lips and made his way from the en-suite, into the bedroom. He stared at the large comfortable bed that dominated the room, then looked down at his own state of semi-nakedness. 

_ I suppose could just entirely strip off and wait for him? Hmmm, I should tell the guards about his arrival first, and ask them to tell reception to send him straight up. _

***

3 Hours Later

***

Illumi knocked on the door of room 444 before using the guest key to let himself in. He had received a text from Hisoka two hours ago, telling him that reception had been informed of his arrival and that the guards knew he would be letting himself in, but it had felt wrong to do so unannounced.

“Hisoka-san,” he said as he opened the door, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the curly-haired man on guard. When there was no reply, he entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

Hisoka was lying on the hotel bed, naked. Illumi knew that his Master’s body's natural reaction to large amounts of drink was to sleep. After he had gotten comfortable, he had, apparently, failed to factor in the length of time it was going to take for him to arrive.

“Hisoka-san!” Illumi said, raising his voice. He absently checked for a pulse and was reassured to feel the steady beating of his Master’s heart. He allowed himself a relieved smile and sat himself on the bed beside his lover, and ran a gentle hand through the man's unkempt hair. “I’m here, Master,” he whispered. “I’m not going to let him have you. You’re safe now.”

***

With a sleepy hum, Hisoka tried to move closer to the quiet voice and comforting feeling of the hand stroking his hair. Wanting whoever it was to stay, he reached out, in his desire to make them stay. 

***

“Hisoka-san, wake up,” Illumi said as he felt Hisoka’s hand trying to pull him closer. “I am here. You need to get up.”

Gently tugging on his Master’s hair, he ran a thumb over his un-creased brow. He really did look so peaceful when he slept.

***

The sudden change from soothing stroking to sharp tugging was enough to pull Hisoka from his slumber. _ Who's talking to me? Did Jessebelle come back? She liked pulling on my hair, but she has to go, I'm waiting for Illumi. _ Allowing a small yawn to escape he tried to look up through one eye and mumbled, "I'm waiting for Illumi. Let me know when he gets here? I'll be here."

***

Puzzled, Illumi frowned. “I am here, Hisok-” he hadn’t responded as Illumi had hoped to the usual honorific, maybe...”I am here, Master. It is time for you to wake up.”

***

That voice was still talking to him. He frowned slightly, trying to make sense of things in his now half-asleep state. He was sure he knew the voice, but he wanted to sleep, why couldn't they let him sleep and wait for his lover?

_ "I am here, Master," _ the voice said gently. He opened his eyes and tried to look at whoever was talking. Only one person called him by that title currently, so it could only be one person.

"Lulu?" he asked, groggily lifting his head from the pillows. "You're here with me?" 

***

“I am, Master,” Illumi said calmly. “And you smell of alcohol. Your ankle is also mildly red, and you appear to have slept through most of the day.”

Illumi paused to try to think about what the best thing to do would be.

“I can go and obtain refreshments if you wish? As well as a bandage for your ankle?”

***

Hisoka gave a pleased hum at the confirmation that his lover was indeed with him once more. He didn't try to hide his smile, and said quietly, "I'm never drinking again.” Looking up into Illumi’s face, he purred seductively, "I missed you, Lulu." 

Craving the physical contact, he tried to move and accidentally brushed his foot against his ankle. He gave an unexpected yelp of pain, and agreed, "A bandage might be a good idea..." 

***

“I would recommend only refraining from alcoholic beverages in the future, Master. Swearing off drinking altogether would not have a happy conclusion,” Illumi said mildly.

Looking around himself, he tried to find the entrance to the room's bathroom. He knew that there would have to be a first aid kit in there somewhere. Spotting the small door, he got up to retrieve what he was going to need and saw a pile of crumpled clothing on the floor. Deciding that the clothes were not necessary right now, he went to retrieve the first aid supplies, and maybe a glass of water if he could find one.

***

Hisoka chuckled. "Oh my Illu-chan, that's what I mean." He tried to sit up again, this time paying more attention to what his lower body was doing. As much as he didn't mind pain, the throbbing in his ankle wasn't exactly what he wanted right this moment. He groaned at his body's rather noticeable reaction to the stimulus. _ Sometimes being a masochist is such pain_. 

"There should be a glass in the bathroom, in the sink from earlier," he called after his lover as he checked the en-suite once he’d stopped laughing at his own internal joke. 

***

The glass was easy enough to notice, but he appreciated his Master’s attempt to help with the situation. The first aid kit was a little harder, but not by much. Hisoka had apparently moved it from its spot in the cabinet above the sink, to beside the shower, and forgotten.

Collecting what he needed, he returned to the bedroom to find his Master propped up on one arm, fully aroused and waiting for his return.

He cocked his head to the side and asked, “Which issue would you like me to deal with first, Master?”

***

"What do you me..." he was going to ask what Illumi meant when he glanced down to his crotch. "Ah. Well, I think it might be a good idea to get that bandage on my ankle before I do any more damage to myself." Giving Illumi a reassuring smile, he patted the bed to signal for him to come closer.

***

Illumi nodded. “As you wish, Master,” he said, laying the glass down on the bedside table and moving to dress his Master’s ankle. 

A visual examination showed no outward signs of lasting damage. “Do you remember how you injured yourself?” he asked as he looked closer. “I’m going to have to examine you physically,” he added and reached to feel the reddened skin.

***

"When I tried to get out of bed, to call you," he said, trying to recall the exact sequence of events. "I may have fallen because I was only wearing one shoe and not knowing about it until it was too late." 

Upon realising that Illumi would need to touch his ankle, his breath hitched in anticipation of the pain. This was the main reason he'd asked his lover to tend to his ankle first. As lovely as the offer to deal with his throbbing dick had been, he would have only ended up back at square one after Illumi had bandaged his ankle. 

***

Hearing Hisoka groan like that had an immediate effect upon Illumi, and he felt his trousers becoming awkwardly tight. It had been so long since he’d been this close to Hisoka-san. “I will need to know if the pain is ever severe,” he said as he felt the whole way around the ankle. “It is likely just a sprain and will heal fine with bandaging and rest, but I want to be sure that there are no fractures.”

Pushing his own desire from his mind, he concentrated on making sure his lover was as well cared for as the circumstances would allow. He was here to protect him, and his Master would need to be in full health for that to happen.

***

Hisoka hadn't been able to fight back the groan when he felt his lovers touch, and he threw his head back, closing his eyes. The pain felt wonderful, and his cock twitched in response. 

"I don't think it's broken, don't worry," he said, trying to reassure his lover in between deep breaths as he tried to keep himself under control. "I can still move my foot, so that's a good sign, right?"

***

“It is, yes Master, but please don’t,” Illumi said, foreseeing a demonstration. “A fracture is still a slight possibility, although the treatment will be the same, you will just take longer to heal.”

Deciding that, under the circumstances, the best thing he could do for his Master would be to wrap his ankle and keep a steady pressure around the area. He did just that; listening to the pleasured moans coming from Hisoka-san and doing his best to ignore his own growing need. As far as foreplay went, this was one of his Master’s stranger experiments, but he had to admit, it was working for him.

“Master,” Illumi said, trying to maintain a clear, calm tone. “Your leg is fully bandaged, I suggest we try to keep it elevated for now.” 

***

Hisoka was struggling to focus, the endorphin rush had kicked in, and in his already foggy state of mind, he'd been overtaken by it. He whimpered when he felt his lover's hands leave his leg. 

"How do you suggest we do that?" he asked when he heard Illumi’s instructions. If they were going to have some fun with each other then he wasn't sure how he could stop himself from causing any further injury to his ankle, "Lulu, I wanted to play," he whined, not caring about how petulant he sounded.

***

Illumi’s already tight trousers became painful as he listened to his Master moan that he wanted to play. “We can still do that, Master,” Illumi said. His throat was tight, and he knew that his pupils would be blown wide. “I, I can think of various ways I can please you and still ensure your leg is safe. That is, if you wish for my input,” he added, remembering back to a few occasions when such ideas had not been welcomed.

Looking down at his Master, who appeared to be practically writhing on the bed, he sincerely hoped that he would welcome his advice.

***

_ “We can still do that, Master,” _ Hisoka’s golden eyes widened in anticipation. Oh, how he needed to do something; he felt like he was going to explode. He felt like an addict riding a high that was all promise, but wasn’t quite good enough. He needed more. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to ask for what he needed from his sweet Illu-chan. 

Trying to keep himself in check, he allowed his curiosity to take over as he said, "What do you have in mind, my darling Lulu?" His voice was thick with need. 

***

That voice. That voice had seen him through countless nights of frustration, loneliness and pain. That voice alone had sent him to places he had never known were possible. Now...now it was asking for his opinion.

Swallowing, Illumi somehow found his voice. “I could use my mouth on you, Master; prop your leg up over my shoulder, that way it will remain elevated throughout. Or,” Illumi paused to take a breath as the idea took hold, “I could...I could lift your leg and penetrate you, Master if you would permit. It would be the safest option, as I would have full control and ensure no harm came to you throughout.”

Illumi looked down at his Master's wild eyes. “The choice is, of course, yours. I will comply with whatever you demand of me.”

***

He could barely think through the fog clouding his mind. He hadn't felt this hazy in a very long time, and the wild, out of control feeling was heady. But he knew his lover was waiting for his answer. Pouting a little, Hisoka tried to focus, but he didn't seem to be quite able to hold onto the words. All that kept coming to mind was how lovely his Lulu's voice sounded, how pretty he was, for a man. Eagerly he reached out and grabbed onto him and pulled him down so that he could capture his lips with his own. The kiss was full of passion and desperation as he tried to convey everything he couldn’t say. As he struggled to find the words, he flailed around slightly with his free hand, to grasp Illumi’s, and smiled into the lip-lock once he found it. 

Yes, he could show him what he wanted; he'd never been allowed to ask for it, but that didn't mean he couldn't show him. Gently he placed his hand on his own throat and hoped that he would understand. After all, this was something he had done with him the night he had claimed him as his. 

***

Illumi pulled back from the kiss, his eyes wide and lips pulled up into a smile. “As you wish, Master,” he said softly, squeezing carefully as he moved over his lover’s body. It was rare that he was allowed this kind of pleasure, and he savoured it as he felt his Master’s legs wrap around him. He heard the man gasp as his grip tightened ever so slightly. Making sure that his Master’s leg was safe from any risk of further damage; he looked down into his eyes for final confirmation, reaching over to the nightstand for the oils he’d need.

***

_ Yes! _ Hisoka's heart sung as he felt the firm grip around his throat tighten. _ Lulu, my Illu-chan_, his eyes rolled back in response to the grip; instinct taking him over, he wrapped his legs around the slim waist above him. This was what he needed.

Yes, he had been right to pick the Assassin for his lover. His gamble had paid off, Illumi was well versed in reading him. Hisoka knew he had trained his partner well, and he wouldn't be disappointed. Letting his arousal speak for him, he tried to raise his hips to grind against his lovers.

***

Illumi groaned when Hisoka pushed up against him, lust crackling between them as he reigned in his instinctual need to _ keep on squeezing_. That was not what this was about. 

His free hand closed around the lubricant, and he let his weight fall down onto his lover, pinning him beneath him, and knocking the remaining breath from his lungs. More importantly, it allowed him to release his hold from Hisoka’s neck, to open the small bottle of oil.

“Master,” he breathed as he moved himself into position. “Do you need this to hurt?”

***

He felt breathless as his lover's weight held him down; it was a strangely comforting sensation. Hisoka wanted to press himself against his body. He wanted more; he needed more. The withdrawal of the hand from his neck nearly caused him to whine, but he clamped a hand over his mouth. Something in the back of his clouded mind was telling him that he wasn't supposed to speak; he mustn't make a sound. 

_ “Do you need this to hurt?” _

The gentle, soothing tone of his Lulu's voice came through the clouds. Hand still covering his mouth, he nodded as his heart sped up with excitement at the prospect of more pain.

***

Illumi kissed the back of his Master's hand, spread the oil over his fingers and pushed them roughly inside his ass. He felt the resistance as his body instinctively tried to block the intrusion, felt Hisoka-san go rigid for a moment as the sudden pain hit and smiled.

He was so beautiful.

“I’m going to make this good Master. I’m going to give you what you need.”

***

The gentle brush of Illumi's lips on the back of his hand, along with the contrast of the rougher sensation filling him as he felt those long fingers push inside his body, only served to further overload and overwhelm his already heated instincts. He bit back the moan forming in his throat; he had to stay quiet, but it was so hard.

His golden eyes locked with his lovers, and he tried to wordlessly convey his need for him to continue as he tried to command his body to relax once more. Despite everything he trusted that Illumi would provide the fix he was desperate for.

***

Illumi moved his fingers steadily, sliding, widening and filling his Master. He knew it wasn’t enough, but he refused to cause Hisoka-san actual harm after he had promised to take care of him.

Letting his teeth graze over the hand still clamped over his Master’s mouth, Illumi bit down on his middle finger, using his teeth to guide it away and reveal Hisoka-san’s beautiful lips.

He understood why the man beneath him was silent.

Looking down into his eyes, he said, “You will be silent for me, Master, won’t you? You will let me give you what you need?”

***

The sensation of being filled made Hisoka's hips buck up against Illumi's hand, and he gasped quietly when he felt teeth grazing his finger; he didn't bother to fight as his hand was moved away from his mouth. He let his lips fall open as he panted lightly. 

Warmth blossomed in his chest when understanding passed between them, the verbal permission for him to give in to his instinctive need to keep quiet was exactly what he needed. He smiled ever so slightly and nodded slowly. 

Hisoka couldn't quite remember the last time he’d felt like this, but at this moment he didn’t care. It didn't feel important. He moved slightly, wanting to kiss Illumi, but unexpectedly confused by the conflicting instincts battling inside his head. He was still 'Master', but at this moment he didn't feel like he could move without instruction. The disconcerting emotions were oddly paralysing, yet somehow thrilling at the same time. He looked up at his lover as his breathing becoming heavier and his desire intensified. 

***

Illumi looked into his Master’s golden eyes and saw a wild hunger that he understood all too well.

Reaching up to his shoulder, he tore dispassionately at his sleeve and balled it up before shoving it roughly into Hisoka-san’s mouth.

“Now, Master, you can scream if you wish,” he said and with no further warning, pulled his fingers out of his Master’s ass, unzipped his pants and pushed his aching cock fully into him.

***

He hadn't expected his lover to tear his sleeve, and the noise of ripping fabric caught his attention. Just barely. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt the material being forced between his lips, and he opened his mouth in a moment of instinctive panic. The cloth silenced him, and prevented him from breaking role. This wasn't what normally happened, had he done something wrong? 

He didn't have long to think about it as he felt the fingers pull out of him. Frantically, he tried to get his lovers attention and heard the instruction that he could scream if he wanted. Why would he need to scream? He wanted to ask, but the gag in his mouth and instinct both prevented him. 

Suddenly, as soon as the emptiness had arrived, he felt the sensation of Illumi’s cock pushing roughly into him. The harsh entry dragged him back into that hazy fog, and he gratefully surrendered to it. The familiar pain, he knew, would pass; it always did. Hisoka bit down on the gag. He wouldn't make noise; he knew he could withstand whatever he threw at him.

***

His Master was so tight, it almost hurt and Illumi, for a brief moment, nearly gave in to the desire that always accompanied the feeling; but pulled himself from the edge as he saw Hisoka-sans briefly panicked eyes cloud over once again.

The fear awoke something in him that had been dormant for far too long. The predator that emerged every time he gave in to his bloodlust, and killed simply for the thrill of it, growled within his chest. He pulled back and, with a snap of his hips, pushed deeper into his Master’s body. He wanted to see him shatter. He wanted to see him break. He wanted to see just how much love he could pour into this man’s perfect body.

He lowered his head to his Master’s ear and licked along the lobe, setting a steady, punishing rhythm with the movement of his hips.

“Mine,” he whispered in a voice that only distantly resembled his own. “Mine.”

***

This was what his body had been craving, what his mind was crying out for. The stinging sensations shooting from his ass were familiar and in that familiarity was precisely the kind of comfort he needed. With the welcome feeling, the brief panic melted away into the fog of his mind. He did his best to breath through his nose rather than risk asphyxiating himself on the gag. 

Hisoka allowed himself to surrender to the feelings flooding him, and laid his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes tightly. His hands were clawing against the blankets beneath them, and his body moved instinctively with the rhythm Illumi was setting. 

Feeling the brush of the long black ponytail against his bare skin as Illumi lowered his head, he shivered a little. When he licked his ear lobe and whispered, he couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine. _ Mine, _the voice had said. It was so soft. 

It felt like a gentle caress, starkly different to the rough thrusting of the man's hips. He wanted to reach out, he lifted a hand from the covers for a moment and held it there, hesitating. Was he allowed to touch? He didn't know; things hadn't gone exactly as he'd expected. 

_ Mine, _ the voice was speaking again; he lowered his hand. _ Yes, _he thought in response; the idea sounded delightful at that moment.

***

Illumi thrilled at the touch against his still clothed back. He had felt his Master’s hesitation, the uncertainty over what he could and could not do in this new situation, but Illumi didn’t let up the pressure. 

His voice was almost a growl as he said, “You’re mine Hisoka-san, just as I’m yours, you belong to me now. I am here to keep you whole. I will give you what you need if you let me in. Let me see you, Hisoka-san. Show me your beauty.” He wanted the man beneath him so much; wanted to know him, to taste him to be inside of him, forever. “Show me Hisoka-san. Touch me.”

***

_ Show me your beauty, _ the voice said. It was still low and quiet but was harsher this time. Hisoka opened his eyes wide, in an automatic response to the command. Did his lover think he was beautiful? His breath hitched at the implication of those words, and he laid his palm flat against his back. He could feel the well-toned muscles of his lover's body as he moved, surely he hadn't heard that right?

To Hisoka, it was his Lulu who was the pretty one; he was the Beauty to his Beast. 

Still, the words felt nice as they bounced around his head. He didn't know how much longer he could last, he lifted his other hand from the bed and pulled Illumi flush against him, tightening his legs around his waist in a clear cry for comfort. He was confused, and he couldn't keep up with what was happening. All he knew was his instinctive need to feel.

***

Illumi moved with his Master as he pulled their bodies into alignment. He felt the man’s legs squeeze around his hips and understood what he wanted.

Looking down, he saw desperate golden eyes staring at him and fought the urge to rip; to tear the beautiful creature below him apart.

“Mine,” he growled and sank his teeth into the tough skin at the base of Hisoka-san’s neck, drawing blood and sliding his other hand between their bodies to wrap it around his Master’s cock.

He knew Hisoka-san wasn’t going to last much longer, but that was OK. When his Master came, that was when he was allowed his release.

***

Hisoka barely had a moment to process the repeated claim on him when he felt teeth grazing his neck. Ever a creature of instinct, he tilted his head to the side, exposing his throat for his lover. Yes, this was everything he needed.

This, he could understand. Did Illu-chan want to mark him?

He found that, in this blissful moment, he didn't mind the idea, after all, hadn't he marked Illumi multiple times since they started this strange relationship? The thought was blown apart as quickly as it formed when he felt a firm grip around his straining cock; barely able to hold himself back from bucking into that enticing hold, he tensed around his gag to keep in his growl; he wanted to cum.

***

Illumi snarled as he felt his Master expose his throat further to him and revelled as he felt the tension in the man’s body at his touch.

He felt as if it had never truly understood desire until this moment. “Move,” he ordered and lapped at the blood seeping from his Hisoka-san’s neck.

***

The command for him to move was like a bolt of lightning down his spine, Hisoka's body jerked up without him ever having to think. He simply acted, he was utterly lost in the sensations around him. 

The smell of his own blood filling his nostrils, the feel of Illumi's tongue tasting him, the sound of his command and breathing all combined to send him toppling towards the edge. Through their close proximity, he could feel not only his own quickened pulse but the excited pounding of his lover's as well. Layered on top of this came the waves of pleasurable pain from between his legs, it was too much. 

Hisoka's world went dark and then white. Everything felt like it was sparkling as his orgasm shot through him. Desperate to keep quiet, he bit his own tongue through the cloth gag. Inside his head, he was screaming his lover's name. 

***

Illumi felt his Master buck up against him at his order and thrilled at his newly discovered power. He was so close, but he could not cum until his Master had; that was a rule that was never to be broken, not under any circumstance. He gritted his teeth and growled as Hisoka-san became impossibly tight around his cock. He kept up his pace, forcing himself to hold on until his Master had experienced everything he knew he needed. He watched carefully, saw the expression of pure delight on his face, and felt the wetness against his hand. 

He could let go. 

“Master!” he gasped and allowed the surging pleasure to roll over him as blissful blackness took him into oblivion.

***

Hisoka’s unfocused golden eyes stared blankly up at the hotel room ceiling. As he lay underneath his friend and lover, he breathed heavily; his mind was coming down from the overstimulation that was still threatening to conquer his thoughts. Almost forgetting that he’d been gagged, he tried to take a deep breath and failed. Instinct, taking over, he tried again, but this time via his nose. 

He was trying to process what had just happened; he'd heard Illumi's cry of 'Master' as he'd climaxed inside him and he frowned, had he allowed his Lulu to top him? 

Trying to focus on how his body felt, he realised that, yes, that was, in fact, the case. Had the therapist gotten to him that badly? But, still, his pet saw him as 'Master', despite his submission; the thought made him smile.

Starting to come back to himself, he unwrapped his legs from his lover's hips, and gently stroked his clothed back affectionately. _ Yes, I chose well, _ he thought to himself with a pleased hum. Tapping Illumi on the shoulder, he gestured to his mouth to check if it was ok for him to take out the gag.

***

Illumi blinked a few times, coming down from the glorious high, and smiling at his Master beneath him. He was looking questioningly up at him and pointing to the torn shirt still lodged in his mouth. Tasting blood on his own lips, he nodded serenely and lifted his weight off of him, glad that they were in a hotel room and not Hisoka-san’s home. He wouldn’t have to deal with cleaning the sheets in the morning.

Still smiling, he felt an unfamiliar urge to offer his Master a compliment. He knew he had said things during sex, but Hisoka-san had reassured him that that was normal. Was this? 

He had long ago learned that he could trust his Master. He knew they were both broken. They had their own uniquely damaged minds, and that’s why they worked.

Too tired to try to fight, he gave in to his urges and whispered, “You were so beautiful, Master. Thank you for letting me see.”

***

Seeing the slight nod of confirmation, Hisoka pulled out the makeshift gag and tossed it towards the bin, wincing slightly as he tried to move his jaw. Now the cloth was gone he realised he had a bad case of cottonmouth and reached for the previously forgotten glass of water. In all the excitement he had forgotten even to take a small sip of it.

He nearly choked, however, when he heard his lover repeat his words from earlier. So it appeared he hadn't misheard. 

Forcing the drink down his parched throat, he plastered a smile on his face; he knew Illumi would want his approval. He was the man's Master. Turning to look back at him with half-lidded eyes, he said, "I should be thanking you, Lulu, for being so perfect for me." He closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh. "I am very tired now though, take a nap with me? Surely it's getting rather late."

***

He watched his Master choke on his drink and realised that maybe what he had said was actually inappropriate for the situation. He hadn’t lied, he knew that, but, perhaps he should have waited for a different time?

_ “I should be thanking you, Lulu, for being so perfect for me...” _

_ Oh, _ Illumi thought. _ Perhaps that was what he had not understood? He had misread his role? _

“Of course, Master, my apologies. I believe I have misread the situation.” He tried to stifle a yawn. Hisoka-san wanted to sleep, and that didn’t sound like a bad idea, not at all.

“May I suggest we move to the other side of the bed, Master?” He hoped this would be a more acceptable thing to say. He felt slightly confused, but not enough to worry about it. He’d found that most things, where Hisoka-san was concerned, worked out in the end.

***

Hisoka watched his equally tired lover, yawn. _ How adorable_, he thought allowing himself to smile, genuinely this time.

"That sounds fine Lulu," he said softly and reached out to touch his lover's cheek, before leaning in to place a gentle barely-there kiss on his lips. "I would very much like to hold you close tonight. It's been too long since we had this."

***

Illumi closed his eyes as he felt his Master touch him. The kiss was almost too much. He was right; it had been too long.

Taking a risk, he lowered himself down again and wrapped his arms around the man beneath him, before rolling them both away from the damp spot on the sheets. He made sure they stopped when his Master was above him. He knew where he belonged.

***

As he felt his lover's embrace Hisoka gave a small intake of breath, he felt them start to roll and relaxed into the motion, smirking down at Illumi once their positions had been reversed. Seeing the opportunity, he bent his head and claimed Illumi's lips with his own once more, savouring the lingering taste of his blood.

"Hmm..." he purred. "I do taste wonderful, don't I?" he chuckled, before stifling a yawn. He changed their positions, so they were lying side by side, and pulled _ his _Lulu flush against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. He allowed his hand to card through Illumi’s long raven hair, and, content; he closed his eyes. "We should sleep, sweetheart," he whispered.

***

It was a rhetorical question, Illumi knew, but he couldn’t help the tiny flicker of arousal that stirred within him at the mention of how good his Master tasted. He had to take a deep breath as the memory of sinking his teeth into his flesh returned. He was used to falling asleep frustrated and aroused; it was a favourite game of Hisoka-san’s to play; he would wind him up to the edge of orgasm and forbid him from finding his release. But being this close to his Master and feeling so many strong emotions had left him slightly overwhelmed.

_ "We should sleep, sweetheart.” _

He blinked once or twice and looked down at the man now nestled in beside him. He’d grown used to the odd pet names his Master had for him, but this one was new. He wondered where it had come from and where Hisoka-san had heard it before.

“As you wish, Master,” Illumi said quietly, and obediently closed his eyes. Behind his lids, Hisoka-san writhed, moaned and danced; his liquid golden eyes were always wicked, and his ever-present smirk cut like the blade of a knife.

***

Character played by Muffinamdness in this chapter was:  
  
Illumi

Character played by themadnovelist in this chapter was:  
  
Hisoka


	4. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intriguing start to Hisoka's therapy, Hannibal meets again with Chrollo Lucilfer and begins to piece together his mental landscape surrounding his two High Priority clients.

Hannibal looked at the well-dressed man sat across from him. He had already been through the assessment session with Chrollo Lucilfer, and it had been enough to pique his interest.

"You said in our last session that there were two members of your Troupe in particular that you wished to reunite with, why is that? Do they have any special significance to you?" he asked.

He was genuinely curious, and he let it show on his face. He'd worn a less gaudy suit than he usually would for the meeting. He knew he had a flair for the dramatic, but he recognised a sobriety in this man that, at least for now, would likely not respond well to some of his more artistic outfits.

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his legs politely, waiting to hear Chrollo's answer.

***

Sitting back in his own chair, Chrollo let his thoughts flicker to Shalnark and Kortopi; had they any 'special' significance? Chrollo kept his expression neutral as he regarded the Doctor. He hadn't missed the choice of a plain-looking grey suit for this occasion, and his natural curiosity wondered if it was for his benefit. 

"No, I wouldn't say they hold any special significance. We are all but parts of the whole." He tilted his head slightly. "If you don't mind me saying, Dr.Lecter I do find that you suit the grey suit much better than your last one. However, you didn't have to dress down for my benefit."

***

"You do?" Hannibal asked casually, glancing down. "I find on rainy days like this, that my inclination tilts towards the grey. But I am glad that you approve." He smiled again, genuinely happy to have read Chrollo's tastes accurately.

_"We are all but parts of the whole."_ A machine, well oiled and created to function long past its maker's demise. Hannibal longed to understand. Had Hisoka been right? Would this man be fazed by the loss of one cog, or would it take more to bring him to a grinding halt? What would Chrollo look like when he did, how would his voice sound, cracked and defeated as he let his sorrow flow from him?

"I would like to know the reason you wish to meet with these two particular Troupe members if they hold no special significance to you?" he said, maintaining his professional facade for now.

***

Chrollo inwardly smiled to himself; however, he didn't let it show. 

"I fully understand, after all, the weather can have a strong effect on a person's mood, can it not? As for my members..." how should he put this? The man he was speaking to was not one of the spiders; he didn't need to know the full details. "I need to return a few things that are very important to them."

"You have possessions that belong to them?" Hannibal asked curiously. He had read the incident report sent to him and was a lot more 'in the loop' than the average office worker. Chrollo's reputation preceded him.

It seemed as though he was looking to return his Spider's abilities to them; without them, they'd be vulnerable. He kept his smile internal as he thought of what Hisoka had told him yesterday. The two men really were polar opposites. He could work with that.

***

_Possessions?_ Well, that was certainly one way of looking at it. Chrollo inclined his head slightly, allowing himself a slight smile. Trying to look relieved at the Doctor's understanding.

"You could say that, Dr. Lecter. Forgive me if I am unable to elaborate further as it is a rather personal matter. Surely you understand, as their elected leader I have to live up to their trust in me." 

***

"I most certainly do, but I would hope that you grow to trust me too, Chrollo. I am a licenced therapist, and everything you tell me in this room will be treated with the utmost confidence. Whilst this therapy is mandatory, it does not mean that our time spent here is not for your benefit," Hannibal said and smoothed out an imaginary crease in his trouser leg. "I hope that you come to trust in our relationship. I, like you, am a man of principle."

He had watched the small smile flit across Chrollo's face. The man had been, for the most part, cold and blank throughout their last session. Hannibal understood all too well how that came about. Whilst he, himself, could not be fully classified as having Antisocial Personality Disorder, Chrollo certainly could. They both had an emptiness inside though, that was clear. Whatever emotion Chrollo displayed, was entirely for Hannibal's benefit, and was being skillfully used in order to tell a particular story.

He was, however, interested to see what that story was.

***

"That is very reassuring to hear, Dr. Lecter," Chrollo said, and kept his smile in place. He didn't move his head from it's titled position. "It is a rare thing these days. I am sure you'll agree."

The Troupe leader allowed a few moments of silence to pass between them, pretending to consider his next words. He already had them in mind as soon as he finished his last response. It didn't matter to him if he had consented to be here, the others had not. 

"One could argue, however, that I am the one attending therapy and not my Troupe. I am indeed their leader, but they are not blind followers. The head is not always more important than the legs; I am replaceable."

***

"Do they feel the same way?" Hannibal asked, noting the subtly bowed posture Chrollo had adopted; his body showed deference, whilst his words remained defiant. He was wonderful.

***

At first, Chrollo didn't respond, choosing to remain stoically silent. Instead of speaking, he shifted his position, leaning forward slightly, his elbows on his already open legs. He rested his chin on his hands, intending to look as if he were deep in thought. He closed his eyes for full effect. It was clear his actions were being taken into account as well as his words; he had to tread carefully. 

"When I accepted my role as their leader..." he paused, pushing the idea that he was thinking things through, "It was what we agreed upon as a group, that the whole is more important than the individual. Should anything happen to me, I am confident that they will function on their own, without me." 

He opened his eyes to meet his therapist's gaze; there was a slight hardness to his look. "Would you agree that sometimes the many must come before the few Dr. Lecter?" 

***

"I would say that would entirely depend upon the context of the situation," Hannibal said, leaning forward in a soft mirror of Chrollo's posture. "If, for example, sailors were stuck at sea without supplies, then I do not feel that it is unwarranted for them to draw lots, in order for one to be sacrificed, so that the many could survive. "However, should the survival of the many be placed in jeopardy by the removal of the few, I would argue that, maybe, the value of the group is not evenly distributed. Life is not always fair, nor are we all presented with equal opportunities and experiences. It is what shapes us as individuals."

Hannibal looked curiously at the man across from him. "If you see yourself as replaceable, then it must also follow that you do not believe that you are unique, is that true?"

***

"Where I come from, Dr. Lecter, being unique does not equal usefulness or value." He gave the same slight smile again, but he knew that it did not reach his eyes. "For example, I could bend a fork. That fork is then unique, in that it no longer looks like the others, but is it of any value?"

_I wonder how you'll use your pretty outsider's words now, Doctor,_ he wondered continuing his careful observation of his therapist. 

***

"Do you see yourself as broken then, Chrollo?" Hannibal asked smoothly, not missing a beat.

***

Chrollo let the smile fall away at the Doctor's question. His thoughts went back to when he was last in Yorknew City with the rest of the Troupe. The night he had encountered Gon Freecss and the way the child had dared to not only oppose him but shout at him. 

"Would a broken puppet know that it is broken?" he replied.

***

Hannibal smiled and relaxed back into his chair. Yes, he was very much going to enjoy his time with Chrollo Lucilfer. "That depends entirely upon whether the puppet is aware that it is a puppet. What do you think?"

***

He allowed himself to smile once again; this time, it was more genuine. _Yes, you are quite interesting_, he thought to himself. _But you are still an outsider._

"Let me tell you a story, Dr. Lecter, my information is a bit sketchy, as it was before I was born, and not many people from Meteor City are _educated_." He paused to highlight the emphasis on the last word. "There was a time when a large group tried to attack our city; our elders had to decide how to respond. Did we defend ourselves, or did we give the attackers what they wanted?" Chrollo closed his eyes, "One of our elders decided that some had to be sacrificed." 

He paused again, opening his eyes to watch the man in front of him for any reaction, "Using a rather interesting ability, he turned some of the residents into bombs as a message. I am not aware of how they were selected, some say it was lots, others insist that they were criminals, even by our standards. My point, Dr. Lecter, is that the elder saw little difference between humans and puppets. Based upon my experiences, so far, I am inclined to agree."

***

Hannibal's mild expression didn't change. He listened as Chrollo told his story, and felt his own memories surfacing, but he didn't allow them to overwhelm him. He had made peace with his past long ago. It had been criminals that had been chosen; a last act of redemption for crimes too hideous for even those of the city to forgive. He had been young at the time, too young to even fully understand the danger they had all faced, but he remembered.

_"My point Dr.Lecter is that the elder saw little difference between humans and puppets."_

Yes, the city did teach you that. It was a lesson Hannibal had learned the hard way. He had the scars to prove it.

"I am curious, in your analogy, who do you see as the puppet master?"

***

The question surprised Chrollo, but he did his best to cover it up. It was a question he didn't really think he had an answer to. But there might be a way for him to turn it back on Hannibal? 

"I would think that we are all searching for that answer, Dr. Lecter." Another deliberate pause, he had to pick his next words very carefully. This man was not like most he had entered into discourse with on this subject. "If I may ask a question of my own, I would like to know how often your days differ from your usual routine? Most people in a city like this get up, go to their jobs, return home. It's a cycle. Who would you think they'd view the puppeteer as?"

***

Hannibal leaned his head back to look at the light shade on the ceiling, exposing his throat and avoiding eye contact with Chrollo. It had been a subtle deflection, but a deflection nonetheless.

"I have had many Masters in my life. Growing up, it was my parents, then, when they passed, various mentors and for brief periods, even a few lovers. Now though, I like to think that I have gained enough insight and skill to pull my own strings. It was an active choice, one that few make." He looked down again and faced Chrollo. "If you had to guess, Chrollo, who would you say pulls your strings?"

***

Seeing his therapist move position, Chrollo allowed himself to sit up straight one again but kept his hands lying on his legs. He listened intently to the answer; it was one he hadn't heard before. 

_Am I choosing to pull my own strings?_ He contemplated the idea, and decided that he wanted to think that he was, but couldn't agree entirely with the sentiment.

"My gratitude for indulging me, Dr. Lecter, I do appreciate it." He kept his tone light." Isn't that the age-old question man has always asked himself? Is it God, or another force guiding us onwards? Are my choices really my own, or were they predetermined before we took our first breath?" he asked rhetorically. "If I was pushed to answer, I don't believe in fate, but I think the past shapes the future. Although I doubt anyone can truly know the answer until they shake off their mortal coil."

***

"Is that what drove you to such an extreme act of violence? Do you seek to understand the uncertainties of life through controlling death?" Hannibal asked gently, allowing his body to relax into an air of confident curiosity.

***

"Hisoka was becoming tiresome, I wanted to be done with him," Chrollo replied quickly, he didn't need to give that much thought. "As I explained during our last meeting, I believe. Hisoka wouldn't be the sort to stop chasing me until either of us were dead."

***

Hannibal nodded. "I understand the tedium associated with the Hunt. However, Hisoka Morow was one man; you chose to kill hundreds, was such an extreme necessary?"

***

For the first time, Chrollo allowed some semblance of genuine emotion to flicker across his face, if only for a moment.

"You call it extreme... I would rather consider it to have been the second movement of Uvo's requiem." He raised his hands as if he was a conductor, "After all, we killed many in this very city to honour his memory and wish...to wreak havoc." 

***

"Uvo was a member of your Troupe?" Hannibal asked softly, watching as Chrollo silently conducted his players. If the man's mind had not decided who his puppet master was, then his body certainly had.

***

Hannibal's voice pulled Chrollo back to the present, and from his memories of the chaos they'd caused in his fallen comrade's name. He opened his eyes once more to regard the Doctor, and faked a look of apology as he settled back down into his previous position. 

"Uvo..." he said quietly. "Was there at the beginning of the Troupe, and was the best friend of another member. He was killed by a skilled nen user who was _assisted _by Hisoka."

***

Hannibal watched the man return to the present, and wondered just how much of what had happened had been an act for his benefit. If he were lucky, he would have gambled on half, but he doubted that was the case. Maybe 80%. That left 20% as the man's genuine unconscious action.

If he saw himself as his Spider's head, his Troupe as its legs, then who, Hannibal wondered, was its heart. 

The heart could, Hannibal knew, be fickle.

"I wonder," he asked. "If you were to choose, who would you cast as your Spider's heart? The head and the heart do not always agree. One often betrays the other, but should one die, the other can no longer live."

Hannibal watched the man across from him carefully. "Remove enough of a spider's legs, and it will starve, take away it's head, and it can no longer think for itself...break its heart, and it will lash out blindly, causing pain and chaos until it can no longer feel."

***

Despite himself Chrollo inwardly flinched at the question; it hadn't ever seemed important before. Who was the heart? Had it been Uvo? No, Uvogin was far too brash to be seen that way, even if he could be prone to random bouts of physical affection. The time he had kissed Shalnark almost caused an unconscious smile to cross his face. 

_It's of no significance, we have our own rules for internal disputes,_ Chrollo decided after thinking it over. However, that did not mean that he would volunteer the inner workings of his Troupe to this man. 

"Perhaps a better question, Dr. Lecter, would be who the body of the Spider is? Following your logic, the Spider needs to be more than it's head and it's legs, correct? I would be most surprised if you weren't aware of arachnid anatomy, they don't have the same internal organs as mammals." 

***

Hannibal smiled. "Then, who would you say was the body? No part of the whole is without its importance."

***

Without missing a beat, Chrollo tilted his head and replied, "I would have thought that would be fairly obvious. Your point is that the head and the legs have to extend from the body, is it not?"

He paused, "Surely, your file tells you where I am from?"

***

"Meteor City," Hannibal nodded as he answered politely. "A home of the forgotten and lost and a shelter for all." Hannibal waited for a moment before asking, "So you see no importance to the heart of your spider?"

***

"We'll accept anything you leave here, but don't ever take anything away from us," Chrollo responded calmly; it was the city's motto. "It is not our lot to decide the heart of the city, Dr. Lecter."

He leant forward slightly, choosing to lean on one arm and look off to the side. 

"Even by Meteor Cities ideals, we are considered outliers, but we know where we came from. It binds us together."

***

"So," Hannibal observed. "You choose your legs, your head, and where your body is located, but it is not for you to choose your heart? Does that not dictate then that the heart is chosen for you, and is a reflection of the whole?" he asked, carefully observing the man across from him. 

He had clearly touched a nerve, but only just; he had not, and would not for quite a while, reach down to the core.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, he asked, "A better question then, may well be, what is the nature of the spider?"

***

Chrollo didn't turn his gaze to look at Hannibal, but he listened carefully. He had not expected this conversation to go this way. The first time he had sat in his office, in that comfortable chair, things had felt very different. It had been almost as if he were dealing with a potential mark; he could remember seeing a lot of valuables on display, and he'd wanted to get a closer look at the bookcases especially. 

_But, nonetheless, this has given me a lot to think about,_ he reminded himself. _Maybe this really will help me gain a better understanding of myself?_

"Does not a reflection of each of us exist in everyone we interact with?" he asked eventually, in a thoughtful tone. "The heart is chosen for me...how interesting..." he tilted his head back, glancing at the ceiling and continuing to process the question. 

"The Troupe was formed by more than an individual. Therefore I do not feel that I am by myself...as an individual, I mean...qualified to answer your question." 

***

"Perhaps your heart has already been chosen?" Hannibal suggested. "The spider as a whole grieved the loss of one of its legs and lashed out, but after the initial pain, it looked inwards, to the source of its grief."

Hannibal turned towards a shelf of neatly arranged books. "In ancient times, it was believed that the source of our emotion was the stomach, but in a much more recent metaphor, it is thought to be the heart. Is there not a member of your Troupe that you wish to see punished for causing your spider pain, Chrollo?"

***

Chrollo stared at the Doctor when he heard the question. _Do you honestly think Hisoka was the heart of the Spider?_

"You're talking about the clown, aren't you," Chrollo asked curiously. "The thing is, Dr. Lecter, all of the 'legs' have a symbol of loyalty on their body. It solidifies their place as a member of the Spider. Hisoka never actually went through with it."

He thought back to Hisoka's challenge of battle after the Kurta had used his judgement chain on his heart. The memory of Hisoka pulling the skin from his back, only for it to change to cloth was still vivid in his mind. "He was never a member of my troupe, not really."

***

"And yet, you feel strongly enough to destroy a stadium, sew chaos throughout a city and seek vengeance for the pain he has caused," he observed. "The heart is a fickle thing; free and prone to whimsy. It defies the logical boundaries of the mind and plays a powerful role within the health of the whole...and should the heart become poisoned, it is the extremities that are cut off from the blood supply first."

***

He leaned forward slightly as he added, "Each of us, at one time or another, have wished we could slice it from our chest."

***

"We'll accept anything you leave here, but don't ever take anything away from us," Chrollo said, lowering his tone by a few octaves. He tried to maintain his eye contact from before, an unspoken challenge in his eyes.

He didn't quite understand where the Doctor was going with this talk of Hisoka in relation to his Spider, but he was sure that he wanted to find out. 

***

"And what happens if they do?" Hannibal knew the motto well; it seemed as if Chrollo had taken it to be his life's mantra.

Hannibal was curious if the man truly did not see, or maybe could not understand, the living metaphor that he, himself, had created. It was obvious to Hannibal. Though he'd only known Hisoka for less than a week, he could already tell that the man held no allegiance, would take any opportunity he could to gain the advantage, and was as pure an expression of the notion of 'predator' as Hannibal had ever met. Hisoka was the living, breathing heart of Chrollo's beast; and it had betrayed him.

Chrollo did not understand the pain he was experiencing because he could not understand his own emotions; he was so interlaced with his Spider that separating him from it would be quite the challenge. 

Hannibal had the heart, now all he needed was the head to complete his set. The idea sent a quiet thrill running through him. He forcibly relaxed and waited for Chrollo's answer. Now may not be the time to push his point. There would always be another appointment.

***

Not breaking the eye contact Chrollo pretended to think about the question. Surely this man didn't need him to answer that? He resided in Yorknew City, and as far as he was aware would have been resident when they'd robbed the mafia. 

He had also been sent here because of his actions, to nip the situation with Hisoka in the bud. It had grown long in the tooth after all. 

"Surely you don't need me to answer that Dr. Lecter, you live in this city after all."

***

"Are you referring to the incident involving the mafia? I'm afraid I was away on business at the time," Hannibal replied offhandedly. "Did they break the rule of Meteor City?"

***

"The incident involving the mafia, as you call it..." Chrollo said, taking a moment to choose his next words. "No, it wasn't about that. We had lost Uvo to the Chain Bastard. The chaos was to be his requiem; it was dedicated to him."

He closed his eyes for a moment; it was still hard to think about the first loss of one of the founding members. 

"The Chain Bas-" he stopped to recompose himself. "I mean the Chain-User was the Nen user who took Uvogin from us and then later pursued me. Going as far as to kidnap me, threaten the rest of the Troupe and seal away my nen."

***

"I see, and so, you channelled your pain through destruction. There's a solemn poetry to such an act." 

He had not missed the anger that had flared in Chrollo at the mention of the Chain-User, nor the use of profanity from the otherwise calm and polite man.

"This Chain-User, I assume they are now dead? I can't imagine you would allow someone who took from the city to go unpunished."

***

Chrollo paused; yes, he did want to fully avenge their fallen with the death of the last Kurta. However, with his Nen sealed, and the conditions placed upon him, he had been helpless to do anything towards that goal. As much as he hadn't wanted to rely on the magician, it had been Hisoka who had come to his aid. It was troublesome, to say the least. 

But he didn't want to share that with the therapist. Instead, he plastered on his best mysterious smile. 

"Well, of course, how better to celebrate Uvo and his love of destruction? As for the Chain-User, I believe he's preoccupied with his clan's missing eyes; and as Hisoka was actively chasing me around the known world, I felt I had to deal with him first."

***

Hannibal very carefully didn't over-react when Chrollo let slip that the Chain-User was a Kurta; only raising an eyebrow as he made the passing comment about him chasing his clan's eyes. Now he knew that the Kurta could seal Nen and had some sort of ability that involved a chain. He could work with that; he had plenty of contacts.

"And do you consider Hisoka fully dealt with?" he asked.

***

"In a word Dr. Lecter, the answer would be, no," Chrollo said firmly, noting the change in expression. 

"It is likely Hisoka will continue to chase me until the day he sees me die, or I manage to kill him."

***

"And in this pursuit, how many bystanders do you foresee dying along the way?" Hannibal asked. Now was as good a moment as any to maintain his facade; he was here as an authority, after all. He had to maintain the illusion that he cared about bystander deaths. If he could establish that his two clients were a real danger to the outside world, then the plans that were slowly forming in his mind would come to pass. 

***

How many bystanders? Chrollo didn't have an answer for that, and he didn't really care to try and estimate. If somebody dared to get in the way of his goal, then they wouldn't be a bystander. 

"I'm afraid I can not answer your question, Dr. Lecter, my apologies."

***

"So you expect that there will be collateral damage from your pursuit of Mr. Morow?" Hannibal asked calmly.

***

"What I expect, Dr. Lecter, with all due respect, is that a man like Hisoka cannot be predicted." Chrollo responded smoothly, "I would expect that even you would have issues trying to predict what he will do next."

***

"Thankfully, Mr Lucilfer, it is not my job to do such a thing," Hannibal said calmly. "I am here to try to help you better know yourself. To help you identify and reconnect with the parts of you that you have become distant from, and to ensure that you grow as an individual."

He gave Chrollo a moment to process what had been said, then asked, "If you fear for the life of your Spider, why have you not sought help to solve your problem? It seems to me that you are fighting a war on two fronts?"

***

"Just who do you think would be willing to help a man like me, Dr. Lecter?" Chrollo asked, feeling a spark of curiosity spike once again. He schooled his face into his usual calm mask, allowing himself a moment to think. 

Once he'd found his answer, he smiled and shook his head with his eyes closed. "Who would care enough to help a nobody from Meteor City? The mafia? They're not exactly fond of me."

***

Hannibal sat up straight in his chair. For the first time in their conversation, he found himself genuinely surprised by the answer Chrollo had given.

"The Zoldyck family are world-renowned Assassins who do not care who you are, so long as you have money; something that I am led to believe, you are not short of. You are also a member of the Hunter Association, Chrollo. You have options. There is a reason you are talking to me right now and not being mourned by your Troupe."

***

The suggestion actually took Chrollo by surprise. He was aware of the Zoldycks; he'd hired one of them before, but he hadn't thought that the Hunter Association would help him. "Thank you, Dr. Lecter. I will give your suggestion the consideration it is due."

***

"You're very welcome, Chrollo. I think that would be a good place to leave things for the day. Thank you very much for your time. It has been a pleasure to talk with you," Hannibal said and offered Chrollo a polite bow as he rose from his chair.

***

Seeing Hannibal stand, Chrollo followed suit, going as far as to return the bow out of politeness. "Thank you for agreeing to work with me, Dr. Lecter," he said. "I apologise if I have been...difficult. You have certainly given me a lot to think about."

***

"As have you for me, Mr. Lucilfer. As I said, I have very much enjoyed our conversation," Hannibal said and made his way towards the door of Chrollo's cell. Pausing in front of it, he turned and added, "I will see you again in our next session. If you have any further questions for me in the meantime, please do not hesitate to pass on a message via the staff."

***

Chrollo nodded and watched Hannibal leave, remaining impassive. "Of course, Dr. Lecter, I'll be here. I promise," he said to his retreating back, deciding, at the last second, to make a light-hearted joke. 

***

Character played by Muffinamdness in this chapter was:  
  
Hannibal

Character played by themadnovelist in this chapter was:  
  
Chrollo


	5. Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack calls on his two most trusted Agents for a status report and Zeller gets more than he bargained for when he passes Hisoka a message to keep the noise down.

Jack walked into the staff room as he continued to search for the agents he had posted to keep tabs on Hisoka Morow. "I still don't understand why the Zodiacs agreed to this ridiculous idea," he grumbled to himself.

Spotting Miriam Lass sitting alone at one of the tables, he quickly made his way over to join her. "Miriam, I'm sure you know why I'm here. I need your status report on Mr. Morow." 

***

Jumping slightly, and doing her best not to choke on her coffee, Miriam sat up straighter in her chair.

Coughing, she said, "Yes, Sir. So far this week he's had five different...guests...in his room. I've checked the backgrounds on each of them, and only Freddie Lounds stood out. She wasn't supposed to be able to get into the hotel after the last...incident."

Miriam shuddered as she remembered the dreamy expression on Freddie's face when she'd escorted her, dressed only in a towel, out of the back door of the hotel.

She sighed, knowing what a pain this would be, but said it anyway. "I believe she must have bribed one of the Hotel staff to let her in. We need to station guards on every exit." 

***

"She came back again?" Jack sighed, exasperated. "I'll see who we can transfer over to help keep her out. Don't forget; we have to provide guards to Dr. Chilton to help keep an eye on his guest as well." 

Drumming his fingers on the table, Jack contemplated trying to appeal to the Hunter Association's new Chairwoman. "I still don't understand why Chairwoman Yorkshire went along with this plan. I'd have expected it from Chairman Netero, but she's normally much more sensible. Was there anything worth noting about his other...guests?"

***

_Other than their volume levels and the fact that they could hardly walk when they left the room?_

"No, Sir. Nothing," Miriam said flatly. She looked over at the door when she heard it's telltale squeak, and felt her eyebrows raise.

"Zeller? What happened?" she asked, trying to remember what he'd been called away to deal with. Surely it couldn't have been that bad? He'd only been gone for twenty minutes.

***

Entering the staff room with a blank expression, Zeller silently walked over to the coffee machine. _OK, **now **I wish we had something stronger than espresso,_ he thought, as he collected his drink from the vending machine and turned to see Miriam and Jack sitting together at a table in the corner. Wordlessly, he walked over to them, and sat down next to Miriam, placing his drink on the table to cool. 

***

"Nice of you to join us, Zeller, I was just checking in with everyone to get their status reports. Miriam was telling me you've been having further issues with Freddie Lounds. Do you have anything you'd like to add to that?" Jack asked. Noting that his agent looked like he'd seen a ghost, he added, "I trust everything's alright? You haven't had any issues with Mr. Morow, have you?" 

***

Zeller shook his head in response to Jack's first question, and picked up his drink, sipping at it while he tried to process what had just happened. "No Sir, I haven't got anything to add to the situation with Freddie Lounds."

***

"I see, and Mr. Morow?" Jack prompted, in a sterner tone.

***

Wincing slightly Zeller cleared his throat, "It depends on what we're defining as an issue, Sir. I mean I just came from room 444...that is to say Mr. Morow's room. The hotel staff asked me to pass on a noise complaint." 

***

"Oh," Miriam muttered. "Now, I understand."

***

Jack gave Zeller an appraising look, _Just passing on a noise complaint shouldn't have been that difficult, we've all dealt with worse in the field._

"I see, and how did our guest react? This isn't the first time the staff have complained, I understand." Jack asked. 

***

"Well, I think...the conversation went well? I mean he didn't threaten me, or try to attack me. If anything he's a very charming man?" Zeller paused to sip at what remained of his drink. "You'd almost forget he was a serial killer if you talked to him for long enough, and if he didn't look at you in that...you know what I mean, right, Miriam? That weird look he gives people?" 

***

"Mmm-hmm," Miriam said, nodding and sipping at her drink. 

_Oh, I remember all too well. Now maybe you'll stop taking the piss out of me when I have to do the overnight guard of his room._

"He's a very charming man, but then again," she gave Zeller a deadpan look. "That's how they get you to go into the room full of certain death. Please tell me you didn't go into his room?"

***

"Room of certain death? Please tell _me_ that nobody has left that man's room in a body bag?" Jack interjected. Turning to Zeller, he added, "Did you go into the room?" 

***

"No, everyone who goes in has come out...happy? And I didn't go into his room, don't worry. Although he did invite me to join him, that was awkward," Zeller replied, rubbing the back of his head absently. "Has he invited you into his room?" he asked Miriam.

***

"I've lost count of the number of times," Miriam said flatly. "The man's a dynamo bunny. He went through three women and two men when that convention was on the other Saturday. He left one of them in the elevator with a post-it on saying, 'It broke, fix it'." She took a deep breath and said. "It wouldn't have been so bad, but that was the guy running the whole event." She turned to Jack. "Seriously, Sir, is there no way we can get him transferred? The man's a menace." 

***

Jack sighed, "I appreciate what you're both telling me, but we can't transfer him for being a potential sex addict. Now if you tell me that these partners were not consenting to Mr. Morow's advances, then we can bring more charges against him. So I have to ask you; these people he's taking to his room, are they consenting?" 

***

Miriam slumped in her chair. "Even Colin, the guy running the event, asked if he did round two's." She looked forlornly at Zeller. "They all consented...repeatedly...very loudly... we've had to permanently book the rooms either side of his to keep the complaints down."

***

"Don't forget that Freddie keeps coming back, it's more than just round two for her, more like six?" Zeller added. "She's one of the only one he's shown that much interest in, now that I think about it. Maybe we could use her to keep him under control?"

Seeing the look of irritation on Jack's face, Zeller shrunk back a little. "It was just an idea, I mean the guy doesn't really respect authority. Plus we know so little about him; even the file on Chrollo Lucilfer contains more than his."

***

"It should go without saying, for both of you, that you are not to approach or make any deals with Freddie Lounds. She is not to be trusted. As for the lack of information we have on Mr. Morow, well, that is precisely why I requested you both for this post," Jack said, placing both his hands on the table as he leant forward. "Seeing as we've booked those two rooms, I trust that you've been using them? It would make sense for those on the overnight watch to use the room to keep tabs on his nighttime activities. What can you tell me about his movements; I understand he was brought here under escort from the hospital. Does he leave the hotel? Is he sitting in the bar? If he leaves the hotel, is there any pattern to where he's going? Do we have somebody monitoring his movements outside the hotel?" 

***

Zeller flinched at Jack's suggestion and threw Miriam a look of horror before schooling his features into a more neutral mask. "Well... there's no reason why we couldn't use the rooms. I mean they're paid for already..."

***

"I'll take that as you volunteering for the first overnight stay then, Zeller, thank you. You two are the best agents I have working with Mr. Morow, and I need you to keep close tabs on him," Jack interrupted, acting oblivious to Zeller's discomfort at the suggestion. 

***

_Karma's a bitch, huh?_ Miriam thought, and grinned with satisfaction. "He's not left the hotel yet, Sir, no," she said, schooling her features and turning to face Jack. "But he does spend a lot of time in the bar. We try to steer the potentially...problematic, guests away from wherever he is. And don't worry, Sir," she added, glaring at Zeller. "No one's talking to Freddie."

***

Jack nodded. "That's good, we don't know much, but we have reason to think that he has enemies. However, as long as he's not harassing the other guests while he's in the bar, then we can't stop him from making use of the facilities, and it'll be much easier to keep track of him here than in a bar or club down the road. We picked this hotel partly for that reason, along with its proximity to Dr. Lecter's offices." 

He fell silent as he heard the door open, and looked up to see one of the hotel receptionists. The woman, obviously realising that she'd walked in on an important meeting, quickly held her hands up and closed the door. Jack shook his head and sighed. "We'll need to find a better location to have these meetings. The hotel owner has agreed to be cooperative so long as we aren't interfering with the everyday running of his business. Has Mr. Morow been seen using any other facilities available to him? We don't need him complaining to Dr. Lecter about his treatment here at the hotel." 

***

"He mainly orders room service...but the staff are starting to refuse to bring it to him. He has a tendency to open the door in his birthday suit," Miriam explained and saw Zeller wince. "A lot," she added, laughing as the colour drained from her friend's face.

She tried to calm herself and continued, "He wanders around when he's bored, but we always have someone watching him. He's aware of it, but he doesn't seem to care. His only issue seems to be boredom, and he solves that by flirting with anyone that vaguely looks like they might be able to move. Blinking seems to be enough."

***

"So how are we handling the situation with the hotel staff refusing to go to his room? Have you and the other agents been dealing with him in their stead? Unfortunately, we can't refuse him use of any of the services on offer without good reason. Has he attacked any of them?" Jack asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. 

"I understand you're both frustrated about this assignment; Zeller don't interrupt," Jack warned, raising his hand when he noticed the man open his mouth to speak. "Mr. Morow is clearly aware of his attractiveness and is likely using it as a weapon to get people to let their guard down. When I spoke to the staff over at Heaven's Arena, they reported similar behaviour during his tenure there. Frequent use of their room service, often picking up people in the bars, and sometimes even other fighters," he explained with a sigh. "Just try not to rise to it. If he flirts, just be polite; you are both here on a job. If you can give me something, anything to take back to Cheadle Yorkshire to petition for his transfer to Dr. Chilton's facilities, I will be a very happy man. Do you have anything else you can tell me? Either of you?" 

***

Miriam looked at the cup in her hand apologetically. "No, Sir, I don't. He just wanders around and picks up anyone who's willing to go back to his room with him. Although, even that's dropped off since he got himself a guy with long black hair. He seems to be sticking around." She saw the frustration on Jacks's face. "I'm really sorry, Sir. It's like he knows the rules."

***

Zeller nodded along to Miriam's explanation before adding, "Now that Miriam mentioned him, I think I did see that guy leaving earlier. Maybe he actually has a boyfriend? I mean he's been less interested in picking random people up in the bar since this guy arrived." Seeing the look he was receiving from both Jack and Miriam, he laughed nervously, "What I mean we don't know much, but we know he definitely likes men and women. Just because he's psychotic doesn't mean that nobody would want to date him. I'd imagine he'd turned some men gay before now." 

***

"That's all well and good, but you haven't told me how we're dealing with the staff issues?" Jack asked, pulling the conversation back on track and wondering about the insight.

***

"Well, there are still some members of staff who are willing to deal with him, so it's not an issue yet. However, most of the management are unhappy that Mr. Morow might cross the line, if he hasn't already. If needed, I'm sure that the most senior agent on duty could deal with room service requests, I mean, if he's hungry he'll just take the food and tell us to go away, right?" Zeller said hopefully, catching the glare his colleague was giving him, and adding, "I mean what's he going to do? Let his food go cold for the sake of chatting us up?" 

***

"Yes, yes he would," Miriam said emphatically. "He's done it already...he orders again to see who he'll get next time. The man's got more money than he knows what to do with and he's bored...have you not been reading the reports I gave you?"

***

Zeller smiled nervously. "Well, I don't recall that being mentioned. Besides if he knows we're not hotel staff, which should be obvious. Maybe he'll be less inclined to do that..." Seeing the displeased look on Jack's face, he let his words die in his throat. 

***

"I'm happy with that, as long as standard procedure adhered to. As for the reports Zeller, I strongly suggest you re-read them. Tonight while you're on guard duty. If that's everything you have to say, I need to get back to the Association to talk with Chairwoman Yorkshire. I will..." Jack paused, and he stood up. "Pass on your concerns about his sexual proclivities, and make another request for his transfer. I will be in touch when I know more." Not waiting for any further responses, he strode over to the door and left the two agents alone in the staff room. 

***

Miriam waited until after Jack had closed the door before turning to Zeller and saying, "What the hell! You _do realise_ what he's going to be like when he finds out that _we're sleeping next to him_. Have you ever heard his 'boyfriend' screaming for him to smack him harder? Ever had to listen to someone being whipped?" She looked at the horror on Zellers's face. "Well, I'm sure you'll find tonight educational. That's the last time you get to take the piss out of me for complaining about having to carry his toys back to their rooms."

***

"I wasn't joking about the long-haired guy being his boyfriend you know, I mean don't you think they're a couple?" Zeller asked. "I mean...I've already seen more of him than I ever really wanted to. Is he really whipping the people he takes to his room?"

***

"Well he's in there a lot for someone that isn't, don't you think?" Miriam said sarcastically. "I thought Price liked that kind of..." She shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to think about it."

She sat back in her seat and smirked. "Are you sure you saw more of him than you _wanted to?_ You know when you're embarrassed your ears turn red, right?"

***

Zeller glared at his friend and held his hands over the side of his head. "No, they don't, and you know I don't swing that way! It's not my fault we have the living embodiment of the statue of David under our watch."

***

"Well," Miriam said, still smirking. "You said it yourself; I'm sure he's 'converted' more than one 'art lover'." She took a sip of her coffee and winced. It was cold. "Are you sure you didn't get yourself assigned to the first watch on purpose?"

***

"Hey, you were here for the whole conversation. You know what the Guru gets like, he volunteered us both for this job, remember?" Zeller snapped, before leaning back in his seat and saying, "He answered the door naked...and then...just leaned in the doorway talking to me like it was the most normal thing in the world. I mean, a couple of other guests walked past, and he waved...and said hello to them!" 

The image of their horrified faces swam past his mind's eye, and he shuddered again. "If you didn't know who he was, you'd think he was just a naturist...although if he's a grower and not a shower, then I can understand why the boyfriend screams, and probably doesn't mind being cheated on."

***

Miriam sighed and forced herself to drink the rest of her coffee. "I've seen it," she said darkly. "Believe me; you won't be disappointed. And I know, I've talked to the staff, Zeller. This is what I was trying to tell you! Why do you think I wanted him transferred? But no, you just go and get us _extra_ duties that _guarantee_ we're stuck with him." She glared. "What kind of mojo did he hit you with to make sure you wanted to go back?"

***

"He's a transmuter, not a manipulator. If anything, that means he's not able to use it effectively, so I highly doubt he's manipulating anyone. He's just...naturally...incredibly charming, and the way he acts..." Zeller's voice caught in his throat as he tried to think of a way out of the hole he was digging for himself. "I mean...that doesn't mean I want to sleep with him, OK? Before you say it." 

Shaking his head, Zeller got up and put his empty cup in the bin. Shaking his head, he decided to get himself another one in the vain hope that the caffeine would make what he saw go away. 

***

"Yeah, Zeller, I know, it's a turn of phrase. God, defensive much? You clearly haven't given this any thought at all, have you?" Miriam said. "Grab me one, will ya?"

***

"Me, defensive? Never. Besides, you get pissy about having to go on shift with your ex. I warned you that she wasn't right for you, but nooo, you always know best." Zeller retorted as he punched in his coffee order, "What coffee do you want by the way?" 

***

"That's because you never believed me about what she was like!" Miriam snapped. "But now, it's all Hisoka this and Mr. Morrow has the body of an Adonis." She waited until his coffee had come out of the machine before saying, "Number three with two sugars." She saw the look he gave her. "It's been a long night, and before you ask, it's seven inches...and girthy." She stared blankly at the memory that flashed in front of her eyes. "He had a ruler with him..."

***

The image of Hisoka's very naked, and_ very_ erect penis slid across Zeller's mind. Miriam was recoiling in horror as the man proudly held up his ruler to prove just how well he would 'fit her'. He froze as he was about to order Miriam's drink. Deciding to ignore the unwanted insight into his friend's life that his Nen had shown him, he chose to go for the diplomatic reply.

"Why on earth would I ask that?" he shrieked overdramatically. "No," he held up his hand. "Don't answer that... I'm morbidly curious as to why you were in a situation where he was able to measure his dick...but I've got a feeling I _really_ don't want to know." 

Grabbing Miriam's coffee as it came out of the machine, he made his way back over to the table. "Tell me if you really want to," he said, but don't expect me to like it." 

***

"I think the exact line was, 'Hey cutie, wanna come in and make a movie? I've got the dick of a porn star, and I'll make you moan my name for a week,'" she said, picking up her coffee and blowing on it to cool it down. "I made the mistake of saying that I didn't believe him...about his claims." She stilled and looked Zeller in the eye. "Never challenge Hisoka Morow about anything. Never."

***

"Right... don't challenge the sex-addicted psychopath," Zeller said sarcastically. "Got it."

Shuffling to get comfortable, he stared down at his coffee. There was no way around it; he could feel Miriam's curiosity as if it were a fog flowing from her. With a sigh, he gave in and told her what she clearly wanted to know. "He just kept talking to me when I was up there, said that he was feeling lonely and asked me if I wanted to come in for a coffee." 

***

"I need to know how you got off so lightly. What face did you pull? How terrified were you?" Miriam asked. "Please, Senpai," she mocked. "Teach me your ways."

***

"I don't know," Zeller snapped. "Maybe he was trying to lull me into a false sense of security? I tried to make excuses to leave, but he just kept talking. He offered to let me use his bathroom, his phone...he even offered me something from the minibar. You're right; he must have more money than he can figure out what to do with. Does fighting at the Arena really pay that well?" 

***

Miriam stared in disbelief. "Remind me to get Price to take you out of the lab more often. He could probably afford a small country if he wanted to buy one. He got into _Greed Island_ because he was bored. Seriously, man, you have to start reading the files I give you."

***

"Hey, a guy can enjoy his job, OK? We don't all like going to clubs and getting plastered." Zeller sipped at his coffee. "Does this guy do everything because he's bored? Maybe we should tell Dr. Lecter to help him lengthen his attention span."

***

Miriam cast her mind back to the smartly dressed man she'd met at the annual Association dinner party, and cringed. He'd given her the creeps, but she had no idea why. Everyone else seemed to like him, and he was practically best friends with Jack. "I'll let you do that, the man gives me the creeps. Do _not_ tell Jack I said that."

She drank deeply from her cup and grinned wickedly as an idea occurred to her. "Unless you want me to give Hisoka your number? Maybe you could help him concentrate?"

***

"Only if I can give him yours," Zeller laughed. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Dr. Lecter puts me on edge too. You should have seen the way he would look at Will, if you ever met him?"

***

"Yeah, well, they were fucking," Miriam said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, get out more, please. Or at least talk to someone other than Price on a daily basis."

***

Zeller rolled his eyes. "Yes I know they were _fucking_, but the way he looked at Will wasn't the way you'd look at your boyfriend. It was more like...I don't know...like he was property? Heck, I'd rather be stared at by Hisoka than have Dr. Lecter look at me the way he looked at Will."

***

"Yeah, well," Miriam shrugged. "Turns out Will was the one that saw people as things, not Lecter. So it looks like you were wrong again. The court transcript said he tricked the guy into cooking someone's liver. I mean, I know Will had that Empathy Nen thing that meant he could get into killer's minds...but still." She felt her stomach churning at the idea. "That's a special kind of sick."

***

"Yeah...Price and I heard about that. Couldn't believe it but if you spend all that time inside the minds of criminals, maybe something gets stuck up there?" Zeller said with a sigh and downed the rest of his now cold coffee. "I still think Hisoka's less creepy than Dr. Lecter. So I won't tell Jack if you don't." 

***

"Deal," Miriam said, pushing the images of the corpses Will had left in his wake out of her mind. "So, what you gonna bring with you to occupy your time while you're listening to Hisoka's dulcet moans?"

***

"Is he really that loud? I thought you said it was the people he took to his bed that made the racket?" Zeller asked curiously. "Maybe I should read those reports again...you know just in case Jack asks me about them?" 

***

"It's a surround sound experience...and it depends who's on top. They like to switch it up," Miriam leered. "And I've got copies...just in case you forgot yours at the lab."

***

Zeller shook his head. "Well at least there's a bed in the room next door, beats standing outside or watching Leroy on the floor." 

***

"Don't _ever_ tell Jack he sits down on guard duty," Miriam said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean, I know you spend most of your time in the lab, but...if you let him fall asleep, I _will_ give Hisoka your number."

***

"I'll give Dr. Lecter yours if you tell Jack _anything_ we've been talking about." Zeller countered. "Don't worry, I plan to take a nap before I'm due to start, and when Leroy joins me, I'll give him your fondest regards."

***

"Yeah, well," Miriam quipped, making sure to look unconcerned. "Lecter won't try to fuck me."

***

Not to be outdone Zeller added, "OK, fine, I'll give your number to Hisoka's boyfriend so they can invite you for a threesome."

***

"You assume he hasn't?" Miriam said blankly. "You're so cute."

***

"Miriam, the guy staying with Hisoka barely talks to anyone, even the staff don't know his name. That's why we just call him the guy with the long hair, or long-haired guy. Unless you've been holding out on me?" Zeller said sarcastically. 

***

"Zeller," Miriam said. "I was meaning Hisoka. The guy's got the libido of a hyperactive rabbit on steroids. He propositions everyone that comes to his door...or guards it. His boyfriend was on the bed in the background when he asked me. He didn't even bat an eye. I'm assuming he's aware of who he's dating."

***

"Well, if he's letting him whip him, then I'd imagine threesomes are pretty standard," Zeller replied. "He must be good in bed if he can stop Hisoka bringing back people from the bar though, so maybe that's why I got off lightly? I mean he told me he was lonely, and then I saw the long-haired guy coming back. Fuck, he saved me, didn't he?"

***

"Yeah, sounds like he did, and it's not usually Hisoka screaming for the whipping," Miriam explained. "He's had a lot of people, Zeller. Just...don't let him know you're in the other room. If you do...he likes an audience, and the boyfriend doesn't seem to care. He doesn't seem to care about anything." She frowned and looked at her friend inquisitively. "Have you ever seen him smile?"

***

"I've seen Hisoka smile...he was all smiles while talking to me earlier, but the boyfriend, no. Although some of the hotel staff are taking bets on if he's a man or a woman if you wanna join in?" Zeller chuckled. "Hisoka does have a strange way of smiling though," he added thoughtfully. "Like he looks pleased and annoyed at you at the same time? Or it could just be me, I mean I did refuse his invitations, repeatedly. When I saw the boyfriend, I pretended I could hear somebody shouting my name and ran for the lift. How do you normally get away from him?" 

***

"I've heard the boyfriend talking... he's definitely a boyfriend," Miriam said confidently. "And I just tell him to go away. He kinda laughs and walks off." She tilted her head and looked at Zeller more closely. "You know, it's OK if you have a crush. You can tell me."

***

Zeller looked at the door to make sure they were still alone before looking back at his friend. "Look this absolutely has to stay between us...if Hisoka finds out, I will definitely give him your number, your email and your home address...along with a love letter from you professing your undying affection, but..." He twisted his empty cup in his fingers. "For a man, he's very...good looking. In a handsome, Greek God kinda way. I mean he looks like he's been carved from marble. His muscles are...and his skin; it's so pale. I'm not even gay... I'm really not into men. I've tested back in college."

***

"OK, OK," Miriam said, hiding her laugh. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," she added when he glared. "It's kinda cute actually. I mean, the guy's a psychopathic serial killer, but he is an amazingly gorgeous one. Can't fault you there." She softened her expression and smiled at him. "Look, half the guys I helped back to their rooms 'weren't gay' either. Most of them had wedding rings on. The man has a rule book all of his own; it's fine. It's not like you're ever going to do anything about it." She hardened her gaze. "Are you?"

***

"Not planning on it, and I'm definitely not gonna risk letting him buy me a drink. The guy with his reputation would probably drug me," Zeller said, laughing nervously. "I mean it sounds like you fancy him too, miss 'he's amazingly gorgeous'." 

***

"I'm sure Price would help you out, if you wanted to test to see if anything's changed now you're older," Miriam said, deflecting the topic away from her. "He always did have this way of smiling at you when you weren't looking..."

***

Zeller grinned, "Oh no, we're not talking about Price and the rumours about his little man crush. You like Hisoka Morow, admit it. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone; you know that I can keep secrets."

***

Miriam pretended to drink her coffee for as long as she could get away with before sighing. "He's...easy on the eyes," she admitted. "Nothing more. I _certainly_ wouldn't want to do anything with him, not after knowing where his joystick's been." She shuddered dramatically. "And I feel for any woman who ends up with that monstrosity inside her."

***

"Well," Zeller said thoughtfully. "If he's as violent in bed as he's supposed to be in the Arena, I think his 'monster' will be the least of anyone's worries." He softened his expression. "Besides, if I'm going to be on the night shift, I should nip home to get my things. I can grab a nap before the show starts. Just remember," he pointed between them, "This conversation, never happened. I _will_ give him your number if you tell Jade any of this when she stops by to pick up her stuff. I know about the makeup sex, and I'm not above blackmail," he warned. 

Ignoring Miriam's glare, he collected both empty cups from the table and threw them in the bin, giving her a cheeky grin as he made his way to the door. Stopping to shoot her finger guns, he whispered loudly, "Never happened." Before letting it close behind him, leaving, he hoped, one amused Miriam Lass in his wake.

***

Character played by Muffinamdness in this chapter was:  
  
Miriam & Zeller

Character played by themadnovelist in this chapter was:  
  
Jack & Zeller


	6. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeller learns more about Hisoka than he had ever wished to during his stint on the night shift at the Yorknew Hotel.

_ 21:09 To: Zeller _

So, how's it going?

_ 21:14 To: Miriam _

Not too bad so far, spotted our man and his boyfriend in the bar earlier, so I snuck into my room. Just been reading through those reports again. 

_ 21:16 To: Zeller _

Careful, they have long words in, ask me if you need any help.

Are they back yet? Anyone with them?

_ 21:19 To: Miriam _

Now you mention it; I think I heard the door open.

They just got back, and I think maybe a little drunk?

Oh, and you're right, that's definitely a man's voice should I tell the betting pool?

_ 21: 21 To: Zeller _

You actually had a bet going? Do I need to tell you what will happen if Jack finds out?

And...good luck! I'm off for a shower. Just wanted to check in.

_ 21:24 To: Miriam _

Come on it won't be that bad. I'm a big boy I can handle it.

_ 21:28 To: Miriam _

OK, he really is loud, isn't he?

_ 21:32 To: Miriam _

I take back what I said. 

Pretty sure I just heard the boyfriend screaming Master?

WTF kind of stuff is he doing in there?

_ 21:36 To: Miriam _

Seriously, Miriam, you can't leave me like this! I can hear both of them now! How thin are these walls?

_ 21:47 To: Miriam _

How long do you take in the dam shower? I've tried burying my head under a pillow, but I can still hear them, and I can't read the reports if I'm under a pillow.

_ 21:48 To: Zeller _

I had to do my hair too. I can't go to bed with wet hair.

And what's the matter? I did _ tell _you what he did last time I was on duty, didn't I? Is he moaning his name yet? Because when that starts, you're in for the long haul. Hisoka likes to play with his victims, and the boyfriend has as much stamina as he does. I'm pretty sure he's as powerful as Hisoka, to be honest. His Aura's...dark. So yeah, good luck!

_ 21:56 To: Miriam _

Sorry I was looking for something to plug my ears with, found some complimentary earplugs from the hotel. Can still hear them though.

Not heard names, just Master? Just our luck he's into the really kinky stuff. Not sure if you did mention what happened on your last shift, can't think around the moaning.

_ 21:58 To: Zeller _

He told him to call him by his name whenever he was close...I don't know how that man lasted for so long. It went on for _ three hours _. We counted him scream Hisoka-san 23 times. And those were only the times we could hear him through the door. The man's evil.

I'm off to sleep. Only message me if it's an emergency.

_ 22:04 To: Miriam _

What? Miriam! You can't just tell me that and then leave! 

Don't be so cruel. 

_ 22:05 To: Zeller _

Night Zeller. You're a big boy. Just remember to use lube.

_ 22:07 To: Miriam _

What the hell do you think I'm going to be doing while I'm stuck here listening to them? 

Oh God, he just screamed...it was even louder that time. How did you cope with this?

_ 22:10 To: Zeller _

Zeller. I told you to message me in an emergency. I have a 6 am shift. And I assumed you'd be relieving some tension so that you could concentrate _ on the reports _. Unless you're fine with Jack knowing you didn't read a word and have no clue what's going on?

_ 22:13 To: Miriam _

Do you think I can focus on anything when I can hear the two of them going at it?

I can't even find decent earplugs. Miriam, is 445 the room Freddie Lounds was staying in?

_ 22:13 To: Zeller _

Yes. Why? Zeller, what are you going to do? Is she back...because if she is, you'll have to let Jack know and note it in the report. Zeller, what are you going to do?

_ 22:25 To: Miriam _

She's left some of her stuff in the drawers, and I think she bought Hisoka a present? Is this what I think it is? It looks like a fleshlight?

He attached a picture of a sex toy still in its box. 

_ 22:26 To: Zeller _

WHY ARE YOU IN THAT ROOM?

And yes, it is... Don't you have access to the internet? Why are you pestering me with these things? 

I did not need that mental image. Zeller...please tell me it's not used...

On second thought, I HAVE TO SLEEP! GO AWAY!

_ 22:31 To: Miriam _

Definitely not used, box hasn't been opened. 

As for why I'm in room 445, well, isn't it obvious? I was trying to find something better to use as earplugs. I figured a reporter would have some decent equipment, y' know?

OK sleep well, I'll just be in my room, alone, with two men doing the horizontal tango in the one next door. Loudly. 

_ 22:32 To: Zeller _

Zeller, get out of that room and _ get back on duty! _ The reason the earplugs still let you hear _ Loud Noises _ is because _ you are on guard duty and have to hear if bad things are happening, you idiot! _

Suck it up, like the rest of us. Read the damned reports and for God's sake, don't forget to do the hourly patrols, OK?

_ 01:13 To: Miriam _

Oh. My. God. Miriam, they're at it again! They stopped for a while, not sure why but maybe they had a nap? 

Just got back from a patrol, you proud of me? 

Anyway soon as I close the door Hisoka started moaning like a banshee!!! I didn't think his voice could go that high. 

_ 01:17 To: Zeller _

I said emergencies. Hisoka howling is nothing new. Use the Fleshlight. No, I'm not proud, that's your job. I'm going to sleep. Don't make a mess.

_ 01:21 To: Miriam _

Don't tempt me, Miriam, it's looking more and more...wait why did you assume I brought it back to my room with me?

I don't think I'm going to be able to look him in the eye if he tries to talk to me again. Oh, Lord, I think he's letting long-haired guy whip him? I think that was a whip? How do you know if it's a whip?

_ 01:22 To: Zeller _

Because I've talked to you for more than five minutes, and you're the forensic detective; you'll figure it out. _ Good Night Zeller _.

_ 03:23 To: Miriam _

Oh, man, I really hope Jack can get them to move this guy, really did not need to hear Hisoka telling his boyfriend that he's been a bad boy and needs to be punished.

Share my pain Miriam...share! 

_ 03:26 To: Zeller _

How. Many. Times. EMERGENCIES! 

I HAVE SHARED YOUR PAIN. For the last THREE WEEKS, I've had nothing BUT _ that pain. _ Now just jerk off and leave me alone! At least you're in a bedroom and can do something about it!

_ 04:04 To: Miriam _

I don't know what's worse; that I'm sitting here listening to them go at it or that I have to type this into a report...which is then going to be read by Jack' The Guru' Crawford.

Least they seem to have stopped. Hopefully, they're just going to sleep, and I can finish re-reading the reports. 

_ 04:10 To: Zeller _

I'm going to kill you. That's what's worse. I know you know that I can punch a man's head off his shoulders. If you keep messaging me complaining about the fact that your man crush isn't fucking you, and is doing his boyfriend instead, I will use you for target practice. If you wake me up again for anything short of the world ending, then the next time you see me, run. Run for your fucking life.

_ 06:12 To: Miriam _

Good Morning! Oh, wondrous light of my life! Just wanted to wish you an uneventful shift dealing with our resident psycho. Also, it turns out Freddie left some other toys too; there was an unopened magic wand, so I put that in the room for you. Second draw down. You know, just in case you need to relieve some tension. 

I'm going to be heading home to bed.

PS: He's not my crush, remember?

_ 06:17 To: Zeller _

...Zeller...

There is no way I would _ ever _use something that Freddie... I'm going to start at your knees and work up. Every joint of your body will be turned backwards by the time I'm finished with you.

I wish you a 'peaceful' rest. Don't worry; I'll only message you in an 'emergency'.

Oh, and if I find out you've turned off your phone when we might need to contact you in an _ actual _emergency, I'll make sure Hisoka knows where you live.

_ 06:23 To: Miriam _

You can tell him; I live comfortably outside of his range of movement. Plus I told you I'm moving in with Price so we can split bills, you wouldn't want to subject Price to our lovely friend, would you?

_ 06:25 To: Zeller _

He won't always have a radius, Zeller. And yes, I know all about your plan to 'split the bills'. I'm sure Hisoka wouldn't mind sharing either. He's good like that.

_ 06:29 To: Miriam _

For the last time, I do not have a crush on him!

Besides, do you really think that they'll let him go?

I know Dr. Lecter is heralded as this world-renowned super therapist who can tame the worst criminals, but Hisoka just doesn't care enough about anything; except maybe sex. But do you think he's really feeling any guilt about those people who died? Because I don't. 

What's that saying again? You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink? 

_ 06:40 To: Zeller _

It's too early in the morning for this.

Lecter was the one who got him put into the hotel. I overheard the conversation with Jack. The guy wants him free for some reason. 

And, everyone knows you and Price are fucking like bunnies. You really don't have to deny it.

_ 06:44 To: Miriam _

This the same rumour that started at the same as the one about you fancying Jack picked up momentum? I wonder who put that one about the office. Price doesn't fancy me.

Anyway, I'm going to be driving home now, enjoy your shift. Have fun flirting with Hisoka. 

_ 07:02 To: Zeller _

Sweety, everyone knows you started that one, even Jack.

And don't worry, I'll keep you up to date with occurrences throughout the day. Wouldn't want you missing out.

By the way, even Jack thinks you're dating Price. He asked me when your anniversary was last month. He wanted to get you a card for when you finally came out. 

_ 07:04 To: Miriam _

I'm sure he does, but seriously, I'm not gay, and I'm about to start driving. 

Will look forward to hearing all about our boy's antics, don't miss anything out, alright? I want all the details, especially if he starts measuring things again. 

Also, what is it with you people these days? Is it really so hard to believe that two guys can just be good friends? 

_ 08:17 To: Zeller _

Hisoka's boyfriend has bought him Bagels for Breakfast. It smelt like they had salmon in. He stopped off at the stall in the foyer to buy a fruit punch and some chocolate. They've only had sex once so far. The boyfriend appears to have been the one in charge this time because Hisoka was howling Illu-chan, more! For ten minutes until something muffled his speech. 

The boyfriend's a polite man. He offered to get me refreshments when he left the room. I did manage to see inside when he came out of the door; Hisoka was tied to the bed. Hopefully, he won't break another one.

And there are friends, Zeller, and then there are _ friends _. I keep telling you; Price looks at you like a love-sick puppy. He'd be happy to help you 'experiment', I'm sure. All you'd have to do is ask.

_ 08:21 To: Miriam _

Oh, so we learn the man's name? Sort of, Illu-chan? Gotta be a pet name.

How many beds has our bad boy broken so far, I haven't been counting, would this be the fourth? 

You should have accepted the offer, see if Hisoka got jealous or not. Then again, he openly flirts in front of his boyfriend, so he probably wouldn't.

_ 08:25 To: Zeller _

'Refreshments' wasn't a euphemism, Zeller. He was offering to get me a drink. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up later. And yes, this is bed number four. I had a specialist use a reinforced frame this time. Jack was not happy until I pointed out that the extra expense would be worth it if it stopped him breaking four more frames.

_ 08:28 To: Miriam _

You know what I'm not even surprised. They say opposites attract, right?

I'll look forward to my next instalment from you, you're a star.

Gonna try to get some sleep now, I'll speak to you soon.

One last thing, still NOT gay.

_ 08:29 To: Zeller _

How do you know? Did you practice with Price already? That was quick. 

Let me know how many times Hisoka tries to get you in your sleep ;)

_ 08:33 To: Miriam _

Hahaha very funny, I live more than three miles from the hotel.

Let me know how many times Hisoka tries to get into your pants today. 

I am going to sleep now.

_ 08:34 To: Zeller _

Night sweety. Give Price a kiss from me too.

_ 08:36 To: Miriam _

Only if you give Hisoka one from me.

Night.

_ 08:37 To: Zeller _

For the sake of Price's unrequited love, deal. 

Sleep well.

_ 08:39 To: Miriam _

Oh, and you have to kiss him on the lips, cheek doesn't count, and I demand proof, or I won't believe you did it.

OK for real now. Night. 

X

***

Character played by Muffinamdness in this chapter was:  
  
Miriam

Character played by themadnovelist in this chapter was:  
  
Zeller


	7. The Joust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's next session with Chrollo proves to be more fruitful than either of them had expected.

As Hannibal made his way down the corridor towards Chrollo's guarded cell, he thought about what his goal for this session would be.

He'd piqued his interest, and that wasn't an easy feat. The man appeared to have meticulously constructed himself an identity out of the way he saw himself reflected in others. Hannibal lamented the fact that he seemed to have skipped a few pages in the Antisocial Personality Disorder how-to appear human guide, but fortunately, or, Hannibal smirked, possibly unfortunately for Chrollo, Hannibal hadn't. After their last session, he was looking forward to seeing if his suggestions had had any effect.

Hannibal had already begun to lay the foundations for his design. 

Immediately after their last session, he'd begun his research into the Kurta chain user that his two patients had mentioned and had used his contacts within the mafia to send out feelers for him. He had offered a posting for an interested party to consult with him over the acquisition of a pair of scarlet eyes, and had hinted at the fact that he knew where more could be obtained. He hoped that the Kurta would be foolish enough to take his bait.

For now, he would wait.

Chrollo would likely prove to be an interesting distraction.

Nodding at the two guards stationed either side of his patient's door, Hannibal Allowed the Nen in his hand to flare, unlocking the door and entering with silent, measured steps. "Good morning Mr.Lucilfer," he said smoothly. "I trust that your guards are treating you well?"

***

Chrollo was lying on his side on his bed and had his eyes glued to his latest book. He'd given a sideways glance towards his cell door as he heard footsteps approaching, and had laid his book down when he'd heard the lock open and Dr. Lecter's voice as he greeted him. The tone was as polite and professional as he'd expected, but the words? He was sure those words carried more weight than they appeared to. Chrollo bookmarked his place before, stashing his days reading under his pillow for safekeeping. 

The days following his last meeting had been uneventful, and he'd spent more than a few of them thinking about what had been said during his 'therapy'. Other times he'd read, or he'd remained on his cell's bed and staring at the ceiling and wondering about his Troupe. Was his faith in them really as warranted as he had led himself to believe? The Doctor seemed to think his that spider was missing something, he wasn't so sure. 

Sitting up in his bed, he offered his therapist a polite smile. "Good Morning Dr.Lecter," he said, returning the greeting, "It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sure the guards are doing a fine job, don't worry." 

***

Hannibal took note of the unconcern Chrollo seemed to have about his treatment at the hands of his guards and frowned. Had he honestly expected Hannibal to allow him to be mistreated? The thought irked him, and he had to temper his response to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"I am glad, please," Hannibal said, gesturing to the two chairs positioned across from each other in the centre of the cell. "Shall we begin?"

***

"Of course, Dr. Lecter," Chrollo said, deciding to keep his response simple and his tone as neutral as he could. _ Are you like me Dr. Lecter and lacking in emotions or is this an act for your patients? _ He idly wondered, getting up from his bed to take his seat. _ Did I imagine that I'd managed to annoy you during our last meeting? _

***

"I see you received your books, I am glad," Hannibal said, taking the seat opposite Chrollo and placing his briefcase on the floor by his feet. "I hope they are to your liking?" He'd had them shipped to the facility by first class courier.

***

Chrollo couldn't help but look over to the now full bookshelf and felt a slight smile pull at his face. "I like to consider myself a student of everything the world has to teach. History, in particular, interests me, Dr. Lecter." 

He turned back to face the Doctor, "Is there any subject you find particularly interesting? Or would that be a stupid question?"

***

"There are no stupid questions," Hannibal said mildly. "But I fear there may be many uncultured teachers."

He relaxed back into his chair as he thought about Chrollo's question. "I am a student of humanity. Human nature has fascinated me ever since I was a child, and it still captivates me to this day."

He glanced back at the bookcase that he'd filled with books from his own collection and smiled at the old, familiar titles, before asking, "What is it about history that draws you to it?"

***

Chrollo sat silently and thought about the question; nobody had ever thought to ask him that before. His Troupe never disturbed him. He would sit in silence and read, and they held him in too high regard to interrupt. 

_ What about history interests me? _ he thought, and sat back in his chair as he contemplated the answer.

Eventually, he met the Doctor's eyes and said, "The past shapes the future, even though our lives are focused on the present, the past has an inescapable effect upon us all. For example, if I hadn't formed the Troupe, would I be here now, in this room with you? Could I have made another choice that would have still led me to this place?" he paused with a thoughtful hum, "Yes I think that might be why I am so captivated by it."

***

"I like to think that our past shapes our present in the same way the teacher shapes their pupil. If we are open to its lessons, then we can learn everything we wish, but if we are not, we are doomed to repeat its mistakes," Hannibal agreed.

He followed Chrollo's lead and relaxed into his chair. "The entirety of human knowledge and thought is available to all, should we but choose to seek it out."

***

"It has been said that, 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it'," Chrollo said smoothly. "Forgive me if I cannot recall where I heard it." He noticed Hannibal glancing at his small collection of books and took in the minute twitches of what he assumed were smiles that crossed his features. 

He remembered the Doctor's own impressive assortment back at his office. "You consider yourself a seeker of knowledge as well, Dr. Lecter? Is that why you choose to display your impressive library in your office rather than at home?" he asked, allowing a hint of inquisitiveness to sneak into his words.

***

"I find both comfort and solace in words of all kinds," Hannibal said, nodding towards the shelf. "I have been known to spend more time in my office than at home, and I made the logical choice to keep the books that I regularly used there a long time ago."

He crinkled his eyes in a quick, self-deferential smile. "It also helps to prevent those who would be so inclined, to feel more," he paused as if thinking, "reassured when they enter my space."

He looked back at Chrollo and asked, "How about you, Mr. Lucilfer? How do you choose to display your knowledge?"

***

Chrollo bowed his head slightly. "You have me at a disadvantage there, Doctor," he said, clasping his hands between his open knees as he shifted his posture to lean slightly forward. 

"I do not have the space for such a display. Although, I have taken some enjoyment in handing them out to others to read," he explained, and moved a hand to point to his head. "As for storing my books, the only place I have is inside here." 

***

"You display your knowledge through the people around you," Hannibal said with a genuine smile. "You become a teacher, shaping and influencing minds?" 

He made sure to keep his tone polite. Chrollo would not be an effective leader if he weren't capable of reading people; and from everything Hannibal had found through his research, Chrollo's Troupe were devoted to him.

***

Chrollo didn't raise his head, but he did lower his hand.

"I'm not a teacher, Dr. Lecter, I wouldn't presume to give myself such a title. The idea of a book sitting somewhere unread just doesn't sit well with me, that's all." He straightened, still looking thoughtful. "Leaders are supposed to encourage those who choose to follow them, are they not? What kind of leader would be I if I did not foster the growth of those who look to me for guidance? Surely it is the same for your patients. They look to you for support; you provide them with the tools they need to help themselves, or am I mistaken?"

***

Hannibal nodded. "That is very true. My aim is not to force my own ideas upon my patients; it is to allow them the safety to explore their own." He sat up in his chair as a plan began to form in his mind. "I would, however, not be an effective therapist if I allowed my patients to wander aimlessly throughout their mental landscapes," he said softly.

***

Sensing that he was unlikely to get a better moment, Chrollo decided to try and ask the question that was stuck in his mind. Since the Chairman's letter had arrived, one sentence had stuck out above all others. To his surprise, he had found the words had lingered in his mind, and had proved to be troubling, rather than reassuring:

_ "You are indeed very fortunate that he has insisted that he be allowed to work with you." _

With a respectful expression, he asked, "I hope you won't think me to be impertinent if I ask, but it has been on my mind for a while." He paused to gauge the reaction, before ploughing ahead. He wasn't averse to risk. "The Chairperson wrote to me - as I am sure you are aware - to tell me that I was to remain your patient. What I am curious about, however, is that she said you requested that this be the case. I suppose I am seeking some reassurance that your interest is purely professional, with regards to myself, and not to learn more about my Troupe?"

He leant back as he waited for his answer. After all, how he would proceed from here would be greatly affected by the Doctor's words and his reaction.

***

Hannibal noted the subtle suggestion behind Chrollo's question, but didn't rise to the bait. The man was probing for weakness, as would be expected from anyone in his position.

"Your concerns are entirely understandable, Mr. Lucilfer," he said in his most reassuring tone. "However, my interest in your colleagues lies only in how they reflect upon you. Who we choose to surround ourselves with, after all, says a lot about who we are as an individual. Would you not agree?" he asked, tilting his head in enquiry.

***

Chrollo allowed himself to look relieved and leaned back into his chair for full effect. 

"That is very reassuring to know, Dr. Lecter. I do hope I have not offended you with my question? I am grateful, after all, that you would want to help me." He took a moment to compose himself, letting his body relax back into its usual calm. "I am also grateful that you appear to want to help my Troupe; as you no doubt know they are very important to me. If as you say my association with them tells you more about me, then it must also follow that, by learning about me, you will learn about them, would it not? So, I suppose that I have to accept that, in this situation, there is no way to prevent something new being learned." 

Chrollo looked at Dr. Lecter thoughtfully, for a moment before continuing, "Would it also not make logical sense that, if we are reflected in the company we keep, I would count as a reflection of you now, Dr. Lecter? I mean you chose me for your patient; you could have refused."

***

Hannibal decided to lean forwards slightly, playing Chrollo's game for now, "What do you think that choice says about me Mr. Lucilfer?" he asked calmly, waiting to see how the man would answer.

***

"You described yourself to me earlier, as a student of humanity. From my opportunity to see your office at our first meeting, it was clear that you are highly qualified; you are well-read, dare I say dedicated to your pursuit of the knowledge you seek," Chrollo said and pretended to think over his next words. "There are those, as I am sure you know, who do believe me not to have any humanity, I have to wonder if you are looking to confirm that view? Or...perhaps to confirm something else?" 

***

"Is that how you see yourself?" Hannibal asked. "Lacking humanity?"

***

Chrollo adjusted his posture and fixed the man sitting in the chair opposite with his most stormy gaze, but kept his impassive mask in place. "As I am not sure I even understand myself, Dr.Lecter, I would imagine I am way off the mark. Perhaps I am one of those who are lost in my own mental landscape. Simply looking for someone who can help me find my way?"

***

"Perhaps," Hannibal agreed, meeting Chrollo's glare without flinching. He kept his voice pleasant as he said, "I am here to assist in any way I can. What is it you see when you picture your mind?" 

He noted the careful flattery Chrollo was directing towards him, alongside the subtle self-deprecation and wondered if that was how the man had disarmed his opponents in the past; playing at being meek until his pincers struck?

***

Chrollo caught himself staring; the question had taken him aback. Much of his self-image was shaped by his Troupe, by those who he ultimately approved to join. They were all different, in their own way, from the rest, but all looked for that same feeling of belonging. At least, that's what Chrollo had believed. 

What did he see inside his own mind? It wasn't something he liked to do often. Books were always a welcome distraction. His words from earlier in their conversation floated back to him; yes, he could work with that idea. 

"I suppose you could say that I see a library," he suggested, giving Hannibal a shrug, telegraphing frustration. "I am sure the answers are in there somewhere, but I don't know where." 

***

Hannibal continued his observations. "Could?" he asked curiously. "You are not sure?" 

***

Chrollo gave a small shrug and offered Dr. Lecter a meek smile. "I don't suppose there is a way to find a catalogue?" he tried to joke.

***

Hannibal smiled but maintained his posture. "That would depend, what is it that you are looking for?"

***

Seeing the smile returned gave Chrollo the subtle encouragement he needed, and he continued, "The simple solution to your question would be answers. However, that feels too simplistic. If I had to put it another way..." 

He looked up at the ceiling, giving the question some actual thought. "It occurs to me that I actually don't talk about myself that often, Dr.Lecter. That might be why I find your questions difficult to respond to. I don't like to talk about my motives; why I do the things I do. Last time I was in this city - before the incident I mean - a young boy asked me about my motives, I found myself unable to fully answer him too." 

Chrollo glanced towards his books for a brief moment and then back to his therapist. "I expect that, as I realised back then while we both stood in the rain, that I am still looking for the key to understanding myself." 

***

Internally Hannibal rejoiced; they had reached the moment he'd been waiting for. Leaning down, he reached into his bag and drew out a collectors edition of 'Living with Antisocial Personality Disorder'. 

"You may find this useful," he said as he handed it over to Chrollo. Patiently, he waited behind his helpful expression to see how his 'patient' would react.

***

Chrollo watched silently as Dr. Lecter reached into his bag and pulled out a book. He tried to look uninterested, but the facade fell when it was handed to him. Gingerly he accepted the gift and looked at the cover, trying to hide his growing curiosity as he read aloud, "Living with Antisocial Personality Disorder?" 

He hummed thoughtfully. "I can't help wondering why you would give me this, are you giving me some sort of... what is the word...homework? Yes I believe that's right, are you setting me some reading as homework, Dr. Lecter?"

***

Hannibal smiled, genuinely pleased with the reaction he'd received. "If you wish to see it that way, Mr. Lucilfer, then I suppose it could be thought of as a workbook of sorts. It was, however, intended as a gift; a resource for you to read at your leisure, as were the rest of the books here. When I found out that you were being denied the basic dignities afforded to any of my clients, I stepped in."

He sat back in his seat and allowed the annoyance he had felt towards the guard's behaviour to show. "As far as I am concerned respect is a given, disrespect is earned."

***

Chrollo remained still, looking at the book in his hands as he listened to Dr. Lecter's explanation. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't expected a gesture like this from his therapist. Nor had he ever expected that Dr. Lecter would have been the one to step in to get his request for reading material approved. _ Is this what gratitude feels like? _ he wondered. 

For a few moments, he allowed this new feeling to wash over him, and tried to process it; to put a name to it, but he wasn't sure he could. At least not yet. What he did know was that when somebody did something like this for you, you were supposed to say thank you. 

"Then you have my thanks, Dr. Lecter. I'm sure the people holding me here do not consider me to be like your other patients, or do you spend a lot of your time in cells like mine?"

***

Hannibal shrugged ever so slightly. "I am a seeker of knowledge. The light can blind if we stare towards it for too long. It is only in darkness that our eyes open wider. Until we can understand both aspects of our nature, we can not move forward."

Relaxing, he looked up at the high window that allowed a small amount of natural light into Chrollo's cell. "I like to think that it is my job to facilitate understanding."

***

"And you facilitate your patients to understand their mental landscape?" Chrollo asked calmly. Internally, he noted that the answer didn't confirm what he had wanted to know the most. Noticing Hannibal's gaze, he smiled a little before adding, "I find that the lighting in here is usually adequate, sitting in dark places isn't anything new. Candlelight can be very soothing."

***

"In my experience, most predators are not averse to darkness," Hannibal mused. "I too prefer the primal light of the fire; it speaks to me in a way the sun never will."

Sighing, he turned back to Chrollo. "What is it about the flame that speaks to you?"

***

"Fire has an intense beauty to it; a small flame is controllable, but even the smallest spark can grow and become a true force to be reckoned with," Chrollo said, pausing slightly; he wasn't sure if he'd said enough or if he should add to his response.

Deciding that he'd said enough, for now, he asked a question of his own. "Do you think that we're both predators, Dr. Lecter?" He was intrigued by the idea. Was there more to his therapist than he had first thought? 

***

_ "Do you think that we're both predators, Dr. Lecter?" _

Hannibal allowed a spark to shine behind his eyes at the question and focussed on Chrollo's reply. "You see the potential in fire?"

***

Chrollo chose not to react to Hannibal's lack of verbal answer; instead, he focussed on the thoughts that he would usually have kept to himself. "A single candle flame can give light and a small amount of warmth; if you make a campfire instead, then you would get both more light and more warmth. However, you also risk drawing more attention to yourself." 

His Doctor was thought-provoking. Chrollo found it to be a welcome distraction from his earlier worries.

***

"Indeed, we often find safety in the shadows," Hannibal said thoughtfully. "But even a small flame will eventually draw moths. What happens when the attention does inevitably fall upon you?"

Hannibal knew that his gesture had thrown Chrollo, and that had allowed him to find a crack in the man's armour. Now he had to place a few wedges to ensure it didn't entirely seal over. Establishing a common ground was essential with someone like him. He hadn't reacted to his not so subtle hint that they both shared a passion for the hunt, but that didn't mean that the message hadn't been received.

***

Chrollo regarded his therapist with a thoughtful expression. Initially, he'd been tempted to respond that moths were prey for some of the larger spiders that existed in the world. However, he was cautious; Hannibal had been nothing but polite and respectful towards him, even when the rest of the people in the facility were not. He was keen not to risk ruining that. "Ah, but you see, Dr. Lecter, what if that is the intention?" he asked instead.

***

Hannibal maintained his steady gaze. "You wish to be seen? Or, perhaps," he allowed an amused smile to form on his lips at the idea, "I wonder, in this scenario, am I the moth?" 

***

"Do you see yourself as the moth, Dr. Lecter?" Chrollo asked without missing a beat, an enigmatic smile pulling at his lips as he tried to keep his expression neutral.

***

"That would depend," Hannibal said playfully. "Are you a flame, Mr. Lucilfer?"

***

Starting to feel amused, Chrollo leant forward and allowed his smile to fully take shape. "Would you like me to be the flame to your moth Dr. Lecter?" he asked, letting his voice drop a few octaves, remembering the way Hisoka had always when he had in the past.

***

Hannibal chuckled and tilted his head back slightly as he answered, "I have always felt an affinity towards the flame. I must confess a curiosity as to what it would feel like to be consumed." His eyes danced as he continued, "But isn't that the beauty of nature, Mr. Lucilfer? One can never truly tell what awaits us in the dark unless they are willing to light a fire."

***

Chrollo's usually cold gaze, warmed with amusement as he continued to observe his Doctor's reactions. "Perhaps we are both moths Dr.Lecter?" Chrollo mused. "But I would have to wonder if knowledge could be our flame, what do you think?"

The sparkle remained in Hannibal's eyes as he calmed slightly. Returning Chrollo's smile, he said, "And what deadly moths we are, Mr. Lucilfer. I would suspect that between us we have enough knowledge to burn a city, should we so choose."

Pausing for a moment, he tilted his head and asked, "I wonder, if we turned the light of the fire inwards, what would we find?"

***

Chuckling slightly as he imagined the mental image that was being painted for him, Chrollo thought back to earlier; to his failed attempt at humour.

"Perhaps it would make it easier to find a card catalogue for that library," he replied with an amused grin.

***

Hannibal nodded and looked to the book, still resting in Chrollo's hands. "Hopefully that can provide you with a place to start piecing together your own Temple of Alexandria."

***

"That sounds like the kind of place I would rob," Chrollo replied thoughtfully, lifting the book in his hands to examine it. He didn't want to appear too interested in it, not in front of the Doctor at least, but he knew how to be polite. 

***

"Then perhaps I can help you learn the layout of your mental landscape and find out which scrolls pique your interest?" Hannibal said with a smile. "I am at your disposal."

***

Chrollo looked back up in surprise, studying Hannibal carefully for a few moments, before he sighed, and shook his head. "I'm afraid I normally wouldn't take an outsider with me on a heist. Something I am sure you would understand Dr. Lecter," he said regretfully.

***

"And I would refrain from breaking the law, Mr. Lucilfer," Hannibal replied simply. He leaned back and relaxed into his seat before adding, "I am not offering to help you steal what you seek; I am offering you a guided tour."

***

"That is what I had expected you to say," Chrollo said, and offered his Doctor a small, but mostly sincere smile. "I am your patient, after all, you have guidelines to follow when interacting with me, do you not?"

***

"Of course," Hannibal said, bowing his head to acknowledge the man's point. He paused to think for a moment before adding, "I did, after all, consult on their creation. I am known for my unorthodox methods, it is true, but I can assure you I have a comprehensive knowledge of the rules of my profession."

***

Chrollo's posture stiffened ever so slightly, and his grip on the book in his hands tightened. "I would like to think that I'm known for my unorthodox method of appreciating art, Dr. Lecter," he retorted. "So I can certainly appreciate any unusual methods, as long as I am not being used as a guinea pig."

***

Hannibal's smile reached his eyes as he replied, "Transmutation is not a specialty of mine, Mr. Lucilfer. The idea of turning a Spider into a Guinea Pig never crossed my mind. I simply wish to help you understand your own mind, nothing more."

The lie fell from his lips smoothly as he watched the man in front of him, grasp his gift as if it could be withdrawn at any moment. Chrollo was so close to accepting Hannibal's help, he could almost taste it, but he had to hear the words.

***

"That would be a Nen ability I would very much like to see," Chrollo said, turning the book over; it felt fairly old. 

"These methods you would want to use...am I allowed to ask about them? How successful have they been?" _ Surely a man like you would be proud of his success rates. _

***

Hannibal remained relaxed as he answered Chrollo's next question. "I would hope that the fact that I was chosen to consult on the formation of the Code of Conduct for the Hunter's Psychiatric Association would speak to my success rate. I specialise in treating patients that others would deem incurable, or whom they would not see as deserving of a second chance."

He thought about how to phrase the next part of what he had to say and nodded when he found the words. "I take a Person-Centred approach to my therapy, Mr. Lucilfer. I adapt as needed and offer myself, as I have said, as a guide, to help you see yourself with fresh eyes. I am happy to answer any other questions you may have, either now or in the future. I am, I assure you, here to help."

***

Bowing his head slowly, Chrollo made sure to keep his tone respectful as he said, "I see, my apologies for my earlier bluntness. It isn't a common occurrence to meet somebody who would consider assisting somebody from Meteor City..." 

Letting the words hang he considered the conversation so far. The Doctor had been reasonably consistent with his statements of assurance that he was here for him and no one else. Right now, he knew that he had to find some way to establish contact with Shalnark, and via him, with Kortopi. The sooner, the better, he didn't want to leave them defenceless. Not with Hisoka roaming around. 

The mention of the Hunter's Psychiatric Association had caught his attention though. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume that the man before him might have valuable contacts. The bigger issue would be persuading him to bend the rules; but surely, as their creator, he'd know the grey areas? He just needed to find an opportunity. 

"I am flattered that a respected man such as yourself would consider me worth a second chance. Perhaps it is time I gave the world outside my city a second chance as well..." He held the book aloft. "Does your method require me to have to read this book before you can help me, Dr. Lecter?" 

***

Hannibal sat and listened as Chrollo talked. He was either an extremely good actor, or he was actually shocked that Hannibal found him worthy of his interest. He smiled as he realised that it was likely a bit of both. He was starting to find his footing, but he was fully aware that a man like Chrollo could pull the rug out from under them at any moment. He had to be careful.

"No, Mr. Lucilfer, it does not," he assured. "However, it will likely help. I'm hoping that it will give you food for thought, if nothing else. Maybe even answer a few questions you may have about yourself." He thought for a few moments and then added, "Hopefully, it will help to facilitate a dialogue that will prove beneficial for your recovery and eventual release."

***

"You make it sound like I have a real chance of being let out of this place," Chrollo said, and gestured to the cell he was sitting in. "I'm not that optimistic, I'm afraid. Although I would very much like to get out of this cell just for one day at least."

He paused, leant back in his seat and looked at the ceiling. Taking great care to keep his expression as neutral as possible until he was no longer looking at the Doctor. Only then did he allow himself a sigh. 

"From what the other's told me...they buried one of our lost in an abandoned building in this city...do you think they'd let me visit the grave? Perhaps if you were to accompany me?" he allowed a hint of hope to creep into his words. 

***

Hannibal took note of the sudden display of emotion from Chrollo as he watched the man try to appeal to his emotions. The message was clear: How unorthodox are you willing to be? How powerful are you? How many rules are you willing to bend for a man like me?

He had to hide the excitement he felt as he answered, "That would entirely depend upon the progress we make. However, I am well aware of the need to grieve for those we have lost. Without the ability to properly mourn, our emotions can become stuck, and we end up acting out." Hannibal remained calm as he said, "I will certainly see what I can do for you, when I believe that we have made sufficient progress in your treatment."

***

Keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling, Chrollo moved a hand up to his face trying to maintain his act of sadness. He allowed a single tear to fall as he remained silent for a little longer. 

"I don't even know what flowers she liked," he mumbled. "She always wore purple though...do you know anyone who could suggest suitable flowers? Botany isn't a strong point of mine" he paused, and allowed himself to look at Hannibal again. He shook his head and wiped away the tear. "My apologies, please tell me what you would have me do, Dr. Lecter?"

***

"I can have arrangements made by the end of the day," Hannibal said gently. "If you wish to have a delivery sent to her resting place. Anything in person, I am sorry to say, will have to be done at a later date." He leaned forward and offered Chrollo the handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"Right now, I would suggest that we leave things here for the day." He allowed himself to mirror Chrollo's show of grief ever so slightly. "My sincere apologies for your loss," he said and knew that he sounded as if he meant every word. Readying himself to stand, he added, "You may keep the book."

***

Sensing an opportunity to test the sincerity of the offer of help, Chrollo carefully took the handkerchief and wiped at his eyes as would be expected. He also smiled for effect. 

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter. I'm sure Pakunoda would appreciate you looking out for me like this. Let me write down the address, but I would request that you don't put my name on the card if possible?" He gave Hannibal his best hopeful look. "She always called me Danchou...I would like them to say they were from Danchou, rather than Chrollo, please."

***

Hannibal nodded, waiting as Chrollo quickly wrote down the address of an abandoned building in a deserted part of town. Taking the paper from him, he carefully schooled his features to keep his excitement from showing.

"I will see that the delivery is made tonight," he said and paused as a thought struck him. "From everything, you have said, would sunset be an appropriate time to make your offering?"

***

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you, Dr. Lecter," Chrollo replied and gave a small bow of gratitude. 

"Please do tell the delivery person to be careful; it's not the safest part of the city." He sat back up and looked at his therapist once more, reaching out to return the handkerchief, he said, "I shall be sure to take a look through the book, when should I expect to see you again?"

***

"I will pass on the message and make sure they have adequate security," Hannibal said, taking back his handkerchief and neatly tucking it into his pocket.

Picking up his bag, he added, "I will be back at the same time next week. Feel free to make notes if you have any questions. If anything urgent arises, please speak with Ayato, and he will pass on your message to me."

***

"Ayato?" Chrollo asked, uncertain for a moment until the name clicked in his mind. "Oh, I see, he's one of the guards. Of course, I will let him know if I have any questions, or if I need anything further. My thanks again for the book; I am sure it will be a fascinating read." 

He knew he was not allowed to get too close to the door when a visitor was due to enter or to leave. But it still felt strange to remain seated as Hannibal made his way out of the room.

He nevertheless bowed slightly when the man turned to look at him. "I shall await our next meeting, Dr.Lecter," he said and tried to sound as respectful as possible. He saw his Doctor's small smile flash across his face before the door to his cell closed again. 

  
  
***  
  
Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:  
  
Hannibal  
  
Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:  
  
Chrollo


	8. My Condolences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes his first steps into Chrollo's web and meets some new 'friends' along the way.

Hannibal had spared no expense. He'd ensured the florist had produced the most stunning bouquet they were capable of, and he grinned as he looked at the Yellow Roses, Lilacs, White Roses and Lilies that were enclosed in black tissue paper and plastic wrap in his hand. All the fuss had been worth it; the arrangement was breathtaking.

As he climbed over rubble and the remnants of old abandoned buildings, he kept the protective cover in place to protect his delivery from the dust that was being thrown at him by the wind. The walk hadn't taken that much time, and it felt nice to be back on the hunt. It had been too long since his last assignment, and his most recent outings had been disappointingly predictable. This, however, promised to be anything but that.

He'd personally written the card, using his best calligraphy brush, and he checked that it was still in place, nestled amongst the flowers, as he rounded the corner and approached his destination.

"For my dear Pakunoda, you shall forever be a part of me, Danchou."

The address he'd been given turned out to be an old, semi-ruined Church. There was an irony to the choice of 'headquarters' that wasn't lost on Hannibal, and he was smiling to himself as he pushed open the large double doors.

He'd been prepared for the possibility of company when he'd made the choice to deliver the flowers himself, and he smiled when he realised that he wasn't alone. He made a quick assessment of the two blond men who were stood, talking quietly, by two neatly dug graves, and dismissed them as nothing to be concerned about.

_ Let the fun begin, _ he though and adjusted his posture subtly, making sure to keep a tight hold on his Nen, and walked forwards. 

***

The sound of the church doors opening caused Phinks to pause briefly. He looked at Shalnark and discreetly moved his hand to point towards the door to wordlessly ask if he had also heard the noise. 

"It's hard to believe it's been another year since we lost Paku to the chain user," he said as if nothing had happened. "Do you think Danchou will visit her this year, Shalnark?" he asked, trying tried to sound casual. He was itching to go and investigate the noise. 

His loyalty to their leader, however, kept him where he was, for now. He had been entrusted to look out for his Nenless colleague until Dancho returned.

***

Shalnark saw the hand signal and had been tempted to look in the direction his colleague was pointing, but instead, decided to take a more direct approach.

"Phinks," he sighed. "I think if they were worried about being caught, they would have made a quieter entrance. How about we go and say hi? It could be the others."

***

Hannibal listened to the discussion and had to work hard to keep the amusement off of his face.

"Gentlemen," he said, acknowledging them both with a nod of his head. "You appear to have me at a disadvantage." He spread the hand not holding the covered bouquet wide and waited to see how the two young men reacted. He assumed that they were both members of Chrollo's Troupe. They would have Nen and wouldn't be afraid to use it. The night was turning out better than he'd imagined.

***

Hearing the newcomer address them Shalnark looked in the man's direction and gave him a friendly wave. 

"Hi, there!" he began to say. "We weren't expecting any other visitors; this is sort of a private meeting? If you're lost, we'd be happy to help you find your way back. I'm Shalnark, and the guy in the tracksuit is Phinks. Don't let his appearance fool you; he's nice once you get to know him." 

***

Hannibal grinned widely, matching the cheer Shalnark had shown him.

"That is wonderful to hear, but don't worry, I'm not lost," he said and held up the flowers in his hand by way of an explanation. "I am here on business." This was going to be a lot more fun than he'd expected.

***

When Shalnark casually introduced them both to the stranger, Phinks groaned and slapped his hand over his face in annoyance. They had no idea who this person was, and now he knew their names! 

"Great idea, Shalnark, why don't we just show him our tattoos too?" he snapped.

***

Hannibal couldn't quite contain the bark of laughter that erupted at the mention of the tattoos. That was all the confirmation he needed that these were both members of Chrollo's Troupe. Apparently, these two weren't all that bright.

"As happy as I would be to admire what I'm sure are impressive works of art, I have a delivery to make." He pointed to the bouquet in his hand. "I was given this address and told to wait for sunset before carrying out my task."

***

"A delivery?" That caught Shalnark's attention, and he moved closer to the stranger to get a better look at what he was holding. "Is that for Paku?" 

***

Hannibal watched the small blonde walked towards him, apparently entirely unafraid and cocked his head to the side. 

"It is," he said simply, curious as to why the young man was approaching him so freely.

***

Before Shalnark could get too close, Phinks moved and put a hand on the man's shoulder in warning.

"Shalnark, I don't think we should be getting too friendly just yet, I mean we don't even know who he is." He paused to turn his attention to the stranger, "In fact, there's a few things bugging me about you. Not just who sent you, but how you got the information about our friend's grave over there." He pointed behind him. Their tributes from earlier were clear to see. "So why don't you start talking?"

***

Hannibal let his grin turn feral. "Why don't you give me a reason why I should talk to you, my boy?"

***

Phinks grinned back at the stranger; he had always enjoyed a good fight. "Just the one?" he asked as he let go of Shalnark's shoulder and slowly approached the old man. 

"Oh, I can give you an excellent reason." He started to rotate his shoulder in a manner Shalnark could clearly see indicated his intention to use his ability. Ripper Cyclotron would tear through his body in one hit. "You seem to know enough about us to know that Shalnark and I are from the Phantom Troupe. So you are either very stupid or very brave to come here alone." 

Phinks paused and rotated his shoulder once more, it had only been a few repetitions, but he didn't think he would need more, and he let his Nen flare to life in his clenched fist. 

"So I'll ask you one more time, pal, just to prove that I am, as Shal said, a _ nice guy_. Why don't you start explaining why you are here? The real reason." 

Phinks started to slowly pull his arm back, readying himself to deliver the blow he was sure would deal with their intruder. _ Just who does this guy think he is, coming in here with that attitude. This is Paku and Uvo's resting place; I'll teach this city slicker to disrespect us. _

***

Even without his Nen, as a master manipulator, Shalark could tell that letting Phinks knock the man into next week would be a bad idea. He'd been in enough fights and on enough missions with him to know that he respected their leader's rules to a fault, including the ones about infighting. 

The moment he noticed that Phinks was about to use his ability, he calculated his best course of action. 

As Phinks allowed his Nen to pool in his hand and readied his strike, Shalnark jumped between both men, pushing Phinks backwards, just enough to create distance, and to cause him to stumble back a few steps. He knew he'd taken a huge risk; he was now standing only a few steps in front of the stranger, and he hoped his instincts about the man were correct. He didn't have his Nen, and there was no way he could defend himself properly, but the newcomer's calm was bugging him, and he wanted to know more about him before they attacked. 

"Phinks, come on now, that's no way to talk to a guest. You can't just start throwing demands around. You have to be polite," he scolded, hoping to calm the situation. 

***

Hannibal watched, bemused, as the boy jumped in front of his friend and pushed him to prevent a fight from breaking out. It was rather like watching a kitten trying to stop a German Shepherd from guarding it's home. The gesture was amusing, but, ultimately, Hannibal knew, would prove pointless.

The larger of the two blondes, Phinks, was hot-headed and far too impulsive to be allowed to take the lead; something that the smaller blonde has apparently figured out.

"Thank you," Hannibal said nodding at Shalnark and pointedly continuing forwards to make his delivery.

***

"Phinks, please just trust me on this, OK?" Shalnark said, trying to appeal to his colleague. He only relaxed when the other blond nodded and appeared to deactivate his Nen. 

"Please accept my apologies for my friend's rash behaviour, Sir," Shalnark said, turning his attention to the strange man. He watched with interest as he appeared to make a beeline for Pakunoda's grave and started to unwrap the flowers so that he would be able to lay them down upon it. "That's a really nice gesture, Sir, she loved flowers," he added gesturing to the bouquet. 

***

Hannibal finished unwrapping the flowers and reverently laid them onto the grave. Pausing for a few moments to pay his respect, only then did he straighten and turn to the two men.

"Well, gentlemen, it has been...enlightening. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to be on my way," he said as courteously as he could manage.

***

Ignoring the disapproving stare Shalnark was giving him, Phinks moved to try and block the man's exit from the church. Staring at him definitely with an arrogant grin on his face, he crossed his arms over his chest and dared him to move.

"Well I'm glad you got what you came here for, but I'm afraid that you're not excused," he barked, taking a step closer and trying to appear as intimidating as possible. "Not until you tell us why you really came here." 

***

Hannibal hardened his stare. The kids had been fun for a while, but now that they were blocking his path, he wasn't so amused.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to politely refuse your request. I can not give you any details about my employer as I am under contract, and have to maintain their privacy. So you are either going to have to step aside or, and I say this with regret, I will have to take matters into my own hands."

***

Not seeing any way to stop Phinks from confronting the stranger, Shalnark decided to take a closer look at the flowers. Usually, if they were being delivered on behalf of someone else, a card would be included. He hoped, if he could find it, that it would answer some of their questions.

As quietly as he could, he carefully made his way to look at them. Taking care to examine them thoroughly, he winced when he heard Phink's words, and grew more concerned by the second when he listened to the thinly veiled threat the stranger gave in reply. 

Fortunately, it didn't take long for him to spot the card. Taking a closer look at the calligraphic script, he thought he could make out the word 'Danchou'. "Danchou?" he said out loud before turning to face his friend.

"Phinks, the flowers were sent by Danchou for Paku's grave." He looked at the man who had delivered them; he seemed a little too well dressed to be a simple delivery guy. _ Has Danchou hired somebody from the mafia? _ he wondered. 

***

With a small bow, Hannibal said, "I would congratulate you on your investigative skills, but I do not wish to appear impolite." Straightening to his full height, he stared directly at Phinks. "Please, move aside."

***

The revelation that their leader had sent the flowers didn't deter Phinks one bit. There was something off about the guy, and he was going to find out what it was. He took another step forward. 

"Are you trying to be funny seeing as you're _ just a delivery boy? _" he sneered. "I told you; you're not going anywhere until we get some answers. You're too well dressed for a simple errand boy. Who really sent you?" 

***

Hannibal's mood changed from amused to irritated in a flash. The easy humour vanished, and he stilled as he repeated, very deliberately, "I can not tell you. I will not repeat myself. Stand aside."

***

Seeing the subtle change in the stranger's body language, Shalnark became even more concerned than he had been before. Phinks wasn't known for keeping a cool head, and they had no idea what this man could do. If he'd been sent by Danchou, then he wasn't going to be helpless.

"Phinks, maybe you should...do as he's asking?" he suggested, trying to keep his worry out of his voice. 

***

"Fuck no!" Phinks said with a snarl. He changed to a battle-ready stance once again and activated his Nen. 

"I'm not asking you to repeat yourself, pal," he snapped as he powered up his attack. "I'd rather not have to knock you into next week, but I will if I have to. Last time, who sent you?"

***

A subtle cloud of red arose from Hannibal's body as, with a lightning-fast twist he turned and conjured a massive cauldron from thin air. The black cast iron pot entirely engulfed Phinks's teammate, and he grinned to himself as he heard it slowly beginning to fill with liquid. 

Turning back to face Phinks, he clicked his fingers and flames burst into life underneath it.

"Your little friend has less than an hour to live," he said. In the silence that stretched between them, fists could be heard banging against the metal. "He cannot escape and any Nen he may have had access to, has been sealed. Allow me to pass, and he will be released the moment I am clear of the building." Hannibal flashed Phinks a feral grin. "Or, you can fight me, and I'll have two for supper."

***

"You're a Nen user?" Phinks exclaimed. Seeing the skilful way the man had effortlessly trapped Shalnark had entirely deflated his plan. Usually, he could tell as soon as he met someone if they had Nen, even though Zetsu. However, seeing the cauldron surrounding Shalnark explained a few things, and he now knew what had put him on edge. From the moment the man had stepped foot into the church, there had been no Aura leaking from him at all; it was as if the man had no presence whatsoever. 

"How do I know..." he started to say, but stopped mid-sentence. He didn't trust the man standing in front of him, not one bit, but it was clear that Shalnark was in real danger. He also knew that he had been personally tasked, by their leader, to ensure his safety until Chrollo could return his abilities. He placed his hand on his face and groaned in frustration. There was only one thing he could do, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

"Fine, just leave..." he grumbled, "But you better let him out of that thing!" He pointed at the cauldron. "Let's make one thing clear, whoever you are, the Troupe will avenge our own, you got that?" 

***

Allowing the black desire he was feeling to flare in his Nen and seep out into the room as he moved forwards, Hannibal nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less," Hannibal said and headed for the door. He didn't turn around to check if Phinks was going to attack, his aura was strong enough to detect any movement. Stopping at the door, he added, "Until next time," and left, dismissing the cauldron with a disappointed sigh when he cleared the rubble. 

***

"Shalnark!" Phinks yelled as he saw the strangers Nen dissipate, and his colleague fell to the ground. No longer thinking about the strange man, he rushed to Shalnark's side. "Shit" he swore loudly. "Are you OK?" 

***

"I'm fine," Shalnark said, getting to his feet and shivering slightly. He sniffed and said in a mildly stunned tone, "I think he had me in a Chicken broth."

***

"WHAT?" Phinks yelled as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. "You're kidding, right?"

***

Shalnark licked his arm. "It's good." He looked over to the doors. "I think the guy was gonna eat me." 

He looked down at the piece of card still in his hand. The ink had run, but the words were still visible. "Do you think Danchou knows his messenger is a cannibal?"

***

_ "Or, you can fight me, and I'll have two for supper." _

Phinks thought about what the stranger had said before he'd given in and agreed to stand aside. He shuddered at the idea that he'd meant it quite literally. 

"I don't know, Shalnark, but do you think the boss might be in danger?"

***

Shalnark thought about the question for a few moments. He tapped the soggy paper against his chin before he answered. "I'm not sure. If he was the one who employed him, then probably not. He seems loyal." 

He flipped the card in his fingers and wished that he had access to his phone. "But if he didn't, and the man was from the Mafia, we have a problem." Looking up at Phinks, he said, "I think you're going to have to call Feitan, we need to warn the others."

***

20 Minutes Later

***

Feitan stood in the abandoned church that had become their official headquarters in Yorknew City. Currently, he was eyeing the floral arrangement that had been recently laid on Pakunoda's grave. When he had received the call from a disturbed sounding Phinks, he had been irritated but curious enough to investigate. With a dispassionate expression, he turned to his fellow Troupe members. With the arrest of Chrollo, he had once again been asked to take up the mantle of leadership in his stead. 

"Shalnark," he said succinctly. "Explain. Why do you need me here?"

***

"Danchou's employed a cannibal as a messenger, and I thought you should know," Shalnark said, sniffing at his top. It was going to take a lot of cleaning to get the smell of chicken stock out of his clothes. "He has an ability that, I think, will eventually cook you."

***

"I shall be sure to inform him when I speak to him next," Feitan said flatly.

***

Phinks was finding it hard to wrap his head around Feitan's lack of concern. "Did you not understand what Shalnark just told you?" he exclaimed. "The guy tried to cook him! He's a conjurer, and he can just click his fingers and WHAM! You're in this huge fucking cooking pot..."

***

"Climb out then," Feitan replied coolly, turning to look back at the graves. "Was this from Danchou?" He pointed to the flowers. He had to admit; it was a tasteful arrangement.

***

"I tried," Shalnark said amiably. "His Nen keeps you in there. He said that he was going to see us again sometime." He thought for a moment and then said. "He also said that he would happily have more than one for dinner."

***

Feitan listened, but still couldn't understand why they hadn't killed the man instead of letting him leave; if they had, there would be no need to worry about him returning. Turning around, he pointed at Phinks.

"You should have killed him," he said simply.

***

"You're kidding, right? He was going to kill Shalnark, and Danchou explicitly told me to take care of him!" Phinks could feel his anger bubbling back to the surface. "Danchou's orders are absolute, Feitan you know that the same as the rest of us," he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

***

"But _ his _life is not," Feitan responded without missing a beat. "Danchou said that the Spider has to survive. It is more important than any of us."

Unperturbed by Phinks reaction, he continued to inspect the graves. Once he was satisfied that there had been nothing hidden in them, he repeated, "You should have killed him." 

***

"What am I supposed to say to the boss when he asks me what happened, huh?" Phinks asked petulantly. "That I just let some random guy turn Shal into a happy meal?" His voice rose, along with his anger. "Maybe we should call the others here to Yorknew and take a new vote on who should lead in Danchou's absence. You don't seem to care much about your responsibility, Feitan."

***

"The vote would turn out the same, Phinks," Shalnark said breezily. "While I agree that we probably should have killed him, the man's Nen was incredibly strong, and we couldn't risk allowing him full access to Danchou without the rest of you being informed."

He picked a bit of seasoning from his hair as he added, "We don't know if Danchou actually is his client or if he is trying to infiltrate the group. It would have been foolish to risk us both dying and allow him to pick us off one by one."

***

Feitan narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Shalnark, are you still nen-less?"

***

"Yes, Danchou hasn't had a chance to return it yet," Shalnark answered, sniffing at the seasoning. It was Basil.

***

"Then we can assume Danchou is not dead." Feitan walked away from the graves and headed towards Phinks. "Killing the stranger would have removed the danger to Shalnark."

***

Watching Feitan stride towards him, Phinks tensed for a fight. "But what if he really was sent by Danchou?" he pointed out. "I mean, how else could he have found this place? It's not like we're in the middle of a tourist attraction, you know?" 

***

"Perhaps Danchou expected you to kill him?" Feitan countered. "How will you justify to him that you went against the rule of protecting the spider to protect an individual?"

***

"By the fact that we did protect the spider by allowing him to leave," Shalnark said reasonably. "If Danchou did not send him, then we can track him to find out who is trying to harm us. If it was Danchou, then we have no proof that he is aware of what happened or that his messenger is a Nen user."

***

"EXACTLY!" Phinks chorused, "We don't know enough to make that call Feitan. Why is it always kill them with you?" 

***

"Dead men tell no tales." Feitan fired back.

***

"Dead messengers can't report back to the one who sent them either!" Phinks snapped.

***

"Nor can they lead us to our enemies," Shalnark agreed and smiled as a thought occurred to him. "I can't wait to play with him once we free Danchou."

***

Feitan turned to look at Shalnark. He hated to admit that the hunter had a point, but he did...potentially. "You think he wasn't working alone?" he asked.

***

"He would either be powerful or foolish if he was; either way, he didn't look like he was local," Shalnark said and bounced on his heels as he recalled everything he could about the stranger. "He looked like he was from the mafia."

***

"How powerful did his Nen feel?" Feitan asked, his curiosity finally piqued.

***

Shalnark thought for a few moments. "He kept himself cloaked until the last second. He didn't show any of his abilities until he had to, and he read the room well. I would say he is most likely very powerful."

***

"The guy's Zetsu is insane Feitan. It's like he has no presence at all," Phinks interjected.

***

That caught Feitan's attention, and he once more looked over at Phinks. "You couldn't track the stranger?" he asked.

***

"That's exactly what we are trying to tell you. The guy just walked in here as if it was an everyday thing for him. Of course, I tried to stop them from leaving, but he just reacted by trying to kill Shalnark." Phinks said, starting to pace. 

"He said he'd been told to wait until sunset to make his delivery, and then he left those flowers on Paku's grave. I don't see who else but the boss could have sent him here."

***

"He wasn't scared of fighting Phinks," Shalnark pointed out. "But he used me as a hostage. He's smart." He looked over at Phinks. "Do you think Danchou would want his ability?"

***

Phinks stared at Shalnark in shock. "Why would he want that? Are you suggesting we all become cannibals?"

***

"Interrogation," Feitan suggested.

***

Shalnark brightened. "He did say that it would block my Nen while I was in there. It could be extremely useful." 

He looked over at Feitan and said, "If Danchou knew about his ability, he wouldn't have wanted us to kill him. But we could capture him as a present!"

***

"Perhaps" Feitan agreed. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he would have liked to be able to get the strangers ability himself. It would be incredibly useful for getting information out of prisoners. "We do not know where Danchou is though," he pointed out to the others.

***

"What if he has Danchou?" Shalnark said, stunned that they hadn't thought of it before now. "His ability would completely stop anything Danchou could do."

***

"Trailing the stranger is going to be hard, his skill with Zetsu is amazing," Phinks added. "Maybe we should call in the rest of the Troupe and finally find out who the fuck this stranger is?" 

***

"Agreed," Feitan said and pulled out his phone. "You call Machi, I'll call Franklin," he ordered and glanced curiously down at the grave as he hit speed-dial three.   
  


***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:  
  
Hannibal, Shalnark, Phinks  
  
Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:  
  
Feitan, Shalnark, Phinks


	9. The Hierophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Letter Hisoka has been dreading arrives.

It had been a couple of days since Hisoka had attended his assessment with Dr. Lecter. He was still in the hotel the Hunter Association had put him up in while he awaited their decision as to how his ‘trial’ was going to proceed. He knew the result was going to heavily depend upon the impression he’d left Dr. Lecter with, and, if he was being honest with himself, he couldn't see himself getting away without further ‘therapy’. He just hoped that it would be with another therapist. There was something about Dr. Lecter that felt off, and after giving it some thought Hisoka had decided that the man reminded him of his mentor. 

Not that he really wanted to entertain such thoughts about either of them. Luckily for him, Illumi had decided to stay to ‘keep him out of further trouble’. They were currently lying under the blankets together, Hisoka shuffling his cards. Keeping his hands busy helped when he felt restless, and it helped to control other...urges too. It kept the caged feeling at bay; three miles, although seen as generous by the Association, felt awfully constrictive to him. 

Hisoka glanced over at the bedside phone when it began to ring unexpectedly. Frowning slightly, he stopped his card play and reached over to pick up the call.

"Hello?... Yes, I am the guest staying in room 444...A letter?...From the Association? Of course, I'll ask my friend to collect it for me, if that would be satisfactory?...No, no it's fine I just need to keep off my leg for a little while, that’s all. I assure you I'm fine...of course, I hope you have a pleasant day as well," he said to the receptionist. 

Butterflies had sprung to life at the mention of the Association; had the Doctor made his recommendations already? Would they be letting him go? He hoped that would be the case...they'd responded so quickly. There was a slim chance, at least.

Staring at the phone as he replaced the receiver, he said, "Illu-chan?" He didn’t need to look at him, and he was confident that his lover would have been listening intently. "You know how you want me to stay off my feet? Could you be a dear for your Master and collect his mail? They're holding it at reception for me." 

***

Illumi nodded and got out of bed. He put on his trousers and newly acquired top, readjusting the beaded possession band Hisoka had bought for him the day before.

_ “This marks you as mine Illu-chan.” _

He had felt...honoured. No one had ever thought of him as valuable before, and he felt a smile tugging at his lips as he twisted the long cord into place and let it hang around his wrist. It was easily removable, but he knew that he would never take it off. He _belonged _now. He was marked. It was an odd feeling, but one that he very much enjoyed. 

Being around Hisoka-san had always made him feel special, but this time it was different. There was an intensity to it that he hadn’t anticipated and his stomach filled with an alien sense of dread when he thought about the letter.

He'd been trying not to think about it as much as he could, but the back of his mind had been formulating plans for every eventuality, nonetheless. He had already decided that, should the Association have declared that his Master was too dangerous to be set free, he would pull his many and varied strings, to call in every favour he was owed. If he asked enough people, he knew that he would be able to find an exorcist to rid him of the Nen that was tying him to his radius. Fortunately, if looked at from the right point of view, Dr. Lecter would likely prove to be reliably predictable. He couldn’t see any way that the man wouldn’t wish to keep Hisoka-san around. His reputation proceeded him, and from everything he’d managed to learn about him, Hisoka-san was someone that he’d want to keep close to him for as long as possible. 

Straightening out his clothes, he gave Hisoka-san a reassuring smile and pointedly clamped down on any display of the unfamiliar nervous feelings that were churning inside him, in front of his already worried Master. It was his job to take care of Hisoka-san, and he would do so to his dying breath. He felt the beads shifting on his wrist and let their reassuring weight bring him back to the present.

“Is there anything else I can get you whilst I’m out, Master?” he asked as he strode confidently to the door.

***

Looking up from his spot in the bed, Hisoka couldn't help but smile when he spotted the bracelet he’d picked up for his pet resting perfectly around his wrist. Yes, it suited him perfectly; he was glad he had decided to buy it. 

Watching the way the dark beads seemed to absorb the light that fell upon them, he thought about his lover’s question: Was there anything else he wanted? He wasn't sure. Glancing at the time on his phone, he noted that it was still, just about, morning, and neither of them had eaten yet. He pondered sending his lover to see if there were any shops that would still be serving breakfast and chuckled to himself when he thought about what he might end up bringing back. The Zoldyck family had a reputation for poisoning their food to build up resistances. He gave a thoughtful hum; if Illumi were to buy something, rather than make it from scratch, then he should be safe.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would appreciate some breakfast," he said with a smile.

***

Illumi brightened at the thought of food. He nodded his understanding and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. 

As he made his way to the lobby, he forced the worry from his mind and turned his attention to what he could buy that his Master would like. The meal would end up being either comfort food, or a small part of him dared to hope, a celebration feast; either way, he had to select something that Hisoka-san would want to eat. There was a small concession stand opposite the main desk, and Illumi’s lip twitched into a slight smile as he spotted the brightly coloured treat hidden amongst the candies, nuts and novelty joke-gifts.

It took ten minutes in total to find everything that he wanted. He’d had to time his trip carefully to make sure that everything stayed warm, but as he balanced the drinks containers in one hand, and held the food in the other, he was content with his haul. 

No matter what the contents of the letter turned out to be, he would make sure that Hsioka-san opened the food first.

He had sought out the speciality sandwich shop down the road to find the fresh salmon salad and tuna mayonnaise sandwiches that he knew they both liked. He’d stopped off at the bagel and doughnut store next door to buy a large selection of what they had left, and on his way back, after collecting the post, he had stopped off at the cafe and bought them some steaming hot tea to-go.

The last gift he had kept in his pocket. He wanted to give that to him after he had opened the letter.

Managing to open the door to the hotel room with his elbow, Illumi braced himself for what he might find when he entered his Master’s room. Nothing shocked him anymore, but the first time he’d seen a naked woman sitting on Hisoka-san’s face and screaming for more, had, he would admit, come as a mild surprise. 

***

While he had waited for his companion to return, Hisoka had decided to start building card towers on the bed to occupy himself. He only cheated a bit. Using his bungee gum to keep the cards together didn’t really count when the surface was so uneven. Besides, it was good to keep up with his practice; his control over his Nen was a vital part of what had kept him alive for so many years. 

As he constructed the tower, his thoughts idly turned towards imagining what he would do once he was free. Perhaps he could persuade Illu-chan to run off somewhere for a while, lay low and just enjoy being alone together? The thought was a pleasant one. 

However, the more realistic side of him argued that he knew it wasn't going to be that simple. It was clear that his Illu-chan was deeply worried about him. Which was sweet, but it wasn’t something that he was used to. For most of his life, the only person who had cared about what happened to him, had been Hisoka himself. 

The act of placing one card atop another had become a form of meditation for him, but even that wasn’t enough to brush aside the nagging doubts and worries that were plaguing him. He didn’t want to see the Doctor again, and Illu-chan’s warnings played back in his mind as he steadied the tower, and kept on building. 

***

“Hisoka-san,” Illumi said as he walked through the door and didn’t immediately hear any form of greeting...or scream. He had been gone a while, and he knew what his Master was capable of achieving in a short amount of time. Mentally calculating the odds of what was most likely to have happened, Illumi walked through into the bedroom and braced himself for the sight of a new naked body. 

When, instead, he was greeted by a huge card tower, he smiled. “Impressive,” he said, staring at the giant creation. “I have food, drink and your letter. I recommend we open the food first as it is rapidly cooling.” He didn’t add that he wanted Hisoka-san to have something in his stomach before he faced the report.

***

Hearing his lover's voice, Hisoka looked up from his cards with a proud smile; it was a larger tower than he usually would make, and he had to admit that he was pleased with himself for managing to put it together. He brightened more at the mention of food and ignored all talk of the letter for now. With a wave of his hand, he dissolved the bungee gum holding the cards in place, and revelled in the destruction as his project collapsed onto the bed. Seeing the cards fall was half the fun of it for him. 

Gathering the cards back into a large pile, he put them on the bedside table. His precious Illu-chan had returned to him. 

"What did you bring my dear?" he asked curiously as he eyed the number of bags in his Illu-chan’s hands. He hadn't expected him to be gone so long, but it made more sense now that he counted the carriers. "It looks like you had a nice shopping trip." 

***

Illumi held out his haul for Hisoka-san to inspect. “I hope you find my choices agreeable. I can replace anything you wish, of course.” He bowed politely and waited for Hisoka-san to accept his gifts.

***

He had been about to reach out and take the offered bags from Illumi when he saw Illumi bow to him. He arched an elegant brow in response, he knew it was something ingrained in Illumi from birth, but he still didn't understand the need for it. _ Dr. Lecter bowed to me as well. Until now I'd always thought it was a Zoldyck thing. _

"Illu-chan?" he asked the question evident in his voice, "Why do you always do that?" 

***

Illumi looked up towards his Master but did not break the bow. Confused, he said, “Do what, Master?” 

***

"Bending over?" he asked, grabbing the food and tilting his head in enquiry. 

***

Illumi frowned, thinking about his Master’s question.“You mean bowing to you, Master?” he asked. “It’s a mark of respect, why would you ask that? I thought everyone knew...didn’t anyone ever teach you? I know that etiquette wasn’t a big thing for you, but surely you know...” Seeing Hisoka-san’s frown, he straightened up. “Master, tell me it’s not just me who bows to you?”

***

_ Etiquette? _Hisoka's eyes widened slightly with his new understanding. 

"To be honest, a bow was something I was taught a performer gave to their audience. Before you, nobody ever really bowed to me," he said indifferently, inspecting the contents of the bag he'd been handed. "Until Dr.Lecter..." 

***

“It is a basic form of respect, Master. I do not understand how you have gone through your entire life without anyone ever...” Illumi trailed off as he tried to imagine a world in which, what to him were the basics of a polite civilisation, were not performed. “That makes no sense.”

***

Hisoka hummed to himself but didn’t look up at Illumi. _ It's really not that big of a deal, is it? What even is basic respect? Surely you give respect, or you don’t? _

The idea of ‘basic respect’ was somewhat lost on him. He knew that in their respective childhoods they had walked in very different worlds, on top of that he was the senior of them both by quite a few years. Not that he’d actually revealed his age to Illumi. 

"Illu-chan, it's fine really, it's just not... something that was done where I came from..." he added when he felt he’d found the safest explanation for his blase attitude. "I guess my upbringing was rather uncivilised compared to most; I am rather instinctual, I’m sure you’d agree." Closing his eyes for a moment, he pushed aside the memories of his childhood; the other children surrounding him, shoving him to the ground whenever he tried to get up.

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the food and grinned. _ So he remembered that I prefer simpler things_. Despite his inner turmoil, Hisoka couldn't help being all smiles as he said, “Everything smells wonderful. Sit with me, we both need to eat.” 

***

_ “Illu-chan it's fine really, it's just not... something that was done where I came from” _

There was only one place that Illumi knew of where people did not bow to each other. His heartfelt strange; there was an odd ache, but he kept his face calm. His Master clearly did not wish for it to be important so that it wouldn’t be. His mother was from a place of outsiders too, and she had achieved great things; Hisoka-san would too. Background meant nothing; it was what you chose to do with your time that mattered.

Sitting down opposite Hisoka-san, he did his best to process his feelings privately. His Master needed him; there were more important things than how he felt about Hisoka-san’s childhood to deal with.

***

Continuing to dig through the grocery bags, Hisoka barely registered Illumi as he sat on the bed. His hungry eyes took in each item in turn, and decided to look at the sandwiches, setting the tuna ones in front of him. The choice had surprised him at first; he was used to his lover preferring more fancy foods. But, the gesture made him feel warm inside. 

In a show of affection, Hisoka reached over to his lover and patted his leg gently and said, “Thank you, Illu-chan. If the food tastes as good as it looks, then I might have to send you out more often.” He then turned his attention to the other bag; it contained doughnuts, and he chuckled happily; so he'd remembered his sweet tooth as well? It seemed that he was being spoilt today.

***

The touch helped to centre Illumi, and the smile on Hisoka-sans face was enough to reassure him that he’d made the right choice. “Eat as much as you like, Master,” he said evenly. “You know that I will be more than happy to fetch anything you need.”

***

Hisoka picked up one of the salmon sandwiches and held it out for his lover. "You need to eat too, sweetheart," he said warmly.

***

Illumi took the proffered sandwich and smiled. He’d hoped that his Master would have taken both for himself; he hadn’t eaten much since Illumi had been with him, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

“My thanks, Master,” Illumi said and caught himself before he could bow his head. “I hope it is to your satisfaction.”

He waited until his Master had taken a bite of his breakfast before he tore off a piece of his sandwich and placed it neatly into his own mouth.

***

"Illu-chan did you remember to pick up my letter?" Hisoka eventually asked between bites of food.

***

_ The letter? _he thought. _ How could I have forgotten? _

He looked over to the table he’d left it on, “Do you wish to open it now, Master?” he asked as he leaned over and retrieved it. Hisoka-san had eaten enough; his body should be able to handle any sudden shocks; although, if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t believe anything much could truly surprise his Master.

***

Hisoka looked at the envelope being held out to him; he didn't want to open it. But he knew he _had _to. The piece of paper the envelope contained would shape his future. He swallowed the last piece of his bagel and gently took the envelope, staring at it for a while. It was addressed to him in elegant handwriting that he recognized as the chairman. The food settled like a lead weight in his stomach. 

"I need to get this over with, no point in putting it off..." he said quietly. "I need to know if they’re sending me back to therapy, or..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. He knew that there were a few alternatives to his freedom apart from therapy. 

Steeling himself, he tore open the letter. His golden eyes widened, and his lips fell open in shock, his mouth felt dry. _ I have to go back to him? They can’t be serious; this has to be a joke. _

***

Illumi went from pleasantly optimistic that his Master was going to be OK, to wondering where the nearest bottle of Sake was hiding.

There was no way they had chosen execution; Hisoka-san looked more baffled than darkly amused. Besides, from what Hisoka-san had told him, it was Chrollo who had caused the deaths of the innocents in the crowd, not him.

“Master?” Illumi asked quietly. He realised that he wanted to reach out, to touch him and to offer some form of comfort, but he didn’t understand why. He remained motionless and passive as he watched his lover’s expression, trying to work out what was happening inside him that was causing him to feel such strange things.

***

Focusing intently on the letter, Hisoka ignored his lover for now. _W__hat does the Doctor think he can achieve by keeping here? How is sitting in a fancy room in leather chairs supposed to help? _He tried to understand but grew frustrated when he couldn’t see any clear answer. _ Maybe I could appeal the decision, or ask for another therapist? It's not like I can leave._ He blinked, and his lips twisted into a sneer as he crushed the letter in his hand. _ So the Association thinks they have me trapped in a cage, do they? Well, I'll show _ ** _ them_**_; I'm going to wipe that smug smile off Dr. Lecter's face. _

"Nobody keeps me trapped in a cage," Hisoka said in a harsh whisper. "_Nobody_." He allowed the crumpled paper to fall onto the bed and reached for his cards. 

***

Illumi grabbed the paper and read, keeping one eye on his Master. He was a volatile man, and he had to be ready if cards started to fly.

But he had to know what their decision was. At least he knew for sure that execution was off the table.

***

_ Mr. Hisoka Morow, _

_ I am writing to inform you that a decision has been made with regards to the recent incident involving yourself and Mr. Chrollo Lucilfer at the Heavens Arena Stadium. _

_ It is the opinion of our Chief Psychologist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, that you should remain under observation and continue under his therapeutic care for a minimum of 12 further sessions. After which, your progress will be assessed, and the Hunter Association will review your case. _

_ Should you fail to attend a therapy session then this will be considered an act of gross insubordination and your Hunters Licence could be revoked. If this occurs, then you will be viewed as a civilian and any and all acts carried out while you were acting as a Hunter will be placed up for review. _

_ Should your acts be deemed criminal in nature then you will be remanded in custody and be subject to the rule of civilian law. Any unjustified homicides committed will be prosecuted with a view to seeking the execution of the individual(s) involved. _

_ Yours Sincerely, _

_ Cheadle Yorkshire, _

_ Head of the Hunter Association. _

***

Illumi frowned. It wasn’t the best news his Master could have been given, but it was far from the worst. He didn’t understand why he was reacting so strongly to the situation.

If he had to, Illumi knew that he could coach Hisoka-san; he could tell him exactly what he needed to know to pass any interview.

“Hisoka-san?” he asked, “Why are you so upset?”

***

"Illumi," Hisoka replied softly as he paused his shuffling and looked at the cards in his hands. "I have to go back to him." 

He let the words hang between them before licking his lips to alleviate the dryness in his mouth, and asked, "What am I going to do? You already told me to be careful around him. Is he really that dangerous?" 

***

_ "I have to go back to him." _

_ Dr. Lecter. _His mother had threatened Milluki with him when he was little and still hadn’t quite understood how to handle his temper tantrums. Illumi had researched him, wanting to know why his mother would use a _ Doctor _to terrify his brother into behaving.

What he had found had impressed his younger self. The Doctor had a perfect record and had almost as many kills to his name as he had patients. He was clearly skilled with the blade and had saved many very important lives, whether through surgeries or in the field. 

He had also been said to be a fearless therapist; one who would either eliminate or tame the wildest amongst the Association’s Hunters. The man had walked into the lion’s den so many times that the lion’s now feared his presence.

He could find no record of his Nen abilities though; something that, as a young man, he had found frustrating, but that now he understood and admired. Dr. Lecter didn’t want his patients to have the upper hand.

He was a skilled man, but so was Illumi. The Doctor would not take his Master from him.

_ "What am I going to do? You already told me to be careful around him. Is he really that dangerous?" _

He looked at his Master, certainty and purpose forming to replace his unwanted confusion of the past few minutes. “You fight,” he said bluntly. “Dr. Lecter is a strong and worthy opponent for a man of your skill. You are my Master. You are the strongest person I have ever met; I would not serve anyone unworthy of my time. You are worthy, Hisoka-san, so you will fight, and you will bring him to his knees.”

***

_ Fight? _The word reverberated inside Hisoka's mind and he smiled. Fighting he understood, he could do that. 

_ “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met.” _

His lover's words thrilled him. What could the Doctor do apart from asking him more questions? 

He’d already rebuffed his advances; he’d seen through his first attempt to get his licence revoked, but could he possibly manage that another way? The letter said he couldn't fail to attend the sessions, but what if Dr. Lecter was no longer allowed to work as his therapist? 

"Lulu, my dear. Do you think I would be able to get him to actually fight with me?" he asked thoughtfully, starting to think through his options.

He thought about how it would feel to destroy the man's office in the process of destroying him. _Yes...that will teach him to ignore me when I tell him to leave something be._ The idea of fighting the Doctor was starting to send familiar tingles throughout his body. 

"Do you think I should try and annoy him?" he asked in a mock-innocent tone, "Or should I seduce him? Ooooh, I can't decide Lulu, I'm getting too excited." He licked his lips as he began to imagine the scene in more detail.

***

Illumi smiled softly at the idea. Yes, the Doctor would not have his Master, but his Master would need to adopt a more unconventional approach if he was going to come out of his battle alive.

“I would recommend seduction, Master. From everything I have found in previous research, the Doctor has an alarming habit of finding a reason to eliminate those that irk him.” Illumi gave the thought due consideration. “I would suggest that you remain subtle. Allow him to understand that you have a lover; that will increase the thrill when he finally claims you. I would ask that you refrain from giving him my identity. I believe he and my mother are acquainted, and so that will not end well for either of us, should our relationship be revealed. You are a charming man. That is your greatest weapon in this situation.” Illumi allowed the pleasure he felt to show on his face. “Use it, Master.”

***

Hisoka pushed away the remaining food as he listened to his Illu-chan's suggestion before stretching out along the bed with a groan. Looking up at him, he purred "You know Illu-chan..." He trailed off and stretched like a cat. "If I'm going to have to let the Doctor_ claim _me...maybe I should get some practice in?" 

He tilted his head slightly. He wanted to see how his lover would react to this new roleplay and to check that he was on the same wavelength as him at this moment. 

***

Looking down at his Master Illumi felt the same beast that had arisen when he had found his Master sleeping off the effects of Dr. Lecter’s ‘treatment’, stir within him.

He studied his face, the lines of his back, the tilt of his head and the burning arousal behind his eyes all pointed to one conclusion.

_ "If I'm going to have to let him _ ** _ claim_**_ me...maybe I should get some practice in?" _

There was more than one way to take control, Illumi knew. He would always serve his Master; he would do whatever was necessary, and right now, he wanted to practice and build up the skills he would need to handle Dr. Lecter. He could do that; he knew how to teach. 

Mimicking Hisoka-san’s knife-sharp smile, he allowed the beast to take over. As slowly and gently as he knew how, he cradled Hisoka-san’s head in his hand, and threaded his hair through his fingers, watching his golden eyes blow wide with lust.

Deliberately, telegraphing every move, he allowed the hand in Hisoka-sans hair to twist, gripping and yanking his head back to expose his neck.

“That depends, _Master._ What kind of plan did you have in mind for the good Doctor?”

He let his legs fall open and roughly pulled Hisoka-san’s right hand forwards, deliberately rubbing it against his crotch.

***

Feeling the gentle caress of his lover's hand, Hisoka gave him a come-hither look and smiled, leaning into the touch. When the hand running through his red hair twisted and whipped back his head, he moaned with delight. 

He didn't resist as his hand was tugged towards the Illumi's crotch, he could feel the hardness forming beneath the fabric. Hisoka licked his lips in anticipation, and he chuckled. _ Even when I play at bottoming, my Lulu still dances to my strings. _

"Well, I figured it would be more thrilling if I let him think he has me on my knees, Lulu..." He let the words hang, gently rubbing the bulge beneath his elegant fingers. Moving his other hand to stroke one of Illumi's thighs gently, he teased, "I can do more with my mouth than just make witty remarks, as you well know."

Arching a brow and flashing a suggestive look, he let his gaze drop. Feigning submissiveness, he trailed his free hand from his lover's smiling face to his hard cock, still in its cloth prison. It had been a while since he'd played the submission game, but if this was how he had to fight, then his pride wasn't above such things. 

"Why don't I show my darling Illu-chan how much of a _ good boy _I can be?"

***

Internally Illumi groaned with desire; outwardly, he looked down at his Master and channelled his beast, moulding it into what his Master needed from him.

_ "Well, I figured it would be more thrilling if I let him think he has me on my knees, Lulu..." _

He allowed a hint of a growl to enter his voice. “Such a good boy.” He pulled Hisoka towards him. “Using me for practice, I’m so proud.”

And he was. Hisoka-san had to be bulletproof when he faced Dr. Lecter. Illumi would have to do more research; he’d have to understand the man his Master was going into battle against in order to prepare him for what was to come.

He yanked Hisoka-san’s head further back so that he was looking directly up at him. “Show me. Put your hands behind your back, Hisoka-san, and keep them there. Show me what those wicked lips can do.”

For now, mimicry would have to suffice. He would research what his Master needed him to become later. Looking down into Hisoka-san’s lust blown eyes, he let himself live in the moment. Giving in to the beast a little more, he allowed the predator in him to shine as he tightened his grip on his Master’s hair.

***

The way his own phrases came from Illumi’s lips made Hisoka shiver; was this how he made others feel when he spoke like that? The idea excited him. An audible gasp of pleasure escaped him as he was forced to look up, once again, into his lover's eyes. He heard the instruction and grinned.

This would work; he didn't intend to truly surrender. 

Allowing his lips to become a wicked and seductive smile, he made sure to keep their shared eye contact as he did what he was told. He moved his hands behind his back and moved as Illumi pushed him into his body. With practised precision, he used his teeth to pull down the zipper and licked his lips with anticipation. 

"The button may be a bit tricky, it's been a while..." he said, keeping his voice soft and a little breathy. Illumi was doing things to him that he hadn’t quite expected, but it was certainly working.

***

Illumi’s gaze turned cold, steel entering his tone as he said, “Then learn Hisoka-san; you wouldn’t want to disappoint me so soon, would you?”

He produced a needle from seemingly nowhere and ran it down the side of his lover’s cheek, allowing enough pressure for it to slightly graze the surface of the man’s skin. “Don’t disappoint me, Master.”

***

Hisoka had been about to speak, to say that he wasn't trying to disappoint him when he felt the slight press of the needle against his cheek and stilled, closing his eyes. He swallowed; he hadn't expected that. _ How wonderful, you managed to surprise me Illu-chan. _

"I'm not saying I can't, just that I haven't done this for a while," he said quietly. "That's why practise makes perfect, isn't it?"

Returning to his task, he tried not to react to the sting of the needle on his face. His makeup would cover any marks. 

He used his teeth and tongue in tandem, as he experimentally adjusted the button until he was able to push it through the hole. Despite himself, he couldn’t help the proud smirk that formed when he managed to complete his task. Eager to continue, he nuzzled the hard length in front of him, taking in his lovers scent and moaned. 

***

At the moan that left his Master’s lips, Illumi let out a hiss of need. In this moment, he knew, he couldn’t be Illu-chan; he would have to find a different face to wear. He couldn’t simply be Illumi. Illumi was dispassionate and detached; he would not understand what the man rubbing against him would need. He heard the call of the beast again and shuddered. The monster that lived within him would destroy them both. He would rip them apart and revel in the carnage. He wanted to see Hisoka-san blood-soaked and begging; tears streaming from his eyes as he took him apart inch by inch. 

He gasped. The combination of the images that had filled his mind and his Master’s skilful attentions were drawing responses from him that he was not entirely sure he understood. 

“Use your mouth Hisoka-san,” he ordered, and to his ears, it sounded almost like a snarl.

***

Curiosity made Hisoka contemplate disobeying; would his Illu-chan have it in him to seriously punish him? His heart sped up at the thought, but, he reminded himself, it wasn't Illumi's punishment he had to worry about. It would be Dr. Lecter's. 

Fighting back the urge, he reached inside himself, looking for his very much hidden submissive aspect; the one he had buried years ago. With a soft sigh, he let the mindset flow over him. He knew how to please, to bow, even to yield if it was necessary. 

Using his nose, he manoeuvred Illumi’s cock out of his pants, and stuck his tongue out to lick the head as if it were a lollipop. With the shameless confidence of an adult performer, he arched and tugged at the hand holding his hair. He could do this. He tightened his hand's grip on his wrists behind his back. It felt oddly familiar. 

Deciding to focus on breathing through his nose, he opened his mouth and relaxed his throat as he moved with the hand controlling him. The actions took mere moments, and Hisoka had taken in as much of his lover's length as he could, deep throating him and humming to send pleasure shooting up his Illu-chan’s spine. 

***

When Hisoka-san began to lick at the head of his dick as if it were the most delicious candy in the world, Illumi moved his needle to rest atop his Master’s shoulder. He couldn’t cause him lasting damage, but he had to be willing to cause significant pain if it were required.

He watched his Master relax into his task and moaned as Hisoka-san ran his tongue around the head of his cock. He would have to teach his Master...the thought made his mouth go dry.

He closed his eyes, picturing everything that would need to be done, how they would have to prepare and-

Hisoka-san’s mouth almost entirely engulfed the length of his cock. He had pushed him down, but he hadn’t expected him to be able to take it all. He cried out in pleasure, gripping tighter and twisting his hair in his fingers in an effort to process everything he was feeling. This was a new kind of thrill and he, he realised belatedly, had not been prepared. “Master,” he groaned, savouring every part of the word as it left his lips. “Master, so good.”

***

The moan of ‘Master’ that fell from Illumi's lips was music to Hisoka's ears, spurring him on to greater heights. In response to the feeling of his hair being twisted, he pulled his head back, ensuring that he kept his lips firmly on the hard shaft in his mouth. Experimentally he moved his head up and down, trying to see how far he could push his lover. This, he could handle, this was nothing new to him. Pleasing a man with just his mouth was a skill he had honed early on, and it was one he’d known was worth keeping sharp. Not being allowed to use his hands just added to the challenge, and his own neglected cock twitched at the thought. 

Still moving his head up and down as much as Ill-chan would allow, he kept his tongue against the underside of his dick and varied the pitch of his hum.

***

The power...the control...Illumi tried to understand how it was even possible to process these feelings without giving in to the need to cause pain. He had to remain detached. He had to be able to observe, to analyse to-

He growled as Hisoka-san varied his pitch yet again. The man was trying to take him apart.

He knew Illu-chan would submit, and give in to the mind-bending sensations, but in this moment, he could not be Illu-chan. 

His beast roared for more. He had to mark him, to claim his body, to dominate him completely. 

Coming back to himself, Illumi used the hand in his Master’s hair to pull him back, off his cock, and rose to his knees in one fluid movement.

“Such a good boy,” he purred. He pulled Hisoka-san up until his head was level with his leaking cock. His lips were ever so slightly flushed, and the sight was fascinating. “Open,” he ordered and waited for his Master’s compliance.

***

Feeling the hand in his hair tighten, Hisoka closed his eyes and braced himself for what he expected to happen. He wasn't disappointed. Letting himself go limp in his lover's hold, he felt himself being pulled back. 

Once more, he heard his own praise turned upon him, and he fought the urge to smirk, schooling his features into a demure glance up at his Illu-chan. Opening his mouth obediently when he heard the instruction, he patiently waited to see what his lover would do with his body next. _ You know me so well, don’t you, Illu-chan? Praise and instructions. Yes, this is what I need, but will it be like this with Dr. Lecter? _

***

The spike of triumph as he saw his Master’s flushed lips open for him was a heady sensation. His cock twitched as Hisoka-san’s gaze turned upwards and his hooded eyes looked up at him. He wanted more. He wanted everything he could get. The urge to grab hold of him, to crush him beneath his fingers and hear him scream was so tempting.

He wanted to watch the blood pour from Hisoka-san, wanted to wrap him in his arms and feel the life drain from him. His hold in his Master’s hair tightened, and he tugged, painfully.

The hand holding the needle twitched ever so slightly. It would be so easy to slice the man’s skin...

He pushed his cock roughly into the open and pliant mouth, pulling his Master’s head forward as he did so. He had to claim him as his own.

“Mine,” he growled as he began to move.

***

He was atypically taken by surprise at the unexpected way his lover plunged into his body and pushed his cock down his throat. Hisoka gagged momentarily as he tried to get his throat to relax once more, eyes watering slightly at the sensation. 

_ It's just Illu-chan,_ he reminded himself. _T__his is practise for what I’m going to have to do. _

He allowed the thoughts to calm him, and he sank back into his acquiescence, smiling inside at his lover's vocal claim.

***

Illumi felt Hisoka-san choke, felt the tight squeeze around the head of his dick and he moaned;_ more _he had to have _more_.

The slight resistance soon died, and his Master gave into being used. Illumi saw the involuntary tears that always came with being used like this run down his cheek as his before he adjusted and he forced himself not to keep on pushing. He could break him. It would be so easy; one slip of his needle would be all it would take. The thought of his Master’s dead eyes looking up at him splintered his mind. He felt his dick pulse as the beast’s bloodlust reached a new high; at the same time, the part of him that belonged to his Master baulked at the desire.

Illumi closed his eyes. _ Focus, feel, relax._ His master’s instructions came back to him. He had not understood how to handle the feelings the man had brought up when they had first met. He had learned how to submit to authority at an early age, but Hisoka-san had taught him how to _feel._

He concentrated. Hisoka-san’s mouth was exquisite; warm and wet. It felt as if it were made for this specific purpose. He fucked it roughly, taking what he needed but never pushing as far as the beast wanted.

His hand never relaxed its grip, but now that his eyes were closed, Illumi could feel the small beads around his wrist.

“Master,” he gasped. “My Master, my Hisoka-san, I,” he squeezed his eyes tighter as the pleasure he was feeling began to overwhelm. “I will never...I belong...I want...” It was too much. If he gave in, he would do terrible things. 

“Master!”

He didn’t know what he was asking for, but he trusted his Master to give it to him.

***

Hearing the desperation in his partner's voice, Hisoka opened his eyes and sought out his lover's gaze. He allowed himself to yield further, attempting to convey wordlessly, that he was okay with what was happening. It wasn't a new experience. 

_ Relax, my Illu-chan,_ he thought to himself, fighting the urge to move his hands to reassure through touch. Each time he'd pushed his Illu-chan’s limits, he had been careful to be consistent in a few things. Touch, he knew, was the Assassins weakness. Illumi could be considered to be touch starved, and it was something Hisoka related to, and understood in much the same way he understood pain. 

Gripping his wrist tighter, he felt his nails graze the top layer of his skin and moaned as he felt his pulse quicken in response. 

***

As he cried out, his Master relaxed. He felt the man become even more pliant in his hands, and he shuddered. He would destroy him if he gave in. The feelings were too much. He would not harm his Master.

He felt something cold run down his cheek and let his hand fall from Hisoka-san’s hair. He would remove the temptation. He was so close.

_ He must not cum before his Master_.

He would hold on. He would endure.

***

Hisoka froze when he caught a glimpse of what looked like a tear on his lover's face, followed by the grip on his hair falling away. A whimper tried to escape his throat; the two halves of his nature were both competing for control. 

He was Illumi’s Master; he knew he was supposed to reassure and comfort his submissive if things ever got out of hand. They were supposed to have a signal to indicate when it got that far. Hisoka gulped around the throbbing dick still in his mouth; he'd been too caught up in his desire. They hadn't agreed on one to use this time around, and he was growing concerned. In all the times they'd played, he'd never seen him react like this. 

Closer to the surface, his submissive side was calling to him to remain as he was; to stay still and wait for instruction. He was supposed to do as he was told, not as he wanted. Hisoka tensed, unsure which of the two sides to listen to as they continued to fight within him. All the while, he continued to stare up at his disoriented lover, confusion and concern flickering in his golden stare. 

***

_ “Talk to me, Lulu. Tell me how it feels.” _

His Master’s commands came back to him as he worked to control his warring desires.

“Master, it feels...I can’t...Master, I must not cum. I will not come before my Master...I will obey...it’s too...” Illumi let his head fall back and gripped his leg; not tight enough to cause pain - he knew that would tip him over the edge - but enough to focus. He had to vocalise. His Master had instructed him how to cope when things became too overwhelming. 

“I want to hurt you, Master. I want to tear...I will not harm...I can’t...so close, Master!” He cried out as he fought against what he was feeling.

***

Hisoka listened to the words and closed his eyes as things started to click into place inside his mind. _ Even when I allow you to be in charge, you stick to the rules. You’re still mine._ Humming in understanding, he tried to think about how he could reconcile what his lover was trying to achieve, with his responsibility as the dominant partner. _ How do I guide you without breaking role? I need to start thinking before I act, too late to worry about that now. _

Despite his hesitation, Illumi hadn't withdrawn from his mouth, so he was effectively gagged. He'd been told to keep his hands behind his back; he knew he technically could break the rule, but that would defeat the purpose of the lesson. Should he make his pet break his rule? Would he risk breaking his precious toy beyond repair if he short-circuited him too badly? 

Looking up once again, Hisoka tried to assess his lover's mental state as best he could. There had been a keening desperation to his voice; he wanted to help Hisoka prepare, but he was clearly also compelled to obey his previous training. It was quite a dilemma. _ You released my hair so that I can move despite your instruction. I could reach out and touch you, would that help you, Illu-chan? You know I don't talk when I get like this. But if this is going to work as training, then I need you to let me make you cum. The rule’s going to need to be broken, but I can frame it as a reward perhaps? _Hisoka couldn't think of a way forward that both the warring factions of his mind would be content with. He just hoped his Illu-chan was as resilient mentally as he had believed. 

His course of action settled upon, Hisoka deep throated Illumi once again; humming gently, lips pursed around the dick as he pulled back slowly. He ran his tongue around the cock, tasting as much of his lover as he could as he moved. He half-closed his eyes in a look of unbridled pleasure, maintaining his submissive act, he only hoped Illumi would understand his silent permission. 

***

Illumi’s eyes shot open as his Master took him back into his mouth. _ No! _

He watched as his golden gaze looked up at him, begging to be taken. _ I can’t. I’ll destroy you. _

He took the man’s face in his hand and stroked away the streak of residual makeup Hisoka-san’s earlier tears had left.

“I need...” Illumi breathed, throat tight and vision beginning to blur. He wiped at his eyes with his free hand and blinked. His Master wanted this. He moaned as the man hummed, lips now red, and flushed with blood. The desire to take was so strong. “May I?” he rasped, throat tight as he fought his own body.

***

_ Yes, _Hisoka thought. _That's a good boy, now you've asked I can tell you. _

Doing his best not to stop what he was doing, Hisoka nodded slightly; he hoped it was enough. He already had a plan forming in his mind for how to explain away the breaking of their rules. He would tell his Illu-chan it had been a reward, for trying so diligently to help him through this difficult time. 

First, he needed to make him cum. Then, once he had a chance to come back down, he knew he would need to go through his aftercare routine. It would be jarring, and he knew how important it was to walk his pet through this experience. 

Heeding his lover’s warning, he bobbed his head faster, allowing himself to moan as he did so. He needed to show that he was enjoying this. If Illu-chan saw that, he'd find it easier to let go and accept the pleasure being offered. 

***

With a simple nod, Illumi was released from his internal prison. Walls came crashing down, and the beast surged forwards. Almost blindly, he snatched at Hisoka-san’s hair shoving himself into his Master’s mouth as far as he could go; fucking, taking and choking.

It didn’t take long. He saw white as his entire body went rigid, dick pulsing as he came inside the tight heat of his Master’s throat. Blind with lust, he continued to fuck him, trying to wring out every last drop of pleasure he could from his Master. “So good,” he gasped. “Hisoka-san...so good.”

***

The sudden change in demeanour caught Hisoka by surprise, and he felt the dick in his mouth being forced down his throat again. Gagging, he tried to breathe through his nose; he hadn't anticipated that his pet would want to be this rough with him. Illumi’s hand had found its way back into his hair, tugging harshly and sending comforting tingles of pain through his scalp, helping him keep his composure. 

Remembering why they were doing this, he allowed his lover to use him. His eyes were watering again as he continued to choke and gag, and instinct caused him to close them. 

His submissive side won the internal struggle for dominance, and he let himself rag doll in his lover's hands. Illumi was doing this to help him; he trusted his lover wouldn't permanently damage him; it was just training, he reassured himself as he felt Illu-chan climax and he resisted the instinct that told him to struggle as he came down his throat. It took almost all of his self-restraint to simply take it and swallow. _ It’s just Illu-chan, it’s not _**_him _**_why am I acting like this? I’ve gone mute before, but I’ve never wanted to fight back. What’s happening to me? _

***

Illumi fucked Hisoka-san's mouth until he felt himself going soft against his tongue. The high had been immense, and he was reluctant to let go. He twitched as the overly sensitive skin of his cock protested being kept in Hisoka-san’s mouth. Groaning he finally pulled out and blinked down at the man he’d used entirely for his own pleasure.

The thought caused his stomach to clench. 

His Master, he had _used _his Master.

***

Feeling the cock in his mouth soften, Hisoka relaxed and began to breathe more normally. As Illumi pulled himself out of Hisoka's mouth, he fought against his desire to fall forwards as he caught his breath. _ That was intense. It's never been like this before not with Illu-chan. _

It had certainly been an experience to let his pet loose.

Still, his hands had remained behind his back; he hadn't broken the rule he had been set. A smirk formed on his lips as he looked up at his lover defiantly. If his pretence at submission was going to be like that with the Doctor, he was confident he could survive it without breaking. 

"Can I..." he panted, "Move my hands now, Illu-chan?" 

***

Illumi heard the question and blinked through his confusion. Things felt wrong, but he knew that his Master needed him.

“Yes, Hisoka-san,” he said softly. “You may move.”

He tossed his needle aside and gripped his leg, using pain to centre himself and felt something hard inside his pocket. Fishing it out, he looked down as he opened his hand to reveal the innocent, brightly coloured gum in his palm.

***

Hisoka wriggled the fingers of his hands as he worked the blood back into them; apparently, he'd gripped them a bit too tightly. As he felt the blood flow return, and the stiffness fade, he gave a pleased sigh. _ Was that why you were gone so long earlier? You were looking for bungee gum? _he wondered as he spotted the small treat in his lover’s hand.

Reaching out a hand to stroke his lover's side and said, "It's okay Illu-chan, it really is, sweetheart. Is that for me?" 

***

Illumi continued to stare at the small sweet in his hand and did his best to swallow around the lump in his throat. Things were wrong; everything was so intense...it had never been like this before. He’d never actually desired to cause his Master harm before, not like that. He’d imagined fighting him many times and knew that he would likely one day end his life, but that was an honour he had earned. It wasn’t the bestial bloodlust that had somehow been unlocked by Hisoka-san’s actions. He couldn’t understand why he felt...strange.

Clearing his throat, he gazed into his Master’s golden eyes. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I saw it and thought of you. I...I wanted to give you a gift. I thought it would...help.”

***

Remembering the small amount of bloodlust he’d sensed coming from his lover Hisoka paused in his ministrations. _ Did I let things go too far?_ He hoped not. There weren't many people in this world he would ever allow to see him vulnerable. Frowning slightly, he reached out to grasp his lover's hands in his own, ignoring the small sweet pushing into his palm. _ How do I fix this? Was he worried about me? But he only worries about his family?_ “Illu-chan,” he said gently. “I’m not sure what to say, but I do appreciate the gesture. Thank you.” 

As he looked into his lover's eyes, he felt his heart skip. _ But if you were worried about me does that mean...no, it can't be that. I'm his Master; it’s his job to take care of me. I shouldn't read too much into it. Although did I misread things earlier? Was he not suggesting that I play submissive? _Trying to distract from the thought whirling through his head, Hisoka lifted Illumi's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "You're so wonderful Illu-chan, you’re always so good to me." 

***

“And you,” Illumi said, trying not to frown. “You were always so good to me too. I mean, you are, you are good to me. My apologies. I, I just feel...confused,” he tried to explain. “Something is...wrong. You are...I need you to be happy. I felt...different. Things are somehow different, and I don’t understand why.”

He reached out and cupped his Master’s face in his hand, running his thumb over the slight graze that had been left by his needle. “Things are intense. I became overwhelmed. I.” He swallowed. “I wanted to crush you. It felt so good and the way you reacted.” He closed his eyes in shame. “It caused me to feel things that I have only ever felt while...killing. I am overwhelmed, but I am glad that you appreciate the gift.”

***

_ Oh! _his eyes widened for a moment as the realisation hit him, _ You usually associate control of a situation with your assignments. I’ve played at submitting to you before, but I went deeper into that side of me than usual._ His mouth felt dry once more. _ Are you wondering where your Master went? I’m still here, how do I show you? _

“Lulu,” Hisoka purred as he gently squeezed Illumi’s hand. “You’re OK, Master is fine. I love the gift, but right now I need to help you through this, so that’s what I am going to do. Focus on my voice. You can do that for me, can’t you?” 

_ I know you’ve always felt more comfortable with clear instructions. I need to be your guiding light; I can do that for you. If you’re still willing to let me. _

He saw Illumi’s small nod of agreement and smiled warmly. “Good,” said. “Now come here and let me hold you. I need to feel you in my arms; we don’t have to go anywhere. We’ll stay here, just the two of us.” Letting go of his lover’s hand, he pocketed the small piece of gum and held his arms out in an open offer of comfort. 

***

Illumi blinked and took a deep, soothing breath. “Yes, Master,” he said, moving so that he was in Hisoka-san’s lap. He could feel the warmth of his chest through his back, and he let out a relieved sigh as the world started to fall back into some semblance of order once again.

“That was...different,” he admitted. “It was so intense. I fear that I may have been unprepared to be your teacher. I hadn’t anticipated the way I would react; something has changed, and I can’t quite put my finger on what it is.”

He felt Hisoka-san’s breath against his neck and let his eyes fall closed, relaxing into his tight hold. “I will find out though,” he assured. “You don’t need to worry.”

***

“It was,” Hisoka agreed as he rested his chin on Illumi’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his lover relaxing into his embrace. “I’m not worried; I have faith in you. After all, you’re my most prized possession, and I’m never going to let you go.” He squeezed him to reinforce his point. “We’ll work it out together,” he assured. “It’s just been a very long time since I’ve been truly submissive. I don’t know if I could be that way with you...but I’d like to think that I could trust you, but right now that’s not important to me. Taking care of you is. Would you like me to brush your hair? I’m staying with you today.” He paused to kiss his Illu-chan’s cheek. “I think I may have pushed things a little too far too soon, but you’re strong. We’ll get past this together; overcome Dr. Lecter together.” 

***

Illumi allowed a twitch of a smile to pass over his face at the suggestion that his Master brush his hair. It was sweet, but not what he wanted. He hadn’t missed the slight bulge in Hisoka-san’s boxers when he’d moved into his embrace, and his beast reared its head again, but this time with an entirely different kind of desire running through it.

“We will,” he said, and his voice sounded mildly dazed to his ears. “Together. It’s the only way; he’s...a worthy opponent.” He hummed contentedly when his Master started to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Maybe you could braid it?” he asked, feeling the familiar spike of excitement that always came along with the suggestion. There was nothing quite like his Master taking him from behind as he held his hair in his hands. “I like it when you do.”

***

Hisoka chuckled and gave a playful tug on the hair in his hand. "I can do that; you look so adorable with your hair in braids. It's been a while since I got to play with your hair. You always take such good care of it for me," he added playfully as he reached over to pick up the brush from the nightstand. "Now be a good boy and stay still for Master," he instructed as he used the brush to start preparing to braid his Illu-chan's hair with a happy hum. 

_ Yes, Dr. Lecter will be a worthy opponent, but together we're unstoppable. I still remember the thrill when I helped you during the Chairman election; getting to spill all that blood. _He moaned softly as he began working on the first braid. _ Oh Illu-chan, I'm going to make you look so cute. Then I'm going to ravish you. _

***

“Yes, Master,” Illumi said with a contented sigh. “I want...yes,” he moaned when Hisoka-san tugged on his hair again. “_That, _he gasped. “Yes.”

He reached behind him and ran his hands over his Master’s legs. “For you, Master. It’s all for you. Always.”

For a brief moment, his heart fluttered. The truth behind his words had never felt quite so clear before, but there was no ignoring it now. Hisoka-san was like a magnet; if he were ever to try to pull away, he knew, he would be sucked back in doubly hard. Was that what this was? Had he been away too long? Was this strange intensity his bodies reaction to his master’s absence?

_ Don’t think, _his mind told him. _J__ust feel. You know you want this. Just relax; let him show you. There’s nothing to worry about; you belong to him. _

“Always for you. Forever,” he gasped and let himself sink into his Master’s touch.

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:  
  
Illumi  
  
Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:  
  
Hisoka


	10. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has a plan and his chance to implement it has finally arrived. Now, all he has to hope for is that Hannibal will give in and start to cooperate. What he wasn't expecting was for Hannibal to have one of his own, and for him to fight back.

With a small sigh of satisfaction, Hisoka made the last fold needed to complete the latest origami sculpture he had made. Holding it carefully, he admired his craft before gingerly placing it on the coffee table next to the others. The stack of origami paper had been a gift from Illumi, a helpful suggestion as to how he could calm himself before entering the office once again. 

Together they had been working on a strategy, in preparation for the upcoming battle that they were sure was coming. Hisoka knew he had to learn to let go of his natural need for control; his need to dominate. Understanding didn’t make it easy. Sparing a glance at the door to Dr. Lecter’s office, he picked up another square of paper, and robotically went through the folds required for his chosen design. This time he channelled his frustration at being caged into a yellow butterfly.

As much as he had understood his lover's insistence that he arrive early, rather than just on time, he wished Illumi had waited with him. Sitting alone in the waiting room, he felt more isolated than he had for quite some time. Hisoka wished he could put a finger on just what it was about Dr. Lecter that was able to unsettle him so easily. Another piece of coloured paper slid into his fingers, more hand movements, another sculpture. This time it was a small origami cat, he smiled at it before placing it next to the butterfly. It seemed almost hungry as it stared, unseeing, at the insect.

***

Hannibal had been watching Hisoka for a few minutes, using Zetsu and a few techniques of his own that he’d developed over the years, to conceal his presence.

Hisoka was skilled, precise and obviously nervous. Still, his creations were beautiful, and Hannibal always valued such things.

“You are a skilled artist Mr. Morow,” he said, walking into the view of the man’s peripheral vision. “Have you ever considered offering your creations for sale? I have no doubt that you would find an appreciative audience.”

***

Hisoka startled at the sound of the Doctor's voice, but disguised his surprise as best he could. Instead of looking towards him, he looked over at the table. Sitting silently for a brief moment, as if he were seeing his work for the first time. 

"I wouldn't know about such things, I mean I do recall you saying those that enjoy destruction don't usually find pleasure in creation, yes?" He looked back at the unfinished piece in his hands. Hisoka contemplated crushing it to emphasise his point, but remembering his lover's guidance just in time; he had to play the submissive. _ Remember what Illu-chan told you, Hisoka. Keep a lid on your temper; you’ll get him when the time is right. _

After a few brief moments, he gave in and made the last movements needed to complete the work. 

Holding up the small paper frog for his Doctor to see, he asked, "Do you have a favourite?" and forced himself to smile.

***

Hannibal smiled down at the origami animals on his coffee table. In truth, he saw beauty in each and every piece. No one was of more value to him than the other. Beauty was a reward in and of itself, but that was not what Hisoka Morow wanted to hear.

Hannibal assumed he had asked in order to draw a conclusion about his Doctor.

“It is true that often those who relish destruction do not enjoy the prospect of creation. However, there are always exceptions to every rule. For example, in the ancient religion of Hindu, the God Shiva is simultaneous destroyer and creator. Each day we are born anew.” Hannibal leaned down and picked up a tiny rabbit that had been nestled in and amongst a larger collection of cranes, frogs, butterflies and cats. “I believe this is my favourite. It took true skill to make something so fragile and small seem so at peace amidst the chaos around it.”

***

Hisoka forced himself to keep up the smiling facade as he watched Dr. Lecter pick up the rabbit. _ Are you trying to make fun of me? You know how uncomfortable being here makes me don’t you Dr. Lecter, but I can’t let you provoke me. _

"Feel free to keep it then; I don't have much use for them once I've made them." He put the remaining paper away before rising from his seat. He had deliberately decided to wear his shorter heels today. His ankle may have healed, but he was wary of taking another fall, especially in front of the Doctor. 

***

Hannibal looked down at the fragile creature in his palm. The urge to crush it rose within him, but he tempered it quickly.

“Thank you,” he said and meant every word. He made a mental note to have his secretary collect all the animals. He would find a display for them after his session had concluded. “Please,” he said to Hisoka, gesturing with his hand and inclining his head slightly. “Come on through.”

***

Hiding his surprise at the simple thanks, Hisoka bent to place the small paper ornament still in his hand on the table with the others. 

"Of course," he mumbled quietly, as he moved. Giving his artwork one last look, he made his way into the office, trying to stamp down on the growing apprehension that was spreading in his chest. He reminded himself that he had faced far worse in his life, and steeled himself for what he had to do. 

Upon crossing the threshold, he paused and looked at the chairs; he remembered that the last time he was here, he’d sat in the one furthest from the door. It had been meant as a display of confidence; a show of his own power. _ During our last meeting, you ignored my flirtation, but I need to seduce you. Can I command your attention as I simply cross the floor to my chair? Well, there’s only way to find out. _ Smirking to himself, he walked slowly and gracefully, turning to look back at Hannibal through his lashes as he sat down with the poise of a dancer and leant back in the chair. Crossing his legs, he tried to get comfortable and did his best to appear as relaxed as possible. 

***

Hannibal had been wondering what approach Hisoka was going to take when confronted with the prospect of enforced therapy. He was mildly amused to see that he appeared to have embraced the more flirtatious side of his nature.

It was a dance Hannibal enjoyed playing, and the man had a natural elegance about him that Hannibal could most certainly appreciate. 

He watched as Hisoka all but sashayed across the floor, heading to the chair that he had chosen for himself in their previous session. He made a show of posing as he sat down for Hannibal - and it was _ for _him; he’d left no room for doubt about that. Hannibal could almost see the unspoken words floating above the man: ‘I’m ready for you now, Doctor’.

Chuckling internally he gave him what he clearly wanted and took him in from head to toe as he closed the door behind him.

Walking calmly to the chair that was usually reserved for his patients, he placed the origami rabbit on the table beside him.

“May I ask, where did you learn origami? It’s an art form that has always fascinated me.”

***

Seeing the way his Doctor looked him up and down, Hisoka shifted slightly, preening for his audience. He wanted to appear inviting to find out how easily he could hold Hannibal’s attention. The query about his origami skills shouldn't have surprised him nearly as much as it did. 

Memories of playing dodgeball during his time on Greed Island flashed before his eyes; the way he'd readied to intercept Razor's. Recalling the pain that had flowed through him as he’d struggled to keep the ball from breaking his wall of Bungee-Gum caused a small sigh of contentment to leave his lips. _ I think I managed to dislocate all of my fingers doing that, still getting to surprise Gon made it worth it. _

"I watched a friend." He chose to keep his response simple and to the point. _ I needed to regain full use of my fingers; it seemed like a good idea at the time. Illu-chan would make me do origami as meditation, and I did find that it was relaxing. Plus you seem to like it, so that’s a bonus. _

***

“You keep skilled company,” Hannibal observed. “Did your friend mind you observing them?” He kept his stare interested, and his body relaxed. He had noted the way Hisoka had shifted in his seat, subtly re-arranging his carefully constructed display.

Idly he wondered how long he should wait before confronting the man about his obvious unease and the clear attempt he was making to control the situation with his sexuality. He’d been attractive whilst he had slept, but now that he was alive and well, he was dangerously alluring. Maybe he could let it wait; see how the situation played out? If nothing else, Hisoka was going to be a highly entertaining client, but he was open to the possibility of it becoming more than that. He’d have to play his cards just right for that to happen though and he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

***

"Should a student not observe their teacher when they are demonstrating something?" Hisoka countered. 

His neck had twinged slightly when he’d cocked his head earlier, and Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the oddly comforting sting. _ I hope you’re right about making him jealous Illu-chan, although I did enjoy the feeling of your teeth when you bit me. _

***

“I find that when a person is aware that they are being observed, they tend to act rather differently than when they are ignorant of the eyes upon them,” Hannibal said conversationally. “So, I suppose it would depend upon whether your friend was aware that you were their pupil.”

***

Hisoka flashed a small smile at his therapist. He was tempted to point out that the same could be said for anyone attending his office. However, he held the snarky remark back. Now was not the time.

"Well you see..." he paused, "They wanted to assist me, with regaining the functionality of my fingers. I managed to injure my hands severely, so I think they knew. I mean it would be kind of strange if they didn’t. Wouldn't you agree?"

***

“They care for you then,” Habbibal said, ignoring the sarcasm. “To do something so time-consuming and intricate for your benefit.” He cocked his head slightly. “You must trust them a lot to allow them to care for you when you were in such a vulnerable state.”

***

"I surprised myself with that little revelation," Hisoka said lightly, but there was weight to the words. _ When did I start to feel so safe with my Illu-chan? _ he wondered.

Hisoka had considered Illumi to be his only friend, which had, in turn, evolved into an urgent need to _ control _ and to _ own_. Luckily for him, his friend had been craving somebody willing to do just that. And, Hisoka did so cherish his favourite toy.

***

Hannibal kept his tone gentle as he asked, “What about my observation surprised you?”

***

Hisoka chuckled a little, "Now I never said it was _ your _observation that surprised me. I had already come to that realisation long before my little incident at the arena."

He straightened his posture in an attempt to get more comfortable, still trying to keep up the more demure act as he did so. "I mean, that is the reason why you requested for me to come back, isn't it? To talk about my fight with Danchou?"

***

“It is?” Hannibal asked. “I am certainly happy to discuss that if you’d prefer a less personal topic.”

He paused for effect before asking, “How do you feel about the deaths in the arena?”

***

_ Well, that was easier than I expected, even if he did question it. _ Hisoka thought with a small bit of curiosity. _ You’re a hard man to read, aren’t you? Were you gifted with a natural talent or did you learn it? _

"I haven't given them much thought; the only person I’d intended to harm in any way was Danchou. The audience wasn't my opponent." He fixed his golden eyes on the floor, trying to appear less challenging. "Forgive me for saying so, but strangers die every day, I don't exactly get upset about that. Why should this be any different?"

***

Hannibal looked thoughtful. “Well,” he said. “Chrollo was there to fight you. It could be considered that you bare, however small, a proportion of the guilt for their deaths?”

He leant forward in his seat. “Would you have answered any differently if your friend had been in the audience?”

***

_ How do you know that I didn’t lose anyone? _ Hisoka wondered idly as he started to plan. _ Then again I said I hadn’t thought about the audience because they were strangers. I could still try to catch you off guard by claiming I did, though. _ He doubted it would work, but he had to try. For effect, he gave an anguished sigh.

"Nice of you to assume they weren't, Dr. Lecter." He kept his gaze facing the floor. "There was a large turnout for that fight." 

***

“So, if, as you have suggested, your friend was present,” Hannibal said, allowing a mild note of concern to enter his voice. “The prospect that they could have been harmed did not concern you? Did you not check to confirm that they were not amongst the injured?”

***

Hisoka felt the urge to smile; it sounded like Hannibal was buying into his story. Still, caution would be needed. 

"Well, I did want them to be there...but, well they are kept busy by their work. Business trips and the like." He raised his head to look at the man sitting across from him. "I did try to get them a ticket to the fight, for a front-row seat but they told me they might not be able to make it. As I couldn't see them, I had simply assumed they hadn't made it." 

Shaking his head slightly, he continued, "I don't quite recall what happened immediately after the explosion...my memory hasn’t fully returned, but I know the seat I had reserved was empty." He paused to consider his next words. "They aren't sentimental enough to try and surprise me."

***

“I see,” Hannibal said, sitting back in his chair and allowing his gaze to turn cold. “I do not appreciate being lied to Hisoka. I consider it extremely rude.”

There had been no record of Hisoka purchasing any tickets, nor had there been any empty front row seats. Hannibal had made a point of learning everything he could about the events of that day.

“I am curious, however, why you felt the need to lie to me?”

***

Hisoka felt his blood run cold when he heard those words, _ "I consider it extremely rude." _

He narrowed his eyes as he looked into the cold stare with defiance, but only for a moment before he looked away, in an attempt at feigning submission. 

"You said yourself that people behave differently when they are being observed...I'm a born performer." He looked back at the Doctor once more, again keeping his eyes lowered. "Some would say that lies and deception are my craft. Sometimes lies are easier to accept than the truth."

***

Hannibal softened his tone, inviting the self-professed performer in. “Are you afraid that I will not accept you, Hisoka?”

***

Despite himself, Hisoka relaxed at the change in Hannibal’s tone. Did he fear not being accepted? He remained silent as he decided how to answer; he knew he was walking a fine line when it came to deceiving his Therapist. 

"I've learnt to be prepared for such things," he said quietly, refusing to meet his Doctor’s eye.

***

Hannibal saw the change in Hisoka’s demeanour and smiled. In the same tone, he said, “Each of us craves to be seen. The prospect is simultaneously alluring and terrifying. Please,” he added a note of earnest interest to his voice as he leaned forward, steepling his hands below his chin. “Tell me more.” 

***

He could hear the intent in Hannibal’s voice; it was clearly an invitation to open up. There was only one problem with that: Hisoka didn't yet trust the therapist, and didn't want to. At least, not until there was no alternative. 

Turning his head slightly, he gave Hannibal a sideways glance. Not bothering to hide the suspicion he felt. "Why? So you can put me into all your neat little boxes?" His distaste for the idea of being categorised was clear to see, but he didn't care. 

***

“Of course not,” Hannibal sounded genuinely shocked at the idea. “I simply can’t accept what I do not know. All I wish for is to get to know you.”

***

Hisoka tensed a little but otherwise didn't move. "What if I don't want you to get to know me, Doctor?" he asked quietly.

***

“Then I would very much like to know what I could do to change your mind,” Hannibal said earnestly, noting the man’s defensive posture.

***

A small amount of relief entered Hisoka’s voice as he replied, "Oh? So you're not going to hold the threat of telling the Association I'm being uncooperative over my head? How kind of _ you. _" 

Tilting his head to once more look up through his long lashes, he continued, “What would I get in return for giving in to you, Doctor?"

***

“You would gain unconditional acceptance, insight and knowledge,” Hannibal said patiently. “I am here for you, Hisoka. Not the other way around. I wish to get to know the man you are, not the performance you put on for the world.” He bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Wonderful as it maybe.”

***

Curious, Hisoka couldn't help but turn to face his Doctor. He thought his performance was wonderful? That was unexpected. He found himself momentarily lost for words; his mouth fell open slightly as he gaped in his surprise.

"Won-wonderful?" he asked eventually, uncertain how to respond.

***

“Of course,” Hannibal said warmly. “I would hope that you did not disagree. You have a natural gift.”

***

Hisoka attempted to pull himself back together and swallowed as he tried to process what had been said. "So, it has possibly occurred to you that there is a reason I have this 'natural gift', Doctor?"

***

“It has,” Hannibal nodded. “Which is why I asked.” He kept his tone soft, non-threatening and differential. “As I said, I would very much like to get to know you.”

***

Hisoka regarded Hannibal with a hint of wonder in his eyes. "I can give you a list as long as my arm, of people who’d you tell you that you shouldn't."

He tilted his head slightly, ‘accidentally’ allowing a hint of Illumi's bite mark to show. “Maybe longer, but I wouldn’t want to bore you,” he added as he watched his Doctor to see his reaction. 

***

Hannibal saw the mark on Hisoka’s neck and for a brief moment felt an unexpected surge of jealousy rise within him; someone else had marked that perfect skin before he could. He clamped down on the emotion and refused to let it show.

“I am sure many would tell you the same about me. I have my fair share of kills under my belt. And yet,” he opened his arms wide, “Here we are. There is beauty to be found in the darkest of places, should we be but willing to look.”

***

"Was your first kill also an accident?" Hisoka asked quickly. He remembered their last conversation, and the subtle hint that the man in front of him was also a killer; the way that the Doctor had tried to worm under his skin by inferring that he was a kindred spirit. 

***

“No,” Hannibal said calmly. “It was entirely deliberate. I killed the men who had,” he paused for a moment and let the memory return, deliberately placing himself back into that cold cabin. “Violated my little sister,” he finished, returning to the present.

He met Hisoka’s eyes as he said, “I felt both terrified and righteous when I did it.” He waited calmly as he watched Hisoka process the information.

***

The calmly spoken words washed over Hisoka like ice-cold water, the way they were said made it sound entirely plausible; he wasn't lying. Everything in Dr. Lecter’s body language pointed to it being the truth. Although Hisoka would still take the chance that it was a ploy, a clever one, but still a ploy to get him to open up, he had said men though. Just how many, Hisoka wanted to ask. 

Deciding that it would be rude to press the topic, he chose to return the gesture by letting something small slip. 

"I’m an only child; I can't imagine what that must have been like." He closed his eyes, thinking back to his own childhood. The other children had never liked him; they had always been afraid of him. "Were you and her very close? Growing up the only person who ever wanted me around was my mother; she taught me my first magic tricks..." he felt that he should say more to redress the balance, but he couldn't quite make himself. Instinct threatened to take over, and he chewed on his lip for a moment. "The other kids where I grew up, they feared me." 

He managed to force the words out at last and waited in nervous anticipation for the reaction he knew would come; the one that always did. The question he couldn't answer: Why? 

Not wanting to see it, he averted his gaze as he opened his eyes. Looking out of the window, wishing he was anywhere but here, in this office with this man.

***

Seeing Hisoka slowly open up was oddly captivating. Social isolation, misunderstandings and lack of any proper affection were common enough in his line of work; no, they weren’t that interesting to Hannibal, but there was something there, something that explained Hisoka’s fragile ego and desire to please.

“I was extremely close with Mischa, she was my life,” he said simply. “Your mother sounds like a fascinating woman. I’d love to see what tricks she taught you if you’d be willing to show me?”

***

He tensed at the first sound of the Doctor’s voice, but the dreaded question hadn't come, and he surprised himself when he began to relax. Hannibal wanted to see the tricks his mother had taught him? He wasn't sure how to explain that what she'd taught him hadn't been what he would think of as a trick, not at first. Originally he had just watched her practice; it was one of his earliest memories. 

"You've seen some of them already; she worked as a card dealer at a casino." He sighed. "Why do you think I can shuffle the way I do?"

***

“I would not wish to assume,” Hannibal said with a respectful smile. 

He picked up the small rabbit and turned it, admiring Hisoka’s creation. “I can imagine card tricks go down well in such an establishment. Does she still work there?” he asked gently.

He didn’t expect to hear a positive reply to his question, but gaining Hisoka’s trust was vital to his plan to get to know the man better.

***

"I wouldn't know, I've not been back there in a very long time," Hisoka said, continuing to look out of the office window with longing. "I don’t think I’ve ever felt a need to return. There is nothing for me back there; it's the past."

***

“It is true that we can not change our past,” Hannibal conceded. “But without a solid foundation, we build our subsequent houses on quicksand. If we reject the family that we are born with, then it is human nature to seek to create one of our own. Is there anyone in your present that you would consider family, Hisoka? 

***

Hisoka chuckled, but there was no humour in it. "I wouldn't know how to answer that. That being said, I am curious how somebody who was..." he floundered for the right words. "Shall we say, spurned by their family and their peers for something they couldn't change? How would you say that would affect a young child?"

***

“I would say that they would become extremely lonely. That isolation would eventually turn to anger as they tried to comprehend what was happening and found no reason for it, and realised that there was nothing they could do to influence the outcome. I would imagine it would be exceedingly frustrating as well as incredibly hurtful. Eventually, they would, probably, grow to reject those that rejected them.”

Hannibal paused to allow Hisoka to think. “How about you? How would you say that young child in your example would be affected?” 

***

Hisoka had expected the question to be turned back on him, but it had been interesting to hear the answer regardless. 

"I would imagine they would internalise, and think they were at fault. Depending on the way they were rejected, they might even begin to believe the things being said to them." He moved in his seat, shifting when the conversation began to turn in an unexpectedly uncomfortable direction even if he had caused it. 

***

“And what,” Hannibal asked. “would you imagine was said to them?”

***

Hisoka let his mind wander a little, as he tried to get comfortable. Could he really do this? Glancing over at his Therapist, he saw only curiosity coming from him, but still; he felt a lump in his throat. It felt like he was struggling to breathe. _ No...I can't... _

Stamping down on his anxiety, he pushed the memories away with a low growl from deep inside his throat. _ I am not that person anymore _ he reminded himself firmly, shaking his head along with the residual feelings he was trying to disentangle himself from. When he came back to the present, he looked at the small paper rabbit in the Doctor's hands. It seemed so tiny and fragile. Of all the ornaments he had made, he had only made a singular rabbit, yet the man had picked that one out of the many. 

"Why the rabbit?" he was desperate to know and hoped it wouldn't show in his voice. 

***

Hannibal looked down at his hand. “It had a fragile strength about it that drew me in,” Hannibal said honestly, allowing the diversion for now. “It was surrounded by creatures far larger than it, and yet, it stood defiant; beautiful and unafraid.”

He smiled, keeping his eyes focussed upon the creation in his hand. “It really is a most magnificent beast.”

***

"I see," Hisoka replied quietly. He didn't really understand the attraction to such a fragile piece of art. After his little misadventure with the ball game, he had felt that he needed to rehabilitate his fingers. Remembering how calm and composed his lover would be when practising origami had made him curious enough to try himself. He smiled at how Illumi had reacted to his request for the speciality paper; he hadn't known he'd taken up his hobby. 

"I can make them bigger, but then I'd need larger paper," he added as an afterthought. 

***

Hannibal chuckled. Hisoka had entirely missed the metaphor, but that told him just as much about the man as if he’d understood.

“It is perfect just as it is. I wouldn’t wish it to change.” He placed the paper creation back on the table facing Hisoka.

“Tell me about your friend, the one who taught you how to create such masterpieces. How do they feel about what happened at Heavens Arena?”

***

"They wouldn't be too surprised I was involved; they know of my intentions to fight Danchou... they might be surprised to find out I got arrested for it, though." He tilted his head and tried to take a more relaxed posture, wincing slightly as the high collar of his top caught against his healing skin. "I mean it's not like I don't already have a reputation for getting into and out of trouble." 

He was itching to get his cards out; he didn't like not having something to keep his hands occupied. Instead, he opted for fiddling with the material of his trousers. 

***

“So they aren’t aware that you’re here?” Hannibal asked, watching the man fiddle. Talking about his friend made Hisoka nervous, and that intrigued him.

***

"I wouldn't think that she does, no," he mumbled. Remembering his pet's advice about letting Hannibal know that he had a lover, he wondered if he could merge the two ideas into him being a 'special friend'. That could work, couldn't it? He smoothed out the crease he had made in his trouser leg, before continuing to mess with the white fabric.

***

“I am surprised,” Hannibal said, noting the sudden change in pronoun. “Someone who cares for you enough to teach you origami after your hands are damaged doesn’t strike me as the kind of person to not at least _ try _to contact you, especially after such a public event. You’re front-page news, after all.”

He allowed a hint of steel back into his tone. “Evasion is part of the game Hisoka, but please refrain from outright lies.”

***

_ Okay, he seems to be taking an interest, I suppose now is as good a time as any to let slip that I have a lover, _ he thought to himself. Deliberately ignoring the hardened tone, Hisoka defiantly looked back at his Therapist. 

"Her family doesn't know about us," he snapped back, narrowing his eyes for effect, "It's not like she can suddenly jump on an airship and come looking for me, they would start asking awkward questions."

***

Hannibal noted the petulant tone and inwardly smiled. “So, it wasn’t her that gave you that mark?” he asked, nodding towards the wound that marred Hisoka’s otherwise perfect neck.

***

Hisoka was starting to enjoy the performance now that the Doctor seemed to be taking more of an interest in his recent activities. He put on an air of nervousness as if he'd been caught cheating. 

"No...I picked him up at the hotel bar..." he let his words trail off.

***

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “And your lover, she is OK with you allowing strange men to mark your skin?”

***

"I doubt I'll be able to see her anytime soon, it'll heal, " Hisoka said, defiantly, but still made sure to pull at his collar to hide the bruise. Dr. Lecter was on the hook now; he just had to reel him in. "I'll just use makeup if not."

***

“I see,” Hannibal said calmly. “So when you propositioned me, was it the thrill of pain that you sought, or the chance to take back control over the situation?” 

***

Flashing his most coquettish smile, Hisoka looked at Hannibal and lowered his gaze sheepishly before mumbling his reply. "Sometimes a guy has needs that a woman can't fulfil..."

***

“And you believed that I could do such a thing for you?” Hannibal noted the overly dramatic response and smirked. “I’m flattered you would choose me for such an act.”

***

Trying to maintain his more submissive posture, Hisoka carefully considered the best way to proceed. He wasn't sure that his Doctor wasn’t seeing through his charade, but he was wary of pushing it too far. "Well, it's not every day that I meet somebody who looks like they wouldn't disappoint me. You already know that I'm highly masochistic."

***

“And you believe me to be,” Hannibal cocked his head, “either a sadist or someone who enjoys control?”

Hannibal was surprised at how curious he was to find out the answer. Hisoka was clearly enjoying his little show, and Hannibal couldn’t honestly say that he was disliking watching the man at work; he was a fine actor.

***

Hisoka pouted in response and tried to look and sound disappointed at the prospect of having misjudged Hannibal. "My apologies if I misread the signs, but I get the impression from your aura.” He hesitated. “You're very charismatic, and I could believe that you draw people to you. There's something about your presence that’s rather commanding..." _ You have a spacious waiting room, yet I’ve never seen another patient leave your office, or anyone waiting when I leave. You also made that remark about rudeness when I suggested my guard would wish to be present. This is your territory as well as an office, isn’t it? _

Pausing in his explanation, he leant forward a little. "Yet you seem to prefer to keep others isolated, which in my experience is useful for when you want to make someone scream. Although you don’t strike me as one to allow your personal life to bleed into your work, hmmm, if I had to guess, I'd say your nen was that of a specialist." 

***

Hannibal allowed a very slight air of authority to enter into his Aura. “Thank you; your analysis was very thorough. I am flattered,” Hannibal said sincerely. “So, if it is power and pain you seek from men, then what is it that you find in your female companion?”

***

Feeling the change in the man's Aura Hisoka couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body. He closed his eyes in response and tried to keep a lid on his excitement. Hannibal's confirmation of his reading of his Aura bolstered his confidence. Perhaps he hadn't been misreading the situation during their last meeting after all?

"Well, that would be the opposite really..." he paused thinking about how he had retaken dominion over his favourite toy; the memory of carving his initials into the man's skin was especially vivid. "I'm sure an experienced man like yourself has come across those who are both sadist and masochist? Dominant with some and yet submissive to the right people?"

***

“I have. Indeed, one might even say I have intimate knowledge of such individuals,” Hannibal said, taking note of Hisoka’s slight shiver. “But is it not the job of a dominant to care for their submissive? How do you think she would feel, knowing that you were here with me now? Or that you were with a man you barely knew the other night?”

***

"Who says she has to know?" Hisoka countered. He knew that his lover wouldn't mind; it was his suggestion. However, he couldn't let the Doctor know that. "Besides if you're concerned for me, it wouldn't be the first time my...top, shall we say, left me to patch myself up. Rest assured I've gotten fairly adept at it." 

***

Hannibal listened to Hisoka’s answer and let him think about his words for a few moments, analysing the underlying meaning behind them, before asking, “Is responsibility something you find hard to accept?” He sat straight-backed in his chair and made sure to keep his tone even - he didn’t want to spook the man too soon, not when things were just starting to get interesting.

***

His Therapist's words made Hisoka tense and sit upright. He stared in clear displeasure through narrowed eyes. "Why does a bit of fun have to be about responsibility?" Inwardly, he snarled at himself; he’d tightened his grip on the arms of his chair without realising it. 

"It was never about responsibility when they left me to fix myself up! The one who indoctrinated me into submission didn't care, so why should you?" His voice had become a harsh whisper. He was finding it hard to keep himself in check; the warnings he'd been given that morning by Illumi were lost to his sudden frustration. 

***

“Do you expect that I would be so careless with you? Whoever it was that introduced you to such ideas was an extremely incompetent teacher,” Hannibal said, allowing his displeasure to show. He was impressed that Hisoka had given him such intimate details at such an early stage in their sessions. It boded well for the future, but he had to remain consistent. 

If the man was looking for him to dominate him, then he could use that to his advantage. He just had to figure out how much of his submission was an act.

Hisoka’s childhood appeared to have been one of abuse and neglect. He had grown into a man that craved control as a result. He would not submit to just anyone, despite what he said. He would play the part, manipulate from the ‘weaker’ position.

The idea of seeing Hisoka _ truly _submit to him was a captivating one though, and he felt a thrill run up his spine at the prospect.

He would have Hisoka Morow, and it would be delicious.

***

Unperturbed by the counter-question, Hisoka merely arched an eyebrow and continued to stare across the room. Turning his head with a 'harrumph', he crossed his arms over his chest protectively. 

"I would hardly call him a teacher," he sneered, "He didn't care enough to have such a title bestowed upon him." 

He could feel his self-control slipping; he wanted to hurt someone, anyone, even if it was himself. Last time he had been in this room he'd been told plainly that he wasn't allowed to inflict harm upon himself, and he ground his teeth irritatedly. He tried to push the memories away before they managed to overwhelm. 

"Your little sister was lucky to have you for her brother," he said eventually, tone clipped, as he ground out the words. He needed to get his anger in check. Was the plan even salvageable at this point? Hisoka didn't know, but he doubted it. His Lulu was going to be disappointed, and that made his displeasure all the stronger. 

***

Hannibal noted the change come over Hisoka and internally ticked another box. He would have to find out who the man was that had caused such pain to his new toy. Providing Hisoka with a resolution to such an integral part of his personality should prove more than enough to gain his trust after the initial shock had worn off.

He relaxed his pose but did not allow the slight air of authority to fade.

“I believe that you have my situation backwards Hisoka. I was lucky to have had Mischa in my life. The few short years we had together meant everything to me.” 

Hisoka had given him something, and it was time for Hannibal to show a little trust too. “If I am honest, she deserved a better brother.”

***

The use of past tense caught Hisoka by surprise, and as he returned his attention to Dr. Lecter, the shock was clear on his face. 

"Deserved?" he asked. "You make it sound like she died, Doctor."

***

Hannibal bowed his head. “She did, Hisoka.” He allowed the pain of his past to come through in his voice. “I was responsible for her. Her death is the greatest regret of my life.”

With a sigh, Hannibal glanced at the rabbit. Seeing an opportunity, he picked it up and held it in his hand. “My Mischa,” he said with a soft whisper.

***

Unsure about what to do, Hisoka sat and watched with morbid curiosity. As he had told Hannibal earlier; he had been an only child. 

"My apologies if I can't quite understand," he said quietly.

***

Hannibal’s lip curled in a sad smile. “You have nothing to apologise for, Hisoka. But I do hope that you can now grasp why I take my responsibilities so seriously.” He looked up, staring directly into Hisoka’s eyes. “I have been tasked with your care, and I will do whatever is required to fulfil my duties.”

***

"With all due respect..." Hisoka started to say, without really knowing where he was going to go with his objection. _ Whatever is required? You shouldn’t make offers you can’t keep. Unless you’re suggesting you’d hurt me to stop me self-harming in your office? I could work with that, but first, you need to understand that I’m not a damsel in distress. _

"With all due respect, Dr. Lecter, I do not need to be saved or avenged. I took my vengeance a long time ago. Then I left my home behind, ended up at a circus for a while..." he thought of his mentor, "That didn't quite work out." He chuckled, but it sounded hollow. 

***

“Sometimes,” Hannibal said mildly, “The monsters we bury do not always lie quietly. I am here to help make sure they are not only dead but preferably wrapped up in a neat bow in the process.”

He didn’t try to catch Hisoka’s eye again. The man had a lot to process, and their session was due to come to a close shortly.

“Facing our fears is how we grow strong. From everything I have been told of your skills, you are both deadly and exquisite on the battlefield. I hope that, in time, you will allow me to assist in honing your mind to become as resilient as your body.”

***

"If you keep throwing those compliments around, I might actually start to think you do _ like me, _" Hisoka smirked; he couldn't resist the flirtation. His playful mood was resurfacing. 

"I'll be honest, Dr. Lecter, as you seem to value it, don't you?" he paused, but not long enough to allow Hannibal to reply. "The man who...used me, was not my first kill. Further, if I am to continue being _ honest _I don't see what you can do with some pretty words. My condolences on your loss, for what it’s worth. I know it won't bring her back." 

He ran a hand through his styled hair, careful not to ruin his updo as he did so. "I stand by my earlier words; the past can not be changed, so I have chosen to live in the present. Battle is my first love; there’s no greater thrill than the feeling when I force those who doubt me to buckle to their knees." His smile widened. "Seeing their disbelieving faces as their plans fail around them. Do you still think you can _ fix _ me, _ Doctor? _" Hisoka asked, raising his arms into a shrug. "I would say it's a bit late for that, but it's sweet that the chairman still thinks it's possible." 

***

Hannibal grinned widely at the dramatic display. His plan to bring Hisoka back from the brink of internal collapse had worked well. Now, he just needed to plant a few seeds and allow them to grow, ready for their next session.

“I do not believe you are broken, Hisoka, far from it. I think you are an incredibly strong man; however, you do have weaknesses, and I can help you with those,” he said earnestly.

He waited until the man was looking at him again before he added, “And I do, very much, like you Hisoka. I do not compliment those who do not deserve it.”

***

Hisoka couldn't help it; he could feel the amusement building as he heard his therapist try to tell him that he wasn't broken. If he wasn't broken, then what was he? Why would he need therapy is he was 'normal'? 

The questions buzzed around his mind, along with the Doctor’s words as his mouth twisted into a smile. He put a hand over his mouth to try to keep himself contained, but it was of no use. 

"Of course I am!" he choked out the words between bouts of laughter. "Strength doesn't mean I haven't been damaged..." he tried desperately to reign himself in. "It just means that I haven't found the right pair of hands to extinguish my flame." 

Opening his fingers to peer through them, he observed his Therapist, wondering how he'd react. Had he finally crossed that infamous line? Would Dr. Lecter strike him down for being rude? 

"You said my first _ Master _was an incompetent teacher, you also say you do like me, so why not teach me yourself?" The giggle fit having finally passed, he bent forward and held one hand out towards Hannibal. "You could help me with that much-needed catharsis..." he licked his lips, smiling bewitchingly. "Help me cleanse my soul," he purred. 

***

Hannibal chuckled quietly along with Hisoka. There were so many points he could pick up on in what he’d just said; the obvious desire for self-destruction, the crooked self-image and the fear that the words and deeds of his past were going to catch him if he ever stopped running, but instead he chose to focus on what Hisoka obviously wanted. A positive note to end their session on.

As the man held out his hand towards him, he subtly used his Gyo to make sure he was not using any of his abilities; he wasn’t.

“I can teach you many things, Hisoka,” he said, allowing a slight note of seduction to slip into his words. He reached forward and clasped the offered hand. “My question to you is whether you’ll accept my lessons. I have been known to implement, unique and highly individualised methods when I feel they are needed.”

***

Hannibal’s tone caused Hisoka to shiver in anticipation, and he averted his gaze to look at the hand that had taken his. Had he managed to pull off his and Lulu's idea to seduce? This certainly felt like the important first step; now he just had to conquer that niggling anxiety that crept in whenever he was around the Doctor. Bringing his free hand to lay on top of their joined ones with a quick, graceful movement, Hisoka smirked: hidden on his palm was a piece of origami paper containing a parting message for his Therapist.

"Does that mean you'll punish me if I misbehave?" he asked, letting a hint of his earlier merriment leak into his words. "I assure you, I am a very fast learner. So I am confident that you'll be pleasantly surprised by what I can do." As he spoke, he slowly and skillfully removed his Nen, intending to unveil his prank when he withdrew his hand. "How much more time do we have today, may I ask?" 

***

Hannibal gave Hisoka a devilish grin. “I find that correction, when properly applied and timed, is a highly effective educational tool.” 

Hisoka wasn’t the first patient Hannibal had encountered who had tried to seduce him, nor would he be the last, he was sure. It was an old game of cat and mouse that Hannibal had never lost. He was interested to see how this would play out.

“And, I believe we can end our session here for today.” He shook Hisoka’s hand firmly and let go and looked down, wondering why the man had covered his hand in the way he had. Weighing his options, he decided that whatever his reason was, it was likely not malicious.

***

"Hmmm? I see..." Hisoka pouted. "What a pity, well I guess you'll have time to plan a little lesson for me this way." He said in an attempt to keep the Doctor's attention while he used more of his Nen to stick the paper to the back of Hannibal's hand. Once he was happy that it had been successful, and that his Therapist hadn’t noticed, he slowly removed his hand, allowing his touch to linger a moment longer than needed. 

"I guess you need to see me out now?" he asked and tilted his head slightly. "Do I still call you Dr. Lecter when I see you next?" He put on his best coy smile. "Or do I call you something else entirely from now on?"

***

Ahh yes, this was going to be a fun game. Hannibal offered Hisoka a knowing smile and allowed enough power into his Aura to cause the average man to buckle to his knees.

“I find negotiation is best done when minds and bodies are well-rested and fresh. I, like you, do not enjoy my fruit to be spoiled before I taste it.”

***

Hisoka felt the change in Hannibal’s Aura and groaned; if the man kept this up, he’d end up getting far too excited. He had to hold back; he reminded himself. He was meant to be playing the submissive. When he got back to the hotel, to his Lulu, then he could let his dominant side back out to play. 

"If you keep that up you're going to get me excited, Dr. Lecter," he purred in warning. "Don't worry, I'll keep myself in check; I can be a _ good boy _ when I need to be. When should I come back to see you so we can continue this little negotiation?"

***

Hannibal gave Hisoka a stern look as he walked towards the door, seeing if the man would comply with the unspoken expectation to follow. “You will be receiving a letter with full details of the times and dates of our upcoming sessions,” he said, and reached for the handle of the door, pausing to add, “You will find my views on morality to be rather fluid, Hisoka, however, my views about obedience are not. Please bear that in mind for our next session.”

***

As soon as he saw the expectant look, Hisoka realised it was time for him to leave. With his usual dexterity, he rose from his chair and made his way over to the door. He listened intently as the Doctor explained to him what would happen. That was fine by him; he just hoped that his appointment schedule would arrive before Illumi would have to leave. 

"Of course, Dr. Lecter" he responded laying on a more reverent tone to his voice, deciding there was no time like the present to get used to how he would need to act within this room. 

***

Hannibal nodded, noticing the way Hisoka appeared to have, yet again, modified his behaviour to fit what he believed was required of him. He turned as he opened the door. “You do learn fast when you want to, don’t you?” he noted and stepped to the side to allow his client to move past him.

***

Hearing the praise, Hisoka plastered a shy smile onto his face and walked past the Doctor to leave. Once he was past the threshold, he turned to face Dr. Lecter, remembering his lover's words about showing appropriate respect. 

"I hope that my ability to learn fast will be pleasing to you, Dr. Lecter," he said quietly and mimicked the way he had seen his lover bow to him the other day. He hoped it would have the desired effect. "Until next time, I hope the rest of your day is a pleasant one." 

***

Hearing his own words and mannerisms, subtly adapted by a performer like Hisoka was oddly flattering. “Your skills, as always, remain impressive, Hisoka,” Hannibal said and offered him a bow in return.

As he lowered his eyes, he noticed the piece of paper that had been stuck to the back of his hand. The words, ‘Made you look again’, were clearly visible. Inwardly, he smiled; the message was received loud and clear. Hisoka wasn’t going to fully submit without a fight. He would have to prove that he was up to the task.

“I believe this belongs to you,” he said, eyes twinkling with a devilish charm. 

***

"You flatter me, Dr. Lecter" Hisoka replied, keeping up his act, he reached out to take the card back. "Please, forgive my mischief." 

He made the paper vanish and gave a graceful bow as if he had just finished a magic show. "Should I take my leave?" he asked, looking up into Hannibal’s amused gaze.

***

Watching the paper disappear and listening to Hisoka’s explanation for his little trick, Hannibal carefully didn’t react as the man tried to make his escape without being impolite.

“A moment ago you wished me to prolong our session together,” he said and allowed his eyes to flash dangerously for a second. “If you aren’t careful I might suspect your performance is just that.”

He let his Nen settle and relaxed his stance. “But yes, you may leave, Mr. Morow,” he said evenly, this time offering the man a sincere, but slight bow of his head.

***

"My apologies," Hisoka replied, sensing the subtle change in the Doctor's mood. "I didn't want to intrude on your time with your next patient." _ Careful, this is going to be like walking a tightrope. He values politeness, use what you know about him. He's still just a man. _

Looking away, he added, "Please be patient with me; I know I have much to learn from you. I hope you have a pleasant evening, Doctor." 

***

“You too, mon cher*,” Hannibal said softly, watching Hisoka turn like a ballerina and make his exit with what had become his characteristic nonchalance.

***

_ That went rather well; it looks like I have his interest, after all. Illu-chan will be pleased, _ Hisoka mused as he made his way out of the building to meet up with his escort. 

"I'm ready to head to head back to the hotel now," he told Kyoya with a smile as he approached his guard. "Although it is a lovely day, perhaps we could take our time on the walk back?" 

***

“Fine by me, I have to get my friend a pick-her-up present,” Kyoya said, smiling at Hisoka. “I’ll be glad for the help. I mean, I’m happy if I have a new lock to pick, but she’s...” he trailed off, thinking about Jade’s forlorn face the last time he’d seen her. “I don’t think locks are very good for curing the break-up blues.”

***

"I wouldn't recommend a lock, but I'm sure we can find something on the way. We did pass by plenty of shops and a shopping mall coming here," Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "Tell me about your friend. What does she do for fun? Is there anything, in particular, she's had her eye on? I'm good at finding things; I am a Hunter," he added playfully as they set off towards the city centre, his head still full of what had just happened with Dr. Lecter and what he needed to do to plan for his next session.

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka

  
  
*mon cher = my dear


	11. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka returns after his second session with Dr. Lecter to find a surprised, but happy Illu-chan waiting for him.

The scabs had almost fully healed on his chest, and Illumi stared at himself in the mirror, running his finger along the lines above his heart: H.M.

His Master had known precisely what to do to help him find his feet when he was afraid that he’d gone too far. He’d pinned him down, sliced his initials into his chest and given him no room to ever think that he didn’t _ belong _to his Master; he’d been playing a role and nothing more. He was still Hisoka-san’s toy. The feeling had brought an odd warmth into him, and he’d basked in the pain as his Master sliced him again and again. He hoped that, one day, if he cut him enough, he would have a permanent scar. His Master would always be with him, and no one would ever doubt his claim.

With his Master’s mark slowly healing on his chest, and some firm rules set into place, he’d been able to take his Master to places he hadn’t enjoyed going. Seeing him submit had been...interesting. He’d felt the same rush of power as he had before; the beast’s wide grin had formed across his face, and he’d known that all it would take was a few quick movements to end his life...to forever be the one to have claimed him. But the shutters had come down; the beast had been caged behind his Master’s words of the night before: _ “Remember that you are my prized possession, my favourite toy. You are still dancing to my tune; I am still your Master.” _ He was safe.

While they’d rehearsed, they’d agreed that Hisoka-san would call him “Elijah” and Illumi had been grateful for that. He could play the role without ever hearing Hisoka-san call him Master; he hadn’t liked that when they’d tried. Everything had felt wrong, and he’d refused to go any further. That had not been a fun night.

As his mind returned to the present, he looked into the background of the mirror. Hearing the door open, he raised an enquiring eyebrow as his Master walked into the room. He had an assortment of brightly coloured bags with him and a rather pleased grin on his face. 

_ What on earth did you do during your therapy session? _ he wondered, but aloud, he asked, “Hisoka-san?” in the most neutral tone he could manage.

***

The shopping trip with Kyoya had been enjoyable, Hisoka found that he actually enjoyed the young guard's company. Walking around the shopping district had helped to clear away the mental fatigue from seeing Dr. Lecter again. _ I have to tread carefully with him, push too far and the plan will fail. But I think that Illumi will like the present I picked up for him. _ He gave a contented hum as he placed his bags down on the bed, lying down and cuddling with his Illu-chan seemed like a wonderful idea, but he had things to address first. 

At the sound of his lover's voice, he turned to see Illumi standing by the bathroom door, the marks he'd left on his chest were healing nicely. _ Yes, you look good wearing my initials. It's a shame that they'll go soon, but that just means that I get to make them again. _ Tilting his head, he smiled wider. "Lulu," he purred. "I took the chance for a little retail therapy. The young guard, Kyoya I think? Well, he needed some help finding a present for a friend, and I wanted a walk," he explained as he sat down on the bed, groaning in delight as he kicked off his shoes and wriggled his toes. "I got you a surprise," he added playfully. 

***

“You did?” Illumi asked, eyeing the bags suspiciously. “What kind of surprise?” His Master was known to have a very...eccentric sense of humour.

_ If it starts ticking; then you can just jump out of the window, _ he reminded himself. _ If you grab Hisoka-san’s arm, then he can bungee-gum us to safety, but we may need to find a new hotel. I really do need to get in touch with someone to see if I can track down an exorcist, this three-mile radius is getting annoying. _

***

"Something that made me think of you," Hisoka replied smoothly as he held up the bag containing his present. "Don't worry, it's not going to explode," he added with a chuckle when he saw Illumi’s face. "Although the idea of sending an explosive parcel to Dr. Lecter is amusing; I'd need to make it look like it came from Danchou though. I much prefer the seduction plan. He seems open to the idea of dominating me; I think it will work. But right now I want to focus on us, just for a little while." 

***

“OK,” Illumi said, cautiously accepting the bag Hisoka-san handed him. “But I would like to know what happened at some point. I take it our practice paid off? You managed to make the Doctor jealous?” He remembered biting into Hisoka-san’s neck and internally shuddered with delight.

***

Hisoka didn't move; he simply closed his eyes and hummed. _ I want to say that I did, but Dr. Lecter is rather hard to read, I wonder if you’d find it a challenge too, Lulu? Still, he didn’t seem particularly impressed that I’m cheating on my girlfriend. _

"I may have told Dr. Lecter that you are a woman..." he started to say in a quiet voice.

***

Illumi cocked his head to the side. Well, that was unexpected. “Why?” he asked and despite his best efforts, couldn’t quite keep the interest out of his voice. 

***

"I am not sure, it just sorta came out?" He opened his eyes to look at the man sitting beside him. "I was using the origami paper to calm my nerves in the waiting room, he got curious about where I learnt it, and I couldn't tell him who you were. He asked about you and if you were in contact with me...I sorta reacted without thinking and said 'she' instead of they." 

Despite his apprehension, he managed a small smile, "Besides, I think you'd be a pretty woman, Lulu."

***

Illumi thought about what his Master had just said. “So you were attempting to remain gender-neutral in your discussions about me with the Doctor, and he forced you to disclose which I was?” That didn’t sound like something a therapist would do. “I believe I have missed an important detail somewhere.”

He looked down at his Master and added, “I believe I would make a believable woman, yes, Master. I have played that role a few times in my life if that is what you are anxious about?”

***

With a small groan, Hisoka allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed, looking up at his lover he explained, "I wouldn't say he forced the information from me...He liked my origami animals; he's even kept one." He paused to stretch languidly before continuing.

"He started asking about how and why I learnt it, and he said he found it hard to believe that the person who taught me...wasn't in contact with me." He shrugged, "I said that 'she' hadn't been in contact because 'her' family didn't know about me. Does that make more sense?" 

***

“Whilst I am flattered that you discussed my skills as a teacher with the Doctor, I thought we had agreed to try to make him jealous of the fact that you had a male lover?” Illumi said, mildly confused by the deviation his Master had chosen to take from their plan.

***

"Yes, I remember...but, you see, he saw your hickey on my neck. Let's just say he thinks I'm cheating on you, with you." Hisoka chuckled quietly at his own words. 

"I led him to think I'm in the habit of picking up random men from the bar to satisfy my masochistic urges - ones that my girlfriend can't help me with. I figured he would find it more believable that I would stray that way. Do you not agree?"

***

Illumi concentrated. There was a small voice at the back of his mind that was insisting that he _ could _ hurt Hisoka-san, in _ just _the way he wanted, and it was proving to be far more distracting than usual. It wasn’t his beast- that voice he knew all too well - this was a softer, far more predatory feeling and he didn’t know where it had come from.

_ “I can satisfy him,” _ it purred. _ “I know _ ** _exactly_ ** _ what he likes.” _

Illumi shuddered. He didn’t know what was happening, but it didn’t matter right now. Hisoka-san was the priority.

“I think you’re going to have to elaborate, Master,” he said evenly. “I understand that he needs to believe that you are promiscuous by nature, but I’m not sure that I understand why you chose to gender me as a female. Do you want me to be a woman?”

***

Hisoka opened his mouth to give his reasons but closed it when he realised that he didn't have one. _ I didn't plan it; it just came out. I had to think on my feet, lying is rude after all, and I need to protect your identity, Lulu. _ He stared at the ceiling for a moment as he pieced everything together in his mind. "It wasn't intentional, it was a slip of the tongue, and once he picked up on it...I had to keep going. You warned me about being rude to him; he views lying as rude. Besides, you wanted me to hide your identity. You don't have any sisters, so it should reduce the chance of him figuring out who you really are. Plus, I already call you Lulu," he explained. "As far as I'm aware the only woman in your family is your Mother, and there's no way she'd cheat on Silva with me," he paused and shuddered. "OK, never thinking about _ that _again. Or talking about it, don't let me say that again. Ever."

***

Illumi worked hard not to picture the scene his Master had described and only just managed to suppress his own disgust as the man beside him shuddered.

“Agreed,” he said thickly. “I will ensure you never have the opportunity to speak those words again, Master.” He forced himself to focus on his Master’s main point:

_ "You asked me to protect your identity.” _

He had, and his idea did have a solid logical foundation behind it, but, like his Master had said, it wasn’t intentional...did he really want him to be a woman? He could do that...it had been a while since he’d worn a female body, but he could do that for him if he really wanted. 

He’d never thought about it before, but seeing him with the women he’d brought back to the flat had made Illumi realise that Hisoka-san had needs that he hadn’t yet fulfilled. The thought was strangely upsetting, and it was that, more than anything else, that solidified his next move for him. He hadn’t said it in so many words, but there clearly was a part of his Master that did wish that he was a woman.

“I have several female identities,” he said, making sure to sound as confident as he could whilst his heart raced inside his chest. “Which would you like me to be, Master? If they aren’t acceptable, then I can tailor my look for what you would prefer.”

***

Hisoka perked up at the suggestion; he'd never thought to ask if Illumi could make himself look like a woman before. True he was somewhat taller than the person he had in mind.

"Can you make yourself look like Machi?" he asked hopefully.

***

“I could, Master, however...” Illumi trailed off as he thought of the best way to phrase what he had to say next. “Isn’t she rather recognisable?” 

_ You do want me to be a woman, don’t you? Why did you never say? Although...that does explain why you like to buy me things and take care of my hair. I suppose I could buy myself some Yukatas? Kalluto always did like them when Mother bought them for him. Hisoka-san would take pleasure in dressing me up. Yes, I can do this. _

The voice rose in the back of his mind again. _ “Give him what he needs, Illumi...it’s what you’ve always wanted, after all. You know you need to be perfect. Let’s do this for our Master.” _

_ Our? _ he thought. _ What’s going on, who are you? _

_ “You know, Illumi. I’ve always been here; you just never listened to me before.” _

_ Then go away, this is important. Hisoka-san needs me. I have to listen! _ He turned to his Master and tried to concentrate on what he was saying, blocking out the dark laughter at the back of his mind.

***

"I know that don't worry; I just want to live out a fantasy," he purred. "She kept turning me down but, well, I would like the chance to get her out of my head." 

_ She would be too easily recognised, but I can’t think of anyone else I really like. Most people seem interesting at first, but end up being so dull. Does not boring count as a type? _ He wasn't sure. One thing that did feel important was to make them believably different from Illumi's natural appearance. "How much lighter can you go in terms of hair colour? I know that I do prefer unusual hair colours." 

***

“I can become anyone you wish, and in turn, take on any hair colour or other physical attributes you may desire, Master,” Illumi explained patiently. There was an anticipation creeping in around the edge of his mind, and he tried to work out if it was him or the strange new voice that was becoming excited. 

He wondered if it would be possible to create a disguise that would be stable enough for the kind of intercourse his Master would likely desire. He would have to use his pins carefully and would almost certainly have to put the extra effort in to disguise them from view. He had to be believable as a female, even to his Master. If he wanted him to be a woman, then this had to be something that he would need to be able to keep up over the long-term.

***

Rolling onto his side, Hisoka listened tried to listen carefully to Illumi's explanation. His thoughts drifted back to his time at the circus. _ I was happy there, wasn't I? It's so long ago now it's hard to remember clearly. _ Wanting to keep his Illu-chan close, he shifted so that he could lay his head on his lover's lap and sighed contentedly. _ Isn't there one person I'd like to see again? From before? _

"How much detail would you need?" Hisoka asked eventually. "All joking about my crush on Machi aside, I can think of one person that I’d like to see again. She was at the circus; we were both learning Nen together." He paused as he closed his eyes, attempting to picture her in his mind, before continuing, "I remember that she had silvery blonde hair and striking emerald green eyes. She was slim and had an athletic build. She was tall for her age. Do you...could you maybe be somebody like that?" 

***

Illumi began to stroke his Master’s hair as he talked, and noted the change in his tone of voice. He watched as, quite visibly, Hisoka-san’s inner eye turned towards his past. He had never heard him talk about that period of his life before, and had never felt the urge to ask; he cared for the man Hisoka-san was now, not who he had been before they’d ever met. Was this something that he’d talked about with Dr Lecter? Had he asked about the type of women he liked?

His throat tightened uneasily, but the voice at the back of his mind purred at the description he’d given.

_ “Yes,” _ it said. _ “Yes, let’s be _ ** _her_**_. We can make her beautiful for our Master. You want to be beautiful in your new skin, don’t you, Illumi? You know that you want to be the best for Hisoka-san. When he wears you on his arm, you have to make him look good. Look at his face; he looks so happy. Let’s give him everything that he has ever wanted; let’s be _ ** _perfect_**_.” _

“I can, Master,” Illumi said softly, fighting against the urge to reply to the voice instead. “You would need to show me images to work from, but your description would be adequate to form an initial impression.”

***

Hisoka's heart sank a little. _ I don't have anything from back then. Just my memories, I left everything else behind. _ He sighed softly before he said, "I don't have anything like that from my past. Would a drawing be enough? We'd have to age her up; I was a teenager when I saw her last." _ I think I can remember her clearly enough to create a drawing, I have plenty of origami paper left. _

***

“That would be acceptable. You would have to direct me as to her skin tone and how she carried herself. If you would find that hard to do, then we can go out to a cafe, and you can point out women that remind you of her,” Illumi said, thinking out loud to drown out the voice; it was becoming distracting.

He would have to probe for details, and he wasn’t keen to find out how his Master would react to that after his session with the Doctor. He didn’t know what they’d talked about and he wasn’t sure if he should pry. These sessions were supposed to be private, but he didn’t believe that Dr. Lecter was treating his Master for any legitimate reason. He was also sure that without his help, his Master would leave Dr. Lecter’s ‘care’ a changed man, and that was not an outcome that he found acceptable.

***

Reluctantly, Hisoka sat up, mourning the loss of his lover's touch as he found his remaining sheets of paper and activated his Nen. Focusing on his most vivid memories of the circus girl, he waved his hand over the surface and smiled down at the image that appeared. _ Abaki, do you even remember me? _ He shook the thoughts away and held out the paper for Illumi to inspect. 

Dr. Lecter's words came back to him, and he stiffened for a brief moment. _ "You're front-page news." _ He didn't want to draw more attention to himself, not while he was stuck in therapy at least. "I hope the sketch will be sufficient; it's how I remember her. If you need more maybe we could sit in the bar and watch people without pointing?" he suggested. "In my experience, the general public doesn't appreciate being randomly pointed at. It could be seen as rude." 

***

Hisoka-san’s choice of words caught Illumi’s attention, even as he stared down at the perfectly rendered image of the 12-year-old girl in his hand. He wasn’t unaware of the social implications of pointing at random strangers, but he had assumed that Hisoka-san would manage to do so in a subtle way. He’d never taken into consideration what people had thought about them before. What kind of effect had Dr. Lecter had on him?

“Master, I feel I must ask, what exactly have you and Dr. Lecter been discussing?” Illumi said as evenly as he could.

The girl's face was looking back at him, and the voice at the back of his mind was growing warmer and more insistent by the moment. It wanted this to happen.

***

_ Do you need to know for our training? I know you want to help, but there's so much I haven't told anyone before. Should I tell you now? Can I tell you? _ Hisoka was taken aback by the question; had he done something to make his Illu-chan worry?

"He keeps asking about my childhood, but this time he was more focused on when I began killing. Dr. Lecter wanted to know about my first kill in particular," he said quietly and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know I don't talk about that stuff. I've tried to tell him it's not important, tried to deflect, but all it got me was a telling off for being rude. Although today I did manage to learn something about him." 

***

Illumi raised an eyebrow at that, “You did?” He’d expected that the Doctor would want to explore his Master’s past, but he hadn’t expected that his Master would manage to get details from the Doctor about himself. Every little detail that they could piece together would help them engineer his downfall and his Master’s eventual release. Everything was a weapon if used correctly, especially knowledge. “What did he tell you? Do you think you’ll be able to get him to tell you anything else? This is fantastic news, Hisoka-san. Tell me everything.”

He focussed on his Master’s face, trying to ignore the insistent voice reminding him that he still had to create his new skin.

_ Hisoka-san isn’t pushing it, so I don’t see why you should! _ he snapped, and smirked when the voice fell silent.

***

"Apparently he blames himself for the death of his sister," Hisoka replied calmly shrugging before picking up another sheet of paper. Pausing, he started to fold the paper into a small origami rabbit with a thoughtful hum. "I suppose you can relate to that more than I ever could, I'm an only child,” he added.

***

“That would depend if the Doctor cared for his sister,” Illumi said, staring down at the picture in his hand again. “I have contemplated the deaths of all of my family members, but only one would cause me disquiet. Do we know how she was killed?” he asked, trying to get as much out of his Master as he could before the man inevitably told him to be silent and to start on the task he’d been set.

***

Staring at his latest creation, Hisoka thought back to the expression on his Therapist's face when he'd held up the rabbit he'd left behind at the office. _ You hide your emotions well, but I could have sworn there was something when you mentioned her name. _

"I think he did care for her; I mean enough to avenge her death. He didn't go into details, but he did tell me her name was Mischa. Do you think I could use that Illu-chan?" he asked.

***

Illumi’s expression darkened. “I will use every resource at my disposal. Do we know the age at which she died and anything about the one who killed her?”

***

"I'm afraid he didn't go into any real details, but it was more than one person that did it; he said people." he put the small rabbit on Illumi's shoulder with a smile. "He did say my other origami rabbit reminded him of her, and that he wanted to keep it."

***

“Sentimentality?” Illumi asked, lifting the rabbit and inspecting its construction. “Or do you think it was flattery?” He couldn’t quite believe that this wasn’t an act for Hisoka’s benefit.

_ “Never mind that!” _ the voice hissed. _ “Make me my body! Now!” _

He twitched slightly, but this time, chose not to respond. He had to work out where the voice was coming from. If he ignored it for long enough, he might get it to reveal why it had suddenly appeared.

***

"When you put it that way, I'm not sure. I'd made a small menagerie while I was waiting and he seemed impressed by my skills. I did mention that he asked who taught me, didn't I?" Hisoka replied easily as he contemplated making something else. _ Dr. Lecter said he appreciated beauty; maybe he just likes art? _ "Out of curiosity, I asked him which one he liked the best, and he chose the rabbit. I'd only made the one at the time, I was intrigued, and I asked him about the choice. That's how Mischa came up in the conversation, but he does seem to enjoy complimenting me. Although that could just be his way of provoking a reaction." 

***

“He was likely gauging your reactions,” Illumi said, keeping the words he had to say aloud to a minimum. Doing his best to think ahead to the logical next step of the conversation, he asked, “How did he react to your advances?”

***

"Dr. Lecter is cautious, as I expected he would be. Although once we got past the question about me trying to get his license revoked, he seemed to relax. I'm confident I have his attention," Hisoka replied with a smirk. "He let his bloodlust show for a brief moment, and it was simply _ wonderful _Illu-chan. I want to fight him, his Aura was so strong,” he sighed happily. “I got a little excited, but he has agreed to discuss it more during my next session."

***

“And it is..?” Illumi asked. He thought he knew, but his experience of Hisoka-san had taught him always to make sure to seek explicit clarification. “He hasn’t accepted your offer of sex so soon, has he?”

***

"I don't think we’re quite at sex just yet," Hisoka advised. "He managed to get some small things out of me during our session about my childhood. I took a chance, and I think it paid off; I alluded to having a dominant who wasn't particularly interested in aftercare. The idea seemed to bother Dr. Lecter a great deal; he called him an incompetent teacher." _ Not really a title I would give the man myself, but I was able to use it to further our plan. It will be worth it in the end. _

Feeling oddly hesitant, Hisoka reached over to pull Illumi to him, taking comfort in the warmth of his lover's body. "I asked him to be my teacher; he's proud, and flattery usually works on men like that. He agreed and said that he could teach me many things, then followed it up by giving me a warning not to disobey him. I just need a little more time, but I'm sure I'll get him to fuck me. The harder part will be proving his misconduct."

***

Illumi thought long and hard about what his Master had said. It sounded as if their plan was working, and it seemed as if Hisoka-san believed that it was, and that was what mattered, for now at least.

He didn’t like to do what he knew was going to have to happen next, but duty had always trumped emotion and now was not the time to start making exceptions to that rule.

“He’s going to ask you more about your past,” he said, ignoring the angry snarling at the back of his mind. “Are you prepared for that?”

***

_ Am I prepared? Not yet, but I _ ** _will_ ** _ be. _ Hisoka sighed and rested his head on his lover's shoulder and gently squeezed him. "I know he will, but I've never told anyone the things he wants to know. I've cornered myself; he's going to make me tell him," he mumbled. "I don't see the value in talking about it, but he clearly disagrees. So I'm going to have to do it, I don't have a choice anymore. Not if I'm going to play submissive to him, the plan has to come first," he added firmly. 

Pulling back so that he could look into his Illu-chan’s eyes, he plastered on a wide smile. _ You won't deny me; you never say no to me. There's no way you'd start now, my darling Lulu. _

"Illu-chan," he began quietly. "If I have to reveal my past, I want to at least get to choose who I share it with first. I want it to be you; we've shared so many firsts together already. You've been by my side for years now; it should be you. Will you listen?" 

***

“Of course, Hisoka-san,” Illumi said, taking his Master’s hand in his own and rubbing at the pad of his thumb gently. “I will always listen.” He hesitated for a moment, then added, “You know that nothing you say will change how I feel about you.”

He looked down at the beads around his wrist and smiled softly. The voice in his mind purred. “I belong to you now. You are all I care about, so talk when you are ready, and not before.”

***

"Let's get more comfortable," Hisoka replied, not caring to hide how relieved he felt. _ I knew you wouldn't deny me; you're mine. _ Pulling Illumi with him, he settled against the pillows and kissed his lover's cheek. Taking a deep breath, he let his mind wander back to the time he had spent so long trying to forget. _ It's going to be fine, Illu-chan won't care. He just told you that nothing would change how he feels about you. Just pick something to start with, you're not that scared boy anymore. _

Hisoka hummed as he sorted through the memories he expected Dr. Lecter to ask about. _ I would usually begin with the start, but I never did find out who started the rumours. Father? No, that doesn't feel right. The circus maybe, but that would be skipping over a lot. _ "I don't quite know where to start," he admitted as he stroked Illumi's hair. "I've never done this before, and there's so much to tell." 

***

“You said Dr. Lecter asked about your first kill,” Illumi suggested. “Please, Hisoka, start there. I would very much like to know about that,” he said, pulling his Master closer to him and whispering in his ear, “You are always so magnificent, I would love to know where it all began.”

***

_ My first kill? _ Hisoka had expected that to come up, but for some reason, Illumi leading with it had surprised him, _ I suppose it's the best place to start, it was the turning point. Will you be disappointed that it was an accident? _

Nodding, Hisoka cast his mind back to his childhood; the memory of his first kill had always been unusually vivid. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach, he took a deep breath and began his story. 

"I had a rather challenging childhood in a way. I wasn't being groomed to be an Assassin, but I didn't really have any friends growing up. The other kids were afraid of me, so I spent most of my free time alone. I was a different person back then, not as confident; I was bullied most days by my peers." 

Closing his eyes, Hisoka felt himself falling further into his memories. "If I didn't want to stay at home, there was a small wood nearby; I liked to climb the trees. Eventually, Father agreed to help me make a treehouse; it was my favourite place to go." He smiled, remembering the view from his private hideaway. "I loved to be high up, even back then. It was my own place, just for me. I could be alone, and nobody would bother me because none of the other kids knew about it. At least for a while, but as they say, all good things must come to an end."

_ Will this be easier when it's the second time? _ Hisoka wondered as he took a moment to centre himself. Illumi was still holding him firmly, but he knew that there would be no comforts when he had to face Dr. Lecter again. "The day I took my first life, Mother had to go to work, and I didn't want to stay in the house. It wasn't," he paused. "I didn't feel it would be wise to stay, but I'll explain that later. I decided to wait for Mother to finish work by sitting in my treehouse, I could practise my card tricks there, and I thought I'd be alone. But, two of the older children had planned to ambush me when I left my house, and they followed me to my sanctuary. I don't know how long they waited before they began throwing stones and hurling insults to get my attention. I asked what they wanted, and they claimed they just wanted to talk. I was only young..." 

Hisoka stopped to compose himself, searching for Illumi's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I asked them to leave; I had nothing to talk to them about. The boys laughed like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard," he mumbled, hoping his lover could still hear him. "Like I said, I was a lot younger than them; I didn't understand why they wouldn't leave. All I wanted was to be left alone.” He closed his eyes and whispered, “Why wouldn't they leave me alone? I asked them to, but they just laughed again, and then decided they'd come up and get me, if I wouldn't come to them. I had no other way out; he had me trapped. When he lunged for me, I acted on instinct, and I shoved him back as hard as I could. He stumbled...and he fell." He shuddered as he remembered the way the boy had screamed as he'd toppled out of the treehouse and the sudden silence that had followed. "It was an accident; that's all. I didn't even know he'd die; I'd fallen out of that tree myself, and well, I'm still here. That was the only time I killed without intending to," he added, falling silent and opening his eyes.

***

“How did it feel when you pushed him?” Illumi asked curiously. He’d been six when he’d made his first kill. His father had taken him to a strange playground. There had been hardly anyone there; just a woman and her child. He’d been told what he had to do and then his father had left. Either he would complete his task, or he would not return home; that was the deal.

_ At sunset, he saw his father returning, and Illumi stepped out of the bushes he’d hidden in. There was blood in the sand and on his clothes. _

_ “You missed a shoe,” the man had said sternly and nodded towards a tiny shape sticking out of the sand. _

_ “I’m sorry Father,” Illumi said, hanging his head in shame. _

_ “Did anyone see you?” He’d asked. _

_ “No, Sir,” Illumi had replied. _

_ “And the bodies?” His father had sounded so distant. _

_ “In the bushes, Sir.” Illumi had worked hard to make sure that they wouldn’t be visible from the street. _

_ “You served the family well, Illumi. Now, it’s time to return home.” _

It had been the only praise he’d ever received from the man, and those words had solidified and become his life’s purpose. 

Killing had thrilled him; it had become his passion and his life’s mission. Hearing Hisoka sound...apologetic, didn’t match up to what Illumi knew of death and the art of the kill, but his kills had always been deliberate. Maybe when the kill wasn’t intentional, it felt different?

***

"How did it feel?" Hisoka repeated. Right now, he felt numb. He'd finally lifted a burden off his shoulders that he'd never thought he could share with another. 

He allowed himself to think back to the moment he had shoved the older boy away from him and out of the treehouse, and the tree it was perched in. It as the first time he could remember standing up for himself; he'd been afraid, but he'd also felt powerful, seeing the fear on his attacker's face. 

"Powerful," he said simply.

***

Illumi looked down at his Master. He watched as the realisation formed in his eyes: _ powerful_. It was an excellent way to describe the sensation.

“When I sank my blade into the ladies side, I remember how warm her blood felt as it ran over my fingers. I can recall the look of shock in her eyes and the terror as she realised that her child would be without her protection.” He smiled. “Powerful is an excellent way of describing the thrill.”

He rubbed his thumb over the back of his Master’s hand. “I killed her child next, who was your second, Master?”

***

Hisoka continued to stare at the ceiling; he didn't respond to the comforting touch. He took a deep breath, in a lot of ways he dreaded talking about his second more than his first. 

"That would be the man I was raised to call 'father'," came the emotionless reply.

***

“I see,” Illumi said, overriding Yokai-san’s desire to let his bloodlust show. “And what made you choose him as your next target?”

***

_ Why? _ Hisoka asked himself that question; he never did work out what has been the turning point that had made him snap. _ Why him? _ He asked himself again; he tightened his grip on his lover's hand. 

"I wanted him to stop." The answer was vague, but it had been what had been going through his mind the day he'd done it; that he wanted everything just to stop. In his young mind, he couldn't see any other way to make it stop than to make the man, himself, come to a stop. 

"I just wanted all the things he was doing to me to stop..." he screwed his eyes closed. He was determined not to allow himself to cry. Even if he had to relive it, he was Hisoka Morow. People feared _ him_. "I didn't know how else to make it just stop." 

***

Illumi felt his own bloodlust growing, and it was an entirely separate thing from Yokai-san’s desire to dominate and control. 

He didn’t hold back when he asked, “And how did you do it.” His voice was slightly breathless, and he tightened his fingers around his Master’s hand, digging his nails into his flesh ever so slightly.

***

Hisoka gave a quiet gasp when he felt nails digging into his skin; it felt nice, he wanted more. Perhaps his lover was rewarding him for getting this far? 

"I..." he started, but closed his mouth and bit his lip, he wasn't sure how to put it into words. He floundered a little as he tried to make sense of the vents in his head. "_ Father,_" he hissed the word, "blamed me for my mother leaving, he used to take it out on me. Said I had to take her place..." 

The fluttering sensation in his stomach was coming back full force; he could feel his heart speeding up. He fought against it, to keep himself calm. It was just Illu-chan, he was here in Yorknew City, in a hotel with his lover, he tried to tell himself, repeating the affirmation inside his head until he felt the panic start to ease off.

"If I didn't let him do what he wanted he would...punish me..." he trailed off, he knew he was avoiding the crux of the matter, but he wanted to put it off as long as he could. "At first, I just tried to run away, but he caught me and locked me in the cellar...I got used to it eventually..." a tear made it's way down his left cheek. It felt like an odd mimicry of his usual makeup. 

"Then he started complaining I was boring to him. That he wanted me to 'join in more'," he sneered, "I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted it to stop! I hid a knife under the pillow..." he took a deep breath. "I knew what he wanted from me, I pretended to go along with it... reached under the pillow while he had me on top..." he chuckled darkly without humour, "I slit his throat...I sat there and watched as he drowned in his own blood, as his eyes went dark and I knew I'd finally won." 

***

“Brilliant,” Illumi whispered in an awed tone. “I wish I could have been there to watch as he realised what a mistake it was to underestimate you.” 

He had turned to fully face Hisoka-san now, and he didn’t hide the desire he felt rising within him.

“Was your third as...poetic?”

***

"My third?" Hisoka asked, looking up at Illumi, "Have you heard of 'Hundred-Face John Doe'?" he asked in a thoughtful tone. 

***

Illumi raised an eyebrow, suspecting where this was going but waiting for absolute confirmation. “He operated in Glam Gas for several years. He was an amateur, but nonetheless effective in his own way.”

***

"Harsh Illu-chan," Hisoka replied weakly, trying once more to smile. "That man was my Nen teacher. I met him as Moritonio; he was the ringmaster of the circus that took me in when I fled my home. Like me, he was also a Transmutation Nen user; his Hatsu was magnets." Hisoka hummed at the memory.

"If you ever saw a circus where a man walked upside down then you've seen him." He smiled, "The look on his face when I asked him was he the killer was priceless. He thought I was going to turn him in; I just wanted a fight. I wanted to know who would win."

***

Illumi let out a dark laugh. “People always underestimate youth. Tell me how you did it Hisoka-san,” he asked, eagerly leaning towards his Master. His mask was slipping, but he didn’t care. The man below him was wonderous and learning these precious secrets - being the first ever to hear the words flow out of him - was intoxicating.

***

The more he talked, the easier it seemed to get, as the words began flowing. Illumi was an eager audience, and Hisoka was glad for it, it made this so much easier. 

"Moritonio was impressed by how fast I learned the basics; he said I was a worthy opponent, so he would show me his Nen." He took a moment to think how to describe it, "When he started using it I wasn't sure what was happening. There was this pressure that felt like it was going to crush me to die. I remembered how, when he would do his signature trick, I could see things the audience were wearing float upwards. So I tried to focus on where the sensation was coming from."

He shifted slightly to get a better look at his lover's face; he hoped that he would be impressed by what he had to say next. "I didn't know it then, but I'd used Gyo. My mentor hadn't taught me that yet, I'd just created my Hatsu not long before this. What I saw were large magnets...he was using the magnetism to crush me. He had decided I was worth killing. Once I knew what he was doing to me everything after that was disappointingly easy. All it took was attaching my bungee gum to his magnets...and,” Hisoka smiled at the memory, “I bludgeoned him to death with his own Hatsu." 

***

“Poetic indeed,” Illumi breathed, leaning closer and licking his suddenly dry lips. “Tell me more, Hisoka san. Tell me everything.”

***

Seeing his lover lean closer caused Hisoka's golden eyes to widen in response. 

"There isn't much more to tell...I left him there for the authorities to find. I used my texture surprise for the first time to change his face to one they would have on record; so they'd know it was him..." he trailed off. _ So Abaki would know she was safe, _ he thought to himself.

***

Noting the surprise in Hisoka-san’s eyes, Illumi felt Yokai-san rise. “Hisoka,” he commanded, licking his lips. “Tell me about the next.

***

"The next?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice. After the first few he hadn't really remembered the ones that came next. He could remember how, after getting away with the other deaths he had started to crave the powerful feeling he had felt. 

Racking his memory, he tried to think of something that would satisfy the curious man looking down at him. 

"I... I..." he tried to calm himself, for some reason the way his lover was leaning over him was making him uneasy. "They... stopped being important after that..."

***

Illum stared down at Hisoka-san, “Master,” he begged, tightening his grip on their joined hands. “Master, please tell me how you killed them, how it felt...tell me how much you enjoyed it...”

***

The way Illumi was squeezing his hand was starting to hurt; he couldn't help the quiet moan which worked its way out of his mouth. If his lover kept this up, he was going to get too excited to hold back. He licked his lips and tried his best to meet the other's eyes.

"When I killed who Illu-chan?" he searched the other's face for clarification, "That boy? That man who called himself father? My mentor? Or the ones who came next?"

***

_ "Everyone,” _ Illumi sighed as he heard his Master moan underneath him. He let his bloodlust flood the room. His Master had to understand, had to give him what he wanted, had to _ tell him_.

***

"Everyone?" he repeatedly dumbly, he hadn't seen this side of Illumi before, it was equally fascinating as it was unnerving. Would Dr. Lecter react like this? He doubted it, but then his Doctor had also confessed to being a serial killer. He hummed and reached out with his free hand to stroke his lover's face gently. 

"Illu-chan, it makes me feel strong, powerful." He lowered his voice to a purr, "My sadistic side sings when I hear them scream and beg, the smell of the blood..." he groaned, "the way the life flickers before it goes out in their eyes..." Hisoka licked his lips.

"After a while, I started wanting to taste it...it seemed such a waste just to wash it off..." 

***

“Yes,” Illumi whispered and let his weight lean into the touch.

***

"Sweetheart," he said in a firm but gentle tone, "I think you're getting a bit excited there. Do you expect Dr. Lecter to react like this? Is this part of your coaching?"

***

Illumi frowned, “Dr. Lecter? Why would he..?” Illumi’s voice trailed off after he remembered what they were supposed to have been doing.

***

He immediately pulled back from Hisoka’s hand and sat up straight. “My apologies, Master. I allowed myself to be...overcome. I...please, punish me. I have failed you when you needed me.”

***

Hisoka arched his eyebrow and gave his lover a quizzical look, "Illu-chan there isn't much I can do to punish you that you wouldn't enjoy. We both know that." 

***

Illumi hung his head. “I understand, Master. It is...” he tried to think of the least insulting way of telling his Master how he felt. That had, after all, been a part of their agreement. “Unfortunate,” he swallowed down his guilt, “but true. Given the circumstances, I feel I should probably leave. I can speak with some associates about the child, Misha.”

He picked up the textured origami paper that had lain forgotten whilst they had talked. “I will also endeavour to perfect this new identity. With your permission, I will change her to be socially appropriate for a man of your age.”

***

The idea of being left alone to face Dr. Lecter made Hisoka feel slightly nervous; he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with him by himself. "I didn't say you had to leave..." 

He eyed his drawing from earlier, "Yes that would be what I had in mind, I don't need Dr. Lecter thinking I'm... one of _ those _types of people." 

Reaching out for Illumi he tried to think of the right words, he really didn't want the man to leave. Not if he didn't have to.

"Do you have to leave Illu-chan? Is this your way of trying to punish yourself?" 

***

Illumi froze mid-rise as he felt his Master’s hand make contact with his fingers.

_ "Do you have to leave Illu-chan? Is this your way of trying to punish yourself?" _

“I,” he paused, trying to think. “I feel...shame. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement. You-”

_ “Is this your way of trying to punish yourself?" _

“I believe your assessment may be accurate. However, I am not capable of thinking rationally at this moment in time. The ultimate decision should lie with you, of course, Master.” He hung his head and dropped back down onto the bed, unable to meet Hisoka-san’s gaze.

***

Shifting to sit behind his lover, Hisoka positioned his legs so that they were either side of Illumi. Once he was comfortable, he put his arms around the other man and pulled him back against his chest. 

"Lulu," he said softly, "Master would very much appreciate it if you could stay with him a little longer. If you have to leave though, then that's ok too. It's been a while since we've had such an opportunity, and I know you feel like you might have screwed up..." he paused, realising the word choice may not have been the best but continued, "I feel a bit...vulnerable right now. You know things about me that no other living person knows. Please stay?"

***

Illumi felt something inside him shatter at his Master’s last words. After Hisoka-san had wrapped himself around his waist the way he had, he wouldn’t have left, but as the man explained precisely how vulnerable he was...

Illumi wished he could carve the black pit that had formed inside his heart from his chest.

His head fell further forward as he said, “Master, tell me how I can atone.”

***

Hisoka tightened his hold on Illumi, resting his head on the other's shoulder with a sad smile. 

"Please stay? I need you with me right now...for the first time in as long as I can remember, I don't want to be alone," he whispered.

***

Illumi’s throat felt tight. He shook as he listened to his Master, beg him to stay once again. 

_ "I need you with me right now” _

“I will stay.” He wanted to say more, but that was all he could manage. He heard a ripping sound and re-focussed his gaze to find that he’d torn a hole in the sheet.

***

"Thank you" Hisoka replied, still resting his head on his lover's shoulder, feeling happier about the fact that he had agreed so easily. In an attempt at affection, he nuzzled Illumi's cheek. 

"Talking to you really did help you know, it's just, I feel strange," he said, letting his voice return to normal. "You have been helpful, very helpful."

***

The tears fell, and there was nothing Illumi could do to prevent it. He shook as his Master told him how helpful he'd been, and he knew he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t hear his Master’s praise after he’d done everything _ wrong_.

“Master, please, I need you to punish me,” he begged as he tried to stop the need to draw blood from overtaking him.

***

Feeling the way his lover had started to shake brought a small smile to Hisoka's face. His theory had been proven correct, understanding and compassion were not things his Illu-chan could properly process. Perhaps he could use that to devise a more effective way to punish his lover in the future when it was needed. For now, he was wary of pushing too far; he really didn't feel that punishment was needed.

He'd needed the catharsis and as difficult as it had been, he was grateful. However, his experience with this type of game told him sometimes necessary punishment to be handed out for the sake of the submissive partner. Hisoka was starting to become convinced this would be one of those occasions, and by pushing his toy this way, it would make the relief all the sweeter for him. 

"How do you think you need to be punished, Lulu? If it's what you need, then Master will give it to you," he said quietly.

***

Illumi couldn’t talk. As respectfully as he could, he pushed Hisoka-san’s arms from his shoulders and pulled his top over his head. Materialising a needle, he held it up for his Master to take. The relief of knowing what was about to happen was causing him to shake almost as much as the tears still falling from his eyes.

***

When he felt his arms being pushed away, he allowed his embrace to be broken, he understood perfectly. He didn't feel that he could ask or tell him verbally. He watched carefully as he removed his shirt and produced a needle that he held up to him. 

For a moment, Hisoka simply stared until he realised what he was being asked to do. Gently he reached out to take the offered weapon; it felt strange in his hand. 

"I hope that I'm understanding this correctly. Master thinks that you're asking him to cut you with your needle." He paused to see if he would give him a signal that he was correct. The nod of confirmation told him he wasn't mistaken and he placed his empty hand on Illumi’s back. "Ok Lulu, Master will give you what you need, but you are expected to stay still." He hardened his tone to show that it was an instruction, not a request. 

Illumi nodded once, and Hisoka felt him still beneath him.

Next Hisoka moved the long black hair so that it fell over the topless man's shoulders and gave him easier access to the unblemished skin. 

_ What should I do? _ he pondered momentarily, _ Should I just make random marks? No...scratch a word perhaps? _

Eventually, he settled on what he wanted to do and pressed the needle against the exposed back and applied pressure so that it would break the skin. He tied to keep himself calm when he saw the small amount of blood welling up when he dragged the needle through Illumi’s skin. The man didn’t flinch, not once. When he had finished carving his chosen design, he leaned back and admired his handy work. In large letters he had written the words 'Master's slut', he smiled. He would like seeing that on his lover's back until it healed. 

***

As the needle entered him, Illumi felt peace return. The confusion of emotions he couldn’t understand quieted and focussed into the burning pain of the slow movements on his back. It was a small thing, nothing close to the punishments of his past, but as Hisoka wrote what felt like words into his skin, Illumi felt an odd warmth forming in his stomach. 

_ Is this gratitude? _ he wondered as he breathed evenly. The tears had stopped as the blood had begun to flow, and as the coppery scent drifted into his nostrils, he felt his whole body relax.

“Thank you,” he whispered as his Master leant back to admire his work, and the warm sensation blossomed inside him once again. _ "Thank you, Master.” _ The words came from his very core.

***

Unable to resist Hisoka leant forward to lick at some of the blood running down his lover's back. He hummed in enjoyment at the rich coppery taste. 

"Are you feeling any better for that Lulu?" he asked in a gentle tone. The sight, smell and now taste of the spilt blood were intoxicating. "Or do you need more?"

***

Illumi shivered as Hisoka-san licked at the blood dripping down his back, and let out a groan at his Master’s words. 

_ "Do you need more?” _

“Always Master,” he gasped. “Whatever you desire. I belong to you.”

He ran his fingers across the initials carved above his heart. _ I belong to you Hisoka-san. _

***

Hisoka chuckled. "As you were good and stayed perfectly still I'll give you some more..." he trailed off as he thought about what he could add to the words he'd carved. "Ah, I know!" he exclaimed and eagerly set about drawing on his lover's skin once more.

When he had finished, he had added a few heart shapes and his signature star and teardrop as decoration on the already carved words. Feeling lightheaded from the scent of the blood, he couldn't help his chuckle. 

"I think I've made you look pretty enough, for now, Lulu," he purred, "But this was fun, I want to draw on you again when it heals, but next time I'll use my cards." 

***

Illumi gasped as he felt the needle carving into his skin again. His Master’s enthusiasm was intoxicating, and he tried to focus on picturing what the scratches in his back could be forming; moaning and doing his best to stay still as pleasure and the perfect amount of pain filled his mind.

_ "I think I've made you look pretty enough, for now, Lulu," _

His heart sank a little at the announcement.

_ "But this was fun, I want to draw on you again when it heals, but next time I'll use my cards." _

There was going to be a next time? 

“Next time, Master?” Illumi said, hopefully.

***

"Yes, Lulu" Hisoka purred, "You can be my canvas!" his voice rose a bit with giddy excitement.

"I'm not sure if I should keep it as a punishment only thing though. You're normally very well behaved, and I'd never get to create my masterpieces," he pouted a little.

***

Illumi risked turning to face Hisoka-san. The man’s golden eyes were blown wide. He looked incredible.

Leaning in, he licked his own blood from his Master’s lips. “I am yours,” he said and leant in to claim the man’s lips.

***

Feeling his own excitement building, Hisoka eagerly returned the kiss, frantically pulling his own shirt off. Once the clothing had been discarded, he allowed his hands to come up and around his lover's body once more. 

_ Yes, you are mine, Lulu, _ he thought as he pulled him down onto the bed. Not caring that they would be getting blood all over his chest or the covers - they could take a shower together later - he ran a hand through Illumi’s thick hair and, with a wicked grin, he licked his lip and said, “Show me, Lulu. Prove to me that you are mine.”

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Illumi

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka

  
  



	12. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's third session with Hannibal takes an interesting turn when he accepts his Therapist's offer.

Hannibal opened the door and saw Hisoka waiting in the same seat as he always did, one leg crossed over the other and foot-tapping in the air. He had his arms crossed, and his head tipped back, staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t dressed in his usual eccentric circus attire; instead, he had long black trousers, a green turtle neck and what appeared to be a belt with the four suit symbols printed on it. He still had his high heeled boots on though, which Hannibal appreciated.

Today promised to be another interesting session.

“Hisoka,” Hannibal said sternly and waited for the man’s reaction.

***

Lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the ceiling Hisoka jolted at the sound of his name. Looking across the room, he saw Dr. Lecter standing in the doorway to his office. Realising that he was expecting him to join him, he stood and made his way to where the other man stood. If he was being honest, he felt a little strange in such normal clothing, but when he had discussed it with Illumi, he’d suggested that it would be less distracting if he wore a more simple ensemble. 

"Dr. Lecter," he said once he was standing in front of the office door, and gave a polite bow. Thankful that he had asked Illumi to instruct him on how to make it look more natural.

***

Staring at the strange civilian getup, Hannibal cocked his head slightly but said nothing. Gesturing for Hisoka to make his way to his usual chair, he wondered who had dressed the man and where they’d found the clothes - They were made from expensive fabrics.

***

Trying his best to appear relaxed Hisoka walked over to his preferred chair and sat down, crossing his legs once again and leaning back to get comfortable. He remained quiet as he waited for the session to begin. 

***

“Who bought you your clothes?” Hannibal asked curiously as he closed the door and made his way to his seat.

***

"These? Well, they were a gift," Hisoka explained, shifting in his seat. "From Lulu." 

***

“And is Lulu your girlfriend, or is she another partner?” Hannibal asked, noting how uncomfortable Hisoka appeared.

***

Hisoka brightened, this was a topic that he was actually comfortable with. "Lulu is my girlfriend, Dr. Lecter, I may have lovers on the side, but she is my only partner."

***

“So you decided to get in touch with her after all?” Hannibal asked, eyeing the outfit from boot to neckline.

***

"Well, as you pointed out, I am front-page news currently, Lulu's job keeps her very busy. But, she found the time to track me down during the week...and she sent these." He gestured to the outfit. 

"She was worried that I wouldn’t have any clean clothes,” he lied smoothly. “We're hoping that she can try and make it to Yorknew City soon, depending on her work and family circumstances, of course." 

***

“A kind gesture indeed, but tell me, who’s idea was it that you wear these clothes today? You seem rather uncomfortable in them,” Hannibal asked, his curiosity rising.

***

Hisoka sighed a little. "Hers,” he said. “She insisted that I should make more of an effort. If I look uncomfortable, it's because I don't usually wear such expensive things, Dr. Lecter."

***

Hannibal watched closely as he asked, “So she is aware of the deal you intend to make with me today?”

***

"I didn't mention it, no," Hisoka said, shrugging. "To be honest, she was more concerned that I might be in a prison cell, and if I was eating enough, things like that."

***

“So you do intend to follow through with your proposal?” Hannibal asked, allowing a little more power to bleed into his Aura so that he could observe how the man reacted. There was something ever so slightly off about Hisoka today, and he wasn’t sure that a simple change in outfit could account for all of it.

Nerves about the coming deal could undoubtedly be the reason behind most of the strangeness, but there was still something he was missing. “I have allowed you a week to change your mind. If you wish, we will return to our usual conversations; I will hold nothing against you.”

***

Feeling the change in Dr. Lecter's Aura, Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment and let the sensation wash over him. He'd already chosen to follow this path when he started flirting with his therapist, if he backed out, then it would mean starting from scratch on a new and entirely unknown plan. No, there was no stepping down now. 

"I haven't changed my mind, Dr. Lecter, unless _ you're _having second thoughts?" He tilted his head as he regarded the man sitting across from him. "Oh, before I forget..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red origami rabbit. It was nearly identical to the one he had made last week, except it was much larger. Delicately he unflattened it and held it out in his hand. "I thought Mischa might like a friend, or a brother if you prefer."

Hisoka tried his best to give a warm smile as he waited for Dr. Lecter's reaction to the gift. 

***

Hannibal smiled slightly as his challenge was thrown back at him, both deflection and provocation in one. Before he had a chance to answer, however, he watched as the man drew a pre-folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it to reveal a large, red rabbit then offered it to him as a “friend or brother” to the small rabbit he’d used as an aid, when he’d told his tale of Mischa.

His face split into a wide grin, and he accepted the gift eagerly. “So thoughtful,” he said, holding it in his hand as if it were a precious jewel.

He stood and walked to a cabinet beside his chair. The entire surface had been arranged with the origami figures from Hisoka’s last session. “I think he would fit well beside her, don’t you?” he asked, looking back at the Hunter.

***

Curious, Hisoka watched as his gift was accepted, and kept up his smile at the praise. He was confused when his Doctor stood up, and he tracked the man’s movements, over to the cabinet. His eyes widened when he properly looked at it for the first time. Unsure if he was imagining things, he blinked. All of his origami work from the week before was arranged on display. _ So you are the sentimental type? Is that because you saw something that made you think of your sister or something else? _

"You kept them all?" he asked in surprise. "I'm...flattered."

***

“You expected that I wouldn’t?” Hannibal asked as he carefully placed the bright red beast beside the snow-white bunny. He very much appreciated the symbolism.

***

Hisoka gave a slight shrug as he answered, "I didn't see any reason why you would have...except for the rabbit."

***

“As I said before, Hisoka, I see value in beauty and skill. It is one of the reasons I chose to step in and take you on as a client,” Hannibal explained as he made his way back to his chair and sat down gracefully.

***

"I’m flattered, Dr. Lecter, honestly I am...but it's just a way to keep my hands busy for me," Hisoka said, trying to sound sincere rather than dismissive. "There are people who can make far more intricate things, I'm sure." 

***

“And yet, they did not offer their creations to me as a gift. Nor have they offered themselves to me as a ‘student’,” Hannibal said, allowing the air quotes to hang between them, deciding that now was the right time to test the man’s resolve. He upped his challenge and stared directly at him, not once allowing his gaze to falter. 

_ Let’s see what you do now, mon cher, shall we? It’s time to sink or swim; I do so hope that you won’t back down. _

***

Hisoka instinctively met the Doctor's gaze but managed to quickly flick his eyes away quickly enough, landing them on the animals once again. "You seemed to like them,” he explained. “So I thought it would only be polite to make the offer, at least. Did I think wrong?"

***

Hannibal watched as Hisoka hesitated a moment before dropping his gaze, and another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

“You did not misjudge me, no Hisoka,” he assured and watched as the usually flirtatious and confrontational man morphed into a quiet and submissive creature. Now he understood what had been bothering him since Hisoka had entered his office. The sudden change in clothing and demeanour could only mean one thing.

“May I ask, who has been coaching you?”

***

_ Did I take it too far? Think, there has to be a way to explain it away. He's not the first person to dominate me, that would be the best excuse. _

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and reflecting between this meeting and our last one, Dr. Lecter," Hisoka replied calmly, still staring at the animals. "You wouldn't be my first, you know, not in any real sense of the word. I do remember my original training..."

He chose to let the words hang briefly, and looked down at his feet before continuing in a soft tone, "I guess _ Father _wasn't such a bad teacher, after all."

***

“I would advise you not to assume what I want from you, Hisoka,” Hannibal said sternly. “I doubt very much it will be in line with your Father’s ideas.” He allowed his tone to soften ever so slightly but maintained the strength of his Aura as he continued, “For example, I hold consent to be an absolute necessity, did he?”

***

"He..." Hisoka swallowed. "I wouldn't say he did no." 

***

“Then I would suggest that your Father and I do not have that much in common.” Hannibal allowed the note of command to return to his voice as he said, “I do not wish for you to refrain from being yourself Hisoka, so look at me when I talk to you.”

***

Without hesitation, Hisoka looked back towards Dr. Lecter and gave him a faint smile. "My apologies...I shouldn't have assumed." 

_ Maybe playing submissive to you won't be as bad as I expected, I just need to learn what you require from me. I find that oddly reassuring. _

***

Without missing a beat, Hannibal continued, “If we are to do this, Hisoka then you will be fully aware of, and participate in, the creation of the terms of this deal. Do you understand?”

***

"Yes, I understand, Dr. Lecter," Hisoka agreed, and relaxed a little more. "Does that mean you haven't changed your mind either?"

***

“I would not offer something to a client that I did not think would help them, Hisoka,” Hannibal said smoothly, adding a slight frown to his features to see what effect it would have.

***

Hisoka chose to ignore Hannibal’s frown and tried to stick to the plan that his lover had rehearsed with him for the last week. "So you do believe this will help me then? You have no other motive for going along with my proposal?"

***

Hannibal smiled warmly, rewarding the return of Hisoka’s usual wit. “And what other motives would I have, Hisoka?” Hannibal said, raising his brow in challenge.

***

"I mean no disrespect, Dr. Lecter, but I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't get anything out of it," Hisoka challenged, tilting his head to give the Doctor a quizzical look, "There is no such thing as a selfless act. Humans are selfish by nature."

***

“I entirely agree, but I am curious Hisoka,” Hannibal said, leaning forward in his chair. “Do you not think that my goal to successfully treat you, and enable you to return to your loved ones, as well as give you back your freedom, would be something that I’d desire? Would that not be my selfish motive?”

Hisoka gave a thoughtful hum, "So you really are willing to do whatever it takes to get your patient back on their feet?" He chuckled. "My apologies, I’m simply curious. Especially if that would be your only motive, you seem confident this will help me. Does this mean you have a diagnosis in mind for me already? I’m sure you understand that a man with my history doesn't trust easily in the goodwill of others."

***

“Nor does a man with mine,” Hannibal nodded to acknowledge Hisoka’s point. “Which is why I maintain a flexible approach with my clients.” 

He paused and met Hisoka's golden stare with his own. “It is also why I maintain a policy of keeping any deals I make with them both private and explicitly between the both of us.”

***

"I would have expected that Doctor-patient confidentiality would have applied to our little agreement," Hisoka replied coolly. "At the end of our last session, you made it clear that you don't tolerate disobedience, and that we would discuss the terms today."

***

“Good,” Hannibal said, “Then we are both on the same page.” He paused to observe the man across from him. 

After a few moments, he decided that the time was right to make a start on the negotiations. “I do not tolerate disobedience, that is true. If you agree to my deal, I expect you to obey any and all orders I give you.” He paused again momentarily and then added, “For my part, I will promise never to order you to do anything that would risk your chance at freedom or cause you any permanent harm, either psychological or physical.”

***

"I see," Hisoka said, leaning back and tilting his head to look at the ceiling. "Will there be a clear way to tell an order from a request? Would you have me address you any differently? Dress a certain way?" 

***

Hannibal smiled. “I’m glad to see you’ve been giving my offer some thought. To answer your questions in order, yes, if I request something from you, I will make it explicitly obvious that you have a choice in the matter. I would prefer that you call me Doctor, should you agree to be my submissive within our sessions. I would also like for you to dress in your usual clothing; whilst I do appreciate variety, you seem rather uncomfortable, and that is not conducive to successful therapy.”

Hannibal maintained his posture as he asked, “Do you have any more questions for me, Hisoka?”

***

Still staring at the ceiling, he remained silent as he let what he had been told sink in. Did he have any more questions? He wasn't sure if he would get another chance to ask if he continued down this path. 

"There are a few more things I would appreciate being able to ask, Doctor." He decided to adhere to that request immediately, granting the man a show of good faith, and hopefully winning himself some brownie points in return. "Would you feel the need to make me wear a collar while I’m your 'submissive'? Just as a clear symbol, of course. Am I allowed to inquire as to what the penalty would be for disobedience?" 

Shifting to once again to look at his Doctor, Hisoka smiled a little wider and asked, "On the subject of my clothes, may I have your permission to tell my girlfriend you do not mind my usual outfits?"

***

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “For someone who is not sharing a living space with their submissive girlfriend, she does seem to have quite an influence over you, Hisoka,” he said smoothly, letting the implication behind his words sink in. He wanted to see the man’s reaction first; he would answer his questions later.

***

"Wouldn't you think it rude if after she went to the trouble and expense of buying me such a thoughtful gift, not to wear it?" Hisoka asked, giving his Doctor a confused look. 

"She may be submissive to me, but that doesn't mean that I should reject her present. I'm not sure if you're familiar with the idea...but I was taught that rejecting the gift would be like rejecting the person offering it."

***

Hannibal looked curiously at Hisoka. “I was also taught that cheating on my partner was exceedingly rude. When I asked the other day if she was aware of your other partners, you said no.”

Hannibal thought for a few moments and said, “I am curious as to why you would choose to wear clothes that make you uncomfortable, when, as you say, she is not with you, and would not know if you had or had not put them on. Yet you have no issue with having sexual encounters with men you just met in a bar, that result in semi-permanent marks on your skin?”

***

"You have heard of video calling, have you not, Dr. Lecter?" Hisoka replied without thought. "If she had just asked for a photo I'd have changed them again after taking one. Lulu can be quite persistent...she's only submissive in the bedroom...and I believe I already explained that last point," he sighed. "I have needs that she can not help me with...she's fond of me that is true...but she won't _ hurt me_."

***

Hannibal listened patiently to Hisoka’s answer. He hadn’t truly believed that Hisoka’s girlfriend, Lulu, would not have contacted him and now, he was reasonably sure that she was staying with him. It was a small detail, that didn’t much matter, for now, so he decided to make a mental note of it and chose to focus on the next point instead.

“I see, and would that be something you would require from me, Hisoka? You asked earlier what kind of punishments you could expect from me, my answer to that would be what kind of punishments would you require? And please bear in mind, I refuse to permanently harm you, unless, for whatever reason, you force me to do so; at which point, of course, our sessions would stop.”

***

"That's probably going to be a tricky one then, isn't it?" Hisoka smiled a little, trying to keep a lid on his desire to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "I mean I actively enjoy pain Doctor, so it's not really an effective deterrent...I don't have many phobias that you can use against me..." he paused and looked thoughtful. "I don't like being trapped," he said eventually, folding his arms over his chest. "Because of _ him_."

***

“I understand,” Hannibal said. “I believe I will have an effective method of punishment at my disposal, that will not violate any of our boundaries.”

Hannibal sat back and smiled. “Now, I believe you asked about a collar. Would you like one?” He allowed a sparkle to enter his eyes and waited to see if Hisoka would notice.

***

"I'm not averse to the idea, Doctor," Hisoka said, trying to look disinterested. "It wouldn't be the first time I've worn such a thing. Would it be to _ your _liking for me to wear one for you, Doctor?"

***

Hannibal grinned at the idea that was forming in his mind. “Good to know, thank you Hisoka. I will have something for you that I’m sure you will appreciate, if you choose to go ahead with the agreement.”

Hannibal crossed his legs. “Now, I believe that’s all of your questions so far answered, do you have any more for me?”

***

"I have to admit I'm curious as to why you're allowing me to ask so many questions. Last time I tried to lead the conversation like this you were quite firm in taking the reins back from me," Hisoka noted, arching an eyebrow. 

"Not that I don't appreciate the opportunity, it's just..." he paused, trying to find the right words. "I am not used to it being like this." He frowned. He still felt the words weren't quite right but couldn't think of any other way to voice his confusion.

***

“It is my duty as both your therapist and potential dominant to care for you to the best of my abilities, mon cher. As your therapist, letting you lead the conversation about your mental health would be foolish. As your potential dominant it would be equally as foolish of me not to establish your needs before I entered into an arrangement with you,” Hannibal explained, smiling reassuringly. “After we have established your needs and agreed our terms, things will return to a more normal structure, I assure you.”

***

"Do you want to choose a safeword and discuss my limits next, Doctor?" Hisoka asked, flashing a flirtatious smile.

***

Hannibal chuckled. “If you like, but maybe after I tell you the terms I operate under when carrying out this kind of agreement?”

***

"That does sound like a good idea," Hisoka agreed. "Please, continue."

***

Hannibal allowed an amused little grin to form on his face at Hisoka’s discomfort. The change of routine had clearly thrown the man more than Hannibal had expected. Hopefully, flipping things back would settle him.

“My rules are simple,” he said. “I expect obedience from you and, as I said earlier, I will make it very explicit when I am making a request or presenting you with options. I would also require you to refrain from outright rudeness.” Hannibal paused and pointedly added, “That does not mean that you are to change who you are; I do appreciate your humour. I will, however, not tolerate blatant rudeness from anyone. I do not make exceptions.”

Hannibal waited for a beat before adding, “My third and final requirement is that my submissives actively seek to improve themselves. I do not find passivity interesting and so, whilst under my care, I require anyone who wishes to submit to me to be proactive in their personal development.”

***

Hisoka listened patiently, taking in what was being said. It was becoming apparent that his Doctor had played this game before, possibly with other patients. He made a mental note to mention it to Illumi when he got back to the hotel, in case they needed to tweak their plans. The rules seemed simple enough, on the surface, but Hisoka was naturally a cautious man. "That all seems reasonable to me, Doctor, but if I may be so bold, the concept of personal development can be a bit vague." He hummed in thought. "When you refer to it, in this case, is that your idea of what my needs are, or my own?" 

***

Hannibal was pleased Hisoka had asked for clarification. A few of his more impressionable clients in the past had not, and the game had quickly become tedious.

“Hopefully, in time, it will become both,” Hannibal said patiently. “At the start, I will give you direction, but you will find that you quickly learn what I deem appropriate and what I do not, don’t worry.”

Hannibal leaned forward and asked, “Do you have any other clarifications you wish me to make?”

***

"I see, so you expect me to disagree, at least at first?" Hisoka asked, feeling more curious than he had expected.

***

Hannibal gave the question due consideration. It was true that, in the past, his patients had resisted at first; Hisoka, however, was far from average.

“I expect that, in the beginning at least, you may not find the prospect as stimulating as you may be used to. But,” Hannibal nodded his head in a polite bow. “I am open to the idea that you will likely surprise me.” He smiled as he added, “In fact, I rather look forward to it.”

***

"Oh, I do live to surprise, Doctor," Hisoka said with a teasing smile. "I wouldn't be much of a magician if I couldn't."

***

Hannibal’s grin widened, and his eyes sparkled as he said, “So, mon cher, do we have a deal? Do you agree to my terms?”

***

"If you are taking the caring dominant thing seriously, Doctor, then surely you need to know more?" Hisoka said, shifting slightly and giving Hannibal a playful look. 

"I may not be used to my dominant caring about my needs, but that doesn't mean that I am not aware of how to take care of my own submissive." He straightened out a crease in his trousers as he spoke. "Isn't it customary to confirm limits? Or do you not think that is necessary with me? I mean I doubt you'd be able to push me past them, but do you think the safeword is important?"

***

“Do you expect that I would cross the boundaries of my professional Code of Conduct, Hisoka?” Hannibal asked, smirking ever so slightly and looking Hisoka straight in the eye. “Or maybe, that is what you are hoping for?”

***

"I am not presuming anything, Doctor," he said, still smiling. He was rather enjoying the back and forth of the ‘discussion’.

***

“I am glad,” Hannibal said. “If it would make you more comfortable, then we can operate on the traffic light system: Green for good, Amber for no further and Red for stop. That would only apply to acts that are physical in nature, though; I am here to help you therapeutically after all. We will touch on subjects that make you uncomfortable, and I am contractually bound to push at your limits in order to help you grow.”

Hannibal rested his hands on his knee as he asked, “So, tell me, Hisoka, what are your limits?”

***

"As you no doubt remember, I don't really like to talk about my past...and to be honest being here makes me uncomfortable,” Hisoka said, shrugging. "Also you once told me off for hurting myself when I needed the pain to ground myself...then you hinted that you could help me in other ways, but you never said _ you _couldn't hurt me, Doctor. So it's simple really, I need to be able to hide any marks. Either with my clothes, makeup, or my other methods." 

He paused to think of anything else that could be relevant. If things were to turn physical, the nature of their Doctor-patient relationship limited things. "I am curious as to what those other ways to ground myself would have been. The traffic light idea is reasonable; I’m familiar with that."

***

Hannibal nodded as he listened to Hisoka speak; he had been wondering when he would ask that particular question.

“I am well versed in many methods of corporal punishment Hisoka, none of which would leave lasting marks.” He allowed his lip to twitch up into a flash of a smile as he explained, “You will easily be able to cover them when you call Lulu...and when she comes to visit. I believe I am more than capable of providing you with the pain you seek if that is what is necessary to ground you during our sessions.”

Hannibal tempered down the desire that threatened to rise at the idea of finally getting his hands on Hisoka’s beautiful skin. The bite mark on the man’s neck was still irking him, and he clamped down hard on the urge to find whoever had put it there and take them to pieces one limb at a time.

***

Hisoka schooled his expression into one of relief and widened his smile as he continued to watch his therapist closely. 

"I believe it will probably become necessary, depending on the topics you feel need to be discussed. It gives me something to focus on. You have my gratitude for your understanding about Lulu...I am an unconventional man...I know I don't exactly deserve her."

***

Hannibal allowed a thoughtful expression to cross his face. “What we deserve and what we get do not always align. However, I am here for you, not her. Whilst you are under my care, I will take care of _ your _needs to the best of my abilities and within our agreed limits.”

Sitting back once again, he relaxed as he asked, “Do you have any more questions for me before we move forwards, Hisoka?”

***

Hisoka nodded, "Of course, Doctor, I am happy to hear you say that." He paused, closing his eyes and mentally calming himself. Now he was here, and things seemed to be moving along as he’d planned, he was unusually nervous. Once he felt that he was as calm as he could be, he returned his gaze to the Doctor.

"I understand that you need me to explicitly consent, Doctor, don't worry. As it stands, I think I have the answers I need. The terms seem reasonable; I am happy to proceed. When should we start?"

***

Hannibal uncrossed his legs and smiled languidly; this was always a moment he enjoyed. Hisoka had asked more questions than most, but had caved under the pressure of being repeatedly asked if he was ready. He hadn’t asked nearly enough to truly understand what he was letting himself in for. He was looking forward to seeing the surprise on his face when he realised his mistake.

“We can start now,” he said and gestured to the floor in front of him. “Kneel and hold out your dominant wrist towards me.”

***

Hisoka hadn't expected that Dr. Lecter would have jumped straight into it and he hesitated for a very brief moment. Nodding to show that he understood, he moved to the indicated spot in front of the Doctor's chair. Once he was kneeling, he held out his right arm, watching with curiosity to see what he would do next.

***

As he took Hisoka’s outstretched hand in his own, Hannibal employed a technique he had perfected during his days working as a surgeon. He pooled a small amount of Nen into his palm and channelled his certainty and assurance into it, allowing it to be felt by the man below him.

“Earlier you spoke of the possibility of my presenting you with a collar. Whilst I am not averse to the idea, you also seem to be rather concerned about what your girlfriend will think of visible signs of you submitting to another.”

He moved his hand to wrap around Hisoka’s wrist, holding it in a firm but careful grip. “How would you feel if, instead, I gave you a bracelet to remind you of your submission whilst you are in my care?”

***

Hisoka shivered at the touch, and his eyes widened as he looked up at his Doctor. He was being presented with a choice; a bracelet or a collar. Both would work in his eyes; surely, he could just take the item off once he left the session. 

The thought was chased away when another occurred to him, and a tiny flicker of unease ran through him. Dr. Lecter might be able to use his Nen to prevent him from removing it. 

"A bracelet might be more discreet...it's the symbolism that’s the most important, after all; I’m happy for it to be your decision, Doctor. I'll accept either." He tried to keep his voice as even and calm as he could while he spoke.

***

Hannibal was impressed by Hisoka’s answer; he’d managed to flip the question and turned the choice back upon him.

“A bracelet it is then,” he said warmly. 

Concentrating, he summoned a continuous solid gold band that sat comfortably against Hisoka’s skin. The words _ Obedience_, _ Civility _ and _ Growth _could be seen wrapping around its face. The words were written in his handwriting - an ornate calligraphic script - and was clearly meant to be read by the wearer rather than anyone looking from the outside.

***

The sensation of the Doctor's Nen against his skin was strange at first but soon morphed into the feeling of a cool metal band. He dropped his gaze to his wrist and watched with fascination, as the piece of jewellery took shape. _ Was I wrong about his Nen type? _ he wondered.

"You're a conjurer?" he stated, confusion evident in his voice. The fact that he could see the band was all the evidence he needed.

***

Hannibal looked down at the surprise on Hisoka’s face. “I am,” he said simply. 

Turning back to the bracelet, he ran his finger over the words, rotating Hisoka’s wrist as needed. For a brief moment, each glowed with the deep red of his Nen. “This will help you to abide by the rules we have agreed upon. You are free to resist as much as you wish,” he said mildly. “But I want you to understand that you will grow increasingly uncomfortable if you do. You will, of course, also be rewarded for obedience.”

***

Hisoka blinked a few times as he processed the new information; what else had he misjudged? He allowed himself to read the words, watching with interest as they glowed. One thing caught his attention; Hannibal had mentioned a reward. 

"Rewarded?" he asked. "So this is a carrot and stick approach then?"

***

Hannibal smiled happily. “It is. The bracelet is infused with my Nen, and as long as you fulfil the requirements of the contract, you will be rewarded.”

He withdrew his hand to allow Hisoka to inspect his new adornment. The thick golden band did look beautiful against his skin.

***

Remaining on the floor, Hisoka held his wrist up to get a closer look at the new trinket he had been gifted. He had to admit, it was very impressive work, and he wondered if his own conjuration ability, texture surprise could cover it. 

"It's..." he wanted to say something nice, but wasn't sure it would sound sincere, "You're very skilled with your Nen, Doctor." 

***

“Thank you,” Hannibal said. “You may return to your seat.”

***

Upon being told that he was allowed to move, Hisoka nodded and gave the Doctor a small smile. He contemplated hinting that he was fine on the floor, but decided against it. As funny as it would have been to try and rile the man up, it was early days, and he did not yet know the extent of the Nen that had been used upon him. 

"Thank you, Doctor," he said politely before rising from the ground and quickly settling back down in his chair, continuing to admire his dominant's handiwork along the way. It was much more elegant than a simple collar would have been, and he couldn't help but feel like he was being complimented.

***

“Tell me, mon cher, earlier you brought up your Father, and you suggested that he abused you. Was he your first kill?” Hannibal asked, knowing the answer. He wanted to see if Hisoka’s story would remain consistent.

***

Hisoka arched his eyebrow questioningly Hannibal had used the pet name before, but he still didn't know what it meant. Listening to the question, he internally sighed. He had expected this to come up again, and he was grateful that he had been able to talk to Illumi about it first. 

"No, he was not," he replied quickly. "And may ask why 'mon cher'?" 

***

“It means my dear,” Hannibal said easily. “So, who was your first? Walk me through how it happened.”

***

At the repeated line of questioning, Hisoka couldn't help stiffening slightly. He thought back to the day in the treehouse; he expected to feel much more anxious about it than he did. Perhaps telling somebody else for the first time had been a better idea than he'd imagined.

"It may come as a surprise, Doctor but I wasn't always as confident as you know me to be." He sighed, but continued, "I was very young, 5 or 6 at the most...the other kids didn't really want me around; they would bully me. One day two of the older kids followed me...they tried to ambush me, and I panicked." He paused, closing his eyes as he started to talk again. "We were in my treehouse, and I pushed him out of it...he fell to the ground..."

He opened his eyes and looked at the bracelet once again; he found it strangely comforting to stare at it. "I didn't know I'd killed him." 

***

Hannibal remained calm as he listened to Hisoka’s story. The man was far more relaxed than he had been during the previous sessions and he wondered if he had talked about it with anyone in the week since their last appointment. Maybe that was why his girlfriend had showed renewed concern in his well-being?

“It’s an understandable impulse to want to defend yourself from an ambush.” Hannibal relaxed into his chair. “What brought about the bullying?”

***

With his usual grace, Hisoka moved to gesture to his face and in particular his golden eyes. 

"Kids can be cruel, Doctor; they were afraid of me...because I looked different."

***

The man had clearly turned being different into an art form, and Hannibal was curious to find out if he was aware of where that desire may have come from. “Do you think that is what drives you to stand apart as an adult?” he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

***

"Moritonio encouraged me to stand out during my time at the circus," Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "That was the first place where I felt like I didn't have to be ashamed of my appearance. I took part in a lot of different acts while I was there, juggling, some magic, even trapeze." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a pity it didn't work out, or I might still be with them."

***

“And why did it not work out with the circus?” Hannibal asked. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it yet.

He waited for Hisoka’s response. If he didn’t deflect or avoid the next few questions, then he would have his reward soon enough.

***

"Somebody murdered the ringmaster," Hisoka replied with a peaceful expression, doing his best to hide his confusion; this was much easier than when Illumi had talked to him about his past. "I left after that, travelled a bit and continued honing my Nen. During my travels, I learnt about the Hunter exam and Heaven's arena...amongst other things."

***

Hannibal allowed his gaze to intensify, “And who killed the ringmaster?”

***

Despite himself, Hisoka chuckled at the question. "I did, Doctor." 

He had to bite down a groan when a pleasant jolt of pain went up his right arm from his wrist. He looked down at the metal band in wonder.

***

Hannibal allowed his amusement to show as he took in the amazed look on Hisoka’s face. “I reward my pets when they behave, mon cher,” he explained.

Allowing Hisoka’s admittance to sit in the air between them as the man contemplated the potential of his bracelet, he finally asked, “So, why did you kill him? Talk me through the tale.”

***

"That was your Nen?" Hisoka gasped in surprise. He could feel a small amount of excitement building at the idea; this could even become fun after a while. _ Clever Doctor, very clever. _

"I didn't plan on killing him at first, I just wanted a fight," he explained, groaning as the pleasant pain began to subside. "He taught me Nen; said that I was a prodigy and that he wanted me to take the Hunter exam. I figured out he was the John Doe killer, and I wanted to see if I was stronger than him. He confessed everything to me, and made it clear that he intended to kill me to keep his secret safe." 

He shrugged as a small smirk played around his lips, "I killed him in self-defence."

***

“It was,” Hannibal said after Hisoka asked about his ability. “It sounds to me like you chose to take a large risk,” Hannibal said calmly. “You must have been confident in your abilities to take on a serial killer?”

The John Doe killer, that was where he remembered the name. Hannibal had been mildly curious at the time but had been distracted by a target East of Zaban City, and there had been no way of investigating further. By the time he’d returned, John Doe had been killed...and apparently, the man that had taken him down was now sat across from him.

***

"It was disappointing, actually. Once I figured out that he was using his Nen to try to crush me, I used what I now know as Gyo, instinctively. He was a Transmuter, like me." Hisoka paused to think about how best to describe the fight. 

"Moritonio...he used magnets. I used his own Nen to kill him, attaching my Bungee Gum to them and throwing them at him." He sighed. "I had hoped for something more exciting..." 

A second jolt of pain ran through him, and this time Hisoka couldn't completely hold in the pleasured moan that escaped his lips. 

***

Hearing Hisoka’s moan when his bracelet rewarded his honesty was wonderful. He must be revealing quite large truths to elicit such a strong response from the bracelet. The other option, he supposed, was that the man was highly sensitive to sensations of any kind. If that was the case, then Hannibal was very interested to see how he would react when he inevitably disobeyed him. 

“When those we look up to deny us the satisfaction of living up to our mental image of them, it often is disenchanting. How did you deal with that feeling?”

***

"I left the circus," he admitted, frowning a little. "Before I left, I did use his own trick to disguise his face, I wanted..." 

He thought back to Abaki; how he'd jumped to her defence in that alleyway, slicing John Doe's eye with his cards. "I wanted the one person I cared for there to know that she was safe."

***

“Tell me about her,” Hannibal said gently. “She must have made an impression for you to do such a thoughtful thing.”

***

"Well I don't think she liked me all that much..." he chuckled as he remembered how upset she’d been when he’d surpassed her with such ease. 

"My mentor was also teaching her Nen, but she wasn't as..." Hisoka tried to think of a suitable word that wouldn't be too insulting. "Adept at it as I was. In fact, I surpassed her in a few weeks even though she’d been learning for over a year. That's why Moritonio wanted to coach me for the exam." 

Hisoka moaned again when the pain shot up his arm, and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to focus.

***

Hannibal smiled, delighting in his new toy’s reactions to his present. “What was she like as a person?” he asked, wondering if there were any similarities between this woman and Hisoka’s current girlfriend.

***

Hisoka blinked and took a deep breath. The pain had subsided, but his bodies reaction to it hadn’t. "Oh, you meant her personality?" he clarified, "Well...she was actually quite serious for her age; I remember she always told me that I didn't take things seriously enough. She was quite worried about the serial killer...he did actually try to kill her at one point. I can't imagine me, appearing out of nowhere, and overshadowing her so quickly won me any points though. Even if I did consider her a friend of sorts." 

***

Hannibal delighted in the hiss of pleasure that left Hisoka’s lips but kept his face as even as he could manage. “And how many people would you consider your friend now?” he asked curiously.

***

"I don't really stick in one place long enough to make friends, Doctor," Hisoka shrugged, bracing for the small bite of pain that he knew would come. He wasn’t disappointed.

***

“So you do not consider your girlfriend, Lulu, a friend?” Hannibal asked, tilting his head, watching Hisoka's reaction.

***

"She's my lover, that's different." Hisoka gasped as the latest wave of pain washed over him. _ My darling Lulu always insisted he didn't need, have or want friends; still, he submitted when I claimed him as my own. Friends and lovers are different things surely? _ He sighed as the tingling in his arm died down. _ Perhaps I need to discuss this with him when I get back to the hotel? _

***

“It is?” Hannibal asked, noting that Hisoka showed no outward signs of anxiety - he wasn’t deliberately being evasive or deceptive then. “So, mon cher, what are your criteria for friendships?”

***

"My criteria for friendship?" Hisoka echoed. The line of enquiry took him by surprise. Growing up as he had, being shunned by nearly everyone, he had become incredibly self-sufficient and content in his own company. The only person he could recall seeing as anything remotely like a friend was Abaki, but what had made her different? 

Memories of other circus performers remarking that Abaki and himself seemed to be becoming close flitted through his slightly fogged mind. Had he only considered her a friend because of those comments? He couldn't be sure and the more he thought about it, the less certain he became. 

Had he ever considered Illumi, a friend or was he always just a toy? At what point had his views changed, and he'd began seeking the Assassin out for more than just a fight? _ During the election...I realised how strong he was, but did I see him as a friend? _

"I don't know," he said quietly, shocked by the truth of his words.

***

Hannibal watched the man genuinely consider the question and understood all too well the look on his face.

“Hisoka, mon cher, look at me,” he instructed.

***

Feeling uneasy, Hisoka raised his head to look his Doctor in the eyes. He hoped his discomfort wouldn't be readable on his face. Another small spark of pain nipped at his wrist. _ Is it always going to be like this? _ he wondered but pushed the thought aside when Hannibal started to talk.

***

“What do you think your Lulu would say if you asked her that question?” Hannibal asked, deliberately keeping his voice even and his manner calm.

***

"Lulu..." he began and stopped almost immediately. What would Illumi say? His family never valued him having friends; it was why he couldn't stand Gon claiming to be his brother's. Could he get away with that? It wouldn't be lying; it was what his Lulu's family believed after all. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Her family are very inwardly focused, it’s the family business, you see. She was homeschooled and didn't really have much chance to make friends. We met by chance. I imagine, like myself, she would struggle to answer that question."

***

“Is that what drew you to her?” Hannibal asked, noting that Hisoka still appeared to be telling the truth, but not enough of one to elicit a response from the bracelet.

***

"She's strong, Doctor." Hisoka sat up a little straighter as he spoke. "I am drawn to the strong and the powerful."

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back when he felt another small jolt. _ Dammit, _he thought, he was beginning to feel quite sensitive. It wouldn’t take much more to have him writhing in his chair at this rate. 

***

Hannibal smiled in satisfaction; that response was very clearly true. “Tell me about her. I do not need to know about her family or profession; I want to know how you see her, mon cher.”

***

_ How I see Lulu? _ he tried to think through the fog his new Master's bracelet had caused. 

"She’s my prized possession..." he groaned, - still coming down from his high. "My favourite toy..."

***

“Go on,” Hannibal said as he watched the man moan. He must be sensitive to be reacting so strongly to such simple truths.

***

"She's..." he tried to find the words he wanted, but it was difficult. "Lulu is...she's mine." He shifted in his seat, he was anticipating another jolt, and he was already becoming excited by the idea. 

"My beautiful doll," he purred. "I do so enjoy turning her into a work of art when I mark her flawless skin." 

When he was rewarded for his continual honesty, the spark sent out flooded his senses. He tried to keep quiet but - this new sensation was stronger than the others. As much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't stop himself crying out. "...fuck...that was...intense..." he leant forward gasping and trying to catch his breath. 

***

Hannibal chuckled. “It rewards in proportion to your obedience,” he explained, watching the flush that had spread up Hisoka’s neck. Exquisitely sensitive. “You were being honest, mon cher. Although,” Hannibal frowned slightly. “A word of caution with regards to the vulgar language. Use it outside of a sexual context, and you will find that you will regret it.”

***

Still trying to calm his breathing, Hisoka closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. 

"My apologies, Doctor..." he gasped. "I don't suppose you can dial it back a tiny bit? I'm feeling very sensitive right now..." he whined a little.

***

Hannibal allowed an apologetic expression to fall over his features, “I am sorry, mon cher. I can not. You are, however, making your Master very happy; I am impressed by your level of honesty. You weren’t lying when you said you were a fast learner.”

He paused and traced the edge of his seat with his finger thoughtfully before saying, “Tell me, what do you like to do for fun?” The change of topic was deliberate; he couldn’t be seen to be too interested in those close to Hisoka, and the opportunity to talk about a positive topic should present the man with more chances to stimulate himself. He was finding his reactions extremely entertaining.

***

"I would have thought that was pretty obvious Doctor, I like to fight," Hisoka said, straightening once he’d finally managed to get his breathing under control. "Heaven's Arena may as well be a temple for a man like me."

He winced a little when he felt another zap. _ This is going to get overwhelming at this rate. _

***

“And what about it, do you find enjoyable, Hisoka?” Hannibal asked, watching the man squirm.

***

"When I face a strong opponent...it's arousing..." he bit his lip. "I enjoy seeing the look of disbelief when they thought they could win...but they lose..." He looked at Dr. Lecter. The man would be truly capable of becoming his real Master if he wasn't careful.

***

“And how do you think you would feel if you faced me, mon cher.” The setup had been deliberate, and Hannibal was looking forward to hearing the answer as well as seeing the fallout, whatever it may be.

***

The unexpected question made him freeze; he had wanted to fight the Doctor at first, and part of him still did, but he'd pegged him for a specialist and had been mistaken. He didn't quite trust his other earlier estimations. Judging by how easily he was being taken apart, he had no doubt the man's Nen was strong; he would be a formidable opponent. The thought alone went straight to his groin, and he moaned. 

"Surely you know the answer to that..." he crossed his legs in a vain attempt to hide his excitement, the new trousers were becoming far too tight. "I bet your full of surprises though...it's not often I get it wrong when guessing which Nen type a person has." He let out a pleasant hum. His eyes were a little unfocused from the sensory overload; the residual feeling of his Doctor's Nen was feeding into his own growing arousal. 

"I don't think you could disappoint me if you tried, _ Doctor_," he purred.

***

Hannibal heard the last few words of Hisoka’s reply and thrilled. He watched as the man visibly arched his back at the apparent bliss he was feeling and wondered if he was reacting to a sensation of pain or, as was more usual, pleasure. He suspected the Masochistic side of Hisoka was at play and he longed to find out...but no, it was too soon for that.

The man was starting to lose focus, though, and he would need time to fully adjust to what had happened. Hannibal thought about everything that had transpired today and decided that Hisoka would definitely need guidance in his studies for the week.

He let the pleasure he was feeling show, and in a low tone brought Hisoka’s attention back to the here and now.

“Mon cher, come back to me,” he said, loud enough to be heard over the moaning.

***

Hearing a commanding voice calling to him, Hisoka instinctively looked up and smirked.

"Yes, Doctor?" he asked, voice still thick with arousal.

***

Hannibal smiled indulgently as he said, “It is nearly time to draw today to a close. You have done extremely well, and I want to make sure your progress continues. Do you remember what the third clause of your contract is?”

***

Hisoka stilled as he tried to think. His head was swimming, and it was difficult to focus. Looking for something to jog his memory, he glanced to the words on his wrist. 

"You wish for me to work on my personal growth, Doctor." He smiled, hoping that he'd gotten it right.

***

Hannibal nodded indulgently. Hisoka was so very expressive. “I do, mon cher. Do you remember our earlier conversation about friendships?”

***

Hisoka nodded a little dumbly; he wasn't really interested in that right now, he wanted to see Lulu. He felt the need to claim him as his own; to remind his toy of his place. 

"You... asked me about my friends... even though I don't have any..." he tried to keep the disinterest from his voice. 

***

Chuckling, Hannibal made a strategic choice. He stood up and walked over to stand beside Hisoka, forcing the man to either look up at him or risk being rude.

He wasn’t disappointed. The young man stared up at him with wide, blown out, golden eyes. Placing his hand under Hisoka’s chin, Hannibal ran his fingers along his jaw.

“There is a bookshop, mon cher, two streets from here. It has a well-stocked psychology section. It will be your task to research and learn about friendship and the role it plays in people’s lives.” As an afterthought, he added, “Do not fear, there will be no test.”

***

Hisoka tensed and watched as Dr. Lecter approached him and came to a stop by his side. When he felt the touch of his hand, he couldn't stop himself from leaning in; he almost purred. It felt strangely nice to be held like this, even when he let his Lulu be on top, he'd never touched him the way the Doctor was now. 

"How will you know that I actually buy and read one of them, Doctor?" he asked quietly, still trying to maintain the physical contact. 

***

Tightening his grip slightly, Hannibal looked down at the band around Hisoka’s wrist.

Running his thumb over the young Hunter’s bottom lip, he said, “I, like you, have faith in my abilities.”

***

Hisoka couldn't keep in the small whimper that escaped him. Closing his eyes and leaning into the Doctor's hand, he nodded to let him know that he understood.

***

There it was; that was what he wanted. True submission.

“So good, mon cher,” Hannibal praised. “Now stand up,” he instructed as he pulled gently on Hisoka’s chin. He left no room for disobedience or the possibility that the man would not comply. He was a world-class Hunter after all, not a fragile doll.

***

Staying quiet Hisoka moved with the pull of the Doctor's hand; in his current state of mind, it didn't even occur to him to resist. Graceful as a dancer, he rose to his full height and kept his eyes locked onto his Therapist as he moved. 

***

“It is time for you to return to your Lulu, mon cher,” Hannibal said as he stroked the side of Hisoka’s face.

Standing like this Hisoka, with his heels, had the slight height advantage, but Hannibal paid that no mind. “You will come back to me at the same time next week.” It wasn’t a question, but Hannibal waited for Hisoka’s response.

***

The mention of his lover made Hisoka smile a little wider, yes he couldn't wait to claim him once again. He heard the instruction; He was to return next week, at the same time as today. He had no objections. "Of course, Doctor," he said, and his voice sounded dreamy to his ears.

***

Hannibal let his hand fall and walked to the door, opening it, he stood aside to let Hisoka pass. The man’s endorphin high was impressive, and he knew that he was in for a fun trip home. He only wished that he could watch what happened after he left his office.

***

Staying still, Hisoka watched as his Doctor walked away from him. When he realised that he was heading for the door, he sashayed forwards. If anyone wasn't aware of what had transpired in the room they were in, they could have been forgiven for thinking that he was sober. As he passed the cabinet with his artwork, he gave the two rabbits a playful little wave. 

Once he made it to the door, he stepped through into the waiting room, and turned to face Dr. Lecter. He gave him a polite bow. 

"I hope you have a pleasant evening, Doctor," he said as he straightened. "Do I have your permission to leave?"

***

Hannibal smirked when he saw Hisoka wave at his rabbits and walk seductively towards him; his gait didn’t falter and, thankfully, the bulge in the man's trousers had begun to subside.

When he bowed, far more expertly than any of his previous attempts, Hannibal was sure that he’d been coached by someone. His guess was Lulu, but he would have to wait to confirm if it was correct. As responsive as someone like Hisoka was, he was still a predator, and if he moved too fast, or pushed too far, he would come out fighting.

He didn’t want that just yet.

When his new submissive asked if he had permission to leave, Hannibal’s smile softened. “You do, mon cher,” he said. “Oh, and Hisoka, as interesting as it was to see you in civilian clothing, I do prefer to deal with the real you, and,” he added as the thought occurred. “Do remember to take care of Lulu.” He was interested to see what impact that instruction would have. He realised that he was looking forward to their next session already. Apparently, Hisoka wasn’t the only one who was becoming intoxicated. He would have to keep a close eye on himself for their next session.

“Enjoy your evening, mon cher. Until next we meet.” He gave Hisoka a slight bow and watched as the man turned on his heel and sashayed away. His eyes focused on the round rump of his ass, and he licked his lips. 

Next week could not come soon enough.

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka

  
  



	13. The High Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka decides to treat his new toy and Illumi begins to listen to the voice in his head, but what neither of them counted on, was Hannibal's ability to enforce his rules outside of his sessions.

Illumi blinked twice as he stared at the ceiling.

His Master hadn’t spoken a word as he’d entered the small hotel room, but one look at the man had been enough to know what he’d wanted. Without warning, Hisoka had tackled him to the bed and ripped Illumi’s clothing from his body. The next three hours had been a blur of skin, sex and pain. Nothing they’d ever done together had come close to inducing the complete and satisfying lethargy Illumi was feeling right now.

“That was...” he started to say, but there were no words that he knew of to describe what had happened.

***

Sitting next to him on the large bed, Hisoka eagerly gulped at his water. With a playful grin, he looked at his still naked lover as he blinked up at the ceiling.

"I guess this means Master owes you another new outfit, Lulu...maybe you should start wearing easier access clothing?" he teased. 

***

At the suggestion, Illumi nodded. “I shall endeavour to find some, Hisoka-san,” he said, still too stunned to move.

***

_ Oh Illumi, you're so adorable like this. You really are my favourite toy, _ Hisoka thought with a chuckle, glancing around the room for one of his jester outfits. Sighing, he finished his drink and turned to his boyfriend. 

"Lulu I don't suppose you remember where I put my normal clothing? As nice as the outfit you got for me was...I felt so out of place," he pouted, "Dr. Lecter got suspicious. I don't think it's a good idea for me to dress like a _ civilian _ again."

***

Illumi did his best to sit up. The scratches Hisoka-san had left across his chest were starting to scab over, but he would need to clean them properly. He moaned as his muscles protested but managed to prop himself up on his elbows and watched his Master as he turned, pouting at the fact that he couldn’t find his clothes.

Illumi wanted to say that he didn’t mind his Master as he was, but bit back the response. He’d been spending too much time around Hisoka-san and was developing bad habits. He didn’t particularly care one way or the other about the fact that the Doctor hadn’t liked Hisoka-san’s new outfit. It had been an experiment.

“I put them away in the draws behind you, Hisoka-san,” Illumi said nodding in their direction.

When a flash of gold caught his eye, he quickly re-focussed. “Master, what’s that on your wrist?” he asked curiously.

***

Inwardly, Hisoka cursed. In his daze, he’d completely forgotten to try covering the gold band with his own Nen. He froze as he opened the drawer. Lowering his gaze to his wrist, he sighed.

"Dr. Lecter's Nen; it seems I was wrong about him being a specialist. He's a conjuration Nen user." He tried to sound unbothered by it, but if he was honest with himself, it did bother him a little. He turned his attention to his lover's naked body, eyeing the healing wounds with interest. 

"We should get those cleaned up, you know," he said thoughtfully, hoping he could distract him from further questions about the band. _ Do we have to talk about him right now? I refuse to let the Doctor ruin the moment. _

***

Illumi stilled at Hisoka-san’s casual words _ “Dr. Lecter’s Nen”_.

“He conjured that?” Illumi said, entirely ignoring his Master’s suggestion. Crossing the bed in one fast movement, he took the bracelet in his hand and started to inspect it for himself. “What did he say it did?”

***

When Illumi took his hand, Hisoka sighed impatiently. _ Of course you'd rather talk about the band than let me take care of you. I'm your Master. I need to tend to your wounds. _

"It's a way of forcing my obedience Lulu," he said matter of factly. "Let me get you cleaned up, and you can look at it once we're done, OK?" 

The appointment had been rather intense; he wasn't in a hurry to revisit it just yet. 

***

Illumi felt his blood run cold at the casual summary of the bracelet's function but nodded at his Master’s instruction.

“Of course, Master,” he said, biting down the urge to ask more questions. 

***

"Good boy," Hisoka said, smiling affectionately. He gently pulled his wrist out of his lover's grip. "I'll get the first aid kit from the bathroom. You may ask your questions while I'm cleaning you up...think of it as my way of making it up to you for destroying more of your clothes..." he trailed off as he stood up from the bed. 

"I understand your concern for your Master, Illu-chan, but I have to take care of you too, you know," he called as he strode, still naked, into the small en-suite.

***

Illumi watched as his Master sashayed into the bathroom and despite everything, found himself appreciating the view. 

He didn’t quite understand what was happening to him, but as Hisoka-san emerged with the newly re-stocked first aid kit, he forced his eyes upwards and asked, “Did he explain how it works?”

***

Gesturing for Illumi to sit up against the pillows, Hisoka thought about the question. _ How it works? Not really, no. _

"Not exactly how it works, sweetheart, more what it does." He positioned himself next to Illumi as he got out the items he would need. "It's purpose is to apply reward and punishment." 

Once he was happy he’d identified the worst cuts, he set about cleaning them as gently as he could. 

***

Illumi hissed as he felt the alcohol wipes being pressed against his skin, and maintained his focus as he listened.

_ “...reward and punishment.” _

“And how does it do that?” he asked as evenly as he could.

***

Hisoka looked up from his cleaning in response to the question - the hissing, he knew, he could ignore. Illumi was resilient, but he'd still felt the need to make proper wound care a priority when laying down the rules of their playtime. 

"Well, when I was _ obedient _and answered his questions, it did give me some absolutely delightful jolts..." His heart sped up a little as he remembered how good it had felt. "I am not sure about the punishment yet..." 

Humming thoughtfully, Hisoka resumed his earlier cleaning of Illumi's cuts.

***

Watching his Master’s body as he spoke, and listening to his words, caused Illumi’s stomach to sink.

“And how did you react when the jolts happened, Master?” He was determined not to jump to any conclusions without gathering all the information he could first.

***

"Lulu," Hisoka said, sighing a little. "You know your Master is a masochist. I think you can probably guess with a fair amount of accuracy how my body reacted." He finished cleaning the worst of the scratches and turned his attention to the more minor ones. 

"I did try to stop myself reacting, but it was hard to process once the high kicked in..." He stopped for a moment. "I think I might have sworn...I can remember him warning me about that." He shrugged it off and continued checking for anywhere else that needed his attention.

***

_ You’re being _ ** _trained!_ ** Illumi thought, feeling rage building inside him but managing to push it down as only a born Zoldyck could. True, it had been his idea for his Master to pretend to submit to Lecter, but allowing the man to attach his Nen to him...

“How did he force it on you, Master?” Illumi asked as emotionlessly as he could.

***

"He talked to me about the conditions for him accepting me as his submissive...then he asked me if I consented to those terms." Hisoka frowned slightly as he tried to recall the conversation. Specifically, where he had been asked to consent to Hannibal's Nen being used. "When I accepted, he instructed me to kneel in front of him and hold out my hand."

He finished attending to his lover's chest and moved to put a hand on his shoulder before asking, "Do you have any other areas that I need to check, Lulu?"

***

“I believe the top of my back may be marked too, Master,” Illumi said blankly. As he leaned forward to allow Hisoka-san to look, he asked, “So you did not consent to him attaching anything to you?”

If Lecter had used his Nen without Hisoka-san’s permission, they may have something they could use against him.

***

Hisoka gestured with his hand for his lover to move so that he could get to his back. He listened patiently to the next line of questioning. He'd been doing this a lot lately, he mused; answering other people's questions. It was an odd turn of events. He usually answered to no-one, but ever since his former Danchou's little stunt, he was answering to everyone, it seemed. 

"I honestly can't recall him mentioning that Nen was to be involved in the agreement, but I'm still a little hazy from the endorphins, my dear,” he said absently, as he appraised his handy work. "Your back heals so nicely, Illu-chan, if you keep being good I might draw another pretty picture on you," he teased reaching once more for the first aid kit and resuming his humming as he worked. 

***

Illumi shuddered as his Master’s words washed over him. The promise of more pain, even after such recent ecstasy, was so tempting.

“You are not the only one who is still woozy, Master,” Illumi breathed. “My apologies for asking so many questions. It is not my place...” He hung his head and leaned forward to give Hisoka-san better access to his back.

***

Hisoka smiled at Illumi’s words; discovering the different ways he could affect his lover never seemed to get old. He really had become his most prized possession.

"Perhaps not, my sweet Lulu, but you’re only acting out of concern for your Master. I would say that is allowed in this circumstance." He placed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck. 

"I did give you permission to ask your questions while I tended to you as well, don't forget," he reminded him, continuing to apply dressings and cleaning up the dried blood where needed. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

***

“Just the one, Master,” Illumi said, shuddering at the feeling of Hisoka-san’s breath on his neck. “Do we know if it will work when you are not with him, and how...strong, will it be?”

***

The question bounced around Hisoka's mind as he finished his task. He couldn't recall Dr. Lecter mentioning anything about the band needing proximity to work, or it's strength. _ I really should have asked more questions, the band is on my wrist now. I suppose that there’s nothing else I can do but learn to work around it and figure out how it works by trying to set it off. _

Silently he started to pack away the rest of the first aid kit, carefully assessing everything he did remember; he'd been so surprised the first time he’d felt the pain in his arm. It had been so nice, and he'd found it hard to resist the compulsion, to tell the truth. 

"No, I'm afraid I don't...I only know that it's supposed to bind me to the terms of our agreement. That, and it won't come off."

***

“May I ask what those terms are?” Illumi said, looking up at Hisoka-san.

***

"As it says on the engraving, obedience...civility and growth." Hisoka recited. "Basically, I have to do as I'm ordered, I’m not allowed to be rude, and he expects me to work on improving myself." 

***

Illumi couldn’t quite picture Hisoka-san ever truly being obedient, or civil, but the last clause...

“What is there to improve about you Hisoka-san?” He was genuinely confused; he couldn’t imagine his Master needing to change in any way. He frowned at the idea that Lecter might actually think that he could shape his Master into becoming a different person.

“He’s training you, Master?” Illumi said. It was meant as a statement, but as he listened to his words, he realised it had come out as another question.

***

"I think he's going to try to, I don't know how successful that will be," he said, trying to sound reassuring. 

"He wants me to read a book about friendship...he found out I don't really make friends." He sighed. "I'm going to put this in the drawer, so it's closer to the bed." 

***

Illumi nodded at the suggestion, still frowning at the idea of both Hisoka-san reading a book and that anyone would suggest such a topic.

Turning to face his Master, he asked, “Why would anyone want to read about that?”

***

Hisoka chuckled; he'd expected that reaction from Illumi. He found it reassuring that he hadn't been mistaken. 

"Apparently, Dr. Lecter thinks that I need to learn the value of friendship; he didn't say why. Although, he was asking more questions about you than he did before. He thinks your coaching me, and he guessed that you picked out my clothes."

***

Illumi’s eyes darkened. “When we find a way to free you, I will kill that man,” he said simply, meaning every word.

***

The stern expression accompanying the sudden declaration made Hisoka's heart skip a beat. For him, Illumi was at his most beautiful when he was fueled by bloodlust. He felt his own desire to maim and kill flicker in response. 

"Oh, Illu-chan, you're so sweet, perhaps you could make him into a tribute to your Master?" He reached out and pulled Illumi to rest against his bare chest. "I think I would enjoy seeing you make a wonderful tableau, just for me, with his blood."

***

Illumi rested his head over his Master's heart and listened as it sped up at the idea.

“I swear it, Master,” he whispered.

He pushed his Master to lie down on the bed and curled over him.

“How would you have me do it, Hisoka-san?”

***

"Hmmm?" Hisoka pondered the question as he idly stroked his fingers through his lover's long dark hair.

"Well, I think you should make it last a while, draw it out. I want him to suffer...You can do that, can't you?"

***

Illumi hummed happily at the idea as he let himself drift in a contented haze once again. His Master’s hand felt so good in his hair. It had come as a shock to him the first time he’d touched him like this, but he’d grown to like it over the years.

“Yes, I can make him suffer for years if you wish, Master,” he said dreamily.

***

Hisoka chuckled at the idea of keeping his therapist locked up for years and giving him to his Lulu as his own 'toy'. He had to admit that it had a certain appeal to it. The more practical side of him warned that the longer they kept the man alive, the more dangerous it would be. It was less than a full day since he'd learnt first hand just how powerful the conjurer's Nen was. 

"As much as I adore your skill and I would relish the chance to watch you work him over..." he paused and looked at his wrist with a thoughtful expression, "The longer you keep him alive, the more risk you're taking; he could use his Nen on you. Unless you were to cut his hands off early on?" He kissed the top of Illumi's head.

"Just make him suffer, Lulu, and make damn sure he knows who he shouldn't have messed with. Maybe toy with him for a month and then let me see you finish him? I want him to know he's your gift to me."

***

One Day Later

***

Illumi looked over as they walked down the street, ignoring the guard beside them, and saw the grin on Hisoka-san’s face. He felt a warm curl of pleasure swirl in his stomach, and he smiled in return; it made a nice contrast to the experiments of the morning.

He’d insisted that Hisoka-san found out what happened when he broke one of Lecter’s arbitrary rules, and the results...had not been fun.

He’d watched his Master’s face crumple after he’d instructed the man to call him as many vulgar names as he could think of. Hisoka-san had stopped after the third slur and had said that he’d felt like his arms were on fire. Illumi had begun to refine his plans for exactly how slowly Lecter was going to die in his head.

Now though, Hisoka-san was practically bouncing. Illumi had run down to the concessions stand and bought him every Bungee Gum they had in stock after they’d finished, but he was beginning to wonder if allowing his Master so much sugar had been a mistake.

***

Hisoka looked around at all the people on the street as he walked with his Lulu on one side, and Kyoya slightly behind him on the other. There was a giddy feeling building within him as he took in the various shops, sights and sounds of the outside world. When he’d been told about his limited area of freedom, he'd taken to sulking in his hotel room. However, with his lover by his side, it didn't feel quite so bad anymore. 

After a morning of unpleasant experiences at the hands of Dr. Lecter's Nen, he was now happily chewing on his favourite treat and delighting in trying to annoy his lover by making and popping the most massive bubbles he could. He smirked cheerfully at any annoyed looks they got.

Looking over at his lover, and taking in the beautiful outfit they’d found before they’d left, he grinned and asked, "So, Lulu, I think we should work on getting you some easier to remove clothes...as fun as it is to tear them off." He ran his fingernail up Illumi's back and teased, "Maybe we could even give them a test run tonight, hmm?" 

He thought back to his research about the area surrounding the hotel, and the clothes shops within his range. It would just be a matter of finding one that would cater to both of their tastes. 

***

Illumi blushed and tucked his head down in the demure way he’d seen other women do in this situation. Seeing breasts jutting out from his chest was always slightly jarring, but he’d worn the disguise of Lulu enough over the past few days that it didn’t feel too surreal any more.

The feeling of his Master’s nail running over his back made him close his eyes for a brief moment and sent shivers down his spine. He wondered if Hisoka-san was going to want to buy him female clothing to match his new disguise? If that were the case, Illumi realised, then his Master was likely going to want to take his time and play dress up with his new doll.

“If you wish, Master,” he said in a high, bashful voice. “I am here to please you.”

***

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. “You know that slavery is illegal, right?” he asked Hisoka cautiously, eyeing the small woman and trying to work out if she was with them of her own free will or not.

***

“Of course it is,” Hisoka agreed as he put his arm around Lulu. “But last I checked BDSM wasn’t.” 

His lover's words had thrilled Hisoka, and he’d smiled when he saw the shy blush on her cheeks. It had been odd, at first, to see Illumi looking like an adult version of the young girl he'd known back in his circus days. However, the strangeness of it had quickly subsided and had been replaced with a hunger to claim the new body. 

Humming happily, he looked down at his new toy and said, "I’m very pleased to hear it, sweetheart, and that's all the more reason for us to find some more suitable clothing for you. I think we need to get something to compliment your lovely peridot eyes." 

He chuckled when he saw her blush deepen and looked around, trying to decide where he should take them first. Spotting a popular women's clothing store further down the street, he grabbed Lulu's hand in his own. "This way, I think I know just the place." 

***

“This is a sex thing?” Kyoya asked, wincing when he heard how high his voice had become, and doubled his pace to keep up with Hisoka’s sudden increase in speed. “Please tell me we aren’t going to- Oh, crap,” he groaned, spotting where they were heading. “Hisoka, I am _ not _playing third wheel again.”

***

"I'm just buying some nice things for my girlfriend, if you prefer you can wait outside the shop?" Hisoka replied cheerfully, scratching his wrist. "Unless you have to keep me in sight in which case, I'll try to be quick." 

***

“You know I can’t leave you,” Kyoya groaned. “You really weren’t paying attention to Miriam when she was explaining things this morning, were you?”

***

“I was,” Illumi said, pretending that he was a little breathless from the exertion of keeping up with his Master. “Master was...paying attention to parts of her, but it’s OK. I understand the rules and respect them. I will not ask you to leave him; in fact, it’s a comfort to know he is being looked after by such skilled guards. There are a lot of bad people in the world. Thank you.”

He could see the sign on the shop and felt an odd mixture of dread and alien excitement as they headed towards the doors.

***

“You’re welcome?” Kyoya said, slowing and checking who was around as they approached the department store. _ Who the hell are you? I thought Hisoka had a boyfriend? That’s what Zeller was saying? What’s going on? _ “I’m sure he’s capable of looking after himself. I’m here to make sure he...doesn’t break any rules.”

***

Hisoka chuckled as he confidently strode into the lingerie store. Ever since he had found out his lover could take on a female form, he’d wanted to bring him to a place like this. Grinning widely, he continued to lead Lulu through the shop until they reached a display of corsets. Looking at the various options with a practised eye, he finally selected a dark purple overbust corset with black lace trimmings. Turning, he held it up against his Lulu’s new top half, before nodding his approval. 

"I think I would enjoy seeing you in this one, Lulu,'' he purred, then looked back at the selection for other ideas. "Do you see any that you like?" 

***

Illumi did his best to hide his shock as Hisoka pulled him straight towards the corset section, but after he’d allowed himself a few moments thought, and ignored the groans from their guard, he realised that his choice made sense. Hisoka had apparently spent his formative years in a circus, and the woman Illumi was now pretending to be would likely have worn costumes. These were no different.

_ "Do you see any that you like?" _

Illumi tried to look at the clothing through his Master’s eyes, and asked himself what would suit the body he was in right now the most?

_ “That one,” _ the new voice inside his mind said. _ “I’d look spectacular in that one, and you know it. _

He kept his posture submissive and shy as he tried to look like someone wasn’t talking to him inside his mind, and pointed towards a black corset with a bright red bust and gauze that would cross around his neck. It would shape his curves, he knew, and draw attention to his breasts, whilst still leaving something to the imagination. “I think that’s pretty Hisoka-san,” he said, not needing to put much effort into sounding slightly flustered.

***

Hisoka's eyes widened as he looked to where Lulu pointed, taking in the black and red design. The addition of material to go around his lover's neck was an interesting idea; he liked it. Without saying a word, he picked the garment up for closer inspection; he wanted to test if the material was as soft as it appeared. 

"I think you would look wonderful in this Lulu," he agreed. "I really can't decide between them; maybe I should just buy them both? What do you think, Kyoya?"

***

Kyoya glared at Hisoka. “I said I’m _ not _ playing third wheel. You might be into this kinky stuff, but you are _ not _ dragging me into it. I’m not going to dress up your girlfriend. That’s not why I’m here.” _ And I’m not looking at your girlfriend’s boobs. I thought Zeller was joking about the threesome stuff. Hell if I’m getting fired over this! _

***

"Alright, I won't make that mistake again," Hisoka said, holding up his hands as he tried to work out why the man was reacting so strongly to a simple question. "My apologies. Hmm, we'll still need some things to go with these." He scratched at his wrist and looked back at his lover. "Come on, Lulu. We have a lot to look at." 

***

Illumi allowed himself to be led around the shop, pretending to be embarrassed as he watched and observed, cataloguing the potential threats - all but one of which, Kyoya appeared to have missed - as well as the designs his Master seemed to take a shine to.

There wasn’t really much for him to do in this situation. His role appeared to be that of a life-sized doll, and he was more than happy to play it.

_ “Of course you are, it’s what he wants,” _ the voice said. _ “We want whatever makes him happy, and **I’m** going to make sure he’s never sad again. That’s what I’m for; let me show you how to make him smile. I know you like it; you want to see that grin on his face whenever he looks at you, don’t you? You’ve made him the perfect body; let me help you perfect your mind.” _

***

Hisoka turned his attention to the more traditional lingerie options; bras and panties, stockings and garter belts. He’d never been one to pass up an opportunity, and he enjoyed as he selected a handful of styles in various colours that he felt would compliment Illumi’s new paler complexion. His thoughts idly drifted to the real Abaki one or twice...he had never said goodbye. 

***

Keeping up his innocent and embarrassed act had taken all the skills he’d acquired through his years of training.

After Hisoka-san had pulled him around various sections of the shop, and pointedly avoided asking his guards opinions, he’d headed for the tills. Illumi had to admit, his Master had chosen well; all the outfits would look good on his body. He didn’t know why he was feeling so strange. There was an excited buzz at the back of his mind, but he didn’t quite know how to bring it up while they had company, and when his Master was in the bedroom with him, he tended not to talk that much. He was more interested in finding out what noises he could get him to make.

_ “Stop over-thinking this, and just be happy,” _ the voice told him. _ “It’s called enjoying yourself. Get used to it.” _

***

Once he was happy he’d found everything he wanted, he quickly made his way to the checkout. 

"I can't wait to get you to try these on back at the hotel, Lulu dear," he purred, holding up the bags for Illumi to see.

***

“Of course, Master,” Illumi said quietly, dipping his head experimentally, feeling a foreign amusement when he saw the wide-eyed look Kyoya was giving him. “Please, lead the way, I am yours to dress however you see fit,” he added, and felt the voice chuckle in the back of his mind.

***

“Oh, come on, we’re in _ public_,” Kyoya moaned. “People don’t talk like that. Please, people will start looking, and you’ll draw even _ more _attention to-”

***

“I thought you didn’t want to play third wheel, Agent,” Illumi said, sharpening his tone and looking the man sternly in the eye. “If you have an issue with how I talk to my lover, then I would suggest that you either hold your tongue and respect my right to free speech, or you take it up with him. You can not have it both ways. I will happily include you in our conversations, but if you disrespect us again, I will request another officer be assigned while I am present. Hisoka-san may be under guard, but I am _ not_. You _ will _respect me, do you understand?”

***

“What the...I thought you were supposed to be-” Kyoya began.

***

“Submissive?” Illumi said, raising his brow. “I submit to one man, and one man only. Do not assume that you know me, Kyoya. There is a reason I chose a man as strong as Hisoka-san as my partner. You would not last two minutes. Now, if you will excuse us, we have some shopping to complete.”

_ Where the hell did that come from? _ he thought, masking his confusion as he turned to his Master. _ Please don’t be angry with me. I don’t know why I acted like that. What’s happening to me? _

***

"Well you heard the lady," Hisoka said playfully to his guard. _ You even managed to sound like her too, how? I don’t remember talking about her temper with you, Illu-chan. _ "How would you feel about more skirts and dresses? Lingerie and corsets are nice, but we need clothing suitable for day to day wear too.”

Transferring the bags into one hand, he took Lulu’s hand once again and continued leading the way through the shopping district; disposing of his now flavourless gum and replacing it with a new piece. 

_ It feels so good to be out and about, even if I am limited to a three-mile radius. Maybe I should look for that book store soon? _

***

“As I said, Master,” Illumi said, having to take twice the number of steps he usually would in order to keep up with Hisoka-san’s excited pace. “I will wear whatever you wish; I am yours.”

_ Besides_, Illumi thought, _ It’s not like I haven’t worn them before. Why does this feel so different? Why is this body making me react like this? Who’s talking to me? Psychoactive drugs don’t work on me, what’s happening? _

It was sweet that his Master seemed to genuinely think that he cared what he looked like. Illumi couldn’t tell. But sometimes the man confused him. He was pretty sure that the question had been rhetorical...but there was always a small part of him that wondered if Hisoka-san cared a little more than he let on...at least about some things. But, he was a reflection of his owner, maybe that was why he was taking his time to dress him up? He’d thought that the clothes he’d purchased the other day were adequate, but it would appear that his Master preferred garments with a bit more drama to them.

***

Hisoka smiled and led the way down a couple of side streets, away from the fancier women's clothing stores; opting instead for a larger department store.

Turning his attention back to his partner, he said, "I know this is probably not as...high end as what you're used to, my dear, but it's a bit more subtle and,” he looked over at Kyoya who appeared to be sulking. “Will draw less attention to us.” He entered the store, making a beeline for the women’s section. _ I’m sure we’ll find plenty of suitable clothing here, the window displays look like Abaki’s style. Illu-chan will wear what I tell him to, so I may as well make the most of this opportunity to get out. I should probably go to that book store while I’m at it. _

***

Frowning, Illumi followed and looked up at Hisoka-san. “You know that I will be happy with whatever you chose for me, Master. I’m flattered that you want to do this for me. I don’t mind what the clothes cost, only that you like them.”

He squeezed his arm and pressed himself against Hisoka-san, imitating the affectionate couple he’d seen in the street earlier. “You know that I’m here for you,” he whispered, making his high voice sound dreamy. “Just being here is enough, everything else is a bonus.”

***

"Now now Lulu," Hisoka replied, ignoring Kyoya's scoff from behind him. "I know you've come a long way to see me, and we still need to be discreet about our relationship. I want to spoil you while I have the chance, and I think I've spotted something ideal." Putting his arm around Illumi's waist, he guided him over to rack filled with dresses. _ So it appears you don't like Kyoya much; you're not usually this clingy. Was it for his benefit or mine? _

***

“Dresses, Master?” Illumi asked, looking up into Hisoka-san’s golden eyes adoringly. “I suppose they are the most ‘accessible’ items here.” He felt a wicked smile forming on his face, and the voice prompted his lips to start speaking. “I can’t _ wait _to see what you choose for me,” he purred.

_ What on earth is going on? _

***

Checking that Kyoya was still keeping up with them, Hisoka nodded. "I see no reason not to show off those lovely legs of yours," he teased before kissing Lulu's cheek. "But yes, they would be very accessible. I am rather fond of the classic little black dress, but I think I would like something a little more colourful. Don't be afraid to suggest things; you're the one who has to be comfortable in it. If it were up to me you'd only need to wear lingerie, or you'd be naked, but sadly there's laws against public nudity." 

***

“And since when have you cared about those?” Illumi purred, allowing the voice to direct his words. His Master seemed to be reacting positively, and he couldn’t suddenly switch his mode of speech halfway through a conversation. Kyoya might not be a great guard, but he would notice that.

***

Hisoka chuckled. "It's a new idea I'm trying out," he teased. "I want to show off just enough for people to be jealous that you're mine, while not drawing too much attention to us." 

***

Standing on his tiptoes, Illumi nuzzled up to Hisoka-san. “Then let me see what I can do for you,” he whispered, nipping at his Master’s ear playfully. It felt strange to be this affectionate, but if this was what Hisoka-san wanted, then this is what he would learn to do.

Looking around, he spotted a deep burgundy floor-length, wrap-around dress. Smiling wickedly, he tugged on his Master’s arm and directed him towards it.

“How about this one, Master?” he asked. “It’s both classically respectable and,” he licked his lips. “Breathable.”

***

_ That one? _ Hisoka glanced over at the rack Illumi was pointing to curious to see what his lover had found. _ Did you pick it for the colour or do you like the style as well? Blood red would be wonderful on you. _ He wondered as he idly trailed his hand down Lulu’s side. 

“I think you would like ravishing in that,” he said, quickly looking around the rails nearby. "Although I do think we should get some less eye-catching colours too." His excitement rose as he added, “You’re going to need some shoes as well.” 

***

“Well, I suppose that rules out the nude selection,” Illumi teased, wondering where the voice got its inspiration, and watched as his Master excitedly searched through the various racks of clothing that surrounded them. “I do love watching you work, Master,” he added, needing to speak for himself. “You are magnificent.”

***

"Don't sell yourself short, my darling. You know I only accept the best," Hisoka said, kissing Lulu's cheek and scooping up a skirt that would look lovely on Illumi's new body. _ This will leave plenty to the imagination as well as showing off those delightful curves. Still, I feel like I'm forgetting something important. _

Shrugging the thought away, he grinned as he added a few more tops and finally a little black dress to his basket. "This should be enough to be going along with. You'll look fantastic in the white off the shoulder crop top paired with the green skirt, and it can be dressed up with the purple shirt. I can't wait; you're going to be stunning," he declared as he led them over to the tills, idly scratching at his wrist as he joined the queue. 

***

“I’ll be your perfect work of art,” Illumi said, listening to the voices prompts as he spoke. He knew that different disguises brought their own distinct personalities with them and that they could sometimes hide various quirks that he had not anticipated, but he’d heard the voice _ before _he’d gained the new body shape. 

Hisoka-san’s description of Abaki had excited the voice; it couldn’t have created it.

_ Who are you? _ he wondered.

_ “I’m Lulu,” _ the voice answered. _ “Don’t worry, sweetie, you’re going to be safe in my hands. Together, we’re going to be **perfect **for Master.” _

_ You aren’t; you can’t be. Don’t lie. _

There was no response. Illumi took that as his queue to focus on _his _Master again.

Standing beside him as he piled the clothes onto the checkout, he watched Hisoka-san closely. Something wasn’t quite right. He wasn’t as excited as before, and he appeared to be ever so slightly twitchy. He tried to think what might have happened to have caused the subtle shift in his Master’s demeanour, but couldn’t think of anything significant that had happened.

Kyoya was still following them at a respectable distance, but he got the distinct impression that the man amused Hisoka-san, rather than irritated him.

He saw him scratch at his wrist and narrowed his eyes. _ Lecter, what have you done? _ “Master,” he asked as evenly as he could, “Are you OK? Where would you like to take me next?” He waited to see what he would suggest and hoped that it would give him enough information to narrow down what the Doctor had done. 

***

Watching the shop assistant ring up his purchases Hisoka reached out to pull Illumi to him. _ What have I forgotten? We picked up tops, skirts, a few dresses and some shoes. Lingerie we got from the other store, but something still feels wrong. _ He looked down at Lulu, pausing at the sight of the blond hair and smiled. _ That's it; he's being my girlfriend Lulu, but I still keep thinking of him as a man. Yes, that must be it. I'll adjust, I always do. _

"Are you hungry, my dear?" he asked. "We can grab some lunch once I've paid for your new outfits."

***

“I could eat if you wish, Hisoka-san,” Illumi said. Something was definitely wrong, he never usually touched him like this, and he didn’t avoid his questions. Was it all part of the act? Maybe he wanted to talk to him somewhere a little less conspicuous?

***

"I am a little hungry actually, and there was a nice quiet cafe that we passed on the way here. Perhaps we should let Kyoya have a well-earned sit-down?" Hisoka suggested after paying for the clothes and collecting the additional bags. "It's just around the corner," he added as he headed for the exit. 

***

“Very well,” Illumi said and made sure to look like the idea pleased him. “I could change into something we’ve just bought if you would like me to model something for you, Master?” he offered. “I’m sure that we can buy Kyoya something as a thank you for putting up with degenerates like us,” the voice added and Illumi felt his lips curl into an amused smirk.

***

“I never said-” Kyoya began, but cut himself off. “Look, I’m just here to make sure Hisoka doesn’t start any trouble, and to be back up if someone decides to start it with him. I’m not...I don’t think that you’re...you know what, never mind. I’ll get myself a sandwich and leave you two to it. Think of me as a silent shadow. Have fun.”

***

"Well, you're still welcome to sit with us, or at a separate table. I understand you're working but, I'm just trying to be friendly," Hisoka told the guard as they left the store and made their way towards the cafe entrance. "To be honest, Lulu, you look delightful in what you're already wearing. Although you could change in the women's, or you could give me a private show later with the lingerie," he teased. "Your current handbag should work with any of the new outfits.” He clicked his fingers. “That's why I feel like I'm forgetting something, I meant to buy you a new one. I know, you should model one of the dresses, and I’ll go get you that new bag." 

***

“It would be my pleasure,” Illumi said, stepping aside as a child tried to poke at his leg from a pram. “I’m sure I could have a small meal waiting for you when you both return if you like?”

***

Hisoka brightened at the suggestion, "That sounds ideal, my dear." He smiled down at his Lulu. "I'll leave the bags with you."

Flashing an apologetic smile at his guard, he added, "I guess this means lunch will have to wait a little longer." 

***

“It’s fine,” Kyoya said, offering Hisoka a weak smile. “As long as you don’t start to offer to buy me one as well, then we’re all good.

***

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hisoka replied. "I'm sure we'll find a shop that sells handbags and be back in no time." 

***

“That sounds delightful, Master,” Illumi said and handed him his purse. “Hide this,” he whispered. Once his Master had slipped the bag under his top, Illumi walked them all into the cafe. It looked pretty plain and had enough people in to ensure that they wouldn’t stand out too much. Hisoka-san would always attract attention wherever he went, but the beauty of that was, that anyone with him was hardly noticed at all.

Making his way to a quiet table by the wall, he started to sit down.

“Oh, darling,” he said, just loud enough for him to be overheard by the people sitting at the next table. “Oh no! I think I left my purse in the shop we just left!” He plastered a stricken look across his features. “It had everything in it!”

***

Realizing what Illumi had planned, Hisoka moved to comfort his seemingly distraught girlfriend, feigning shock as required. "Don't worry, Lulu," he said soothingly. "We haven't come far, wait here, I'll go back and ask if it's been handed in."

As he passed the counter, he stopped to ask the waitress to help his girlfriend while he tried to find her missing purse. Once he was satisfied their ruse had been successful, he gave his lover a small wave and blew him a kiss before leaving the cafe with Kyoya trailing close behind. 

***

Illumi waited at the table, making sure to fiddle and look nervous, until, finally putting on the act of ‘giving up’ and grabbing the bag that he knew contained the burgundy dress from earlier. He picked up a second bag that held a pair of black stiletto heels and got up to go to the toilet. He smiled at the waitress, knowing that she’d been suitably charmed by his Master, and gestured for her to ensure that no one touched the other bags. When he received a polite nod in return, he headed for the bathroom.

Once he was in the stall, he made quick work of entirely stripping out of his clothes and slipping into the new dress. He hadn’t time to try to figure out how to put any of the lacy bras Hisoka-san had picked out for him on, and so, deciding that his Master wouldn’t mind, decided to go commando.

He’d had to learn how to walk in high heels for a previous alias and so, as he strode out of the bathroom in his new floor-length dress, his step didn’t falter. He practised adding a little sway to his hips, the way he’d seen his Master do when he was feeling particularly predatory, and noted several men turn briefly to watch.

Satisfied that his updated appearance would please his Master, he went over to the assistant Hisoka-san had talked to and negotiated two coffees along with a simple tuna-mayonnaise sandwich for him to eat upon his return. The lady insisted that it was fine that they could both pay before they left, and he gushed over her generosity until she was blushing, and insisting that it wasn’t a problem at all. She even showed her back to her table and brought over a menu in case he changed his mind about the food.

***

Hisoka grinned as he left the shop with a new handbag for Illumi's disguise, he felt rather pleased that he'd been able to stash the purse inside without Kyoya noticing. _ You're not the most observant guard I've ever met, is this your first time guarding somebody in the field? _

Walking in silence side by side they made it back to the cafe where he found his lover waiting for him, exactly where he’d left him. Quickly making his way over to Illumi's table, he stopped for a moment as he cast his eyes over his new outfit. _ You really like that dress, don't you, Illu-chan? I have to admit it looks even better on you than it did in the store. _ Smirking as he got close enough to whisper to his lover, and he lowered his voice to ask teasingly, "Why is such a beautiful lady sitting all alone in a place like this?" 

***

Illumi feigned shock at his Master’s arrival, but couldn’t hold back the genuine blush that filled his cheeks at his words; he wasn’t used to compliments and being treated in this way was both flattering and slightly disorienting. He was used to his Master treating him as a prized possession - because that was what he was - but he wasn’t used to being taken out and, for all intents and purposes being treated as if he were his girlfriend.

He turned and looked up into Hisoka-san’s smirking face and ignored the confused look the guard was giving them. Innocently he said, “I’m waiting for my Master to return, have you seen him? He’s exceptionally handsome.” He lowered his voice conspiratorially before adding, “And wickedly creative.”

***

_ Oh, Illu-chan, you always know exactly what I want to hear. _ Hisoka thought, pleased by his lover’s reaction, and with a predatory smile, sat down at the table. "Oh? Well, I don't see him around, maybe I’ll do instead?" 

***

Looking demurely over at Hisoka-san through half-lidded eyes, Illumi ignored the voice in his mind and said, “Well, I hope you are ready to fight for me when he turns up, he’s a _ world-class _ Hunter, and I’m not supposed to be talking to anyone but _ him_.” It was a risk, but not much of one. Hisoka-san lived for fighting.

***

Hisoka leant back in his chair with an amused grin and said, "Is that so? Well, I was once a Floor Master. I'm sure I could hold my own if he challenged me." 

***

Illumi smiled and fiddled with his napkin. “I’d like to see that,” he said. “It always makes me excited to see my Master fight. I hope you really were a Floor Master...You’ll need to be _ strong _ to beat him. I’ve never known him to lose to anyone, and he would be _ so angry _ to know that I’m sitting here with a strange man.”

Illumi wasn’t quite sure if it was him talking or the voice, but either way, he was enjoying himself. The voice, it seemed, could match Hisoka in her ability to flirt.

***

Reaching across the table to take Illumi's hand, Hisoka smiled wider as he caught Kyoya's confused expression. "Forgive my manners; I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hisoka Morow, no doubt you've heard of me? Until recently, I was a popular fighter at heaven's Arena. Your boyfriend won't punish you for talking to me, will he?" he asked and brought his lover's hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I would hate to be the cause of anything bad to happen to such a delicate flower as yourself." 

***

Illumi felt the flush return and looked down as his Master reached over to take his hand.

“I-” the words got trapped in his throat, and he coughed to clear it. “My name is Lulu,” he said quietly. “It’s nice to meet you, Hisoka-san.” He couldn’t meet his Master’s eyes. “I lied before, I remember you; I’ve seen you fight many times.” His mouth felt dry. “I’ve thought about what it would be like to meet you, to be with you, but I never thought it would happen.”

He turned his own small hand in his Masters and marvelled at the difference in their size. “And don’t worry, Mr. Morow.” He looked up and smiled wickedly. “The smallest of flowers often prove to be the deadliest in the end. Size really doesn’t matter.”

***

Unable to resist any longer Hisoka chuckled. "Indeed I couldn't agree more, my sweet Lulu. I got your handbag, and I have to say you look simply divine in that dress," he paused and gave Illumi's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. "I might actually have to fight to keep you," he teased as he held up the handbag for his lover to take. _ You're still standing there staring at us? Just how inexperienced are you, Kyoya? _

***

Illumi smiled, pleased that his Master seemed to like Lulu and that the voice had been entertaining enough to him to make him laugh.

“Thank you, Master,” he said in Lulu’s soft tones. “I’m sure you’ll win, every time.”

He looked up as a waitress approached with his order and politely moved his hand. When she asked who the tuna sandwich was for, he gestured towards Hisoka-san, and noticed Kyoya’s stunned lack of movement.

“Would you like to join us?” he asked politely. “I’m sure the waitress would be happy to get you whatever you liked.”

***

“I, erm,” Kyoya stammered, staring blankly at Hisoka. He blinked a few times and swallowed. “I, coffee? I think?”

***

“Are you OK?” Illumi asked evenly.

***

“I think so?” Kyoya answered, not quite believing his own words. Watching Hisoka flirting with his own girlfriend had made him feel...strange. He didn’t know if sitting at the same table as the two of them was a good idea, but if Jack found out that he’d left Hisoka alone, on his first assignment in the outside world, then he might as well kiss his future goodbye.

He coughed and accepted the chair the waitress offered him. “Thanks.” He nodded to her and sat down. “Yeah, I’ll have a coffee. Black, three sugars.”

***

Hisoka thanked the waitress before she left to fetch Kyoya's order and smiled at Illumi. "Did you not want anything for yourself, darling?" he asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. _ You're so good at looking after your Master my Illu-chan. _

***

“I have my coffee, Hisoka-san,” Illumi said as he stirred his drink. He really wasn’t hungry; the turmoil of the last few days had played havoc with his appetite, but he didn’t want to disturb his Master, not when he was so cheerful.

Instead, he decided to smile cheekily and slide his leg forwards under the table. “I’m sure you don’t want me to get fat,” he said, echoing his mother’s words whenever anyone would comment on her small portion sizes.

Sliding his stiletto clad foot up the back of Hisoka-san’s calf, he sipped at his drink and wondered how to change the topic. For a moment, he contemplated asking Kyoya a question, but the voice piped up at the back of his mind and, he had to agree, it’s idea was far better than his. It wasn’t exactly a direct change of topic, but it was good enough. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, Master,” he said, licking the foam off his lips. “It is nice to see you so happy.”

***

_ No, I just can't see you ever getting fat Illu-chan. _ Hisoka arched an eyebrow at his lover's comment but chose to ignore it. "I feel happy," he agreed. "Getting out for a shopping trip, forgetting about my therapy for a little while, it's been a nice change of pace," he sighed and scratched at his wrist again as he smiled over at Kyoya. "You know I do actually like your company; I didn't mean to irritate you earlier. I know you're my guard, not my friend, but I don't mind having you around." 

***

Kyoya ducked his head and felt a flush filling his cheeks. _ Oh, please tell me I’m not actually blushing. What the fuck is wrong with me? _

“Yeah, I’m sorry too,” he said. “I’m just a bit sensitive about that stuff I suppose. Miriam and Jade really screwed me over. I told them I wasn’t going to get involved, but Jade can’t take no for an answer, and,” he added, realising what he’d just said. “If you tell either of them I said that I’ll...probably be found in a forensically clean box at the bottom of a ravine. So please don’t.”

***

"Don't worry, I'm very good at keeping secrets," Hisoka replied kindly before sipping at his coffee. _ Wasn't Jade the one we went shopping for? _ "It's really none of my business anyway, and I did promise I'd behave for you. Besides, Miriam clearly doesn't like me, and I don't actually know who Jade is."

***

“She’s the one we overheard Zeller and Miriam talking about the other day,” Illumi said absently, noting his Master scratching at the skin by the golden band. “She was dating Miriam and was supposed to be guarding you. Jack has taken her off duty.” Hisoka-san’s usually pale and smooth skin appeared a little inflamed. “Master,” he said cautiously. “May I see your wrist?”

***

"Oh, right," Hisoka shrugged and held out his arm with the band for Illumi's inspection. "Is this about my scratching? It's just been rather itchy today for some reason." _ I can't be allergic, can I? It's made from Nen. _

***

“Your skin,” Illumi said, leaning in to have a closer look, “It’s irritated. How long have you been scratching for?”

***

“And what the hell is that?” Kyoya said, staring at Hisoka’s arm. With his Gyo active, he could see red tendrils seeping out of the band. “Shit, who’s done that?” _ Please, tell me you’re not under attack. Not on my watch. Jack’s gonna kill me if you die! _

***

"Dr. Lecter," Hisoka replied simply. "It's Nen. I'm not the most cooperative patient, so he took precautions to make sure I behave. As for the itching, since this morning I think? Plus, I keep feeling like I've forgotten something important, did I mention anything when I got back from therapy yesterday, sweetheart?" 

***

“Dr. Lect- Hisoka, look at your arm with your Gyo. What kind of therapy are you undergoing!” he asked, utterly aghast by what he was seeing. “What did he tell you to do?”

***

"If you ask me, the pointless kind. I don't really believe in this therapy thing," Hisoka replied as he ate the last bite of his sandwich. "How bad can it be?" he asked rhetorically before activating his Gyo and staring at the wisps of red Nen that were starting to crawl along his forearm. 

***

Illumi looked down at his Master’s arm, and activated his Gyo. “It’s...beautiful. I remember you telling me how it worked,” he said as he gingerly touched the metal; it felt warm. “You said that Dr. Lecter had told you that you had to obey him, that you couldn’t be rude and that you had to work on,” he paused, holding back a sneer. “Improving yourself.”

He turned his Master’s hand in his and saw that the word _ Growth _was glowing. As much as he was growing to detest the man, he had to admit, the Doctor’s Nen was impressive.

***

"The bookshop," Hisoka groaned. "It's near his office, and he assured me it was within my allowed radius. "I didn't think he could actually use this band to force me to do anything if I wasn't actually in the room with him. Guess I underestimated him." He looked at the reddened skin around the bracelet thoughtfully. "I'm actually impressed, if a little annoyed." 

***

“He’s _ forcing _you to comply?” Kyoya said at the same time as he saw Lulu lifting up his wrist.

***

“It is impressive” Illumi admitted. “But the fact that the Doctor has done this, with the full knowledge that Hisoka-san is under the...protection, of the Hunter Association and the BAU, would lead me to believe that it is legal. We should go to the shop soon. After this morning’s experiments, I do not wish to see what would happen if you delay this any longer.”

_ Did you really believe that, after everything we learned this morning, or are you just saying that for Kyoya’s benefit? Please tell me you weren’t curious. I know you like to experiment, but please don’t do it on yourself. _

***

"Yeah the book shop, he wanted me to get a book on friendship. I'd like to get it over with," Hisoka agreed and glanced over at Kyoya. _ Please, tell me Dr. Lecter hasn't gone as far as to ask the shop staff to tell him when I've been. Just how far is he going to take this? _ "Do you want me to see if we can change your order to a take-away coffee?" 

***

“Yeah, I’ll...go do that,” Kyoya said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I just have to make a call,” he added, staring at the band and really wishing that it didn’t have to be him that informed Jack his best friend was a madman who was experimenting on his patients.

***

Hisoka smiled at Kyoya and held up his hand to signal for him to wait. "Kyoya, if it's about the band it's fine, really. I consented to it, but it's my nature to push boundaries. I don't enjoy being confined. Dr. Lecter told me that he uses a patient-focused approach, and he wouldn't do anything he didn't think would benefit me. He wants me to read a book," he explained. "Surely you'd agree without the influence of his Nen, that I wouldn't have even bothered to go to the bookstore? Please, don't cause trouble for Dr. Lecter on my account," he added as he thought. _ He's mine to cause trouble for. Don't get involved, I like you, but I will kill you if I have to. _

***

“Oh, I’m not going to cause trouble, but I do have to report this. After that, it’s out of my hands. I just hate playing messenger,” he grumbled and walked off to find the shop assistant. At least she seemed like a sane person.

***

“He won’t stand between you, Master,” Illumi said; his words sounded soft in Lulu’s voice. “He clearly doesn’t like conflict. It makes me wonder why he went into law enforcement. Maybe it was a family career?”

He handed Hisoka-san his bags and accepted his new purse, noting the careful gold embroidery appreciatively. “Very good needlework; this was made by a craftsman. Thank you.”

He rose to his feet and held out his arm for his Master to take. “Shall we, my darling? The day is still young, and we have,” he flashed his eyes up at Hisoka-san eagerly. “Experiments to carry out. I am interested in finding out what will happen when we find your book. I wonder if you will be rewarded?”

***

"Maybe I will," Hisoka agreed thoughtfully as he accepted the bags and looked around for his guard. "I'm glad you like the bag. I hoped you'd enjoy the embroidery. It seemed like something that would suit you," he said softly, accepting Illumi’s arm.

***

Kyoya accepted the piping hot to-go cup of coffee and ended the call to Jack. He couldn’t believe that what Dr. Lecter appeared to be doing was actually acceptable, but his superior officer had said it was fine, so it was out of his hands now.

Striding back over to the most bizarre couple he’d ever met, he plastered on a polite smile and said, “Well, that’s my duty fulfilled, let's go sort out yours.”

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Illumi (Illu-chan/Lulu), Kyoya

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka

  
  



	14. The Knight of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter leads to an unexpected opportunity for Hisoka to learn more about his therapist.

Warnings for discussions of murder, torture and violent acts.

***

"Did Jack have any objections?" Hisoka asked with a smirk once Kyoya joined them outside the cafe. "I'd hate to cause Dr. Lecter any trouble when he's been so keen to help me." _ Maybe I can get out of this enforced therapy sooner than expected? Or will they just hand me over to somebody else? _ Reaching for Lulu's hand, he set off towards Dr. Lecter's office with his guard close behind. 

***

"He said that he was aware of what Dr. Lecter can do and that I should get back to guarding you, not trying to bad-mouth your therapist," Kyoya admitted. "He's the boss," he shrugged. "Don't argue with the boss. So, where exactly are we going?"

***

"Well I've been told to go to a specific book shop, one that's near to Dr. Lecter's office," Hisoka explained. "He said it was only two streets away and would be within my range of movement, but I'm not familiar with that part of the city. I don't suppose you know where the shop is?" 

***

"Oh, Minerva's," Kyoya said happily. "Yeah, we used to get our textbooks there. Come on; I'll show you."

***

Illumi was never more grateful to have learned to walk in heels than he was now. He had to take two steps for every one of the men's, and it reminded him of when he was a child and having to keep up with his Father. 

They wove their way through streets lined with vendors and managed to dodge the more entrepreneurial ones who tried to dash out to surprise them into stopping. 

When they walked down yet another side street, he was about to object and ask that they look at a map, when a truly monstrous sight befell him.

"Oodles of...Poodles?" he said quietly. "Who would call their store- _ Why? _"

***

Hisoka looked up at the sign when he heard Illumi muttering to him and shrugged. "It's most likely a pet grooming salon, or a pet shop or some kind. Besides, it rhymes and people like that." 

***

"Hey, my Aunt shops there," Kyoya said defensively. "Her dogs win prizes."

He turned them around and pointed to a shop halfway down the street. "Minerva's is there. If you insult that place, I will have to get Miriam to slap you," he deadpanned. "Some memories should not be ruined."

***

"Promises, promises," the voice said before Illumi could stop it. He felt the flush run up his neck almost immediately. 

_ Why did you say that? Master must know that I want him. I don't want her! _

_ "No, but _ ** _I_ ** _ do," _ came the amused reply from the back of his mind. _ "And he'd love to watch." _

_ No, he wouldn't! Stop lying! _

***

"Now now, darling, we can have plenty of fun when we get back to the hotel. I just need to get this book on friendship and then we're done for the official shopping of the day," Hisoka replied before he looked at his band. Now that he was able to see the store, the itching had begun to die back, and the redness was fading from his skin. _ Huh, it's almost like it's reacting to my intent to do as I was told? _ he thought. 

Pushing the disturbing idea aside, Hisoka smiled at Kyoya before he said, "Thank you, I would have ended up walking all the way to Dr. Lecters and then gone exploring the area if you weren't here to save us. I really don't understand why he insisted that I had to come here, though. Surely I could have gone to any bookshop? Anyway, we're here, so we should head inside." 

Heading down the street, he walked up to the door and held it open for Illumi to enter the store he added, "Ladies first," and grinned happily at her. 

***

Illumi offered his Master an apologetic smile as he passed him and walked inside. Looking around the teaming shelves, he took in the heady smell of all the books and the quiet, almost padded silence of the building.

Feeling Hisoka-san approaching him from behind, he said, "It would make sense if he often sends his patients to buy books for themselves that he would pick a store close to where he works, would it not?" Illumi asked. 

***

Hugging Illumi from behind, he kissed his boyfriend's cheek and hummed thoughtfully, considering his lover's words. _ Maybe I'm just reading too much into everything? It's not like I actually trust Dr. Lecter; I really don't see how talking to him about stuff that happened in my childhood will prove I'm sane. _

"Perhaps," he sighed, letting go when he spotted a sign pointing to the psychology section. "I've never been in therapy before, or known any therapists, so I don't know how they usually operate. Why don't you have a look around while I go finish my' homework'" 

***

Illumi felt a little lost. He had no desire to go anywhere without his Master, but it appeared that that was exactly what Hisoka-san wanted him to do.

"Very well, Master," he said dutifully and headed for the psychology section. He didn't like leaving his Master alone with Kyoya, but if that was what he wanted, then that was what he would do. There had to be a reason that he ordered him away.

Not wanting to risk the possibility that the Doctor had laid a trap for them here, he activated his Gyo and began to look around the shelves.

***

Making his way through the store, Hisoka felt the anxiety from earlier slipping away a quick peek at his bangle showed that _ obey _ and _ growth _were glowing faintly. Rolling his eyes, he switched his focus to a nearby display, hoping to find something of interest. 

_ Dr. Lecter wanted me to read about friendship, but he didn't give me a specific book to look for just that I had to come here. I don't suppose they have an idiot's guide that I can quickly flick through; it's been a while since I actually read a book myself. _

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his gaze settled on a display that was laid out on a table. Prominently displayed in the centre was a small paperback titled - The Psychology of Friendship.

With a small audible groan of irritation, he rolled his eyes. _ Of course they fucking do, _ he thought to himself as he picked up a copy to read the summary. Catching a glimpse of Illumi, he frowned slightly. _ Are you actually interested in this stuff? You don't look like you're taking in any of the titles, have you sensed something that's got you worried? Or did I upset you? _ he wondered as he approached his boyfriend. "Lulu, are you OK? You've seemed a little...not yourself?" 

***

Turning, Illumi found himself looking at Hisoka-san with his Gyo activated, and it made him more determined than ever to end Dr. Lecter's life. He could see Nen travelling up his Master's arm and watched it intensify as he held the book aloft.

"I am fine," he lied. "Master, tell me what you are feeling right now," he asked quietly.

***

"How the hell is this legal?" Kyoya said, following Lulu's line of sight and staring at Hisoka's arm. "You're lit up like a creepy tentacle Christmas tree."

***

"A what-now?" Hisoka asked, arching his eyebrow and staring at Kyoya for a moment before shaking his head. _ Nevermind that, Illu-chan asked me a question, didn't he? Yes, he asked how I was feeling? _

"I'm feeling fine at the moment; all the anxiety has gone. Although now I'm curious as to what a creepy tentacle Christmas tree would look like," Hisoka tried to joke as he stared at his arm with his Gyo. 

***

"I would suspect, something like that, Master," Illumi said as evenly as he could manage. "Are you sure you are feeling, OK?"

***

"I think so? I'm not so sure now though," Hisoka admitted as he trailed his eyes down his arm. Following the thin red tendrils of Nen that stemmed from his bracelet with his gaze, he gasped. "Is this what you saw in the cafe, Kyoya?" he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from his arm. _ They look similar to Machi's Nen stitches, just more delicate and they're a different colour. _ "I mean, the nagging sensation that I'd forgotten something important went away when we came in here. The itching stopped when we were by the dog salon, and my skin's nearly healed." 

***

"No, no it's not," Kyoya said, unable to look away. "It's..." he shuddered. "How is this _ legal? _"

***

"Hisoka-san," Illumi asked, more forcefully than he would usually, trying to get his Master's attention. "You see it, don't you? You know what he's doing." His lip curled. "He's trying to _ train _you. He's punishing you when you don't comply and rewarding you when you do." 

He watched as the tendrils thickened. "Are you _ sure _you are feeling alright?"

***

_ Of course he's training me, I offered myself to him as a submissive, he's hard to read, but he's almost certainly a dominant. _ "Well, it makes a weird sort of sense that he would," Hisoka mused. "I'm not exactly a willing patient; I need persuading to cooperate. Although, I have to say it is rather beautiful," he sighed as he took one last look and deactivated his Gyo. Turning his gaze back to the book in his hand, he said, "I felt drawn to this book, but there's no Nen on it. I'd have felt it."

***

Hannibal almost missed the soft, angry tones of a woman saying Hisoka's name. He'd been looking for more books to keep Mr Lucilfer entertained, but he couldn't resist investigating the sounds coming from the other side of the shop. _ Am I going to get to meet Lulu, mon cher? How are you going to explain her presence to me, I wonder? _ Looking down at 'The Mythology of the Greeks through a Modern Eye', he neatly tucked it under his arm and headed over to the psychology section.

He heard a man saying, "Beautiful? You think _ the tentacle band _ is _ beautiful? _" and he raised a brow. Whoever was speaking certainly didn't sound female, or bright, but it was clear that they were talking to Hisoka.

_ You think my Nen is beautiful? Truly, mon cher? _

Plastering a polite facade onto his face, he rounded the corner, took in the three people standing by The Psychology of Friendship display, and felt his lips tilt up into a grin. "You flatter me, Mr. Morrow," he said. "Coming from someone with such prestigious talent, that means a lot."

_ Is that Lulu with you? I know the guard, Jack's still labouring under the delusion that he's a competent officer. Do you really think my Nen is beautiful? _

***

"I didn't expect to see you here," Hisoka said, looking up from the book in his hand and noting the one under his therapist's arm. "Surely you already have all the books you need in your library already, Dr. Lecter? I'd hate to think that you were checking up on me." Without thinking, he moved closer to Lulu. _ Was I right about you spying on me? Or are you just here because it's close to your work? _

***

"I was here collecting a book for a patient," Hannibal said easily. "There's a reason I recommended the store, they have a wide collection of works and are happy to order in if you have anything specific you would like to look into."

Turning his gaze down to take in the petite woman beside Hisoka, he bowed slightly and offered his hand in greeting, "I apologise, you must think me frightfully rude. My name is Hannibal Lecter."

***

Illumi moved to stand closer, but ever so slightly behind his Master and, going against every instinct in his body, took Lecter's hand.

"Lulu Nikolaev," he lied easily, offering Hannibal a small courtesy as he shook his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he added, making sure to keep any eye contact he had with the Doctor brief; he was his Master's submissive after all and it was vital that he fulfilled his duty. This meeting would make or break their plan. 

Why had neither of them accounted for the fact that they might run into the man outside of Hisoka-san's therapy sessions? What had Hisoka-san told him about him being there? _ Think, Master, what can we tell him that isn't a lie? _

***

"Oh, where are my manners? Lulu, you remember me telling you about my therapist, don't you? The one you wanted me to dress nicely for," Hisoka said kindly as he put down his bags so that he could wrap his arm around his lover, and looked back at Dr. Lecter with a small smile. 

"I hope you'll forgive my darling Lulu if she's not herself today. She travelled a long way to surprise me and is still tired from her journey," he advised. "I'd already planned to pick up a book to study, and she wanted to come with me, so we've been picking up some things for her along the way too. While we're all here though, could I be so bold as to ask if you would approve of this one? I understand you want me to take my studies seriously, so I would be grateful for a nudge in the right direction." _ It's not really a lie, but will you believe it? The band isn't punishing me, so you have no reason not to trust me. _

***

_ She did? _ Kyoya thought. _ You could have fooled me. I thought she'd been in your room for the last week. What timeframe for the 'surprise' are we talking about here? _

***

Hannibal smiled softly, making sure to maintain tight control over his Zetsu. The guard was frowning and staring at Lulu, but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet. He needed more information, and he'd found that it always paid to make sure that he was under, rather than overestimated by his audience. 

Giving Miss Nicolaev another polite bow, he wondered if she weren't of the same school of thought. Her dress was startlingly beautiful, but she carried herself as if she were an actress. _ What role are you playing now I wonder, ma chere? What does Hisoka want to show the world? You feel like a coiled snake; are you his secret weapon? _ Charming her was going to be important. _ You're his key. I wonder if you'll help me unlock his marvellous mind? I'd hate to have to break you. _

"I hope your journey was a pleasant one," Hannibal said kindly before turning back to Hisoka. "Yes, that was the book I hoped you would choose. It explains the important concepts well, whilst, thankfully, not condescending the reader by assuming that they can't grasp the basics by themselves. It is quite an enjoyable read."

***

"I see, well I'll definitely get this one then. How could I ignore such a glowing review?" Hisoka replied playfully. Smirking, he gestured towards the book Dr. Lecter had tucked under his arm. "Are you looking at further topics for me to study or do you have other extremely interesting patients? Don't worry; I understand if you can't answer."

_ How convenient that the same book you wanted just happened to be in front and centre of the display. Did you arrange this for me, Doctor? Why would you go to all that trouble? _

***

"I am afraid to say that I am a non-monogamous therapist," Hannibal said in mock solemnity. "I do see other patients, but everything is consensual, I promise." 

_ You know I can't answer you, but how will you react if I turn it into a joke, I wonder? _

***

_ Oh, God, not you too, _ Kyoya thought, inwardly groaning. _ Can't someone just be normal for once? _

***

Seeing the utterly bewildered look on his Master's face, Illumi decided that now was the right time to take a chance. The topic needed to be changed, and there was one thing he wanted to know above all else, the only difficulty he was facing was how to ask about it without being rude. 

"I am sorry if I am speaking out of turn, Doctor," he said demurely. "And I realise that you may not be able to answer my question, but what, exactly is the device you have put onto Hisoka-san's wrist? He has told me that it is a therapeutic tool, but I fail to see how placing my Master in bondage will enable any form of personal growth?"

***

Hannibal looked down at the woman beside Hisoka and refined his initial analysis. _ You aren't just a snake are you, my dear; you're a Viper. _ He had to admit, he was impressed.

"It is a simple tool, nothing more. I find that it helps to focus the mind of those who would otherwise find the process hard. I assure you, your Hisoka-san is in no danger."

***

"Darling it's fine honestly, it looks worse than it is. You know what I'm like; I hate talking about my past, it's not a pleasant experience. Dr. Lecter is just trying to make things easier for me. He's not averse to unorthodox methods if he sees value in them," Hisoka soothed trailing his hand down Illumi's arm gently. 

Turning back to Dr. Lecter he added, "Isn't that right, _ Doctor? _"

***

Smiling to himself, Hannibal watched the subtle domestic argument unfolding in front of him. Lulu looked gloriously murderous. If she was his submissive partner, then Hisoka had somehow managed to tame a beast of a woman. _ You really are full of surprises, aren't you, mon cher? _

"Yes," he said, throwing the full authority of his position behind his words and inwardly smirking when the guard straightened his back. "It is why I am the only therapist who has had a consistent level of success when it comes to treating Hunters. We are a unique kind of people when it comes to our psychological makeup; competition comes naturally to us, and we do not fear death. The examination process is a brutal one, and, I have found, it tends to leave people believing that anything provided to them by the Hunter Association will be equally challenging."

He saw the flicker of some kind of emotion behind Miss Nicolaev's eyes as she shifted position, but couldn't read what it was. Hisoka merely tilted his head. "I like to think that my therapy sessions are more enjoyable than the exam, but some patients require a little more assistance than others. My bands are safe and have helped many people. I mean Hisoka no harm." 

He was surprised to find that he meant it. He felt drawn to Hisoka, but not in the same way he did towards Chrollo. He wanted to take Mr. Lucilfer apart and watch how he reacted to having to piece himself back together, but Hisoka..._ What do I want from you? Why do I find myself thinking about you? What makes you special? _ "I assure you, I am a professional. I will do everything I can to keep Hisoka from coming to any harm."

***

Hisoka chuckled. "Yes, I actually got disqualified the first time I attempted the exam, but I was able to pass it on my second attempt," he agreed happily. "Brutal is certainly one way to describe it, and I am confident I will learn to work with the band in time. Lulu is naturally protective of me; we don't get much time together. Our relationship is still a secret from her family, so we aren't used to being seen together as a couple. It is nice to be so far away from prying eyes." 

Pulling Illumi against him, he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm a lucky man, I know. I still wonder to this day what I did to deserve her." he smiled at Dr. Lecter before he said, "He's an expert in his field, he knows what he's doing. You don't get a Double-Star ranking without considerable hard work." _ You're clearly proud of your achievements, Dr. Lecter, how will you react to some careful flattery I wonder? _

***

Illumi allowed his eyes to close when Hisoka-san kissed his head and tried to see if he could get a better read on Lecter's Aura. He was shocked to find that, without his sense of sight to aid him, it was as if he wasn't there at all. His Zetsu was as strong as his Grandfathers. _ You really are as powerful as Mother claimed. How can I get Hisoka-san away from you? Why isn't he more worried? Have you gotten to him already? _

Dropping his head as his Master withdrew from the kiss, he opened his eyes and stared at the band again. _ It's that, it has to be. What kind of Nen are you using on him? You've deflected every time I've asked a question; why is Master letting you? Is he really just pretending? _

Looking up at Hisoka-san, Illumi saw the smile on his face and tried to keep the worry from showing. "I am sure you don't," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to question his credentials. It's just hard for me to see..." He lifted his Master's arm and ran a finger over the now slightly warm band. "You aren't a man who should be bound."

***

"And I am a man who wants to set him free, ma chere," Hannibal said gently. "I do not believe that he is guilty of the crimes he has been accused of, but he has also been through a great trauma. I intend to help him, and if binding him temporarily is what is required, then that is what I will do. Think of it as a cast for a broken leg; temporary discomfort for long term gain."

***

"My Master is not broken," Illumi hissed. 

***

"He is not entirely unwounded either, Miss Nikolaev," Hannibal said, noting the fire in the woman's eyes. _ Just how strong are you? _ "I am merely here to assist in his recovery."

***

"Now there's no need to fight over me," Hisoka gently chided with a grin. "By some people's standards, I would be seen as broken, but by others, I'm not. It's all perspective, and I'm not bothered, so you don't need to be upset on my behalf. Why don't I go and get this book paid for then I'll take you anywhere you like within my range of movement. I want to see that pretty smile of yours again," he added. _ You're upset; I need to get you away from prying eyes and ears to ask. Play along; you've always been good at improvising in the past. _

***

"Yeah, that...that seems like a great idea," Kyoya said. "This situation is not tense at all. We're all happy campers here." He glanced at Lulu. _ Please don't make me have to break up a fight. The Doctor's Jack's friend and you're way more scary than I first thought. Why did I let Dad talk me into becoming a cop? I'd have been so happy as a locksmith. _

***

Grinning at the guard's clear unease, Hannibal said, "Please, I didn't mean to interrupt your day. It was lovely to meet you, Miss Nikolaev. It is wonderful to see someone with so much passion."

He stepped aside to let them pass and smiled at Hisoka. "I hope you enjoy the book, mon cher."

***

_ You wouldn't risk my ire by going for my lover, would you, Doctor? He's become more upset since you've been here. I can only assume he's picking up something that I've missed. Can your band cause me to overlook things? _ Hisoka wondered. 

Outwardly, he turned to Illumi and asked, "Lulu, sweetheart would you be a dear and take the book to the till and pay for it for me? Take Kyoya with you, I'd like to ask my Doctor about something we discussed in therapy, and it's rather private. There's only us here; I promise I won't get up to any mischief." He pointedly didn't look at the guard as he waited for his lover's reaction.

***

Cocking his head to the side, Illumi took in the scene before accepting the book. "Of course," he said in Lulu's gentle tones, ignoring the voice inside his head that was screaming for him to stay. "Come, Kyoya, we have a book to buy. The Doctor has already proven that he can keep Hisoka-san under control." He did his best to hide his sneer and managed to keep all but the slightest twinge off his face.

***

"What?" Kyoya said, staring around the shop. "But I can't-" He saw the look on Dr. Lecter's face and backed away. "After you," he said to Lulu and inwardly winced at the pitch of his voice. _ I am so not cut out to be a cop. What the hell are these people smoking? _

***

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he watched the retreating forms of Lulu and the guard, but turned to Hisoka when they were out of earshot.

"You wanted to talk to me, mon cher?" he said, resisting the urge to move closer. It wouldn't pay to assume what Hisoka wanted, and so he kept his tone neutral as he asked, "How can I help?" 

***

Hisoka smiled sweetly at his therapist before stepping closer and lowering his voice. "For the record _ Doctor_, Lulu is mine. As such, she is not part of our little arrangement; she cares for me deeply and I for her. She's already rather upset with me, but I made my choice, and I consented to this," he said in hushed tones as he held up the band for Hannibal to see. "She did not consent to be part of the game, so I am respectfully asking that you leave her _ alone_."

***

Hannibal smiled knowingly at his patient. "I assure you, I have no interest in moving in on your territory. If I gave you that impression, I do apologise. She is a beautiful woman, but," he looked Hisoka up and down. "She is not my type. I do not intend to include her in any of our, as you put it, 'games'."

***

Not your type? Am I your type after all? Hisoka blinked with the realisation that Dr. Lecter had agreed. "I see, well, I guess that's alright then. I was just concerned that you might feel she was under your dominance too, via virtue of submitting to me. Seeing as I'm well, in a way, your submissive."

***

"That you are, mon cher," Hannibal said, softening his tone and allowing a little of his hunger to enter his voice. "But she consented to be yours, not mine. Boundaries are important, and I'm glad that we," he flashed a knowing smirk at Hisoka. "Understand each other a little more." He looked over to the counter and watched Lulu accept the bag from the shop's owner with a polite 'Thank you'. 

"You make wise choices, Hisoka," he said as Lulu stalked towards them. "Keep up the good work."

***

"Yes, well, you did tell me to take care of her. If I didn't act to protect her..." Hisoka paused. He wanted to say against a threat, but felt it would be unwise. "If I didn't look out for her interests, and make sure that the boundaries were established I'd be a rather poor Master. He looked over and smiled warmly at the sight of his lover coming back, with a confused Kyoya in tow. "I'm sure you understand, I would fight anyone to the death who dared to try to take her from me. She's in many ways, the light of my life. The day I saw her in Jappon for the first time, I knew." He looked back at Dr. Lecter. "That I wanted her to be mine, whatever it took."

***

Without turning his head, Hannibal replied, "I know the feeling well, mon cher." 

***

_ Are you trying to flirt with me? _ Hisoka chuckled before leaning closer to whisper, "Careful now; you wouldn't want me to get the _ wrong idea _ now, would you?" 

Pulling back, he turned to Illumi and opened his arms wide to welcome his lover back." Lulu," he purred. "I missed you. I know you were only gone for a few minutes, but to me, it felt so much longer."

***

Hannibal smirked at Hisoka's obvious display of territoriality and offered Lulu a polite bow. "My apologies for monopolising your partner's time," he said. "I hope that you did not get the," he paused as if thinking. "Wrong idea about me."

***

"Not at all, Doctor, it is I who should apologise," Illumi said, doing his best to sound humble now that the alien anger he had been feeling had died back. Accepting the hug from his Master, he went on, "I'm afraid it's been a while since I last ate and Hisoka-san has promised to take me to his hotel's restaurant when it opens tonight," he lied smoothly. He knew he had to maintain their cover, but he didn't want to be around the Doctor for longer than necessary.

***

Hisoka allowed himself to relax now Illumi was in his arms again. _ You belong here, with me. My Illu-chan, he's not going to take you from me. _ "The restaurant?" he mumbled before brightening. "Oh yes, I wanted to take you out to dinner. You know I'd prefer to take you somewhere a little nicer, but well, I'm on a short leash these days. Still, I'm sure we'll be able to make the best of it. Maybe I should get you a new dress to wear? Although I do rather like you in this one." 

***

Seeing Hisoka relax so visibly when his girlfriend returned to him, Hannibal stood back and thought through his options. He could leave and allow Hisoka the satisfaction of having successfully defended his territory or...

Turning to face Lulu he softened his gaze and said, "As an apology for the circumstances, may I offer an olive branch; I have a dinner party coming up, and it would be a delight to add you to the guest list, Ms. Nikolaev. It's happening in a week and a half; and if you can attend, I would be honoured to cook for you."

Looking back up at Hisoka and meeting the man's direct stare, he said, "I am sure I would be able to work out a few additional arrangements so that you could accompany her. I live within your radius, and you have proven to be an exemplary patient. Let me put some work in for you, mon cher. The paperwork would be no trouble." 

Pointedly looking Hisoka over from head to toe, he said, "I should add that it is a black-tie event. I could recommend a few local tailors if you do not have a suit with you."

***

Illumi's eyes widened at the unexpected development, and he instinctively looked up at his Master to see how he was going to handle the situation. He hoped desperately that he wouldn't turn the man down; he knew it was a test. It would be incredibly rude to refuse such an offer, but he also knew that Hisoka-san would avoid black-tie events like the plague.

"What do you think?" he asked in Lulu's high voice. "It could be nice to meet new people?" He hoped that his Master would take the hint.

***

"We would be delighted," Hisoka agreed easily. "It's so rare we get to be a proper couple, and I'd like to be able to do something nice for my wonderful Lulu. If you're sure, you don't mind the inconvenience? Perhaps you could even frame it as part of my rehabilitation; a chance for me to prove that I can behave in a civilised manner would help my case, wouldn't it?" _ I don't have a suit, but I'm reluctant to let you send me to any more places. I'm already suspecting you're spying on me somehow if I end up at a tailor and you just happen to be there then I won't be able to hold my tongue. _

***

"It would, yes," Hannibal said, impressed. 

He smiled down at Lulu. "Ma chere," he said. "I am ever so pleased you came to see Hisoka. You are already proving to be a boon to his progress."

***

Illumi lowered his gaze as if embarrassed by the praise and said, "Thank you, Doctor." Squeezing his Master's hand, he went on, "I will look to see if I can be assigned an investigation close by, it would be lovely to stay with you for a little longer." He leaned in closer and whispered, just loud enough to be overheard, "Thank you." 

***

"Do you think you could? I don't want to cause any issues for you with your family. But I'm loathed to let you go now I have you here," Hisoka growled playfully. "I've got so many wonderfully wicked things planned for when we're _ alone _at the hotel."

***

Hannibal felt a snarl brewing in his chest and fought to keep his face calm. The sudden jealousy had taken him by surprise, and he made a note to examine it later.

Smiling stiffly at Hisoka, he said, "In that case, mon cher, I shall leave you to your shopping." He was surprised that he sounded so calm. "Sayonara."

Bowing politely, he stepped back to leave.

***

Hisoka returned the smile and nodded, still holding Illumi to him. "Thank you for the book recommendation; I'm sure I'll learn a lot from it. I hope you have a pleasant evening, Doctor; I'll be looking forward to our next session." _ Did I strike a nerve? You seemed a bit more wooden than usual. _

***

"Did that just happen?" Kyoya asked as he watched Hisoka's therapist sweep out of the store. "Did I just hear _ your therapist _ invite you out for lunch? How is that not a violation of the Doctor-Patient relationship? What is going on here? Why do I feel like I should be arresting my bosses best friend?"

***

"Well he's a well-respected therapist and Hunter, it's like he said. The exam attracts a certain type of person," Hisoka replied, holding in his chuckles. "If he's making the offer, then there must be a way for him to get authorisation." Letting go of Illumi, he picked up the bags at his feet. "Shall we find you a nice dress for our upcoming dinner date, Lulu?"

***

"No, you can't... that's not how the world works, Hisoka," Kyoya said, running in front of his charge to bar his exit. "You can't just _ say _something is a fact and then make it so."

He stared at two sets of bewildered eyes and gave them an equally mistified frown in return. "_Unorthodox methods _ don't include dinner parties!"

***

"Apparently they do," Illumi said sweetly. "I don't know what world you are living in, but in this one, I am about to be bought a new dress, and will be arranging a job procuring rare flowers in the area for my family's firm."

***

Hisoka smiled at Kyoya. "Well, maybe you should look up what a Hunter license gets you. If you think the benefits are worth it, then you can train hard and try to pass it yourself. Just a friendly warning though, when I got mine I was one of only a handful to pass. Over four hundred started the test, and a lot of them died in the attempt," he explained patiently. "Even then, that's no guarantee of success. Dr. Lecter has not only passed the exam but has earned two stars as well. There's only one rank higher than that, and that's the triple star. Only ten people are currently alive with that status. Please, don't try to arrest him, definitely not alone. You're a good person, don't throw your life away."

***

"People died?" Kyoya squeaked as he allowed Lulu to push him aside. "Miriam said that when she did it...and Zeller too. They saw people die? For a licence?" His eyes widened as his mind whirred. "I am so not paid enough for this." He shook his head. "Don't worry. There is _ no way in hell _ that I'd ever go after Dr. Lecter alone. No, scratch that; _ ever _go after him. That would be like arresting The Guru." 

He stared at a small blue book that claimed to explain why people dream, and shuddered. "No way. I am _ not _paid enough for this. Let's go try on dresses."

***

"I think we could find something that would suit you," Hisoka joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, don't worry about it too much. Things are going to change under Chairman Yorkshire; she's more sensible than Chairman Netero from what I have heard. I made a promise to behave for you, and I will keep it."

***

Illumi felt his stomach growl and froze in embarrassment. He knew it's what a lady like Lulu 'should' do, and now, more than ever, he had to preserve his mask. "Master," he said, as if mortified. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I think I may need to eat before I find my dress."

***

_ Food might be an idea, I may have had that sandwich, but Illu-chan and Kyoya haven't eaten. _ "Maybe we should head back to the hotel for a bit? We have a lot of shopping already, and we can always leave these bags in my room before heading back out. Or dress shopping can wait for tomorrow if you want to catch up on your sleep?" Hisoka suggested. 

***

"I...could try to figure out how to write up a report," Kyoya agreed, before realising he didn't have to. "Any ideas about how I should phrase what just happened?"

***

Illumi straightened and felt his stomach rumble again. The store assistant was starting to give them strange looks. "Let's walk and talk," he said in a confident tone. "Words are easier when you are on the move."

***

"I don't know why, but I believe you," Kyoya agreed. "Let's go."

***

Taking Illumi's hand Hisoka lead the way out of the door and into the open air of the street. _ I like you Kyoya, _ he thought. _ But I don't understand why you became a cop? You're far too skittish and overly sensitive for this line of work. _ "Let's go to the Hotel."

***

“I don’t like him,” Illumi said as they entered the hotel lobby. “He’s a predator...and he wants you. I don’t like it.”

He ignored the confectionary stall owner that was giving him an odd look, along with Kyoya’s stunned silence, and made his way over to the lift. They’d talked practically the whole way back and Kyoya, it appeared, was now trying to condense their advice into one cohesive report. _ You would be so easily corruptible, _ he thought to himself. _ It’s a pitty Hisoka-san has to behave. Without that band on his wrist, he’d have such a good time with you. _

Pressing the button, he turned to his Master and said, “I want to,” he glanced at the black-haired man beside them. “To have a word with you in private. I’m sure food can come to us.”

***

"I’m so happy that my darling Lulu cares so strongly about me. I’m getting all warm and fuzzy inside," Hisoka said, not being able to resist teasing his boyfriend, as he followed him into the lift.

"Does it explain a few things now that you’ve met the man in person?" he asked in a more neutral tone. _ Like why he makes me feel on edge? Predator is a good word for him, actually. _Glancing at Kyoya, who was still deep in thought, he leant against the wall of the elevator and waited for it to set off.

***

“Yes,” Illumi said darkly. “It does.” He noted Kyoya’s continued musing and shook his head. The man really was utterly useless as a guard. 

“Dr. Lecter is...strong,” he said to his Master. “He lives up to his reputation, and he is extremely intelligent.” 

_ And dangerous. That’s why you like him, isn’t it? That’s why you’re not more angry about the bracelet. He’s presented you with the perfect challenge. _

_ “We have to kill him before Hisoka-san does then, don’t we?” _ the voice said. _ “If we can set Master free, then he’s going to stay with us forever.” _

The door dinged for the fourth floor, and Illumi took a deep breath. He knew the voice was at least partially right. They did have to kill Lecter.

***

_ You look and sound so much like her, like my friend. Should I try and find Abaki once this has all blown over? _ Hisoka smiled and nodded when he realised he’d been staring. “Yes, he is. That’s why I have to be careful,” he sighed and leant forward to whisper to Illumi. “I think we made him jealous in the book shop, but I find him so hard to read.” 

Once the doors opened for their floor, Hisoka plastered on a smile and made his way down the corridor. “Do you have any idea what you’d like to eat?” he asked, pointedly changing the subject. 

***

“What?” Kyoya asked, realising that he’d just taken an entire elevator ride without noticing what was happening around him. “Food? I thought I was going to write up a report?”

***

“Sweetie,” Illumi said, letting the voice talk for him - Kyoya was far too simple, and he didn’t have the patience to be kind right now. “He was talking to me. You go find your partner and give them all the gossip. I’ll make sure that something is sent up for you as a thank you for your company.”

_ Jealous? Really? _ Illumi thought. _ Has the plan progressed that far already? Why am I not more pleased about this? _

***

“Oh, right, yeah, sorry,” Kyoya muttered. “Wait, what did you say? You don’t have to do that.”

***

“No, I don’t,” the voice agreed. “But I want to. I like you and so does Master,” he smiled up at Hisoka-san. “And I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to chip in for something for whoever’s on duty with you.”

_ Am I jealous too? Is this what it feels like? _ Illumi wondered. _ I don’t ever want that man to touch you. And the way he was looking at you...the way you smiled at him...I didn’t like it. _

***

"Sure, I don't mind. Although if it's Miriam, then she'll probably refuse it on principle," Hisoka said thoughtfully. "Please tell me you're not on duty with her? She's such a battleaxe at times," he complained. _ I mean she's pretty, but she'd be much cuter if she actually smiled once in a while. _

***

“No, it’s Leroy,” Kyoya said. “He definitely won’t turn down free food. But, if you don’t mind, I’m going to tell him it’s from Lulu. He’s a bit...he doesn’t have the same political views as we do; which is fine,” he added quickly. “People are entitled to think what they like. I mean, I don’t get into politics or anything. Live and let live; I say...” he trailed off when Lulu patted him on the head. “I’m really not paid enough for this.”

***

"Leroy? I don't think I've formally met him yet, sure tell him it was Lulu's treat. It was her idea. She knows I won't say no to her when I'm in such a good mood," Hisoka replied and gave Illumi an adoring smile. "You've said that you're not paid enough a few times now, are you OK? I understand being around me must be a little weird, and you're here to keep me out of trouble...but you can talk to me if you need to. It’s not like I can rat you out to your boss." 

***

“Erm, thanks, I think,” Kyoya said. _ Miriam would kill me. Oh God don’t say that to her. _ “I’ll bear that in mind. But you have met Leroy. He was the one that...oh, well,” he looked up and saw his teammate waiting for them outside of the hotel door. “He’s the one that put the wall around you in the hospital,” he finished quietly. “And is waiting over there.”

***

Hisoka looked down the hallway and saw the guard waiting outside and grinned. "Oh, that's Leroy? I remember the wall," he chuckled. "I wasn't very happy about waking up in the hospital. Considering the last thing that I saw before waking up there, was rubble collapsing on me, I think my reaction was understandable." 

***

Illumi stared at a short, balding man who was looking at him with undisguised hunger in his eyes, and knew without a doubt that he wasn’t going to get on with him.

“He built a wall around you?” he asked innocently. “That seems a little unnecessary.”

***

“Believe me, Ma’m,” Leroy said, standing to attention. “I can assure you that it was entirely necessary for his own protection. I’m Special Agent Leroy Jones,” he held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

***

Illumi looked down at the outstretched hand and inwardly sneered as he took it. “Lulu, it’s a pleasure,” he said curtly.

***

“Oh, no, believe me, the pleasure is all mine,” Leroy assured her. “I am here to make sure that you are safe and that your time here is as happy as can be. If there is _ anything _you need, do not hesitate to call.” He patted his breast pocket. “I have my card-”

***

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Kyoya cut in. “There’s no need to-” he groaned when Leroy offered his homemade business card to Lulu and stared at her with what, for him, amounted to googly eyes.

***

"You do know who she's dating right?" Hisoka asked glaring at Leroy. "I've heard that her boyfriend is rather dangerous, and can _ punch through concrete_. I do hope you're just being friendly and nothing more." 

***

Leroy looked up at Hisoka and raised a brow, entirely unphased. “Well, he couldn’t punch through my wall, and I hear that he tends to be rather indiscriminate about who he brings back to his room. So I would recommend that he doesn’t throw stones while living inside a glass house.”

***

"Trust me, if you put me in a box, it won't be me that you’ll have to worry about," Hisoka replied sweetly. "Now, my darling Lulu and I will be spending some quality time together. We'll try to keep the noise down. We wouldn't want to disturb those glass houses now, would we?" 

Not waiting for either guard to reply Hisoka opened the door to his room and pulled Illumi inside with him. _ What is it with the guards here? Miriam acts like she's getting ready to go to war, Kyoya is nice but a little naive. I can't help wondering if that Leroy has a death wish; Illu-chan would kill him. _

Sighing, he leant against the door and smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Illu-chan. I don't know what came over me, just that I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he explained. 

***

Illumi burned with rage. “Nor I for you. That man is going to _ die_,” he snarled. “If I hear him say one more rude thing about you...” he felt all the rage he couldn’t let loose in front of Dr. Lecter pouring from him. “Guards are replaceable; especially ones who do not deserve their position.”

***

"Illu-chan it's fine, really. I'm used to it," Hisoka said sadly as he stood up straight and made his way to the bed. "I've heard much worse things, men like that do irritate me though. It wouldn't surprise me if he got his job because of family connections, Kyoya is just a bit naive for this assignment. Even if he is a nice kid, I'm sure he's going to get himself killed." 

Placing the shopping bags by the foot of the bed, he kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto the mattress. "Come here?" he asked, opening his arms in invitation. "I want to hold you; everything has been so strange lately. It's almost like I'm drowning." 

***

“You are not,” Illumi said, stating a fact, rather than trying to offer comfort. “Because I am here with you, and am never going to leave your side. You can not drown; I will not let you.” He settled into his Master’s arms and was pleased to find that his smaller frame fit perfectly against him. “If Leroy dies with a business card lodged in his throat, it wasn’t me,” the voice added and, despite everything, Illumi found a smile crossing his lips.

***

Hisoka couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Oh, Illu-chan, you always seem to know the right thing to say. Cards are more my style, rather than yours anyway," he said, feeling more cheerful. "I like having you here with me."

***

“I like being here with you too,” Illumi agreed, shifting back and pressing himself against his Master’s body. “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to write, ‘It wasn’t Hisoka Morow who did this’ on the card. The police will be confused into inaction within around ten minutes of its discovery.”

***

"You're always so good to me," Hisoka purred, kissing Illumi's neck gently. "I hope I made the right choice agreeing to that dinner invitation; it's going to be so awkward though. The man's a sadist. I'm sure he's doing it just to make me uncomfortable." 

***

“He wants to show you his house, Master,” Illumi said, and his voice sounded bitter to his own ears. “He’s trying to show off for you. If he can make you feel uncomfortable and then swoop in and rescue you, then it’s an almost sure-fire way to get you to like him. It’s a classic technique for building a bond with someone.” 

He sighed and fiddled with the duvet. “It’s already working. I saw the way you smiled at him. You don’t hate him anymore.” 

***

Hisoka rolled them both so that he was looking down at Illumi. "Sweetheart, I don't want him that way. I'm smiling because I'm thinking about what he'll look like covered in his own blood. He's put me on a leash! I'm not his property," he said firmly. "He wants to show _ me _off; I'm his pet psychopath and no doubt he'll make me the ‘guest of honour’. He's probably laughing with his 'high society' friends now, telling them how he's got a special guest. Plus he reminds me of somebody, I just can't place who, but it makes me uncomfortable." 

***

_ You are no one’s pet, _ Illumi snarled inside his mind but bit back the words. 

“I’ll be right beside you when you take him to pieces,” he said instead, looking determinedly up at his Master. _ The Doctor doesn’t have friends. He has enemies he hasn’t killed yet. _ “Let them laugh...right up until they choke on their own blood. He’s going to watch his world crumble around him, and it’s going to be glorious.”

***

"Wouldn't you be joining in?" Hisoka asked with a wicked smile. "You know, you've never let me watch you torture somebody, maybe you could give me a show? Make him scream until he's horse, push him to the brink of death over and over again. I want him to suffer; he knows what happened to the last man who tried to make me into a doll. He needs to learn the price of putting me on display. I'll play his little game; he's offered us valuable information, we're going to get his address. Plus, we'll get an idea of just how powerful he, based on who he invites. Maybe we can add some of the guests to our hit list? Give the good Doctor a preview of his own fate?" 

***

“_Yes_,” Illumi breathed, feeling his heart speed up and the voice in his mind purring its approval. “I’ll do it all for you. Every guest at the party; they’ll all die before him. He’s going to _ suffer_.”

***

He reached up and pulled his Master down into a heated kiss and moaned wantonly. He needed this; he needed his Master back. Everything was shifting, and he had no ground to stand on, but Hisoka-san was firm, solid and knew exactly how to quiet his mind.

***

“He’s going to _ scream_,” he whispered into his ear. “I’ll show him exactly what it’s like to be on display.”

***

Hisoka groaned in delight before lowering his head to plant a trail of kisses down Illumi's jawline and neck, grinding his growing erection into his lover's crotch. _ Fuck, Illu-chan. You're perfect. _ "We can use all the guests for practice," he agreed huskily. "I want to watch you take somebody apart, naked, so that you get covered in their blood." He paused to nip at his boyfriend's ear. "I want to lick it off your skin before I suck you off and fuck you through the nearest bed. Or maybe up against the wall if I can't hold on." 

***

“Make him watch,” Illumi gasped. “I’ll cut off his legs so that he can’t move.”

The dampness between his legs that he’d learned to associate with this body was growing by the second, and he felt as if he were being consumed with need. The idea of finally getting to hurt the man that was trying to take his Master from him was fantastic.

“Master, want you. Please, touch me,” he moaned. “My pins...touch me there. I need it. Need _ you_, only you, always _ yooouu_.” He let the last word stretch as he bucked up against Hisoka-san. _ Forever. _

***

Continuing to kiss and nibble on his boyfriend's neck, Hisoka hummed happily as he ran his hands down the curves of his female body. _ I wasn't sure you liked it when I took you like this, but maybe I was wrong? _ Pushing the hem of the dress up his lover's legs, he paused as his fingers brushed against the bare skin of Illumi's ass. "Illu-chan," he murmured breathlessly. "Did you not put anything on under your dress?" 

***

“You wanted easy access,” Illumi said breathlessly. “Master, this body...it’s so...sensitive. Your touch...” He let his head fall back onto the pillow and lifted his hips to allow his Master to put his hands wherever he wanted. “_ Please... _” he begged. 

_ I’m falling. I need you. Take me, Master. _

_ "You’re not falling, Illumi,” _ the voice assured him. _ “You’re flying. You’re becoming what he needs. Give him what he wants, that’s it, spread your legs, show him how much you want him.” _

***

"Yes, yes I did," Hisoka growled possessively as he nudged Illumi's legs open with his knee. "I'm going to fuck you with the dress on," he added. Gazing at his lover's body, hungrily and licking his lips before pulling down his trousers and underwear. _ You're mine, and you're always going to be mine. _ "Let Master hear you; I want to hear my name on your lips. You're going to cum over and over before I'm done. Let’s show Mr. Leroy Jones how much you love being mine," he said as he positioned himself at his lover's entrance and slid inside with an animalistic groan. 

***

“HISOKA-SAN!” Illumi yelled, raising his voice as high as it would go and desperately wrapping his short legs around his hips. Lulu’s voice was high, and he knew it would carry.

_ “Master wants to put on a show, let’s make sure _ ** _Agent Jones_ ** _ has the bluest balls in the city,” _ the voice purred. He could feel how happy it was. _ “We’re going to let Master use us until he can’t think. Come on, Illumi, show him how much you want him.” _

“Yes! Yes! I need you!” Illumi screamed. _ I really do_. “Use me, Master! I’m _ yours! _ Forever!” 

He felt his body clenching around Hisoka-san’s cock and bucked again, trying to get him as deep as he could go. He felt frantic. _ My pins, _ he thought. _ Touch me there again. Make me cum for you. I’m your doll. Play with me...I don’t want to think. All I want is you. _ He ran his hands down his Master’s strong, muscular back. _ Make me forget the world. _

***

"Illu-chan," Hisoka moaned as he felt his lover's body enveloping him and squeezing him tightly. _ Fuck, you feel so good. _ Running his hand down Illumi's side again, he stopped to cup his boyfriend's ass before pulling out and slamming into the willing body beneath him. "Mine," he snarled as set a harsh and frantic pace. "Always, never letting go." 

***

“YES!” Illumi cried. “Please! I need it! Show me where I belong! YES!”

He clung to his Master and finally allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of being fucked. What happened to his body was no longer up to him, and the relief was palpable. _ Yes, I belong to you. Show me. Prove why you’re my Master. _ He would cum when Hisoka-san wanted him to. For now, the feeling of being filled over and over again was all he needed. His body could wait; Hisoka-san was setting his mind free.

***

"With me," Hisoka growled in reply continuing to use his boyfriend for his own pleasure. "Never forget you are _ mine_," he added in a harsh whisper before lowering his head to nibble at Illumi's neck, following it up with gentle kisses. Nipping at the exposed skin, he sunk his teeth into his lover's shoulder, marking him as his.

***

Illumi groaned and tried to rub his pins against his Master as he felt his flesh break. “Yeeeessss,” he hissed, shuddering with desire and pain. “Master..._ yours! _”

He tightened his grip on Hisoka-san’s top and felt as if he were flying. “I’m yours! So good!” he gasped. “Need this. Need you. I belong to _ you_.” He didn’t know what he was saying, but the voice was approving, and his Master was still slamming into him. “Every part of me,” he gasped. “Is yours.”

***

Hisoka groaned as he sucked at the wound he'd made with his teeth; Illumi's blood had always tasted particularly good. _ That's it Illu-chan, surrender to me. You know where you belong, such a wonderful toy. I don't want to ever let you go. _ Seeking more physical contact, he lowered his body until he was lying on top of Illumi, and allowed the hand on his boyfriend's ass to wander under the dress. With his free hand, he moved to grab Illumi's wrists and pin them to the bed as he pulled back with a playful growl, then leaned back in, claiming his boyfriend's lips with his own bloodstained mouth.

***

_ Yes, _ Illumi thought. _ Yes, this is perfect. Take me, Hisoka-san. Take me. However, you want me. I belong to you. _

He lapped at his Master’s mouth and chased his tongue with his own when he opened up for him. He was shuddering with need, and the constant, pounding pressure of Hisoka-san’s body against him was starting to make him lose his mind. His bodies need was growing, and it felt fantastic. _ Don’t ever stop. _He moaned loudly and bucked, doing everything he could to encourage his Master. He wanted to make him happy, to put on the perfect show for him. 

_ “Stop thinking; _ ** _feel_**_,” _ the voice told him, and he did.

Hisoka-san’s cock was filling him; his hand was exploring the rest of his body and, he moaned, he was helpless to deny him. He looked up into the golden eyes above him and tried to clasp the hand that was pinning him down. _ You’re perfect. Don’t stop. _

***

"You feel so good Illu-chan," Hisoka told his lover as he pulled his hand back out from under Illumi's dress and rested it over his chest, squeezing his breast roughly. "This colour suits you; it's like blood," he gasped as his lover lifted their hips to meet his thrusts again and again. "I bet you'd look beautiful covered in blood, oooh, I want to lick Dr. Lecter's blood off your skin," he purred feeling his dick pulse as he continued to fuck roughly into Illumi's pliant body. _ I want to see you lose control, Doctor, you're going to regret toying with the Grim Reaper. _

Continuing to moan loudly, Hisoka angled his hips seeking his lover's g-spot, grinning wildly when he managed to elicit a particularly loud groan from Illumi. _ Yes, let me hear you. I want that pathetic man outside to hear how much you enjoy my cock filling you. _

***

“Oh, Master, YES!” Illumi screamed as the voice encouraged him to keep talking. “More, tell me more! Give me more! I want to know everything you're going to do!” _ Let me hear everything you’ll do to him. _ “I’m so,” his voice hitched. “Close! USE ME!”

***

"We're going to cut him into little pieces. Maybe we can even feed him to Mike? That way they'll never find his body," Hisoka replied with a smug grin. "I want to hang one of his guests by their ankles, slit their throat, and shower in their blood. I want _ him _ to watch as we skin somebody alive," he growled as he felt his climax starting to build in his core. "We should kill every guest differently and make him choose how we're going to end his miserable existence. Oh, Illu-chan it's going to be so much _ fun_." 

***

“Master!” Illumi cried. “Yes! Oh, _ please! _ So close! Want it all! DO IT! WE’LL DO IT ALL!” he yelled, clinging onto the edge of orgasm by the skin of his teeth. His Master’s words were echoing in his mind, and he dug his nails into Hisoka-san’s hand as he forced himself not to cum. “I WANT IT ALL!” He felt like he was losing his mind to the pleasure. “HISOKA-SAN!”

***

_ Then we'll do it all; we'll even find a way to do as many of our ideas to Dr. Lecter as we can. Just wait, my precious Illu-chan. He'll be a masterpiece when we're done. _ The tightening in his belly was increasing, and Hisoka didn't know if he could hold on, his lover's encouragement was pushing him over the edge. "We'll make him wish for death," he groaned as he began slamming himself into his lover's body more erratically chasing his climax. "It'll be magnificent," he panted and closed his eyes and allowed the combination of pain and pleasure to wash over him. "Lulu," he gasped. "I'm gonna cum...can't hold on." Moving his hand between Illumi's legs, he sought out his lover's clit. "Cum with me, let me feel you. Together, my Illu-chan." 

***

“HISOKA-SAN!” Illumi yelled as he crashed over into oblivion. Feeling his Master finally touching his pins was all he needed to send him tumbling into one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. He shook violently as his body did everything it could to keep his Master inside of it. He saw stars as he arched and screamed Hisoka-san’s name again and again.

This was all he ever wanted, and his Master was all he would ever need.

***

"Illu-chan," Hisoka moaned softly as he gave one last push into his lover’s body and felt his orgasm crash through him. 

Collapsing down onto Illumi, he moved to wrap his arms around him and rolled them so that they were lying side by side. "My Illu-chan," he whispered, nuzzling his lover's cheek happily, still coming down from his high. _ Never leave me, I don't know if I could take it if you did. I need you. _

***

“Master,” Illumi breathed, clinging onto him as aftershocks rocketed through his body. “That was...incredible.”

He buried his face into Hisoak-san’s neck, ignoring the pain of the movement and glorying in the feel of being so close to his Master. The world was right again, and he was exactly where he belonged. “Forever,” he whispered, drinking in the earthy smell of Hisoka-san’s skin. “I’m yours. This is...perfect.”

***

"Always," Hisoka agreed as he stroked Illumi's back. "You'll always be mine. I feel like I can do anything with you by my side, together, we'll beat him. We'll teach Dr. Lecter his place, and he'll regret trying to change me. He's made a huge mistake already; he's given me a challenge, and you know how much I adore those." 

***

“He’s made one more,” Illumi said and felt his voice purr as the voice added its own touch to his words. “He’s tried to take you from me.”

He slid the dress from his shoulders and opened the front in two easy movements, laying himself naked for Hisoka-san to admire. “I’m a deadly doll, and I’ll do _ anything _ for my Owner.”

***

"Well, your Owner will have to make sure you get the chance to teach him the error of his ways, won't he?" Hisoka asked playfully, pulling back slightly to admire his lover's female form_ You look beautiful like this, but I love your real body too. How long can you stay like this before you need to go change back? _ "I think I'd enjoy getting to see that," he added with a cheeky smile.

***

“Then you shall,” Illumi purred again and felt his arm come up and stroke his fingers delicately across Hisoka-san’s cheek. 

“I live to please you,” he said. “You’re the reason I exist,” the voice added. “I’ll always make sure you’re happy. That’s what I’m for.” Illumi wasn’t entirely sure he knew which of them was speaking, but he agreed with every word. 

He allowed himself to relax into the mattress and grinned dreamily up at his Master. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more...content. I could stay with you like this for the rest of the day. We wouldn’t even need to move. I have everything I desire, right here.” He slid his hand under Hisoka-san's top and hummed happily. “You’re all I’ll ever need.”

***

Chuckling warmly, Hisoka pulled off his top to give Illumi better access to his skin before kicking off his pants. "Then let's stay here for the rest of the day," he suggested. "We can go find you the perfect dress tomorrow, right now, I want you all to myself. I'm afraid your Master can be rather selfish at times. I hope you'll forgive me?" 

***

Illumi grinned and pulled his Master against him. “There is nothing to forgive,” he said. “I belong to you,” he whispered, kissing his jaw. “This,” he bucked his hips playfully. “Is yours to keep. Slice off the hand of anyone who dares to touch it.”

***

"Oh I will," Hisoka growled and nipped at his lover's ear. "I'll mount their hand on a stick and find a way to make it into a back scratcher. You might end up with a nice collection by the time I'm through," he whispered as he tightened his hold. _ I'll happily start with Mr. Jones. Maybe I should pluck out his eyes though? He hasn't actually touched you yet. _

***

“One for every day of the month,” Illumi agreed happily. _ Never let go. _ “I’ll make you a set too if you want? You take the right hands, and I’ll take the left?”

***

"Why don't you have Dr. Lecter's left hand and I'll have his right one? We can carve our initials into them. They'd make a nice souvenir of our time together in Yorknew," Hisoka suggested as he tried to pull the blanket out from under them. "Although if there's somebody who's hands you would like, I'll add them to the list." 

***

“The guard,” Illumi said mildly. “I didn’t like the way he spoke about you.”

He shifted to let Hisoka-san manoeuvre them under the cover and watched his dress as it rolled off the bed. “We could practice on him first. See how long we can keep him alive.”

He pressed himself against his Master’s bare skin and sighed contentedly as the duvet settled over them. “I think I’d like that very much.

***

"He is rather arrogant, too; his wall is not that impressive. Back in the hospital when I woke up, I thought that I was still under attack. He thought it was a good idea to summon walls to cage me," Hisoka explained as he idly stroked his lover's bare skin. "Apparently I was in a coma for a while, I scared the nurse when I woke up," he laughed at the memory. "They tried to sedate me. There was this random guy that charged into my room with a needle, and then everyone wondered why I attacked him? I think that I was entitled to defend myself," he sighed contently. "Still, I'm glad you're here. I...missed you, it's been a while since we had a chance to be together like this." 

***

“We should kill him, just for that,” Illumi murmured, pressing himself closer to his master. “I like this,” he admitted. “Being here with you, like this. I’m...I feel things. I don’t when I’m away, but with you...” he trailed off and sighed contentedly. “I can feel.”

***

"I shall add him to the hit list, along with Dr. Lecter, and his dinner guests," Hisoka said happily, enjoying the feeling of Illumi's skin against his own. "I like this too. Let's just spend the rest of the day naked. The bed is comfy, and you're snuggly and warm," he teased. 

***

“Snuggly?” Illumi asked and heard the high tone of his voice. “Oh, yes, Master. I suppose I am.” He laughed quietly and heard his belly rumble again. “Perhaps some food? Maybe we could arm wrestle to see who gets the door this time?” He kissed his Master’s cheek, running his hand down his back until it cupped his ass and whispered. “I promise to cheat as much as I can.”

***

"Food sounds good, and I meant that...in this form, you feel softer than in your real body. As yourself you're solid, but as my Lulu, you're just a bit more padded?" Hisoka tried to explain and gave his lover's breast a playful squeeze. "You know I love it when you challenge me, and I'm curious as to how you'll cheat this time." 

***

Illumi moaned happily as he felt the pins inside him move. It had seemed like a logical idea at the time, to put them in the more private parts of the body - that no one but his Master would see - but he hadn’t counted on how this body would respond to the stimulation. “That would,” he gasped. “Be telling.”

***

30 mins later

***

Miriam pushed the food trolley up to the door of room 444 and found Kyoya leaning up against the wall. His arms were folded across his chest, and he had a look on his face that she knew all too well.

She’d passed Agent Jones on the way up in the service elevator. “I take it the reason Leroy looked like he wants to both punch someone in the face and vomit at the same time is-” She stopped when Kyoya pointed a thumb towards the door. “Ah, yeah, thought so. Can’t they stop fucking for five minutes?”

***

Kyoya scoffed and pushed off the wall. “They managed it while we were out today, but then Dr. Lecter turned up in the book shop, and they both went all...weird. Does Hisoka seem normal to you?”

***

“He’s never been normal,” Miriam scoffed and knocked on the door. “That man’s a public menace.”

***

_ He makes me feel strange, _ Kyoya thought but smiled politely at his colleague. “Yeah, you can say that again,” he joked. “I’m expecting a stern note from the people downstairs. I think their ceiling tiles will have fallen out, the way they were going at it earlier. Leroy nearly puked. He actually gave the girlfriend his card!”

***

“That man’s delusional,” Miriam muttered and straightened as she heard footsteps from the other side of the door. _ Please don’t be naked, please don’t be naked. I really can’t blush in front of Kyoya. He can’t know that I like you. _

***

Readjusting his robe slightly Hisoka plastered on his most friendly smile as he opened the door. "Ah I thought I heard room service," he teased as glanced over at Miriam appraisingly. _ You really need to smile more, _ he thought. 

***

“Classy,” Miriam said, raising her eyebrow as she took in the lurid pink silk robe Hisoka was wearing.

***

Kyoya blinked. Hisoka’s chest was almost entirely exposed and, he noted with growing horror, it didn’t appear that he was wearing anything _ under _the robe.

He felt his stomach flip, and he swallowed. _ He’s not _ ** _actually_ ** _ naked, _ he reminded himself. _ He said he’d behave...he is...I think...oh, God, what’s happening to me? _ He turned to face the opposite wall and stared at a spider that was building a hopeful web in the plasterwork. _ You don’t like men. It’s been a _ ** _day_**_, Kyoya. You can’t do this. Think about locks; think about locks. Ignore the naked man; he’s not there. And he’s not naked. _

***

“Your food, me’Lord,” Miriam said sarcastically, covering for the way her stomach flipped at the sight of his chest. “I hope you both enjoy it. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

***

"I'm sure we will," Hisoka purred as he leant in the doorway before grinning at the annoyed expression on Miriam’s face. "Well don't let me keep you, I'll put the trolley back outside when we're done. Oh, and I'll try to keep the noise down but, well, she's a screamer," he added nonchalantly as he moved to take the cart and bring it inside his room.

***

“I know,” Miriam deadpanned.

***

“The whole block does,” Kyoya muttered. “She could have just said no to Leroy, by the way. I know the dudes a-” he stopped himself from saying ‘dick’ and went for, “controversial man, but he’s good at his job. He didn’t mean anything by what he said; he just isn’t- What?” he asked when they both stared at him.

***

"Lulu isn't the sort to just say no," Hisoka replied with a patient smile, remembering Illumi's reaction once the door was closed. _ Leroy is lucky he didn't die on the spot for what he said about me. You guys have no idea who is really sharing my bed. _ "I'm not questioning his ability to do his job, but he'd do well to admire my girlfriend from afar. You know who I am, and what I'm capable of. So think, what sort of woman would attract me for more than a one night stand?" 

***

“The kind we would need to investigate?” Miriam said sweetly, pointedly looking up at Hisoka’s face. It wasn’t helping calm her heartbeat.

***

“The kind of person that would stand up to Dr. Lecter without blinking,” Kyoya said absently. “Don’t worry. I’m not suicidal.”

***

“What the hell are you going on about?” Miriam said, glad to have an excuse to look away from Hisoka.

***

“It’s all in the report,” Kyoya muttered. “Enjoy the food,” he added, smiling weakly at Hisoka.

***

“He ordered the Lobster Platter for you too,” Miriam told him. “But the chef said that he'd only cook it when you’re ready for your break. He, in his own words, ‘Refuses to let good Lobster go cold.’ Do I want to know why he’s ordering you Lobster?”

***

"Lulu," Hisoka interjected. "She wanted me to get you something, and she was most insistent. If you don't eat shellfish for any reason let me know, I'll cancel it and change it for something else?" he offered. 

***

“You bought me the _ Lobster? _ I mean, she did? What? I’ve never even eaten a crab.” Kyoya stared at Hisoka in awe. “That stuff costs more than my entire weeks budget. I...what... _ really? _”

***

“He says thank you, and he’s fine with shellfish,” Miriam cut in. “Don’t let us keep you.” She stared at her friends face. “We’re booking him in for treatment soon, have no fear. Kyoya, blink, it’s OK. I’m sure Zeller will happily help you work through the shock and help you with the leftovers.”

***

“Hey,” Kyoya said, snapping out of the daydream. “That’s _ my _ Lobster!”

***

Hisoka chuckled at his guards. "Well, Lulu seems to have taken a shine to you, so she wanted to treat you. I hope that you enjoy it," he lied happily. _ Why did you become a cop? Miriam, I can understand, she's got the bluntness I'd expect, but you? You're far too gentle and kind, but for some reason I still like you. _ "Just give the kitchen staff Lulu's name and explain that she reserved it earlier for you. We didn't know your last name, so we put it in hers, and they can call my room to confirm. Now, I'll leave you both, to your duties, I have a hungry girlfriend waiting for me." He gave a polite bow before closing the door. 

***

Illumi sniffed and looked up hopefully from where he was lying on the bed. His legs were tied to each corner, and his Master had spent an enjoyable ten minutes toying with him for cheating during the arm wrestling competition. He was curious to see what he would do now. This body seemed to be able to cope with a lot more teasing than his own and, apparently, the voice - who kept on insisting that she was Lulu - appeared to enjoy it as much, if not more than he did. It was proving to be an extremely interesting day.

“That smells wonderful, Master,” he purred, licking his lips as he watched Hisoka-san pushing the cart back into the room. “Let’s hope it tastes as good as you look.”

_ Stop taking over, I can’t just say things like that to him, _ Illumi thought.

_ “No, but I can,” _ Lulu laughed. _ “He’ll love it.” _

***

"And just how good do I look, sweetheart?" Hisoka asked as he pushed the trolley closer to the bed and looked down at his bound lover. "Do I look good enough to eat?" he challenged, moving to sit beside Illumi and running his hand down his stomach lightly. _ You've been rather forward today; I can't help wondering what's changed. Is this what you're like on your missions? _ "Because I'm not food, but we do have some wonderful lobster to try." 

***

“Delicious,” Illumi heard his mouth say and gasped when his Master trailed his fingers along the inside of his thigh. “I mean,” he moaned. “You look handsome. I find you very attractive. I’ve never,” his breath hitched when Hisoka-san's fingers continued to explore his skin. “Been attracted to anyone before, but, oh, I like you. I, I want you.” He laid his head back on the bed and moaned with pleasure. His Master’s touch was all he ever needed. “You’re perfect.”

***

Hisoka chuckled as he continued trailing his fingers down his lover's leg before asking, "How do you want me? You might not get it until after we've eaten, but you won't know unless you ask." _ Do you really think I'm perfect? _

***

_ How do I want you? _ Illumi thought, totally thrown by the question. _ Shouldn’t I be the one asking? I want you to tell me what to do, not the other way around. I don’t want to tell you what to do. _

“Tease me,” the voice gasped. “Have me begging for hours. Make me blind with need and mad with desire, Master. I want you to take me over and over again. Use me in every way you can think of and then,” he felt a wicked smile stretching over his lips. “Do it all again. I live to please you. I’m your doll; play with me, please.”

He couldn’t find fault with what the voice, Lulu, had said. He wanted it all, but, he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. It was so forward. Would Hisoka-san really do that for him?

“I’ll be happy to eat _ whatever _you put in my mouth,” the voice added cheekily. 

_ Oh, Lord, _ Illumi thought. _ Did I really just say that? _

***

"Really now? Well it just so happens we've got some wonderful seafood, and I was lamenting having to untie you," Hisoka said playfully. "Maybe I should hand feed you and keep you like this?" he added admiring the sudden colour that had risen to his lover's face. _ How adorable, are you saying these things because you think it's what I want to hear, I wonder? _

***

“That would be,” Illumi managed to say. “I’d like that.” _ Are you really going to tease me like that? All-day? Are you going to keep me like this, and use me? Oh, Master, please say you are. _ “I’d like that a lot.”

_ “You’re so good at dirty talk, Illumi,” _Lulu said sarcastically.

_ He needs to know! _ Illumi retorted.

_ “He already does, you idiot. Look at his face.” _

“Lobster’s best eaten with the hands, after all,” Illumi said, ignoring the voice. “I’ll lick yours clean each time if you want, Master.”

***

Hisoka looked over at the cart and grinned wickedly. "Yes, so I've heard. So I guess you'll have to show your Master just how skilled you are with that pretty mouth of yours. I'm going to hand feed you, and you're going to clean my fingers, and then if you're _ very _good maybe I'll let you suck my cock and cum down your through for dessert," he taunted as he pinched his lover's nipple harshly. "You look delectable like this; maybe I should use you as my dinner plate?" 

***

“Master!” Illumi gasped, arching from the bed. “Yes! Please! All of it, do, ohhh, that feels so good. Do everything.” He closed his eyes and silently thanked Lulu. “I’m your good doll,” he whispered, remembering how Lulu had spoken. “I’ll earn your cum, I promise.” He felt his cheeks flush again, but this time he didn’t care. Hisoka-san was happy, and he was going to...he daren’t even imagine it. “I’m yours, please, don’t stop. I consent.”

***

"I know you will, darling. You've always been good for me. Although I have to admit, I'm enjoying this new side of you that you're allowing me to see," Hisoka replied happily as he stood to retrieve their meal. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm feeling particularly ravenous. So let's eat, I'm eager to feel your soft lips around my dick." 

***

“Yes, Master,” Illumi moaned happily, opening his eyes and staring at Hisoka-san with amazed adoration. 

_ “See, he likes me. I told you I’d help you become perfect for him,” _ Lulu said smugly.

_ Thank you, _ Illumi thought as he watched his Master reach for something on the tray. _ Never stop. _

The bed between his legs was soaking wet, and he was already desperate with desire, but he didn’t care. He was happier than he could remember.

“Let me show you what I can do. I’ll be the best doll,” Illumi said. “So good that you’ll want to use me over and over again. You’ll never want to throw me out,” Lulu added, and Illumi felt his ears burn.

***

"Sweetheart, I'd miss you too much if I did that. Now I hope you're hungry," Hisoka said with a seductive smirk as he picked up one of the platters and climbed back onto the bed beside his lover. "You need to keep your strength up; Master wants to play with you, _ all night long. _ " _ And in the morning when we eventually wake up too, then we'll get you the perfect dress. You're going to be the talk of Dr. Lecter's party. I want to see just how jealous I can make him. _ Picking up a piece of lobster he held it out just above Illumi's mouth and said, "Open wide, my precious doll." 

***

3 Hours Later

***

“Seriously,” Zeller groaned. “_Lobster_. He turned me away from getting _free Lobster! _”

***

“You told him he’d get fat,” Miriam pointed out, shifting her weight to her other foot and looking down the corridor, examining the elderly couple that were walking by with her Gyo.

***

“Well,” Zeller huffed. “The man’s as skinny as a model. I thought he’d want to watch his weight. And _ really? _ How can those two _ still _ be going at it? Have they even stopped to eat?”

***

Illumi was lost. He was floating somewhere in a haze of need, want and overwhelming, all-consuming pleasure. Hisoka-san had been as good as his word and had done everything the voice had asked, and more.

“Master,” he begged weakly, no longer caring if he got what he was asking for. “My pins, please,” he arched off the bed. His Master’s touch was so light, but it felt like fire to his sensitive skin. “Touch my pins.”

***

_ You're so sensitive, is it because of the pins? Or something else? _ Hisoka wondered as he hummed thoughtfully, pretending to think about fulfilling his lover's request. _ We've never played while you were in disguise, so I have nothing to compare with. _ Chuckling, he allowed his hands to wander down between Illumi's legs, ghosting around the pins before brushing over them. He grinned as he watched Illumi shift to press his crotch into his hand, trying to increase the pressure. "So responsive," he murmured in awe. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically as he snuck a glance at the ropes holding his boyfriend's wrists. "Should I keep you like this all night? Ravish you over and over until your body is dripping with sweat and you can barely move?" he asked as he slipped a finger inside, revelling in the breathless gasp that came from Illumi's lips. "Once I've finished with you, I'll carry you to the bathroom and clean you up, so that we can fall asleep in each other's arms. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being used by Master until you can barely stay awake?" Hisoka let out a contented sigh as he inserted another finger to join the first. "I like having you like this; at my mercy," he teased as he slowly started to finger fuck him, hungrily watching the rush of desire on his lovers face.

***

“Yes,” Illumi whimpered, not knowing which of them was talking anymore, and not caring. “Please, keep going. I need it. I have, oh, Master, YES! Don’t stop! I have to be used by you. I have to- Oh, Master! YES! YEEES!”

***

“I don’t know which is worse,” Miriam muttered. “Hearing her screaming like that, or him.”

***

“Which him?” Zeller asked curiously. “There’s been about five.”

***

“Fair point,” Miriam admitted. “We’re running out of people he hasn’t fucked. I suppose we should be grateful that this one isn’t complaining to the manager.”

***

"Illu-chan," Hisoka growled hungrily as he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, enjoying the taste of his lover's arousal. "Master's going to fuck you, until you're too tired to move. You'll still be able to feel me inside you when we wake up in the morning," he purred as he climbed his way up his boyfriend's body and claimed his mouth with his own once again. _ Taste yourself on my tongue, darling. See how sweet you are. _ Reaching between them, he guided his throbbing dick back inside, moving slowly and gradually speeding up with each thrust, revelling in the sounds of Illumi’s moans.

***

_ Yes! _ Illumi thought, grabbing hold of the ropes to ground himself and moaning into his Master’s mouth. He was so full and so close. If his Master kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer. He knew Hisoka-san wouldn’t stop. When it had happened before, he’d just kept on going, counting each orgasm he’d given him and then matching the number with strikes from his belt to his breasts. Illumi had almost cum again from the pain.

He tried again to wrap his legs around his Master and felt the ropes biting into his ankles. He licked at Hisoka-san’s tongue, tasting the strange musk of his new body and moaned again. Hisoka-san wasn’t holding back; he really would still feel him tomorrow. _ Use me all night, _ he thought blissfully. _ After this, fuck my mouth and then my ass. Do it all. I’m in heaven. Never stop, Master. Never stop. I belong to you. _

***

“OK, so, how long are we calling it this time?” Zeller asked once there was a lull in the noise from inside the room. “I’m saying half an hour.”

***

“No way, the man’s got stamina,” Miriam pointed out. “He’s got at least forty-five minutes in him.”

She looked up when she heard the elevator doors ding and was amazed to see Leroy slouching his way towards them. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said. “Did the boss have something he wanted you to tell us?” _ Like, maybe, you’re here to do your job, not sulk that a pretty girl doesn’t want to suck your cock. You do know that you look like a gremlin, right? Please tell me that you aren’t that delusional. _

***

Leroy glowered at Miriam before he said, "Why wouldn't I be here? Somebody has to set a good example in this place. We don't all stand around making bets about the _ criminals _ we're paid to watch over." _ Like hell, I'm gonna tell you that I'm avoiding that Kyoya kid. What the hell does that woman see in that faggot anyway? I'm gonna make damn sure I'm there when they cart him off to a prison cell where he _ ** _belongs_**_. _

***

“So glad you could join us, nice to see you too,” Miriam deadpanned. 

***

“So what should we be betting on?” Zeller challenged, straightening to his full height and looking down at Leroy. “How long you’ll stay at your post? You know Kyoya’s new to this. Why the hell did you leave him for Miriam to babysit? You know she wasn’t due to start shift until five.”

***

Unfazed, Leroy shrugged and leant against the wall. "That’s what you two do though, isn't it? You make bets about how long the Duracell bunny in there will last," he groused and pointed a thumb at the door. He shook his head when another scream of "Yes! Master!" was heard from inside. "As for Kyoya, maybe you should try explaining to him what counts as a bribe. I'm pretty sure accepting a lobster dinner from Hisoka 'Grim Reaper' Morow is against the rules. Stupid kid is going to get himself fired, and if he doesn't want to accept the advice of a more experienced agent, then that's his problem." 

***

“Maybe that more experienced agent should read the receipt,” Miriam sneered. _ Why the hell am I defending him? He can stand up for himself. _ “The woman paid for the meal, not Hisoka.”

***

“He’s just annoyed that Kyoya wouldn’t give him any,” Zeller said and reached forward to poke Leroy in his paunch. “It’s Kyoya that needs fattening up, not you.”

***

"I don't eat seafood," Leroy sneered as he batted Zeller's hand away. "Are you sure you're not projecting?"

***

“Says you,” Zeller snapped. “I’ll have you know I’m pure muscle under here. How many doughnuts have _ you _gone through today, or don’t you eat gluten either?”

***

"I really don't care what you have under your shirt; I'm not a fag. So keep your hands off me," Leroy retorted.

***

“Handbags away, ladies,” Miriam warned. “Don’t make me have to ground you both.”

***

“For the last time,” Zeller exclaimed. “I’m _ not _ gay! Price is just a _ friend_. I know it’s a hard concept to grasp, but I can like a man’s company without wanting his co-”

***

“We know, sweetie,” Miriam said as patronisingly as she could. “We’ve all been there. I’m here for you when you want to talk.”

***

"Yeah maybe you can, but we all know Price is gay," Leroy replied smugly. "Aren't you worried he's trying to convert you?" He gestured to door to room 444 again and added, "How many so-called straight people has our 'honoured guest' had in his bed since he's been here? If he tries to threaten me again and I'm gonna wall him in that room. He's a criminal; he should be in a cell not enjoying gourmet lobster dinners." 

***

Miriam felt her fists tighten and had to stop herself from punching Leroy out cold. “People don’t work like that,” she hissed. “And it’s not for us to judge who is guilty and who isn’t. Keep talking like that, and you’ll be up for a disciplinary. Keep your opinions to yourself, along with your business cards.” 

***

Holding in a laugh, Leroy mimed zipping his mouth shut and smirked at Miriam. _ Yeah, you talk big princess, but we all know without your Nen, you wouldn't have this job. _

***

“And, darling,” Zeller said, making his voice as camp as it could go. “You should know by now that Price really isn’t my type.” He gave Leroy the once over and stepped into his personal space. “Now, _ you _on the other hand...”

***

“DON’T STOP!” Illumi screamed, holding onto the ropes for dear life. “Fuck me harder! I’m so close! MASTER! GIVE ME EVERYTHING! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! MAKE ME FEEL YOU INSIDE ME FOREVER! HURT ME! HISOKA-SAAAAAANNN!”

***

"That's it, let me hear you scream," Hisoka purred as he continued to slam into Illumi. "I'm going to leave you _ limping _ by the time I'm done with you," he promised before gripping his boyfriend's hips tightly enough to bruise. "You're _ mine, _ don't you ever forget who you belong too," he snarled.

***

“Ahh, the dulcet sounds of faggots in the,” Miriam looked at her watch. “Afternoon,” she said, sarcasm dripping off every word. “She sure sounds like she’s regretting dating a _ gay _man.” 

***

“I could write my number for you on a business card if you have one,” Zeller offered Leroy. “Then you could call me, no pressure. I know a lovely little Italian...”

***

Leroy glared at Zeller. "_Fuck off_," he growled. "If you want to take it up the arse then ask your friend. Or do you want me to make a formal complaint?"

***

“Be careful what you threaten there, Agent Jones,” Miriam warned. “I’ve got enough dirt on you to bury you alive.” She straightened and looked the man straight in the eye. “And, for the record, you’re lucky I’m not lodging a complaint about _ your _ language. Zeller was defending me _ and _ his friend. He’s as straight as an arrow, but _ I’m _ not. Now, if you want to make yourself useful, go and check to see if Freddie Lounds has made another appearance. If you _ dare _ to threaten your colleagues again, I will personally see to it that Jack has a record of _ every _ time you’ve dumped your work on Kyoya, every time you snuck off for a smoke break and _ every _ patronising and insulting word that’s ever come out of your _ mouth! _”

***

_ You as well? What the hell is the world coming to? _ "Fine," Leroy said stiffly. "I'm sure Miss Lounds will be more interesting than listening to those two go at it." Fighting the urge to sneer at his colleagues again, he pushed off from the wall and trudged towards the elevator before Miriam could reply. _ You'll see, both of you. I'm going places, and you two? I'll make damn sure you never amount to more than babysitting scum. _

***  
  


Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Illumi (Illu-chan/Lulu), Kyoya, Miriam, Zeller, Hannibal

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka, Leroy

  
  



	15. The Page of Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka continues to work towards his goal and learns something interesting about Illumi along the way.

Hisoka stirred as the light fell across his face and he rolled onto his side with a sleepy grumble. _ It's too early to get up. _ Feeling another person lying beside him, he reached out to pull them closer, humming contently when he smelled the heady mix of his shampoo and his lover's scent. _ Illu-chan's here, _ his half-asleep brain reminded him, and he opened an eye to confirm, smiling happily and tightening his hold on his lover when he saw the happy smile on his face.

"Don't wanna get up," he complained as the alarm he'd set the night before chimed. Hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, he said, "You're so cuddly; can't we stay here?" 

***

Illumi groaned. Every muscle in his body was stiff, and the place between his legs was more than pleasantly sore. 

“Yes, Master,” he attempted to say and winced at the raw pain of his throat. “We can definitely stay here.”

Hisoka-san had kept his word. He had dragged the pleasure out until well into the night, and as he curled himself against his Master, Illumi sighed with the satisfaction of the memories. “Right here,” he rasped dreamily. “Staying here.”

***

"I like this plan," Hisoka purred kissing Illumi's neck gently. "There's plenty of time to go shopping. Right now, I want you all to myself." _ Always. While we're in bed, I can pretend that you're always going to be here. _

Reluctantly, he reached out to turn off the alarm before eagerly wrapping his lover back up in his arms. _ You're my favourite toy; I'd be lost without you. _ "Do you think we taught Agent Jones his lesson?" he asked, playfully nipping at Illumi's ear. "Or do you think we should give him another one when he's next on duty? Although, it’ll have to wait a little longer; I'm not finished enjoying how soft you are like this." 

***

Illumi tried to resist the groan that wanted to escape as his Master squeezed his breasts. He pushed against the needles and sent a stab of aching desire straight to that spot between his legs. _ How can I still want this? _ he thought as the Nen-laced needles moved and caused him to gasp with a fresh wave of longing.

The body was starting to react entirely without his permission, and it seemed that Lulu was more than happy with this development.

“Thank you, Master,” he said a little breathily. The ache between his legs wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and he wondered how long it would last this time. He found that a small part of him didn’t want it to go away.

He stifled a yawn and craned his neck to look at Hisoka-san’s happily smiling face. “Good morning,” he rasped, but his voice sounded serene to his ears. “Thank you for last night. It was the happiest of my life. I will always remember it.”

***

_ It was? _ Hisoka thought as he nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek and licked his ear with a quiet chuckle. "Morning lover," he whispered playfully. "I guess I have a new standard to live up to then? How are you feeling? I gave you quite the workout last night, so we can take our time today." He stroked Illumi's stomach and gently squeezed a nipple with his other hand. 

***

“Hisoka-san,” Illumi gasped and felt the pressure between his legs building once more. His voice caught, and goosebumps travelled down his side. “I, I am fine. Sore, but,” he pressed himself into his Master, loving the way his skin felt against him. “I like it. We will do whatever you like. I...enjoy this.”

***

"Illu-chan," Hisoka groaned in delight, grinding his morning erection against his lover's ass. "I love it when you tease," he murmured before kissing and nipping at the skin of Illumi's neck. 

***

_ Tease? _ Illumi thought. _ I was? _

He closed his eyes contentedly when his Master began kissing him, and all form of thought flew from his mind. The feeling of his dick against his ass was causing his heart to race. It was almost reassuring.

_ You still want me. _

He pushed his hips back, allowing Hisoka-san’s cock a better angle of entry. “I am yours, Master,” he said. The voice might have been Lulu’s, but the words were his. “You feel so good,” he rasped. “How do you want to use your doll today?”

***

"I have an idea," Hisoka cooed as he ghosted his hand further down his lover's body, until it was firmly between his legs. "Let Master show you how much pleasure you can feel in this body," he teased as he shifted his hold to keep Illumi tightly against his chest. His questing fingers sought out the flat heads of the pins holding his boyfriend's body into his current female shape. "Moan for me, tell Master how good you feel," he encouraged as he stroked around his lover's clit.

***

“Hisoka-san,” Illumi moaned, tilting his head to give his Master better access to his neck. “Hisoka-san, oh, how...how is this possible? It feels so...so _ good_.” 

He surrendered entirely to Hisoka-san’s hold and opened his legs to give him all the access he’d need. He could hear himself beginning to pant, and he grabbed hold of the hand, holding him in place as he moaned his Master’s name again. 

The fingers were driving him wild, and he was still sore from the night before, but, he realised, he didn’t ever want him to stop. “So...good...so...how? Don’t want it to stop. Master, it’s...oh! Yes!”

***

"Don't worry about how, just enjoy it. You were such a good doll last night, this is your reward," Hisoka said gently before kissing Illumi's cheek. _ Let me hear you cry my name over and over; you're my doll, show me how good you can be, _ he thought, continuing to toy with his boyfriend's new body, committing every inch to memory. 

***

“Oh, yes, yes, Master!” Illumi gasped. “I will, I, I will. It feels...fantast-ic. So good! I’m yours! Your doll! Play with me!”

***

1 Hour Later

***

Hisoka smiled serenely as he carefully washed Illumi's chest, taking his time to avoid disturbing the pins keeping his current shape together. Delighting in the small groans coming from his lover's lips, he fought to hold back his laughter as he remembered carrying his boyfriend into the bath. _ I must have really tired you out; I can't remember the last time I got to see you like this. Nevermind that; you allowed me to pick you up. Are you becoming more submissive or just acting? _ Picking up the glass he'd picked up from the sink before, he said softly, "I'm going to rinse you off now; then I'm going to wash your hair. So you stay nice and relaxed, Master is going to take care of you." 

***

“Master,” Illumi hummed. He felt like he was floating. “That’s...I like that. It feels good. I feel...is this what it’s like to be drunk?” he asked as his head lolled against Hisoka-san’s chest. “I can see why people would,” he rubbed his cheek against his Master’s skin and smiled dreamily. “Do it,” he finished. “It feels...nice.”

***

Feeling Illumi rubbing against him, Hisoka froze in surprise before resuming rinsing the soap from his lover's body. "I think that you're particularly deep into subspace right now," he advised. "We'll take it slow while you come back down, it's important that I keep an eye on you while you're like this. If the floaty feelings change, you need to tell me, OK? You’re going to be a little sensitive to touch for a while, from what I remember. I’ll give you a nice head massage when I do your hair; you’ll love it. You’ll feel the most relaxed you’ve felt in a long time by the time I’ve finished. I want you to enjoy this for as long as possible. This is what I feel when I get my endorphin rush; it’s a wonderful feeling. " 

***

Illumi grinned. _ Sensitive, _ he thought as he felt his Master’s hands moving through his hair. _ I am. _

“I will tell you, Hisoka-san, do not worry. This is,” he hummed again and ran his doll-like fingers down his Master’s arm. “Nice.” 

He giggled and then giggled again at the sound of his voice. “Lulu is fun. She is strange too, but I like her. She makes me feel things; feel you. You make me feel. Usually, I don’t like it, but with you, I do. Umm, the water is good.”

***

_ Adorable, I can't recall you ever hitting subspace like this before. Is it because of our prolonged-time together? _ "Well, if you wanted to be her again in the future, Master won't complain. Just remember, that I chose you as Illumi," Hisoka said and continued massaging his lover's scalp gently. "Lulu is a bonus and a most welcome one at that, but I still want you as yourself. My Illu-chan." 

***

Illumi shook his head gently and smiled sleepily. “You say that, but,” he nuzzled his Master again. “You don’t do this with me.” 

He let Lulu hum contentedly and kiss Hisoka-san’s arm as it crossed in front of him. “I’m perfect now,” he grinned. “Am both. Am perfect. You’re happy. All good. See, even your bracelet is glowing. It’s beautifully terrifying, isn’t it? I want to kill him so much. I’ll wear this to do it. I’ll let you lick the blood from my breasts and pins. I know how much you will love that. Wait, are you obeying him or are you trying to disobey? You aren’t red, so I say obeying. I wonder what you are doing to make it glow? Did he tell you to give me a bath?”

***

Hisoka hugged Illumi to him and rested his head on his lover's shoulder with a curious hum, frowning a little. _ But you've always insisted you didn't need this from me? Until recently you'd have argued you're a Zoldyck and you're fine, what's changed? _ "Do you want me to do this with you as yourself? Cause I would," he asked gently. _ Will you remember this conversation when you come back down? _ "Also I'm not trying to obey or disobey him, he's not my owner. Dr. Lecter can think what he likes, but I do not belong to him. He made a comment and said that I should take care of you. You're my Illu-chan; my fierce, wonderfully strong and deadly boyfriend, or girlfriend right now, I suppose. Things have been intense for both of us, and this is aftercare, the thing you usually resist," he teased and kissed Illumi's cheek. "Now, I need to wash your hair; you seemed to enjoy the head massage. So if you're feeling a little less sensitive, I'd like to continue pampering you while you're allowing me to. Master likes to be gentle sometimes too," he added before reaching for the complimentary shampoo. 

***

“Yes, Master, but usually I’m not...” he felt his words trail away as his Master began to run his fingers through his hair again. “I’m an idiot. This is...wonderful.”

***

"Well just this once, let yourself enjoy it. I'm having a good time," Hisoka replied soothingly as he picked up the glass to start rinsing out the shampoo from Lulu's short locks. "We've got a lot to do today, especially if we're going to look the part for our upcoming dinner party. You are happy I agreed to go, right? It felt like a trap, but getting to see his house does have a tactical advantage." He smiled as he watched the suds flow down his lover's body to join the rest of the water in the bath. _ We'll beat him at his own game, however long it takes. _

***

Illumi turned in his arms and felt Lulu’s curiosity. “He’s made a mistake, underestimating my Master’s cunning,” Lulu purred, and Illumi licked his lips. “We’re going to tear him apart, and he’s giving us exactly what we need to do it. I’m your secret weapon. Should I practice my growl?”

***

"And who are you going to be practising being all growly with?" Hisoka teased with a grin. "If you growl at your Master he may give you a spanking, or were you hoping to growl at Dr. Lecter while you're ripping him limb from limb?" 

***

Illumi grinned and bared his teeth at Hisoak-san. “You can _ try _and spank me.” Reaching up, he placed his small hand around his Master’s neck. “But I should warn you; I’m an Assassin. I am no stranger to pain.”

***

Hisoka laughed in delight and looked at Illumi through his lashes. "I know, but tolerating and enjoying are different things. So my darling, are you going to choke me?" he challenged. 

***

“Are you going to stop me?” Illumi dared, tightening his grip until it was painful and watched the result with hungry eyes. “_ Master. _”

***

In reaction to the slowly increasing pressure, Hisoka closed his eyes, still smiling at his boyfriend. _ Maybe I'll let you have your fun for a little bit; it's not often you try to top me. _ Surrendering to the sensation, he brought his hands up to stroke Illumi's back, with a rasp of amusement. _ Hmm, that feels quite nice actually, I know you won't kill me. Not like this, anyway. _

***

Illumi shuddered and felt his beast beginning to stir. The urge to continue squeezing was almost too much.

_ “Stop,” _ Lulu said gently. _ “You don’t want that, nor does he. I’ve got this.” _

She rose to the surface of his mind, and Illumi found himself looking out through his own eyes as his body began to move without his instruction.

He felt himself rise and lean in to whisper in Hisoka-san’s ear. “Let Lulu take care of _ you, _ Master,” she said seductively. His hand slipped around to the back of his Master’s neck and tugged on his hair. Illumi shuddered. Hisoka-san wasn’t stopping him. “Let me show you what I can do.”

***

"What you can do?" Hisoka asked, feeling slightly confused by the sudden change. "Master's intrigued, what did you have in mind?" He ran his hand down his lover's arm in encouragement. _ Show me; I want to know what's been brewing in that wicked mind of yours. _

***

“Shh,” Illumi heard Lulu say as she pulled their Master’s head further back and exposed his neck. “Let go, trust your Lulu; she knows what you like.” 

He tried to cry out in warning, but was blocked and watched helplessly as his teeth bit down into the nape Hisoka-san’s neck. He tasted blood and heard Lulu moan with pleasure. _ Master, _ he thought. _ Do you actually want this? Can she really give you what I can’t? _

***

"You're being naughty today," Hisoka gasped in surprise before moaning quietly and tightening his hold on Illumi. _ Oh, I'm going to have to punish you today, aren't I? _"What's gotten into you, sweetheart?" he asked before groaning in delight at the feeling of his lover's tongue lapping at his blood. "Do I taste good?" 

***

Illumi heard Lulu laugh darkly and whisper, “I would have thought that was obvious, Master. What’s gotten into me, is you.” She reached between them and grasped Hisoak-san’s cock. “Now, why don’t we stop asking all these silly little questions, and have some fun?” She positioned herself over him and felt him hardening in her hand. Leaning forward, she ghosted her lips over their Master’s. “You taste delicious,” she whispered. “See.” 

She kissed him and sank down in one smooth movement. Illumi gave in. There was no way he could stop her, and right now, he really didn’t want to.

Lulu pulled back from the kiss and looked knowingly at Hisoka-san.“Let’s get dirty,” she purred and began to move.

***

2 hours later

***

Sporting a cheeky grin, Hisoka snuck another glance at his lover's ass in the skirt they had picked up the day before. Seeing the odd look his guard gave him, he shrugged and sped up so that he could put his arm protectively around Illumi's shoulders. 

"You look great in your new outfit," he purred quietly into his boyfriend's ear. "I wish we didn't have company; I'm getting so many naughty ideas. So why don't we distract me by planning out our little trip? We need to find me a suit, a dress for you...I'd like to get a laptop, can you think of anything else, darling?"

***

“You wanted a new scent selection for me, Hisoka-san,” Illumi said, pulling at his skirt a bit. It felt odd to have material brushing at the back of his knees. He was fine with the bouse, although the push-up bra his Master had insisted he wear made his breasts bounce a little as he walked. He appreciated the flat sandals, though. How his Master wore high heels every day was beyond him.

He glanced again at the female guard accompanying them today and tried to work out why Lulu insisted upon wanting to look at her. As far as he could tell, she seemed perfectly normal. Her blonde hair was shoulder-length, she was slim, but in a muscular way and, he sighed and turned back to his Master, if he were honest, she reminded him of Gon. Over-zealous and totally out of her depth, but somehow managing to push through anyway. He didn’t know whether to admire or pity her. 

_ “I know what I want to do with her,” _ Lulu thought, and Illumi shuddered.

_ No, we belong to Master. We do not do that, _ Illumi thought sternly.

_ “What if Master watched? I’m sure he’d like it.” _

“We could pick that up as well if you liked,” Illumi said, pointedly ignoring Lulu. “There are some shops in town that stock that kind of thing.”

***

"Sure, which do you think would be best to pick up first?" Hisoka agreed easily, still in a good mood from their earlier fun. "I'm feeling generous, so if you're very good, maybe I'll get you a special treat."

***

Illumi cut Lulu off from suggesting that they visit the adult store that was just on the edge of his boarder, and instead smiled coyly at his Master, looking up at him through Lulu’s long lashes. 

“Well, Hisoka-san, you seemed to like playing dress-up after the bath this morning...” he said, hoping that it sounded like something a girlfriend would say. When he heard a small huff from their guard, but nothing more, he allowed Lulu to smile widely. “Why don’t we find me something pretty for Dr. Lecter to admire?”

***

_ Good luck with that one, _ Miriam thought as she scanned the street for possible threats. _ He’s gayer than Liberace. Here I was thinking you weren’t just a bimbo. Oh well, it’s not like you’re gonna stick around anyway. He’s gonna buy you shiny things, fuck you into a coma and throw you out like all the rest. If you weren’t so stupid, I’d feel sorry for you. _

***

"How about a nice necklace?" Hisoka suggested before kissing the top of his boyfriend's head; he had to admit, he was enjoying being taller than Illumi, even without his heels. "I can't exactly let you wear a collar, but a nice choker to match the dress would be a good substitute. Hmm, dress first I think, then accessories," he declared as he took his lover's hand and ignored the eye roll he earned from his guard.

***

“Of course, Master,” Illumi said, trying not to stare at his hand. He felt Lulu flush with pleasure at the idea of a collar and looked down at his beaded wrist. 

_ I don’t need one; I already have my mark, _ he thought.

_ “No, but I don’t. I want one; I’ll look so pretty!” _ Lulu gushed. _ “I’ll be his perfect little doll, and he’ll love me forever.” _

_ You’re very strange. _

Illumi tried to hide the flush from the guard. It was far too easy for Hisoka-san to affect this body. “I trust you to make your Doll look beautiful,” Lulu said. Illumi was impressed that she’d managed to keep her excitement under check. Her voice sounded both demure and, ever so slightly titillated. It was a perfect act.

***

"Of course, sweetheart," Hisoka said cheerfully as he snuck a glance at Miriam. "We're going to be the most interesting couple there, so why not aim for best dressed too? I have admittedly never attended a black-tie event. Unless you count my party for becoming a floor master and I dressed in my stage clothes. Hhmm, can I get away with a top hat? And a cane? I've always wanted to dress up like that."

***

“You really think Dr. Lecter’s going to like you pretending to be the Ringmaster?” Miriam asked before she could stop herself. She’d spotted a group of young men following them, but they were over the other side of the road and looked like they were trying to psych each other up to try and get an autograph, so she wasn’t that worried. “At his party? You are delusional, aren’t you?”

***

"He's the one who wants to put me on display," Hisoka countered. "I may as well be. Wouldn't be my first time playing lion tamer, and yes I do mean with the fuzzy kind," he added, seeing the unspoken question in Miriam's expression.

***

“Did you ever consider that he might be trying to help you?” Miriam countered. “He’s introducing you to his friends and trusting you with people who could actually make a difference in your life.” She shook her head and eyed the boys across the street again. “No, of course, you haven’t. Everythings a grand conspiracy to you, isn’t it?”

***

_ No fun allowed is it then? _ Hisoka hummed. "Not really, I just believe life is for living. Nobody knows what's waiting on the other side or when our time will come. I could live my life avoiding all risks and still die at the hands of a criminal, or in an accident and die having lived a half-life," he replied coolly. "Or I can enjoy myself, and accept that we all, in the grand scheme of things, have the same. We all have a life. Before you say it, no, I'm not eagerly rushing towards death, but I'm not going to run from it either. Also, Dr. Lecter seems to appreciate my eccentricities if you must know." 

***

Miriam raised her brow in challenge. “Yes, but he invited you to a party that he didn’t have to, as a guest. He’s taking a_ huge _ risk just to prove to the world that you’re _ not _ the man the papers are making you out to be. Are you really going to make a mockery of him, when he’s doing this for you? I fail to see how personally cooking for you, introducing you to people who have a say, or at least know those who do, in whether you live or die, and getting you out of that hotel for an evening, is a bad thing? Are you _ that _paranoid? Next thing you know, you’ll be telling me those kids over there are Assassins in disguise.”

***

“The children are fans. They were also following us yesterday, although more discreetly,” Illumi said flatly. “And when you know what Dr. Lecter can do with his Nen, then you will be able to answer your own question. Before you judge my Master, take the time to get to know him.”

***

_ Kyoya didn’t mention anything, _ Miriam thought. _ Were they really following him? What reason would you have to- _

***

"Is it such a risk when at any moment he can order me to stop, and I have to?" Hisoka sighed and looked at the gold band on his wrist. "Fine, I'll leave the hat but can I at least have the cane? My Ringmaster didn't have a cane, so you can't use that objection twice." 

***

“He could, yes,” Miriam said, looking over at Lulu smugly. “But would his band _ actually _ be able to stop you if you decide to kill someone? You’d at worst, get a bad itch.” When Lulu opened her mouth to object, she explained. “The Doctor helped my ex kick a smoking habit. I _ do _ know what the band can do. You could ruin him, but he obviously believes in you enough to show the world that, while you might dress like one, you _ aren’t _actually a clown.”

_ Why am I saying this? Don’t get involved, Miriam. You aren’t stupid. He’s a **criminal.**_ _ You don’t actually like him, shut up. This isn’t your problem. _

***

"Magician," Hisoka corrected with a frown. "If I were a clown then I'd have my make-up in the directory of clown faces and I'd have a clown name. I've hidden many things, but my name is the one I was born with." _ Why do you care? When we met, you made it clear you'd be happy to see me swing? _ He sniffed indignantly. "Apparently I'm a talented artist, at least Doc..." he caught himself mid-sentence and sneered. "Why am I defending myself? If you weren't being paid to keep me in one piece, you'd be happy to finish me off yourself. You made it crystal clear how you feel about me, _ Special Agent. _" 

***

“Look,” Miriam said with a sigh. “I’d had a bad day and...I _ may _ have been a bit harsh. I’m not saying you don’t deserve what you get, whatever it might be, but...I was rude. I apologise. You aren’t the worst person in the world. Are you _ sure _those kids are just fans. They’ve followed us for five streets now.”

***

Hisoka chuckled. "As surprising as it may be, I was very popular at the arena. Most of my fights sold out; Danchou’s did as well. Plus, Lulu said she recognised them so, what's the harm in seeing what they want?"

***

“Erm, they could be armed?” Miriam pointed out.

***

“So could we,” Illumi countered mildly. “They won’t approach him. They haven’t in all the years I’ve known him. The fact that they didn’t even register on his radar should be all that you need to know about them. They are entirely harmless. I believe the term for them is, voyeur? They derive pleasure through watching him live and fight.”

***

Miriam blinked twice. “I..._ suppose _ that’s technically a correct use of that word...” she hedged. “But please don’t ever say that again. I don’t know why, but it sounds so wrong coming from your mouth.”

***

"Well let's carry on then," Hisoka suggested with a shrug. "They'll get bored when they realise I'm not doing anything interesting. Now I believe our first stop was to get a lovely dress for my wonderful girlfriend?" He teased before pulling Illumi in for a kiss. 

***

Illumi let out a squeak of surprise when he was suddenly jerked towards his Master, and another one when he was equally as suddenly kissed. “Master, he gasped, feeling his heart start to flutter. “I believe that may count as something interesting,” he said, leaning into the hold.

***

“Yeah,” Miriam said, tapping her foot. “I hope you brought enough for everyone. There’s an old lady over there who looks like she could do with cheering up.”

_ Shut up, Miriam, shut up! That doesn’t even make sense. What the hell are you saying? You are not jealous. No, you are not! _

“Anyway,” she said, trying not to stare. “I had an idea about the outfit if you care what I think?” 

***

"Sure, what was your idea?" Hisoka asked pleasantly as he let go of Illumi and grabbed his hand again. _ If those kids are going to follow me; then I may as well give them something to talk about. _

***

“Match your outfit to her dress,” Miriam said, taking in the mildly dazed look on Lulu’s face. _ You can’t be that good at kissing, surely? _ “That way you won’t look over-dressed in comparison.” _ And Lulu won’t let you go too overboard. Please tell me she’s got a sense of style. Lecter doesn’t exactly do understated, but you could put him to shame. _

***

"Well, we were going to get her outfit first," Hisoka agreed with a thoughtful hum. "Very well, what do you think, Lulu? You'll help me find a suitable outfit so that we complement each other, won't you?" 

***

“Yes,” Illumi, hear his mouth say. “Of course I will, Master. And what will you give me as a reward when I do?” His hand raised to his lips and traced them, feeling where Hisoka-san’s had just been. “If that was my payment for being here with you, then I have high hopes for what a fully tailored suit will get me.” His vision temporarily shifted, and he realised he’d just winked. “What do I need to earn myself a pretty collar?”

***

“Oh gods, this was going so well,” Miriam groaned. “Why did you have to kiss her? Do you have an aphrodisiac in your lipstick or something?”

***

"She's very kissable, and she's mine," Hisoka replied proudly. "Shouldn't I show my girlfriend affection? Isn't it a thing so-called normal people do?" 

***

“No,” Miriam said firmly. “She’s hers. People are not property. I don’t care what ‘normal’ people do, but I do care about that distinction. Now, let’s go, we’ve put on enough of a show; you need to buy a dress.” _ And get indoors. _

***

"Yes, I do. Lulu, darling, do you have any idea what sort of dress you would like? You've got more experience in these matters than I do," Hisoka asked, wanting to avoid looking at Miriam. "I'm trusting you to be my guide; you know all this black-tie stuff is rather new to me." 

***

Illumi tightened his hand in an attempt at a reassuring grip. He’d seen others do things like this and it was reassuring to be back in control of his body.

He did his best to keep his voice calm as he said, “I have a few ideas, Master, yes, but you must make the final decisions. I...do not wish to be the...authority in our relationship. I think something in black would do though,” he went on, recalling the types of things the women he knew would wear to events. “Maybe some gloves?” 

He looked around the street and saw a discreet sign advertising bespoke ladieswear. The lettering was stylish but subtle, and the garments on display would not have been out of place in a country house.

“I would advise that we look in the shop down the street, there; in between the second-hand furniture store and the jewellers.” 

***

“Yes,” Miriam said. “You can.”

***

“No,” Illumi said, equally firmly. “I will not. I would advise you to not speak about things that you do not understand.”

***

“Then why don’t you enlighten me?” Miriam challenged. “What am I not understanding? You aren’t a slave, why can’t you decide what dress you’re going to wear?”

"She's not my actual slave; it's a kink thing. Kyoya not getting that I understand, but you're a bit older than him, aren't you?" Hisoka quipped. "As for why I’m going to make the final decisions, why don't you ask your _friend,_ Dr. Lecter? He’d be happy to explain the psychology behind submission, I’m sure; the man does seem to enjoy teaching others." 

***

“Dr. Lecter would never insult me by assuming I _ couldn’t understand._ Unlike some, he isn’t rude.” Miriam said vehemently. 

***

“No, but implying that I do not have my own mind and need ‘saving’ _is _insulting,” Illumi said with finality. “Now, if you are done criticising the way others choose to live, then we should move on. It is not my money that I would be spending.” He felt Lulu rise within him and add teasingly, “It would be rude to buy something without the card holder’s consent, don’t you think?” He couldn’t understand why, but she seemed to like their guard quite a bit.

***

Miriam looked at the couple and shook her head. “I am never going to understand you two, fine, come on, before we start attracting a crowd. I guess investigating human trafficking does something to the humour muscles in your brain. There are some things I just don’t like any more. But that’s my problem. Let’s get you into a little black dress.”

***

_ You're not here to understand or to judge me, why couldn't we have Kyoya? I like him; he's actually friendly. _ "My apologies, I didn't mean to be quite so insensitive. Let's try and get through this shopping trip without further fighting, shall we? Truce?" Hisoka asked with a small smile. 

***

“Yeah,” Miriam said, running a hand through her hair. “Truce. Look, I really am sorry. I don’t know why I’m like this. Leroy rubbed me the wrong way this morning.” She caught a sneer flash across Lulu’s face. “Yeah, he’s worse than you think,” she said conspiratorially and slapped a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be saying things like that. Oh, fuck, I don’t know what’s gotten into me today. I really do want to get you a good dress. I promise. You’d look great in something floor length. Don’t tell Zeller I said that. Oh, God, someone shut me up.”

***

"It's fine, take a deep breath," Hisoka instructed firmly. "Now count back from ten, you'll be alright. We're going to get Lulu the most wonderful dress from the store she suggested, and we're all going to get along. Now, are we all ready?" 

***

Illumi felt Lulu walk over to Miriam and put an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, sweetie,” she said. “I’m sure we could find something for you too.”

***

Miriam stiffened and as politely as she could, extracted herself from the woman’s grip. Lulu was a lot stronger than she looked and she made a mental note to warn Zeller. 

“Thanks, but dresses really aren’t my thing. I promise to give you an honest opinion if you need one, though,” she offered.

***

“I think we have a deal,” Illumi felt lulu say. “Now, let’s go make me look _ fabulous_.”

***

Hisoka watched the interaction with interest before clearing his throat to get Illumi's attention. "Now, I believe we were heading to the shop down the street?" 

***

“Yes, we were,” Lulu purred, and Illumi watched as she took his hand and happily walked beside him to the shop.

_ I need to do this, _ he thought. _ Hisoka-san won’t know how to act in there. Let me take charge. You were better with the woman than I was, but I need to do this. _

_ “Spoilsport,” _ Lulu thought. 

Blinking, Illumi experimentally squeezed his Master’s hand and smiled when he realised that he was back in control. Standing up on his tip-toes, he made like he was going to kiss Hisoka-san’s cheek, but whispered in his ear. “Follow my lead. We can do this.” 

With a little prompting from Lulu, he placed the kiss gently against his jaw and took a deep breath before turning and striding into the store as if he already owned it. With a straight back and an air that screamed ‘old money’, he made his way to the shop assistant and said, “Show me a selection of black dresses you have in my size. They must be suitable for an important dinner party and allow for gloves to be worn. Spare no expense.”

Job done, he turned and sat demurely on an expensive-looking chair, waiting for the dresses to be brought out for inspection. He had seen his Mother do this enough times to know the drill.

***

“OK,” Miriam said quietly. “Now I get why you like her. Shit, I just said that out loud. I really should cut back on the caffeine.”

***

Hisoka glanced at Miriam and smirked proudly, before joining Illumi and standing by his chair. _ You're so wonderful like this, part of me wants you to stay like this forever. That would be cruel though, wouldn't it? _ Unsure of what to do, he remained silent and glanced at some of the dresses hanging on a nearby rack. _ I'm so out of place here; we should have got me something less eye-catching to wear for this. Did you do this to make me uncomfortable, Dr. Lecter? Just you wait, I'll get my own back at your party. You were jealous in the book store; I wonder how much more jealous I can make you over dinner? _

***

Seeing the way the shop assistant glanced at his Master and then started to move towards the shop's security, rather than the dress selection, Illumi coughed loud enough to draw her attention.

“If you wish to keep your job, my dear, and earn a significant bonus, then I suggest you go and bring me those dresses.” He grasped his Master’s hand possessively. “I assure you, Hisoka will be on his _ best _behaviour.”

***

_ Hisoka? _ Miriam thought, noting the dropping of the honorific. _ So you do stand up for yourself when you need to. Oh, thank God. OK, I can work with this. _

“And I’m here to keep an eye on her,” Miriam teased. “It’s a whole chain of command thing. Trust me; it gets complicated. You wouldn’t believe the level of detail we go into when sorting out shifts. Your merchandise is safe. Trust me.”

***

Hisoka held in his sigh of frustration. He'd expected the assistant's reaction. "I understand you're probably uncomfortable around me, but, I am only here to pay for a dress for my girlfriend. She has a rough idea of what she wants," he said calmly and put his free hand on Illumi's shoulder. "The price is of no concern. I'll pay it. I'll even leave you some glowing customer feedback, so please, show us what you have on offer?" 

***

Illumi watched the assistant hesitate, nod and move to find him the dresses he’d requested. The security officer hadn’t moved from his post, something that Illumi appreciated. The shop, thankfully, didn’t employ stupid people.

Feeling Lulu wanting to have fun whilst they waited, he allowed her to gently squeeze his Master’s hand and rub gentle circles into his palm. He was going to have to play dress-up again soon, and Lulu was getting excited at the prospect. It was almost a relief to know that she would be able to take over.

***

The squeeze on his hand surprised Hisoka out of his thoughts, and he looked down. Chuckling quietly, he squeezed back and bent to whisper in his lover’s ear. “You’re beautiful when you get commanding,” he said, wanting to say more, but deciding against it, he settled instead for a quick kiss on the cheek. “I can’t wait to see you modelling for me again,” he added playfully. 

***

Rubbing slow circles into Hisoka-san’s palm, Illumi felt Lulu smile dreamily. “Modeling them or you, my dear, this is all for you; you deserve a treat,” she said, and he agreed.

It felt strange not to say Master, but he agreed with Lulu’s assessment that he could not appear to have anything less than full control over the situation in front of the staff.

Allowing a mildly bored look to cross his features, he inspected his fingernails before turning to watch the assistant gathering his clothes. Lulu didn’t like her, but she was growing on him. He liked people who could think on their feet, and this one certainly could.

***

_ You know I'm uneasy here, don't you Illu-chan? _ Hisoka thought as he focused on the gentle massaging of his palm and commanded his body to relax. _ I can feel the security guard watching me, does he really think he could stop me? If I wanted to kill everyone here, I'd have done it in the blink of an eye and taken the dresses I liked. _

"Well, you know how much I enjoy spoiling you," Hisoka said softly, doing his best to ignore the shop staff. "Getting to see your happy smiling face is a treat all on its own." 

***

Illumi looked up at his Master and flashed him a small smile. “As is pleasing you,” he said gently. “I am looking forward to finding a dress for the party. I’ve never been shopping in Yorknew before. My family would always call in people when they wanted new clothes.” It wasn’t a lie...exactly. Lulu was extremely excited about the dresses, and his family did have a tailor. It just felt strange to be talking to Hisoka-san like this. He wasn’t used to the company and acting on the spur of the moment like this, without being paid to do so was entirely new.

***

“I’d say get a room, but we all know what happens when you do,” Miriam said, settling down on a padded stool next to Lulu. She saw the flash of a smile fly across Lulu’s face and chuckled. “You know it’s true.”

***

“And you know that it isn’t a bad thing,” Illumi countered. “We wouldn’t want Hisoka to become bored now, would we?” Dropping his Master’s title made his teeth ache.

_ These dresses better be worth it, _ he thought and felt Lulu’s answering assurance that they would be. 

***

Hisoka chuckled. _ I do tend to act out when I get bored, don't I? _ "Well, I don't think the shop staff need to hear about my mischief. I'm sure you'll be stunning in whatever dress we choose." 

***

“Well, I trust that you won’t let me leave looking like a Peacock,” Illumi heard Lulu say and felt his body titter at its own joke. He heard Miriam groan and slump in her chair.

Lulu turned his body to look at her, and he noted, with genuine surprise, that whilst the woman had slumped, she had not let up her vigilance. She was nothing like Kyoya. Her ears were angled so that she could hear what was happening, her gaze was not covered, and she was sitting so that she would be able to spring into action at a moments notice. 

_ “I like her,” _ Lulu thought. _ “We should keep her around. She makes Master think too. Kyoya didn’t. I got the impression he wanted to pat him on his head. This one actually challenges him. Maybe we could see if she wanted to join us in-” _

_ No! _ Illumi thought in horror. _ I do _ ** _not_ ** _ want to see any part of her naked. _

_ “You really are no fun,” _ Lulu groused and turned when she heard the wheels of a caddy approaching.

The assistant was wheeling in a rack of dresses for Illumi to choose from. Some were gaudy, full of sequins and cut-out side sections that made them look like they’d be more suitable for the circus than a party, and he wondered if she was testing him.

Getting to his feet, he maintained a rigid and upright posture that his mother would have been proud of. Walking over to the rack, he rearranged the selection, placing the three that would suit the party to the left and the five that he had rejected to the right. 

“I’d like to try these on for size,” he said, politely gesturing to the dresses. “What do you think, Ma-y darling?”

***

"Definitely, I'd like to see them on before we make our final choice. I'm sure at least one of them will look great," Hisoka agreed, pointedly avoiding looking at the shop assistant. _ Sequins? For a dinner party? _ he wondered, and looked down at his clothes, resisting the urge to sigh indignantly. _ I was trying to be nice earlier, but clearly, such things are wasted on some people. _

***

“Very well,” Illumi said, smiling politely at the shop assistant, and assured her that he wouldn’t need her help. Making his way over to the changing rooms he politely asked her to wait and was pleasantly surprised when she did. 

He hadn’t been looking forward to explaining why he was only wearing a push-up bra, but, thankfully, that wasn’t going to be a problem. Stepping inside the booth, he stripped out of his clothes and slid easily into the first dress. It was short, smart and clung to his figure well. It had thick enough straps to allow him to wear a bra, which he appreciated. Looking at himself in the mirror, he felt Lulu grin appreciatively. 

_ “I look sexy as hell,” _ she thought. Illumi rolled his eyes.

He didn’t think it had enough elegance for Lecter’s party, but he’d already said that he would be asking for his Master’s input. Pulling the curtain aside, he stepped out into the hallway and pretended to look at himself in the mirror at the end of the walkway, rather than at Hisoka-san.

“What do you think?” he asked in a commanding tone and smirked inwardly when he saw the assistant jump in the mirror's reflection. 

***

At the sound of his lover’s voice, Hisoka looked up, looking over the proposed dress thoughtfully before his brows knitted in a frown. _ It’s a bit short, isn’t it? If we were going to a bar, then that would be different. Dr. Lecter is probably expecting something more elegant, and we’re already going to be the centre of attention. _ Forcing himself to smile, he tried to decide the best way to explain his feelings.

“It looks lovely on you, but I’m not sure it’s,” he paused, reconsidering his words. _ Is the reason that I don’t like it, that it’s revealing, or something else? _ “Perhaps something a little longer would be more appropriate?” he suggested.

***

“Please don’t wear that to Dr. Lecter’s house,” Miriam said, trying not to stare at the pale legs now fully on display. “I...some of the older guests may have heart attacks and I _ really _don’t want to have to perform CPR in a Doctor’s house.”

***

“I agree,” Illumi said curtly and swept back into the changing room, ignoring Lulu’s tittering laughter at the back of his mind. There was no way she was going to get him to like that guard. It didn’t matter what she thought, _ he _was in charge of his own body. 

***

“Well, that was solved quickly,” Miriam said, staring at Hisoka. “Is she always like that when it comes to clothes? Can I take her with me the next time I need to go shopping? We could work out an exchange programme? You get Zeller, and I’ll take her out for the afternoon?”

***

"Zeller? Why not Kyoya? I like him," Hisoka replied with a warm smile. _ Well you may not be as fun as young Kyoya, but you're useful to have around. I'm glad you agreed the dress wasn't suitable. _ "Also yes, she’s generally very to the point. It's why I like her; she keeps me on my toes."

***

“Amongst other things,” Miriam muttered. “And no, you won’t corrupt Kyoya. He’s a good kid, but I do not understand why Jack thought it was a good idea to bring him onto the team. No corrupting the rookie, got it? Bad psychopathic serial killer.”

***

Drawing the curtain and blocking the rest of the shop from seeing the relief on his face, Illumi stared in the mirror as he stripped out of his outfit. For all of Hisoka-san’s talk of being out of his depth in a shop like this, he had a good eye for design and Miriam did appear to be keeping her word about giving her honest opinion. With a few etiquette lessons under his belt and a good hard injection of self-belief, Hisoka-san would no doubt be able to charm his way through any ball or night at the Opera. The party would be easy.

***

_ Can I corrupt you instead? _ Hisoka nodded and sat down on the chair Illumi had used earlier. "He's too pure for the career he's chosen," he remarked thoughtfully. "Maybe Jack is hoping to encourage him to consider a different path while he's still young enough?"

***

Miriam narrowed her eyes. “Damnit, why do you have to make sense. That’s exactly the kind of...thing...he’d pull. The kid only went into this career because his family told him to. You know he’s practically a world-class locksmith? I’ve not come across a lock he can’t break. I don’t want this job to break him.”

***

Illumi picked the next dress off the hanger. This one was floor length but less figure-hugging. It only had one shoulder strap, and so, with a sigh, he took off his bra. Thankfully, he’d practised enough after the shower, when he was trying on the clothes that Hisoka-san had bought him, and he was now able to put the device on again without much thought.

Inspecting himself in the mirror, he had to admit that whilst the top half of the dress looked good...the bottom half was not as flattering as he’d hoped it would be.

***

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Hisoka said honestly, surprising himself. _ Did I really say that? It's true though; I can't lie, the band would punish me. _ "I mean, he seems nice...I've enjoyed talking to him when he's been on duty. Agent Jones is probably my least favourite of your colleagues, though." 

***

“Oh, you can break him,” Miriam said offhandedly before clapping her hand over her mouth again. Frowning at Hisoka, she looked him up and down. “What is it about you? Why am I...babbling?” she asked and activated her Gyo. Beyond the tendrils of Hannibal’s Nen, she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “There’s no way you’re _ that _sneaky. Have you got some fancy perfume on, that makes people tell you what they’re thinking?”

***

"No, I'm not wearing anything special. I'm honestly not sure why I have that effect on people," Hisoka remarked and glanced at the band. "Although while I'm wearing this, you can be sure I'm not lying." 

***

“Really,” Miriam asked eagerly. “Oh, you _ so _ shouldn't have said that to me. Damnit, why am I saying these-” She turned when she saw Lulu emerge from the dressing room. “Holy...erm...”

***

“What do you think of this one?” Illumi asked his audience, making sure that his tone was as demanding as his mothers. He knew it wasn’t flattering, but he made sure to hold himself with all the self-assured pride of his father. They might not be here now, but he would not cast doubt upon the Zoldyck name.

***

Smiling knowingly at Miriam, Hisoka turned to look at Illumi and his second dress. _ I like the asymmetric style; we can always find a top like that. It’s a shame it’s so ill-fitting on the bottom; I do like the dress, but I think it would suit Miriam better. _

“I like the design, but the fit is all wrong,” he said eventually. “You’d suit the style as a top, but the lower half isn’t sitting properly on your hips. Hopefully, the last dress will be better, darling.”

***

Illumi smiled into the mirror as his Master explained his thoughts. “I knew there was a reason I brought you with me today,” he heard Lulu purr. “You have quite the eye; I couldn’t agree more.”

***

“He’s full of surprises today,” Miriam said darkly. “But I have to admit, he’s right. You’re all wrong for that cut.”

***

“It is, thank you both for your honesty,” Illumi said, stamping down on Lulu before she could do a twirl for their audience.

Heading back into the cubicle for the third time, he looked at the last dress. He wearily took in the long slit that cut almost up to his hip. Hisoka-san was either going to love the idea or completely hate it. If the latter was true, then he knew that he was going to have to think on his feet. Maybe he could pull together a combination of an asymmetric top and skirt?

Replacing his bra and making sure his pins were held in the correct place, Illumi slipped the dress on.

The straps were simple, elegant and extremely flattering for his new neckline. His breasts were fully covered, but the cut of the top was sewn in a way that subtly drew attention to them. It was ladylike without being too over the top.

It was a promising start.

***

“You know,” Miriam said conversationally. “She’s right; you do have a good eye. Why are you so uncomfortable here? I never thought you’d actually care about what people thought of you.”

***

"It's complicated," Hisoka replied, refusing to meet Miriam's eye. "I'd rather not talk about it, especially not here." _ It's not that I care, so much as there's a difference between choosing to be on display and being forced into it. I highly doubt you want to hear my sob story; I'm a criminal, and you're a cop. You're not supposed to be sympathetic towards me. _

***

The slit...actually looked good. The full-length skirt would drape softly around his ankles when he had his heels on, and the angle of the break meant that his leg would not so much be exposed as _ revealed_. There was a subtle difference and, Illumi noted with a with a pleased smile, Lulu liked it as much as he did.

He pulled back the curtain and practically glided out into the corridor.

“And the last one?” he asked.

***

“Fair enough,” Miriam said and was stopped from saying more by the sight of, quite possibly the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, emerging from the dressing room.

“Lulu,” she gasped, feeling her mouth going dry. “You’re...” _ Drop-dead fucking gorgeous, breathtaking, an idiot for dating a criminal... _“You look amazing.”

***

Grateful for the distraction Hisoka looked back at Illumi and stared, raking his eyes down from the delicate neckline to the high split in the skirt. _ This one, it has to be this one. _ He blinked and swallowed before he asked, “You said we need gloves too, right? I want to see it with gloves, to be sure. I like it; you look...ravishing.” 

Turning to the assistant, he tried to appear charming as he asked, "Do you happen to sell opera gloves? We’d like to see the dress with them before we decide if we’ll take it.” 

***

Illumi allowed Lulu to smile like a Lion as she heard her Master’s praise. “Size small,” he purred and turned to stalk towards Hisoka-san once the woman had disappeared into the back.

He had to walk a fine line; he couldn’t let Lulu get too carried away with her performance, but at the same time, he had to make it appear to the staff that she was in charge.

“Maybe I should keep it on?” he allowed her to say and saw the way Miriam flushed at the suggestion. _ So you do like it too, _ he thought. _ It’s not just Hisoka-san that I can affect with this body. Interesting. Lulu likes you; I wonder if there’s a way I can turn that to our advantage? Master could do with an ally. You aren’t as stupid as the others; your opinion will likely have weight. _

_ “We could fuck her,” _ Lulu pointed out. _ “Master would enjoy the sho-” _

_ NO! _

***

Hisoka continued admiring the dress as it flowed with every step Illumi took, his lips pulling up into a dreamy smile. _ Yes, I think I’m going to buy this dress anyway, even if we don’t end up using it for the party. I like it. I’m sure we could find a use for it. _ “You seem happy with my choice Lulu, but as much as I’d like you to keep it on, I’ll have to veto that decision. But it’ll give me something to look forward to. Seeing you in it again will make the dinner much more pleasant I’m sure.”

***

“As you wish,” Illumi said and felt Lulu pout. “We wouldn’t want to spoil the party.”

Seeing Miriam continuing to stare at him, he frowned and asked, “Are you OK?”

***

“What?” Miriam asked, snapping out of a daydream about endless legs and soft white skin. “Me? Yes, I’m fine. It’s...it’s a little warm in here, that’s all. You should buy that one.”

***

"We are," Hisoka agreed. "I get the impression that you like this one the best too, sweetheart?" _ A little warm in here? It's not that bad. _

Seeing the assistant returning with an assortment of opera gloves, he nodded in their direction. "I think you should keep it on while you pick your gloves," he added, continuing to observe Miriam out of the corner of his eye. 

***

“It’s perfect,” Illumi said, ignoring Lulu’s desire to talk with Miriam more and turned to select his gloves.

“I think I’ll try these,” he said, picking the box from her left hand and inwardly cursed when Lulu ‘accidentally’ brushed his fingers against the assistants. It seemed that Lulu was willing to flirt with anyone. He let out an internal groan when Lulu thrilled at the flush that came over the young ladies cheeks. 

_ Are you trying to make Hisoka-san jealous? _ he wondered. _ It won’t work. He does not think like that. _

_ “Hisoka-san?” _ Lulu replied. _ “No, I’m not trying to make him jealous.” _

Feeling as if he’d missed something, Illumi turned his back to the lady and held the box out for Hisoka-san to open.

“If you wouldn’t mind, my dear,” he said, eyeing the container.

***

"Of course," Hisoka purred, accepting the box and carefully opening it. Giving the assistant a knowing smile, he pulled out the gloves and nodded in satisfaction at the feel of the soft fabric against his fingers. "Let's see how these look then," he prompted, holding up the first glove and sliding it up his lover's arm once they'd inserted their hand. Quickly following suit with the other, he grinned as Illu-chan stroked his arm. "I approve,” he said. “And we still need to find a necklace to complete the look, but that should be easy enough. How do you feel about the outfit?" 

***

Illumi felt Lulu luxuriate in the fabric and found himself wishing that he didn’t have to take the clothes off. “I like it,” Illumi said, ignoring Lulu’s insistence that he tell them that the outfit was ‘simply divine’.

Turning back to the assistant, he nodded and said, “We will take both items, please, ring them up at the till, Hisoka will pay. I’m going to get changed.”

Without looking at anyone else, and with Lulu’s protests ringing in his ears, Illumi glided back to the dressing room.

_ Shut up, the jewellers next door will possess shiny rocks, _ Illumi snapped. _ That will make you happy. I am sure Hisoka-san will play with you when we are home. You have clothes that make him excited there too. _

_ “Screw you, that’s not why I’m complaining, and you know it!” _ Lulu hissed.

_ I do not care _ ** _why_ ** _ you are complaining, _ Illumi thought as he entered the dressing room once again. _ I care that you stop! _

***

Waiting until Illumi was out of sight, Hisoka chuckled before turning to Miriam to say, "You can say it, you know. Whatever it is you're thinking, I sure I won't be offended. Although you'll have to excuse me for one moment." 

Getting up, he followed the assistant over to the till, picking up one of the feedback cards along the way. Filling out the form whilst the girl went about tallying up the clothes, he smiled when she told him the price, and handed over the form, along with his card to pay. "Thank you for taking such good care of my darling, Lulu today," he said, pausing to look for her name tag. "I hope the rest of your day is a pleasant one, Zoe." 

***

“You know it’s rude to leave mid-conversation,” Miriam groused, ignoring the fact that Hisoka had actually excused himself. “And I didn’t want to say anything to you. It’s a nice outfit, that’s all. But I’ve said that already, so I don’t know what you were implying,” she added, holding her head high and ignoring the look the girl behind the till gave her.

When she saw the price, she nearly choked. “Holy crap, that’s-”

***

“Not your issue,” Illumi said smoothly, coming back to join his Master. “Shall we go to the store next door?” he asked, hoping to waylay his guard from further comment.

***

“I think that would be a wonderful idea,” Hisoka agreed, watching as Illumi gave the dress and the gloves to the store clerk to put into a bag. “We need a necklace, and perhaps some perfume? I think we walked past a perfumery on the way here; we already have suitable shoes back at the hotel. Am I missing anything else?” 

***

“We were going to pick you up a computer as well,” Illumi said evenly, allowing Lulu to direct him to take his Master’s arm in his. Pointedly ignoring Miriam, he looked up at Hisoka san and smiled adoringly. “Why don’t we go and find something shiny to hang around my neck? I’m sure Dr. Lecter will love the view almost as much as you.”

***

_ I think Miriam would be the one enjoying the view rather than Dr. Lecter. _ "That sounds like a great idea," Hisoka teased using his free hand to accept the bags from Zoe with a polite nod. "Do you have a style in mind that you like? A choker perhaps?" 

***

Lulu flushed at the tone in her Master’s voice, and Illumi had to rein her in. There was no way he could face the assistant and keep up the charade of his dominance, and so instead, he said, “That would be lovely.”

***

Miriam did her best to hide her sigh of frustration. She could not understand why a woman as beautiful and strong as Lulu would willingly submit to someone like Hisoka. Granted, he wasn’t quite the ignorant brute that she’d assumed at first, but Lulu still out-classed him by a country mile.

Following the two out of the shop as they continued to discuss the subtle nuances of choker designs, she groaned. There was no way that she could be attracted to the woman, and she certainly _ wasn’t _ attracted to Hisoka, no matter what Zeller said. She’d _ just _ split up with Jade. She wasn’t that kind of person.

She watched the gentle sway of Lulu’s skirt as she walked. She wasn’t!

***

Illumi felt the refreshing breeze against his skin and took a calming breath. Lulu was getting too excitable. He couldn’t afford to become aroused whilst out in public, but the way his Master was talking...the pins were rubbing against that place already, and without the underwear to cover it, the breeze was travelling under his skirt and...

He swallowed and walked the few paces needed to look at the jeweller's window display. Was this why his Master had insisted his punishment for taking control in the bath was to go commando today? Did he know what kind of effect it would have on his new body? It certainly was nothing like his male one. No one would know how aroused he was, not without close scrutiny. Hisoka-san did seem to enjoy teasing him, and Lulu was more than happy to play along. Could he really let himself go like that? In public? Was that really what his Master wanted him to do?

***

Seeing Illumi stop outside the jewellers, Hisoka followed suit and case he eyed the large selection of items on offer. _ Hmm, I'm sure we could find something better, most of these look far too delicate or downright tacky. _ Glancing up the street, he couldn't see any other jewellery stores and resigned himself to going inside. _ Hopefully they keep their better items inside; it would be an excellent strategy to deter robbers, I suppose. _ "Would you like to see what they have on offer? Or have you already seen something you like?" he asked, his boyfriend hoping they'd choose the former. 

***

_ “These are all tourist rubbish,” _ Lulu thought. _ “We can’t wear any of these to the Doctor’s party. We’d be a laughing stock.” _

_ I don’t care about us, but we would shame Hisoak-san, _ Illumi countered, before turning to his Master and saying, “Inside, I think. These are...not appropriate for the dress.”

***

_ Not appropriate? _ Miriam thought. _ That things two-thousand Jennies! What the hell do you class as appropriate? _

Turning away from the window, and wondering exactly how rich Lulu was, she scanned the street. The boys were huddled in a group across the road. When they saw her looking, they hastily looked down at their phones and pretended to be playing a game.

_ Really? _ she thought. _ You’re _ ** _still_ ** _ following us? Don’t you have anything better to do with your time? _

***

"No time like the present," Hisoka said as he pulled Illumi over to the door. "If spending time around Danchou was anything to go by, I’ve found that they tend to keep the finer quality things in the back. Of course, not all shops do that, but it looks like this one does," he explained, keeping his voice quiet so that only his boyfriend would hear. "Take a look around, remember money is no object. Only the best for my girl," he added, raising his voice to make sure that the shop staff heard him as he made his way to one of the display cases. _ Hopefully, we'll get a better reception here. I'm sure I can pass for a rich eccentric. I honestly didn't think I'd be grateful for Danchou dragging me into these places when we were casing them. It’s funny the way things turn out. _

***

“Oh, I know a _ far _ better way to get what we want,” Illumi heard Lulu purr, and held his breath. He knew what she was going to do and he also knew that Hisoka-san would approve, but that their guard would not.

_ Are you trying to get her to hate us? _ he thought. 

_ “Oh, honey, she **really** doesn’t hate us,” _ Lulu responded and leaned up to kiss their Master on his cheek. “Watch me hunt,” she said to him and whipped around to wink at Miriam before prowling towards the shop’s manager. Illumi couldn’t understand how she could walk _ and _ sway her hips like that, but he decided that it would be pointless to question it, as it had just happened.

_ “It’s all in the hips,” _ Lulu teased and grinned again at the manager's hungry eyes.

***

“And all this time, I thought it was you who was the public menace,” Miriam said dumbfoundedly as she watched Lulu lean over the counter and sweet talk the manager into bringing out his _ finest _ selection of chokers for her. “She’s actually terrifying, isn’t she? She’s like a chameleon; you never know what colour she’s going to be next. That manager’s a goner and so is your wallet, by the way. She’s going to spend everything you’ve got and more — just a heads up. And before you say anything, I’m not jealous,” she added defensively. “I just feel that it’s only fair that I warn you. That way I get to do the I told you so dance later. Not that I have one.”

***

_ Sure you're not. _ "What did you expect from my girlfriend? We've been together for the better part of a few years now. Do you think anyone less could actually keep me interested?" Hisoka asked with a cheeky grin as he watched Illumi work with an appreciative gaze. "She knows how to get what she wants; I'm the only man she's ever submitted to, and believe me, I had to earn that privilege." 

***

“Yeah, I’m not really into all that stuff,” Miriam said, turning away from the sight of Lulu’s behind and took in the rest of the shop. “What happened to the boyfriend?” she asked conversationally. “I heard him mentioning an anniversary before he disappeared, or was I misinterpreting things again?” _ Like hell I’ll believe that you’ve been with her for that long. You shag anything that breathes, and even then, if it was dead but on strings, you’d give it a go. There’s no way someone like her would put up with that. Your bill for STI screenings must be more than my mortgage. _

***

"Who said it was our anniversary that he was talking about?" Hisoka asked, curious to see how Miriam would respond. "Also, you made it quite clear what you think of my lifestyle, but you can clearly see she's happy. That should be the important thing, right?"

***

“So you aren’t dating him?” Miriam countered, noting the not so subtle change of topic. “Because if I were you, I’d tell him that. The way he looked at you was the way a starving man looks at an extra-large cheeseburger and fries. If he’s not in love with you, then he’s got issues. He spent twenty minutes deciding which cut of tuna to put in your rolls the other day. If you’ve tossed him, then you’re a dick.”

***

"I thought your job was to watch me, not my partners? And not that I see why you'd need to know, but Elijah is busy with work," Hisoka replied curtly. "That's why he's not been around, and he's aware of my promiscuity. Do you really think one person could keep up with me on their own? I'm not allowed to fight while I'm in custody so I'm using sex to get rid of the pent up frustration." 

***

“That...actually makes a lot of sense,” Miriam admitted. “Damit, why can’t you just be a regular-ass like my ex. Frikkin’ Zeller was right. Now I owe him money. Oh, Lord, is the manager actually talking to her boobs? Does he have no class at _ all? _”

***

"Regular? Honey, there’s nothing regular about my ass," Hisoka said playfully before looking over at the store manager and shaking his head in amusement. _ Reminds me of Pakunoda, she used to distract guys with her breasts too. _"I'd say that's a clear no; don't worry I'm not gonna start a scene. Lulu is enjoying herself, I may dominate her, but she has more freedom with me than with her family. Elijah too, I know how I must come across, to you and your colleagues. There is, however, much more under the facepaint, for those willing to take that chance." 

***

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Miriam said, idly wondering what kind of a description the manager would give of Lulu if she had to take a witness statement. “I’m just not delusional or suicidal enough to wanna try out for the position. Unlike some, it would seem,” she added, tilting her head as she watched Lulu giggle like a naughty schoolgirl and tap at the manager’s hand. “Please tell me she’s not going to do anything stupid.”

***

"I don't think she will," Hisoka assured. "I'm naturally flirtatious with everyone, so I can hardly tell her off for it. I'll intervene if you're concerned about the man's safety." _ Delusional or suicidal? Was that meant to be an insult at my expense or Illu-chan's? _

***

“You know,” Miriam said conversationally. “You really do have sarcastic passive aggression down to a fine art. I am aware this is coming from me. Take it as a compliment. Wow, she would actually eat that man alive if we weren’t here, wouldn’t she? She’d have him hand over the entire shop. Is...is he getting out an emerald? You can get _ diamond-encrusted emerald pendant chokers? _”

***

"Emeralds would compliment Lulu's eyes wonderfully, now that I think about it. As for getting the man to hand over the store, I'm sure she could, if she really put her mind to it. You've probably guessed this already, but she comes from an extremely wealthy family," Hisoka explained proudly as he watched his lover cooing over the jewels being offered. "Forgive my bluntness, but I get the impression you don't spend much time in stores like these?" 

***

“They aren’t really my area of expertise. The last time I wore a dress was to one of your Doctor’s dinner parties three years ago,” Miriam said bluntly. “Oh, God no, that ruby would look _ awful _ on her. Why is she smiling like that? Don’t agree to...did he just swap out the emerald choker? Is he...Hisoka, please tell me I’m not watching a man trying to palm off fakes in his own shop. That’s why he showed her that hideous piece, isn’t it? He was actually trying to distract _ her_. Lord, help us all. I’m going to have to call in the squaddies. Oh, no, I’m going to be on the news. I can not afford to be on the news right now. I have stuff...going on. I have meetings that I have to get to.”

***

Hisoka looked at Miriam curiously but decided not to question her. "I'm sure it's an honest mistake, he's just picked up the display piece in error. It'll be easy enough to straighten out," he suggested before making his way over to Lulu and putting his arm around her waist, smiling at the manager. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I just wanted to let you know that you picked up the display piece by mistake," he told the man pleasantly. "Do you like the emerald choker, my darling?" he asked Illumi cheerfully. "I think it would look wonderful on you; the gems would bring out the colour of your eyes and compliment your skin perfectly." 

***

“Oh,” Mr. Hemmingmore said, looking down at the fake in his hand and smiling toothily at... “Mr. Morow? Hisoka Morow? I didn’t...oh, wow. Erm, yes, you are correct, this is a display piece. I’ll...go get the correct one. Can I just say that I’m a _ huge _fan and-”

***

“Please,” Miriam said flatly. “Don’t inflate his ego any more than it already is. Go and get the correct piece. If you are having trouble finding it, you might want to check your jacket pocket.”

She heard lulu chuckle darkly. _ You knew? Why didn’t you say anything? What the hell were you planning? _ She watched the Manager’s eyes flash towards Lulu’s chest and rolled her eyes. “It won’t be down her top, I assure you.”

***

“Don’t spoil all his fun, sweetie,” Lulu said, blowing Miriam a kiss. “Marvin and I were having a _ fantastic _ conversation. You know he has a wife who keeps Budgies and a daughter who is studying to go into Marine Biology. He was _ just _about to invite me to visit his holiday home in France!”

***

“Well, I, it was, I think you might have taken me a bit out of context there, my dear,” Marvin stuttered, backing away towards the staff door. “I would never have, I mean, I’m just going to find you the non-display piece to try on.”

***

“I’ll be waiting with bated breath,” Lulu answered. Illumi stepped in before she could blow him a kiss too. He felt his body turn to face his Master and listened as Lulu cooed, “He’s such a lovely man; _ extremely _ helpful. I have the address of their warehouse if you’re interested. Apparently, they have a lot of stock that they don’t show the general public kept there.”

***

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you? I’m sure Marvin would be delighted to show you around,” Hisoka teased. “I think you should probably give that address to Miriam though; something tells me that would be better.” 

***

“Anything you say, Mr. Hisoka Morow, Sir,” Lulu teased back, stroking her fingers over her Master’s chest and causing Illumi to silently scream. She giggled to herself and turned in Hisoka-san’s arms to look at their guard. “Do you have a pen and paper? I could text you the details, if you want to give me your number...he wasn’t quite stupid enough to write it down.”

***

“Oh Lord, please save us all,” Miriam muttered, scrambling to get her notebook out of her pocket. “Here. Don’t add your number. Please. Jack’s going to have enough questions for me. Hisoka, help, she’s grinning.”

***

“Be nice now, Lulu, write down the address. You can give her your number once I’m no longer under guard,” Hisoka told his lover firmly. “No giving her _ my _number either, I saw that look you just gave me. Just wait till we get back to the hotel.” 

***

“Spoilsport,” Lulu groused playfully, but wrote down the address she’d been given. Adding a heart in the corner of the sheet for fun, she handed it over to Miriam and ignored Illumi’s near-constant demands to be let back in control. She was having fun.

“How much of a discount do you think I can get us if I open up another button on my top?” she asked her Master, squeezing her arms together to accentuate her cleavage.

***

Hisoka chuckled and pulled his lover into a tight hug. “Sweetie, if you show anymore cleavage you might get us done for indecent exposure. Just be careful not to fall out of your top,” he replied and kissed her cheek, not sure why he suddenly felt so possessive. “I don’t want to spoil your fun too much, but well, we can’t afford to draw too much attention to ourselves.”

***

“I have meetings,” Miriam said again. “Lots and lots of important, totally not eating into my social life, meetings. I can’t afford to arrest people. I’m a cop. We can’t go around _ arresting _people.”

***

Marvin had been about to join in the conversation and show Hisoka the real choker his girlfriend had asked for, when he heard the blond woman say that she was a cop. Pausing for a moment, he plastered on his most professional smile and tried not to look like he was sweating. _ Just play it cool, you haven’t broken the law. You didn’t try to sell it. She can’t prove anything. _

“Ladies,” he said as confidently as he could. “Mr. Morow, thank you for your patience. I have the genuine piece right here. Which one of you would like to try it on first?”

***

"If I may, I'd like to take a closer look. I'm sure you understand, only the very best is good enough for my girlfriend," Hisoka replied and held out his hand for the choker. _ I've watched Danchou inspecting the quality of stolen jewels enough times to know what I'm doing. _

***

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll look stunning, darling,” Lulu said adoringly and saw the manager hesitate only for a moment before handing the choker over.

***

“She’s kidding,” Miram assured the bewildered man. “She likes to tease, don’t you Lulu?” she added, glaring at the woman.

***

“Only on days ending in Y,” Lulu quipped, staring at the choker hungrily. 

_ “Give me my collar, Master,” _ she thought. _ “It’s all I need. Make me yours.” _

_ We are already his! _ Illumi growled and tried again to force his way to the surface. _ Stop blocking me! How are you doing this? _

***

Carefully examining the choker, Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. _ This is definitely a genuine piece; the fake was likely glass. _Holding it up, he turned to his boyfriend. “Let’s see how it looks against your skin,” he purred and carefully fitted it around Illumi’s slim neck. “Give us a little twirl; I want to get a good look.”

***

Illumi watched as Lulu gleefully turned, rejoicing in her new collar. Now would be the perfect time to force his way back to the surface of his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to spoil the huge smile on his Master’s face. He was enjoying himself just as much as she was. He wasn’t needed.

“How do I look?” Lulu asked, delighting in the weight of diamonds around her neck. “Will the Doctor like me?”

***

“I don’t care if he likes you; you’re mine, not his. It looks wonderful; the emerald brings out your eyes. With the dress and the gloves, I’m not going to be able to take my eyes off you,” Hisoka replied happily. _ I’m not sure what’s happening to you, but you're different today. Still, you’re happy; I shouldn’t spoil the moment. _

***

“He’ll take it,” Miriam said, seeing the look Lulu was giving Hisoka and knowing that they could be a while. “Why don’t you go run up the charge and I’ll persuade him to let go of her long enough to pay.” _ Get me out of here before I have to arrest someone. Please. I have to be at home on time today; they’re going to threaten me with repossessing my house again if I don’t get to this meeting. Why did I give Jade access to my accounts? _“Really, they could be a while. I promise I’ll get her to take it off before we leave. I’m a lot stronger than I look; I can take her.”

***

Seeing the manager nod and walk away quickly to fetch a suitable box, Hisoka chuckled. _ Whatever it is, it can wait. We’ll have plenty of time to talk back in the hotel room, and more privacy. _ “I’m afraid I am going to have to take the choker off for now,” he told his lover expecting him to act disappointed. “It’s far too fancy for everyday wear, but if you behave for the rest of the shopping trip, I'll let you model the whole outfit later. Sound fair?”

***

Illumi took a chance and pushed his way to the surface while Lulu was distracted. Hisoka-san was being sensible, and the moment required a sensible reply.

“As you wish, Hisoka-san,” he said and unclasped the jewels, handing them over to his Master as calmly as he could manage given the tirade that was happening at the back of his mind. “My apologies if I got...carried away. I,” he took a breath and focussed on Hisoka-san’s beautiful eyes. “I shall look forward to being your model later.”

***

“It’s fine; you seemed to be enjoying yourself. I like seeing you smile,” Hisoka reassured as he accepted the choker. “I approve of your selection; it suits you. At least if I find myself bored by the over dinner small talk, I can at least admire you.” 

***

Illumi dipped his head, feigning embarrassment. “Well, dolls are to be admired,” he said demurely. “I would hope that my Master is pleased with what he sees. He deserves to be the envy of everyone in the room.”

***

“With you by my side looking like an empress? I’m sure I’ll be the envy of the city,” Hisoka said softly as he tilted Illumi’s head up so he could kiss him gently on the lips. “I’m glad you’re here with me, I don’t know if I’d cope at this party without you,” he whispered.

***

Illumi felt his heart flutter in his chest and a sudden heat coil in his belly. He opened his mouth to reply when he heard Miriam mutter, ‘Oh, for God's sake, stop being so dramatic.’ He had to keep her on side. 

“You’ll be perfect no matter what, Master,” Illumi whispered back and turned in his arms to look at their guard.

Tilting his head, he said, “I do believe that this would be a case of the pot calling the kettle black, Miss Lass. If you look down, you will see that you have crossed your arms and are actually tapping your foot. I was always taught that, though words could lie, the truth will always be found in your body. Dramatically stating that one should not be dramatic is a rather wonderful oxymoron, don’t you think?”

***

“Says the cleavage on legs,” Miriam countered before glaring up at Hisoka. “You have a choker to pay for. Now let go of your pet demon and buy it it’s shiny things.”

***

_ Come again? _ Hisoka snarled inside his head. _ No, keep calm. You can't afford to make a scene; she's not calling you a demon. Just calmly correct her and pay for the choker. _ "I think you'll find that my darling Lulu is a fallen angel," he replied stiffly as he released Illumi from his hold. "Stay here. Master needs to pay for your jewels. I won't be long, if you'll both excuse me," he added curtly before heading over to store Manager who had just reappeared from the back and was waiting by the till. 

***

Illumi calmly looked at the guard and moved to stand beside her as they both watched his Master paying for their goods.

“A word of warning, Miss Lass,” he said as evenly as he could. “I am not saying this as a threat, I assure you, but if you value your life, I would not call anyone a demon near Hisoka-san again. It is what those in the psychological world call a ‘trigger’ for him. I will not divulge more here, but know that you have been warned. If you say it again and he kills you, then,” he smirked. “I will do the ‘I told you so dance’ on your grave.”

***

Grateful for the momentary distraction to help keep his temper in check, Hisoka bowed politely to the Store Manager as he accepted the small bag containing the choker. _ Just perfume left to complete our list for Illumi’s outfit; then we need to find a tailor and an electronics store. I really would prefer not to owe Dr. Lecter any favours. _ Making his way back over to his lover and his guard, he plastered on a wide grin. “I believe our next stop was to be the perfumery?” 

***

“That sounds delightful,” Illumi said, taking a step forward and looping his Master’s arm in his. The contact wasn’t unpleasant. “Why don’t you show _ me _ how _ you _ hunt, this time?” he asked in Lulu’s playful lilt. “I would _ love _to watch my big strong man at work.”

_ Be patient. We can kill her later if you want. _

***

Nodding, Hisoka lead the way out of the shop and back towards the central shopping district. “I’m sure I saw a perfume store earlier,” he advised, scanning their surroundings for the place they’d passed by on their way to the dress shop. “After this, we’ll pick up a laptop. Then it’s just my suit fitting to sort out. Perhaps I should try to incorporate some green into my outfit?”

***

Illumi cocked his head and thought about the question. “You wanted a cane,” he said. “How about you find one that has a green marbling to it? You could have a black shaft, and silver ends. Add a green handkerchief and trim to your pockets, and I would say that you would look extremely handsome indeed.”

***

“Dark green to compliment your choker?” Hisoka proposed as he thought about the suggestion. “I would like a cane, that is true. Only if it looks appropriate though, I don’t want to show you up.” 

***

Illumi smiled softly and shook his head. “Yes, Master, you do; that is the whole point. Dr. Lecter invited _ you _to his house, not me, remember?” he said, hoping Hisoka-san would take the hint. “I was your plus one.” He squeezed his arm, mimicking Lulu’s earlier affectionate touches and said, “This is your party. You should shine.”

***

_ He wants to show me off; I’m not stupid. _ “You say that like he’s only going to throw the party to get me into his house,” Hisoka mumbled before he spotted the shop he was looking for, and his expression lit up. “I think I see the place I was thinking of, if I’m right, it's just a little further along and then across the road. Also if he’s the host, isn’t it Dr. Lecter’s party?”

***

“Yes,” Illumi said evenly, glancing in the direction of the store. “I was trying to illustrate a point, was that not clear?”

***

“My apologies, I’ve been a little preoccupied with trying to make sure you look perfect for the evening. I think I may have let it go over my head,” Hisoka replied. “You mean, he specifically invited me so I should be the one to stand out?” _ Well if I’m to succeed in enticing him into bed, then I do need to look my best. Perhaps the cane would allow me to command more attention? I’m going to need to be on full alert inside his home. There's no way I’m going to let this opportunity pass me by. _

***

“Make him jealous,” Illumi encouraged. “I have the most handsome man in the world by my side,” he said, trying to stress the words like Lulu did. “I want to let the world see you the way I do. Let him take a long, _ hard _look.”

_ Don’t blush, do not. It’s OK. You can say things like that when you are Lulu, you can. Do not blush. _

***

“You always seem to know the words I need to hear,” Hisoka replied with a smirk as they came to a stop outside the fragrance store. “Well we’re here, so let’s get you a signature scent to go with your new look. After all, the most handsome man needs a beautiful lady on his arm.” _ I know I need him to look at me Illu-chan, but there’s something about how he looks at me that’s a little odd. Something about him, sets me on edge. _

***

_ You sure she doesn’t want Lecter to be on your arm? _ Miriam inwardly scoffed as she covertly watched the kids who were watching them. There was something about them that she didn’t like. _ You’re both as bad as each other. Your ‘boyfriend’ was lucky to get out when he did. At this rate, I’m gonna have to warn Hannibal that you’re both out to seduce him. _

***

“After you, Master,” Illumi said, and let himself be dragged into the store, managing to control his features, even as the overpowering scent of dead flowers hit him. He couldn’t quite bring himself to open his mouth to speak and was glad that his Master seemed to know what he was going. He knew that when he did finally have to talk, the taste of all that stale perfume would hit him, but it would be worth it. Hisoka-san was happy, and if dressing up his doll was what he wanted to do, then Illumi would make sure to be the perfect plaything. “Do you know what you want?” he asked, ignoring the discomfort. “What do you see me as, Master?”

***

“To be honest, your choker will already make a loud statement. So I would go for a more understated perfume,” Hisoka explained before making a beeline for the selection of women's fragrances and frowning at the display case when he couldn’t find anything that explained what sort of scent the many bottles contained. Spotting a member of staff for the small store he approached them with a smile.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me? I’m trying to find a suitable perfume for my girlfriend; we’re due to attend a dinner party." He paused to let Lulu catch up. "We're looking for something on the more subtle side, what would you recommend?" 

***

Illumi was doing his best not to breath. Seeing his Master so at ease in this place was extremely confusing; even Lulu wasn’t all that happy, and so when the assistant nodded and disappeared into the back of the shop he felt a slight foreboding wash over him.

When the man came back with a tray, set with five bottles and a container of paper strips, Illumi slid to silently hide behind his Master.

***

“From right to left you will find scents that lie on the more subtly floral side of the spectrum,” George said, eyeing the couple curiously. He was sure he recognised the man from somewhere. Never faltering in his pitch, he watched as a blonde approached, but kept a polite distance. The not so subtle black suit gave her away. _ Bodyguard? _ he thought. _ Who are you, and do I need to get your autograph for my collection? _ “The right are what we would consider to be a midnight musk,” he finished politely, giving his newest clients a winning smile.

***

_ I’m not sure floral is the right type of scent for Lulu; Illumi’s more of a woody fragrance to me. Abaki, I think she liked musky scents, but I don’t want anything too overpowering. _ “I’d like to try the middle one first as a sort of baseline; then I can decide from there,” Hisoka advised, returning the smile and picking up a strip of paper before spritzing it with the perfume. 

_ Hmm, it’s not overly flowery, but it feels a little flat. I don’t think this suits Lulu’s headstrong persona. It reminds me of somewhere, but I’m not sure where. _ He wafted the perfumed paper before sniffing it again and hummed. _ Ah, Aiai, Greed Island. Wasn’t that where I took Gon and Killua on that wild goose chase? Probably best not to pick something that reminds me of my little apple. Although, I should still check with Ill-chan before moving on. _

“Lulu, could you tell me what you think about this one?” Hisoka asked, turning to face his boyfriend and holding out the strip for him to smell. “It feels more like a daytime scent, would you agree?” 

***

Illumi looked down at the strip of paper being held out in front of him and hesitated for only a few moments before leaning forwards and inhaling.

He resisted clamping his hand over his face, but only just. It reminded him of the more decadent parties he’d been forced to attend when his targets naively believed that he would not attack them in public.

“You are correct, Hisoka-san,” he agreed, and wished that he didn’t have to breathe so often to maintain this body's oxygen supply.

***

_ Well, that makes this a little easier. I know I don’t want florals so let’s try the one furthest to the right next. _ Hisoka nodded to his lover before picking up his next choice and repeating the steps with the paper strips. _ Less flowery, a lot more woody notes to it. Still, I’m not sure this feels like what I’d expect Lulu to smell like. Perhaps the one in between them? _

“Hopefully the third times the charm, as they say,” he said cheerfully as he put the bottle back down on the tray and picked up the one in between his rejected options. Spraying a small amount, he closed his eyes to test the fragrance and paused. _ That smell; it’s making me feel oddly nostalgic. _ He inhaled again and hummed. _ Yes, that smells like Abaki. After the incident with John Doe in the marketplace, we went to the park. The trees were scattering their blossom along the pathways. This is the one; it has to be this one. _

“Darling, I think this one would be perfect. It’s delicate enough to compliment you without being too forgettable. If you like it, then I’d like to get you this for you,” he advised as he held out the perfume for Illumi to test. “It reminds me of home,” he added, hoping to encourage a positive response. 

***

Curious, despite his distaste for the shop, Illumi leaned forwards and closed his eyes before inhaling the scent from the stick.

Lillies at dusk, the subtle hint of Roses and fresh dew on the grass. It wasn’t overpowering, and Hisoka-san clearly liked it.

He felt Lulu’s gentle request to talk and decided that she had calmed down enough to let her come through again.

“You have a beautiful home,” Lulu said. Her voice was full of admiration, and Illumi inwardly smiled. He could live with the smell, but Lulu, to his surprise, genuinely appeared to like it.

He felt Lulu look up at the store assistant and ask gently, “Do you know where we can find toiletries that smell like this?”

***

“Usually places like this sell gift sets,” Hisoka advised and turned back to the assistant. “I’d like this fragrance, and if possible, if you have a set with matching toiletries, we’ll take one of those too.” He held up the bottle of his chosen perfume and handed it towards the assistant. 

***

George smiled and nodded politely as he accepted the bottle. "Certainly, I believe that we have something in the back. This is just new in today," he explained as he collected everything onto the tray. "Please wait here, and I'll be a few moments." 

***

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Hisoka asked as he moved to put his arm around Illumi protectively and glanced around, to find Miriam. "I hope you're happy with my selection; it will suit you well."

***

Realising that Lulu had recognised that their Master was talking to him, and feeling her retreating to the back of his mind, Illumi felt an odd wave of gratitude flow through him. Coming to the surface, he smiled reassuringly and said, “Lulu likes it. It will work well. I trust you, Master.”

***

George re-emerged from the back of the shop with a large bottle of his customer’s selection and a matching gift set. Maintaining his smile, he approached the oddly familiar man, to close the sale. 

“Thank you for waiting; this is the large bottle we have in Haze. Currently, it’s on a special offer to get the gift set for half price when bought together,” he advised placing the boxes on the counter for inspection. 

***

_ I’ll have to wait to ask what that was about. _ Hisoka thought before plastering a friendly grin on his face and returning his attention to the shop assistant. “It’s no trouble,” he reassured as he inspected the green box. It had a white ribbon wrapped around it, and ‘Haze’ emblazoned across the lid in silver lettering. “I think it's just what we’re looking for. I’d like to take a quick look inside, if I may?” 

Waiting for the store clerk to nod, he carefully opened the box to reveal shower gel, and body lotion to match the perfume, alongside a smaller handbag sized bottle. “This is what I had in mind; we’ll take it.”

***

“Certainly, Sir. If you’ll just come with me to the till.” George gestured to his left before quickly placing the man’s purchases in a presentation box and taking the man’s card for payment. 

It took a few minutes to run through the till, but once everything had cleared, he smiled at his latest customer and said, “Thank you for shopping with us today,” and returned the man’s card, catching a glimpse of the name written on it. He startled in surprise before catching himself and nodding politely. 

***

Hisoka gave the man an amused smile when he saw the shock of recognition on his face. “It’s been a pleasure. Perhaps I’ll visit again, next time I’m in the area,” he said cheerfully as he put his card away and accepted the bag and turned to leave.

***

“Likewise, Mr. Morow,” George said to the man’s retreating back and caught the exasperated look the bodyguard gave him. _ Well, good day to you too, _ he thought snippily and switched his focus to a new couple that had just made their way into the shop.

***

“I think we should find the electronics store next, Lulu. Unless you want to stop somewhere to get off your feet?” Hisoka asked his lover as he lead him out of the store.

***

Glad to finally be free of the perfume shop, Illumi breathed deeply, truly appreciating the fresh air of the outside world for the first time in a long while.

“I think I’d appreciate a cafe, Master, yes. Something with outdoor seating, if possible,” Illumi said, dreading the thought of being shut inside so soon after the perfumery. How that man could stand working there was beyond him.

***

“I’m sure we can find something,” Hisoka agreed easily, juggling the bags so that he could hold them in one hand and take Illumi’s again in his free one. “You were looking a bit frazzled in there. What would you like anything to drink or to eat once we find somewhere suitable?”

***

“A coffee will do just fine, Master,” Illumi said evenly. “Now that we are out of the shop, I am entirely content.” 

He tilted his head slightly and looked up at Hisoka-san. Something was ever so slightly off about him. “Is everything OK with you?” he asked curiously.

***

Hisoka snuck a glance at the band to make sure that it hadn’t triggered before he said, “I’m just a little worried. You do seem better now that we’re outside. It’s probably just me being overly vigilant. It’s just, something you said while we were in the fragrance store.” 

***

“My apologies, Master, but I’m going to need more information before I can address your concerns,” Illumi said as he tried to understand Hisoka-san’s question. 

***

_ Are you really _ ** _that_ ** _ sensitive, Hisoka? _ Miriam thought as she maintained a polite distance from the chattering couple. _ You know I was right. Lulu’s a demon in disguise; that’s why you like her. She’s so changeable. You get bored so quickly. The split personality act is why you like her so much. Why would you get annoyed by me pointing out that she can be devious and hot-headed? You don’t think that I _ ** _actually_ ** _ think she’s a demon, do you? You know those things don’t exist, right? _

She watched as Lulu asked Hisoka to clarify something and wondered again about the woman. She wasn’t the bimbo she pretended to be, but her act was a good one. Her speech patterns were so varied that it was incredibly hard to get a read on the real person that lay beneath the bubbly exterior. _ Why would you warn me not to say that again? Do you actually care, or were you just trying to rub in the fact that you do actually know Hisoka? Why do _ ** _I_ ** _ care? _

Shaking her head, she followed after her charge and scowled when she saw the gang of boys taking pictures. _ You’re getting bolder, aren’t you? That can’t be a good sign. How long before you all work up the guts to cross the street? _

***

“You started talking in the third person,” Hisoka clarified after glancing over his shoulder to see how close Miriam currently was. “Back in the shop, when I asked if you were happy with my decision. You, don’t normally do that?” He leant in closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. “I mean, I know you’re in disguise, but surely that would give you away if you do that?” _ Did you not notice that you’d done it? _

***

Finally understanding what his Master meant, Illumi nodded his understanding.

“My apologies for the confusion. The body,” he said quietly, trying to think how he could explain what was happening without sounding like he was going insane.

_ “You’re not mad,” _ Lulu reassured him. _ “I am real.” _

_ I know that, _ Illumi thought in reply. _ But Hisoka-san won’t. _

Thinking on his feet, he said, “Lulu, she...If I make my disguises realistic enough, they tend to form basic personalities. I was allowing Lulu to have a more...active role in some of the more...difficult conversations. It is harder for me to act naturally in certain circumstances,” he explained. It wasn’t a lie. His disguises did have basic personalities. Hisoka-san just didn’t need to know that Lulu had emerged before the body, that was all. He didn’t need to be bogged down in the details.

“She really does like the scent you have selected for her,” he added, wanting to reassure his Master. “And I have to admit that I do not find it distasteful either.”

***

"I thought it was like roleplaying. You learn about the character the more time you spend as them, don’t you?" Hisoka asked, trying to hide his confusion.

***

Illumi thought about what his Master had said. “Almost,” he mused. “When I take on a basic disguise that is what I do, but when the situation requires a more...complete body, they start to take on,” Illumi tried to find words that his Master would understand. “Personality quirks.”

***

Hisoka tilted his head; he felt like he wasn't quite understanding what his boyfriend was saying. "Quirks? You mean you're developing a new personality?"

***

“She will never be separate from me, do not worry,” Illumi said, hoping that it was true. “But I can...she has things that she likes, ways of speaking and,” Illumi swallowed, shifting slightly as they approached the cafe they had visited the other day. “Desires, that are not entirely mine.”

***

“What sort of desires are we talking about?” Hisoka asked quietly as he led Illumi over to an outside table in front of the cafe. “Is this in a sexual sense? Because if you’re happy to talk to me about it, well, I’m happy to give new things a try. I’m supposed to take care of you,” he paused as he saw Miriam walk past to sit at an empty table close by. _ Miriam’s become awfully quiet. Is she focusing on her job, or trying to eavesdrop? _ “We don’t have to talk to about it here, unless it can’t wait?” 

***

Illumi raised a brow and tilted his head. “I am happy to talk about whatever you want, Master,” he said quietly. “But if you would prefer that we discuss this in private, then I do not mind. But so that you are aware, she likes it when you tease. She enjoys you dominating her as much as I do, but...that was her in the bath. And in the jewellers. I apologise if she spoke out of turn. She is quite headstrong.”

***

“So was the girl from the circus,” Hisoka replied wistfully before sighing. “You’re not in trouble; I was a little taken aback, but I’m not annoyed. If anything, I was curious. Is it possible that she’s forming from my memories? I mean, I created the picture using my Nen from memory, and Mother used to believe memories could be imprinted on objects. I’ve never considered it could be real, outside of those rare occasions that traces of a person’s Hatsu get left behind on an object. It’s not quite the same though, sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.” 

***

“It could be, Master,” Illumi said, still unable to meet his eye. “The other...complete disguises I have were simply based upon individuals that I saw on the street. The bodies seem to have a threshold for detail, and once I cross it, they take on individual characteristics. One, for example, very much enjoys cinnamon rolls, and you know how much I dislike those abominations.” Illumi shuddered slightly. 

Looking back up at his Master’s face, he said, “Lulu is the most complete disguise I have ever made, and I am refining her for you. She will be perfect for you, Master, but...she is stronger than anything I have ever experienced. If I do not sound like myself, that is why. Your theory may have weight. I will look into it.” 

_ She appeared before that, but when she saw that picture, she wanted the body. Did I pick up on your desires before that? How long were you thinking about her before you suggested it? _

***

Covertly watching the boys across the street, Miriam looked up when a waitress approached her and placed an order for an extra-strong espresso. _ Why are you still following us? _ she thought. _ You can’t honestly think that I’d believe you’re just fans. Why can’t I arrest people for looking suspicious? Come on, make your move. Do something. I need to hit someone and...well, no, hitting teenagers in the middle of the street really wouldn’t be great, but if you piss off Hisoka enough, I might be able to hit him after he hits you. Come on! Don’t just stand there taking pictures of the love-birds; talk to them! _

***

“I remember,” Hisoka replied solemnly thinking back to the first and last time he’d tried to share a box of cinnamon buns with his boyfriend. “I have to ask, but you’re sure that this isn’t going to change you? You’re still going to be you underneath, right?”

***

Illumi stilled. Usually, he would be confident in his answer that as soon as he removed his pins, the personality would disappear along with the disguise. She would be able to return at any time, but he would be fully in control. But this time...

“I know who I am, Master,” he said, trying his best to reassure him. “This is not a new concept for me, merely a new body. I have never experienced the world like this and, I have to admit, as jarring as it is sometimes, it is not unwelcome. I am learning a lot and,” he felt his stomach flutter. “I like to see you happy, Master. You have not smiled so much in a long time. I know you like her, and,” he felt his lips turn up gently. “She likes you too.”

***

"She's entertaining," Hisoka conceded. "I'm happy for her to stay, but not for her to replace you. If that makes sense? This is a lot to take in. Is this why you always kept me away when you were working? You know, if you'd explained this, then I wouldn't have pestered you so much, but we'll adjust. That's what we do." 

***

“All I want is for you to be happy,” Lulu said after Illumi agreed to let her speak for herself. She reached out and took his hand, looking up at her Master through her lashes. “And I love my collar. Don’t worry, Master, I won’t take him from you. We’re a team, and we’re here to keep you satisfied. We’re going to fulfil _ all _your needs. I promise.” 

***

Hisoka stared at the smaller hand holding his own. He wasn't used to Illumi initiating physical contact, even if he'd never refused him. "You're welcome?" he said eventually as he tried to work through everything that had happened and the implications of what he'd learnt. "I think I need a drink," he mumbled moments before the waitress approached their table to ask if they were ready to order. He hesitated for a moment as he looked over the menu on the table. "I'll take the banana and blueberry smoothie, with ice if that's possible? Also, I believe my girlfriend would like a coffee, or have you changed your mind, sweetheart?" 

***

Lulu stroked her Master’s palm with her thumb and grinned. “A cinnamon latte would be lovely,” she said impishly and chuckled when Illumi shuddered. “Yes, I think I’d like a cinnamon latte.”

***

“Very well, we’ll have the smoothie and a cinnamon latte to be getting on with. If we decide we want anything else, I’ll pop inside,” Hisoka said to the waitress with a smile as she noted down their order. He waited until she’d headed back into the cafe before looking over at Miriam, who was staring intently at her phone while sipping at her own drink, and chuckled. 

“Well, I hope you like your drink Lulu, because I’m not going to let you steal mine. No matter how much you bat your lashes at me,” he told his lover teasingly. 

***

“Well,” Lulu purred, lifting her Master’s hand to her lips and kissing it gently. “You did say that I needed to be punished.” She licked her lips and grinned up at him. “Only Elijah considers the loss of panties to be a bad thing. I rather enjoy the breeze.” She winked and stroked a finger along his palm. “I live to please, after all.”

Leaning forward, she whispered conspiratorially, “Don’t tell him I told you, but Elijah enjoys your teasing as well, he just doesn’t understand why. So keep up the good work. He’s confused and loving it.”

***

“Well, I’m sure I’ll be able to think of something suitable for your punishment,” Hisoka replied confidently. “If you didn’t consider my attempt at discipline to be adequate, then I’ll have to up my game. And I still need to punish you for the bath. If it wasn’t Illumi in charge, then I’ll have to personalise things a little more.”

***

“Oh, I can’t _wait,_” Lulu purred. “Make sure it hurts. Illumi _ loves _it when you hurt him.”

***

Miriam sniffed derisively. From here, she couldn’t hear what Hisoka was saying to his girlfriend, but, judging by the look on his face, she didn’t want to. 

_ Please, just get him all horny so that he wants to go back to his room. I can **not** put up with any more of his mood swings. I thought he was OK, but if he’s gonna write me off for speaking my mind, then he can go hang. _

_ Turn him on so that I can _ ** _go home_**_. I’ve got enough on my plate. I don’t need a goddamn overly-sensitive clown as well. _

***

"Drink your coffee first," Hisoka replied. "Then we still need to finish our shopping trip. I'm sure I can come up with something to make you scream," he teased as he brushed his leg against Lulu's.

***

“Promises, promises,” Lulu whispered, looking up and accepting her glass from the waitress.

Waiting until Hisoka-san had done the same, she raised it and said, “Here's to a glorious future, together.”

***

_ Be careful what you wish for, Darling. _ "The future," Hisoka agreed and raised his glass. "And all it may bring."

***

2 Hours later

***

Hisoka felt happy to finally be back at the hotel room. He'd had enough of dealing with judgemental store assistants for one day, and he still had to find somewhere to get a suit. Sighing theatrically, he flopped down on the large bed and set about removing his heels. 

"Lulu," he called out. "Do you think you could be a dear and find a suitable place to get my suit on that computer?" he asked hopefully. 

"If possible I'd prefer to avoid going to more of those stuffy clothes shops with their arrogant staff," he paused to take off his shirt. "Do you get used it? I mean, you grew up in a rich household, surrounded by old money. Was it jarring for you at first, when you were younger? I could easily buy the whole store if I wanted, are they acting like that because I'm in the paper or because I look like I don't belong?"

***

Illumi poked his head around the bathroom door as he dried Lulu's hands. She'd decided that it would be better for him to answer and it was strange to have someone in his mind determine that he should be allowed to answer a question. His Master was right; he would undoubtedly have to learn to adapt.

"You have a nervous energy about you when you are around wealth that the store clerks pick up on. It is similar to the way you can always tell when you are facing an opponent that does not believe they can beat you. My clothes are less tailored than yours and yet I believed I belonged, and so they treated me as if I did." 

Picking up the box containing the laptop computer and slicing it open with a pin, he continued, "I would be happy to teach you. It would help with your performance at the dinner party." He smiled as he felt Lulu's impish side come out to play and allowed her to take over as she said, "You would be able to play the role of the swashbuckling rogue; Lecter would _ love it,_ and I'll enjoy getting to see you steal away his heart, then slice it out, piece by agonising piece."

***

"You're used to being surrounded by wealth," Hisoka said. The only place that I've ever belonged was Heaven's Arena. Some would say that I rose above my station," he countered as he removed his pants, deciding to remain in just his boxers for now. "I'm used to being judged; you learn to expect it after a while. It's not often it that it becomes so tiresome, but I'm not usually preparing for a black-tie dinner party either." 

He watched quietly as Illumi set up the laptop computer they'd managed to find after an hour of searching. Getting up from the bed to lean in close, he whispered, "Would you like to see me as a scoundrel? Maybe I could steal you off to bed for practice?" Chuckling, he ran his hands down his lover's sides. "Oh, the wicked things this swashbuckling rogue would do to you." Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a tight hug, he nipped at the exposed skin of his neck. "Your villainous Master has a good mind to carry you back to bed and ravish you until sunrise." 

***

Lulu let out a high pitched giggle and allowed herself sag against her Master. "Oh, no," she pantomimed, pretending to struggle. "Whatever are you going to do to me? I do so hope that you don't hurt me, you fiendish rogue! I'll have you know I'm a very important _ Lady! _ How dare you manhandle me like this!"

***

"How dare I?" Hisoka echoed with a wicked grin as an idea formed in his mind, and he scooped Lulu up into his arms, bridal style. "Well, let me show you, me' Lady," he teased using his Bungee Gum to make sure she couldn't get free and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed before climbing on top of her. "First I get you on my bed," he purred as he pinned her hands to the headboard. "Then I'm going to make you beg," he continued as he slipped his hands under her blouse to stroke the soft skin of her stomach. "Maybe if you're really good, you'll get to cum." 

***

"You wicked," Lulu gasped. "Wicked _ reprobate! _ " She pretended to tug on her bindings with all her strength, and wriggled as if trying to break free, but only managing to spread her legs further apart. "How dare you say such things to a Lady of _ my _ standing. Do you know who my father is? He'll," she moaned as she felt her Master's hands exploring her, and gloried in the attention. "He'll be...so...angry. Daring to touch me...like... _ this_."

***

"Let him be angry; I fear no man!" Hisoka declared as he tweaked Lulu's nipple and earned himself a quiet moan. "He's not here, but I am. So that means that I'm going to take my time to touch, and commit every inch of your skin to memory," he teased as he moved down to settle himself between her legs and carefully hiked up her skirt. "And I do mean _ every inch. _" 

***

"Scallywag!" Lulu cried. "How _ dare _ you shame me like! Oh! You _ fiend! _ Don't touch me in my shame! No, I can't take it! I am still _ pure. _ You defile me!"

She pretended to try and wriggle away, whilst simultaneously managing to do the exact opposite. Even Illumi was managing to enjoy himself. "Sir, I beg you," she gasped. "I am wealthy. My father would pay..._ OH! _"

***

"Does that feel nice?" Hisoka cooed as he ran his fingers gently over his lover's pins again before slipping a couple inside._ There's no hiding how much you're enjoying this; your panties would be soaked if I'd allowed you to wear any. _

***

"Good Sir," Lulu gasped, pressing down and impaling herself onto her Master's fingers. "You would defile a pure maiden? You truly are no_ gentleman_," she moaned, feeling Hisoka-san rub his thumb over her pins again. "You, _ rogue_. How could you?" She rocked her hips, trying in vain to seek out more contact. "I was saving myself for my _ Master_."

***

"Well, the fun is only just getting started, sweetheart. If your Master arrives to save you," Hisoka purred as he moved his thumb to stroke her clit. "Then maybe I'll ravish him too, I'm sure I could have a lot of fun making you both scream. Who do you think would scream louder?" 

Not waiting for Lulu's reply, he removed his fingers and repositioned her so that her legs were over his shoulders. Once he was comfortable, he continued to toy with her, leaning down and beginning to use his tongue.

***

"Master!" Lulu cried. "Oh, that's so...oh, you..." She did her best to think, trying to keep up the act as Hisoka-san began to slowly drive her crazy with his mouth. "I was told...told that you should never...OH! That feels...you _ scoundrel! _ You devious, _ horn dog! _ I'm _ PURE! _ " she cried, feeling her Master start to focus. "I could never...so good...I...I would scream more. I would do it for him! You can not defile us _ both! _ I would take the shame for him!"

***

_ Moan for me, let me hear you. Don't hold back. _ Hisoka hummed happily as he continued to lavish attention on Lulu's most sensitive areas before slipping his tongue inside. Slowly fucking her with it and revelling in the way she wriggled in delight, he thought. _ That's it, let go. Enjoy what I'm giving you. _

***

"Oh, oh!" Lulu cried. "So...Master...I...I am...you toy with me...I have never felt...I am a Lady! How can you...I am coming undone!" _ Don't stop. Please. _ "I was pure...I did not know...the pleasure...it is forbidden for a maiden...I should not like it so...but...but...OH! YES! IT'S SO GOOD!"

***

_ Good girl, that's it, surrender to me. Your body knows who it belongs to. _ Bringing his hands up, Hisoka gently ran his fingertips along the inside of his lover's legs, slowly stroking the sensitive skin, changing the pitch of his hum slightly as he continued using his tongue to drive her towards the edge.

***

"How can I feel this?" Lulu moaned, rocking herself on her Master's face. "I'm a good girl. I...I always did...what I was told. You are...you are _ corrupting me! _ It feels _ so wondrous. _ You are... _ magnificent! _"

***

Hisoka pulled back with a chuckle, licking his lips as he looked up into his lover's lust blown eyes. "Corrupting you? Sweetheart, I've barely begun to show you what this magnificent scoundrel can do," he teased as he unhooked her legs from his shoulders and crawled his way up her body. "There's still so much left to explore, and darling, you're not going anywhere until I'm done," he growled undoing the buttons of her shirt and grinding his crotch against Lulu's body. "I hope you're ready for me, because you're going to be screaming my name soon."

***

"Master," Illumi groaned, pushing his way to the surface and looking up longingly into Hisoka-san's eyes. "Don't stop," he breathed. "Don't stop until you have shown me everything. I'll scream, and scream, and scream some more. Don't let it stop you. Teach me every lesson. I want to be a scoundrel with you. You're my Master now. I can not go back. Teach me your lessons, and show me your ways." He growled and saw his Master's eyes darken. "I'll help you corrupt my old Master. I'll tear him apart until he submits to you. I am yours." He surrendered and relaxed into Hisoka-san's arms. "_ Forever. _"

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Illumi, Lulu, Miriam, Zeller, George

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka, Leroy, George

  
  
  



	16. Whimsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phinks finds himself in hot water after another visit from the Doctor, and Hannibal finds out how Feitan likes to negotiate.

Machi crossed her arms over her chest with a huff as she leant back against a large piece of rubble and stared at Phinks. "I don’t see why we're staying here, I know Uvo and Paku are here, but we've all paid our respects. This 'delivery boy' that Phinks is so obsessed with could come back, and we don't know enough about him or who really sent him. Kortopi and Shalnark are still nenless, so we at least know the boss is alive." She paused and turned her attention to Feitan, who was staring at the doorway. "You know, Feitan, if you stare at the door any harder, it might just collapse. I know you sent the others to patrol and gather supplies, but surely you've considered the possibility of finding another place? There's plenty of abandoned buildings we could lay low in nearby. That way we can still keep an eye on the graves, but from a _ distance_."  
  
***  
  
"Want to see the 'delivery boy' in person," Feitan replied calmly, not moving from his position. "He's interesting."

***  
  
"You have a strange way of saying ‘potential threat’," Machi retorted. Switching her weight to her other foot, she sighed. "I trust you, but consider it, OK?"  
  
***  
  
Feitan nodded and gripped the handle of his sword before replying, "I will think about it."  
  
***  
  
“You’re all _idiots, _ ” Phinks growled. “He put Shal in a fucking _cauldron of chicken broth! _ Why the _hell_ are we still here? We need to go out there and find that fuck! Danchou’s in danger, and you’re just _waiting for him to show up? _ For all we know he could be fattening the boss up for Christmas dinner!”

***

"Why Shalnark and not you?" Feitan challenged. "You have Nen; he doesn't. You were a bigger threat, makes him interesting. This place is the only lead we have, where do you suggest looking?"

***  
  
"I hate to admit it, but Fetain has a point there; we don't know who your mystery man is. All we know is that he might know Danchou, and he knows about this place. That's why we need to keep an eye out for him, but I also agree that we shouldn't stay here," Machi chimed in.  
  
***  
  
“Then we should be tracking down Danchou, not sitting here and waiting to be fucking eaten!” Phinks insisted. “We need to find out where the fucking Hunter Association took him after that damned fight. Screw looking for Vikki, this is more important. We have to stay on the move. We’re sitting ducks here. I am _not _getting boiled, and if Nobunaga and Shalnark don’t find anything in town, I’m going to look for him myself. They took Hisoka as well, so with any luck, I’ll finally get to give that clown the beating he deserves.”

***

Machi rolled her eyes. "They're out looking for leads, Phinks. Do you never _ listen? _ Shizuku is with Kalluto and Kortopi to get supplies. Bono and Franklin are scouting the area, and we're on guard duty, do you _ remember now, knucklehead? _ " She sighed again and approached Phinks to look up at him with a stern expression. "If you go after Hisoka, then I won't stop you, but I won't come to rescue you if he outsmarts you."

***

“Like I need your help,” Phinks snarled. “He’s a fucking clown, and yes, I was listening, thanks. I just don’t see the point of waiting around here for someone who’ll never show up, when we could be out there _ helping them_.”

***

Hannibal rounded the corner of the abandoned church and sniffed the air. There was a sweet scent that reminded him of one of his patient’s perfumes. The woman was a neurotic mess, but with any luck, he could talk her into taking back control of her life and murdering her husband before the start of the school holidays. The family would be better off without him.

His ears pricked at the sound of raised voices from inside the abandoned building, and he stopped shy of pushing open the doors to listen at the window. It sounded like Phinks was inside, along with two others that he didn’t know. He’d most certainly made the right decision to come here on his evening walk. Hopefully, he’ll have a bit more fun than he’d had with his last patient of the day. Franklin really was so predictable. 

_ What have you in store for me this time, Mr. Lucilfer? I wonder how many of your legs are, worthy of their position? _

***

"If he's a clown, what does that make you?" Machi quipped. "You and Hisoka could do a great performance as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. You beat him in that arm-wrestling contest, but he's still _ smarter _ than you. Or did you forget it was Hisoka who found the exorcist on his own?"

***  
  
Feitan listened to the others bickering and took his eyes off the door for a moment to see that Machi was glaring up at Phinks. "Enough, you are both supposed to be helping," he interjected. "We're guarding our territory. Just as important as other tasks. Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen."  
  
***  
  
"Sorry, Feitan," Machi replied quietly and threw Phinks one last glare before walking back over to her post. _ Why did I have to get paired up with Phinks of all people? He's too impulsive, but Shalnark doesn't have his Nen, and he's the only other person who knows what our mystery delivery man looks like. But I'd have preferred to be on patrol, or out with Kalluto, anything else would be better than being stuck with the moron. _

_***_

Hannibal smiled as he listened to the conversation. The people in the building sounded like bickering children. If he played this right, he could maybe put on another little get-together for his friends. It had been a while since he’d cooked for them and as long as he made sure to keep the tattoos and heads, he could potentially claim the bounty on three Phantom Troupe members in one go. The day wasn’t going to be wasted after all.

Plastering on a polite smile, he straightened his suit and pushed open the church doors.

***

At the sound of doors opening, Feitan turned around and glowered at the stranger who was walking towards them. "The delivery boy?" he asked pointedly. "You know where Danchou being held?"  
  
***  
  
“I would say that I left the boy behind approximately forty years ago, but if you are asking if I am here to deliver another set of flowers, then I am afraid that I will have to answer your question with a no, I am not a ‘delivery boy’,” Hannibal said smoothly, eyeing the Aura surrounding the young man that had spoken, with curiosity. He was stronger than the others and quite clearly the leader of the group.

He saw Phinks narrow his eyes and inwardly smirked. The man was rotating his shoulder again and judging by the way his Nen was gathering; he would guess that it was a requirement for his Hatsu to work. He would be the one that he would have to trap if they decided to attack. The small man, he could deal with, and the pink-haired woman was a mystery for now. 

He concentrated on the leader and gave him a polite bow. “My apologies if I interrupted your meeting. The last time I was here, I didn’t get a chance to pay my respects to the dead, and I was hoping to have that chance now.”

***

“You got a funny way of showing it. You put Shalnark in a bloody cauldron!” Phinks yelled. “You were going to cook him, admit it!”

***

“I assure you, Mr. Phinks, the inside of my cauldron is extremely clean,” Hannibal replied calmly, watching the man wind his shoulder up for the ninth time. “I would be happy to prove it if you like.”

***

"So it was you then. Why would you come to pay respect to those you do not know?" Feitan asked with growing curiosity. "If you are friend of the Spider why you only appear now? Or are you a new friend?" He heard Machi scoff from her position behind him, and decided to ignore Phinks for now.

***  
  
“The Phantom Troupe have achieved great things in their time,” Hannibal said smoothly. “I admire strength and wish to acknowledge what they did with their lives.”

He met the small man’s dark eyes and smiled. “My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, and I would say that I am a long-term admirer and, yes, a new friend of Mr Lucilfer’s Spider. I would be happy to help if it is needed.”

***

“Help?” Phinks scoffed. “How is _ cooking us _ helping?”

***

“You attacked me, Mr. Phinks,” Hannibal said calmly. “I will always defend myself.” He watched the blonde roll his shoulder again. “I will say what I did the last time we met. Do not attack me. You will regret it if you do.”

***

"Phinks will you stop and think, for once?" Machi snapped as she walked forward to get a better look at Hannibal. _ I've heard of you, but where from? Wait, the Association’s bloodhound is a famous Doctor. Could it be him? _ "How do we know this isn't a trick? The Phantom Troupe didn't achieve those feats you claim to admire by blindly trusting random people."  
  
***  
  
“I would say that the fact that I know the names of the two in the graves and their locations should be enough to prove that I have enough of a,” he paused to emphasise his point. “Connection, to your group. But if you wish for more, then I can tell you that your leader is prone to reading by candlelight and, like me, dislikes rudeness in others.”

***

Seeing Feitan reach for his sword, Machi put her hand on her comrade’s shoulder to ask him to wait. She smiled at him when he nodded and relaxed his posture. "I see, do you know his favourite subject?" she asked patiently, watching Hannibal carefully. "If you are somebody he sees as a friend, he'd have told you that much. I'd also like to know, as I'm sure the rest of the Troupe would, why you attacked Shalnark and not Phinks if it was, as you claim, 'self-defence?'"  
  
***  
  
"I would like to know that," Feitan agreed tilting his head slightly.  
  
***  
  
“History, and when dealing with a group attack, knowing how to control the situation is key, as I’m sure you, yourselves, know,” Hannibal explained. “Mr. Phinks appears to be rather impulsive. I aimed to remind him of the consequences of his actions. I will add that I told him his comrade had an hour to live. He was in no immediate danger, but it allowed him time to think things through.” 

He chuckled when Phinks rolled his shoulder one more time. “Don’t worry, ma chere, I will not use anyone else as an example today.”

_***_

_ So Danchou does appear to trust you, but how much does he know about you? _ "I see, he is very fond of history. Please forgive the cold reception but I'm sure you understand that we have to be careful. The flowers were very thoughtful. Paku would have loved them. Did Danchou tell you her favourite colour?" Machi asked as she withdrew her hand from Feitan's shoulder. _ Come on Feitan, you know the boss as well as we do. He never shares things about himself unless he feels that it’s necessary. Don't let your guard down. _  
  
***  
  
"I agree," Feitan added as he stood to the side so that he was no longer blocking Hannibal's path. He wanted to see if the man really did want to approach the graves. "You may pay your respects; then I would like to talk."

***

“You can’t be serious?” Phinks bemoaned, staring as the man that had nearly cooked his friend walked calmly past them and approached the graves of complete strangers as if it were his one solemn mission in life. “He’s playing you. You have to see that! He’s a fucking _ cannibal! _”

***

“I would ask that you keep your swearing to a minimum, Mr. Phinks. I have already told you that I do not appreciate rudeness,” Hannibal said mildly, clasping his hands and taking in the size difference of the two graves. “I do not like to repeat myself.”

***

Glancing back at the pink-haired woman, he added softly, “He said that she liked purple, so I decided to invest in a bouquet that would reflect that. I don’t know if the dead care for the actions of the living, but it meant something to Mr. Lucilfer, and so it was worth doing properly.”

***

_ Let’s add fucking smug to the list too, _ Phinks thought with a growl. _ Oh, I can’t wait to punch you in that fucking stuck-up face of yours, you pompous rich bastard. You aren’t fucking fooling me, and I’m not gonna let you cook me either. Don’t think I missed the threat behind your fancy fucking words. I’m gonna take you apart piece by piece and post them to your family! You don’t mess with The Spider! _

***

"She did, and she loved flowers, we don't get many of them back home. I never understood her fascination with them myself," Machi replied keeping her eye on Hannibal as she tried to work out why his name sounded familiar.

***  
  
Feitan watched for a few moments before he decided to follow Hannibal to stand beside Uvo's grave. "Danchou thinks our actions matter to them," he advised quietly. "So do I, that's why the Spider must survive. You understand, Doctor?"

***

“I do,” Hannibal said kindly.

***

“Yeah, that’s why you tried to _ cook their friend! _ ” Phinks spat. “You’re a fucking hypocrite. If you wanna fight, let’s fight!”

***

"Good, then you should be willing to follow the way of the Spider. You are, friend to us now," Feitan continued thoughtfully. "Phinks also knows and understands the way of the Spider. We have rules that must be obeyed; Danchou's orders are absolute. Do you wish to fight him, Doctor?"

***  
  
"Feitan, you can't be serious?" Machi asked not quite understanding what he was trying to achieve.

***  
  
"If Doctor is to be one of us, he needs to know our ways," Feitan replied firmly.

***  
  
"But he's not one of us," Machi insisted. "We don't know if Danchou wants him to join or not."

***  
  
Feitan tilted his head again as he looked over at Machi, then turned to look at Phinks in turn. "Danchou not here, I am. I can decide," he reminded the others.  
  
***  
  
“Not for me, you don’t!” Phinks snarled. “Until he wears the mark, he’s not one of us, and I don’t take kindly to being threatened, _ Doctor_.”

***

Hannibal sighed and held out his hand. “Yes, I think I will fight,” he said calmly. “But I only have a grievance with Mr. Phinks here. Forgive me. We haven’t been formally introduced yet.” He gave the two newcomers a small bow of acknowledgement. 

Concentrating for a few moments, he summoned his cauldron and watched it engulf Phinks, smiling when he heard a roar of anger from inside. “Don’t worry, I will not light it,” he assured him. “I simply wish to give you time to think. You have very clear issues with your impulse control; I could help you with them if you like.”

***

Feitan blinked and looked over at conjured cauldron appraisingly. "Impressive," he commented. "However, I thought you were a friend to the Spider? We have rules, surely you would wish to learn them?" he asked.  
  
***  
  
“I am always happy to learn new things,” Hannibal said evenly. “As I have said, I did not light the cauldron. Phinks is in no danger, but I was not going to let him attack me.”

***

“Fuck you, you arrogant _ bastard! _ ” Phinks yelled, looking up at the open cauldron top above him. “Get me out of here! You fucking cheating _ wanker! _”

***

Hannibal’s eyes darkened. “I don’t know either of your names, what should I call you?” he asked the two new Troupe members. “If I am to abide by your rules, then I would ask that you also pay me the same courtesy.”

***

"Forgive me, with all the excitement earlier, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Machi, that's Feitan," Machi explained gesturing to Feitan who was still watching the cauldron with interest. "I'm guessing you already know Paku and Uvo?" she asked, nodding towards the graves.  
  
***  
  
After listening to Machi’s introductions, Feitan turned and looked at Hannibal again. "I'm currently the leader in Danchou's absence, but just call me, Feitan," he added and pointed to the cauldron. "Conjurer? Would be useful for interrogation, if we ensure Phinks will not attack you...you free him?"  
  
***  
  
"Feitan you know Phinks isn't going to agree to that," Machi countered. _ I'm not using my Nen stitches in front of the Doctor. As stupid as he is, Phinks is right he's not one of us. _

***  
  
"Phinks will agree, if we can't settle the disagreement then we'll toss a coin. You both know the rules. The Doctor does not," Feitan replied nonchalantly and pulled out a custom made coin from his coat pocket. "Legs do not outrank each other; serious fights are forbidden between members. However, as the Doctor is not yet a member, Phinks and I will settle our dispute. If he wins, then he's free to challenge our guest, if I win then he has to leave him alone."  
  
***  
  
Machi sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but you know if Phinks loses that you have to let Dr. Lecter replace him. You're the acting head; you can just approve him to join without putting anyone at risk. Phinks won't break the rules. He's all talk."

***  
  
Twirling the coin in his fingers, Feitan returned his attention to Hannibal and asked, "Will you free him? If he wins the coin toss and he chooses to fight you, then we won't interfere."

***

“If he fights me, he will die,” Hannibal said plainly. “I would suggest that you do not allow him to do so.” He narrowed his eyes at the cauldron and raised his voice so that Phinks would be able to hear him over his tirade of insults. “I would rather work out a way to settle this without it having to come to blows.”

***

“Go fuck yourself!” Phinks yelled. “And get me out of this thing!”

He tried to jump out again and only succeeded in grabbing the edge of the rim before sliding slowly backwards and collapsing into the bottom of the pot. _ I can’t die in here. I’m not going out like that. Why the fuck hasn’t Feitan just cut his head off? _

***

Hannibal turned to Feitan and stared at him with a cold, firm gaze. “I will agree to let him out if you will agree to enforce my rule with regards to foul language. I would usually have killed him for speaking like that, but,” he said icily. “If you can guarantee that he will hold his tongue, then he will come to no harm. I am offering you this chance out of respect for our mutual acquaintance, not for Mr. Phinks. If he uses one more foul word in my presence, I will kill him.”

_ How much authority do you really have, Feitan? Can you save your friend from himself? Do you want to? _

***

Feitan nodded. "Phinks is impulsive; he is not a reflection on the rest of the troupe. I agree to your terms also out of respect for Danchou," he bowed before adding. "If he continues to be rude, then I will cut out his tongue. You can keep it as a souvenir, would that be acceptable?"

***

“What the FU-!” Phinks began to scream, before looking around him and noticing a milky liquid beginning to pool at his feet. It smelt like chicken. “FEITAN! He’s filling it up! He’s filling it up!”

***

“That is entirely acceptable, thank you,” Hannibal said, ignoring Phinks’s cries. “Now, what are your rules, Mr. Feitan? I would like to know what I am agreeing to before I say yes.”

_ I can see why Chrollo left you in charge. You’re cold, logical and know how to appeal to emotion when necessary. You’ll be a formidable foe if you live for another few years, but you’re not quite old enough yet; you won’t best me. _

***

Phinks rolled his shoulder but didn’t feel the familiar hum of his Nen flowing down into his fist. “What the fu- heck! Feitan! I can’t use my ability! Get me out of here! It’s filling up! It’s at my knees! I’m not gonna die in soup!”

***

"Normally the Spider has thirteen members, the head and twelve legs. Currently, we are short in numbers," Feitan began holding up a hand when Machi opened her mouth to protest. "The legs are all equal, but we follow the head. As such, the head's orders are absolute, but the survival of the group is more important than any individual member. Although the head is the only one who can approve a new member, the legs can propose potential candidates. Should one of the Spider be killed, the head can choose whether to inflict retribution or allow the one who killed them to join us. Infighting is strictly frowned upon between the legs, as all are equal. That is why we have our coins." He paused and held his up for Hannibal to see the tails side, adorned with an engraving of a spider web. "One side has our symbol and the other the web. It is also customary for members to be tattooed with the symbol of the spider and their number. My number, when I am not acting as the head, is two. Machi is three and Phinks is five. At present we have no number eleven or nine, those numbers belonged to Uvogin and Pakunoda. As I have fulfilled your request, will you release my friend?"  
  
***  
  
“That all sounds reasonable,” Hannibal said and clicked his fingers. The cauldron vanished and deposited Phinks in a wet heap on the floor. Only the upper half of his chest was dry. “I shall leave you to have a word with your colleague.”

***

Before Phinks had a chance to say anything else, he pointedly turned his back on him and walked over to examine a remarkably intact stained glass window. It appeared to show St. Paul the Baptist. His head was resting on a plate, held by Salome. He made a mental note to find out who had designed the glazing; it was quite beautiful.

***

Machi watched as Phinks got up and shook her head. "You knew what he could do, and you still tried to provoke him?" she asked in amazement. "You know if you wanted to die that badly there are plenty of quicker and less horrific ways to go?"

***  
  
Phinks glared and glanced quickly at the Doctor’s back before focussing again on Machi. “Fuck you,” he hissed, too quietly for the cannibal to hear. “He’s gonna kill us, and you’re all too stupid to see it. There’s no way he’s working for Danchou.”

***

"How are you going to stop him if he has you for breakfast?" Machi retorted, keeping her voice down as she added, "I have my suspicions about him just like you do. But unlike you, I know when to keep my mouth shut. Remember the rumours about the Hunter Association having their own personal bloodhound? I'm sure he was supposed to be some famous Doctor, and that name he gave sounds familiar. Dammit, Shalnark would know if he were here."

***  
  
"We need to keep him on-side," Feitan said as he watched Hannibal admiring the remaining windows. "Danchou could use his Hatsu, it would be good torture technique," he added thoughtfully before pointing at Phinks. "You are no use to the Spider if you get yourself killed. The Doctor is more useful to us alive. He knows where Danchou is. _ When _ he's outlived his usefulness I will let you kill him. Until then, you will be polite. I will cut out your tongue if you don't. While Danchou is missing, I am the head. You will _ obey my instructions. _ "  
  
***

“Then you can have him,” Phinks hissed and stormed out of the church before Feitan had any chance of letting him get poached for science. “Fucking idiots,” he muttered. “You haven’t even _ asked _him to tell you where Danchou is. You’re just feeding him information and getting nothing in return. I hope he gets you both. You might be large enough for a kebab each.”

***

"Well, that solves that issue," Feitan said as the church doors slammed closed behind Phinks.  
  
***  
  
Machi stared at Feitan. "You didn't even try to stop him from leaving? Please tell me you have a plan?" she whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Of course," Feitan replied. "If he not here, then he cannot offend the Doctor. Although he needs to prove his loyalty, Phinks threatened him, but Shalnark did nothing to him. Thought you trust, me?"  
  
***  
  
"I do...that's why I voted for you to resume acting as the head. You didn't let us down before, and I don't think you will now. Just tell me what you need me to do," Machi agreed as she resigned herself to the situation. _ This plan better work, I don't want to see the inside of that cauldron. _

***  
  
Nodding, Feitan decided to summon Dr. Lecter back over to continue his reconnaissance. “Doctor?" he called to get the man's attention. "I see you also like the glasswork. I am glad. It's good to have things in common, yes?"  
  
***  
  
“It is,” Hannibal agreed, turning back to face the remaining Troupe members. He was thinning their numbers nicely. “Are you an art lover?”

***

"Most people do not share my taste in art," Feitan replied easily. "I see beauty where most would not. They would say it's horrific."  
  
***

“I find that it is all a matter of taste,” Hannibal said smoothly. “Some pallets are simply more refined than others. You and I have simply honed ours to a razor’s edge. We both know that mallets can be effective, but they would not be our weapon of choice.” 

He pulled out a scalpel from his pocket and twirled it’s sheathed blade between his fingers. “I find that precision and artistry are skills to be admired, no matter the canvas.”

***

Feitan smirked behind his bandanna as he watched Hannibal's skill with the scalpel. "You would fit in well," he said calmly and took a step towards the other man. "Danchou feels that talent should be nurtured; he embraced my fascination with the macabre. Most others, even back home, would not. The screaming of another can be the same as a melody, would you agree?"

***

“Given the correct circumstances,” Hannibal said, watching Feitan approach him. “Context is always important in these matters.” _ Where are you going with this? _ “Death is a part of life. If we can appreciate one, why not the other?”

***

"I like your reasoning," Feitan replied as he came to a stop beside Hannibal and looked up at him. "I would like to propose a wager, do you trust in...Lady Luck?"

***

“What kind of a wager,” Hannibal asked curiously, ignoring the second half of the question. He needed more information before he would agree to anything. Luck had played a large role in his life. Whether it had been good or bad, it had always been present. But that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t minimise the need for it.

***

"It's a demonstration of how we settle internal disagreements when talking fails us," Feitan explained. "You're an...astute man. You like to know what you are agreeing to before making a decision. I can appreciate that."  
  
***  
  
“And how, exactly will this demonstration work?” Hannibal asked, looking down at the coin. “Will I be guessing heads or tails? What will happen if I win?”

***

"If you win then I would offer to share a demonstration of what, I consider art," Feitan advised as he held up the coin for Hannibal to inspect. "However, if you were to lose, then I will exert my right as the acting head to seek retribution for Shalnark. You said yourself, Phinks is the one you have, grievance with. I will not kill you, out of respect for Danchou. You can examine the coin if you wish, and you may be the one to flip it, or I can have Machi do it."  
  
***  
  
Hannibal thought long and hard about the answer as he accepted and then examined the coin in his hand. It wasn’t weighted, and as far as he could tell, it must have been a commissioned design. “I would like assurances that I will suffer no permanent or disfiguring injury, should I lose the coin toss,” he said eventually. “I am both a Doctor and a Therapist. My patients need to trust that I can do my job, and I cannot present as out of the ordinary to them.”

***

"Do not worry; we look after our own. If you were ever injured while performing a task for us, we would take care of it. If you would permit," Feitan replied bowing his head slightly. "It would not benefit us if your...appearance became unordinary. Do you wish to be the one to flip the coin?"

***

“Yes, thank you,” Hannibal said and smiled as the sun peaked out from behind the clouds and shone in through the stained glass window. “I think I will call heads.”

Flipping it into the air with a casual flick of his fingers, he watched as it arched high in the dust of the abandoned building and noticed that he was holding his breath. The atmosphere of the room had shifted. Something was about to go very wrong.

Catching it, he flipped the coin onto the back of his hand and made sure his face was impassive as he revealed it to the waiting audience.

***

Feitan watched as Hannibal showed him the spider web design and tilted his head slightly as if weighing up his options. "Tails it is," he explained cooly and reached for his sword. "Stay still," he instructed as he unsheathed the blade he kept concealed in his umbrella, and in one smooth movement, sliced through Hannibal's wrist. "For Shalnark, the debt is now paid. I shall inform the others," he paused in the perfect position to catch the severed right hand and his coin before gesturing to Machi to come over. "You said no permanent injury, will only be temporary."

***

Hannibal gripped his wrist as tightly as he could and forced himself to breathe through the pain. He’d braced himself as much as he could when he’d realised what Feitan was about to do, and the man’s blade was extremely sharp, but he was beginning to feel light-headed from the sudden rush of adrenaline. He’d never enjoyed pain, and what he was beginning to feel now would soon be agonising.

“Thank you for your consideration,” he said calmly. Do you have a way of sterilising it before it is re-attached?” he asked, nodding towards his hand.

***

"This was your plan?" Machi asked Feitan as she got close enough to examine the cut and the severed hand. "No, don't answer that," she sighed and turned to Hannibal. "I'm not a qualified Doctor, but Danchou made a point of getting me several medical books to study. I know enough, but you can correct anything I'm doing wrong if you want. We should have something to clean the wound with," she hummed and searched her bag. "You know I never thought I'd wish the stupid clown was here, his gum would make this easier," she muttered to herself as she pulled out a bottle of sterilised water.  
  
***  
  
"Machi acts as healer," Feitan explained. "You always managed without Hisoka before, you'll be fine," he told her as she took the hand from him to clean it.  
  
***  
  
"I said it would make it easier, not that I couldn't do it. Honestly, Feitan, a little warning would have been nice?" Machi chided before offering Dr. Lecter a small smile. _ Stay focused, let him think he’s the most dangerous person in the room. I don’t buy his story about Phinks. He could have put him in the cauldron without lighting it when he came here the first time. _ "I've got experience in reattaching severed body parts. We don't have anything I can give you for the pain I’m afraid. Do you want to sit down or remain standing? I'll be able to work just as effectively either way." _ When I did this for Hisoka, he trusted me, but he understood my Hatsu. He let me take the time I needed to fully heal his arms so that no sign of his injuries would remain. You claimed to be an admirer, just how much about us do you know? Do you know about our Nen abilities? _

_***_

Hannibal tried to wrap his head around the fact that this woman was asking him how he would prefer to be arranged whilst his limb was attached, instead of actually reattaching it, and took another calming breath. This would serve as an in with this group of children, and make it easier to pick them off later he reminded himself. He shouldn’t lash out, not just yet.

“I would prefer for my hand to be reattached, ma chere,” he said as evenly as he could. “As quickly as possible.”

_***_

_ Quickly? I would have thought you’d want me to be accurate, if I go fast you’ll have a mark. What will you do when you realise? _ Machi nodded and activated her Nen as she pulled a needle from the pincushion on her wrist. "This will hurt," she advised as she lined up the hand with Hannibal's wrist. Activating her Nen, and moving in a blur, she quickly and efficiently reattached the limb. The whole operation took mere moments to complete. "It will take a few minutes for you to regain use of your fingers, depending upon how fast you heal. Everyone I've used my Nen stitches on has always regained full use of their limbs, but you may still end up with a scar," she said, watching the passive look on the Doctors face as she put away her supplies.  
  
***  
  
“Thank you,” Hannibal said, looking down at the pink line that was all that was left of the evidence that his hand had ever been removed. He tried to move his fingers and watched as they began to twitch. Spikes of agony shot up his arm, and he had to force himself not to show the pain that he was feeling. “You do beautiful work. I am in your debt.”

Looking over to Feitan, he added, “And our debt is paid, monsieur. If you attack me again, I will not be so patient.”

***

Feitan didn't flinch but did nod to show that he understood and agreed. "You friend of the Spider now," he replied flatly. "I will not attack you again, unless given a reason to," he added, observing Hannibal's fingers twitching. "It would be foolish to chase away valuable allies. Are you able to take message back to Danchou?"  
  
***  
  
“I am,” Hannibal said, nodding at the small man. “What would you like me to tell him?”

He looked up when the doors to the church opened again and forced the fingers of his right arm to move into a clenched fist. He only relaxed when he realised that it was Shalnark, along with a thin man carrying a pile of boxes and a large plastic bag. He did not look pleased. 

***

“Oh, look, Nobunaga, it’s the Doctor!” Shalnark said, waving cheerfully. “Hey there, I don’t suppose I could get the recipe for that broth you had me in the other week, could I? It was really tasty.”

***

"I have a small request actually," Machi interjected. "You said you were in my debt for reattaching your hand and agreed your debt to the Spider for attacking Shalnark was paid. So I would ask that you tell Danchou that we haven't forgotten our history, and we're keeping the Spider alive. I know it may sound like a strange message, but Danchou will be relieved to hear it." _ I'm not sure I trust you, but Feitan thinks we need you alive if he only took your hand. _  
  
***  
  
Feitan glanced at Machi then over at Shalnark and Nobunaga. "I agree, please pass on Machi's message. You already know Shalnark," he paused as he put his hands in his pockets. "As we friends now...may I ask about your cauldron?"  
  
***

“_Seriously? _” Nobunaga said, dropping the parcels and grabbing hold of his sword. “Why are we all chummy with Captain Cannibal all of a sudden? You know he’s the one ‘treating’ Danchou? He’s taking care of Hisoka too! It’s all there in Tattlecrime, bet you didn’t think we’d read the stuff on the internet, did you?” he sneered.

***

Hannibal raised a brow and looked down at Feitan, ignoring the newcomer. “I shall pass on your message and deliver my recipe next week. If you aren’t here, I shall leave it upon Uvogin’s grave for collection. I assume that he would appreciate the culinary arts more than Pakunoda. Now, unless you have anything else to add, I will be going. Please pass on my warning to the rest of your members.”

_ It would appear that they like to travel in pairs, that’s going to make an ambush harder, but not impossible. I’m going to enjoy taking your little spider apart, Mr. Lucilfer, and I’m going to do it piece by piece. You really should have taught them hospitality and respect. I wonder what you’ll be like when it is only you, standing alone, Chrollo? How will you form yourself an identity then? _

  
"That will be acceptable," Feitan agreed and bowed again. "I will say my farewells. I need to discuss things with the Spider now."  
  
***  
  
Machi copied Feitan's bow before adding, "Thank you, for taking care of Danchou for us. He's very important to us, but we will continue to fulfil his wishes." _ Captain Cannibal indeed, so he is the Association's bloodhound. We really have to tread carefully now. _

***  
  
Shalnark waved again as Hannibal bid them all farewell and left the church before frowning down at the pile of boxes on the floor. “I hope the cake survived. You really don’t need to be so overly dramatic, Nobunaga. Seriously, he doesn’t attack unless provoked. He warned Phinks quite a few times before he trapped me, and now we have the recipe for the stock too! Bolonov’s soups will be _ amazing! _”

***

“I don’t trust him. He gives me the creeps. Going after the weak like that is a cowards move,” Nobunaga said darkly.

***

“To be fair, he didn’t know I was Nenless. He went after me so that he could control Phinks,” Shalnark pointed out. “If nothing else, he’s a good strategist. I’m glad he’s on our side.”

***

"Yeah, Phinks is good at provoking people. Our new 'friend' put him in the pot this time while you were out. Also, Feitan decided to initiate him by cutting off his hand," Machi explained as she moved to help the others pick up the boxes. "He's on our side for now, but I'm not sure that I trust him."  
  
***  
  
Feitan leant against the wall and looked up at the roof. "He's interesting, Danchou must not know. But, his Nen would be useful," he said thoughtfully remembering how calm Hannibal had been about his hand being removed. "He can be useful to us, need to be careful. You said he has both Danchou and Hisoka?"  
  
***  
  
Nobunaga scoffed. “Yeah, I bet he’s already ‘had’ Hisoka. How quickly did he throw himself at him, do you think? I’m betting he waited all of five minutes.”

***

“He doesn’t ‘have’ them, he’s treating them,” Shalnark pointed out. “The Association is keeping them both locked up, but for some reason, only Danchou’s in the Yorknew Hospital for the Criminally Insane. I don’t think Danchou’s insane, do you? Surely, it should be Hisoka in there? He’s the one who’s obsessed with fighting.”

***

"Hisoka is more predictable than Danchou. Maybe that's why," Feitan suggested.  
  
***  
  
Machi shuddered, "Yeah I remember what it's like to be on the receiving end of Hisoka's attention. I'm not sure who I’d feel more sorry for," she admitted. "I mean he's strong, so he fits Hisoka's type. Although, I don't think I'd wish being boiled alive on anyone. Not even him."  
  
***  
  
"If they kill each other then one less thing for us to worry about," Feitan replied coolly. "Although the Doctor's Nen would be a shame to lose."  
  
***  
  
"Anyway, did you two find anything else out? None of the others have come back yet," Machi asked Shalnark hopefully. "Phinks stormed out earlier. I don't suppose you saw him on your way here?"  
  
***  
  
“Knowing him, he’s probably at the nearest brothe- bathhouse,” Nobunaga corrected, seeing the glare Machi was giving him.

***

“We didn’t see him, no, but there was an odd pile of clothes outside the pawnshop now that you mention it. But never mind, we found out who the guy is! And where Danchou is...also, the article said where Hisoka was staying too, if you want to know. It might be better not to tell Phinks, though. I don’t want him running after him. Hopefully, he won’t think to read Tattle Crime.”

***

"I already told him if he goes after Hisoka on his own, I won't go to rescue him," Machi replied. "I wonder if he dropped the clothes because of the soup bath? Ah well, I gave up trying to understand Phinks a long time ago. Although I agree we shouldn't let him know where Hisoka is being held, but any information we have could be useful. Do you think you could access the Hunter website to check out the name? Dr. Hannibal Lecter?"

***

“I could,” Shalnark said, holding up his license. “But without this, no, there’s no way. Do you want me to do that? You could just read the article; it tells you a scary amount about the Doctor, to be honest.”

***

“It really does. Do you know that he throws huge dinner parties for the chiefs of police and all the toffs around the posh end of town? He spent over five _ thousand _ Jennies on the last one. Can you imagine what he must be feeding them?” He shuddered dramatically. “You think we should write to Freddie Lounds and reveal his little secret?”

***

"No," Feitan said, rejoining the conversation with a firm tone. "We don't know what he'd do to Danchou. Too risky, until we know more. He could send police here."  
  
***  
  
"As tempting as it would be, I have to agree with Feitan. He knows where we gather now; it's too risky. Although I would like to confirm my suspicion about his ties to the Hunter Association," Machi replied. "And I'd rather not think about what he's serving at his table. As long as we can make sure it's none of us, we need to remain focused on the drugs issue. We came back to Yorknew to follow up leads on Vikki, remember?"

***  
  
“Right, because the cannibal who knows where we’re sleeping is totally nothing to worry about,” Nobunaga muttered. “We have to move headquarters. Look, why don’t Shal and I focus on finding out exactly where in the Asylum Danchou’s being held is so that we can break him out and then the rest of you can find Vikki? The Elders are stepping up the crackdown on the users and getting them clean, but I don’t trust that Hannibal guy as far as I can throw him. I want to know more before we let him get away with shrinking the boss’s head.”

***

"That sounds reasonable," Feitan agreed. "Call the others, we need to discuss things with them too. Shalnark, call Phinks. I'll call Franklin, Machi you should call Shizuku."

***

“On it, boss,” Shalnark said happily, flipping open his phone with a wide grin. “Things are starting to get fun again. I hope the Doctor sticks around. I bet he can cook other meat just as well as he can people. Ooh,” he added as he punched in Phinks’s number. “Do you think he’d be up for joining us in a barbecue?” 

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal, Phinks, Shalnark, Nobunaga

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Feitan, Machi


	17. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's session with Chrollo is interrupted when Dr. Chilton makes an urgent request.

Standing under the warm spray of water, Chrollo allowed his gaze to settle on the other side of his cell. From the small bathroom area that provided some limited privacy, he could still see the entire space he was currently expected to live in. It was larger than he had anticipated but still smaller than he was used to. It would be sufficient for now. 

Currently, he found himself staring at an image of two graves. 

He vividly remembered the day the strange drawings had arrived. Ayato had handed them through the small opening in the door with a cheerful greeting, and he had stared at the package in his hand curiously. The paper felt expensive, and when he’d opened the wax-sealed envelope, intrigue had quickly become careful consideration. There were two pieces of paper, and they both contained detailed and skilled illustrations of the abandoned church that had once been his headquarters. There was a floral arrangement lying on top of two very differently sized graves and the silhouette of two men in the background. Seeing graves had surprised him at first, but he’d recalled Nobunaga requesting permission to move Uvo's body to a more suitable resting place before the battle at the Arena. 

While he sat contemplating what must have happened, he’d been surprised to feel a tear streak down his face and frowned. Placing the first picture aside, he looked at the next; a perfect rendering of Phinks and Shalnark, arm in arm and smiling. There was a note on the back that read:

_ Danchou, the Chain User is missing. _

He’d thought long and hard about that, but had eventually decided that there was nothing that he could do about the situation from here. He trusted that his Spider would know how to handle things.

Both images were treasures, and he’d chosen to hang them on the wall. Being able to see them had proven to be oddly soothing.

He smiled to himself as he imagined his two Troupe members being forced to pose like that and the fixed grins that would form after a while as he rinsed the last of the institution's cheap shampoo from his hair, and turned off the shower. The noise of the key in the lock sent a thrill of dark satisfaction through him; it looked like he'd timed his test perfectly. 

Leaving the shower, he grabbed a large towel and hastily wrapped it around his waist. Checking that he had a suitably shocked and apologetic expression on his face, he rushed out into the room and said, "Dr. Lecter?" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry...I must have lost track of time." 

***

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight of Chrollo Lucilfer in nothing more than a towel and an apologetic smile. It was the first time that he’d seen the man’s forehead tattoo; a detailed design made up of a diamond, a cross and four spades. He’d seen a picture of it in Chrollo’s file, but seeing it in the flesh was oddly captivating.

“Entirely understandable, after a while in captivity, time begins to slip. I found routine helps,” he said, making sure to keep his voice calm and his face forgiving.

He wondered if the news he’d passed Chrollo two days ago, of the Chain User falling off the radar, had actually unnerved the man, or if this was an act in order to try to rattle him? There was only one way to find out.

Turning his back to Chrollo, he glanced around the room. He noted his pictures had been carefully positioned on the wall, and he smiled when he realised that they would be visible from all angles of the cell.

_ So there is a sentimentality to you, after all, you do care, _ he thought. _ I wonder if you’ve figured that out yet? _

He clasped his hands behind his back in a deliberately absent-minded gesture, allowing Chrollo to watch him if he wished, or attack if he was going to. How he would deal with his lack of concern was going to be interesting.

***

"I'm afraid that I haven't really settled into a routine just yet, Dr. Lecter, but I shall take the suggestion into consideration," Chrollo replied calmly, watching Dr. Lecter carefully for his reaction. _ Are you always this impassive, or have you merely mastered the act? _

When he turned his back to him, Chrollo allowed himself a pleased smile and quickly retrieved his clothes. 

He had opted for some everyday black jeans with his signature two belts and his usual sleeveless top. The silver lines across it caught what little sun shone in through the high window nicely. As was his custom, he put his earrings back on and covered his tattoo with a bandanna. 

"You can turn around now, thank you, Dr. Lecter," he said as he took his position in his usual seat and waited for their session to begin. 

***

Hannibal looked at the picture for a few moments longer than was strictly necessary; the memories of that night were still fresh, and he’d found himself regretting allowing the two men to live. It had been a strategic choice at the time, but he’d caught himself fantasising about what they would have tasted like and how they would have screamed as they danced within his cauldron.

Forcing his mind to the present, he smiled and made his way over to his chair.

He looked across at Chrollo and noted the recovering of his tattoo. It was as good a place as any to start, he supposed. “I do hope that you don’t feel the need to cover your artwork on my behalf.”

***

Chrollo waited patiently as his Doctor continued to admire the drawings before joining him to begin their session. The comment about his bandanna wasn't what he had expected for his opening question, and he chuckled at the comment. 

"I find that it’s more of a habit to cover it at this point," he said softly and waited to see what Hannibal would do next.

***

“You do not need to hide yourself from me,” Hannibal said. “It is my job to help you both see and understand yourself clearly; hiding your nature would be counter-productive, do you not think?”

Hannibal crossed his leg and waited for Chrollo’s response. It was a risk, starting out in such a blatant manner, but Chrollo’s calm and lack of continued embarrassment at his earlier nakedness suggested to Hannibal that it had been a strategic move on his part. He clearly wanted to see how he’d react. If Chrollo wanted to play that game, then Hannibal was happy to take off his gloves as well.

***

Unflinchingly, Chrollo looked up and made eye contact with his Therapist. "I am a criminal and a thief, Dr. Lecter, what is my nature if not to hide?” he asked. “Does not the spider hide and lie in wait for its prey?" He leant back into his own chair and slouched slightly, trying to appear as relaxed as possible. 

"As for seeing me, well, I think you've seen about the same amount of me as the rest of the troupe have. Possibly more in a couple of cases." Living in the close quarters of ruined buildings had meant that he’d had to learn quickly to become comfortable in his own skin. Especially in the cutthroat environment of Meteor City, where such confidence was a handy tool for intimidation. Chrollo had sought amusement on multiple occasions by using his nakedness as a way to show his lack of concern. 

Seeing the polite and well-groomed therapist's reaction had been underwhelming; he'd expected a more noticeable response from such an uptight man. 

***

“That seems rather contradictory, does it not?” Hannibal said mildly, matching the man’s tone. “One cannot be both seen and unseen; unless of course, we present a facade to the world.”

***

"Do you believe that you do not wear a mask yourself, Dr. Lecter?" Chrollo was genuinely curious as to how the man would answer.

"From my experience of people...everyone, at some point, tries to pass off a facade as their real self. I do not pretend, perhaps in a way that makes me more honest than most? A delightful irony I suppose that would be...the honest thief."

***

“My job, as your therapist, is not who I am. I must act a certain way in order to fulfil my role, but I am the same person I am with my friends as I am with you now. It is true, they may _ see more of me _ than I present to you - per my professional constraints - but that does not mean that I am presenting a false face.”

Hannibal kept his posture neutral as he continued, “I can not expect anything from my clients that I would not do myself. All I ask is that you are honest with me, Mr Lucilfer.”

***

_ So you are more like me than I initially thought. How much can I really trust you? I would find Paku or Feitan's council very useful right now, but that's not a luxury I can afford. Is there a way to be sure whether you’re a threat or not? What do you have to gain by helping me other than infiltrating my Troupe? _

"You had no issues with my headwear before today, Dr. Lecter," Chrollo replied in a thoughtful tone. "I don't think this is about me hiding anything other than my tattoo, do you like tattoos?" 

***

“Up until today you had not chosen to reveal it to me, Mr. Lucilfer,” Hannibal said mildly. “I can’t help but think that you were looking to provoke a response.”

He smiled and then added, “I appreciate beauty in all its forms; art is no exception.”

***

"Well, I was in the shower, Dr. Lecter, should I have kept the bandanna on?" Chrollo quipped in response. 

***

Relaxing into his chair, Hannibal allowed the silence to sit between the two of them, giving the man his full attention.

Eventually, he said, “What has upset you today, Mr. Lucilfer? You seem uncharacteristically confrontational.”

***

As the silence settled between them, Chrollo allowed his eyes to wander around the cell, occasionally stopping to take in details before continuing their travels.

One particular pause was to look at the drawing of the grave. It was only when Dr. Lecter spoke that he once more gave the man his attention. 

_ “What has upset you today, Mr. Lucilfer?" _ It was an interesting question. Chrollo hadn't expected it, but it was something that he could work with. Perhaps his charm offensive had taken root more effectively than he’d expected? 

He bowed his head and sighed. "My apologies, Dr. Lecter, I suppose I'm feeling frustrated with my inability to properly pay my respects to Paku, and Uvo..." he let his words settle and looked back to the drawing. "As their leader, I feel like I have let my troupe down. I couldn’t be there to help when they moved Uvo's grave."

***

“You have done what you could now,” Hannibal said softly. “I was happy to help, and I’m sure your Troupe understand. Those who are from Meteor City look after their own; that includes your Troupe looking after you.” He paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing, “And me, doing what I can to make your stay here more comfortable.”

_ Common ground. You didn’t seem impressed by my gifts, but you care for your people. What will you do when you hear that I too once walked the streets that you call your own? _ Hannibal wondered.

***

Chrollo smiled at Dr. Lecter and tilted his head as he asked, "That is true that; we look after our own...are you saying that you are also from my city, Doctor? I have to admit; I would never have guessed if you'll forgive me for saying so."

***

“I was eleven years old when my world was taken from me. Meteor City became my home shortly thereafter. It was a refuge, of sorts, for me. I learned a lot from my time there and, I am not ashamed to say that the city likely saved my life. I may not live there now, but I still honour its memories,” Hannibal said calmly. “I understand that you may be reluctant to believe that what I say is true, but I have done everything in my power to be hospitable, and to honour the code of the city that saved me.”

***

"I see. I was left there when I was very young,” Chrollo said. “So I don't remember a time before Meteor City became my home, nor do I remember my parents." He leant forward as he added, "May I ask how you managed to get out? Not many do, and those who leave often come back not long after. You would be seen as a success story were you ever to go back and speak to the Elders; you'd give our brightest children much-needed hope." 

Chrollo watched his Doctor for his reaction; he was very interested in the answer. _ Surely you could help others escape and have better lives, Dr. Lecter? I may be a criminal, but even I send money back home to help provide for those who are trapped. _

***

“I was a lover of knowledge, like yourself. I became friendly with a family in Yorknew, who eventually took me in. After extensive study, I earned a scholarship and trained as a surgeon,” Hannibal explained. 

It was the truth, just not the whole truth. Chrollo didn’t need to know that the family who had taken him in were under the influence of his Nen, or that he killed most of them once he’d secured his position. The only person worth saving had been his Lady Murasaki. She had become his teacher and his first real friend. He’d transferred the house over to her once he could afford his own, but it had not been enough to make her stay. 

She hadn’t approved of his desire for revenge; had urged him to forgive the men who had violated and consumed his sister, but he could not. And so, one night, he had awoken to an empty house and a letter, urging him to reconsider; warning him where revenge would take him. It said that if he let it consume what little humanity he had left, that it would leave him as a broken shell of a man. She had explained that she didn’t want to see that happen to him, but knew that he was too powerful, and that she couldn’t stop him. There had been a tear stain on the paper that she had not tried to hide as she wrote that she had, with great regret, chosen to leave. 

He had burned the note, but it, like everything else he had ever read, was forever trapped inside his memories.

The house was still empty. His Lady had never returned. 

“Now, when I go back,” he said, pulling back to the present. “It is to find those that would pollute the city; those that seek to take and never give. I do my part to cleanse the streets. If you are asking whether I have disowned my past, I would say the fact that I am here with you now, would prove that I haven’t.”

***

_ Hmm, I see, that's easy enough to verify when I can return home. No doubt you expect me to do that, so I see no reason to believe that you are lying. _ Chrollo nodded. "I am sure that the Elders must appreciate your community service. We do not have much, but if we are all to survive, we have to think about the whole rather than the few. It is reassuring to know that not everyone who leaves, forgets where they came from. Have you never considered teaching basic skills back home?" 

***

“I had never met the Elders during my time in the city,” Hannibal admitted. “I didn’t think that they would welcome my aid. Thank you, Mr. Lucilfer. I will take the offer onboard. Did you have time to read my book?” he asked, making sure to steer them away from his past.

***

"I did yes, it was interesting. It...gave me something to think about. There isn't much for me to do between our meetings. The distraction was appreciated," Chrollo replied calmly.

***

“Was there anything in particular that you wished to discuss with me?” Hannibal asked. “Or any questions that you had for me that arose from your studies?”

***

"I couldn't help wondering if you chose that book for me because you believe that I have Antisocial Personality Disorder. Would I be correct in my assumption?" Chrollo asked. 

***

“Yes, you would,” Hannibal said with a smile. “You said that you found it hard to understand yourself and that it was something that you would like to do. I wished to offer aid without directly confronting you on the issue. I hope it helped?”

***

Chrollo leaned back in his chair and smirked slightly. "I see, I did draw some parallels between myself and the listed symptoms in the book. The section on Conduct Disorders was intriguing; as I was abandoned, I didn't have any real family structure or schooling. There were few children of my age that I would spend any time with. Growing up in Meteor City does give you a unique outlook to life. Perhaps most of us from Meteor City have this disorder?"

***

“It is a hotly debated topic amongst academics as to what actually causes it,” Hannibal said conversationally. “I, myself, tend to lean towards the middle ground. Those with the predisposition, who have been raised in a stable, non-abusive environment and have not suffered any significant trauma in their lives, go on to be entirely happy and productive members of society.” He gave Chrollo a knowing grin. “Although, that in itself begs the question of what is a productive member of society, and who defines the nature of said society, doesn’t it?”

***

"If I had to propose an answer, I would suggest that a person's culture would affect what would be considered productive. As for who defines the nature of a society? Surely that would be the people living within it? If the whole agree that a certain pursuit is worthwhile, any individual pursuing it could be seen as productive," Chrollo said thoughtfully. "I suppose the next question would be how many individuals are required for a society?" 

***

“Well,” Hannibal asked, sitting back in his chair. “You consider yourself a citizen of Meteor City, whether or not that is a legally recognised position. So, are there any other societies that you consider yourself a part of?”

***

"Depending on the minimum number of people needed, I could possibly say the Phantom Troupe. We have our own rules that we live by, and as the head, I strictly enforce those rules." Humming to himself, Chrollo tried to work out if Dr. Lecter was expecting another answer. "If you are asking if I consider myself a citizen of any other city or country, then I can not say that I do, Doctor. My parents threw me away; I have the scars to prove it. The world does not care for what is abandoned, and they do not consider me to be a citizen of their society. So why should I respect their rules?”

***

“The obvious answer would be, that if you don’t, it will execute you,” Hannibal said evenly. “I can not clear you to return to your Troupe if you do not demonstrate either remorse or an understanding that what you did was wrong. And I can not allow you to leave if you indicate to me that you will return to your criminal lifestyle, although,” he said with a smile. “I cannot dictate that you do not return to your Troupe. Do you understand, Mr. Lucilfer?” he asked, hoping that his underlying message would be received.

***

As he listened, Chrollo nodded slightly. "So you would not tell me to stay away from the others, only that I refrain from stealing? I would be fine to resume my position if I steered the Troupe down a different path?" 

_ So that's your checklist? That's certainly useful information to have, but I don't think this place has outlived its usefulness just yet. Or has that thought not occurred to you, Dr. Lecter? _

***

“A non-criminal path, yes. I can not _ condone _ criminal behaviour, Mr Lucilfer,” Hannibal said, refusing to give in to the urge to sigh. “If I must, I have ways of enforcing certain behaviours in order to help reform an individual. However, I would not wish to limit you in such a way. You are an intelligent man. I hope that you can read between the lines and make the necessary changes on your own.”

***

"I think I understand, Dr. Lecter, and I appreciate your consideration as well as your faith in me. Perhaps it would be better for my Troupe to focus on improving life for those in Meteor City in a more productive way? If I am to be executed, then I would no longer be of any use to my people," Chrollo said evenly. "Maybe we could focus more on bringing awareness to the issues we face as a city. At least one of my Troupe is a Hunter; encouraging the others to also become Hunters so that we have more skills could be useful. Then we could teach those skills to those back home. It is certainly something to think about, thank you, Doctor." 

***

“You are more than welcome, Mr Lucilfer,” Hannibal said, bowing his head politely. “As I have said before, I am here for you, in whatever capacity you need me. In time, I hope to build a working relation-”

He looked up when the door to the cell suddenly burst open and felt a flood of anger fill him. Chilton’s panicked and sweaty form filled the entrance, and Hannibal ground his teeth to keep himself from snapping the man in two.

***

"Oh, thank heavens you're here," Chilton exclaimed, sagging against the doorframe. "We have a situation, in the High-risk patient's wing. It's Abel Gideon; he's taken one of the nurse's hostage, and he's demanding to speak to you...and only you." _ I hope your happy Will, why did you have to goad him? _ "Please accept my sincerest apologies for interrupting, but he's refusing to cooperate unless we find you," he added. “And he has a nurse, did I mention that?”

***

“And why does Dr. Gideon want to talk to me?” Hannibal asked, keeping his voice as calm as he could.

***

_ Of course, you'd ask questions, you don't care about the nurse's life being in danger, do you? _

"Because he knows that you're a respected Hunter and wants to prove that he's the Yorknew Ripper," Chilton babbled. "Please, Hannibal, he's got a hostage. He thinks you'll be able to tell the world his truth because people listen to you." 

***

Hannibal took a deep breath but managed to control himself enough to give Chilton a polite nod. “I will be with you momentarily, Frederick, I just need a moment with my patient, if you would be so kind?” 

He gave the man a pointed look and waited for his response. Hearing that someone else was trying to claim his spotlight was one thing, but finding out that Chilton had been sloppy enough to allow the man to take a hostage, was another. 

_ Are you truly this incompetent? _ he wondered. _ Are you coming running to me because you can not control your own staff? How would Gideon know that I’m here unless you told him? Psychic driving is one thing, but being so sloppy about it is another! People listen to me because I am capable of doing my job! You’re going to pay for interrupting me, mark my words. I’ve allowed you to play with Gideon for long enough. If you can’t look after your toys, Frederick, then they’re going to get taken away! _

***

"A moment? Yes, of course. I'll be outside," Chilton replied hurriedly, backing out of the cell. 

_ What am I going to do with you, Will? You asked me to keep you away from Hannibal, so why are you making my job so much harder now? Why did you have to push Gideon into proving himself before he was ready? I thought we were a team. _

***

Chrollo watched the exchange and couldn't resist the small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth when Chilton backed out of the room so quickly. "Well, he certainly seems stressed," he remarked. _ There's something different about you now, does Frederick not have Nen? He didn't seem to notice the flare in your Aura; then again, it was only there for a moment. _ "I understand if you're needed elsewhere, Dr. Lecter. I'd hate for the hostage to come to harm on my account." 

***

“It would not be your fault if they did. That would lie with Dr. Chilton,” Hannibal said smoothly. “I am sorry that we have to end our session here, but I will ensure that you have some fresh reading material and please.” Hannibal looked pointedly towards Ayato and then back to Chrollo. “I am at your disposal. If there is anything further that you need from me, please, do not hesitate to ask.”

***

_ Ayato can pass on messages to you. I wonder, how well does he know you as a person? Maybe I do have a use for him after all. _

"You are most generous, Dr. Lecter, and again, I must express my gratitude," Chrollo replied with a polite nod. "I would be interested in reading anything that you would personally recommend. I find myself curious to see if we share the same tastes, after all." 

***

Hannibal gave Chrollo a quick smirk before rising from his seat. “Well, we share a heritage, why don’t we build from there? We can show the world how strong the foundations of Meteor City truly are. Until next time, Mr Lucilfer,” Hannibal said, bowing deeply. 

When he rose, he allowed a little anticipation to enter his stare. “I hope that the rest of your day will be as interesting as mine. I’m sure that the Hunter Association can learn to see you for the charming, intelligent and diligent man that you are. Meteor City could benefit from a spokesman such as yourself, should you choose to cross the line and learn from my example. Abiding by the laws of the outside world can work in your favour, I assure you.”

***

"I think I would enjoy that," Chrollo said as he watched Dr. Lecter getting ready to leave his cell. "Helping our city is always a worthy cause." _ Although perhaps you are right, Dr. Lecter. Perhaps I could do more good if I worked with the outsiders instead of against them? _

***

“That it is,” Hannibal agreed, heading over to the door. “I shall see you at the same time next week, Mr. Lucilfer. I’ll be sure to provide you with a more suitable shower gel as well. Au Revoir.”

He opened the door and smiled when Chrollo gave him another polite nod before making his exit.

Turning to the still twitching Dr. Chilton, he said, “Lead the way, Frederick,” and hoped that his tone was not as clipped as it sounded to his own ears.

***

1 Hour Later

***

_ Go back and tell Mr. Lucilfer about my failure, seriously, Hannibal, anyone would think that you ran this place. I am in charge here, and I was doing what I had to do. At least Dr. Gideon had the courtesy to take the hostage into his cell. He was neat about it. _ Chilton grumbled to himself as he approached the door to Chrollo's cell and nodded to the guards as he let himself in. 

Plastering on a polite grin, he said, "Good Afternoon Mr. Lucilfer," and stopped in his tracks when he saw that the man was reading on his bed. "Please forgive me for my earlier interruption. Let me assure you that as the Director of this Hospital, I take the care of my staff, and all of the patients staying here, very seriously. If you permitted, I would like to have a chat with you. Completely off the record, of course; my only intention is to assess how you are progressing and ensure that you are receiving the best possible care." 

***

Sitting up slowly, Chrollo marked his place in his book and took in Fredericks barely contained bluster. 

_ Why would I be worried about my safety? What happened with Dr. Gideon? _ he wondered, but smiled politely at the man that was keeping him prisoner.

“That is most reassuring to hear, please, take a seat. I can only offer you water to drink, I am afraid,” he said, gesturing to the sink. “But I assure you it is quite refreshing. You look like you could do with something a little stiffer, though. Is everything OK? I hope the nurse is well.”

***

"Thankfully the nurse is physically unharmed," Dr. Chilton replied as he made his way over to the seat Hannibal was using earlier. "Able Gideon didn’t harm her in that sense. I can pass on your sympathies if you would like? It would be appreciated, I'm sure, but please don’t worry, she'll be fine. Dr. Lecter and I were both concerned that the incident interfered with your care. As for the drink, I'll have something later, but thank you for the offer." 

_ The nurse will be fine after she's been through therapy of her own. Why did you insist I come back here, Hannibal? What did you want me to see? _

***

“I am glad. Now, you said that you wanted to speak to me?” Chrollo asked, noting the way that the Doctor sagged into the chair and the panicked confusion in his eyes. “You look like you need someone to talk to yourself. Please,” he made sure his voice was as soft and welcoming as he could make it. “Let me know how I can help, Dr. Chilton.”

***

"You help me?" Frederick asked in surprise. "But you're a patient here at my hospital; I'm supposed to help you. I wanted to check to ensure that you were happy with your care under Dr. Lecter. He's a highly respected therapist, although he is known for his rather unorthodox methods. I wanted you to know that you do have the right to request another therapist if you felt that he was not a good fit for you. For example, this cell, it keeps you rather isolated, does it not? Surely you'd prefer one closer to the other patients; to help your social rehabilitation?" 

***

Chrollo tilted his head. He hadn’t known that changing his cell was an option. Were there other Nen-suppressed cells in the facility? Ones that would mean that he could talk with the patients? Did Chilton intend to let him out? Surely he knew what he could do?

“I would love to be able to talk with people other than my guards. They have been extremely polite and a pleasure to chat with, but variety is the spice of life,” Chrollo said, making sure to lean towards the Doctor as he spoke. “These other cells, what would they be like? Could I keep my books?”

***

"I see no reason why you wouldn't be allowed to have your books, although you would be moved to the High-risk wing. I'll need time to sort out the paperwork, but well," Frederick paused to look over at the drawings on the wall. "After the incident today, there is an open-cell, and you would have two, 'neighbours'. Although I should warn you to be careful about Mr. Graham; he claims that he can feel things from people if you get too close to him. I'd need to be able to show that you were willing to work with my staff to justify the move, and it might take a little while to arrange. But I'd be willing to do that for you if you'd be alright with me dropping in for a little chat every now and then? Forgive me for saying so, but I find you rather interesting and would consider it a privilege to be able to talk to a man of your skill and reputation." 

_ Did Hannibal draw those for you? They look like his work, just what have you two been talking about in here? _

***

_ Mr. Graham can feel things? What kind of things? Is he an empath, or is it just that he can cold-read people? Is he a Nen user too? _ Chrollo thought as his mind raced through the possibilities.

“It would be my pleasure, Doctor. I have enjoyed your company whenever we have met, and I will be sure to bear in mind your advice about Mr. Graham. Dr. Lecter has suggested that I set my sights upon rehabilitation, so I would not want to jeopardize that. But, if you don’t mind, may I ask why this cell has suddenly become clear?”

_ Did Dr. Lecter find a permanent solution to your hostage situation? Is he really like me? Surely you know; you’re the Director of the Hospital, you have to be able to read people. You can’t be as incompetent as you appear; this has to be an act. _

***

"Well, between us," Dr. Chilton said, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "Abel Gideon won't be staying with us at this hospital after today. The cell I am offering used to be his. If you want it." 

***

“He is to be moved elsewhere?” Chrollo asked innocently. “I will gladly accept your offer if Abel won’t be coming back?” He made sure to emphasise his question so that the underlying meaning was clear: What had Dr. Lecter done to him? “Unlike him, I assure you, I will not cause you problems. I am a single-minded person, and I have set my sights on improving my life. With your help, I am sure that I will achieve my goal. I trust you, Doctor, and you can trust me too. I want to help you.”

***

_ Should I tell you? I mean, if I can get you on-side, maybe you'd be able to protect me if Hannibal decides to turn on me? After seeing that, I’m starting to wonder whether Will had a point. Only the truly desperate section themselves and I’ve never seen Hannibal turn as cold as that before. _ "No, Abel won't be coming back. Unfortunately, for the nurse to escape unharmed, lethal force was required. It's a rare occurrence that we lose a patient under such circumstances, but I am no longer in a position to help him," Frederick explained solemnly. "Although I would like to think that we could both help each other; it seems a bit pointless to me, to keep you isolated if you wish to reintegrate with wider society, I'm sure you'd agree?"

***

“I bow to your superior expertise, Dr. Chilton,” Chrollo said, getting to his feet and doing just that. 

“I am very sorry to hear about Abel,” he said as he walked over to the chair opposite his jailor. “Is Dr. Lecter, OK? Are you? I know how it feels to take a life, and it can be quite an upsetting experience. If you need someone to talk to, I am always willing to listen. I may not have always made the best decisions before now, but I assure you, I am serious about my offer. I want to help the people of my city, and I will need your aid to do so. You can not help me if you are worrying about what you saw.”

He allowed concern to show on his face and offered the Doctor his most sincere look of understanding. “I have experienced many things in my life. You can trust that I will listen if you need to talk. I can keep your confidence, just as I know you will keep mine.”

***

"I've never been to Meteor City, but I've heard many things. If anyone can help your city, I believe it would be you," Frederick replied with a small smile. _ Maybe if I do end up being right about Hannibal, I can hide there? I mean your city doesn't turn anyone away, right? _ "Dr. Lecter is a Double-Star Blacklist Hunter. He's taken lives before in the field. That's why I sought him out; to help the nurse. By the time any police got here, it could have been too late for her. I had to make a choice between the safety of my staff or my patient. It wasn't an easy one, but well, Dr. Gideon is a criminal and only escaped execution because he plead insanity. Sometimes we can't save everyone; it's the hardest part about working in this field. I took an oath to do no harm; I knew there was a very real possibility that my patient wouldn't survive, but it was a choice I had to make. I'm sure you'd have done the same in my position?" 

***

“I haven’t taken such an oath yet, Doctor, but I would imagine that if I had, I would have made it explicitly clear to Hannibal,” he watched Dr. Chilton’s lip twitch into a slight smirk at the use of his informal name. “That I was in need of him in his capacity as a Hunter, not as a Therapist.” He didn’t wait for confirmation that the man had, indeed, done just that, and instead continued with his careful flattery. Elevating him ever so subtly to the same level of strategist as himself, he said, “If he had been employed as a Therapist, then it may well have been the nurse's life that ended today, not Abel’s. You made the right decision; you saved your staff.”

He bowed his head ever so slightly and allowed grief to show in the set of his shoulders and the tension of his back as he turned to look at the pictures on the walls. “It was something I could not always do, Doctor. We are leaders; we protect our own. Before, I did not have access to people such as yourself and Hannibal; people who wanted to help me and teach me new ways to protect them.” He turned back to Chilton. The man’s weakness was clearly his pride. Dr. Lecter obviously hated him, and it seemed as if the feeling was mutual. He could use that. 

“All my life, I have been rejected by the outside world. I thought it was because I was from Meteor City, but Hannibal has proved to me that that is not the case. He learned your ways and has been accepted by you all. Perhaps,” he tilted his head slightly and looked up through his eyelashes at Chilton. “Maybe you could teach me the customs I will need to know in order to integrate into society, in our private sessions? In exchange, I will allow you to ask me questions? Does that seem fair?”

_ Do you already know where Dr. Lecter came from, or has he been hiding that from you? You’re a natural gossip, I can tell. What are you going to do with that information, Frederick? What are you going to do with the bones that I throw you? _

***

"Yes, certainly; a mutual exchange that would be beneficial to us both. That does seem most fair. It's only reasonable that as fellow leaders, we support each other," Frederick agreed readily. _ Did you just suggest that Hannibal was from Meteor City? I always thought he was from Yorknew? Well, he's lived in many places, but surely Meteor City can’t have been one of them? The man carries himself like he's royalty. _ "I'd be more than happy to tutor you in the customs of many cultures. I like to see myself as a cultural anthropologist, and I'm a great believer that we need to understand our patients in order to meet their needs effectively. That includes understanding the society that shaped them. I have confidence that a man such as you would have no issues learning how to fit in within a cosmopolitan city like Yorknew." 

***

“I am glad that we could come to an agreement, I look forward to more of our little chats, hopefully in more hospitable quarters,” Chrollo said, watching as the man began to relax. “May I ask about the people I will be housed with? You have already said that one of them is called Mr. Graham and that he is likely to try to derail my recovery. Who would the other person be? I would like to know as much as possible about the people around me so that they do not sway me in my convictions.”

***

"Ah yes, Will. He normally keeps to himself but has recently started trying to provoke Abel, and I fear that he was behind our unfortunate event earlier today. You'll be the only one in your cell, but he'd be in the cell to the right of yours. The other cell houses a young woman called Caitlyn she's been making great progress in her treatment, and we're considering moving her to a lower risk ward," Dr. Chilton explained. "My advice would be to be civil with Will, should he talk to you. Just take most of what he claims with a pinch of salt; I mentioned that he thinks he's an empath earlier, didn’t I?" 

***

“You did,” Chrollo said, inwardly grinning with triumph at the news. “I have always had issues with empathy myself. Hannibal thinks it’s because I have,” he made a show of trying to remember the name. “Antisocial Personality Disorder, but I am not so sure. I take no delight in causing harm,” he lied smoothly. “But I will protect my people at all costs. I wonder what Mr. Graham will pick up from me? Do you think I need to worry? You say he orchestrated the death of Abel Gideon, is he likely to try something like that with me?”

***

"He's said that? Surely it's too early to make such a diagnosis. Well, I'd be more than happy to give you a second opinion. After all, ASPD, is what we used to call sociopathy and it was widely believed that somebody with that inclination wouldn't care about social conventions. There are other possible conditions that could explain your empathy issues," Frederick said thoughtfully. "For example, Alexithymia could be the underlying cause, or perhaps you could be on the Autistic Spectrum. I would hesitate to jump to something as severe as Antisocial Personality Disorder so soon. Considering your background, maybe even some form or Posttraumatic Stress Disorder could be at play here. There are many potential reasons for the issues with empathy that you have experienced; we don't need to jump to the most severe one simply because of your criminal activities.”

He settled more comfortably in his chair as the knowledge that Hannibal had labelled his patient so quickly sank in. “I wouldn’t worry about Will,” he said offhandedly. “Currently he’s sitting in the corner feeling sorry for himself. He is staying with us under a voluntary section and has only ever caused one other incident. Most of the time, he is quiet if a little sarcastic. If you don’t engage with his delusions, he should be harmless.”

***

Chrollo listened to Chilton’s blustery explanations of the various other conditions that he could be ‘suffering’ from and smiled. He could understand why a man like this would annoy his Therapist so much; he was far too easily led and bought into lies that fed his ego without even questioning them. If he tried, Chrollo was sure that he could be running this place within a month, but...

_ Will Graham, the empath. Are you really able to feel other people's emotions? If it’s Nen, how powerful are you, and why would you lock yourself away in here? How does it work? I have to see you. I have to be sure. You could be the answer I’ve been searching for, for so many years. If you aren’t mad, then maybe I can talk you into handing me over your ability. I’d finally be able to feel... _ The idea was captivating, and he almost lost himself in a daydream of imagining what it would be like before he brought himself back to the present when he heard Chilton cough.

“I’m sorry, Doctor. You gave me a lot to think about. I am glad that you are not as quick to judge as Hannibal, but, may I ask,” he paused, making sure to look hesitant and ever so slightly unsure of himself. “If this Will Graham is an empath, then wouldn’t experiencing a murder, however necessary, have disturbed him even more than he was before? What, exactly, happened? I think I should know what I am getting into before I move.”

_ How did Will react? Tell me, did he really **feel** Abel’s death? I need to know if it’s Nen or not. Why would he lock himself in here if he has such powerful abilities? He could be running a country, but instead, he’s orchestrating the death of his cellmates. It makes no sense. _

***

"Of course, well, as I said, when I checked on him, he was sitting in the corner of his cell and refusing to talk. It reminded me of when he first came to stay here," Frederick advised. "He would only talk if he felt it was absolutely necessary, and even then he would use as few words as possible. Before he came here, he assisted the BAU with catching serial killers. Jack Crawford valued his unique insights, and he also used to teach at the FBI academy. He's spent most of his adult life around murder, and criminals. I fear that Abel's recent assertions that he was the Yorknew Ripper stirred up an old obsession of Will’s. He had tried to have Hannibal arrested for the Ripper's crimes, even though he was the one who had stood trial for them. It got very messy towards the end." 

***

“He did?” Chrollo asked, feeling genuine curiosity creeping through him. “But you said he was here voluntarily? Does that mean that he was found mentally unfit to go through with the trial?”

_ Surely Dr. Lecter can’t be the Ripper; he works with the Association. But if Will really is an empath, then maybe he was picking up on his bloodlust? _

“If he’s been around so many killers and he really is an empath, then has his mind become warped, Doctor? I don’t want to move from here if I’ll be putting myself at risk,” he said, taking the gamble that Chilton’s ego wouldn’t let him back out of the deal at this stage. “I am, after all, extremely safe in this cell. Doctor Lecter said that he requested this for me specifically because it would fulfil all my needs.” _ And make sure that I can’t use my Nen. Will you really move me? Do you honestly not know what I’m capable of? Are you going to gift wrap Will for me, Frederick? Please, tell me you are not that naive. _

***

"I understand your concerns, but please rest assured, if I felt that there was any danger to you from Will, I wouldn't make the offer. Unlike Dr. Gideon, and Will, you’re a leader," Frederick reassured. "You are an influencer, not the sort to be easily led by somebody like Will. I couldn't see him getting you to do anything you didn't actually want to do already. Plus, you are neither the Yorknew Ripper, nor Hannibal. He has no reason to see you as a threat." 

***

Chrollo made sure to let his concern morph into reluctant reassurance. “Thank you, Doctor. You flatter me. I...” He looked down at the floor. “I lead a group of criminals. I hardly think that I can be called an influencer. I am not like you.” He looked up at his jailor with admiration in his eyes. “You inspire me to better myself, so.” He took a deep breath. “If you say that Will is safe, then I will believe you. But you still haven’t told me what happened to Abel. I would like to know what my Therapist is capable of. If he is violent, then I should consider distancing myself from him. If you are as skilled as I think you are, then you may well be a better fit for me, after all.”

_ What did he do? What did he make Will feel? Did he know he was in the next cell? Did he kill the man to get back at you both? If he did, then that’s impressive work. I’ll have to ask him about it in our next session. _

***

Jumping at the opportunity to steal one of Dr. Lecter’s most prized patients from under his nose, Frederick gave Chrollo a reassuring smile and leaned forward in his chair. He thought back to what had happened and managed to suppress his instinctual shudder. He knew he couldn’t show weakness to a man like Mr. Lucilfer. 

"Well, when we got there, Dr. Gideon had my nurse in a chokehold, and Hannibal tried to talk him into letting her go. For a few hopeful moments, I was beginning to think that the situation was calming down. That was until Abel's mood suddenly flipped, and he produced his hidden weapon. He'd stolen a scalpel and started threatening to cut the woman's throat." Dr. Chilton sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Don't worry; we're going to be reviewing the guidelines for dealing with violent patients. We pride ourselves on our safety record. Today was an unfortunate blemish on our otherwise spotless record, I assure you. We can only move forwards, that's what I've always believed, and that is what I intend to do.”

Smiling at Chrollo, he tried to settle himself in his chair and fiddled with his cane. “There was a sudden change in the atmosphere, like the air had grown heavy?" 

_ He killed a man with my fountain pen. It was a gift from a patient who wanted to thank me for helping them get onto their feet. How do you kill somebody with a pen? _ Frederick paused and glanced around the cell, his eyes lingering on the drawing of the graves that Chrollo had placed above his bed. 

"It was such a surreal experience," he continued. "Almost like time had slowed down? Dr. Lecter simply reached over and took the pen from my pocket. He looked at it for a moment, and then,” he paused and mimed the action. “He just threw it at Abel. I think I blinked, because one moment he was standing holding the nurse, and the next they were both on the floor. She was screaming, and he was clutching at his neck. Blood was spraying everywhere. I've seen people die before - it's an unavoidable part of the job - but I've never seen somebody killed with a pen. I would worry that the stress caused me to hallucinate, but my pen was in the cell and,” he gulped. “It was covered in his blood. Don’t worry, one of the reasons it’ll take a little time to move you is that we are going to get the place deep cleaned. I assure you, it will be spotless by the time you move in there." 

***

“Impressive,” Chrollo said and covered his mouth as if he hadn’t meant to speak out loud. “I do apologise. I...old habits die hard. But, in my experience, anything can become a weapon if utilised in the right way. The neck is a very soft and vulnerable area. If enough force is applied to a pen, then it could easily cut through it. Don’t worry, Doctor; you aren’t going mad.”

He sat back in his seat and deliberately relaxed his posture, trying not to think of Uvo’s requiem celebrations and the way the guard's skulls had sounded as his ballpoint had sliced into them. 

“I am happy to wait until the cell is free.” He smirked a little and added a tone of levity to his voice. “I have no other pressing appointments. I trust you, Dr. Chilton. I know you will not let me down, and now I know to be wary of Hannibal, so I am in your debt for that as well. The favours I owe you do keep piling up, don’t they?”

***

Frederick smiled wider before he said, "I'm sure we can even the scale, and I would feel remiss if I did not fulfil my duty to you as the one overseeing your care. Dr. Lecter may be your Therapist on paper, but that doesn't mean I don't willingly accept responsibility for your well being. How about we agree that you don't forget about your good friend Frederick when you eventually get released?" 

_ Your reputation does precede you, even if I don't believe in some of the more mythical parts. But Hannibal knows too much about my practices; I need to take precautions to protect myself if he ever decides to become hostile; there’s no way I’m going to end up like Will. Perhaps we could ‘co-write’ a book on empathy disorders together, Mr. Lucilfer? You'd make an excellent case study. _

***

“I could never forget about you,” Chrollo said softly, using the same tone that always seemed to get Hisoka’s attention. “You’ve potentially saved my life and may well change it for the better.” He nodded languidly. “You have my sincerest gratitude, and my Spider will be at your disposal, should you ever have need of it.”

_ If I can get my hands on Will, and he does have Nen, then you will have indeed served the Spider, Doctor. I only hope that the man’s cooperative. I really don’t want to have to force him to give his ability to me, but you aren’t going to be able to tell me how it works, at least, not knowingly. _

“You said that Will and Hannibal knew each other before he accused him of being the Ripper?” he asked. “Did they work together? How did he react to seeing Hannibal kill someone? Sorry to pry, it’s just...I’d rather be prepared for my move. I don’t want to upset Will...not after what happened to Abel.”

***

"They were colleagues before they became romantically involved," Dr. Chilton replied twiddling with his cane as he decided how much to tell his new potential ally. "Originally, Hannibal was brought in to make sure that Will wouldn't become too unstable; it turned into quite a mess when they got together. There are some in the psychiatric community who believe Will to be the actual Yorknew Ripper, and that his accusation of Dr. Lecter was entirely a projection of his own guilt; that he had a psychotic break because of his empathy disorder. But personally, I think the man has taken one too many trips into the mind of a killer, and it changed him. I could believe that he is the so-called 'Copycat Killer’, but not the Ripper himself. My advice would be to avoid those topics with him. When I tried to check on Will, he was curled up on his bed. He...” Chilton thought back to the way the man had shakily held up his middle finger when he’d asked him how he was. “Declined to talk to me. I suspect he's angry that I allowed Hannibal to be in such close proximity to him." 

***

“He’s that sensitive?” Chrollo asked, trying to hide how eager he really was for the information. “What kind of empathy disorder does Will have? I would very much value your expert opinion. Maybe I could help you with your attempts to cure him? I may not feel much, but I am a good judge of character, and I will happily share my observations with you, if it could potentially help to solve murders.”

_ Romantically involved? How old is the man? What did you see in the Doctor I wonder? So far he’s been rather bland...there must be something under that impassive skin he’s wearing that he hasn’t let me see yet. Were you drawn to his violence? I’ve seen his anger...what does an empath want with a man like that? _

***

"I would say that he would be your polar opposite, Will feels extremely strongly. It's almost as if he has an abundance of empathy. He claims that he actually feels the other person's emotions as they’re experiencing them. He's tried to demonstrate it to me, but so far I'm not convinced it's more than extremely talented cold-reading," Frederick replied and tilted his head to regard Chrollo more carefully. "As for how sensitive Will can be, well he asked to be locked up here to hide from Hannibal. He's tried to convince several people that Dr. Lecter is a highly dangerous psychopathic serial killer. Myself included." He paused and tapped his cane on the floor as he considered what he was about to say. "When anyone tries to ask him why he's the only one who thinks this, he says that he saw it in Hannibal's mind. It's why it's widely considered to be part of his delusion; an overabundance of empathy would be just as detrimental as a severe lack of it. I can only imagine what it must be like to feel so suspicious of everyone around you that you start to believe the one closest to you, wanted to eat you." 

***

“Wanted to eat him?” Chrollo asked, tilting his head. “I would have thought that someone with the empathetic skills Will does, would not have intimacy issues?”

Chrollo knew that he was taking a risk by showing his insight, but he also needed to let the Doctor know that he could keep up with him in conversation. Someone like Chilton needed to feel as if he had the upper hand, but he also liked to gloat and lording it over someone who can understand that they are beaten was far more satisfying than over someone who couldn’t. He knew that he would have to carefully push him, to keep the man on his toes.

“I have come across cannibalism in my time; the people of Meteor City are often faced with the harsh realities of our world, but Hannibal does not strike me as someone who is about to starve to death,” he said thoughtfully. “The only other usual - and highly symbolic kind of cannibalism - that I know of involves the eating of a loved one, out of respect and the desire to keep them with you, or the devouring of an enemy to cement your triumph over them. But, you said they were romantically involved?” He lifted a brow to emphasise his question and waited to see what the Doctor would do.

***

"I'd find it hard to believe that he was ever at risk of starvation," Chilton sniffed. "I mean you've seen the way he carries himself? Out of curiosity, I looked up the Lecter family name, and he may be related to nobility over in the Kakin Kingdom. Which makes me wonder exactly how he ended up here in Saherta, but people say he's from everywhere and nowhere. I digress, you are right; there are a lot of historical cultures that carried out such symbolic practises. It's my personal opinion," he paused and leant forward even further, making sure that his voice was barely above a whisper. "That Hannibal might have books on such things, and during a delusional episode Will put two and two together and got five." 

_ Although the man is pretty much a wizard in the kitchen, Pariston once joked he'd sell his soul to the Devil to be able to match his cooking. _

***

“He must have been extremely sick for that to happen,” Chrollo said with concern. “Why didn’t Hannibal try to help him? What could have possibly led him to believe such things?”

He shook his head and stared at the floor. “I can’t imagine how scared Will must have been if he truly believed that. Hannibal, I suppose, could be seen as intimidating, but I could never believe...no. He is stern, but I can tell that he cares,” he lied. “How did he handle Will’s accusation?”

***

"He tried to find Will a suitable Therapist. He knows the rules, even if he often bends them. Unfortunately, Will wasn't willing to accept help from anyone Hannibal suggested; I think that's why he didn't suggest me," Frederick shrugged. "I mean, Will is here because he thinks that Hannibal doesn't trust me. That was the only reason a man like him needed to seek me out. We were all happy for them when they went public with their relationship; neither of them is the type who find it easy to form bonds. When it all fell apart, we were all equally upset. Dr. Bloom, especially; she's known both of them for a very long time. I choose to believe that on some level Hannibal still cares for Will; he was gracious when I had to deliver the news that he was barred from visiting him - At Will's request of course - After all, he came to me for sanctuary from a man he genuinely believes wants to kill him. I've not seen Dr. Lecter take an interest in anyone else since. If he were a more emotive man, I'd say that Will broke his heart. What else could he do? The man he loves thinks he's a monster; it must have been hard on him to have to be near Will today." 

***

Chrollo listened to Chilton speak and found himself being reminded of another man - another ‘monster’.

“I know what it is like to be around someone the world sees as a monster,” he said softly. “Hisoka would tell me of times that he was called the same when he couldn’t sleep.” He raised his head and gave Chilton a gentle smile. “I found that he enjoyed bedtime stories, maybe I will be able to chase away Will’s demons with some when the time comes?”

***

_ The Grim Reaper of Heaven's Arena enjoyed bedtime stories? Does that mean that rumour about the lover's tiff was right? _

"I'd be happy to accommodate that idea, should Will be agreeable to it. You are a rather thoughtful man, Mr. Lucilfer, and a quick study. If our chat today is any indication of your resolve, I'm confident that we prepare you for life in the outside world in no time at all. Although, if you'd forgive my curiosity, you read Hisoka Morow bedtime stories?" Dr. Chilton asked. "Was that something you did just for him, or have you made a point of reading to the rest of your troupe as well?" 

***

“I only ever read for him on a night. I have not shared my bed with many, but I found that he liked the sound of my voice. I have read him many things, but he responded well to fairy stories. He is a child at heart,” Chrollo said with a small, self-deprecating smile. “I read to the rest of my Troupe when they asked for it, or I thought that there was something that they needed to know.”

***

"It's hard to imagine him like that, but I've not had the pleasure of Hisoka's company just yet. He's not being housed here," Dr. Chilton explained. "I believe that Dr. Lecter arranged for alternative housing for him. He believes that being in a cell would be detrimental to his recovery. Would you agree? It sounds like you knew him, intimately. I’m interested to hear your thoughts."

_ Hisoka being kept in a hotel is stretching the rules even by Hannibal's standards. If Mr. Lucilfer can give me a reason, I might be able to overturn that and have them both where I can study them. How I'd love to get a chance to peer into Hisoka Morow's mind. _

***

“Well, that depends on whether or not you would like a revolution on your hands,” Chrollo quipped. “Hisoka is a very charming man and does not take kindly to being told what to do. He never enjoyed having to spend time in confined spaces, but I wasn’t ever certain if that was an act or not. You never really know with him. It would be like him to fake a phobia to further his own plans.”

Chrollo shrugged. “I have spent a few years with him, but I can not say that I truly ever got to know him. He likes to keep to himself. But he was always interesting to be around. There was never a dull moment with Hisoka there, that’s for sure.”

***

_ Well, it was worth a try. The fact that Hisoka values his privacy is clear. The man's past is a greater mystery than yours, Mr. Lucilfer. But I am looking forward to hearing your interactions with Will; you both have empathy disorders, but you’re on the opposite side of the scale. _

"I see," Frederick replied and silently fiddled with his cane briefly. "Well maybe he'll be good for Hannibal, it certainly sounds like he'll be able to distract him from Will. I believe that he has his sessions with Hisoka the day after yours, so here's hoping it goes smoothly. If he doesn't like to follow orders, that must have made him a challenge to have in your Spider? I would say it would be a testament to your ability as a leader if you were able to get him to behave." 

***

Chrollo’s smile darkened. “I learned what motivated him, but in the end, the urge to fight me became too strong, and he forced my hand. I will not apologise for what he made me do. Hisoka does not do anything by halves, but he is also extremely proud and completely single-minded. I could not tame him, nor did I truly ever really have the desire to do so. He was too...intense for someone like me. I can’t see him appreciating Dr. Lecter. That is a man who likes to be in charge. Hisoka will not enjoy that at all.”

***

"It sounds like Hisoka might have something called Erotophonophilia," Frederick advised confidently. "If he does, well, an argument could be made in your favour. We could say that you correctly perceived Mr. Morow to be a significant threat to your life. As for the casualties in the audience, we could easily explain that away as part of your empathy disorder. With the right support, I see no reason why you couldn't return to the outside world. You just need the right person to guide you, and if you forgive me for saying so, Mr. Lucilfer, I believe that I am more than capable of being that." 

***

“I think you may be right,” Chrollo said, lowering his head ever so slightly so that he looked up at Dr. Chilton through his lashes again. “I will forgive you if you will forgive me for saying that I find you far easier to talk to than Dr. Lecter. You have...” he paused as if considering what to say. “There’s a warmth about you; I feel like I could talk with you for hours and never get bored,” he lied smoothly. “Knowing that I am in such capable hands is, I have to admit, extremely reassuring.”

***

"Well, I do my best to care for everyone in my hospital," Frederick replied as he preened under Chrollo's gaze. "I would like nothing more than to see you return to the outside. You are a very talented man. It is merely my privilege to help you find the right path."

Pausing, he looked over at the small selection of books that had been provided and smiled as an idea began to form. "You strike me as a fellow bibliophile; I am a published author. If you would permit, I could help you write a book about your life? Help you tell the rest of the world about your city and the daily struggle of life there? We could set up a foundation, with any money made from the sales going towards helping your people. That would be a highly effective way to garner public sympathy, for you and for Meteor City. You could be a modern-day Robin Hood, if you're familiar with the character? If not, well, I'd be happy to get you a copy of his story; he's a thief who steals from the rich to give their wealth to the poor." 

***

“I could be?” Chrollo asked, amused at Chilton’s choice of words. “You would be OK with me continuing to steal as long as it aids my city? That is most generous of you. Hannibal was highly critical of the idea.”

***

_ Think, Frederick, you both know you didn't mean it quite like that. _ "Well, there are many variations on the tale of Robin Hood. In most, he does for a time, steal to help the poor. There are several versions where he is pardoned by the King, in some of those he chooses to remain with his own troupe, 'The Merry Men'. He's a popular fictional character," Dr. Chilton explained as he tried to correct his earlier slip of the tongue. "Perhaps as part of us painting you as a real-life version of the legend, we could have a fundraiser where you pretended to rob the guests? I'm sure if handled correctly that it would be well received. The upper-classes are rather eccentric, and the people of Yorknew are no exception."

***

Chrollo had to bite back his initial instinct to question the man’s sanity. He really was as stupid as he appeared. Did he not realise that if his Troupe was allowed anywhere near the rich and famous of Yorknew, that they would strip them of everything they owned, likely kill at least half of them and then leave the town, never even thinking to look back?

Schooling his features into a demure, but nonetheless impressed look, he smiled at the ‘Doctor’. “I can tell already that you are the man for me, Dr. Chilton. I’m in dire need of strict discipline and boundaries to help me fight against my instincts, and to be told that you would trust me enough to place all that temptation in front of me, but know that you would be strong enough to keep me under control.” He allowed himself to shudder ever so slightly and relaxed with a sigh. “I am indeed in safe hands, thank you, Doctor. I will be happy to help you with your book if you are willing to do all that for me.”

He held out his hand for Chilton to shake and idly wondered if his palm would be sweaty, or if it would shake in his own. “I am at your disposal,” he said, pouring all the fake admiration into his words that he could manage. “Thank you.”

***

"Well we're both reasonable men," Frederick replied confidently, enjoying the praise. "I have faith in you, and consider myself to be a good judge of character. It's clear to me how deeply you care for your city, and I don't think that you'd do anything that would have a negative impact on Meteor City, or the people living there. I am happy to facilitate your rehabilitation in any way that I can, and I feel an event with such temptations would be the perfect way to prove to the wider society that you are serious about reforming."

_ And I'll finally be recognised for my genius; the man who reformed the infamous Spider's leader. _

***

“And when would this take place?” Chrollo asked. “Would you time it to coincide with the book launch? I’m no businessman, but it would seem like the best way to boost the sales potential. Would we need to go on tour? It could be fun to stage ‘robberies’ around each major city. I suspect people would find the novelty amusing and it would help to raise awareness of Meteor Cities plight.” 

He smiled as if warming to the idea. “Yes, I think we will work well together, Doctor. If you don’t mind, I will keep my official therapy sessions going with Hannibal...for now. I don’t want to make him think that you had anything to do with my choice to switch away from him.” He gave the man a conspiratorial grin. “But I think we both know who I will be working with in the end, and who I will be thanking when I set foot in the outside world again.”

***

_ You're more astute than you realise; combining a book tour with a charity event could be interesting and attention-grabbing. Would you be willing to give a speech at the event before the donation by robberies? I have no doubt you'd have people eating out of your hand. _

"It's not unreasonable to go on a book tour, and as we'd be using the proceeds from the sales, I see no reason why we couldn't combine it with a charity gala style event in a few keynote cities. The thing with novelty is a balance: too much and people get bored, but too little and people will feel like they are being left out. Speaking of which, I wouldn't say we should ignore Hannibal's contributions. After all, if he hadn't chosen to base himself here in Yorknew, we wouldn't have met. It would only be polite for us to thank him for bringing us together," Frederick replied, returning the smile. "I think it would be wise to continue your formal sessions with him; it would make it easier for us to work on our plan without drawing too much attention. We want everything to be perfect for your return to freedom, and I expect not everyone will be happy about the help I'm offering. However, they are not currently under my care; you are, Mr. Lucilfer, and I am always willing to go the extra mile for those who would make good use of the opportunities I can provide."

***

“I bow to your wisdom,” Chrollo said, dipping his head and maintaining his impeccable posture. “May I ask, how long have you known him for? I get the impression that you two are what my Troupe would call, friendly rivals?”

_ He looked like he was ready to murder you before he left here, be glad that he had Abel to use as a substitute. I’m going to have to find out everything I can about him; how useful could you be for the spider, Dr. Lecter? What, exactly, are you capable of? _

***

Frederick chuckled as he thought about the question. "Long enough to warrant a regular spot on his guest list for his dinner parties. Hannibal had already made a name for himself when I was still a student. You've probably already guessed that he's a bit older than me, and if you're wondering; I'm older than Will. As for us being friendly rivals. Well, there are days when I think he sees me as a sort of personal nemesis. It's always very polite between us," he paused and twirled his cane again. "Dr. Lecter does value his civility - you may have noticed that if you've ever sworn in front of him, he doesn’t react well to it - he finds anything vulgar to be extremely distasteful, bordering on an affront to his person. But I fear I've already said too much, after all, I wouldn't want him to think that I was talking behind his back; I'm sure you understand, Mr. Lucilfer?" 

_ There is something slightly unnerving about just how charming you are, even for a sociopath. I can't let myself forget that you're the leader of the Phantom Troupe. Mind you; I'd rather take my chances with you, than Hannibal. Surely even he would have to leave me alone if I became a friend of the Spider. _

***

“I must admit that the revelation of his violent nature has come as rather a shock,” Chrollo lied. “He struck me as quite the harmless gentleman. I’d never felt the need to swear, or be rude in any way to him.” He gave Chilton a weak smile. “I’m glad of that now. It seems I’d quite misjudged his character. I hope that I haven’t caused you any trouble? Hannibal won’t,” he paused and made his face contort into a look of worry. “He won’t hurt you, will he?”

_ You’re petrified of him, aren’t you? You won’t even go into details with me. You just keep getting more and more interesting, don’t you, Dr. Lecter. Chilton’s a Weasel, but are you a Tiger? _

***

"I thought it might, but it's not exactly uncommon for Blacklist Hunters. In fact, Victor LeForte seems to believe that the Hunter Association is actually giving psychopaths a free pass to commit crimes," Frederick replied thoughtfully. "I have to admit I am starting to wonder about some of Will's claims after today's events. Although, I don't feel that I need fear for my safety just yet, but I appreciate the concern."

Dr. Chilton rose from his chair, leaning slightly on his cane and added, "Between us, I have been considering getting a sword hidden inside this old thing." He rattled his stick to emphasise his point. "One can never be too careful these days. Besides, I have given you plenty to think about, and I am afraid my duties are calling. My thanks to you, Mr. Lucilfer, for a most stimulating conversation."

***

“LeFort does?” Chrollo said, raising a brow. “I must admit, I’ve never really paid his ramblings much mind, perhaps I should start?”

He rose to his feet and held out his hand for the Doctor to shake again. “It has been a most enlightening experience,” he said. “I look forward to our next meeting. I don’t suppose it would be possible for me to get my hands on a newspaper? I would quite like to see what LeForte is saying. Oh, and good luck with the cane.”

***

_ A newspaper? Well, I can always have my copy brought over. It’s not like I'm going to do anything other than throw it in the trash. _

Smiling warmly, Frederick accepted the handshake. "I'll see what I can do, " he said assuredly. "I think I still have a copy of the paper with the latest article on him. If I can find it, I'll have one of the staff bring it to you."

***

“Thank you,” Chrollo said, shaking Chilton's hand firmly. “I am so glad that we had this talk. Now, don’t let me detain you, Doctor.”

He watched as Chilton chuckled and headed for the door. “I’ll be here when you next want to chat,” he said, playing on his joke, and starting to think about everything Chilton had told him. Why would an Empath enjoy being around someone like Dr. Lecter, and exactly how ‘angry’ did he become if you were rude to him? What could Hannibal do? What was his Nen ability and exactly how could he utilise him for the spider? It sounded like Chilton would move him, and he’d have access to Will once he was out of the Nen suppressed cell; that wouldn’t be an issue, but how was he going to talk him into handing over his ability? What was it going to be like to feel?

He felt his heart rate speed up at the idea and smiled at Chilton when he turned around in the doorway. “You have certainly given me much to contemplate,” he said smoothly. “I’m not ever going to be able to forget you, Doctor.”

***

"You flatter me, Mr. Lucilfer. I'll make sure to keep you informed about any changes to what we've discussed," Dr. Chilton replied easily. "I'll try to avoid interrupting any of your sessions with Dr. Lecter in future, please call on me if you need anything further. Alas, I have other patients to see now, so I'll leave you to your reading and contemplation." Giving Chrollo a polite nod in lieu of a bow, he left the room once the guards had opened the door for him. 

_ Well, Frederick, Chrollo Lucilfer seems to be taking the bait. With any luck, you can finally get the recognition you deserve. I don't see why everyone fawns over Hannibal so much, yes he's a gifted Therapist but he's odd. But he knows too much about my rule-bending for me to say anything. Although, if I get the chance, I would like to interview Hisoka as well; both men are as different from each other as Hannibal, and Will were. Maybe it's true what they say about opposites attracting? That might be it. I just have to get this mess with Gideon cleared up, and we’ll find out. I’ll finally be able to hear what Hannibal’s been saying in his sessions too. Yes, this is going to work perfectly. Thank you, Hannibal. You’ve given me exactly what I need to take you down a peg or two. The world’s going to see the real you soon enough. _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal, Chrollo

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Chrollo, Chilton


	18. The Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka takes a gamble and decides to challenge Hannibal's authority in his next session, but realises that he can't always predict where the wheel of fate will stop when Hannibal doesn't react the way he'd anticipated.

The sound of clicking permeated the empty waiting room as Hisoka twisted the sides of the 3x3 Rubik's Cube in his hands. He wasn't really intending to solve it, simply using it as a way to pass the time while he waited. As he messed up the order of the colours, he idly thought about changing the appearance of the sides using his texture surprise, to leave some sort of a message for Dr. Lecter perhaps? 

After his origami rabbit had been so well received, Hisoka's mischievous nature couldn't resist trying to leave more gifts. Today he had decided on the small toy he had brought with him, and was intending to leave it on the coffee table. While he continued to wait, he found himself contemplating what his next present should be. 

***

Hannibal waited until the hand on his clock ticked over to the hour marker before opening his door and deliberately sounded out his steps as he made his way over to where Hisoka waited. The man was dressed in a green version of his usual outfit, and he had wristbands on; three bands of green on one arm and two, plus the golden bracelet that Hannibal had attached to him, on the other. He’d swapped out his usual high heels for green flats, and Hannibal found himself wondering at the small change; was that a suggestion from Lulu - something to make him appear more masculine, or was it his own choice? After all, he knew he had his attention now; perhaps the heels had been a decoy all along?

Hisoka was idly fiddling with a small Rubix Cube, and Hannibal had to suppress a twitch of irritation when he heard it’s quiet click.

In an effort to both make the clicking stop, and to get the man’s attention, he stepped forward, and said, “Hisoka? Please, come in.”

***

Smiling to himself, Hisoka didn't outwardly react to the footsteps approaching him, instead, continuing to twist the Rubik's cube into his desired pattern. At the sound of Dr. Lecter's voice, he looked up from his toy to give a polite nod.

"Of course, Doctor," he replied happily as he made the last move to complete his design, placing the gift on the coffee table as he rose to his feet. Offering Hannibal a warm smile as he entered the office, he took his usual chair and waited to see what would happen next. 

***

Hannibal followed Hisoka into his office, noting that he’d left the Rubix Cube in the waiting room, and let the door click closed behind him.

Walking over to the free seat, he said, “You seem slightly anxious today, Hisoka. I do hope that nothing has happened to the lovely Lulu,” he lied. “She is quite an impressive woman. I can see why you like her.”

***

_ Other than all the sex? _ "She's fine, just a little tired," Hisoka said in a conversational tone. "It's been wonderful to spend more time with her. Taking her shopping is always an enjoyable experience. I was surprised to bump into you at the bookstore, you know." 

Getting comfortable, he shifted in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. "Do you shop there often?" he asked curiously.

***

“I do,” Hannibal said amiably. “I find they have an excellent selection. I am interested to hear what you think about the book that you chose.”

***

"To be honest it's not a subject I would normally read about," Hisoka said as he recalled his attempts to sit down and read the book. _ You said there wasn't going to be a test, but I suppose it's a good job I got Lulu to look at it for me. He's actually rather good at summarising. _

***

Hannibal chuckled. “What do you usually read when you are not preparing for your fights? Maybe I can find something that would suit your tastes?”

***

Hisoka grinned at his therapist. "Normally I would be training, I admit. It takes work to keep myself in this shape, you know. As for studying, I do study magic; a good magician needs to expand their repertoire. I do on occasion study other things that I feel are relevant to me, though."

***

Hannibal arched an eyebrow and sat back, intrigued despite the obvious provocation. “And what would they be, Hisoka?”

***

Hisoka chuckled a little as if laughing at a private joke. "Well, I did find the kama sutra to be fairly interesting if a little tame."

***

“The study of anatomy is always important to any Hunter,” Hannibal smirked. “I found my time as a Surgeon still helps considerably when I’m out in the field. I know many sensitive places others do not.”

***

"That doesn't surprise me. I find that my knowledge of how to please physically can be fairly useful in a fight. As well as vice versa." He grinned suggestively. "Knowing all the _ sensitive _points on the body works wonderfully with my bungee gum."

***

“I bet that’s quite the experience,” Hannibal said, stamping down on his knee-jerk desire to know more. “Although, I would ask that you refrain from such demonstrations when attending my dinner table. No matter how intriguing the guests may find you.”

***

"I can assure you, Doctor, as much as I may enjoy putting on a show, Lulu wouldn't appreciate starring in _ that _sort of performance. No matter how wonderful your guests might be," Hisoka replied with an enigmatic smile.

***

“I can assure you, all my guests are wonderful in their own way,” Hannibal said mildly. “Although,” he added as he tilted his head. “I have to admit to a certain curiosity as to what drew Lulu and your,” he smirked knowingly and continued, “_Wonderful _ self together?”

***

Hisoka remained silent for a few moments as he thought over how best to respond. The Doctor's Nen would activate if he made up something too far fetched, so he had to be careful. _ What did draw me to him, or is he a them now? No, don’t think about it here. What was it that drew me to Lulu? _

"Well you have met my darling Lulu, I would have thought that her allure would be plain to see." He shrugged. "I can only speak for myself, of course. She reminds me of somebody who I am now realising was more important than I thought...She's stronger than she looks, and oh so brilliant. I like power, Dr. Lecter, and she has it in spades."

***

“Power is certainly alluring,” Hannibal said smoothly. He deliberately looked Hisoka up and down. “I, too, can understand that desire.”

He sat back in his chair and changed the subject slightly, realising that Hisoka would try to derail the conversation if he allowed it to continue. Crossing his legs, he asked, “Did you manage to find yourself a suitable tailor by the way?”

***

_ The tailor? We never did go back out to find one. Although I remember, Dr. Lecter offered to help me with that. _ Straightening up in his seat, Hisoka flashed Hannibal his most seductive smile. 

"Unfortunately, I haven't. So I was hoping to ask you about that," he said playfully as he ran his fingers along the hem of his shirt. "Do you think your tailor would have something suitable for this?" he asked, looking at his therapist through his lashes as he removed his shirt, and posed for him in one graceful movement.

***

Hannibal didn’t let the stab of desire that shot through him at the sight of Hisoka’s bare chest show. _ So this was what you were building up to, mon cher. No wonder you were nervous, bold move, _ he thought, and stood up from his chair to displace his energy.

“I would have to take a closer look to be sure,” he said as calmly as he could manage, whilst his brain chased through all the different ways this conversation could go. “Please, stand,” he instructed, gesturing to the spot he wanted Hisoka to take.

***

Biting back his chuckle, Hisoka stood and draped his shirt over the back of the chair before turning to face Hannibal. "Feel free to look as closely as _ you want_," he purred and held his arms out beside him. _ How close will you get I wonder? Are you finally going to let yourself touch? _

***

Hannibal deliberately stepped into Hisoka’s personal space and let his eyes roam across his skin. He didn’t try to hide the fact that he was enjoying what he saw. For someone who fought so often, he was remarkably scar-free. 

Allowing his Nen to pool into his fingertips, Hannibal traced the line of a lipstick mark that had been left on his abdomen.

“Who kissed you, mon cher?” he asked gently, wondering if it really was Lulu. “It’s OK, you can tell me, it will remain confidential,” he explained, looking up into Hisoka’s eyes and resisting the urge to lick where he’d just touched. He wanted to find out how the man tasted so badly; it almost hurt.

***

Hisoka couldn't hide the way his breath hitched at the unexpected touch and closed his eyes for a moment. "It was Lulu," he mumbled as he opened them to look at Hannibal curiously. "It’s her idea of a good luck charm." 

***

Hannibal let the rest of his hand lay against Hisoka’s chest and experimentally pressed a fingerprint into the centre of the parted lips.

“She is certainly more outgoing than I had been led to believe,” he said, smirking at the idea that came to mind as he pictured the small and shockingly dangerous woman. “I liked her a lot, what did she think of me?” he asked innocently, waiting to see what Hisoka would do next.

***

"Lulu? Well," Hisoka started and paused to carefully consider his answer. "I think you made quite an impression on her, and the invitation did give me an excuse to buy her a new dress," he offered, and bit back a resigned sigh when he felt the now familiar tingle of irritation under his skin where the bracelet lay against his wrist. The Nen was clearly reacting to his deflection.

***

Hannibal let his hand trail down Hisoka’s side and across to the bracelet. Wrapping his fingers around the man’s wrist, he brought it up to reveal the glowing word. _ Obey_.

“I would suggest that you try that again, mon cher.” He placed his other hand on Hisoka’s waist. “But this time, maybe answer my question?”

***

"I did," he protested weakly. "You did leave an impression. I’m not sure if she trusts you just yet. Although you’ll have the perfect opportunity to charm her at the dinner party, and put her concerns to rest." 

Hisoka felt relieved as the itching started to die back. _ Think, the bracelet hasn’t stopped yet, and he’s not going to let it drop until I give him a more concrete answer. But what can I tell him that won’t give the game away? _ “It might help me alleviate her concerns if I could tell her who else you were expecting at this little get together? I’ve told her that you wouldn’t reveal our relationship to her family, but can you be sure your guests won’t?”

***

Hannibal watched as the light of his Nen dim slightly but didn’t entirely fade.

“I see,” he said and ran his Nen-laced fingers further down Hisoka’s top until they dipped ever so slightly beneath the waistband of his trousers. “Well, you can tell her that she has the word of the nations top Blacklist Hunter, that the guests will respect your privacy. They are all people of honour.” He decided not to add that a few of them possessed the quality only in the negative sense. 

_ Why am I doing this? _ he wondered. _ Am I really this attracted to you? Why am I not putting a stop to this? _

Feeling the tight elastic of Hisoka’s underwear, he grinned as a thought struck him. “If you want me to be able to ensure that my tailor can accommodate you, then you will have to take off your trousers,” he instructed, and reluctantly stepped back from the almost magnetic pull Hisoka was exerting over him.

***

"Just my trousers?" Hisoka asked with a cheeky grin as he quickly slipped off his pumps before allowing his trousers to pool at his feet. "I could take everything off if you wanted to be completely sure, but I understand if you have to say no." _ I suppose it's a good job I wore sensible boxers, no doubt he'd have gotten suspicious if I was wearing a thong. _

***

“My tailor does not specialise in measuring for underwear, alas,” Hannibal said, not entirely able to hide his amusement as he turned to take his seat. “Please, take the chair to the back of the room,” he instructed, and sat back to enjoy the view.

***

_ A pity, but I'm sure you'll find a way to get me naked soon enough. _ Hisoka thought as he felt a small jolt from the bracelet and bit back his moan. _ Not sure why he wants the chair moving though, but best not to overthink it right now. _

Collecting his pants, he placed them on the chair before turning around to give Hannibal a good view of his ass as he bent over. He was sure he could feel Dr. Lecter's hungry gaze on his body as he moved, and smirked to himself as he placed it in the back corner of the office. The tingling under his skin increased as he asked, "What would you like me to do next?" 

***

“Bring the Chaise Lounge back to where your chair was, mon cher,” Hannibal said evenly, leaning over and picking up a pad of paper and his set of carefully sharpened pencils.

***

"Of course," Hisoka replied sweetly, his curiosity piqued. _ Just what are you planning? There's no way you'd actually take me in your office, not yet. _ He wondered as he crossed the room, swaying his hips with each step. 

The chaise lounge was lighter than he'd expected, and he carried it with ease, making sure to have his back to Hannibal as he placed it down. 

"Is this what you had in mind, Doctor?" he asked, becoming intrigued when he spotted the pad of paper in his hand. 

***

Hannibal took his time appreciating the view before smiling knowingly at Hisoka. “Not quite, mon cher,” he said, allowing his accent to thicken. “Lie down please, make sure that my band is visible.”

He held the pad of paper against his crossed knees and waited, wondering what the man would do.

***

"Aren't still life models normally naked?" Hisoka questioned before settling down on the seat and stretching out to give Hannibal a clear view of his muscles. "Is this the part where you draw me like one of your French girls, Dr. Lecter?" he asked playfully as he shifted his position to ensure that the bracelet was on show.

***

Hannibal began to sketch an outline of Hisoka’s body and said cheerfully, “I don’t think you would enjoy that mon cher, all the French women I have ever drawn have been dead.” 

***

"Well I'm not a woman so I suppose that it would be one of your Frenchs boys instead," Hisoka replied. "Or were they all dead too?"

***

“Most were,” Hannibal agreed amiably. “But some I did enjoy a friendly chat with every now and then. I studied medicine in France,” he explained, then, without missing a beat, asked, “How long has Lulu been here, mon cher.”

***

"The night before we bumped into you at that book store," Hisoka replied conversationally as resisted the urge to move. Sitting still was fine when it was his choice, but doing it because he'd been told to was rather unsettling. "She surprised me at my hotel, we had a pleasant reunion, and I wanted to take her out and spend some time together." _ Lulu is a facet of my Illu-chan, but will your bracelet pick up on that? Just how refined is your Hatsu? _

***

Hannibal looked at the slight glow on the bracelet with interest. It wasn’t a strong enough reaction for Hisoka to have been outright lying, but nor was it enough to be entirely true.

He continued to sketch as Hisoka flexed his hand. “Do not move, mon cher” he instructed gently. He wondered if Hisoka thought of his time spent with the woman in their phone conversations as Lulu being here with him. “I am curious, though; why did you remove your top?”

***

"I'm an exhibitionist?" Hisoka replied with a playful lilt. "Although I must confess to wanting to see your reaction, it’s a little warmer than it normally is.” 

***

“You wished to provoke me?” Hannibal asked, noting the glow fade from the band and glancing over at the burning fireplace. It was the anniversary of the day he and his sister had found Meteor City. It had not been warm back then.

***

"If by provoke, you mean satisfy my growing curiosity, then I suppose I did," Hisoka said, fighting the urge to move; he'd already been told off once already. "You told me to be myself. So I am."

***

“You would naturally strip to provoke a reaction from someone who made you uncomfortable?” Hannibal asked as he sketched.

***

Hisoka chuckled quietly, "It depends on who, where, and why they make me uncomfortable."

***

Noting the neutral response from Hisoka, Hannibal became curious. “And where do I sit on that scale?”

He added some finer details to a flower petal and continued to take note of the man’s reaction.

***

"You, Doctor?" Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. "You remind me of somebody, but I'm still trying to work out why." 

He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's like a niggling sensation at the back of my mind when I listen to your voice...you don't look like anyone important from my past. It's just something in your voice if that makes sense? I'm not sure I understand it myself." 

Hisoka’s golden eyes opened once more in response to Doctor's Nen, sending a pleasant feeling of fingers gliding over his skin and up his arm.

***

“And how does the sound of my voice make you feel, Hisoka?” Hannibal asked, intrigued by the turn the conversation had taken.

***

The question had been expected, but Hisoka had hoped the man wouldn't have asked. It was a rather cliched thing. He sighed in response, sure that the answer wouldn't be well received.

"It varies a lot, depending on the tone you take with me, or if I am looking at you." He paused, his mouth was starting to feel dry. "Sometimes you make me feel on edge. There has been a couple of times when I found it almost comforting. Does it affect your ability to be my therapist, Dr. Lecter?"

***

Hannibal smiled. “Of course not. You will see many people in me, I am sure.”

He added a rivet to a chest piece and smiled up at his patient. _ You wanted to see how I would react to you removing your clothing? You really are trying to seduce me, aren’t you, mon cher. But I have to know why. _

Keeping his voice deliberately neutral, but the open and friendly expression on his face, he asked, “You desire me, is that true?”

***

_ I want to see you die. _ "Surely you don't need me to answer that?" Hisoka countered, wincing in response to the sudden burning sensation coming from the band. "I'd have thought it was obvious," he added, trying to ignore the bracelet for now.

***

“If you continue to avoid my questions, Hisoka, you will not like the result,” Hannibal said, amused at the man’s clear discomfort. He added a faint tear in the corner of his eye as he sketched, waiting patiently until Hisoka met his unflinching gaze. “Answer, mon cher. I do not like to repeat myself.”

***

"Yes, Doctor. It's true," Hisoka sighed petulantly as he looked away from Hannibal's stare. "Although, I'm not sure if it's just a fight I want or something more," he added through gritted teeth, gasping slightly when the burning sensations receded. 

***

Hannibal smiled in satisfaction at the answer. _ You do want me. I wonder why? _ He returned to his drawing and began to fill in the shading around Hisoka’s outstretched right wrist.

“So you entered into a deal with me,” he said slowly. “That places you entirely under my control. I must admit that I am curious. What was your reason for doing that, mon cher?”

***

"I don't actually know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. To be honest, I think you'd be surprised how many things I've done in the heat of the moment, for that exact reason," Hisoka replied. _ How long are you going to keep me in this pose? Is this your idea of punishing me for stripping? _ "I fought with an opponent who appears to be in two places at once. It took me a while to work out that he was using his Hatsu to clone himself, but he couldn't clone my blood on his clothes. So I let him cut off my arms," he recounted the memory with a smile. "That was a fun match." 

***

“That was quite the impromptu and dramatic plan, I’m impressed,” Hannibal said, glancing at Hisoka’s wrist, he noted the lack of response and assumed that he was learning to mask his pleasure better. “And yet,” he pointed out. “They appear to still be here, as do you. I don’t see any scarring, so I can only assume that you know someone who can reattach limbs.” He rubbed at his wrist reflexively, and the image of the pink-haired Phantom Troupe member floated across his vision. 

_ You left a scar, ma chere, _ he thought. _ And you didn’t have to. It’s a shame that someone with such talent would turn out to be so rude. _

He darkened the outline of an ivory leaf and decided to cover all the bases. He needed to know how far Hisoka was likely to go. “Does the thought of killing me arouse you?” he asked, watching for the man’s reaction while he continued to sketch.

***

"You would be right in your assumption," Hisoka agreed happily. "I did pay quite a large amount for them to be reattached, by an old acquaintance. She wouldn't call me a friend, as much as I'd have liked her to though." 

Closing his eyes, he thought about Machi and felt a small pang of regret. Despite everything he'd done, she'd always been civil with him. _ Machi, you never did forgive me for getting Danchou into bed, did you? Still, you could have joined us. _

"I find the idea of killing strong opponents arousing,” Hisoka explained. “The more powerful they are, the better. Especially if it gets bloody." He paused and smirked. "I think you'd look particularly delightful covered in blood, yes. I'd enjoy ending your life." He groaned as Hannibal's Nen rewarded him, and his cock stirred at the same time that he felt his cheeks flush. 

***

“Friends are indeed always useful to have,” Hannibal agreed, and placed his pencil down on the paper as he leant forward, watching Hisoka closely. “How would you do it, mon cher,” he asked hungrily, enjoying the view as the man fought to remain still through his growing arousal. 

***

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm more of an opportunist. I don't plan these things out in minute detail," Hisoka replied. "It would depend on the situation we were in when the urge struck me, if we were engaged in battle, or perhaps enjoying some time in bed. I've killed during sexual encounters before; sometimes, the desire to see blood spill gets too much." 

***

Hannibal nodded, understanding that desire all too well. “Do you think about us sharing a bed often, Hisoka?” he asked, returning to his sketch and added his initials into a small handkerchief. He couldn’t resist following his question up and smirked as the words left his lips. “How often do I survive?”

***

"Are you asking if I've been fantasizing about you when I'm back at my hotel?" Hisoka asked teasingly. "I wish I could flatter you, but I'm not usually one for solo pleasure; I find it a little boring, especially when it's so easy to find somebody to share my bed. Although if I were to entertain such thoughts, I'd say your chances of survival would correlate to how recently I’ve spilt blood; that and how many times you'd taken me to bed," he chuckled. "You see, I wouldn't kill you the first time unless it were in self-defence, I like to savour the powerful opponents." 

***

“I do so love a challenge,” Hannibal said, leaning back and settling into his chair as he watched Hisoka’s wrist twitch, then heard the man openly moan in pleasure. “And it seems you do too. Although, I must say that for someone who claims to desire to submit to me, you are impressively combative. Why is that, do you think?”

***

"Perhaps I need my dominant to prove themselves capable of handling me," Hisoka offered with a wry smile. "You said you love a challenge, so wouldn't you be disappointed if I suddenly rolled over? I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider you to be attractive, but that doesn't mean I won't make you work for my true submission. Nobody's managed to tame me yet. Don’t you think you could be the one who actually does?”

***

Hannibal chuckled. “I suppose that would depend upon your definition of tame. I would hate to see that spark fade from your eyes, but I would also expect nothing less than your full commitment to your desired goal. After all, we are both working together to ensure your continued survival, are we not?” He tilted his head and looked Hisoka over from head to foot as he added, “Although, if you think that I will give you what _ you _ desire from _ me _so easily, then you too, I am afraid, are mistaken. You are not the first, nor will you be the last patient who has tried to charm me.” 

***

"I'd be surprised if I were," Hisoka replied with a chuckle. "Although, if you were to give in easily, then you wouldn't be interesting, and then I really would have to kill you. Challenge is part of the allure; it's a vitally important part of the game, don't you agree?"

***

Hannibal openly laughed, “I do, mon cher, and I am glad that you understand. Variety is the spice of life. If a Master can not keep his submissive’s interest, then he does not deserve the position.” He trailed his eyes along the long length of Hisoka’s legs. “And the same goes for the submissive.” One was propped up, supporting his arm, and the other was lying loosely, openly displaying everything for him to see. His mouth watered as he thought about biting into the flesh of his inner thigh and the sounds Hisoka would make as he did so.

_ How long would it take for him to realise what was happening? _ he wondered. _ Probably not too long...unless he was distracted. _

Dragging his thoughts back to the here-and-now, he licked his lips and said, “In the spirit of challenge, tell me about the first person you killed during sex.”

***

_ Why? What good does it do you to know about that? _ Hisoka wondered as he growled in frustration. "I slit my Father's throat," he replied a little more curtly than he had intended. "It was simple enough to hide one of the kitchen knives, then, when he was distracted," he glowered at Dr. Lecter. "I reached under the pillow and slashed at his neck. He grabbed for the blade in his confusion. Then, when he realised what I'd done, he tried to stop the blood flow. I sat and watched. I can still see it; the panic in his eyes as he drowned in his own blood. Sometimes the memory is vivid enough that I can smell it." Hisoka closed his eyes and snarled when he felt the band trigger in an attempt to calm him. 

_ No, I don't want to be calm, you stupid trinket. _

"How many ways can your Nen influence how I'm feeling?" he asked with a sneer.

***

“I am yet to discover a limit,” Hannibal said amiably. “But thank you for your honesty. I can not help you if I do not understand you,” he explained, seeing the anger in the Hunter’s eyes.

Turning back to his drawing, he paused for a moment before saying, “Something as clever as that required pre-planning. That’s a stark difference from how you suggested you usually kill. How many had you killed before your Father?” he asked kindly.

***

"The boy I pushed out of the tree, was the only one before that," Hisoka replied with a sigh.

***

“And how long had the abuse been going on for?” he asked, adding a reflection in a Greave.

***

Hisoka averted his gaze as he spoke. "It went on for a number of months...it's not something I often think about. The specifics are hazy...I just wanted it to _ stop_." When another calming sensation came over him, he groaned in annoyance. "Just like I want this dam bangle to stop messing with my head!" 

***

“You took control back over a situation in which you had none,” Hannibal observed calmly. “At first, there is confusion, after that placation, and then,” Hannibal looked up from his work. “You must either fight or submit. It seems to me that you have been fighting all your life, mon cher,” he added in a softer tone.

***

Looking back at his therapist, Hisoka simply stared.

***

“Have you ever truly submitted to anyone?” Hannibal asked curiously.

He suspected the answer was no, which was why he had been sure to go about things the way he had. Both his curiosity and his drawing need further details though and so, making sure to flip the sketch pad shut, Hannibal rose from his seat.

Hisoka had experienced violence at a very young age, and Hannibal knew from experience that that would have left its mark. Crossing the short distance to stand in front of Hisoka, he knelt beside him and waited for his answer.

***

"Only once, because I didn't know better. I didn't know how to fight back," Hisoka mumbled as he watched Hannibal through curious eyes. "Although you'd probably say it doesn't count, I mean it wasn't really my choice. What would you class as true submission? I've topped from the bottom before when I felt an urge to explore that part of myself, but it never felt...right." 

The sudden stab of pain caused Hisoka to visibly flinch, and he hissed as his eyes slid closed to savour the feeling. _ Am I just looking for the right partner? But I have Illu-chan, and he makes me happy, doesn't he? _

***

“Perhaps the fact that you have never found someone who could Master you is the issue, not the fact that it felt wrong to top from the bottom,” Hannibal suggested. “Someone who could not tell what you were doing, does not deserve to dominate someone as strong and cunning as you, mon cher. True submission, only comes when the one who is submitting chooses it, wholly and with everything they are.” He tilted his head and wondered if Hisoka didn’t see it, or was playing ignorant. _ You have Lulu; I have only met her for a few minutes, but even I could see that she is the definition personified. Do you not know what you have on your hands? _ “And their Dominant does the same. True submission requires a willing partnership; would you not agree?”

He reached out and hovered his hand over Hisoka’s chest, not allowing the man to distract him from the reason he’d left his seat. “I must check something, mon cher,” he said. “Please forgive me if my hands are cold. I have a little technique to take the edge off; you have felt it before, but I will need to touch you. I want you to follow my instructions, but you can answer my question in your own time.”

Without waiting for an answer, Hannibal bent down and placed his right hand against Hisoka’s left rib cage. He trailed his Nen infused hand up to feel for the top rib and ordered, “Breath in.”

***

_ Check what? _ Hisoka wanted to ask, but the question died on his lips as he felt Hannibal's hand against his chest and blinked. _ He said to breathe in? Why? _ He wondered as he complied and watched to see what would happen.

***

Hannibal traced the span of the rib and said, “Breath out,” as he moved down to the one below and felt Hisoka shudder from the feedback of his band. “You’re doing well, mon cher. Thank you for taking the time to think about your answer.”

***

Hisoka fought the urge to lean into the pleasant touch and tried to stay still. Listening to his doctor's voice, he continued to do as he was told. Still, he curiously watched him and wondered, _ Just what is he doing? _

***

“Breath in,” Hannibal said, feeling the next rib and watching Hisoka’s reaction closely. Idly he noted a healed over break in the bone. 

_ That’s one_, he thought.

***

Hisoka nodded and continued to follow the instructions.

***

As he moved his hands over his ‘submissives’ chest, Hannibal continued instructing the man to breathe rhythmically and deeply, waiting for him to answer. He counted five healed, but never correctly set ribs; just the same as his medical report indicated. Somehow, he’d healed from the damage of the Arena, but had kept these.

***

"Then I've never been anyone's submissive," Hisoka mumbled as he did his best to work out what Hannibal had been trying to achieve. "Lulu wants me as her Master, and I want to be that for her. She was, waiting for the right person. So maybe I just haven't found," he paused and sighed. "What were you checking for?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

***

“Your ribs, mon cher,” Hannibal explained softly. “Your medical records indicated that you have five breaks that have not healed properly. They were old. I wanted to see if I could verify that.” 

He gently cupped his hand around the base of Hisoka’s neck and stroked his thumb along his jaw. “Despite being crushed in the collapse of the Arena, those are the only wounds that remain on your body. Nen, emotion and physical condition all affect our bodies in different ways. You have been through significant trauma, and I needed to confirm what the doctors at the hospital had found. I promised you that I would assure your safety, and I always keep my word. You have been good, and so,” he began to increase the pressure on a cluster of nerves at the base of Hisoka’s neck. “You may have your reward.” 

He waited a few moments to let the information sink in before pressing harder. He knew that it would send pain causing down his spine and couldn’t wait to watch his reaction.

***

Hisoka felt Dr. Lecter's hand against his throat and shivered in anticipation. _ Are you going to hurt me? _ He thought as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to surrender with a quiet moan in response to the pain shooting down his spine. _ Yes, like that. You know what you're doing, don't you? More, give me more. _ He whimpered, and tensed in reaction to the buried memories trying to resurface. 

The grip on his neck didn't let go, and for a moment, Hisoka thought he could hear a voice telling him to be silent. His heart skipped as he bit down on his tongue to keep from making more sound. _ Quiet, have to stay quiet. Need to calm down, and be quiet. _

***

Hannibal watched with curiosity as the man below him slowly morphed from pleasantly euphoric to panicked over the course of a few seconds.

_ I wonder what memories stirred inside that beautifully broken mind of yours Hisoka? _ he thought as he quietly he knelt beside him, and took a firmer grip at the base of his neck. Releasing the pressure on his nerves, he said in an assertive tone, “Look at me, mon cher.”

The simple command would, if Hisoka complied, allow him the escape he needed to come back to reality. For a brief moment, he took the time to memorise what he had seen. Hisoka may not think of him on a night just yet, but Hannibal wasn’t delusional enough to believe that he himself wouldn’t be replaying this moment when he was alone.

***

_ “Look at me, Mon Cher.” _ Hisoka stilled as the words broke through his mental haze; it wasn't the same voice that had wanted him to be silent. _ Look at you? _ he wondered as he opened his eyes and tried to recall where he was. Glancing around at the bookcases, he lowered his gaze and blinked as he took in the sight of Dr. Lecter kneeling beside him, he took in a deep breath and felt his band working to calm his mind. 

***

“Welcome back,” Hannibal said easily. “You left for a moment.” He stroked Hisoka’s shoulder soothingly. “Please, mon cher, tell me, where did you go inside that wonderful mind of yours?”

***

"Somewhere I don't want to go back to," Hisoka mumbled looking around the office as the last of his anxiety faded away. "Father...he's dead, he's staying dead. I hallucinated, I think?" He frowned. "He was shouting." 

***

“I see,” Hannibal said, watching Hisoka calm. “And what did he shout?”

***

"That I had to be quiet, that he didn't want to hear me," Hisoka replied stiffly. "He'd beat me until I learnt to behave...maybe that's why I have the broken ribs? I don't want to talk about it," he added as he continued to stare into Hannibal's eyes like a lifeline. "I could...be good for you too." 

***

Hannibal smiled warmly, not wanting to tell the man no, but knowing that he couldn’t give him what he was asking for just yet. 

“Then there is beautiful poetry in your vengeance,” he said instead. “You stole his voice in the end, Hisoka. You were a brave boy. You did the right thing.”

He moved his hand to rest over his submissive’s heart and noted it’s quickened pace. Looking down at him, he continued to rub small circles into his skin with his thumb. “I told you before, that if you should ever need it, I would be your outlet to ground yourself,” he reminded him. “Do you need that now, Hisoka? You don’t have to speak, not if you don’t want to. You can nod if it is something that you want from me, but I would like to know the answer.”

***

_ No, I wasn't, but I'm not that kid anymore. _ "What did you have in mind? I can't consent if I don't know what I'm agreeing to. That was the point you were making earlier, right?" Hisoka asked. _ You're very touchy-feely today, is it because I removed my clothes? _

***

Hannibal smiled kindly and said, “I am offering you two choices, one will give you immediate and sharp pain, that will provide you with immediate relief but will wear off in time.” He monitored the beat of Hisoka’s heart as it returned to an almost normal rhythm. “And the other will slowly build, which will allow you something to focus on as we talk. In total, you will likely experience around ten minutes of continuous pain from the second option, and a few minutes of extreme pain, followed by a throbbing sensation afterwards from the first.”

He continued to watch Hisoka’s reaction as he added, “You are, of course, free to say no to my offer, and we will return to our talk with no repercussions.”

***

"Would you want me to stay quiet with the first one?" Hisoka asked cautiously. The way the options had been presented had him curious as to what they could be. "Or would you want to hear me?"

***

Hannibal cocked his head curiously. “I do not require your silence, Mon Cher,” he assured him. “This room is soundproofed for our privacy. You may make as much or as little noise as you desire. This is for you, not for me,” he explained. “I will help you find your balance again, and it will be safe.”

***

_ It will be safe? Why is that strangely not reassuring coming from you? _ Hisoka nodded and swallowed, "The first one, then, Doctor." 

***

“As you wish,” Hannibal said and rose gracefully to his feet.

He walked to a small cabinet and opened the right door. Taking a moment, he pulled out a thin cane and walked back over to stand by Hisoka’s legs.

“Lift your legs into the air, please,” he said evenly and waited.

***

Curious, Hisoka let his eyes track the therapist's movements around his office until he came back to the Chaise Lounge. 

“Are you going to beat me?” he asked, eyeing the thin rod in Hannibal’s hand as he shifted his position. 

***

Hannibal sat down and pulled Hisoka’s legs down over his lap. “I will cane each foot three times, yes. If you wish for more after that, you can say so. I will not go above ten though; that risks damage. Do you agree to these terms, Hisoka?” he asked, keeping his voice both clear and calm as he checked the man’s pulse through his ankle.

***

"I've never been caned before," Hisoka replied thoughtfully suddenly glad he'd forgone his heels that morning. "Do I need to be careful after this? Is there anything I need to do to ensure my feet heal properly?" 

***

Hannibal nodded appreciatively at Hisoka. “I can assure you, Hisoka, that I will explain each step as is appropriate. I am a fully qualified surgeon; I understand the anatomy of the human body on an intimate level. You are in safe hands. Do not fret about the future. Stay in the present with me, mon cher. Let me guide you through this.”

***

Hisoka blinked and opened his mouth to protest before changing his mind and laying back against the back of the chaise lounge. _ I've asked Illu-chan to trust me, he always has. He thinks I want to submit; I need to act a bit more like Illumi would. _ "Alright, I think I'm ready." 

***

Lifting Hisoka’s right leg and placing the cane against the arch of his foot, Hannibal nodded again. “Thank you, Hisoka,” he said indulgently. “We shall now begin; do not forget to breathe.”

He drew the rattan back and brought it down, with a clean, hard stroke. The sound of the wood moving through the air was exhilarating, and as it made contact, Hannibal felt the familiar thrill of power rise within him. He knew well the agonising stinging pain that would soon settle into Hisoka’s feet and, eventually, up his legs as well.

“One,” he said, and drew the cane back.

***

_ Why would I forget to- _ Hisoka wondered, losing his train of thought as a stripe of warm pain blossomed through his right foot and he cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. _ OK, I think I understand now. _ He blinked as a small whimper escaped and he had to adjust to the new sensation. It was similar to some of the experiences of pain that he'd enjoyed in the past, but this was much more intense. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and waited for the endorphins he knew would come. 

***

Hearing Hisoka cry out was music to Hannibal’s ears, and he felt his heart rate increasing as he imagined what other sounds would slip from the man’s beautiful lips. 

“Très bien, mon cher; very good,” he corrected, catching himself before he entirely slipped into French. “Now for the next.”

He brought the second switch down just above the light red line of the other and had to fight back his desire to moan. The impact felt so _ right_.

“Two,” he breathed.

***

Hisoka's eyes flew open as he cried out in response to the twin line of fire from the second stroke of the cane. He arched slightly as he felt the burning sting climbing his calf and moaned. "Again?" he asked breathlessly. 

***

Hannibal held tightly onto Hisoka’s leg as he waited to bring the cane down for the third time. This one would be higher still and aimed at the most sensitive spot of the man’s foot. 

“Always, mon cher,” he promised and swallowed when he realised that he meant every word. Hisoka was becoming visibly aroused, and Hannibal yearned to know what the third stroke would do.

With a firm swing of his arm, he struck his mark. 

“Three,” he said and held in the shudder of desire that swept over him.

***

Hisoka nodded eagerly waiting for the next stroke; licking his lips, he moaned again. _ Yes, show me just how much you're willing to hurt me. _ As the next blow landed, he couldn't stop his body's reaction, bucking his hips as he felt his cock hardening. "Fuck," he panted, riding out the endorphin high. His heart felt like it was beating wildly in his chest. "It tingles," he added with a quiet laugh. "I like it, next foot?" he asked, hopefully, surprised by how willing he'd become. _ We're just playing a game; that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. _

***

Chuckling, Hannibal carefully placed Hisoka’s right foot down onto his leg and picked up his left. 

Holding it firmly in place, he ran the cane across his sole. “Of course, mon cher. I promised you six strokes.” Pressing down harder, he purred. “I always keep my promises.” 

With a lightning-fast flick of his arm, he landed a punishing blow in the centre of his foot and bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning. _ Why is this so good? What’s so special about you? Yes, Hisoka, scream for me. _

***

"Promises?" Hisoka asked not quite comprehending as he lost himself to the endorphin high and cried out in ecstasy when the cane landed. "Yes," he moaned bucking up again, feeling the fire climbing his right leg joining in a duet with the fresh sting flowing through his foot. "Hurt me," he groaned, closing his eyes and surrendering to the high.

***

“Yes, mon cher,” Hannibal agreed. The reflex had been automatic, and he realised that he’d only just managed to catch it. Staring down at the writhing man beneath him, he felt his mouth go dry. Hisoka truly was captivating. 

_ You’re going to be mine, _ he thought, as a primal need swelled up inside him. _ I _ ** _will_ ** _ have you. You belong with me, Hisoka, like this. Look at yourself. You are so beautiful. You’re perfect; you’re mine. _

Moving the rattan up, Hannibal brought the next blow down with a deafening crack. It left a brilliant red line behind that mirrored the other foot exactly.

“Two,” he gasped.

***

"Again," Hisoka moaned as he gripped the sides of the chaise lounge, continuing to pant. "Do it again," he murmured through the haze that had taken over his mind. _ Why did I never try this before? _ he wondered as he looked up at Hannibal through his lashes. _ You look good like this; being in charge suits you. Maybe I should get you to beat me next week too? _

***

Hannibal couldn’t hold back the dark chuckle that emerged from his lips. “So good, mon cher,” he praised. “Let me hear your beautiful voice.”

The pain was sending the man into a highly suggestible headspace, and he wanted to set the message in early: He was not his father, and he wanted to hear _ everything_.

Aiming for the same, sensitive spot as the first foot, he brought the cane down for the third and final time.

“Three,” he said, not hiding the hunger from his voice. _ See me, Hisoka. See how much I want you. Know where you belong. _

***

Throwing his head back against the back of the chair, Hisoka closed his eyes and howled in delight. _ Fuck, I want to cum. _ He blinked through the haze and tried to focus as the burning continued to climb up his limbs. It was closely followed by a sensation not dissimilar to stinging nettles dragging over his skin. _ Why is this so good? _ He wondered as he tried to focus on looking at Dr. Lecter, but his head felt too heavy, and he flopped back down with a contented sigh. "What now?" he asked thickly. "You said, you'd guide me."

***

Hannibal smiled like a shark as he laid the foot down onto his legs. He lay the cane beside him and wrapped both his hands around Hisoka’s right foot, placing his thumbs across the red lines that were still developing on the man’s skin.

“Now I care for you, Mon Cher. We can continue the beating in a bit if you need it, but,” he explained as he began to massage the skin. “For now, I must make sure that you are safe.” He let his face show his amusement as he added. “My apologies if this hurts. It is a necessary evil.”

***

Hisoka's chuckle quickly morphed into a satisfied groan as Hannibal's fingers started to work the flesh of his foot. "You don't need to be gentle," he grumbled as he tried to press himself against his therapist’s hands. "I'm not going to break."

***

Lessening the pressure, Hannibal raised an eyebrow and quirked his lip. “That is very good to know, mon cher. I will bear that in mind.” He poured his aura out through his fingertips, spreading it deep into the tissue of Hisoka’s foot, feeling for any possible damage. This was going to prove to be a more entertaining session than he’d anticipated. Once he believed that his message had been received, he pointedly reapplied the pressure, making sure to increase it in the areas that he knew were not damaged.

***

_ Smug bastard. _ Hisoka growled internally as Hannibal lightened his touch. "I'm not a doll," he groused before moaning at the renewed pressure and bucking his hips. "I feel...warm and,” his breath hitched. “Tingly." 

***

“That’s good,” Hannibal said gently. “Call out if it hurts like it did when I hit you.” He continued to massage the flesh and pressed directly over the darkest bruise, wanting to see what Hisoka would do. 

He allowed his Nen to travel through his ankle and up his leg, chasing his blood vessels and causing him to let out a low moan when he saw the man’s cock twitch. _ Patience, Hannibal, _ he told himself. _ You have time. You can not push him. He has to come to you; stick to the plan. _

“Tell me what you need, Hisoka,” he said, to stop himself from reaching out to touch. “I am a professional, after all. You are in safe hands.”

***

_ What I need? What do I need right now? I feel good. _ Hisoka tried to work out what he could ask for. _ How far will he let this go? _ "Close, want...to cum," he said eventually. "So close, hurts," he added as he tried to wriggle his toes and hissed at the resulting pain before laughing in delight. "But I like it." 

***

“I can see that,” Hannibal said, inwardly groaning, and licking his lips at the thought of taking Hisoka into his mouth and finally being able to _ taste him_.

“Alas, I can’t do that for you, mon cher,” he said apologetically, allowing his eyes to settle on the bracelet. Pressing hard into a sensitive area of muscle at the top of the arch in Hisoka’s foot, he continued, “I have to take care of you. I am your Doctor. But what I can do is instruct you to count out loud for me. Do that, mon cher; count down from ten to one.”

***

"Counting?" Hisoka questioned with a quiet whine as another wave of pain flowed through his limbs. _ Why do you want me to do that? _ He wondered as he tried to pull himself back to the present; the endorphin high was still threatening to send him floating away. 

Unable to think of a reason to disobey, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then began his count down. "Ten...nine...eight...seven," he groaned as Hannibal brushed over a sensitive spot and mentally tried to remember where'd left off. "Six...five...four," he paused for another breath. "Three...two...one?" Curious to see what would happen he waited before starting to ask, "Why did yo-" 

The thought was forgotten as an intense but pleasurable jolt shot up his arm from his wrist. Moaning loudly, he closed his eyes as he felt himself shudder with the force of his climax. "Fuck," he gasped when he was able to speak. "What...just happened?"

***

“You just submitted, mon cher,” Hannibal said, forcing his breaths to remain even. Hisoka was so responsive. It had taken every ounce of self-control he’d had not to move his hands beyond the man’s feet. _ But, _ he thought to himself. _ He was going to be a pleasure to play with. _

He’d watched with bated breath as Hisoka’s countdown had neared one. He’d wanted to know if his assessment had been correct, and the feedback alone would be enough to tip him over the edge, and he hadn’t been disappointed.

The man’s orgasm had been captivating, and the slight sheen of sweat that covered his skin was making his mouth water. 

“I hope that you remember this the next time you question whether submission is ever truly possible for you,” he said, stroking the sensitive skin of his ankle soothingly.

***

Hisoka blinked as he came down from the high of his climax. _ I submitted? But you said that both of us need to choose, to be a partnership. _ "I did?" he asked when he found his voice. _ So you are interested in me, that's what you're hinting at, right? _ He gave Hannibal a knowing smile before he continued, "That was, intense. I'm in your hands, what happens next?"

***

Hannibal chuckled and said, “Yes, mon cher, it was. Let me get what you need to clean up.” 

Lifting Hisoka’s legs, he got up to collect some wet-wipes from a draw and set the cane back into the cabinet as he did so.

Walking back over to the chaise lounge, he handed them to him. “You may clean yourself up,” he said, resisting the urge to lick his lips at the sight of the wet patch now forming in the man’s boxers. “It would not be appropriate for me to do it. Would you prefer me to stay with you,” he gestured to the seat below Hisoka’s feet. “Or return to my chair?”

***

"Thank you," Hisoka said quietly as he accepted the wet wipes and glanced back at Hannibal's chair. _ Do I want you this close while I'm cleaning myself? I'd rather you weren't in the room, but that's not an option. _ "I think it would be better if you sat back in your chair. I'd feel more comfortable." 

He waited for a moment before starting to clean himself up. _ No point worrying about an audience if there's no avoiding it. _ Hisoka reminded himself with a sigh. _ Walking back is going to be an interesting experience. _ "Do you want me to get dressed?" he asked once he'd finished up.

***

As Hannibal sat back down in his chair, he raised an eyebrow. “No,” he said, picking up his paper and pen. “Firstly, our session is not over,” he explained gently. “And secondly, you will need to rest your feet for at least another half an hour. I refuse to allow you to put pressure upon them until then. But that does not mean that we can not continue our talk. I am here for you; what would you like to discuss?”

***

"I'm still coming down, so please forgive me if I'm a little out of sorts," Hisoka replied as he lay back down in an attempt to get comfortable. "There is something I would like to know; I trust that I'm allowed to ask questions?"

***

Hannibal nodded. “Entirely understandable,” he said and looked up from his drawing at the unexpected request. Giving Hisoka a small smile, he said, “I would have thought that I’d sufficiently demonstrated that you have the right to make requests, mon cher. I asked, please, go ahead.” 

***

"You said I'd truly submitted," Hisoka began and gave Hannibal a sly smile. "But you also informed me that the dominant also had to agree to be part of a consenting partnership. So I'm starting to wonder if I wasn't your patient, would you want me sexually? You didn't seem that surprised I stripped for you, but I can't say I wasn't displeased with the end result." 

***

Outwardly, Hannibal gave the appearance of thinking about Hisoka’s question. Inwardly, he was impressed. Hisoka, it would seem, did want to play, after all.

“I wasn’t surprised, no.” He gave the man a broad grin and continued, “It takes more than the unexpected sight of flesh to surprise me, mon cher. But I do concede that the move was unexpected.”

He paused as he worked hard to give the impression of thinking over his words. “You are an extremely attractive man,” he said eventually. “As your therapist, there are obvious boundaries that I must maintain, but,” he met Hisoka’s eyes. “I will not lie to you. That, you have my word on.”

***

"Am I more attractive when I'm writing in pain for you?" Hisoka asked as he experimentally stretched out his left leg, wincing a little. "I'm just curious." _ Yes, I know how you feel about lies. I have your Nen around my wrist to remind me. _

***

Hannibal grinned in approval. _ Good, you do understand me. _

After letting the pause drag on significantly, he said, “What is important in this situation is how you feel, mon cher. You are my priority, but in order to help you, I must first know you. He picked up his pencil and began to fill in the bark on a tree branch. 

“I believe it is my turn to ask the next question,” he said, taking the opportunity to change the subject. He couldn’t afford to let Hisoka steer the conversation too much, and he hoped that the change of topic would be distracting enough to keep his mind off delving too deeply into his sexual preferences. “Tell me, what are three qualities that you admire the most about Lulu.”

***

_ Three things about Lulu? She's based on Abaki so would it count as a lie if I used her? Although there must be some overlap between her and Illumi. _ Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. _ I have to tread carefully. _

"If I had to pick, I would say I enjoy her wit. She makes me smile and laugh, mainly because she sees the world so differently to myself," he offered for the first thing on his list. "She's never been afraid of me, which is refreshing and for the last thing, I would say that I admire her determination." He smiled at his therapist as his bracelet rewarded him with a feeling of fuzzy contentment.

***

Hannibal listened intently to Hisoka’s answer and nodded as he added the ten of spades to the break just to the right of his sternum.

“She sounds like she compliments you well,” he said, taking a mental note of his list. “But it is your turn to ask the next question, so please, go ahead.”

***

_ My turn? So we’re taking turns to get to know each other? Surely you’re accounting for the possibility that I might ask something personal? _ “If you’re a trained surgeon, why are you a therapist? Surely working in theatre would give you a greater sense of control over others,” Hisoka paused to let the words hang between them. “Or am I mistaken?” 

***

“A patient died,” Hannibal said evenly. “Practicing therapy allows me to help people without the risk of unnecessary death. There are many forms of control, mon cher, but I find that the only reliable kind is the one we have over ourselves.”

He returned to his sketch. “Tell me three qualities about your Lulu that you admire, which you, yourself, do not possess.” _ Let’s see how self-aware you are. _

***

"Lulu loves her family..." Hisoka responded almost immediately, "She..." he swallowed. "She knows how to make you feel like you belong even if you don't think you do..." he blinked and took a breath. "She's not afraid to show how she feels." 

_ How personal will you let me get? Perhaps I should test while you seem to be in an agreeable mood. _ “My turn,” he purred, hitching up his mental guard again. “I’m curious what qualities you loved about your sister, being an only child it’s something I’ve often wondered about. What would you say you loved the most about her?”

***

Hannibal listened to Hisoka’s answers carefully, making a mental note of the pattern that was emerging. It was pleasing to see.

Hisoka’s question was an interesting one, but perhaps not as hard to answer as the man would have liked. He still missed his Mischa, but he had come to terms with her death long ago.

“Mischa was young when she was taken from me,” he said evenly and without hesitation. “She was innocent, in a world that was not. She helped me understand many things about it, as well as myself, but it was her innocence that will always remain with me.”

He allowed himself a few seconds to remember her smile as he stared into the flames of his fireplace. Bringing himself back to the present, he turned to Hisoka and asked, “Do I intimidate you, mon cher?”

He knew the answer, but he had to hear it from the man’s lips. 

***

"That depends if you'd like me to be, although I'll admit that you have your moments," Hisoka conceded with a chuckle. "How much of that is you, and how much is buried memories that you stir within me, I'm not sure. However, I do admire your Nen, as frustrating as it can be. I really did think you were a specialist; it was a wonderful surprise when it turned out that I was wrong." _ I'm still not sure who you remind me of, but only one of the two men I'm thinking of was intimidating to me. Even then the circumstances were different; I'm not afraid to die anymore. _

"Have you ever wondered if you'd have taken a life if your sister hadn't been murdered?" he asked after a moment of contemplation.

***

Hannibal smiled, sketching a perfect rendition of a crystal at the bottom of Hisoka’s chest. “I have, mon cher,” he answered smugly and chuckled inwardly as he thought over everything Hisoka had said to him.

“You said that your Lulu is not afraid to show how she feels,” he summarised. “What would it be like for you if you were to be similarly unafraid?”

***

_ I wonder what conclusion you drew from that, are you like me? Do you get pleasure from the act of taking a life? _ "I see," Hisoka replied. "I'd imagine that my life would have been very different, I doubt I'd be here," He thought of Abaki and the times he'd bottled his feelings for her. "I might have never left the circus, or I would have left much later. There's a strong possibility I'd have always ended up at Heaven's Arena, but I don't know if I'd have crossed paths with Danchou in this alternative timeline of my life. After all, it was a chance meeting that set my desire for him in motion, just like it was chance that I met Gon at the exam." 

Shifting his weight, Hisoka winced as his foot caught the side of the chaise lounge, and groaned softly. _ Walking back to the hotel is going to be very interesting. _ "If Mischa hadn't been taken from you, who do you think would have been your first kill?" he asked with a wry smile, deciding to take a gamble. 

***

“I have never considered that possibility,” Hannibal said honestly. “I can not say that I know. My life would have been entirely different, though; that I can say for a certainty.”

He added more detail to the crystal. Looking up, he was pleased to see that Hisoka was still relaxed. “Do you want me to desire you?”

***

_ Well, it would undoubtedly make my plan easier if you did. _ "Would it make a difference if I did? You've made it clear that you have a line in the sand that you can't cross. We don't always get what we want," Hisoka replied evenly. 

"Surely you'd find it strange for me not to want my interest returned?" he asked when, much to his chagrin, he couldn't think of a better question.

***

“You strike me as the kind of man who would relish the challenge,” Hannibal said honestly, noting Hisoka’s evasive answer. “Am I a challenge to you?” he asked, wondering how long it would take for Hisoka to slip and allow his discomfort to show. The band had a faint, but still present glow emanating from it.

***

Hisoka grinned as he continued to ignore the itching that had started to spread under his band. _ Should I push my luck a little more? I do need more information on how his Hatsu works. Think. What would Danchou do? He always seems to know how to get people to reveal it, flattery perhaps? No, that's too obvious, I could just force the topic? Is it worth the risk? When I still don't know if this can kill me, but my instinct tells me that he wouldn't let it. _ Raking his gaze down and back up Dr. Lecter's body, he hummed. "You're definitely an obstacle, but your Nen is a delightful challenge, and I'm enjoying the puzzle of figuring it out," he settled on a half-truth to see how quickly his punishment would escalate. "Do you want to present me with a challenge? Surely you're aware what happens to those who do." 

***

“It will keep getting worse if you avoid answering my question, Hisoka,” Hannibal said in a gentle tone as he added a small gash to the picture, just above Hisoka’s right nipple. “It’s rude not to obey when you have agreed to abide by the rules.” 

He sketched a stylized wand poking out from the gash. “It’s entirely up to you, of course. At some point, everyone wants to know what will happen.” He smiled at the memory of Mason Verger. He had been wearing a far stronger band than Hisoka, but he didn’t need to know that. “One man chose to keep disobeying and ended up gnawing half a finger off.” He didn’t need to tell him about the fact that that was after he’d eaten half his face.

He watched his submissive trying to breath through the discomfort. “As for your questions, I think the answer would be yes to both. I always like my patients to challenge me. It helps me grow as a person and keeps my mind sharp. But you might find that our interactions will end rather differently from your last opponents.”

He returned to his sketch. It was almost complete, but they still had time to kill. He wondered how long Hisoka could hold out. He suspected it would be far longer than most, but he would break in the end. Looking down at his sketch, he frowned. The idea wasn’t as appealing as he’d expected. 

Pushing the thought aside, he focussed on his patient. “I would advise you to tell me whether you want me to desire you or not,” he said, and waited, hoping that Hisoka would make the right choice.

***

"So it won't kill me?" Hisoka asked through gritted teeth, the itching had become an unpleasant burning, but he was confident that he could last a little longer. Growling, he clutched at his chest when his heart started to race. "Or would you do it first? On account of my rudeness?" _ Keep focused, he's not confirmed it can kill yet. Does that mean it can't? _

***

“No,” Hannibal said evenly, “It will not kill you. It will reach a peak and stay there. Eventually, if you continue to resist, you will likely start to harm yourself. I will restrain you if that happens. If, after that, you still refuse to answer, you will risk insanity. I would not like for that to happen.”

Hannibal watched Hisoka grind his teeth as he tested his new boundaries. “It would take more than the testing of your boundaries to make me want to kill you, mon cher. I enjoy our talks, but you can take your time.”

***

"You at my feet, broken and bloody is _ what I want_," Hisoka snarled as he continued to resist the urge to scratch at his arm. "I don't need you to want me. It's irrelevant if you want me or not. Half of the game is the chase, in persuading you, in trying to make you desire me. The more you resist, the more I'd enjoy it when you do eventually give in." 

He licked his lips and took a deep breath as his heart started to slow down to its normal rhythm. "I want to make you desire me for my own amusement. It's more enjoyable, seeing the betrayal in their eyes when I break them and tear them apart. Do I want you to want me?" he asked rhetorically wincing at a sudden flare of Nen from the bracelet as his skin started to flush pink. "Yes, so that it'll be more satisfying," he groaned. "When I get to lick your blood from your wounds. I want to watch, as the life fade from your eyes, and you to know that I was the one who bested you." 

Hisoka gave a bark of bitter laughter, "Surely, your band can't make me anymore insane than I already am?"

***

“Mon cher,” he breathed, leaning forward. “I think you are exquisite and entirely sane. You see the world differently than others, as do many in our profession, and you paint a captivating picture. I look forward to the competition.

He paused for a second and leant back, adding a drop of blood to a rose’s thorn. “It is not my job to ‘fix’ you, even though you may believe that you are broken. I am here to teach you. To ensure that you are no longer a threat to innocents.”

He checked the time and waited until the Nen feedback running through Hisoka had completely calmed before saying. “We still have ten minutes until you can leave, mon cher. Shall we continue with our questions, or would you prefer silence? Your official therapy session has finished. You are now here as my guest.”

***

"Do you draw the same line in the sand with me as your guest as you do with me as your patient?" Hisoka asked, still slightly breathless from the ordeal he'd subjected himself to. 

***

Hannibal smirked. “I will not sleep with you, if that is what you mean. However,” he said as he closed his sketch pad and placed it onto the table beside him. “It would be rude of me not to offer you a drink, especially after what you just put yourself through.” 

He looked genuinely pained as he added, “I am afraid I cannot offer you alcohol; some codes of conduct still apply whilst you are in my office.” He sighed but continued. “I do have a wide selection of coffees, teas and assorted fruit juices, as well as bottled water, complete with the safety seal.”

***

Flexing the fingers of his right hand, Hisoka winced a little, the movement stung, but at least the burning had subsided. _ Well, I got something worthwhile from that test. I feel like I've just spent several hours in the gym though. _ Experimentally he moved his legs and grunted at how stiff his limbs felt. 

"Water would be good," he sighed. "If it's not too much trouble," he added for politeness sake. Eyeing the sketchpad, he asked, "What was your motivation for drawing me?" 

***

“As you wish,” Hannibal said with a slight bow and selected a bottle from the fridge he’d had built to resemble his other cabinets. As he poured himself a rich coffee, he flashed a smirk at Hisoka’s question. So they were still continuing to play.

“I like to keep my skills honed, and you presented me with an ideal opportunity,” he explained jovially as he walked back to Hisoka and handed him the sealed water. “How did you find the experience of being a model?”

***

"An Artist, a Doctor, a Hunter and a killer," Hisoka remarked cheerfully as he accepted the drink with a smile. "You've chosen quite a variety of roles for yourself to play. I can't help wondering if there are more that I've yet to discover." 

Opening the bottle and taking a large drink from it, he pondered how he'd felt while he'd been posing for the sketch. "There's worse things," he said, opting for the neutral response and rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling with a sigh. "This is rather comfortable, so I can't complain too much. Do I make a pleasing subject?" 

***

Hannibal settled down into his chair and sipped at his drink. The rich, bitter taste was pleasing, and as he felt the warmth of the water run down his throat, he contemplated how he should answer Hisoka’s question.

Deciding that actions spoke far louder than words, he flipped open the pad and carefully tore along the pre-perforated line. 

Handing the image to him, he said, “Why don’t you see for yourself, Mon Cher. I pushed myself to create a fanciful design, incorporating styles from several artists - Goya, Togashi and Aivazovsky - but I worked to capture your likeness.”

***

Holding the water bottle in one hand, he accepted the offered piece of paper in his free one. Hisoka looked at the drawing with seeming disinterest, golden eyes scanning over the various unexpected details as they widened in surprise. 

Dr. Lecter had cast Hisoka as a wounded knight, lying on an enchanted forest floor. His breastplate had been ripped off him and lay on the floor, torn in two by a mysterious beast, who'd lost its oversized claw in the attack; he'd sketched it is if it were still stuck into the thick metal, just above where Hisoka’s heart would have been.

On his body lay a mirror of the wound; only, where there should have been oozing blood, a bouquet of flowers was blooming. There were five cuts in total, placed exactly where Hisoka’s broken ribs had healed, and each had a unique item emerging from them; a playing card, a wand, a crystal and, in the last, a wound high on his left side, the delicate hilt of a dagger. The word Carnwennan could just be made out across its guard. From Hisoka’s mouth, a chain of knotted handkerchiefs were spilling to the ground.

His long legs were still encased in armour and lay in the provocative pose he'd placed himself in at the start of the session. His bare arms, one resting on his upturned knee, and the other reaching beseechingly forwards across the ground were scratched and torn. Just beyond the reach of his fingers, a tiny white origami rabbit lay on its side, as if it too, had been reaching out for the man's aid. To its left a darker, far larger origami rabbit stood watching, it's blank face somehow managed to seem almost menacing in its dispassion.

The man's eyes were focussed entirely on the stricken creature and held both grief and wonder in equal measure. A teardrop fell from his left eye, and a star slid down his right cheek.

A top hat lay battered and forgotten under a creeping vine of Ivy.

"Why would you draw me like this?" he looked up at Dr. Lecter, still holding the paper, "Why those objects, is this supposed to be some trippy vision of how you see me?" 

***

Hannibal smiled at the reaction his picture had received. “The juxtaposition of the ridiculous and the sublime is a concept that has always fascinated me. What one man sees as unbearable, another will see as beautiful. It was never meant to be an accurate representation of you at all. If you wish to investigate further, I would suggest that you look up the artists I mentioned. It’s a sketch of whimsy, I assure you, nothing more.”

Hannibal took another sip of his coffee. “As for the objects, well, you are a Magician, are you not?”

***

Hisoka looked back down at the drawing, "I get the hat, scarves, playing card...and the wand." He scanned the whole image again.

"The dagger and the crystal, though? I don't see how that relates...I'm guessing the rabbits are my gifts to you?"

***

“Mythological symbols of magic,” Hannibal shrugged. “As is the Dragon, and yes. I like them very much.”

***

"Is Carnwennan an ancient magic spell?" Hisoka laughed a little, "Magic is just illusion Doctor...although I think Danchou would love this. He always did like that ancient history stuff." 

He put the drawing down on his lap and took another drink of his water. "You're not intending for me to be the entertainment at your dinner party, are you?" 

***

Hannibal chuckled at the question. “I suspect, that whilst you will be incredibly entertaining, you will not be the entertainment. I have employed some musicians, and usually, the food and alcohol do the rest.”

Sipping at his coffee, Hannibal said, “Pardon my observation, but you do seem unusually combative whenever the subject of my dinner party comes up, I can’t help but wonder if I made you uncomfortable with my offer.”

***

"Lulu tells me that I have an issue with believing I belong..." he leant back against the arm of the chaise lounge. "Around people who come from money...because I didn't. She grew up rich, I grew up poor," he explained matter of factly. 

***

Hannibal relaxed and said, “I have experienced both extremes in my life. I find that being certain about who you are is the key to handling any situation.”

Hisoka had reopened the subject of his girlfriend again, and Hannibal found that he couldn’t help but ask, “You said earlier that you were attracted to power, and also mentioned that Lulu was not afraid of you. Out of curiosity, how strong is Lulu, mon cher?”

***

"Around 95," Hisoka replied confidently.

***

“And what does that mean?” Hannibal asked as he took a larger sip of his drink. “I’d love you to explain.”

***

Hisoka arched a brow, "That’s my assessment of power. It's how I decide who is worth killing; Lulu's potential is off the scale...I might decide to take her life one day." he shrugged. "The higher the number, the more interesting they are as an opponent."

***

“And what would you assess me as, mon cher?” Hannibal asked, intrigued. 

***

Hisoka made a show of humming thoughtfully and sizing the man up; he'd already been wrong once in his assessment. "Well, I would say that you would be over 100, Doctor."

***

“And why is that?” Hannibal asked curiously. Seeing himself through Hisoka’s eyes was a new and invigorating experience.

***

"You appear to have a similar mastery of your aura as Chairman Netero, who I also considered to be over 100." He leant forward and smiled warmly, "I also wanted to fight him." He felt a surge of pleasure from his wrist, in response to his honest answer.

***

Hisoka’s band glowed pleasantly; he was telling the truth. Hannibal felt a strange kind of pride well within him. “Flattery will get you everywhere, mon cher,” he said softly. “Perhaps, in another life, your dreams did come true.”

He considered Hisoka carefully for a moment as he sipped at his coffee. “Is Lulu aware of your desires?” he asked conversationally.

***

_ Another life? Do you believe in that? _ "Lulu understands the man she's chosen to invite into her bed, if that's what you're asking," Hisoka replied, choosing his words carefully. "She's aware of my, inclinations," he added as he gingerly stretched his legs and sighed happily when he felt a small tingle in his calves. Sipping at his water, he hummed as his bracelet added more pain in the form of a prickling sensation climbing his arm. _ How long can I drag this out? You're a lot less guarded then I'm used to. _

"I'm confident that, should my urges get the best of me, she'll stand a good chance at ending my life. I think I would miss her though," he added wistfully.

***

“She would?” Hannibal asked curiously, noting the positive feedback and the strength of Hisoka’s response. He was most certainly telling the truth. “She does not have a Hunter’s Licence. Has she killed before, mon cher?”

***

"We've trained together," Hisoka explained nonchalantly. "She's trained in a variety of martial arts, the sex after our spars was particularly satisfying." 

He chuckled as he fiddled with the nearly empty water bottle in his hands as he tried to think of a question of his own and distract from the mild irritation from his bracelet. "Would you expect me to date somebody who wasn't capable of matching me?"

***

Hannibal noted the mild response from the bracelet as Hisoka chose to avoid his question again. Hannibal leaned forward and rested his elbow on his crossed leg. I will take your lack of answer as a yes, mon cher. I release you from your obligation to answer my previous question about your partner’s criminal activity. Thank you for your cooperation, and your consideration for her.”

“I would expect you to date someone who could match you intellectually, if not physically,” he explained. “The fact that she can is extremely impressive. How long have the two of you been lovers?”

***

"I want to say nearly three years, but it's a few months until our anniversary," Hisoka explained with an arched eyebrow. "I'm not sure if she'd appreciate me discussing our relationship with you, to be honest."

***

“Well, I already know that the sex after you spar is excellent, is asking how long you have been together really so intrusive?” Hannibal asked, looking down at Hisoka’s wrist to see the pleasant glow return.

***

"That was a throwaway comment," Hisoka protested weakly. "And well, no not really but I just wanted to mention it. Just in case." 

***

Hannibal chuckled and offered Hisoka a reassuring smile. “Anything you say in this room is confidential, you can always rely on me for that, mon cher,” he said and looked down at his watch. 

“It is time to test your feet. I expect that you will experience some discomfort when you stand on them,” he added with a smirk, getting up and offering Hisoka his arm.

***

_ Already? But we were just starting to get friendly. _ "I didn't think it had been that long," Hisoka commented as he swung his legs over the side of his seat and tentatively placed them on the floor. He winced at the resulting sting and looked up at Hannibal, deciding to see how the man would react if he accepted his help. Using his therapist to steady himself, he rose to his feet and hissed as his weight added more pressure to his aching feet.

"I think you're right in your prediction, but then again, you are the Doctor," he joked as he tried to adjust to the pain snaking its way up his body once again. "Although I find knowing it's coming is helpful for mentally preparing." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he centred himself. _ It's not as bad as I expected, I just need to take my time. Maybe I can take advantage of this position? _

"It occurs to me that I'm still half-naked," he said teasingly. "How about I show you a trick? After all, you said it yourself earlier; I am a magician." 

***

Hannibal arched a brow curiously and nodded. “Be my guest. I look forward to seeing you work,” he said truthfully.

***

"I've always enjoyed an appreciative audience," Hisoka said cheerfully as he glanced at the chair he'd moved earlier and the clothing he'd left on it. "Feel free to use Gyo," he added as carefully adjusted his balance and gave a flick of his wrist. _ Will you like my Nen as much I enjoy yours? _

***

“I had noticed,” Hannibal said appreciatively and activated his Gyo. “Go ahead.”

***

Grinning, Hisoka moved with his usual grace to attach strands of his bungee gum to his clothes. "This is my bungee gum," he explained as he flicked his wrist to pull the outfit to him. "I find that it, like your bracelets, has _ many uses_," he added as he caught the clothing effortlessly. 

"I'm sure I can think of something more interesting to show you soon," he continued, deactivating his Nen and looking back at his therapist to gauge his reaction. "My feet are still rather painful, but I suppose it's time I got dressed, isn't it?"

***

Watching Hisoka’s elegant manipulation of his Nen had been fascinating, and he was under no illusion that the man was an expert with it. 

“Impressive as always, mon cher. You have even turned this into an art form,” he said appreciatively. Reaching out with the hand that wasn’t supporting his patient, he took Hisoka’s shoes and placed them to one side. “I will need to see you walk before I allow you to leave. I’m afraid you are stuck with me for a while longer.” 

Noting the way that Hisoka was shifting his weight, he asked “Do you require assistance with your clothing?” and wondered if, now that Lulu was with him, the man would be more or less comfortable with him showing concern about his well being.

***

_ Stuck with you? Perhaps we're stuck with each other; although I could possibly turn this into an opportunity to further my scheme. _ "The pain is wonderful, but I fear my balance may be a little off," Hisoka replied with a demure smile and gave Hannibal's arm a gentle squeeze. "Having someone strong to lean on would be nice," he added playfully. 

***

Hannibal raised a brow at the obvious flirtation. “Then who am I to turn you down during this difficult time,” he chuckled.

***

"Would you be able to help me with my trousers?" Hisoka asked, hopefully placing his shirt behind him on the chaise lounge. "That will be the most difficult thing for me." 

_ How long can I keep you close like this? I'd rather not encourage you to treat me like a doll, but there's something in the way you look at me. You're enjoying getting to touch me, aren't you, Dr. Lecter? _

***

“Of course,” Hannibal said as formally as he could manage, whilst still smirking.

Taking Hisoka’s trousers in hand, he dropped slowly to one knee, allowing his submissive to use his shoulder for support, and looked knowingly up at him. He knew this game all too well.

_ Let’s dance. I can’t wait to see your face when you realise that I’m the lead. _

Rolling up the first leg, he held it out for Hisoka to slip his foot through, and said, “Lift your foot, please.”

***

Lifting his leg, Hisoka winced from the sudden surge of pain that shot up it. Now that he'd increased the pressure on his other foot, all his weight had shifted. _ I should have expected that, _ he thought as he carefully moved to put his foot through the first leg of his pants. _ How similar as a dominant partner are you to me? Would you want to buy me clothes and pick out my outfits? Or do you just like the control of being needed? _ "I just need a moment if possible," he said quietly as he mentally prepared himself for the next round of discomfort. "I apologise if I'm taking advantage of your hospitality." 

***

“Take all the time you need,” Hannibal said warmly. “I would be neglecting my duty if I did not support you, and as I have already said, I enjoy your company, so take as much advantage as you like. Let me know when you are ready for the next one,” he added, rolling up the next leg and softening his gaze as he met Hisoka’s golden eyes. Every word was true.

_ How are you doing this, mon cher? What are you doing that’s so different? Not even Will... _

“Tell me if anything other than your feet requires my attention,” he added, forcing himself to remain calm and maintain eye contact.

***

_ Anything Doctor? Surely we're not at that stage already? _ Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Hisoka nodded and smiled down at Hannibal. "I think I'm ready. I know what to expect this time. It'll be easier to handle it. Then once we're done with my pants, I'd like to sit down while I put on my shirt. Which reminds me, could I trouble you for the number for that tailor you recommended?" 

***

“I most certainly can, once we are finished with this,” Hannibal said, enjoying the wince that crossed Hisoka’s face as he slid his other leg into the trousers. Pulling them up, he made sure to rise at a slightly faster than normal rate, watching the way his submissive adjusted to him as if he were barely thinking about it.

_ Are you so attuned to me that you don’t have to think about compensating, or are you just _ ** _that_ ** _ aware of your own body? _

He made short work of fastening Hisoka’s waistband and made sure to be nothing other than entirely professional about the whole thing. “Sit down, mon cher. I will get your shoes.”

***

"Could I get your address too?" Hisoka asked cheekily as he sat down and grabbed his shirt, quickly pulling it back on. "I need to know where to go, for the dinner party and what time you want me to arrive. I'd hate to turn up more than fashionably late, especially after you've gone through so much trouble for me already."

***

Picking Hisoka’s shoes off the side, Hannibal knelt in front of Hisoka and lifted his first leg carefully.

“You should be receiving a formal invitation through the post in the next couple of days. It has all the details you will need to find my house,” he said, sliding the shoe into place and not bothering to hide his amusement when his submissive visibly winced. He didn’t need to add that he hoped the reconnaissance would be a success; they both knew that it would be. It was part of the game.

He briefly contemplated leaving out a care package in some of the more likely vantage points, but decided against it. The likelihood that they would be stolen before Hisoka found them was too high.

“I’m going to ask you to do a few tasks for me,” he told Hisoka as he slid the second shoe into place and rose to his feet. “I need to assess your physical condition. Is this acceptable to you?” he asked, pointedly seeking the man’s consent before proceeding. The more tasks he could get him to perform, the more he would be rewarded and the better his endorphin high would be. But he couldn’t risk angering him at this stage, not when he had no way of keeping him longer than was strictly necessary. He wanted Hisoka to leave his office feeling euphoric, not enraged. He had to build a positive association early on.

***

"What sort of tasks?" Hisoka asked as he focused on cushioning the soles of his feet with his bungee gum. "You need to be sure I can walk back to the hotel, don't you?" 

***

“I do, that is correct,” Hannibal said happily. I will be instructing you to move around.”

***

"That makes sense," Hisoka agreed as an idea struck him. "If it involves walking around am I allowed to use you for support while I'm getting used to the pain?" 

***

Hannibal looked down at Hisoka and was, he had to admit, impressed. “If you need me to, mon cher, yes. But I will only allow you to leave the office when you can make three full laps of it by yourself. You are my last patient of the day for that exact reason. I am aware of the,” he cocked his head. “Additional requirements that your personalised therapy will need. Take the time that you want. Do not worry; I will be assessing you the whole time in order to provide you with what you need.”

***

_ Where you expecting me to get you to beat me? Or were you hoping? _ Hisoka wondered as he held out his hand. "I see no reason not to start if you would be kind enough to help me up?" 

***

Hannibal held his arm out for Hisoka to take and grinned at Hisoka’s ability to give his consent whilst passively trying to assert dominance over the situation. “When you get up, I want you to tell me, on a scale of one to ten - ten being the most pain you have ever experienced, and one being the least, how painful your feet are, Hisoka,” he said smoothly and tensed so that the man would be able to pull himself up.

***

Nodding Hisoka pulled himself to his feet with as much grace as he could manage, and paused to catch his breath. _ Going from sitting to standing causes quite the sharp increase in the pain, but I know I've gotten through worse. _ Looking from his feet to Hannibal, he said, "Right at this moment, I'd say around a six, maybe a little less but definitely more than five." 

He closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh as a mild tingling spread up his arm, and he reflexively tightened his grip on Hannibal.

***

“Hopefully these tasks should help drop that number,” Hannibal said happily. “Now, I want you to get me both my pencil and my drawing.”

***

Letting go of Hannibal's arm, Hisoka offered him a warm smile. "I think I should be able to manage the short distance unaided," he explained before taking a tentative step forward and letting the pain flow through him. _ It's only a few steps, having your arms sewn on hurt just as much and you stayed still for that. Give Dr. Lecter what he wants; the plan’s working well, _ he told himself as he crossed the gap from his seat to his therapists. Carefully collecting the requested materials, he turned to make his return trip. 

***

“Thank you,” Hannibal said and took the offered pencil and paper. He turned his sketch and quickly wrote down his tailors details whilst keeping one eye on Hisoka and revelling in the shudder of delight that ran through him upon the completion of his task.

“Here,” he said after he’d finished. “Everything you asked for about my tailor.” He took a step back and assessed his submissive’s posture. Activating his Gyo, he checked to see if he was supporting himself with his gum. He was impressed when he saw that the only thing that he had done was to cushion his feet. 

“Shall we up the game?” he asked. “How about you walk over to the fireplace and back?” he challenged, waiting to see if Hisoka would rise to it and complete the task on his own, or whether he would stick to his plan of getting him to stay close.

***

_ Do you want me to cum again? _ Hisoka wondered as he compared the distance between the chairs to the distance between him and the fireplace. _ I'm sure I can make that on my own, but I was trying to see how much physical contact he would allow. Although I can work with this, he wants to be challenging I'll show him how high that bar is set. _ "Sure, I think I can manage that. Now I'm on my feet I'm growing accustomed to the pain, I'd say it's around, five at the moment," he added before heading across the office again. 

***

Watching Hisoka was marvellous. Seeing the desire to perform swell within his eyes was wonderful. Given enough time, oh, the things he would do with him...there was no way he was going to allow the sessions to stop at twelve.

He admired the sway of his hips and the slow, deliberate tread of his slipper-clad feet hungrily. Hisoka had been allowed his release already, but, Hannibal knew, he wouldn’t be allowed his for a long while. He felt his desire to take and to cherish, morph and shift into the need to consume and kill. 

_ It has to be tonight, _ he thought, as he watched Hisoka almost pirouette as he turned to make his return trip. _ It can’t wait any longer. _ He had to vent his feelings before they got the better of him. Warmth washed through him as the faces of the Phantom Troupe flashed before him.

He met Hisoka’s blown-out gaze and asked, “How is your pain now, mon cher?”

***

As he began his return, Hisoka shivered slightly; the endorphins were building, and he could feel the high returning. Resisting the urge to bow dramatically, he grinned instead. "Around a four; I'm adapting to it quite well," he sighed happily. "What task would you have me perform next?" he asked as he came to stand beside Dr. Lecter once more. 

***

“A lap of the room,” Hannibal said evenly and, in a calculated move, offered Hisoka his arm. “I will assist you if you feel the need. Your gait has been steady so far, and you do not appear to be favouring either leg, which is good. We can rest after. Don’t worry; I will explain to the guards that our session was extended because I struck a nerve, and you needed time to process.”

***

_ Did you make that trap so obvious as a test or because you're enjoying this? _ "The pain is getting more bearable, but a lap around the office is more than twice the distance I've walked so far," Hisoka advised with a curious tilt of his head. "Although, I think I would enjoy it if you took the first lap with me, just in case it becomes too much. Then if I manage it without difficulty I could try it on my own, would that be acceptable?" 

***

“That sounds extremely sensible,” Hannibal said, noting the way his heart sped up when Hioska took his arm. _ What’s wrong with me? _

“What would you like to talk about, mon cher?” he asked as he set off. “The floor is yours.” _ What will you choose to focus on now that you have me so close? _

***

"I have to admit I was a little surprised you keep a cane in your office," Hisoka said conversationally as he allowed Hannibal to lead him. "Was it a recent addition?" 

***

“You are not the first patient I have made this deal with, mon cher,” Hannibal said calmly. “I deal with people who, in their day to day lives, struggle with structure and discipline. I have found that, like many people before me, the cane - or to give it its technical name, rattan - is an effective tool to have in my belt. There are two others in there if you would like to see them. Some patients enjoy choosing the type of caning that they will receive, for others, simply knowing that they are there is enough to keep their behaviour in order.”

He smiled at a memory. “One patient who has recently left my care managed to turn his life around completely and has recently set up his own hairdressing business, thanks to the threat of those three strips of wood.”

***

"I did wonder," Hisoka teased. "So was the one you used for me the lightest one? I hope you can forgive my curiosity. It's just that caning is a new experience and one that I found rather enjoyable."

***

“Then I shall save them for special occasions,” Hannibal said, noting Hisoka’s genuine interest. “It is the stiffest one, and the varnished finish gives it a sting when it collides with the flesh. I felt that it would give you the kind of sensation that you needed at the time. The others are a Tahiti and a Dragon. They produce a much more intense thud when they impact the body. Have you had much experience with _ actual _punishments within the context of dominance and submission?”

***

_ Somehow I don't think the beatings I took for running away count. _ "Do you mean being on the receiving end?" Hisoka asked as he stamped down on the unbidden thoughts about his childhood.

***

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed. “But I would also like to hear about what experience you have with dealing out punishments too. It will enable us both to move forward if we are open about our experience.” 

He turned the second corner and noted that Hisoka’s stride had evened out. _ You do heal quickly, don’t you? _ “I get the impression that you don’t often trust people to provide you with the kind of pain that I just did.”

***

"People tend to," Hisoka hummed as he tried to work out how best to explain his experiences. "In my experience, people tend to get freaked out by my relish for and ability to endure pain. I'm no stranger to taking a beating, but that's not what you're asking, I know. There was one woman at the hotel who seemed curious enough to indulge me," he licked his lips at the memory of the redhead using his pocket knife on his chest. "I get the impression that I'm more masochistic than most, and those who are willing to try this with me aren't experienced enough. On the other side, I've had many one night stands beg me to hurt them, only to find they enjoyed the idea more than the reality. To be honest, my sadism is a little nuanced, and I don't rely on inflicting pain to satisfy that itch. There's a lot of ways to torture somebody; sometimes, the expectation and fear of hurting are more affecting than the acts themselves. I'm sure you would agree?"

***

“Would exploring your desire for pain be something that you would like to look into with me?” Hannibal asked as he nodded in reply to the question. “I do have...extensive experience in the area. And I can see that you are not the kind of person who would shy away from new experiences. I am happy to accommodate your curiosity if you remain cooperative.”

***

"Are you offering to beat me in our next session?" Hisoka asked, batting his eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously. "This could become a bad habit if we're not careful. Next, you'll be telling me that you have some japanese clover style nipple clamps in your cabinet." 

_ Why do I want you to say yes? Actually, why am I hoping you'll say you have more than just that? Do I like you? _

***

Hannibal laughed and turned his most innocent look on his submissive. “I wouldn’t dream of keeping them in my office,” he said earnestly as they rounded the last corner and started to approach the dresser holding the few canes he kept here.

“Do you enjoy the dull ache that the clamps can provide? Or is it the sharp burn after the blood returns that you desire the most?” he asked curiously. He guessed that it was mainly the latter but didn’t doubt for a second that Hisoka would love the build-up too.

***

_ Does that mean you have some at your house? _ "Well, I think I'd enjoy both. I don't really have a toy collection because I move around so much," Hisoka replied as he eyed the cabinet he'd seen Hannibal get the cane from earlier. "I haven't found somebody willing to use them on me, yet. So I never picked any up, and I haven't mentioned it to Lulu," he admitted a little shyly.

***

“You did say that she wasn’t willing to hurt you,” Hannibal said gently, stopping in front of the dresser and opening the door for Hisoka to see the three canes, all of varying sizes and thickness. “Do you resent her for that?” he asked, reaching in and picking out the Dragon for Hisoka to take a closer look at.

***

"No, at least I don't think I do," Hisoka replied as he examined the cane that Dr. Lecter had pulled out for him. "Which one is this?" he asked, daring to run his fingers over the smooth wood. It was thicker than the one he'd been caned with earlier, and he wondered how it would compare. _ I'm not with Illu-chan for him to hurt me, he wanted to be claimed. To be valued and cherished, and I do. He's mine. He'll always be mine. _

***

“It is the Dragon,” Hannibal said, watching the revenant way Hisoka touched his equipment. “It will provide a much more impactful bite.”

He tilted his head, noting the complete lack of apparent discomfort from Hisoka and asked, “Do you often seek out pain?”

***

"Pain is an unavoidable part of my lifestyle," Hisoka replied, shifting his weight experimentally to assess the state his feet. "I don't shy away from it, and I'd say I actively seek it out less often than people would expect. I'd say my feet have dropped to around a three by the way."

***

“A healthy attitude to have,” Hannibal said, adding a reaffirming nod. “I would always advise people to seek discomfort; it is only through challenging ourselves that we learn what we are capable of. Would you like to keep that one, mon cher?” he asked as the fancy struck him. 

He looked over to the rabbits on the side and felt his stomach coil with a warmth he hadn’t felt in many years. “You have given me such wonderful gifts. I would like to repay you in kind.”

***

"Perhaps you could keep it here for, a future session? I mean it's not like I have anyone else who knows how to use it properly, and it seems a shame for it to sit in a bag in my room. It would make a great incentive for me to behave moving forward if you were to use it as a reward," Hisoka suggested. The offer had caught him off guard but he'd always been good with improvising. "It looks well made; it deserves to be allowed to fulfil its purpose.” He chuckled and added, “A bit like a properly trained submissive, don't you think, Dr. Lecter?" 

***

“If you wish, mon cher,” Hannibal said, hiding his disappointment behind a polite smile. “But if it stays here, you will have to earn it. I do know how to train my submissives properly. And I do not hand out rewards frivolously,” he added, gently lifting the cane from Hisoka's hand. 

Slotting it back into its casing, he closed the door and gestured to the chaise lounge. “It’s time for you to take the weight off your feet. I will inspect them again before I go to talk to your guards.”

***

Hisoka watched the careful way his therapist returned the cane with a sad smile, and nearly missed Hannibal's instruction. "I look forward to the challenge, I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't train," he paused before he could add, 'me' to the end of the sentence, and looked at his feet in what he hoped would be seen as a gesture of submission. "I'm just a little surprised," he mumbled meekly. "It's not often I'd be offered something like this; in fact, I don't think anyone ever has. A simple thank you feels inadequate somehow." 

He only realised how much he meant the words when the band didn't punish him for lying. Allowing Hannibal to lead him back to his seat, he caught himself wondering how it would feel to kiss him, and if Dr. Lecter would let him. "Thank you for the gift. I don't know what else to say," he admitted as he carefully sat down.

***

“You gave me my Mischa,” Hannibal said, kneeling in front of Hisoka once more and taking his ankle in his hand. “The cane was my way of showing you gratitude. It shall be reserved for you, mon cher.”

He looked up and saw the emotions playing across the man’s face. “A simple thank you is often precisely what the situation requires. Do not underestimate the power of simplicity, especially when it is sincere.”

***

"Well, your bracelet isn't going off." Hisoka held his wrist up to check and chuckled to cover his uncertainty. "I'm guessing it would punish me severely for being insincere," he added. _ Why am I so unsure of myself? Did my paper rabbit really mean that much to you? _

***

“It would,” Hannibal said, rubbing a small circle into Hisoka’s ankle to reinforce the honesty.

Sliding off his slipper, he inspected his foot and nodded, tracing the line across the middle of it with his finger. “Your foot is healing well,” he said. “I am impressed.”

He picked up the other leg and looked up at his patient. “Is there anything else that you would like to experience?” he asked, hoping that the question would give Hisoka the breathing room he needed to deal with his emotions.

***

"I don't know," Hisoka answered, continuing to stare at his band. "It's been a rather intense session this time; I have to admit, therapy with you isn't what I expected. Although I'm not sure what I was expecting, apart from talking about my feelings. Is there anything I should know about your dinner guests before the party? I don't want to be the cause of any controversy, and I know it likely cost you a few favours to be allowed to have me there." 

***

“There will be some fellow psychiatrists there, some friends of mine and my student,” Hannibal said as he inspected the other foot and noted the same fast healing. “I can assure you; they will be extremely pleased to see you. You may have already met Pariston, and you will finally get to meet Dr. Chilton. You have nothing to worry about, mon cher. They will be as impressed by you as I am, I assure you.”

***

"Pariston? As in Pariston Hill? Didn't he win the election and then stand down immediately?" Hisoka asked in surprise. 

***

Hannibal sighed. “Yes, he did. I warned him not to let his little spat with Ging to get out of hand, but he does so love drama.”

He slid Hisoka’s shoes back into place. “How is your pain now, mon cher?”

***

"It was actually rather pleasant when you were touching my feet," Hisoka replied, grateful for the distraction. "Do they look alright? I don't need to do anything special to make sure they heal? The pain has died back. I’m sure I can walk back to the hotel."

***

“They are healing exceptionally well,” Hannibal said, gently patting them as he got to his feet. “You won’t need to do anything special. I still want to see you walk around the room unaided, but I shall go and have a word with your guard. Don’t worry; they will not ask questions. For now, rest. Take some time for yourself, mon cher, you have earned it.”

***

_ Well, it's not like I can do anything else, but still, at least I can get comfortable on this thing. _ "I understand," Hisoka said with a polite nod. "Thank you." 

Waiting for Dr. Lecter to leave the room, he stared at the display containing the origami menagerie and sighed before lying down. _ What's happening to me? _ he wondered. _ Am I actually attracted to him? I mean I don't usually think about kissing; it's something you just do, right? _

Rolling onto his side he looked around the office, looking for details he'd missed on his previous visits. His gaze fell on a statue of a stag with his head raised proudly, and he chuckled. _ Somehow that suits you, Hannibal. _

Now that he was fully dressed again, Hisoka became acutely aware of the fire and sniffed at the air. _ Is that sandalwood? Why does he have that on every time I'm here? It's not that cold, is it a health thing? _

Sighing, he pushed further speculation about his therapist from his mind and thought about Illumi, and the emergence of Lulu. The pain in his feet was now a pleasant throbbing. _ Wearing my flats was a good idea today. I hope Illumi will be happy with how our plan is progressing; it seems that I do have Dr. Lecter's interest. _ He chuckled to himself. _ How long have I been here today? I know it's been longer than my usual time. _

The sound of the door opening pulled him back to the present, and he glanced over to see Hannibal walking across the room.

“My apologies, Doctor,” he said, sitting up. “I lost track of time.”

***

“Quite understandable,” Hannibal said, offering Hisoka his hand to help him up. “I have informed your guard that things ran over because some sensitive areas were touched upon, but that you will be entirely fine to leave with them when you do go out. They understand not to ask you about the session and will respect your privacy.”

***

"Thank you," Hisoka said quietly as he allowed himself to be helped to his feet. "I should try that lap of your office, shouldn't I?"

***

Hannibal smirked. “If you would like to leave, then yes. I am sure your Lulu will be looking forward to seeing you. I would hate to be the cause of worry.” He stepped aside and gestured for Hisoka to continue. “Or of her coming looking for you. Something tells me that my very expensive door would not stand a chance against her.”

***

"Not that I'm saying I'll encourage it, but just how expensive is the door? I mean if she did break it, I'd feel like I should pay for the replacement," Hisoka chuckled. _ You have no idea how easily Illu-chan would just take the door out of its hinges. _ "She'd only come looking if all the guards went crazy trying to find me because I'd gone AWOL though, don’t worry. Your door is safe." 

***

“It, and all the walls in this room are reinforced,” Hannibal said, watching Hisoka set off around the room. “I don’t want this to come as a shock to you, but I do treat highly volatile and dangerous people,” he said, making sure to smile indulgently to let Hisoka know that he was joking. “I wouldn’t do so if I weren’t able to ensure their safety or the safety of the public. But something tells me that it wouldn’t stand up to your girlfriend. You choose your company well, mon cher.”

***

"I never would have guessed," Hisoka teased as he approached the stag statue and looked over at the fire. "Do you use sandalwood in the fire?" he asked, hoping to keep the conversation away from his lover.

***

“I do,” Hannibal said appreciatively. “It was Mischa’s favourite. I use it on the fireplaces I have at home too, amongst others, but I have found that this, as well as applewood, prove to be effective at maintaining a calm atmosphere within the room. There is something so soothing about an open fire, don’t you think?”

***

"I've never thought about it," Hisoka said honestly. "I guess it could be soothing. It does add to the atmosphere of the room; it feels more like a room in a large estate. Rather than an office, I mean. The first time I came here, I was surprised." 

***

“True change is only ever achieved when the person desires it,” Hannibal said honestly. “I find that providing a less clinical atmosphere helps far more than people would imagine. People are more willing to open up when they realise that the man they are talking to is a person and not an unfeeling number employed by the government. I have worked hard to enable people to see past their assumptions about me. It’s also the other reason I invited you to my home. I am hoping that my guests will see the man that you are, beyond the glaring headlines and expert performance.”

***

"Dare I ask who you believe that man is?" Hisoka asked as he neared the final stretch. "If it makes you feel better, I never saw you as an unfeeling number. You intrigued me at the hospital. It's after people get my attention that I give them a rating on my power scale. I suppose I have a bad habit of doing things back to front?"

***

“You say bad habit, I say unique perspective,” Hannibal chuckled, stepping aside and waiting for Hisoka to join him. “But I am glad that you do not see me that way.”

Offering his arm once again when Hisoka drew up beside him, he said, “I believe you to be a man who has spent his entire life moving, always searching, but never quite managing to find what you’re looking for. I wish to provide you with a safe haven that can shelter you and allow you a place to be still and calm. Movement can be healthy, but when it lacks direction or never ends, it can lead to exhaustion.”

He looked across at Hisoka’s shocked face. “I suppose I want to give you clarity, so that you can fulfil your potential and find what it is that you are seeking.”

***

_ Do you really think you can? Every time I think have found my sanctuary something invades it. Why should I believe it'll be different now? _ "What do you think I'm looking for?" Hisoka asked stiffly. "You're a Hunter, so what is it that you're hunting? I know you're a Blacklister, but I think it's a cover, call it a magician's instinct."

***

“It is not my job to tell you what you are trying to find, mon cher,” Hannibal said gently, taking Hisoka’s arm and walking them towards the door. “It is my job to help you find out.”

He thought for a moment before continuing, “I suppose, in a way, I have dedicated my life to the pursuit of truth. I wish to help you find yours. I make no secret about being a man capable of great violence, but that also means that I am capable of great empathy. I will not leave you stranded and alone, mon cher. I made a promise to care for you, and that is what I will do.”

***

"In my experience that's often the case," Hisoka agreed. "You probably saw something similar in me when I had Lulu by my side. She brings out parts of me that nobody else does, perhaps you'll have a chance to get greater insight at your party? I hope I haven't derailed your plans for the rest of the day too badly. Today has been enlightening. But in the interest of protecting your door, I really should get back to my girlfriend." 

Offering Hannibal a polite bow once they reached the door, he added, "Do you have any homework for me this week?"

***

“She is a one of a kind,” Hannibal agreed. “And she is good for you. Your homework for this week, is to learn to slow down. I want you to take time for yourself and to allow yourself to become bored occasionally. Listen to your mind and where it takes you. I know that you will find out where you are heading in the end, but you need to give yourself a chance to rest. Let Lulu take care of you for a bit; I know that she would enjoy it. Let someone indulge you for a change.”

_ Learn to trust, mon cher. Stop running from your past. Stand still and face it; you won’t be alone when you do. It’s never as scary as you think. I’m here, and I’m strong enough for both of us. You aren’t that child anymore, I promise. _

***

"I'll try," Hisoka said quietly. _ But I enjoy spoiling Illu-chan, even though I know he doesn't need the things I buy for him. It makes me happy, so he lets me. _ "I'm sure I can figure something out, should I come back, at the same time next week?"

***

Reaching up to brush a strand of hair from Hisoka’s eyes, Hannibal smiled indulgently. “Yes, mon cher. And don’t try. Trying implies the possibility of failure. Do. It need only be fifteen minutes a day, nothing extreme. I’ll see you later in the week, and your invitation should be arriving soon. You know where to find me,” he added, opening the door and letting go of Hisoka’s arm. “Have a wonderful night.”

***

"You too," Hisoka said softly as exited the office and headed through the waiting room. Everything that has happened felt slightly heavy on his shoulders, and he barely noticed the increase in pain coming from his feet. _ Let Lulu indulge me? Maybe that's the key, I could ask her instead of Illumi? _ Caught up in his thoughts, he nearly walked past his guards. 

***

Hannibal grinned as the faces of the Phantom Troupe swam past his mind once again. Closing the door, he stared over at his fire. “Oh, I will, mon cher. I most certainly will.”

***

“Woah there, Rambo,” Zeller said, holding out his arm. “I know the doc said that you hit some pretty heavy stuff, but you look spaced out. Is everything OK?”

***

Stopping just in time, Hisoka blinked and looked down at the arm in front of him, before following it back to see the concerned expression on his guard's face. "I think so," he muttered before plastering on a wide smile. "I'd like to get back to the hotel before my girlfriend starts to worry. Apparently, Dr. Lecter is concerned that she'll break down his door."

***

“OK, not touching that one with a ten-foot barge pole,” Zeller said slowly. “Right, hotel Townhilt, here we come.”

***

Kyoya glanced between Hisoka and Zeller and decided that it would probably be better if he stayed quiet. Zeller had been worried before, but he seemed fine now. 

_ If we get him back in one piece we can clock off, and I can start figuring out how the hell I’m going to fit all of Jade’s stuff in my flat. Please don’t offer him a coffee or, oh God, there’s an ice cream stand on the way there. We’re screwed. That’s it. I give up. I’m never going to have a simple life again. Why did I let Jade talk me into accepting this job? _

***

"I'd say not to touch it with any length of pole," Hisoka retorted lightheartedly and shook his head. "I don't suppose you know a shortcut back to the hotel? I have a burning need to see my darling, if you know what I mean."

***

“Dude, if your need’s burning, you should go back in there and see the Doctor,” Zeller deadpanned. “I’m sure he’d keep it confidential.”

***

"I somehow forgot that you liked playing with fire," Hisoka sighed. "Is that a yes or a no on that shortcut?" 

***

“Hey,” Zeller said, holding up his hands and scanning the street to see if the kids were still following them. “I’m here for your safety and inconvenience. Also, I make dick jokes. Turn left here; we can shave five minutes off if we cut through the canal district.”

***

“Yeah, but that’s full of ga- Ah, right, never mind,” Kyoya said, feeling the ghost of Miriam’s raised eyebrow across the city.

***

“Yeah, and fun clubs too,” Zeller said, deciding to ignore Kyoya’s comment for now. He’d been spending far too much time on shift with Leroy.

***

_ I don't care how much fun he clubs are; I just want to get back to my room_, Hisoka thought with a shake of his head. "Maybe I'll let you show me the best ones another time, but five minutes less walking is better than nothing. Lead the way," Hisoka said, setting off after his guards and letting his mind drift to thoughts of Illu-chan alone, and naked. The pain from his feet was starting to grow again, and he grinned to himself as he imagined what he would do to Illumi once he was back at the hotel. 

_ Yes, it’s been a very interesting day. The Doctor might know how to hurt me, but Lulu always knows how to make me happy. _ He smirked. The hotel couldn’t come soon enough.

***

Characters Played by Muffinmadness:  
  
Hannibal, Kyoya, Zeller

Characters Played by themadnovelist  
  
Hisoka

***  
  
We would like to take the time to say that we hope everyone had a very Happy Holiday and we want to wish you all a great New Year!


	19. The Ace of Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka arrives home after his session with Dr. Lecter and decides to make a start on his homework...Hisoka-style.

By the time Hisoka made it back to the hotel with his guards in tow, the pain in his feet had been reduced to a slight tingling sensation. _ Do you ever shut up? _ He wondered as Zeller continued to make pointless small talk. 

Putting his hand in his pocket to pull out his keycard, his fingers brushed against the sketch Hannibal had given him. _ Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that, we need to get my suit still. He said he'd be sending the invite in the post. _ Shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he came to a standstill outside his hotel room, he smiled at Kyoya, and the guard he'd mentally labelled as the chatterbox. 

"Well it's been a pleasure, but I'm feeling quite fatigued, so I'll be staying put for a while. I'd be grateful if you could make sure that we're not disturbed," he told them before opening the door and entering his suite. "I'm back Lulu, things, overran with Dr. Lecter." 

***

“Sure,” Kyoya said uncertainty and blinked as the door closed behind Hisoka. “What the hell happened with Lecter?” he asked Zeller, who answered him with a bewildered shrug. 

“God, I’m glad I’m not his girlfriend,” he sighed, slumping against the wall. “That mans...”

***

“Yeah,” Zeller said suspiciously, glancing between the door and his friend as his mind raced. “Yeah, he is.”

***

Illumi looked up from the computer screen and closed the window he’d been using for research when he heard his Master’s voice. He sounded drained, but he couldn’t quite tell whether that was a good or bad thing.

“Welcome back, Master,” he said as he took in the fuzzy expression on Hisoka-san’s face. “May I ask why?”

_ “Never mind that, what the hell happened to make him look like he’s on cloud nine?” _ Lulu snapped. _ “Ask him!” _

_ I did, didn’t I? _

***

"Why what, sweetheart?" Hisoka asked softly as he made his way over to the bed and sat down. _ Dr. Lecter is a smug bastard, but at least I made some progress with the plan. At least I think I did. _ Carefully slipping off his shoes, he flopped backwards and looked up at Illumi with a dopey smile. "Did you get up to much while I was out?" 

***

“I was researching Dr. Lecter,” Illumi said with a frown. “Why did things run over?” he clarified and waited for his Master’s answer. There was something not right about the man; he was...dreamy. Had he been given drugs?

***

"Did you find out anything useful?" Hisoka asked as he pulled himself up the bed to lie beside his lover. "Officially the session ran over because I needed some extra time to process, due to sensitive topics coming up today. Although the real reason was that he indulged my masochism." 

***

Illumi frowned. “He did?” He looked over his Master’s body and couldn’t see any visible wounds. “What did he do?”

_ “Where did he touch him?” _ Lulu snarled.

***

"I never knew caning could be so much fun," Hisoka replied, still grinning. "He only gave me three strokes on each foot, and I think the marks have healed already. He made me walk around the office to make sure I could move unaided, and most of the pain had gone by the time he let me leave. He has clover clamps at his house too, and he offered me one of the canes he keeps in a cabinet in his office. I think he likes me," he chuckled and curled into Illumi seeking contact. "But I like you, I like you a lot," he purred. 

***

Illumi tensed at the unexpected contact and tried to think through his confusion. “I like you too, Master?” he said uncertainly. “It’s why I’m here. Are you sure he hasn’t done anything else to you?”

_ How can three strokes of a cane do this to you? _

“Did he give you anything to eat or drink?” he asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. If they could prove that he’d drugged his patient, then this could all end, and they could go back to normal.

***

"A bottle of water. It was still sealed. Why? Hisoka asked but didn't let go of Illumi. "The bracelet triggered a lot today; I got rewarded quite a lot for cooperating. I also found out it can't kill me, so that's useful, I think. I've never been caned before, you know? I liked it; my feet were all firey and tingly." 

***

“I was hoping that he’d drugged you, but apparently he’s more cunning than that,” Illumi said as evenly as he could manage, given the fact that Hisoka-san was slowly wrapping himself around his body.

Lulu’s form was a lot more petite than he was used to and, he realised with a frown, it was going to be very hard to extract himself.

_ “Lecter’s not the only one who’s cunning, is he?” _ Lulu teased, and Illumi had to suppress his snarl. 

_ Hisoka-san has been over-stimulated. We both know what that is like. Now...**help**. What do I do? _

_ “Talk to him, you idiot.” _

“I never enjoyed canings myself,” Illumi tried. “But you heal faster than I do, so I suppose you have the advantage there.”

***

"I'm also a masochist," Hisoka pointed out as he turned his head to look up into Illumi's eyes. "I enjoy pain; the fast healing is a bonus that I'm lucky to have. Although I don't think I always did, some of my ribs still show signs of damage? I think they might be from punishments I suffered when I was little...my childhood came up today. That's why he caned me, to cheer me up? It worked, and he got rather touchy-feely with me now that I think about it. He definitely likes me." 

***

“I am aware of your Masochism, Master. It’s why I whip you when you ask me to,” Illumi said, looking down at Hisoka-san with genuine concern.

_ I don’t know what to do, _ he thought. _ Why is he talking to me like we’ve never met? _

_ “He isn’t,” _ Lulu sighed. _ “He’s high as a kite. You really are an idiot.” _

“Of course he likes you,” Lulu purred, reaching out to stroke a hand through Hisoka-san’s hair. “No one can resist my wonderful Master’s charms. I hope he took good care of you. I’ll have to give him a stern talking-to if he didn’t.”

***

"Of course he did, he wouldn't let me leave until he'd made sure I was fine. Although he was worried you'd come looking for me at the office if he kept me too long," Hisoka replied absently running his hand down Lulu's arm. 

***

“Well, that’s because I would have,” Lulu teased. “Wild horses couldn’t have kept me away.”

She hummed as her Master played with her arm. “You said that your childhood came up and that you found out that you had old injuries?” she asked gently. “Is there anything that I need to be aware of?” She snaked her way down to lie beside Hisoka-san and stroked his cheek. “The next time I hurt you, I want to hear you screaming my name for all the right reasons, after all.”

***

"Father broke some of my ribs," Hisoka explained as he pressed his face against his lover's hand happily. "Dr. Lecter said that the only damage on my body, despite being crushed, was five ribs that showed evidence of being broken a long time ago. I...vaguely remember it happening. Father did sorta strap me up and made me stay in bed for a few days, but I never saw a Doctor growing up. Although I'm sure that I broke a couple falling out of a tree too, I like high up places."

***

“You do, don’t you?” Lulu said indulgently. “Well, that’s good to know. I don’t have to worry about leaning on you the next time we play Cowgirl and Stallion.” She winked.

***

"Oh I'm as strong as a Foxbear," Hisoka teased. "Don't worry about that, although right now I just want to have you close. I don't know why, I just do?" 

***

“I understand, Master,” Lulu said gently. “You’ve had some new and,” she paused to kiss Hisoka-san’s cheek where she’d just stroked it. “Unsettling experiences. I’m glad that the Doctor made sure that you were all good before you left. I’d be a little jealous if it wasn’t all part of the plan.” 

She tweaked his nose playfully. “Just how touchy-feely did he get?”

***

"I took my shirt off to see how he'd react, and he decided that he needed a closer look. He asked about your good luck charm," Hisoka explained. "He ran his hands over my chest, and he nearly put his hand down my pants? Well, he thought about it at least, before telling me to take them off. He decided to draw me while we talked."

***

“Oh, please say he secretly films all his sessions,” Lulu said. “I want to see that second on his face when he had to stop himself from reaching down...”

She trailed her hand underneath her Master’s trousers and stopped dead when she felt a wet patch in his underwear. 

Her grin turned wicked, and she licked her lips. “Someone had a _ very _ good time with the Doctor, didn’t they?”

***

"His Nen is able to stimulate me enough to reach orgasm," Hisoka sighed. "He was quite adamant that he couldn't do it 'himself', so he gave me a command...so that I'd be rewarded. Now that I think about it, I wonder if his intentions affect the reward? I mean, it's his Hatsu, so it's possible."

***

“Oh, the things you’d do to me with a power like that,” Lulu moaned. 

“Umm, if the intentions affect the outcome...then you should expect a lot more sessions that have a ‘happy ending’. This is only the second time you’ve seen him with that band on. Imagine what it’s going to be like by the last,” she said hungrily. “You’ll have him at your mercy. He’ll be putty in your hands.”

***

Hisoka chuckled and pulled Lulu to lie against his chest with a happy hum. "Somehow I think he wants me to be putty in his hands," he said softly. "Considering that he made a point of telling me, that as a qualified surgeon, he knows _ all _the sensitive spots on the human body."

***

Lulu chuckled darkly. “So he doesn’t know that as the Grim Reaper of the Arena, you do as well?”

She rolled him on his back and straddled his waist. “My, my, Hisoka-san. Is the good Doctor, by any chance, _ underestimating you? _ Oh, dear. I do hope that nothing _ bad _happens to him as a result.”

***

"I may have hinted," Hisoka teased bucking his hips with a playful smirk. "He does seem to know his way around a man's body though," he added thoughtfully as he rubbed at his neck and remembered the feeling of Hannibal's hand gripping his throat. "He pressed down on the base of my neck. It hurt, so I think he was looking for nerves? Anyway, it was for being good. It was...an experience. He caned me after, because of how I reacted." 

***

“And how did you react?” Lulu asked. “Was he punishing you for not enjoying the treat? If he was, I bet he had a surprise when he saw what ‘came up’. Oh, I wish I could have been there.”

***

Hisoka closed his eyes, his hesitancy coming as a surprise. "I had a flashback. He wanted to help ground me. He gave me a choice between two types of pain, and the one I picked turned out to be caning my feet," he said quietly. _ I heard Father, why? He's not trying to be a parental figure. I don't get it. _

***

Lulu slid back down to Hisoka-san’s side and wrapped her arms around him. “Then I’m glad that it worked,” she whispered. “We can talk about it if you like, or just stay like this. Tell me what you need, Master. I’ll do it,” she purred softly. “Whatever you want. I’m yours.”

_ We’re yours, _ Illumi corrected quietly. He didn’t understand how Lulu knew what to do, but he was grateful that she did. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if he’d been here alone. _ I’m sorry that I’ve failed you, Master. I hope that you can forgive me. _

***

"Stay with me?" Hisoka asked. He wasn't sure that he wanted to talk about the memories just yet. "I feel better having you here. I'd like just to hold you for a little while." _ He did say to let Lulu take care of me, does that mean the bracelet is going to go off? I hate that he always seems to intrude on our private moments; I'm not letting Father ruin it too. _

***

Lulu hummed appreciatively and settled in against her Master’s chest.

“You feel so wonderful; you know that right?” she said happily. “I could stay here like this with you all day. I don’t think I’d ever need anything else. You’re warm, you’re comfortable, and you have those big, long arms that can reach over to the phone and call room service. And when it arrives, you can charm or threaten to kill anyone who comes through the door until they wheel it over here.” 

She sighed contentedly. “Yes, yes, I think I could stay here with you forever.”

***

"Forever is a long time, wouldn't you get bored?" Hisoka asked as he stroked his lover's back gently. "Also I was thinking a soak in the tub could be nice, Dr. Lecter seems to think I need to let you indulge me for once. That and I need to let my mind go quiet and allow myself to get bored, but I get restless if I'm not doing anything." 

***

“I hate to say it,” Lulu admitted. “But I’m starting to like the way Dr. Lecter thinks.” She jerked at the mental slap she received from Illumi and giggled. “Illumi doesn’t though, so it’s all OK. The world is still spinning, and the birds are,” she cocked her head and pretended to listen attentively. “Yep, the birds are still singing.”

Squeezing her Master tight, she added, “Let me know when you want me to run you that bath. I think I’ll wash your hair and massage those glorious muscles of yours. Humm, then I’ll join you, and we can see where the night takes us. I promise you, Master, you’ll be _ extremely _relaxed by the time I’ve finished with you.”

***

"As long as I get lots of bubbles," Hisoka agreed. "Although it might be nice to let you pamper me for a change, is that something you and Illumi want to do? I've never really considered it before." 

***

“Illumi loves doing what he’s told, although, ouch, I’m going to pay for telling you that. But it’s true,” Lulu said, wrapping her leg over her Master’s so that she could get closer to him. “And I _ love _ indulging you. That’s what I’m _ for_,” she purred, pressing into his neck and ghosting kisses along his skin. “I live to make you happy.”

***

_ That feels nice. Maybe it won't be so bad to let Lulu have her fun? Is this what Dr. Lecter was picking up on? That she wants to do whatever would make me happy? _ Hisoka kissed the top of Lulu's head and gave a quiet chuckle. "Well, my homework this week is to let you take care of me," he told his girlfriend. "So I'm curious as to what you'd do if you had free reign? Other than pampering me in a bubble bath and riding me like your wild stallion. I'm sure you're full of creative ideas just waiting to be tried out."

***

_ Oh, no, why did you say that! _ Illumi thought as he tried to decide whether to take back control or hide at the back of his own mind for the rest of the week.

“Master,” Lulu breathed as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. “You have _ no _ idea.” She felt the delighted grin spreading over her face and stroked adoringly along his jawline. “The things I’ll do to you,” she moaned. _ You won’t ever want anyone else. _ “You’ll be on cloud nine by the time I’ve finished.”

***

“What if I’m already on cloud nine?” Hisoka countered with a wide grin. “Why stop at nine, I’m sure we could go higher, don’t you?”

***

_ Why, Master? Why would you say that? _ Illumi moaned.

“Hisoka-san,” Lulu said playfully. “For you, I’d go to nine thousand, maybe even over.”

_ I hate you both. I hate you both so much. _

***

"Wouldn't that be a little unfair to the good Doctor? He needs to think he has a chance of winning or he won't play the game," Hisoka laughed and kissed Lulu's cheek. 

***

“Then he better step it up a notch,” Lulu teased. “I play to win.”

_ Someone, make her stop...please... _ Illumi begged, knowing that the universe wasn’t going to respond. _ She doesn’t care about the plan. _

“If he’s any good, then he has to be able to beat me at my best,” Lulu whispered as she leaned down to kiss her Master. “Why would I go easy on him? I’m not going to spoil your game.”

_ Oh, I...why didn’t I think of that? I knew that. I did. Why is this so uncomfortable? _

“You deserve to feel good all the time,” Lulu persisted. “Not just with Dr. Lecter.”

_ Doesn’t he feel good with me? I can...I thought... _

“Please, Hisoka-san, let me take care of you.”

***

"But I feel happy with you and Illumi," Hisoka protested. "All I wanted when he finally let me out of that dam office was to come back to you. I don't want Dr. Lecter; there's something off about him. The way he looks at me; he makes me feel strange. His voice makes me feel like I'm forgetting something, and he keeps stirring up unpleasant memories of my Father." 

Reaching between them, he sought out Lulu's hand and squeezed it gently. "When you make me feel good, it's nice because it's you. With him...it's pleasant, but I wish it were somebody else." 

***

“He reminds you of your Father?” Lulu asked, realising that her Master obviously still wanted to talk. “That must be jarring.”

_ What? Where did that come from? Lulu, how did you switch from making him feel good, to talking about his Father like that? _ Illumi asked, feeling utterly lost.

***

"When he had his hand around my throat, I hallucinated. I thought I could hear Father shouting at me, telling me to be quiet. He never liked it if I made any noise; he'd beat me until I started becoming mute. It was my punishment for making Mother leave," Hisoka mumbled with a pained expression, unable to meet his lover's eyes. "Father blamed me. He said it was my fault that she didn't come home from work. I sat by the door waiting, day after day, she never came back. Father said she wanted to leave us, and that I should stop waiting by the door," he took a deep breath. "It was just over a week when he snapped, he dragged me away...I'm sorry but can we talk about something else? Anything else? I don't know why he reminds me of him, but it's there. Maybe it's the way he looks at me, that hungry stare...I don't understand what he's doing to my mind. He looks nothing like the man," he continued to ramble, wrapping his arms around Lulu and clinging to her tightly. "It's all so confusing," he whispered.

***

“It’s OK to be confused, Master,” Lulu assured him, holding him as firmly as she could. “You don’t have to have all the answers now. It’s OK. You have a piece of the puzzle; you’ll figure out the rest. I’m here, and I’m never going to leave. I promise.” She stroked his hair. “It’s all OK.”

***

"Could we maybe take that bath together? I want to forget about Dr. Lecter," Hisoka asked with a hopeful look. "It's bad enough his band is going to trigger; I feel like he's always butting into our special time. We'll get him though; we're a team. I'm your Master, and you're my submissive, but that doesn't mean that I can't let you take the reigns occasionally to look after me. I understand that I just wish he didn't make it an order. I want to focus on you and Illumi, not be thinking about him and who he reminds me of."

***

_ Do you really want me? I would have said the wrong things. I would have upset you, _ Illumi thought. _ I still don’t know what to say. Why would you want me? _

“Exactly, Master,” Lulu purred. “I am, and I’m going to take care of you, and every time you feel that bracelet giving you your reward, think about how glorious it will be to slice him open with your cards. Imagine the taste of his fear in the air. He’s rewarding you for conquering him, not the other way around.”

_ I would have never thought of that, _ Illumi said quietly. _ Thank you. _

_ “Always, sweetie. It’s what I’m for.” _

“Let me run that bubble bath,” she said and kissed her Master’s cheek.

***

"I don't want to let go of you," Hisoka whined. "Maybe I should just carry you into the bathroom? Do you think that would work?" 

***

“Well that’s one way to test if your feet are healed,” Lulu giggled. “We’ll flip the fairytale on its head. The wounded Damsel in Distress saves the big, strong Knight in,” she looked down at her body and said, “Disguise.” She kissed her Master’s cheek again. “Sweep me off my feet, darling. Take me to the mysterious land of ‘Bath Room’.”

***

"Hold on tight," Hisoka instructed as he sat up and pulled Lulu onto his lap. "We need to traverse the 'Carpet Desert' to reach the magical land of 'Bath Room', but your dashing Master will get us there in one piece." 

Carefully getting up from the bed, he chuckled; his feet barely stung, even with the added weight of another person. "Let's go on a magical adventure," he declared happily, carrying his lover into the ensuite. _ This is exactly what I need right now. Thank you, Lulu. _

***

“Sooo strong,” Lulu crooned. “My dashing Master, indeed. I can’t wait to see the ‘Bath Tub!’ I hear that bubbles just spontaneously erupt from it when you add water!”

_ No, you have to put in the bubble bath. First, _ Illumi corrected, trying to keep up with the conversation.

_ “Illumi,” _ Lulu thought. _ “I love you. Never change.” _

***

"Well we can certainly experiment to see if those rumours are indeed true," Hisoka said playfully as they came up to the door and he pushed it open with his foot. "What else have you heard about the miraculous bubbles, my darling?" he asked as he carefully manoeuvred them both into the bathroom.

***

“They come in different _ smells! _ ” Lulu giggled, kicking off her house shoes and wiggling her toes. “I heard that some...even smell like _ bubble-gum! _ Isn’t that _ exciting! _”

_ He knows all this. I don’t understand. Why are you talking to him like he’s stupid? _ Illumi asked, but received only a chuckle as a reply.

***

Laughing with his lover, Hisoka carefully put her down on the corner of the large bathtub. "Well, we made it," he said once he'd stopped chuckling. "So I guess I am now in your lovely hands, I believe I was promised some pampering? Does that mean I should get naked for you?" 

***

“I like the sound of that,” Lulu purred. “But we have a bath to fill first.” She eyed the shower. “Unless you want to have some fun in there while we wait for the elusive bubbles to rise?”

***

"Would I do such a thing?" Hisoka asked, pretending to be scandalised. "Do you think your Master, would try to distract you by getting steamy in the shower?" he continued with a smirk before removing his shirt and pants. "Although, I do seem to have suddenly lost my clothes," he mused stepping out of his pants and holding his arm out for Lulu. 

***

“Oh, my,” Lulu said, holding her hands up to her mouth and gasping in fake surprise while staring at her Master’s crotch. “What a big distraction you have, kind Sir. I, well, I don’t know what I could possibly say to such a sight.”

She slid the arms of her sundress off and let the garment fall to the floor. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. “But...oh, gosh, what a situation we find ourselves in. My clothes appear to have come off as well. Whatever are we to do about it?”

_ You’re both insane, aren’t you? That’s it. Folie à deux. It’s catching. _

***

_ What to do indeed? _ Hisoka thought as he took a moment to admire Lulu's naked form. "Perhaps I should move you to the top of my to-do list?" he purred as he pulled his girlfriend to her feet. "The shower looks like we'd have enough room for both of us, we could warm up while the bubbles do their thing?" 

***

Leaning over the bath, Lulu flicked the hot water on. “Oops,” she giggled. Next, she took the cap off her Master’s most expensive bubble bath and poured a generous amount into the tub. “Oh, dear. I’m so clumsy today,” she trilled. 

Sliding it to the side, she let Hisoka-san wrap her in his strong arms and pressed herself against his skin, allowing him to entirely enclose her in his embrace. “Maybe I should stay right here with you, like this?” she whispered. “We can be warm in the shower together then, my handsome Prince.”

***

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Hisoka agreed as he pulled her into the shower cubicle with him. _ I like having you here, after all this is over I don't know what I'll do when Illumi goes home. _ Lifting Lulu's hand to give it a gentle kiss, he gave her a warm smile. "Let's get nice and steamy, shall we?"

***

1 Hour Later

***

Illumi felt the ripples of water against his breasts and marvelled at the way they appeared to float. The bubbles had long since died away in the water, but Hisoka-san seemed content to stay where he was. He felt him squeeze his waist and looked up to see the happy smile on his face.

“Lulu is good for you,” he said quietly. “I don’t know what I would have done without her.” He leaned his head against his Master’s chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. “How can she know what to do when I don’t?” he wondered. “How is that possible?”

***

Hisoka brought his hand up and rubbed small circles across Illumi's skin as he thought about the question. "Maybe you do, on some level? I mean I'm not well versed in these things, but Lulu knows everything about me that you do, doesn't she? I know I'm older than you, but I am also pretty childish at times. You love your brothers. When they were little, did you ever play with them? I know you didn't have a normal childhood, I didn't either, but we found each other, and I think we work well as a couple." 

***

“I would have chastised you,” Illumi admitted. “I thought you were going mad. I never considered the possibility that you were playing. She just laughed at me and told me never to change.”

He traced the line of his Master’s long fingers and thought about what he’d said. “I did play, when I was younger, but I stopped when I had to take charge. I don’t even know if I could play, not like that. I...I understood when you were roleplaying as the Rogue and Maiden, but pretending that the bathroom was a foreign land? And that the bath was magical?” He shook his head. “I would have made you upset. I would have said the wrong things and-” He cut himself off. “I am glad she was here for you.”

***

"Hey," Hisoka said softly as he gently turned Illumi's head to look at him. "Illu-chan, I've been with you for the better part of three years. You caught my attention without needing to be silly; you still have my attention. Lulu is fun, and she encouraged me to express my childish side in a way that I wouldn't normally. Growing up, my imagination was my favourite toy. I loved my cards, but I wasn't allowed to play with them in front of Father. He was more interested in his beer cans than giving a child toys to play with, so I created my own. Didn't your brother's ever pretend that they were exploring a magical forest or a dungeon? I mean, your house is huge. You probably have a real dungeon now that I think about it." 

***

Illumi closed his eyes and smiled. “We do,” he said mildly. “I’ve spent a lot of time down there. We were never encouraged to imagine like that, though. Everything we did was for our mission. When I played, I was taught strategy. I plotted how to infiltrate a great castle, or how to assassinate a beautiful queen. I was given the barest of tools to complete my task and had to wonder what would be at hand to improvise with.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at his Master wistfully. “One of the few things I was ever given by my mother was a sewing kit; it’s where my needles come from. They were so beautiful...” he trailed off, listening to the gentle splashing of the water and Hisoka-san’s ever-present breath. “I used to dream of killing whole nations with them; of standing on the tallest spire in the land and sending them out in the night. I would control them all. They would silently slip through open windows and cracks in the doorframe, then,” he chuckled darkly. “Through skulls.”

“Now,” he said, tracing a droplet of water down Hisoka-san’s chest. “When I dream, I dream of you.”

He closed his eyes and saw all the ways he’d imagined killing his Master; saw his broken and bloodied corpse at his feet, and imagined again the momentary triumph he’d felt at his victories.

He gripped his Master tighter and blinked back tears as his heart broke. “You’re all I care about,” he said, hiding his pain behind Lulu’s charming smile. “You’re all I want, and you’re all I’ll ever need.” 

***

_ You care about Killua, don't lie to yourself Illu-chan. It's fine; I know where I stand when it comes to your family. _ "I had wondered where the inspiration came from for your Nen needles, but I had concluded that it was because it's an easily concealed weapon. That's part of why I like my cards," Hisoka hummed as he idly played with one of Illumi's nipples. "I wish I could see your dream; you'd look beautiful standing on the spire. The eye of your very own maelstrom of death and destruction, wiping out entire dynasties with a flick of your hand," he groaned. "My Angel of Death," he whispered into his lover's ear before nipping the lobe playfully. 

***

"I would be your angel," Illumi said dreamily, allowing his Master full access to his body. "I would bring them back to serve you. To honour the only man who will ever be worthy of me. They would be your army, and with them, you would rule." 

***

"My own army of needlemen? Where would we conquer first? I've never really seen myself as the ruler type," Hisoka mused and licked Illumi's ear. "Although, it could be fun." _ Maybe I could have Danchou as my court jester? He'd hate that so much, but I could make him watch as I execute the rest of the troupe. Maybe I could spare Machi if she agreed to be my concubine? That's a fun idea. _

***

“You would be exquisite, Master,” Illumi said, feeling his heart picking itself up and starting to beat again. Lulu was already excited, and the prospect of having his Master use them as a conduit for his greatness thrilled him just as much. 

“We’d start with Jappon,” he said breathily. “It would be perfect, and then next, I think the Kakin Empire; that would be a challenge. You would rule it all in the end. My Master, my Lord.” He turned his head and looked up into his eyes as he surged up to kiss him. “My Emperor.”

***

"I think I'd like to have Jappon as our capital," Hisoka said softly before returning the kiss. "Kakin would take a while, but it would be a wonderful warmup before taking on the other V6 nations. Does my guardian Angel have a name for this new Empire in mind? Are my subjects to worship me as the new Sun Emperor?" He asked with a chuckle. "Imagine the fun we could have with you and Lulu taking it in turns to appear by my side. We'd keep our subjects guessing. I like the idea of being all mysterious and unknowable." 

***

“I...Illumi began,” but found the words dying in his mouth. He didn’t have the type of imagination that came up with names. You didn’t name the dead; you counted them. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I would call it whatever you wished, and I would be anyone you wanted me to be. You would be as mysterious as fog; I have no doubt,” he added and hoped that he had said the right thing. This wasn’t how his dreams went, and he hadn’t practised what would happen if the script changed.

***

"I'm sure we could think of something fitting. If I'd be taking the title of the Sun Emperor in memory of Jappon and it being our meeting place, then you would be my beautiful and deadly Asriel. The Angel who rules the moon, it's rather apt. I chased you all around Jappon, but I couldn't catch you," Hisoka paused to shift his position, wrapping his arms around Illumi's slim waist. "As my consort, I'd say you'd become like Eremiel, the Angel guardian of the abyss, or if you prefer, the afterlife. Lulu, I feel would be Ariel. They were known as the Lion of God and were an Angel of protection. Lulu's body would allow you to keep your true identity hidden for as long as you wished, and in doing so, allow you to protect me from your family." 

Smiling, he lifted his hand to cup Illumi's cheek. "You'd serve at my side; every Emperor needs an Empress, and a most trusted advisor. But you would be my secret weapon, and I would use you to kill those who dared to threaten me or oppose my rule. A beautiful, deadly, Assassin," he whispered silkily as he stroked his lover's skin. 

***

Illumi didn’t know any of those names, but it all sounded wonderful...and his Master was smiling. There was a strange warmth coiling in his stomach and without thinking, he pushed himself out of the water and kissed him passionately. 

“Yes,” he gasped when he eventually had to pull away. “Always.”

_ You’re my world. I’ll kill anyone who dares to threaten you. If you’d let me, I’d kill every member of the council who is trying to have you killed, but I know you’d say no. This has become a game for you. You want to beat them with their own weapons, just like in the exam. If you would turn me into a weapon, then I will strike when instructed. I’ll be your blade. Use me, Master. _

***

"Well, empires aren't created overnight, so that little fantasy will have to wait for a while. Plus, we already have a shared goal; bringing down Dr. Lecter, which reminds me." Hisoka brightened as he remembered the upcoming party. "He's sending me an invitation in the post, which will include his address. How do you feel about scouting out the house for me? I have an inkling that he'll be expecting me, but I'd like to surprise him." 

***

Hearing Hisoka’s request, Illumi felt the world forming back into place around him. His Master may wish to be fog, but to him, he was a light in the dark.

“It would be my pleasure,” Illumi said eagerly. “I’ll find out everything you need to know about the area. I wonder how well he will protect his property? He will have many enemies. I have been hired by several individuals to take out Blacklisters in the past.” 

Warmth sprang up inside him despite the cooling water around them. “Thank you, Master. I will find out every secret that the house has to offer.”

***

"Then I'm sure you'll be successful," Hisoka encouraged. "He is rather confident in his abilities, so I wouldn't be surprised if his security is laxer than you’d expect. Which reminds me, I got the number of his tailor. We ever did find one in the end, and I need a suit, perhaps we should call them when we've finished here?"

***

“Umm, that sounds good,” Illumi said, already lost in plans for what he’d have to do if the man’s house was in a high rise versus if it were in the country. “We should call him and make an emergency appointment. If he’s willing to work with a Hunter of Lecter’s status, then he will likely bend over backwards for you.”

***

"Tailors do emergency appointments?" Hisoka asked. "Would you be willing to arrange that? You know more about this stuff than I do, and I don't want to risk offending the man. I mean that would be rather rude, and we know how Dr. Lecter feels about that. I wish I knew what his criteria were, he's becoming such a killjoy."

***

“Of course, Master,” Illumi said and began to push himself up from the bath. “It isn’t too late; I should be able to catch the receptionist before they close.”

***

Hisoka contemplated pulling his lover back down into the bath but decided against it. "That sounds sensible. The number should be in the pocket of my pants, he wrote it on the back of the drawing he did," he advised as he allowed himself to enjoy the view of Illumi's naked body. "Do you think we should consider ordering some food too? I don't know about you, but it's been a while since I've eaten anything."

***

“I will use my burner phone to call the tailor, and you can decide what we eat,” Illumi agreed. “That will be the most efficient use of our time.”

Picking up a warm towel from the rack, he held it open for his Master to step into. “You should get out as well; the water is becoming cold. We can’t afford for you to catch a chill.”

***

_ Moments like this are how I know you really do care for me, _ Hisoka thought with a small smile as he pushed himself to get to his feet. 

"That sounds perfect," he agreed, climbing out of the tub and accepting the warm towel with a pleased sigh as he felt the soft material against his skin. "You know I quite like the idea of cuddling in bed naked and planning all the way we can kill Dr. Lecter," he mused. "What do you think? After we've made our phone calls, of course." 

***

“I would be happy to do that,” Illumi agreed and heard Lulu’s sigh at the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

“I mean,” he tried to correct. “I would be _ happy _to do that with you Master.”

_ Better? _

_ “How can you make it worse than totally blank? How?” _

***

"Are you alright, Illu-chan?" Hisoka asked with a touch of concern. "I know you're not the most emotive person, we've been together long enough. Surely you know it doesn't bother me?" _ Why would you repeat yourself like that? I know you don't say things you don't mean, I accepted you as you were. Didn't I? _

***

“Lulu sighed at me,” Illumi explained. “I...” He frowned. “I thought that I should try to express myself. She...you like her when she does, but she’s reliably informed me that I did it wrong. I,” he hesitated for a moment as an uncomfortable feeling of shame crawled up his back.

“I should make that call,” he decided. Getting out of the bathroom seemed like a logical solution to the problem.

***

"Illumi," Hisoka said gently as he put his arms around his boyfriend. "It's fine; I appreciate you trying for me. If you want to work on it, then we'll do it together. I would like you to be a bit more expressive, but it's not going to make me leave you if you're not. Let's make those calls, and then we can relax." 

***

_ You would like it? I didn’t know. I...but why? Emotions just get in the way. I didn’t know that you wanted- _

“Put a towel on and get the phone, Illumi,” Lulu thought with a sigh. _ “You both need food. I know I do.” _

_ Yes, right, of course, _ Illumi thought and nodded at his Master.

“As you wish,” he said and reached for a towel.

***

"It's been, rather intense today. I'm glad you're here with me," Hisoka replied as he let go to let Illumi dry off. _ I really mean that, I'd be lost right now without you. Dr. Lecter, he's doing something to me. I'm not sure what, but we're going to figure it out together. _

***

“I am pleased you feel that way,” Illumi said, wondering how that could possibly be true. “I’ll speak to the tailor. I know your measurements, but he will likely want to confirm them in person. We can go to the shop tomorrow. With your permission, I will pay him an advance from your account. That should serve as an incentive to accommodate your requirements.”

***

"That sounds reasonable," Hisoka agreed. "Do you think he'd come to the hotel if he's outside my range of movement? I think he is, but I’m just thinking ahead." 

***

“I would expect so, if Lecter recommended him to you,” Illumi said. “But I doubt he’d send you to someone that you wouldn’t be able to get to.”

***

"That makes sense, but I just find it hard to trust the man," Hisoka sighed. "He's just...I don't know. Let's speak to the tailor and worry about Dr. Lecter later," he added as he walked out of the bathroom to find the room service menu. _ Why am I so on edge? He hasn't gotten to me that badly already, has he? _

***

“You will enjoy the tailors,” Illumi assured him as he followed him out of the room. “They like to play dress up too, and you will be the centre of everyone’s attention. I can not imagine a man turning you down as a model,” he added, hoping that the complement would help lift the mood.

_ He was so happy. _

“And if not, then we can always kill him and find another,” he suggested offhandedly.

***

Hisoka chuckled as he sat on the bed. "I'm not sure Dr. Lecter would appreciate that, but it could be fun. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if the guys are waiting for me to get in touch," he said thoughtfully as he scanned the menu. "I mean, he's controlling. That's pretty clear, and he's got Pariston Hill coming as well as Dr. Chilton, who is who I was almost assigned to for therapy. He does want to show me off. I wouldn't be surprised if his tailor is the only one who'd be able to squeeze me in. When we met him in the book store, did anything about him seem strange to you?" 

***

“Not particularly,” Illumi said as he fished the paper out of his Master’s pocket. “But I didn’t imagine that he would be nor-” His words died as he unfolded the sheet.

“You said he had drawn you but...Master, you are being killed by a dragon and those _ things_. You’re so...” He felt a sneer forming on his lips. “How could he cast you like _ this? _ You would never be so _ weak! _”

***

Looking up from his reading, Hisoka patted the space beside him. “It’s not meant to be a portrait of me,” he explained. “I questioned him about it, and he gave me a list of artists he’d taken inspiration from. Artist is another of his ‘faces’, alongside therapist, surgeon, Hunter, and killer. In a way, I think he’s trying to tell me something, but without saying it?”

***

“What, that he understands culture?” Illumi asked, taking his seat. “I can see influences from at least three different artists here, possibly more. I understand that, but I can not see this as anything more than a gross misrepresentation of you. It is everything that you do, _ not _ everything that you stand for. Why would you reach helplessly for the dying? Or passively allow yourself to be gouged open while this _ pathetic _rabbit watched on from the shadows? You would be fighting. This is a list of everything you are not...” He blinked. “Which shows that he knows you.”

He turned the sheet over and memorised the number. “May I kill his tailor on principle, Master?”

***

"I'm not sure, but he did make a point of saying he couldn't help me if he didn't understand me," Hisoka said as he eyed the elegant handwriting on the back of the picture. _ What if it's a warning? He included two origami rabbits and a bunch of magical objects, but being a magician is just part of who I am. Don't be daft Hisoka; it's just a drawing. It's whimsy. He offered you a fancy cane as a gift; he likes you, remember? _

***

“This feels like a lot more than just a throwaway sketch. The man is a double star Hunter; even my Grandfather respects him,” Illumi said, tossing the picture onto the side table so that he didn’t have to look at it anymore. “He wouldn’t do something on a whim. Do not be fooled. _ Everything _ a man like him does is planned. He won’t make spur of the moment decisions.”

He typed the numbers into his phone. “He’s showing you exactly how much he sees,” he added darkly, before hitting call.

***

_ He offered me one of his canes, but he didn't plan for me to be caned today. I had a choice. True, he didn't let me pick the cane or something else, but he let me choose based upon the amount of pain they would cause. _ Hisoka watched his lover on the phone for a moment before turning his gaze back to the menu in his hands. _ I wouldn't have chosen the cane if he'd had suggested it in that way, but I don't know what the second option would have been. He's subtle, but he was manipulating my decision. Still, it felt fantastic, and he seemed a little resigned when I asked him to keep my new toy with him. _ Listening to Illumi's voice, he sighed and tried to regain his focus. He needed to decide what food they would be eating tonight. 

***

As Illumi talked to the exceptionally polite receptionist, who assured him that they would be welcome to come by the shop at any time tomorrow, he watched his Master closely.

There was a subtle unease about him that hadn’t been there earlier, and he couldn’t decide whether it was the fact that he was now present, or the subtle shift in their conversation. He didn’t want to keep bringing up uncomfortable topics, but it was necessary. Hisoka-san knew that, surely? It seemed obvious to him that the more they talked about the Doctor, the less power he would hold over them. His Master had said that he was making clear advances and that he was confident that he was successfully seducing him. So why did he look so sad? The only variable that had changed was him.

_ I should leave him to you, _ he thought. _ You make him happy. _

_ “You do too; he just said so,” _ Lulu reminded him.

_ He’s lying to spare my feelings. I do not know why, _ he replied as he finished his call. _ Take care of him, _ he instructed and sank to the back of his mind.

***

_ Maybe I should have just accepted the therapy? I could have found a way to come back here to kill him after couldn't I? _ Hisoka wondered as he tried to decide between seafood or one of the many steaks the hotel offered. _ I don't know if it's helping, but it feels like no matter what I do, Dr. Lecter is ahead of me. I'm not used to this, I don't like it and why can't I just make a simple decision? It can't be the bracelet, can it? _ He glared at the metal band on his wrist and realised that his lover had finished up their phone call. "I'm not sure if I want fish or beef, do you think we should get both?" he asked. 

***

“That sounds like a great idea,” Lulu said, deciding that now wasn’t the time to argue with Illumi, and slid closer to her Master. “We can have a feast to celebrate your success.” She stroked his arm and grinned and added, “Then gasy, bloated cuddle sex to top the night off.”

***

"A feast to celebrate my progress with Dr. Lecter? Sure," Hisoka agreed. "Maybe I should order us both a mixed grill and see who can eat it all first? I mean, if you want to be all gassy and bloated that would do it." _ So you let Lulu take control again? _

***

Lulu chuckled warmly. “You’re fantastic, you know that?” she asked before leaning in and kissing his cheek. “Add in the Chocolate Gateau while you’re at it, and a large bottle of Champagne. We want our Master to be happy, after all.”

She slid her arms around his waist. “And if you stay like that,” she added. “Then whoever answers that door will as well.”

***

"What do I get when I win this little competition?" Hisoka challenged as he pulled Lulu onto his lap and nuzzled her. "There needs to be a prize, don't you think?"

***

“You want to do that?” Lulu laughed, touselling his hair. “To all that meat? Do you secretly want me to get fat?” she teased and poked at her Master’s side.

***

"That's why I'd ravish you," Hisoka laughed. "To burn off all that extra energy, and you know I can go all night." 

***

“Cannibal,” Lulu teased before dipping down to peck a kiss on his lips. “Tell you what, why don’t I give you a little incentive to buy those extras while you’re on the phone?” she said alluringly. “If you order them, I’ll let you have a starter course while we wait for it to arrive. I’ll even get the door if you can make me cum before they knock.”

***

_ Cannibal? Where did that come from? _ "Maybe you shouldn't give your Master ideas," Hisoka said playfully before nipping at Lulu's neck and shoulder, then kissing the abused skin. "You do smell and look rather tantalising right now," he added cheekily.

***

“Oh, my, and from such a beautiful mouth too,” Lulu teased. “Are you going to _ ravish _ me? Just eat me _ all up? _ I could recommend a place for you to start.”

***

"What if I decided that you were too tempting?" Hisoka asked playfully as he licked and nipped Lulu's ear. _ Is this something that Illumi secretly likes? _ "I think I can guess where you'd want me to start my dear. Master knows how to make you squeal like a little piglet, is that what you want me to do to you?"

***

“Like you wouldn’t be the cat that got the cream,” Lulu giggled, and toppled them onto their sides. “You still have to call them up, silly - No treats before ordering. I’m going to make you work _ hard_. I don’t want to open that door.”

***

"Meow," Hisoka chuckled and kissed Lulu on the lips gently. "Maybe I should stick you to the bed, then order our food and just have my way with you anyway? Then when they bring our meal, I'll consider releasing you."

***

“Well then, whoever’s lucky enough to open the door will get a _ fabulous _ view,” Lulu purred. “Oh, I _ do _ hope it’s Leroy. Ah, that man does fill my heart with joy. I think it’s the combover that tips the scales in his favour. Should we ask him to join us?”

***

"Maybe we should ravish him? Let him die happy?" Hisoka joked as he rolled onto his back to grab the phone. "Not sure he'd taste that good, probably a bit too salty for my pallet. Best stick to normal room service." 

***

“Maybe we should just kill him and leave the rest for the morticians to have fun with?” Lulu agreed. “Oh, I’d love to make that man bleed. Death by a thousand cuts would be too good for him.”

***

"I love it when you get murdery," Hisoka crooned happily. "Tell me what you'd do to him. I want to hear it all. Every gruesome detail, once I've called room service though, something tells me I'll end jumping you." 

***

“I think I’d start with the hair,” Lulu said dreamily, trailing her fingers over the swell of her breasts. “I’d tie him to a chair and make him watch as I plucked it out strand by strand...then I’d slice off those ears as he screamed. Maybe I’d attach a few fake nails onto him - pink of course - and I’d have to take his old one’s off first, to make room, you understand. I wonder what his body looks like under all that drab? I suppose if he’s good looking enough, we could tip him upside down and use him as an umbrella stand for a bit? I’m sure he’d enjoy himself eventually.”

***

"Do you have any of those wonderfully wicked ideas for when we get the good Doctor at our mercy?" Hisoka asked with growing intrigue. _ Oh dear Illumi, have you been holding out on your Master? Such a naughty boy, I'm going to have to think about what to do about that. _

***

“He can be the candelabra,” Lulu said with conviction. “Strap him up, drill the holes for the handles, stuff them in and hoist him away.” She stared towards the ceiling and smiled. “Maybe we could rent one of those nice stately halls? His screams would sound beautiful in there.”

***

_ Yes, definitely been holding out on me. _ “Lulu,” Hisoka growled. “I’m going to need you to let me call room service because, at this rate, I'm not going to be able to control myself enough. So be a good girl, let Master call the nice people who make the food and then you’re going to be screaming my name. So I suggest you get some water, you’re going to need it.”

***

“You were the one who asked,” Lulu said smugly as she reached for the glass on the bedside table and held it up, winking at her Master when she took a sip. “I’m a good little girl.”

***

"Yes, you are, which is why Master is going to order us a feast, and then he's going to play with you," Hisoka agreed, shifting his position to hide his tenting problem. _ Fuck, how are you so good at that? Illumi doesn't get the dirty talk that much, but Lulu? _ Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Hisoka picked the menu back up and hit the button to place their order. 

***

_ Thank you, _ Illumi thought as he watched Hisoka-san excitedly ordering his food.

_ “You’re always welcome,” _ Lulu replied, getting comfortable on the bed and wondering how long she’d be able to hold out against her Master’s clear determination to make her cum.

_ He likes what you say, _ Illumi noted. _ You should do it more. _

_ “You can as well, you know,” _ she noted. 

_ Not the same as you can, _ Illumi pointed out. _ He likes it when you do it more. _

_ “That’s because you don’t try,” _ she countered.

_ And you didn’t exist last week. _

_ “Fair point,” _ she admitted, licking her lips when their Master finished selecting the most expensive drinks on the menu. _ “Hold on, we’re in for a fun ride.” _

***

30 Mins Later

***

Miriam growled as she pushed the food cart along the corridor. 

“I don’t see why we have to go down and collect it from the kitchens,” she groused when she saw Zeller pointedly looking anywhere but at her. “I mean, it’s not like he’s got spy equipment ready so that he can burst out of the door naked whenever an unsuspecting bus-boy walks past.”

***

“Master! Oh, MASTER!” Lulu screamed as she came for the fifth time in as many minutes. “Master, don’t stop!” She grabbed his hair to keep him in place as he skillfully worked her with his tongue. “Fuck! So GOOD!”

***

“_Seriously? _” Miriam deadpanned.

***

“Seriously,” Zeller agreed. “They had a bet. She was screaming that she wouldn’t be getting the door until, what, ten minutes ago?”

***

“Five,” Kyoya corrected.

***

“Five minutes ago,” Zeller amended. “Now, well, she’s just screaming. Is there anything good on there? I’m starving.”

***

Miriam batted his hands away. “Get your own. I just hope that they hear the door. I’m not going in there.”

***

_ That's it, scream for me. You know I love making you sing. _ Hisoka thought humming happily as he continued to tease Lulu with his tongue, alternating between touching her clit and the pins that kept her shape. _ Can we make it to six orgasms before the food arrives? _

***

“Well, fuck you, Hisoka,” Miriam muttered and watched Kyoya scamper to the side to give her access to the door. “Time to interrupt your fun. I hope your balls turn blue.”

She banged on the door with her foot.

“Room service!” she yelled. “Get it while it’s hot!”

***

_ Great, guess number six will have to wait. It would be Miriam too. _ Hisoka grumbled to himself as he pulled away from Lulu's body and looked up at her with a grin. "Well, you heard the lady, and I believe I won the bet. So I suggest you go get our food before she kicks down the door," he teased. "Not that I would mind the audience, but I like this room." 

***

Lulu whimpered, but reluctantly pushed herself to her feet. 

“Well,” she gasped. “We’ll just have to put a pin in that then.”

Steadying herself against the wall, she took a few tentative steps and realised that yes, her legs were still, thankfully, functional. “Showtime,” she chirped and set off for the door.

***

"Good girl," Hisoka encouraged. "I promise we'll have lots of more fun once we've eaten our fill. You remember Miriam? The lady who came dress shopping with us, I think you liked her. So be nice," he teased. 

***

“I’m always nice,” Lulu purred and reached out for the door.

***

“Hisoka, I swear to God if you answer the door naked one more ti-” Miriam began and felt the words die in her throat.

“You’re not Hisoka,” she managed.

***

“No,” Lulu said dreamily. “But he’s in here if you’d like to join us. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to accommodate someone as beautiful as-”

***

“I have your food,” Miriam blurted out and slid the cart into the room. “Nice to see- I mean talk to you. I’ll be naked- I mean, going. You’re very good- pretty- thank you for using room service. Bye.”

***

Lulu watched with an amused smile as the woman pulled the door shut, and heard an audible whimper followed by the sound of two men bursting out laughing.

“Well, I think she’s going to enjoy herself tonight,” she said happily, grabbing the cart. 

Pushing it forward with an exaggerated wiggle in her step, she trilled, “Oh, Master, I have a feast fit for an _ Emperor_.”

***

_ I wonder if she'll try to avoid being my escort for a while? _ Hisoka thought as the laughter from outside died down. _ Something tells me she's not going to forget today in a hurry. _

Sitting up on the bed, he watched appreciatively as Lulu wheeled the cart over to him. "I do hope so; you're Emperor is rather hungry." he teased. "You did a fantastic job of whetting my appetite earlier, and from the sounds outside, somebody else's too."

***

“She’s cute when she’s flustered,” Lulu agreed. “Can we keep her? I mean, if we’re turning Leroy into an umbrella stand and Hannibal into a candelabra, then I think we should keep her as a pet. She’ll look cute growling inside a cage, and oh, imagine the noises she’d make as we played with her!”

***

"Do you want me to put ears and a tail on her too?" Hisoka asked with a chuckle. "I do think she'd suit a nice collar, shame she'd never willingly accept her submissive side. She hides it well, but it's there if you know what to look for."

***

“As long as I get to fit the nipple clamps,” Lulu moaned, lifting the covers for their food and sniffing appreciatively.

“We both know that you’d break her in the end; she’ll bow to your will. You’re my _ wonderful _ Master; you _ always _get what you want.”

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Illumi, Lulu, Miriam, Zeller, Kyoya

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka


	20. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Troupe gather to discuss how to proceed without their leader at the helm and Phinks decides to try to make new friends.

“Personally, I don’t see what the problem is. It’s not like he hasn’t seen naked women before,” Shizuku said as she rounded the side of another rubble-filled street. “I don’t know why they didn’t let us in.”

***

“The man said that I was too young,” Kalluto reminded her. “I think they were serving alcohol there too. They didn’t seem too happy about me being there; maybe I should stay away the next time you visit? I don’t want to be a bother.”

***

Nobunaga stopped for a moment before shaking his head. "You're not a bother Kalluto," he said reassuringly. "We just need to find another way for you to help out. The bouncer is just doing his job; if anything, we could always pretend that we were there as a test to ensure the club isn't serving underage customers. I'll go back later with Phinks; maybe that will distract him from his clown obsession." 

***

“Well, I know that I’m not as strong as you all yet,” Kalluto explained. “I have a lot to learn...and although alcohol doesn’t affect me, I know that I’m not allowed to drink it yet.” He fiddled with his sleeve. “I think Phinks would be a better person to take with you. I’ve never really liked clubs anyway,” he admitted. “Whenever Illumi would take me to them for training, I felt so out of place.”

***

"You'll get there, and I'm sure we can continue your training in a way that you find more suitable. Maybe you could join Machi on her patrol? You get along with her, don't you?" Nobunaga suggested.

***

“Hey, he gets along just fine with us too,” Shizuku said defensively. “It’s the bouncers that he didn’t like- What’s that?” she asked, pointing to a parcel that had been left in the doorway of an old church. “And do I know this place? It feels familiar.”

***

Looking at where his teammate was pointing, Nobunaga resisted the urge to sigh. "That's the old headquarters," he reminded her. Taking a couple of steps closer, he drew his sword to carefully poke the package. "Well, it doesn't seem to be booby-trapped, but you two stay there; I'll take a closer look," he instructed before crouching down to inspect the package and squinting at the neat handwriting on the attached note. 

"For my new friends, please accept this token of gratitude for your previous hospitality. PS: You may keep the bowl," he read aloud, and scratched his chin thoughtfully. _ Well, I can only think of one person who would know to leave something here for us. But I better take this back for Feitan to look at. Captain Cannibal doesn't strike me as the hands-off type. If he wants to kill somebody, then he’d do it while he looked into their eyes. _ Carefully picking up the parcel, he carried it back to where the others were waiting. 

"Looks like we’ve got a special delivery," he offered in explanation to Kalluto's curious look. "We should discuss what to do with it with the others; the new base is only around the corner," he reminded Shizuku. 

***

“It is?” Shizuku asked, running for a few steps to keep up with Nobunaga’s long strides. “Why did we move? Was there a leak?”

***

“A cannibal found out where we were staying, and Fetian thought that it would be better to sleep somewhere that wouldn’t risk us being eaten in the night,” Kalluto explained patiently. “My brother always recommended against being eaten; although, if it came down to it, he suggested that we offer up Miluki first.”

When he saw the blank looks he was getting, he added, “He’s fat. And no one likes him.”

***

"That sounds like very good advice," Nobunaga replied as he tried to picture what Kalluto's home life was like. "Hopefully Shalnark will have turned up while we were out. I never thought I'd miss his annoyingly happy attitude." 

***

“Who?” Shizuku asked curiously

***

“Don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll remember him when you see him,” Kalluto offered, patting Shizuku’s arm and wondering what kind of brain damage she had.   
  


***

At the Base

***  
  


“Look, I don’t care what you all think, I’m _ telling you _ Hisoka killed them!” Phinks insisted. 

“They gave their Nen over to Danchou, they were within that damned radius Shalnark found out about, _ and _ they were investigating the dealers. It all adds up! Hisoka’s _ working with the druggies! _ I can’t believe you don’t see it! He’s using the investigation as cover. It’s exactly the sort of thing he’d do!”

***

“I don’t believe that the Hunter Association are that stupid,” Bolonov pointed out. “And the BAU are also involved.”

***

“They are sending Hisoka to be _ therapised _ by a damned _ cannibal, _” Phinks countered.

***

“That doesn’t make him a bad person,” Bolonov said, folding his arms. “I have eaten the flesh of my clan. It can be a noble-”

***

“_He tried to make me into soup! _ ” Phinks exploded. “There’s nothing noble about _ Phinks soup! _”

***

"I agree," Franklin joined in and pointed at Phinks. "You'd have to be noble first, before you were made into soup, for that to happen." 

***

“_Exactly, _” Phinks agreed. “Hey, what, wait...”

***

"Danchou knows about your tribe," Machi told Bonolenov with a kind smile, ignoring the others for now. "But there's a difference between your funeral traditions and what Dr. Lecter was doing." _ Hisoka is sneaky, but he has no loyalty to anyone. The only way he'd work with the dealers is if he was after somebody in their organization himself._

***

“I wait to reserve judgement,” Bonolenov said, turning away from Phinks when he heard the sound of the lobby door opening below them. 

Heading over to the railing, he looked down and smiled. “Our scouts return, and with a gift, no less. Let’s hear what they have to say on the matter, shall we?”

***

Nobunaga looked up as he entered the building, towards the sounds of raised voices and nodded in greeting to Bonolenov. "Phinks again?" he shouted up to his colleague, who shrugged in reply, and he laughed. "Alright, we'll be up in a minute. It looks like we got a special delivery," he added and held up the box to give his friend a better look. 

He took the stairs three at a time and made his way through the drab grey corridors before emerging onto the balcony to join the others. Glancing around at the group, he asked, "Any news from Shalnark or Kortopi? Also, why are those two fighting anyway?"

***

"Nothing yet," Feitain replied as he eyed the box in Nobunaga's hands suspiciously. "Also, Franklin agreed Phinks would not make a good soup. Where did you find the parcel?" 

***

“Oh, yes, I agree,” Kalluto said helpfully. “He really is not a good cook. I’ve swapped with him three times now for campfire duty, and I don’t even mind.”

***

"Soup? I'm going to leave that one alone," Nobunaga replied. "We walked past the church, and this was on the doorstep. I think it's from our new 'friend', Dr. Lecter. I figured you'd want to look at it, so I'll put it in the kitchen for now." 

***

"Kitchen?" Feitan asked with a tilt of his head.

***

"He said we could keep the bowl, so that suggests it's food of some sort," Nobunaga explained before walking past the others to the small kitchenette.

***

"I hope it's vegetarian," Machi sighed. "Otherwise I'm not eating it."

***

“Like fuck, that man’s ever made anything vegetarian,” Phinks huffed, following Nobunaga. “If that’s a Shalnark head, then I’m going to do the ‘I told you so’ dance.”

***

“I thought you believed Hisoka to have killed him?” Bonolenov asked, noting the small hint of glee in his teammate’s tone.

***

“They’re working together,” Phinks snapped. “You know the cannibals bent over and let him stick his di-”

***

“It doesn’t smell like a head,” Shizuku interrupted, wandering up to Nobunaga’s side and peering over his shoulder. “It smells like chicken. I remember something about a recipe for soup?”

***

"Shalnark asked for the recipe from Dr. Lecter," Feitan offered. "Maybe it's soup?"

***

"Hopefully it's actually chicken," Machi added and glared at Phinks. "Also since when you were you the expert on all things cannibal Phinks? Do you really think Hisoka would knowingly agree to eat a person?" 

***

“He teamed up with the _ chain user_, Machi. There’s _ nothing _ I’d put past him,” Phinks said emphatically. “Now open the damn package. I can’t stand seeing your hopeful faces every time you hear the door creak. The boys are _ dead_, and I’ll put money on that being Shalnark soup; poor fuck.”

***

"Alright, no need to get your panties in a bunch. I'll open the damn thing," Nobunaga groused as he put the box down on the countertop and carefully detached the note before ripping the brown packing paper, revealing an envelope addressed to Shalnark, lying on a Tupperware box, with a large covered bowl inside.

***

Once he'd finished reading the note, Feitan took the envelope from Nobunaga and turned it over in his hands. "For Shalnark?" he asked as he examined the wax seal on the other side of the envelope.

***

"Wasn't it Shalnark who asked for his recipe?" Nobunaga shrugged, opened the Tupperware and looked at the contents of the bowl before putting the lid back on. "OK, whatever it is. It's definitely not, vegetarian; I'm not sure we should eat it."

***

“I _ told _you so,” Phinks smirked. 

Leaning back against the fridge, he frowned when Bonolenov pushed passed him. “Hey, don’t shove,” he groused. “Oh, dude, I know you’re into the freaky stuff, but really?” he groaned when he saw the bandaged man lift the lid of the bowl and sniff appreciatively.

***

“This is not human,” Bonolenov said confidently. “But it does smell fantastic.”

***

“Are you sure?” Kalluto asked quietly. “We aren’t going to have to eat people, are we? My Grandad said that he had to once. I...don’t think I want to eat Kortopi. He was so small...”

***

"Bonolenov's tribe ate their dead," Feitan replied as he opened the letter to see it's contents. Inside the envelope was a handwritten note, a list of ingredients and details steps for how to make the soup.

_ My dear boy, thank you for enquiring about my recipe. Enclosed, you will find everything you need to make it yourself, and a sample to test your creation against. I do hope that you enjoy your time with it as much as I have. _

"Soup was for Shalnark," he added once he finished reading. "Do you want to try it?" he asked Bonolenov curiously.

***

“It would be rude to let such a wonderful creation go to waste,” Bonolenov said happily, picking out the bowl and carrying it over to the main table. “If anyone could get me a spoon?” he asked politely. “It would be appreciated. There is room to share if you like?”

***

“I’ll have some,” Kalluto said and gathered his courage as he took a step closer to the table. “I’ve never had human- I mean chicken soup before. Grandad said that people taste like pigs, so if this tastes like chicken, then we know that it isn’t Shalnark or Kortopi!”

***

"I'll grab you both a spoon," Nobunaga muttered marvelling at how calm Kalluto was about the idea of eating a person. _ Bono, I understand not being bothered, but the kid? What sort of home do the Zoldycks have? _ After a few moments of searching, he found some assorted cutlery and handed his colleagues their spoons. "Well, if it's good, then we'll have to get some chicken so we can make it for Shalnark as a welcome back present." 

***

Leaving Dr. Lecter's note on the side, Feitain decided to join the others at the table. Collecting a spoon and sitting besides Kalluto, he turned towards the curious child. "Smells good," he agreed. "If it tastes good then we'll make more." 

***

“Isn’t that why Shalnark asked for the recipe?” Kalluto asked with a frown. “I remember him saying that he was looking forward to trying it out.”

***

“Yes,” Bonolenov agreed. “That is what a recipe is for. Not everyone barbeques everything,” he added, raising his eyebrow at Phinks’s ‘humph’ and Feitan’s non-plussed stare. 

“I’ll teach you how to do it,” he promised the boy as Franklin settled down next to him and carefully passed him a spoon, holding it between two massive fingers.

***

“Shouldn’t you heat that first?” Shizuku asked, reading the note for herself. “And it said that it was so that this Shalnark guy could compare to. I don’t think you’re all supposed to eat it now.”

***

"Shalnark knows what it tastes like," Feitain informed Shizuku, recalling the events his colleagues had recounted for him the first time they'd run into Dr. Lecter. "Besides, he's not here; I'm sure we can make more. It's fresh, still warm."

***

Franklin hummed in agreement, although he was certain neither of their missing colleagues would be returning. "Shalnark would be upset if we let good food go to waste," he added. "Why don't you try some? Dr. Lecter is as good as a chef as the rumours about his dinner parties would suggest, and this is definitely chicken."

***

"I'm still not sure I want to eat anything made by Dr. Lecter," Machi complained as she watched her friends sharing the soup. _ Who knows who he's cooked and served in that bowl? We all know how Danchou feels about eating other people; we're supposed to be a standard for the city to aspire to. _ "I'll go and patrol the area. You guys enjoy it." Turning away from the table, she paused and couldn't believe her own ears when she said, "Do you want to join me, Phinks?" 

***

“Hell yeah,” Phinks said, pushing off from the fridge and sneering disgustedly at the others. “I hope Shalnark comes back as a ghost and eats the lot of you. I can’t believe you’re actually going to-” He covered his mouth and ran to the sink, gipping twice before he could gain control over his stomach. 

Wiping at his mouth, he decided that leaving as quickly as he could, would be the best plan. “Lead the way, Machi,” he groaned and trailed after her as she left the room. He refused to meet Kalluto’s worried eyes.

***

“Is he going to be OK?” Kalluto asked Nobunaga. “What’s wrong with him?”

***

"He's dealing with his own issues about Dr. Lecter," Nobunaga explained and ruffled Kalluto's hair. "Don't worry about him kiddo; he'll get over it."

***

“If you say so,” Kalluto said, smoothing out his hair and doing his best not to look annoyed. “But I don’t see why the prospect of someone else being killed would upset him, and if Franklin _ and _Bono both say that it’s not a person, then...” He straightened his parting and frowned. “Then it’s not either of them. I thought he was supposed to be an adult? He makes no sense.”

***

"Phinks doesn't always act like an adult," Franklin interjected. "He's too impulsive and reckless." 

***

Feitan looked between Kalluto and Franklin before shrugging. "Phinks...acts without thinking. Dr. Lecter threatened to eat him." 

***

"He did? I thought it was Shalnark he did that to?" Nobunaga asked in surprise.

***

“And why would he care?” Kalluto asked bluntly. “Nobunaga threatens to kill him every two days, but he doesn’t mind that. Why would the Doctor threatening to kill him make a difference?”

***

"Well if he weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't threaten to kill him. Man, I wish Uvo was still with us, he'd knock some sense into him. As for why Phinks cares, well Danchou gave him orders to look after Shalnark. You know about Danchou's Nen, right?" Nobunaga asked. "Both Kortopi and Shalnark don't have Nen at the moment, which is why I don't think it was a good idea to let them go out alone. Damage has been done now, though." 

***

"Shalnark has a Hunter License," Feitan replied. "He's not helpless because he has no Nen." 

***

"I know he does, but Kortopi?" Nobunaga insisted. "He doesn't. I get that he was going stir crazy and all, but surely one of us could have gone with them? Even if it was only to the centre of town."

***

"They would draw the least attention," Franklin chimed in. "They'd be looking for strong Nen users, Hisoka has a lot of enemies. As they can't access theirs then they were the best choice for the job; they'll find their way back, or they won't, but the spider must survive. That is the most important of our rules." 

***

"Enemies like the Spider," Feitan added, pointing his spoon at Nobunaga. "You'd kill Hisoka if you had the chance, wouldn't you?" 

***

"Well yeah...he helped that dam chain-user kill Uvo, but he's under constant guard. There's no way I could get close enough," Nobunaga replied defensively.

***

"Why not?" Feitan asked. "You are one of us; what would stop you?" 

***

_ What do you mean what would stop me? He's got those guards with him, and the BAU have powerful Nen users working for them, _ Nobunaga wondered as he stared at Feitan blankly trying to work out what his leader was getting at before sagging slightly against the worktop. "Alright, I think I get your point. If they're using En to scan the area, we'd show up like lights on a bloody Christmas tree because our Nen would react to it. I still think somebody else should have gone with them though, for the record." 

***

"I'll take that into consideration," Feitan replied. "If they come back, I'll let you go with them on their next job." 

***

“Speaking of Christmas,” Shizuku said, resting against Franklin’s side. “How does the soup taste? Maybe we could use it as a starter for our celebrations! We could get the Doctor to make it for Shalnark as a present!”

***

"It's delicious, do you want to try it?" Franklin asked and offered Shizuku his spoon. "I'm pretty sure with Bono's help we could replicate the soup for Christmas, we just need to source the ingredients."

***

“Do I like chicken soup?” Shizuku asked sceptically. “I mean, I’m not sure if I should. Phinks seemed really mad.”

***

“It tastes fantastic,” Kalluto said, sipping at his spoon and grinning. “But we can keep it for a Christmas secret?” 

He looked hopefully up at Bono. “We could practice a lot to get it perfect?”

***

Fishing a chunk of chicken out and sliding it into his mouth, Bonolenov grinned back at the small child. “Oh, yes. We can find out where he got his chicken from too. It’s magnificent.”

***

“Really?” Kalluto asked excitedly. “I can see if I can follow him to the shop?”

***

"We could leave a note on the church door asking," Franklin suggested. "That way we'd be able to confirm if he's coming back to look for us. He's made this for Shalnark; surely he'd be flattered if we continue to show an interest?" 

***

Feitan turned to Kalluto. "We can do both," he decided. "Kalluto, you're very good at tracking. Do you think you could track Dr. Lecter for us? Not just to do his shopping, we need to keep an eye on him, and he doesn't know you're one of our group." 

***

“I have a few things I could try,” Kalluto hedged, not wanting to give too much about his Hatsu away. “I’d need to get close to him, but that shouldn’t be a problem,” he added hastily when he saw Feitan’s frown.

He remembered his mother’s stories about the Doctor and Illumi’s warnings never to go up against him, but Killua’s determined face also floated across his mind's eye. Kill would never give up, and he couldn’t either. He had to get Killua to come home, and if that meant facing Dr. Lecter, then that was what he would do.

***

"He needs to know where you are to use his Nen," Feitan warned. "You can't let him see you, or read you as a threat. Are you sure you can get close?"

***

"You can't be serious," Nobunaga exclaimed. "You're going to send the kiddo on his own against the cannibal?"

***

"Kalluto is one of the Zoldycks," Feitan replied calmly. "Young, but highly skilled. Doctor won't know he's a spider."

***

_ None of you have ever noticed me, _ Kalluto thought. _ If I can beat the Spider, then I should be able to at least pretend to bump into the Doctor. That’s all I’d need to do to get my confetti onto him. I’ll do it like Illumi taught me. _

“I can do it,” he said, wishing that everyone would stop looking at him. “The Doctor doesn’t know who I am. He won’t know I’m a threat. I’ve done things like this before, and the people I have tagged never knew. I’ll do it in the morning before he goes into work; that way we can track him all day.”

***

"How long do you think you'd need?" Feitan asked, holding up a hand to signal the others to be quiet when Nobunaga opened his mouth.

***

“I...I don’t know. I mean, I’ll have to set up position, and track him and get to know his rout-” Kalluto began to say, but stopped when he recognised the impatient stare he was being given. “I’ll have it done as quickly as you need, Sir,” he amended. “I won’t let you down.”

***

Feitan nodded. "We know where he works," he advised. "Shalnark found all that information before he vanished. I can take you to scout out the area later, after dark. Would that allow you to formulate your strategy?" 

***

“Yes,” Kalluto said quietly. “Thank you. I...I will practice until then.”

He put his spoon down and got up from the table. “Thank you very much,” he said, bowing to the rest of the Troupe. “I will return at sundown.”

***

Bonolenov watched as the small boy left the room and chuckled. “Don’t worry, Nobunaga,” he said cheerfully. “I’ve got Shalnarks cell phone tracker working. We can keep an eye on him from here. He’s not the only one who can track people without them knowing.”

***

Shaking his head, Nobunaga decided to sit down. "You know, you're just full of surprises Bono," he said conversationally. "I just hope the kid is as good as his confidence suggests." 

***

"Danchou respects the Zoldyck clan. He'll pull it off. There's no need to doubt him just because he's young," Franklin pointed out. "Besides I remember a while ago you wanted to let two young boys who had been following you and Machi join our ranks. They can't have been much older then Kalluto is now." 

***

"Gon? I remember him, yeah...nice kid. Do you think he might have changed his mind about joining? It's been a been what, two or three years?" Nobunaga perked up at the memory of the kid who reminded him of his friend. 

***

"No," Feitan replied firmly. "Too reckless, he wouldn't be good for the spider."

***

"The kid was talented, but don't forget Hisoka had a strong interest in that boy. It would be foolish to give the clown another reason to come after us," Franklin added, seeing the way his colleague deflated. "We'll find somebody else to bring up our numbers, _ after _we're through with Vikki." 

***

"Fine, I admit defeat," Nobunaga grumbled. "On the topic of Vikki though, I've been thinking about inviting Phinks to check out that club. The one Shizuku and I went to scout out earlier. Maybe it'll help him get the stick out of his ass. What do you think?" 

***

“They wouldn’t let us in,” Shizuku grumbled. “I wanted to see what it was all about. It sounded fun,” she added, grinning hopefully at Nobunaga. “Boobs, Buts and...” she tilted her head. “I can’t remember. Maybe if I come with you both, I’d get to see inside?”

***

"See inside where?" Machi asked as she came back into the kitchenette. "I swear Phinks needs neutering, did I miss anything while I was out?" 

***

"Oh, that club we were checking out," Nobunaga replied before asking, "Wait, where's Phinks? Don't tell me he's disappeared now too?" 

***

_ If only. _ "No, I know where he is. I left him propping up a bar in some sleazy strip joint that he insisted we go into. For the 'investigation'; he just wants to stare at some tits if you ask me. Anyway, don't let me ruin the party. How was the soup?" Machi asked as she looked for a cup to get a drink of water. "Was it people or something else in the end?" 

***

"Chicken, was good actually. At least Phinks is away from Hisoka," Feitain offered. 

***

"Sorry Nobunaga, it looks like Phinks predicted that you wanted him in a strip club," Franklin joked, unfazed by the glare his comment earned him. 

***

“Yeah,” Nobunaga said grumpily. “I don’t suppose you checked out the name of the club before you got dragged in by Phinks’s libido?” 

***

“Boobs, Butts and Braziers,” Machi replied, sipping at her drink. “And it was as tacky inside, as the name suggests. Some young jock tried to chat me up, so I left. Not my scene.” 

***

Bonolenov prodded the portable tracker Shalnark had made and grinned at the screen. “Yep, he’s still there,” he said happily. “Let’s hope he’s sober enough to give us a report when he gets back. Better him than the kid though, so that’s a silver lining at least. At least we know he won’t be able to do anything too reckless while he’s hypnotised by the swaying of breasts and music that I would not even subject upon my worst enemy. What did you see in the short time that you were there? Do we have reason to believe that the hellhole belongs to Vikki?”

***

"I wasn't really there long enough to get a good idea. Phinks left me almost immediately to get a seat by the bar," Machi explained as she turned her cup in her hands. "Almost as soon as he was out of earshot, this guy,” she shuddered. “He looked like he was fresh out of school. He was trying to buy me a drink. The whole thing just felt staged; like he'd been waiting by the entrance for a woman to come in? It's one of those gimmicky type places where guys have to pay an entrance fee, but if you have tits, you get in for free. To be honest, I feel like I need a hot shower. The walls were covered in glitter." 

***

“That sounds pretty,” Shizuku said mournfully. “Now I really want to go. I wouldn’t have to pay, guys would buy me drinks, and I get to watch dancing while surrounded by glitter. What more could a girl ask for?”

***

“I would suggest that you start with some self-respect,” Bonolenov said with a casual shrug. “But that’s just me. Phinks hasn’t moved, and Kalluto is walking up the high street now.”

***

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Nobunaga asked a little taken aback. "Shizuku is you know...special in her own way, but that's why she's one of us," he paused and glowered at Machi when he heard her snigger into her cup. 

***

Franklin cracked his knuckles and turned to Bonolenov. "Do you know the range on that thing?" he asked, staring at the device in his teammate's ungloved hands with interest. "Are we sure it's wise to leave Phinks on his own?" 

***

"He'll be there all night," Machi replied dismissively. "Although I'd be happy to keep an eye on Kalluto, sitting around waiting for the Doctor to come to find us just doesn't feel right." 

***

"Now you're starting to sound like Phi-" Nobunaga started and closed his mouth when Machi glared at him and held up his hands. "OK, why don't I just go and drag the knucklehead back before he gives himself a hernia trying to plan things on his own?" 

***

“That sounds like a good idea,” Bonolenov said as he tapped more buttons on the screen. “And it appears that Shalnark set this up to reach to the outskirts of the city at the very least. We should be fine.”

***

“Can I come?” Shizuku asked hopefully. “I would love a few hours of dancing. Maybe I can talk to the man that wanted to chat with Machi? He might be up for a round on the dance floor, do you think?”

***

"Machi can go to Kalluto," Feitan instructed before looking at Shizuku and Nobunaga in turn and adding. "Both go, Phinks is loose cannon. We need to guide him back." 

***

"Well looks like you're going to get to see some sparkles after all Shizuku," Nobunaga replied with a grin as he stood up. "You know, Blinky might be useful to figure out if that club is one of Vikki's." 

***

“He can?” Shizuku asked, tilting her head. “I don’t think people would appreciate him on the dance floor.”

***

“You know it’s not that kind of ‘dance’ club,” Bonolenov said curiously.

***

“Then what type is it?” Shizuku asked.

***

“The kind that people take their clothes off in,” Bonolenov said with a sigh. “For money.”

***

“Then I’ll get paid to dance if I take my clothes off?” Shizuku asked, feeling a plan form in her mind. “How many other bars does Vikki have? Maybe we could make a profit. I get in for free, so...”

***

"Shizuku, you can't take your clothes off for money. Everyone will see your spider tattoo, and then Vikki will know we're in Yorknew, we're keeping a low profile, remember?" Machi gently reminded her colleague. 

***

“I have a tattoo?” Shizuku asked in surprise, turning on the spot to try and see her body. “Where? Is it good?”

***

“You should take her now,” Bonolenov advised. “I’ll keep an eye on everyone. If you go off the tracks, I’ll send in the big guns.” He winked at Franklin.

***

"Yes, you have the Troupe symbol on your stomach, on the left. I was hoping you could use Blinky to do some hoovering in the ladies toilets once we get inside the club," Nobunaga explained taking Shizuku's arm to lead her outside. "Vikki is the person drugging and kidnapping people from our city, and we need to confirm the club is his. If you can get Blinky to hoover up around the sinks where the girls would likely be shooting up, then we can be sure we're looking in the right place. Do you think Blinky can do that for us?" 

***

“Oh, sure,” Shizuku said. “That sounds fun. Where are we going again?”

***

“You see,” Phinks said to the bartender. “It totally makes sense for the script! I mean, if we have the bad guy killing off the hero’s gang and _ making it look like _ the other dude was doing it, then the hero’s will never believe the protagonist!”

***

“You know Barry stopped listening to you five minutes ago, right?” Daniel asked the weird guy with no eyebrows. “But, just so you know, I’d _ totally _watch the crap out of that film.

***

“I know, right!” Phinks said to the stranger. “I mean, come on, I don’t get why the others don’t see it?”

***

“The clown is _ totally _playing everyone. I feel ya, bro. I can see it. He has the most to gain and, well, in the end, you should always follow the money,” Daniel agreed. The bar was quiet, and the girl on stage looked like she was dead inside. Browless was the best entertainment on offer.

“What are you drinking? I’ll get your next round, and, you know what, let’s make it a double!”

***

“Kid,” Phinks said sincerely. “I don’t know who you are, or where you came from, but you have a friend for life in me.”

***

Nobunaga peered up at the blinking sign above the door declaring that club had live girls and repressed a shudder. _ I hope we don't see anyone I recognize from back home in there. _ Looking over at Shizuku he nodded and said, "This is the place, remember we're here to get information and then to bring Phinks back with us. Just follow my lead if you forget the plan, act drunk." Putting his arm around his friend's waist, he led them both to the club entrance. _ This place better be one of Vikki's, or I'm going to beat Phinks to a pulp for making me set foot in a hellhole like this._

***

“Sure, I can do that,” Shizuku agreed happily, wondering why Nobunaga was touching her.

Looking around, she saw a man she thought she recognised and waved happily at him. “Oh,” she said as they approached. “It’s you, why do I recognise you?”

***

“Lady, are you OK?” Sal asked, not really caring about the answer. The tits on this one were spectacular. If they did something about the outfit and the glasses, she’d be great.

***

“Yes, thank you,” Shizuku said happily. “Have I seen you before?”

***

"I don't think you have dear," Nobunaga replied before the bouncer could answer. "She'll be fine, just a little tipsy if you know what I mean. How much for us both to get in?" 

***

“Tits go for free, but you know she was here earlier trying to get us to let a little girl in with her and her boyfriend in there?” Sal said, eyeing the guy that had just spoken. “You in some sort of heavy metal band, or something? Because I hope you’re hiding some muscle under all that hair. Her boyfriend’s _ pissed_, and I think he’s settling in for the night.”

***

“I have a boyfriend?” Shizuku asked curiously.

***

“Dude, whatever it is she’s on, you need to tell the boss about it,” Sal laughed. “It’ll get you a small fortune, and all the pussy you’ll ever need.”

***

"Yeah I'm the bass player," Nobunaga lied easily. "You don't happen to mean a stocky blond with no eyebrows, do you? Cause I've been trying to find him; he's our drummer, and the tits is one of our groupies. I'm just trying to show her a good time, and she wants to see dancing girls." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash and held it out to the bouncer. "This be enough? As for talking to your boss, I'd have to run it by past the others. Our manager usually gets the gear for us, but I'll be sure to mention it." 

***

“You play the guitar?” Shizuku asked, staring up at Nobunaga in confusion. “I don’t remember that.”

***

“A fucking fortune,” Sal laughed, tucking the cash into his pocket and waving the guy through. “Good luck.”

***

“But, you see, the problem is, the _ actual _ problem, _ actually _is, you see,” Phinks slurred. “They don’t see it. Why don’t they see it, Danny boy?”

***

“I don’t know, Mr. Sphinx,” Daniel said, trying to console his new friend. “But you don’t need their permission to do what _ you _ want to do. You’re a strong, independent man, who don’t need no...others. You go and write the script that _ you _want to write. Screw them; they just can’t see your genius.”

Watching the weirdo getting more and more wound up had been fun, but he was starting to get to the mournful stage of being drunk, and he was fast running out of distractions. He might have to start really listening to him soon. _ Please, if there is a god, could you send me an out? Thanks. _

***

Entering the club, Nobunaga looked around to get his bearings. He noted the stage with a glassy-eyed girl twirling around a pole and shook his head. _ Classy place you've picked to drown your sorrows in, Phinks._

"OK, we should scout the place out and then try and find our missing idiot. Let's go find the ladies room so you can do your cleaning," he advised wanting to stay away from the stage for as long as possible.

***

Turning when he heard the door open, Daniel peered around the pillar as his new ‘friend’ droned on about his crazy script. He really hoped that his bosses son never caught wind of the damned thing. If he did, he’d pay for the movie to be produced himself.

_ Maybe I could call him up and palm the mad Egyptian onto him? _ he wondered, then brightened when he saw a couple coming into the bar.

“Hey, dude, look over there. I’m sure they’d _ love _to hear your ideas. Why don’t we go talk to them?” he suggested, praying that he’d be able to pass the guy off onto someone else before he started to lament the loss of his artistic freedom. He really didn’t need to hear about that.

***

“Who?” Phinks asked and turned to look at where the kid was pointing. 

When he finally focussed, he heard a growl spew out of his mouth. “_Them,_” he hissed. “I knew it! They’ve come to stop me!” He stood up and heard the bar stool clatter to the floor behind him. “You think you can stop me!” he yelled and saw the girl on the pole stop mid drop. “You can’t stop ME!”

***

“Oh,” Daniel said quietly, slowly sliding away from the crazy man. “I take it you don’t want to tell them your idea?”

_ You had to go pray for a distraction, didn’t you? You know that God hates you. Now you’re going to die in a bar fight. Good job, Daniel. Really, damn good job. _

***

"So much for being discreet," Nobunaga muttered under his breath when Phinks started to yell. "Shizuku, you go find the ladies room and do your thing with Blinky. Hoover around the sinks that's where we'll likely find any remaining drugs. I'll deal with the knucklehead." 

***

“That’s fine, the music sucks here in any case, and she isn’t doing the drop splint right,” Shizuku said amiably and wandered off to find the ladies room.

***

“Hey, hey, don’t you walk away while I’m yelling at you!” Phinks cried out.

***

“I think she’s going to the toilet,” Daniel pointed out, seeing the determined look on the woman’s face.

_ Shut up, Daniel, don’t provoke the drunk guy anymore. It was funny to listen to him before. Now you hand him over to the new people to deal with. Natasha’s in the back. You can go fuck her while Sal deals with the new people. Yeah, that’s the new plan. Not dying in a bar fight; that’s what we’ll call it. _

***

“Toilet, shcmoilet,” Phinks slurred, glaring at the new guy. “I know Shizuku! You aren’t fooling me! And what are you looking at, Nob-nobu- Mr. Nabagator! Get a new name, that one’s _ stupid! _”

***

"I'm looking at a drunk knucklehead," Nobunaga retorted before turning to the stage besides Phinks with an apologetic smile. "I don't suppose you could give my associate and I some privacy? You really don't want to get caught up in this, trust me." 

***

“I’ll show you out,” Daniel offered when the girl shrugged and got down off the pole. “I know the manager,” he explained to the long-haired guy. 

***

“Fuck you all!” Phinks snarled. “You’re all against me!”

***

“Broksi,” Daniel said sardonically as he helped Jasmine down from the stage. “With that attitude, we will be soon. I wish you the best of luck with the play.”

***

“I never liked you anyway!” Phinks jeered as he watched the retreating back of his would-be friend and the swaying backside of the girl beside him. “Fucking _ traitor! _ You’re working with the CLOWN!”

***

"You're still going on about Hisoka?" Nobunaga asked incredulously. "Phinks, the guy is under armed guard with the BAU. What next? The BAU is secretly in on the drugs ring?" 

***

“Yes! YES! It all makes SENSE!” Phinks said, turning back to stare at his friend. “Bonunaga, you’re...you’re...FANTASTIC! That’s it! That’s the missing spiece!”

***

"Alright, well how about you tell the others all about it back at the base, huh?" Nobunaga asked before looking around for Shizuku. _ OK, hopefully she doesn't forget why she's in there. I'd rather not have to go looking for her. _

***

“And miss all the fine ass, tits and, oh,” Phinks said, staring at the empty stage. “Where’d the boobs go? Did I see Shizuku before?”

***

"You were about to start a fight, so they had to take the dancer into the back for her own safety. Dude, how much have you drunk? Also, Shizuku is...cleaning up the ladies room with Blinky," Nobunaga explained exasperatedly. "Are you going to be able to walk back? Cause I'd prefer not to have to carry you."

***

“There’s dead bodies in the bathroom?” Phinks said, deciding to bite back his instinctive reaction to call the dancer a wuss in favour of the more pressing issue. “You mean I missed a _ fight? _ Why didn’t you come and _ get me! _”

***

“There was no fight, and there weren’t any bodies either,” Shizuku sighed. “Nothing interesting ever happens in places like this. Let’s go.” She prodded Phinks in the side and nodded when he remained standing. “He can walk.”

***

"Yeah, leaving sounds good. Before that young lad comes back with the manager," Nobunaga agreed as he surveyed the club to make sure there was nothing else worth investigating. "I dunno why but there's just something off about this place. It gives me the heebie-jeebies." 

***

“It’s the purple glitter walls,” Phinks said, then paused as he listened to what had just come out of his mouth. “Holy shit, I’m in a place with _ purple glitter on the walls! _ GET ME OUT OF HERE!”

***

"You know you can walk, right?" Nobunaga asked and pointed to the exit. "The door is just over there?"

***

“You know,” Shizuku said thoughtfully as she stared at the trail of debris Phinks had left behind as he’d sprinted for the exit. “I think, maybe, if we tell him that Hisoka’s taken to wearing purple spandex, he might leave him alone.”

***

_ Hisoka in purple spandex? Oh great now I'm picturing that clown in freaking spandex. _ Pausing mid-step to shake the mental image away, Nobunaga shrugged. "I'll let you tell him, but I'd make it glittery. It seems to be the combination he doesn't like." 

***

“Tell who to add glitter?” Shizuku asked, and waved at the bouncer as they exited the club.

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Phinks, Shizuku, Bonolenov, Kalluto, Daniel

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Nobunaga, Feitan, Franklin, Machi, Sal

***

We would like to let you all know that we are so grateful for all the feedback and faves that we have received since we started posting. We love you all so much! We’re going to have to switch to a two weekly posting schedule due to changes in work schedules, but thought that it was only fair to let you all know. We hope that you have a very happy weekend <3

  
  



	21. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party arrives, and Hisoka continues to play his dangerous game of cat and mouse.

**Please note that all languages that are not English were translated via google, so may not be correct...but it was the only way we had to do it :D Hope you enjoy. Notes for the translations can be found at the end of the character's post.**

  
"Are you sure this is the right place, Lulu?" Hisoka asked sceptically as he looked up at the house, before glancing back at his ‘guards’. "Somehow I thought his home would be...bigger." 

He fidgeted with the hem of his waistcoat. The three-piece suit did look good on him, and it fitted well. Even Hisoka had been hard-pressed to deny that, but he still felt a little uncomfortable. What made it even worse was the fact that the ‘Jade’ woman had come back onto duty after her apparent ‘compassionate leave’ had run out. As far as he could tell, there wasn’t a compassionate bone in her body, but he’d been having fun acting the part of ‘bemused boyfriend’ all the way to Hannibal’s house. She was incredibly easy to wind up.

***

Kyoya looked up and down the street. This was the kind of area his twelve-year-old self would have imagined a BAU officer would live in. The houses had neat fences or walls; the pointing was all perfect and, most importantly of all, they were all, without exception, detached. 

_ I’m in the wrong job, _ he thought miserably. He knew from experience that these houses were no safer than the ones he’d grown up in. In fact, half of them seemed far less secure if the locks he’d seen on the front doors were anything to go by. But if you got caught robbing these houses, the penalty would be far worse than if you stole from your neighbour on the local council estate. _ Private Law_, he thought to himself. Miriam had told him that the word privilege had derived from the concept, and his life so far had not proved her wrong. 

He watched Hisoka straighten his jacket again. _ Definitely in the wrong job, _ he groaned as his stomach gave a worrying flip at the sight of the Hunter dressed up in his suit. He should not have looked so good. _ I really don’t get paid enough for this. I really don’t. _

***

“Yes, now stop fidgeting and knock on the door,” Illumi snapped, playing the part of the put-upon girlfriend for their audience. 

He was wearing the black strappy heels Hisoka-san had bought for him, along with the long black dress and the opera gloves. He’d had time to buy himself a new clutch bag to keep the makeup that his Master had expertly applied to his face in, and the smoky, dramatic eyes, along with the blood-red lips that had looked at him from out of the mirror after Hisoka-san had finished his work, had rendered him speechless.

“I still don’t understand why you are wearing the perfume Lecter left though,” he muttered under his breath, weary of their audience. “It is clearly a feminine scent.”

***

Hisoka turned to look at Lulu with a playful smile. "It suits me," he replied and winked at Jade, who scoffed back at him. He’d been pleased to see that his suggestion of a hair clip for Kyoya’s gift to her had been put to good use, but had not enjoyed the suspicious look he’d received from her when he’d complimented her on it after he’d introduced himself at the hotel. The woman was beautiful but could put the Zoldyck’s to shame when it came to paranoia. He was going to have to have words with Miriam about her taste in women. 

With a nonchalant shrug and a playfully cryptic smile, he knocked on the door. His nerves were rising, and he did his best to stamp down on them as he leaned on his dress cane and waited for the door to be answered. 

"I know I’ve already said this, but you do look absolutely wonderful Lulu," he teased, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “They won’t know what hit them when you walk into the room.”

***

Illumi felt Lulu preen. “Thank you, Master,” she said before he could stop her and internally sighed. She was so easily distracted.

Reining her in, he continued, “The scent was designed for women-” but stopped halfway through his explanation when the door silently opened. 

***

Hisoka’s retort died on his lips, when the front door opened and who appeared to be Dr. Lecter’s butler peered out at them questioningly.

"Good Evening," Hisoka greeted the butler, giving him a polite bow. "I believe we’re expected this evening, my name is Hisoka Morow,” he paused and gestured to his lover. “And this is Lulu Nikolaev, my plus one.”

Looking the couple over with a bored expression, the butler listened to the introduction and glanced over at the guards before responding. "Very good Sir, Madam." The man returned the earlier bow. "If you would, please follow me?" 

“We would be delighted,” Hisoka replied playfully. Taking a moment to check on Kyoya and Jade. “I’m afraid we’ll have to leave you outside, although if I get a moment, I’ll ask Dr. Lecter if he made arrangements for you to be able to come inside or not.” 

***

Illumi followed closely behind his Master, ignoring the perplexed looks their guards gave them and made sure to stay a modest distance behind the two men. He took in the details of the house as they walked. Lecter had an eccentrically gothic taste in sculptures, and wall decor, as well as a wide collection of what he guessed, were rare pieces of art hung in just the right place to catch the eye. 

If decorating ever became weaponised, Illumi thought, he would employ the Doctor without hesitation. The place was perfectly balanced between being aggressively intimidating and the most welcoming trap he’d ever seen.

***

Keeping his silence, for now, Hisoka carefully cast his gaze over the artwork on the walls and resisted the urge to sneer. _ Are you really this pretentious? _ he wondered. _ The suits are one thing, but you actually live here? _ When their tour came to a sudden stop by an open door, he thought he caught the sound of Dr. Lecter's rich laughter mixed in with a small crowd. 

"Sir, Madam," the butler turned to address them with a stiff nod towards the room beyond the door. "Your host awaits the pleasure of your company in the withdrawing room," he added as he stood aside to let them pass. 

"Thank you," Hisoka said with a gracious smile as he led his lover into the lavishly decorated room. _ Lounge, why can’t you just say lounge? It’s not a ‘withdrawing room’. I had to train Illumi out of that habit years ago, don’t tell me the Doctor calls it that too? Is this a house or a museum? I feel like I'm in an antique fair, not a dinner party. I swear, if he greets me in a smoking jacket, I’m leaving. I don't care how rude he thinks I am._

Looking around the room, Hisoka counted fourteen heads and suspected that there were a few more throughout the house. _ Well, let’s get this over with. _ "Lulu darling, should we greet our host and let him know we have arrived?" he asked, turning to Illumi questioningly, but giving him a warm smile when he saw the overly blank look on his face. _ You don't like the decor either, do you? _

***

Hannibal felt the spark to his bracelet and smiled. He’d thought the strange urge to move towards the door had been a subtle joke that Pariston was playing, but no, that pull was most definitely _ Hisoka_.

Excusing himself from his conversation with Margot Verger, he strolled over to the entrance and smiled. “There’s no need, mon cher,” he said politely. “I am extremely pleased that you could make it. May I say that you make quite the tableau. You are full of surprises.”

Fighting his urge to offer Hisoka his arm, he caught a scent on the air and sniffed. Quirking his brow, he smirked at Hisoka before turning to Lulu. “May I ask the name of the scent you are wearing Miss Nikolaev? I am not familiar with that particular blend.”

***

Hisoka smiled at his therapist before answering for his lover. "Do you like it, Dr. Lecter? I believe it's called Haze," he said, stepping into the conversation smoothly. “It made me nostalgic, and it suits her. Don’t you agree?”

***

Hannibal turned to Hisoka with an amused grin. “I do, but I believe the gift that you are wearing was intended for your Lady; I specifically said on the card that it was an apology for placing her in a position to have to do the reconnaissance, instead of you.”

He leaned into Hisoka’s personal space and inhaled deeply. “The scent of deception suits you, though, I’m impressed.”

***

"It does, doesn't it?" Hisoka agreed with a pleased smile as he preened under the Doctor's gaze. "We'd already purchased Lulu's perfume, and it seemed such a shame to let your gift go unused. Almost rude even," he added as he put an arm around Illumi. "We do very much appreciate the thought though, don't we sweetheart?" 

***

“The sandwiches were much appreciated as well. You will have to let me know who your butcher is, the meat was delightful,” Illumi lied smoothly. He was immune to pretty much every poison known to his family, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t succumb to an infection.

***

“I source my meat locally,” Hannibal said, smiling at the couple. “I take great pride in butchering and preparing the animals myself. That one was a particularly rare specimen that I managed to procure recently.”

He gestured to a waiter to get his attention, “May I offer you a drink?” he asked them both.

***

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Dr. Lecter," Hisoka replied easily, "How about you, dearest?" _ Is that Champagne your waiter is bringing over? Is this you showing off, or are you just that well off? _

***

“Champagne would be fine, thank you,” Illumi said with a shy smile.

***

“Would Champagne be acceptable, Hisoka?” Hannibal asked. “I have a selection of other wines, spirits or beers if you would prefer,” he added, ensuring the waiter was within earshot.

***

_ Sure, why not. I'm in a rich guy's house so he can parade me in front of his rich guy friends. _ "That sounds delightful," Hisoka replied warmly. "Are we expecting many more guests tonight, Dr. Lecter?"

***

Hannibal’s smile remained in place as the waiter quickly appeared with their drinks. “No, no more, mon cher. As I said before, this is a small gathering, and I am glad that you are here. The people I want you to meet will be fantastic character witnesses for your case and, well, it never hurts to make new friends.” He took in Hisoka’s unpainted face, his straightened hair and his subtly eccentric outfit. It had even been finished off with a cane and handkerchief that had been knotted in one corner. “If you wished to impress, then you will no doubt do so. You are both breathtaking.”

He turned to Lulu and said, “Ma chere, I commend you on your skills as a tutor. I am sure he will have the rest of the room eating out of his hand in no time.”

***

“I should be the one thanking you, Doctor,” Illumi said politely, dipping his gaze and feigning embarrassment. _ Don’t comment on the number of people. This is a small gathering for my family, Hannibal’s too, probably. Please, Master. I know you won’t agree but think of the Troupe. It’s only a few more than them._

“You provided Hisoka-san with an opportunity that he has never had before, he was eager to learn new skills and,” he paused pointedly. “_ Grow_, as a person.” He ignored Lulu’s laughter. “We couldn’t turn down such an opportunity.”

***

"Well I didn't want to embarrass you in front of these lovely people," Hisoka said playfully as he tried to seem genuinely happy to be there. "Although I'd say we have a give and take arrangement, with my attempts to coach you to take the Hunter Exam. I fear, I am likely a better student than a teacher."

***

“Please do not put yourself down like that Hisoka-san,” Illumi said, looking up adoringly into his Master’s eyes. “You are the best teacher I could have ever asked for.” He reached over and hesitantly stroked a finger along the top of his Master’s hand, taking it into his. “I am learning so much about myself from you.”

***

“And I highly doubt that there’s anything you can do to embarrass me in front of Pariston. I have known the boy since he was twelve years old,” Hannibal said easily. “I fear, Dr. Chilton, on the other hand, may embarrass himself. Margot...well,” he glanced over at the small gathering of people who were talking by his fireplace. “I would love to hear what you make of her. Alas, her wife could not make it this evening; she has to look after their little boy.”

***

_ Did you assume I was referring to you, or just hoping? Because I was meaning Illu-chan. No matter, I can work with this. Maybe you'll succumb to flattery this time?_

"Well, that's certainly reassuring to know. I'd hate to repay your kindness by accidentally making a fool of myself," Hisoka said as he glanced around at the small group. "Especially when you've gone to this much trouble for my benefit. I'm sure they'll be another opportunity for me to meet Margot's other half." 

***

“I am sure you will, Alana is a good friend,” Hannibal said, neatly skipping over Hisoka’s assumption that all this was put on for him. “When she found out that you would be attending, she asked me to pass on her apologies.”

He gestured towards the fireplace. “Would you like to meet those that could make it?”

***

"I think I'd like that actually," Hisoka replied as he glanced over to the fireplace again. "What do you think, Lulu? Should we mingle?"

***

Illumi frowned, completely thrown by the unexpected question. “I thought that was why we were here, Ma- Hisoka-san?” 

_ Why are you asking me? _

_ "Because that’s what normal people do, you idiot,” _ Lulu said, groaning.

***

Hannibal smirked. _ Well, she certainly is quite wonderful, isn’t she? _

***

“Please, lead the way,” Hisoka said cheerfully as he gave Illumi a gentle squeeze. “I’m excited to meet the former Vice-Chairman. I’ve heard many interesting things about him.”

***

“He was rather intrigued by your little stunt at the election,” Hannibal said happily, leading them towards the fireplace. His apprentice was still there, along with Margot, who was looking as if she were trying to work out how to feed him to her pigs. 

“I think he rather likes you,” he added as an aside to Hisoka. “But with Paristion it’s sometimes hard to tell.”

***

Illumi followed, Hisoka, squeezing his hand in return as they headed towards Partiston Hill and a woman that he could only conclude was the mysterious ‘Margot’. Maybe the woman would be able to provide him with some insight as to exactly why Lecter had really invited them to his house?

_ “You don’t think it’s for the reasons he said?” _ Lulu wondered

_ Do you? _ Illumi countered.

_ “I think he has a vested interest in keeping him alive, and that works for now.”_

***

Half an Hour Earlier

***

“No, I’m sorry, I just can’t see it,” Frederick said, shaking his head. “Hisoka is a Gladiator that has been allowed to run around, Masterless and wild. He jumps through no hoops but his own and from everything I have read about him, would rather massacre the people in this room, than make small talk with them.” He waved at a waiter to get his attention. “I can see why a romantic like yourself would want to believe that Hannibal had that kind of sway over him, but, and I mean no offence, Mr. Hill, you do not understand the criminal mind the way I do. I know a murderer when I see one, and Hannibal would not risk our lives on a whim. He opened the invitation to Hisoka simply to be polite, trust me.” 

He picked up a curiously pink-tinted pate that was artfully arranged on a cracker. “There’s no way that Hisoka Morow would come to a house party, no matter how delicious the food maybe.”

***

Margot scoffed and took another sip of her drink. She might not like the company, but watching Frederick dig his own grave that much deeper each time they met was always worth the hassle of coming along to Hannibal’s quarterly parties. 

***

"Ah, but you see it would be rude to accept the invitation and then not show up at all. Also, if Hannibal made the offer out of formality, well it would appeal to Hisoka's sense of humour to accept and show up," Pariston countered with a smile. "He is a most unpredictable character, and if there is one thing you can count on Frederick, it's that he won't do what you expect." 

***

“And that is precisely why he won’t come,” Chilton pointed out. “You _ are _expecting it. This pate is extremely interesting. Do you know what it’s made of?”

***

"I think it's more likely, but by your own argument he will show up. After all, you are expecting that he won't," Pariston replied with a hint of amusement. "It appears we have ourselves a case of Schrodinger's Hunter," he chuckled. "As for the pate, I believe it's made from a rare breed of pig. It was quite hard but gratifying to track down." He added as the memory of Kurapika's shocked indignation flashed through his mind. "One of those once in a lifetime opportunities and Hannibal saw fit to share his good fortune with us. We are truly blessed."

***

“Then,” Margot said with a sigh. “Why don’t you two ‘gentlemen’ put your money where your mouth is? The loser has to source the pig for Hannibal’s next party. If Hisoka shows up, then Pariston gets a reprieve if he doesn’t then,” she smiled at Chilton. “You’ll be the one sourcing our supper.”

***

“I would be more than happy to accept your wager,” Pariston declared and turned to Chilton with an enthusiastic grin. “What about you? Will you meet my challenge?”

***

“Absolutely not,” Frederick blustered. “But I will be more than happy to accept Miss Verger’s wager.”

***

“That’s Mrs Verger, thank you, Frederick,” Margot sneered. “I’m married,” she reminded him. “Nothing’s changed since the last time we met.”

***

“It’s such a pity your wonderful wife couldn’t join us tonight,” Pariston replied with mock sincerity. “I do so enjoy her company, how is she doing these days? And your son too, I do hope they are both well.”

***

“They’re fine,” Margot said coldly. _ Not that you care. _

***

“Well,” Frederick said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the silence stretched between them. “I’ll look forward to tasting your pig next pig in August, Mr. Hill.”

***

Present

***

Hannibal bowed politely, “Pariston, Margot, may I introduce you to Mr. Hisoka Morow and Miss Lulu Nikolaev?” He smiled warmly at his apprentice and saw the look Margot gave him over her wine glass. “Hisoka is an extremely skilful Hunter and Miss Nikolaev is looking to take the exam soon.”

Turning to Lulu, he added, “Pariston is a scientist whose interest lies in the field of genetic engineering and Margot is the woman in charge of the Verger family estate.”

***

"I remember you," Hisoka said to Pariston. "You ran for the chairman position, but it went to...Cheadle Yorkshire? I didn't know you were a scientist, have you stepped away from working for the association?"

***

Intrigued, Pariston honed in on Hisoka. "I’m so glad you made it, we were wondering if we’d get to see you tonight. You just missed Dr. Chilton. He was saying how worried he was that you wouldn’t grace us with your presence,” he held out his hand for Hisoka to take. “I’ve heard good things about you.” 

***

Hisoka arched a brow but accepted the offered hand after Illumi took his drink for him. “The pleasure’s mine,” he replied. “When Dr. Lecter told me you would be here, well, I couldn’t let this opportunity pass me by. Hopefully, I can live up to my reputation.”

***

“Oh I’m sure you will,” Pariston said cheerfully enjoying the chance to talk to somebody that wasn’t Margot Verger. _ Why does Hannibal bother with inviting you? Honestly, Margot, you wouldn’t know interesting conversation if it hit you in the face. _ “Hopefully you’ll be able to join us for the next dinner, I’m happy to say that Dr. Chilton will be providing us with the next pig.” 

***

“He is?” Hannibal asked with an arched brow. “Whatever possessed him to make that offer?”

***

Margot smirked. “I prefer to think of myself as more of a who, Hannibal.”

***

Illumi raised a brow. He knew of the Vergers - they had been frequent patrons of his family - but he had never met her.

***

“He lost a bet,” Pariston explained gleefully. “He didn’t think Hisoka would come, but here he is and looking most resplendent. The loser agreed to provide a pig for the next dinner. It was Margot’s idea.” 

***

Seeing the look of panic in Hannibal’s eyes, Margot mentally awarded herself a point and sipped at her drink. “Don’t worry, Hannibal. I’ll make sure his offering is up to your...standards.”

***

_ Really? What standards do you need for a pig? Are you going to get one shipped in from the Viska Forest Preserve? _ Hisoka wondered. _ Just how dam posh are you Dr. Lecter? _

***

Hannibal gave Margot a grateful nod, ignoring her less than subtle comment about his particular set of standards for his meat. “You have my eternal gratitude, ma chere. Now, I am afraid I must leave you for a moment. It would appear that I have to go talk to a man about a pig. I shall leave our guests of honour in your most capable hands.”

***

_ Or a pig about a man? _ “Don’t worry Hannibal, I’ll take good care of them,” Pariston assured with a wide grin.

***

“I have every faith in you, my boy,” Hannibal said, patting Pariston on his shoulder and zeroing in on the flash of a cane beside the buffet table. “Please excuse me.”

***

_ My boy? Just how close are you? _ Hisoka thought as he watched Dr. Lecter’s retreating back. _ Why does he have to look so good in that suit? No, not thinking about that, talk to Pariston and remember the plan._

***

Still smiling, Pariston turned to Lulu, "Now, Hisoka, don't tell me this lovely lady is your girlfriend? You simply must tell me how you managed to catch her attention, and you're looking to become a Hunter did I hear correctly?"

***

Illumi feigned awe as he saw that Hisoka was too distracted by Hannibal’s departure to take in what Pariston had said. Looking up at the blond, he tried to work out what to say. He’d met the man on a few occasions over the years and had never been that impressed by him. He came across as all bark and no bite; he was a man of little substance.

“I, yes, Sir. I hope to take the exam next year. Hisoka-san has been t-training me. He is a great man.” He hoped his performance would be enough to get past the man’s keen eye.

***

Pariston looked back over at Hisoka who seemed to be more focused on Hannibal for now. _ Are you always this shy? Surely there’s more to you if you’ve caught the attention of the Grim Reaper. What are you hiding? _

"Oh, I have heard many interesting things about your boyfriend. Although I am curious, doesn't it bother you? That nasty business with Heaven's arena, with the Troupe Leader?" he asked in a neutral tone, watching intently to see how she would react.

***

“Why would it bother me, Sir? Hisoka-san was not at fault. He is not responsible for the actions of a criminal?” Illumi said earnestly, not allowing his gaze to falter from Paristons curious stare. It wasn’t a lie. He believed every word.

***

“No, but he is responsible for his own,” Pariston said smugly. “He has quite the reputation for his own criminal activities,” he paused when he saw Hisoka snap to attention to stare at him. “You were once a member of the Phantom Troupe, or am I mistaken?” he asked the redhead. 

***

"I was, but that was before the fight. Which if I may respectfully point out was between myself and Danc- Chrollo Lucilfer as a pre-agreed battle between two Floor Masters. It was not my decision to weaponise the referee, the audience, or to blow up the building," Hisoka chimed in with thinly veiled irritation. _ He's probing for weakness; this is another of Dr. Lecter's tests. I should have known. _ Pausing to take his drink back from Illumi, he sighed. "I think under the circumstances I was allowed to protect myself."

***

“Oh, of course you are,” Pariston agreed with a Cheshire cat grin. “It’s just well; I understand this must be a most difficult time for you both. People can be, so judgemental don’t you think?” 

***

"They can judge all they want, I know I'm a controversial figure right now. But can I trust on you to ensure that her relationship with me won't affect Lulu's chances?" Hisoka asked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from the Arena. "I know you're not the Vice-Chairman, but you have connections. Surely you agree with Netero's view that to be a Hunter, one must simply demonstrate the necessary skills?"

***

"Of course I would be delighted to champion your lovely lady," Pariston agreed with reverence before bowing his head. "I couldn't agree more, rest assured Lulu. When you come to take the exam, you will only be judged on your merits and not the company you keep. You have my word on that." 

***

“You are most kind,” Illumi said evenly, dipping his head. “I shall endeavour to live up to both of your expectations.”

***

“I have no doubts,” Hisoka said reassuringly. “If I did then I wouldn’t keep you by my side.” 

***

“You’d be hard-pressed to find a better compliment than that,” Pariston agreed as he continued to observe her reactions. “I must say, Hisoka is a most fortunate man.”

***

_ “Really, you don’t say, it’s almost like we’re dating him,” _ Lulu sneered.

“Thank you, Mr. Hill,” Illumi said respectfully. “I am glad that you can provide such valuable insight into my boyfriend's mentality, and after knowing him for such a brief period as well.”

***

Margot snorted into her wine glass and did her best not to choke. “Oh, I like you.”

***

_ I never thought I'd be wishing for Dr. Lecter to come back. _ "Now we have that out of the way," Hisoka said trying to smooth over any ruffled feathers. "I didn't realise you and Dr. Lecter knew each other, from the way he talked to you it seems you're rather close?"

***

“He’s like a father to me,” Pariston shrugged. “I’ve known him since I was a child, but if you want to know more about him, you’ll have to ask him yourself.”

***

Hisoka chuckled. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of asking you to share his secrets with me,” he replied, resisting the urge to glance around the room for their host. “I’m his patient; it wouldn’t be appropriate. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

***

“That’s quite understandable; after all, like yourself, I do value my privacy.” Pariston paused as he felt a familiar buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Oh, I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me for a few moments. I’m sure Margot can keep you company until I return.” Smiling at Lulu one last time, he made his way to a quieter corner of the room. _ I thought I told them not to bother me unless it was an emergency, surely La Forte can wait until the morning?_

***

Once he was confident that Pariston was out of earshot, Hisoka lowered his voice as he spoke to Lulu. 

"I know Hannibal said his apprentice would be here, but I really wasn't expecting it to be _ him_. It looks like you have an admirer for the evening, though." 

***

“He’s a child who masquerades as an adult,” Illumi said dismissively. “My family have never cared for him.”

***

“You’re in the minority there,” Margot said, still banging her chest. She’d set her glass on the mantle next to a set of glowing red eyes in a display case. “If Pariston thinks that you stand a chance of being a potential sparring partner, he’ll follow you to the ends of the Earth.”

***

Illumi turned to Margot and smiled. Now that he looked more closely, he could make out small fading scars on her skin. “I know someone else like that,” he said evenly and saw her eyes flicker to Hisoka. “Yes,” he confirmed and smiled up at his Master. “He’s a persistent man.”

***

“You enchanted me,” Hisoka said playfully. “I am but a moth to your flame, inextricably drawn to you. Blind to the potential danger you could be, but oh so happy you chose to give me a chance.”

***

Margot raised an eyebrow and smirked. _ Yeah, so enchanted that you were drooling over Hannibal as he left. _

“How beautiful,” Margot said, forcing herself to smile.

***

Illumi nodded. “I believe he is, yes, thank you.”

_ “You know she was being sarcastic, right?” _ Lulu pointed out.

_ Oh. _

He looked up at his Master. “You have changed my life, and for that, I am forever grateful,” he added, hoping that Margot would understand.

_ Better? _ he wondered.

_ “No, but it was adorable, it’s fine. She’s not going to change.” _

***

_ OK, I’m really not sure what to say now Illu-chan, but thank you? _ Hisoka tried to work out a suitable reply as he met his lover’s eyes.

***

“I see,” Margot said, raising her eyebrow and deciding that there was a definite need for a topic change. Glancing at Hisoka’s wrist, she sighed in relief. “Nice bracelet. How are you finding it?”

***

_ Bracelet? What, oh, the Nen. Right. _ “It’s been interesting. I’m trying to view it as research. Did you have one yourself?” Hisoka asked, latching onto the topic. _ Maybe you can give me some insight into Dr. Lecter, and this won’t be a total waste after all. _

***

Margot smiled briefly before sipping at her drink. “Not any more, but I found mine to be rather useful when I did. It was a get out of jail free card if you like. Mason, my brother...well, when he was alive, he didn’t much appreciate Hannibal’s approach to discipline.”

She swirled her glass and said offhandedly, “I wouldn’t advise resisting.”

***

_ Mason, yes, _ Illumi thought. _ That was one of the men who would request that father personally carried out his jobs. He never liked him, but he was annoyed when he died. I wish he would have told me what happened. I never did work out if he killed him or not. _

***

“It sounds like Dr. Lecter has known your family for a long time,” Hisoka observed. “Did your brother resist? To be honest, I don’t really see the need to. It’s more fun to try to toe the line between either type of activation.”

***

Margot snorted. “Oh, I bet Hannibal loves you. He likes people who are willing to play his game. Mason didn’t.” She stroked a hair from her eye and sighed heavily. “He ended up eating his own face.”

She looked up at Hisoka and then up to the mantle where the eyes floated in their case. “Be careful, Mr. Morow, Hannibal likes to collect curiosities. Make sure you aren’t too interesting.”

***

Hisoka glanced at the Kurta eyes with disinterest. _ Flesh collecting? That doesn’t seem to fit you, but then again I’ve been wrong so far._

“Most people find me the wrong kind of interesting,” he remarked as he looked back at Margot. “Usually they want me far away from them, as far as possible. It would be an interesting change if he did decide to try and collect me. He’s certainly an eccentric if he’s home is anything to go by. Although I didn’t expect him to be a Flesh Collector, that is a surprise.”

***

Margot chuckled darkly, “Oh, Hannibal’s full of surprises. He values the things that others reject.”

She looked down into her drink and saw her carefully made-up eyes staring back at her. “It’s why I’m here.” She swirled her glass and watched her image blur into ripples. “Hannibal accepts what the world rejects. He’s an excellent therapist, but he is a man I would not cross.”

***

“Then I am grateful he has taken such a keen interest in helping me,” Hisoka replied as he watched the ripples in the glass. “I’m hesitantly hopeful about the future. I’ve heard nothing but good things about him. Even if I was rather resentful originally, I’m coming around to the idea that he might want to help. Was it like that for you?”

***

Margot swirled her drink and looked over Hisoka’s shoulder to see where Hannibal was.

“He was...supportive of my more unorthodox ideas,” she said eventually. “I didn’t believe him at first, but now.” She met Hisoka’s golden eyes for the first time. “Now I don’t doubt him for a second. He _ always _keeps his word.”

***

_ That’s certainly good to know. I can use that. _ “I’ve found him to be very accommodating and patient,” Hisoka advised. “The band makes things a bit more interesting during our sessions, but I think it’s been helpful. It’s given me a sense of direction.”

***

Margot smiled. “Yes, it certainly can do that. Mine read, _ Plan, Prepare and Learn_, what does yours say and do you know how they work, he never would tell me?”

***

“He’s given me _ Obey, Civility and Growth_,” Hisoka said as he held up his bracelet to give her a closer look. “How familiar are you with Nen?”

***

Illumi smiled politely and watched the conversation with interest. _ You aren’t upset about your brother’s death, interesting. Most people would be. Are you like us? _

***

“Oh, that stuff. Will tried to talk to Alana about it the last time she went to visit him,” she said, dipping her finger in her drink and sucking the red liquid off it thoughtfully. “It’s some kind of magic according to him. He tried to claim that Hannibal was using it to kill people, but well, he would, wouldn’t he?”

***

“Well, I know I have used it that way,” Hisoka said with a slight smile. “That’s what landed me here. Nen is a fascinating skill. The bands are made of it. He’s what’s known as a Conjurer. I’m still figuring out exactly how it works, but if I were pressed to give a theory, it would be that it’s imprinted with what’s called Manipulation Nen.” _ Do you have Nen yourself? Your aura doesn’t feel strong enough, would you have been an emitter? Maybe I should offer to baptise you? _

***

“Who’s Will?” Illumi asked, noting the glazed look in Margot’s eyes. “And why would he claim that Hannibal has been killing people?”

***

Snapping back to reality, Margot gave Lulu a grateful smile. “He’s Hannibal’s ex. He’s in prison for murder. He has been trying to convince anyone and everyone who will listen that he didn’t do it.” _ The poor bastard. I tried to warn him about Hannibal. I wonder what he’s going to do with you? _

***

"Now, I don't think it's very polite to talk about our host's love life. Or to traumatise his honoured guests," Frederick chimed in as he joined the conversation by the fireplace. "Honestly Mrs. Verger, as a long-standing friend of Hannibal's, I’d expected better from you."

***

“Well, I am so happy that I have a _ man _such as yourself to put me in my place,” Margot sneered. 

Turning to Hisoka and his girlfriend, who appeared to be looking at Dr. Chilton in genuine confusion, she added, “My apologies for traumatising you both. Sometimes I forget myself.”

***

"I assure you, we're not so fragile. There was no harm done; it was an enlightening conversation," Hisoka tried to reassure Margot before turning to the newcomer. 

_ Who are you supposed to be? _ He wondered taking in the man's cane and finely tailored suit. _ You look like Dr. Lecter-lite in that outfit. _ "It's generally considered rude to butt into another person’s conversation too. Mr?"

***

“Doctor,” Hannibal gently corrected, sliding into place beside Hisoka. “Doctor Chilton, and it’s quite OK. Margot isn’t talking about anything that isn’t a matter of public record.”

***

“Why would your love life traumatise us?” Illumi asked and narrowed his brow when he saw Hannibal’s lip twitch up into a smirk for a split second.

***

“The things Will has accused me of are not pleasant,” Hannibal said softly. “But he is safe now, and that’s what matters.”

***

"Yes, he is quite safe and getting the help and support he needs. Dr. Frederick Chilton," Frederick said, introducing himself to the group. "Would I be correct in my assumption that you are, _ the _Mr. Morow that I’ve heard so much about?" 

***

“You would,” Hisoka replied cautiously. “My thanks for your concern but it wasn’t necessary. Although I would ask that you just call me, Hisoka, you’ll make me feel old otherwise,” he joked.

***

“Of course, Hisoka. I hope you’re enjoying the evening so far? I noticed Mr. Hill seemed to be quite taken with you,” Frederick said as he noted the close proximity of Hannibal to his patient.

***

Hisoka chuckled. “That’s rather surprising, he gave me the impression that he was more interested in my girlfriend,” he replied with a hint of amusement. “Allow me to introduce Lulu Nikolaev.”

***

“Of course, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nikolaev,” Frederick said, giving the woman a warm smile. _ You’re really his girlfriend? That explains the smugness at least, and Pariston’s sudden melancholy about unrequited affection. The man’s such a drama queen. _

***

“Pleased to meet your acquaintance,” Illumi said, starting to bow, but caught himself and turned it into a courtesy just in time.

***

Margot rolled her eyes at Chilton but caught the partial bow from Lulu. Ingrained habits like that were hard to break, but the ‘woman’ had been smooth with her cover nonetheless. She wondered how long ago her transition had taken place, and why she wasn’t more concerned about how close Hannibal was to Hisoka.

_ Didn’t you believe what I told you about Will? He’s going to try to make Hisoka a part of his collection. You can’t be that smitten with him that you’ll let Hannibal have him without a fight? Surely you aren’t _ ** _that_ ** _ stupid? _

***

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Nikolaev." Dr. Chilton replied with a smile, "I hope you're enjoying your visit to Yorknew City? Do let me know if there is anything I can do to make your stay more pleasant.”

***

Illumi froze and felt his hand twitch as he resisted the urge to summon his needles. “I am sorry that you would think so little of my boyfriend that you would assume that my ‘visit’ has not been a pleasant one, _ Doctor. _ May I ask where you think I hail from?”

***

Seeing the direction the conversation was heading, Margot decided that she’d rather watch from a distance. 

Mouthing the words, ‘Little Girls Room’ to Hannibal, she smiled at him and made her exit whilst she still could.

***

Dr. Chilton watched Margot leave before he noticed the curious look Hisoka was giving him and felt his heart skip a beat. “Well, it’s just that, surely you’d like to see more of the city than just the area around the hotel?” he asked as calmly as he could manage. “I meant no disrespect, I assure you.” 

***

“And, surely, Dr. Chilton, you had noticed that I possess legs?” Illumi countered. “I am free to go wherever I like. I promise you, Hisoka does not chain me to him. I am _ choosing _to remain in his company.”

***

Hannibal smirked and raised a brow teasingly at Hisoka. “An intriguing thought. How far can your Bungee-gum stretch, mon cher?” _ Do you see what I mean now, Hisoka? _

***

“If I’ve detached it from my body, it’s around ten meters. Although, I’ve never actually tested to find it’s limit while still connected,” Hisoka mused. “Perhaps you could help me with a little experiment once I’m no longer caged?”

***

“I would be delighted, and I’m sure my colleague would happily help as well, wouldn’t you, Frederick?" Hannibal said, imagining the joy on Hisoka’s face as he tried to target a fleeing Chilton with his Nen. “I’m sure it would be a hugely enlightening experience for all involved.”

***

_ This hocus pocus again, Hannibal? You really should know better than to encourage your patient's fantasies. _ “Of course,” Chilton replied a little stiffly. “If you think it would benefit your patient, then I’m sure I can help you find a more suitable volunteer. I do have a hospital to run.”

***

“That you do,” Hannibal said, doing his best to hide his amusement. “But all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, as they say. I’m sure that after Hisoka has completed his therapy and has been signed off as my patient, we could all benefit from some exercise, don’t you?” 

***

“Well I have to confess I work hard and play harder,” Hisoka replied teasingly. “If you’re sure you could keep up with me, Dr. Chilton, then I would be happy to arrange something. But it would have to be at the end of my therapy.”

***

_ If I can keep up? _ Frederick thought incredulously. _ Seriously, I can’t believe Hannibal is even entertaining your delusions. Everyone knows the Arena’s fights were staged that’s why nobody took it seriously when there was a bomb threat._

“Well, we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we,” he said to Hisoka with a curious look. “You certainly seem to have maintained your wit during your time in custody. Perhaps your inability to adapt was greatly exaggerated?”

***

Flashing a mischievous smile, Hisoka chuckled. “Oh, I assure you,” he purred. “Nothing about my reputation has ever been exaggerated.”

***

“Hisoka-san is far more than a simple showman,” Illumi said confidently. “His abilities are many and varied, but,” he added a note of concern to his voice as he looked down at the Doctor’s cane. “Are you sure that you would be able to provide him with the competition that he would need to stay interested in you? Hisoka-san is still healing from the injuries he sustained at the Arena, but,” he looked back up and tried to look worried. “If you aren’t fit and able, then you shouldn’t let him goad you into doing something that you are incapable of. I don’t want you to hurt yourself further.”

***

Hannibal had to contain his urge to laugh aloud at the look on Chilton’s face. He slid the hand closest to Hisoka into his pocket to stop himself from reaching out to touch Hisoka and claim him as his own. He was already standing on the edge of the man’s personal space; he couldn’t afford to set off too many red flags. It would have to be enough to see Hisoka and his lady slowly winding Frederick towards his breaking point. Hisoka would be his. He would come to him. He didn’t have to touch. 

_ But I want to. _

Forcing himself to turn towards Chilton, he waited to see what the man would do.

***

“That’s most kind of you to say, Miss Nikolaev,” Frederick replied, forcing a smile that didn’t meet his eyes. “There is still time for me to improve my own health, perhaps I could follow your boyfriend’s example.” 

***

“There’s no need for flattery, but if you wanted to hire me as a personal trainer, then I’d have to decline. I’m still a Hunter, and until the decision to revoke my license is made, then I’ll be looking to return to that life. Although, perhaps I could make an exception,” Hisoka suggested with mirth dancing behind his eyes. “Perhaps you would like to join us, Dr. Lecter? I’m sure a man of your reputation must take excellent care of himself.”

***

Hannibal smiled and before he realised what he was doing, had pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed it against the base of Hisoka’s back. Covering for the instinctual gesture, he allowed his Nen to pool into his palm and let the warmth to pass into him, rewarding him for the careful flattery.

“I do my best to stay as healthy as I can,” he said. “But I’m always open to broadening my horizons. What is life if not a series of new and exciting experiences, after all?”

***

“A man after my own heart,” Hisoka replied as he tried to ignore the warm sensation flowing up his spine. “I like to consider myself a Hunter of many new and exciting experiences. Especially the ones which have a little danger to them,” he added as he handed his empty glass to the waiter who passed by. “What about you, Dr. Chilton? Are you a thrill-seeker?”

***

Dr. Chilton watched the display with intrigue. He wasn't a stranger to unorthodox methods, but Dr. Lecter really was something else. _ Why do I feel like I’m an unwelcome extra in a private moment? _ he wondered.

“I think I’ve done my share of thrill-seeking already,” Frederick said quietly, leaning on his cane. “I’m afraid I’m rather boring these days, but I take my pleasure where I can. You get a special feeling of satisfaction from watching those under your care grow and blossom into the people they were meant to be. Sadly, it’s not always possible to foster such growth, but for those unlucky few, we do our best to make them comfortable.”

***

Hisoka paused to look Dr. Chilton over carefully. “Would it be presumptuous of me to think you and Dr. Lecter know each other through your work?”

***

“We do, Hisoka. You’re not considering requesting a change in therapist, are you?” Frederick asked feeling emboldened and blaming it on the heady atmosphere of the room. “I’d be more than happy to take over if Hannibal felt it would be in your best interests. Although you would have to give up the hotel room, I’d expect.”

***

Feeling Hisoka’s back muscles tense, Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “I am afraid that I can not permit you to do that, Frederick. Hisoka is at a critical stage of his treatment, and I will not allow you to derail it. You already know my feelings about confining someone like Hisoka, and you also know the detrimental effect that switching therapists can have on a patient, especially mid-way through their prescribed treatment.”

“However,” he kept his gaze even as he turned to his patient. “I would not wish to take your voice away from you, so, and I insist that you answer honestly, do you wish to switch from my care and take Frederick up on his offer? I assure you, the accommodation at the hospital is entirely fit for purpose, and you will receive three square meals a day.”

***

_ No, you don’t get to palm me off on him. Not after you put your Nen on me. _ Hisoka growled inside his head as he schooled his features into a concerned frown. 

“Why would I want to move to the hospital? Lulu wouldn’t be able to stay with me,” he countered as he tried to work out what Dr. Chilton was trying to achieve. _ Is this a test? Are you both testing me? _

“With all due respect, Dr. Chilton,” Hisoka said, switching his attention to the man who wanted to reduce the size of his cage. “I didn’t really believe in therapy, so Dr. Lecter has had to work hard to gain my trust. My girlfriend has come all this way to see me as well. Why would I allow myself to be separated from her now?” He smiled when Chilton seemed to shrink back under his steely gaze. Forcing himself to relax, he looked back at Dr. Lecter. 

“You have shown a greater understanding and willingness to work with me than most,” he said in softer tones. “I won’t lie and say I’m happy about the arrangement, but, I know that you are trying to make it as comfortable as it can be for a man like me. The effort hasn’t gone unnoticed, nor is it unappreciated.” 

***

“There you have it, Frederick,” Hannibal said, feeding more Nen into Hisoka’s still tense back. “You have it in his own words. I have already promised him that I value his opinion, so I hope that you will honour it too. I refuse to take Hisoka’s options away from him and I _ will _ step in if you try to do so again. Unlike Will, he does _ not _belong in your cages.”

***

“Please accept my apologies if I caused any upset,” Frederick backpedalled before glancing over Lulu’s shoulder to try and spot somebody else he could escape to talk to. “I'm not sure what has come over me tonight. If you’ll excuse me, I think I need to get a little air. It was a pleasure to meet you both, Hisoka, Miss Nikolaev.” 

Taking a moment to give them a polite bow, he turned to make a hasty exit. _ Why did I say that? He’s Hannibal’s patient, and Hannibal was _ ** _right there!_ ** _ Don’t panic, just try and get through the rest of the evening without putting your foot in your mouth, and it’ll be fine. _

***

Hannibal watched Dr. Chilton leave dispassionately. “My apologies for my colleague,” he said. “I do hope that he has not cast a shadow across the evening?”

***

“It’s fine. You didn’t know he would do that. You did try to warn me about him making a fool of himself. I’d say he managed it,” Hisoka said as he pointedly looked at the mantelpiece above the fireplace. “Are you a flesh collector? I couldn’t help but notice your centrepiece.” 

_ You gave me the impression you wanted me, so what was that about? Is he really that idiotic?_

***

“I have a few select pieces,” Hannibal said, following Hisoka’s gaze and smiling at the memory of the fear in the Kurta’s eyes as he realised that his Nen was useless against him.

“I was a surgeon before I switched to psychiatry. I like to remember where I came from and what the study of anatomy did for me when I was younger,” he explained. “My teacher had a set,” he said, remembering the way the man had screamed as he had cut him open. The women who took his class had not mourned his loss. “And so when I saw these, I knew I had to have them.”

***

“Well the Kurta’s red eyes were said to be one of the most beautiful colours in the world,” Hisoka mused as he suppressed a shudder. “I’ve never seen the appeal myself, I can think of a much more pleasing shade.” 

***

Hannibal smiled and turned to Hisoka. “So can I, mon cher,” he said softly. “And I’m sure that Lulu can too.”

***

“I can,” Illumi agreed, stepping forward and reaching out for Hisoka’s hand as Hannibal lowered his arm. He watched the Doctor move back and tried to understand the look on his face as he did. “Red has its place, but if I were to pick my favourite, then I would have to say that gold shines brightest in my heart.”

***

“My darling Lulu,” Hisoka said softly as he took his lover’s hand with a grateful smile. "Not many would be as forgiving of my quirks as you are, I hope you weren’t feeling ignored?" 

***

“Not at all,” Illumi said. “It’s never been hard to accept your...quirks, because,” he ducked his head. “You have always accepted mine...Master.”

_ *** _

It was a risk. They hadn’t agreed upon this beforehand, but it was clear from everything that had happened, that Hannibal was a man who loved power. Openly displaying his acceptance that his Master was submitting to someone else would only seek to reinforce the man’s power trip, and lessen the threat that he would pose in his eyes.

“I understand all too well the need for the...unorthodox,” he added. “Intimately.”

***

“We both do,” Hisoka agreed as he moved to put his arm around Illumi to hide his surprise at the use of his title. “And I feel that Dr. Lecter does as well. Master is in good hands. Still, I am glad that you’re here with me.”

***

“Quite the unconventional family,” Hannibal said as he watched Lulu duck her head shyly into Hisoka’s chest. “But love, like beauty, knows no boundaries and does not play by any rules. I am pleased that you have found each other.”

He was shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth, but, he realised with a jolt, they were true. “I am here to help, and unlike the dear Dr. Chilton, I do not wish to clip your wings. I am here to see you fly.”

***

_ If you’re not careful it’ll be me who gets to see you fly, perhaps I should dangle you from the roof with my Nen? _ Hisoka smiled amused at his own internal dialogue as he allowed himself to relax with Illumi leaning against him.

“He’s not like us,” he said thoughtfully. “He’s not as unconventional, so I doubt he’d be able to really be of much help. You, on the other hand, Dr. Lecter have shown an unusual depth of understanding which makes it a little easier to cooperate.”

***

Hannibal smiled and took in the tableau before him. Hisoka’s eyes perfectly matched the rich, yellow flames of the fire behind him and the sleek black of Lulu’s dress, coupled with her pale skin and ash-blond hair was striking in the warm light of the room.

“I am glad,” he said, offering Hisoka a bow of his head. “I myself am a man of unusual tastes, so I feel that it is only fair to accommodate the unorthodox in others. “But, you must be hungry, please,” he turned and gestured for a waiter carrying a selection of elegantly displayed, bite-sized horderves to come over to them. “I insist. What kind of a host would I be if I did not ensure that my guests were well fed? The main meal will be ready within the hour, but until then, feel free to eat whatever you like.”

***

“I’m sure the meal will be delightful, we’ve both been looking forward to it. Am I allowed to ask what these are?” Hisoka asked as he picked up a small cracker with some sort of pate that looked oddly familiar to him. 

***

“A selection of the finest meats from all over the country,” Hannibal said simply, watching the waiter offering the tray to Lulu next.

***

Hisoka looked at the tray with interest, he had to admit the food did look good, and it smelled even better as he gave the pate a quick sniff. 

"Did you use the same meats for those sandwiches may I ask?" he said as he gave his lover a quick glance before deciding to take the plunge and eat the appetizer. 

***

“I did,” Hannibal said with a knowing chuckle. “I had that particular beast made into the roses at the top left of the plate. It reminded me of a flower, cut as it came into bloom. I used it to make the pate as well, how do you like it?”

***

_ If you have Danchou as your patient too I bet he just loves you. _ "The pate is delightful, I almost feel guilty for eating it," Hisoka said honestly. "Only almost, mind. It would be rude not to enjoy it now that it's been prepared so wonderfully." 

***

“It looks delicious,” Illumi agreed as he turned to look at the plate. He had been curious about the sandwiches, but the risk of infection had been too high to eat them at the time. Now, as his Master had pointed out, it would be rude to refuse. He reached out for the rose-shaped meat that sat on a small, circular crackerbread and asked, “May I?”

***

Hannibal nodded graciously and watched Lulu select and then eat his sampler. The thrill that ran through him was intoxicating. Lulu hadn’t let go of Hisoka, and Hannibal wondered if, like him, she too felt the need to be close to the man. _ What’s happening to me? _ he wondered. _ Why am I losing control? Has the association misunderstood your Nen? Are you able to manipulate? How strong are you, mon cher? _

Taking the tray from the waiter, he laid it down on the side table next to them and selected a rose for himself. “I never feel guilty about anything that I eat,” he said, feeling the thrill of a fresh challenge rising within him. “Our food gives us life, and life is to be enjoyed, wouldn’t you agree?” he asked Hisoka.

***

“I’m a hedonist at heart, what’s the point of being alive if you can’t enjoy it? I’ll never understand those who shy away from dangerous pursuits. The thrill of adrenaline as I face a truly strong opponent,” Hisoka sighed as he picked up another piece of meat from the tray. “Well, it’s one of life's greatest pleasures. Although, I can understand why, for some, it would be food, were you ever a Gourmet Hunter?”

***

Hannibal chuckled. “No, never, I prefer to keep my work and my hobbies separate, but you are not the first to ask. Food is my life’s passion. After knowing the pangs of hunger, I have grown to truly appreciate it for the gift that it is.”

He glanced down at Lulu and softened his smile. “How are you finding it, ma chere?”

***

“It’s even better than I remember, Doctor,” Illumi said and selected another piece, this time around it was a ball that looked like some kind of beef. “You are quite the Renaissance man; Science, Art and now it turns out that you can Cook too. If I weren’t so impressed, I’d be envious.”

***

"I can understand your appreciation Doctor," Hisoka said mildly as he eyed the rest of the selection before deciding to copy Illumi and try the spherical piece of meat. "Although I never had the patience to learn the craft like you have. Should I be worried, Lulu?" he asked teasingly before popping the morsel into his mouth. 

_ If this is one of those Viska Forest pigs, no wonder Menchi wanted to fail us all. Everything looks like it's pork, but each one tastes so different. _

***

Amused, Hannibal turned to Lulu to see how she would answer.

***

Illumi ducked his head and flushed, “No, Master, I assure you I have never desired anyone but you.”

_ “He was joking, you idiot,” _ Lulu thought and sighed when Illumi frowned. _ “How the hell did you cope before I came along?” _

_ I avoided talking to people unless it was absolutely necessary and Hisoka-san was never so...complicated. Something’s changed since his fight. I don’t understand why he would joke like that? He knows that I hate the Doctor. _ He frowned and bit into the beef. It was delicious.

***

"It's alright," Hisoka said soothingly as he put his arm around Illumi. "Master is just feeling rather playful tonight. I know how you feel about me," he added gently before resting his chin on his lover's head and smiling over at Dr. Lecter. 

***

“Do not fear, ma chere,” Hannibal said gently. “I am a renaissance man in every sense of the word. Hisoka will never have to fear me stealing you from him.”

***

Illumi frowned. _ Why would I fear that? _ he wondered and felt Lulu rolling her eyes.

“Thank you, Master,” he said, ignoring her. “And...I had never feared that, Doctor. I know that Hisoka-san will always return to me and that if he did not, then he would be dead. Unless you intend to kill him, then I do not see the need to worry.”

_ “He’s _ ** _gay_**_, you dingus.” _

***

“I don’t think we’d need to worry about that,” Hisoka chimed in. “After all, the good Doctor has been kind enough to give me this opportunity to make friends and powerful allies. Wild horses couldn’t stop me from trying to find my way back to you.”

***

“I’d kill the horses that tried,” Illumi growled and startled when he heard Hannibal laugh.

***

“Now I understand what he sees in you, ma chere,” Hannibal said, offering the small woman a toast, before sipping at his drink. “I was right. You are a Viper. How magnificent.”

***

“A rose by any other name as they say,” Hisoka agreed. “I have always been rather fond of Vipers. They look so unassuming until they strike. By then, it’s too late, as I learned when I fell under my sweet Lulu’s spell. Not that I’m complaining, she’s a delightful challenge, and she keeps me on my toes. I’d imagine if I were more inclined towards submission, like her I’d need a firm hand.”

***

Hannibal raised a brow. “I have no doubt,” he said curtly as a sudden fair of irritation spiked inside his chest. _ Are you trying to provoke me, mon cher? You know you’re submissive. Your Lulu knows. You’re playing a dangerous game, Hisoka. If you think that I will not discipline you simply because you are a guest in my house, then you are woefully mistaken. _

***

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Pariston interjected as he put a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder with a gentle squeeze. “Is everything alright? I know Hannibal’s food has been known to bring out the more primal desires inside of us. But I assure you, Miss Nikolaev, you don’t need to shelter against Hisoka for protection. Hannibal’s a teddy bear once you get to know him, I promise.”

_ I had a feeling that Hisoka could be trouble, but making Hannibal start to lose control? That is a surprise. Are you going to turn out to be the thing he’s been searching for, after all? Either way, this evening is going to be most entertaining. Hopefully, senas geras teve* isn’t too far gone to pick up the warning._

_*Good old father_

***

Illummi bridled at the suggestion that he would need protecting and took in the casual way that Pariston was touching Hannibal. “I assure you, Mr. Hill, I am not sheltering from anyone.”

***

Blinking as he ran Pariston’s warning through his mind, Hannibal mentally shook himself and smiled winningly at Lulu. “We were just talking about that exact topic, my boy,” he assured Pariston. “Lulu is a lady of hidden depths.”

_ I nearly lost control. Why, and more to the point, _ ** _how_**_? What would I have done if Pariston hadn’t been here? I have to get a hold of myself. I can’t let the mask slip, not here. Does he suspect? Is he trying to get me to expose myself in front of a crowd? How could he know? _ He narrowed his eyes. _ Has Lulu been scouting more than just the outskirts of my house? Mon cher, you have been a busy boy, haven’t you? _

***

“I would expect nothing less from somebody who managed to catch the attention of Hisoka Morow,” Pariston agreed with a smile as he allowed himself to relax again. “Please accept my apologies for butting in. I just had a sudden urge to drop by.”

***

Hisoka looked pointedly at the hand on Hannibal’s shoulder before looking up at Parison’s smug grin. _ Why do I want to move your hand? _ he wondered as he tried to straighten out what had happened in his mind. _ The air changed, and now it’s back to normal? Was that your aura, Dr. Lecter? _

“It’s quite alright,” he assured. “It’s not often we get the opportunity to be seen publicly as a couple you see, so we’re enjoying not having to hide.” 

***

“A hidden affair?” Pariston replied with a mischievous air. “Say no more. Your secret will be safe with me. Hannibal here can vouch for my ability to keep your confidences.”

***

“Then you have my gratitude,” Hisoka said plainly, finally managing to look away from the man’s hand...that still hadn’t moved. 

***

Hannibal chuckled, noting how long it had taken for Hisoka to look away from Pariston’s hand. _ So you do want me. You weren’t merely playing before. How interesting. Are you that unaware of yourself, mon cher? Do you genuinely think that you do not desire to submit to me? Is that why I had the urge to drag you away? So that I could prove it to you? _

“Pariston, my boy,” he said, patting the man’s hand. “Your timing is impeccable as always. Would you be able to hold the fort here whilst Hisoka and I have a little chat? Lulu is, of course, free to join us if you would like,” he added, nodding to Hisoka. “This is not a formal therapy session, after all.” _ I can’t risk you provoking me like that again. If you want a firm hand, I’ll give you one, but I need to know precisely what you know about me, mon cher. How have you found out? _

***

“Of course,” Pariston agreed as he wondered just what kind of chat Hannibal intended to have.

***

_ Well, this isn’t what I expected, just what are you planning? You know you can’t make me disappear so either you want to talk, or you're actually giving in to my flirting? _

“I would appreciate having Lulu with me,” Hisoka said as he sought out his lover’s hand. “I must confess my curiosity as to what you wish to discuss that requires privacy.”

***

“We can discuss that when we get there, mon cher,” Hannibal said, stepping away from Pariston. “I’ll leave the guests in your capable hands until we return. We shouldn’t be too long. If the two of you would care to follow me?” He gestured to the exit of the living room. “There is a private room across the hallway to your left. It has a blue door.”

***

"Of course Doctor," Hisoka agreed, stamping down on the sudden influx of butterflies in his stomach. "Shall we, my dear?" he asked Lulu before making a move towards the door.

***

Giving Pariston one last glare, Illumi nodded and followed his Master, readying himself should Hannibal try to attack. He watched as Hannibal passed him and moved to lead the way.

_ “Don’t do anything stupid,” _ Lulu warned. _ “You can’t win this by killing him. Let Hisoka-san do his thing. We aren’t here to interfere.” _

_ This feels like a trap, _ Illumi snarled.

_ “I know, but he can’t do anything here, not in front of all these people. Don’t be impulsive.” _

_ I’m never impulsive! _ Illumi roared.

Lulu snorted. _ “Of course, sweetie, of course.” _

***

Reaching for Illumi’s hand, he gave it a squeeze he smiled at his lover as they were led down the hall. _ This is certainly going to be interesting, do you really just want to talk? Or are you going to address the elephant in the room?_

“You certainly have an eclectic taste in decor,” Hisoka commented in an attempt to break the silence. “I’m guessing some of the more interesting items are from your travels as a Hunter?”

***

“I’m an unconventional man, Hisoka,” Hannibal said quietly, opening the door and gesturing for his guests to enter the room. “I have lived in many different places. Each piece has its own place in my heart. After you, mon cher.”

***

_ Oh, I hadn’t noticed, I’m sure every therapist uses Nen on their patients and keeps sex toys in their offices. _ Hisoka thought a little sourly as he passed through the door and took in the room. 

Looking around, he saw the spartan, pale blue walls. There were several comfortable-looking sofas and chairs surrounding them and in the middle of the floor stood an unremarkable and rather plain-looking table. He frowned when he spotted a large cupboard nestled in one corner. _ What’s this room, supposed to be? Am I going to be put in time out? _ he wondered as he felt Illumi come to stand beside him. 

***

_ I don’t like this, _ Illumi thought, noting the discreetly placed rings for shackles to be attached to, along with the easily cleaned floor. _ This is a trap. I have to get Master out of here. _

_ “No!” _ Lulu commanded. _ “No, you have to trust him.” _

_ I do trust him! I don’t trust _ ** _Lecter!_ ** Illumi snarled.

_ “Then let me do the talking. You’re in no fit state to help anyone. Calm down!” _ she insisted, pushing up and forcing Illumi into the back of his mind.

“Well, this is cosey,” she said, hearing the door click closed behind her. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

***

Hisoka chuckled as he felt his lover’s energy shifting. _ Lulu? _ "I'm a little confused myself; it's not what I expected," he admitted as he tried to sense where Hannibal was and felt his heart skip a beat. “It’s definitely more private, and the colour on walls is nice,” he commented.

***

“Thank you, mon cher,” Hannibal said as evenly as he could while he fought against his instinct to grab the man in front of him and rip his clothes from his skin. He needed to touch, to claim, to _ own _Hisoka. It was exactly as Pariston had said; he felt primal. He hadn’t felt this in touch with his instincts since he’d left Meteor City and it was unnerving, to say the least.

Tilting his head, he looked Hisoka over and asked, “Why were you trying to provoke me, mon cher? I would dearly like to know.”

***

“Provoke?” Hisoka echoed. “I wasn’t, at least I didn’t think I was being...Dr. Lecter I was trying to get to know everyone a bit better. Dr. Chilton irked me, I have to admit, but Mrs. Verger seemed nice enough. Wouldn’t your band trigger if I was being deliberately provocative? Surely that would break your civility clause, or am I mistaken?”

***

Lulu tittered. “Oh, if you think _ that _ was provocative, you’ve got another thing coming, Doctor. Hisoka wasn’t even _ trying_.”

She saw the man’s eyes narrow. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot, I have to be demure and polite. The perfect little wallflower, don’t I? Bad Lulu,” she slapped her own hand and winked. “I’ll learn my lesson one day.”

***

“Lulu,” Hisoka admonished even as he felt himself breaking out in an amused smirk. “You know I’d find you boring if you were a wallflower, it’s your wildness that I’m drawn to. Although I would suggest that you don’t talk to our host like that too often, but you are right. I hadn’t actually started trying to really provoke anyone yet.”

Grinning, Hisoka took a step towards Dr. Lecter as he looked the man up and down with a hum of approval. “Do you want to see me try?” he purred. “I know I’ve been very naughty during my therapy sessions, but like you said earlier, this isn’t a formal session. So surely the rules don’t apply? Show me how unconventional you really are. I’ve been a very bad man. I think I need_ punishing. _” 

_ What will you do? You can’t attack me, not here. I have to leave in one piece because I have guards outside. It’s your move Doctor. _

***

Hannibal heard a low and dangerous growl escape from his throat and let go of the tight hold he had over his Nen until it flooded the room. His relaxed posture straightened, and he hardened his eyes. 

“I couldn’t agree more, Hisoka,” he said with deceptive calm. “Go over to the table. It’s time that I showed you a _ firm hand. _”

***

“Do you intend to give me a spanking?” Hisoka teased deliberately taking his time as he moved over to the table. 

***

“Oh, I do hope so,” Lulu chirped, clapping her hands excitedly. “You’re both so _ handsome! _ Oh, please tell me that I can watch? Will you make my Master _ scream _for you, Doctor?”

_ What are you _ ** _doing_**_? You’ll get him _ ** _killed!_ **

_ "Oh, shut up, you drama queen. Hannibal wants to shag him, not shank him. What planet have you been living on? _

***

“Whether he screams or not is up to Hisoka, ma chere,” Hannibal said, pouring his impatience into his aura to see whether Hisoka would speed up. “But you may watch, yes.” He gestured to the sofa that would leave her directly in Hisoka’s line of sight. “So long as you remain quiet. Your Master will most certainly need his cane by the time he leaves this room. I would suggest that you do not add to his punishment.”

***

_ Do you really think you can hurt me enough for that? _ “I’m honestly curious to see what you have in mind for me,” Hisoka said playfully as he leant against the table and winked at Lulu. “Be a good girl for me now, and I’m sure you’ll get to enjoy the show.” 

***

“I can’t wait,” Lulu breathed, sitting down where she was told and allowing the slit in her dress to fall open to reveal the full length of her leg. “Let me hear you sing, Master.”

***

“Take off your jacket and bend over, resting your forearms on the table,” Hannibal instructed, feeling his pulse quicken at the thought of laying his hands on the man again. “We don’t want such a beautiful creation to get damaged, do we?”

***

“No, it would be a shame,” Hisoka muttered as he complied with the instruction and bent over the table once he’d laid the folded jacket down. 

***

“Precisely, Hisoka,” Hannibal said as he ran a Nen infused hand down the man’s spine. “Your Lulu deserves a show, after all,” he added, taking up his position behind the man and seeing the eager glint in his girlfriend’s eyes. Leaning forward, he whispered into Hisoka’s ear, “Let’s find out exactly how firm of a hand you need, shall we?”

***

_ You’re doing this for Lulu, and for the mission. Not for him, just let him have his fun. He’s crossing the line of his own accord; it’s just a case of keeping him from going back._

“Only one way to find out,” Hisoka teased as he resisted the urge to arch up into the hand stroking him and bit his lip. “I’m ready,” he murmured.

***

“Indeed there is, mon cher,” Hannibal said as he reached around the front of Hisoka’s trousers and undid his belt with practised movements. Flicking open the button of his trousers he gently instructed, “Tell me what you know about me. How have Lulu and you been going about your research?”

***

“Research?” Hisoka asked in surprise. “You’re my therapist and a Blacklist Hunter? Until today I didn’t realise you knew Pariston Hill. I know you’re Nen type, I could guess things from your house, but that’s why I’ve been asking you questions. What am I supposed to know?” he asked as he tried to think through his confusion.

***

“You scouted my house,” Hannibal pointed out as he unzipped Hisoka’s pants. “Or at least, your darling Lulu did.”

***

Hisoka didn’t outwardly react. He had expected this after his belt had been undone. Instead, he tried to think about the question. _ But Illu-chan didn’t mention anything out of the ordinary, I’d remember. _ “It was Lulu,” he confirmed. “I guessed you’d know if I was there because I’m marked with your Nen. She didn’t mention anything that you’d be wanting to keep secret. If I’d thought that you were trying to entrap me, I wouldn’t have come.”

***

“Good, mon cher, I am glad that you would not be that foolish,” Hannibal said as he slid the man’s trousers down. “I commend you on your choice of scout, by the way,” he added, stroking the base of Hisoka’s spine and revelling in the feeling of power. “She left no trace. I would not have known that she had been there if I hadn’t have been expecting her. You are an exceptional teacher, with an even more exceptional student. Do I need to worry about her trying to kill me?”

***

“Only if you intend to kill me,” Hisoka replied confidently. “She swore herself to me when I became her Master. My death belongs to her. If anyone takes her prize, then she’ll ensure they meet their end by her hand.” He closed his eyes and commanded his body to relax. “I’m also an unconventional man,” he added.

***

“I have no doubt, you also have excellent taste in partners,” Hannibal said, surprised by how proud he felt about Hisoka’s choice. “I suspect that she is as equally skilful as you are. A man like you would settle for nothing less,” he purred, sliding Hisoka’s boxers down to meet his trousers on the floor. His ass was exquisite. 

Hannibal licked his lips. “Could she kill you right now, mon cher?” he asked, forcing himself to look at Lulu’s amused face. It was a perfect mask; she gave nothing away.

***

“She could try. Something tells me that you wouldn’t be passive enough just to watch that happen,” Hisoka countered. “Are you asking to see me fight?” 

***

“No, mon cher,” Hannibal said with a chuckle, allowing his hand to rest on the man’s ass, and stifling a groan at the feeling of his skin. “You are correct. I wouldn’t stand by and let her do that.” _ I was wondering how you would react to the idea. You seemed delighted at the prospect of fighting before. I wonder, do you not believe that she is ready to face you? Is she another of your fruits? _ “Nor would I allow her to interrupt our show. Shall we begin?”

***

_ I’m not ready for Illu-chan to leave me just yet. I wouldn’t let you take him from me, or Lulu. _ “I think that would be for the best,” Hisoka agreed. “It seems a little cruel to keep Lulu’s treat from her. She’s been good. Not even made a peep.”

***

“And who am I to keep such a charming Princess from her entertainment?” Hannibal chuckled, drawing his hand back. “Don’t worry, I won’t go easy on you,” he said before smacking his hand down hard onto the right cheek.

***

Hisoka’s witty remark died on his lips as the hand resting on his buttock was removed and swiftly came down hard against his bare skin. Unable to brace himself for the impact in time, he couldn’t stop himself from yelping in surprise. 

_ So this is what you decided on for my punishment? _ he wondered as shock quickly wore off. _ A simple spanking isn't going to be much of a deterrant_. He smiled to himself. He was confident that he could endure this. 

***

Hannibal brought his hand down again, equally hard, against the other ass cheek. “Tell me, Hisoka, what did you hope to get out of provoking me? You say that you aren’t submissive, but you appear to be challenging me to prove you otherwise.”

Before the man had a chance to speak, he landed his next blow, just above the top of his leg.

***

Now that Hisoka knew what was coming it was easy to brace himself for the next blow. He grinned to himself when he managed to remain silent. When another strike came almost immediately after Dr. Lecter’s question, he cried out and looked to his lover.

_ Why are you asking me this? You want me, don’t you? I’ve been throwing myself at you since the start, what else would I be after?_

“I’d have thought it was obvious, I’ve made no secret of trying to get you into a sexual encounter,” he said between breaths as he revelled in the endorphins that were starting to flow through him. “You’ve met Lulu, if I want my submissive to be able to push me, surely I’d be the same as the submissive?” he challenged. 

***

At the sound of Hisoka’s second yelp, he couldn’t hold in his smile. He saw the bracelet glow and wondered what Hisoka would do. The answer had been honest.

“So you simply want sex?” Hannibal asked, slamming his hand down again.

***

Hisoka groaned loudly as he felt the next impact, combined with the subtle activation of the bracelet. As much as he didn't want it to, he was starting to feel good. He grinned over at Lulu. 

"Is that really so hard for you to believe?" he countered the question with his own before he allowed himself to sag against the tabletop. “I’m all about fun, and you can ask my guards how high my sex drive is,” he added playfully.

***

Hannibal Landed two blows in quick succession over the already reddened skin, ensuring they were both slightly harder than the ones before.

“I have heard mention, yes,” he said, delighting in the way Hisoka was responding. “So I would be a prized conquest? Where would I sit compared to Freddie Lounds?” he asked with a smirk. 

***

Lulu squirmed in place as she watched Hannibal spank her Master. His skin was turning pink, and her mouth was going dry at the thought of having him bend like that for her.

She smiled as he grinned at her in between the blows.

***

“That’s hardly a fair comparison,” Hisoka complained before moaning as he felt his arousal building with the harder blows. “I wouldn’t play submissive to her, but I have offered to take that role for you.”

***

“Yes, mon cher, you did,” Hannibal purred. “But I don’t play games. I promised you that I would help you understand yourself, and I will.” He landed three hard blows in quick succession. “I always keep my promises.”

***

Hisoka cried out louder with each successive strike. The pain from his wrist was combining with the heady rush of endorphins from the beating, and he couldn’t stop the giggle that forced itself out from his throat as his cock twitched against the table.

"You did mention that, but you also mentioned helping me with my weaknesses," he reminded Hannibal as he rode out the waves of sensations flooding his mind. "I also remember that you only want to help me as a patient." 

Sighing in delight, he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. "I also think you'd like to see me truly submit." He licked at the wound before adding, “Did you expect I’d make it easy for you? Words don’t mean much to me unless you back them up with actions. If you want my real submission, you’re going to have your work cut out for you.”

***

Hannibal smirked and slammed his hand down again, giving the man the endorphin high he was seeking. “And what made you think I would not understand that, mon cher?” 

***

"Well you're still trying to be my therapist, aren't you?" Hisoka asked cheekily between quiet moans as he gripped the table. 

***

Hannibal heard Lulu’s quiet chuckle and allowed Hisoka a pause in his spanking.

_ Trying to be, mon cher? _

“You have something to say, ma chere?”

***

“I-” Lulu paused when she realised that she’d inadvertently broken the rules. “No, Sir,” she said and dropped her gaze and did her best to ignore Illumi’s protests that she’d placed Hisoka-san in danger. She knew she hadn’t. The way Hannibal was looking at their Master left her with no doubt at all that he wanted nothing more than to take him then and there. It was only his stubborn insistence upon keeping up his act that was stopping him. 

But Hannibal had told her to stay quiet. She wanted to find out what would happen next.

***

"Lulu, it's OK. Master would like to hear what you wanted to say," Hisoka panted, looking at his doll, and the submissive pose she’d taken on. "You wouldn’t refuse me, would you?”

***

Lulu looked up and met her Master’s eyes before glancing at Hannibal, who raised his brow in challenge. 

She grinned. Turning back to Hisoka, she realised that he must be angling for more pain. _ Let’s make this count, _ she thought, and opened her mouth to speak. “Violence, for you, Master, well, it’s just foreplay. You’d never truly submit unless they could claim your body as well.” 

It was the truth, and everyone in the room knew it.

Looking back up into Hannibal’s lust darkened eyes, she purred, “You’re still his therapist and so, Sir, my apologies if this comes across as vulgar, but I don’t see how you could claim him _ and _satisfy him without,” she licked her lips deliberately. “Fucking him.”

***

Hisoka chuckled briefly before flashing Lulu a seductive smile. "Good girl," he praised. "You do learn so quickly for me; I don’t know if I could have put it better myself. Although I would be slightly disappointed if the good Doctor hadn’t realised that by now."

***

Hannibal let the hardest blow yet land directly on the middle of Hisoka’s left cheek. “I see,” he said evenly. Leaving his hand in place, he deliberately bent forwards, laying himself over the man until his lips were almost touching his ear. “Did you think that I would make it that easy for you, mon cher?” he whispered, throwing his own words back at him. He had no doubt that Hisoka could feel his arousal, but he needed the man to understand that he had far more self-discipline than anyone Hisoka had ever called ‘Master’ before. 

Leaning back up, he landed the next blow on his right cheek. “Lulu,” he said. “Do you want to see me _ fuck _your Master?”

***

Lulu looked at Hisoka for permission to answer. “Master?” she asked with a cheeky raise of her brow.

***

_ I want you to fuck me. I don’t care if Lulu gets to watch or not. You marked me with your Nen, and then you dare to hint about letting me be caged? _ Hisoka snarled inside his mind as the fog of lust continued to descend. _ I’ll have you, _**_Doctor_**_, I know you want me. _

“Tell him, sweetheart,” he gasped as the latest rush of endorphins hit him like a wave. “Remember, it’s rude to lie. Be honest,” he cooed happily as he melted against the hard surface of the table. “Master knows when you’re lying to him.”

***

“Yes,” Lulu breathed. “I want to see you make him scream.” She was going to need a new set of underwear if things continued like this.

***

Hannibal felt his lips quirk into a smile. “Then we better show her exactly what you’re capable of, shan’t we, mon cher?” Hannibal said and gently patted Hisoka’s bright red ass. “We wouldn’t want to leave you_ unfulfilled, _ would we?”

He set off for the wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulled open one door. Reaching inside, he selected a thick wooden cane that was almost identical to the one he had in his office and walked back over to Hisoka, making sure he could see everything.

***

_ Caning? Are you trying to test the limits of my masochism, Doctor? _ Hisoka's eyes locked onto the piece of wood as he recalled the way he’d felt when his feet had been beaten. _ How different will it be on my ass? Are you going to make me cry out? Will you not stop until I do? _

"I hope you're enjoying the show, Lulu," he purred as he continued to watch Dr. Lecter approach him. 

***

Lulu nodded and resisted the urge to touch herself. The image the two men were making was captivating. She knew that speaking now would break the spell and Illumi’s warnings to hold her tongue were still ringing in her ears. Hannibal had made it quite clear what would happen if she talked, but no one in the room seemed upset about the fact that she had. Illumi didn’t count.

***

“I think five on each side should do it,” Hannibal said, as he resumed his spot beside Hisoka’s ass and placed the cane against his right cheek. “You will count the blows aloud for your Lulu, mon cher. She won’t talk, not unless she wants your punishment to be doubled. This is between us now,” he added in a far more gentle tone. _ Let me show you how much I understand you. Let me free your mind. Give in, Hisoka. Let yourself enjoy your submission. I know you need this; you need me._

***

_ Five this time? You know you're just rewarding me, right? _ Hisoka felt his heart quicken with excitement and looked over to Lulu. _ Be good, don't interfere. This needs to happen. We need Dr. Lecter to think he can take me from you._

"Let's not keep our wonderful audience hanging," he murmured and waited to see what would happen. 

***

Hannibal chuckled and landed the first blow. “Indeed,” he said with open delight. “We wouldn’t want that, mon cher.” He hadn’t held back and watched with open fascination as the red welt formed on his skin. “She’s been _ so good_,” he added, stroking his hand over his mark.

***

The first strike landed before Hisoka could brace himself and he found himself unable to hold back the low groan that followed in its wake. 

"One," he growled defiantly, smirking at Lulu as he caught her eye. "Such a good girl," he agreed as he felt fingers tracing the tender skin of his cheek.

***

Hannibal aimed the next blow to land diagonally across Hisoka’s ass. He watched as the red line blossomed from the top of the cheek down to just below the middle. “Umm,” Hannibal agreed, licking his lips and resisting the urge to bend down and taste. “A shining achievement.”

***

Hisoka maintained eye contact with his lover, and he heard the faint swish in the air as the cane came down on his ass for the second time.

"Two," he moaned as the fiery pain continued to build steadily, and his dick twitched one more. 

***

Hannibal landed the third switch quickly across the bottom of Hisoka’s cheek. 

***

Lulu watched, captivated as her Master howelled and counted the falling blows across his already sensitive ass. Each time Hisoka-san found her eyes and each time he remembered the number, but she could see the fog descending. 

Hannibal was sending her Master into a state of mind she knew all too well. Her underwear was soaked through, and she didn’t quite know what she was going to do when it came to an end.

When Hannibal switched to the second cheek, she saw her Master’s knuckles go white in an attempt to stay still. As the first two strokes landed, she watched his legs beginning to tremble. _ Is the pain that bad? I’ve never seen you like this before; it’s just a caning? Who are you acting for? _ she wondered.

_ He’s not acting, look at his eyes! _ Illumi growled. _ What’s Hannibal doing to him? _

“Three!” Hisoka screamed.

***

Hannibal had to pace himself. He had to prove to himself that he was disciplined enough to remember not to touch Hisoka now. He had an audience, and more importantly, Hisoka _ had _to know that he was in control.

Landing the next blow centimetres below the last, he watched the welt form and revelled in the man’s reaction.

***

_ I'm losing myself, I need to hold on, _ Hisoka commanded himself as he began to pant; his arousal was becoming almost painful. The wood under his hands was solid, but it wasn't enough to keep him anchored. _ Lulu, my precious doll. I need you. _

Desperate golden eyes locked onto his lover's green ones, and he felt his heart jolt when he saw the lust and desire on her face. Unaware of his body's involuntary movements, he arched when the cane landed, shuddering with the effort to maintain his grip on the table as he whimpered softly. 

"Four," he rasped, his throat was raw from his screams. 

***

Hannibal made sure the last hit would count. He’d saved the centre of Hisoka’s cheeks for this exact moment and landed the blow with expert precision across the middle of both. He waited, knowing that once Hisoka called out the last number, the bracelet would fire and the man would be rewarded for his obedience. The anticipation of seeing him fall apart was everything he’d ever wanted. Hisoka danced on the knife’s edge as if he were born to live there; he was perfect. He was all he would ever need. He had to have him.

***

The final blow landed as Hisoka was still coming down from the last one and he tightened his grip on the table when it landed. _ Fuck me already! _ he snarled inside his head _ You want me, we both know it. Even Lulu knows it._

"Five," he croaked and felt the sudden sharp increase in pain as his bracelet fired. Closing his eyes in response, he desperately tried to process what was happening to his body. "Lulu, sweetheart?" he whimpered as he tried to resist his mind's desire to switch off and surrender. His whole body was on fire; he felt wild.

The Nen attached to his arm pumped into him, and a sharp tingling began climbing his arm. It spread throughout his chest like a forest aflame. _ Why can't I move? _ he wondered as he tried to let go of the table, but his fingers wouldn't comply with his mind. _ What's happening to me?_

With a sudden surge, he felt himself fall over the edge. His vision went white, as the orgasm that had been building this whole time finally tore through him. "Lulu!" he gasped, collapsing back against the table, far too exhausted to do anything but lie against the cool surface of the wood and let himself feel everything. The vice grip of his hands finally let go. He wanted nothing more than to lie against his lover and feel her in his arms.

***

Hannibal felt the surge of pride at what he’d managed to achieve fill him as his legs buckled beneath him, and the man collapsed onto the table. Reaching out to support him, he gently whispered, “I have you, mon cher, I have you. You’re safe. You’re always safe with me. I promise.”

He looked over to Lulu, who had remained in position on the floor, despite the wild look in her eyes. “Lulu,” he said, keeping his voice deliberately gentle. “Please get the lotion from inside the wardrobe and bring it to me.”

When the woman nodded and got to her feet, he switched his full attention back to Hisoka. “I’m going to lie you on the table now, mon cher. Lulu is here. She’s helping,” he stroked a soothing hand down his back as he moved into position. “Do not fight me. You are safe.”

***

_ Safe? _ Hisoka blinked as the thought bounced around in his head. _ Am I really safe? _ He wondered as he felt somebody running their fingers down his spine. He winced a little before allowing himself to go limp against the table once more. "Lulu?" he asked with uncertainty, the hand that was touching him didn't feel like his doll's. "Safe?"

***

“I am here, Master,” Lulu said warmly, returning with the cream as she watched Hisoka-san fall against the table. Hannibal was certainly strong enough to help him into position. She had never believed her Master could become so pliant and so...vulnerable, but here was the proof staring her in the face. Illumi was growling inside her head, but to her, it was captivating. 

She knelt so that she was in front of his face as his arms flopped limply down the sides of the desk. She watched Hannibal carefully move his legs so that they were lying flat and made sure that they wouldn’t fall over the edge of the folded down table.

Looking back up at Hisoka-san and saw confusion in his eyes. “Your Lulu is here, Master,” she said, handing the lotion to Hannibal and reaching up to cup Hisoka-san’s cheek.

***

"Lulu," Hisoka sighed happily as he tried to press himself against her hand. His head felt too heavy. "Did you, like it?" he asked before he started to chuckle at how silly he felt and winced at the rawness of his throat. 

"Feel heavy," he complained as he tried to lift his arm. He couldn't quite manage it still.

***

Hannibal warmed the lotion in his hands as he waited to rub it into the raw skin of Hisoka’s ass. He listened as Lulu reassured him that he had been magnificent and did the work of explaining to him what ‘sub-space’ was. It was quite clear that he’d never experienced it before. 

He didn’t try to suppress his smile of triumph when Hisoka laughed and tried to move his arm again. Bending down, he began to massage the warmed cream into his ass, and he chuckled happily when Hisoka moaned with delight. 

“You did so well, mon cher,” he assured. “Let yourself enjoy this. I’m here. You’re safe, and you have your beautiful Lulu.” He used the same technique as last time, adding his Nen to help stimulate the healing, and providing Hisoka with the added reassurance of feeling the truth behind his words. Aura never lied, and he didn’t either. He had to know that he was safe.

***

"That tickles," Hisoka said as he wriggled a bit under Hannibal's hands. The cream felt pleasantly cool against the warm tingling of his sore skin. Wanting to touch Lulu he tried to lift his other arm, frowning when he felt the same stiffness. 

"You look pretty tonight," he told his lover as he gave her a dopey grin. 

***

“You do too,” Lulu chuckled. “You did so well, Master,” she purred. “I’m so happy, right now.” She knelt up and kissed his forehead as he drifted on the cloud of pain. “You’re magnificent.”

***

“I couldn’t have put it better myself, ma chere,” Hannibal said happily.

***

"I am, aren't I?" Hisoka agreed as he tried to focus on the hands massaging his ass but couldn't quite manage it. His mind was still clouded, and he felt oddly tired.

"You're such a good girl," he mumbled instead, resisting his body's demands for sleep. "So glad you're mine, my precious doll." 

***

“Always, Master,” Lulu reassured and squeezed his fingers.

***

Hannibal continued his steady massage, making sure that there would be no lasting damage to either the skin or muscle below. He would be safe to leave the two of them soon and return to playing the consummate host. Not that he wanted to. He felt a pang of sadness at the loss. He wanted to stay like this forever, but, he reminded himself, there would be other times. There would be more of this; he’d make sure. They had half an hour until the food was served, that should be long enough for Hisoka to fully recover.

“Lulu,” he said quietly and saw the woman look up at him curiously. He reached into his pocket to extract a key and held it out for her. “This is the key to the room. I’m going to have to go back to the party. People will ask too many questions otherwise. I will tell them that Hisoka needed some medical attention. I’m trusting you to take care of your Master and continue with the massage for another few minutes, at least. I have worked the deep tissues, and there will be no lasting damage, but he will still bruise,” he warned. “Is that OK?”

She nodded as she rose to her feet and took the key from him. He moved around to take her place and knelt in front of Hisoka. 

“Mon cher,” he said gently, stroking the hair out of his eyes. “I do not want to go, but I must. You are always safe here, and Lulu is staying with you. I have to make sure that when you return to the party, no one will question your absence. It is my duty to take care of you now, and so, although I do not want to, I must return to the guests. Do you understand?”

***

_ Why do you have to go? It’s your party. You can make something up. You want to fuck me I know you do. _

“I think so,” Hisoka mumbled sleepily as he stared down at Hannibal curiously. “Guests,” he yawned. “Awkward questions.”

***

“Yes,” Hannibal chuckled. “I’m doing it for you, mon cher. I’m going to tell them that you have had an issue with your sciatic nerve; that will explain the limp if you have one when you leave here.” 

He stroked his cheek. “Enjoy this, Hisoka. You earned it. Feel free to move to the sofa if you like after you have come back to yourself a bit. Lulu will take care of you. I trust you both.” He smirked. “Enjoy your time alone in here.”

***

“Sofa would be comfy,” Hisoka hummed. “Sleepy, don’t want awkward questions. Dr. Chilton is silly. Why would I switch to him?” he grumbled as he flexed his fingers. “Feel all tingly,” he sighed as pins and needles started to creep through his limbs. 

***

“You wouldn’t,” Hannibal laughed. “And I would not want you to. I offered you the choice because I do not want to cage you.” He stroked his hair. _ Oh, mon cher, you’re adorable. Why do I have to go? _ “I wanted you to be the one to strike the final blow to his ego. I will always give you that chance. Watching you cut him down was poetic.”

***

“But you have to go,” Hisoka commented as he felt the hand carding through his hair. “To stop the questions.” 

_ Why are you petting me? I’m not your pet. You said you had to go so why are you here? _

***

Hannibal chuckled again and stood up. “That I do, even if I do not want to, mon cher. I would far rather stay here with you.”

Turning to Lulu, he watched as she finished warming the cream in her hands. “No one will disturb you whilst you are in here,” he explained. “The meal will be ready in half an hour. Take your time with him. Make sure he comes down gently.”

Straightening out his clothing and making sure that his arousal had fully died down, he pulled in his Nen and readied himself to face the crowd. Nodding one last time to Lulu, he forced himself not to look back at Hisoka as he walked determinedly from the room.

***

Shaking off some of the residual grogginess, Hisoka tried to look over his shoulder at Lulu. 

"You enjoying touching my ass?" he asked with a hint of mischief. "The tingles aren't going away, is this what I do to you and Illu-chan? You know, when I make you get all foggy?"

_ This can't be subspace, can it? I'm not the submissive one, I've played the role, but I'm not submissive. I _ ** _don't_ ** _ submit._

***

“Yes, Master, it is, and I _ really _am. These welts are impressive. He hit you hard,” Lulu said happily. “Today’s turned out to be a lot more fun than we thought, hasn’t it?”

***

"How angry is Illu-chan?" Hisoka asked, trying to be serious even as his head still felt as if it were full of cotton wool. He giggled when a wave of prickly pain shot up his spine at his lover's touch. "Careful I’m still a little _ sensitive_, you know." 

***

“Not as angry as he expected, but he isn’t ready to be let out yet, Master,” Lulu reassured, and rubbed over the area that had made Hisoka-san giggle again. 

“We have half an hour. If he’s not calmed down by then, I’ll stay with you. He’s more...confused than anything. But he’ll get over himself. Anyway, the Doctor told me that I had to take good care of you.” She smirked. “The way he looked at me made me think he’d just about held back the ‘or I’ll kill you slowly’ line. It was quite cute, really. He likes you _ a lot_.”

She kneaded his ass a little harder as she mused, “You really are like a magnet for everything dangerously sexy, you know that, right?”

***

"I hope you're not trying to imply that I’m not myself, dangerously sexy," Hisoka replied arching a brow even though Lulu wouldn't see it. "Magnets work by attracting opposites. Or am I such a rule breaker that I even break the laws of physics?" he added jokingly.

***

“Master, you’re the most dangerous man I’ve ever met. I wouldn’t submit to just anyone,” Lulu said, raising her brow. _ You really aren’t with it, are you? He’s done an impressive number on your brain. I’ll have to take notes._

She worked over the sore spot as she went on, “And I don’t think anyone else has ever even turned Illumi’s head, let alone made him feel the way you do. Sexy doesn’t begin to cover what you are; physics be damned.”

She decided that things needed to return to a lighter note and leaned down to scoop him up into her small arms, letting him feel the power of her Nen holding him safe. “Let’s go over to the sofa, and you can tell me all about where else you’d like me to massage, Master.”

***

"I can think of a few places," Hisoka teased as he smiled up at Lulu allowing her Nen to soothe him. "Master is a little stiff, but I'm sure you'd be happy to help me with that." 

***

“Always,” Lulu chuckled and set off for the sofa, and the fun that she knew would follow. 

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal, Illumi, Lulu, Margot, Jade

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka, Chilton, Pariston

_ *** _


	22. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at Dr. Lecter's household continues, and it's not only Hisoka who is pushing his luck now.

After Hannibal had left the playroom, he’d been surprised to find that concentrating on what his guests were saying was harder than usual. His mind kept slipping back to the playroom door and what lay beyond it. Hisoka had been intoxicating, and Lulu had, contrary to what he’d expected, added to the excitement.

He had left for a reason; he reminded himself. He had to follow through. He knew they needed time alone, and he had to build Hisoka’s trust in him gradually. He had to let him see that he trusted him to be left alone in his house and that he trusted in his choice of partner as well.

With ten minutes to go before the meal, he found himself standing outside his own room; arm braced to push open the door before he stopped. The chances of Hisoka _ not _rewarding his ‘doll’ for her good behaviour were slim, and he did not want to walk in on that.

Feeling Pariston’s eyes on him, he smiled at the man and returned to the party with a determined stride.

***

Watching Hannibal seamlessly step back into the role of host, Pariston nodded and returned the smile as he sipped at his drink. He understood his mentor’s desires to go back into the room. What he didn’t quite comprehend was why Hannibal had suddenly become so susceptible to Hisoka’s charms. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to politely excuse himself, Pariston nonchalantly allowed himself to come to a stop by the entrance to the playroom. 

Activating his Gyo, he checked for any residual Nen that might have been left there but found none. Frowning, he reached out to touch the handle lightly but pulled his hand back almost immediately in response to the scene that flashed before his eyes. 

_ That’s odd, there’s no Nen on the door. Why did I see Hisoka’s future? _ he wondered as he ran the vision back through his mind and stood back to lean against the opposing wall. _ So you’re going to come back? You’ve really set your sights on Hannibal after all, haven’t you Hisoka? Oh, if _ ** _only _ ** _ I could tell him. _

He chuckled as he filed away the mental image of Hisoka sleeping peacefully with his head on Hannibal’s chest, while Hannibal read to him in his native tongue. _ I’m going to have to keep a close eye on you, Hisoka, aren’t I? _ he thought as he walked back to rejoin Hannibal and the rest of the party.

***

Hannibal made polite small talk and pointedly did not look at the door again as Pariston circled, like a sparkly sheepdog. He understood the man’s concern, but nonetheless, he was mildly perturbed by the implication that he wasn’t in control. He’d mastered himself and, what was more important, he’d Mastered Hisoka as well.

_ He won’t be making any more trouble. You don’t have to look at me like that, my boy. What have you seen? What do you know? _ He cursed himself again for the suggestion that he make his Hatsu more powerful by limiting it to never being able to tell anyone what he sees. It was perfect at the time and had allowed Pariston the peace of mind that he’d needed to know that he wouldn’t take advantage of him as his father had, but now... 

He growled again but kept his polite smile in place. He would work it out in the end; he always did. This was their little game. The knowing grin the man was giving him though...

Feeling a familiar jolt in his gut, he spun around and was relieved to see that, with five minutes to go, Hisoka had emerged. He was leaning heavily on his cane and had an arm around his Lulu. He was walking with a limp, but he looked satisfied in a way that he had never seen before.

He felt a swell of pride rising in his chest and ignored the smug grin on Paristons face as he made a beeline for the couple before anyone else had a chance to take them from him.

***

_ Let’s see how the rest of this little party goes then, how close to cracking and dragging me off again can I get you, Doctor? _ Hisoka thought as he leant on Lulu and allowed her to lead him back over to the fireplace. 

He smiled and gave a little wave to Dr. Chilton when he caught the other man staring at him. "I expect Dr. Lecter will have been waiting for us to come back out," he whispered to his lover. "Remember what we agreed, I want to see how far I can push him." 

***

Chuckling, Lulu watched Dr Lecter cutting through the crowd like a shark. “Oh, I wouldn’t forget that plan if my life depended upon it, Master.” She came to a standstill by the crackling flames and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “The guest of honour approaches,” she whispered. “Let’s see if we can have him panting as much as I did in his little room of delights.”

***

Turning to face his therapist, Hisoka leant on his cane for effect as he plastered a broad smile on his face. _ Time for the Second Act. The intermission was rather fun, but we’re approaching the main event now. _

“Hello again, Doctor,” he said in the most polite tone he could muster. “I hope that my back issue hasn’t caused you too much trouble. I am grateful for both your understanding and your hospitality.”

***

“It was my pleasure, Hisoka,” Hannibal said warmly. “Caring for my patients gives me a deep sense of satisfaction. I assure you, we are all selfish creatures at heart. What brings me great joy, is knowing that I have helped,” he added and smiled down at the small woman beside him. “You both have a glow about you. I take it that everything was to your satisfaction, my dear Lulu? Do you have any concerns you would like to raise? I always appreciate the feedback.”

***

“None at all, Doctor,” Lulu said doing her best to channel the shy way Illumi had talked earlier and failed miserably in her attempt. She was still aching pleasantly from the thorough fucking Hisoka-san had given her and couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “The evening so far has been _ extremely _ satisfying.”

***

"I couldn't agree more," Hisoka added playfully. "I'm looking forward to seeing how the rest of the evening plays out." 

***

Hannibal smiled, finding that he was genuinely happy to hear the affirmation. “I am glad.” He was going to continue, but at the approach of a familiar aura, he turned and scowled at his apprentice.

“May I help you, Pariston?” he asked curtly. “I was in the middle of checking up on my patient.”

***

"Please forgive the intrusion, but I was concerned about Hisoka. I couldn't help noticing that Lulu had to support him. I know you said that he was having nerve issues, but I wanted to make sure that you didn't need an extra set of hands, " Pariston explained not rising to the annoyance in his mentor's tone. 

_ I can't tell you what I saw, or it won't happen. Although, perhaps I could tell you without directly saying it? You've been acting a little strangely ever since you accepted him as your patient, but this is odd even for you Hannibal. _

***

Hannibal raised a brow. “I assure you, Hisoka has no lasting damage. He is a resilient man.” _ Why are you really here? _ “As you can no doubt tell, they are both fighting fit.”

***

Pariston had a twinkle in his eye as he put a hand over his heart as he said, "Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils le sont, cher papa*.” 

Turning to the others standing by the fire with a gleeful expression, he added, "I trust you’re both having a wonderful evening?" 

*Oh, I'm sure they are, dear Papa.

***

“Absolutely _ delightful _ , Mr. Hill,” Lulu purred. “Hannibal is _ such _ a considerate host. I couldn’t have asked for a more entertaining evening. It’s been _ eye-opening _, to say the least.”

***

“That is simply marvellous,” Pariston replied with enthusiasm. “Papa’s dinner parties are rather famous, so I am pleased to hear that you’re having fun. And you, Hisoka? How have you been finding it so far? I understand that this isn’t your usual scene, but you appear to be enjoying yourself?”

***

_ Papa? Where did that come from? _ “Thank you for your consideration. I assure you that I’m in good hands with Dr. Lecter,” Hisoka replied as he looked between Pariston and the man in question. “I was just thanking him for taking such good care of me when you joined us.”

***

“Please, excuse us for one moment,” Hannibal said, to his guests as he grabbed Pariston by the arm and led him into the corridor. “À quoi jouez-vous maintenant, mon garçon?*” he hissed. “I assure you, I have _ everything _under control.”

*What are you playing at now, my boy?

***

“Are you quite sure, Papa?” Pariston asked plainly and allowed his gaze to travel down the hallway and land on the playroom door. “We both know what’s behind there, are certain that you have all the cards? Hisoka Morow’s a tricky man. If he’s set his sights on you, then you need to be fully prepared for the consequences if he intends to get close.”

***

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “I am in control, Pariston. Whatever it is that you have seen that’s causing you to hover like a curious cat, stop it. Now. I know my own mind, and,” he stressed. “I understand Hisoka’s.”

***

_ Are you so sure? If your obvious attraction wasn’t blinding you maybe you’d see my warning for what it is. _

“I assure you, I didn't intend to insult to you,” Pariston smiled. “Surely, it’s not unreasonable for me to want to look out for you, Papa? You’ve gone to great lengths for me in the past, but if you’re sure you have the situation under control, then I’ll back off for now.” 

***

_ For now? _ Hannibal thought as he refrained from rolling his eyes. “Mon garçon*, I love you from the bottom of my black little heart, but you try my patience like no one I have ever known. Now is not the time for this. I have to see to the party. _ Behave _yourself with Hisoka,” he warned. “He is at a critical point in his therapy, and I will not have you chase him away.”

He looked at the grandfather clock against the wall. He had two minutes before the serving staff would announce the meal. “We have to return,” he added. “Will you be joining me?”

*My boy

***

“Of course, I’ll always be by your side. But you’re right, this isn’t the time,” Pariston agreed readily. “I won’t ruin your party, I promise.” 

_ Oh, Papa, I wouldn’t dream of chasing him away. If anything, I’m trying to make sure you don’t accidentally scare him off. _

***

Making his way back into the living room, Hannibal was startled to see Frederick trying to wax lyrical about something to an entirely amused Lulu. Hisoka was staring at him as if he were an overly eager bunny that had wandered into a cave with two stunned but starving Lions. He was sorely tempted to see if he would pounce.

Hearing Paristons amused chuckle beside him, he resigned himself to having to rescue his suicidal colleague. 

“Frederick,” he said, walking back over to the fireplace. “How nice of you to join us again. I do hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

***

Hisoka smiled and hoped his relief wouldn't be too obvious when he heard Dr. Lecter's voice. _ I can't believe this man is in charge of a hospital, who decided that was a good idea? _

"Welcome back Dr. Lecter," Hisoka said warmly. "I trust everything is alright? Dr. Chilton was just explaining to me how they've been working to rehabilitate some of the patients at the hospital he runs. It's been rather interesting, but feel free to interrupt." 

***

“A thankless task, but one that we all appreciate very much,” Hannibal said, moving to Hisoka’s side and placing his hand on his shoulder in a deliberately territorial act. The fact that Hisoka had appeared to still be questioning whether Chilton would get his hands on him, let Hannibal know that it needed to be laid to rest once and for all.

“How is my dear William doing these days?” he asked politely. “I do hope that he’s started eating again.”

***

“Ah yes, Will,” Frederick hummed as he tried to decide how little he could get away with telling Hannibal. “He’s been off his hunger strike for a while. I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but he’s still not changed his mind about you not be allowed to see him. In fact, he’s gone as far as to insist that he’ll resume the strike if he sees you anywhere near his cell again, after that unfortunate incident with Dr. Gideon. One of the orderlies was able to convince him that starving himself wouldn’t, ultimately, be worth it.”

***

“Well, I am very glad that your orderlies, at least, are trained in the art of negotiation,” Hannibal said, being as pointedly polite as he could. “Will deserves some understanding, after all.”

***

_ You really don’t like him, do you? So why did you invite him, is it because of this William person you’ve been talking about? _ Hisoka wondered as he felt a trickle of Hannibal’s Nen flowing into him. _ If I want to seduce you, should I continue to make fun of your rival? _

***

Hannibal was only slightly disappointed when the waiting staff sounded the bell to signal that the meal was ready.

He’d re-arranged the seating slightly. The small tables that he’d had set up in his dining room held six people, and he’d ensured that the table Hisoka and himself were seated at, also had the people they’d talk to that evening around it as well. He was looking forward to seeing how the rest of the evening played out.

***

As Hannibal lead them all through to the dining room, Hisoka did his best to keep up the act of leaning on Lulu and his cane. When the tables came into view, he noticed small nameplates designating everyone’s assigned seat for the meal. The discovery that he was to be seated to Dr. Lecter’s right, and that Lulu was across from him, gave him pause for a moment. _ You want me close, is that so that you can keep a tighter grip of my leash? Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren’t you, Doctor? I need dinner and a movie at least if you’re not going to put out on the first date. _

Standing by his chair, he looked mournfully over at Lulu. “Please accept my apologies that I can’t get your chair for you,” he said softly. “But you, know how bad my back has been tonight.”

***

“Allow me,” Margot said as she found her seat beside Hisoka’s lover and pulled it out for her. “It will be nice to have some female company.”

She watched as the woman smiled warmly at her and allowed Hannibal to take over supporting Hisoka. The transition was seamless. The way Hannibal’s eyes focused on the man-made her wonder what he was planning on doing with him and exactly what kind of ‘treatment’ he was giving him.

***

“Thank you,” Lulu said, forcing herself to remember to not be openly flirtatious, especially with a married woman.

_ I’m going to need you to stop sulking and help _, she reminded Illumi as she walked around to her seat, thanking Margot again for her kindness.

***

Hannibal allowed Hisoka to lean against him as he put on his expert show. He spoke so that only those closest to them would hear, “Allow me, Hisoka,” he echoed, pulling his chair out for him with his free hand.

***

When Lulu let go, Hisoka bit back his instinct to protest; he knew he had to keep up appearances. Instead, he leaned into Hannibal and allowed himself to be guided down onto his seat. Focusing on cushioning himself with his Nen, he quietly mumbled his thanks and tried to get comfortable.

_ Why is he affecting me like this? It’s just a game; he’s not my Master. It makes no sense. _

***

Not wanting to be outdone by Hannibal, Dr. Chilton made his way over to Pariston who was watching everything with a bemused expression.

“Please, allow me, Mr. Hill,” Frederick said with mock sincerity as he pulled out the other man’s chair. “It appears to be the latest craze, please take your seat,” he added in explanation when Pariston gave him a quizzical look. Returning to his place at the table once he was content that his gesture wouldn’t be rejected he settled in and wondered exactly what kind of meal this would turn out to be. 

***

"My thanks, Dr. Chilton," Pariston replied blankly as he sat down. Taking note of the seating arrangements, he wondered why his Mentor had sat him next to the boring Verger Woman. 

_ Time for the real fun to begin, will you be able to maintain your mask once Hisoka starts to turn on the charm, Papa? _

***

Hannibal waited until all his guests had been seated before taking his own at the head of the table. He was opposite Pariston, with Lulu to his left and Hisoka to his right. The evening promised to be entertaining.

Sliding his leg slightly to the side, he found Hisoka’s foot and stopped there, leaving it to rest next to his. He was curious to see what the man would do.

Raising his crystal glass of Chardonnay, he waited until he had the tables full attention. “I would like to thank you all for attending tonight's gathering. I would like to make a toast to old friends and,” he looked at Lulu and then allowed his eyes to fall on Hisoka. “New.”

***

Dr. Chilton smiled politely and joined in the toast before turning to Hisoka. "So it appears that I have the pleasure of your company again. I hope you don't mind me commenting that I noticed you were having some difficulty walking. Has Hannibal given you anything to take the edge off the pain?" 

***

"I assure you, I'll be fine," Hisoka replied, feeling a little confused. _ Surely you're not suggesting that Dr. Lecter would allow me to mix painkillers and alcohol? Do you hate him that much? What is it between the two of you that has you acting like this? _ "It's just an old injury from the incident at the arena," he added politely as he decided to brush his foot up Hannibal's leg to see what reaction he would get. "Thank you for your consideration, but please don't let worries about me get in the way of your evening."

***

_ How interesting _, Hannibal thought, ignoring Chilton’s obvious ploy to try and provoke him and instead, leaning his leg into Hisoka as he felt the man sliding his foot up his leg.

“I have assessed Hisoka, Dr. Chilton, do not worry,” Hannibal assured the man. “His injury is healing well. It simply needed proper massage and a little spinal adjustment.”

***

"I see, well forgive my impertinence. It's an occupational hazard to want to offer assistance," Dr. Chilton replied calmly. He wasn't entirely convinced, but if Hisoka was playing along, there wasn't much he could do. 

***

“Hannibal's assessment was very thorough, Dr. Chilton, please don’t fret,” Lulu said as the waiting staff emerged with their meal. It appeared that the main meat was pork, and there was a dazzling array of fresh and exquisitely arranged vegetables surrounding it. “And he has shown me some new techniques to help Hisoka-san feel better. I must admit to being pleasantly surprised by how he’s handling him. My darling can be quite a handful at times, but the Doctor, well, he seems to know what he’s doing.”

***

"As I said before Miss Nikolaev, he is a most fortunate man to have you by his side," Pariston said, jumping into the conversation. "I don't suppose you have a sister?" 

***

“Unfortunately, Mr. Hill, I don’t think you would find my sister’s company as enjoyable as mine,” Lulu said coyly. “She is not one for the outside world.”

***

"That's a pity," Pariston sniffed, but maintained his air of joviality. "In our earlier conversation, you mentioned that you were being coached for the Hunter exam. What do you currently do?" 

***

“I’m a scientist like yourself. I specialise in botany,” Lulu said easily. They’d decided that this was the best cover story for her and it allowed for her to draw on Illumi’s extensive knowledge of poisons. “But I am hoping to become a Hunter like Hisoka-san as soon as possible.”

***

"Maybe not exactly like me," Hisoka teased. "I shudder to think what your family would think of me if I encouraged you to get into a rivalry with the Phantom Troupe." Pausing to brush his foot slightly further up Hannibal's leg, he added, "Although, I can recommend a good therapist. Should the need arise, and I can assure you he's very thorough."

***

“You flatter me, Hisoka,” Hannibal said and smiled at Hisoka as the man explored further up his leg. He was curious to see how the bracelet would react should he try to provoke him too much in the present company.

***

“Something tells me she’s learnt from your mistakes already,” Margot said as she accepted a top-up of her wine from a waitress with a polite smile. It was going to be a long night. No one had ever insisted that she had to be sober for it.

***

“What is life, if not a series of lessons, Margot,” Hannibal said amiably. “Hisoka has simply chosen to learn some that very few ever dare even to face.”

***

"Well, they do say that the wise person learns from the mistakes of others, Mrs Verger," Dr. Chilton replied. "I do not doubt that our lovely Miss Nikolaev is more than capable of handling Hisoka, or he wouldn't be with her." 

***

"Oh dear, I fear that my reputation may have preceded me," Hisoka said with a mischievous chuckle. "Would I be correct in that assumption, Dr. Chilton?" 

***

"Please, Hisoka, I'm not your therapist, and we are all friends here. Call me Frederick," Dr. Chilton said with a smile. "I must confess to holding a certain academic curiosity about you if you'll forgive me. Your name has come up rather a lot since your fight with...You call him, Danchou, don't you? When you refer to Mr. Lucilfer, I mean." 

***

“I do call him that,” Hisoka agreed. “Amongst other things that would not be suitable for polite conversation, Frederick,” he purred and smirked when he saw Dr. Chilton blush slightly at the use of his name.

***

_ So that confirms Mr. Luciler’s claims that you and he were romantically involved. Are you trying to provoke Hannibal by flirting? At his dinner table? _ “I just find it rather interesting,” Frederick remarked. “Considering how things ended between you, that you’d still use such a title for him.”

***

“It’s his title; he earned it,” Hisoka replied pointedly.

***

“Gentlemen,” Pariston interjected before Dr. Chilton could continue his pitiful attempt at provoking Hisoka. “This is a dinner party. Surely we can find something more suitable to discuss? Hannibal, you’re the one who so graciously brought us together. Perhaps you should lead us in a more pleasant topic of conversation?”

***

Margot raised her brow at the remark but didn’t say anything. She’d been enjoying watching Chilton somehow managing to squirm on his own line.

***

“I must admit that I was curious to hear how your research was progressing, my boy?” Hannibal asked as he speared a roasted parsnip. Hisoka’s foot had stopped rubbing against his leg, but the man hadn’t pulled away. _ Interesting, _ he thought. _ So you do know where the limits lie. _

***

"Oh, you know how it is Hannibal," Pariston sighed dramatically. To the amusement of some of the other guests. "It's slow going with all the neverending red tape, and Cheadle is delighting in being an obstacle as usual. I probably shouldn't have stepped down to let her be the chairwoman but what's done is done."

***

“I have always preferred science to politics, myself,” Hannibal agreed, delighting in watching Hisoka slicing into his meat. “I do not envy you.”

***

"The appeal of science is becoming more apparent by the day. Although there is a part of me that misses my time as the Vice-Chairman, maybe I’ll apply to take it back up if dear Kurapika doesn’t return. Some dangerous people own those eyes he’s hunting, and I’ve heard a rumour that a few sets even ended up in the hands of drug lords. I do hope he’s being careful," Pariston lamented before turning to Lulu. 

"So, Lulu, I simply must ask. What draws you to botany? Are you interested in becoming a Botanical Hunter?" He flashed her his most winning smile and was highly amused when she raised a brow in return.

***

“Plants don’t argue back,” Lulu said happily. Pausing as a memory surfaced, grinned back at Pariston and winked. “Normally.”

***

Margot smiled and took a sip of her wine. _ You’ve met your match there, Pariston. Good luck. She’ll have you bending over and begging for more in no time. _

***

"Normally?" Dr. Chilton interjected. "Perhaps I picked the wrong branch of the sciences to go into,” he mused as he pushed away the memory of Dr. Gideon being skillfully dispatched with his pen. 

***

“I could introduce you to some friends if you like, Doctor,” Lulu said happily. “Don’t worry, they don’t do drugs or own Kurta eyes, so you’ll be perfectly safe. Just, well, don’t annoy the Begonias.” She ignored Illumi’s reminder to calm down and let him die back into the recesses of her mind. “They don’t like it when you back-chat them,” she invented.

***

Hannibal tried not to laugh and pressed his leg more firmly against Hisoka’s foot to ground himself. _ Where did you find her, mon cher? Back-talking Begonias? Surely he can’t fall for that? _

***

"Oh I remember those," Hisoka said, joining in cheerfully before stabbing a small piece of pork along with some of his vegetables. "Aren't they the ones that spit venom? Maybe once I'm free, we could go back and visit?"

***

“They talk, and they spit?” Dr. Chilton asked incredulously as he looked at everyone else to see their reactions. “Surely such a plant would be more widely known?”

***

“That depends,” Pariston said jovially. “I have heard talk about such flowers being found on the Dark Continent. Although, everyone who goes there and comes back tends to be a little, unreliable,” he added. 

***

Hannibal chuckled at the memory of seeing Nettero and Zeno’s wild-eyed faces as they wandered back through YorkNew City. It had seemed as if they were seeing everything for the first time. _ Unreliable, indeed, _ he thought, resisting the urge to laugh aloud. _ I couldn’t get a lick of sense out of those two for months after they came back. Thankfully, they came down from their clouds eventually. I wonder who you know who has been over there, ma chere? Was it a planned excursion or do your family have links with the underground smugglers? _

He let himself savour the unique flavour that came with Kurta meat and let the conversation flow around him. Hisoka was warm against his leg, the food was delicious, and Dr. Chilton was turning an increasingly interesting shade of off-white. The evening was perfect.

***

“Did you go to culinary school as well as medical school?” Hisoka asked after swallowing his latest bite. _ It looks like pork, but it doesn’t taste like I’m used to. I don’t recall the pork we made at the exam tasting like this either. _ “This isn’t quite like anything I’ve ever eaten before, what about you Lulu?”

***

“No, I am self-taught,” Hannibal said as he spotted Pariston deliberately zero in on Frederick and chucked when he heard the phrase ‘brain feeders’ being mentioned. He could only assume that he’d started to tell him about the Pap.

“I have always had an exceptional sense of smell. I was aware that one of my teachers had stomach cancer even before he was, and as a boy, I had a distinct advantage when playing hide and seek.” It had come in useful when it came to avoiding the predators that roamed the streets of Meteor City at night on more than one occasion. “Taste and smell are the oldest of the senses and are the closest to the centre of the mind. I chose to use my enhanced abilities to educate the palettes of those around me. I find experience and life are two of the most unforgiving, but rewarding teachers, don’t you?” he asked Hisoka.

***

“That is certainly one way to put it,” Hisoka smiled, remembering the look on Moritonio’s face when he’d beaten him. “What doesn’t kill us, only serves to make us stronger in the end.” 

***

Turning to Lulu, who was chuckling quietly to herself as she ate, Margot said, “I’m honestly curious, what do you see in them?”

***

Lulu chuckled, “It’s rather like a fire,” she explained. “The challenge is seeing how close you can get before you’re burned, or you smother it. Beauty and destruction all rolled into one. It’s exhilarating. I’ve never felt so alive as I have when I’m with him,” she said, drawing on the truth of Illumi’s attraction to their Master. 

***

Raising a brow, Margo took another sip of her drink. “If you say so,” she said, wishing that Alana could have joined them. _ Why did Morgan have to get sick tonight of all nights? She’s as mad as the rest of them. We’ll be lucky if everyone gets out of here in one piece. Hannibal, you’ll have to call me a cab tonight, because there’s no way I’m staying sober for this. You invited clowns, and now you’ve got yourself a circus. Bravo. _

***

_ Why do you know so much about this? _ Dr. Chilton wondered as he swallowed and looked down at his plate. _ If so many people don't make it back alive, it's no wonder travel there is so heavily regulated. Is this why you Hunter's believe in that weird magic? _

"That all sounds extremely fascinating, Mr. Hill. Although if I'm honest, I prefer my holiday destinations not to try and kill me," he remarked once he'd gotten a chance to speak. "I find it's rather counter to the point of a vacation." 

Turning to Hisoka in the hope of a less threatening topic of conversation, he said, "You know, Hisoka, all this talk of plants aside. I would love to know how you met such an..._ interesting _lady?” He swallowed. “Who seems to know so much about these exotic plants. Is there a romantic story of forbidden love?"

***

"I'm not sure I'd quite call it forbidden," Hisoka replied with a grin. "I'm afraid it's probably not as exciting as you might think."

***

“Now, now, my dear, no need to be so coy,” Lulu tittered. “He was so romantic. There were cherry blossoms and this _ gorgeous _little private onsen. Oh, the things he did to me that night...” She trailed off as Illumi’s memories surfaced and gazed adoringly at her Master. “I knew, then, that my life had changed forever.”

***

_ They really don’t need to hear about my softer side. I have a reputation to maintain, Lulu. _ “Yes, well, I’m just glad I finally found somebody I could share my little hideaway with,” Hisoka replied, forcing a smile. “I’m touched that you still feel so strongly about that night, maybe I need to take you back to Jappon soon? Still, maybe that’s a topic better suited to this evening when we’re alone, don’t you think, sweetheart?”

***

Hannibal smiled and leaned back into his chair, stroking his foot against Hisoka’s leg in a soothing gesture. “Oh, I don’t know, it sounded quite romantic to me. It’s nice to hear that you are capable of more than violence and can think of more than your own desires. A person is not whole until they can interact with others in an empathetic way. The fact that you are capable of great cruelty, Hisoka, led me to believe that you are also capable of equal amounts of empathy, and your Lulu has confirmed my hypothesis. Love, romance and forbidden trists in misty lagoons are what great dinner parties are all about,” he teased gently. “Ask Dr. Chilton. He knows a thing or two about forbidden romances himself.”

***

"Oh, I highly doubt my romantic life or lack thereof would be quite as interesting as your own. If you don't mind me saying so," Frederick replied.

***

“My past is an open book, Frederick,” Hannibal said, glancing over to the shelf by the unlit fireplace where Will’s highly photoshopped face could be seen glaring at them from a cover. “I believe you wrote it.”

***

Frederick allowed his eyes to wander to the books and resisted the urge to sigh. “We both know that I wrote that book about Will,” he said stiffly remembering how Will had insisted repeatedly that Hannibal was the real Yorknew Ripper. “Just as anyone who has read it will know that he believes you to be a killer, and he is very much alone in that view.”

***

_ Oh, you poor delusional little man. I’m amazed you’ve survived as long as you have. Maybe it’s the fact that you’re a worm that won’t stop wiggling that’s kept him from killing you for all these years? Or is it because you’re keeping Will ‘safe’ for him that he’s let you live? _ Margot wondered.

“Indeed,” Margot said silkily. “You’re as much of a killer as I am, Hannibal, everyone knows that.”

***

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Lulu said enthusiastically. “Oh, I can already tell, we’re going to be _ great _friends.”

***

“In the spirit of new friends, I’d like to propose a toast,” Pariston declared as he raised his glass. “To new relationships, and the new opportunities they bring us. I’m sure we’ll find you the right special someone, Frederick.” He chuckled when the man paused mid drink to stare at him. 

***

“I’m afraid I’d have to politely decline your offer to play matchmaker,” Dr. Chilton said stiffly, thinking of the young woman he’d met at the Hospital. “I’ve actually already started seeing somebody. We were keeping it quiet.” 

***

“A forbidden romance maybe?” Margot asked, glancing at Hannibal’s all too knowing smirk. _ No woman would voluntarily date _ ** _you_ ** “Will we ever get to meet them? I’m sure Hisoka would feel far more comfortable knowing that you weren’t trying to whisk him away for yourself. What’s the name that’s itching to escape your lips?”

***

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Hisoka really isn’t my type. Even if I might turn out to be his,” Dr. Chilton quipped. “I’m as interested in men as you are.”

***

“Women do have such a _ glow _ about them, don’t they?” Lulu said dreamily, clasping her hands together and sighing. “I do so love it when Hisoka-san invites his special guests back with us on our date nights. Ah, such fun times to be had. I can _ entirely _ see where you are coming from, Doctor. But I would suggest that you keep an open mind. My darling is _ very _skilled.”

She felt Illumi trying to wrestle back control of their body and smirked. “He’s a man who _ craves _new experiences.”

***

_ Well, I did try to warn you, so I guess I’ll have to wish you the best of luck with this one, Papa, _ Pariston thought as he grinned into his glass. 

***

Hisoka felt Hannibal pause the stroking of his foot up against his leg and they both turned to stare at Lulu. 

"Variety is the spice of life, as they say," he agreed once he regained his composure and smirked at Dr. Chilton who was studiously stabbing at his food with his fork. "I'm sure if Frederick decides he wants to take a ride that he's more than capable of tracking me down. It's not like I can go far." 

He paused when he saw Dr. Chilton choke on his drink and chuckled as Pariston stood up to bang him on the back to make sure that he was alright. "Oh dear, was it something I said?" he asked Hannibal innocently before brushing against his leg once again.

***

“I think Frederick just needs to make more time to relax,” Hannibal said happily. “He works so hard. I do my best to encourage him to leave his hospital, but, alas, he does so enjoy what he does. I am glad that he’s found himself a special someone though.”

***

“What about you?” Lulu probed. “You’ve mentioned someone called Will?”

***

“He’s...” Margot cut in, seeing the way Hannibal’s jaw tightened. “Not in the picture. He had a bit of a breakdown.”

***

“Ah, so you don’t share him with Dr. Chilton then?” Lulu said innocently, wondering which of the men would snap first.

***

Hannibal hid his smile behind another mouthful of food as he heard Frederick begin another round of hacking coughs. 

“No, ma chere,” he said gently. “Will was not that kind of man. I was monogamous whilst I was with him.”

***

_ But are you that kind of man? _ Hisoka wondered as he glanced between Lulu and Dr. Chilton. _ I hope you know what you’re doing Lulu. _

***

“Such a shame,” Lulu said, leaning forward and stroking her small fingers over the back of Hannibal’s hand. “It makes me sad to think that he’s missed out on so much in life.”

***

“Will is a unique soul,” Hannibal said, smiling fondly at Lulu. “But I am afraid, ma chere, that I am as fond of men as Dr. Chilton is of women, as I am sure you know already.”

***

Lulu’s smile broadened. “I like a challenge,” she purred. “And believe me, I can make myself into a very convincing man when I want to. Trust me; you’ll never know.”

***

Chuckling, Hannibal speared the last of his meat, delicately dislodging Lulu’s hand. “Alas, my sweet, I fear that I would. My nose does not lie, but I applaud your tenacity nonetheless.” _ Oh, Hisoka, she’s fantastic. _ “I pity the man who underestimates you.”

***

“The women too,” Margot added under her breath. _ Are you suicidal? You’re trying to seduce _ ** _Hannibal_ ** _ in front of _ ** _everyone_ ** _ ...and he’s _ ** _letting you_ ** _ ? What the hell is in this wine? _

***

“Oh, there have been a few unfortunate souls who did that,” Hisoka joked. “It’s not a mistake you tend to have the chance to make twice. Especially not around those begonias.”

***

“My dear plants do appreciate the company though,” Lulu said happily. “They sing so sweetly after.”

***

Margot choked on her drink. “You _ feed _ people to them?” she asked incredulously. _ Are you admitting to murder? _

***

“No, I let them have a little chat,” Lulu said, mirroring Illumi’s usual blank response. “I wouldn’t do that to my plants. They’re quite picky eaters.”

***

Hisoka chuckled. “No, to be honest, they’re much too small to be able to eat a person. Although the idea is amusing,” he said cheerfully. “There would be much easier ways to dispose of a body if one were so inclined. Moving on, if I may, to a more pleasant topic, the Cherry Blossoms in Jappon are well worth the visit if you’ve never been to see them. Maybe you and your lovely wife could go for a holiday?”

***

“Thank you,” Margot sneered. “I’d never thought of that. I’ll have to remember to find time in my schedule in between looking after a two-year-old and running the Verger family business. I’m sure my wife could drop her patients too. Thank you.”

***

“Now, now, Margot,” Hannibal said in a warning tone. “Remember what we talked about. There’s no need to be overly defensive. We’re all friends here.”

***

“Well, I for one have been having a delightful evening,” Pariston said. “A wonderful dinner with friends is one of the best ways to spend one’s time, don’t you think, Frederick?”

***

_ Do you really think everyone here is so trustworthy, Mr. Hill? _ “Well, it’s certainly been a nice change of pace,” Dr. Chilton agreed. The atmosphere around the table had been switching faster than a set of traffic lights. “Dare I say I even learnt a few things. We truly live in an interesting world with so much still to be discovered.”

***

“But that is precisely what makes life worth living,” Hisoka added after eating another bite of his food. “Life would be so dreadfully boring if every day were the same. It’s why I like to hunt for fresh challenges. I’ve never been one for sitting still. My mind wanders, and I feel compelled to follow.”

***

“Is that what drew you to take the Hunter Exam?” Dr. Chilton asked seeing an opportunity to confirm more of the hints Chrollo had dropped in their private sessions. “Was it just the challenge of the profession, or was it something else?”

***

“Something else,” Hisoka replied with an amused smirk before turning back to Hannibal. “What about you, Dr. Lecter? Is there any interesting story behind your own journey to becoming a famous Blacklist Hunter?”

***

“Nothing too special,” Hannibal said lightly. “Growing up where and how I did, I learned a particular skill set and decided that I wanted to put it to a use that would benefit society, rather than detract from it. You can use a knife for slicing vegetables as well as skin, and you can slice skin to help as well as to harm people. I try to find the beauty in everything around me, and,” he added, nodding at his guests. “Everyone.”

***

3 Hours Later

***

“Please accept my thanks, again, for a most enlightening evening, Hannibal,” Dr. Chilton said as he stood on the doorstep. “No doubt you’ll be in touch when you need me to pay up on that bet I lost,” he added with mock sincerity as he tried to ignore the guards who were talking between themselves. _ No doubt they’re waiting for Hisoka, I wonder if their evening was any better than mine? _

Turning to Hisoka, who was stood beside Hannibal, he continued, “It’s been a pleasure to finally meet you, and you as well Lulu. I would love to stay to chat some more, but I’m afraid I have an early meeting tomorrow, so I really must be on my way.”

***

“The pleasure was all mine. It’s been a very entertaining evening. Please don’t let me keep you,” Hisoka replied with a polite bow to hide his smirk. “Perhaps we’ll do it again sometime.” 

***

“Yes, perhaps we will,” Frederick agreed, giving the guards one last look. _ Hopefully, Mr. Lucilfer can shed some light on Hisoka’s behaviour when I talk to him next. There’s just something rather off, but I think it’s best not to get too close. _

***

“Have a safe journey, Frederick,” Hannibal said jovially and chuckled when the man gave him a relieved nod and left as quickly as his self-taught manners would allow.

Turning to Hisoka, he smiled warmly and offered him his hand. “I hope that you have enjoyed your visit as much as I have, mon cher,” he said. “I took the liberty of giving your guards the leftover entrée’s as well as some warm drinks. I know the night isn’t too cold, but I hoped that it would leave them in better spirits than I found them in for your journey home.”

***

“I’m sure it will have been much appreciated, thank you. I didn’t know if you’d have allowed them inside,” Hisoka replied as he accepted the offered hand. _ At least I know Kyoya would have been grateful for it. _ “It really has been an entertaining evening, are your dinner parties normally that lively? This was my first time attending a function like this, so please forgive my ignorance.”

***

Hannibal smirked and brushed his hand down Hisoka’s arm to straighten out his jacket as Lulu came to stand by their side. “Only when you’re here, mon cher. I can’t think of the last time I enjoyed myself so much. Feel free to come back at any time.”

***

“I’d be careful what you wish for, Monsieur,” Lulu chirped. “He may just take you up on that offer. That Black Forest Gateau was to _ die _for.”

***

Hisoka chuckled as he put his arm around Lulu. “Are you sure it’s not you who wants to come back, darling? Just to get more cake?” he teased. “Although I do agree, it was wonderful. You are full of surprises, aren’t you, Doctor?”

***

“Always, mon cher,” Hannibal said, forcing himself to let go of Hisoka’s arm. “I find that people without secrets are most tedious; even Frederick had some.” He winked. “Although he doesn’t hide them as well as he thinks.”

***

“With sweet talk like that, you might be right, Master,” Lulu tittered. “I may well be coming back. I want to know what you put in your cakes,” she said to Hannibal. “You’ve managed to turn cooking into a forbidden art, and you know what they say about those...”

***

“That they are the most interesting kind,” Hannibal finished, beaming at the two of them. “Alas, it must wait until next time. I promised Jack that I would have you both home before midnight.”

***

“Well, we wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with Jack,” Hisoka replied with a small grin. “I’m pretty sure that my guards are due to finish their shift around then. The cake will have to wait for another evening, shall we leave our host in peace, dearest?” 

***

Lulu pouted. “You mean we can’t stay and play some more?” she asked with a flutter of her eyelids. “I’m pretty sure I saw a bull-whip in the cupboard...”

***

“We have to go back, Lulu. You should leave some mysteries for another night,” Hisoka said firmly. 

***

Hannibal smirked. “I’m sure that Kyoya and Jade will be grateful for you, allowing them to get home on time, ma chere. Why don’t you go and brighten their evening? I’m sure Jade could do with some special attention. Her girlfriend left her recently, could you be so kind as to send her my regards and bring a smile to that beautiful face of hers for me?”

***

Lulu beamed. “Of course, it would be my _ pleasure _,” she purred and kissed Hisoka on the cheek before skipping down the path to meet them at the gate. “Hannibal says hello,” she sang. “And I have been given a top-secret mission!”

***

_ Did you encourage her on purpose? Or did you want me to yourself for a moment longer? _ Hisoka wondered as he watched his lover head to the gate and shook his head. “I almost feel sorry for Kyoya. She’s already taken a shine to him. Lulu can be a bit, overly friendly. I hope Jade won’t be too overwhelmed,” he commented before looking back at Hannibal. “Is this where you secretly whisk me off to kiss me goodnight?” he asked cheekily.

***

Hannibal reached down and took Hisoka’s hand. Looking him pointedly in the eye, he kissed the back of it and whispered, “Au revoir, doux Prince. Jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre.*”

Dropping his hand, he smiled. “Give Lulu my best, mon cher, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night as much as I have enjoyed mine.”

*Goodbye, sweet Prince. Until next we meet.

***

“I’m sure we will,” Hisoka replied quietly, not sure how to respond except to leave before he pushed his luck too far. “I’ll see you again soon, for my next session...thank you for inviting me. I really should get back to the hotel,” he added quickly before bowing as Illumi had taught him and making his exit. 

_ I need to be more careful. There won’t always be a guard around. If I had been alone would he have let me leave? _ he wondered as he caught up to a happily talking Kyoya and Lulu, Jade, he noticed, was standing off to the side. Apparently, she was sulking. 

“Lulu, it’s time for us to get back. You can continue your little mission while we walk,” he told her as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

***

Hannibal watched, amused, as the group left for their hotel. Hisoka only glanced back once, and the quizzical look on his face was glorious.

Closing the door when they were out of sight, he headed back into the house. The waiting staff were busy cleaning away the plates and, after a few moments of checking, he found Pariston propped up on a barstool in his kitchen.

The scent of Jasmine tea filled the air, and he gave his apprentice an amused bow. “Once again, you tracked it down,” he said. “I am impressed. No matter where I hide it, you always seem to know. It’s as if you always know where it’s going to be, my boy,” he chuckled, pulling up his own stool and sighing contentedly when Pariston slid a full mug towards him. “Thank you. It’s been quite an evening.”

***

“Indeed it has,” Pariston agreed. “I think Frederick may have outdone himself this time, I’ve never seen him make such a fool of himself. And Hisoka’s lovely lady, Lulu, oh what a gem she is. The line about the plants was truly inspired. I liked her.”

***

“Yes, they did seem to throw Frederick off his game a bit, didn’t they?” Hannibal noted, sipping the tea and letting the scent override his urge to find Hisoka and drag him back into his bedroom. “I wonder what came over him? Maybe he was as taken with Miss Nicolaev as you were? He did appear somewhat overly eager to impress her.”

***

_ Maybe the same thing that came over you? _ “It’s quite mysterious. I don’t think he was even aware of what he was doing himself. I’d love to know how she managed to woo Hisoka. He’s rather well known for jumping between partners. At least that’s what I’ve heard on the grapevine,” Pariston remarked as he enjoyed the way the cup warmed his hands. “I know Netero had high hopes for him, but he’d never tell me why. Whenever I’d ask he’d just laugh and walk away, he was such an infuriating old man at times.”

***

“Well,” Hannibal said, running his fingers down the back of his hand. “It doesn’t sound like Lulu is the monogamous type either, so maybe Frederick is in luck? Let’s just hope that the venomous Begonias don't get him first, shall we?”

_ Maybe he saw the potential I see in him? Hisoka is powerful, all he needs is to be steered in the right direction. _

***

Pariston laughed, “Yes, it would be such a shame if he were to end up as fertilizer. No doubt you have much grander plans for him when the time comes.”

***

“Well, a little birdy told me that he would be providing the pig for the next party,” Hannibal smirked.

***

“You know me; I couldn’t quite resist helping him dig his own grave. He’s a little too easy sometimes,” Pariston mused before sipping his drink. “If he ever figured out what you really thought of him, I’m sure he’d flee Saherta. He’s not the bravest of men.”

***

Hannibal chuckled. “Oh, I would love to see him try,” he said darkly. “Although, I suspect it wouldn’t be much of a chase. I suspect he’d seek shelter on the islands of the Republic of Gorteau. The weather is to his liking, and he has an Aunt who lives close by. Besides, he wouldn’t be able to stay anonymous for too long; he’d seek out the publicity of escaping me soon enough.”

***

“I have no doubt; he doesn’t like being in your shadow. He’d do anything to get one up on you,” Pariston agreed as he looked out into the garden. The outline of the large oak tree was just about visible in the fading light. 

“But he’s just that right level of incompetence,” he commented. “Good enough to keep his job, but easy enough to nudge in the direction you need him to go.”

***

“I think that’s why Jack hasn’t insisted that he’s removed from office,” Hannibal said happily. “He’s a weasel, but a useful enough one to live for now. Although,” he added with a snarl. “If he ever tries to take Hisoka from me again, then he’s going to find out exactly why I’m the top Blacklister the Association has to offer.”

***

“Pop goes the weasel as they say,” Pariston chuckled. “Do you really think he’d be foolish enough to try? Hisoka did shoot him down, and I can’t I blame him. I’d want to stay with Lulu too. I wonder if I could cross-breed those plants that she invented into existence? Talking plants could be an interesting research project.”

***

“Although rather hard to prune, I’d expect,” Hannibal said, sipping his tea. “And he wouldn’t need Hisoka’s permission. It’s not like the man has a say in what happens to him right now. I was doing that for show, and proving my point. Hisoka needs to trust me. There are enough corrupt officials around right now; he needs to think of me as trustworthy.”

***

“That is all very true, but do you think you’re making progress? He’s clearly got his own agenda; men like him always do. I noticed you gave him one of your bracelets,” Pariston replied, turning to look at his mentor again. “How did he react to that? I’d imagine he was rather angry about it?”

***

“He was the one who suggested I gave him a collar,” Hannibal said. “I made a counteroffer, and he agreed to it. He hasn’t protested, if anything I think he was impressed. He’s not over the moon about it, but he appears to have worked out that it can be used to his advantage. I saw that Margot was pointing to her wrist when she was talking to him earlier. He at least appeared to be interested in what she had to say.”

He took another sip of his tea and let himself relax. “No, I think Hisoka is starting to trust me. He likes to push, but he has realised that I do have lines that I will not allow to be crossed. He’s rather like you in that sense. You both relax once you know where the boundaries lie.”

***

“It sounds like he was looking for the line in the sand, and now that he’s found it, he’s content to get as close to it as possible. Talking of boundaries, I did want to ask you for a favour,” Pariston advised as he put his cup down on the counter. “I trust you’ve been following things with that Victor fellow? The one who’s deciding to make it his life’s mission to take down the Association?”

***

“If you’re going to ask me to kill him, then I will have to decline,” Hannibal said politely. “I have too many eyes on me right now, and he is surprisingly well guarded. For a man who claims a ‘humble background,’ he’s guarded like a paranoid Emperor.”

***

“Isn’t he just? There’s just something that doesn’t add up about him, and well, he’s been trying to get my attention recently. As has Cheadle,” Pariston sighed. “I think she’s realised that she needs me as an ally. I’m tempted to ask for my old position back as the price of my support. That still leaves me in a pickle with Victor, though. I can’t have him killed not yet. The timing would be too suspicious.” He paused to pull out an envelope from his suit jacket and held it out for Hannibal. “I got this in the mail last week; he’s arranging some sort of charity fundraiser as a ‘giving back to the people’ publicity stunt. There’s an invite and extra tickets for me to bring some special guests. I was hoping that you might be willing to go in my place? It’s really not my scene.”

***

_ A party full of rich socialites, not your scene? _ Hannibal thought as he took in the gilded paper and rich embossing on the tickets. _ Why do you really want to avoid him? What’s going on? Why did I tell you to keep your predictions to yourself? Oh, if you hadn’t have killed your father, I would wring his neck for what he did to you. _

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, taking the tickets and seeing the date a few months from now. “I’m sure I can rustle someone up to be my plus one. Are you sure you don’t want to come? I’d love to see the man’s face if you brought Cheadle with you.”

***

“As amusing as it would be, I don’t like the man. Have you seen him on his soapbox when he’s on the news? I assure you, he’s worse in person. I’ve been trying to find out where he’s really from,” Pariston explained. “There’s just a few things that don’t add up about him. People who cross him tend to disappear and when he opens new branches of his ‘business’ there’s been a few things that tend to happen at the same time; trends that I’ve noticed. I wish I could tell you more, but the time isn’t right. Although, if you really want to put his nose out of joint, take man as your date and make sure not to hide that it’s a date.” 

***

“How young should we make them?” Hannibal asked, tickled by the mental image. “And how much of a Sugar-Daddy should I appear to be? Are we talking early twenties and blond or should I pick someone more age-appropriate?”

_ What kind of trends are we talking about? Do you think he’s Mafia? _

***

“Why don’t you go for the lower side of age-appropriate? They should be able to draw attention but not so much to steal the show,” Pariston suggested with a grin. “After all we want him to know you’re there and unashamedly gay. He’s a traditionalist, that’s what he calls it anyway. I call it the wrong side of history.” 

***

“I won’t let you down, and who knows, Maybe Victor can bring the pig for the next party?” Hannibal replied, grinning at Pariston. “I do like some well-aged meat.”

***

“I’m sure you’d enjoy him,” Pariston said confidently as he picked up his cup to finish the remains of his drink. “Afterall, he looks after himself and is in fantastic shape for his age.” 

***

“Hopefully he’ll put up a half-decent fight. Has anyone ever found out what his Nen type is?” Hannibal asked. “He has to have an ability. No one ages like he has without a thorough mastery of the craft.”

***

“I’m currently trying to find that out,” Pariston advised. “There’s just something about him, and it’s not like there’s a tried and tested way to know just by looking at him. What I do know is that he has some insane charisma working for him. Whoever this mysterious benefactor that he keeps making cryptic references to is, then they have to be wealthy. I think they’re possibly his Nen teacher. I’ve done some digging, and as I said before, it just doesn’t add up. I’ve come to the conclusion that he’s lying about his age, or that he’s got Nen.”

***

“He has Nen,” Hannibal said with certainty. “People stop lying about their age after a certain point. They realise that it isn’t something to be ashamed of, and he’s using it to his benefit. He’s playing the role of the classic ‘wise man’ and has a docile younger woman to reinforce it. No, he’s too confident for someone without Nen.”

***

“His wife, if they are actually married, is on record as being older,” Pariston said with a small smile. “I’ve been wondering if she’s more than she seems.”

***

“She is?” Hannibal said, staring at Pariston with genuine interest. “Then maybe she has a Hatsu that can make her appear younger? What do we know about her? If they are both as old as they say they are, then they are a powerful couple indeed. No wonder Cheadle is worried. Fortune has smiled upon you, my boy. I hear opportunity knocking at the door.”

***

“Well, I knew it had to be bad for her to consider coming to me for help,” Pariston agreed. “I still have those who are loyal to me in the Association who feed me information. Perhaps she’ll come running once her pet Kurta can’t return to her. It’s a matter of time, and I’m sure Victor will want to try and get a handle on you once he’s seen you at the Gala. If anyone can handle him, I know it’s you, Papa. You also have the added bonus of being somebody Cheadle respects, and it’ll annoy the other Zodiacs if you get to go instead of them.” 

***

“Anything for you, my boy,” Hannibal said, patting Pariston’s arm. “And you do present me with such fun little challenges. I’ll have to think hard about who to bring. They’re going to have to be just the right mix between flamboyant and obedient. He’ll have to be a perfect mirror to his wife. Maybe I should consider a short term engagement soon? What do you think?”

***

_ A short term engagement? Sure why not, as long as I play my cards right I’m sure my little vision will come to pass. The big question is, what exactly are you, Hisoka Morow? It would be ideal if you were to go to the event, I just have a feeling. _

“Do you have somebody in mind?” Pariston asked innocently. 

***

“No one that would fit the bill jumps out at me,” Hannibal said thoughtfully. “But I can always find someone handsome enough and fit them with a band; that won’t be a problem. They’ll have a good time and an unfortunate accident shortly after. Why do you ask? Do you have any suggestions?”

_ I know you do, who are you thinking about? Because if you’re still trying to set me up with that man from the university who just so ‘happens’ to be an expert on the Dark Continent, then we’re going to have words. _

***

“Well, you didn’t like my last suggestion for a potential partner so I wouldn’t dream of suggesting anyone new. But yes, you could always find yourself a handsome boy toy and just stick a bracelet on them,” Pariston agreed. “I mean you are an eligible bachelor, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding somebody. It’s just, if you had your eye on someone then maybe you could use the Gala as an excuse to ask them out,” he added cheerfully. 

***

Hannibal raised his brow? “What has given you the impression that I have my eye on anyone, my boy? You know that Will was my longest partner to date, and that didn’t exactly proceed as planned. Are you still trying to play matchmaker?”

***

_ Not Hisoka? _ Pariston thought. _ Interesting. _ “No, I learnt my lesson there. I was more thinking. I’m sure I could line up at least a few suitable candidates who I’d like to vanish. If you were planning on arranging one of those unfortunate accidents, well, I’m sure they wouldn’t be missed,” he replied before lifting his empty cup. “Did you want another?” 

***

“That could be useful, thank you,” Hannibal said. “If you could select men that have a dancers build then that would be most useful. From what I have seen of his wife in the papers, that would be the best mirror for her physique. They should have Nen, but not be a manipulator. A rare hair colour too, and striking eyes,” he added, thinking aloud as he pictured Victoria LeForte. “Yes, that could be very useful. But I’ll have to meet them before the Gala if we are to be believably engaged.”

***

_ So you’re in denial because you still want Will? Hisoka’s going to have his work cut out for him if he wants you. _ “I’m sure we can find somebody like that,” Pariston assured as he thought through his current list of potential targets. “I’m sure I can arrange a meeting, do you have a prefered Nen type apart from not being a manipulator?”

***

“I wish I knew what hers was,” Hannibal said, getting to his feet and starting to pace. “But in the absence of further information, I would say something subtle. I can’t be seen with anyone too garish. It wouldn’t be believable. I need someone who would elevate my status by complimenting me. The Doctor that everyone knows and loves is too refined to have anyone who would risk embarrassing him at a public event.”

***

“Subtle, hmm I’ll definitely bear that in mind when I pick some possible companions. Would you prefer them not to be a Hunter?” Pariston asked as he started to piece everything together, Hisoka would be a wildcard that they couldn’t risk. 

***

“No, they should have a licence, and they should be well known for it if possible,” Hannibal said. “Someone of prominence, like your professor, but with an actual personality. My binding can’t do all the work. I’m going to need to be able to hold a conversation with them.”

***

Chuckling to himself, Pariston stood up and took their empty cups to the sink. “Well if they’re well known we’ll have to arrange their accident carefully,” he mused. “But I can find somebody. I like to think I know your interests well enough to make a good match.”

***

_ Then the professor was a prank? How bored are you now that Nettero’s gone? _ Hannibal thought. “I eagerly await your selection, my boy,” he said, trying to plot out how best to get close to Victor’s wife. 

“Do you by any chance know when their next public appearance will be?” he asked. “I’d rather like to meet them in person.”

***

“It’s not been confirmed, but there has been talk that they’re going to be coming to Yorknew in the next few weeks. It would likely be next month,” Pariston replied as he leant against the counter. “I’ll try to get some more concrete information for you, are you thinking of trying to scout out his Nen?”

***

“I am,” Hannibal said and straightened when a young waiter poked his head into the room, saw that they were still talking and ran away again.

“Would you care to join me outside? It’s a lovely evening, or did you have plans?” he asked. Unbidden the image of what Hisoka might be doing with the rest of his evening came to mind, and he mentally slapped himself for his lack of control. Now was not the time to be thinking about Hisoka.

***

“As always I cleared my schedule for your dinner party, so I’m free to stay. Should I fix us both another drink before joining you in the garden?” Pariston asked.

***

“My apologies,” Hannibal said, shaking his head. “Yes, that would be lovely my boy, your question slipped my mind. It’s been an eventful evening.” The image of Hisoka’s red-raw ass and the sounds he made as he came caused him to have to take a breath. “Perhaps the fresh air would do me good? Yes. Let’s go out. It’s been too long since you stopped by. The house has been feeling rather empty of late.”

***

_ Well, if you play your cards right that might not be the case for much longer _. “That sounds like a splendid idea, let me get a tray for our drinks, and I’ll be right out. Maybe we’ll get a good view of the stars? It’s a wonderfully clear night.” Pariston paused to add fresh teabags to their cups. “You know you can always ask me to drop in; after all, you are my only family.”

***

“I am not so bored of my own mind that I’ve been reduced to the level of begging for company just yet, but the offer is appreciated,” Hannibal said, opening the large glass doors and stepping out into the evening air. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. “Everything just smells so much fresher after the sun goes down, don’t you think?”

***

“I have to say, I’ve never really thought about it,” Pariston admitted as he brought their drinks over on a small tray. “But then again, I don’t have your sense of smell. Although, I do have a fondness for night-blooming flowers, just like you, so perhaps I am a little biased in favour of the dark.”

***

“Aren’t we all?” Hannibal chuckled. “The average person has no idea how beautiful the dark is. They never let themselves feel her embrace and live their lives in fear of what lies underneath her exquisite cloak.”

He collected his mug and sat down on the garden bench, crossing his legs and grinning wickedly up at his apprentice. He began to quote his own words from long ago and wondered if Pariston would remember how he used to soothe him back to sleep. “The key to loving the dark, my boy, lies in knowing that there is no creature in heaven or on earth that is more terrifying than ourselves.”

***

Chuckling Pariston left the tray on the nearby table before taking a seat across from Hannibal. _ Bedtime stories Papa? Are you experiencing a rare moment of whimsy? _

"And once we understand our potential, we can allow the dark to take us into its embrace. Allow ourselves to become one with the shadows, an impenetrable peace. That belongs to us, the real monsters going bump in the night," he finished as he picked up his own drink and inhaled the faint scent of jasmine. "I remember how you used to tell me that when I was younger, and I was never quite sure if I could trust you. It seems so long ago now." 

***

Hannibal smiled and sipped at his tea. “I remember it well. We saved each other back then. Perhaps history is set to repeat itself again?”

He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds slowly drifting across the moon. “I hope that you believe me now, and know that I am proud of the man you have become.”

***

“Perhaps it will,” Pariston agreed happily. “I know I made things hard for you at the beginning, but despite all that, I was still glad you came. Even if I couldn’t tell you back then, it was a relief. Fear is a powerful thing, and it makes us act strangely.” 

***

“I know you tried to warn him what would happen and that you saw me coming,” Hannibal said, reaching out and patting Pariston’s knee. “I understood you better than your young self could have known. Natsugashi is a word that my aunt taught me. Its literal meaning in English is ‘Nostalgia’, but in the language of Jappon, it translates more to the warm feeling that accompanies a happy memory from your past.”

He smiled and looked at Pariston’s face. The moonlight seemed to shimmer on his skin for a moment. “That’s how I feel whenever I see you walking through the corridors of my house again, my boy. I have no bitter memories, none at all. I even think of the rows we had and find myself smiling. Do you remember the drama that came along with the darling Aysi?”

***

“Oh my darling Sunday, I remember Aysi and how her mother would chase me away from the garden gate,” Pariston said with a quiet chuckle. “You’d keep telling me that I was becoming dangerously close to unforgivable rudeness. Ah, that was a fun time. I wonder what became of her. She wanted to be a nurse when she grew up.”

***

“You always did know how to dance on that knife-edge,” Hannibal chuckled. “You had me worried that I would have to kill you on more than one occasion. I’m so glad that you never forced my hand.”

***

Pariston smiled over his cup. “Well, life is rather boring without a little danger. Don’t you think?” 

***

Hannibal laughed. “You sound like Hisoka. Do I need to keep you two apart?”

***

“Oh, I’m far more interested in Lulu,” Pariston replied. “Although, I fear he may try to fight me for her affections, so maybe that would be for the best.”

***

“I wish you luck with her,” Hannibal said jovially. “As long as you don’t mind sharing with Hisoka, then I can’t see him risking another fight so soon. He’s far from suicidal. He reminded me a lot of your younger self; trapped and alone. I want to help him see that his cage need only be temporary and that his isolation is a choice. He needs people, but he’s terrified of rejection. It doesn’t help that he appears to have a rather severe case of Erotophonophilia. He pursued Chrollo and forced him into killing him because of it, although,” he added, brightening at the thought. “He doesn’t appear to relish the idea of killing his Lulu, so there may be hope.”

***

“I thought it was hearsay that he died. You mean that he did actually resurrect himself?” Pariston asked in surprise. 

***

“It would appear so,” Hannibal agreed. “He was most certainly medically dead for a good few minutes. He must have used some form of post-mortem Nen to bring himself back. He’s an obsessive character. It wouldn’t surprise me to find out that that was his plan all along. He seeks out strength in all its forms as if it were a religion. I pity the fool who lets him see their weakness.”

***

“I’ll definitely have to watch myself around him,” Pariston remarked. “He was a firm favourite at Heaven’s Arena, maybe that’s what motivated Chrollo to blow the place up? You can’t exactly steal a building, but by destroying it, he has, in a way, managed to take from Hisoka what he valued the most. Do you think he’s likely to resume his pursuit once you sign him off?” 

***

“I suspect he might,” Hannibal said with a shrug. “I intend to make it very clear that if he does, he is to leave the asylum intact. He’s not foolish enough to outright say it though, but I intend to do my best to steer him away from Mr. Lucilfer. They are both far more interesting alive.”

***

“That would be quite a sight, Hisoka whirlwinding through Frederick’s corridors leaving carnage in his wake as he hunts for Chrollo. They really would have no choice but to lock him up, and then when he inevitably escapes,” Pariston paused thoughtfully. “They’d probably send you to bring him back dead or alive. As entertaining as that image is, I think I prefer him as he is now. He is a fascinating man.”

_ If you are indeed a man at all. Do you suspect anything about him yourself, Papa? _

***

“Isn’t he just?” Hannibal chuckled. _ Oh, the things I want to do to him. I haven’t felt like this in years. Is this why I’m getting so nostalgic? Having him here made the house feel like a home again. Not even Will could do that for me. _

“I can’t wait to see what he’ll do once he’s completed his therapy. He’s at a crossroads right now, and being able to watch as he runs through his choices is delicious,” he said, licking his lips. “What I wouldn’t give to be able to have a taste of that wicked mind...”

***

“Would you really be satisfied with just a taste?” Pariston asked curiously. “Surely it would be more satisfying to watch his metamorphosis. If he is, as you say, at a crossroads, then he may choose to reinvent himself. It’s not every day you defy death itself, rather fitting for one who called himself the Grim Reaper, I have to admit.”

***

“Oh, I don’t think I could ever delude myself into thinking that I could be satisfied by just a taste of that man,” Hannibal said honestly. “I would have to have everything or none at all.”

He shook his head, amused at the situation he’d found himself in. “It’s why I’m holding back,” he admitted. “I know that if I give in to his charms, I won’t be able to stop myself from taking everything I want, and more. He’s my brand of Heroin. For all our sakes, I can not let myself give in. No, as you said, I will have to be happy with watching the man that emerges from this particular cocoon.”

***

“Well, he’ll have his work cut out for him if he decides to take on your iron will. I am certainly looking forward to seeing his progress,” Pariston mused as he sipped at his drink and leant back in his chair. _ Heroin? That’s one way of putting it if only you could see yourself and your reactions to him. _ “Do you think he’d make a good addition to the Blacklist Hunters? You know we did lose a few during that murder spree while the election was taking place.” 

***

“That’s the direction I’m hoping to steer him in, yes,” Hannibal agreed. “He needs a focus, just as I did. Legal murder will help take the edge off his wilder urges and help smooth things over when he inevitably gives in and goes ‘off-book’. Hopefully, he’ll have learned to be less...open, about his desires. If nothing else, I’m looking to teach him the power of subtlety. Right now, he’s severely lacking in that department. His girlfriend too, although that does seem to be something she’s choosing to turn on and off. She’s quite an interesting creature in her own right. There’s something that’s not quite adding up about her. Hisoka was incredibly reluctant to talk about her at the start, and I’m finding myself wondering why.”

***

“A man like Hisoka likely has many enemies. Perhaps he was trying to shield her from them? If that is the case, perhaps him starting to tell you about her is a sign he’s willing to trust you?” Pariston suggested.

***

Hannibal laughed aloud. “Oh, my dear boy, she tried to flirt with _ me _ . And that was _ after _I gave her boyfriend such a beating that he had to use his Nen to cushion his behind whilst he sat to eat. No, that woman is fearless. If he’s trying to protect her, then he’s fighting a losing battle. She doesn’t need protecting from the world; the world needs protecting from her.”

He gathered himself and smiled. “ But I see your point. Perhaps, if he is looking at her through rose-tinted glasses, then he may have been trying to protect his find. He is rather territorial and is slowly starting to open up to me. He requested that she joined us in the playroom.”

***

_ Yet he wants her to become a Hunter, which will draw more attention to her connection to him. Although it would also give him more confidence in her skills. _

“I did notice the way he was looking at her, and the protective body language, Papa. Territorial would be a good description,” Pariston agreed with a thoughtful expression. “I’d imagine he’s making a spectacle back at the hotel, such a mass of contradictions. He clearly invites people to watch him work, but then refuses to let people draw close to him. I wonder what Lulu did to achieve that feat, and if that’s why he was so secretive.”

***

“Making a spectacle of yourself is an easy mask to hide behind,” Hannibal said, giving Pariston a knowing grin. “She has likely seen behind his mask.”

***

“You make him sound like a Dragon jealously guarding his treasure,” Pariston joked. “Except, in this case, the treasure is who he really is under all that makeup.”

***

“Indeed,” Hannibal said. “And what a treasure it will be.”

***

“Are you sure that you’re not planning to play pirate?” Pariston asked with a mischievous smile.

***

“Only when the time is right,” Hannibal chuckled. “Hisoka is a fantastically complex lock. I’m enjoying the process of picking him open at present. I can’t take...yet.”

***

_ When the time is right, should I start the countdown now? I know you won’t move while he’s under your care. _ Smiling, Pariston sipped his drink and let the familiar silence settle between them. The future was going to happen, and it was comforting to know that they both understood the direction it would take.

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal, Margot, Illumi, Lulu, Kyoya

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka, Pariston, Chilton

  
***

All google translate mistakes are our own. Thank you for reading <3


	23. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo and Chilton continue their game of one-upmanship, much to the dismay of a particular inmate, who just wants to be left alone.

Chrollo looked up from the latest book that Hannibal had given him. This one was all about the stages of grief.

He'd spent most of the session in a numb haze, monotonously going through the motions of polite conversation after he'd been told that Shalnark and Kortopi had been given up for dead by the Troupe. On the surface, the book had been a gift to 'help him process his feelings', and he knew that's how he would have to play it as far as Dr. Chilton was concerned. But in reality, both he and Dr. Lecter understood that it had been a guidebook. He'd have to be able to show the appropriate 'stages of grief', and to do that; he had to know what they were.

"Has Hannibal left?" he asked as Dr. Chilton strode confidently into the room. "And so soon today. I hope you don't mind me saying that the blue of your suit brings out your eyes extremely well. My compliments to your tailor."

He had to keep him on-side. If there was someone taking advantage of his absence to pick apart his Troupe...Vikki... No, he had to trust that his men could handle it, but he also had to be in a position to act if anything else happened. He couldn't stay here anymore.

***

"Yes, he seemed to be in quite a hurry today. Most unlike Hannibal, I do hope he's alright. Purely as a concerned colleague, of course," Dr. Chilton replied as he preened slightly before taking his usual chair. "I felt a bit of colour might be a welcome change, at least something more subtle than the curtains Hannibal likes to wear. Anyway, I'm not here to talk about him. I'm here for you Mr. Lucilfer, how have you been since our last chat? Have you made a decision about moving to the other room?"

***

Chrollo chuckled on queue and showed open appreciation for the man's derisive joke.  _ How jealous are you that you can't pull off his outfits, I wonder? _

He held up the book in answer to Chilton's first question and smiled sadly. "Hannibal thinks that I am having problems processing my grief over my former Troupe member's deaths, and I think he may be right. I've only glanced through his latest book, but I think that it will be helpful. As to the move, well," he made sure to brighten his smile and let it show in his eyes. "I think the time has come for a change of scenery. Somewhere a little brighter, perhaps?"

***

"Well, I'm certain the other room is a little bigger, and that the window is better positioned to let in more natural light. Perhaps that will help?" Frederick replied glancing up at the small window behind Chrollo. "We all grieve in our own ways, and I would say that it's a positive step to take the time to process everything that happened. You did have Mr. Morow chasing you around the world not long after you lost your compatriots. Evading a Hunter wouldn't be the most helpful experience, in that regard."

***

Chrollo chuckled appreciatively. "No, I suppose it wasn't, you're right. Hopefully, my new cell, sorry, room," he deliberately corrected. "Will provide me with the restful atmosphere that I need. With a man who believes himself to be an empath beside me, I'm sure I will have all the encouragement anyone needs to remain calm and contemplative."

***

"Ah yes, Will Graham. I'm sure the two of you will get on well, perhaps even be good for each other?" Frederick proposed as he leant back and crossed his legs. "It's been a long time since I've seen him properly socialise, so please don't take it personally if he's rather aloof. I'm sure he'll warm up to you. All the same, it's probably best not to mention Hannibal." 

***

"Believe me, Doctor, I am tough to offend," Chrollo said flatly and let the silence stretch between them.

***

Fiddling with his cane, he looked around the spartan cell, focusing on the small bookshelf and the pictures of the chapel next to it. "Have you ever talking to anyone about your loss? From the time we've spent together, you often mention the things you admire about your colleagues. Sometimes we cling to those positives as a way to feel like they are still with us."

***

"People come, and people go," Chrollo shrugged. "In the end, aren't we all but memories?"

***

_ You're not usually this reserved when we talk, did something particularly troubling come up in your session with Hannibal? I can't see it just being the talk of your bereavement, but it can wait. Perhaps I can offer an olive branch to allow you a chance to distance yourself for a short while. _ "Talking of memories, that reminds me. I wanted to ask if you were wanting any new reading material? You see, I took the liberty of upgrading your new room to have a larger bookcase," Dr. Chilton began as he tried to pull the conversation back to empty cell beside Will. "After all, I want to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible while you're here, and that you have whatever you need. All of the furnishings have been replaced; I saw to it personally. Only the best for you. If you had any requests, I could ensure that the shelves are fully stocked in time for us to move you."

***

_ Bribery will get you everywhere, Doctor, _ Chrollo thought but forced himself to sit up at the mention of new books. If he were honest, he'd read knitting weekly if it were offered; no knowledge was ever wasted, or useless. But he had an image to maintain.

"My apologies, Doctor, I have a lot on my mind," he said, banishing the image of Shalnarks smiling face and Kortipies hopeful shining eye from his thoughts. He'd given them sanctuary...and he'd failed them. That's what Hannibal had implied, wasn't it? But they knew the risks, how had he let them down?

He shook his head. "Yes, yes, I would be most grateful for some new reading material. Perhaps something about empathy would be useful?"

***

"I can certainly see what I can find," Dr. Chilton agreed. "We do have a wide selection of non-fiction books in the Hospital Library, for those who wish to keep up with their studies while they are staying with us. If psychology is a special interest, I can arrange for a selection to be left for you to look through?"

***

"Well," Chrollo said, ducking his head ever so slightly, hoping to hit self-deprecating. "I was thinking that maybe I'd be able to help Will."

***

"I see, well that's very commendable. To be honest, what I think he really needs the most right now, is a friend," Frederick replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps you and he could help each other in that sense?" 

***

"That's what I was thinking," Chrollo agreed, happy that Chilton was playing along. "I miss my Troupe. The isolation is teaching me how important human company is," he lied. "I hope to be able to offer Will a sympathetic ear if I can, but I would first need to understand him."

_ Come on, Chilton, you can get there. Tell me what you know about him. Why has he really locked himself away from the world? _

***

"It's something many take for granted. Humans are pack animals at the core. We need our own kind, Will, well he's never really been one for socialising with people. Before he came to us, he used to adopt strays, he preferred their company. When he came to me for help, to shelter him from the world, I was rather surprised, but he wouldn't be talked out of it," Chilton explained patiently. "He's likely to be rather closed off. His previous work left a lot of mental scars. It didn't help that he was already suffering what has been classified as an empathy disorder; he's insightful. I'm not quite sure where he draws his conclusions from, but he's highly skilled at profiling criminals. Some people would say it takes one to know one, he was accused of being the copycat killer but the case was overturned. He never really recovered, he still insists Hannibal is the Ripper."

***

_ So he truly believes Hannibal is a Cannibal? Interesting. _

"I have always found that animals tend to be drawn to those with a kind heart," Chrollo said, thinking through what Chilton had told him this time and comparing it to the last time they had talked about the man. 

_ That would suggest his Nen is strong. Why would Hannibal eat people? He's not starving...did you misinterpret a funeral rite? _

"It bodes well for the future. What would you suggest that I do by way of an introduction?" Chrollo asked, looking to flatter the man's ego as much as he could now that the cell transfer had been agreed. "I wouldn't want to startle him."

***

"I'd advise that you'd be better off letting him come to you; he's naturally curious. As much as he likes to shy away from people, I have noticed that he can't help wanting to confirm his insights. If you were to ever come face to face with him," Frederick paused to tap his fingers along the side of his cane in thought. "I can't guarantee you ever would, but, should the opportunity arise, don't expect him to make eye contact. If you've ever known somebody who was classed as autistic, then he's similar to them with his dislike of eye contact. I can make sure you're provided with a book on that subject too; you may well find it useful." 

_ You want to understand the man who understands everyone but himself? Is love of challenge the common thread that connects you and Hisoka? You're both so different. It's hard to imagine the two of you ever got along. _

Shifting in his chair, he smiled at Chrollo warmly. "I'm sure you'll be able to entice him, after all, you're a natural-born leader. Just let him decide when to make the first move; that's the best advice I can give."

***

_ Treat him like a stray dog, really? That's the best advice you can give me? How long have you known him? Surely he's not that fragile. Hannibal detests fragility; even I can see that. _

"Thank you very much. I will certainly bear that in mind," Chrollo said, smiling gratefully. "I am so glad to have met someone with insight like yours; your visits mean so much to me. I hope," he shifted uneasily in his chair, echoing the way Machi always looked when she'd been embarrassed. "Well, I hope that I can be as helpful to Will as you have been to me. I will admit, I find myself at a loss without someone to guide. Even if I can't be as good as you, I would still like to help someone who clearly needs it. Potential should never be allowed to go to waste."

***

"Potential is a terrible thing to be allowed to grow stagnant, but with unusual gifts like his comes the need for a careful guiding hand. Will feels like he was left to flounder by those he should have been able to trust; he got too close to the minds of the killers he helped to catch. When he fell," Frederick sighed. "Nobody thought to try and catch him. He's hiding here, but I don't think he actually trusts me." 

The image of Will blankly staring at him across the table in one of the private interview rooms passed through Dr. Chilton's mind unbidden. 

Pushing the thoughts away, he leant forward before continuing. "If you think you can help him, Mr. Lucilfer, I would be happy to support your endeavour. As long as it doesn't appear to be causing or adding to Will's distress. Perhaps you're exactly what he needs? As the one in charge of his care, it would be remiss of me to deny him, or you, the chance to help each other." 

_ The empath and the emotionless sociopath, you'll make a fantastic case study. Hannibal won't be able to outdo me with this one, especially as Will Graham is still refusing to see him. Finally, I'll get the recognition I deserve. _

"We really should agree a day for your transfer; I was thinking before the end of the week? Unless you would like to move sooner? I'm happy to accommodate you, but I'll need time to source your books, everything else will be in place later today."

***

_ The end of the day? My, my Frederick, you have been a busy bee, haven't you? This has to be a test. I can't appear to be too overly-eager. _

"You are too kind," Chrollo said, dropping his voice into a smooth, differential tone. "A man like me...I am so very grateful that you can look beyond my past. I want a fresh start, I do." He paused, as if thinking over his options, and forced a worried frown onto his face. "But I don't think that I should rush Will. If he's anything like the strays I have known, then he will need time to adjust. All the noise and people that the renovation will have forced him to endure will have taken its toll on him. No, I would rather wait until everything is entirely ready for me. It wouldn't be fair on him to put my selfish desires before his needs." He hoped he sounded convincing. 

_ I need to find out everything I can about empathy first. I wonder if Ayato can be useful, after all. I'll have to include a request for more books about grief too. Hopefully, Lecter will think that I've made a connection and am trying to hone my act. He wants me to live. Does Meteor City really need me? I'm just one man. The  _ ** _Spider_ ** _ is what it needs. That will carry on without me; I made sure that it would. And with Shalnark and Kortopi gone as well, Feitan will be looking to recruit more to our cause. _ He blinked as the pieces fell into place.  _ Are you hoping to join us, Doctor? Have I reminded you where you truly belong? It could be useful to have friends in high places, and if I can get Will to hand over his Nen, then I can find out where your loyalties really lie. _

"I'm sorry if that sounded impertinent, Doctor," he added. "It's just...well. You said not to scare him. I have found that for those who are easily startled, gradual change tends to sit easier in their minds. And Will has been through a lot recently. I'd prefer he associate me with peace, instead of chaos."

***

"No, that's perfectly fine. You're absolutely right of course he has been through some very trying times," Dr. Chilton said assuredly. "I'll make sure that all the renovations are completed by the end of the day. Then we can leave a day or two between that your move, so he has a chance to settle."  _ Oh good, the gamble paid off, now I'll have time to fit everything that I said was in there. I wonder if I could find a way to sort out some regulation curtains? _

***

_ I wonder what Will could tell me about you that I already don't know. I'll have to plan this carefully. I can't be too similar to Hannibal; force won't work, and if he really is an empath, I won't be able to hide things from him. No, I need time. I need more books. I have to get you out of here. _

"Thank you for your understanding, Doctor," Chrollo said, allowing his eyes to soften. "If you could give me as much material as possible to help me understand Will, I would be so grateful, but," he sighed sadly. "I don't want to keep you. I know how busy you must be. The fact that you even manage to make time to come and see me shows me how much you care. I won't let you down. And I promise," he added truthfully. "I will give you material to write about for years to come. The world will know the name Frederick Chilton. You have changed my life; I want everyone to know that."

***

##  30 Minutes Later

***

Will rolled his eyes. Chilton was  _ genuinely  _ arguing with the fitters over where to put a bookcase? Surely whoever was going in the cell wasn't  _ that _ rich? Who the hell was he trying to impress?

"You know whoever it is, isn't worth it, right, Frederick?" he said as he stood up from his cot and walked the three paces to the bars of his cell. "You're the worlds Buttmonkey; I thought we'd had this conversation already?"

***

"Yes, I believe you have mentioned your opinion on that subject before. Several times," Dr. Chilton replied mildly. "Also, maybe if you were a little more cooperative with the staff, I'd have the remit to upgrade your accommodations." 

***

"Ah, but you see, I'm not your type, Frederick," Will said, slipping into the mindset of the Black Widow of Geardou and leaning provocatively against the bars and fluttering his eyelids. "And I'm no one's bitch. Whatever the unlucky lady next door is doing for you, well..." He smirked and allowed himself to slip, just for a second into Hannibal's calm, and determined mind. He saw Chilton turning over an open fire, skin glistening with seasoning and pain. His mouth watered. "I didn't think you wanted my mouth in such a private area, Dr. Chilton."

***

"I don't, you know I'm not interested in men WIll. Also, it's not a lady who will be moving in; this area is for male patients," Frederick replied with a put upon sigh as he continued to watch the workmen adjusting the bookcase.  _ How hard is it to put it against a dam wall? _ "We all know who wanted you to be their bitch, and the jury is still out on if you ever laid back and thought of Saherta."

***

"What would you do if I told you that it was Hannibal that liked me to do that to him?" Will said with a deliberately provocative smirk.  _ You still fall for the old tricks, don't you? Do you really believe that I'm so far gone that I didn't know this was the male wing of the 'Hospital'? _

"He loved to look up into my eyes and have me see all the depraved things he wanted to do to me," he sneered. "But that one day, he let his mask slip... _ that's _ how good I am in bed. How about you, Frederick? Have you ever made the lovely ladies of this facility loose themselves? Have you ever made them show you their truth? Who's unlucky wife is trying to bribe you to look after their poor, misguided husband?" he asked, and felt every prickle of annoyance, every stab to the ego and every inch of Chilton's disgust as if it were his own.  _ You're too easy, Frederick. Why hasn't Hannibal eaten you already? _

***

"I'd say people already think you're delusional," Dr. Chilton said dismissively. "You make all these claims about Dr. Lecter, but there's not been a shred of evidence to be found against him. But don't worry, no matter how much you try to annoy me and get under my skin, I won't go back on my promise. Although he seemed rather hurt when he found out you'd requested he be barred from seeing you, he's always asking about you. In fact, he was enquiring about your well being just the other day, when I was at his house."

***

"Of course he was," Will laughed. "He's wanting to know if you're fattening me up for Christmas, but now he can't get to his Turkey."

***

"OK, I get you're annoyed with me, and that you genuinely believe Hannibal wants to kill you; but a turkey, Will?" Frederick asked with growing exasperation. "Even without being fattened up, I highly doubt you'd fit inside his oven. Or that he'd be able to eat a whole person by himself, so unless he's the head of some super-secret cannibalistic club, I just can't see why you're so certain of this. Also, surely Jack would have found out by now unless you think he's secretly in on this plan to eat you as well? Because I sure as heck am not, for the record." 

***

Will chuckled. "Ah, but, while you were at his house the other day, did you happen to have some 'rare and delicate' meat?" He felt the answer as the flash of recollection hit him. "Or did you take my advice and go vegetarian?" he asked pointlessly. 

"Whether or not you want to join the club or not, Hannibal's made sure you're in it," Will pointed out. "Let's just hope that he doesn't ask you to help him pad out the menu."

***

"I think the bookcase looks fine there, let's just leave it there. Great, I'm sure you can get the new bed in the right place without my supervision?" Dr. Chilton said to the workmen, who rolled their eyes but gave him a thumbs up.  _ Just what has gotten into you today, Will? You're not usually this pissy, is this because of Dr. Gideon? _

"I believe Miss Verger supplied the meat for the party," he told Will curtly as he made his way to stand in front of his cell. "Or is she one of these secret Yorknew Cannibals too?"

***

"I believe that she believes that too," Will said patronisingly.  _ Have you not gotten over Alana choosing Margot instead of you? How long are you going to 'conveniently' forget about the fact that she's married? For pity's sake, Frederick, they have a kid. _ "Hannibal likes to keep people on-side, and it gives him a chance to check up on his student. I wonder how they'll find you when the time comes? A  _ bitter _ , chewy pig, I'd say. Resentful of its lot in life right up until Hannibal slipped it into the industrial oven that's hidden away in his basement." 

_ Come on, that was too easy. Just huff and change the topic back to who's going to be my new neighbour like a good little worm. You know I can play this game all day. I'm going to make you regret the moment you let Hannibal set foot in here. Have you any  _ ** _idea_ ** _ what it was like feeling him again? Feeling Gideon's fear and  _ ** _pain_ ** _ as his neck was sliced open?  _ ** _Have you, Chilton!_ ** _ Do you know what was  _ ** _worse_ ** _ than that?  _ ** _Enjoying it_ ** _ . I felt  _ ** _Hannibal_ ** _ . You made me see it through  _ ** _his eyes_ ** _ . It's going to take a lot more than a hiss off apology that you didn't even mean to get me to forgive you for that! _

"Oh yes," Will said when he felt Chilton's puzzlement. "He has a basement. He dug it out himself."

***

"And I'm sure he used this magical superpower you keep insisting is real too. What was it called again? Nem? Anyway, magic isn't real, and people don't randomly dig out basements. That house has a basement anyway I'm sure," Frederick retorted. "It's certainly old enough. Look I want to help you, but you need to tell me what's really going on. I know you probably want to protect your masculinity and make him out to be this larger than life monster. But men can suffer from domestic abuse too, and if that's what was happening, well it's not too late to open a case against him for that." 

Pausing, he looked back into the cell that would soon house Chrollo and sighed before taking a small step towards Will. "I can get Alana to come and talk to you. She's had more experience with these types of cases. I'm sure she'd be able to convince Jack to listen, and well, I always did think he would be the possessive type. So if you say he was hurting you, I'd believe you."  _ It's got to be that, I saw the way he was looking at Hisoka. Like he used to look at you, but I can't help you unless you drop this fantasy story. Let me help you. _

***

Will tightened his grip on the cell bars as he felt Chilton's sympathy. It was real and it was far worse than his pride or self satisfied smugness could ever be. "I don't need your pity, Frederick, I need you to  _ believe me _ . I came to you for a reason." 

He swallowed and gritted his teeth. "He made me watch as he boiled people alive. I  _ felt  _ it all. It was as if I were in...I could feel everything..." He realised he was shaking. "I've told you everything. If you don't think that would be good enough to count as  _ abuse  _ then, I'm sorry. I can't help you. But if finding out what it feels like doesn't earn me more than a shelf with my own autobiography on it, then I'm going to have to only award your establishment three out of five stars for accommodation. Unlike whoever's moving in next door, I don't lie to get what I want. I tell the truth."

***

_ It would if it were true and we could prove it. How do you expect me to prove that? We can't ask Hannibal to demonstrate with a death row inmate. Execution is one thing, but boiling people alive? That's definitely inhumane and unjust punishment. _

"Next door? Oh, right, yes your new neighbour. You may have heard of him, actually," Dr. Chilton said as he pushed away the mental images Will's words had conjured and grabbed onto the safer topic. "It's Chrollo Lucilfer, the man whose been sent here to be evaluated as fit to stand trial for terrorism. He's accused of blowing up that fighting place, heaven's tower? I think Jack took you there once; he felt rather guilty when you fainted."

***

"So you let Hannibal kill someone beside me, and now you're moving a  _ terrorist  _ into a  _ luxury  _ upgraded cell?" Will said incredulously. "Chilton, have you  _ lost your mind? _ He has to be in the  _ Nen suppressed cells! _ " he insisted, ignoring the gumph about the Arena. "He's going to break out, you utter buffoon!"

***

"On the contrary, I've found Mr. Lucilfer to be a very charming and considerate young man. I believe with the right support that he could reform and become an asset to his community. Surely you wouldn't deny him the chance to prove himself?" Dr. Chilton countered. 

***

Will banged his head into the bars. He read the papers. "Frederick," he said as clearly as he could. "He turned people into  _ living bombs _ . He's a  _ Psychopath. _ Of  _ course  _ he's charming. That's what they  _ do. _ I am not going to let myself become a walking boom-box!"

***

"I'm aware of what the various survivors have claimed Will, just as I am aware that many witness statements contradict each other. The creation of living bombs is one of those points," Dr. Chilton insisted. "Right now, Mr. Lucilfer is grieving, and he doesn't know how to handle that. Some human interaction would be good for you both. Besides, it's not like he can touch you through the cell wall, is it? The most he can do is talk to you, and if he threatens you, then I'll have him moved back into isolation. But surely you can't see it as fair that Mr. Morow gets to live in a hotel at BAU expense while Chrollo's locked away from everyone?"

***

"What? Why would I care what happens to bungee-gum boy? And the 'worst' Hannibal ever did to most people was talk to them," Will pointed out. "I just don't want to wake up one morning by going bang. Chilton, please, you can't do this to me. What the hell have I  _ ever  _ done to deserve this? I know you don't believe in Nen, but I  _ promise _ you, you will regret letting him out of that cell for the rest of your life if you do this. And I  _ will  _ gloat when this blows up in your face, even if I'm the one exploding. You'll have the smuggest, most annoying ghost you've ever conceived of following you around for the rest of your  _ life _ ."

_ Don't do this to me, Chilton, I can't take any more. I'll slip over the edge for sure this time, _ Will thought, begging the man to listen with every line of his body.  _ I don't know if I'll come back. _

***

"Will, I can't hold back another patient's recovery because you don't like me, or them. If your prediction comes to pass, then you have my consent to haunt me until you get bored. Maybe you'll become a poltergeist, and you can uncover the missing evidence against Hannibal. Until then," Frederick paused and nodded towards the workmen who had just finished. "Until then, I have to give all my patients a chance. If I can rehabilitate the leader of the Phantom Troupe, then I owe it to him to try."  _ Not to mention how pissed off Hannibal will be. He'll finally fall off that silver pedestal ever puts him on. _

***

Will stilled. "Why are you smug? You went from righteously pissed off to smug. Chilton...what are you planning? I didn't consent to play guinea pig..."

He slowly raised his gaze and, for the first time in two months, considered looking the man in the eye. "Don't make me look at you to get the answer we're both thinking about. Tell me Hannibal isn't involved in this?"

***

"Heaven's no," Dr. Chilton exclaimed. "Why would I willingly work with him? I tolerate him because everyone thinks the sun shines out of his ass. No, I'm not doing this for Dr. Lecter."

***

"No," Will said slowly, hearing the derision in Chilton's tone and feeling a momentary flash of anger shoot through his spine. "You're doing this  _ to  _ him. Oh, Frederick, you really do want to die, don't you? Hannibal's going to have you for breakfast when he finds out you've not only interfered with his patient, but that you've let him escape too."

_ You stupid, stupid man. Where the hell am I going to go after Hannibal eats you? He'll be so mad. They can't let him in, but what if he says yes to taking over this place? No, think, Will, what the hell can you do? _

***

"I'm simply acting in the best interests of a vulnerable young man who needs a helping hand. The fact that Dr. Lecter seems to be neglecting his need for human contact is rather concerning to me," Frederick looked Will up and down with a slight frown. "Look I know you're afraid of him, it's natural to make our abusers into inhuman monsters. Hannibal is still human; he's not infallible. I happen to think he's made a mistake, and last time I checked, I had full autonomy over this place. So I am using it to help Mr. Lucilfer. In the same way I exercised it to give you a sanctuary. You've been here two years now. You consented to the book being written. You won't take part in any of the social activities, or the focus groups. You're not exactly making it easy for me to help you." 

***

"I've tried to prove that Nen is real  _ over and over again! _ " Will insisted, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's not my fault that my brain's broken and I can't control it. Hell, the one thing that I'm  _ sure  _ of from my time with Hannibal is his diagnosis about my Nen. I was born with everything turned up to megawatt levels and fully open. Even he couldn't fix me," he added bitterly. "And he had a reason to want to teach me how to turn it off. I'd have never found out what he was if he'd managed that."

Sighing, he walked back over to his metal-framed, standard-issue bed and sat down. "You aren't going to prove him wrong, Frederick, you're going to prove him  _ right _ . Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was counting on Chrollo pulling something like this. If Chrollo broke out and killed you all in one go, he'd be rid of a hell of a lot of problems, and," he sneered. "He'd get full access to me again."

***

Leaning on his cane, Dr. Chilton gave a frustrated sigh. "Why would Mr. Lucilfer want to kill me? What would he honestly have to gain from that?" he asked pointedly. "As for proving Nen is real, I'm sorry if yours isn't exactly something easily proven. Who am I supposed to ask for confirmation? Dr. Lecter? You know he's not exactly a reliable witness when it comes to you." 

***

"I don't know, Frederick? How about Jack? Zeller, Miriam, hell, who knows, maybe Alan's sprouted the ability to freeze people with a glance?" Will grumbled. "This  _ isn't  _ a grand conspiracy, you idiot. It was  _ on display every day _ in the Arena. Hannibal can  _ literally control people's minds _ with his bands. It's not some kung-fu hypnosis."

He ran his hands over his face, feeling, rather than seeing the groan from his protector-come-executioner. "Look, I'm not going to win this argument. It's not my job to convince you of the blatantly obvious. It's my job to stay alive longer than Hannibal, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to do that," he warned. "If you don't listen to me then I  _ will  _ choose living over keeping you safe. I've done all I can from here. But if you want some free advice, don't stand between Chrollo and  _ anything  _ he wants. He will kill you without blinking."

_ Time to make friends with another psychopath, _ he thought bitterly.  _ Let's hope this one's a vegetarian. _

***

"And what if he's being truthful? It must be a truly horrific world out there for you, but hopefully, with time we'll get to the bottom of what's going on with you and Hannibal. Although, with any luck, he might be finally moving on," Frederick said thoughtfully as he remembered how fixated Hannibal became on Hisoka. "To be honest with you though, Will, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by Mr. Lucilfer. We're looking to move him in at the end of the week."

***

_ Oh, you deluded little Weasel. I hope Hannibal takes you apart slowly for this. You're gonna force me to befriend the leader of the Phantom Troupe just so that you can try and one up a cannibal. I can't believe I'm gonna have to make sure Chrollo doesn't kill you before he leaves. You utter shit. _

"Looking forward to it," Will said sarcastically. "Who knows, maybe he'll let me share his books, and we can end up writing poetry on a Sunday afternoon over high-tea."

***

"Well if you think you manage to craft a masterpiece let me know, I'll talk to my publisher for you," Frederick replied mildly, refusing to rise to the provocation. "I've heard writing can be therapeutic, perhaps you should consider it?"

***

"Why bother when I can get you to do it for me?" Will countered. "We've already got one bestseller under our belt. Why stop there? Will He, Won't He Two: The Phantom Troupe Years. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

***

"We can even get a photo of your matching tattoos for the front cover," Chilton fired back without missing a beat. "I wanted to give you advance notice of your new neighbour, but you seem to be feeling awfully combative. Have you been skipping your medication again?"

***

"It's almost like I just got some bad news," Will said, arching a brow. "After experiencing someone die right beside me, by Hannibal's hand. I mean, what did you think was going to happen, really? Have  _ you  _ been missing  _ your  _ meds recently?"

***

"Maybe I should ask Mr. Lucilfer if he's stolen them?" Frederick quipped. "I mean he's famous for being a thief, right? Look, I didn't come here to antagonise you."

***

"No, you came here to get me to tell you what a clever boy you've been for out-playing Hannibal. It's not gonna happen. But it's not as if you can't just walk away. Carry on, if you like," he said, waving his arm and lying down. "Or go make sure the guys have put the bed in the correct way up. Why should I care? It's not like my life depends on you staying in charge of this place. Go ahead. It's your head that's going to end up on the barbeque, not mine."

***

_ When are you going to drop this delusion? It's been two years since you came here, and nothing has been found to back up your story. Can you really blame me for starting to doubt? _ "Alright, you're clearly not in the right mindset for my company. The cell's been fully fitted now, so I have no reason to stick around," Dr. Chilton explained patiently. "I'll be back later to drop off some books, so if you're in a less combative mood, we can talk more then. Don't forget to let the staff know if you need or want anything," he added before turning on his heel and walking down the corridor, wondering exactly how Hannibal had managed to leave such a lasting impression on a man who was usually so perceptive. Psychic driving, maybe? 

***

Will closed his eyes and tried to think through the blind terror that was threatening to take hold.  _ Focus, _ he told himself.  _ You have to think. How can you make a good impression? You can't show fear, or weakness. A leader doesn't value weakness. Think! You're going to have to prove to him that you're more useful alive than dead. You have to show him your strength. Shit. I'm going to have to read him, aren't I? Oh, fuck. Chilton, I knew you were an idiot, but this is beyond the pale.  _ ** _Why_ ** _ are you so rallied up? Why do you care about Hisoka? Are you trying to get Hannibal to hand him over by discrediting him? You're beyond saving if you are. Shit. I really am going to need to figure out some better protection. Perhaps getting a tattoo won't be too painful? I'm sure the Troup could do with an empath? _

He looked up at the concrete ceiling and swallowed.  _ Have I really fallen so far? _ he wondered.  _ Where the hell did everything go so wrong? _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Chrollo, Will

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Chilton


	24. The Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's fifth session with Hannibal takes an interesting turn and both find that opening up to the other could very well bring the peace that they'd both been longing for.

Hisoka grinned to himself as he put the finishing touches on his card tower. Using his Gyo, he ensured that each card was connected to his hand with strands of bungee gum. He gave a quick glance over to this week's gift for the Doctor. He’d acquired a tall, thin vase in which he had placed a single red rose.  _ Will you keep this in your office alongside the other presents I’ve brought you? _ he wondered.

As he waited, he hummed to himself merrily as he tried to keep his mood light. Illumi had become increasingly distant since the dinner party, and he was growing concerned.  _ Did you notice the switch, Doctor? Lulu’s so much bolder than Illumi; you must have seen it. Perhaps I can get you to help, a show of willingness to work with you, maybe? _ On the few occasions Illumi had surfaced, he’d been very focussed and had insisted on talking to him about the plan. They’d both agreed that from today's session onwards, Hisoka should step up his game of seduction with Hannibal. The prospect was both exciting and, if he was honest, a little unnerving. But Illumi had been insistent, and to get things back to normal; he’d reluctantly agreed. It was a good plan, but he sighed. The idea of letting Hannibal take him back to that headspace was...unsettling. With Lulu’s constant demands for attention and sex, he’d not found much time to process what had happened. During the brief respite where Illumi had insisted on refining the plan, he hadn’t wanted to risk sending him back into his mind again. The thing that surprised him the most wasn’t how often Hannibal had drifted, unwanted, across his thoughts, but how much he missed Illumi.

***

Hisoka’s Aura hit Hannibal like a sledgehammer to the face, and it was only his iron control that stopped him from grabbing hold of the wall to steady himself. Something had shifted. The man was twitchy in a way that he’d never been before. 

_ Did the party rattle you that much? _ he thought.  _ Had you truly never experienced sub-space before? Was Lulu telling the truth? Oh, my dear boy, was I your first? Now I want you, even more, you beautiful, wicked man. _

He froze when he saw the lone rose sitting on the table and felt his heart skip a beat.  _ Oh, Hisoka, why do you insist on tempting me like this? _

“Mon cher,” he said softly. “Shall we?” The game was starting to become interesting.

***

Without looking up, Hisoka tugged on the bungee gum holding his structure together. He chuckled quietly to himself as it collapsed to form a deck of cards and in one graceful movement, picked them up, putting it away in a pocket before standing. 

"Of course Doctor," he replied in a carefully crafted carefree tone as he made his way over to the office and walked inside. As he entered the room, he caught himself looking towards the cupboard he knew held his cane. For a moment, his step faltered as he remembered the last time he’d been in the room. Pushing the memories away, he made his way to his usual chair, schooling his features into a playful smile as he sat down. 

***

Noticing the way Hisoka had paused as his eyes had landed on the cupboard, and pairing that with his choice of flat-bottomed shoes, Hannibal smirked.  _ Ever hopeful, Hisoka, I approve, _ he thought as he carefully closed the door behind himself, sealing them off from the world outside.

The temperature had dipped overnight, and Hannibal had added sandalwood to his ever-crackling fire. The smell, sound and heat soothed him in a way nothing else could, and he had long ago found that a flame could chase away the demons of his past far more effectively than any other method that he’d ever tried. He may be a creature of darkness, but the light and heat had always drawn him in, like a moth. The challenge had always been not to allow himself to be burned. He’d failed with Will, but Hisoka...

Taking his seat, he asked, “How are you feeling today, mon cher?” and waited patiently to see how Hisoka was going to respond. Today, he knew, would change everything. He couldn’t allow himself to become distracted.

***

Hisoka glanced at the band around his wrist. He knew outright lies would trigger a punishment, but he didn’t want to give everything away either. 

“A little distracted,” he offered, hoping the vague response would contain enough truth to buy him some time. “I’ve had a lot to think about recently.”

***

“Well, this is why I’m here,” Hannibal said evenly, making sure that his body language remained as open as possible. “The time we spend in this room together is entirely yours; tell me what’s been on your mind.”

***

_ You, more than I care to admit, _ he thought, as he glanced over at the display of his origami sculptures and noticed his abandoned Rubik's cube.  _ You kept that? Just how sentimental are you? _

"Lulu, the dinner party, things like that," Hisoka said with a sigh as he shifted to get more comfortable. "Teasing the guards gets boring after a while," he added as he flexed his fingers in response to the mild jolt of pain that crept up his arm from his bracelet.

***

“I can imagine it does, they aren’t the most nuanced of people,” Hannibal agreed. “Why don’t we start with Lulu? How has she been doing?”  _ And hopefully, I can figure out what it was that felt so off about her at the party. _

***

_ So we're leading with that, are we? Here's me thinking you would want to talk more about Dr. Chilton weak attempt at trying to poach me _ . 

"Lulu is doing fine. She enjoyed herself at the dinner party. I think she enjoyed winding Dr. Chilton up even more than I did," Hisoka replied with a fond smile. "He's so responsive, isn't he?" 

***

“Then what was it about Lulu that was playing on your mind, mon cher?” Hannibal asked, deliberately steering the conversation back to Hisoka’s girlfriend and away from the obvious distraction.  _ Why would you want to steer me away from her? What are you hiding, mon cher? You know that will make me more interested, so why do it? You know you will lose the game, so why play? _

***

“You noticed, didn’t you?” Hisoka asked resignedly. “Of course you did, she started off all demure and then abruptly changed to become much more extroverted?”

_ You’re going to want to ask me about that, and I can’t afford to be too eager to discuss it, or you’ll smell a trap. If I can get you to think you’ve made me open up, then I can act all surprised and ever so grateful. You like power, surely you’d like it if I owed you. _

***

“She appeared to be a rather multi-faceted woman, yes,” Hannibal said calmly. “But without more information to go on, I’m afraid I can’t help you with whatever it is you are worried about, mon cher.”

***

_ More than you'd think, what would you say if you knew who Lulu really was? _ "Yes, she is, and I'm rather worried about her mental state. She's not really been herself since that night. Naturally, I'm concerned that I've done something to overstep the mark of our relationship," Hisoka explained as the pain faded away. "Or rather my relationship with...them."

***

“Them, mon cher?” Hannibal said, raising his brow.  _ Are you telling me that there’s more than one personality? Is that why you used such neutral pronouns before? Oh, you are a cunning man, aren’t you? _ “She’s not been herself?” he asked, tilting his head. “You know that you can say whatever you want to me; this, like my house, is a safe place for you.”

***

"I understand that," Hisoka said earnestly. "But well, I'm torn between obeying your band and respecting their wishes. Elijah didn't want me to discuss his existence with you, but I don't feel like I can honour his request anymore. I'm concerned I'm losing him." 

***

“Well, anything you say here must be kept confidential,” Hannibal said, trying to keep his desire to no more from showing in his voice. “I can not tell anyone, not even the chairman, what you tell me in here.”  _ So she does have another personality. Oh, how wonderful. _ “Please, was Elijah the personality that I was talking with at the start of the party, or the one that came out when we went into the playroom?”

***

"He was the personality in control when we arrived. He swapped out with Lulu later. I think it was just before we entered the playroom," Hisoka explained. "He's much more reserved than she is, and we have a very different dynamic to the one I have with Lulu."

***

“And what sort of dynamic is that, mon cher?” Hannibal asked gently. “He seemed perfectly charming when we talked. I’m guessing he was also in charge in the book store? The person I talked to there seemed rather more...territorial than the one at my dinner table.”

***

"It was," Hisoka agreed. "And that's a good word for it. He can be protective of me. With Lulu, I'm always Master, but Elijah and I do switch, depending on my needs at the time. I have allowed him to top me before, but I wouldn't say I ever really submitted to him."  _ Not like you made me do, how did you do that? _

***

“I would expect that he was not too pleased by what he saw in the playroom then?” Hannibal suggested, trying to prompt Hisoka to talk more and tell him exactly what his worry was.

***

“I think he might be...a little jealous? You managed to push me into a state of mind that nobody ever has before. But he’s not confirmed or denied that’s the issue,” Hisoka said thoughtfully looking over to the fireplace. “If anything he’s, stopped coming to the forefront as much. I’m not used to it, and I don’t know what it means for him. Will he disappear?”

***

_ You genuinely are worried about this, aren’t you? _ Hannibal thought and resisted the urge to reach out and comfort the man. Somehow, the pale blue jester outfit he’d chosen to wear today made him look more vulnerable than usual. 

“For people with Multiple Personality Disorder, times of stress or change can be a trigger for a switch,” he said, putting all his desire to reassure Hisoka into sounding certain about what he was saying. What the man needed now was stability. He couldn’t be anything but a rock for him. “If I had known of his existence and the kind of relationship you had with him, I would have taken a different approach. In my experience, sulking is not the same as wishing to leave someone for good.”

***

“So he’s not going to just vanish? I mean, you think this will blow over when he’s had time to process what he saw between us?” Hisoka asked, trying to sound relieved. “I didn’t intend to upset him; I do care about him.”

***

“He won’t vanish, mon cher,” Hannibal assured. “He asked you to hide his existence, and you did just that. He has to live with the consequences of his choices now. You did nothing wrong. In my experience, personalities, whether dormant or not, are very hard to eradicate entirely. The kind of therapy that’s currently available to treat MPD would look to integrate them into a whole, rather than eradicate one completely. Is he usually active?”

***

"Yes, more so than he has been recently. At least when we're together, I can't really confirm if it's the same when I'm not with him. We don't tend to talk about that," Hisoka admitted, trying to hide his surprise at how happy the reassurance made him.  _ I'm going to make this up to you Illu-chan. I want to see you smile again. _

***

“It sounds like your relationship with him is an intense one, mon cher,” Hannibal observed. “Perhaps seeing you connecting so intensely with someone else caused him to question some of his assumptions about who you are? Have you asked Lulu about it?”

_ You are capable of so much more, Hisoka. Don’t let old ideas hold you back. Elijah will adapt; he’s dating you. He’s chosen a force of nature; he has to desire change and motion. He wants you to challenge him. _

***

“Lulu just assures me that he’s fine and that Elijah wants me to be OK,” Hisoka replied as he repeated her words to him with a sigh. “He’s never seen me hit, subspace. He doesn’t see me as submissive. I think that you may be right about him reevaluating what he knew about me. I’m guessing the longer we’ve been together, the bigger that shock would be for him?”

***

Hannibal nodded, keeping his eyes and posture gentle. “Yes, he has had longer to form his own ideas about who you are. But that does not mean that he can’t adapt. Hisoka, he chose you, always remember that. He chose a man who fights, fornicates and lives his life with abandon. Just as Lulu said: You are a fire, and he knows that. If she isn’t worried, then I see no reason for you to be either. Unless,” he paused and met Hisoka’s gaze. “You are also worried about what happened in the playroom? You said that he had never seen you like that, but from everything you have said and I have seen, you had never experienced it either.”

***

"I haven't. It was a strange feeling. I'm not sure how I feel about it," Hisoka confessed as he looked at his hands. "From what Lulu told me; she's familiar with it, and Elijah as well. I can't ever recall having an experience like it before. Everything was fuzzy, and it was almost like I was floating? I think the closest I've ever come to feeling something like it would be the high I get from a hard-fought battle."

***

“Our minds and our desires are complex and many-faceted things,” Hannibal explained. “You, like every person on this planet, have needs that you desire to be fulfilled. You said before that Elijah dominates you when you feel the need arise within you, but by getting your submissive to perform that role, they are still serving you. I would suggest that I represent a safe way for you to hand over the reins entirely for a short time. I can not kill you or irreversibly hurt you without severe consequences, and I will not, on principle, give up my duty of care for you. You have been persistent with your pursuit of me, and I have made no secret of where my tastes lie. On some level, you wanted to see what I was capable of, which also means that you wanted to find out more about yourself. So, tell me, what did you learn, mon cher?”

***

"That you can make me feel something I've never felt before," Hisoka said plainly, smirking when another stab of pain followed the path of the first one. "I already knew you were a sadist, and well, I already suspected that you found me attractive. It was more a confirmation of things than a new discovery. If you'll forgive me for saying so." 

***

“I would never chastise you for testing a theory, mon cher,” Hannibal said with a smile. “But I would always ask you to look at your motivations. What made you want to provoke me into punishing you, instead of asking me directly?”

He already knew the answer: Asking him directly would mean that Hisoka would have to have confronted, and accepted his desire to submit, which he was still clearly reluctant to do. But there were some things that people had to conclude for themselves. Hisoka was shaken, but he was also not backing away. He was a fighter.

***

“I wanted to see what you would do,” Hisoka confessed as he closed his eyes briefly to savour the stinging that the Nen’s activation had left behind. “I know you value honesty, but where is the fun in just asking you?” 

***

Hannibal chuckled. “Indeed. Did I live up to your expectations?” he asked, relaxing back into his chair.

***

Hisoka looked back up at Hannibal feeling a little unsure of how to answer. "I don't know if I had any concrete expectations. I never expected to have that experience, but if I was honest...I thought I'd have needed to wear you down a little longer."  _ Did you give in because I was in your territory? I felt your arousal; you can’t pretend you don’t desire me, we both know you do. _

***

“I promised to be your dominant, Hisoka,” Hannibal said with a smile. “I never promised that it would only be the case within these walls. But there are still lines that I can not cross, no matter the level of attraction I may feel. I would be doing you a disservice, and you are worth far more than that. You deserve more than to be used as a way for people to vent their frustrations. I refuse to use you, mon cher.”

***

_ You refuse? Does that mean that on some level you want to? _ Hisoka wondered as he took in what Dr. Lecter was saying, the residual tingles in his arm were becoming distracting. "You said you didn't want to leave me, but that you had to. Then you lied to cover up that I had provoked you," he started and paused with a frown. "So you weren't frustrated? I hadn't annoyed you?"

***

“Not at all, mon cher,” Hannibal said kindly. “I wasn’t annoyed at you at all. I was impressed.” He smiled. “I will admit to being somewhat frustrated, but that was for other reasons. You were magnificent. Believe me when I say that you will know if I am annoyed at you, and you will be punished accordingly.”

***

“That I managed to push you to go as far as you did?” Hisoka asked with growing curiosity. “If Lulu hadn't been with me...would you have gone further?”

***

Hannibal continued to smile, and said kindly, “No, mon cher, I wouldn’t have. As I said, I will not use you simply to sate a passing desire. The rules are there for a reason, and I would need to find myself in extremely exceptional circumstances to break them. I am a man of principle, Hisoka. You should know that by now.”  _ You think that I don’t know that you’re trying to get me fired for misconduct? Do you believe that I would be so foolish? _

***

Humming thoughtfully Hisoka looked over Dr. Lecter’s shoulder. “Would you have stayed if I’d been on my own?” he asked quietly.

***

“Yes,” Hannibal said sincerely. “I wanted nothing more than to stay with you, but my duty took me away.”

***

“But you’re duty would still be pulling you away if I was on my own,” Hisoka countered as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. “If you could make an excuse to stay with me if Lulu wasn’t there, then why didn’t you because she was? She’s not my dominant,  _ you are _ .”

***

“And I explained to you why I left,” Hannibal said. “If there were no one to take care of you, then I would have stayed. As it was, Lulu, who has known you and cares for you was more than equipped to do that. I was then able to set things up outside so that your absence would not have been questioned. I chose to allow you time to heal in comfort and with someone you cared about, then set up your return so that you would not have to worry. It was my duty to care for you and so I did, by allowing you time with your partner and making sure that you were not disturbed. I did make sure that your Lulu was OK with all of this before I left, mon cher. The reason I would stay if she were not there was that you would not have been safe.”

***

_ That’s not the point, though; you said you were my dominant. I never agreed that you could leave me in someone else’s care. It shouldn’t matter if Lulu is my lover; you had a responsibility to me. I thought you were going to be different to him. _

Hisoka opened his mouth to protest but closed it and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked back at the fireplace.  _ I need to be careful. I can’t be too challenging. He thinks he was in the right. I’m not gonna change his mind by being argumentative. It’s not like I want him to be my Master for real. So it doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t be getting worked up over it.. _

“She kept fussing over me even after we got home,” he said eventually. “I think she took the request to heart. As much as she pushes the boundaries, she’s incredibly submissive, and I know she cares for me. If she believed it would make me happy, she’d do pretty much anything.” 

***

“A rare gift, mon cher, from a rare and wondrous woman,” Hannibal agreed. “I like her a lot, but I do like Elijah too. He has...spirit. It’s clear that he would defend you to the end; they both would. You are a remarkable man; it seems only fitting that you would find such remarkable partners.”

***

“I don’t care about many people, but I do care about them. Even if I’ve given the opposite impression,” Hisoka said quietly. “They’ve never been afraid of me, even knowing the things I’ve done. If anything, it’s what attracts them to me, to begin with.”

***

“Being accepted for who and what we are is a rare gift. But they are not the only ones who have given it,” Hannibal pointed out. “I would imagine that they feel similarly about you. Not many would accept them both for who they are. You have given them the acceptance they need as well. It must have taken a great deal of courage for them to show you their alter, may I ask which of them it is? I know you chose to tell me Lulu’s name first but was that simply because their body is female, or was she always the dominant personality? It will help me to understand the nuance of your relationships if I know who came first.”

***

“The personality I met first was Elijah, but I don’t know if he’s the alter as when I am with them, it’s usually just him and me. Or me and Lulu,” Hisoka advised. “We were friends before we became lovers. I had the overwhelming urge to claim him as mine. I’ve been their Master since, but their family can be a little on the overprotective side,” he added thinking of how fiercely Kikio tried to shelter Killua from the world. 

***

“I see,” Hannibal said thoughtfully. “So, enlighten me, Hisoka, when did you first notice the change in their behaviour? Was it before or after your fight at the Arena?” he asked, trying to allow Hisoka to work out what the unexpected shift might mean for himself. 

It was quite clear to Hannibal that both Elijah and Lulu loved him, and the thought of losing him had triggered a need to be close to him. Seeing him claim his Master had sent Elijah over the edge for a time and Hisoka needed to be able to recognise that.

***

“After I came here,” Hisoka replied, not sure what Dr. Lecter was driving at. “It’s recent that Lulu has been out around me so much more than Elijah. And only since your party that he’s allowed her essentially free reign. They knew I was determined to fight Danchou; they never tried to stop me.” 

***

Smiling still, Hannibal said, “But they still nearly lost you, mon cher. Have you ever talked to them about that fact?”

***

“It’s not come up,” Hisoka answered honestly. “The time I’ve been here in Yorknew, it’s the longest time we’ve been able to spend together. Usually, we’d get a night or two here and there...it’s not exactly conducive for serious conversations. Our time is precious, and we like to make the most of it. When we’re apart, we call when we can and text when we have a free moment.” He shrugged, feeling the soft pricking sensation on his arm climbing further until it started to spread over his chest. “It’s probably not the healthiest relationship, but it's the only serious one I’ve had. There have been flings, but I've never considered them to be a real relationship I was just in it for the sex.”

***

“I would suggest that you consider that Elijah may be scared,” Hannibal said gently. “He has nearly lost you once, and whilst it was more than evident that Lulu enjoyed seeing you submit, watching me have such an effect on you may have shaken Elijah somewhat. He could well be worried that he may lose you, or that he has not fulfilled your needs in the way that he once believed he could. Shock affects us all in different ways, but talking to him will help. If you aren’t used to discussing things like that with him, then I can offer you some reading material. I have a few books on Multiple Personality Disorder too if you would be interested to learn more about it?”

_ Can you not see that they love you? Oh, mon cher, I would happily rip your father in two for the damage he has done, but why have Elijah or Lulu never told you how they feel? Is it possible that they think you won’t believe them? _

***

“You’d do that for me? Let me borrow your books, I mean,” Hisoka hesitantly asked. “You’re not going to send me back to the bookstore?”  _ Is this a trap? Are you going to say I stole from you? Stealing was Danchou’s thing, not mine. _

***

“My books are for more than just show, mon cher,” Hannibal said warmly.  _ Let me prove to you that I trust you. _ “You are under my care, and so it’s only fair that I provide you with what you will need to complete your therapy. I am more than happy to make some recommendations for you as far as the book shop is concerned, but they do not have the selection that is at my disposal.” He crossed his leg and rested his arm on it. “You know where I live; you can return them after you have finished with them.”

***

“Are you inviting me over?” Hisoka asked with an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I’m grateful for the offer; I wouldn’t know where to start with this. All I know is that I want to be able to support them both. They need me.”

***

“My door is always open to you, mon cher,” Hannibal said. “As is my library. You can come to me for anything, but I will add that I may not be able to give you what you desire.” He thought of the rose outside the room. “The boundaries of my profession will still be respected, no matter how beautiful the gifts you give me may be. I will, however, always strive to give you what you need.”

***

“You liked my origami. It seemed a shame to destroy it when you appeared to value it. So I left that up to you. When I saw the display, I was surprised. The books would be helpful...I’m just a little unsure what to say,” Hisoka mumbled before he pulled out a large deck of cards from his pocket and began to absently shuffle them to disguise his twitchiness. Dr. Lecter’s Nen didn’t seem to be deactivating, and he could feel his focus slipping.

_ Why did you mention gifts? You barely looked out into the waiting room before asking me to come in. Were you watching me without me knowing? That’s certainly possible; you are a Nen Master after all. Watching the life fade from your eyes will be especially captivating, how will you feel as you realise you’re dying? _

“That’s not something that happens often. Usually, I have an answer for everything.” He grinned as he riffle-shuffled the cards a few times. “It’s still rather flattering to see the paper menagerie each time I visit,” he added.

***

“They deserve a chance to thrive and be appreciated, as do we all,” Hannibal said, watching Hisoka fiddle with his cards. “Does it make you uncomfortable that I value what you’ve made for me?”

***

_ Thrive? How can a paper animal thrive? _ “I said it was flattering,” Hisoka replied as he continued to shuffle, ignoring the subtle change from soft pin-pricks over his skin to a warm almost burning sensation. “Why should it make me uncomfortable? You told me quite plainly that you appreciate art in all forms. Origami is an art, so it makes sense that you’d like it. Now I’ve seen your home; I can see that you do have a broad taste.”

***

“Why indeed, mon cher?” Hannibal asked, opening up his closed question and echoing Hisoka’s words back at him.

***

“I don’t know, maybe because it’s not something I’m used to? People don’t tend to like unfamiliar things, and I’m no exception to that. Did it never make you feel odd when you were suddenly treated differently to what you’d come to expect?” Hisoka asked, taking a gamble and relaxing when the heat under his skin receded once again.  _ You act like you know so much about me; either you’re bluffing, or you have something to compare my reactions to. Is it yourself, or somebody else you knew?. _

***

“I am no stranger to upheaval or to changing perceptions,” Hannibal said, uncrossing his leg and allowing his body to consciously relax. “As a youth, I lived in what many would call a palace by today’s standards; then it was all taken from me. My life and home were destroyed, and I was left to flee into the wilderness with my sister. I made it to Meteor City and then had her taken as well. I have learned that people are far more than what they appear to be on the surface, and it is now my job to see beyond that and help people look at themselves from a fresh perspective. I am not superior to you in any way. We are both men, and we have both lived unique and interesting lives. Why should I treat you any differently to how I would expect to be treated myself?”

***

Hisoka stared for a brief moment as his hands came to a stop and he resisted the urge to sneer at the question.  _ Meteor City? That’s certainly a step down from a palace, but it explains the pretentiousness, I suppose. _ “Not everyone is as courteous as you,” he remarked once he regained control of his emotions and leant forward to offer his tarot deck to Dr. Lecter.

"Do you want to give them a quick shuffle? I'm curious about which card you would get." He kept his tone playful, grinning impishly as he waited for his Doctor’s reaction.

***

Reaching forward and activating his Gyo, Hannibal noted that Hisoka hadn’t used his Nen on the cards, yet.

Nodding graciously, he accepted the pack and began to shuffle them as he observed his submissive’s reactions. “Of course,” he said. “I’d be happy to. I dislike hypocrisy, and so I practice what I preach. In my opinion, there is no excuse for discourtesy. The world is unfair but never rude. Humans gave each other that particular gift, and it’s one of the few things that I refuse to accept. I do not believe that a man as intelligent, insightful and skilled as you should be treated as anything less than my equal.”

Handing the cards back, he resisted the urge to brush the stray strands of red hair from Hisoka’s brow. “I’d be interested to hear what you think about the subject, mon cher.”  _ Are you going to try and avoid talking about it again, or will you step up and stop trying to run from your own mind. I know you have opinions, why are you trying to avoid voicing them today? _

***

“Those from my original home would say that you’re a fool,” Hisoka countered. “Well, except for my mother, but she’s no longer around. In the Arena, I was valued for my prowess in the ring, but few of those fans would dare to approach me sober unless they were the sort to seek out danger for fun and wanted to seduce me. Still, it kept my libido satisfied, so I learnt to enjoy the game.”

Smiling, he relaxed back into his chair and drew the top card from the deck.  _ The Moon? How fascinating, hidden desires, indeed _ .

"Do you know much about the meanings of tarot cards Doctor?" he asked innocently as he mentally recalled the meaning of the card.

***

“Why don’t you enlighten me, mon cher?” Hannibal said, eyes sparkling with delight. There had been no Nen use so far. “And I’m still interested to hear what you think. You have told me about what everyone around you has said, but I’m not interested in them. I’m interested in you, Hisoka. Tell me, what does Hisoka Morow think about my principles?”

***

“I find you interesting, the world chewed you up and spat you back out into Meteor City. Danchou was abandoned there by his parents; thrown away like the trash they built their homes from. But unlike him, you try to improve the world instead of punishing it. You seek to give people the chance that you didn’t get,” Hisoka replied coolly as he tapped the card against his chin, and crossed his legs to hide his reaction to the band. “Comedy and Tragedy, it strikes me that you’d consider wasting one’s gifts to be rude. I can see a similarity between us in that regard; except I don’t care enough about the weak to pay them much attention. Now, are you curious about the card you got?”  _ Is that enough for you? If you want me to take off my mask, you’ll have to take yours off first. _

***

“If you wish, mon cher,” Hannibal said and gestured for Hisoka to continue. He didn’t much care what came up, the cards weren’t important, but the insight they gave him into Hisoka’s mind was fascinating.

“And yes, I would say deliberately wasting your own potential, without thinking through the logic for your choices would be rude. But maybe not for the reason one would first think.

He crossed his leg again and got comfortable in his chair. “For me, the person whom you are being rude to, is yourself. Deliberately neglecting yourself in order to focus on others, for example, I would think of as hypocrisy in it’s most blindly masochistic, and selfish state. I could not care for you properly if I did not know myself. So, if I had neglected to look inside and not made peace with what I found, any ‘care’ I gave you, would instead, be selfish and harmful. I would be using you to feed my own ego and further neglect my self-reflection. I could cry foul when it didn’t work, and blame you for my inadequacies; saying that you didn’t put in enough effort, or that you weren’t listening to what I had to say, but that would all be in order to mask my neglect. A therapist who places their self-worth within a client and the outcome of their sessions, is a therapist to be avoided.”

He tilted his head and waited for Hisoka to absorb what he had said. “I have been chosen as your therapist because I understand darkness and I do not fear it. I can assure you that whatever lies within you that you do not want the world to see, will not deter me.”

***

“You already know things about me that the vast majority don’t and never will,” Hisoka replied as he flipped over the card to reveal The Moon, one of the Major Arcana, and couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face.

“Well, this certainly is an interesting draw, considering what we’ve just been discussing. Traditionally, The Moon card is said to represent the subconscious, illusions and our hidden desires. If it is drawn reversed, then it represents confusion, even fear. I could draw more if you wanted, then the card would represent the past. The next would be the present and the third, the future,” he explained. “Or if you prefer, we could continue talking about your principles. I do find that they are ones that I can respect. I like to see people reach their full potential, and I intend to reach my own. Everyone thought that I was worthless, and part of me would enjoy seeing them realise that they were wrong. The rest of me doesn’t really think it matters as long as I know that they were wrong.”

***

_ Did you not listen to what I was saying, mon cher, or are you still trying to deflect? _ Hannibal thought, biting back his annoyance. 

“Hisoka, your time here is to talk about whatever  _ you  _ wish. I am not here to discuss myself. I am happy to answer your questions when they are appropriate, but I am not going to allow you to use me to avoid the problems that are clearly on your mind. I would advise you not to push your luck any more; you will find that it is close to breaking point.”

***

“If it’s up to me what I talk about,” Hisoka said calmly. “Then, well, fortune telling is part of my heritage. Something I don’t share with many, and I’d like to share it with you. So I would like to continue with the reading. You liked my origami...where I am from this is considered an art in its own right.”

***

“Then, mon cher, I would like to see you work,” Hannibal said, waving for Hisoka to continue. “Explain what else can the cards tell you about me?”

***

“Of course, it would be my pleasure. Let’s see; your second card will represent the present.” Hisoka paused to regain his focus, pushing away his more lewd thoughts as his heart sped up after feeling the band fire. He drew the next card. "The Wheel of Fortune, how wonderful. This suggests positive changes are coming very soon. Typically, it’s regarded as good luck when asking about careers or health, even romance. Sometimes it can even hint at the start of a new relationship. Alongside The Moon card, it’s a most interesting draw.”

Placing the two revealed cards on the small table beside him, Hisoka hummed thoughtfully.  _ Hidden desires and positive changes? It’s been a while since I’ve read the cards, but this is a little unsettling. There’s something in the way you look at me; I’m sure you want me. _ Once he was happy that Dr. Lecter could see them, he drew the final card and chuckled. 

“It seems the cards like you,” he explained before flipping it around for his therapist to see. “You’re future card is The Sun, one of the luckiest cards in the tarot. It seems that if you have been searching for something, that you are nearing the end of your quest.”

***

_ A mysterious lover will appear to complete my search, really? You expect me to fall for that? _ he thought, but smiled enigmatically at his submissive. 

“Romance, mystery and a quest,” he summarised. “I am leading quite the exciting life, aren’t I?” he said, wondering if Hisoka believed in anything he was telling him. There was always one way to make sure. Con artists rarely enjoyed it when the spotlight was shone on them. 

“How about you, mon cher?” he asked. “I have let you see me, will you afford me the same insight?”

***

Hisoka chuckled as he gathered up his cards and placed them back into the deck, then reshuffled them. “Sure, why not. It’s been a while since I read for myself,” he agreed readily and drew three cards face down on the side table.

“Let’s see what they have to say,” he mused as he flipped over the first card to reveal the five of cups. “Well, I can’t really say that’s unexpected. For my past, I have the five of cups, which represents loss and self-pity. I would agree that I used to feel rather sorry for myself in my youth, until the fateful day that I snapped. Bathing in father’s blood changed me in more ways than one,” he said thoughtfully as he revealed the next card and paused.  _ Really? Why did it have to be that card? _ he wondered. 

“My present is much more positive, and my cards would agree - the Ten of cups, a card of joy, achievement and dreams being fulfilled. What does the future hold?” he asked rhetorically, turning over the final card. “The Ace of Pentacles, it would appear that a great opportunity for personal growth and prosperity will come my way soon. Well, that’s wonderful news, perhaps you’ll have a more positive influence on my life than I thought.”

***

_ So you do believe, interesting. _ Everything Hisoka had told him was correct, as far as the meanings of the cards were concerned, Hannibal knew. What was interesting was the spin he’d put on it all. 

“It would appear that we both have an interesting future ahead of us,” he agreed and quirked his mouth into a quick smirk. “Maybe my secret admirer is closer than I think?”

***

“I’m afraid the cards can’t go into that much detail, it’s more advisory than anything. I learnt when I was fairly young, and I keep the cards for sentimental reasons mainly. But I wasn’t lying, it is part of my heritage,” Hisoka replied evenly as he gathered the cards back up once more.

***

“So you hail from Glam Gas?” Hannibal asked, taking an educated guess. The travellers of that land were highly superstitious people, and that would explain a lot about the bullying and ostracisation he’d talked about. They were one of the few cultures that still believed in the Iccantado and Hisoka’s eyes would have singled him out as ‘other’.

***

Hisoka froze for a moment and closed his eyes. “The outskirts, a little to the east of the main city. A small farming community,” he mumbled before sighing and putting his cards away. “Not even my lover’s know that about me,” he pointed out, relaxing back into the chair as a warm, fuzzy feeling washed over him. 

***

“Then I am flattered you chose to tell me. You are certainly making great strides towards your personal growth,” Hannibal said happily. “I myself hail from a town near the seaport of Kakin City called Lithu. Officially, I hail from the city itself,” he added and nodded at Hisoka. “We are even again.” 

“Who taught you to read the cards?” he asked as he wondered about the likelihood of the travellers having a recessive gene that could produce that specific shade of gold within their population.

***

“There was an old woman that mother used to visit once a week. As I didn’t really have any friends, she’d take me with her. She didn’t seem to mind me as much as the other adults,” Hisoka explained with a small smile. “She’d give me candy and talk to me for hours; she didn’t have any family left. I don’t know how my mother knew her.”

***

“An example of acceptance like that can leave a lasting impression on us,” Hannibal said. “I can see why you keep her memory close. “Did she teach you anything else, mon cher 

***

“Sewing,” Hisoka said, straight away. “It’s a handy skill when you don’t have much money.”

***

“It is,” Hannibal agreed. “I had to rely on the magazines I would find on the dump. My inner child envies you that,” he added with a warm chuckle. “It’s strange what childhood gives us and what it takes away. We were both made to grow up quickly, but the people who truly matter will never leave us and shall forever stay in the land that that bright-eyed child saw them in. They never leave us, and it is nice that you honour her memory by using what she taught you.”

***

“Nanna was kind to me, and to my family. I think she was just happy for somebody to talk to, but it meant a lot to a lonely child,” Hisoka said quietly. “They’re her cards. I took them after she passed on. She was my only friend before the circus.”

***

“Companionship is something that is vital to us all. Humans are a social species, as are all the creatures we know of with a human level of intelligence,” Hannibal added, thinking of the pictures in the few academic texts he’d read about the Iccantado and comparing them against Hisoka.  _ It can’t be you. No. You were cold-reading me. I gave you enough hints for you to put that together. You can’t be what I’ve been searching for. You’re nothing like the stories... _ “We all crave connection. I invited Pariston into my life for that exact reason. I was responsible for his father’s death, and so I could not allow myself to leave him as I had been, bereft of love and affection. I am sure your teacher looked forward to every visit, mon cher.”

***

_ I know I did. _ “She probably did, I used to show her my shuffling. Nanna always seemed to enjoy watching me,” Hisoka sighed. “I didn’t realise you and Pariston were so close; I’m guessing you were a Blacklister when you met him?”

***

“I was, yes,” Hannibal said gravely. “Our paths crossed when he was eleven years old. I remembered how it felt to be him. He was lost, and it was because of me. I had a choice to make, and I opted for the one that would give me what I lacked at the time. My life was changing, so was his. He believes it was destiny that brought us together, and he thanked me the other day for it. In his own way. He said that he was most grateful to have been in the right place, at the right time, to be able to see you make Dr. Chilton squirm the way you did.”

He gave Hisoka a wicked grin. “I must say, I understand the sentiment. You do enjoy your powerplay, don’t you, mon cher?”

***

“He wanted to feel superior, so I let him. Building things up to destroy them is my thing, I’m sure you noticed,” Hisoka said with a smirk. 

***

“I had noticed,” Hannibal said knowingly. “Letting a man walk into a trap of his own desires is an old trick but one that works surprisingly well nonetheless.” 

_ Who’s going to come out the winner in our case, I wonder. What do I want from you? _ The image of Hisoka panting below him, a collar around his neck and blood on both of their lips, flashed across his vision and he recrossed his legs. A man, obedient and supernaturally gifted for his own. The perfect partner; the Iccantado.  _ But that’s not you,  _ he thought bitterly. _ You want to kill me, not serve me. It’s all an act. It’s a wonderful one, and we’ll fight a fantastic battle, but you don’t really want to be mine. You want me more than you realise, though. What will I be able to teach you before you turn on me, I wonder? _

“Is it a technique that you use outside combat as well?” he asked.

***

“Of course, it’s a trick that’s ensured my survival on many occasions. If people underestimate me, then they overreach themselves and leave weak points open. The one person it never worked on would be Danchou. His Nen allowed him to plug any gaps in his abilities that I could potentially take advantage of,” Hisoka agreed readily. “It’s a large part of the attraction I felt. An opponent whose weapon was to use the Hatsu of others as his own, it was like fighting a one-man army. Pity he had to include an actual zombie legion.”

***

“So it’s a defence mechanism?” Hannibal observed. “What threat could a man like Dr. Chilton pose to you?”

***

“After I’ve met him and tested him, I can say none. Before your dinner party, he could have been both a threat and not. I just wanted to be certain before I completely wrote him off as not worth my time,” Hisoka explained. “He’s nenless, isn’t he?”

***

Hannibal sighed sadly, “Alas, yes. He doesn’t believe that it exists. No matter how many times he sees my bracelets at work, he never believes that they are anything more than a hypnotic aid. He has asked everyone but me about them so far. He saw you fight and still doesn’t believe; it’s quite astounding the lengths that man will go to in order to prove me wrong. His ego could well be the death of him one day,” he said sadly, thinking of what Ayato had told him about Chilton’s renovations. “I was surprised to see how he reacted to you, though. He was like a moth to a flame. Please elaborate, is that something that often happens, mon cher?”

_ How many strangers are drawn to you? The Iccantados are supposed to be like magnets. _

***

“As I’ve gotten older,” Hisoka confessed, the warm woolly feeling was making him want to close his eyes and drift off. “It’s made keeping myself entertained at the hotel a little easier, but I have my lover’s with me now. It’s always a little, what's the word? Surprising, when I come across people who think I’m exotic. Although it varies highly between countries. In Padokea and Jappon I get a lot of attention. In places like Kukan’yu, it can be anything from a warm reception to the fear and suspicion that I grew up with.”  _ Are you saying he was acting differently around me than he would normally? Why would he do that, except in a pathetic attempt to impress me? _

***

“Superstitions are interesting things,” Hannibal observed. “In Kakin, whilst I still lived there, I have memories of the gardener chiding their wife for worrying over their child's freckles. The local townsfolk had suggested that they may be devil marks. Conformity has its place, but it is only through the other that anyone can ever find a norm. For the world to understand the light, darkness must also exist.”

_ I wonder what it was about you that Dr. Chilton was drawn to, that the others were not? _ he thought.  _ He can’t have been interested in taking you to bed. Margot and Pariston didn’t desire you either. That directly contradicts the tales. You are a mass of contradictions, aren’t you, Hisoka? _ he thought of the rose.  _ You do like to escalate quickly though. _

“But both need each other to balance them out,” he continued. “The world needs both its heroes and its villains. And the wonderful thing is that we get to choose which side of the line we belong to.”

***

“What if I would prefer to dance on the line in defiance of society’s expectations?” Hisoka asked, intrigued to hear the answer.  _ I could actually sleep right now, but I know I can’t. Showing weakness to you would be idiotic, think Hisoka. It’s his Nen, fight it. _

***

“Then I would say that you have an interesting life ahead of you, mon cher,” Hannibal said with a laugh. “And I would very much like to help you achieve that dream.”

***

“It’s my personal opinion that love and hate are simply two sides of the same coin, so why shouldn’t good and bad be? Or hero and villain? I’m not overly fond of black and white,” Hisoka explained as he uncrossed his legs and glanced over at the bookcases for a moment. “For Meteor City, as an example, the Troupe would be heroes. They bring back resources and offer protection, but the outside world calls them criminals. It’s all perspective, don’t you agree?”

***

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Hannibal said, impressed. “For every midnight, there is also a twilight and a dawn. It is the places in between where life begins to get interesting, and where we learn who we truly are.”

***

“The places where the lines blur are where you find the most interesting people. At the Arena we all had a common goal,” Hisoka explained. “But it didn’t stop friendships forming, with the understanding that inside the ring, it was everyone for themselves. I’m going to miss it there; I doubt I’ll be allowed to return anytime soon.”

***

“Friendships?” Hannibal asked. “They are rebuilding the tower. I see no reason for you not to be allowed to return if it is decided that you are innocent and stable. You had friends at the Arena?”

***

Hisoka smirked a little, "I had rivals, rather than friends. I was known for killing everyone I went up against."

***

“I see,” Hannibal said. “So what about Gon Freecss?”

***

“What about him?” Hisoka asked as he tilted his head. “I don’t know if he’d consider me a friend, and yes, I fought him at the arena. We had an agreement; he needed my badge to pass the exam. He managed to get it. It was actually very clever how he did it with his fishing pole. He lost it to another applicant; I just so happened to need theirs, which was rather amusing. So I gave him the badge, he earned it. However, he didn’t want to accept what he saw as charity, so I gave him a challenge. To keep the badge, and look after it until he could land a punch to my face. Then I would take it back. He met my challenge, but he hadn’t reached his potential, he wasn’t ripe.” 

***

“So, their ultimate potential is only reached through fighting you? Or is it you who test your potential when you fight them? What did you learn by fighting Mr. Lucilfer, mon cher?”

***

“That Danchou is wonderfully creative,” Hisoka sighed happily at the memory. “I was enjoying myself immensely; it’s such a pity things didn’t work out between us. As for your other questions, I’m not sure how to answer that.”

***

“What’s holding you back?” Hannibal asked, observing Hisoka curiously. 

***

Hisoka frowned.  _ Every fight is a test of strength, but how do I explain how I just get a feel for a person’s potential? I just look at them, and I know. _

“It’s not something I can easily explain, for me, fighting is as much about pleasure as it is about proving my strength. Some people I fight because I have to,” he paused to consider how he could make Dr. Lecter understand. “I wanted Gon to become a Hunter, so I made that deal with him. He’s rather unique. It was tough to stop myself from killing him. I wanted to...I know I could have done it easily. But it would have been a waste, and when I met him again on Greed Island, I knew I made the right choice. There’s just something I pick up on from people. I can’t really explain it. Even without Gyo active, I can easily pick out a Nen user from a crowd. I can’t explain it to you because I can’t explain it to myself. It just is, the world is full of strange and wonderful things, and I gave up trying to question it all a long time ago.”

***

“So you read Aura, that is very interesting,” Hannibal said curiously. “And it could explain your trouble reading me. I like to keep certain things private until they need to be revealed.”

***

“You’re skilled with the Nen technique of In,” Hisoka realised and groaned. “I really should have picked up on that sooner, once you revealed that you weren’t a Specialist. Users like ourselves more commonly practise it. Transmuters and Conjurers I mean. Well played Doctor.” 

***

Hannibal smiled happily. “Those who hunt the Hunter’s must also be practised in their ways. I, like you, like only to reveal myself when it’s strictly necessary to do so.”

***

"Observant, logical, cautious to avoid walking into a trap. The more I think about it, the more you do fit my criteria. I guess your charisma blinded me," Hisoka replied teasingly.  _ You're also prone to being overly serious; I’m not sure if I can call you highly strung though. _

***

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Hannibal chuckled. “It would appear that I’m not the only one with charisma, mon cher.”

***

“Perhaps not, but you’ve yet to give me any sign of being bedazzled by my own. Then again, I could be wrong. You’re more skilful than most at concealment,” Hisoka purred as he ran his fingers over the Nen band around his wrist.  _ And a most careful planner, I need to keep my wits about me. _ “I must confess, I find that rather alluring, it appeals to my natural inquisitiveness. It’s not meant out of any disrespect. I just like to know more about the people who catch my attention.”

***

_ Not even when I pressed myself against you at the party, mon cher? Do you not think of an erection as a sign of interest? _ Hannibal wondered, trying to imagine what Hisoka’s life must have been like if he assumed that only people who had sex with him were interested in him.  _ What kind of disconnect do you have in your mind, Hisoka? What warped your perception of affection so strongly. It can’t just have been your father. Who else hurt you? _

“Is it only in a sexual sense that I have caught your attention, mon cher?” Hannibal asked, straightening up. You have made it very clear that you find me attractive. Is that all you need to be able to desire a person’s company?”

***

“I’m a sexual creature at my core,” Hisoka replied and looked up at Hannibal through his lashes. “It’s been all I’ve needed in the past. Sometimes it’s just been a desire to fight; on other occasions, I’ve been drawn as if by instinct. And you’re a  _ very _ attractive man, Dr. Lecter. I find it rather odd that you’re single. From the outside looking in, if you’ll permit me saying so, you appear to have it all. You’re a famous Hunter, a respected therapist, a skilled chef and an artist. At least I thought I spotted your name at the bottom of one of the larger drawings in your dining room. I’ve found myself thinking of that sky blue room, and the way you sent my mind soaring a few times since the party.” 

***

_ So you were thrown by that. How much of what you’re telegraphing to me are you unaware of. Are you really so blind to your submissive desires? _

“And what does it think of when it does revisit my house, mon cher?” Hannibal asked, mirroring Hisoka’s tone.

***

“That it doesn’t understand,” Hisoka said softly and lowered his gaze back to his bracelet.

***

“Well, for us to gain understanding, we must first ask questions,” Hannibal prompted gently. 

_ This is what you’ve been dancing around, isn’t it? You really don’t understand yourself, do you? What will you ask about first? Will it be your reaction or your motivations that you want to know more about? _

***

“But what if you don’t know what to ask?” Hisoka queried. “Surely, that doesn’t mean understanding is impossible?”

***

Hannibal smiled gently. “Then zoom your vision out, mon cher. Instead of focussing on finding the right words to describe a specific thing, pull back and ask about a group. Your motivations, for example. Explain to me what you were thinking about when you were trying to provoke me into punishing you. You said you simply wanted to find out what I would do earlier, but motivations are rarely that simple. Deep down, you knew I would punish you, so what was it that drove that desire?”

***

“I wanted to know how different you’d be in your own home compared to here, in the office. You interest me. I know you said you’d be my dominant, but there are limits to that. Because I’m your patient,” Hisoka started to say and paused.  _ Why else would I do it? I’m not scared of a little pain, and I know you’re aware of that. _ “What else but curiosity and hedonism? You punished me with pain, even though we both know how much I get off on that. You left because your duty called you away. I understand what you said before. It was to protect me. You had to explain things. So why not come back if you didn’t want to leave? Unless you thought you’d interrupt something between Lulu and me, which could be considered rude, I suppose. The more I think about it; things don’t really add up to me at least. Pain doesn’t punish the masochistic; we both know that. You denied yourself more than you denied me,” he continued with a flirtatious smile. “If I weren’t your patient, would you have taken me?” 

***

“If it were within our agreed limits, then yes, I would have,” Hannibal said frankly. “But I think you are missing one crucial piece to your puzzle, mon cher. What did you gain by inciting me into doing what I did?”

***

Hisoka frowned. “I got to see more of you. I know I can push you to hurt me and that you seem to have a room just for practising BDSM. That was my first experience of hitting subspace. You pushed me out of my comfort zone and into a submissive headspace far enough to give me that experience. I’m hoping it’ll allow me to take better care of Elijah and Lulu when I push them off that particular mental cliff.” He ran through the various things that came to mind and hoped that he’d hit the right answer. “You like the idea of me sexually submitting to you, and maybe…” he trailed off and closed his eyes.  _ Do I want him to do it again? I’m not submissive, but you think I am, don’t you, Hannibal? _ Sighing, he tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling.  _ And yet I keep thinking about how it felt when you took that cane to my feet, and then the one at your home, to my ass. _ “I saw a part of myself that I didn’t know about,” he mumbled shyly.

***

“And how do you feel about seeing that part of yourself, mon cher?” Hannibal asked gently. He knew he couldn’t push Hisoka too fast, but that he most certainly needed the push. He was too afraid of what the pleasure he felt from submitting to him could mean. He couldn’t tell him, but he could help him reflect and realise that handing over control to him, and enjoying it, wasn’t a bad thing. 

***

“Conflicted, confused. Maybe a little bit anxious? I’m not sure how to feel about it. You know about my childhood,” Hisoka replied evenly but kept his gaze glued to the ceiling.

***

“When reality challenges our expectations, it is often confusion, conflict and anxiety that well up within us first,” Hannibal explained. “Why don’t we work through them methodically? What was it about the experience that made you feel confused, mon cher?”

_ Slow and steady, he has to come to the conclusion himself. You can reward him when he reaches the right answer. Be patient, Hannibal. He has to come to you. You can’t make the first move, _ he reminded himself, subtly curling his fingers into his chair to stop him from going over to Hisoka and scooping him up into his arms so that he could  _ show _ him over and over again that submission was what he craved.

***

“I’ve taken the bottom role many times, with different people. It’s never been like that,” Hisoka replied mildly as he shifted his position and folded his arms over his chest again. “Yet I know I can get my lovers to that state easily. So why was it different with you? Is it just experience?”

***

“I would suggest that it’s because you see me as your dominant,” Hannibal said calmly. “Elijah is still your submissive. No matter how much pain he puts you through or how he may use you, you can not see him as anything other than your property. You are essentially beating yourself when you request that Elijah top you. You did not have that option with me, mon cher, and you never will. You know that I am your dominant and that that is the end of the matter. By making that arrangement with me, you ensured that, whenever I am in charge, you can let yourself go.”

***

_ But I trust Illu-chan, more than I trust you at least. _ “That can’t be all there is to it,” Hisoka insisted.  _ You’re only in charge because I can’t kill you yet, and it’s going to be so much fun when that day arrives. _ “I’ve bottomed to people who weren’t my submissives too. Usually, so-called straight men who wanted to prove something and didn’t see the irony of having sex with me as their chosen method. It’s funny how they only seem to think it’s gay if you’re the one getting screwed.”

***

“And are you angry that I did not follow that pattern?” Hannibal asked.

***

_ Why would I be angry? _ Hisoka blinked and opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out, and he slumped in his chair.  _ Am I angry? _ “I don’t know...maybe? Although I think I’d be more angry about the part that you did follow,” he retorted.  _ I’m not weaker than you. I don’t care what you think. I’ll prove it to you, no matter how long it takes. You are going to die by my hand. _ “I don’t see myself as truly submissive, in case you hadn’t noticed. Even if I enjoy being on the bottom sometimes, I’ve only called one man Master before. Maybe I need a more hands-on approach to help me move on and untangle the crossed wires in my head? You clearly think I’m in denial; you showed me that there is an aspect in me that can submit to you. I could be  _ good _ for you,” he said softly and fluttered his lashes. “I bet I could be the best you’ve ever had; you just need to put me to the test. Maybe I’ll even call you, Master, eventually.”

***

“Would you like to call me, Master?” Hannibal asked calmly. “Do you feel the need to prove yourself to me, Hisoka?”.

***

“Why do I need to prove myself to you? You’re my dominant, but I haven’t given myself to you as property. That wasn’t in the agreement,” Hisoka hissed as he gripped the arms of the chair tightly. “We both know you desire me. I see it in your eyes. I’m not stupid; I just pretend to be because it’s easier to be underestimated. I was curious about you. There’s something...this strange feeling I get when I’m around you. It makes no sense; none of it makes any sense. You’re my dominant. I get that. I chose this, and I have to deal with the consequences, but that doesn’t explain what you’re doing to my head!” he snarled, unconsciously activating his Nen to hold himself in place. “Why do you remind me of him? I don’t understand; you don’t look like him. You say things that he would say...but you have Nen....he didn’t. Why can’t I stop thinking about  _ you _ ? I’m in the shower, and it’s always you! Every time I leave the hotel with Lulu or Elijah, something makes me think of you! And you make me think of him, and that night...the way the blood felt against my skin...I never felt so alive, so powerful.” He closed his eyes and laughed bitterly. “Is this some secondary ability of yours? To haunt my every waking moment? How long do I have before I’m going to be on my knees begging for you?”

***

_ So it’s not just me then. Are you feeling the pull too? Is this the key to unlocking you, mon cher? Do you  _ ** _need_ ** _ to submit in the same way that I need to dominate? Were you trying to tell me earlier when you offered to be my perfect partner? Was that your subconscious speaking to me? _ Hannibal wondered as he watched the man finally allowing himself to vent his frustrations.

“No, mon cher,” he said when Hisoka had finished. “That particular band can not manipulate; it merely reinforces my rules.” He leant forwards and allowed Hisoka time to calm in between his frustrated breaths, before continuing, “I hold a similar position to that of your father at present. I have a large amount of control over your life. Naturally, you would draw parallels. But unlike him, killing me will not earn you your freedom, and so - and it is quite understandable, I assure you - you are projecting your feelings of anger and frustration onto me. Sex is a release for you; a way of taking back control over a situation and you learned to use it in that way at a young age, when you used your father’s actions against him and made him pay the ultimate price. You used it to end a man you hated. Your problem is that your parallel stops there. You don’t hate me, Hisoka, and unlike your father, I am here to help. I am a source of stability, protection and care; all of which your father did not provide for you. I have not taken advantage of you sexually, whereas your father did and I have only ever given you reassurance and positive feedback.”

He sat back in his chair. “Your father is the only archetype of an authority figure who sought to dominate you that you have, it is natural that you would draw comparisons; but, mon cher,” he said. “He was an example of everything that you should not do. I am here to be an example of a healthy way to go about things. I have told you from the start that there are certain lines that I will not cross, and that they are there for a reason. You are safe with me, Hisoka. I may hurt you, but I will never harm you. I understand your fear all too well. I would  _ never  _ do that to you. You have my word.”

***

"I just wanted it to stop; he blamed me for so many things. When she left, he just got worse," Hisoka muttered and shook his head sadly. "Father was a fool; he claimed I wasn't his kid. Mother insisted that I was, when she wasn't there to defend me, he stopped letting me call him that. He got what he deserved."

***

“That he did, mon cher,” Hannibal agreed. “Just as the people who hurt me as a child got what they deserved. Youth understands wickedness and injustice; it is only age that tries to rationalise it. You did the right thing, and thanks to you, the world is free of a  _ true  _ monster.”

He wanted to reach out; to comfort, but he knew that he couldn’t. Hisoka wouldn’t accept it, and it would be unprofessional.  _ The show must go on, mon cher. I must keep up my performance. Will you ever get to see me, I wonder? Perhaps, at the end. I hope that’s enough. _

“I am not that kind of man,” he assured. “But you may use me to work through your pain. Killing the physical monster is only half the battle. I want to help you slay the beast that lives within your mind. I want to offer you peace.”

***

_ I had peace before he was dug up by you! _ "With your words?" Hisoka asked bluntly. "I don't hate him; I hated what he did and made me do. He's not worth the energy to hate."

***

“Words are powerful things, mon cher,” Hannibal observed. “A very great man once said that, ‘Words can be like X-rays if you use them properly - they’ll go through anything. You read, and you’re pierced.’ In your case, as well as mine, it is more what we hear that can cut us. But we both know one thing that many others don’t. Wounds heal. Yours was until the accident forced it back open. But the problem was that it had closed with the infection still inside. Given time, It would have spread to every part of you, and I, for one, can not stand to see that happen. Not to someone as strong as you. We are going to work together on this. You aren’t alone, Hisoka and we  _ will  _ lay his ghost to rest once and for all.”

_ I know you don’t see it yet, but you will. You will feel the pain he has caused you flowing from you soon enough. I will see you smile, and I will see you know peace. What will you be capable of without your ghosts holding you in their chains? _

***

"I didn't know you were an exorcist too," Hisoka quipped before placing his hand over his face and sighing heavily. "Does seeing me worked up and frustrated press some hidden sadistic button for you? He's  _ dead _ . I killed him. I'm not exactly in a rush to recreate that night, that's taking catharsis a bit far even for me," he growled. 

***

“No, actually, it doesn’t, mon cher,” Hannibal said honestly, and reached for his sketch pad. It was half full of drawings that he had done over the past half-year. Faces he’d seen on the street, people and places from his past, a few landscapes and the image of Hisoka and Lulu staring lovingly into each other’s eyes at his house party were held within. He wondered what he would do and which half of the book he would choose.

“Here, Hisoka, take this. I want you to tear out five pages; they can be from anywhere in the book that you like. Then I want you to use the pages to create origami figures. They must all represent your father in some way. As you are doing that, I want you to tell me about your happiest memory. It can be from any time of your life and can be about any topic. Simply describe to me what you were doing, where you were and who, if anyone, you were with.”

***

Hisoka gave Dr. Lecter a curious look before accepting the sketchbook. “Do you mean symbols of him? I’m not skilled enough to recreate a person,” he asked as he turned the book over in his hands.  _ What are you hoping to achieve? _ “It’s hard to decide what my happiest memory would be,” he mused, absently flipping through the book and noting that some of the pages had been used. “I can think of a few that seem rather obvious, but don’t quite feel like they should be it. Anything involving fighting seems like it’s too easy, and feeling powerful isn’t the same as feeling happy,” he mused as he tore out the first two blank pages he came across. “I have lots of happy memories which centre around sex, but again, if I’m being honest with myself it’s not the same either,” he sighed as he continued to flick through the book to keep himself busy until he reached the end and decided to take the last few pages to complete his set of five. “It depends what we mean by happy I suppose, what was yours? An example would help me.” 

***

Hannibal allowed himself to think back to that day. Hisoka was clearly stalling, but it was OK, they had time. “I would have to say that it was when I was with Mischa. We were both outside in the garden. She was in the bathtub, and I was teasing her with her favourite colour. I was holding an aubergine out for her to try and grab, but she couldn’t reach it because she was too small.” 

He smiled and felt the warmth of the summer sun on his back, the smell of freshly cut grass and pine needles from the nearby forest filled his nostrils, and Mischa’s happy laughter filled his ears. “She had such a captivating little laugh. She was what kept me from...turning entirely to the darkness. She was the good in my life. I will always remember her smile; the way she looked at me and challenged me to be better. She taught me what love was, and for that, I will be forever grateful. And, for the memory of the day, we played for hours with a bathtub and an aubergine on our front lawn.”

***

_ So you meant happiness in a pure and innocent sense? Do I have any memories like that? _ "Thank you," Hisoka said quietly before looking down at the blank paper on his lap, he wasn't sure what to make.  _ How do you make a sculpture to represent a man like him? _ he wondered as he fiddled with the corner before deciding on his first sculpture, a small stylised frog. "I'm not sure if this is quite what you meant by happiest memory, but there was the time nanna pretended she was colourblind." 

***

Hannibal smiled warmly. “That sounds interesting, please, go on.” He’d noted with interest that he hadn’t chosen to punish him by destroying his art.  _ You like me more than you’re letting yourself believe, but just how much do you like me, mon cher?” _

***

"Mother used to only visit her once a month, but she was getting old and needed more help. So she started going every two weeks, and then once a week. Father complained about having to look after me," Hisoka continued as he placed the paper frog on the side table and started on his next piece by tearing the paper in half. "She decided to take me with her; I was nervous. People generally didn't like me," he sighed as he folded the first piece into a simple box and began working on the lid. "I was supposed to play in the back garden while she helped clean the house."

***

_ And what was it that makes the memory happy for you, I wonder? _ “I like your mother already,” Hannibal said, gently nodding and encouraging Hisoka to continue.

***

Smiling a little to himself, Hisoka fit the lid onto the box and sat the frog on top of it. "Nanna's husband used to run an orchard, I was climbing the trees, but it upset her. She was worried that I was going to fall and hurt myself," he continued as he allowed himself to sink back into the memories. "She wouldn't settle until I came down and followed her back inside, it confused me. People normally didn't care about me, except for my mother," he paused to pick up his next sheet of paper. "She sat me down on this...very lumpy but comfortable sofa. It was very battered and said if I promised not to climb the trees, then I could have some candy. She had some leftover from something; I can't remember what it was." 

***

“I can see why the memory would make you smile,” Hannibal said, watching Hisoka’s hands move in an almost hypnotic rhythm. “She sounds like a lovely lady. How did the candy taste?”

_ So even back then you were shocked that people valued you. That explains the ingrained habit. I wonder what it would take to break you from it? _

***

"It's my earliest memory of having anything like that. I was so surprised. We never really had much money, so sweets weren't something I was used to. She thought it was endearing how I just sat there and stared at it," Hisoka chuckled to himself. "I was just as fascinated by the stickers as I was the chocolate. Once I got over the shock, I asked her why she wasn't afraid of me," he added softly as he twirled the small paper crab he'd made on his palm. "She smiled and asked what was there to be scared of? I was just a kid." 

***

“A wise woman,” Hannibal said softly. He thought he knew where this story was heading, and it was something that had intrigued him ever since he’d read Hisoka’s file. One of the few things that the man was not secretive about, was his Hatsu.

***

"I asked her if my eyes really didn't bother her. She just smiled, patted me on the head and told me she was colourblind and that my eyes looked normal to her. Then she picked up her sewing kit and started repairing clothes," Hisoka recounted as he deftly folded a small boat out of the sketchbook paper. "I learnt from watching her. She didn't seem to mind me watching. Sometimes she'd tell me stories about her husband, she had a daughter, but she moved away a long time ago. She treated mother like her own child and me as her grandson." Placing the boat beside the other pieces, he hesitated to pick up the last sheet of paper. "When I asked if nanna really was colourblind, mother laughed and said she'd made it up to make me feel better. Nobody had ever wanted to spare my feelings before...I looked forward to the weekly visits after that." 

***

“How wonderful. A woman who is worth the place you hold for her in your heart,” Hannibal said, smiling brightly at Hisoka. “She understood the value of dignity, and that, most importantly of all, we should treat our children with it. A beautiful soul.”  _ For a beautiful man. _ “What will your last creation become?” he asked kindly, gesturing to the final piece of paper. “And if I may ask, what was the candy that she gave you called?”

***

“It was called Texture Surprise,” Hisoka replied as he felt himself continuing to grow more content and let his fingers move to fold his last sculpture. “I found it rather difficult to think of symbols for him, father, I mean. But this last one just seems rather fitting, considering his end.” He hummed to himself as he worked, eventually holding up the finished piece. “It’s supposed to be a scorpion; I’ve never done it before...so I left it for last.”

***

“How fitting,” Hannibal said, staring at the creation with open delight. “Poisonous, right to the end. It’s perfect, mon cher.”

He saw the glow of the bracelet around Hisoka’s wrist and wondered what sort of reward he was feeling right now. Nuance was everything; he knew it wouldn’t be sexual, but he wondered if it would be anything close to the peaceful glow he felt when he thought of his Mischa.

“I’d like you to select the one that reminds you most of your father and come with me,” he instructed, getting to his feet. “This particular process has two parts to it.”

***

"I'll stick to the scorpion," Hisoka decided.  _ The frog and the crab came out a little cuter than I planned. Why does he want me to get up? I'm comfy, why do I have to move? _ "Where are we going?" he asked once he forced himself to stand.

***

“To the fireplace,” he said, striding around his desk and listening to the soft pad of Hisoka’s feet on his carpet as he followed. “Symbology is something that you instinctively seem to understand, and I know that you can appreciate its power, mon cher,” he explained, drawing to a halt beside the mantle. “Can you guess what I would like you to do?”

***

"Are you suggesting I burn it?" Hisoka asked with a tilt of his head. "You want me to visualise his infection leaving me, am I on the right lines?"

***

“Precisely,” Hannibal said, gesturing towards the steadily burning flames. “In your own time. We can talk for as long as you like; you are my last patient of the day. Or, if you would prefer, I can leave you to your thoughts and simply wait in silence. This is for you. A way for you to, whenever you feel him polluting you, cleanse him from your system. Let the flames have him, mon cher.”

***

"I don't really want to waste time on him," Hisoka said with a shrug looking at the small paper creature in his hand. "I don't feel polluted; I bathed in his blood to clean him from my soul. If we're laying him to rest together then shouldn't you have something to cast into the fire too?" he asked. 

***

“If he’s not worth your time, mon cher, then why are you still so angry, and if he is not worth the effort, then holding onto that anger isn’t either,” Hannibal said gently, reaching up onto the mantelpiece and selecting the strip of cloth that he’d saved from Grutas’s collar. 

“This is the last piece I have of the man who killed my sister. I keep it with me because I want to remind myself that there is a greater evil in the world than I will ever be.” He looked down at the faded brown cloth. “I will send this to the flame, along with your scorpion, but only if you take this seriously. That man is still hurting you, and it is precisely because you are refusing to acknowledge it, that he is able to wound you. No matter how small or large the cut is, it always needs cleansing. Are you willing to work with me, Hisoka? I do not do this lightly. This is the man that took the only thing that was good in my life from me.” He turned the cloth and saw the firelight turn it’s hughes to orange. “This would mark the end of an era.”

***

_ You could have other good things if you wanted. Why don't you? _ "You really think this will help, don't you?" Hisoka sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, but it's not necessary. I just need a moment to compose myself, and I'll do it, but you can keep the cloth." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "What am I supposed to picture happening?" 

***

“See your anger,” Hannibal said, turning to stand beside Hisoka and face the flames himself. “Gather it inside of you and push it into the scorpion. Imagine that it is him, and can speak with his voice; bring it to life with everything that you despise of the man, then, when you’re ready, throw it in and  _ let it go. _ ”

He allowed their arms to touch briefly and weighed up his options. Was Hisoka worth this kind of gesture? “I believe that it will help you far more than you realise just as your cards do, mon cher. Every time you feel that anger flair, you can create your scorpion and send it screaming into the flames. Or, if there is no fire nearby, tear it to pieces. You have to face your anger. You will feel better for doing so, I promise.”

He looked down at the cloth in his hand and felt a feral snarl wanting to escape his throat. Yes. Yes, Hisoka was worth it. He’d never felt the desire to do this with anyone else. He had to let Grutas go. He couldn’t be his jailor forever, but he  _ could  _ send the man to sleep within the flames.

***

_ I can do that, will this help as much as he thinks? Have I really never healed? _ Hisoka wondered and nodded, resisting the urge to crush his artwork. Father, you always were rather pathetic if I’m honest. But I wish she'd taken me with her. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the idea of using his nen to turn his father into a tiny scorpion, smiling to himself as he imagined picking the creature up with his bungee gum. You can't hurt me or anyone else anymore.  _ I'm sending you where you belong, _ he told the imagined creature. He fancied he could see dirty fingerprints where the man had touched him, that would be washed away, transforming into tendrils of smoke drifting away from him. The resulting peace surprised him, and he opened his eyes to stare at Hannibal. 

"I think I am ready," he whispered.

***

“Then together, mon cher,” Hannibal said, determined to follow through with his promise. “On the count of three, we let the men that chained us go. We start a new chapter.”

He let the sound of Grutas’s pathetic screams fill his ears as the scent of the stinking room aboard the boat surrounded him once more. So much blood. So much  _ pain _ . He’d never thought that he’d allow himself to do this. “Three,” he said, and took a deep breath. “Two,” he brushed against Hisoka, feeling his heart speed up. “One,” he breathed, and let the cotton fly.

Grutas screamed again, and Hannibal had to force himself not to react. Hisoka had followed suit, throwing his scorpion into the fire straight after. This was about him, but Mischa’s fresh, and oh so innocent smell, had suddenly filled his nostrils. He felt a tear falling down his cheek. 

It wasn’t Grutas that had been chained for all these years. It wasn’t him he had been holding onto.  _ Mischa, _ he thought and closed his eyes. She was gone. He had set her free.

“Goodbye,” he said into the silence. “Goodbye, my Mischa.”

***

Hisoka threw the sculpture into the fire in time with Hannibal's own offering. His lips curled as he saw the paper quickly catch fire and begin to turn into ash. He expected to feel triumphant, but instead, he felt lighter. He barely registered Dr. Lecter's goodbye but felt compelled to place his hand on the man's arm gently.

"A new blank page,"' he said softly. "For both of us, for my mother, nanna, and Mischa. They would want us to be free." He hoped he hadn't crossed a line as he offered a small smile of reassurance.

***

“Yes,” Hannibal said, composing himself and allowing Hisoka’s hand to remain in place on his arm. “Yes, they would. We held onto the worst of the world in the hopes that they would somehow keep the best with us.” He took a breath and flashed a smile at Hisoka. “I think we both forgot that the ones we love will never truly leave us, no matter how far apart we may be. Thank you, mon cher.”

He took another calming breath and was reassured when he smelled nothing but his office, the fire and Hisoka, free of all perfume and lotion. “How do you feel, mon cher?” he asked quietly.

***

"Not like I expected, I thought I would feel powerful. Triumphant, I survived him. Instead, I feel lighter, maybe even a little empty?" Hisoka tried to explain as he realised he was still touching Hannibal and quickly pulled his hand back. "Sorry...I probably shouldn't have done that."

***

“If I minded your touch, I would have said so, mon cher,” Hannibal assured, missing the warmth of his hand, despite the fire. “He was still within you, just as Grutas was within me. It is now up to us how we fill that void,” he explained, resisting the need to pull Hisoka to him.

_ Why do I want you? Why does this feel so intimate? What is it about you that is able to have such a strong impact? Not even Will affected me like this. _ “There is no rush. We are still whole; we’re simply free to choose who we let into ourselves now.” He turned back to the fire for a moment and felt the warmth on his face. “We are free.”

***

Hisoka regarded Hannibal carefully. He felt awkward, and he wasn't sure why. "Why did you give me that sketchbook?" he asked, suddenly trying to break the silence.

***

“Mainly to provide you with the paper that you would need, but also to give you a choice to hurt me if you wished to. You could have chosen to use one of my drawings to make your models, but you didn’t. Why was that?”  _ Did it become clear to you that you were more angry with your father than you were with me? Have you realised that we’re different? That I’m nothing like him? I said plainly that you could choose whichever page you liked. _

***

"You didn't allow my creations to be damaged. So why would I damage yours? It wouldn't hurt you in any satisfactory way, and it would be rude, surely?" Hisoka replied with a frown.

***

“I gave you permission, so, no, it wouldn’t have been rude. Petty, maybe, but not rude,” Hannibal said, patting Hisoka’s shoulder. “But it is good to hear that that kind of act would not satisfy you. It’s what sets you apart from most of the people I meet on a day to day basis, and reassures me that you are far more equipped than they are to make a positive change in your life.”

His bracelet’s glow had died down to barely a glint in the firelight, and he marvelled at how adept Hisoka was becoming at hiding his reaction to it.  _ You do learn fast, don’t you, mon cher. Will it only ever be clear to me when you are receiving pain as your reward? What were you feeling just then? What did my Nen read in you? _

“Would you like to bring the chairs closer to the fire? I think we have both earned a drink,” he said. “I have some lovely bottled water if you are still concerned that I may drug you without your permission,” he added, flashing Hisoka a teasing smile.

***

“I just genuinely like to drink water. I like to take care of myself. I have a sweet tooth, so I try to balance it out. Drugging me would cross your boundaries into misconduct,” Hisoka answered with a chuckle. “Although, maybe it would be nice to have something different, why don’t you surprise me with something you think I’d enjoy? You seem to have a good idea of me now. I’m curious what you’d pick.”

***

Hannibal grinned and headed over to the cabinet. Reaching for two china cups, he called over his shoulder, “Could you bring the chairs over to the fireplace, mon cher? I find conversation is far more enjoyable when everyone involved can relax.”

Selecting two camomile and spiced apple tea bags from their jar, he dropped them into the cup and set the instant kettle to a lower temperature. The leaves never tasted right if they were over-cooked.

***

Shaking away the fuzzy contented feeling still clouding him, Hisoka quickly moved around the office to bring the chairs to sit facing the fireplace. With a cheeky grin, he deliberately pushed them closer together than they were during his therapy sessions.  _ I’m sure he’ll notice, but he can always move his away if it’s an issue, _ he decided as he contemplated retaking his seat.  _ Maybe I can brush up against his leg? He didn’t stop me from doing that over dinner. Am I really this happy, or is this his band? He said it couldn’t manipulate me, so maybe it’s just me? _ he wondered as he waited. 

***

After filling the second cup, Hannibal picked it up and carried them both back to Hisoka, who was standing patiently by the fire. Noting the proximity of the chairs and the obedient way the man was waiting for him, he chuckled to himself. 

“Please, take a seat,” he said gesturing for Hisoka to sit down as he took his own. “And I hope you like your drink,” he added, holding it out for him. “The sweet smell of herbal tea holds a special place in my heart. For a while, it was all Pariston would drink. It was quite charming if I’m being honest. He still brings me exotic collections when he comes to visit.”

***

“It sounds like you were both good for each other,” Hisoka remarked as he sat down before accepting the drink and giving it a sniff.  _ It smells like apples, but faintly. _ “It smells nice; I’m not sure I’ve had this one before. What got him so hooked on tea? Does he just like it that much?” he asked while he waited for his cup to cool a little more before taking his first sip.

***

“The adults in his life all used to drink caffeine, and he somehow made the connection between that and pain,” Hannibal explained. “It’s easy enough to do. I once knew a man who, after the funeral of his wife, couldn’t hug people because he had associated the act with that day so strongly in his mind. I found that hypnotherapy helped in both cases. But for a while, each room of my house would smell of different flowers. He would hide the boxes in the rooms just to test if I would be able to find them. He became quite creative.”

***

“I’m honestly curious what the strangest place he hid one was, please say he didn’t hide them anywhere that ruined them. I can imagine he tried to match the scents to the flowers?” Hisoka asked. 

***

“That would be inside the head of a large bronze Elephant that he had commissioned for his bedroom,” Hannibal said, remembering the look of surprise on Pariston’s face when he realised that Hannibal had found his secret tea stash, yet again. “Most young boys hide pornography in their room. He hid Jasmine and sweetened Rose tea. We all have our particular quirks. Although I wasn’t impressed when he put a box in my oven. That particular piece of meat did not benefit from being set on fire and flavoured with red berries. He didn’t make that mistake twice.”

***

Hisoka laughed. He had to admit, it did sound absurd when Hannibal put it like that, and he decided against pointing out that he was hiding stage makeup at a similar age. Except it was in his bag that he was living out of with the circus. “He’s an interesting man,” he said eventually. “How did you get him to stop hiding tea bags?”

***

“I started leaving Haiku on postcards in all the places he’d put them in. After a while he would have had to repeat himself and predictability is something the boy despises,” Hannibal said fondly. “I expect that’s something you both have in common. Am I right?”

***

“So you basically kept track, until he’d run out of places to hide them. Simple but effective. I think you might be right about that being a common theme between us both,” Hisoka agreed. The tea was making him feel pleasantly warm alongside the fire, and he crossed his legs again to brush up against Hannibal’s as he did so. “Does he hate Haikus now?”

***

“Surprisingly, no,” Hannibal said, grinning at Hisoka. “He puts one in my Christmas card every year. “You will learn early on if you ever do decide to work within the Hunter Association, that saying no to Pariston is like trying to hold back the tide; it just doesn’t work. Reminding him that you are onto his game and that if he wants to win, he’s going to have to step it up a notch, will work, however, every time.”

He sipped his tea and let himself relax. “How about you and your Illu-chan? I bet they keep you on your toes.”

***

“That’s definitely one way of putting it; occasionally they’ll manage to surprise me with really thoughtful gestures. One time Elijah spotted bungee-gum in the hotel concession stand and got me some. It’s the small things like that, that I’ve learnt to appreciate,” Hisoka sighed happily. “Lulu is, well, if I’m a wildfire then she’s a monsoon.” 

***

“And together, you make steam?” Hannibal joked, chuckling into his cup. “What would Elijah be?” he wondered. “From what I’ve seen of him, I’d say that he reminds me of an iceberg. Magnificent, but deceptively deadly.”  _ And you’re afraid you’re melting him. Is he strong enough to withstand your intensity? It sounds like Lulu was the personality created to protect him. Does that mean that he’s transgender? How interesting. A transgender man, born into a woman’s body, who has created a hyper-feminine personality to shield himself from the world. I need to find a way to talk to him alone. He could make for a fascinating case study. _

***

“A glacier,” Hisoka said confidently. “He’s generally cold and slow to change, but if you know him enough, you know where his softer aspects are. Of course, he’ll deny them to his dying breath, but I like to think I’m part of a privileged group who get to see that side of him.”

***

“That strong?” Hannibal asked curiously. “Glaciers have shaped the known world. Has he had that much of an impact on you, mon cher?”

***

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. “I’d say Danchou is the iceberg, and as much as he can make my heart sing, well, it’s still Elijah who stole it,” he explained. “Elijah and Lulu, my Illu-chan/ They’re the eldest in their family. They have had a lot of responsibility thrust upon them from a young age. I honestly believe he would hunt me down all the way to the Dark Continent and even beyond if there’s anything further if I ever hurt his siblings. I also know, I’d be happy if he was the one to end my life. So yes, I’d say he has.”

***

“Does he know that he has your heart, mon cher?” Hannibal asked gently. It would explain his insecurities if he didn’t. 

_ Slow to change, but when there is a shift, it’s irreversible. A glacier indeed. You don’t see how much he cares for you, nor how much you care for him, do you? Your idea of affection is being given a sweet, or a flogging, but you’ve missed everything in between. Why hasn’t Elijah said anything? Lulu avoided saying that she loved you, but it was obvious to everyone in the room. It can’t be commitment that you are scared of; you’re waiting for a boy to grow up simply to fight him. You don’t lack patience. Has no one ever courted you before, or have you always run away at the first sign that they might actually like you? What did Elijah do that was different because I can’t see Chrollo ever being anything other than clinical with you. It’s affection that you fear, isn’t it? That kind of connection risks your emotions being hurt. If you only date sociopaths, then that isn’t a problem. But Elijah isn’t a sociopath. He loves you. He would die for you. And Lulu certainly isn’t. Oh, mon cher, you are a mass of contradictions, aren’t you? _

***

“I made him mine; I chased him. Surely he knows I desire him? Lulu doesn’t doubt my feelings, but you think Elijah might?” Hisoka asked uncertainty.

***

“He would die for you,” Hannibal said simply. “I saw it in his eyes that day in the book shop. We both know that he would kill, but I don’t think you have quite given yourself the time to think about what his staying right now means. He nearly lost you in that fight, but you have carried on as if nothing happened. If he is retreating to hide behind Lulu, then something has shaken him. He cares deeply for you. I don’t think that you are the only one who fears rejection. Have you ever told him how you feel?”

***

"It's never really come up, outside of declaring that we want each other. Or we missed each other. I can count my serious relationships on one hand," Hisoka advised as he peered into his cup as if trying to read tea leaves that weren't there. "As for my conquests and one night stands, I stopped counting before he was mine."

***

“Well then,” Hannibal said, looking up at the clock above the fireplace. “Maybe you can find time before our next session?” 

He took a long sip of his drink and let the idea sink in. “If nothing else, it could be interesting to see how he reacts and what he says. Would you like me to get you those books? You are welcome to have a look around to see if anything else captures your interest,” he added, wondering if Hisoka would bother. He’d had a lot of information thrown at him already, but any insight that he could gain into the man’s interests would help him for their next session. “You can return them after you have finished with them. My door is always open to you, mon cher.”

***

"If it's not too much trouble," Hisoka prompted with a thoughtful smile. "I promise I will bring them back, but I think I shouldn't take too many books with me. I didn't think to bring a bag. I wasn't expecting to borrow anything. You do have a wide selection; perhaps there might be something I could take next time?"

***

“Of course, mon cher,” Hannibal said, rising to his feet. “I shall leave you to your thoughts. Feel free to have a look around if you like, but as I said before, there is no rush. We’ve made great strides today, so as far as the session goes, I think we can leave it here. You are, of course, welcome to stay as my guest,” he added, wanting to make it clear that he wasn’t forcing Hisoka to leave. 

Walking over to the ladder that replaced the staircase to his second level, he climbed up and let the quiet crackling of the fire fill him. Hisoka had to come to him. He couldn’t rush things. If he tried to hold too tightly, the man would slip through his fingers like a ghost. The thought felt like a lead weight in his stomach.  _ I will have him, _ he reminded himself. Selecting the books he needed, he looked over the balcony at the man who was quickly becoming his latest obsession.  _ I will have you, _ he repeated.  _ Whatever it takes. You’ll be mine. _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal

Characters played by themadnovelist:

Hisoka

  
  


***

Muffinmadness: My apologies for the late post. My birthday and the publication of my book combining disappeared my weekend!


	25. The High Priest(ess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka goes to visit Hannibal and gets more than he bargained for when things start heating up between the two of them.

"Illu-chan, I need the book back. Master will buy you another copy," Hisoka said with an exasperated tone, as he stood, staring at his lover as he read in the bed. 

_ I still need to find my shoes and decide on my makeup. Maybe I should just wait a little longer?  _ he sighed as he glanced around the room. _ Then again I was hoping to time things carefully with the guard change over. I suppose I could just bungee jump from the window.  _

***

“I’m nearly at the end of the chapter, Master,” Illumi said evenly, brushing his hair from his eyes. He hadn’t realised how used to short hair he’d become during his time as Lulu, but in the three days, since Hisoka-san had allowed him his own form, it had been one of the things he’d had to re-adjust to.

_ “He’s going to get mad soon...or is that what you want?” _ Lulu said in the back of his mind, and he cursed. He’d never had this happen before. The personalities that came along with his disguises had always left him when his body had reverted back in the past, and he was determined to find out why this one had not.  _ “If You don’t want him to go to Lecter...you could always offer to let him play with us...” _

Illumi swallowed but kept reading.

***

"Fine, finish the chapter, but then I really do  _ need  _ the book," Hisoka grumbled as he found his shoes, quickly slipping them on as he walked into the bathroom to check his appearance.  _ I think minimal makeup would be best,  _ he decided as he searched through his cosmetics bag for his eyeliner. _ Dr. Lecter keeps telling me to be myself, so I will.  _

"While I'm waiting, I'm going to put on a little bit of make-up. Nothing too crazy," he called out into the bedroom. "But this has to be the last chapter, don't make me take it from you." 

***

“I appreciate the consideration, Master. I will be as fast as I can,” Illumi said whilst internally warning Lulu to be quiet. Concentrating had been particularly hard ever since she’d started to comment on his life. Apparently, he was boring and the fact that he didn’t petition their Master for sex every two minutes was the reason he was now seeking out Lecter.

“Shut up,” he grumbled and turned the next page.

***

Hisoka came back into the bedroom just in time to hear Illumi telling someone to shut up and arched a brow. 

"Who needs to shut up, dear?" he asked in an amused tone. 

***

Illumi realised he’d spoken aloud and thought quickly. “Sorry, Master, just a random thought.”

There was no way he’d be able to finish the book whilst Hisoka was watching him. Lulu was too intent on trying to convince him to drag the man to bed. 

They’d already agreed upon the plan; Illumi had been the one to suggest that he send the flowers ahead of time. To his surprise, Lulu had only begun to dislike the idea once she’d realised that he would not be accompanying Hisoka-san on this particular mission. She’d enjoyed the playroom.

_ I can’t come with him, I’m not disguised, and he has to get Lecter alone for this to work, now shut up. _

Sighing, he closed the book on Multiple Personality Disorder and handed it over. “I will research online, my apologies for keeping you for so long.” Looking at his Master’s outfit, he added, “You do look very...appealing. I would be surprised if Lecter could keep his hands off you for long.”

He didn’t let the knots that were forming in his stomach at the idea show.

***

Preening a little at the compliment, Hisoka smiled warmly at his lover and bent to kiss him on the top of his head. 

_ Illu-chan seems a little happier now he's back in his normal body. When it's just us here, it's rather selfish to insist he stay as a woman. Now the novelty's worn off I really should be more considerate, not that I don't like Lulu's form. Just that I don't want to risk triggering the bracelet, I was ordered to take care of them both. _

"Thank you, Illu-chan," he replied sweetly as he accepted the book. "As you know, that is the idea; he did say I could show up whenever I wanted. As tempted as I am to show up in the middle of the night and surprise him, I have to agree with you; this is the better plan." 

Grabbing the other book from the nightstand, he stashed them both under his shirt using bungee-gum to keep them in place. "I don't know how long I'll be gone," he advised as he took a lightweight jacket from his wardrobe. "Although I am aiming to be invited to stay the night. So feel free to call room service if you or Lulu want anything, I'm sure you can think of a reason why it's you answering the door and not me. Oh, and be sure you don't lock the window before you go to sleep," he added as he opened it and looked down to assess his best way down.  _ If it wasn't for the guards I'd just go out through the door. You better make this visit worth my time Hannibal. _ "I'll let you know when I'm heading back," he called over his shoulder before he gracefully leapt from the window using his Nen to catch his fall. 

***

“Yes, OK, I will,” Illumi said, staring blankly at the window. “Have a good night, Master,” he told the empty room. 

He felt Lulu’s confused indignation that he hadn’t given them a goodbye kiss and tried to control his own worry.

“Happy hunting,” he whispered. “Stay safe. You aren’t allowed to lose this game.”

***

20 mins later

***

The walk over to Dr. Lecter's didn't take as long as Hisoka expected. 

_ Should I knock? Or sneak in and see how he reacts? _ he wondered, staring up at the house from the garden gate.  _ I wonder how he'd react if I hid naked in his bed? _

Chuckling to himself, Hisoka hopped over the wall and headed towards the back of the house, in search of an open window or an easily accessible side door.

***

Hannibal had been on alert for Hisoka’s Nen bracelet approaching for the past three days, so when he sensed it getting closer, he closed his chest freezer and took off his apron.

Making his way up from his hidden basement, he felt the bracelet circling towards the back of his house. Closing the hidden door, he walked through the playroom towards the kitchen, to put the coffee on. 

Remembering Hisoka’s preference for simple food and drink, he’d made sure to invest in a simple, but pleasant brand of bean and deliberately chose his plainest cups to put out on display. It was only seven in the evening, so he doubted Hisoka would object to his choice of drink.

The silhouette that appeared in the glass of his window didn’t match the mental image that he had of the man, but there was no mistaking his Nen.

***

As he approached the backdoor, Hisoka spotted Dr. Lecter standing in his kitchen as if he'd been expecting him. Smiling, he waved as he pushed aside the idea that Hannibal had predicted his arrival. 

When Hannibal gestured for him to come in, he tried the door curiously and found that it was unlocked. He decided to use the books to distract from his surprise. 

"My apologies for showing up unannounced, but I felt that it would be prudent to return these." He held up the books, offering them as an explanation for his visit. 

***

“I am glad to hear it,” Hannibal said with a warm smile. “How did you find them?” he asked as he started to fill his coffee machine with the grounds he had made. It smelt good, if not a little plain for his tastes. Lighting the heater with a blowtorch for effect, he set it going and gestured to the breakfast bar.

“Please, take a seat,” he said. “Your drink will be ready soon.”

***

"Do you often get random visitors at your backdoor in the evening Dr. Lecter?" Hisoka couldn't help his growing curiosity. He had expected more of a reaction to his sudden visit than this. 

Keeping his eye on Dr. Lecter, he took the offered seat and placed the books down on the countertop. Watching the coffee maker with interest, he worked out how to answer the question. “Elijah found them very informative. He’s decided to do more research.” 

***

“I am glad to hear that, and alas, mon cher,” Hannibal said with mock sadness. “It is not an everyday occurrence. But I do like to be prepared for when the creatures that go bump in the night do stop by.” He remembered Adam’s shocked face and smiled.  _ That reminds me, I have to stock up my freezer. _

“Do you take sugar and milk?” he asked politely as the machine set to work. “And I hope that it wasn’t just Elijah that read the books. It would help you to understand your Illu-chan too.”

***

_ You really do like to entertain don’t you, Dr. Lecter? That's something I suppose we have in common. Although we have our preferences in how we do it. _ Hisoka thought as he waited.  _ Although, Illu-chan was rather keen to read the books, how do I explain? _

"He found the books hard to put down, to be honest. So we ended up reading them together, he understood more about the subject material than I did," Hisoka admitted. "We got through them rather quickly, if I’d allowed him, he’d have re-read them over and over. I felt you’d want them back before he wore out the words. I’m hoping to get him his own copies so that he can make notes if he wants.”

***

“I am delighted to hear that my books brought you closer together,” Hannibal said, ignoring the obvious elephant in the room of the man turning up at this hour.

He was dressed as if he’d come from a bar but didn’t smell like he had. His dark blue jeans and cream, form-fitting top were well made and clearly expensive, but there was a nervous energy about him that made Hannibal suspect that there was more to his arrival than he was willing to say just now.

As the water began to filter through the tubing of his coffee maker, he added, “Did your Illu-chan not want to join us? I have more books here; they could have had a look through my library for anything that caught their fancy.” 

***

"Hmmm?" Hisoka paused from staring at the coffee machine. "He’s engrossed in his research,” he added absently. “I didn’t think to ask, I was a bit too focused on returning your property and you said I was welcome to come anytime I wanted.”

_ Will that be enough to trigger the bracelet? I don't want to lie too much _ . Mentally, Hisoka braced himself for the negative feedback. Closing his eyes, he wasn’t disappointed when he felt the Nen activate and his heart quicken. 

_ Your move Dr. Lecter, will you force me to open up? _

***

“Hisoka,” Hannibal said, raising his brow and walking around the island as the coffee percolated. Placing his hand on his arm, he firmly but gently brought the man’s wrist up to his eyeline. “I thought we’d talked about my objection to lies? I do not wish to compel you to tell me why you chose this hour to visit, but I would advise you not to put yourself through unnecessary discomfort. You are welcome in my home, and I am here to help.”

Squeezing Hisoka’s shoulder, he smiled at him before turning his attention to the coffee machine.

_ It’s your choice, Hisoka, _ he thought as he began to fill the first cup.  _ How long are you going to wait before you tell me why you really left your Illu-chan behind? _

***

Looking down at the band, Hisoka sighed. "Illu-chan has been talking about returning home,” he mumbled. “I don’t know how I feel about it. I’ll be alone again.”

He felt the effects of the bracelet lessen slightly. 

***

Hannibal watched the light behind the golden  _ Obey _ fade, but not entirely dim.

“You will not be alone, mon cher,” he said gently, allowing the second cup to fill and passing the first to Hisoka. “I will always be here for you if you need a place to stay,” he explained, pushing the milk and sugar towards him. “You are safe here. No creature of the night has bested me yet.”

***

Accepting the cup, Hisoka offered Hannibal a small grateful smile even though he avoided making eye contact. 

“If I lose them, then you would be the only person who’d care about me, I’m sure. I have nowhere to go other than the hotel.” He felt a wave of relief wash over him as the Nen rewarded his honesty. “I know you just offered me a room, but wouldn’t that cause you problems? I’m your patient.” 

***

“It is precisely because you are my patient that this will not be a problem,” Hannibal explained, dropping a dash of milk into his cup and taking a sip. 

“I have an understanding with the Hunter Association. They are aware that people who live as Hunters, are...unique. The normal rules of society do not apply to them, and so, as a therapist, I argued for greater freedoms when it came to treating them as well. Eventually, the Association agreed to give me a trial run. When they saw the results,” he smiled. “Well, let’s just say they have not regretted their decision. My successes speak for themselves. Please, do not worry about me.”

Holding the cup in his hands, he focussed on Hisoka. There was something he wasn’t telling him; he could see it in the ever so slightly tense set of his muscles and the way he was studiously avoiding looking at him. 

He’d received the man’s flowers earlier that day and had placed them in an old family vase in the lounge. His aunt would have been proud. 

_ Are you here to court me, mon cher? _ he wondered.  _ Please tell me that you don’t have chocolate hidden about your person. _ He forced himself not to smile at the mental image. “I am here for you, how can I help?” he said, wondering what his guest would do next.

***

Considering his options, Hisoka turned the cup in his hands. The warmth was wonderful after his walk.  _ Do I have your attention? Is Illu-chan right and this is the right time to actually push things further? _

There was some amount of truth in what he had said. Soon Illumi would need to take on more assignments, and then he would be alone. It usually wouldn't bother him. 

“I didn’t think that far ahead, just that I wanted to clear my head. So much of my life is being decided for me by others. I can’t say I’m happy about it. With Elijah, well, I normally don’t care about him coming and going," he started to say. "This time...it feels different."

***

“And what do you think has changed?” Hannibal asked gently.

***

_ You? I let you put your own leash on me. _ “I don’t want him to leave; normally, it doesn’t bother me. We’re not really an overly attached couple, but we try to make the most of the brief times we have together.” Pausing, he picked up the sugar and added a spoonful followed by a splash of the milk. “Maybe having them here for so long has disturbed that equilibrium?” 

Shaking his head, he frowned slightly. "Then again, I find myself thinking about another person a lot these days. I think I might like them too." 

Mentally he braced for the usual anxiety or itchiness from the band. He was taken by surprise when a warmth spread through his body instead. 

_ You can’t be fucking serious? _ he thought, bewildered at being rewarded. 

***

Hannibal’s stomach clenched with anticipation. Clearly, Hisoka had chosen to finally confront the growing tension that had been rising steadily between them, but hearing him admit his attraction, and seeing the surprise on his face, was exhilarating. 

_ Have you been in denial all this time? Is that why you came here? Were my books the excuse you needed to get me alone? Oh, Hisoka, you are quite the mass of contradictions, aren’t you? Did you honestly believe your own lies? Did you not see how drawn to me you were, or were you pretending that this was all part of your plan? Yes, that would be it. You would delude yourself that you were doing this simply to get me fired. I wonder if seeing Pariston at my party made you stop and take stock of who you are up against? Did you think that I would fawn over you and fall at your feet? _

“The unfamiliar is often confusing, mon cher,” Hannibal said, maintaining his soft tone. “Have you talked with Illu-chan and this other person about your changing feelings?” 

***

In a vain attempt to buy a few extra moments to process what had just happened, Hisoka shrugged and sipped at his coffee.  _ I do actually like you, after all. It doesn’t change anything. I can still carry out the plan. I had feelings for Danchou, and we both know how that turned out. _

“Yes and no,” he mumbled into his cup. “I’ve mentioned the person in question to Illu-chan, and they’ve not given any objections to me pursuing them. If anything they’ve been, encouraging. I haven’t told the object of my interest about their position though, yet.”

To Hisoka's annoyance, the metal band activated once again, and he stared at it accusingly.

***

“Well, if your Illu-chan has no objections, then maybe it is you who are reticent? I can be your sounding board, mon cher, if you like? We can work through this together,” Hannibal offered. “How about we move through into the living room?”

_ I would love to see how you react to how I’ve arranged your flowers. _

***

Hisoka nodded and stood up, cradling his drink in his hand. He watched as his therapist walked out of the kitchen, and thought,  _ Me? I’ve been throwing myself at you, and you think I’m the one who’s reticent? Why can’t you just say hesitant? Are you always such a pompous ass? _

Now the man had his back to him, Hisoka allowed his eyes to roam. In his own home, Dr. Lecter appeared to still dress smartly, currently wearing black tailored trousers and a grey shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Catching himself staring, he sneered.  _ Well, I suppose it’s better to be an ass with a nice ass, but why am I comparing you now to how you look in your suits made from curtains? _

***

Hannibal pushed open the door to his front room and walked inside. He could hear Hisoka’s footsteps as he followed and was glad that he’d lit his fire earlier on in the night. 

Walking past his leather suite, and across the large fur rug to select more logs to feed the flames, he gestured to the room. “Sit wherever you like, mon cher,” he said and threw a few applewood logs into the fire.

***

Following his host, Hisoka glanced around the living room, taking in large bookcases and harpsichord he'd missed the last time he was in here. He began to wonder if he should sit on the sofa, but the crackle and pop of the fresh logs being added to the fire pulled his attention back to Hannibal. 

_ Why am I drawn to you? _ he wondered as another log was thrown into the flames. Not wanting to get caught staring, he slipped off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. Taking care not to drop his cup, he made his decision and settled down on the rug.

***

Hannibal smirked at Hisoka’s idea of more comfortable seating but made no comment. It was clear that the man wanted to provoke him.

_ Are you really so uncomfortable in my house, or is it me that is making you nervous, I wonder? _

With the practised ease of a dancer, he bent down and joined his guest on the rug, offering him a toast with his coffee cup. “To warm fires and good company,” he said unironically and gave Hisoka a happy smile.

***

"It's nice," Hisoka said quietly. He hadn't expected to be joined on the rug, but he wasn't going to complain. It would make his plan slightly easier if only he could just pull himself together. "And comfortable rugs," he added, raising his cup.

***

“I find that they do help in situations like these,” Hannibal agreed. 

Looking at Hisoka, he couldn’t quite decide if this had been the result that he was hoping for, but decided that it wouldn’t matter in the long run.

“Mon cher,” he said kindly. “I can understand your aversion to talking about your feelings, but I assure you, it will help.” He offered him another warm smile. “Why don’t you tell me about what has been happening with Illu-chan,” he suggested, knowing that he wouldn’t want to talk about how he felt about him just yet. That was a subject they’d have to ease into.

***

Hoping to delay for a brief moment, Hisoka sipped at his drink thoughtfully. We're planning your death, that's the gist of it. "There's not that much to tell," he said. "I don't want them to go, but there isn't anything I can do about it. Family comes first where they're from. Even over me." 

He trailed his free hand over the rug; it was unbelievably soft. "It's just the way things are for us."

***

“Are you worried that he is pushing you towards this other person so that he can feel more comfortable about having to go?” Hannibal asked, tilting his head and leaning comfortably against his hand. “Does he not usually encourage you to pursue other partners?”

***

"He normally doesn't comment on it one way or the other. Except that my lifestyle makes keeping our relationship secret easier," Hisoka replied. "It's certainly possible, though."

***

Hannibal sipped his coffee and listened carefully to Hisoka’s non-committal answer.  _ You really are worried about them leaving, aren’t you? What’s changed? Are you concerned that they may not come back? They would go to war for you; surely you know that? _

Keeping his even tone, Hannibal said, “It could be that Lulu is affecting him. It can’t be easy for a man who was born into a woman’s body, to discover that they do have a woman inside them after all, don’t you think?”

***

"I can't imagine it's easy, no...but neither of us are strangers to stressful situations. They both care for me; they both see me as Master," Hisoka sighed. "I can't help wondering if they want me because I know what it's like. Growing up different, I don't know when they split, but I know the pain of being pushed aside - being unwanted by nearly everyone. Their family don't really appreciate them or value them. Even though they're the eldest, they aren't going to be the heir. We're rejects, who chose each other."

***

“Maybe he is picking up on your unease. I can’t imagine it is easy for him to see you distressed? Maybe talking to me about your other concerns would help set your mind to rest? Hannibal suggested. “I am happy to talk about your relationship with Illu-chan if you like, but it is you I am here for, mon cher. So, I will listen whenever you are ready to talk.”

***

"About my relationship, my feelings, or would you prefer me to talk about  _ myself? _ " Hisoka asked, adding a hint of playfulness to the last word. 

_ I'm not here to talk about them, this is about me and you. _

"I do recall you were saying that you wanted to get to know me," he continued with a slight smirk. "I was rather adamant that I didn't want you to, and you asked if you could possibly change my mind. Do you still want to know me better?"

***

“Of course,” Hannibal said honestly. “But have you changed your mind, mon cher?” he asked, curious about Hisoka’s answer. 

Usually, he wouldn’t have been so forthcoming about offering personal information. So either something had severely shaken him, or he’d made a decision.

Hannibal was hopeful that it was the second.

***

_ Can I entice you? _ "You've already got me to open up about some pretty big things," Hisoka replied with a tilt of his head. "I'd say the no, is now a, maybe I could be persuaded." Flashing a shy smile, he looked away as he took another slow drink from his cup and watched the flames dancing over the logs.

***

Hannibal smirked, raising an eyebrow. “And what form would this,  _ persuasion _ take, Hisoka?”

***

"Nothing that would risk your job," Hisoka replied nonchalantly. 

_ Did you think I would just outright ask you for sex on the rug? I'm promiscuous, but even I am not that easy. _

"But before I make the decision, I was hoping you would answer a couple of my questions first. Give and take, quid pro quo, as it were." 

***

“I am extremely pleased to hear that, mon cher,” Hannibal said. “I am glad to hear that you are willing to respect my boundaries.” 

He cupped his coffee in his hands and inhaled it’s rich scent happily. “I will, of course, respect yours. What is it that you would like to know?”

***

"I'd like to ask three questions, but I only want you to answer two of them. The one that you don't want to answer, I won't ask again," Hisoka replied as he continued to watch the flames. He finished his drink before he moved so that he was facing Hannibal. 

"Here's my first question, those suits of yours do you actually buy them or do you look for curtains and ask for them to be converted?" he asked as he held up his palm with one finger raised. "My second question would be about our little fireside ritual, did it actually make you feel any different?" he paused to hold up another finger. "And my third question is that I would like to know how you really see me. You told Elijah you were a renaissance man, so, if we'd met differently perhaps in a bar or at the Arena would you have pursued me?" 

***

_ An interesting game, mon cher. Will you be surprised by my answers?  _ Hannibal thought, nodding his acceptance of the conditions.

“Well, both of my answers would be yes, but I suspect you wish me to elaborate?” he said, smirking to let Hisoka know that he, too, could play at stalling if he wanted.

“The ritual made a huge difference to me; I feel freer now than I have since I was a child,” he said truthfully. “A weight has been shifted from me and possibilities for a future I had never dreamed possible are emerging.”

Finishing off his drink, he thought about how he was going to answer the second question. He wasn’t intending to encourage Hisoka to live so dangerously close to being rude in a hurry.

“I would have pursued you, yes. I have made no secret about the fact that I find you attractive and few people have ever been able to hold my interest the way you do,” he admitted and watched curiously to find out what would come next.

***

Hisoka listened as he continued to cradle his empty cup in his hands.  _ So you avoided the question I hoped you would? I suppose I should let you ask me something now. In the interest of fairness. _

"Thank you for humouring me," he said eventually. "I find I often get to know others in a rather, back to front sort of way. Jumping into bed first, asking questions later," he chuckled. "I'm trying to make more effort to get to know people and to trust more. It's just, rather difficult." 

***

“Entirely understandable,” Hannibal said, nodding his head. “Given your past. I am curious though, did I pass?”

***

"I think so," Hisoka said thoughtfully. "I'm starting to lose my unease when I'm around you - knowing little things about you as a person helps. I do understand that you want to help me, but, as you said, given my past, I don't accept that from people easily. I'm happy that burning the cloth had such a positive influence on you; it was quite satisfying for me as well."

Looking up, he spotted the vase of roses and paused before glancing around the rest of the room.  _ You put my flowers on display? How cute. _ "It seems as if you have a secret admirer," he added playfully. 

***

“It would seem that I do,” Hannibal said, smiling warmly at Hisoka before turning to look at the roses by the window. “They added a wonderful variety of flowers. It’s flattering when someone takes the time to pay attention to the little things that a man likes. It would seem that whoever it was has taken the time to observe me quite closely indeed. They centred the bouquet with the yellow rose that has the red tip. Not many people would choose a flower with such significance. Less still would surround it with coral roses.”

He turned back to Hisoka and grinned. “A forthright individual indeed, but subtle about it. A can appreciate a mind that works like that. Such a person would suit me quite well, don’t you think?”

***

_ Well, the lady in the shop was quite insistent those would get the message across when I asked for a bouquet to say ‘I want you to let me take you bed.’ _

"From what I know about you, yeah, I think they would. Did they leave you any clue as to who they are?" Hisoka asked. "The colours do work well together; they had a good eye." 

***

“Alas, mon cher, they did not,” Hannibal said mournfully. “I shall forever be left to wonder who desires my affections so ardently that they would send such a glorious collection. But,” he said, sitting up straighter. “I do not want to monopolise your time. “You have your own romantic issues. How do you think you should tackle them?”

***

"Maybe I should consider sending them flowers?" Hisoka suggested. "Although I'd feel better about it if I knew they would act on any interest they had in me," he looked into his empty cup and sighed. "It's complicated, I have Illu-chan, and not everyone is accepting of my lifestyle. Plus there's just, something about them that reminds me of somebody I'd rather forget about. So maybe it's just a subconscious desire for catharsis? That wouldn't really be fair to them if that's all it is, I need to be certain it's not." 

***

Hannibal reached forward and gently took Hisoka’s cup, brushing his fingers across his as he did so.

“Well,” he said as he rose to his feet. “I would suggest that you make him aware of that possibility before you plunge in headfirst. If he does not pull away from you, then maybe you could remain open to the possibility that he is free to say no at any time. If he does not turn you down, then he likely shares your interest.”

He held up the cups and gestured towards the kitchen. “I shall be right back with something more appropriate for the time of evening. Please, excuse me.”

***

Hisoka didn't outwardly react to the touch and simply nodded when Dr. Lecter excused himself. 

_ Surely you know who I was referring to? Doesn't it bother you? _ he wondered as he maintained his silent vigil by the fire.  _ You seem somewhat open about the possibility, but you're going to say wait until therapy is over. Could I convince you it'd help my recovery if you take me to bed?  _

***

Hannibal walked into his kitchen and reached for his homemade beer. He took out the simplest but most well made half pint glasses that he owned and decanted the beer into them.

They had both known who he reminded Hisoka of for a while, but hearing it put like that had been interesting. He wondered if his submissive had actually been starting to consider his feelings or if he was merely paying lip service to him as a form of flattery. Either way, his band hadn’t gone off, so he wasn’t lying. 

Turning back to the living room, Hannibal braced himself for the stab of desire that seeing Hisoka sat by his fire would produce, and pushed through the door.

***

Hisoka had continued to watch the fire as he waited and when he heard the door open again, he didn't move. It was only when Dr. Lecter sat back down that he reacted. 

“It seems that you have a way of getting things out of me,” he said mildly.  _ But can I get what I want out of you? _ “I think I’ve talked more about myself in the short time I’ve known you than I have in my entire life before the Arena explosion. Is that a good sign for my therapy?” 

***

“It is, mon cher, a very good sign. Here,” Hannibal said, holding out the glass to him. “It’s homemade; I thought the occasion warranted something a little less likely to keep us both awake tonight.” He paused and thought about the way the woman who had been rounding up the neighbourhood cats had screamed as he’d drained her blood. “Consider it a gift; something from me to you.”

***

Smiling up at Dr.Lecter, Hisoka accepted the offered glass. Not wanting to risk pushing the boundaries of what would be considered rude, he resisted his urge to sniff the drink. 

_ Beer? It’s fine. He’s trying to be nice. He doesn’t know the whole story. _

"Thank you, Doctor, may I ask what it is? I’m guessing it’s alcoholic,” he enquired. “Did my reputation for drinking other hotel guests under the table precede me?” 

***

“I have heard rumours, but no,” Hannibal laughed. “I remembered what you said at the dinner party, and this has recently finished brewing. It’s beer but brewed in the Kakin style. Think of it as a cross between mead and what Yorknew would consider beer to be. Have a taste, see what you think. If you don’t like it, I have a fine selection of whiskeys too, but I didn’t want you to think that I was trying to get you drunk.”

He took a sip from his own glass and savoured the taste. Rich in body, and ever so slightly sweet in the after taste, he grinned; the woman had, at least, proved useful for something.

Turning his glass in his hand, he watched the way the rich red-brown liquid glistened in the firelight. “You were saying you were having misgivings that your feelings would be returned?” he prompted and waited patiently for the response.

***

“I’ve not seen much of Kakin, and I’m not sure you’d want me drunk. I get rather, incorrigible,” Hisoka teased as he remembered last time Miriam had lectured him about causing another guest to need carrying to their room. 

He looked at the glass; it had a simple but elegant design.  _ Do you feel as out of place here as I do?  _ he wondered before dismissing the thought.  _ Of course not, you’re a glass. You don’t have feelings _ .

“To answer your question, I don’t see how they’d be able to act on their feelings. If they returned them, to begin with,” he added.

***

“I can’t see a man like you not valuing ingenuity. Perhaps you need to trust that the man you like can manoeuvre within his restraints? I trust that he is not currently out of your reach?” Hannibal said, thinking of Chrollo. “You pursued Mr. Lucilfer across the known world. Perhaps it is time to look closer to home?” he suggested, sipping at his drink. “Has he given you any indication that he’s interested in you?” 

***

“I think he could, if he  _ wanted _ to,” Hisoka replied airily. He was surprised by the mention of Chrollo. “Danchou is a bit different. We were lovers before that. I’ve not shared a bed with my current interest, but I do believe that he’s attracted to me.” Pausing, he decided to take the plunge and try the beer. It was sweeter and more pleasant on his tongue than he’d expected. “This doesn’t taste like any beer-based drink I’ve had before,” he admitted as he held the glass up to look at it closer. “Is this a family tradition?”

***

“No,” Hannibal said easily. “It’s one that I have spent many years refining. I’m sure you wouldn’t have enjoyed my first few batches, but it made me think of you.” He held up his glass and examined the way the colours filtered through it. “Rich, complex and with a sweet undercurrent that you wouldn’t expect. Deadly if taken in too high of a quantity, but if respected, and admired, it will prove itself to be a trusted and loyal companion.”

He took another sip and asked, “How did you know that your Illu-chan wanted to pursue a relationship with you? Maybe you could find some similarities between the two situations?”

***

“We ended up in bed together; it was pretty clear I was their first,” Hisoka explained. “Afterwards we just went back to being friends, then a few months later we ended up repeating the process. That time, it became the start of a regular thing for us,” he continued, remembering the way they’d meet up after their kill and had fallen into each other’s arms. 

Sighing, he took a small drink from his glass. “I can’t quite recall how long it took, but eventually they asked if we were what would be considered dating. In some ways, they had a sheltered childhood; they never got the chance to properly make friends, nevermind find a partner. We both agreed we wouldn’t mind it being something more. I’d say it just grew on its own into what we have now.”

***

“So, they asked you, I see,” Hannibal said thoughtfully. “And was it the same with Chrollo?”

***

“Danchou? No, not quite the same. I was very enamoured with him, and he knew about my interest. He more gave in out of curiosity than anything else, I think. Out of anyone I’ve been with, he was the closest to getting me to actually be submissive. I’m assuming he’s your patient and that you’ve met him,” Hisoka explained with a laugh. “He’s charming when he wants to be, and doesn’t value his life as much as he really should. There’s a quiet strength to him that drew me in, though, and well, I didn’t take the break up well...let’s leave it at that?”

***

Hannibal smiled, and nodded his understanding. “Very well, mon cher. As you wish. So both serious relationships of your life have revolved more around the physical side of things, rather than the emotional? Is that what’s bothering you about the man that you like? Has he not shown any physical interest in you?”

***

“I’m a physically affectionate sort of man, Doctor. I still remember the genuine look of surprise on Danchou’s face when I wanted to cuddle up with him. People always seem rather surprised,” Hisoka replied in a slightly deadpan tone. “I don’t show that side often, and not in public. Danchou was the only one in the spider who knew I could be like that; I didn’t get on that well with the others.” 

***

“Intimacy is the key to any relationship,” Hannibal agreed. “Be it friendship or more; we should all feel that we are safe to be ourselves with those we choose to be close to. Are you worried that you will be rejected for showing a softer side of yourself, mon cher?”

***

Hisoka frowned a little at the question.  _ But you know about my past, and I never get to see that side of most people. Only Mother and Nanna were ever soft with me. _

"You don’t think that my reputation as a hardened killer would colour people’s views of me? I’ve had flings, and countless one night stands. People generally seem surprised I can be gentle." Hisoka asked, feeling a little puzzled.

***

“I am a hardened killer too, mon cher,” Hannibal said matter of factly. “I have likely killed more people than you in my lifetime, and yet most of them appeared genuinely shocked that I was capable of such violence.”

He sipped at his drink, thoughtfully. “Maybe we both have the same problem?” he mused. “But are approaching it from different sides of the coin. You fear that your softer side will be rejected and I, my violence.” He glanced at the roses. “What would happen if my admirer saw me Hunting, I wonder? Would they still want me, knowing what I am capable of and where my proclivities lie?”

***

"Well, my violent tendencies are public knowledge, and I have no issues finding people to share my bed with. It only hampers a more serious relationship, if they are also a Hunter I’d imagine they’d share some of that blood lust. Most of the time at Heaven’s Arena, it was easy to charm a fan who wanted me to sign a photo,” Hisoka chuckled. “I lost count of the number of selfies I’ve posed for.”

***

“I see,” Hannibal said, staring into the flames to distract from his desire to smirk. “Perhaps your problem is that you are conflicted? On the one hand, you tell me that you are feeling romantic desires towards this man, and on the other, you say that you are used to charming your fans into bed. My guess is that he is presenting you with a new kind of challenge. Each of us wants to be seen for who we are, but opening up is a risk.”

He turned to Hisoka and softened his gaze. “We find ourselves at quite the crossroads, don’t we?” he said quietly. “Two killers, wondering whether to take a leap of faith and trust that our interest is returned. Let’s hope that we are in safe hands.”

***

_ Is this you playing hard to get? You haven’t once commented on the lack of a guard accompanying me. Only you and Illu-chan know I’m here. _

“Perhaps the objects of our interest are wondering the same things, about us. They might feel that there are things holding us back from showing our hand?" He paused and leaned closer before continuing. "In my case, you could say, the man I’m lusting after, well he’s a bit caught up in red tape." 

Hisoka leant back to his original position with a quiet chuckle and waited for Dr. Lecter's response.

***

“Then, mon cher, maybe he wants this as much as you do, but finds himself bound by professional constraints?” Hannibal said sadly.  _ You have no idea how much I want you, no idea at all. _

Looking him in the eye, he continued, “I have no doubt that you’re worth the risk, but a man in that situation, would have to be  _ certain _ before he broke his bondage.” 

Seeing that Hisoka had finished his drink, he followed suit and leaned forwards to collect the empty glass. Moving close enough to whisper in his ear, he once again allowed his fingers to brush against Hisoka’s hands, before saying softly, “And, mon cher, if you are not even certain about your own feelings, why would he risk expressing his?”

The scent surrounding him was intoxicating, and it took all of Hannibal’s willpower to force himself to stand. “I will get us a refill, but, perhaps, we should drink the next a little slower?” he suggested. He only allowed the look of longing to cross his face after he’d turned away and started to walk towards the kitchen. It wasn’t only Hisoka who needed time to process his thoughts.

***

_ Worth the risk? I can work with that, but you already suspect me of wanting to get you fired. _ He eyed the bracelet now adorning his left wrist.

_ Can I use his Nen to give him that certainty? In the kitchen it rewarded me, so I must have some feelings towards him. The bracelet would confirm for both of us if I get him to ask the right question. I know the plan was to get him into bed tonight, but where do I go once I get him to sleep with me? How do I prove his misconduct? It’s my word against his. _

Hisoka waited patiently. He had to be careful not to push too fast. Of that he was certain, he just had to work out which buttons to press. Then which order to push them in. 

***

Hannibal took a little longer than he had before to refill the drinks, giving Hisoka time to formulate his next move and himself time to calm down. He was in danger of doing something impulsive, and he knew, that where Hisoka was concerned, that could go badly wrong.

_ Dance, Hannibal, _ he told himself.  _ This is a tango; you have to move with him. You can’t be uncertain of your footing. He’s counting on you to lead him. You can’t give in yet. He has to come to you. _

This time, he placed the glasses on the tray and added a selection of cheese and biscuits to compliment. He would not allow Hisoka to hide behind the excuse of being drunk. They both knew that the beer would have had little effect on him, but appearances must be maintained.

Carrying his offerings through into the lounge, he saw that Hisoka hadn’t moved and chuckled quietly to himself. “Mon cher,” he said gently. “I thought I should include something to eat as well as drink. The cheese should complement the beer nicely.”

***

Hisoka listened out for the tell-tale sound of the door opening and closing to know that Dr. Lecter had returned. Looking up, he smiled. "Cheese? It has been a while since I’ve eaten today,” he admitted. 

***

Hannibal walked back to his place on the rug and held the tray out for Hisoka to take his drink.

“Then I am glad that I can provide for you,” he said, lowering himself to the rug and placing the tray to their side, away from the fire.

“Have you had time to think about what I said, mon cher?” he asked as he picked up his drink. “It is OK if you wish for more. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, although,” he added. “If you do intend to spend the night here, then I will have to inform your guards where they can meet you in the morning. Did you wait until they changed shifts, or did you go out of the window?”

***

“The window,” Hisoka replied cheerfully. “I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. Although you certainly don’t seem to be adverse to the idea of me staying over. I suppose my guards won’t be in too much trouble? If my room had been on a higher floor, it would have been harder for me to get out undetected.”

***

“As I said before, Hisoka,” Hannibal said patiently. “I embrace the unconventional and quite frankly, if they didn’t see fit to placing you in a room with escape-proof windows, then,” he smiled. “More fool them.”

He allowed the silence to settle between them and cut both of them some cheese. Neatly arranging the slices on the crackers, he left them for Hisoka to take if he wanted. Biting into his, he savoured the burst of flavour on his tongue and let the moment settle around him. Hisoka would talk when he was ready. There was no rush.

***

Chuckling, Hisoka glanced at the tray and decided to try one of the crackers before sipping at his glass. 

“I did have something to ask about our earlier topic. You said I need to be certain about my feelings before I can approach my mystery man,” he said. “It occurred to me that you could help me with that. I can’t lie to you, so you could ask me a direct question and the band would punish me if I’m lying or reward me for being honest. Then I could tell him I liked him, and see what happens.”

***

“I can do that, yes,” Hannibal said, watching Hisoka closely for any sign of deception. “If you wish me to, I will. But I need you to know that under normal circumstances, I would not take advantage of you like that.”

He could not afford Hisoka to feel as if he were setting a precedent. “I will do this because you are asking me to and not because I am looking to force your hand. Are we clear about that?”  _ I won’t have you saying that I forced you. I am not your father. _

***

“It’s a risk I’m going to have to take; I need to know. If I’m just craving catharsis then I shouldn’t pursue them, shouldn't I? I would be so cruel as to toy with their affections any more than I have,” Hisoka sighed. “Just because you can, doesn’t mean you will. I understand that, but the question will always be there regardless. Because you do have the means to do it.” 

Looking away submissively, he added, “I want to trust you, it’s difficult. I know you understand. I have tried to open up with you.” 

_ Should I go for extra pitiful? No, you’d smell a trap, I’m too proud for you to buy into that. _ Humming softly, he picked up another cracker.  _ I have to play this carefully, I can’t push my luck too much.  _

"I would be grateful for a small gesture to alleviate my concerns, but I don’t see how you could. So I have to decide if he’s worth the risk." He took a sip of his drink and waited. 

_ Your move, I don’t like the idea of being completely open with you. Not yet, and if you’re as smart as you seem. You won’t want that openness under these circumstances, because I will find a way to use it to my advantage. I’m willing to live with the fallout, are you? _

***

Hannibal watched the worry cross Hisoka’s face and listened to his concerns. There was one thing he could do to alleviate them, but it bordered on recklessness, and, he reminded himself, he had to be  _ sure _ .

“I usually wouldn’t do this, mon cher, but I understand your concerns,” he said, looking over at Hisoka. “I can alleviate them if you answer one question. Do not lie to me. Are you genuinely worried that I will use my bracelet to force you to reveal things to me, simply to satisfy my own curiosity?”

***

Hisoka continued to avoid looking at Dr. Lecter, tensing up a little. “I don’t want to, but I do worry about it,” he whispered. “I want to trust you.” He paused as the band triggered in its effort to soothe his sudden anxiety. “But I can’t, not yet.”

***

Hannibal watched Hisoka’s discomfort and had to take a deep breath. He looked so beautiful at that moment that the urge to take him into his arms and taste every inch of his skin was almost overwhelming.

Now, it was his move.

“Mon Cher, look at me,” he ordered as he held up his own left wrist. “I’m going to give you what you need.”

It wasn’t reckless, no. It was entirely necessary. The pull he had been fighting all evening was threatening to tear him in two. No, it most certainly wasn’t reckless. It was a necessity.

***

Deliberately hesitating for a brief moment, Hisoka looked over at Dr. Lecter. He was curious to see how Hannibal would meet his challenge. The band triggered again, and he suppressed his urge to shudder in response to the soothing Nen flowing into him.

***

“You wanted reassurance,” Hannibal said and wrapped his hand around his own wrist. 

He concentrated on what he needed; now was not the time to make a mistake. He felt the cool sensation of metal forming against his skin and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully embrace the moment, committing it entirely to memory. Hisoka’s face, the heat of the fire and the way the light danced across his skin.

It had been years since he’d last done this and the oddly strange sensation of his own Nen collecting at his wrist brought back long-buried memories; a man with dark curls and open, reflective eyes, staring up at him...Hannibal pushed the thoughts aside.

Opening his hand, he looked down at the thin, flat band of gold with the words  _ Protect, Care  _ and  _ Cherish  _ etched in blood-red around it.

Holding it out for Hisoka to inspect, he took in a deep breath and said, “For you, mon cher. Now we are even. I am bound to you, just as you are bound to me.”

***

Feeling more than a little dumbfounded, Hisoka stared, wide-eyed for a moment before he reached out to touch the new bracelet.  _ It feels real; it feels like mine. _ . His mouth had fallen open as he tried to find the words to say something witty, but his voice died in his throat. 

_ You did this, to assure me that I can trust you? Does that mean you’ll be punished for taking advantage of me? I really didn’t think that through did I? Fuck, still I can work around this. I’ll figure something out, you can’t take advantage, but you can still breach the code of conduct without that. _

***

Hannibal allowed Hisoka to feel his way around the band and relished the feel of his warm fingers against his skin. After a short while, he said softly, “Did you have a question in mind that you wished me to ask? I do not wish to assume.”

***

"I do...yes." Hisoka blinked and withdrew his hand from the bracelet but continued to stare at it for a few moments longer. “Those words, you choose different ones for each one you make? Sorry, it’s just, I didn’t think...can you tell me what your terms are? So I know what you’ve done for me? I’ll give you the question after, I promise.”

***

“For as long as this band is active, I am bound to Protect, Care for and Cherish you,” Hannibal said evenly and stopped himself from reaching out to Hisoka to take his hand back. “I can not take advantage of you, and I will feel if I have caused you unnecessary distress. He allowed a small smirk to play at the corner of his mouth as he added, “Don’t worry, mon cher, I have taken your particular...proclivities into account.”

***

Hisoka felt his heart skip as he listened to the terms of Dr. Lecter’s bracelet and swallowed. He'd given his word; he had to come up with a suitable question for his gambit to pay off.

"Well I was thinking, I use Illu-chan as a nickname to refer to both Elijah and Lulu. So the question can be simplified to ask about them together. Something like, ‘Do I have feelings for somebody other than Illu-chan?’ should get the result we want. Do you agree, Dr. Lecter?" 

***

Hannibal listened carefully to Hisoka’s question and nodded when he asked if he agreed. It was well worded to allow him plausible deniability if this all backfired.

“Very well,” he said and took a fresh sip of his drink, allowing his band to come into full view. “Hisoka Morow, do you have romantic feelings for anyone other than your Illu-chan?”

***

_ You were supposed to ask it exactly how I worded it. _ Hisoka growled inside his mind before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  _ It’s fine, just stick to the plan. See how his stupid Nen reacts and then go from there. _

Once he felt ready, he opened his eyes and smiled before he said, “Yes, I do.”

Instinctively, he grabbed at his wrist and fought back a moan of pleasure in response to the sudden jolt of delightful pain that shot up his arm.  _ I do actually have feelings for him? Romantic feelings? _

***

Hannibal grinned smugly. “I think you have your answer, mon cher,” he said. “Hopefully you have the clarity that you sought. His eyes danced with mirth as he added, “All that is left for you to do now is confront your mystery man.”

***

"Yes, I suppose I do," Hisoka agreed, rubbing his arm gently. "Just a matter of finding the right time, and way to bring it up. I don't really think he'd go for my usual pick up lines." 

_ This is fine, if anything it might just make this whole thing easier. Illu-chan suggested seduction; he knows what I am like. He's bound to have expected me to get attracted. _

***

Hannibal feigned looking thoughtful. “Well, perhaps a romantic evening by an open fire would be a good place to start. You could send him flowers, and leave him thoughtful little gifts too, if you were so inclined. Romance isn’t always about pick-up lines, but perhaps you could test a few out to see what kind of effect they would have.”

***

"Oh, I am fairly sure they’re a bit on the vulgar side, and I doubt he would laugh off my methods of seducing Danchou," Hisoka shrugged nonchalantly. "My mystery man is, a bit more refined than my usual conquests."

***

Hannibal chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll find a way. Gestures of affection, hidden jokes that are only known to the two of you...pictures of cute animals, rabbits, for example,” he said, smirking affectionately at Hisoka. “They’re all effective, refined ways of demonstrating your feelings.”

***

"Do drawing pictures, and performing little rituals count too?" Hisoka asked curiously.

***

“They can, yes,” Hannibal said with an impish smile.

_ You really are oddly charming, aren’t you, mon cher? _ Hannibal thought.  _ I wonder when you will say it? How long will we dance before you take that leap? _

***

"Good to know. Maybe I could possibly try taking him out, maybe to a restaurant. But, I’m limited in where I can go, and the guard patrol does rather ruin the mood. Then there's also the fact that I don't really know what sort of restaurant he’d frequent," Hisoka mused aloud.  _ Give me something to work with; if I know you are going to respond favourably, I’ll let you have me on the floor. _

"Maybe I should do some magic tricks?"

***

“Mon cher,” Hannibal said kindly, leaning forward and placing his hand over Hisoka’s. “It is OK. Be yourself. I’d be proud to be seen standing next to the man in front of me right now. If your mystery man is half the man I am, then he would be too.” He rubbed his thumb over Hisoka’s palm and squeezed reassuringly. “You’re worth it, Hisoka.”

***

"You would?" Hisoka asked dumbly, staring at Hannibal in surprise. "You really mean that too. Lying’s rude...and you already said you're attracted to me."  _ Just kiss him. He's going to get the message. Look at him; he's got it bad. He keeps smiling, and he used his Nen on  _ ** _himself_ ** _ . He really likes me. So why am I so hesitant? _ "You keep being so nice to me, and going out of your way for me. I don't really understand why. You confuse me so much, you know," he rambled. "I wanted to hate you. Really wanted to. But I can’t. Because you just keep being so damn nice."

***

Hannibal chuckled and squeezed Hisoka’s hand again before sitting back. “Mon cher, you are many things, but subtle is not one of them.” He gave the nervous man a reassuring smile. “I am kind because I am choosing to be. I go out of my way for you because I see value in doing so. I like you, and so, for me, there is no downside to going that extra mile.” He smirked. “Especially when I get to see the bewilderment on your face when I do. You are a special man. I would not bind myself for just anyone.”

He trailed off and turned to the fire as if thinking. “I know you wanted to dislike me; it comes with the job. But I take some pride in the fact that you don’t.” He flashed Hisoka a quick smile. “It proves that I’m doing something right. I hope the man you chose knows exactly how precious you are.” He ran his index finger over the words  _ Protect _ ,  _ Care  _ and  _ Cherish. _ “Because if he doesn’t, he will have to answer to me.” 

***

Silently, Hisoka sat and listened to what Dr. Lecter had to say, and found his gaze kept drifting back to the newly created band.  _ Are you saying that you have feelings for me too? Or do you just want me to think that you do? _

"Saying things like that, makes me sound like a kid. Surely you're not that much older than me?" he asked to break the silence. "I know Nen can slow ageing, but I really didn't think you were 'old-old' if you know what I mean?" Shifting on the rug he sighed and contemplated crushing the glass in his hand, wondering how it would feel to smash it into Hannibal's smug smiling face, before the image of them both kissing in front of the fireplace drifted across his mind, and he shook the thoughts away.

_ So what if I like him  _ ** _that _ ** _ way? I've never let it stop me before. True, I usually try to fuck them first, but I still killed them. In the end. Pull yourself together. You're not a teen with a crush. He let out a quiet growl and tried to use drinking to cover it. The plan was to seduce him, then either get him struck off or kill him. The game had just become more interesting, that's all,  _ he told himself. _ Maybe I can convince him to cut my therapy short? Once I'm not his patient, he can have me. I just need to convince him, without outright lying. _

***

Hannibal shook his head. “No, mon cher, I am not ‘old-old’,” he said. “I simply care for you. It was meant as a gesture of affection. My apologies if it did not come across as such.”

He took a sip of his drink and gestured to the food. “Feel free to eat as much as you like. I wouldn’t want you to go hungry.”

***

_ What if cheese and crackers aren't what I want you to put in my mouth right now? _ Hisoka thought cheekily as he did his best to look grateful and picked up another snack from the tray. 

"You already remind me of, you know...please be patient with me. I know you're not him, but the mind likes to play its tricks," he said softly. "I'm sorry if I was a little rude with my comment about your age." 

***

_ He expressed the desire for people to care for and cherish you? _ Hannibal thought, raising his brow momentarily.  _ Because he most certainly didn’t protect you. Does Illu-chan not wish to see you happy? What are you trying to achieve here, mon cher? _

“After a certain point, I find that age proves to be an irrelevant factor when it comes to the company that people keep,” Hannibal said politely. “Some may appear old, but have the mind of a teenager; others quite the reverse. You are a grown man, and you are free to make your own choices.”

***

"Well, I have exercised that particular freedom to come and see you," Hisoka said playfully. "I have to say the outcome of that choice has been rather enjoyable so far." 

***

Hannibal nodded and smiled politely. “It’s good to know that you’re not regretting your decision. I am glad that I could help you, mon cher.”

***

_ Take it slow; knee jerk comments are just ruining the mood. I need to get him back to how he was, earlier. _

"You have been wonderfully helpful, you've helped more for me then anyone else ever has. Even my mentor was trying to live vicariously through me, but you? Everything you've done, you just wanted to. You never seem to want anything back," Hisoka said earnestly. "It was very unnerving at first, but it's becoming much easier to accept. The more time I spend around you, the more interesting I find you and the more I want to know about you." 

Putting down his half-empty glass on the tray, he decided to risk reaching out to put his hand on Hannibal's. "Lots of people try to be mysterious, but you? You're an enigma to me. I can't read you; it's actually rather exciting being around you." 

***

Hannibal’s smile softened, and he stroked Hisoka’s hand with his thumb. “I do not ask for nothing, mon cher,” he said quietly. “I ask that you be happy and that you learn what makes your soul  _ truly  _ sing. I have not set you an easy task, but nothing that is ever worth having is gained without a fight. All I will ever ask of you is that I see an honest smile cross your lips before we part ways.”

***

"An honest smile?" Hisoka asked. "I feel most alive when I'm in battle, but that's not quite what you mean is it?" he added as he shifted a little closer.

***

“I want you to experience peace, mon cher,” Hannibal said. “I want you to know bone-deep contentment and for you to feel the exquisite stillness that accompanies it. I want you to find the side of you that compliments your warrior; a calling that allows you to know fulfilment and that would never detract, only add to your life. I want you to know who you are and where you belong.”

***

"That will take a while. I don't tend to be happy if I'm not in the middle of some sort of mischief. Generally speaking," Hisoka replied with a grin. "So you'll probably be stuck with me for a while, but somehow I don't think you'd mind that." He paused to look at his hand as it rested on top of Hannibal's. It felt warm against his own. "I wouldn't even know where to start. I can be still. I can be patient, but it's not bone-deep contentment," he continued to babble as he tried to work out why it felt so nice to hold hands by the fire. "I don't know if I've ever felt that, not even with Illu-chan." 

***

“And that’s why I’m here,” Hannibal said gently. “I intend to help you find it, but I can’t do that unless you are honest with me, mon cher. And in order for you to do that, you must first be honest with yourself. Do you think you can do that for me?”

***

Hisoka frowned slightly. "I am trying to be honest," he replied. "Your band does make it hard not to be. Why do you think I'm lying to myself?"

***

“You’re defensive,” Hannibal said gently. “Which means that you feel that there is something you need to protect. It is not a bad thing, mon cher,” he explained. “It simply means that there are parts of yourself that you have not yet faced. I don’t want you to do it alone.” He looked down at his wrist. “I can’t let you do it alone.”

***

"So where do you suggest I start? Should I make plans to confront my mystery man?" Hisoka enquired  _ What would you do if I just leaned closer and kissed you? Would you get angry? Or would you kiss me back? _ "This isn't one of those meditating in waterfalls things, is it?" 

***

Turning Hisoka’s hand in his, Hannibal didn’t take his eyes off the man’s face as he started to gently massage the pad of his thumb, adding just enough Nen to his touch to fully penetrate the delicate muscles. “Plans can always help, mon cher, yes. I promise you; there will be no waterfalls unless you want them,” he said with a quiet chuckle.

***

"Would you be joining me?" Hisoka teased as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus on Hanibal’s touch. "I have been considering how he might react if I were to suddenly kiss him, though. It’s strange, but I keep finding myself thinking about it, would he push me away? Be angry with me? Or would he reciprocate, I’m honestly not sure." 

***

Hannibal paused for a second as he thought about how he would react to Hisoka kissing him and bit back a moan. Starting up his massage again, with the same, even pressure, he said, “I doubt he’d complain.” He heard the desire in his voice and hoped that it wasn’t as evident to his submissive. “But he would likely have to end it before you wanted, even if he did want you to continue.”

***

“I’m sure his reaction would be worth it,” Hisoka chuckled. “However short-lived, and then we’d both know that my interest was real. The ball would be in his court, to manoeuvre in those restraints of his.”

***

Pressing harder against Hisoka’s palm, Hannibal felt his heart quicken.  _ When are you going to give in? _ he wondered.  _ This doesn’t feel like a wind-up, and your bracelet hasn’t gone off...nor mine. You want to. What’s stopping you? _

“As I said, mon cher, I doubt he’d complain,” he said quietly. “I’m sure he would delight in showing you what he was capable of doing for you as well.”

***

Lowering his voice to practically a purr, Hisoka replied, “Maybe we should find out?"

Not waiting for an answer, he closed the gap between them to place a chaste kiss on Hannibal’s lips. 

***

Hannibal barely registered his hand moving to the back of Hisoka’s head, or the growl that ripped from low in his throat when the man started to pull away. It wasn’t nearly enough.

Tightening his grip in Hisoka’s hair, Hannibal kissed back, pouring every ounce of passion he had into forcing Hisoka to face his feelings and kissing back.

_ You will not do this to me, _ he growled, nipping at Hisoka’s bottom lip with his teeth.  _ You will not expose me without showing  _ ** _yourself_ ** _ too. _

***

Moaning in response to the hand in his hair, Hisoka continued to kiss back more enthusiastically now Hannibal was reciprocating.

_ So much for stopping before I wanted you to, you don’t want to stop. I know you don’t. You can have me right here if you’re willing to give in to your desire. _

***

Hannibal allowed himself a few short minutes to explore Hisoka’s mouth, but when he felt the growing desire to  _ bite  _ threatening to take over, he pulled back.

Everything in his body protested, but he knew where the line was. He couldn’t cross it yet.

“Mon cher,” he said, and heard his voice crack with awe. Sliding his hand from Hisoka’s hair, he cupped the side of his face, feeling for the faint traces of makeup under his fingers that he’d smelled during their kiss.

_ You came prepared, _ he mused but found that he didn’t mind.

“Thank you,” he said, still slightly breathless. “You are magnificent.”

***

_ Why are you thanking me? It was just a kiss _ . Hisoka wondered as he grinned at Hannibal. 

He stared silently for a moment as he felt the hand move to cup his cheek. The pull on his hair combined with the feeling of the kiss had been pleasant, and he found himself resisting the urge to whine at the loss of contact.

***

Hannibal ran a finger over Hisoka’s slightly reddened lips as he saw the confused look the man was giving him.

“I am flattered, that a man such as yourself would consider me worthy of your attention,” he said kindly.

Running his hand back around to the nape of Hisoka’s neck, he tugged slightly at his hair and watched closely as he said, “I can give you more, mon cher if you want, but it would have to be like it was before. I can not kiss you like that again, not whilst you’re my patient.”

***

_ You want to cane me again? You want me, we both know it, why are you resisting your desire? Nobody who could cause problems knows that I’m here. _

Although he was enjoying the gentle touch, Hisoka found himself craving something harsher; he liked it rough. Gentle wasn’t what he was hoping for. Opening his mouth, he tried to utter some sort of witty remark but frowned when he couldn’t get the words out.

_ What’s going on? _ he wondered trying to talk again and failing. He looked away shyly.  _ My band isn’t going off; I don’t understand. I don’t feel that different; it was just a kiss. Surely he can’t be affecting me this badly? _

***

Hannibal found himself wondering if Hisoka’s muteness was as a result of his past, or if it was part of his act? Either way, he knew that he could work with it. It wouldn’t be a problem, but it would be something to hopefully fix in the future. 

He most certainly hadn’t been quiet in the playroom, but then again; he’d also been performing for an audience. Taking in Hisoka’s posture and thinking back to the kiss, Hannibal found himself hoping that this was, truly, Hisoka’s submissive side beginning to shine. Old lessons were clearly coming back to him, but this was Hannibal’s opportunity to re-write them for his submissive. To show him that he only ever wanted to bring him pleasure. He wanted to  _ give _ , not take from this wondrous man.

Tightening his grip in Hisoka’s hair, he asked a simple yes/no question. “Do you want me to give you pleasure, Hisoka?”

***

Feeling the renewed tugging on his hair, Hisoka let out a quiet whine in response and felt his heart speed up.  _ You want to give me pleasure, but you won’t give in to your desire? Is this a test? You want my submission; you want to be my Master, don’t you? Why are you nor just taking what you want? _

Tensing up slightly, he snuck a look at Hannibal trying to get a read on what he was expected to do. Closing his eyes as another keening noise escaped his lips, he still couldn’t force words to come out. 

_ What’s going on? This doesn’t happen with Elijah and Lulu. Why is this happening with you? You’re not that much like father; he’d have hit me for whimpering. I wouldn’t be considering this if you were too alike, I couldn’t. _

***

Hannibal watched Hisoka’s reticence and felt his bracelet trigger for the first time. He held his arm up as pain spiked through his wrist, the words  _ Protect _ and  _ Care _ were glowing brightly.

“Mon cher,” he said evenly, moving so that he could look up into his eyes, and allowing the hand in his hair to slide onto his shoulder. “It’s OK; you are safe, the choice is yours. You may speak if you want, but you don’t have to.” He let him see the bracelet again before taking hold of Hisoka’s hand and adding, “Squeeze my fingers if you would prefer to remain silent. I will understand. It’s OK.”

***

Hisoka shook his head slightly before looking at the bracelet and noting that it was active.  _ It’s reacting to my frustration? But you don’t know yet; it’s not your fault I’m like this. How do I tell you? _

Wanting to reassure Hannibal he put his other hand over the bracelet and smiled weakly before swallowing the lump in his throat. 

_ I don't understand why he's having such a strong influence on me just from one kiss. Yeah, it’s nice to see the bracelet works the same on you as it does on me. But causing you pain right now is really not my goal. _

***

“You do not wish to remain silent?” Hannibal asked, seeking to clarify the point Hisoka was trying to make. He squeezed his shoulder and smiled, trying to reassure his submissive as hot spikes stabbed up his arm. It was going to be an interesting night.

***

_ You’re getting it, aren’t you? I’d be disappointed in you if you weren’t _ . H _ ow hard is it to learn sign language? Maybe I should get lessons?  _ Hisoka thought as he nodded.

***

“But you will, regardless?” Hannibal asked, for the sake of making it explicit.

_ So your father didn’t like you to make noise; we really will have to work on that in the future. _

***

Hisoka nodded again as he started to relax.  _ Yes, you get it, don’t you? Now, do you see why I don’t like to visit the past? _ . 

***

“I understand,” Hannibal said gently. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to push Hisoka too far, but he wanted to give him a positive experience. An idea came to mind when he felt the tension in his submissive’s shoulders. Hisoka wouldn’t need to talk.

“I’m going to take care of you, mon cher,” he explained. “I would like to give you a massage, but only if it’s OK with you?”

***

_ Massage? That wasn't what I was expecting, but it can’t be that bad, right? He said he wanted to give pleasure. _

Feeling daring, Hisoka pulled Hannibal’s hand over to the hem of his t-shirt and waited to see what he would do.  _ Will you take that as consent? Or will I have to strip for you? _

***

Hannibal raised his brow as he felt the pain ebb away from his wrist. Hisoka didn’t look or feel abashed anymore.

“Very well,” he said, and lifted the man’s top-up, pulling it over his head to reveal his gloriously muscular body. 

“I’d like you to clear the food off the rug, mon cher. Put it on the table just there.” He pointed to the small coffee table nestled between the sofa and chair. “And then lie down on the rug.” He stood up. “I’ll be right back with what I need,” he explained and headed for the kitchen.

***

_ That’s simple enough, I can do that. Then I just need to wait, in the position he told me to, _ Hisoka thought waiting for the door to close behind Hannibal before moving to start clearing the tray.  _ Did I get it wrong just now? Should I have just stripped myself? I need this to go right, should I take off my jeans? _

As soon as he felt himself starting to grow anxious, it was washed away by a sudden feeling of calm. Looking down at his wrist, he spotted  _ Obey  _ glowing faintly as he gathered everything up onto the tray, and placed it on the small table. 

_ It’s fine, he has a bracelet now. He has to be careful about overstepping my boundaries now. I just wish I could read him better, and I want my voice to come back, _ he grumbled internally as he removed his jeans, and placed them with his shirt and shoes by the side of the rug. The subtle heat from the fireplace felt wonderful as it danced over his skin, and he lay down, getting comfortable on the rug.  _ Let’s just see what happens next, _ he told himself.  _ It’s his move now. _

***

Hannibal walked directly to his cupboards and selected his highest quality Olive Oil. Quickly pouring it out into a small decorative milk jug, he took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was doing this to build trust. Hisoka was testing him, and he couldn’t let his temper get the better of him, not now.

Returning to the front room, he was amazed to find the man lying, nearly naked on his rug and had to take a moment to admire the sight.  _ Well that certainly makes up for the cheek, _ he thought, and licked his lips. 

“You look good enough to eat, mon cher,” he said and took his time walking over to his submissive.  _ Maybe you realised your mistake? Is this your way of apologising? _ he wondered. Kneeling beside him, he leant over and placed the jug in front of the fire, to let the oil warm. “Are you comfortable?” he asked, making sure to warm his hands before he touched Hisoka again.

***

_ I’ve heard stranger things I suppose, as long as you’re enjoying the view that’s what matters, right? _

When Hisoka heard the door open, he did his best to stay as relaxed as possible, the Nen from his bracelet alongside the warm fire helped. Hisoka nodded when he heard Hannibal’s question and waited to see what would happen next.  _ You’re not touching me yet, is this part of your insistence on informed consent? I can’t talk right now, so it would be easy to accidentally end up taking advantage. Your bracelet really will punish you if you overstep, won’t it? That’s interesting. _

***

“Good,” Hannibal said, still warming his hands. “I want the oil to warm, mon cher, so I’m going to massage you using my Nen first. Nod if you agree to that.” 

He had to show that he wasn’t going to take what he wanted. Breaking Hisoka’s negative connection to submission was far too important to risk giving in to his short term desires. He intended to keep Hisoka with him for a very long time, and if it meant participating in a few sexually charged massage sessions, then that is what he would do.

***

Not sure how else to respond, Hisoka nodded to confirm his consent.

***

Smiling, Hannibal said, “I’m going to touch you now,” and placed his warmed hands onto Hisoka’s upper back. 

Once again, he pooled his Nen into his palms and pushed it into Hisoka’s muscles, but this time he fully concentrated, allowing his aura to tell him where to focus and how deep he needed to send it. He moved slowly, pushing his Nen carefully into the deeper tissues and, where required, realigning his spine to allow the tension to flow out of him. He was curious as to whether Hisoka would remain entirely silent, or if, as his body relaxed, his mind would as well?

***

As he felt hands against his skin, Hisoka's first instinct was to tense up for a brief moment before forcing himself to relax.  _ He can't take advantage, remember, he has a band now. _ The Nen flowing into him felt strange; it wasn't quite the same as the aura that came from the bracelet. It felt like it had a purpose, and he smiled despite himself.

_ You really are getting attached to me, aren't you? _ he thought and felt his breath hitch when Hannibal worked on a particularly hard knot in his lower back.  _ Fuck, you would be fucking good at this, wouldn't you? No wonder you're so dammed smug. You're not arrogant. You just know you are actually that good, don't you? _

***

Hearing the gasp from Hisoka was far more gratifying than he’d expected, and Hannibal realised that he was smiling despite his earlier annoyance.

The oil was warming nicely by the fire, and he couldn’t fight his urge to keep talking to the man below him, despite his muteness. There was something strangely compelling to the way he responded to his touch. He wanted more. 

“I want to make you feel good, mon cher,” he said as he gradually moved his hands further up his back. “Nod your head if you would like me to continue,” he added, praying silently that he would.

_ You like this, I know you do. Give in, mon cher; relax. Let me show you how good it can be. _

***

Not sure how else he could respond Hisoka nodded vigorously and bit his bottom lip to stifle the keening noise that was threatening to come out. 

***

“Thank you, mon cher,” Hannibal chuckled and paused when he reached Hisoka’s shoulder blade to allow his Nen to soak deeper into the muscle. “I’m very glad that you’re enjoying yourself, now, shall we add to the fun?” Not waiting for a response, he instructed, “Tap your hand three times on the floor, Hisoka.”

***

Confused by the instruction, Hisoka hesitated before reaching out to tap the floor with his left hand so that he could see if the bracelet reacted. He wasn't disappointed when  _ Obey _ lit up faintly, and a sharp stab of pain shot through his arm when he tapped for the third time. He twitched in response. 

_ Fuck, are you going to try and make me cum like this? _

***

When he reached the top of Hisoka’s now far more relaxed shoulders, Hannibal said, “Again, mon cher,” and sank his Nen into the base of his neck. Watching Hisoka’s reactions was mesmerising.

***

_ You actually are, aren't you? _ Hisoka thought as he repeated the tapping and was rewarded with another jolt from his bracelet. Closing his eyes, a barely audible gasp managed to escape his lips.

***

Hannibal allowed his Nen to search out every tense muscle and strained tendon in Hisoka’s neck before beginning his move back down. “Three more taps, Hisoka,” he ordered and was curious to see what would happen this time. Slowly, the silence was breaking. It was delightful.

He eyed the olive oil happily. It was giving off a lovely scent now that it was beginning to warm, and he licked his lips as he imagined what it would feel like to sink his teeth into Hisoka’s skin.  _ No, not yet. Now is not the time. Wait. Patience. You’ll taste him soon enough. He’ll be yours before long. _

***

Hisoka braced himself for the band to trigger once more as he complied with the instruction. As soon as he brought his hand down for the third tap, he held his breath in anticipation of the pain. When it didn't come, he stared at the bracelet before shuddering and arching underneath Hannibal's hands as a wave of soothing warmth flowed over him instead. 

_ What's going on? Why didn't it hurt me? I don't understand? _

***

Moving down to Hisoka’s lower back, Hannibal ordered, “Again,” and left his hands in place, sniffing and delighting in the scent of arousal that was filling the air. It mixed with the oil perfectly.

***

As his mind started to fog over, Hisoka almost missed the order, reacting on instinct as he tapped the rug again.  _ Why am I so relaxed? I feel a little strange, but it'll feel even better when the endorphins kick in. _ He closed his eyes and focused on the scratchy prickling sensation that had started crawling up his arm. 

_ I'm so warm; the rug is really soft. Why does he have such a soft rug? _ he wondered as he pressed his cheek to the material with a small smile.  _ Is he going to keep going until I cum? I think I'm getting there.  _

***

Hisoka was fully pliant under his hands now, and Hannibal reached over to pick up the oil, testing its heat by pouring a small amount onto the back of his hand. He was pleased to find that it was pleasantly warm.

Pouring a small amount onto his hands, he replaced the jug and rubbed them together to coat them thoroughly before settling back down and saying, “I’m going to massage you with the oil now, mon cher. When you feel my hands touch you, you will tap  _ four  _ times.” 

_ Let’s see if you can still pay attention. Your reward will be greater if you can. _

***

Nodding, Hisoka waited for the feeling of Hannibal's hands to return and slowly lifted his hand to tap the floor when they did. On the fourth tap, he arched off the rug and covered his mouth with his hand in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. 

_ Dammit, you're trying to take me apart with pleasure, _ he groaned internally as he felt oil coated fingers continuing to work his muscles and allowed himself to flop back onto the floor.  _ I need to stay focused, but it feels too good. _

***

Hannibal allowed his hands to explore the entirety of Hisoka’s back, adding more oil as needed. He’d delighted when the man had moved underneath him and knew that keeping the instructions coming would be the key to allowing him the high that he needed. 

“Again, mon cher, three times,” watching the way Hisoka bit into his hand.  _ Mon cher, why do you tempt me so? You’re glorious. Let go. Let me see you fall apart. _

***

Hisoka felt like he was teetering on the edge as he tapped the floor again; he was starting to feel the buzz of endorphins and the building tightness in his belly.  _ I'm gonna cum, I can't hold on much longer. _ He bit down harder to muffle back his moan as he made the second tap.  _ Just one more. _ Quickly following it with the third, as he tasted his own blood and shivered in delight.

***

Hannibal felt the increase in Hisoka’s muscle tension as he shook under him and knew he must be close to the edge. He’d worked him enough, that after he came, his body would enter a state of deep relaxation and he was looking forward to seeing what would happen then.

“Turn over, mon cher,” he said. He wanted to see his face as he came. “And pull your boxers down. We can’t have you staining them.”  _ Let me taste you. Let me see you gasping as you cum for me. _

***

_ Turn over? Pull down my boxers? Are you going to suck me off? _ Hisoka blinked in surprise as he moved to position himself on his back and looked up at Hannibal curiously.  _ Is this you giving in to your desire? _ he wondered as he tugged at his underwear and let his hard cock flop against his stomach.

He closed his eyes briefly as another sharp jolt spread through him, and he bucked his hips, tilting his head back and biting his lip. As the pain faded away, he collapsed back onto the rug beneath him and shuddered as his orgasm overtook him. Determined to keep his silence, he covered his mouth again and stared at Hannibal in wonder.

***

Watching Hisoka orgasm in almost complete silence was an experience Hannibal wouldn’t forget in a hurry.

He met the man’s gaze and licked his lips. “Mon cher,” he gasped. “You’re spectacular.” He ran a hand down his arm and smiled adoringly at him. He’d previously promised him he wouldn’t leave him after he’d sent him over the edge and, despite the almost painful tightness in his own pants, he couldn’t imagine ever doing so again.

“There are no words,” he said and dipped his finger into the cum pooling on the man’s chest before sweeping it into his mouth. He let out an audible groan of delight at the taste. “Mon cher,” he moaned. “Tu es exquis*.”

*You’re exquisite 

***

Hisoka blinked before he continued to stare, he wasn’t quite sure he believed what he’d just seen. Shaking his head to try and clear some of the fog, he shuddered with the aftershock of his climax.  _ Why are you looking at me like that? _

***

“May I clean you, Hisoka?” Hannibal asked. The desire to taste more was close to becoming overwhelming. “You can nod your head if you agree,” he added, making sure not to phrase it as an instruction. He couldn’t afford to overload him now.

***

Dumbstruck, Hisoka nodded. He didn’t want to move. If Hannibal was willing to get a cloth to clean him, then he wasn’t going to complain.

***

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hannibal bent forward and licked a strip up Hisoka’s chest. He moaned when the delicious salty taste of his cum burst over his tongue, and he had to force himself to go slow. This was a moment to be savoured. 

Moving so that he had a better angle, he licked him again and grinned. “Mon cher, you are delicious.”

***

_ I’m dreaming, right? There’s no way you’d do that. Did I actually leave the hotel? _

Hisoka let out a breathy moan as Hannibal continued cleaning him with his tongue. Everything felt surreal. 

***

Lapping up the last of the cum from Hisoka’s chest, Hannibal looked down at his cock with longing but decided against taking it into his mouth.

_ Not yet, _ he told himself.  _ I can’t yet. _

Pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, he made quick work of cleaning the rest of Hisoka’s body before pulling his boxers back up. 

Looking down at the man and enjoying the lingering taste of him on his tongue, he asked, “How are you feeling, mon cher?” as he settled back down beside him.

***

As he laid on the rug, Hisoka felt conflicted between his desire for movement and his desire not to ever leave the rug again. When Hannibal sat back down, he waited, half expecting more instructions and rolled onto his side when none came. He tried to figure out how to say that he was OK when his words still froze in his throat, and he frowned, pawing at the rug between them. The softness of its surface felt delightful as it brushed against his skin, and he nuzzled his cheek against it with a quiet purr of contentment. 

***

Hannibal laughed quietly in delight as he watched Hisoka’s silent display and grinned down at him. “Well,” he said as he wondered if the purring sound was really coming from the man or if it were some sort of Nen effect. “I’m going to assume that you’re happy and that I know what I will be buying you for Christmas, at the very least.” 

***

Hisoka paused to nod before he resumed his lazy exploration of the rug. He was still coming down from his climax, and if Hannibal wasn’t in a rush to get up, then neither was he.

***

Hannibal chuckled to himself as Hisoka stretched and he decided to see what would happen if he stroked his hand down his side. Unsurprisingly, the purring increased, and he tried to work out how the man was making the sound.  _ It has to be some form of Nen, maybe a subtle glamour? _ He activated his Gyo but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  _ Interesting _ .

Looking down at Hisoka and smiling again, he said, “So wonderful, mon cher,” and experimentally gave his cheek a gentle stroke, “Si belle*.”

*So beautiful.

***

Pausing, Hisoka blinked before leaning into the hand, touching his cheek, and continuing to languorously stretch over the rug. The light from the fire behind him cast Hannibal in an almost angelic light, he was smiling down at him, and he did his best to smile back.

***

Hisoka was like a drug; he now understood why his Illu-chan had held him the way they had at the party; he wanted more contact, and once he’d settled into a comfortable sitting position, he pulled his hand slowly towards his lap, hoping that Hisoka would follow.

***

Feeling confused by the sudden loss of contact, Hisoka stared at Dr. Lecter for a moment and growled quietly. His fog ridden mind couldn’t understand why he’d stopped stroking him, only that he wanted more. Hoping to get the other man to continue petting him, he edged closer to the slowly moving hand. 

***

“Oh, mon cher, you’ll be the death of me,” Hannibal crooned as Hisoka curled into his hand once again. “You’re perfect.” Rewarding the man he ran his thumb along his jawline and grinned down at him. If he moved once more, he’d have his head resting in his lap. “Come to me, mon cher,” he said gently, guiding the man with his hand. “You can lie in my lap.”

***

Pleased with himself for getting the stroking to resume, Hisoka purred again briefly. When he felt the hand leading him again, he looked up at Hannibal quizzically, before following and laying his head on the man’s lap, curling his body around him. 

***

The purring was driving Hannibal slowly and blissfully insane. It was too good. Now that Hisoka was lying on top of him, he could feel the soft vibrations coming from his throat, and he realised that the man really was  _ purring _ . “Oh, Monsieur,” he groaned. The scent coming from his skin was maddening.  _ What are you? _ “You’re perfection. What am I to do with you?”

***

Curious about Hannibal’s question, Hisoka rolled over to look up at him. From this position, the flicker of the flames highlighted his jawline, and he thought about kissing along it and down his neck before biting him. Smirking to himself, he nuzzled Hannibal’s hand again, before giving it a playful lick. 

Waiting a moment for Hannibal to react, Hisoka reached up and pushed him back onto the rug. Quickly draping himself over his stomach, and nuzzling into his shirt, purring with satisfaction. 

***

Hannibal was mildly surprised when Hisoka licked him, but when he sprang at him, pushing him back onto the rug and began to rub himself into his stomach, he couldn’t hold back his startled laugh. He’d moved with him, allowing his submissive to enjoy himself and did his best to ignore the painfully tight tent in his trousers.

“I’m going to assume that you’re enjoying yourself, mon cher?” he chuckled, not expecting an answer and bracing himself on his elbow as Hisoka nuzzled at his shirt, losing half his makeup in the process. Hannibal didn’t even care. The man looked so happy.  _ I’m never letting you go. Don’t ever stop smiling. _

***

Hisoka's only response to the question was a cheerful hum, shifting his weight to cuddle Hannibal as they both laid on the rug. The hand had stopped exploring him, and he pouted a little, trying to work out how to get it back. Experimentally he ran his own hand up Hannibal’s side as he’d done to him earlier, and waited to see how he’d respond.

***

“Oh, mon cher,” Hannibal moaned. “Tu seras réellement ma mort*.” He moved with the touch and instinctively reached out to feel Hisoka’s now buttery soft skin. The oil had been absorbed, and it was all Hannibal could do to stop himself from rolling them over, and pinning his submissive beneath him. He longed to sink his teeth into his flesh, to bury his straining cock inside his ass and to hear him cry out his name.

But the silent smile, and kitten-like pats of the man’s hands over his body, reminded him that now was not the time. Hisoka had regressed to a far more innocent time in his life, and Hannibal couldn’t bring himself to shatter the man’s quiet contentment.

Stroking his arm, Hannibal pushed his own desire to the side and focussed on Hisoka. “I can unbutton my top if you’d like, mon cher?” he suggested, knowing the comfort that skin contact brought. “Or you can if you’d prefer. We can stay here as long as you like.”

*You will actually be my death.

***

_ Unbutton? _ Hisoka wondered.  _ I'm allowed to unbutton your shirt? _

He paused his exploratory touching as he tried to decide what he wanted to do. Hannibal hadn't left him; he'd kept his promise.  _ Stay, like this. Warm here, it's nice. _ Testing the waters, he hesitantly reached up to undo the topmost button, chuckling to himself when Hannibal let him. 

Feeling bolder, he moved to position his mouth over the next button and expertly undid it with his teeth and tongue working in tandem. He flashed a proud grin before quickly moving his way down Hannibal's chest and stomach. Curling back up when he’d finished, and draping himself over Hannibal. He purred softly at the feel of his skin and lay there contentedly until his curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to chance stroking the man's leg.

***

“Mon cher,” Hannibal gasped. “Be careful.”

He stroked his hand down Hisoka’s back, not wanting to discourage his exploration, but making sure he’d have control, should Hisoka try to take things too far. When he’d begun to unbutton his top with his  _ mouth _ , Hannibal had almost snapped and rolled them over to pin Hisoka to the rug, but the happy purring coming from deep within the man had stopped him. He couldn’t reinforce his old experiences. He had to be strong for him. He couldn’t give in; no matter how much he wanted to.

***

Frowning at the warning, Hisoka growled in reply. Curious to see what would happen if he pushed his luck a little, he switched his attention to Hannibal's bare chest - carding his fingers through the hair there before briefly stroking his thumb over his nipple. 

_ Do you want me to stop? You sound like you're enjoying this, why tell me to be careful? _

***

Hannibal moaned and momentarily allowed his head to rock back at the feel of Hisoka’s hands moving across his chest. “I can’t let you return the favour, mon cher,” he said sadly. “But you can touch my chest. We can stay here as long as you like.”

***

_ Why not? You want me, why aren't you taking me? _ Hisoka wondered as he continued playing with Hannibal's chest hair. He'd been surprised by the quiet moaning and wanted to see if he could get more noises out of him.  _ How do I show you that you can have me? That's why I came here; I wanted to get fucked by you. _

Continuing to push the boundaries, he lowered his head and licked Hannibal's nipple. 

***

“Hisoka, mon cher,” Hannibal groaned. He was driving him crazy. He was grateful for the band around his wrist: It reminded him that he couldn’t follow through with the dark urges that were surfacing within him. 

“Just your hands, we can’t...no more than this,” he gasped. “I can’t.”

***

_ You can't? The band is stopping you? _

Hisoka pouted before settling back down beside Hannibal and resting his head on his chest. Not wanting to stop, he continued lazily running his hand over Hannibal's skin. When no further admonishments came, he started to purr again. 

***

Hannibal let out a sigh of relief and lay back, allowing Hisoka to explore him. This was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and he closed his eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening to him.

“C'est tellement bon*,” he moaned, risking that Hisoka wouldn't understand French. Remembering how the man reacted to verbal praise, HE let his hand stroke over his bare shoulder as he spoke, hoping the meaning would be understood, even if the sound was foreign. 

*That feels so good

***

Hannibal's words sounded strange, but Hisoka ignored them in favour of the hand stroking his shoulder. The gentle touching felt good and, with a quiet mewling sound, he let himself melt a little more against Hannibal's body, increasing his purring. 

_ Like this, want to stay just like this. _

***

“Yes, mon cher,” Hannibal sighed as he relaxed. “Yes, like this.”

His pants were beyond painfully tight, but he found that he could resist the pull now that Hisoka had settled. He wanted nothing more than to keep him in his arms. “Tout à l'heure, mon cher. Tout à l'heure*,” he said and started to stroke circles into the man’s back.

*All in good time, my dear. All in good time.

***

Enjoying the moment, Hisoka sighed and nuzzled Hannibal's chest; he couldn't quite recall the last time he'd been so content to just be still. 

_ But I came here to do something, didn't I? _ he thought as he yawned. The fire's warmth, combined with the gentle stroking, was lulling him to sleep.  _ It can wait, _ he decided.  _ Not moving, too comfortable. _

***

“Let’s stay here,” Hannibal said, feeling Hisoka relax. “This is enough.” He closed his eyes, repeating the words in his own head. “This is what I wanted you to feel. Sleep, mon cher. Relax. I have you; you’re safe with me.”

***

Hisoka yawned again.  _ Safe? _ he thought as he closed his eyes and squeezed Hannibal gently, shifting his weight to see if he could get even more comfortable on the rug.  _ Sleep, then I'll remember. Came here to do something, but it can wait. _

***

##  30 mins later 

##  ***

Opening his eyes, Hisoka blinked groggily as he tried to figure out where he was.  _ When did I go to sleep? I was at Dr. Lecter’s house, wasn’t I? _

Rolling onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling and froze when he caught the sight of Hannibal out of the corner of his eye.  _ I’m half-naked? _

Shaking his head, he sat up and tried to remember what he’d been doing.  _ Massage, he mentioned wanting to help me relax. I guess he must have managed it. Everything’s kinda blurry. Hope I didn’t do anything to ruin the plan.  _

Sighing softly, he stretched, waiting for his memories to return, and turned to look at Dr. Lecter, who was lying on the rug beside him. It felt as if he’d only recently stopped stroking his back. 

“Sorry, for falling asleep on you...hope I didn’t snore,” he said, feeling a little unsure of himself as the memory of going mute flashed through his head.

***

“You are a surprisingly snore-free sleeper, mon cher,” Hannibal assured him. “I was happy to see the smile on your face. You rolled off me about ten minutes ago. You said something about a plan that Illu-chan had been talking to you about, but didn’t elaborate.” He tilted his head curiously  _ Why were you dreaming about plans? _ “You didn’t seem upset. Did your plan work out?”

***

_ I was talking in my sleep? Illu-chan never mentioned me doing that before. _

"I'm not sure. I don't remember. To be honest, my head is a little fuzzy; nobody has ever commented on me talking in my sleep before. I can only assume I was dreaming," Hisoka replied thoughtfully before looking away shyly. "I tend to dream about Illu-chan a lot when we're apart. Elijah is genuinely convinced his father would have me killed. Sometimes I wish he'd just run away with me and forget about them. They care, I'm sure, but they just have such a weird way of showing it. Lulu would say yes in a heartbeat; she loves adventure. It probably sounds childish, two adults running away together."  _ Although it’s been a while since I had that dream, why did it come back now? _ “I’ve never told anyone else about that, I know it’s not a session, but I trust you’ll keep my confidence, right?” 

***

“Of course, mon cher,” Hannibal said, reaching forward and brushing hair from Hisoka’s eyes. “You seemed shocked to see me. I am sorry that I am not your Illu-chan, but,” he held out his wrist and smiled. “I will always protect you. You are in my care, and that brings with it certain responsibilities. I will keep your secrets. What you say now is confidential, just as what happened before your nap was too. Have no fear.”

***

"I didn't expect to have fallen asleep in my underwear in front of the fire, so yes. I was a little surprised," Hisoka chuckled. "I'm not sure why I started acting like that, but you didn't seem to mind. If my mind isn't playing more tricks on me, that is?" 

***

“I didn’t mind at all, mon cher,” Hannibal said happily. “As I said, it was wonderful to see you so content. I’m glad you experienced that kind of peace. Now you know what to aim for when those kinds of urges arise within you again. So no, Hisoka, your mind wasn’t playing tricks on you.” He chuckled. “I hope that we both gained insight from what happened.” 

***

"Yes, I think we did," Hisoka agreed playfully looking at Hannibal's bare chest. "I definitely got to learn about some things."

***

Hannibal grinned and couldn’t resist teasing back. “I can take it off if you like?” he said, chuckling. “You were quite determined before the lethargy took hold. You have a gift for making yourself understood, no matter the situation. Unbuttoning it with your mouth was an impressive trick.”

***

"I can undo trousers too," Hisoka added with a smirk. "Although, I doubt you'd have allowed me to, not today anyway."

***

Still chuckling quietly, Hannibal shook his head. “No,” he said. “I wouldn’t have. The top was enough for now.” He remembered the feeling of Hisoka’s teeth grazing against his skin and swallowed. “But I appreciate the offer.”

***

"I think I understand," Hisoka replied as he stretched out on the rug, propping himself up on one arm. "You were talking to me, but it didn't sound like words. Even though I knew they had to be. Were you talking in another language? Like you always call me 'mon cher'?"

***

Hannibal smiled and allowed his shirt to slide off his shoulder as he propped himself up on his side. “I have a bad habit of speaking French when situations become intimate, and I had also noticed how you reacted to verbal compliments, mon cher. I was saying how good your touches felt, please forgive me if I confused you,” he said, hoping that the answer would satisfy Hisoka.

Looking him up and down, he decided a distraction was needed. Apart from anything else, he couldn’t afford to become that aroused again. “I think you could do with a shower.”

***

"That might help me clear the cobwebs," Hisoka agreed.  _ No doubt you're not going to join me though. _ "Were you thinking of getting one yourself? I appear to have covered you in my makeup."

He grinned cheekily letting his gaze rake over Hannibal's body, stopping at his crotch before looking back up into his eyes. "I could offer to clean you up, but you seemed rather insistent that I couldn't return the favour. Red tape, and everything," he said with disappointment. "Another time." 

***

“All things have their time and place,” Hannibal agreed and allowed his face to mirror Hisoka’s sad tone. “I’m yet to meet someone who is a fan of red tape, mon cher, but, we all have our boundaries that we must enforce.” 

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet and looked down before offering Hisoka his hand. “I have an ensuite that I can use. I’ll happily show you to the main bathroom if you would like.”

***

"That sounds good," Hisoka conceded as he allowed Hannibal to help him to his feet.  _ I like to dry off in just a towel after, should I warn you? Or spring that on you? Would it be considered rude not to mention it? _ "I'm curious to see what your bathroom looks like, after seeing the downstairs. You have an interesting taste in decor." 

***

Smirking, Hannibal set off for the door to the hallway. “Well, I hope that I don’t disappoint you. You will have to let me know what you think once you’ve tested the facilities,” he teased. “Hopefully I’ll get that five-star rating I’ve always dreamed of.” 

***

"Maybe, but I warn you I had an exceptionally lovely suite at the Arena. So you've got stiff competition," Hisoka replied, playing along and chuckling to himself.

***

“Well, I expect a thorough review then,” Hannibal joked, leading Hisoka up the stairs. When they reached the top, he paused dramatically and gestured towards the white double-doors. “Enjoy.”

***

##  30 Minutes Later

***

Hannibal was sitting in the kitchen when Hisoka returned. He’d had a quick shower and had changed into a more relaxed grey top and dark trousers, anticipating another attempt from Hisoka to get him to sleep with him. He wasn’t disappointed.

Looking up from his honey tea, he was faced with the sight of Hisoka, dressed in nothing more than a towel and a smile. Hiding the stab of sudden gut-wrenching desire he felt, he had to admit, at least to himself, that he didn’t think he’d ever get bored of looking at the man’s body.

“How was it?” he asked, willing his growing erection to subside. “I hope I didn’t lose points for my lack of sacrificial victims hanging from the walls.”

***

"As wonderful as that image is, perhaps a wetroom with a suitably coloured floor to hide the blood would be better for that kind of thing? Or are you thinking more of an Elizabeth Bathory style bathing experience?" Hisoka asked with an arched brow as he made his way over to one of the barstools. "Don't worry, the shower was wonderful. I'm feeling much better, and it's interesting to see you in something other than a button-up shirt."  _ Are you worried that I've not given up my attempt to seduce you? _ "I was starting to wonder if you owned any casual clothes."

***

“Perhaps you’re right, I’ll have to think about getting one installed,” Hannibal joked, flashing Hisoka a warm smile. “But I am interested to hear what you have against my suits, mon cher. Perhaps you can explain over a warm drink?” He gestured to the teapot. “I find this particular blend helps to relieve any lingering tensions that I have left before I retire for the night. If you aren’t a fan of herbal, then I have some decaffeinated stored away for when Pariston comes to call.”

***

_ It's the fact that you're in them, they rather get in the way of you fucking me, _ Hisoka grumbled to himself. 

"Don't get me wrong, you do pull them off very well, it's just, where I'm from, people tend to not trust the men in suits. And Herbal tea would be fine. Nanna used to let me have it as a special treat. Although, she made her own blend, and I don't know what was in it," Hisoka replied wistfully. "I think you and her would have had interesting conversations; not necessarily about me. Just, generally." 

***

“She sounds like a lovely woman,” Hannibal said, picking up the teapot and pouring Hisoka a cup. “I am glad that you both had each other. People like that are a gift that we treasure forever.” When he saw the nostalgic look on Hisoka’s face, he smiled and changed the subject. “This particular blend is from Jappon; I sweeten it with local honey.” He pushed the bowl forward. “Feel free to add as much as you like.”

***

"She was," Hisoka agreed, plastering on a smile as he switched his focus to the obvious distraction on offer. "Jappon is a wonderful place; maybe when everything blows over, I'll go back for a visit. I do love the hot springs, have you been to any yourself?"

***

“This particular blend is from the Kagoshima region,” Hannibal said. “My Lady Murasaki was from the Hiroshima prefecture. I went there in my early thirties and am happy to say that I agree with your summary. It is indeed a place full of wonders.”

He eyed Hisoka’s clear lack of clothing and smirked. “I take it you’re staying the night, mon cher?” he asked, inwardly kicking himself when he felt his stomach tighten with anticipation.

***

"Would you like a review of your guest room as well as the bathroom?" Hisoka asked playfully. "I realised when I got out of the shower that I'd left my clothes by the rug. So I figured a towel would cover the essentials, although I would appreciate the chance to process things away from Illu-chan. You did say earlier that you ensured there was a provision for such things, when you're patients are Hunters." 

_ We both know where you’d prefer me to sleep, and it’s in your bed. How do I get you to allow that, I wonder? You insist on denying yourself, and I don’t understand why. _

***

“Of course, mon cher,” Hannibal said easily. “I keep a selection of nightclothes in the draws, and there is an en-suite, should you find that you need the bathroom in the night. You are not the first to have stayed in that room, but I assure you all the garments are fresh. I am afraid that the complimentary mint will have to wait until tomorrow.” He winked. “If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask. For tonight, at least, this house is your home.”

***

"Maybe I could put on something a little sexy to sleep in," Hisoka joked. "I do quite like negligee. I find I look rather fetching in pastel colours." 

***

Hannibal stilled as the image of Hisoka in lace underwear crossed his mind.  _ Well, at least that’s solved the tenting problem, _ he thought. 

“I am afraid that I am all out of female underwear. My apologies,” he said with a bow of his head. “I have not had the occasion to entertain female guests in quite a while.”

***

“It’s fine. I prefer to sleep naked if I’m being honest. Although I’m not averse to dressing up for a lover if they like that sort of thing. If you would prefer I didn’t then I’ll happily wear some pyjama bottoms,” Hisoka replied cheerfully before adding some honey to his tea. “I am curious about something though, if I may change the subject?”

***

“I’m sure my sheets would be fine if you slept within them however you liked,” Hannibal said breezily before sipping at his drink and nodding at Hisoka. “What is it that you would like to know?”

***

“Your bracelet,” Hisoka said gesturing towards the band on Hannibal’s wrist. “Have you ever done that for a patient before? I didn’t realise that you could bind yourself, but I would imagine that it could come in handy, depending upon the clauses you gave yourself.”

***

Hannibal listened to Hisoka’s question and did his best not to react.  _ I was wondering when you’d bring that up, he thought. So, we’re still avoiding the real issues of Illu-chan and  _ ** _feelings_ ** _ . _

“I have used it this way on a number of occasions, yes, but only ever once for a patient, other than yourself,” he said evenly. He thought, for a moment, that he could smell Will’s aftershave on the air. Focusing on his breathing, he remained calm and waited to see what Hisoka would ask next.

***

_ So I'm not the first? Interesting, I wonder if you've ever used it in the field to add to a disguise? Just how much can your bracelets affect? _

"I didn't expect it would be something you'd have done that often," Hisoka hummed. "Although I think it's a deceptively simple ability, and rather elegant in its design. You can I'm, guessing here, use any three words? Does it have to be in the wearer's language or just a language that you can understand?" 

***

“I am glad that you approve,” Hannibal said, allowing Hisoka a pleased smile. “They serve their purpose well, yes.” He recalled the look on Will’s face when he’d realised what Hannibal had done and grinned before returning his focus to Hisoka. “And both the language and the words are customisable, yes. As long as both myself and the recipient can understand them, they will do their job.”

He drank his tea as he waited for his next question. He could see them behind his eyes, but he was curious to know what he would ask.

***

"So in theory, if a magical beast could understand the language you speak, you could put a band on them?" Hisoka asked with growing curiosity. "For example, a Kiriko? They can understand our languages, so in theory, you could use it on them?"

***

“In theory, yes, although I have never had cause to do it,” Hannibal said, wondering why Hisoka had asked the question.  _ What are you trying to tell me? Are you not human? No...you don’t fit the criteria for an Iccantado...Your guards are hardly falling at your feet. And you didn’t turn Margot’s head once, nor Pariston. Iccantado’s are supposed to draw you in regardless of your preferences. You can’t be... _

“I have found that talking to them with the respect that they deserve has always achieved the desired result,” he concluded and tilted his head. “Why did you ask?”

***

"Because I'd have tested it out," Hisoka replied simply. "I can be a bit of a scientist when the fancy strikes me, and I'm extremely interested in the limitations of Nen. As for talking to the Kiriko, well, they won't talk to me. If anything, they'll actively avoid interaction with me unless they are unable to do so. I honestly don't know why." 

***

“And how many of them have you killed,” Hannibal said, raising his brow knowingly to try to cover his shock.  _ Calm down, it’s likely his reputation. Don’t jump to conclusions. _

***

"None, they don't hold my interest. Except to find out why they don't like me," Hisoka replied before taking a drink of his tea. "I've always put it down to my infamy, but when they can shapeshift; it's hard to know how many I've been around. I'm pretty sure if you killed one who was under glamour as a human they'd revert and I've always been under the impression they'd hunt you down for vengeance? Or am I mistaken?" 

Sighing, he looked down into the cup in his hands. "Part of me, a small part mind, thinks it's because they were right about me. Of course, I have no evidence for that, to my knowledge, I'm human and seem to have some rare recessive genes. It's not unheard of." 

***

Hannibal stilled as the word  _ Care  _ lit up on his wrist and a painful prickling sensation began to creep up his arm.  _ You’ve never killed one, and they still won’t talk to you? _ he thought, putting his cup down and reaching for Hisoka’s arm. 

Squeezing it reassuringly, he said, “I am sure that you are human, mon cher, but have you ever had your genetics tested? I’m sure we could arrange it if it were a genuine concern of yours.” _ And I’ll have my answer. Say yes, Hisoka, say yes. _

***

"Thank you, but no. People can think what they like, and so can the Kiriko. I still made it to the Exam without their help," Hisoka sniffed. "And I passed, even if that Gourmet woman nearly forced me to have to make a third attempt. Thankfully Netero intervened on everyone's behalf." 

He looked down at Hannibal's hand and put his own on top. "If I'm sure I'm human, and you're sure I'm human, then why should I worry? It's a hang-up from my past, and until the legal status of my humanity becomes important in regards to my incarceration or execution, I see no need to be tested. You've given me the impression that I'm responding well to therapy and have no need to fear the gallows, with you in my corner, I mean." 

***

_ I wonder if the hospital still has any blood samples left over? _ Hannibal thought but smiled warmly at his submissive. “Unless something drastic happens, I would suggest that you concentrate on yourself and let me take care of the politics. I do not believe that you are anything other than human, and, quite frankly, it would not matter to me either way. Your treatment would remain the same.”

***

Hisoka looked at Hannibal pointedly for a moment before smiling and rubbing his thumb over the man's hand. "Well, it's more your area of expertise than mine," he said softly before leaning forward slightly. "I think the Association chose wisely to send me to you; I can only imagine the fun I'd have had with Dr. Chilton before he became ultimately boring. You, on the other hand. You're much more interesting; there's something about you that makes me want to dig deeper. You keep much of yourself hidden, don't you?" 

***

“I am an open book, mon cher,” Hannibal said honestly.  _ All you need to do is know how to translate it. No one has managed yet, will you? _ “I assure you, there is nothing mysterious about me. But I am flattered; I feel the same about you. Although, as you correctly pointed out, it is my job. I just happen to be one of the fortunate few who love what they do.”

He refilled his teacup and added, “I am not so sure that Dr Chilton would have appreciated you turning up in his kitchen dressed only in a towel. He lacks the capacity to appreciate what is right in front of him. He lives in the future; it’s a kind of escapism, but one that I have no doubt you could have capitalised on.”

***

"I can think of several people who would, and well, I got the impression you liked looking at my body. So I didn't feel the need to cover up," Hisoka countered. "Surely it's better for a therapist to live in the present? That way, you can more easily guide those stuck in the past as well as those avoiding the now by living in the future?" he chuckled. 

_ Why haven't you killed him? You don't like him; you wouldn't have let me toy with him at your party if you did. _

"So I take it that you appreciate the view?" he asked playfully as he repositioned himself to give Hannibal a clearer view of his chest and abs.

***

Hannibal allowed his eyes to drink in the view, allowing Hisoka his performance.  _ That’s it, mon cher, show off for me. Let yourself enjoy how good it feels when I approve of you. _

“I do, yes,” he said and swallowed as a wave of pleasure swept into him from his bracelet. “I have always believed that if we are to expect honesty from others, then we should demonstrate it in our own lives. Alas, the same rule applies to boundaries.”

***

"I'm not used to being allowed to set them myself," Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps that's why I take such delight in ignoring them and pushing against them? Illu-chan can be the same, although I think Lulu is more likely to push her luck than Elijah." 

Sighing, he picked up his cup and finished the now cold drink. "I don't want to be alone again, but I can't stop them from leaving if they have to go," he added feeling despondent. 

***

“The only person we can control, is ourselves,” Hannibal said softly. “What Illu-chan does is, ultimately, up to them. But, equally, you have the power to choose your own future as well. The past is behind us, and the future has not happened yet. Why don’t you join me in the present, mon cher?” He took in the fatigue behind the man’s eyes. “You look tired. I do not wish to order you to bed, and I am more than happy to stay here with you for as long as you wish me to, but, perhaps a night’s sleep would help?”

***

"Why not order me to your bed?" Hisoka teased. "I could curl up on you again; you seemed to like that earlier." 

_ I'm sure you're going to refuse me, but I have to try.  _

_ *** _

Hannibal raised his brow. “Do you want me to?” he challenged.  _ Two can play at this game, mon cher. You’ll break before I will, I can guarantee you that. _

***

Hisoka opened his mouth to make a witty remark about preferring an invitation but closed it silently.  _ I need to be careful, antagonising you now would undo all my hard work. Plus, I really don't want to be alone right now and you like honesty, don't you? _

Fiddling with the empty cup, he sighed softly. 

"I don't want to be alone," he confessed quietly. "You said you'd stay with me, here, but we both need to rest. I'll be quiet, just please, don't leave me alone?" 

***

_ You do have a way with words when you want to, don’t you, mon cher? _ Hannibal thought.

Holding up his wrist, he said, “I will stay for as long as you need me, mon cher.” 

_ That’s going to fulfil all three clauses. What will you do when you see how powerful my binding is? Will you take advantage? Have you been masking your desire to harm me by emphasising your attraction? _

***

"You mean I can stay with you?" Hisoka asked in surprise.

***

“Of course. I allowed you to sleep on me in the living room,” Hannibal said. “I’m sure that I can cope with having you beside me in a bed. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but you aren’t a monster to me.” He chuckled and patted Hisoka’s shoulder. “Follow me, mon cher,” he said quietly. “You will stay with me for the night. I won’t leave you alone.”

Standing slowly, he placed his cup on the side and walked quietly towards the door, turning and waiting for Hisoka to follow.  _ Let the games begin, _ he thought, and braced himself for what was to come.

***

Character played by Muffinamdness in this chapter was:  
  
Hannibal, Illumi

Character played by themadnovelist in this chapter was:  
  
Hisoka

Stay safe out there everyone <3 Look after those around you and we'll keep on writing.


	26. The High Priest(ess) Cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the night progresses into the next day, Hisoka starts to unravel Hannibal's mystery, and he finds himself wondering about the future.

We hope that you are all keeping well <3

Before we start, I'd like to say that this chapter does contain content warnings for:  
  
Discussion of child abuse, torture, rape, murder, minor character death and blood-play.

This scene starts from where the last left off. Stay safe out there, folks.

***

_ Why would I be disappointed by that? _ Hisoka wondered as he registered that his gambit had paid off. _ I hope I'm not going to have to be so vulnerable every time I want to get closer. For now, I'm just going to be happy to have someone beside me. _

Wordlessly, he got up from his stool and followed Hannibal, ensuring his towel hadn't come loose while he was sitting down and felt his heart skip a beat as they approached the stairs. 

***

Hannibal led Hisoka up the stairs and towards his bedroom. The man had gone silent again, and that wasn’t something that he particularly wanted to happen right now. 

As tempted as he was to assure him that he wouldn’t take advantage, he knew that Hisoka wouldn’t appreciate the concern, so instead, whilst he walked, he said, “You seemed surprised that I agreed, mon cher, why was that?”

***

"I thought you'd have said no, because of the infamous red tape. I'm still your patient," Hisoka mumbled. _ Even if you do want to fuck me senseless, we both know that's true. _

***

Hannibal paused as he opened his bedroom door, and, looking at Hisoka, he said soothingly, “Yes, you are still my patient, but I am bound to protect, cherish and care for you. If my company is required, then that is what you shall receive.”

***

"I know, and I understand first hand what your Nen can do. I’m still going to need a little time to adjust, though," Hisoka replied mildly. "I'll adapt, you know I will." 

_ How long that takes, well that's anyone's guess. Why did I feel content enough to sleep on you? Am I going to end up falling asleep on you again? _

***

“Time, we will always have, mon cher, please, come in,” Hannibal said gently and opened his bedroom door to allow Hisoka to pass by him. _ I won’t force you. You’re free to turn back. This is the fastest way for you to see that I’m not like him. _

***

Nodding, Hisoka hesitated for a brief moment before he crossed the threshold and looked around. _ So, this is your bedroom. I'm actually going to spend the night in your bed? _

Taking in his new surroundings, he noticed another door. Guessing it was the ensuite, he turned his focus onto the bed. One of the side tables appeared rather empty, compared to the other. _ That must be his side of the bed; it's more normal than I expected. Considering the way the downstairs is full of macabre trinkets, I'd expected it to be more gloomy. He clearly has a thing for darker colours, but I like it; it feels like him. _

"The bed looks comfortable," he said eventually to break the silence as he eyed the dark blue bedspread. 

***

“Thank you, mon cher,” Hannibal said. “I apologise if the room is slightly warmer than you’re used to. After growing up in Meteor City, I have come to dislike sleeping in the cold.”

He gestured over to a chest of draws. “My pyjamas are kept in the bottom drawer; you may wear them if you wish. Or, of course, you are free to take some from the guest room if you would prefer. I wouldn’t want you to feel as if you had to stay in just a bath towel all night, but if that is what you would prefer, then,” he turned to the right side of the bed. “It’s all yours.”

***

_ If I leave now; I don't know if I'd come back in. I'd feel so awkward, why do I feel like a nervous teenager around you? _

"Thank you," Hisoka mumbled as he moved towards the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of navy blue pyjama bottoms with a small smile. _ I'm almost disappointed that these are plain. _ Standing with his back to Hannibal, he decided to drop the towel; it wasn't as if the man hadn't seen his ass before. "I don't mind the cold, but it's nice to sleep in the warm," he said conversationally as he pulled on the pants and picked up the damp towel. "Should I put this somewhere?" 

***

“If you like. My en-suite is through that door; there is a washing basket in there. Or you can leave it on the chair for the night,” Hannibal said calmly as he took off his shirt, deliberately paying no mind to the nervous tone that had crept into Hisoka’s voice.

***

_ En suite is good; I can do that. Hopefully, I’ll calm down while I'm in there. _

"I'll be a moment then, if you'll excuse me," Hisoka replied before taking the towel into the bathroom and after a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, he emerged a few moments later feeling a lot more relaxed and with a grin firmly in place. 

***

Hannibal had stripped down to his black boxer briefs whilst Hisoka was changing, and when he came out of the bathroom wearing Hannibal’s own plain navy blue pyjama bottoms and a grin, he couldn’t help the small smile of appreciation that crossed his lips.

“I may have to concede those to you, mon cher. They look far better on you than they ever did on me,” he said happily, walking over to make his way into the bathroom.

“Please,” he added. “Make yourself at home. If you need to let Illu-chan know where you are, feel free to call them whilst I’m in the bathroom.”

***

Hisoka looked pensive for a few moments. _ I could tell him, but Illu-chan is expecting me to stay out tonight...it'll just confuse him. Besides, that means going back downstairs. I never moved my clothes from the rug. Plus, my boxers are in the bathroom. Maybe I’ll leave them as a memento for Hannibal? _

"I'd rather not if that's okay with you?" Hisoka eventually replied. 

***

“Of course,” Hannibal said. “I understand. I’ll only be a few minutes. Feel free to have a look around.”

As he turned away from Hisoka and walked into the bathroom, he allowed his face to split into the triumphant grin he’d been denying the whole night. His wrist was already a source of pleasant contentment. Hisoka was safe, and as he picked up his toothbrush, he saw that _ Cherish _ was beginning to glow too. _ Nearly there, _ he thought, breathing deeply to ride out the high. _ What are you going to do, Hisoka? How are you going to react? Will you strike whilst I’m vulnerable? _ The fact that the waves of pleasure were more potent than usual was mildly unnerving, but he’d handled far worse before. 

He began to brush his teeth. If he were going to die tonight, then he’d at least make sure that he was a presentable corpse.

***

Taking a few moments to take a closer look at the room, Hisoka quickly found himself gravitating towards the bed. _ It looks so inviting; I'm sure he won't mind if I get in and get comfortable? I mean he doesn't like the cold so I should make sure I'm nice and warm. Then maybe I can entice him to do more than cuddle? _

Grinning to himself, he quickly climbed under the covers. Sighing with contentment as he quickly settled in the large bed. 

***

When Hannibal emerged from the bathroom, he was feeling more than a little light-headed and seeing Hisoka already in his bed did nothing to help the situation. _ Yes, _ he thought as he moved to his side of the bed. _ This is where you belong. _

He smiled as he climbed into bed, and the thick down blanket felt glorious against his hypersensitive skin. He let out a small sigh of contentment before turning his head to face Hisoka.

“I know that you don’t need to hear this,” he said gently. “But I do need to say it. Nothing will happen to you in this room that you do not wish to happen. You are safe here. Always.” 

He knew what would happen when Hisoka finally calmed, but he wasn’t foolish enough to fight the inevitable. He brought his arm from under the cover and let it lie between them. Closing his eyes, he smiled as another surge of pleasure filled him. Hisoka was happy.

***

Rolling onto his side, Hisoka scooted a little closer and ran his fingers over Hannibal's arm gently. "This bed is really comfortable," he said softly. _ You weren't kidding about not liking the cold, were you? _ "And warm, it's nicer than the beds at the hotel. Not that I'm complaining; it's better than a cot in a cage at the hospital. But I might never want to leave; how do you ever get out of this bed?" 

***

Hannibal felt the soft, extremely pleasurable sensation of feather-light fingers stroking up his arm, and along his chest, and had to take a breath to calm himself. Opening his eyes, he realised that it wasn’t Hisoka, as his arm was now resting on his bicep.

He’d been asked a question. Blinking twice, he pieced together what he’d just heard and said, “I wouldn’t complain if you didn’t, but, generally speaking, I find that life has a,” he sucked in a breath. “A way of getting us to where we need to be.”

The feedback was growing stronger. “Mon cher,” he gasped. “The band. All three...I have fulfilled the clauses. Please, do not panic. It will pass.” He tightened his grip in the sheet as the full force of the feedback hit him. “Oh, mon Dieu!” he moaned. “I will be fine.” He wasn’t sure who he was reassuring, but whatever happened, he knew, was now in Hisoka’s hands.

***

_ All three? I've only ever had two, what’s it going to do to you? _

"Do you need me to do anything?" Hisoka asked curiously, not sure if his words would reach through the fog. _ Don't ask me to go _. "I'm feeling pretty content, so I’m guessing it's a good trigger. I'll just stay here unless you tell me otherwise." 

_ I want to see what happens to you, is this what I could expect to happen if I managed to fulfil all three of the conditions you gave me? _

***

“I am OK, Hisoka,” Hannibal moaned as another wave of bone-deep satisfaction soaked through him. “The feedback, is...intense, that’s all.” Doing his best to calm his breathing, he added. “You have nothing to worry about. Don’t...do anything. I’m,” he arched when he felt a hand moving up his thigh. “Fine.”

***

"I'll stay put, and just wait it out with you," Hisoka replied as he continued to watch. Hearing Hannibal moaning was making certain parts of his body wake up again, but he didn't want to leave to relieve himself in the bathroom. 

_ You look rather captivating when you writhe and groan like that, although I wish it were because I was fucking you. Would you have me moving like that under you? _ He wondered as his cock twitched in response and he sighed. _ Now is really not the time to be getting horney. _

***

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, trying to work out which hand was Hisoka’s and which was his Nen. _ Why’s it so intense? It shouldn’t be so strong...I can’t think... _ He blinked and stared at the face of the most captivating creature he’d ever seen. “So beautiful,” he gasped. “Want...” he tried to reach out to touch it, but couldn’t quite manage to move. “Stronger...” he frowned and decided to close his eyes instead of dealing with the growing yearning to reach out and _ take _. “Have to...can’t touch,” he reminded himself. “Protect. Can’t. Not allowed.”

***

"What do you want?" Hisoka asked gently. _ You want me? I'm here; I'm not moving. _ "Why aren't you allowed?" 

***

Hannibal was floating now. There was a voice...it spoke to his soul. _ What do I want? _ he thought. “Mon cher,” he answered. “So...” he screwed his eyes tightly shut. _ Why am I not allowed? _ “Can not harm. Want to give...don’t want to hurt. Too precious. Can’t hurt.”

***

"You think that you might accidentally hurt me?" Hisoka asked, feeling a little confused. "Why do you think that? Unless you wanted to hurt me, why would you?"

_ I'm not a china doll, I don't break that easily. _ He growled internally.

***

“Oh, mon Dieu!” Hannibal cried, feeling hands sliding up his legs. “Be careful...not...can’t...I must not...stay still!” he cried, holding tightly to the covers to stop himself from reaching out.

***

"I'm not moving," Hisoka protested. "I think your bracelet is making you hallucinate, something, maybe someone...but I'm not touching you," he insisted as he withdrew his hand from Hannibal's arm. 

_ You said these bands don't manipulate? But you appear to be under some sort of manipulation, however minor. What should I do? _

"Talk to me," Hisoka prompted. "What's happening to you?" 

***

_ "I'm not moving...I'm not touching you...What's happening to you?" _

_ Not touching? _

_ "I think your bracelet is making you hallucinate.” _

_ Bracelet? The binding? Hisoka? _

“Mon cher!” he yelled as the hands moved further up his leg. “Don’t let me! Powerful! Mustn't...Oh, feels...want...too good...must, not,” he clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth in a vain attempt to fight his arousal.

***

"I'm not going to let you hurt me," Hisoka said firmly as he continued to watch Hannibal's reaction to him, his own Nen flooding his mind. 

_ What are you feeling? Why do you think I couldn't stop you? _

***

_ Why is it getting stronger? _ Hannibal tried to think. His mind was so fogged over with desire. The pleasure was still building, and he knew that soon, he’d lose control. If he did...

“Tie me!” he cried, hoping that the voice he was hearing was real. “Stop me!”

***

_ Tie you? Oh, I thought you'd never ask; I can definitely do that. I'm sure not even you can get out of my bungee-gum. _

"Certainly," Hisoka replied gleefully, activating his Nen to attach strands of sticky aura to Hannibal's hands and quickly pulling so that they'd become stuck to the headboard. "Don't worry if you can feel a sticky coating on the back of your hands and covering your wrists," he added as he continued to add more gum to securely hold Hannibal in place. "I told you, I won't let you harm me." 

***

The voice sounded heavenly. He wanted to sing to it, to touch it, to hold it in his arms. “Yes,” he gasped. “Yes, so beautiful.”

He reached forward, but his hands weren’t moving. Someone was touching him. A hesitant hand cupped his balls, and he moaned. “Mon cher...Mais c'est si bon*...Je ne peux pas te laisser me voir. Vous partirez si vous me voyez. Je ne peux pas te perdre.**”

*But it feels so good...

**I can't let you see me. You'll leave if you see me. I can't lose you.

***

Hisoka sighed and rolled over onto his back to look up at the ceiling, listening to Hannibal's groans and moans of pleasure. _ What am I going to do? He's completely vulnerable right now. I could just end this, but it would be obvious that it was me, wouldn't it? Besides, it wouldn't be a satisfying kill. _

Fiddling with the blanket, he closed his eyes and tried to block out Hannibal's voice. Growling to himself as his dick continued to twitch in his pants. 

_ What’s that thing doing to you? You're completely out of it, aren't you? Did you do this on purpose? _ He wondered as his lips pulled back into a sneer. _ Did you want to see if I'd try to harm you while you were so helpless? How much of this is an act, and how much is really your Nen? _

***

“Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas,*” he moaned, trying to reach out to find whoever was making him feel _ so good _. “Will? Will, don’t stop...so good...” 

He tried again to reach for his hands and force them to where he needed them to touch. But they weren’t moving? 

“Monsieur, détachez moi!**” he demanded, arching as the tentative touches drove him silently insane. “Will, untie me. I don’t want...don’t leave me...” 

All of a sudden, a mouth closed around his cock, and he groaned with satisfaction. “William...”

* Oh God, please don’t stop

** Sir, untie me

***

_ William? So you do like men other than me, or was William, the other patient? _

Hisoka wondered, looking back at Hannibal, who appeared to be straining against his bonds before melting back into the mattress and groaning loudly. Shaking his head, Hisoka decided to add more gum to the Nen-made restraints and secured the bed in place as a precaution. _ I still don't know just how strong you are, but I'm not releasing you while you're like this. Maybe I should leave? No, he kept his promise, I can't walk off now. That would ruin everything. _

Not sure what to do, he rolled over onto his side and looked out into the large room. _ Why do I feel so uncomfortable? It feels like I'm an uninvited audience to a private moment. Who’s Will? I wish I could understand French; then I'd know what to do. Should I pretend to be Will? Can he even hear me through the hallucinations? _

***

Hannibal yanked at the bindings in frustration when the mouth pulled off and didn’t return. “Will, where did you go?” he snarled, lashing out with his legs, and trying to find where the man had gone. “Will! Come back! You weren’t supposed to see. I’m sorry! I wouldn’t have...Will!” He opened his eyes, but nothing made sense. “Will! Untie me!”

***

Feeling the increase of movement behind him, Hisoka instinctively rolled out of bed and stood up to stare at Hannibal. He was tugging at the gum holding his hands in place and trying to find, he presumed, Will, with his feet. Sighing, he grabbed the covers and pulled them back, activating his Hatsu once again.

"I'm not going to let you kick me," he told Hannibal, even though he didn't know if his words would be understood as he bound both legs together and then stuck them to the mattress. "I told you, I'm not going to allow you to harm me. I don't know who Will is, but he is definitely not here. You're hallucinating," he continued as he replaced the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. 

_ What am I supposed to do? Illu-chan would just kill him, maybe I should call him? Get him to stage a break-in? But then they'll put me in that hospital with Chilton. _ He groaned inwardly. _ That's why you keep him around, isn't it? He's your insurance policy against patients like _ ** _me_ ** _ . Well played, Dr. Lecter, I need to congratulate you. When you're back to normal. _

***

“William, no one ever saw me...no one but you...” he whined as his legs were stuck together out of seemingly nowhere. “Why?” he gasped, but a new wave of sensation swept any trace of thought from his mind. He was _ so close _.

***

"Will isn't here," Hisoka said, trying again to get through to Hannibal, and ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "I keep trying to tell you; you're having a hallucination. You need to come back; you said you wouldn't leave me." 

***

_ “You said you wouldn't leave me.” _

“Mon cher?” Hannibal gasped. _ Why are you here? I have to protect...can’t let anyone hurt you... _ “Where’s Will?” He blinked, looking around the room and freezing when his eyes fell on the most captivating creature he’d ever seen. It had shining golden eyes and was surrounded in a sheath of amber flame. “Hikari? So bright...you’re so beautiful. So perfect...” The fire danced along its skin and played with its hair as it stared at him with confusion.

_ “You’re having a hallucination. You need to come back.” _

“I...I need...show me the way. My Hikari.”

***

_ Are you hallucinating about somebody else now? _

"Stay with me," Hisoka replied firmly. "You said you wouldn't leave me alone; I don't know who Will is. I don't know where he is...or who your Hikari is either. You asked me to restrain you, so I did, but you need to come down now. We're in your bedroom, and you're in bed. You bound yourself, and your bracelet went off." 

***

“You are,” Hannibal gasped, bucking his hips, trying again to touch the beautiful creature. “So bright...so...my bedroom? Bracelet?”

Something was wrong, the flames were dying away, and the light from the golden lights was dimming. It dulled until all that was left were a set of concerned, but angry eyes.

“Hisoka?” he asked, trying to understand why he was sitting on his bed. He shifted and felt the cover move against his erection. _ Oh, no. This can’t be good. _

The Aura wasn’t Will’s, but there had been lips around his cock, and it had felt so good. _ Please, tell me you didn’t. _ He shifted again and felt his underwear, still firmly in place, and sighed in relief. “Mon cher...so close...” He closed his eyes in shame, but he couldn’t stop the pleasure. It wasn’t going to end, not until... “Touch my leg, please. I need to feel something real.”

***

"Alright, I can do that," Hisoka replied as he reached out to pull back the covers slightly and rested his hand on Hannibal's leg. "I'm real, I'm here, and I'm real." 

***

“Hisoka,” Hannibal moaned as he felt the man’s hand touching his leg at the same time as a wave of Nen crashed through him. The combined high swept him over the edge, and he shook as the orgasm ripped through him. All he knew was pure, unadulterated bliss.

***

Watching Hannibal climax with his name on his lips, wasn't a sight Hisoka thought he would forget anytime soon. _ Did touching you push you over? Or were you about to cum anyway? _ he wondered as he watched him arching in his bonds.

_ You weren't able to break out of my Nen; I suppose that's useful to know. But what happens now? There's no way I'm going to be able to entice you to fuck me tonight. _

***

There was one constant. One thing Hannibal could cling to. The hand on his leg that had the Nen. His wrist pulsed, but the pleasure was finally fading. 

He realised that he could understand, that he could think, that...he opened his eyes, blinking in the light, and trying to find the face again. He’d thought that Will had been there, but...his eyes found the cunning smile and knowing stare. “Hisoka,” he said gratefully. “Thank you. I...It’s dying down. I’m fine.”

***

Hisoka nodded and withdrew his hand as he looked at Hannibal thoughtfully.

"I suppose I should untie you," he said quietly. "But if you start flailing about again, I will tie you up again," he added as he clicked his fingers and deactivated his Nen. 

***

“I understand,” Hannibal said as calmly as he could manage. “May I ask one thing?” When he saw Hisoka raise an eyebrow and nodd, he asked, “Why was I tied up?” as he rubbed at his wrists.

***

"You told me to; I wasn't sure if it was a command or not. So I didn't wait for the band to punish me, I just did as you said. You seemed rather insistent that you weren't allowed to...do something. Then you started to hallucinate," Hisoka explained patiently. "I tried to leave you to work through it, but then you started lashing out with your feet. I tied your feet as an act of self-defence."

***

“You have my sincerest gratitude,” Hannibal said, moving aside and allowing Hisoka back into the bed. “I have a memory of Will...being here. But I can conclude from what you said that that was not the case. Am I correct?”

***

"It was just the two of us; I don't know who Will is. Or who Hikari is, but you seemed to think they were me. I didn't realise your band could do that to you," Hisoka mumbled as he climbed back under the covers. "I felt like I was intruding on a private moment; you kept calling out for this other person. Forgive me if this is impertinent, but I thought you were single? The way you were acting was like your lover was here."

***

“I am single, you surmised correctly,” Hannibal said. “Will was my last partner. I haven’t physically seen him in over a year and,” he frowned. “Hikari is the Japponese word for light. I remember seeing...” he turned to Hisoka and tried to find a diplomatic way of describing the haunting flames that had surrounded him. “You were sheathed in light. It was captivating.” _ You were my burning Angel. Righteous. Unforgiving and uncompromising. You were breathtaking. _ “My apologies if I disturbed you. I have never...I don’t know why my reaction was so strong.”

***

_ Well, you were hallucinating, so I can't say I'm surprised and I know what Hikari means. _

"I see, so you've never hallucinated like that because of your Nen before?" Hisoka asked tentatively, placing his hand on Hannibal's arm. "It did seem to be rather intense. Even before that." 

***

Hannibal reached over and patted Hisoka’s hand, smiling fondly at him before feeling the fresh wet patch in his boxers for the third time. “It was extremely intense, yes. I have never experienced anything like that before.” _ And as soon as I get into the bathroom, I’m going to ensure I can’t again. Every other time there’s only been twenty minutes or so of extreme pleasure, but I’ve never hallucinated before. How did that happen? _

“Thank you for not leaving,” he said quietly. “You handled the situation admirably, as far as I can remember,” he said and flexed his arms and legs experimentally before slowly climbing out of the bed. Smiling apologetically down at Hisoka, he added, “Please excuse me for one moment, mon cher,” and bowed, before walking over to the dresser and selecting a new pair of boxers.

***

"I'll be here," Hisoka replied, not sure what he could say as he curled up in the large bed and waited.

_ He saw light? Around me? He must have seen my Nen but in that mental state, not realised what he was seeing. No wonder he called me ‘Hikari’, but I'm not an angel, and I'm not a demon either. _

***

“And you have my eternal gratitude for that, mon cher,” Hannibal said and walked into his en-suite, pushing the door too, but not entirely closed, behind him.

_ You didn’t kill me, _ he thought as he cleaned himself. _ Even though I was so far gone that I was hallucinating, that doesn’t make sense. From everything I’ve seen, and everything you’ve told me, you despise weakness. Why did you let me live when I was so clearly vulnerable? Did I read you correctly? Were you standing vigil? But you want me dead; you don’t want to protect me, do you? _ He looked down at the band and, unbidden, remembered Hisoka’s words. 

_ “You said that you wouldn’t leave me.” _

_ You believe that I can keep you safe. There’s still a lost child inside of you, who’s looking for a home, isn’t there? _

Pulling on his new underwear, he quickly dismissed and re-summoned his binding. This time, he made sure that it was the weakest version of the gold band that it was possible to create. He had made his point; Hisoka most certainly had no doubts that it was real, and he couldn’t afford to let anything like that happen again.

Looking at the door, he straightened his posture and took a deep breath. When he stepped out into the bedroom, he was, at least on the surface, entirely calm.

***

Hisoka hadn't moved while he'd been alone for the few brief moments it took Hannibal to get cleaned up, and he heard the door open but didn't look up when he entered the room again. Instead, he listened to the footsteps making their way back to the bed and sighed, asking quietly, "Are you surprised that I stayed?" 

***

“No, mon cher,” Hannibal said easily, slipping back into his bed and lying to face his submissive. “But I am curious about why you didn’t kill me. I did not expect such a strong reaction, as I said, and I know you are not the kind of man who takes well to seeing another so vulnerable. You don’t have to answer me, but I would like to know what stayed your hand?”

***

"I have reasons, some I'm going to keep to myself, but you are right I don't exactly appreciate weakness. That being said, I also don't like to deny myself," Hisoka explained with a smile. "Killing you in that state? It would deprive me of the pleasure of fighting you at full strength. I'm a hedonist and a killer. I was curious about what was happening; I did act in my own defence. When I weighed up the options, killing you wasn't really worth it. Not like that." _ I'm not going to end up in Chilton's cage, but I'm not going to show my hand completely. Not yet. _ "I did think about it, killing you, I mean. As well as just leaving and going back to the hotel, but you said you weren't going to leave me. Downstairs, you stayed. So I stayed."

***

“I see,” Hannibal said, smiling softly at Hisoka. “I am most grateful that you did. It was your voice that brought me back to my senses. The last time all three clauses fired at once, I was able to ride it out. I don’t know what was different this time, but I will be prepared should the occasion arise again. I would not have held it against you, had you killed me, and arrangements would have been made for another Doctor to take my place. I would like to think that Bellinda would have stepped up, or perhaps Alana.” He reached out and stroked Hisoka’s arm. “I would not want to see you caged, not in any lifetime. I will make sure to stipulate that it is my preference that, should you best me in a consensual fight to the death, then you will not be locked away.” _ Chilton’s never going to touch you. Never. You will never have him bumbling around in your mind, not if I can help it. _

***

"You think they'd be able to handle me?" Hisoka said jokingly as he tried not to resist his urge to curl up on Hannibal again. _ Why does it feel so nice when you touch me? _ "I'm not exactly an easy patient; I'm sure you'd agree." 

***

Hannibal chuckled. “Neither am I, but Bellinda manages just fine with me,” he said. “And Alana...I think you would enjoy her. She’s Margot’s wife, and not easy to manipulate. It would be a dance, but you would learn a lot from each other.” 

He stroked his thumb over Hisoka’s muscular bicep and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of lying beside him like this before squeezing him again and letting go. Rolling onto his back, he let his arm fall to his side in an open invitation to join him and said, “I only hope that my ghost would stay around long enough to watch the battles unfold. You would all bring such delightful nuance and style into the Arena. It would be magnificent.”

***

"Wait, you have a therapist? You?" Hisoka asked dumbly as he tried to imagine anyone trying to give therapy to Hannibal. "And you'd ask her to take me on as a patient if I killed you? Why would she agree to that? Have you mentioned me to her?" 

***

Grinning, Hannibal allowed himself to relax. “Ever since I decided to become a Therapist, mon cher,” he explained. “It is a vital aspect of my profession, and no, I have not mentioned you to her, not by name. I will take your confidences with me to the grave, as would she. Bellinda is a fine woman, who most certainly understands the mindset of a Hunter. She would be my first choice; should anything ever happen to me. She would be more likely to congratulate you on your kill than to hold it against you,” he explained, seeing the stunned look on Hisoka’s face. “She’s like me. She has the capacity to see beauty, where others would see ruin and despair.”

***

_ So on some level, she wants you dead? Isn't that counterproductive? Or have you both got some understanding like Illu-chan and me? _

"I see, but I can't help wondering why you’d tell me this. Surely Chilton was your best insurance against me killing you?" Hisoka asked curiously. "Although, I'm not actually sure that he'd be able to do much other than locking me in a cage; I'd run rings around him." 

***

“Not at all, mon cher,” Hannibal said mildly. “My best insurance against you not killing me, is myself. If you think you could do it, then I would happily set a time and a place to fight you right now. Violence is an inherent part of both of our natures, and so denying it would only ever result in uncontrolled outbursts,” he explained.

“I would, however, suggest that there is another way,” he added. “Just as I have found an outlet for my need to kill, so can you. And,” he smiled. “This way, we can both enjoy the delightful experience that is living.” He reached out and stroked Hisoka’s arm again. “I assure you, I am more than happy to accommodate your needs, mon cher. I would simply prefer not to have to kill you.”

***

"Well I would request that neither of us has our Nen bracelets," Hisoka replied. "Trying to kill me would break your clauses, and you'd have an unfair advantage if you can order me to stop. I want a fair fight, both of us at full strength. If I lose, then I lose but don't insult me by not making it fair. Every time I go into battle with a strong opponent, I am prepared to die, it's not fun otherwise." 

***

“I entirely agree,” Hannibal said happily. “I am the same. So, we are agreed that you will continue your therapy through to the end, mon cher? That is when the bracelets will come off. After that, I am happy to negotiate with you should you still desire your fight.”

***

"Alright, I suppose I left myself open to that one, didn't I?" Hisoka said with a small smile. "While we're both bound, then I won't fight you to the death."

_ That still leaves Illu-chan free to end your life on my behalf though. _

***

“Thank you, Hisoka,” Hannibal said, flashing him a pleased smile. “I find honesty is always the best way forward. You never have to hide from me, mon cher. I will be as open with you as I can be, and I am flattered that you believe me to be a worthy opponent. I understand violence and pain in the same way that I can understand a lover’s embrace and a gentle kiss. We are all more than a simple summary on a score-board tagline. You are not just the Grim Reaper of the Arena, and I am not only the Association's Bloodhound. We are people; we have nuance, and it is only through expressing that, that we can grow. I will be prepared if all three clauses should fire again. It is OK; you can relax.”

***

“I’m many things to different people, as are you, I would presume,” Hisoka agreed, moving closer before settling his head on Hannibal’s chest with a content sigh. “As we’re being honest with each other, is Will, the same person that you mentioned at the party? When talking to Chilton before the meal, I mean. You said you hadn’t seen him in over a year, is that because he’s in the hospital?”

***

“Yes, he is,” Hannibal said as kindly as he could. “Will’s ability allows him to empathise with anyone,” he explained. “He worked for the Association, alongside me, tracking down Hunter’s who’d gone rogue.”

He let his voice crack a little, putting on a show of grief for Hisoka and went on, “After a while, he could not separate the minds of those he hunted from his own. One night, he looked into my eyes and saw a monster staring back at him.” His throat tightened. “He ran to Chilton after the case against me was dropped for lack of evidence. I agreed to allow him to place a restraining order against me; something that Chilton can not understand. He does not believe in the existence of Nen, and I have never seen the need to dissuade him of his delusions. After all, peace of mind is something we all crave.”

***

Hisoka closed his eyes as he felt himself tense up for a brief moment; he knew what it was like to be looked at like a monster.

"That must have been hard," he whispered numbly. "Especially if you were in love. Chilton is a fool, but at least you know where Will is."

_ I don't know where Mother disappeared to; nobody would talk about it. Not even to Nanna. _

***

“Before it all went wrong, Will was the only one who had ever accepted me,” Hannibal said sadly. “His loss...” He closed his eyes and let the pain of that night resurface. “It broke my heart. But,” he added, taking a deep breath and looking down at Hisoka, allowing himself to feel his warm weight and curling his arm around his back to hold him. “As you say, I know where he is. I know that he is safe.” _ I know where to find him when I do decide to end him for what he did. _

***

Hisoka didn't move as he listened, keeping his eyes closed as he worked through what was being shared with him. 

“I think I understand,” he mumbled, relaxing into Hannibal’s hold. “It sounds like a difficult time. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost Illu-chan.” 

***

“We never quite know until it happens, mon cher,” Hannibal said honestly. “I thought that Will would be able to understand me. He is a man who can appreciate the subtleties of the darkness that resides within me; just as your Ill-chan can appreciate yours. But I can see a difference in the way they look at you, when compared against how Will looked at me. Your Illu-chan loves you, mon cher. They will always find a way to come back to you. Of that, I am certain.”

***

"They have a unique view of the world; they've never seen me as anything other than me. Nothing I've done bothers them; they just accept it's who I am. It's nice to have somebody look at me without seeing a monster, or worse," Hisoka sighed and idly traced random shapes across Hannibal's stomach. "I know what rejection feels like; we're old friends at this point. For what it's worth, I can sympathise with the loss of your lover's affection. Even if I can't quite fully understand it." 

***

“What would you like to know about, mon cher?” Hannibal asked curiously. “I can’t promise that I will be able to answer you, but I will always be honest. What have you been wondering about?”

***

"Why do you keep denying yourself," Hisoka said without missing a beat. "The guards don't know I'm here. I can easily get back into the hotel room, if I left before daybreak, without them knowing. It would be my word against yours, and well, your band means I'd have to admit it was consensual if asked. Plus that I chased you; I'd have let you downstairs, on the rug. Was it my muteness that made you hold back? Or something else?"

***

“Because I’m not him, mon cher,” Hannibal said quietly, stroking Hisoka’s back. “I do not wish to take from you. I have no,” he caught himself before he outright lied and swallowed as the image of him sinking his teeth into Hisoka’s skin blossomed in his mind’s eye. “I have no desire to be seen as anyone other than myself, either. If we were to escalate this, then I would want you to come to me because you want _ me _, and not simply because you want to get off. Or,” he added with a quiet smirk. “Because you wish for me to lose my job.”

***

"But you could have me transferred to another therapist if you really wanted," Hisoka countered before he could stop himself. "I know you want me; I just don't understand why you'd want me. People act as if they like me, that they want to be around me, but it's mostly because I'm famous. They want to brag." He shook his head. "They want my autograph. It's tiresome after a while. If you really wanted me, then you'd find a way," he continued, unable to stop himself. 

***

Hannibal felt the prickle of his band as _ Care _began to glow in the low light of the room.

“Mon cher,” he said gently, bringing his hand up to stroke at the back of Hisoka’s head. “It is precisely _ because _I want you, that I want you to want me too. I will not take from you.”

He traced the shell of Hisoka’s ear and breathed evenly, thinking about the best way to phrase what he wanted to say next. “Intimacy is about more than simply the physical act of relieving tension. I am not saying that it will never happen, but I am saying that I would have to know that you wanted more than that from me before it does.”

***

"Other than a fight, or to kill you, you mean?" Hisoka asked. "All this cuddling, is this part of it for you? Relationships aren't my forte; I don't tend to stick around long enough to practice. Illu-chan and Danchou were my exceptions. You could be waiting for a long time." 

***

“Luckily, I am an exceptionally patient man, mon cher,” he said, holding Hisoka tightly against himself. “If I want something badly enough, I will always find a way,” he echoed. “I have no doubt that you will be worth it.”

***

"Is that why you keep being so nice to me?" Hisoka asked as he surrendered to the hug. _ Would he let go if I licked him again? It does feel nice to be held for once, but I'm not supposed to be developing feelings for him. Attraction is one thing, emotions are another. _ "I keep trying to work out why, but I just can't quite figure it out," he added forlornly.

***

“I did explain downstairs before, mon cher,” Hannibal said, smiling to himself. “I happen to enjoy seeing you happy. I am being nice to you, because I want to, Hisoka. I have no ulterior motive.”

***

"I wasn't exactly myself downstairs," Hisoka retorted. "Well, I was a different me, but you know what I mean." 

_ You're being nice because you want to be? That's rather simplistic, isn't it? Bordering on tautological. I like being nice, and it's nice to be nice. So I'm going to be nice? _

_ *** _

Hannibal smiled. “I do, yes,” he said. “Quite intimately. We have both seen what the other is like when we are...not ourselves.” 

He loosened his grip and began to stroke gentle circles into Hisoka’s skin. “And I dare say we both learned a lot.”

***

"As long as we both understand that I am not in the habit of falling asleep on just anyone, in front of a fire on a cosy rug. Which I'm sure we are," Hisoka mumbled sleepily. "You're just an...especially soothing pillow." 

_ I'm not getting attached, I'm just doing this for the plan _. 

***

“Then this pillow is happy to be of service,” Hannibal said and smiled when inspiration struck. “Sleep now, mon cher. The morning will no doubt, bring fresh secrets and new delights for us both to discover.”

***

## 5 a.m.

***

Hannibal had watched Roy for a while before making his final decision to act. When Hisoka had begun leaving him gifts outside his waiting room, he’d wondered, at first, how he could return the favour. It had taken the man stepping up his flirting, for inspiration to strike and for the answer to finally come to him.

He’d taken Roy the night after he’d bound Hisoka with his Nen, and had been training him for his ‘big day’ ever since. He’d spent the first week making sure that he had fully recovered from the amputation of his right forearm, and the second making sure that he’d fully adjusted to his new role in life. He had to be perfect.

He hadn’t taken kindly to being slapped after he’d prevented Roy taking a third child, but he’d put the arm to good use, at least. Roy had to keep his strength up, and the added protein helped with the recovery process.

As he put the finishing touches to the ropework, he stood up and looked down at the man, now bent forward, tied over a stool, and smiled.

“I’m going to leave you now, Roy,” he said to the blonde as he made sure that the red ribbon around his waist was perfectly positioned. The red silk rope he’d used to bind the man in place had been expensive, but it was worth it for the effect that it had when contrasted against the man’s pale skin. Hannibal had enjoyed watching as Roy’s strong muscles had flexed, trying to find a weak spot in his kinbaku. Unfortunately for him, there wasn’t one, and Hannibal had locked the stool into place on the floor before they’d begun.

“I will be back later,” he said kindly. “Depending on how the morning progresses, I may or may not have my special guest with me.” He felt Roy shudder under his hand, but, after a careful correction, he nodded. “Good boy.” 

He remembered watching the man celebrating his 25th birthday by kidnapping a local schoolgirl and taking her into the woods to ‘play’. Only Roy had come back out.

“He’s going to love you, I’m sure,” he said as he made sure that his blindfold was securely fastened, and stuffed the noise-cancelling earplugs into place. He patted him twice on the back to let him know that he was going back upstairs and chuckled to himself when he heard the quiet whimper that escaped Roy’s rosy lips.

“See you in a few hours,” he said, and strode out of the playroom, allowing the door to click closed behind him. _ You’re going to make the _ ** _perfect_ ** _ gift. Hisoka needs to know that affection can come in more forms than simple intercourse. He needs to know that I understand him; and you’re my key, Roy. You’re going to help me open that door. You’re going to get him to want to come back. _

***

## 2 Hours Later

***

Hisoka was vaguely aware of someone lying beside him as he started to come too. Rolling over to lay his arm across them, he hummed sleepily, snuggling closer. "Warm," he mumbled, burrowing into the blankets and squeezing his bedmate. "Don't want to get up, stay. Keep me warm."

***

“Yes, mon cher,” Hannibal agreed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and turning to look at his clock. It was seven in the morning. “I couldn’t agree more. Let’s stay here.”

***

_ Mon cher? Not Illu-chan? _ Hisoka opened an eye, looked up at Hannibal and yawned before humming again contently. _ I stayed in his bed as we planned, but now I don’t want to leave. It’s so soft and comfortable. _

“Good,” he said softly. “Still sleeping, not waking up yet,” he insisted.

***

“That’s nice,” Hannibal said, rolling onto his side and ignoring the clock in favour of facing Hisoka. “Because I am too. I’m glad that we’ve reached this understanding,” he declared. “Sleep is highly underrated.”

***

"Less talking, more sleeping," Hisoka complained as he pulled Hannibal closer. "You're warm, it's nice." 

_ I wonder what time it is, and if the guards have realised that I escaped yet. Ah well, I'll no doubt get shouted at, but it's been worth it. _

***

Chuckling, Hannibal allowed himself to be manhandled into position and ended up with an entirely pliant Hisoka curled against him. 

_ Well, this is undoubtedly one way to wake up, _ he thought, even as his eyes began to close. _ I wonder what he’s going to do next. _

“Your wish is my command, mon cher,” he said and moved his arm so that it nestled more comfortably in the crook of Hisoka’s neck.

***

_ I wonder how long I can keep you here? _ Hisoka wondered after he spent a few glorious moments dozing on top of Hannibal. _ You're not going to let me play with you before I go home, you made that pretty clear last night, but you're happy for me to curl up on you. _

Realising that he needed to get up to use the bathroom, he groaned quietly and disentangled himself from Hannibal and the blankets. _ I guess I'll use the en suite then; I'm sure he won't mind, _ he thought and grumbled to himself. _ There goes that idea to keep him in bed for as long as possible. _

***

Hannibal smiled and watched Hisoka grumpily making his way into his bathroom. Waking up at five in the morning had had one advantage, at least, and he ran his tongue over his recently brushed teeth as he thought about what to do next.

He would have to build up to revealing Roy, but he was glad that Hisoka seemed to be in a more open and affectionate mood than the night before. _ Perhaps breakfast? _ he wondered as he sat up and shuffled the pillows so that they’d support his back. _ Yes, I could cook for him and then bring up the topic of presents. Let’s hope that he doesn’t want to stay in here for the rest of the day. _

***

When he came back out into the bedroom, Hisoka was a little disappointed that Hannibal appeared to have woken up. _ At least he's waiting in the bed for me, so maybe I can keep him here a little longer? _ Smiling, he quickly got back into the bed and eagerly curled back against Hannibal's side. _ Your move, Doctor, _ he thought smugly as he put his arm around his waist and resumed using him as the world's most comfortable pillow.

"Morning," he said, softly nuzzling Hannibal's chest. "I hope I didn't disturb your sleep too much."

***

“Not at all,” Hannibal said truthfully. “I had the most pleasant night’s sleep.” He smiled to himself as he thought of a way to entice Hisoka away from the warm covers. “Although,” he admitted. “I did find myself awakening earlier than usual. It would appear that, now that my secret admirer has revealed himself, that I had the sudden urge to repay him for all the fantastic gifts he's given me.”

***

"You did? I mean, you do?" Hisoka asked hesitantly. _ What could you have possibly gotten for me? Somehow I doubt it's gonna involve getting to play with your cock; that's too crass for you. _ "I wasn't expecting anything, but I guess neither were you...I'm not used to surprises." 

***

“It has been a while since anyone surprised me too, Hisoka,” Hannibal said, stroking the hair away from the back of the man’s neck and massaging away the tension he found there. “You inspired me, but,” he said innocently. “You don’t have to move until you want to. My gift is waiting downstairs. We can take our time. I assure you, it’s not going anywhere.”

***

Hisoka looked up at Hannibal curiously as he took in the new information. _ It's downstairs? So we have to get up if I want to see it, and I inspired it? _ Humming thoughtfully, he settled back against Hannibal's chest, as he worked out what he wanted to do.

"No doubt you're not going to give me any sort of clue, are you?" Hisoka asked teasingly. "Not until I get out of this stupidly comfortable thing you call a bed. Using my curiosity against me is cheating, you know because now I really want to know what you thought I'd like; see how well you understand me."

***

“I am innocent of all charges,” Hannibal said, chuckling as he raised his free arm in surrender. “I was merely acting on a whim. I wanted to see you smile and to repay you for your thoughtful gifts. It is important for everyone to feel appreciated, after all.”

***

_ Thoughtful? Well, I suppose I did put some thought into them, but they aren't anything that special. I guess the flowers were, but I don't want to ruin it by admitting that I didn't choose them. The florist did. Something else to learn, I suppose. _

"And do you feel appreciated?" Hisoka asked playfully, grinning up at Hannibal. "If not, then I'm sure I could correct that."

***

“How could I not feel appreciated after all your gifts, mon cher?” Hannibal said happily. “Would you place me further into your debt before you have even looked at what I got for you?”

***

"I suppose that would be unfair when you put it that way," Hisoka sighed and looked mournfully at the bedroom door. "Plus, it's rather rude to refuse a gift, especially when you've accepted all of mine so readily. I just wish I didn't have to leave the bed. I am ruined for other beds, the ones at the hotel are nice, but this is heavenly."

***

“Well, you are welcome in it at any time, mon cher,” Hannibal reminded him. “I assure you, there are no limits to the number of uses per day that it has.”

***

Hisoka didn't move when he heard the voice from behind him, as he waited for the sense of dread to wash over him - confused when it never came. 

_ Get it together, Hisoka! It's just Dr. Lecter, that man is dead, you killed him remember? _

"Do you need me to move just to talk to me?" he asked. 

_ Do you actually care, or is this just your next move in the game? _

***

“I would like it if you came here, Hisoka,” Hannibal said quietly. “This will not be easy for me, but I think it is something that you need to understand.”

***

"Don't give me ideas; I doubt you'd like me randomly turning up just to lie in your bed," Hisoka chuckled and sat up to stretch. "I should get up. If I'm being honest, I'm feeling a little hungry. You could repay some of that gift-giving-debt with breakfast? Or am I pushing my luck?" 

***

“It would be my honour to cook for you,” Hannibal said, bowing his head graciously before turning his smile into a smirk. “And I would caution against assuming that you know what I want, mon cher. I can guarantee that seeing you, smiling up at me from my bed when I come home would not be an unwelcome sight.”

***

_ Maybe I should get you to move me in here instead of the hotel? But that would make things awkward with Illu-chan. _

"Would you wake me up if you found me asleep? Or would you just get in and go to sleep next to me?" Hisoka asked, suddenly curious. "Although I could imagine you drawing me, as I sleep. Anyway, I'm wondering what sort of things you make for breakfast. If it's anything like the dinner party, I bet it's going to be wonderful."

***

“I would do my best not to disturb you unless it was urgent,” Hannibal said, thoroughly amused. “And that would depend upon what you wanted me to make, mon cher. I have mastered most dishes. Did you have anything in particular in mind?”

***

"What do I want? Well, I like to include protein, so I like to have something with eggs. Unfortunately, the hotel's food is pretty good, but they just seem to ruin those. Illu-chan usually goes out to get me bagels from this little shop nearby," Hisoka explained cheerfully. "They do wonderful breakfast sandwiches too, but I think I'd like something different than bacon and sausages. It's nice, but not exactly that healthy. My apologies, I'm rambling, could we have something with eggs? I miss a decently cooked egg." 

***

“I think,” Hannibal said dramatically. “That could be arranged. I may even find a way to include some toast. Alas, I am afraid that in order for us to do that, we must first leave the bed. Would you wish to see my gift before, or after your morning meal, mon cher?”

***

"Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt...before breakfast?" Hisoka suggested. "And I know we have to leave the bed, but you said I could come back to it. Or was that a clever ploy to get me to get up?"

***

“Would I lie to you, mon cher?” Hannibal said, holding his hand over his heart and looking as innocent as it was possible for him to be. “This is your safe place, and it shall remain that for as long as it remains in existence. Now, so far, you haven’t moved. Am I to take it that you are waiting for me to give you an order? Or are you wanting to remain here, after all?”

***

"I'm torn, lying in bed with you, it's peaceful. But breakfast sounds good too; I'd rather not be ordered around. Last night was nice, please don't ruin it?" Hisoka asked gently. 

***

“I was teasing, mon cher,” Hannibal said gently. “I will not be offended by whatever you chose.”

***

"Oh, I see. Well, I did say I was open to seeing the surprise you have for me. I can't remember the last time I got a gift that wasn't a book. Illu-chan can't really get me things and most of the presents I get him, end up staying with me. Secret relationships can be complicated," Hisoka sighed and looked over at Hannibal. "What happens after today? You're still my therapist and my dominant. We're bound to each other now, so I guess you're stuck with me," he added with a playful smile.

_ I've never had a dominant partner who truly cared, Danchou couldn't, and everyone else was one night stands. Your bracelet thinks I have feelings for you; I don't know if I do. _

***

“Then, mon cher, let us venture forth and discover what your secret admirer has decided to surprise you with,” Hannibal said softly. “And I can think of far worse things than being stuck with you. We can discuss any questions you may have about our arrangement on the way if you wish.”

***

"I wouldn't know what to ask, well there's one thing. Although I don't know if I should ask it," Hisoka admitted as he climbed out of bed and began doing some morning stretching. "Is there something you think I should ask?" 

***

Hannibal grinned widely and climbed out of bed. “I think you should ask whatever it is that you aren’t asking me,” he said, walking around the bed and joining Hisoka to gently guide him towards the door. “I can assure you that no topic is off-limits within these walls, although you may not get the answers you are looking for if you try to push your luck too far. It is a lesson that Pariston learned a long time ago, but one that I hope you will not have to.”

***

"I was, well I was wondering if you have been developing feelings for me? It's just, you're so gentle with me, but I know you're capable of the opposite? When we met, I know I got a lot of my first impressions wrong, but I didn't peg you for gentleness," Hisoka confessed as he was led towards the door.

***

“I don’t let just anyone into my house, mon cher,” Hannibal said sincerely. “Never mind into my bed.” He led Hisoka along the landing and towards the stairs, placing his hand in the small of his back as he said, “And, I have only ever bound myself to one other individual before. So I would say that the answer to your question, is yes. Now, my question to you is what do you intend to do with that knowledge?”

***

"I don't know; I honestly didn't think you'd answer. Although I was rather expecting you to say yes if you did," Hisoka admitted as they descended the stairs together. "Until you bound yourself, I wasn't sure, but yeah...sorry if it was a stupid question. I wanted to see if you'd deny it or not, considering that lying is rude and all." 

***

Hannibal turned and flashed Hisoka a lightning-fast smile. “There are no stupid questions, I assure you. The fools are those who fail to learn the lessons that the answers teach them,” he said calmly, directing them away from the kitchen and towards the playroom. “And neither of us are fools; you learn fast, so I am happy to answer whatever questions you wish to ask.”

***

_ So we're going into the playroom? No, there's no way you'd buy me a sex toy. I can't even imagine you going into a sex shop; you'd use some fancy mail order service. One known for its discretion. _ As they neared the playroom door, Hisoka felt his heart speeding up in anticipation of what was waiting on the other side. _ Is it too much to hope that it's some new dungeon furniture he wants to test out with me? _ he wondered as Hannibal pushed open the door.

The sight that greeted him left Hisoka speechless, and his eyes widened in shock as his mouth fell open. He blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't imagining things; each time the sight of the naked man decorated in an intricate web of red rope remained. The finishing touch of a bright red ribbon tied around the stool and the captive's waist made his heart skip. _ You're trying to court me; you must be. _ Silently, he let his instinct take over, and he quietly padded across the room to get a closer look at his 'gift'.

As he approached, he took in the prisoner's build and allowed his eyes to pause on a stump that had been sealed shut at his elbow. _ Missing arm? Did Dr. Lecter do that? _ Sweeping his gaze over the naked man, he mentally noted the dirty blonde hair and his lack of muscle tone. _ Even in one piece, you wouldn't have been that interesting to fight, and you don't seem to have Nen. _ Continuing his assessment, he hummed when he spotted the blindfold, and wondered if Hannibal had blocked his hearing with earplugs.

Coming to the end of his slow circle, he paused when he saw a handle poking out between the man's ass cheeks and grinned. _ A butt plug? Was that purely for torture or were you hoping that I'd let you watch me fuck him? _ Chuckling, he turned his attention back to Hannibal with a mischievous smirk.

"Is the butt plug for easy access?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "I can't help but wonder if you intend this man to be my present?" 

***

Revelling, in his observation of Hisoka as he appraised his gift, Hannibal almost missed his question. “It is, and...it is,” he answered, looking down at the man dispassionately. Deciding that the time was right, he explained, “I found him escorting some young girls into the woods.” 

He leaned down and tugged at Roy’s hair, jerking his head up and startling him enough that he let out a small scream. “Five children have been reported missing recently, and, after my party the other week, I found myself wandering around the area.” He unbuckled the blindfold and smiled down at the terrified man. Pulling out his earplugs, he said, “Roy, here, was promising two young girls a private tour of his secret puppy village.”

***

“I...I...” Roy stammered. “I’m so sorry...is,” his voice cracked. “Is this your...friend?” he asked, seeing flashes of a topless man in his peripheral vision.

***

Hisoka felt his desire to spill blood rising as he listened to Hannibal's retelling of Roy's crimes. To keep himself in check, he slipped into Zetsu. _ Are you offering him to me because of Father? _ he wondered as he listened to the bound man's panicked breathing. _ Did you take his arm for Mischa? I would have prefered an unbroken toy, but I'm sure he can still be fun. _

Deliberately standing just on the edge of Roy's peripheral vision, he looked between Hannibal and his gift. _ You liked to hurt children, and not even children with exceptional skills like Gon. Just ordinary, nenless kids. _ He heard a growl and was surprised when he realised that it was his own voice that he could hear. _ I want him to scream; I want him to beg for freedom. No doubt those little girls wanted to go home. _

***

“What do you think, Roy?” Hannibal asked wryly, kneeling down until he was at eye level with the man and adding, “Maybe I’m filming this for later? Maybe I want something to remember you by?”

***

“Please,” Roy begged. “Please let me go; I won’t tell anyone. I’ll say I fell in the woods and you found me...I’ll tell them you fixed my arm...please.”

***

“But that’s a lie, Roy,” Hannibal said seriously. “You were rude to me. You slapped me with that arm. We both agreed that it was best that I remove the temptation for you to do it again.”

***

“Yes,” Roy agreed quickly. “Yes, we did, and...thank you. Thank you...I...I am grateful. I am...”

***

“But?” Hannibal asked.

***

“I, I have a family. They, they’ll be wondering what’s happened to me...” Roy trailed off when he saw the blank look on Hannibal’s face. _ Why me? Why did you have to pick me? It’s not my fault. I’m sick. I couldn’t help myself. _

***

“Don’t worry, Roy,” Hannibal reassured him. “I have ensured that your family knows that you aren’t coming back. They believe that you have absconded.” At the look of horror on Roy’s face, he added, “Isn’t it better that they think that you are safe and well, Roy? The families of all those children don’t have that peace of mind.”

***

Roy began to shake. “Y-yes, D-Doctor. Th-thank you.” 

***

Hisoka sneered as he listened to Roy, talk about his family. _ You didn't give that consideration to the parents of the children, why should we give you that consideration? Your family is better off without you. _ Taking a step closer, he could almost smell the man's fear, and he bit back a moan of delight. _ No, I need to move carefully. This is a gift, one to be savoured but perhaps I can make it into more? _

Reaching out Hisoka let his fingertips ghost over the ropes decorating Roy's back, and felt the man shudder beneath him. He grinned and took a moment to admire the intricacy of the design. _ Let's play, Doctor. Can you keep up with me? You’ve gotten me riled up with this little display, so you have to deal with the consequence. Just as I did at the party when you caned me and left me aching for more. _ Allowing a devilish smirk to spread across his face, he looked up at Hannibal and asked, "So this is the man you wanted me to judge?" 

_ Let the game begin, how good are your improvisational skills? Show me everything. _

***

“What?” Roy squeaked looking between the two of them. “J-judged?”

***

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and looked imperiously up at Hisoka. “It is. You asked for tribute, and so I provided. I assure you, he meets all your criteria.”

***

“Criteria? Are you...” Roy felt a spark of hope blossom inside his chest. If he was being judged, then there was a chance that he could be found not guilty. “A Judge? You have to help me! He’s a monster! Don’t believe a word of what he tells you! I’m innocent!”

***

"He's a monster?" Hisoka asked mockingly. "You don't know who I am, or what I look like, Roy. If my host is a monster, then I am most curious to know what you think you are? Are you denying that you kidnapped those children? If I go into the woods, will I find a puppy farm and several happy little girls playing with the dogs?"

***

“I...I never hurt them,” Roy tried to explain. “I...I loved them...I...” He saw the Doctor’s stony face and closed his eyes. “I’m sick. I can’t help it. But I...I promise. I never hurt them.”

***

"Roy, I didn't ask if you loved them," he sighed. The words felt wrong in his mouth, and he resisted the urge to backhand the man. "I asked if they are happy and alive in this puppy farm in the woods, because if they are, then I can go and get them. I'll send them home, and they can all play happy families again. I mean you said you're innocent, right? So surely they're alive?" 

***

“I,” Roy started to say, clenching his eyes shut and determinedly ignoring the glare that he knew would be coming his way from the Doctor. “I couldn’t let them go,” he whimpered. “They...they were too precious. I...” He felt tears falling down his cheeks. No one could understand. “They had to be kept safe. Just as they were. I helped them fall asleep. I didn’t hurt them. They’re safe now.”

***

_ Asleep? So you poisoned them. Did they know they were going to go to sleep and never be able to wake up? Were they mentally old enough to understand? _ Hisoka growled internally, tightening his grip on Roy's hair subconsciously. "Where are they? Where did you leave them so that they could be safe?" he asked with a patience he didn't feel. "Surely they'd have been safe with their families?"

***

“The cave!” Roy gasped, feeling his stomach clenching with fear. “They c-can’t ev-ever be hurt n-now. I...I saved them. P-please, y-you have to understand! I’m...I’m not like _ him! _”

***

"But you couldn't keep them safe from _ you _," Hisoka countered letting go of Roy's hair. "You took them from their families; you lied to them. Did they understand what you were doing? Do you think their families will thank you?" he challenged as he moved to stand behind Hannibal and placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"How do you know he wasn't hired by the children's parents to punish you?" he asked curiously. "You say he's a monster because he brought you here and he took your arm. I have to say it's a wonderfully precise cut, it's healing beautifully. Should you survive, you'll barely scar." 

***

Hannibal looked up at Hisoka and nodded graciously. “Thank you, that means a lot coming from some...” he allowed the pause to stretch and saw Roy open an eye. “One as powerful as you. I am a surgeon,” he said in the same self-important tones. The warmth seeping through into his shoulder from Hisoka’s hand was amazingly distracting, but he forced himself to focus. 

“Once I explained the situation to him, Roy was kind enough to donate his arm by way of the scalpel and bone saw. He assisted in his own operation, didn’t you?” he asked him.

***

Roy could feel his teeth beginning to chatter. He could see the man standing behind Dr. Lecter. He looked strangely familiar, but he couldn’t risk saying the wrong thing, so he focussed on making sure he didn’t lose a second arm to his kidnapper. 

“Y-yes, th-the Doctor, is, is good. He, he, has been h-helping, m-me learn,” he stuttered, hating how pathetic he sounded.

***

“And you have been an excellent student, Roy, really you have,” Hannibal said, patting the man’s cheek encouragingly. “You really have. You will make a wonderful gift for my Grim Reaper,” he improvised. _ You said you were here to judge, mon cher. Let’s see how well you can embrace your title, shall we? _ “The Reapers are fascinating. I count myself honoured that one believed me to be worthy enough to visit. You won’t let me down, will you Roy?”

***

“N-no!” Roy stammered as instinct took control of his tongue. “No, I, I won’t, S-sir.” _ Grim Reaper? It can’t be. No. I can’t die here. _ “I’ll be good.” _ Don’t kill me. _

***

"Well, how could I resist such an intriguing invitation?" Hisoka chuckled. _ Yes, the Grim Reaper. My Floormaster title. How wonderful. _ "It's not often that anyone from this part of the world pays tribute to us anymore, so it’s a most welcome surprise. You should be grateful, Roy, few people get to see a Reaper. Fewer still live to tell the tale, you will likely die here but please me, and maybe I'll spare your soul." 

***

“No! N-no, you c-can’t!” Roy spluttered as his eyes shot wide with the sudden jolt of fear that ran through him. He saw the Doctor’s face turn cold and backtracked as quickly as he could.

“I...I mean...t-thank you. I...I h-hope t-to prove wor...” his voice caught in his throat and he no longer cared that his eyes and nose were streaming. “Worthy,” he finished, dropping his head and giving in to the despair that he’d been fighting for the past two weeks.

***

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we Roy? I can call you Roy, right? No doubt you preferred those kids to call you something different, but I'm not one of your _ precious treasures _. I'm here to balance out the karmic scales," Hisoka explained. "Now, I would think very carefully about how you answer anything else we ask. I will know if you lie," he added with a wicked smile.

Turning his attention back to Hannibal, he squeezed his shoulder again. "Now then, I'm sure you're eager to continue the ritual. Do you have a wish that you want to be fulfilled by the Reapers in return for your tribute? I'm feeling generous today, let's allow Roy to know what his death will be paying for." 

_ Will you actually make a wish? Or will you take the easy way out and say that you want justice for the missing children? _

***

Hannibal tilted his head, observing Roy’s dismal performance and waited until the man raised it, trying to see what was going on, before he said, “Yes.” He poured all the emotion and love that he held within him into the word.

“My Mischa,” he explained, allowing his voice to crack. “Take care of her for me. I couldn’t. I failed. I punished the men who took her from this world, but I would like...no, I _ need _to know that she is happy now. Tell her...tell her that her didysis brolis* is sorry and that he hopes that she can forgive him someday.”

*big brother

***

_ Your sister? Of course, you loved her when she was alive, and you still love her now. Even though she's gone. _

"I understand, and we'll take care of her soul and her memory. In return for this one's penance," Hisoka replied kindly. "Please, why don't you make yourself more comfortable? There's no need for your discomfort; it's not your day to suffer after all," he flashed Roy a wicked grin. "It's time for Roy to pay the piper, and to that end, I would be most grateful if I could borrow a scalpel? You did say that you were a surgeon; it would be a fitting tool of your trade."

***

“Of course,” Hannibal said, rising to his feet and flashing Hisoka a secret, intrigued smile. “I shall be back in a moment,” he explained and strode over to the cupboard. “Please, make yourself at home,” he added as he opened the doors and opened the hidden draw that held his blades. “May I ask if you have a name?” he said, selecting a bone-handled scalpel that he had personally engraved.

***

"My name? Certainly," Hisoka replied and gave a bow as he added. "You may call me Hisoka. May I know the name of the man who called on me?"

_ Are you enjoying yourself, Doctor? The best is yet to come. _

***

Striding back to the group, Hannibal held out the scalpel, handle first, to Hisoka and tested the syllables on his lips. “Hi-so-ka,” he said as the man took the blade, pretending to pronounce them for the first time. “Fitting for a creature such as yourself. Secret; I like it.”

He stared down at Roy and grinned. “My name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, and this is Roy. Roy, please meet my new _ friend _, Hisoka.”

***

Roy gazed up at the two monsters in front of him and managed to make out a set of golden eyes staring back at him. For a brief moment, he contemplated trying to fight against his bonds as the horror of what was about to happen sunk in, but his body wouldn’t move. He could hear the sounds of someone gasping for air, and in his terror, he thought of Chrissy as she lay in her new, custom made bed. He had stroked her hair and wiped away her tears until she’d finally fallen asleep. She was his. He could use her; however, he wanted now. He couldn’t hurt her tiny body if she were already dead. He could preserve her. She would be perfect forever.

The gasping continued. He was feeling light-headed.

***

“Roy,” Hannibal warned, forcing the man to focus on him so that he wouldn’t pass out from hyper-ventilation. “It is rude not to greet a guest,” he reminded him. “You know how I feel about that.” _ Stay with us. Talk. Calm your breathing. Hisoka has to be able to have fun with you. I’m not going to let you escape that easily. _

***

Roy stared, glassy-eyed, between the Doctor and the Reaper, Hisoka, trying to decide who he feared the most. The Reaper had a scalpel in his hand...but the Doctor. He swallowed. He knew what he could do.

“P-pleased to m-meet you, H-Hisoka,” he whispered, praying that he’d made the right choice.

***

Twirling the scalpel in his long fingers, Hisoka hummed in satisfaction before moving to kneel in front of Roy. 

"It's a pleasure," he purred as, with glee, he drank in the terror in Roy's eyes. "Now, I have a question for you. Remember what I told you earlier? You need to be honest with me. I can't give the correct judgement if you're not honest, and lying counts against you, so it's in your best interest, to tell the truth. These precious kids you were saving, do you remember their names? You said you loved them, so surely you remember?" 

***

Roy nodded his head. “Yes, S-sir,” he stuttered, turning away from the golden eyes that felt as if they were staring into his soul.

***

“Answer him properly, Roy,” Hannibal instructed, laying his hand on the base of Hisoka’s neck, stroking it possessively. “I may have called him, but Hisoka has come here willingly. I would recommend that you give him the details that he was clearly asking for. You do not want to anger the Grim Reaper.”

***

“C-Chrissy, M-Mia, Hi-Hinata, Rin-na and Sandy,” Roy recited as fresh tears began to fall. “Th-those w-were their n-names. They’re s-safe. I p-promise.”

***

"Thank you, Roy, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hisoka teased as he leant into Hannibal's touch. It felt heavenly, but he knew he had to focus on the man on the stool. Reaching up with his free hand, he cupped the man's cheek. "And you loved those girls, didn't you?" he cooed. "Did you tell them how precious they were? How important and special they were as they went to sleep in your arms? Did they feel loved, Roy?" 

_ Why do you never let me join you on your missions, Illu-chan? We had fun when you wanted me to help track down your brother. Dr. Lecter brought me a sacrifice, and he admitted to having feelings. Will you change your mind if I tell you how much fun I've had once this is over? _

***

“Yes!” Roy said, nodding as much as he could. The Reaper was terrifyingly strong, but at least he _ understood. _ “Yes, I l-loved them,” he cried. “I s-still do. I n-never h-hurt them. Th-ey w-went to sl-sleep. I m-made s-sure th-that no one c-could hurt them a-again.”

***

“I know that you sent them to sleep so that you couldn’t hurt them, but it’s not the same, is it? They can’t look at you, or smile at you. They can’t tell you they love you back. Not while they’re asleep,” Hisoka said with mock sadness as he stroked his thumb over Roy’s cheek. “Don’t you miss their smiles? The way they laughed when they were happy? Wouldn’t you want to see them like that again? I can make that happen.”

***

“N-no,” Roy stammered. “N-no, p-please. They’re p-perfect now. I-I have t-to k-keep them s-safe. Th-they t-tell me they l-love me all th-e t-time. All I h-have to do i-is c-close my eyes. P-please. T-the w-world will hurt them. Y-you c-can’t. N-no. Please, S-sir, Mr. Reaper. Please don’t hurt m-my girls.”

***

Hisoka sighed and closed his eyes. The man was beginning to irritate him, but he’d not fulfilled his purpose yet. “I don’t want to hurt them; I want them to be safe. For their souls to be free and happy, surely you want that for your girls? I was called here to pass judgement on you. Chrissy, Mia, Rina, Hinata and Sandy are all innocent. I give you my word; I won’t hurt them.” 

_ But I’m going to hurt you. Are you stupid or just delusional? You _ ** _killed_ ** _ them. Did you kill them before or after you used their bodies for your sick fantasies? _

Standing up, he moved to Roy’s side and ran his hand over the bare skin between the ropes thoughtfully. “I can’t let you leave this room, but I’m going to mark you with a symbol of your love for your special girls,” he said ignoring the way his stomach twisted at the idea. _ They were children, and you killed them. How is that love? You don’t actually know what love is, do you, Roy? _ “Tell me their surnames; I need their full names.” 

***

“I- I don’t k-know them,” Roy whimpered, desperately trying to twist to see where the Reaper had gone. He shivered whenever he felt it’s hands-on his skin. “Th-they never said!”

***

“The five girls are, Chrissy Lawrence, Mia Berks, Rina Thornton, Hinata Sato and Sandy Tanaka,” Hannibal said calmly. “The girls he was trying to lure into the woods when I found him were called Rosey and Fern Parks, they were sisters.” 

***

"Thank you, Doctor, I trust the Parks sisters were able to return home to their family?" Hisoka asked sweetly. When Hannibal nodded, he gave Roy a harsh kick in the side. "You should be thanking the good Doctor; most of my siblings aren't as considerate as me. I'm going to bind you to your girls so that you'll be watching over their souls. So make sure you say it _ like you mean it. _" 

***

“Thank you!” Roy screamed, feeling as if he’d been hit by a truck. “Thank you, Doctor,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

The pain was beyond words, but something settled in his soul. _ I’ll be with them forever. They’ll always be mine. You do understand. _

He looked up at Hannibal and blinked. “Thank you,” he said again, feeling a fresh knot of fear twisting inside his stomach. “I- I do mean it.”

***

_ Such a simple idea, mon cher. And yet, it yields such powerful results. Impressive. _ “Of course,” Hannibal said, staring down at the snivelling man beneath him. “Don’t move around too much; you remember what happens when you make things awkward?” 

He watched Roy quiver and quickly nod his head. “Good. You don’t want my Reaper to carve the wrong sigils into your skin. We wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you, Roy.”

***

Hisoka chuckled darkly. "No, we definitely wouldn't want that. So you mustn't break my concentration by wriggling in your bonds or making too much noise. I'd have to have to take your tongue or an eye as punishment," he told the shaking man. "Now hold still for me Roy, the more you struggle, the longer this will take. So be good and try to relax," he added playfully as he got into position and picked out the spots he wanted to carve into his flesh. "I can't wait to taste you,” Hisoka lied, inwardly shuddering at the idea of polluting his body with a man like Roy. “I do so love the way human blood feels on my tongue. It’s so sweet but bitter at the same time."

_ Hopefully, my lie about the magic will keep him believing that I'm a monster, just like everyone thought I was. Still, I can't do anything for the girls, except make an example out of Roy. _ He hummed thoughtfully as he worked out where to start cutting. _ Such a pathetic creature, you do realise I'm going to kill you, don't you, Roy? Are you so stuck inside your own delusion about being a loving protector that you'd cling to the false hope of an afterlife with them? Will you really be able to endure being carved up? _

***

“Y-yes, Sir,” Roy stuttered and braced himself for the pain he knew would come. It couldn’t be worse than having his arm removed. The feeling of the saw cutting through his bone was something he was never going to forget.

***

"Good boy, now this will likely hurt a bit," Hisoka teased as he lowered the sharp blade to the skin on Roy's shoulder he licked his lips and groaned quietly as he carved a set of initials before adding some more decorative marks around them.

***

Roy gripped the legs of the stool so tightly that he was afraid they would break as he felt the cold blade slicing through his skin. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip, holding onto the words of the Reaper to stop him from crying out or flinching away from the brands.

_ I need this, _ he told himself. _ I need the marks. My girls; they’ll be with me forever. I have to stay still. I have to be quiet; I have to prove that I love them. He understands; he’s doing this for me. Fuck the Doctor; Hisoka gets me. He’s going to send me to them. I have to stay quiet. _

***

Hannibal was impressed at Roy’s determination; he’d expected him to cry out right away. He’d screamed at the sight of the scalpel when he’d taken his arm. Hisoka had found the perfect recipe to keep the man compliant.

He moved one of his larger and more comfortable chairs over and sat down, folding his legs and taking his time to appreciate the view. Seeing Hisoka lick his lips as blood swelled from the first set of initials caused a spark of hope to ignite within him that he’d thought had died with Will’s betrayal.

_ I can’t be so lucky, _ he thought and forced himself to calm his breathing. _ It’s the thrill of having someone to kill, nothing more. Do not jump to conclusions. You can’t risk it again. _

***

Roy arched when Hisoka sliced another line into his skin. He couldn’t help it. It was so close to his spine. _ I’m sorry, _ he thought, screwing his eyes shut when he remembered the Reaper’s threat to cut one out if he moved too much or screamed. He wanted to cry out, but he remembered Mia’s smile when he’d showed her her new bed and concentrated on the way her dark hair had curled around her as she’d been placed into her box, to stay his tongue. _ I love them. You understand. Thank you. _

***

Hisoka paused when Roy twitched and arched; he'd expected the man to move when he'd got close to the middle of his back, and he hadn’t disappointed. Chuckling, he resumed his carvings; his cock was hardening in his trousers as he worked. _ His blood smells so tempting; I want a taste. But I don't want to pollute myself with such a filthy animal. _ Finishing his current signal, he sighed contently and moved on to the next, with a happy hum.

"You're doing well, that's three sigils down, we're halfway there. Do you think you can keep up the good work?" he asked, hoping to throw off the man's focus. "As a reward for making it this far, if I do have to take an eye, I'll let you choose which one." 

_ This scalpel is gliding through his skin like butter, it's wonderful. Still, I'd prefer my cards, but he's Dr. Lecter's pick for a victim, and I need to make it a good show. I'd have prefered just to snap his neck. _

***

Hannibal’s hands tightened on the arms of his chair when he heard a quiet whine escape Roy’s throat and the man nodded his consent.

In a slightly strained voice, he said, “Roy, look at me.” When the man didn’t immediately comply, he growled and thrilled when his eyes flew open. “If you can stay completely silent, I’ll make sure to give you the send-off you deserve.”

He watched as Roy glared at him and he revelled in the hatred burning in his eyes. If it wouldn’t spoil Hisoka’s fun, he would have happily carved them out of his head and presented them to his submissive on a platter. 

_ What would you do with them, mon cher? _ he wondered as his cock swelled. _ Would you be curious about their taste, or would you make him eat them? Would you keep him alive to suffer, or will he die in a climax of terror and blood? Oh, Hisoka, I can’t wait to find out what you will do with him. Show me your darkness. Let me see why you got your name. _

***

"Such a good boy," Hisoka praised with growing amusement, walking around to Roy's other side to continue his design. "Remember, your girls. You want to be reunited with them, don't you?" he chided when the man shuddered as he started the next sigil. Sneaking a glance at Hannibal, he smirked at the sight of his hands digging into the arms of the chair.

_ Are you enjoying the show? _ He wondered as he put the final touches on the fourth symbol and moved to start the fifth. _ I've got more planned for him Doctor, keep watching. Let me show you how I play with my prey. _

***

Roy nodded again, biting his tongue to stop the sound escaping. He hated the Doctor more than anyone he’d ever known, but as he felt the blade slicing into him again, he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen. All he could do now was control how he reacted. The bastard wasn’t going to hear him scream. He was going to his girls. He had to focus on them.

***

Hisoka continued to hum as he worked on the last set of initials for Roy’s girls, and turned his attention to the base of his spine. _ Now for the last carving, this should be for Mischa. Can I do a simple rabbit? Would Dr. Lecter appreciate that? He made her his wish. _

“Last one now, Roy, this one is the most important. We have to finish the spell, after all, we need to fulfil the Doctor’s wish,” he explained as he lowered the scalpel and carefully carved the symbols for ‘Chīsana usagi’* and straightened up to admire his handiwork. 

*Little rabbit

***

Hannibal watched as the lines for ‘little rabbit’ were carved into the base of Roy’s spine and saw blood begin to drip from his mouth; he had bitten his tongue.

“Mon cher,” he gasped, getting to his feet and reaching out to trace around the kanji with his fingers. “Je vous remercie*. It’s beautiful.” He heard the man beginning to cough but ignored it in favour of cupping Hisoka’s face. “You’re magnificent. Mischa would adore you.”

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on his thin lips, saying with actions what he couldn’t with words. “Tu es magnifique**.”

*Thank you

**You’re magnificent

***

Hisoka blinked in surprise as he registered the kiss and smiled. "You flatter me, Doctor," he purred. "But we're not finished with him just yet, after all, he needs to ensure his karmic retribution. You called on me to judge him; he needs to understand what he's being punished for before we allow his soul to pass over. I would like to deflower him, would you want to watch, or perhaps you'd prefer to join me? Although, I would advise you to use a gag that would keep his mouth open," he added as he reached out to gently stroke his hand down Hannibal's chest.

***

“It would be my pleasure,” Hannibal rumbled, glorying in the feel of Hisoka’s hand against his chest. The smell of Roy’s blood was mixing with the arousal and fear in the air, and he didn’t even try to hide his erection as he grinned wickedly at his submissive. “Your wish is my command,” he said, seeing Roy’s silently shaking head, out of the corner of his eye. “It will help to prevent him from choking on his tongue.”

Returning to the cupboard, he selected a round mouth spreader with a black leather strap, and walked back over to Roy, smirking when he saw Hisoka’s golden eyes focusing on his erection.

“Open wide,” he said to Roy. “It’s time for your reward. It seems that you will get a last meal after all.”

***

_ Next time it's going to be me you fuck, not our prey. But I'm not going to let the chance to see you in action slip by me. Let me know what to expect when you do finally give in to your desire. _

"Be good Roy; this is part of your trial. Endure this, and the spell will be complete," Hisoka told the quivering man as he watched Hannibal fit the gag and licked his lips. _ I want to suck on you until you cum down my throat, but such pleasures will have to wait for another time. _ "We're nearing the end, think of your girls," he added as he toyed with the handle of the plug. "You must endure for them." 

***

Roy closed his eyes, openly weeping but no longer caring what he looked like. The gag was forcing his mouth as wide as it would go, and he wanted to scream. He could feel the plug being moved inside his ass, and he shook his head.

_ I can’t...no, not that. Please, not that. I never hurt them! I waited until they were asleep! You should know that! You should know! _

Blinking, he froze when he saw the Doctor stripping out of his boxers. _ No! You can’t put that in me! No! I won’t be able to breathe! Stop! I NEVER HURT THEM! _ He shook his head more vigorously, panicking as the erection turned his way.

***

"I have faith that you can endure," Hisoka told Roy as he pulled the plug from his ass and watched Hannibal strip before he followed suit. "You won't enjoy this bit, but it's just as important as the rest. Surely your precious girls are worth it? You do love them, don't you? You'd do _ anything _ for them?" 

Not waiting for Roy to try and answer, Hisoka lined himself up with his prey's loosened hole and pushed inside, letting out a loud moan and closing his eyes as he savoured the moment. 

_ Join me, Doctor, help me punish him. _

***

Hannibal looked down at Roy and let his mask of humanity fall away. The man had cried out as Hisoka had pushed into him, but had managed to just hold onto his composure; however, when he looked up into Hannibal’s hungry eyes, he screamed. He knew exactly what was coming for him. It was the creature that had tortured him for days until all fight had left him. It was the creature that had forced him to thank it for feeding him his own flesh, and it was the creature that promised him every last piece of him would be devoured; including his soul.

That was what he needed. Grabbing the man roughly by his hair, he thrust into him, silencing his cries with his cock and replacing them with the intoxicating grasp of panic. Roy's throat was so tight, and he moaned, knowing that Hisoka would be feeling the same.

“So perfect,” he gasped. “Hisoka...”

***

Hisoka opened his eyes when he heard Roy's screams cut short, and looked over at Hannibal, feeling his stomach tighten. _ Fuck, you really are a sadist, aren't you, Doctor? Would you look at me like that while you give me a beating? Would you hurt me until I came? _ he wondered, growling low with his arousal. _ I'm not, gonna last long. Is this why you were denying yourself? You thought I wouldn't like this side of you? _

"You've been so good, so far Roy, you're doing wonderfully. You feel fantastic," he groaned as he dug his fingers tightly into the man's hips for leverage. Speeding up slightly, he continued to watch Hannibal fucking the man's mouth. _ Is this what it would be like? If we were actually to have a relationship? Maybe I could have feelings for you, after all. _

***

“Yes, Hisoka, use him, he’s yours,” Hannibal growled, feeling Roy being forced to take him deeper as Hisoka thrust into him. “How will you do it?” he gasped. “Mon cher, how will you end him? He should understand their fear.” He tightened his grip and moaned when the man tried to scream again. “I want to hear. What will you do?”

***

"I was hoping to recreate one of my favourite kills for you," Hisoka replied breathily as he continued to piston his hips into Roy's unwilling body. Chuckling at the man's continued attempts to scream and beg for mercy, he said, "Is that something you would enjoy? I would need to use my cards and my Nen, but it would be spectacular."

***

“Yes,” Hannibal moaned, staring at Hisoka greedily. “Show me everything. I want to see The Grim Reaper. I want to feel him die.”

***

"Well, how can I refuse?" Hisoka replied playfully, letting go of Roy with one hand and materialising a playing card with a wave of it. "Let me show you, what I can do, _ Hannibal _," he added with a purr and flicked his wrist to send the card up into the air, clicking his fingers when it reached its peak and split into a full pack that rained down on the floor around them. 

_ You really do want to court me don't you? _ he thought as he quickly mapped out the best places for his cards to slice into Roy's body without damaging the rope of the kanji. The rest was of little consequence; he wanted to see red. Licking his lips, he let his killing intent trickle out into the room. 

_ I'm not gonna last, but I can set up the trick. Just got to hold on a little longer. _ Slamming into Roy again, he let go with his other hand to create an intricate web of bungee gum. 

With one tug his cards would cut through Roy's body with ease, and if he'd calculated correctly, the cuts would be superficial. Until the final card, which would slice his throat and shower, Hannibal, in his victim's blood. 

He felt his dick pulse inside Roy's ass and gasped as the familiar coiling grew ever tighter. "I'm going to cum," he moaned. "Are you ready for me to end him for you? Just give the word," he hissed. 

***

“Do it!” Hannibal commanded, bucking into Roy with abandon. “Make him scream, Hisoka!”

***

"You really are trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Hisoka moaned, enjoying Roy’s futile struggling as his panic really began to set in. “See me, this is the Grim Reaper as he savours his kill,” he growled, feeling himself fall over the edge and tugging on his bungee gum to send the first few cards flying. 

Closing his eyes, he savoured the way Roy’s body tightened around him as he went rigid with fear. “This is my tribute,” he declared, pulling on the next strands and sending cards soaring across the room. Each graceful movement was followed by more blood oozing from fresh shallow cuts that now littered their prey’s body as Hisoka rode out the high of his orgasm. _ Soon, it’ll be the finale. I want to see you painted red, Doctor, even if it’s not your blood just yet. _

“And now, my dear Doctor,” Hisoka purred. “I believe this is the moment that you’ve been waiting for. Scream for us Roy; it’s time to send you to the underworld!” Pulling on the final strand of gum, he chuckled in delight as the last pair of cards headed straight for Roy’s neck. The man, true to form, did indeed try to scream. His muscles were tight with adrenaline and fear. Smiling triumphantly, Hisoka watched as his cards simultaneously cut both of the major blood vessels on either side and showered Hannibal with a thick spray of fresh arterial blood.

***

Hannibal couldn’t hold on any longer. Feeling the warmth of Roy’s blood showering his legs and the rush as it filled the man’s mouth, was all that he needed. Thrusting, one last time, he came, never letting his eyes drift from Hisoka’s victorious face.

“Mon cher,” he moaned when he could find the words to voice how he felt. “You’re...” he glanced down and watched the man’s toy in its final moments. “Spectacular”

***

Slipping out of the dying man’s body, Hisoka pulled up his pants before taking a step back and bowing gracefully. Giving Hannibal an appreciative once over, he quipped, “I have to say, red really is your colour.”

***

Hannibal smirked and walked over to Hisoka, reaching out to dip a finger in the blood oozing from the wounds across Roy’s back. Bringing his finger up to his mouth, he tasted it and grinned. He’d seen the way Hisoka had reacted when he’d been slicing into his skin, and he wanted to let him know that he’d be welcome to indulge at any time. They were both soaked and spent, but Hannibal had never felt so alive.

“I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed such a magnificent performance before, Hisoka,” he declared, watching the way the man’s eyes had followed his finger. “You elevated him to art, mon cher. It was wonderful.”

***

Hisoka chuckled. “Well, I am certainly pleased to hear that you enjoyed yourself as much as you seemed to,” he replied cheerfully as he looked over at the corpse that had once been Roy. “Although I do seem to have made quite a mess, but, then again, I am a rather messy artist, I’m afraid.”

Allowing his gaze to return to Hannibal, he smirked as he lowered his eyes to his blood-stained lower half. _ A pity he was such a disgusting man, I’d have enjoyed licking you clean. _ “Perhaps a shower would be in order? I should at least help to clean you up. To show my appreciation for your most thoughtful present.”

***

“I think a shower would indeed be in order,” Hannibal agreed and allowed his Aura to pulse out of him to fill the room. It highlighted four hidden doors along the back wall and one larger one to their left, directly opposite Roy’s corpse. 

Gesturing to it, he said, “Shall we, mon cher?” and waited for Hisoka’s reply.

***

“Yes,” Hisoka replied with a groan. _ You’re so powerful, why did I promise not to fight you? _ “ I am curious about the hidden doors; I’ve not seen Nen used like that before. Are they all hidden rooms? Or are there some decoys?” 

The feeling of Hannibal’s Aura was intoxicating, and Hisoka closed his eyes to fully savour it. 

“I do believe I offered to clean you up,” he added as he made his way to the door with a playful smile. “Let me show you what else I can do with my hands.” 

***

“Nen locks are a dying art,” Hannibal explained, ignoring Hisoka’s offer to wash him down for now. There was no way he’d be able to get hard again so soon, something Hisoka would be well aware of. _ Besides, _ he reminded himself. _ I’m not going to take him. Not until he comes to me. _

“I was fortunate enough, in my youth, to have been trained by a Master. Amongst many things, she helped me understand that the weakest point in a system like this, is the Nen User themselves; as long as they are in control, no one will find what they have hidden.” Hannibal pushed open the door to reveal a fully tiled walk-in shower room, complete with double shower head and stocked shelves of toiletries at the back. He pressed a combination of buttons on the wall, and a cascade of water began to fall.

Turning back to Hisoka, he held out his hand. “Shall we find out what you can do together, mon cher?” he said, allowing a truly wicked grin to spread across his face. _ Give me all you have, Hisoka. I’m strong enough. I can resist you. Let me show you what a challenge really looks like. Roy was the foreplay. Now, the game has finally started. _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal, Roy

Characters played by themadnovelest:

Hisoka


	27. Knight of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka returns to the hotel to find Illumi more than just waiting on his bed.

Hisoka hummed to himself as he ignored his guards and waited for the elevator doors to open. He had his carry-bags containing the breakfast he’d bought for Illu-chan on his way home nestled in his hand. He’d been rather irritated when Hannibal had insisted on making him wait to be collected, but the chance to see Miriam give Dr. Lecter a lecture had been worth the delay in getting home.

_ At least it meant I was able to get something for Illu-chan, although I won’t be surprised if Miriam suddenly gets reassigned. The plan’s working. Dr. Lecter’s interested. I just have to keep working on him until he gives in. _

When the elevator doors opened, Hisoka strode out into the hallway, smirking when his guards immediately sprung to attention to keep up with him. 

_ Hmm, I’m sure you’re the one who ran off when I invited you inside my room.  _ Hisoka thought, sneaking a look at the man walking on his left.  _ Although I can’t for the life of me remember your name. Ah well, you seem to prefer blending into the background. Miriam’s much more interesting. _

“Well, this is my stop,” he said playfully as they came to his door. “Thank you for the pleasant company. We really must do lunch sometime,” he added winking at Miriam as he walked into his room without waiting for a reply. 

Allowing the door to close behind him, Hisoka sighed and slipped out of his shoes and jacket. “Illu-chan?” he called as he made his way to the bedroom. “Master’s home and he brought you breakfast.”

***

Illumi looked up from his computer at the sound of Hisoka-san’s return. He sniffed as his Master walked into the room with what smelt like bagels from the nearby shop. He’d brought breakfast. And come in through the main door.

Sliding his crumb-filled plate over the edge of the desk to hide it on the top of the smaller set of drawers next to it, he got up to close the window and said, “Welcome back, Master. You look happy. I assume you have had an entertaining night?”

_ “Of course he has,” _ Lulu snarled.  _ “He’s been fucking Lecter all night. Why did you even let him go there! He’s becoming his little  _ ** _bitch, _ ** _ and you know it!” _

***

“I did, and quite an eventful morning. Dr. Lecter was rather insistent on arranging for my guard to collect me, but he was amused that I left by the window. I don’t think he was too impressed when Miriam tried to scold him,” Hisoka explained with a chuckle. “She’s a brave woman.”

Sitting down on the bed, he put his carry-bags beside him so that he could pull everything out. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d have eaten, so I decided to go to the bagel shop. We have a wide selection, and I even managed to grab some of their doughnuts fresh from the oven. They smelt too good not to buy some,” he said as he searched for the salmon and cheese-filled bagel he’d picked up especially for his lover.

***

“I am glad,” Illumi said, accepting the bagel from his Master graciously as Lulu continued to snarl,  _ “Why does he always buy you those? You know you prefer Mackerel.” _

_ I told him they were my favourites on our first date, now  _ ** _shut up_ ** _ ! _ he snapped at her.

He’d stopped by the shop at half-past seven this morning when he’d realised that he’d been up all night researching, but his Master had brought him the gift. It didn’t matter that he was full; he would accept it. 

“Thank you for thinking of me,” he said, making a show of getting both of them a fresh plate from the cupboard. “What kind of fun did you get up to with the Doctor?” 

***

“It was an interesting evening, things did escalate, but he’s still resisting my charms. Although, I think I am making good progress there,” Hisoka replied as he picked up a sandwich to nibble on. “The flowers went down well. The florist you recommended did a wonderful job with the bouquet. We mostly talked, although I did get him to kiss me; he’s reluctant to take things too far as he suspects I want to get him fired.” 

Pausing to look over at the laptop he asked, “Have you had much luck with your research?” 

***

Illumi swallowed his bite of bagel and tilted his head. “Yes, I have come across a lot of interesting things, but have not yet found the answer to my question.” 

He stopped to look at his Master properly for the first time. He was...extremely happy. 

_ “Sure, yeah, things escalated alright...he fucked him, you know he did,” _ Lulu hissed.

_ He said he didn’t and he has no reason to lie to me. Shut up! _

“Did you have sex with one of the guards?” Illumi asked, trying to work out what could have happened to cause Hisoka-san to appear so satisfied.

***

“No, I didn’t. Although Dr. Lecter did present me with a gift, he brought me a victim to play with. I did fuck him before I killed him. Then we showered, and he made me some breakfast and summoned the guards to fetch me,” Hisoka replied with a tilt of his head. “Is everything alright, sweetheart?”

***

“He did?” Illumi said, ignoring his Master’s question. “That must have been an interesting experience. I wonder why he would bring you someone to kill? Surely that goes against the point of your therapy?”

_ “The couple that kills together, thrills together,” _ Lulu sneered.  _ “He’s doing what you don’t. He’s trying to  _ ** _replace you_ ** _ . Why are you letting him!” _

_ Master wouldn’t do that! _ Illumi snarled, twitching as he tried to keep Lulu’s anger from his face.  _ He  _ ** _always_ ** _ comes back to me! _

_ “Yeah, because he’s never found anyone who’ll do what you will. Now he has Lecter.” _

***

“Catharsis I think,” Hisoka replied thoughtfully before finishing his bagel. “The man was a child murderer and sex offender. Considering my childhood, I think he was offering me another way to face the ghost of my Father. He tied him up with a bow before presenting him to me; it was an interesting experience.” 

He sighed and picked up one of the doughnuts as he remembered Roy’s deluded idea that his victims could love him after they were dead. 

“I got to show off, and Dr. Lecter confessed that he’s developing feelings for me,” he added. “He’s trying to court me by appealing to the lowest common denominator. We both enjoy murder.” 

***

“That sounds like a very enjoyable experience; I wish I could have seen it,” Illumi admitted and closed his eyes when Lulu began to rage at his lack of condemnation. 

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his body and looked at his Master. “I apologise, Hisoka-san, please, continue. You sound as if you have learned a great deal.”

***

"Yes, it was definitely an enlightening, even if my primary goal went unfulfilled. He refused to do more than kiss me, but I did manage to spend the night in his bed. I also know his Nen works on him, and he has an ex-boyfriend called Will,” Hisoka said cheerfully as he moved to lie down on the bed. “He’s the same Will that is under Dr. Chilton’s care; I think his surname is Graham? Might be worth looking him up.”

***

_ “And Lecter’s wanting  _ ** _our Master_ ** _ as a replacement,” _ Lulu snarled.  _ “He’s  _ ** _ours_ ** _ . You can’t let Lecter have him! Why are you just  _ ** _sitting there_ ** _ ! Tell him how we  _ ** _feel_ ** _ !” _

“I-I see. I will certainly do that for you. Thank you, Master.” Illumi pressed his hand into his eye to try and focus around Lulu’s anger. “You did a very good job. Do you know why Will is in the asylum?”

_ “We were told at the party, you idiot! He thinks Lecter wants to kill him! Stop being so weird and tell Master that he can’t leave us!” _

***

“I’m sure it came up,” Hisoka said with a frown as he tried to remember. “Oh, yes. Will thinks Dr.Lecter is out to kill him. There was a trial; he talked to me about it after we killed the victim he gave me. He still has feelings for him if you ask me, Will broke his heart.” 

_ He said he wouldn’t bind himself for just anyone, and Will was the only other person. _

"I would like to talk to him, but I fear that won’t be possible with my entourage. Perhaps you could visit?” he asked hopefully. “I don’t want to ignore a possible source of information to help us fulfil our mission.” 

***

_ Then why is Master letting him use you to get him out of his system? _ Lulu demanded, and Illumi screwed his eyes shut.

“Yes, I can do that,” he said as evenly as he could manage. “If Lecter is not over him, then he is emotionally vulnerable. We can...” he flinched. “We can use Will against him. He has made a catalogue of...mistakes.” Lulu was becoming unbearable. He tried to think around her constant commentary. “You should...you should record the dates and times. For the future. As evidence.”

***

“You want me to record every time he’s beaten me for sexual pleasure? There’s been a few now,” Hisoka mused. “Still, it’s my word against his, and I really need to be sure his Nen will go with him. I don’t want to be stuck with this for the rest of my life.” 

_ I chose you, not him to be  _ ** _my _ ** _ reaper. You’re going to be the one who ends me. I don’t want him to interfere with that. _

Sighing, he got up from the bed and grabbed the notepad and pen that was beside the room’s phone. Quickly scribbling down any event he could recall that could count as evidence and handed the paper to Illumi. 

“This would probably be safer with you,” he advised. “There’s apparently a cave in the woods, where Roy took the children. He’s the man he gifted me. He preserved the kids he took...their bodies are still there. Could you maybe arrange for an anonymous tip so the bodies can be found? I’d like them to make it home. Dr. Lecter already made arrangements for Roy to disappear.” 

***

“If-if that is what you wish to do, Master. We- I, I will do as you ask,” Illumi said, forcing his voice to stay calm as he listened to Lulu insisting that he stop him from getting further embroiled in Lecter’s world. “And I was there. We- I would be a reliable witness.”

***

"I’d like it if you could, and I’m bowing to your expertise on that. It’s out of my radius, and it’s less suspicious if a cave explorer found them than if I suddenly know about it. I don’t need them treating me as a suspect in that animal’s disappearance,” Hisoka said. “Also, yes you would be witness to the event at the party, that’s true.”

_ Are you really OK, Illu-chan? You seem a little strange. You don’t usually get jealous, so what’s going on? _

“Do you need something for your head? You’ve been holding it for a while,” he commented as he tidied away the food wrappers and remaining sandwiches. “I could run you a bath if you’re feeling a bit tense from sitting at the computer?”

***

“I believe I have a headache. We- I,” Illumi shook his head, trying to clear it. “Concentration is hard.” He looked at the computer. “I have been awake for a while. I was seeking clarification.”

_ “Oh, so you’re going to tell him about me now, are you? Huh? You’re going to tell him that you’re  _ ** _broken_ ** _ . You’re going to let him  _ ** _kill you_ ** _ ?” _ she sneered.  _ “You know that’s what he does to toys that aren’t up to scratch anymore. You  _ ** _coward_ ** _ . You’re going to leave him when he needs us? I thought you understood sacrifice.” _

“I should get some water,” Illumi gasped, getting to his feet and hurrying to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room so that Hisoka-san wouldn’t see his face.

_ It’s not cowardly if it’s what’s best for him. He has to know that something went wrong. It’s not for me to decide whether I live or die. I surrendered that choice in Jappon. I’m  _ ** _not_ ** _ a coward. _

***

Silently, Hisoka watched Illumi make his way over to the fridge with a frown.  _ It can’t be that simple; you can stay awake for days at a time. You trained since you were a child, all of your siblings did. _

"Illu-chan," he said firmly. "A simple headache wouldn’t be enough to stop Kalluto, so it’s certainly not enough to phase you like this. Tell me what’s wrong so that I can help.”

***

_ “Yeah, Illumi...what’s wrong?” _ Lulu sneered.

“I believe I am fatigued,” Illumi said flatly, taking his time to select his drink. “It will pass.”

_ “So you don’t trust him then, Mr. Duty? What happened to telling the truth? Perhaps you don’t want to fall on your sword after all?” _

_ Shut up! _

***

"Come and lie down with me? Master missed you last night," Hisoka suggested patting the bed. "I know you can go longer than most without sleep, but you have been changing shape a lot. Maybe you’ve been pushing on your Nen reserves a bit too much recently? It’s nothing a quick lie down won’t help if you go into Zetsu. Unless there’s something else, you’re not telling me?" 

***

_ “Ohh, does the big baby need a lie-down?” _ Lulu mocked.

“Shut up!” Illumi snapped to himself as he reached into the fridge blindly and grabbed the first bottle he could. “I will join you shortly, Master,” he said in between breaths to calm his nerves. “Please, tell me more about your time with Lecter. Don’t let me interfere. You enjoyed yourself.”

***

"You keep doing that; I’m starting to wonder who it is you’re talking to. I doubt you’d talk to me that way. Now come here and get into bed," Hisoka ordered, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You’re clearly not OK. I have to take care of you, remember? The bracelet will punish me if I don’t." 

Removing his shirt and jeans, and grabbing a clean pair of underwear, Hisoka climbed into the bed and pulled back the covers for his lover. "Master will tell you whatever you want, but you have to come here first. Then once we’ve talked about that, we’re talking about what's going on with you.”

Uncertainty, he glanced at his bracelet, it hadn't gone off yet, and if he had any say in the matter, it wouldn’t.

***

_ “ Busted,” _ Lulu sang as Illumi stared at the folded back sheet as if it were a bear trap.  _ “What’s gonna happen when he finds out you don’t want to get in there with him? Are you gonna let our Master be  _ ** _punished_ ** _ because you don’t want to say no to him? Your precious little rules are fucking this up for you now, aren’t they? What’re you gonna do this time, huh?” _

Illumi swallowed, realising that his mouth had gone dry and opened the bottle of water. Taking a long drink, he forced his feet to move and decided to compromise by sitting down on the edge of the bed instead. “There is nothing to concern yourself with, Master. I will be fine,” he said quietly. His back was to him, but he could feel his disapproving stare. “What happened at the Doctors house?” he asked, hoping to change the topic.

***

“Sweetheart, please. I need to take care of you,” Hisoka insisted as he moved to sit behind Illumi and gently placed his hands on his shoulders, seeking out any knots in the man’s muscles. “If you don’t want me to care for you, then I will stop once his Nen is removed from my body. As for what happened at the Doctor’s house, we had some fancy tea. We talked about the books, he asked after you and Lulu. I didn’t want to get distracted, so I enticed him to sit by the fire, and we talked more, we kissed after he massaged me. I’m pretty sure he used olive oil? It smelt like olive oil anyway; I took a shower to get it off my skin. Then I persuaded him to let me stay in his bed. This morning we killed Roy after which he made me breakfast, and the guards picked me up.” 

Sighing, he moved to rest his head on Illumi’s shoulder and kissed his cheek as he put his arms around him. “Now, tell me. What’s going on?” 

***

_ “Oh dear, Illumi, you’re stuck now...he was too quick for you, if you ask for more details then he’ll know that you’re putting off your execution,” _ Lulu hissed.  _ “What’re you gonna do?” _

“I...” Illumi started to say and stopped. Hisoka-san’s touch felt as if it were sinking into him. “Where did you learn that? It is...pleasing.”

***

"The massage?" Hisoka asked innocently. "Well I've known the basics for a while, but I never thought to add Nen to my fingertips before. He did it to me, and it felt wonderful, and I thought maybe it would help the fatigue? You know because you've been using so much aura recently." 

_ I'll allow you a little distraction; I know how distracting this is. It was hard to focus through it last night, but you’re  _ ** _going _ ** _ to tell me what's bothering you, _ he thought as he moved back to resume the massage from moments ago. "Is it helping? I've only focused a little bit into my fingers. I wasn't sure I was doing it right," he asked. 

***

_ “Oh...he isn’t...he’s not touching  _ ** _us_ ** _ like Lecter touches  _ ** _him_ ** _ ?”  _ Lulu screeched, and Illumi covered his mouth, trying to hold back her urge to vomit.

“He taught it to you?” he asked through his fingers, trying to focus. “It feels,” he swallowed. “Good.”

***

"Illu-chan, please can you stop pretending that you're OK?" Hisoka asked sternly as he paused his ministrations.  _ You're aura shifted again, what's going on? _ "He didn't actually tell me what he was doing; I could just feel it. It was obvious that he was using Nen; it felt really relaxing last night. That's all; I'm a mimic. You know that." 

***

“My apologies,” Illumi said through gritted teeth. 

He got to his feet. Lulu’s disgust was too overwhelming. He was going to be sick. “Apologies,” he repeated before running into the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet.

***

Hisoka blinked as his mind tried to catch up with what had just happened.  _ But you’re immune to poison? There’s no way you’d be sick, right? _ Shaking away the shock, he got up and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom.

“You’re actually throwing up?” he deadpanned as he came to a standstill in the doorway. “Now I know something’s wrong, and you’re beginning to worry me,” he added as he moved to hold Illumi’s hair out of the way for him. 

***

_ He’s observant today, isn’t he? Lecter really fucked him over good, didn’t he? _ Lulu sneered.

“I am fine,” Illumi said in between breaths as he regurgitated his last few meals and silently begged Lulu to stop. “I’m not sick. I’ll be OK. Don’t worry.”

***

"No, you're just throwing up. Which is possibly a historical event," Hisoka said, trying to inject some humour into the situation. "Look, you need to tell me what's going on. I can't take care of you if you don't talk to me, now tell me, what's wrong? Why do you keep talking to yourself? Don't think I haven't noticed." 

***

Illumi flinched as Hisoka-san scolded him. He hadn’t felt like this in years. Not since Father...

_ “I wonder if he’ll whip you just like he did too? Umm, maybe that’ll get you to talk? How conflicted would you become  _ ** _then_ ** _ ?” _

Illumi shuddered and wiped at his mouth with a tissue. “I...there is nothing that you can do to help me. This is not something that you need to concern yourself with.” He reached for the mouth wash and shook the bottle. “We should be focusing on you. I...I am not the important one here.”

***

"Illumi," Hisoka groaned. "You gave me your word that you were going to help me. I need you. He ordered me to take care of you, and right now something has you off-kilter enough to vomit. You want to focus on me, fine. I need to know why you're throwing up," he added. "Seeing as we're focusing on me, and my needs. You can tell me now." 

***

“I am trying to help you!” Illumi snarled. “I am not laying my mistakes upon your doorstep!”

***

"Mistakes? What mistakes?" Hisoka asked not caring about the anger in Illumi's voice. "Sweetheart, I'm the one who got myself into this mess. Why do you think you've made a mistake?" 

***

Illumi clutched at the side of his head and fell to his knees as Lulu raged.

The anger he’d felt moments before had been washed away by his Master’s words, and he stared hopelessly at the base of the sink. “I don’t understand it. No one can explain...she should have gone...” he whispered.

***

"She should have gone?" Hisoka asked, not sure he’d heard correctly and paused. "You mean, Lulu? She’s still in your head? That’s who you’ve been shouting at?" 

***

Illumi just nodded, entirely defeated. He closed his eyes and waited for his Master to strike.

_ “Let’s see who’s right, shall we?”  _ Lulu hissed. _ “I’m going to make you pay for hiding me from him.” _

***

Hisoka sighed, feeling relieved that Illumi had finally told him and ran his hand through his hair.  _ What am I going to do with you? _ he thought fondly as he moved to pull his boyfriend into a tight hug. 

"She's not a mistake," he said softly. "I asked you to make a disguise, but I didn't realise this could happen. It was my mistake that led to this, and I'll help you figure it out once we've dealt with Dr. Lecter. You're mine, Illu-chan. With or without Lulu, now please, come to bed? Your body needs rest, and right now, what Master needs is for you to listen to him. You don't have to sleep, just rest." 

***

Illumi stared in confusion. “Why aren’t you trying to kill me?” he whispered, trying to keep his breath out of Hisoka-san’s face. “Why are you hugging me? I don’t understand.”

He’d made a mistake and jeopardised the mission. He was weak. The only possible outcome for that eventuality was death.

***

"Because I want to hold you," Hisoka said simply, remembering the conversation he'd had yesterday, about not wanting to be alone again. "I like Lulu, and I like you. Right now I see no reason to kill you, but you can ask me again after we've dealt with the Doctor. Now, are you coming to bed? Or do I have to carry you?" 

***

“May I wash-,” Illumi started to ask, doing his best to keep Lulu under control. Now that he had told Hisoka-san about her and he’d admitted that he liked her, she felt stronger.

“I don’t think that I can stop her, Master. She’s too...” he gritted his teeth. “She’s...angry at me.”

***

"I'm sure I can handle her," Hisoka replied but didn't let go. "You wouldn't call me, Master if I couldn't. I care for you both, and I just need to have you close to me. I don't know why," he continued with a slight frown. "One way or another, I'm getting you into that bed," he added with a chuckle. 

***

“Oh,  _ believe me _ ,” Lulu purred. “I’m not going to stop you. But I am going to insist that you let go so that I can wash my mouth out, and that you don’t touch me like that again.  _ I’m  _ not Lecter’s pet,” she sneered.

***

"Go ahead," Hisoka replied calmly as he let go and took a step back. "I was just trying to help, but you've made your feelings clear. I won't use nen when giving you or Illu-chan any sort of massage," he added with a smile. 

_ Why are you angry with Illu-chan? Is it because he liked it? _

***

_ No! _ Illumi moaned.  _ No, don’t do that... _

“Good,” Lulu said with satisfaction and pushed herself to her feet, noting the way this body moved.

She swilled her new mouth out and stared at Illumi in the mirror.  _ “You’re going to pay for keeping me away from him. He’s  _ ** _my_ ** _ Master too, you  _ ** _coward_ ** _ .” _

Turning to face Hisoka-san, she grinned. “So...how do you want me,  _ Master. _ ”

***

“Come to bed? Your body really does need rest, and I did miss you both last night. I do just want to have you close and hold you in my arms,” Hisoka said gently gesturing to the door. “I’d rather not have to drag you or throw you over my shoulder. I don’t know why you’re angry with Illumi, or why what I did upset you so much, but you can tell me when we’re under some warm blankets. There’s still some bagels and doughnuts left if you’re peckish too. So are you coming willingly?” he asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

***

Lulu sneered but took his hand. “He thinks he deserves to die. He thinks I’m a mistake. How about you? You made me for Lecter, after all. Is my existence his biggest failure? Have I  _ broken  _ your toy?”

***

"No, I'm afraid you're mistaken there. You see Illu-chan asked me to protect his identity, I wasn't trying to create anyone," Hisoka gently corrected as he led her out of the bathroom. "Creating you isn't a mistake because we weren't trying to create somebody other than you. Besides you’re just as exquisitely deadly as he is, aren't you? Now that I think about it, I'd be most curious to see if you can use his Hatsu. I don't see you as a mistake, but if you're anyone's mistake, then you're mine." He paused as he sat down on the bed. "I'm not going to kill him because you exist, or because I don't quite understand how you came into existence. You weren't planned for, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on Illumi, and I won't give up on you either. I’m afraid it’s not that easy to get rid of me." 

***

Lulu laughed, feeling Illumi’s confusion and denial, and revelling in both. “Oh, he really does not understand,” she giggled. “You’re breaking his brain, the poor thing,” she said triumphantly. “I’m a mistake as far as he’s concerned; something to be ashamed of. His psyche has split apart, and he can’t understand how or why because I’m not like  _ anything  _ in the textbooks or the articles he’s read online. He can’t wrap his head around why you would accept me so easily. I keep telling him that a good shag helps in 99% of situations, but he refuses to run it through his processing chip.”

She grinned at her Master and shook her head, feeling Illumi’s long hair tickle the base of her spine. “More fool him,” she purred, striding over to the bed and laying languorously upon it. “We both know that two is  _ always  _ more fun than one, don’t we?”

***

"Well I guess we're two sides of the same coin, I don't understand why I shouldn't accept you. In all honesty, I expected he would reject me when he learnt about my childhood," Hisoka countered with a sigh. 

_ Why would I kill him? I really don't understand. Having Lulu doesn't make him weaker. If anything, it would make him a far more interesting opponent. I’d have to learn her moves as well as his to stand a chance against him. _

Shaking away his thoughts, he forced himself to smile as he shifted to lie down beside Lulu and held his arm out in invitation. "You're rather fascinating, you know," he added thoughtfully. "You're both alike but also so very different."

***

Lulu watched Hisoka-san carefully. “Variety is the spice of life,” she teased, lazily stroking her fingers up Hisoka-san’s arm. “I’m here to please. What would you like to know, Master?”

***

“Why were you angry with Illu-chan?” Hisoka asked, smiling up at her. “He said you were angry.”

***

Her eyes narrowed. “He was keeping me from you,” she sneered. “You’re my Master too. I was  _ made for you _ . He was too cowardly to admit his mistake and too fearful of losing you to even  _ talk  _ about it. Wouldn’t  _ you  _ be angry if you were in my shoes?”

***

“I think I can understand; it’s just going to take some adjustment for the three of us. We’ll make it work,” Hisoka said gently.  _ You actually get scared about the idea of losing me, Illu-chan? _ “I don’t know exactly what it must be like for you, or for Illu-chan when you’re the one in control. But I think I’d be angry if I’d been in that position.

***

Lulu’s stomach clenched, and she gasped as an overwhelming sense of shame filled her. “Well, fuck,” she grumbled. “Now he’s going all death before dishonour on me. Get over yourself; you utter idiot. There’s worse things in life than making a mistake. Yes,” she preempted, already knowing that Illumi would counter with all the lessons from his childhood that proved otherwise. “I know you had a fucked up life. I was there too. Move the fuck on, for pity’s sake. Hisoka-san is  _ not  _ your Father, or your Mother, thank the Gods. He actually has the capacity to empathise...slightly. Pull your thumb out of your mouth, put your big boy pants on and  _ accept  _ that he wants you to fucking live, you utter moron!”

Shaking herself, she looked over to her Master and plastered on a polite smile. “Sorry about that. He’s...processing.”

***

“I always felt Illu-chan was under-appreciated by his family,” Hisoka remarked. “And I do want him to live. If I’m to be the one to take his life, then I want it to be in battle, not in a hotel bathroom. It’s not a death worthy of him.”

***

“Oh, I know that, Master,” Lulu said, waving away the worry. “But he’s all up himself. He doesn’t like not understanding, and I’m a mystery with no clear solution, so he’s beating himself up about it. The fact that you aren’t punishing him is driving him over the deep end. Surely you’ve noticed how much he needs rules, boundaries and limitations? You and I thrive on freedom, but he  _ hates  _ it.”

She grinned and moved closer. “Honestly, you’ve done a  _ fantastic  _ job of confusing him beyond all belief. It’s  _ brilliant. _ He’s  _ so upset _ .”

***

“I hadn’t noticed it quite as much. We don’t normally spend this long together, so I didn’t realise how deep it went. As for punishing him, well, if I can think of something suitable that doesn’t involve death or permanent injury, then I am happy to do that for him. It’s necessary for some submissives,” Hisoka explained as he watched Lulu carefully. “I’m surprised I missed it for so long, but it explains a lot.”

***

“Master,” Lulu said, patting his arm. “I love you to bits, but you are aware that I have his memories, right? I know  _ everything  _ that he does about your relationship. You don’t have to explain how long you’ve been with him to me, but just an FYI, if you’re going to punish him, I’m outta here. You can have him in control for that. I’m not gonna be sliced up because he has self-esteem issues.”

***

“It can wait,” Hisoka reassured her, a little surprised by what Lulu had said.  _ You love me? Does that mean Illumi loves me? Does it work like that? _ “I wanted to ask you at least one more thing. At the party, you seemed to enjoy watching me get punished by Dr. Lecter, but today...you seem rather jealous about my spending time with him? I was just curious why the sudden change?”

***

“There’s no change,” Lulu said, puzzled by the question. “At the party, I was involved. Wouldn’t you want to be included if Lecter decided to have some fun time with Illumi?”

***

“I suppose I can understand that. It’s just that last night was something that I had to do alone. If I could have taken you with me, I would have. I wasn’t trying to exclude you,” Hisoka replied as he reached out to cup Lulu’s face. “I just wish I could get this bangle off me, sooner rather than later. Part of me is hopeful that I can persuade him to sign me off sooner than the full twelve sessions. Dr. Lecter’s falling for me, faster than I expected and he’s holding back because I’m a patient. Once this has been dealt with, I’d be delighted to whisk us off somewhere to a private resort, and you can both have me to yourselves for a while.”

***

“I like the sound of that, although,” Lulu said, rolling her eyes. “Illumi thinks that I’ll be gone by then. Do you think they assembled him with the delusion chip pre-installed, or do you think it was a later addition to his model?”

_ I’m not a robot. Why would you say that to Hisoka-san? You’re going to confuse him, _ Illumi warned.  _ Just because I don’t think like you, doesn’t mean that I am not human. _

“So deluded,” she chuckled. “So fantastically broken.”

***

“I don’t think he’s a robot; machines don’t have Nen. Anyway, why did me trying out that massage trick upset you? Was it because I had to leave you behind?” Hisoka asked, trying to ignore the apprehension he felt about Lulu going away. 

_ I don’t know how I feel about her staying, but I don’t know if I want her to go either. Would it really be that bad if she stayed? _

***

“Because I don’t want  _ him _ ,” Lulu sneered. “I want  _ you _ . Unlike Illumi, I  _ do  _ care about what you do to me, and I don’t want you thinking about  _ him  _ when you’re touching  _ me. _ ”

She met his eye and ignored Illumi’s frantic warnings to hold her tongue. “You look different. Happier. You’re more settled than Illumi or I have ever seen you. Lecter may be falling for you, but he’s also affecting you as well. I don’t like it, and Illumi’s worried. If he ever had to leave for an urgent mission, what would he come back to?”

***

"I was just...I thought it would help. Dr. Lecter unnerves me, and until last night I couldn't quite put my finger on why. When I was in his house, alone, and nobody but you and Illu-chan knew I was there, I got anxious in a way that I've never gotten around him, and it clicked. He reminds me of my Father," Hisoka admitted as he rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling with a frown. "I don't want him to change me," he sighed quietly.

"He surprised me; he asked if I was genuinely concerned that he was going to use his band to take advantage. I agreed that I was. His band said that I was being truthful," he continued. "I can't lie to him, and I have to do what he orders me to do. Why wouldn't I be worried? As you said, I do better with freedom than being confined. So imagine my surprise when he gave himself a band. Only, his says,  _ Protect _ ,  _ Care _ and  _ Cherish _ . At first, I thought it was a placebo, to placate me, but I saw it trigger. It hurts him, and when he managed to get me to relax, he ended up triggering all three clauses and began to full-on hallucinate. He thought that I was his ex-lover." 

***

“He  _ hallucinated? _ ” Lulu asked. “Who was it? How old are they? Are they alive? Please tell me that he killed them and we can pin him for it.”

_ Now, who’s being stupid? Illumi accused. We were told at the party. Will Graham. And we need to be careful; if he’s bound like Hisoka, then we need to know what the triggers are. We can’t afford to be flippant about this. Stop thinking with your reproductive organs for a moment and  _ ** _use your brain_ ** _ . _

“Oh shut up, you stick in the mud,” she said to Illumi. “Master, you said it caused him pain as well, can we make him hurt?”

***

Hisoka smiled and reached out to pull Lulu close. "He didn't explain the terms, but he let me see him make it. Apparently, he bound himself to Will, before he went and hid in the asylum. If he fails to protect me, then I'd imagine he'd be severely punished," he said thoughtfully. "But they are rather vague terms, and I don't know if he'd come running here in response to the band going off." 

***

“Oh, this is gonna be fu-” Lulu started to say.

“Master, I am so sorry, I tried to stop her, I-” Illumi held Hisoka-san’s shoulders desperately. “Please do not allow her to persuade you into doing anything reckless. You  _ can not _ give Lecter  _ any  _ reason to allow you to be executed. And if he let Will end up in an asylum...I can not lose you like that. If you wish to die, then  _ I  _ will do that for you. You can not let him take you from...this world.  _ Do not _ be reckless. Please. You can not...I can not lose you... _ Please, _ don’t listen to her.” 

***

"My Illu-chan," Hisoka sighed happily as he lifted his hand to stroke his boyfriend's hair. "I haven't forgotten our arrangement; my death belongs to you. I'm not going to let them send me to an asylum or the gallows, and I don't think Dr. Lecter would allow it either. But that’s just a hunch, considering the efforts he's gone to already. He seems to believe Hunters are deserving of special rules; it's no wonder he thrived under the late Chairman within the Association. I digress," he paused to kiss Illumi's cheek. "I think it might be worth asking Will about the situation with Lulu. Something that the Doctor said about him makes me think that he's got Nen. Apparently, Will was the only person to really see or understand him? Sadly, though, he didn't elaborate about that particular topic." 

***

Illumi closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had been said. 

_ I don’t want you to die. _

He stilled and tried to work out who’s thought it had been. It had to have been Lulu, surely?

“Assuming that Will was his boyfriend,” he said instead. “Then I can not imagine that Lecter is happy about him being under Chilton’s care. The man was a buffoon.” He ran his hand down his Master’s arm and touched his Master’s bracelet. “As I have already said, I will speak to Will, but I think that this is the more pressing matter. You say he is bound to protect, care and cherish you...and that he experiences pain when those terms are broken? Do you know what happens when they are singularly fulfilled?”

***

"On their own, I'd imagine it would make him feel good; he's not into pain so it would probably be some sort of other pleasurable sensation. He didn't really react much to it except when it triggered negatively," Hisoka explained, looking at Illumi's hand on his wrist with a small smile. "The biggest reaction was when all the clauses triggered because I didn't want to be alone and asked him to stay with me? So he let me share his bed, and he ended up hallucinating. He orgasmed from what the band was doing, but I don't have the details. I had to stick him down to the bed; he got upset when the sensations went away...started shouting for Will to come back. He said that he was sorry that Will wasn't supposed to see something that he did. I should have asked about it," he shrugged. "But in the moment, I didn't want to. It didn't seem right. We were having a moment, and I was worried that if I pushed, it would ruin the plan. I mean we know where Will is, and we can just ask him what caused him to leave, right?"

***

Illumi looked up. “His binding is strong. He’s powerful. We can’t risk the possibility that you might lose yourself like that,” he said. “I will make Will my priority. He will be able to tell me things about Lecter that you can not ask right now. We can corroborate the story later. Did he tell you why he chose those terms, for his binding, I mean? Why would he risk being so vulnerable around someone like you?”

***

"He's probably able to adjust how strong the effects are," Hisoka suggested. "I mean, he's too calculating, and only he knows exactly how it works. As for the words he chose, well that was most likely a reaction to me telling him, that he reminded me of Father. Maybe he felt that it would give me definitive proof that he's not my Dad? I mean, I know that he's not, but he still triggers certain instincts in me. He even went as far as designating his bedroom as my safe space and said that I'm allowed in there anytime I want. He's interested in me, but only if I'm actually interested in him and not just doing it to get him fired." 

***

_ “He knows about the plan?”  _ Lulu wondered.

“The fact that he’s aware that you are consciously seducing him will add to the challenge, but will not detract from the results. Unless he can circumnavigate his own rules and lie to you, in which case I would advise that he is likely attempting to manipulate you back. Do you think he triggered his bracelet on purpose?” Illumi asked. “He is the only one that understands how they work, after all.”

_ “And don’t forget that he got Master to commit a crime with him. It’s mutually assured destruction. Fuck, he’s trapping him, isn’t he?” _

***

"I actually think he's trying to court me," Hisoka admitted reluctantly. "The man we killed, he was a child abuser, and he knows about my childhood. There's more to it though, watching me torture him...he got aroused. So it wouldn't surprise me if he did set it off on purpose, and he wasn't exactly shy about being a murderer. Before we went to bed, he made the claim that he's killed more people than I have. I mean, I know he's a highly rated blacklister, but if he's actually telling me the truth, then there’s no way Roy was his first time taking somebody. He even tied him up in shibari and put a ribbon on him." 

***

Illumi maintained his passive expression as he listened to Lulu raging again about being left out.

“He isn’t lying,” he said eventually. “My family has known him for years, and he was close with both my Grandfather and the late Nettero. I suspect that he took this Roy person for two reasons. The first, I agree, was as a kind of courtship. It’s the kind of thing Lulu would do; right down to the bow although she would have made it pink and added some glitter. The second is as mutually assured destruction. You have broken one of the rules of your contract. You were not allowed to kill anyone. If you go to the authorities claiming that he has acted inappropriately, then he will simply say that he saw you kill someone. Your life would be forfeit. Surely you have realised this? Why are you not more upset?”

_ “He’s falling for him too. He likes Lecter,” _ Lulu warned.

_ Master does not love. He is not falling for him. That doesn’t make any sense, _ Illumi replied.

_ “My God, you really are so stupid sometimes.” _

***

Hisoka chuckled. "He doesn't know one crucial thing though," he replied cheerfully. "That I have you and Lulu on my side. He made me promise not to fight him until the band was off. Which I had already decided upon; after all, he can make me surrender with an order so it wouldn't be fun. But, I only promised that  _ I  _ wouldn't personally harm him. That doesn't stop me hiring you to take him out, which I'm growing more and more tempted to do. There's just some things to plan for first. I'd need the exorcist who freed Danchou in case the band doesn't leave. Plus, we need to know more about his Nen. A user of his calibre will have more than one ability. So I need to work out how to get him to show me the others." 

_ Danchou would have been a handy ally to have for this, ah well. We'll manage without him. _

***

“Please be careful, Master,” Illumi said, finding it hard to keep the worry he was feeling from his voice. “My parents never told me what he could do; only that he has  _ never  _ lost a fight. Even Grandfather has lost two. He was a kind of boogeyman that my parents would threaten us with whenever we misbehaved. They said that he would eat us if we continued to be rude, but I doubt that particular aspect of the story was real. But do not underestimate the man that always comes back. Father has been offered numerous contracts to take him down and refused everyone. When I asked him why, he simply said that he didn’t want to boil. I’ve never been able to find out what he meant by that, but if his binding can make you itch, then maybe it can induce other feelings?”

***

_ Now you tell me these things? After I'm already stuck with him? It's fine. I survived Danchou's dam book, and zombie army, I'll survive the real-life boogeyman. _

"Of course I'll be careful, and I'll take seriously any warnings Will passes on. He's certainly impressive, but there must be a reason Will is hiding behind Dr. Chilton. The man's an idiot, and I concluded that he's a sort of insurance policy. If I killed Dr. Lecter I would end up with him as my replacement," Hisoka said thoughtfully as he rolled them onto their side so that he could run his hand down Illumi's body. "He said that I was mistaken, that he is his own insurance against me. The interesting part was that he said that he would arrange for a different therapist to take over from him, should I kill him. In fact, he has two in mind. I found that to be a rather strange thing for him to do." 

***

“It’s a show of confidence,” Illumi said, experimentally leaning into the touch. “Don’t mistake it as arrogance until you are sure that you can beat him. I will take the contract if you set it for me, but I would like the names of the people that he said would replace him. I can research them with you. We should use the time in between your sessions for more than just sex. As much as Lulu dislikes the idea, I do not believe that we will beat Lecter solely through seduction any more. He is countering your moves with his own, and if you can not lie to him, then he will ask you why you want to have intercourse with him every time you try. You would have to have genuine feelings for him before he gave in, and we both know that you can not have those. It’s why we work well together.”

***

"He said he'd ask his own therapist first, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, and Dr. Bloom as the alternative. I thought it was funny that he had his own therapist, but he said that it's standard practise and assured me that he hadn't told her anything too personal about me," Hisoka advised, trying to avoid the subject of feelings. "He's pretty convinced that I just want him to get fired or that I just want to cum. When he shot me down last night, he made it very clear that he's only going to sleep with me if I am certain that I have feelings for him because he thinks that he has them for me." 

***

“If he doesn’t, then he’s doing a good job of making you think that he does,” Illumi mused. Letting what his Master had said sink in, he added the new information to the picture that was forming in his mind. “And how do you feel about him?” he asked evenly. “I do not mind either way, but I need to know where we stand so that we can plan accordingly,” he added, feeling the slight tensing of his Master’s muscles at his question. “We can not account for the likely outcomes if we do not have a full picture of how things are proceeding. I assure you, that no matter what Lulu might say, I do not mind. I know who you are, and I do not wish to change that. You are  _ my  _ Master; I am not yours. That is how this works.”

***

"The band thinks that I do," Hisoka mumbled. He felt like he was confessing. "I don't know if I do. I don't really pay that much attention to feelings. Danchou was the only person that I'd had a long term relationship with, and I've been with you for longer. It’s just that I find myself thinking about him, Dr. Lecter, I mean. There is just, something about him that was unnerving and I wanted to know what it was, but I figured that out now. Although he doesn't look like Father, he still reminds me of him. I mentioned it to him, and he thinks the reason is that he's an authority figure in my life at the moment. I'm not so sure." 

***

“I see,” Illumi said evenly. “I had suspected that you were developing feelings for him.” He winced. “No, Lulu had suspected,” he corrected. “She thinks that you are attracted to him on more than a physical level. I would advise that you start to pay attention to how you feel, what you think about, and how those thoughts make you respond from this moment forward. Feelings make us react irrationally, and we can not afford for that to happen. Not now. Lecter is a killer, and it sounds like the act excites him as much as it does you. Do not allow yourself to become lost within that bloodlust and mistake it for a different kind of desire. You have to seduce him in order to be signed off as safe, sane and fit for release. That is your goal.  _ That  _ is your mission. Never lose sight of that, Master. He is a killer” he repeated. “He will not hesitate. Not even for you.”

*** 

"I should have done it last night, but I didn't want to be stuck with the band. He confuses me; I don't understand why he keeps denying himself. It's obvious that he wants me," Hisoka sighed. "I also didn't want to end up in a cage, with the buffoon in charge of my fate. As for the things I think about; I like imagining how I'd kill him, but it never feels satisfying? He's not particularly expressive; I can't picture him screaming or begging for mercy. The way he looks at me, though, it can be a little unsettling. I can make him smile, and even get him to laugh...but it never reaches his eyes. It's like he's wearing a mask, you know? Father was the same, but he was always angry. He had that same strange thing with his eyes, but unlike Lecter, he was always scowling. Unless he was drunk, and then well, you can probably guess what that meant for me." Pausing, he shuddered as he fought back the unwanted memories. "I know we're planning to kill him. I haven't forgotten. Still, isn't it at least a little interesting, that the band indicated I have feelings, but he still doubts that I do?" 

***

“That depends, Master,” Illumi said curiously, watching the emotions wash over Hisoka-san’s face as if he were water. He was so expressive; so easy to read if you knew what to look for. But, it occurred to him that if you didn’t, then you could easily mistake his thoughtful expressions for hesitance or his moments of mirth for inappropriate desire. “What did he ask you? I am assuming that he asked you a question to gauge how you felt? Please, correct me if I am wrong.”

***

"I asked him to help me work out if I had feelings for somebody, he said he would, but he wasn't sure how he could help. That was when I pointed out that he could ask me as a yes or no question, and that the bracelet's activation would confirm it for me. He was impressed with my idea, but concerned I'd think he was going to use that as a way to take advantage of me," Hisoka explained quietly as he recalled the previous evening. "It's how I got him to bind himself, it was after that, that he asked me. I said yes, and the band rewarded me." 

***

“Yes,” Illumi said patiently. “But what, exactly, did he ask you, Master? What was his yes/no question?”

_ “He’s avoiding answering your question because he likes Lecter, isn’t he? He’s trying to protect him.” _

***

"Did I have feelings for anyone other than my Illu-chan," Hisoka replied. "Sorry, it's just been a lot to take in."

***

“I see, did he not clarify what kind of feelings?” Illumi asked. “I know that you desire me, but you desire a lot of people. That question seems rather redundant to me.”

_ "You are so simple sometimes. Isn’t it obvious that he’s talking about romance?”  _ Lulu scoffed.

_ But Master doesn’t have romantic feelings for me?  _ Illumi thought, completely confused by Lulu’s remark.

“ _ Wow...just, wow. Maybe you need to go see Lecter. You need serious therapy.” _

***

"Clarify? Oh, I almost forgot. He modified my question to be 'romantic feelings'," Hisoka advised sheepishly. "I'd tried to leave it vague on purpose; he caught me out."

***

“But you don’t hav-” Illumi began.

“Ignore him, Master,” Lulu said, pushing to the surface of their mind and pressing close to Hisoka-san in an attempt to distract him. “ _ Romance _ is always relative. How would you like to celebrate this momentous occasion? We could  _ both  _ go out of the window and jump Lecter while he sleeps? I’m sure he’d  _ adore  _ the two of us together.”

_ But you’re female? _ Illumi pointed out.

_ “Not in this body, I’m not,” _ Lulu replied.

_ No, you still are. You don’t move like a man. Or talk like one. You are still a female. Lecter won’t want you. _

_ “We’ll see about that. I’ll make him mine if it’s the last thing I ever do. No one says no to me.” _

Illumi rolled his eyes.  _ Prepare to be disappointed. _

***

"Both of us? I'm not sure that we should wake him up like that," Hisoka replied as he felt Lulu's aura come to the front.  _ He didn't seem too happy that I tied him up until I explained that he'd ordered me to do it. _ "I just have a feeling that would...undo our progress. But I'm open to other ideas?" 

***

“But I even  _ look  _ like a man now...” Lulu teased. “I could slide Illumi’s big, hard dick right into his ass and you’d be able to feel him moan as you shoved yours into his mouth...” She licked her lips seductively. “Are you  _ sure  _ you wouldn’t want to give it a try? Wouldn’t you want to watch as he gave in to the pleasure of being filled in every hole, Master?”

_ It won’t work, _ Illumi insisted.  _ You’re delusional. _

_ “Pot, kettle, black,” _ Lulu huffed. 

***

"He's not submissive, and he'd probably order me to stop. I can't disobey him, even if that idea is tempting," Hisoka pointed out as calmly as he could.

***

Lulu sat up and pouted. “You’re just as stuck in the mud as Illumi. You both need to learn how to have fun.”

***

"Lulu, it's not about that. You've seen what the band can do to me; I know you don't want it to drive me insane, which is what would happen if I continued to ignore his commands," Hisoka protested.  _ He didn't take advantage of me, he could, but he stopped himself. Is that why I'm so hesitant? Or is just the bracelet making me hold back? _ "I do want to fuck him, but I don't know the extent of his Nen. I don't want him to put a band on you, and he probably would in self-defence. He could order me to hurt you or even kill you for all we know, and I'm not willing to risk you like that. Either of you...please, don't be upset with me?" 

***

Lulu did her best not to roll her eyes. “Master, I was talking dirty to you. I’m not actually stupid, don’t worry. I’m from Illumi’s brain, remember. I have the capacity to reason. Lecter’s really removed your sense of humour, hasn’t he? So much for trying to seduce you while we’re in bed.”

_ I told you it wouldn’t work. _

_ “Shut up.” _

***

Hisoka blinked with the realisation that he’d completely misunderstood and groaned in frustration. “I need this stupid bangle off me,” he complained. “I’m sorry, Lulu, you’re right. I know you’re not stupid, but apparently, I’m overthinking everything.”

***

Illumi snarled and pushed Lulu aside in order to stop her from commenting on their Master’s deductive reasoning.

“You did nothing wrong,” he said, reaching forward and patting Hisoka-san on his shoulder. “She was the one who was speaking nonsense. If you can tell us apart, then I am sure that the Doctor will be able to. She’s delusional if she thinks that she would stand a chance at having a sexual relationship with him. Apart from anything else, I do not desire him, and, despite what she may think, I happen to be the one in charge of this body. I  _ will  _ figure out why this has happened, but until then, I’d suggest that you adopt the default position of assuming that everything she says is done in order to get you into bed with her. She has a one-track mind. It’s...tedious. I do very much enjoy having sex with you, but I need more than just that in my life. I know you do too.”

_ “Oh, my, God. You sound like a textbook. How can you make  _ ** _talking about fucking _ ** _ sound dull?  _ ** _How_ ** _ ?” _

“She believes that I am dull. Is that a position that you would agree with too?” he asked, tilting his head curiously. “I have never heard you say anything that would lead me to believe that you agree with her, but I am learning a lot of things about you that I did not know before. If you are finding me boring, then please do not hesitate to tell me.”

***

"Sweetheart, if I were bored with you then you wouldn't be here. I know you've seen new sides to me, but that’s something you can hold on to. I don't stick around when I'm bored," Hisoka said, trying to sound reassuring. 

***

“I thought so,” Illumi said, nodding his head. “You are an endless source of fascination for me. When I am around you, I feel things that I have never experienced before. Is that what you meant by romantic interest? Do you feel different around me too?”

***

"That's a good way of putting it, yes. You inspire sensations in me that most people don't, when I spend enough time with you, I feel much more possessive than I normally do. It's like an instinct clawing at the back of my mind telling me to grab hold and never let go," Hisoka said, doing his best to explain. "It's not something I can easily put into words for you. Just that I feel elated when you come back to me, and there's always a small sense of loss when you have to go. But I trust you to come back, and every time you do, the feeling gets stronger." 

***

“You wish to possess me?” Illumi said, feeling a spark of hope ignite within him. “I feel...” he tried to put words to the unnamable emotions that swirled around his mind whenever his Master was near. “I always know where you are, if you are close by - I...feel drawn to you. I can not imagine a life that didn’t involve serving you. You are everything to me. Even after being with you for a few days, it is physically painful for me to part from you. Even though I know that you are coming back, whenever you depart for your therapy sessions, my insides tense, my heart races and I feel an overwhelming sense of dread that you may never return. I feel ashamed; as if I am not good enough for you. I have an irrational fear that you will find someone more suited to you; who will serve you better and who will fulfil desires within you that I can not.”

He cocked his head to the other side. “Is it like that for you too? I have never had a relationship before. I do not know what is normal. I have never been aroused by anyone enough to wish to learn these things. Until now. The books have been helpful, but they can not tell me what you are thinking.” He frowned in annoyance. “And they advise against making assumptions.”

***

"I'm not sure that you'd want to see what I'm thinking all of the time," Hisoka chuckled. "I do feel apprehensive around Dr. Lecter, but now that he's bound himself, I think that might lessen. I know that his bracelet will punish him if he oversteps and we can use that."

Smiling, he reached over to cup Illumi's cheek. "I like knowing that I can come back here to you. Last night, knowing that you were here...waiting for me. It was comforting, even when he managed to derail my plans. I thought of you; that you'd look wonderful with his blood covering your skin and I just went with it. After all, I'm not alone in this fight. I know that with you beside me, I can get through this."

***

_ I didn’t want to know how you felt around Dr. Lecter, _ Illumi thought bitterly.  _ I wanted to know how you felt around me. _ He frowned.  _ Why do I even care? Emotions aren’t important. This kind of attachment will only get us killed. Why am I upset by the fact that he was talking about him instead of me? Lulu, what are you doing to me? _

_ “Shut up, I’m not doing anything. This is all your crazy. You don’t get to blame me for this one,”  _ Lulu sneered.

“I see. Thank you,” Illumi said politely. “That is...good to know.” A sad knot was tightening in his stomach, but he did his best to ignore it, along with the clawing rejection that was causing him to want to pull away from his Master’s hand.

_ He still wants me by his side, _ he reminded himself.  _ It was a mistake to open up. All I need to do is not do it again. That’s all. He said that he thought of me. Just because he didn’t say that I was good enough... _ He swallowed and fought the resentment that was eating at his insides.  _ He said that I wasn’t boring... _

***

"I feel better having you here with me, even if it's hard when you go. I remind myself that you're a Zoldyck and that you'll come back to me. After all, you always do," Hisoka advised sensing a shift in the mood. "I trust you to survive and that you'll come back to me. Sometimes, I wish that I could go with you. To get to see you kill, see you covered in blood, my wonderful Angel of Death." 

***

“I can not allow you to do that,” Illumi said curtly. “We have had this talk four times now, Master. You are not a Zoldyck. I can not allow you to accompany me when I work. I hired you that one time because it was a  _ personal  _ mission, and you were the only one that I could count on to not worry about the age of those involved. I know that you see power and skill, rather than maturity or fragility of body, it’s one thing that we both have in common, but I  _ can not _ bring you with me, so please, stop saying that. I can not change my family's rules.”

***

"I remember," Hisoka replied patiently.  _ But you could just disappear with me after we deal with Dr. Lecter. Is that what I want? I had the dream again when I fell asleep on him. _ "I didn't mean to upset you; I know it's not up to you. I won't mention it again." 

***

“Thank you,” Illumi said and got to his feet. He was angrier than he’d been in years, and he didn’t understand why. “I need to stretch my legs,” he declared. “I will return before sundown.”

_ Why is this happening? _

_ "Because you’re a coward and repress things instead of facing them. Your brother’s more emotionally mature than you are,” _

“I am not a coward!” Illumi roared.

_ “Yes, you are! And you can’t leave here without changing form! Or had you forgotten that as well!” _

***

"I never said you were a coward, I've never thought that about you," Hisoka replied, sitting up in the bed and watching his boyfriend go to leave as his heart sped up. "I didn't mean to upset you; I can't change how I feel anymore then you can change your family. If you need space, I'll give it to you, but please don't leave like this," he pleaded as the anxious feeling gave way to an unpleasant itching and he held up the bracelet. "Please? He ordered me to take care of you." 

***

_ “Now look what you’ve done.  _ ** _This_ ** _ is what you get for not learning how to deal with your emotions! You’ve  _ ** _failed_ ** _ ! You’ve  _ ** _upset him_ ** _ !” _

“It's not you, Master,” Illumi said, gripping his head and trying to think through Lulu’s outrage. “I know you don’t think...she’s saying...she knows what I’m thinking...she...I can’t be around you when I’m so irrational. I’m not used to feeling like this. It’s too much. I said too much. You...were not wrong. I was...” he glanced at the window in the mirror and cursed himself for closing it. “I am irrational. You should leave me.”

***

"What? Why would I leave you? I knew when I pursued this that you're not the most emotive person. If that were an issue, I wouldn't have made you mine," Hisoka insisted as he tried to think around the irritation that was climbing up his arm. "You're an individual; you have your quirks. I have mine," he winced as he realised that his skin was starting to redden around his bracelet.  _ I need to make it stop, how do I get it to stop? _ "But I still chased you, didn't I? I still want you, and you still want me too. Don't you?" 

***

Illumi spun around, hair spiralling around him as he momentarily lost control of his Nen from the shock of what his Master had said. “Of course, I do! I would rather  _ die  _ than- How could you even  _ suggest  _ such a thing? I don’t want to lose control! I don’t  _ want  _ to fight! This is utterly irrational! I don’t  _ understand  _ what is happening inside my own mind, and you assume that I want to break up with you? I was saying that you should leave the room!”

***

Zeller rolled his eyes and banged on the door. “Hey, whatever the fuck you and whoever you smuggled in there are up to, you might wanna keep it down before Miriam gets back. That or just record a soundtrack of you fucking and play it while you work out whatever craziness is happening. Don’t make me have to come in there,” he suggested. “I  _ really  _ don’t wanna see any more dicks today.”

***

"But you said...I thought...Illu-chan please," Hisoka mumbled defeatedly as he cradled his increasingly sore arm. "You said I should leave you after you were going to leave the room. I thought," he paused to take a deep breath as the irritation began to feel warm.  _ Is it going to burn me? Is this why Silva said what he did about boiling? _ "Everyone leaves," he muttered sadly. "Except you, you come back. You always come back to me. If I have to leave the room to take care of you, then I'll do that, but it'll take me a while to get dressed. The bracelet, it's making my skin feel hot...I think it's going to start burning." 

***

“What?” Illumi hissed, snapping out of his self-pity when he realised what his Master had said. He activated his Gyo and stared in horror at the countless red tendrils encircling Hisoka-san’s arm. “I’m going to  _ kill him _ ,” he growled, dropping to his knees and taking the arm into his hands, carefully avoiding the red lines. “What do I need to do? Tell me how to stop it? How can I fix this?”

***

Hisoka bit back a whimper, he could see  _ Obey _ glowing brightly now that Illumi was holding him. "Tell me, why are you upset? What happened before you started to feel angry? I need to take care of you; I need to know what's wrong. So that I can help," he gasped. "Then I can care for you, and that should stop it. I'd like it if you killed him. I think I'd like that a lot."

***

Illumi’s eyes widened. “You don’t understand either? You didn’t intend to cause me pain?” 

He felt a knot of anxiety loosen in his stomach and saw some of the tendrils recede back into the bracelet. “I asked you if you felt the same about me, and you replied by explaining how you felt about Dr. Lecter. Your words caused an explosion of resentment and inadequacy within me that was so strong that I could not stand being near to you. I have never felt anything like that before, and I do not understand it. I did not wish to be close to you because I knew that if I stayed near you for too long, I would try to kill you. But that has not happened. Now that my mind has re-focussed I find that I am calming. I do not understand that, either. Emotions make no sense.”

_ “God, you’re so stupid. Killua was more emotionally literate when he was seven.” _

***

“Holy crap, it worked,” Zeller said to the spider on the wall beside him. “I think I have super-powers. I actually got them to shut up. Fuck, Miriam is so never gonna believe me. You’re a witness! You have to back me up on this!”

***

"I'm sorry, I really wasn't trying to upset you. I fear I misunderstood your question," Hisoka sighed and reached out to touch Illumi's shoulder with his free hand. "I don't like it when you go away, but I trust you to come back. Surely you remember how irrational, I'd get at the start of our relationship when you'd tell me you had to leave? Then, for a while, it was me who always had something to leave to do because I didn't want to watch you leave. Yet you kept coming back, again and again, and I calmed down. I trust you to return to me, that's why I won't let you say goodbye. It's why I say I'll see you soon because I know you're going to come back to me. If anyone stole you from me, well, I'd have to kill them. You should only submit to me because it's what you want because it makes you happy and feel fulfilled." 

***

Illumi noted the way his heart slowed as his Master kept talking, and by the end of his speech, he saw that almost all the tendrils had gone. 

“But all that makes sense,” Illumi said, trying to work out why the words had calmed him. “You disliked me leaving because people have done that to you in the past and you needed to learn that I would come back. It’s a basic premise of any kind of training or teaching method. Repetition. I am not afraid of you leaving me.”

_ “Yes, you are.” _

“I was...hurt. Yes, I think that is the best word for it. It felt like you had stabbed me when you began to talk about him instead of me. I tried to resist the urge to retaliate, but I believe I made a mistake with that interaction. How should I correct that in the future?”

***

Hisoka smiled as he gave Illumi's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "If I hurt you, then I can't make it up to you if I don't know what I've done wrong. Relationships aren't my strong point either, but we can learn together. The bracelet rather complicates things," he mused. "Still, this is my longest relationship; we've managed it so far. This isn't going to beat us, all I'd ask is that if I'm clearly being an idiot, you tell me. I've had a lot to process and take in recently, and as a result, I might be more prone to stupid mistakes than I would normally be." 

***

Illumi frowned. “But you are very rarely an idiot. Admittedly, I believe that your obsession with Gon Freecs is somewhat shortsighted, but I don’t believe that I have ever witnessed you being an idiot before.”

He winced as Lulu somehow made it feel as if she were banging her head against his skull.

“Lulu, however, believes that I am being one right now. She understands emotions in a way that I do not. If it weren’t for that bracelet, we would never have had this conversation. You and she may not appreciate it, but at this moment, I am glad that it intervened. I am conflicted. I despise Lecter for trying to control a man like you, but I can not deny its usefulness. You said before that you did not think that I would like what I saw if I looked into your mind. I fear that the same would likely be true if you saw mine. You already have enough to deal with. You can not have my burdens piled upon you as well.”

***

_ You're not an idiot, just sheltered. How do I explain without insulting you? _

"I can admire the deceptive simplicity of the bracelets, even if I don't like wearing it. They work with any words from any language that both the target and Lecter can understand. If you were clever about the words you used, I'd imagine they'd be handy in the field," Hisoka replied with a grin. "Or they can be useful for clearing the air. I really don't like feeling indebted to him, but it's not like he has to know it helped us. Should we look over your research together?" he suggested thoughtfully. "We both have rather unique outlooks, so maybe together we'd spot something we'd miss on our own?" 

***

“The research papers are…” Illumi began to say before he caught himself and corrected. “You described the books that Lecter gave you as dull. The research papers are far more detailed than those, although I did run across one that Dr. Lecter wrote about social exclusion. I have yet to read it. You have not found any of the material he has given you interesting so far, though. So I warn you that if you are doing this as some kind of bonding exercise with me, then it will have the opposite result. I can tell when you are pretending to be interested. Your stare turns glassy, and you fidget.”

He looked at his Master hopefully. “Did I do that right? You instructed me to verbalise my thoughts to aid communication. That’s the impression I gained from listening to you, in any case. Did I verbalise correctly?”

_ “Someone let me out of here, this is painful,”  _ Lulu groaned.  _ “Send help. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate.” _

***

"Perfect," Hisoka crooned. "You're right; I'll probably get bored and end up being a distraction. It's not that I don't want to help, it's just, so dry? I can enjoy science, but usually when I'm actively doing the experimenting," he chuckled. "Maybe we could do a different kind of research?" 

***

“What do you mean?” Illumi asked, dreading the spark of interest that came from Lulu at their Master’s words.

_ “Yes! Let me out of here! Don’t make me read all that bull-crap with him! We all know it’s just a split in his psyche and his Nen’s made him react differently. It’s not rocket science. I’ve been in here all along! Have you any  _ ** _idea_ ** _ how boring it’s been?  _ ** _Have you_ ** _ ? Let me have some  _ ** _fun_ ** _ !” _

***

"Well, we don't often get the chance to spend so much time together. The Doctor’s going to be a tricky opponent, so we might be here for a while, and I was trying to find a way to bring this subject up anyway. Now's as good a time as any," Hisoka replied silkily. "How would you feel about Master buying some toys to try?" 

***

Illumi’s eyes widened in shock. “Confused. And very conflicted.  _ Extremely  _ conflicted.”

_ “Oh, for fuck's sake. Just let me answer, you android. That is  _ ** _so_ ** _ not what he wanted to hear.” _

***

“That’s alright, I know that neither of us are really in that mood, but in the interest of being open, I just wanted to bring it up. You don’t have to say yes or no right now, just know it’s something that I would be interested in doing with you,” Hisoka said gently. “But I’m glad you’re telling me how you feel, I do need your honesty. Now, do you still want to have some time to yourself? I’m thinking that I might take a soak in the tub, but you’re welcome to join me if you want.” 

***

“I...don’t know,” Illumi admitted. “I’m rather-”

“Oh, for pity's sake,” Lulu interrupted. “Yes, he would  _ adore  _ it if you used toys on him. He wants that more than anything in the world. It’s an almost pathological obsession when he’s around you. It manages to send  _ me  _ over the deep end sometimes. He  _ craves  _ being used by you like normal people crave chocolate. He would love to accompany you to the bathroom, but Mr. Stuck-in-the-mud here is too confused by all these scary ‘emotions’ that are floating around to be able to compute. How the  _ hell  _ do you cope with him? He switches from sad to happy and his whole operating system freezes.”

_ Why are you telling him this? It’s  _ ** _private!_ **

_ “Because he fucking asked. That’s how this deal works. Grow up. If you don’t ask for what you want, then you’re going to have to find a way to break Will out of the asylum and have him read your mind, because Hisoka-san can’t!” _

***

“I was wondering,” Hisoka admitted, absently playing with Lulu’s hair. “I also accept that Illu-chan isn’t the best at expressing himself, but I have faith in his ability to learn. As for why he doesn’t express his emotions, I’d think you’d possibly know more then I would. You’re sharing his head, you can know him in a way I can’t,” he sighed wistfully. “I am feeling a little stiff; I think a nice soak in the tub would help. As always, your company would be appreciated,” he added as he stood up and offered Lulu his hand.

***

“You have had a long day, haven’t you?” Lulu said, taking his hand and leading him through to the bathroom. 

_ It’s still morning, _ Illumi pointed out.

“I asked how you put up with him, not why he didn’t express himself. Did you not sleep at Lecters?” she asked, flicking the switch to set the bath to fill. “You...haven’t been yourself since you’ve come back from there. What’s bothering you? Illumi might not get how feelings work, but I do. Talk to me. And don’t worry about upsetting me,  _ please _ . I’m a big girl; I can take it. In any hole you like. But if you’re gonna tell Illumi to open up, then you damn well have to as well. So spill. I’ll fuck your brains out after, and we can plan Illumi’s not-so-little surprises after that. But you've gotta talk first. I know seventeen ways to kill you with my little finger. Don’t test me.”

***

"I got plenty of sleep; I even fell asleep on him in the lounge. He makes me feel strange," Hisoka admitted. "Dr. Lecter is just so confusing, he...I don't think he did it on purpose, but I went mute. He said he wouldn't leave me, and he let me sleep, and he was there when I woke up...apparently, I was dreaming of you and Illu-chan."

***

“That’s because we’re fabulous,” Lulu said, starting to strip. “And, well, it’s OK. We both know why you likely went mute; you’ve done it with us before. At least he’s a therapist. And the bastard stayed.”

She smiled. “Looks like we’ll just have to enjoy killing him for sport, won’t we?” Stroking his arm, she added, “By the way, you keep saying that he makes you feel strange, but you never say what those feelings are like for you. Strange in what way?”

_ Why did you ask that? Strange is just strange, isn’t it? I feel strange all the time, _ Illumi thought.

_ “That’s because you  _ ** _are_ ** _ strange. Trust me. He likes him. I’ll put money on ‘strange’ meaning happy to be around him. We’re going to have to have a back-up plan for when this goes sideways on us, and this is my way of gathering intel. Let me work.” _

***

“I’m not really sure how to explain it,” Hisoka confessed as he sat on the edge of the bath. “He makes me uncomfortable one minute, but then the next I’m thinking about how nice his body is? I want to kill him, I think about it quite a lot, but it’s never satisfying. Mainly because I can’t picture him screaming. He’d probably just look at me with that weird not-quite-a-smile of his,” he continued as he watched the water rise. “He said he wanted me to find bone-deep contentment, whatever that means.”  _ And apparently he makes me act like a cat, but surely that was just part of the dream? _ “I’m attracted to him, but I’ve killed a lot of people I was attracted to. So I don’t think it’s that simple, it’s more like...there’s a rope? And one end is attached to me and the other to him. It’s as if it’s made from elastic, but not? I’m not explaining this very well.” 

***

“I understand,” Lulu said, delighting in the low, rich sound of Illumi’s voice when she made it sound soothing. “We both feel like we have that rope as well. It pulls us to you. Do you feel a pull towards him? Illumi would happily drop to his knees and let you tie that rope around him, but I’m more...I want to be pressed up against you so that you can bind us together. How about you with the Doctor?”

_ “See, he likes him a hell of a lot more than he’s willing to admit. You both may be emotionally dense, but I’m not, and I’m  _ ** _not_ ** _ going to let you both break us even more than we already are. I’m  _ ** _going_ ** _ to sort out that back up plan, and it has to start with Will. We have to figure out what kind of games Lecter plays.” _

***

"If I'm near to him then yes," Hisoka conceded. "Right now I don't feel it, probably because he's not here. I feel a similar thing with you and Illu-chan, but it's more...primal? I want to bind you both to me and never let go?" 

***

“Then what’s stopping you?” Lulu whispered, stopping the bath and stepping closer to her Master. “You know that we would let you.”

_ “It’s not complete without him now, is it? Did he lie about his band not manipulating?” _ she thought. 

_ If it does, then he’s manipulating himself. He could be manufacturing feelings for Hisoka-san in order not to have to lie to him. It’s quite clever actually. I need to remember that for future missions. _

_ “Prioritise, Illumi! He’s falling for Lecter!”  _

_ Yes, but we can’t stop that, so we have to adapt. We can not change his feelings. All we can do is work to keep him safe. _

_ “Why do you have to talk sense  _ ** _now_ ** _ ?” _

_ Quiet, Master’s going to talk. _

***

Hisoka swallowed as he mentally scrambled for a suitable answer.  _ It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just how can you give yourself to me? I’m not a Zoldyck; I’ll always be second place. _

“I didn’t know if Illu-chan wanted that level of commitment when we have to hide our relationship. I didn’t think,” he paused, his mouth felt dry as he imagined Illumi’s long neck encircled by a collar. “Family comes first,” he mumbled. “You’d have to hide whatever token I gave, that’s why I got him the beads. They’d be less likely to arouse suspicion. Your parents can’t find out about me; I know you have his memories, surely you remember that conversation?”

***

“Yes, but he’s-” Lulu began.

“It’s OK, Master,” Illumi interrupted. “I understand. I treasure my beads. I will never be parted from them. I do understand. I am happy with our arrangement. Very happy.”

_ “But you’re here when you should be helping Killua find his friend. He’s texted you four times now. He’s worried. Hisoka-san is your family. Why aren’t you telling him?” _

_ Because he’s not ready to hear it yet, that’s why Little Miss Emotionally-Literate. Didn’t you see his eyes?  _ Illumi challenged.

_ “Yes, I did, but that’s because he’s having to face the fact that  _ ** _he likes Lecter_ ** _ . If you don’t tell him now, then we’ll lose him to the shrink. This is you running away from your issues again! What is it with your ability to choose the  _ ** _exact _ ** _ wrong thing to do every time? It’s amazing. It really is.” _

***

“I’m glad, should we get in before the water goes cold?” Hisoka prompted brightening up a little. “I can wash your hair? You know I enjoy that, maybe I could braid it again?” 

***

“If you like,” Illumi said, offering his Master a warm smile. “I’m yours for the rest of the day. Do what you will with me.”

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness:

Illumi, Lulu

Characters played by themadnovelest:

Hisoka

  
  
  
  



	28. Meeting of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi sets out on his mission to find answers, but Will drives a hard bargain and has plans of his own.

Will stood calmly in the middle of the river, feeling the way the water flowed around him. With precision and poise, he swung the fishing pole to land the lure exactly where he wanted. He didn't smile, remaining impassive, waiting for his prey to approach. He snarled when a voice broke through his tranquillity. Unfortunately, it was a voice he recognized.

"Will?...Will!" Dr. Chilton was standing outside his cell; he had two orderlies with him. 

As he allowed the scene in his head to fade, and he returned to the present, Will turned his head just enough to show that he was listening. "How can I help you, Frederick?" he asked. “I was busy.”

***

"You have a visitor." Dr. Chilton replied, bristling slightly at the use of his first name. "Don't worry, we've got them waiting in your usual room, you know the procedure by now. My staff are going to escort you..." the man turned to walk away before adding, "Please behave this time, it's not often such a lovely young lady comes to a place like this." 

***

_ I need to behave? I'm not the one recording private conversations, but sure I'll behave, _ Will thought with irritation as he watched Dr. Chilton's retreating back. Managing a smile, he didn't resist as the orderlies entered his cell to place him in cuffs and lead him down the hall. Sneaking a glance at the now empty cell, he closed his eyes, focusing on trying to return to the stream. He didn't want to think about Abel Gideon, or how he'd been effectively erased from existence by the renovations. He was confident that by now, he could find his way around the place blindfolded. He let them lead him to his destination and only broke from his trance when he heard Dr. Chilton's voice once again. 

_ Ah, the private meeting room. _ he thought as he saw a young woman sitting inside. He didn't recognise her. _ So you're the latest person who wants to interview me? You don't look like a reporter, but you aren’t behaving like a researcher either. Who are you? _

***

"Your visitor today is the wonderful Miss Nikolaev,” Frederick said. “She specifically requested a private audience with you. She won't tell me why, but I trust that you two will have a pleasant conversation, won't you, Will?" 

***

Dr. Chilton's voice was even. However, Will could feel the jealousy undercutting the man's words. 

"I assure you, Frederick, I have no idea who this woman is. So we are both equally in the dark." Will replied, making sure to sound bored. He glanced through the windows of the meeting room. "She doesn't seem like the sort to be attracted to serial killers; I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." 

_ Please, tell me you aren’t another groupie. _

***

Dr.Chilton bridled but made sure to smile politely at Will before turning on his heel and walked away, leaving the orderlies to show Will into the room. 

_ Where’s your super powerful insight, Will? Are you mocking me? She’s dating Hisoka Morow, as I’m sure you’ll learn when you talk to her. I really don’t have time for our usual sparring, Mr. Lucilfer is waiting for me to update him on his move. _

***

Illumi looked up from his freshly painted fingernails, frowning slightly as a young man with bushy brown hair was led in and handcuffed to the table.

“I thought I said to leave him unchained?” Illumi asked the young orderly as he tested that the cuff was bound tightly enough to keep Will in place.

***

“Sorry, Doctor’s orders,” Matthew said with a shrug, eyeing the woman curiously before he left.

***

Illumi looked over at Will, who was staring curiously at him. 

_ “He’s cute!” _ Lulu thought. “ _ I see why Lecter liked him...you just want to tug at his hair, don’t you?” _

“My apologies, Mr Graham,” Illumi said. “I assure you, I did not insist upon you being restrained.

***

_ You're apologising to me? What do you want from me? You must be hoping to achieve something. _

"I assure you, I'm quite used to it. I'm afraid this isn't exactly what I'd consider five-star accommodation," Will replied tonelessly. "Although I do appreciate the consideration. Tell me, Miss Nikolaev, do you make a habit of associating with unrestrained criminals?" 

***

“Yes,” Illumi said simply. “Would you like me to unchain you, Mr Graham?”

_ “Maybe we could get him to put them on us?” _ Lulu thought happily.

***

"As much as I would enjoy seeing Dr. Chilton's reaction, I don't think you should," Will smirked. "I would, however, be very interested to know why you requested to speak with me. You're not a doctor, and I doubt you’re a researcher either, so it can't be professional curiosity." 

Will closed his eyes for a moment and tilted his head before continuing, "I don't believe you're a journalist. Two years is a long time, and my story has been told already, as I’m sure you know."

***

“I need your help,” Illumi said blankly, doing his best to ignore Lulu’s continued commentary. “And so does my Master. We need to know about Dr. Hannibal Lecter, from someone who knows him intimately.”

***

_ Intimately? Your Master? Who are you really? _

"Well, Hannibal would have enjoyed seeing me like this. No, he'd have used more chains," Will remarked flippantly. "Forgive my, lack of patience, but my relationship with Dr. Lecter has also been well documented. Why would you need to know intimate details? Does your Master have a crush? With all due respect, I'm done pandering to people's fantasies."

***

_ “Oh, I like him,” _ Lulu thought. _ “Can we come back after we’ve killed Lecter?” _

“I don’t need you to pander to any fantasies, Mr Graham,” Illumi said evenly. 

_ “No, but I do!” Lulu insisted. _

“My partner is currently a patient of Dr. Lecter, and I believe that he is developing feelings for him. The Doctor has admitted that he has feelings for my Master too; he has given himself a binding to prove it. I need your help to end Dr. Lecter’s life. I need information, not sexual fantasies. You will have intimate knowledge of his routines, how he thinks and what his Hatsu is. I need to know who I am up against. I only know Lecter by reputation. I do not like to operate on hearsay alone.”

***

"Somehow he manages to follow me wherever I go," Will complained to himself before focusing his gaze on the wall behind Miss Nikolaev. "What do you think I can tell you? How does he like his eggs in the morning? I'm afraid Dr. Lecter is a man who is used to getting what he wants, when he wants it. If he's decided he wants your Master, then he'll make sure he gets him. In fact, I'd say he already considers him to belong to him if he's bound himself." 

_ Nice to know you're still playing your cat and mouse games, have you finally decided to replace me? _

***

Illumi quashed the flash of annoyance that sparked easily. Away from Hisoka-san, the world was a lot easier to handle. Everything was less...bright. It was easier to remain calm.

“I do not care what Lecter thinks, Mr. Graham. He does not dictate what my Master can and can not do or how he feels. Both Hisoka-san and the Doctor now have bindings, and I need to know how to either remove it or kill him. I need to know what his Hatsu is, where he is likely to be most vulnerable and how he hunts. I am aware of his reputation, but,” he flashed Will a lightning-fast smile. “He is not aware of mine. I want you to give me the advantage. That is...” he tilted his head. “Unless you want him to live?”

***

"No, I would much prefer that Dr. Lecter shuffle off this mortal coil. Although you are rather calm for a woman prepared to commit murder," Will commented. 

_ You're in disguise; I know that for sure. You want me to be honest with you, but you're hiding your real identity? _

"I'm curious how your Master got Hannibal to confess his interest. I was never officially his patient," he added. "So he wasn't bound by the same constraints he will be now. If you want my advice, then I need to know everything you can tell me." 

***

“I believe he asked him,” Illumi said evenly. “What would you like to know next?”

_ *** _

“He just asked him? Seriously?” Will said in disbelief. “Who the _ hell’s _your Master? Wait, you said you knew his reputation. So you’re worried he’s going to get himself killed and you want to kill Hannibal first?” 

***

“No,” Illumi corrected. “I am worried that he will want to stay with him...or, rather Lulu is. I am concerned that if my Master - Hisoka-san - wishes to stay with him, that I will...my family will already have an issue with me dating my Master. I can not...” he swallowed, shuddering at the thought. “The Doctor is known to my family. I can not date them both. I do not desire other people. Only Hisoka-san. The Doctor would want to prove his dominance over me, and I can not...I would not. I have to kill him before he makes my Master submit,” he snarled.

Composing himself, he went on, “As for your other questions; yes, I believe he did ‘just ask him’. He is a very straight forward man, and,” he added, allowing a small pride-filled smile to cross his face. “My Master is called Hisoka Morow; The Grim Reaper of Heavens Arena.”

***

_ Wait Lulu doesn't, but you do? I thought you were Lulu? And you're dating Hisoka Morow? The crazy guy from the arena that Jack insisted on taking me to see fight? _

"With all due respect Miss Nikolaev, Hannibal wouldn't be interested in you as a sexual partner. So as long as you refrained from being rude you wouldn't have to worry about him doing anything to do you," Will advised. "I'm familiar with your...Master's work, I find it hard to believe that a proud man like him would submit to anyone. Are you sure he's not just playing along to kill the Doctor himself? He does fit Hisoka's victim profile." 

***

“He is not,” Illumi said matter-of-factly. “He requested that Hannibal ask him about his feelings for him and, as he can not lie to him, when he said that he did have romantic feelings for him, his binding rewarded him for telling the truth. He is distressed about it himself.” He sighed. “He has never enjoyed being fully submissive...until now. Lecter is changing him, and Hisoka-san has asked me to speak to you about it.”

He paused and took a breath, listening to Lulu’s assessment of Will’s character, appearance and comments. “Lulu likes you. She wishes to speak with you, but I would first like to say that I can not give you my real name. It will put you in significant danger - far more than you already are - so do not ask for it. You may call me Elijah. I can transform my shape. Believe me, Hannibal would likely be more than interested in me if he knew who I was. If you are an empath, then you have no doubt noticed the disturbance in my mood. The jolts of arousal or spikes of happiness are her. I am using her body to talk with you. I will deny all of this if you tell anyone. I want us to be clear with each other. Will you help me, Mr. Graham?”

***

"I had noticed, but I was trying not to pry. So you and Lulu, inhabit the same head? Just to be clear," Will replied as calmly as he could manage. Ever since Lulu had been mentioned, he'd felt a more substantial wave of curiosity coming from the woman across the table. 

_ You want to know about the cauldron, don't you, you already know about the bracelets. Do you know which terms have been set? Maybe I can use you to get rid of Hannibal, but I need to know more. _

***

“That is the third time you have deflected me now,” Illumi said, trying to keep a lid on Lulu’s annoyance. “Am I to take that as a signal that you do not wish to help?” he asked, pushing up from his chair. “I would rather you do, but if you do not wish to be forthcoming, then I will leave.”

***

"You want me to be forthcoming, but you came here in disguise, and told me that you couldn't tell me your real identity. Don't you think that's a bit unreasonable not allowing me to be cautious?" Will replied stiffly. "I'm not exactly Hannibal's biggest fan, but I need to be certain that you can kill him. Right now all you've told me is that he's interested in Hisoka, and he's got them both wearing his bindings. Are you certain that you can do this? If Dr. Lecter suspects that I had anything to do with your plan, well, I'm not exactly able to run from here. So tell me, Elijah, are you absolutely certain that you can do this? Will you do whatever it takes?" 

***

“Yes,” Illumi said flatly and with complete certainty. “I am a professional. And if you want more proof than that, here.” 

He let his Aura flood into the room, complete with every ounce of killing intent he had within him. “Do you doubt me now, Mr. Graham,” he asked, watching the man quiver in his bindings. “Neither of us are fools, but you do not stand to lose anything from this bargain. Should I leave?”

***

Will shuddered and closed his eyes as he tried to block out the energy pouring from Elijah. 

"OK, you've made your point, but if you don't pull this off, then I can never leave here. Although, if you don't try, I still can't leave, so it doesn't make much difference," he conceded. "Fine. I'll tell you what I can, but I need to know everything that you can tell me as well. It's been a while since I last saw Dr. Lecter and I can't account for any subtle changes over that time. If you intend to kill him, I would recommend finding a way to do it from a distance." 

***

“Thank you,” Illumi said, pulling his Nen in and sitting down as if his display of power had never happened. “I will share with you everything that I can, as will Lulu. She...sees the world differently to me. Please, understand that I am not sharing personal details with you, for your _ own _safety, not mine. Dr. Lecter is nothing compared to my family. If they found out that you knew who I was, then you would be a dead man. You wouldn’t even last a day. Dr. Lecter, from what I can tell at least pays lip service to societal rules. My family does not.”

He tilted his head and noted that Will still had not made eye contact with him. “I am going to ask you again if you can tell me about his Hatsu. If you wish to ask me a question after that, then I will answer it. But I will leave if you keep trying to play verbal games with me. I have very little time, and I do not _ play_. A fair exchange of information, however, is entirely acceptable.”

_ “God, you know how to make friends, don’t you?” _ Lulu sneered. _ “He just wants to know that he’s going to be safe, is it too much to offer him a little comfort?” _

_ Yes, because I would be lying to him. Comfort serves no purpose if you are dead. _

***

"If you do not wish me to know personal details then I'd advise not to make eye contact with me. My ability allows me to see into your soul if I look into your eyes," Will cautioned as he opened his eyes and pointedly looked at the table as he took a deep breath.

_ He's confident, and he has the power to back it up. If he fails, then it sounds like this mysterious family of his will finish what he started. This could be the chance I've been waiting for. _

"No doubt you're aware that Hannibal is a conjurer, and you know about his bracelets. That's not his only Hatsu as you call it, he can make a cauldron that nullifies the abilities of whoever is trapped inside. Dr. Lecter likes to use it for interrogation purposes if he's inclined to...want to kill the target," Will offered. "Do you know the terms that have been set for both bindings? We'll need to work within them if we're to kill him. He's a monster, believe me, Elijah. You'll be doing the world a favour by doing this." 

***

“I do not care for the world,” Illumi pointed out. “It would matter little to me if everyone died, but my Master...I would burn anyone who tried to harm him to the ground and allow Lulu to dance on their ashes.”

He gasped and fought to remain in control of their body, but Lulu had decided that enough was enough.

“Oh, my God, he’s so _ dramatic_,” she complained, once she’d wrestled full control over her lips. “Honestly, for a psychopathic killer, he’s got _ way _too much of a hang-up about being all dutiful and honourable.” 

She shuddered theatrically and offered Will her hand. When he reluctantly took it, she grinned. “Hi, I’m Lulu. I occasionally smile. Can I just say that you’re quite possibly the cutest accomplice I’ve ever had? Oh, and yeah, the bindings. Master’s has _ Obey_, _ Growth _ and _ Civility _ on it and I think he said that Hannibal’s has _ Protect_, _ Cherish _ and _ Care_. Can you_really _see into my soul? Can you tell me if I’m real? Do I have a soul if I’m just a part of stuffy-butt’s broken mind? Oh, I have so many questions, but it’s your turn to answer. Let’s see what those curls come up with. How devious are you? I mean, you have to be smart to get Hannibal’s attention, don’t you?”

***

_ Well, that answers that question; split personality. Is that what attracted Hisoka, I wonder? _

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lulu. To answer your question, I don't know if souls are real, but I can read things in people that I shouldn't be able to. When I make eye contact, I see their memories, and I can feel what they feel. Even without looking into your eyes," Will paused and sighed. "I can feel you're attracted to me. You're excited, the prospect of killing excites you as does the idea of taking me to bed.

Withdrawing his hand, he straightened up in his chair and shifted his gaze to Lulu's painted nails. 

"Hannibal thought that I could understand him, that I could _ see _ him. I got a peek under his person suit, and I chose to hide in here. If he's latched onto Hisoka," he swallowed as he tried to push away the curiosity that was poking at his mind. "I'd imagine he's hoping Hisoka wouldn't reject him the way I did. They're both killers. I'm not a sadist, but Hannibal wanted to change me. He thought I needed to become...like him. To embrace something dark, that was lurking deep inside my heart and soul. As for if you are real, I think that's a question for a different conversation. You want to know how to kill Dr. Lecter, don't you?" 

***

“Oh, you are simply _ fabulous! _ ” Lulu trilled. “If you _ ever _need a place to stay after this one, then I’ll buy you an island all of your own and visit whenever you need a good hard shag. Oh, I wanna scoop you up and smush you, but don’t worry, I won’t. I know you’re a skittish little lamb right now.” She cocked her head and took in the set of Will’s shoulders and the steel that undercut his tone. “But I also know that’s just an act. You aren’t scared of me. No one scares you, except Hannibal. What was it that you saw that made you hide in here? And why the hell do you think that fool, Chilton, will save you? He got talked into providing the pig for the next pot-roast at Hannibal’s place. He didn’t even know how to grab hold of a conversation with a pig-farmer.”

_ The bindings! Ask about the bindings! _ Illumi insisted.

“Oh, yeah, and Elijah wants to know what the next step is with this whole bindings malarkey,” she added with a wave of her hand. “Honestly, I’m not too worried about that; it’s what else he has up his sleeve that I want to know about. I mean, if the worst comes to the worst, we can just get Hisoka-san to set off all his clauses again and cause him to hallucinate. I’ll kill him while he still thinks that Master’s you and no one will be the worse for wear. But Master’s worried that the band would stick around in some weird post-mortem Nen sort of way. It would be almost impossible to remove it without taking off his hand, and he’s not with the Troupe anymore, so we can’t have Machi sew it back on again. He’d look weird if we had to take out a chunk of his wrist too, I suppose...yeah, maybe we shouldn’t kill him before they’re off, now that I think that through.”

_ Stop babbling! He’ll figure out who we are! _

“_So what if he does? You’ve already told him that if he tells anyone he’s a dead man. He won’t exactly go shouting it to the rooftops, will he? Relax. I’m not letting you out if you’re going to go all gothic teenage wannabe on him again!” _

***

"That's not a bad idea actually," Will agreed eagerly. "The clauses he set himself would be easy to trigger at once, but you'll need to hurt Hisoka. Emotionally, not sexually as well, everyone knows he enjoys physical pain. Are you prepared for that? You said you'd do _ anything_." 

***

Lulu narrowed her eyes. “Why? What will happen? What’s that devious little mind plotting?”

_ We can’t hurt him emotionally, _ Illumi pointed out. _ He isn’t attached to us in that way. _

“I know what I could do, but you need to start explaining, and fast,” she said. “Because if you don’t I’m gonna let the psychopathic drama queen out and he’ll confuse the fuck out of you, I promise you that. I live in here with him, and he still gets to me sometimes.”

***

Will smirked and leant back in his chair. "He'll get a taste of his own medicine," he replied mildly. "If he's as attached to your Master as it appears, he'll burn, alive. If you play it right, he'll have to go running to Hisoka to make it stop, and he'll be vulnerable. Everything I know about Hisoka Morow leads me to believe that he'd lose interest after seeing Hannibal in such a state. As for the bracelet, if it's not his strongest, then I'm sure an exorcist could remove it for him. Although knowing Dr. Lecter as I did, I don't think it would persist. If your Master bested him, he'd be impressed, and he would accept his fate." 

***

“Oh, he’d _ despise _him if he saw Hannibal like that,” Lulu thrilled. “It would be all he could do to stop himself from killing him. Oh, that’s...devilish. Maybe Lecter was right about you? You do have a fantastically cruel streak about you. Master would want to take him apart piece by piece. But he can’t kill him too soon. He’s got six more weeks of therapy to go. The only way that we could trigger the binding that badly would be if we left Hisoka-san and made it sting. He can’t end up behind bars.”

_ I am not leaving him! _

_ “Not even to save him from Lecter?” _ Lulu challenged. When Illumi remained silent, she smirked. _ “That’s what I thought. He’ll forgive us, once he understands the reason.” _

***

"Hisoka just needs to believe you're leaving him; you don't actually have to leave. In fact, I'd suggest that you stay close by," Will added thoughtfully. "You said you could change shape? Is that your Hatsu? To shapeshift?" 

***

“I can disguise myself, yes,” Lulu said, watching Will closely. “Where are you going with this?”

***

"It's only a lie if Hisoka knows that he's lying. Make your Master think that he's lost you; that should be enough to trigger Hannibal's binding. We want him to suffer, enough to come running. If you stick close by, well, you're a professional, surely you can stop him reaching your Master?" Will prompted. "I'd advise against dragging it out too much, or you risk them working out that you're pretending. Hisoka isn't stupid; he wouldn't interest the Doctor if he weren't intelligent. Do you have a way to make him think that you're, leaving for good? Any habits, or quirks that you can use to convince him? If he wants to be free of Dr. Lecter, then I'm sure he'll forgive you." 

***

_ “If he wants to be free of Dr. Lecter,” _ Lulu thought but chased her worries away.

“It would be a public assassination, are you sure that you won’t be suspected in having a hand in it?” she asked. “No one will recognise me, I promise you, but Elijah meant what he said, he does not want you to be dragged into this. He sees you as a valuable asset. Would you have plausible deniability?”

***

"I'm sure I can get Dr. Chilton's attention, he's moving a patient into the vacant cell next to mine. That means I'll have lots of witnesses to say that the only visitor I've had is yourself. Besides, Matthew will vouch for me," Will nodded towards the orderly waiting outside. "If I look suitably irritated and pissed off, well, it'll appear more believable. No doubt Frederick will want to know why you were here, does he know you from elsewhere?" 

***

Lulu leaned further over the table and licked her lips. “Oh, I can think of a few things that I’d be here to talk to you about.” She grinned lasciviously. “And, trust me, people would believe it. Chilton would for sure.”

_ Stop it. We aren’t having sex with him! We’re here for Hisoka-san! _

Laughing, she sat back and tried to resist the urge to catch Will’s eye. “I have a lot of questions about myself and how I came to be. Everyone but my Master thinks that I’ve existed for years, but it’s only been a few weeks. Elijah’s psyche snapped somewhere along the way when he created this body. He wanted me to be perfect for Hisoka-san. It’s hard, not knowing why you exist, or how long you will stay for. Could you answer any of those questions? That can then be my reason for visiting, should anyone ask.”

_ Why are you doing this to me? _ Illumi hissed. 

_ “Because you created me! You’re responsible for this! Deal with it! We need plausible deniability, so shut up and let me work! Stop arguing with your own brain!” _

***

"I'm not sure how much use I can be for you, but there is a change in the air when you swap. When Elijah is talking, there are subtle changes to the way you hold yourself and the accent. You may have existed for years, but just recently in this form," Will tried to explain, telling her what he felt as it happened. "I know that Elijah isn't attracted to me; he's mostly calm like a quiet stream. You, well, you're like the rapids. Both are a part of the river; I would say that together you make the whole. You're simply the emotional side. How did your Master react to the revelation that there are now two of you? If he knows that you've only existed - as far as he is concerned - for a few weeks, then I'm guessing he's known Elijah for a long time?" 

***

“He fucked me until I couldn’t think,” Lulu said with a shrug. “He doesn’t care. He said that he likes us both. I like to think that I keep the relationship interesting. Elijah can get so stuffy.” She chuckled at his indignation. “Can you feel his responses? Is it like having a three-way conversation for you?”

_ HANNIBAL’S HATSU! _ Illumi yelled. _ You have to ask more about it! Why does he want us to kill him from range? Is it simply the bindings that he’s worried about or is there more? Stop messing about asking pointless things. This won’t get us anywhere! _

“Oh, shut up, this is important too,” Lulu gripped, before smiling pointedly at Will. “It feels as if I’ve existed for his entire life. I told him that the other day, but...it’s strange. I have his memories, but it’s as if I’m watching them unfold from the outside. Is that normal?”

***

Will folded his hands in front of him as he tried to work out how to explain how it worked when he experienced another's emotions.

"I'm not sure, but, when I step into another's mind. Well, I see it all happen as if it's happening to me? Except I have no control over it. So perhaps that would confirm you are a part of Elijah?" he tilted his head and looked at Lulu's face but carefully kept his eyes just below hers. "It sounds like your Master is a very accepting man if he's just carried on as normal with you both. You're, very lucky."

_ And Hannibal’s going to want that acceptance. This is going to be tricky, but we have to move carefully. _

"You can't let Hannibal get close enough to touch you, and I'd recommend staying out of his line of sight," he continued. "As much as I can't condone professional killing, I think you’re the lesser of two evils as far as Dr. Lecter’s concerned. I don't want to know who you are, but I have an inkling. Nor do I want to know how you'd do it. The less I know, the better. If touches your wrist, or ankle he'll bind you and he can make you commit suicide. I've seen him do it," he swallowed. "I've also been forced to watch, much, much worse. Don't stay in his line of sight; keep moving. If you can't evade his eyes, then make sure there are plenty of witnesses. He won't reveal his cauldron in public." 

_ Don't ask me to explain more, I don't want to think about the last poor sap he made me watch die in that thing. _ Will closed his eyes as he shivered at the memory. "Just, promise me you'll make sure news of his death reaches me." 

***

“How did you know that Elijah wanted to know about Hannibal’s Hatsu? And what cauldron,” Lulu said suspiciously. “Grandad mentioned something about boiling, but I always thought he was exaggerating? He really has a _ cauldron? _ Where the hell does he keep it?”

_ He’d summon it, you idiot! _ Illumi snapped. _ We can’t let him use it on Hisoka-san! We _ ** _can’t_**_! _

“Alright, alright, calm your panties, not that I’m wearing any, but still,” Lulu sighed. “Elijah now wants to know if it’s another conjuration ability? We don’t have to worry about the binding; we can easily counteract that. But we need to know exactly _ how _this cauldron would work.”

***

"Lucky guess?" Will suggested with a hint of sarcasm. "You wanted my help, and you want to kill Hannibal. If he gets you in the cauldron, then you won't have access to your Nen; it nullifies it. I'm trying to help," he added before rubbing his temples.

_ Why wouldn't you want to know about his cauldron? It's how he kills? Maybe I should insist on speaking to Elijah, at least he doesn't want to bend me over the table. _

"Lulu, please focus on the plan? If you're to kill the man that always comes back, then you need to know what he can do, and yes he has a cauldron. It's a conjuration, he needs to be looking at you to summon it around you, and he can boil people in it. He's made me watch, and I had to endure _ everything _they felt. Afterwards, he would whisk me upstairs to 'make love' and tell me how wonderfully brave I was. How strong I was," he sneered. "I don't care how much he suffers, the important thing for me is that he's dead. Now I've told you Hannibal's abilities, may I know yours? So we can plan how they'd be best used to deal with our mutual enemy?" 

***

Lulu rolled her eyes. “Elijah doesn’t want me to tell you, but I don’t think you’ll go blabbing any of this to people who wouldn’t already know. And I want to know what I am, so,” she smirked. “Your answer is needles. I can use them as weapons as well as to control people. Your turn. What do you do?”

_ We already know that! _

_ “Not exactly how it works, we don’t. I thought you were the one that wanted to cover all the angles?” _

Illumi snarled and _ pushed_. “You do not have to answer that, Mr. Graham, if you do not want to. She’s far too self-centred to understand the gravity of what you told her. I know that you are an empath. That is all I need to know.”

_ “Fuck you! I’ll get you back for this!” _

“If you have endured that kind of pain, then you are indeed strong. I can understand why Hannibal did it. It is precisely the same way my family trained me,” he said evenly. “You will fear very little now. You are worthy of praise for your accomplishments, but I would say that you should not hide. If it is safety that you are looking for, there are professional services that would be able to provide far more of it than here. Why did you choose an asylum that is within easy reach of Hannibal if you do not wish to see him ever again?”

***

Will was about to reply when he was hit by the memory of a large fair-haired man beating him and tensed up. 

_ What was that? Who was that? _ he wondered, closing his eyes and pushing the memory away as best he could. "I don't need praise," he ground out once he was able to centre himself again. "And I want vindication, Elijah. My so-called _ friends _ all think I'm a killer. Freddie Lounds has made my life a living hell. The first thing that I'm going to do when the truth gets out, is make damn sure she publically retracts every lie she wrote about me. Frederick is...simple-minded, and I know Hannibal is using him as a patsy. As long as Dr. Chilton is useful to Dr. Lecter, he's a useful shield. Although I may have to work on getting transferred if he's talking himself into providing the pig for the next dinner party." 

***

Illumi frowned. “Why?” he asked. He knew that there was significance to the words, but he couldn’t understand them. “What have pigs got to do with this? He is merely providing the food.”

***

"Think, what do you know about Hannibal? You said he's known to your family, and that you know his reputation. His Hatsu is a cauldron," Will sighed. "This is the thing with Dr. Lecter; he doesn't hide what he is. Yet nobody thinks to look deep enough to put the pieces together. Forgive me if I'm reluctant to spell it out for you, but it's best if you figure it out for yourself. Although you can do yourself a favour and pick up Chilton's book, the writing is admittedly terrible, but I answered all of the questions he asked as if I was Hannibal." 

_ I don't need another potential ally thinking that I'm delusional. Can we focus on the plan? If Chilton wants to get himself cooked, that's not my concern. Only who will be taking over running this place, as long as it’s not Hannibal. _

***

Illumi frowned. “I assure you, whatever it is, I will not doubt you. I have come to you for information. I have the book about you, but my Master is starting to get tired of me reading whenever he is around. Tell me. I need to know what kind of threat Hannibal is.” He breathed through his irritation. “Why are you not simply answering my questions? You have no problem when it’s Lulu talking. Is it the fact that I am so direct that you do not like? I would have thought that an empath would appreciate honesty.”

***

"It's nothing personal," Will said as he felt the air growing thick with irritation. "It’s just that your questions are rather difficult; it’s not because I don't have the answer. I do, it's the memories and feelings attached to those memories that your questions evoke in me that are the issue," he explained as he gripped the chain to anchor himself. 

"That man, if you can even call Hannibal that, made me watch people boil. He made me listen as they begged for their lives, what do you think he was doing with the bodies once they were dead?" he asked with feigned indifference. "Those in some ways were the lucky ones, for those who especially upset him...he butchered them. They were alive when he opened them up and emptied their bellies. They were aware of what he was doing as he filled them back up and sewed them shut. His bands would keep them compliant throughout their 'perfection process'." He paused, swallowing the lump forming in his throat as he tried to ignore the screams of the man he'd been forced to watch turning over open flames. Tightening his grip on the chains, he continued, "He only freed them from his influence once it was too late, he gets off on it. Listening to them beg, giving them false hope. Don't go into the basement, if he ever offers to show you...find a way to decline politely. Unless you want to be served at his next dinner party." 

***

“Oh, so that’s what Grandad meant by his ‘last supper’ jokes. I did always wonder,” Illumi said, trying to figure out why Will appeared so agitated. “So he eats people? I suppose that’s one way to deal with the corpses. I don’t suppose there’s a way to poison him without risking Hisoka-san? I wonder if I knew the person we ate at the dinner party? I should encourage Dr. Chilton to visit the gym before the next one. He would be rather fatty if he stays as he is now.”

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Thank you, Mr. Graham. I assure you, a simple I do not want to answer that will suffice if that is the case. Do not insult me by avoiding the questions in future. I have seen and felt all manner of things in my lifetime. Simple cannibalism does not even register on my scale of strange. But it is good to know. Would poison be an option, do you think?”

***

"You would accept that?" Will asked, not bothering to hide his surprise. "I'm not used to people respecting my boundaries, and I really don't want to know what you find stranger than recreational cannibalism. Do you know how your Master would feel about it? As for poison, you'd need one that doesn't smell, at all. He's got an incredibly sensitive nose; he's been able to detect poison by smell before." 

***

“I do not think that Hisoka-san would mind, as long as he knew who and why he was eating them,” Illumi said evenly. “He is no stranger to hardship. He is eminently practical when he needs to be. He would also enjoy the torture of the victims. We will need to kill Lecter before he shows him that part. He has already killed one man with him in his blue room. He chose him specifically for my Master so that he could work through some of his anger at his father. He has trapped him - mutually assured destruction. But if I can kill Lecter before then, then his secrets will be exposed. I will need to make sure that he doesn’t have anything that could affect my family before I did it, though.”

He sighed deeply. “Maybe that’s why none of them has ever accepted a contract for his life? I am sorry, Will, I am going to need you to look at me. I need you to tell me if you recognise any of the faces you see and if you know how they are linked to Lecter. Tell me what you need me to do, and I will follow your instructions to the letter.”

***

_ Contract? You’re an assassin? Grandad? Oh, please, no. You’re a fucking Zoldyck? _ ** _Seriously_**_? Suddenly the leader of the Phantom Troupe seems so much easier to deal with. _

Closing his eyes, Will slumped forward and ran his hands over his face. “You’re a fucking Zoldyck, aren’t you?”

***

“You drew that conclusion impressively quickly. How did you put the pieces together so fast?” Illumi asked, tilting his head curiously. 

***

“Hannibal told me about the times he worked with your family,” Will grunted through his fingers. “They’ve all got dirt on each other. I really don’t think you’re going to have to worry about that. Who’s gonna be stupid enough to try and arrest Zeno? Holy crap, what the hell have I gotten myself into? Oh, Hannibal’s gonna enjoy this game way too much. Don’t let him know about you. Ever. Not unless you want him to keep you in the prettiest cage imaginable and experiment with you until you die twitching.”

***

“I will bear that in mind,” Illumi said, relaxing. “Then there is no need for you to look into my eyes. You can uncover your face if you wish.”

***

"Well, it explains a lot, except for why you don't want your family to know about Hisoka. Surely they'd approve of somebody so bloodthirsty? How does he feel about being kept as a dirty little secret?" Will asked as he removed his hands. 

***

“He understands that they would not approve,” Illumi said evenly. “I am not the heir to the family line, but I am still expected to reproduce. I have never and will likely never be attracted to a female-”

_ “I am, why not use me to do that part? Problem solved.” _

“So that is impossible,” Illumi continued, ignoring the interruption. “And Hisoka-san is too unpredictable for my family. He has broken into the estate a number of times already and, judging by their reactions to that; I can say that they would kill us both if they found out. One of my brothers has spent the majority of his childhood in an underground bunker. I will not allow something like that to happen to my Master.”

***

"I have to admit your Master is impressive; not many people would even try to break into your family's estate. Even less would go back to do it a second time, or a third. Just how often has he done that?" Will heard himself ask before he could stop himself. 

_ Great, Will, dig a deeper hole. The more you learn, the bigger the risk you are to the most dangerous family of Assassins in the known world. Maybe the Dark Continent is nice this time of year? _

***

“Twice,” Illumi said evenly. “The second time was to annoy my father. It worked. I agreed to go on a second date with him shortly after that. I prefer him alive. He agreed that we would not tell my family. Lulu is pointing out that he likely broke in to get me to agree to the date, but there was no way that he could have known that I was arriving home from that job when he did...was there? Did he bribe the guards? No, he couldn’t have, that means...”

_ He intercepted the comms... _

_ “Oh, you are so quick on the uptake, aren't you, sweety. It’s OK; I’m here now. He won’t be able to do things like that now that I’m around,” _ Lulu soothed. 

“But that means that he knows how to read our communications...” he said, trying to think through the ramifications of this revelation. “He’s decrypted Milluki’s code? Oh, Master, what have you done? They can never find out...”

_ “I don’t know, I think Zeno would be impressed. He enjoyed it when he made him dance. That old bastard has style,” _ Lulu pointed out.

“They can never know!” he corrected.

_ “OK, OK, take a breath. I’m not going to tell anyone, and neither is Will. He’s locked in a cell, remember. Look. You made the poor thing go all dear in the headlights again. He’s kinda cute when he does that, don’t you think?” _

_ No, I do not. How do you always manage to turn everything into talk about sex? This is important! _

_ “It’s a gift.” _

***

"So...he's persistent?" Will prompted trying to distract Elijah from his internal argument. "Maybe he just got lucky, and you were there? I mean, you could always ask him?"

***

“Oh, believe me, sweetie, he will,” Lulu said, allowing Illumi the time that he needed to process everything. “He’s just a little mechanical. As deadly as he is in the field when it comes to the old emotions, he’s in the back of the queue. He’s like...the anti-you. He internalised a lot and somewhere along the line, the idea that emotions are the bane of humanity got stuck in his head, and I’m the result. Repression is fun, friends, repression is fun,” she chuckled. 

“I have a question for you though,” she said, grinning slyly and watching Will for his reaction. “Are you going to tell Chilton that he’s the main course for the next get together, or are you going to let the chips fall where they may? How much do you dislike the little weasel?” 

***

"He's a fool, but he's been," Will paused and scrunched up his face before sighing. "Despite everything, he's been pretty good to me, and I don't think that even he deserves to be cooked alive. Still, it's not like he'd believe me if I told him." 

***

“Then tell him and see what he does,” Lulu suggested. “I’m not gonna lie; I really do wish that I could be there to see his face when it happens. It’s so...smug. I mean Lecter has smug down to an art form, but Chilton’s all slime-ball. He wants to shag me soooo much. Oh, I’d have him eating out of the palm of my hand if I ever ended up in here. I honestly don’t know which of the two I’d pick if I had to choose. I mean, I hate Lecter, but Chilton’s dumb, and stupid gets boring after a while. What’s the food like here? You know, in case I ever need to retire one day.”

***

"If Frederick hasn't seen fit to heed my countless warnings then he's on his own," Will remarked grimly. "I don't envy him his fate, but at least he'll only live through it once." _ And once is more than enough. _ "The food isn't exactly great; it's hardly gourmet, but it beats starving," _ or cannibalism. _ "But surely Hisoka wouldn't want to be restricted to conjugal visits with you? Unless you think you'd have reason to need to hide from him? The impression I have of your Master is that he'd kill half the staff and inmates just to get to you...fuck, does Hisoka still want to kill the Phantom Troupe Leader?" 

***

“I think he’s worked that one out of his system, but...well, I’m doing my best to keep him away from that topic wherever possible,” Lulu said happily. “And, well, if Master ever died, then I’m not sure what Elijah would do, so I’m just preparing my back up plan. I wonder if Lecter would agree to do the catering if I paid him enough? Ouch,” she said, grabbing her head. “It was a joke, you humourless bastard. Relax. Yikes.”

“Fine, I’ll switch the subject,” she grumbled. “Do you do women as well as men?” she asked innocently. “I’m asking for a friend.”

***

"You know he'd be feeding you his victims, right?" Will asked feeling nauseous. "And what do you mean do I do women as well as men? I'm straight; it's just...Hannibal was an exception. I've never been with a man other than him; it just happened," he lied.

_ The Zoldyck family really are something else, aren't they? Do your parents know about Hannibal's habits? _

***

“Oh yes,” Lulu said breezily. “But he manages to make them taste so...delicious. Whenever Elijah’s had to do it before, well, let's just say that he’s not the best at barbeques and leave it at that. I’m sure not everything will be made of humans. If nothing else, he’d have to vary it up so that he doesn’t get caught.”

She slid her hands across the desk. “And then it gives you a chance to do the I told you so dance when one of your friend's caves to your requests and finally agrees to analyse the meat. Do you think they’d allow us to be put in a cell together? I could keep you company on those long winter nights...”

***

Will felt his stomach twisting into a knot and covered his mouth with his hand. 

_ She's clearly trying to provoke a reaction, just find a way to get to her to stop. _

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Would you be so eager if Hannibal decided that he wanted to eat Hisoka? He made me watch and feel everything over and over, can we please move on from the idea of eating people?" 

***

Lulu smiled like a shark and stared at Will. “Well played,” she said calmly, ignoring Illumi’s rage. “I needed to know how serious you were. You know who we are, and you could easily warn your lacky out there; have him send a message to Hannibal. I know devotion when I see it, Will, and I needed to make sure that you weren’t going to have a change of heart. You and I both know that he’d do anything for you. He’s yearning for a connection. What does he see in you? Does he think you’re like us, or is he just looking to get his hands on that marvellous body of yours?”

***

"Dr. Lecter’s a blight on the world, and right now, I don't really feel as if I have the time to worry about the morality of asking you to kill him. As for Matthew," Will glanced at the orderly, who had his back to them. "He'll help you if I asked him to; he's a fan, and he's rather excited about my new neighbour as well. He says we're both birds of prey." 

***

“That’s so cute,” Lulu trilled, patting Will’s hand. “Your first groupie. I hope you’re both very happy together. Has he told you who your new neighbour will be?” she asked innocently. “If there’s going to be a threesome, can I leave Matthew my number?”

***

"I'm starting to wonder if you're suffering from nymphomania," Will sighed. "Don't tell your Master, but the Phantom Troupe leader is being kept here. Frederick seems to think we'll be _ great friends, _" he added with a hint of sarcasm.

***

“Chrollo? Really? But...” Lulu frowned as she tried to make sense of what she knew about the layout of the hospital. “You aren’t in a Nen-suppressed wing? Is he fitting out the cell especially for him? That seems like a lot of effort. What’s Chilton getting out of the deal; other than a pissed off Dr. Lecter?”

***

"I honestly don't know, but he's playing with fire. Although he has been renovating," Will frowned and sighed heavily. "Hannibal killed the previous occupant; it was the first time in nearly two years that I've been near him. Matthew was furious on my behalf. If Lecter doesn't kill Chilton, I think Matthew will, whether I asked him to or not. As for Chrollo, well, I don't know the man, but I'm guessing his reputation as a charming and charismatic leader exists for a reason. I've warned Frederick, repeatedly, that his ego is going to be his undoing."

***

“It sounds like he’s the suicidal one here,” Lulu joked. “Good luck with Chrollo. Elijah’s known him for years. He’s exactly that, and he’ll try to steal your Nen if you let him. Just say no if he asks about it. He’s been after ours for years. Tell him that I say hi and give him a kiss from me. He’s _ dreamy_. Trust me, Hannibal doesn’t stand a chance next to him. Oh, and honey, just so you know, you aren’t straight, not if Hannibal was your exception. There’s no exceptions, not if you’re actually straight. So don’t worry about it. Just remember to use protection, and you’ll be all good. Mind you, from what Master’s said, it doesn’t sound like Chrollo’s got much of a sex drive, so maybe he won’t try and pull a Lecter on you? Who knows?”

She hummed thoughtfully and lit up as an idea occurred to her. “Could I ask...and this is entirely for research purposes...does Hannibal like to take it, or give it in the bedroom? I don’t want Master to be working under any false pretences,” she added when she saw Will’s incredulous face.

***

"Elijah, do I really have to answer that?" Will asked. "I fail to see how it's relevant to killing Hannibal." 

_ Definitely a nymphomaniac. _

***

“Of course it’s relevant,” Lulu protested as she felt Illumi shaking her head and tapping the morse code for no on the desk. “We don’t want Master going in there with false expectations. Stop shaking our head, you bastard, enquiring minds need to know! Master won’t thank you for skipping over this important section!”

***

"Look, Lulu, with all due respect I never agreed to answer personal questions. I'm pretty sure that counts as incredibly personal, and unless your Master has issues with one or the other, it's not relevant. Now can we move on?" Will snapped as he slammed his hand on the table. "My sex life is not part of this discussion!"

***

“Ooh, feisty,” Lulu purred. “Yes, I like you a lot. My offer of cellmates still stands. I could break into this place in my sleep. If you want me to smuggle in a phone, just have your groupie call room 444 in the TownHilt Hotel.”

“Enough!” Illumi cut in. “No one is having sex with anyone here, OK? No one is talking about their sex lives, and _ no one _ is passing _ any _messages around. I know that you know how insecure those things are, and I don’t care if you were joking, Lulu, some things are just not funny!”

_ “It took his mind off the cannibalism, didn’t it? He’s not looking like he’s going to puke anymore,” _ Lulu pointed out.

_ Correct, now he looks as if he’s not going to talk to us ever again. _

“My apologies. Please, feel free to ask anything that you want to know about me, anything at all. I will answer,” Illumi said, bowing his head. “Lulu was out of line. I am still getting used to having her in my mind. She appears to operate under a different moral code to me. Feel free to tell her no at any point. You will not offend me.”

***

"What can you tell me about Hisoka?" Will asked instead, hoping to get back to the plan. "The more you can tell me about your Master, the better we can plan for how he'll react. It's not ideal; after all, we can't let him in on the plan. He has to think that it's real or he won't get upset. He needs to be distressed so that Hannibal's band triggers."

_ I'm not going to ignore the chance to inflict some pain on him. I owe him some payback. _

***

“I said that you could ask about me,” Illumi pointed out, frowning at the man across from him. “If you want to know about my Master, you will have to give me criteria. I know a lot about him, but I do not know what will be relevant to you.”

***

"Sorry it's just that you came here for help to save your Master, and I was concerned that we were getting off-topic. Hisoka’s his patient, but he's already admitted to having feelings for him. Do you know if there have been any advances made towards him by Hannibal? Do you have reason to believe that he's telling the truth and not telling your Master what he wants to hear?" Will asked thoughtfully. "He likes to play with people; it amuses him. Earlier, there was mention of having dinner at Dr. Lecter's house, have you had an opportunity to observe them together?" 

***

Illumi listened patiently to the list of questions and nodded his understanding.

“Lulu must have clouded your memory; I apologise,” he said. “As I told you before, Lecter presented him with a man to kill as a gift. He enjoyed himself immensely. Before that, he slept in his bed for the night, and Lecter admitted to having feelings for my Master. I have indeed observed them together. He has made a habit of giving Hisoka-san regular beatings and continues until he orgasms. He managed to send him into; I believe the term is ‘subspace’? I usually think of it as my pain high. We both appreciate and enjoy pain, but I have never seen my Master acting the way he does around Hannibal. It’s why I am unnerved enough to come to you. As I have said already, Hisoka-san can not lie while the band is on him and I can not go to my usual contacts to find an exorcist. My family can not know that I am here. Do you wish to know anything else?”

***

Will smiled and nodded. "Just a bit, she's quite distracting," he muttered as he processed what Elijah had told him. 

_ You're trying again with Hisoka. You failed with me, but you think that he might accept what I couldn't, don’t you, Hannibal? _ he wondered. _ He's already a hardened killer; he would suit you well. _

"Dr. Lecter liked to tell me that we were kindred spirits; that we were alone without each other in our lives. Your Master, has he experienced being ostracised in his life?" he enquired as an idea started to form.

***

“Yes,” Illumi replied, curious to see where this was going. “He has been called a monster his entire life. People dislike his eyes.”

***

"I always thought he wore contacts? But if gold is his real eye colour, then I'd imagine he’s freaked out more than one or two bystanders, yeah. Hannibal’s gonna capitalise on that to draw him in," Will advised. "As a child, I had a hard time because I knew things that I shouldn't,” he sighed. “It can be a difficult thing to grow up hearing that you’re a freak. I'm sorry that he had to go through it as well, but we have to hurt him, for his own sake. Is there anything he's particularly sensitive about? We don't want to burn the bridge completely with your deception; I can tell that he means a lot to you." 

***

“Lulu believes that faking a vague break up will do it,” Illumi said evenly. “I refuse to leave him, so I think that your plan of staying close will be the best option. I can monitor Hannibal’s entrance and exit from the lobby and kill him as he leaves. My Master’s rejection will add to his discomfort and mean that he is distracted enough to strike from a safe distance. Please, excuse me for saying this, but I thought that this was finalised earlier? Did you have any suggestions that you wished to add to the discussion?”

***

"With Lulu suddenly taking over, I wasn't quite sure that we were on the same page," Will replied with an apologetic smile. "But you're right, Hisoka's rejection will make it worse for him. Although, I do have one suggestion; you should get a copy of my file from Dr. Chilton and get Hisoka to look through it. He needs to know what, and who Hannibal is. Knowing his, unique diet may help to push him in the direction that we need. Few people would accept that, and if your Master refuses to accept it, well, it'll twist the knife even more." 

_ You’re gonna suffer, Hannibal. If I can help it, you’re going to die alone and rejected by the world. Just the way you were going to finish me. I wonder if you’ll crack and cry out as your own Nen burns you. I know what it’s gonna do. How are you going to feel when Hisoka rejects you too, I wonder? If only Elijah could draw it out, but I’ll settle for your secrets being exposed. I want to be able to dance on your grave. You aren’t gonna keep me in here like your little puppet forever. Not now that you’ve given me this. You fucked up, Hannibal, and now you’re gonna pay for it. _

***

“As I said before, I can not see Hisoka-san rejecting him because he eats people. I have eaten people when necessary, and so has most of my family. My mother is from Meteor City; it’s where she met Lecter. What we will need from the Doctor is shame. He hates weakness of any sort. What is Hannibal ashamed of?”

***

"I'd say that if he has any shame, it would be related to me. He thought that he'd finally met the one who wouldn't judge him, who could understand him. The one who could see under his mask and even love him," Will explained mildly. "I couldn't. I understand what you mean about eating another human being because you're facing starvation, Elijah, but he's not. He eats people because they're rude. He's wealthy; he's not in any danger of starvation, and he cooks them alive. I'm sure Hisoka would see a difference. But if you need something else, then there's always Mischa. He blames himself for her murder, even though they were both just children, and she was sick. Although he rarely reveals her existence to people. I knew him for years before I learnt that he had a sibling. He'll know you sought me out if you use her against him. It'll make him angry, and he'll hide behind righteous anger to cover up his shame."

***

“He told my Master about her after a few sessions,” Illumi said calmly. “I did not know that it was an unusual topic of conversation for him until now. I do not believe that Hisoka-san knows that he is ashamed of her death. That could work if placed alongside your rejection and the reason for it. I can add that information to your file and ensure that he reads it. Thank you.”

***

_ He's already opening up to Hisoka? That's useful, does he really think he's found my replacement? _

"That's surprising, but alongside everything else, it makes sense. May I ask how that happened? I mean, did your Master try to pry into his personal life? It's not like Hisoka tried to seduce Dr. Lecter or anything, right?" Will asked lightly, pausing when he read the sudden change in mood. "Elijah, were you both already planning to kill Dr. Lecter?" 

***

Illumi sat up straighter and nodded. “I think the answer to both of your latter questions would be yes,” he said calmly. “We decided that the best way to keep the Doctor under control would be if my Master seduced him and then used the fact that he has crossed professional boundaries to either have him removed from office or as blackmail. People rarely ever say no to him, and so you can understand why the fact that Hannibal is doing so would unnerve us both.” 

When Will raised an eyebrow in response, he continued, “As part of his seduction, Hisoka-san made Lecter origami animals, just to see how he would react. Apparently, the Doctor picked out a rabbit and volunteered that it reminded him of his sister. It confused my Master at first, but after he asked why, Hannibal explained her story to him.”

***

"He loves art," Will said quietly. "All kinds, I'd imagine that he was intrigued by his choice of origami. He had an aunt who came from Jappon. Is Hisoka particularly skilled with his craft?" 

***

“Not as skilled as I am, but he is better than average,” Illumi said as objectively as he could. “I wouldn’t say that he would stand out from the crowd, though. His real talents lie with his use of Nen and his ability to fight.”

***

_ Hannibal wouldn't have cared; if Hisoka offered them as a gift, he'd have been flattered. Strange, Hisoka doesn't really strike me as the creative type. _

"So, you taught him?” Will asked. “I mean you said that you're better at it than he is, so were you the one that he learned from? Also, I've seen your Master fight...once. I may have passed out when his arm was cut off," he admitted. "How can he keep going as if that's nothing? It's impressive and rather terrifying. Hannibal must love his pain tolerance. Oh, God, the more I think about it, the better they fit. I can see why you’re worried." 

***

“Thank you,” Illumi said. “I am glad to find someone who understands. Hisoka-san is a natural mimic. He learns simply by watching. It’s how he keeps the edge in a fight. He can calculate odds at lightning-fast speeds and understand a process even after seeing it carried out only once. He is a master tactician and has a never-ending hunger for knowledge. I have no doubt that you can understand why _ anyone or anything _ that challenges him - and I do mean, actually challenges him - will keep his attention. Hannibal has to give in. He can’t keep resisting him. It’s his resistance that is drawing Hisoka-san to him. What would be the one thing Master could do to break through Lecter’s resolve. Once he gives in, he will become boring to Hisoka-san. We need a back up in case things do not go as planned, and this could be it. What is it that Hannibal craves above all else?”

***

"Acceptance, not of his public persona. I mean true acceptance, of his hidden self; the Devil," Will replied immediately. "Do you think Hisoka could give him that?"

_ Even if means accepting Hannibal wants to eat him? _

***

“Without question,” Illumi said, feeling a dawning sense of horror sinking in. “If he is as sadistic as you say, then my Master will likely go far beyond acceptance.” He swallowed. “We have to kill him. Lecter can’t live to let my Master see his true colours. If he does...I would not be able to bring myself to rid him of someone that makes him happy. Not unless he ordered me to. And Lulu would never allow herself to cause Master that kind of pain.”

He stared at Will’s face. “We will only have one chance. We have to make it count.”

***

"Yes, we do," Will agreed with a sense of dread. _ Fuck, if you get what you want in Hisoka, will you finally come to collect me, Hannibal? _ "That's why we need to go over everything now; we need to make sure that we account for anything that could interfere. You said that he'd go beyond acceptance, do you mean he'd hunt for Dr. Lecter? I need to understand your Master as much as possible to account for his reactions. We need Hannibal to think that there's a real chance that Hisoka would be interested in him." 

***

“Yes,” Illumi said blankly. “He’d both hunt and participate. He’d...enjoy it. He’s sadomasochistic and delights in destroying the weak. He loves causing pain as much as he does enduring it, but if his opponent either doesn’t react or dies too easily, he gets bored. He’s rather like a cat in that sense.”

He lowered his gaze and admitted. “I know very little about traditional relationships. What should I look out for? What do people normally do in relationships, besides having sex?”

_ “Oh, good Lord, you really asked that, didn’t you? We’re fucked. We are _ ** _so_ ** _ fucked.” _

***

Will softened his expression as he regarded Elijah and sighed. 

"Has Hisoka never taken you out on a date? Like, to see a movie, or to a restaurant? I understand that you don't want him to be seen with you in a romantic sense, but you can change your appearance. Or does he not like it when you change?" he inquired. "Hannibal liked to buy me things; he didn't really approve of my wardrobe. He loved to cook for me; he even bought me a set of fancy fishing lures. Although he quickly realised that it was a mistake; I prefer to make my own. It was rather amusing when he offered to dismantle them so that I could make lures of my own design instead, from the parts. He doesn't like to make mistakes, but if the opportunity is there, he'll use it to enhance his person suit; after all, to err is human." 

***

“It is?” Illumi asked. “I was always told that mistakes cost lives. And no, Master has not done those kinds of things with me.” He frowned and remembered their shopping trip. “Until I created Lulu. Before then, he would buy me things occasionally, but we rarely left the bedroom.”

He noted a small crack in the table-top and wondered if it had been caused by an angry visitor. “Because of our lifestyle, we rarely got to see each other in person and so the time we did spend together was usually...charged. He would make the most of having me to himself. It worked well.”

***

"So the moment he had an opportunity, he took it. You likened Hisoka to a cat earlier, is he generally the opportunistic type?" Will asked. "We need to be certain that he'll send Hannibal away and not try to end his life himself." 

***

“Yes,” Illumi said quickly. “If the chance is there, he’ll strike. But he isn’t a fool. He knows that he can not kill the Doctor. He told me himself that he had agreed to wait until he had taken the binding off before fighting him. But,” he raised his head and smiled darkly. “He made sure to keep my name out of the deal. I will not let him down.”

***

"That's good; it shows that he's open to the idea of you doing this for him. If he made a point of telling you that he'd ensured you were exempt, then that’s his way of telling you to kill him without needing to lie to Hannibal. I can see why you think so highly of his tactical ability," Will replied and closed his eyes briefly to picture all the pieces coming together. 

_ Careful, Will, _ he told himself. _ Don't get too carried away, this could be your chance to get out of here. Don't be too rash. _

Opening his eyes, he allowed himself to smirk, before saying, "I'd advise you to move quickly, but not so fast that it would arouse suspicion. It has to feel natural, is there anything that you can think of that you could use as the reason for leaving? Your parents are getting too suspicious, for example?" 

***

“My brother requires help. His friend is missing, and I have been postponing replying to him,” Illumi said calmly. “He likely thinks that I am dead. I can tell Hisoka-san that I am needed. He will believe that I would prioritise my family over him. I always have in the past. He does not know that I have changed my mind. We fought about a similar subject the other day, so if I do leave this time, he will likely be in a large amount of emotional pain. He has abandonment issues. His mother left him when he was young,” he explained. “Do you think that will be enough?”

***

_ Wow, that's going to sting. _

"Oh, yes, I think that would work nicely. If Hannibal’s aware of Hisoka's childhood issues, then he'll have picked his binding with that in mind. Poking at such a sensitive area of your Master's psyche will set Hannibal's band off," Will replied confidently. "Dr. Lecter will suffer immensely in the time it takes him to seek Hisoka out." _ If he doesn't think to dismiss his binding first, no Will. This is not the time to doubt; this is your design. It will work. It has to work. _ "He'll want to appear reliable. If Hisoka was abandoned previously, then he won't want to risk making your Master feel like everyone is leaving him. It would undo his efforts to get close to him. Do you think that you could disguise yourself enough that Hisoka wouldn't recognize you? Can you disguise your aura?" 

***

Illumi nodded. “Yes, I can use Zetsu, and I have ways to disguise my scent, too; you mentioned that he had a powerful sense of smell. It’s something that I noticed at the party as well. He is a natural predator; I can relate to that, and so, I can also counter it. But there is one thing that I would like to ask you, if I may?”

He waited until Will nodded, before saying, “Your file. You said earlier that I should use it to pass on information to Hisoka-san. Did you intend for me to steal it, or did you have some other way of getting hold of it for me?”

***

"You could steal it, but it would be quicker just to seduce Frederick. He's very attracted to Lulu," Will advised with a sly smile. "It's up to you, if you want to come back later I can arrange for Matthew to be here to help." 

***

Illumi remained still. He felt Lulu’s excitement at the prospect and inwardly cursed himself for asking. _ Why didn’t I just do it? _ he thought and resigned himself to letting Lulu take over this part of the conversation.

Allowing Lulu to rise up, he thought about the separation that would have to happen. Despite everything that they’d planned and all his training, the idea of hurting their Master didn’t please him.

“I thought you’d _ never _ ask,” Lulu purred. “Oh, imagine little Frederick’s Weasely face. He’d gloat for _ years_. How do you want me to do it? Shall I come back in a little black dress, just for him, or,” she licked her lips. “How about I ask for a personal tour of his office? Sex on the desk could be fun. I wonder if he’s any good at it? Have you tried him out? Do you have any tips? How big is his cock, exactly?”

***

"I'm not attracted to Chilton, and he's definitely, completely, straight. So to answer your question, no, I haven't tried him out, and I have no idea how big his cock is. Although, don't bother going away to change," Will ground out, biting back his frustration. "It would make him suspicious. Besides, he's going to want to get you in his office to ask what we talked about. Play to his ego, ask him if he'd sign a copy of his book for you. If you really want him eating out of your hand, tell him that you want to convince Hisoka to switch to him. He's desperate to prove that he’s more capable than Hannibal." 

***

“Sex in the office it is,” Lulu trilled, chuckling happily. “Oh, Will, just think how he’ll gloat...it’ll be _ marvellous_. He got to stick his little cock into Hisoka Morow’s _ property_...all thanks to _ you_.” She gave a theatrical sigh, licking her lips at the pretend thrill of it all. “Oh, it would be _delicious, _the way he’d think he’d got one over on Hannibal. Maybe I could use it as a backdrop for setting up our ‘break up’?” Her eyes glinted with malice. “And then, when we return to him, for my Master to cut off all the parts that Frederick touched me with. Yes, I think I’d like that a lot.”

She leaned forwards, smirking like a tiger. “You really are a devious little devil, you know? I do love how your mind works, even if you did refuse to answer my questions. I can’t hate you for that, though.” She tilted her head slightly and smiled. This time it was genuine. “You are cute. I’ll never change my mind about that, not until the day I disappear. Which,” she frowned. “I don’t want to happen. Do you think I will? Disappear, I mean?”

***

"I'm sorry, Lulu, but I really can't be certain. If you are a genuine case of split personality well, the current therapeutic practice for treating it focuses on getting the personalities to work together. They don't try to force you to integrate," Will explained. "I don't see what else you could be, but from what you've told me it doesn't seem like Hisoka would be completely happy if you vanished either. He's fully embraced you as a part of his relationship with Elijah. Even if you did disappear, I'm sure Hisoka won't forget you."

***

Lulu looked at him again, but this time her gaze was far softer and less combative. “You really are oddly charming, aren’t you?” she said sadly. 

“I don’t fit any of the medical models, but, then again, those don’t account for what Nen can do. Elijah’s brother, or should I say, sister, has another personality inside of her, but that came from the outside. Maybe his family's minds are built to cope?” she said hopefully. “Is that a thing? I don’t want to die, Will. I like being able to talk with people and flirt, and be ridiculously inappropriate. Elijah created me for our Master; he wanted to be a perfect fit for him, but there’s still something missing. I see it in his smile. I don’t want to let him down.”

***

“Lulu,” Will sighed as he tried to think through the swirls of desperation, fear, sadness and, for one shining second, hope. “I don’t think that you are capable of letting him down. You said it yourself; you were created for him. You know Hisoka better than anyone. As long as he wants you, I’m pretty sure that you’ll keep on existing.”

“Elijah’s powerful,” he explained. “If his Nen took what was already there and allowed you to grow from it, then that’s changed his brain forever. It’s called neuroplasticity. The brain adapts, and as you said, if his family is able to house other minds, then you’re in safe hands. Don’t worry.”

***

Lulu smiled. “You say the sweetest things. I’d hug you if it wouldn’t get me arrested.” She saw him snort out a laugh and brightened. “You look tired, Will. You should get some sleep. You’ve got the world's cutest psychopath moving in next door, after all. He should be nice and soothing for you to be around at least. From what I remember, he tends to read books when he’s not committing robbery or murder. I think you’ll like him.”

***

"I'll take that under advisement, thank you. I suppose I should be grateful for a quiet mind to be living next to me. Chrollo is a bit of an enigma in his own right," Will said, breathing in the brief calm before looking outside their meeting room and allowing his eyes to settle on the clock. _ We won't have much longer, but maybe they can give me some advice on handling my new neighbour? _ "Is there anything I should know about him? I have enough problems to hide from, without needing to add the Phantom Troupe to the list. How do I not piss him off?" 

***

“Sweetie,” Lulu chuckled. “I don’t think you could piss him off if you tried. “I’ve never heard of him getting angry; not even when Master chased him around the world. He agreed to the fight in the end because it became boring to keep on running. Just be yourself. I’m sure Chrollo won’t even notice you’re there. But if you want to get onto his radar, then wave your Nen around. It’ll be like catnip to him.”

_ Don’t you dare let him hand it over! Chrollo can not get that ability as well. He’ll kill Master if he can read him as he fights. _

“Juuust, don’t let him take it, pretty please. I’d like my Master to continue living too,” she added. “I’ll kill Hannibal for you if you make sure that Chrollo doesn’t kill Hisoka-san. Deal?”

***

"I'll see what I can do, but you have to keep Hisoka from killing me. I don't need him coming after as well," Will countered. "If Chrollo ran until it became boring, then he's probably not going to give Hisoka much thought unless something happens to remind him of it. Don't worry; I'm not going to do that." 

_ Let him take my Nen? I don't even know if what I can do is actually related to Nen; all of the exercises I was taught don't seem to work to control it. Then again, they came from Hannibal. _

***

Lulu chuckled quietly and stood, shaking Will’s hand again and squeezing it affectionately. “You have my word as an Assassin, thief and all-round bad girl, that I will do everything I can to keep Master’s focus away from you. Thank you, Will. I mean that. Your help has been invaluable. I’ll make sure that you find peace; a living peace. Not a tomb like this. You deserve to be free.”

***

Will shrugged as his hand was released, he didn't really relish the idea of returning to his cell. Not when the possibility of leaving the hospital was so tantalisingly close.

"Deal with Dr. Lecter, and I'll be able to sleep easy. He needs to be stopped, and I can't see him stopping until he's dead. Dr. Chilton will be back any minute to collect you," he said, nodding towards the door. "Make him feel special. He's an idiot and a slimeball, but he has been rather good to me."

***

“Oh, honey-pie,” Lulu cooed, wandering over to the door and blowing Will a kiss. “Chilton won’t _ ever forget _ this day, and I’m gonna make sure that you sleep like a baby. You deserve it. You were kind to me when you didn’t have to be. I’ll remember that.” She knocked on the door and waited for Matthew to work his way through the locks. Giving Will one last glance, she smiled and said, “Sayonara, my sweet William. Don’t ever change. You’re perfect, just the way you are.”

***

_ And you’re the nymphomaniac personality of a psychopathic killer. That should not have felt so good to hear, _ Will thought as he watched Matthew search her and smirk at the obviously lewd suggestions that she was giving to him as he ran his hand up her inner thigh.

But her gratitude had been so real, and her words had cut to his core. He hoped, desperately, that together they could pull this off. If they couldn’t, then it was likely to be the last time he ever saw them again. _ Sayonara indeed, _ he thought bitterly. _ You aren’t the only one in need of a backup plan. Why did fucking Frederick have to make mine the leader of the Phantom Troupe? Why couldn’t it have been a walk around the park and some dogs to pet? _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness:

Illumi, Lulu, Will

Characters played by themadnovelest:

Chilton, Will


	29. King of Swords Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi implements his plan to save Hisoka from Hannibal, with unintended consequences.

Illumi finished programming his burner phone to send him a text message in five minutes time, slipped it into his pocket and hesitated.

_ "We have to do this. You know we do," _ Lulu said, urging Illumi to open the door.

_ But...I don't want to, _ Illumi admitted.

_ "I know, sweetie, neither do I. But we have to. You know it's the only way. Think about killing Lecter. We're doing this for Master. He'll forgive us. He will. It's our duty," _ she added, knowing that it would grab his attention.  _ "We can't fail him now. He wants us to kill him, remember?" _

Reluctantly, Illumi nodded and pushed open the door, ignoring the look that the curly-haired guard was giving him. Zeller wasn't important right now. His focus had to be on getting this right. 

Taking a few steps into the room, he noted that he felt strangely detached. The smile that spread across his Master's face didn't have the usual effect. Everything was backwards.

_ "You can do this," _ he heard Lulu think.  _ "For Hisoka-san. You can." _

***

At the sound of the door, Hisoka paused his typing and looked up, smiling warmly when he recognized his Illu-chan's familiar Aura.  _ You're finally back? I was beginning to worry. _ Chasing the thoughts away, he moved his laptop to the bedside table and quickly got up, ignoring the way his dressing gown fell open. 

"Illu-chan," he said happily as his boyfriend came into view. "Master missed you while you were gone," he teased. "I trust everything went to plan?" 

***

"It went smoothly," Illumi replied robotically. There was a hollow hole in his chest. The pull to go to him was stronger than ever, and he knew that it would cause him physical pain to be separated from his Master now.

_ "It's OK. You can do this. We both know you can." _

The fake text message had been Lulu's idea, and he'd been grateful for it. He needed to make his Master believe that he was leaving, but he didn't want to burn the bridge completely. It was an act. He had to remember that. He knew it would only get worse from here.

Taking him in now, Illumi knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever do in his life.

"Will Graham is an interesting man. How are you?" he asked, placing the folder onto the side table by the door and wondering why his stomach felt like it was about to fall through him. Not even seducing Frederick had been this disconcerting.

***

"Much better now you're here," Hisoka replied playfully before grabbing Illumi's hand and pulling him into a tight hug with a content sigh. "Don't give me too many details; I don't want Dr. Lecter to find out what you've planned for him. So it'll have to be a surprise for me too," he paused, registering the stiffness in his boyfriend's back. 

"Are you feeling alright? You're rather tense," he remarked as he pulled back to look into Illumi's eyes. "Did Will say something to upset you?" 

***

"No, he didn't," Illumi lied. "I," he paused, closing his eyes as the warmth of his Master's skin began to sink in. "Got some news from home. I'm waiting to hear back from them. What were you researching?"

He hoped that the change of subject would pull his Master's attention away from him. His heart felt as if it were being ripped from his chest, and he knew that it would only get worse the longer he delayed the inevitable. Five minutes suddenly felt like an eternity.

Hisoka-san ran his hand down his arm. 

He never wanted him to let go.

***

"Research? Oh, yes I was looking for information on the Arena in case I'm able to return to my old position. The Association has been in negotiation with the owners about changing some of the rules in return for paying for some of the repairs. I think it's a knee jerk reaction to calls for tighter regulation of Nen," Hisoka advised as he gave Illumi's hand an affectionate squeeze. "That anti-Nen regulation protestor, what's his name, Lefort? Yes, I think that's his name. He's also put in a bid to take over running, and refurbishing the place. I'm honestly not sure who I'd prefer to win the bidding war," he admitted with a frown. 

"Anyway, that's all in the future. When I'm free of Dr. Lecter," he continued, brightening up again and kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "You know I don't mind if you have to take an assignment or two in the city. It's not like you'll be going far, you needn't look so worried, sweetheart." 

***

"No," Illumi said, feeling his heart suddenly sink. "No, it's Killua. His friend is missing. Mother is scared that he will go after him as he did with Gon." He did his best to put some life into his words, but he knew he sounded as hollow as he felt.

_ "Come on, we have to do better than this; we're saving him, remember!" _ Lulu cajoled.

"It's all been...rather sudden," he added, trying to give his Master a smile. "Doesn't LeFort want to get rid of the tracking of Nen use? Surely, that would benefit you, would it not?"

***

_ Killua? Wasn't he travelling with Alluka? Stay calm; maybe he's coming to Yorknew. There's no need to jump to conclusions. _

"He does, but my issue is LeFort's linked to the Glam Clan back home. Betting on the outcome of fights was commonplace, if not exactly advertised. If he decides to turn it into a mini-Glam Gas style attraction, it won't be the same," Hisoka sighed as he rubbed small circles over Illumi's hand. "I thought Gon was back home, and the other two were working with the Association? I'm pretty sure they joined the Zodiacs to replace Pariston and Ging. I'm guessing this is a new friend he's made while travelling with little Alluka? I'd offer to help, but I'm limited, as you know. Do you know when he'll be coming?" he asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice.

***

"It's the Kurta," Illumi said, swallowing. Killua had mentioned his disappearance a few times in the messages that he'd sent. From what he remembered of him, he was impetuous and hot-headed enough to go off on his own, and Killua had mentioned that he was seeking out his family's eyes when they had last spoken. "He's...missing." He tried again to change the subject. "Can you really see a Glam Gas Casino working so close to the Mimbo Republic? Would LeFort be that foolish?"

***

"I don't know. Hence I'm conflicted. But they're saying it's going to take at least a year to sort everything out, and there's rumors about LeFort. That he's planning to drag out the tender process until he wins," Hisoka replied with a small hint of frustration. "I remember Kurapika; he's probably gotten engrossed in his quest for vengeance and forgot that Gon and the others care about him. I'll get you the number he contacted me on previously, he actually asked me for a place to stay last year," he added as he let go of Illumi to find his phone. "He's probably changed it again, but if it'll help put Killua's mind at ease, then I don't mind passing it on." 

***

Illumi wanted to tear his heart out of his chest and throw it out of the window. Why was it making him hurt like this? He'd left his Master plenty of times before. It wasn't like he wouldn't be coming back? Yes, it had never been as intense in the past, but his Master had never had a death sentence hanging over his head either. He could see the worry behind his eyes.

"I'm sure he has it, but I can pass it on if you like," he said as evenly as he could manage. "I...am afraid that it could be serious," he added. 

_ Why do you have to be so kind to me? Why does this hurt so much? I'm sorry, Master. Please, forgive me; it's for your own good. You know that I will protect you until the moment I die. I have to do this, but I don't want to. _

"You are right; Kurapika cares too much about personal goals. He has lost sight of his priorities and forgotten that he has responsibilities beyond his dead clan now," he said, feeling the pain of what was about to happen before it had even begun. "I..." he forced himself to continue. "May have to remind Killua of his."

***

"Yes, family has to come first. I remember," Hisoka replied, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. 

_ You're leaving, even though you promised you'd help me with Dr. Lecter. Why? Why do you let your family use you like this? _

"So you have to go to him, it's not just a job in the city. Surely your brother has proven he's capable? He evaded  _ both of us _ , with Alluka in tow. I thought your parents agreed to leave him alone?" 

_ You can't leave me. _

"You even had a spy! I don't understand, why does it have to be you?"

***

"I thought the same," Illumi said, feeling his voice crack. He wrapped an arm across his chest and squeezed his fingers into his bicep, trying to ground himself with pain. "But it's more complicated than that..." he trailed off when he realized that he was on the verge of apologizing. "I don't-"  _ Want to go. _ "They may not allow me a choice."

***

_ This is why you were gone for so long; you knew I'd be upset. _ Hisoka thought as he stared at his phone screen.  _ It shouldn't have to be you, but you'll never say no to them, will you? _

"When do you have to leave?" he asked, feeling numb. "Have they already ordered you to go home? Or are you waiting for instructions on where to meet Killua?" 

***

"I don't want to go," Illumi admitted quietly. "I-"  _ Am lying, am sorry, am hurting. _ "Can't risk them suspecting...I am waiting for a message, yes." He swallowed around the lump in his throat and wished that he could stop. The plan seemed so trivial compared to the pain in his Master's voice. "It should be arriving soon."

***

"Then don't go," Hisoka said quietly. "I'm supposed to take care of you, remember?" he asked, holding up his bracelet for Illumi to see. "I can't do that if you leave, please, Illu-chan, Lulu...there must be something we can do so you can stay with me? You said you wouldn't leave, you were going to help me kill Dr. Lecter. I can't fight him, not yet. Maybe I could hire you? Would that work? I can think of somebody for you to kill, I just need a little more time."  _ You can't leave me like this. _ "If you had work, could you stay?" he asked again hating how pitiful he sounded. "We can set you up in another hotel; your family doesn't need to know you're staying with me. It'll work, right?" 

***

_ It's because of Lecter that I have to go. Please, understand Master; forgive me. _

"I know," Illumi choked out. "But I have to go. It's not you, I promise, it's me. I have to do this; it's... it's important. More important than me. What I want," he swallowed back tears and didn't know if they were coming from Lulu or himself. "I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy. If I stay, you won't be either. They won't accept me prioritizing a job from you over keeping Killua safe, but I will ensure that Lecter changes the command. I  _ will  _ protect you." 

_ I'm not going away, _ he reminded himself. _ He just has to think that I am. It's going to be OK. He will forgive us. When he sees Hannibal's dead body, he will know. _

"Continue the plan, Master," he said thickly. "I know you can do it, with or without me. You are strong. I have to do this."

***

"I don't understand," Hisoka said softly. "I can't kill him, not yet. The band won't let me," he added as he felt his heart starting to race and did his best to ignore it. "Why are you putting me in danger if you stay? Can't you just ask your brother to come here? None of this makes any sense," he continued to protest from his spot by the bed. "Are they really going to come here just to take you back?"

_ If they did, then they'd find out about us. Will they really kill me? It's not like I can escape if they did decide to try, and I don't know if Illumi would forgive me if I killed one of them. _ Hisoka thought as his mouth went dry.  _ Even if it would be self-defence, he'd have to kill me. I'm not family. _

***

"You know they would, Master," Illumi whispered. "If I...if I disobeyed. I have a duty to you too; I have to keep you safe. I-," he took a deep breath and didn't allow his gaze to drift from Hisoka-san's face. "I care for you too much. If they tell me to, I will leave. I will not endanger you; not now. I refuse. The world needs you in it. You come first. Killua is selfish and does not see the pain that chasing after a man who would put searching for the eyes of his dead clanmates before his duty is causing." He felt the burn of salt in his eyes. "But I have to go."

His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

"Thank you for everything you have given me," he said, hearing the strain in his voice. "You have changed my life for the better."

***

"Why are you thanking me?" Hisoka asked in confusion. "You're going to come back, right? I'm going to see you again; we're going to be together. They're not going to execute me, I'm not going to let them," he added, with false bravado. "I'm not," he insisted, ignoring the hammering in his chest. He wanted to go to Illumi and crush him to his chest, but his legs wouldn't move, and he could only stare back at his boyfriend in confusion. 

"I'm still your Master; it doesn't matter what the Doctor thinks. I'm  _ not his _ . I don't care what he makes me do, I want you. You're coming back," he repeated brokenly. "You have to come back, you can't...leave me." 

***

Illumi mechanically plucked his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He already knew what it would say: Come back.  _ Why did I choose those words? _

"You are, and always will be, my one and only Master. You will not die by any hand but my own," he said solemnly, walking over to the door before Hisoka-san had a chance to stop him. His hand shook as he grasped the handle and the tears in his eyes were threatening to spill over, onto his cheeks. 

He blinked.

"I have to go," he said, hoping that it would sound like an apology. Opening the door blindly, he turned back to his Master and felt the tears fall. "Sayonara, Hisoka-san. I will think of you every day." 

He left the room, closing the doors behind him and ignored the stunned faces of the guards.

Heading straight for the elevator, he wiped the never-ending tears from his eyes and reminded himself again, that he was doing this for his Master. He had to fulfil his duty; he had to kill Lecter. He wouldn't let him take his Master's freedom. 

_ "Find an empty room, change form again and wait in the lobby," _ Lulu said quietly.

His breath stuttered as the bell sounded, and he walked into the empty elevator. 

_ "You've done the right thing. It's going to be OK." _

***

Hannibal let out a scream of agony as he felt his arm burst into flames. Instinctively, he dove towards his sink and grabbed for the tap, only to realize that the fire wasn't real.

He stared in horror at the band around his wrist and cursed himself again for making the conditions so similar. It was everything Hisoka's Father had not done for him, exactly what he needed from Hannibal...and oh so easy to trigger.

He'd made sure to tone down its strength, but it still hurt like Hell. At least, this time, he could think through the pain.

There was only one thing he could imagine that would cause such a collapse in Hisoka's psyche at this stage, and as Hannibal opened his fridge to collect one of his pre-cooked meals and a bottle of his home-brewed beer, he hoped that he was right.

***

Watching the door close behind his boyfriend, Hisoka slumped back onto the bed. He glared at the phone in his hand; he'd never given Kurapika's number to Illumi. His chest ached as he put it back on the side table and allowed himself to fall backwards. 

_ What am I going to do now? _ he wondered as he stared at the empty ceiling.  _ Should I chase after him? I could jump out of the window and wait by the exit? No, he'd leave by a different route, and he'd be in disguise. _

Sighing despondently, he rolled over and grabbed Illumi's pillow hugging it tightly to him.  _ Why am I reacting like this? He's been called away before, _ he chided himself.  _ I'm not going to cry, I'm not. _ He growled into the cushion as he felt the familiar scratchy sensation that he associated with breaking Hannibal's orders.  _ Of course, I failed, and now the band is going to punish me, _ he thought sourly as he sat up, and glowered at the glowing  _ Obey _ on his wrist. His lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Oh we're going to be having words,  _ Hannibal _ ," he sneered as he got up and stormed into the bathroom. Shrugging off his robe, and stepping out of his boxers as he went. "I know where you live, and you're going to remove your command, or I'll make sure you suffer with me," he muttered as he turned on the water and stepped under the spray. 

***

Illumi had managed to find a small janitorial closet to change in and waited inside until his tears had dried up completely. After making sure that he was presentable in his new, bland male form, he walked into the lobby and collapsed into a chair beside a large weeping fig. He'd chosen the corner specifically to stay out of sight, but he couldn't help but wish that someone would pick a fight. He needed a way to vent the emotions that were sticking to him like glue. He couldn't understand why they weren't going away. He had done the right thing, hadn't he?

_ He's hurting, I know he is, and it's because of me. He thinks that I'm leaving him. _ He frowned.  _ Why do I care so much about that? _

_ "Because you care about him," _ Lulu pointed out.  _ "I'm hurting too, but you don't see me whining about it. Now get up and sort out our room. We can't have Master finding us here." _

A lifetime of training came to his aid, and he pushed himself up, despite wanting to do anything but move. Lulu had seen him through this so far, and he had to trust her now. She was all he had left. The fact that he hadn't answered any of his family's messages would lead them to conclude that he was dead.

I'm alone, he thought.

_ "Not anymore," _ Lulu assured him and he felt a soft warmth envelop him as she imagined hugging him. He wanted to cry all over again.

He only managed a few steps before freezing in place and letting out a low, feral growl. Dr. Lecter was striding in through the hotel doors as if he owned the place. He felt his fingers twitch and longed to summon his needles.

_ "NO!" _ Lulu ordered.  _ "You know why he's here,  _ ** _that's_ ** _ why we triggered his band. You  _ ** _want_ ** _ him to go to Master; it's the only way he's going to take the damned thing off him! You have no idea what it would do if you killed him now.  _ ** _Think_ ** _ . Not now. You can kill him  _ ** _after_ ** _ he's been rejected by Hisoka-san!  _ ** _After_ **

***

As the flames that had started on his arm now fully took hold and engulfed his entire body, Hannibal took a steadying breath and apologized for interrupting a young man who was talking to the hotel Clerk. He held up his Medical Licence to the Clerk behind the counter, and said, "I have a patient in room 444 who needs me. I am their Doctor, I require access to their suite." He released some of his Aura to add weight to his words, and saw the man next to him shudder slightly. When the Clerk looked as if he was about to go to find a manager, Hannibal snapped. Putting as much authority as he could into his words, he said firmly, "If you do not give me the key and my patient dies, I will let the police know why I was delayed."

That worked.

Five minutes later, the guards were hastily stepping aside, and Hannibal was sliding the key-card into the lock of room 444. Pushing the door open, he telegraphed his presence with his Aura. The last thing he wanted to do was to alarm Hisoka.

***

Hisoka turned off his hairdryer and allowed himself a small spark of hope when he heard the door open and close.  _ Did you change your mind, Illu-chan? _ he wondered as he got up from his perch on the side of the bath.  _ We'll figure something out, I'm sure Killua will keep our secret. _

Striding towards the bathroom door, he froze with the realization that somebody other than his boyfriend had entered his room. Closing his eyes, and biting back his growl of frustration, he strode into his bedroom head held high and glared at his visitor.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dr. Lecter," he said sardonically. "I suppose you're here to check up on me? Perfect timing, Illu-chan's walked out on me. Which means that you need to take back your order to care for them." He paused to catch his breath, as his heart continued to race. "Play your cards right, and I could be  _ all yours _ ," he added flirtatiously. 

_ Stick to the plan, there will be witnesses that he's here. I just need to make enough noise so they know he's fucking me and then he'll be dealt with. _ "This is becoming a bad habit, me in just wearing a towel when I'm  _ alone _ with you," he teased.

_ I'm going to end this, right here, right now. I just need to keep your band active and convince you that I need physical comfort. _

***

Hannibal gritted his teeth and did his best to block the all-consuming pain. "Then you are under no obligation to care for them any more, mon Cher," he said as calmly as he could manage whilst the flames licked every inch of his skin. "I will refit the binding. I am here for you, yes; your assumption was correct."

He held out the bag containing his gift of food and drink with his left arm, making sure that his band was on full display. The skin beneath it looked as if it were about to fall off. "For you, mon cher. Please, I am here to help."

***

"You brought me a present?" Hisoka asked curiously as he moved to get a closer look.  _ All three? And that looks like you've been burned, how much pain are you in? _ "You didn't need to bring me anything, but I appreciate the thought," he added, ensuring to brush his fingers against Hannibal's for a moment longer than necessary as he accepted the bag. "I would be grateful if you could refit the bracelet," he prompted eyeing the skin around Hannibal's own binding. "No doubt it'll help you as well." 

_ I need you to heal if I'm going to get you to fuck me through the mattress. This is going to be trickier than I thought, but it's fine. I can adapt, I'll just have to nurse him through his healing and see if he gives in out of gratitude. _

***

Hannibal flinched at the contact but took a deep breath to calm himself. The fire was at his throat now, and he was finding it hard to concentrate. Replacing Hisoka's band would calm him though, and that was what he needed.

Forcing himself to smile at Hisoka's remark, he clasped his hand around his wrist as gently as he could manage, and focussed. Re-summoning his binding took all the energy he had left, but he managed it. This time there was no order to take care of Illu-chan.

"I hope that is to your satisfaction, mon Cher," he said, gasping for breath. "The order has been removed."

***

Hisoka sighed with relief as he felt his pulse slow down and return to normal at the removal and reapplication of the binding. Examining his new bracelet, he grinned when he saw that  _ Obey _ was no longer glowing. 

_ Well, that was easier than I expected, _ he thought before he smiled at Hannibal. 

"Thank you," he purred. "That's already feeling much better, I can think again. Please feel free to make yourself at home. My apologies; it's not much but I will try to provide if there's anything that you need," he paused and took in Dr. Lecter's stance, he was stiff and his focus appeared to be slightly off from the pain that he was in. Humming thoughtfully, he deposited the bag on the ottoman and held his hands out for Hannibal to take. "You look like you're about to collapse,"  _ Just what punishments did you set for yourself? _ "Let's get you sat down, do you think you can sit on the bed? You're going to need to talk me through what to do," he advised. "Is there anything you need me to get for you?"

***

"Mon cher," Hannibal groaned, grasping his hand as the flames consumed him. "Talk to me about what happened. You need to," he paused and reminded himself that what he was feeling wasn't real. He could endure it. His skin wasn't on fire.

He reached out to steady himself against Hisoka's arm as he stopped himself from collapsing. 

"I can make it to the bed if you help," he gasped, fighting his urge to scream. He could barely think through the pain, but the only way he would be able to stop it was if Hisoka dealt with what he was feeling. "Talk to me, mon cher. What happened?"

***

"They left me," Hisoka sighed as he slowly led Hannibal over to the bed. "We didn't fight, not really. It's like I told you at your place, about them talking about going home. There isn't much to say, now let's get you on the bed," he continued trying to ignore the building urge to put the man out of his misery. "Just a few more steps." 

***

"Thank you, mon Cher," Hannibal gasped, as the searing heat began to drop away from his neck, and he felt one of the phantom blisters fade from his skin. "I will be," he sucked in a breath. "Fine. It's not real."

He braced himself for the pain of his skin, making contact with the bed and sat down, swallowing his cries of agony as he looked up into Hisoka's face.

"I swore to protect you. You are hurting. How can I take that pain away?" he asked, shrugging out of his jacket and cursing Illu-chan for putting them both through this. "Why has their departure caused such a strong reaction in you?"

***

As amusing as it was to watch Hannibal struggle, Hisoka moved to help him remove the jacket and hung it up. 

"You've already protected me," he insisted as he moved to sit beside Dr. Lecter on the bed. "I'm not going to go insane now," he said lightly. "I'm not completely sure I understand why I'm so upset. We both knew there was a high chance of their family calling them back home, but they...they don't normally say goodbye. We never say it, because we always come back for each other."  _ Or we used to. _ "It probably sounds a little childish, but it just feels so final. I don't know if they're coming back, they thanked me. Why would they do that? They said if they didn't leave, their family would come here." 

***

"I see," Hannibal said as the flames began to melt away. The heat was now a smoulder, but the pain remained. He knew that allowing the band to be triggered for so long would mean that he was in for what would likely be hours of pain unless he could reverse the trend and make Hisoka feel safe and cared for once more.

"Life is full of uncertainty, but it is harder to face when it's involving someone that we care about. Have they asked you to remove their contact from your phone?" he asked, hoping that the answer would be no. "What was the reason they gave for leaving? Why does their family want them to return?"

***

"The usual, they have to deal with their wayward younger sibling. Remind him of his family duties, because he's the heir. I don't understand why they always rely on Illu-chan," Hisoka grumbled. "And no, they didn't mention anything about deleting their number. I just wish they'd say no to their parents for once." 

***

"If they are going to aid their family, then there is no reason to believe that they will not come back. You did say that your relationship was a secret one," Hannibal reminded him. He eyed Hisoka's defensive pose and added. "I know that we both wish that we could, but alas, controlling those that we love will only stifle them. When your Illu-chan comes back to you, you can talk to them about how you feel. You can use me to practice with if you like. We can discuss productive ways to approach conflict resolution." 

He winced as a particularly large blister under his leg burst and let out a groan. "But maybe a distraction would help us both a little more right now?" he offered. "I am going to take some time to heal, even if I know that the effects of my Nen are illusionary, it doesn't stop the pain."

***

_ Distraction, I can do that. Think, how do I take his mind off the pain? _

"That sounds like a good idea, as curious as I am about what exactly your Nen did, that's probably not the best way to take your mind off it. How about I look at this mystery gift you brought instead?" Hisoka suggested leaning over to his side to retrieve the bag. 

"I would like to take my mind off Illu-chan," he explained as he put the bag on his lap and peered inside.  _ More beer? Is it the same as what we had at his house? _ "You brought food? For me?" he asked softly. "You can't have been making food through the band triggering."  _ There wouldn't have been enough time. _ "Sometimes, I just don't understand you," he mumbled.

***

Despite the pain, Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle. "I did, mon cher," he said gently, looking at Hisoka's confused face. "I realized that you were distressed when I felt my arm burst into flames. That is what happens when all three negatives trigger at once. You burn. I concluded that only one individual could have upset you enough to trigger all three clauses, and assumed that you would require comfort. Since then, the flames have spread to nearly the entirety of my body, but they have subsided now, thank you. The effects will remain on my skin for a while. As much as I know you like to experience all that life has to offer, I would advise against trying out burning alive, whenever possible. It is not enjoyable." 

He looked down at the bag in Hisoka's lap. "However, I can assure you that my food is. Please, enjoy it. I turned up uninvited, the least I could do is offer you recompense for accommodating me." He took in the look on Hisoka's face and added, "I am happy to talk about my Nen if that is what you would like to discuss. I find that hearing you talk is enough to soothe the worst of the pain." 

_ And I know how fascinated you are by it. I need to make you feel cherished. Letting you know that I am unafraid and open should help with that. _

***

"As much as I like pain, I think even I would draw the line there," Hisoka agreed with a chuckle. "You know I was going to turn up to your home uninvited, so I can hardly complain. You saved me the trip by coming here instead, so am I allowed to know what's in the Tupperware or is it a mystery?" he asked playfully as he pulled the contents of the bag out and examined the bottle. "Is this the same drink we shared when I visited you?"

***

Hannibal smiled. "Homemade shepherd's pie and yes, the beer is the same," he said warmly. "I was going to have it for lunch tomorrow, but I felt that your need for comfort food was greater than mine. I assure you, all the ingredients are organic."

He took in another deep breath. Now that he was no longer moving and didn't have the clear focus of getting to Hisoka on his mind, it felt like the fabric of his clothing was going to rip his skin apart. Hisoka needed to feel valued; he needed to feel wanted right now.

"I don't suppose I could trouble you for some help removing my waistcoat, could I?" he asked, wondering if Hisoka would take the bait. "It is somewhat uncomfortable right now."

***

"I can help you out of your shirt too," Hisoka replied cheekily. "Just let me put this down, and we'll get you out of the waistcoat. Although my guards are outside, I don't want them to think I'm hurting you," he added after he moved the food and drink to the side. "I'm pretty sure Miriam would break the door down if she thought I was trying to kill you." 

***

Hannibal chuckled and hissed as the fabric moved against his skin. "I think I may take you up on that offer, mon cher. But do not worry, it takes more than a little fire to make me scream. I assure you, I have no desire to see the lovely Miss Lass right now. I am here for you. This was not a planned visit, but I nonetheless welcome the chance to see you again." He turned stiffly and admired the view of Hisoka's chest.  _ Cherished,  _ he thought. _ Who could want to harm a man like you? _ "And more of you than I had bargained for." He smirked. "If only the circumstances were different..."

***

"Well, you caught me right out of my shower, I was just finishing blow-drying my hair when you got here," Hisoka replied as he carefully finished removing Hannibal's waistcoat. "Do you want me to undo your shirt buttons for you? I promise to use my hands this time." 

***

Despite his pain, Hannibal smirked and said, "That sounds like a very good plan, and I certainly hope that you wouldn't have crossed town in just your towel, Hisoka." He winked. "People would talk."

***

Hisoka chuckled as he moved to kneel in front of Hannibal to undo his shirt. "People talk about me anyway, so let them. I'm sure for most people I'd be the most fabulous thing they've seen all year," he teased. "Although it would probably cause a stir with your neighbours if I came to your front door like this." 

***

Hannibal laughed at the image. "I can not argue there, mon Cher," he said through gritted teeth. "I am certain you would be." He looked at the now simple gold band on his wrist and let out a sigh of relief. Hisoka had calmed. Now all he needed to do was wait out the blisters. "And, I assure you, my neighbours lead very dull lives. You would be the talk of the street. Maybe we should experiment and see what they say? We could work up to just the towel. Merely appearing at my door would usually be enough to set them off."

He watched as the man-made light work of his buttons and braced himself to feel his skin peeling away with the removal of the fabric. "I'm going to warn you now, mon cher, my skin will look as if it is dead. Some may even appear to come off with my shirt. Do not worry, it is all an illusion, however, I would appreciate it if you would continue to be gentle when you take the shirt off me. Unless, of course, you would like Miss lass and Mr. Zeller to join us," he teased.

***

"You mean I'm not already the talk of the street?" Hisoka asked playfully before beginning to carefully remove Hannibal's shirt. "I've never seen a burn victim before," he said conversationally. "Was it something that you dealt with a lot before you became a therapist? I mean, you were a medical doctor?" 

***

"I was, yes," Hannibal said, trying to focus on speaking, rather than crying out as he felt his skin tearing. "I was a surgeon. I have treated burns before, yes, but you will not be able to help me medically. It is your emotional state that will decide how quickly I heal."

He closed his eyes and tried to think of a topic that would make Hisoka smile. "I suppose you could always turn up at my door claiming to be a kissogram in need of medical assistance; I'm sure that would set tongues wagging," he suggested, amused despite his pain. "If you timed it to coincide with the peak of the dog-walking hour then you would have the maximum impact. We would be the scandal of the district."

***

"I'm sure I could arrange that," Hisoka laughed as he imagined Hannibal's face if he actually did show up. "Although I might give some of your older neighbours a heart attack, maybe I should just pose as your topless gardener?" He suggested instead, as he focused on getting the shirt sleeves off as carefully but efficiently as he could. 

"I could mow your lawn in just a pair of jeans and wave at all the people and their dogs who walk past," he added. "And in summer maybe I'd do it in hotpants." 

***

"Mon cher, if you did, I am sure that they would die happy," Hannibal chuckled, moving to help Hisoka unbutton his cuff.

Looking down at the apparent second-degree burns all over his skin, he resigned himself to waiting until they disappeared. "It's not actually sticking, but I would appreciate it if you could inspect me and let me know what my back looks like. You could perhaps think of it as an educational exercise in what to look out for when dealing with a burn victim. I will be like this from head to toe, mon cher, you are free to say no if you wish," he said. "Although, I suspect that you are rather like myself in that you will find the effect to be fascinating, rather than horrific."

_ How far will you take your game, I wonder? Will my appearance change your attitude, or are you still going to try to seduce me? I wonder how long it will take you to offer to remove my pants as well? _

***

"I can do that," Hisoka agreed. "It would go towards the  _ Growth _ clause you set me, and I'm sure I've seen worse. Is there anything in particular you need me to look for?" he asked as undid the other cuff and moved to start removing the shirt. "I know it's just, your Nen and you're not actually burnt, but I was always told to put my hand under cold water if I burnt it. Is that actually good advice?" 

***

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, it is the right thing to do for most burns, in any case. For cases as severe as this," he looked down at his exposed and horrifically burned chest. "I would advise seeking out medical assistance. You would have to be placed in an isolation unit, and after that, the treatment would be ongoing and extremely complex." 

He tensed when Hisoka accidentally ripped a blister. "But, yes, in general, keeping it cool is good advice," he hissed. "How do I look?"

***

Now that the shirt wasn't covering the burns on Hannibal's back, Hisoka caught himself staring. 

_ Your bracelet did this to you? And you said these aren't even your most powerful bindings? _

He allowed his eyes to take in the myriad of blisters and welts where the skin had cracked, with interest. Reminding himself not to touch, he focused on finding somewhere to put the damp shirt in his hands. 

"It looks like you've been scalded with boiling water?" he offered as a vague description. "There's lots of blisters, and cracks in your skin. It's almost like a desert landscape if the raised bits were dunes. Your binding did this to you, because I was upset?" he asked after he draped the shirt over the desk chair. "Is it more comfortable without the shirt? I don't mind if you want to take your trousers off too, or if you want to keep them on. As long as you're comfortable," he hummed thoughtfully. "My apologies, I've not offered you anything to drink...although I'm afraid it's a rather limited selection." 

***

Hannibal sighed as the cool air of the room hit his skin. "Yes, mon cher, that is much better, thank you. Maybe you could pour us both some of the beer?" he suggested. "I wouldn't object to you removing my trousers either," he smirked, watching Hisoka's face in the mirror. "But maybe in a bit. Let's give my skin a little longer to heal before we tackle that beast. The fabric has stuck to some of the blisters on the underside of my legs. I'd rather they die down before we attempt that."

***

Hisoka nodded, picking up the bottle and the food, and searched for some glasses in the small kitchenette. 

_ Did Illu-chan really leave because of his family? Or is it because he saw my submissive side? _ he wondered as he poured the drinks.  _ I just need to relax; he said my mental state would affect his healing. So if I'm happy he'll heal faster, and then I can get him to fuck me _ . 

"Would you like some of the pie?" he asked cheerfully. "I'd have to heat it up in the microwave. I know you brought it for me, but you've used a lot of Nen. You need to replenish your energy." 

***

Hannibal took the drink from Hisoka and clasped his hand. "I'll be fine," he said warmly. "Why don't you sit with me?"

Lifting it, he held his submissive's fingers in front of his lips and looked up into his eyes. "Go slow," he said. "There's no rush, but you do need to talk to me. I will stay all night if that is what you need." He smiled, despite his pain. "I don't want you to be alone right now; distraction only works whilst you are busy, and I would end up back here if I left. As much as I'm sure the sadist in you would enjoy seeing it, I don't wish to burn for you for a second time. Not like that, anyway." He kissed his hand before letting go and patting the bed beside him. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

***

"But talking about it will just make me miserable again," Hisoka protested. Feeling Hannibal's lips against his fingers had been odd. "If I weren't trapped in a three-mile radius I'd have chased after them. I wanted to, even knowing that I'd die." 

Sighing, he sat back down beside Dr. Lecter but looked at the floor as he fidgeted with the corner of his towel. 

"The bracelet, it just kept firing. They were upset and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't get them to stay. I tried," he mumbled forlornly. "I didn't want them to leave. I thought they were different. Everyone leaves, that's why I'd never let them say bye, just see you soon. So I had something to remind me they were going to come back, but they said I changed their life for the better. They thanked me, and then told me goodbye in such a formal way that it all felt so...final. I'm happy for you to stay, though. If you went home, I'd just prop the bar up all night. Until they kicked me out, or I found somebody to take me to bed." 

_ I'm prepared to wait it out, are you? Once you've healed, you can take me home and fuck me to your heart's content. Illu-chan doesn't want me anymore, you do. So you better be able to handle me. _

Looking back up at Dr. Lecter, he asked, "You, didn't happen to spot them on your way in did you? I know it's unlikely, but they insisted they didn't want to go; that they had to. For my safety...so their parents don't come and hunt me down here at the hotel. Or send somebody to kill me, I really don't know what else to say about it. Can we talk about something happy next? You said you'd heal faster if I were happy, right?" 

***

"I was burning alive, mon cher," Hannibal said gently. "I was focussed on getting to you. I can tell you that I didn't feel any Auras that I recognized though, I am sorry." He reached out and squeezed Hisoka's hand reassuringly. "They found you, mon cher," he reminded him. "You didn't tell them where you were or what was happening, remember? They will find you again. They have your number, and you have theirs."

He ran his hand up Hisoka's arm and turned his head until he was looking at him. "I will not let you be alone, mon cher. It sounds like they were trying to protect you, in their own way. Parents can seem like terrifying creatures, capable of anything to some. I don't think they doubted your strength, but they struck me as a thoughtful duo, and they would likely not want the publicity if their family did come here to challenge you. Just remember that they chose you, just as much as you chose them. They are doing what they think is right, and so should you."

He smiled reassuringly and said, "I know that you do not enjoy talking about these things, but getting it off your chest is the right thing to do. I wouldn't want you to end up ruminating about it later. I'd rather take the pain now." He brushed his thumb over his cheek. "Tonight, I am here for you, mon cher."

***

_ But will you give in and actually give me what I want? Do you understand me enough to know that I seek comfort in physical intimacy? _

"I suppose you're right, I'd just end up lying awake and staring at the ceiling. You've not let me astray so far, so I guess I have no reason not to trust you this time either," Hisoka agreed with a small smile. "Although, I do have one question: if you can take off my band and re-apply it. Why not take yours off and re-apply it? Surely there was no need to suffer like this for me?"

***

Hannibal smiled softly and focussed on his breathing for a few moments. "There was a reason that I didn't bind myself to you right at the start of this, Hisoka," he said. "I can replace the bands I put on other people at will, for occasions just like this." 

He looked at the curiosity on Hisoka's face and thought fast. "It's different when it's for myself," he lied, letting the pain he was feeling crack his voice ever so slightly. "I made a commitment to you, mon cher. I can not take this off until I have seen it through until the end. I do not make decisions like this lightly. Binding myself means that I have to emotionally commit and believe in what I'm doing. I believe in you, Hisoka and so you are worth the commitment. This will not come off until your therapy is complete."

***

"That makes sense; you set a limitation on how you can use it. Fairly standard with conjurations, and one that would normally be fairly low risk to you," Hisoka hummed thoughtfully before deciding to take a drink of his beer.  _ It still tastes oddly sweet, what is it that you put in this? _ "And of course you're no longer obligated to care for me once my therapy is completed and I cease being your patient. I'm not sure many people would agree that I'm worth burning alive for, but I'm flattered all the same." 

***

"Then they are fools," Hannibal said, raising his glass and mirroring Hisoka's action. The beer felt warm in his throat and he allowed himself a small sigh of satisfaction. "Those who would look past the worth of someone like yourself are not worth your time. You are a remarkable man and I hope, through the time we spend together, that you will come to trust that I am telling you the truth when I say that. If I were free to choose, I'd say that I would happily spend longer than twelve weeks in your company."

***

"I don't tend to play nice with others, that's why you got me to read that book, remember?" Hisoka countered to cover the way his heart skipped. "Although, even after my therapy is complete, I don't know if I'll end up sticking around in Yorknew for a while. The Arena isn't going to be re-opened for months, if not years, and well, I don't really have anywhere else to go. I can't move in with Illu-chan for obvious reasons." _ _

_ Be careful what you wish for, I'm very patient when I need to be. If I have to, I'm willing to wait years for the moment to claim your life.  _

_ *** _

"Are you looking for an invitation to move in with me, mon cher?" Hannibal teased. "After only one night?" He chuckled and sipped at his beer as the blisters on his arm began to fade.  _ Did I hit the mark already? You want to be wanted. I understand how that feels. _

"I have already promised that my bedroom is a safe place for you, so why not extend the invitation to the rest of the house? We can call these twelve weeks a trial run." He met Hisoka's gaze. "I know what it is like to be alone and hurting. I would rather hurt with you than know that you are alone. You are far better company than ghosts, mon cher, far better. When Illu-chan returns, you are both welcome to visit whenever you like."

***

"Maybe I just want to sleep in that insanely comfortable bed again?" Hisoka teased. "Although you were rather nice to curl up with, and warm too." _ And it was one of the best night's sleep I've had in my life, when Illu-chan wasn't beside me.  _ "So am I going to get to be your live-in toy-boy gardener who mows the lawn shirtless, after all?" he asked playfully before hiding his smirk behind his glass. 

***

"I don't know, that would be up to you," Hannibal said evenly, stroking his hand back down Hisoka's arm. "The neighbours will talk either way, but I wouldn't be averse to having a little help around the place. I am afraid that I don't know what kind of a uniform a toy-boy would wear, but I'm sure you would be more than capable of educating me, should the need arise."

He hadn't missed the delight on Hisoka's face at the idea of getting to tease him and, as more of the burns faded away, he was finally able to relax enough to enjoy the idea himself. The pull was as strong as ever. "And, I assure you, all the beds in my house are just as comfortable. You would be free to choose where you sleep," he said, knowing where the man would end up tonight. He hadn't objected once to any of the suggestions he'd made. 

_ Are you still trying to seduce me, mon cher? I wonder if you've realized what your key to success will be, or are you going to continue denying your nature and attempt to top me from the bottom? What will happen when you realize that it won't work? Will you stay? How patient are you when it comes to your own emotions? _

***

"Well, it's always good to know what my options are," Hisoka hummed as he glanced over at Hannibal's back again, resisting the urge to touch one of the still-healing blisters to see if they felt as realistic as they looked. "Let me know when you want to try removing your trousers; I'd be happy to let you take a cold shower if it would help. Or we can just keep talking, how much of a scandal do you want to cause with the neighbours? I have some cute hot pants that leave very little to the imagination; they even have a kiss mark on the back." 

***

"I am sure that my neighbours would be most appreciative of your dedication to my lawn, Hisoka," Hannibal said, laughing at the mental image. "And thank you for the offer of the shower. It would be nice to freshen up" He smirked at Hisoka. "I'd have to remove my underwear too if I was going to have one though. Are you trying to get me naked, mon cher?"

***

"Would I do such a thing?" Hisoka asked, pretending to be scandalized. "I'm sitting here in just a towel, but I can easily be naked with you if you'd prefer? The bathroom does lock; what type of guy do you take me for?" He asked, trying to act offended and failing to stop the cheeky grin from spreading across his face.

***

"An incredibly cunning one," Hannibal said in a soft growl. "Who would use every ounce of it to get what he wanted."

He tilted his head and was pleased when he didn't feel the skin cracking. "I'm noticing a pattern, mon cher." He licked his lips as he looked Hisoka up and down. "You are rather determined, aren't you?" He glanced at the door, then back to Hisoka and allowed his grin to turn wicked. "I also enjoy a challenge. A shower sounds wonderful, although," he looked over at his sweat-stained top on the chair and sighed ever so slightly. "It looks like you're going to be the one lending me the clothes today."

***

"Involving me and towels?" Hisoka joked. "It's not like you ever complain about the view though," he countered with a chuckle. "I'm sure I can find something suitable, should we get you in the shower and then I can have a rummage through? I'd offer to join you, but I don't think wandering hands would be a good idea."

_ I think I have the perfect outfit in mind, but I want to make sure his skin is healing. It looks like it is, but I've never seen Nen that could mimic such a severe injury before. _

***

"It's good to know that not even the freezing temperatures of this hotel's cold water plumbing would keep you down," Hannibal chuckled, and stood up. He swallowed as the burst blisters rubbed against his trousers again. "Nor my appearance. I'm going to have trouble bending down, so please forgive me if I leave my clothes where they fall."

He glanced over at the mirror that had, so far, been reflecting the room and stared. His skin looked...Hisoka had been correct in his description. The only word he could find to describe it was 'boiled'. Turning back to his charge, he quirked his lip in challenge. "You are welcome to continue being a distraction," he said as he opened the button on his trousers. "I will be sure to note in your file that you went above and beyond to care for me whilst I was injured."

***

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Hisoka asked, glancing at Hannibal's back to track any changes. "I'd be happy for you to lean on me, you could dig your nails into my shoulder or give my hair a hard tug if it hurts? I'd enjoy it," he added, smiling playfully as he pulled at his own locks.

_ You said you need me to be happy, to speed up your recovery. Although you're also rather proud so I don't know if you'll decline. Still, it's just Nen, it's not like you're scarred for life, is it?  _

Getting up from the bed, he placed his empty glass beside Hannibal's. "I can be the best distraction you've ever had; just let me know what you need. I'd even do naked cartwheels if you asked nicely." 

***

"That's good to know, mon cher," Hannibal said, allowing his trousers to drop to the floor and forcing himself to hide the pain behind a small smirk. "But I believe I am capable of undressing by myself now, thank you."

He braced himself and pulled his underwear from his skin, snarling as he felt the phantom blisters ripping. He watched as blood trickled down his leg, along with the fabric. "Well," he said, catching his breath. "At least it won't stain the carpet. Shall we, mon cher?" He gestured towards the bathroom and stepped out of his discarded clothes. "I would be grateful for your company."

***

Hisoka paused to watch the trail of blood.  _ Would it taste real? It's part of the Nen's illusion; it doesn't smell like the real thing. _

"I can stay in the bathroom," he replied absently as he looked back into Hannibal's eyes. "I can make sure there's a warm towel for you, and I'll get the water running. Do you want me to join you? I don't mind if you need me, but then we'd both need warming up," he added as he moved towards the small ensuite. 

***

Hannibal chuckled at the offer. "We would indeed," he said, following him into the room. He hadn't missed the way the man's eyes had followed the blood. The bathroom wasn't large, but there was enough space for a bath, walk-in shower and a small sink. "They'd upgraded the fixtures," he noted, glancing at the well built contactless taps. 

Turning, he looked at Hisoka and gently ran a hand down his arm. He was so warm. "I would not force you to join me in there, mon cher. Perhaps you can stay out and enjoy watching me shiver," he suggested with a small smile. "Have a nice warm towel ready for me for when I get out. You can wrap me up in those big strong arms of yours later; just to make sure that I'm warmed through." He squeezed his hand and winked. "I'm here to keep you happy, after all."

***

"Oh I can make sure you're warmed up," Hisoka purred, delighted at the mental image of cuddling up with Hannibal in his bed. "You don't seem surprised that I'd enjoy watching you, though," he noted as he moved to place a fresh towel on the heated rack. "Did I give myself away?" he asked with a knowing grin.

***

Making his face into a scholarly mask, Hannibal held up his hand and counted his reasoning off on his fingers. "Well," he said, grinning despite the phantom blood still dripping down his legs. "You do have two submissive partners, you enjoyed examining my skin when it was clearly causing me distress, and" he gave Hisoka a wicked smile. "You also rather enjoyed Roy." 

He stared into Hisoka's golden eyes and felt a warmth fill his heart that he'd not experienced in decades. His breath caught, and he carefully brought his hand up to trace along the man's jaw, to cover for his moment of awe. "Enjoy the show, Hisoka," he whispered and forced himself to turn away towards the shower. "It's all for you."

***

"Well when you put it that way," Hisoka chuckled as he watched Hannibal get into the shower.  _ How far will you go with this? You want to be my Master, but how badly do you want it? Will you deny yourself until the end of my therapy, or will you give in sooner? _ "I did enjoy playing with Roy; he deserved what happened to him. He was weak, and he gave into his delusions," he continued as he straightened out the towels on the rack and glanced back over to the cubicle when he heard a sharp intake of breath. 

He smiled. "I can't help wondering if you knew that the bracelet could burn you so severely before you put it on. Everything else about them is so customizable, are the punishments set or can those also be changed?" he asked conversationally as he perched himself on the bathtub. 

***

"I did," Hannibal groaned, wishing that he didn't have to put himself through this charade. Hisoka seemed to be enjoying it, at least, and that was the point. The bracelet was helping with the drive to care for him, but there was something else underneath it. He'd never felt this desire with anyone before. Something was drawing him to Hisoka, like a moth to a flame, and it was undeniable. He longed to know more.

"I created the band," he said as he shivered. "I knew that the incentive had to be great so that the wearer wouldn't want to have it happen. The punishments are the same for all the bands, regardless of who is wearing them. Some are simply worse than others. This is the weakest band I can produce. The other two are platinum and then Obsidian. They are all created from Nen, and so will not break or be able to be removed by conventional means. Those that have tried to take pliers to them have found out quickly that I don't appreciate them trying to cheat the system." The water was freezing, but after the initial pain, it felt good against his skin. He knew that he couldn't stay under for too long, though. He didn't want to give himself hypothermia. 

***

"Why would you take pliers to a bracelet made from Nen? That makes no sense," Hisoka commented. "I could understand somebody trying to use an exorcist, but finding one is a challenge in itself. It would be far easier just to go along with it," he added curious to see how Hannibal would respond. 

_ Will you finally give in to me once I have you under the covers? You're going to need a lot of warming up after that shower. _

***

"Not everyone understands what Nen is," Hannibal said, feeling his teeth beginning to chatter. "And others, well, they assume that because I am not so young, and being polite, that I am weak. I've had several patients assume that they can overcome my bindings through brute strength. They find out the hard way that that is not the case." 

He remembered the brute that had tried to saw off the binding around his ankle, only to be consumed by flames immediately after. In his panic, he'd thrown himself into the sea. The cliff he'd jumped off hadn't been high and, had he been in his right mind, he would have survived. But when the burning had continued, despite the water, he'd let his fear beat him. They'd fished him out of the water when his body had washed up on the beach two days later. 

"If everyone used their brains to think, instead of simply react, the world would be a far more pleasant place to live in." He sighed, but smiled over at Hisoka. "I'm going to step out of the water now, Would you be so kind as to inspect the damage whilst I soap myself?" he asked, glancing at the small rack of bottles beside him and noticing the shower gel that he'd had commissioned for Lulu.  _ She's coming back, _ he thought.  _ All her things are still here. _

Stepping out of the water, he shivered and reached for the one beside it. The shade of lurid pink on the bottle assured him that it was almost certainly Hisoka's. "If you wouldn't mind me using your products, that is?"

***

"I don't mind and go ahead. The scent is rather feminine, I quite like the smell of Sakura Blossoms and they don't seem to make any products for men with that scent," Hisoka agreed as he stood up. "Still, you didn't seem to mind when I wore the perfume you intended for Lulu; our own little private joke." 

***

"You are a subtle man," Hannibal teased. "But one of the advantages of having such a strong sense of smell is that I find that I can enjoy all manner of scents, mon cher. The blossoms enhance your natural scent, rather than detract from it. You remind me of where I grew up, although I will admit to being curious as to why you chose to adopt my gift, rather than Lulu. She would have smelt marvellous in it. It gave you an interesting citrus-like undertone to your scent. It wasn't bad, merely different."

***

"She did suit it," Hisoka agreed as he approached the shower cubicle. "Although we'd been shopping especially for the party, to get her a dress, new shoes and perfume. She wanted to wear what I'd got for her, while she'd have the chance. I just thought it would be funny to see your reaction if I wore the perfume you'd left out for her," he explained as he pulled the cubicle door open to get a better look at the healing skin. The trails of blood had vanished, along with blisters, leaving behind a web of red lines where the cracked skin had sealed. Giving in to his curiosity, he reached out and traced one of them lightly with his fingertip.

"How does that feel?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise at how cold the man's skin felt. 

***

Resisting the urge to lean into the warmth of Hisoka's touch, Hannibal shuddered, and gasped, "Good. Very warm. How does it look, mon cher?" 

He was shocked by how badly he wanted to pull the man to him, and he had to force himself to squeeze out the gel and begin to wash himself. He tried not to imagine how wonderful it would feel if Hisoka were the one smoothing it over his skin. Becoming aroused right now would not help matters.

***

"I don't see the blisters anymore, and all of the cracks seem to have sealed over. Although there are still a lot of angry red lines," Hisoka advised. "They almost look like somebody has been drawing on you," he added with a chuckle. "It's much better than when you removed your shirt, and it didn't seem like it hurt when I touched you. Unless you're secretly a masochist." 

***

Hannibal let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, mon cher, they would have loved you in medical school. I’m just picturing my teacher’s face.” 

He gave in and allowed himself to relax into the touch as he smirked at the idea that he was a closet masochist. “I assure you, whilst I may be able to endure it, I, alas, do not enjoy pain.” He chuckled again. “It would appear that I am healing swiftly. You’re doing a good job of taking care of your patient.” 

_ Maybe this can prove to you that you can enjoy my company, after all. If your feelings weren’t genuine, I’d still be smouldering and blistered to my bone. _

***

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so much," Hisoka remarked. "I guess I'm rather good at amusing you and I'm glad that you think I'm doing such a good job. You really do seem to enjoy my antics. If you don't mind me saying so, you don't strike me as somebody who laughs that often."

***

“No, no, mon cher, it is fine,” Hannibal chuckled, turning around and offering Hisoka the gel. “I have not had a lot to laugh about recently, I will admit. You have brought some much-needed levity to my life.” He let a sparkle of mischief into his eyes and asked, “Would you like to soap up my back?”

***

_ Just your back? How far will you let me go before you swat my hands away? _

"I've been told I'm very good with my hands," Hisoka replied playfully as he accepted the gel and squirted some onto his palm. "Although, I make no promises against wandering hands," he teased as he held the bottle out for Hannibal to put back.

***

“Well, you have managed to turn burning alive into an enjoyable evening,” Hannibal said, leaning back into Hisoka’s touch. Feeling the man starting to massage his shoulders, he openly groaned. “I’m sure you would be the consummate professional and would never take advantage of your,” he paused and smirked over his shoulder. “ _ Helpless _ patient. Would you, Hisoka?” he joked, emphasising the word. They both knew that he wasn’t; he’d walked here whilst burning alive. “We’ve come this far, after all. Maybe you have yet untapped powers of healing? I’m feeling much better now that you’re applying your personal touch to my situation.”

***

"Of course not," Hisoka agreed happily as he increased the pressure to work out a particularly tense knot in Hannibal's back. "I'm not sure about the healing powers, but I'm glad to know that my expert attention is helping. Maybe once you've warmed up we could even have some fun?" he asked suggestively. "You did come all this way to care for me," he added as he gently ran his hands down to the middle of Hannibal's spine rubbing circles into the freshly healed skin. "It's not taking advantage if it's what we both want, is it? I'm sure you'd never deny me what I needed." 

***

Hannibal turned in Hisoka’s arms and allowed his Aura to flare. “Who could deny you, mon cher?” he said, keeping his voice thick and low. Leaning in until their lips were almost touching, he whispered, “But do you want  _ me _ , Hisoka?” He peppered butterfly kisses along his jaw until he reached his ear. “I won’t deny you, not if it’s what you truly want, but you have to be honest with yourself,” he said softly. “I will stay with you for as long as it takes, but you have to want me for more than my body for me to allow that. Neither of us are toys to be used.”

He stroked Hisoka’s strong arm and allowed his gaze to soften. “We both know that I want you, but I do not know if you really want me.”  _ No one ever has. _ “Take it slow, mon cher,” he said, kissing his jaw again. “We have all the time in the world.”

***

Hisoka couldn't help the pleased purr that left him when he felt Hanninal's lips against his skin, and the gentle touch running down his arm. 

_ You're still on that? How do I prove that I want you when I don't know you that well? I need you to protect me from the Association, but is it more than that? _

"We do?" he asked dumbly as the gentle kisses returned. "I don't want to be alone," he whispered. "How do I know if I want you when there's so much that I don't know about you?" he asked quietly. "How do I prove myself?"  _ Please don't go. _ "I don't understand."

***

“Let yourself be honest about how you feel, mon cher,” Hannibal rumbled. “You can be yourself with me. I will never harm you, and I’m going to give you everything that you need. I made a promise, and I always keep them, but I would suggest that we take this slowly. Give yourself time to get to know me.”

He smiled and kissed Hisoka one last time. “Let me clean these suds off and then,” he squeezed his arm. “You can warm me up. How does that sound for a start to the evening?”

***

_ Take the time to get to know you? Well, Illu-chan has gone so I could try to keep you focused on me. Would you allow me to distract you? _

"I can do that," Hisoka agreed with a quiet chuckle. "The towel will be nice and warm for you until I can get you under the covers. We'll both be toasty and warm in no time," he added cheerfully. Maybe I can use the time to learn about you, while you're still recuperating? And as long as we don't make too much noise, the guards shouldn't bother us. I don't have any neighbours in the adjacent rooms; apparently, I caused one too many noise complaints and the Association ended up booking the rooms out for the duration of my stay.” 

***

“That’s good to know,” Hannibal said, laughing quietly at the mental image of Jack's face as he read through the paperwork. “I bet the guards were thrilled at the prospect of having beds to stay in between shifts.” 

He stepped back into the cold spray and hissed quietly, allowing his discomfort to show for Hisoka’s amusement. He washed as quickly as he could, stepping out of the water once he began to shiver.

“The towel, please, Hisoka,” he said politely, pulling his chattering lips up into a smile. “I am looking forward to s-seeing how comfortable t-this bed is. And just how warm it will be,” he added happily. “I promise not to be too loud.” He winked. “Besides, Zeller isn’t my type. I have someone else on my mind right now.”

***

"He isn't? There go my dreams of a threesome," Hisoka teased as he fetched the warm towel and held it out for Hannibal. "Then again, you did say to take it slow. So I shouldn't worry too much about that."

***

Hannibal laughed and allowed it to morph into a satisfied groan of pleasure as he wrapped the warm towel around his almost fully healed body. “I have been assured many times by the man himself that he is straight. He says it at least once a visit when I go to the lab. There’s a betting pool going on if you’re interested in taking part, although,” he grinned. “I’m not quite sure how they intend to prove whether or not he is. They refused to take Will’s word for it, and Zeller has politely declined me fitting him with a temporary band.”

“Alas,” he chuckled. “I’m afraid that you will have to put up with me for now. Lead the way, mon cher.”

***

"Have you actually told him he's not your type?" Hisoka asked as he led them back into his bedroom. "I mean he seems to be protesting a little much, but I don't know how often you go to the lab. Anyway, it's not important right now," he decided as he pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed after dropping his towel. "Let's get you warmed up," he declared, patting the space beside him. 

***

Hannibal laid his towel out neatly on the bedsheets and lay down on top of it, allowing Hisoka to cover him carefully with the quilt. There was only mild discomfort now. He turned on his side to face Hisoka and smiled. “I believe it is more to do with the fact that his best friend is extremely camp and, well,” He grinned. “People talk. Once Will...went away, some of his more enterprising colleagues used to enjoy teasing him by proposing that he take me out on dates.” 

He sighed contentedly. “You do your bed a disservice. It is extremely comfortable and wonderfully warm. I have never enjoyed cold showers, but I think that this one may be an exception to that rule. Being here with you like this makes burning alive worth it.”

***

_ Just like this? Why do you keep saying things like that? You keep confusing me when I just want you to fuck me. _ He rolled over to face Hannibal and hoped he wasn’t blushing.  _ Yet, I can’t help but enjoy it when you’re so nice to me. _

"Maybe that's why he ran off that time, huh. Well, I'll definitely bear that in mind when I next talk to him. I do like this bed," Hisoka hummed happily as he enjoyed the feeling of the covers against his skin. "Are you warm enough? I could come closer and lend you some of my body heat?" he asked cheekily.

***

“Even though I look like a partially cooked lobster?” Hannibal teased, holding his arms out for Hisoka to move towards him if he wished. “I certainly wouldn’t object, mon cher,” he added, making his acceptance explicit.  _ My appearance really doesn’t bother you, does it? How interesting. _

***

"Well you're still a little red and pink in places, but I don't think you look like a lobster," Hisoka replied as he wriggled closer so that Hannibal could hug him. "Although I thought I was supposed to be the one wrapping you up in my strong arms to keep you warm?" he added, feeling amused. "Somehow, you always manage to turn the tables on me." 

***

“You’re free to say no,” Hannibal said happily wrapping his arm loosely over Hisoka’s waist and sliding the other under his head. The heat felt incredible. It sank into him and loosened his stiff muscles, soothing instead of burning, and he let out a contented sigh. “You feel fantastic, mon cher,” he breathed. “So warm.”

*** 

"I guess I'm on hot water bottle duty then," Hisoka chuckled as he shifted slightly to get comfortable and tentatively reached out to touch Hannibal's side under the covers. "I did promise to warm you up, and I think it's important to keep a promise. Although I'm not sure what to talk about, do I always feel warm to you?"

***

“Yes, you do,” Hannibal agreed. “It’s extremely pleasant. I knew nothing but cold in my formative years. You’re like a breath of fresh air.” He ran his hand up his side. “My summer breeze. You’re nothing like fire; you feel like sunlight on my skin. That’s the only way I can describe it.”

***

Hisoka blinked as he felt heat spread in his cheeks and realised that he was actually blushing. "I don't know what to say, to that," he whispered as he tried to hide his face in Hannibal's chest. "I know what it's like to be cold, I don't mind it, but this is nice too." 

***

“Winters back home were brutal,” Hannibal said quietly, pulling Hisoka against him and starting to stroke his hair. “When my parents died, I was left alone in our summer cottage in the woods. It was ruined. I didn’t know what to do, so I grabbed Misha and...walked. We nearly froze to death, but in the end, I stumbled upon Meteor City. Strangers offered us help; said that they would feed us. I was too trusting.”

He kissed the top of Hisoka’s head and held him, allowing the feeling of his skin against his to chase away the ghosts of the past. “I never did like the cold.” He smiled. “It’s almost as if you were made for a man like me. I have yet to find something about you that I dislike, but the fact that you’re willing to do this means a lot.”

***

"But I'm not doing anything special?" Hisoka protested even as he felt himself relaxing against Hannibal. "Also, I've not found anything to dislike about you, not really," he mumbled and hummed in surprise when the bracelet didn't trigger. "I know I don't enjoy therapy, but that's not your fault, and I can't really hold that against you. You didn't make me the way I am." 

_ But maybe you could actually care for me even without the binding? _

"Meteor City is a brutal place; I can only imagine the things that must have happened to you there. When I joined Moritonio's circus, and he took me away with the rest," he paused before deciding to take the leap. "I did wonder if he'd dump me there, with the rest of the unwanted but he gave me chores instead. He allowed me to work for my room and board, and eventually, I got to perform. I was just a stand-in, to begin with, then he let me have my own act. The approval of the crowds was life-changing," he sighed softly and looked up at Hannibal with a small, wistful smile. "You got out of your difficult situation, we both did. We're strong."

***

“Yes, mon cher,” Hannibal agreed, squeezing his hip affectionately. “We are, and I have to admit, yours captivates me. Anyone who would try to take it from you should rightfully be crushed. You fight, even now, and it is magnificent. It comes as naturally to you as breathing and all who stand against you die in its fire.”

He allowed himself a moment to stare into the man’s golden gaze. “I can not wait to see what you will become once you are free. This is your crucible, and I want to see you fly, like a Phoenix from the ashes of your former life. You have been reborn, mon cher, and I can not wait to learn how strong the man before me is. I would be honoured if you would allow me to accompany you on your road of discovery.”

***

"I'm sure you'll get to see," Hisoka assured him, pushing down on his bloodlust; he didn't want to ruin the moment. "You seem pretty certain that I'm going to get out of this in one piece. So I can only assume you think that I've been making real progress in our sessions." 

_ How do I get you to go from cuddling to fucking? If I can get you to give in, the guards will know, and I'd have witnesses if they interrupt. Although this is nice. Just being held; he's not expecting anything from me. Only that I'm myself. _

Feeling daring, he moved to gently kiss Hannibal's cheek. "Are you usually this cuddly with guys that you like? Or is it just with me?" 

***

“It entirely depends upon the person. I was with Will when he wanted it, but with others, I have not felt the need to be affectionate. It wasn’t that kind of arrangement,” Hannibal said happily, resuming his stroking of Hisoka’s hair. “How about you? What do you enjoy doing with your partners?” He left the question deliberately vague and wondered if Hisoka would take advantage and try to twist the conversation towards sex, or whether he would be honest and allow him some emotional insight.

***

Leaning into Hannibal's touches, Hisoka closed his eyes and purred quietly for a moment. 

"I thought I mentioned that I was pretty physically affectionate?" he asked, opening one eye to peek at Hannibal. "Cuddling is nice; sometimes it's just nice to curl up together. You're surprisingly cuddly," he added as he opened his other eye. "Elijah would accept physical affection from me, but I don't think he really understood it was just my way of trying to show that I cared. Lulu seemed more inclined to be touchy-feely, but she tended to make it about sex. As fun as that can be, sometimes the quiet moments are just as good. It's not like I could take them out, or buy them gifts. All I really had were kisses and cuddles. I wanted our relationship to be more than just sex, you know?" 

***

“I do,” Hannibal said, raising an eyebrow and wondering if Hisoka had realised that that was precisely what he was waiting for from him or not. “I understand that desire very well, mon cher. “You wanted someone to see and accept you for who you are, so that you would be free to show them how much you cared in return.”

***

"Is that what you want? When you say you want me to, want you," Hisoka asked curiously. "You want to know that I can accept you?" 

***

“I don’t require acceptance right away,” Hannibal said quietly. “That takes time, but I want you to look past what you can get from me to the man standing there, waiting for you to see him. I don’t expect you to know me inside and out, don’t worry, but I would like you to want to.” He rubbed the soft hair at the base of Hisoka’s neck. “I don’t want to be used again, mon cher.”

***

_ Again? Who used you before? Dare I ask? _

"I think I understand," Hisoka mumbled suddenly unable to meet Hannibal's gaze as he leant his head against the man's chest.  _ Is that why you act like you understand? Lying's rude, so you wouldn't lie to get me to trust you. _ "I didn't know."  _ Would it be that bad? Do I actually like you enough? _ "I'll be better; I don't know what I want right now. I didn't expect this," he admitted quietly. 

***

“I don’t want you to be better, mon cher,” Hannibal said softly. “Merely yourself. Let yourself be honest about what you feel and what you enjoy, even if it’s only with yourself, the rest will follow. You don’t have to rush.” He held him tightly and felt strangely as if his world were coalescing around this moment. “I would wait a lifetime for you to come to me. You’re worth it; I know you are.”

*** 

_ How did trying to seduce you turn into this? _ Hisoka wondered as he allowed himself to be held.  _ I just wanted comfort; I wanted to fuck or get fucked. How do you always seem to do this to me? _

"This is rather nice," he offered, wrapping his arms around Hannibal and clinging to him. "I feel lost. I don't know what to do; you keep being so patient and nice to me. It's confusing; people usually just want what they can get. Except for Illu-chan, but they're gone...and you're here. You came to comfort me, and it's...nice being here with you."  _ Even though you're lying where he would, is he really going to come back? Everyone leaves, unless I leave first. _ "Can you really stay here all night? The guards will get suspicious if they don't see you leave, won't they?" 

***

“They have both known me for many years,” Hannibal said calmly. “They will not disturb us. They know how I work and that you are my number one patient, but, if you would prefer, we can go back to my house at some point. We would have full privacy there. I’ll even draw my curtains if you like. That way, when you end up in your towel, no one will gossip,” he added playfully, giving him an affectionate squeeze. “And we won’t have to worry about Miriam chastising us if we turn the TV up too loud.” He noted the dust gathering on the remote and smiled. 

“I am here for you,” he reminded him. “It’s a drawback of my profession that I tend to focus upon feelings, but I do not regret it. If something is worth doing, then it is worth doing well.” He smiled and stroked Hisoka’s hip. “The same applies to people. I would not accept anything but the best from you, so why shouldn’t I apply that rule to myself? I will give you the best of me, but only if you want it. But I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

***

"Are you expecting me to take a long shower or bath at yours?" Hisoka asked quizzically. "Although I was supposed to find you some clothes to borrow, but I got distracted." He poked Hannibal's side playfully. "Maybe if we did go back to yours, we don't have to ruin the pie with the microwave? Not that I mind heating it in there, but it seems like a travesty when you went to the trouble to make it. Or we could stay here like this; I could put a movie on? Just not too loud, so we don't get in trouble," he suggested with a conspiratorial grin. "A change of scenery would be nice though." 

***

“I made sure to invest in a fresh toothbrush this morning,” Hannibal said honestly. “I suspected that whenever you decided to come by, you would want to spend the night. Towels appear to come with the territory. Not that I’m complaining,” he said, pressing himself against Hisoka’s body. “As I said before, I would welcome the company. We can go whenever you like. I’m almost fully healed, and I’m sure that you’ll have something for me to wear that will dazzle the staff into silence.”

***

"I can definitely have you sparkling, but I find the clothes with sequins can be a little scratchy if your skin is already irritated. Don't worry, I have an outfit in mind," Hisoka advised with a knowing smile and chanced kissing Hannibal's neck to see what reaction he would get. "I could definitely keep you warm all night if you needed to stay naked to let your skin finish recovering from its ordeal. It's the least I could do; after all, you burnt because of me," he hummed contently. "Maybe you could teach me how you did that wonderful rope work on Roy? Although we'd need a new mannequin after I broke the old one." 

***

“Let me know if inspiration strikes,” Hannibal gasped, feeling his cock beginning to harden. “I would be happy to oblige, mon cher.” He gripped his hip reflexively. “I would be interested to know who,” he swallowed. “Who you would choose.” 

***

"If I could pick anyone? Well, I have a small crush on Miriam," Hisoka confessed. "She pretty much hates me, though the others don't really talk to me. Well, except the young guy, Kyoya? He's really nice, but I don't want to play with him like that. Miriam, she's more my type. She's strong; I'm pretty sure she's an enhancer, and I adore those. I bet she'd be able to stand being held in position for a long time," he chuckled as he imagined what it would be like to fuck her while she was tied to the stool. "Yeah, that could be fun. She's a guard though, so it'd be a bit suspicious if she vanished." 

***

“I’m sure I could think of something if you were to decide you wanted her,” Hannibal said thinking of the condescending way she’d treated both himself and Hisoka since his arrival. “I do not doubt that she’d make an entertaining toy. I’d be interested to see what you would like to do with her and how you’d choose to end her life when the time came. She’d put up quite the fight. She punched the head off a man who killed her partner once. Jack made sure to have me assess her mental state shortly after. She has a lot of suppressed anger. She has stifled a lot of herself to get to where she is now.”

***

Hisoka groaned and licked his lips. "She does seem rather repressed. I'm sure she'd be fun to fight," he agreed. "Although I am extremely quick, she'd have a hard time trying to punch my head clean off." 

_ There's no harm in fantasising. You've never discouraged me from expressing myself before. I'm sure you're not going to start now. _

***

Hannibal was fully hard, and it took all his willpower not to push against Hisoka. “I’d enjoy watching that. Would you see her die in battle? Would you give her a noble ending?”

***

"I think that would be fitting for her," Hisoka agreed, trying to ignore the way his hardening dick twitched at the thought. "Although, if we keep talking like this, I'm going to get very tempted to push my luck," he warned. "I'm sure you remember the effect this sort of talk has on me," he groaned softly. "I want to fuck her, at least once before I kill her. It seems like a shame to waste the opportunity to fully explore her body."  _ I wonder if she'd scream as I push my cock up her ass? _ "Toys are to be played with." 

***

“They are,” Hannibal agreed, doing his best to keep from imagining what the glorious triumph on Hisoka’s face would look like after he’d pinned Miriam down.

_ Jack’s star pupil brought to her knees out of her own hubris. It’s too poetic to resist. You’ll have her, mon cher, _ he vowed.

His hips bucked when he pictured the terror that would be on her face, and he gasped at the thrill of pleasure that shot through him. Hisoka was hard too. The feeling of his cock against his was almost too much to resist. “You are not the only one who feels that way, mon cher,” Hannibal assured, briefly closing his eyes and sending a silent prayer to the universe for self-restraint. “I understand entirely.”

***

Hisoka moaned as quietly as he could when he felt Hannibal's dick brush against his own and nibbled at his bottom lip.  _ Are you going to give in? You got aroused when I tormented Roy; you really are sadistic, aren't you? _ He felt a pang in his chest at the memory of his argument with Illumi about killing together.  _ You'd watch, wouldn't you? As I took somebody apart, you'd watch everything. _ His breath hitched as he tried to hold himself back. 

"You really do," he murmured. "You like watching; you like to see them suffer." 

***

“Yes,” Hannibal admitted. “I do.” His mouth was dry. “I live for the moment that they realise their fate.”  _ And understand how much of an animal they truly are. _

***

"That look in their eyes when they realise they've lost," Hisoka hummed in delight. "I've always enjoyed that moment, especially when they were overreaching in their confidence of an easy victory."  _ Have I found the right buttons to press? How similar to me are you? _ "It's such a shame you couldn't see me fight in the Arena; I think you'd have enjoyed watching me play with my opponents. I even made one-man dance to death," he purred. 

***

“Oh, mon cher,” Hannibal moaned, gripping Hisoka’s hip tightly to stop himself from moving. “I would love to see that so much. I will have to look into arranging for whoever is holding up the reconstruction to receive an  _ extremely _ pointed letter.”

_ What are you doing to me? Why am I reacting so strongly to you? You feel so... _ ** _perfect_ ** _ . The way you fit against me, your warmth, the lust in your voice...you’re undoing me, mon cher. How? It’s like your calling to my soul. I’ve never wanted anyone as badly in my life. Mon cher... _

***

"That could be fun," Hisoka agreed with a small groan.  _ I'd even try to arrange VIP tickets for you, so you'd get to see everything. _ "I would like to return there, but I'm open to other ideas too. As long as I get to spill blood and fight to my heart's content, I think I could be happy."  _ Could I be happy submitting to you? _ "I've spent a long time travelling, maybe I should stay put for a while. I just need to find the right person to hunt with." 

***

Hannibal growled with desire. “A partner. Someone to be proud to stand beside you. Someone to see your magnificence and never look away.”  _ What will you do when you see me? _ “I know the desire well.”

***

“Yes, exactly,” Hisoka breathed. “That would be wonderful.” He shivered with delight as he felt his cock twitch again at the memory of Hannibal’s expression as he’d watched him carve up Roy’s back.  _ An equal, yes. Somebody to share the hunt and revel in the kill. _ “You want the same, don’t you? I remember the way you looked at me, with Roy. When I put on that private show, and you cast me as the Grim Reaper,” he chuckled and leant forward to kiss Hannibal’s cheek. “Maybe next time it would be more fun to let them fight me,” he whispered huskily. 

***

“Roy wasn’t worth your time,” Hannibal snarled. The urge to pull Hisoka towards him, to  _ take,  _ was almost overwhelming. It was only the knowledge of what the band would do to him if he did that held him at bay. “His only use was as a sacrifice; an offering to one far more worthy of my time. He became a promise of so much more to come.”

***

"I accepted your offering, gladly," Hisoka purred. "He wouldn't have been fun to fight; I'd have snapped him like a matchstick. No, he was entertaining as a canvas. Although, I'm sure you'd be more than capable of finding me somebody fun to fight, and fuck, then slowly take apart," he said playfully before nipping Hannibal's ear. "They'd scream, and beg for mercy, but none will come. How long would they last until they begged for death, do you think? I could break their arms and legs one by one, leave them crying on the floor, I can play the reaper again. Carve up their skin with fake sigils, and lick the blood from their wounds." 

_ How long will you hold on for? Will I be able to get you to cum from just my words alone? _

***

“In my experience,” Hannibal said, taking a steadying breath. “It depends how painful you make their life in between. I have kept some for years. If you keep them in isolation, you can mould their minds most spectacularly. Some will help design their own execution; even build the instruments that will end their existence.”

He didn’t even try to hide the hunger in his voice. “If you find them, I will show you how to break a person from within as well as without.”

***

"Would you be able to uncover their repressed self?" Hisoka asked curiously. "I've never thought about keeping a toy for that long; I get bored," he admitted. "But, it could be fun to do that to the right person. I can think of a couple I'd like to tear down and remake into somebody more pleasant."  _ Maybe Phinks would benefit from an attitude adjustment? Or maybe I could help Machi learn to stop being so repressed, or maybe Miriam? _ "Do you need your bands to do it?" he asked eagerly before nuzzling and kissing Hannibal's neck. 

***

“With enough time and patience, you can make anyone believe anything,” Hannibal said, moaning at the feeling of Hisoka’s lips against his skin. “But for faster results, you would want to use the band, yes. Oh, that feels so good,” he gasped, dragging his nails down Hisoka’s back. “What would you...want to do with them?”

***

Hisoka growled and nipped at Hannibal's ear when he felt nails dragging across his skin. "If they're cute, maybe I'd fuck them," he suggested happily as he tried to get closer to increase their skin contact. "It depends on who it is. If they were an idiotic meathead, then it would be fun to watch them slowly go insane, until they're willing to build their own gallows and hang themselves. Although, if I were able to catch Machi, I'd want to keep her for a long time. Maybe we could turn her into a live-in maid? Convince her that she's always been the maid, brainwash her to forget about the troupe. As long as she remembers her Nen; it's useful." 

***

“What can she do?” Hannibal asked, his voice thick with need as he pulled Hisoka’s leg closer to him and felt their cocks press against one another. He sank his teeth into his shoulder for a moment to stifle the sound of his moan. He couldn’t let Hisoka know that he’d seen her at work. “What does she look like?”

***

Hisoka hissed at the feeling of teeth and resisted the urge to whimper when Hannibal pulled back.

"Pink hair, clear blue eyes, usually looks annoyed when I'm around," he chuckled. "She's a transmuter, like me, but her Hatsu is stitches and threads. I actually took some inspiration from her when I watched her puppeteer a man who tried to attack the troupe. She likes to dress like a modern version of a kunoichi. She looks fragile, but she's much stronger than you'd think," he sighed and pressed himself against Hannibal. "I don't want to think about her right now," he growled playfully.

***

“Then who would you like to think about, mon cher?” Hannibal asked, licking Hisoka's bruised skin and pressing himself more firmly against him. “Who do you want?”

***

"Bite me again," Hisoka begged as he shuddered in delight in Hannibal's arms. "Please, I need you to hurt me. I want it," he murmured breathily. "I want to feel you, please, you promised you'd give me what I needed," he continued before kissing along Hannibal's jawline. "I know you want me. I can feel it. I want you,"  _ Fuck me; I need this. You promised. _ "Please, Hannibal?" he asked quietly, as he rolled until he was on top of him. "I want you to, we both want it." 

***

_ "Please, Hannibal...I want you." _

The words swirled in his mind like wildfire. Hisoka was moving them. He was looking down at golden eyes. He’d done it. He’d gotten him to say it. He could give in. 

They were pressed together. His skin was healed...“Mon cher...” he breathed, kicking Hisoka’s legs apart. “You shall have me.”

He sank his teeth into the base of his neck and snarled, breaking the skin and feeling blood pooling into his mouth. He was losing himself. He wouldn’t be able to hold back for long.

“Lubrication,” he gasped. “Where is it?” Hisoka may want pain, but he couldn’t afford to leave him limping. He was going to have to give it to him in other ways. He pressed himself between his legs and groaned. “Tell me it’s close by.”

***

"Bedside table, the drawer," Hisoka all but growled as he arched in his desperation to feel Hannibal.  _ It worked? You really are going to fuck me? _ "Please," he begged quietly. He could smell his own blood, and it only made him more aroused. "Take me. Want this; want you," he panted as he waited for Hannibal to move.

***

Pulling the drawer open, Hannibal felt blindly for what he needed. When the cool tube touched his fingers, he grinned triumphantly down at Hisoka.

Licking the blood from his lips, he began to coat his fingers and said, “I want you. So much. Are you ready, mon cher?”  _ I can’t hold back much longer. _

***

"Yes, need this," Hisoka whined plaintively as he spread his legs a little wider, gripping the bedsheets to hold himself back.  _ I want to taste myself on you. Want to know how your blood tastes too. _ "Want you," he repeated, staring brazenly up at Hannibal.

***

“Yes,” Hannibal breathed, pushing his fingers into Hisoka and moaning when he opened for him. He needed more.

Surging down, he claimed his submissive’s lips with a fierce kiss, licking them open and putting all his pent up  _ need  _ into claiming Hisoka’s mouth.  _ Show me how much you want me, mon cher, _ he thought.  _ Let me see how magnificent you are. _

***

Groaning wantonly, Hisoka grabbed Hannibal to pull him down into their kiss and bucked against his exploring fingers.  _ Yes, this is what I need. You keep your promises. _ Opening his mouth, he eagerly let his dominant's tongue explore as he continued to cling to him desperately.

***

Sliding a third finger into Hisoka, and hearing the man respond with another desperate moan, Hannibal felt his self-control snap.

Biting down on Hisoka’s lip until it bled, he sucked, glorying in the rich, coppery taste and pulled the man’s legs higher over his hips. “Want you, now,” he panted. “Tell me I can, Hisoka. I promise I’ll give you what you need.”

***

Hisoka couldn't contain his shudder of delight and wrapped his legs around Hannibal to keep him close. "Do it. Take me. Want you inside me," he whined before trying to lick his own blood off Hannibal's lips. "Need it," he pleaded. "Fuck me." 

***

Hannibal didn’t hesitate. Pulling his finger’s out of his submissive, he lined himself up and  _ pushed. _

“Oh, mon Dieu, tu es parfait*,” he gasped, not stopping until he was fully seated inside of him. Hisoka’s legs were like a vice around him, and he responded by holding him tighter. “Need,” he panted. “More. Hisoka.”

*Oh, my God, you’re so perfect.

***

_ Yes, fill me. Fuck me; I need this. _ Hisoka moaned in delight as he dug his nails into Hannibal's shoulders and instinctively bucked his hips.  _ You feel so good, don't stop. Don't you dare stop, _ he thought as he sought out Hannibal's lips. 

***

“Mon cher,” Hannibal moaned, finally allowing himself to move when Hisoka leaned up and kissed him.  _ You’re mine. _ He growled, meeting the kiss with possessive passion and pushing roughly back into him. He was still tight and the thrill that shot through him as Hisoka’s muscles reflexively clenched, was intoxicating. 

He grabbed his hair, bracing himself on his shoulder and gazed down into his eyes. “Do you still want pain?” he asked, forcing the words past his lips in a soft, low rumble. His accent had thickened, but he didn’t care. He had to let Hisoka know that he could control himself. “Do you want me to hurt you, Hisoka?”

***

"Yes," Hisoka gasped. "Do it, hurt me," he encouraged revelling in the sensations of finally getting to feel Hannibal inside him.  _ Feel so good, keep going. _ "I can take it," he panted. "Let me show you." 

***

_ So perfect, _ Hannibal thought, allowing the hunger to show in his eyes as he picked up his pace. Now wasn’t the time for romance. Now was about blood and sweat; it was a baptism of fire, a crucible that would shape everything to come. He couldn’t hold back.

Sinking his teeth into the nape of Hisoka’s neck, he tightened his grip in his hair and snarled. Blood burst into his mouth, Hisoka tightened around him, and he heard his submissive gasp as his teeth continued to sink into his skin.  _ This isn’t a little love bite, _ he thought as he slammed into him.  _ Feel it. I own you, Hisoka. You were made for me. Let me show you how glorious it will be. Let me hurt you. Let me give you everything you’ve ever desired. You’re mine now. Let yourself go. Let me feel you. _

***

"Fuck," Hisoka groaned closing his eyes and savouring the feeling of Hannibal's teeth tearing into him. "Yes, like that..." he hissed as he trailed off into a quiet growl, holding onto his lover tightly as he was pounded harshly into the mattress, and loved every moment.  _ More, don't stop, _ he thought as he surrendered to the sensations flooding his senses.  _ Don't want this to stop, it's too good. _

***

Pulling his teeth from Hisoka’s skin before the urge to rip his flesh became overwhelming, Hannibal moaned. “Yes, mon cher, more. So perfect. So tight. Let me feel you.” He pressed himself against his body and reached between them to grasp Hisoka’s cock. 

He was hard.

“Oh, mon Dieu,” he snarled, moving his hand as he thrust into him. “Yes. Want you. All of you.” He lapped at the blood, that was even now beginning to slow as it seeped out of the wound on his neck. “Magnifique*.”

*Magnificent.

***

Feeling Hannibal's hand wrapping around his neglected cock, Hisoka moaned and bucked into it desperately. "Feel so good," he panted. "Like this," he sighed contently before placing butterfly kisses along Hannibal's jaw and down the side of his neck."Don't stop," he groaned before biting down on his shoulder to stifle his desire to shout when he felt the cock inside him brush against something that made him see stars, and his stomach suddenly felt tight. 

_ No, I don't want to cum yet, but he's making me feel so good. Want more; I want to ride him, and pin him down and fuck him _ . Hisoka closed his eyes and held on.  _ So good, don't want to stop.  _

***

“Yes, Hisoka, don’t hold back,” he gasped, feeling his teeth against his skin and marvelling at how right it seemed. He usually wouldn’t have imagined allowing a lover to mark him, but this was too perfect to stop now. “Yes, mon cher, more. I want...this. So good.” 

He closed his eyes and kept on fucking. Despite his growing need to cum, he whispered, “Show me, mon cher. Show me how much you want me. Yes. Won’t stop. Not until you cum for me. Want you. You taste...fantastic.”

***

_ Yes, fuck me, Hannibal. Don't stop, why is this so good with you? _ Hisoka wondered as he lapped at the trickle of blood from the wound, and growled softly as he gave in to the pleasure, and bucked again into Hannibal's hand.  _ Cum for you, yes, I'll show you how good I can be. _ He thought with relish, biting down again as he teetered on the edge. 

***

“Hisoka!” Hannibal hissed against his shoulder. “Mon cher, that’s it. Yes. Taste me. Cum for me. More, you can do it. Let go. I have you. Hisoka...”  _ So close. _ He sped up his pace, aiming for his prostate and tightened his grip ever so slightly. “Cum for me, mon magnifique homme*. Let me show you how good it can be.”  _ How perfect you are for me. You belong with me, I know it in my soul. You were made for me. _

*My magnificent man

***

Moaning his assent, Hisoka closed his eyes and let go; clinging to Hannibal's shoulders once more as his orgasm flooded his senses. "Cumming...can't hold on," he whispered as he nuzzled the bite he'd left on Hannibal's shoulder, and shook with the pleasure coursing through him. 

***

“Yes,” Hannibal gasped, holding Hisoka to him and continuing to fuck him through the last of his orgasm. He clenched his jaw, holding in his orgasm until it overwhelmed him entirely. 

“Hisoka!” he breathed and bit down to stifle his need to cry out as he came, buried inside the only man he’d ever risked everything for.

***

Still drifting on the haze of pleasure from his own orgasm, Hisoka continued to hold on as Hannibal finished inside him, and left him trembling with wave after wave of pleasure.  _ I got you to fuck me; I actually fucked Hannibal. _ He blinked and groaned, finally starting to come down from his high.  _ I did it. _

***

“Mon cher,” Hannibal moaned, pulling out of him and rolling onto his side, staring in awe as he licked blood from his lips. “That was...” he sighed in satisfaction and stroked his hand over Hisoka’s chest. “Exactly what I needed.”

***

"Stay," Hisoka mumbled as he rolled over onto his side and draped his arm over Hannibal's waist. "No leaving the bed, cuddle time," he declared sleepily. 

***

Hannibal chuckled and reached for the tissues to quickly clean them both up before Hisoka managed to trap him in a stranglehold. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said, wiping at the man’s stomach and grinning contentedly. 

“I have no desire to be anywhere else, but here, I assure you.” He threw the tissues into the waste paper bin and pulled him against his chest, rolling them until his head was lying in the same position he’d fallen asleep in before. “I have you. I’m not leaving.”

***

_ Everyone leaves eventually, don't say that to me. I don't want to hope, not now. _

"Comfy, and warm," Hisoka sighed happily as he curled up on and around Hannibal. "Why are you so comfy?" 

***

_ Because I was made for you as well, _

“A lifetime of practice,” Hannibal chuckled warmly. “All for this perfect moment, mon cher. All for you.”

***

“How do you practise being comfy?” Hisoka asked, feeling confused. “Do you just lie in bed and imagine you’re a pillow? You’re kinda silly sometimes you know,” he added happily. 

***

“Frivolity brings joy and joy has been sorely lacking in my life until now,” Hannibal said, squeezing Hisoka to him. “I am more than happy to be your pillow for as long as you like, mon cher.”  _ I never want to leave. _ “We can stay the night if you wish.”

***

"I'd rather stay at yours," Hisoka mumbled without thinking as he traced random shapes over Hannibal's arm. "I like your bed better than mine; it won't remind me of Illu-chan." 

***

“Then that is what we shall do,” Hannibal said warmly. “In a bit. That was too good for us to not bask in its glory for at least a little bit longer.” 

_ I’ve never felt this satisfied before. How could Illu-chan leave you? You’re magnificent. And you’re already starting to heal. I’m going to need disinfectant and a bandage, but you...No wonder you don’t have any scars from the Arena. What would it take to break you beyond repair? I can never let you go. Not now. _

“Besides, we need to give the guards just the right amount of time to have them wondering precisely what we were up to in here,” he chuckled. “The change of clothes should complete the mystery.”

***

“That sounds good,” Hisoka agreed and squeezed Hannibal affectionately. “But if they’ve changed over, well you have to be nice to Kyoya. He’s nice to me, so you have to be nice too.” 

***

“I will try my hardest to refrain from tearing him apart,” Hannibal teased. “Any friend of yours is a friend of mine,” he added, stroking his back and revelling in Hisoka’s strength. “Do not worry; I will be kind. I only bite very special people.”

After a moment, he asked, “What time do they normally switch shifts?” as he traced the line of his shoulder blade. “In case I need to brace myself for the wrath of Special Agent Jones and his frown of disapproval.”  _ I’ll have to find out Miriam’s timetable so that I know when she’s home. _

***

Chuckling, Hisoka lifted his head to look at the clock. "They will have changed, about half an hour ago. I think it's Agent Jones turn for door duty; he's usually on after Miriam," he said softly as he got comfortable. "He can scowl all he likes. He was jealous that I had Lulu, especially when she got Kyoya a treat but not him."

***

“That man has impressive anger issues. I have warned Jack about him, but his Hatsu has proven to be too useful over the years for him to take what I say seriously,” Hannibal sighed. “But I don’t want to think about him.”

He ran his hand down Hisoka’s side and leaned in to kiss his lips. “She will come back to you, and I am not leaving. You have her, mon cher, Elijah too. Don’t let doubt take them from you. Her possessions are still here, and you can talk to her whenever you like; you still have her number. Maybe after all this is over, we can plan a little visit to her family’s house and have a word with them? But until then,” he stroked Hisoka’s cheek. “I will see you safely to the other side of this particular trial.” He smiled softly. “Maybe you will even be able to enjoy the respite?”

***

"Maybe, but she's not here right now."  _ I don't need them; I was fine before. I've survived worse than some really good sex. Fuck, I'm actually going to get attached, aren't I? _ "Let's not ruin the moment," Hisoka sighed as he clung a little tighter to Hannibal as he felt the pangs of loss in his chest. "This is our time; I don't care what Jack thinks about Agent Jones. I'd have broken that wall if you hadn't been there to stop me needing to. He's not important."  _ Right now, you are. _ "I can really come to stay with you? Won't it cause problems? You said you've had Hunters stay with you before while they were your patients. So I could just stay with you for a little bit?" 

***

“Yes, mon cher,” Hannibal said gently. “I would like you to take this as me formally extending you an invitation to stay for as long as you would like. You are welcome to come and go as you please. The guards can wait outside the house; you will have all the privacy you need, and you are under no obligation to follow me around. You would be free to go wherever you like; your binding will unlock the playroom door,” he added with a smirk. “In case you ever want to have a look around without me.”

***

_ I can do this; if he gets attached to me, then he won't let me be executed. I'm going to survive this, with or without Illu-chan. _

"It would get a little awkward if I followed you everywhere," Hisoka chuckled. "Although what will happen when you have to see your other patients? Do I have to sit in the waiting room?" 

***

Hannibal laughed. “You wouldn’t need to accompany me to work, mon cher,” he said happily. “You are free to stay in my house, or if you would prefer, come back here. I trust you, Hisoka.” He grinned and wrapped his arm around him. “You would not stab me in the back when there’s the much more entertaining option of slicing me open from the front available to you. I will honour my word and fight you once your therapy is over. Until then, why not enjoy ourselves a little?”

***

"That's true," Hisoka agreed with a playful grin as he entwined his leg between Hannibal's and settled. "I'm enjoying this right now, so I vote for not moving. Talking is fine, but not getting up. The fight will be glorious though, and of course a lot of fun." 

***

“That it will,” Hannibal agreed, knowing that it was what Hisoka wanted to hear. “I have no doubt that you will be spectacular,” he added, wondering whether he would be able to bring himself to kill him. 

_ The world would be far too dull without you in it. Would you forgive me if I proved to you that I would win every time, and then let you go? Would you pursue me until either one of us was dead? What would it take for you to move beyond your erotophonophilia and form a true attachment, I wonder? _

“What would you like to talk about, mon cher?” he asked quietly. “Is there anything else that you would like to know?”

***

"You said that I tasted fantastic, does that mean that my blood tastes better than your other partners? I'm guessing that you share my kink," Hisoka asked, continuing to run his hand along Hannibal's arm. "You seemed to really enjoy biting me, it's been a while since anyone bit me quite that hard," he chuckled. 

***

“I do, yes,” Hannibal agreed, choosing to leave out the fact that he preferred the taste of his flesh, to his blood. “I know the kind of pain you like, and I trusted that my band would stop me from crossing the line and doing something that you wouldn’t enjoy. It acts rather like a contract in that regard. I will be alerted if I do something that you would interpret as uncaring or that you felt disregarded your feelings in any way. But I also trust that you would stop me yourself, too.”

He licked his lips. “There are other parts of you that I’m sure that I would enjoy tasting as well, but we can save that for another time,” he teased. “We wouldn’t want to push our luck with the new guards.”

***

_ Other than my blood? I'm sure I'll find out sooner rather than later _ . 

"Yeah, we want to leave an air of mystery," Hisoka hummed. "It's a shame that I don't have a suit like yours. I bet it'd be funny if we left dressed like each other. Oh, I can just imagine the look on Miriam's face," he chuckled. "I'm feeling pretty mischievous, but you're right, we shouldn't push our luck too far. Also, I will make sure you know when you're crossing lines that I don't want you to cross. If you didn't back off, then I'd happily let the bracelet trigger. Although I'd prefer it didn't come to that and that you would simply ask me if you weren't sure. You wanted to get to know me, after all." 

***

“Of course I would ask, mon cher,” Hannibal said quietly. “I was simply reassuring you that there were fail-safes in place, that was all.”

He allowed himself to relax and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t planned for this to happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret his decision either. “Let me know if there is anything else you would like to ask me. Otherwise, I am more than content to stay here with you until you wish to leave.”

***

"I understand, but I need to trust you, and I need to be willing to trust you for that to develop. So I don't want to rely on the band, as much as I appreciate that you're wearing it for me," Hisoka assured and nuzzled Hannibal's neck before kissing the skin that he could reach. "Maybe we can stay like this for a little longer?" 

_ I can pretend that this is normal and that my boyfriend hasn't just walked out on me. _

"I'd suggest we keep the guards guessing by going out of the window, but you need to follow procedures, and I want to just, have a little longer before we have to pretend this didn't happen." 

***

“Only in public, mon cher,” Hannibal said, squeezing the man against him and kissing his head. “Only ever in public, and only for as long as is necessary. I am not ashamed of you, and I will never be ashamed to be seen with you. The only reason that I would advise that we keep this between ourselves, for now, is that it would mean that I would not be able to sign off your assessment. You would be switched away from me, and I would not be allowed to see you whilst you were undergoing your therapy. I have no inclination to hand you over to anyone else, none at all.”

***

"I don't want another therapist," Hisoka mumbled into the crook of Hannibal's neck.  _ I don't want to be in therapy, but at least you're fun. _ "I'd refuse to cooperate with anyone else; we're making progress, you said I was making progress. You understand me; I wouldn't do well in a cage. I'm a good actor; I can keep the secret." 

***

“I know you are, and I know, mon cher,” Hannibal assured. 

_ You’re starting to worry again, aren’t you? We need to get you out of here. _

“Would you like to eat before we leave? If you didn’t want to spoil my pie with your microwave, then I would be more than happy to call for room service. Or, perhaps if not, then you would like to play dress-up with me? You mentioned that you had an outfit in mind for me to wear. Do I get to know what it is beforehand, or is this one of those surprises that I get to see only after you’ve put all the finishing touches in place?”

***

"I do have something in mind, yes," Hisoka replied, grabbing onto the distraction eagerly. "I can get the clothes; I think I'd like to go soon. Some fresh air would be good; we can walk back to yours, right?" he asked but didn't move. "I don't mind if you want to see the outfit first."  _ I just want to see you in something other than a suit. _ "You can even say no to what I've picked." 

***

Hannibal smirked and slowly pushed them both into a sitting position. “How gracious,” he chuckled. Why don’t you pick out my outfit whilst I take a quick shower again? I promise to act appropriately scandalised if you decide to put me in pink.”

***

"There's nothing wrong with pink," Hisoka replied as he poked Hannibal's side playfully. "But if I dress you up, do I get to undress you again later? Also, I don't mind if you want to take a warm shower this time, there's also a first aid kit under the sink if you need it." 

***

“I know there’s nothing wrong with pink,” Hannibal chuckled as he got out of bed. “I was joking. I’ll be sure to dress my wound and prescribe myself some antibiotics, do not worry. I have been doing this for a long time. Please, Hisoka, relax. I will wear whatever you pick out for me. We can take turns in the shower if you would prefer.”

***

"I'd be happy to join you; I'm not sure if it would be quicker that way," Hisoka teased as he climbed out of bed and stretched with a satisfied groan. "A warm shower does sound delightful right now; I could wash your back this time?" 

***

_ Ah, so it was the prospect of being left alone again that you were worrying about, _ Hannibal thought.  _ Well, that is easily solved. _

“You are more than welcome to join me,” he said, offering Hisoka his hand. “I will more than happily allow you to wash my back, as long as I get to wash yours,” he added, offering him a seductive smile. “Let’s see if we can make this trip to the bathroom more enjoyable than the last, shall we?”

***

##  30 mins later

***

Hisoka grinned as they left the bathroom and made a beeline for his wardrobe to start pulling out the clothes he wanted to suggest Hannibal wore. "You never did say if I could remove my clothes again later you know," he teased as he pulled out two pairs of jeans, one darker than the other and laid them on the bed. "I decided I wanted to see you in jeans," he advised happily. "Although I'm happy to let you pick which shade you prefer." 

***

Hannibal chuckled, “Play your cards right, and you may get to do just that, mon cher,” he said, glancing down at his options. “I find that I look better in darker jeans. Do I get any underwear to go with it, or are these styled to sit on the hip?” he asked curiously.

***

"Yes, there will be underwear. I was just getting everything out before we started getting dressed," Hisoka said as he moved to his drawers and pulled out a long-sleeved v-neck shirt in an off-white shade. The folds hid the design on the back, which read 'Kiss my' in black lettering above an upside-down heart. "I don't have many things that would be considered sensible, so I would suggest this top. And I think I'll wear one of my favourites," he added, pulling out a pink t-shirt which had the words 'Normal is Boring' emblazoned on the front. 

"So, if I'm to play my cards right, what game are we playing?" Hisoka asked playfully as he searched through his underwear drawer. "I think these would look good on you," he commented as he held out a pair of red silk boxers for Hannibal to take before grabbing himself a black pair with pink hearts. 

***

Hannibal stared at the pink top and nodded. “I entirely concur with the sentiment,” he said before looking back up at Hisoka and accepting the boxers. Slipping them on, he continued, “It’s a turn of phrase, mon cher. A fancy way of saying yes, you will be able to take them off later.” 

_ You really don’t understand my humour, do you? A pity. I wonder if you’ll get used to it in time. You can’t keep taking everything I say literally, can you? You’ve understood nuance in the past. Has Illu-chan leaving thrown you off this much? _

“What do you think now?” he asked, holding his arms wide and allowing Hisoka to see him. The dressing on his shoulder tugged at his skin, but he ignored it. “Is red my colour?”

***

"I see pity. I was hoping you'd challenge me to strip poker," Hisoka teased as he looked at Hannibal wearing his underwear and smiled. "Yes, I think red is most definitely your colour."  _ Like blood, you looked so much more alive when you were covered in Roy's. _ "What do you think my colour would be?" he asked playfully as he pulled on his own boxers.

***

He eyed Hisoka critically from head to toe. “I would say deep autumnal reds and midnight purples, highlighted with gold to bring out your eyes,” he said honestly. “But you also looked rather breathtaking in your suit, he added. “Mind you, what you have selected here would be good too, as long as I get to take the clothes off later,” he teased. “I may not be able to conjure them from thin air, but I know my way around a pack of cards.”

***

"I look forward to it," Hisoka purred happily. "What will you claim as your prize if you manage to get me naked first?" 

***

Hannibal glanced very deliberately down at Hisoka’s crotch and licked his lips. “I’m sure I will think of something, mon cher,” he said, allowing his voice to drop into a hungry baritone. “Yes, I have a few ideas in mind.”

Picking up the jeans absently, he forced himself to focus, but couldn’t help wondering what effect seeing him in them would have upon Hisoka.

Deciding that there was only one way to find out, he pulled the jeans on. To his surprise, they fit pretty comfortably, and sat low on his hips, highlighting his muscles beautifully.

Hooking his thumb into his belt loop and shifting his weight subtly onto one leg, he asked, “And now mon Cher? Do I meet with your approval?”

***

"It seems a shame that you have to put the shirt on," Hisoka answered playfully before he quickly put on his shirt to stop himself from staring. 

_ I wasn't supposed to like him this much, but it's fine. I can work with it; the priority is getting out of this in one piece. Enjoying myself along the way is just a bonus, and once it's over, I can find out why Illu-chan left. _

_ *** _

“I can leave it off until we have to leave,” Hannibal offered. “I would suggest that you pack a few outfits and anything else that you might want to take with you. Although,” he looked him up and down. “You do colour coordinate well, mon Cher, I am impressed you managed to find something that complements such a strong shade of pink. Perhaps you would manage to make what I have at the house fashionable too. You could put some style into my old ‘curtains’.”

***

"Well, I used to design my own costumes when I was with the circus," Hisoka explained as he picked up his jeans. "I was taught colours mattered, and well, I'd be sure to see what I can do to breathe some life into them. If you really want," he chuckled. "I'm guessing you have an explanation in mind for the change in my accommodations?"

***

“There was a medical emergency,” Hannibal said simply, openly admiring Hisoka’s outfit. “They do not need to know more than that. You are my patient, that is enough. If there has been a change in guard, then all the better. The only one who would dare to question it openly would be Miriam. It’s probably best for her health that she does not test my patience today. She was wise enough to step aside when I came in. The others won’t know what I was wearing to begin with. My jacket would match the jeans and cream top.”

***

"That makes sense, and I think you're right. Miriam would question it, but the others? They're too inexperienced or don't really care enough," Hisoka agreed, looking for a suitable bag to use. "And the hotel will back that up; I'm sure you must have spoken to the staff to get a key to let yourself in." 

***

“Indeed, I did. I was given the key by the main desk. Have no fear, I will return it whenever we leave,” Hannibal said, sitting down on the bed and admiring the way the fabric clung to Hisoka’s muscles. “You will still have your private place here whenever you want it.”

***

_ I just need a short break, to come to terms with them leaving. I'm not running away, but staying with Hannibal for a few days sounds better than moping about the hotel. Even if I know Kyoya would try to keep my spirits up, and I could prank Miriam some more. _

"That sounds good, and we can take the pie back with us. It'll be spared the horrors of the microwave," Hisoka declared as he quickly gathered some outfits and stuffed them into his backpack along with his make up bag.  _ Should I take the file Illu-chan left? _ "How do you want me to act as we're leaving? Should I act normal?" 

***

Hannibal shook his head. “Not as if nothing has happened, no. I would suggest that you appear sullen but comply with me. I have to be seen as having  _ complete  _ control over you.” His eyes twinkled as he continued, “Hold your bag in front of you if you like. I will have to have a grip on you that tells the world the only way you are leaving my side is if you cut off your arm, for them not to question my decision. You may find it a little...distracting.”

Before Hisoka even had a chance to ask, he added “And if they question me, I will provide them with all the answers they require. I am extremely good at what I do, mon cher. Let’s enjoy the show, shall we?”

***

"Distracting?" Hisoka asked with a mischievous smile. "Well, it'll be a fun challenge to keep up the act if you're hurting me," he sighed happily as he ensured he'd packed everything, picked up his bag and grabbed his own jacket. Noting that Hannibal had put on his top, he grinned. "It's showtime," he added as he held out his arm for Hannibal to take. 

***

Hannibal smirked and pulled Hisoka against him. “I’m going to say this now because I’m not going to be able to be as familiar in a few moments, mon cher,” he said quietly. “Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed him, sliding his hand further up Hisoka’s arm and grabbing his bicep firmly. Pulling back, he smiled and whispered, “You did make burning alive worth it.” He kissed him again, simply to taste his lips. “Let’s do this.”

***

Hisoka swallowed, he wanted to pull Hannibal back, but he also knew he had to behave, at least until they were safely back at the house. Nodding, he took a deep breath and did his best to look unhappy to be dragged outside the room. 

"I'm ready," he said quietly savouring the firm grip on his arm and hoping he wouldn't get too aroused. 

***

Hannibal nodded and moved them both towards the door. Opening it, he allowed his features to fall into an angry frown and tightened his grip to signal to Hisoka that it was showtime.

Walking out of the room, he said in a stern voice, “I’m happy to oblige,  _ when we are back at the house, Hisoka. _ You have done enough damage for one day.”

He noticed a startled Kyoya staring at him, and bowed his head. “My apologies, please inform both Special Agent Crawford and the staff that Mr Morow will be absent for the next few days. I will inform the hotel when he is to return. Until then,  _ no one _ is to enter his room, do you understand?” When the man nodded, he turned and saw Leroy glaring at him. “Do we have a problem, Agent Jones?”

***

“No, Sir,” Leroy said stiffly, before switching his gaze to Kyoya.  _ Are you so scared of them that you can’t even speak? _ “I’ll inform him immediately.” 

***

“Good, then we will be on our way,” Hannibal said assertively, and headed off towards the elevators.

***

_ Why do I like it so much when  _ ** _you_ ** _ hurt me? _ Hisoka wondered as he did his best to avoid looking at the guards and sighed impatiently as he was dragged away.  _ I've always been masochistic, but it's different with you. Maybe I could ask about it when we're back in the house? _

Keeping his head bowed, he made sure to cover his crotch with his bag; he could already feel his body stirring.

***

Pulling Hisoka along beside him, Hannibal set a fast pace to the elevator. Once there, he pressed the button and waited for the doors to open in silence. When they did, he roughly tugged Hisoka in with him and growled slightly when the man made a show of objecting to his manhandling, before eventually complying.

Pressing the ground floor button Hannibal stood in stoic silence, letting Hisoka perform for the cameras and longing to be able to press himself against him.

***

Stamping down on his urge to growl back, Hisoka tightened his grip on his bag instead. Scowling at Dr. Lecter, he reluctantly gave in and allowed himself to be led into the small space and made a show of looking anywhere else but at Hannibal's face. He didn’t want to risk the temptation to break character. Curiously he tugged a little, grunting in response to the pain to cover up his enjoyment of the rough treatment. 

***

Hannibal tightened his grip and added a little Nen to his touch when he felt Hisoka pulling, as if testing just how strong he was.

In the same stern tones, he said, “I would advise you to comply, Hisoka. This will go a lot smoother for you if you just do as you are told.”

When the doors opened, he moved without hesitation. Walking to the front desk and not allowing Hisoka the option of staying still. Once there, he handed over Hisoka’s key and repeated his order to a startled, but thankfully responsive clerk.

“Thank you for your time,” he said and turned to head for the doors only to be stopped by a small woman, with a badge.

_ It’s as if you have a death wish, ma chere. Jack is going to be so disappointed. _

***

Illumi stood, eyes widening as he felt his Master’s Aura pass by his position near the front desk.  _ NO! _ he thought frantically.  _ No, he can’t leave with him! He was supposed to reject him, not allow himself to be manhandled like a rag-doll. What are you doing, Master? I told you to fight him! If I kill him now, then people are going to ask questions. What’s that stupid guard doing? _

***

As he was dragged to the desk, Hisoka growled in displeasure but allowed himself to be moved. Opting to glare at the reception desk while he waited for Hannibal to deal with the hotel staff, he almost faltered when he realised that Miriam was trying to block them from leaving.

_ No, you were supposed to have left. You finished your shift nearly two hours ago, why are you still here? _ he wondered as he harrumphed and looked away sulkily.  _ I need to get away for a few days, why do you have to interfere? _

***

_ Stop it! No, you can’t do this! I have to kill him! _ Illumi thought desperately and noted the guards who were beginning to converge on Lecter and his Master from behind.  _ What’s happening? _

_ “It looks like they’re trying to arrest them,” _ Lulu pointed out.  _ “Maybe Master did get him into bed after all?” _

_ You can’t be arrested for sex, _ Illumi pointed out and felt Lulu smirk inside his mind.

_ “I’m sure Hisoka-san could manage it.” _

***

“And where do you think you’re taking him?” Miriam said as assertively as she could, given the way Dr. Lecter was staring at her.  _ Don’t make me have to call Jack. He’s already worried about you. Please, don’t do this to your career, not over  _ ** _him_ ** _ . _ “I heard from one of the maids that you were manhandling him down the corridor, but I couldn’t believe you would be so  _ careless _ ,” she said, hoping that he’d reconsider what he was doing. “You are aware of what this looks like, Hannibal, aren’t you?”

***

Hannibal looked down at Miriam and hardened his voice. “I am Miriam. If by what this looks like, you mean me transporting a man under my care so that he can be monitored for his own health,” he said sternly.

***

“Have you got Jack's permission to do this?” Miriam asked, knowing that he hadn’t. “I don’t want to have to arrest you for taking a prisoner out of active custody.”

***

_ Are you delusional, woman? _ Illumi thought venomously, not wanting to risk coming out of Zetsu in case he alerted his Master to his presence and spoiled everything.  _ You can’t arrest anyone. Hisoka-san is free to go wherever he likes within his radius, what are you playing at? _

***

Hannibal sighed. He’d had enough. Miriam had sealed her own fate. Letting go of his Zetsu, he allowed his Aura to encompass the woman and her colleagues, who were not so subtly approaching from behind and said. “As I am sure that you are aware, Hisoka is  _ not  _ in custody.” He narrowed his eyes. “He is free to go wherever he likes within three miles of this hotel. You are his  _ minder _ ,  _ not  _ his  _ jailor _ . Or do you believe that you are more qualified to care for my patient than I am?”

***

As he listened to exchange, Hisoka's curiosity got the better of him, and he snuck a glance at Miriam through his bangs. 

_ Miriam, for once can't you just let it go? You have no idea how dangerous Hannibal is. I’m going to kill him, and then maybe I can make you understand? For now, I need him, _ he thought as he sighed, feigning boredom. 

"I'd have thought that you would have enjoyed the break from me trying to get into your pants," he sneered and tried to pull free of Hannibal for effect.  _ You already hate me, don't you? So I suppose I have nothing to lose. _ "I know you saw my girlfriend walk out on me, are you offering to stay in my room with me to keep an eye on me instead? You're certainly pretty enough to be my comfort woman."

***

From his vantage point, Illumi watched the Nen-binding on his Master’s wrist flare to life and saw Hisoka-san suppress a cry of pain. Through his Gyo, he could see the invisible flames that were licking at his Master’s flesh, and he fought the urge to kill everyone that stood between himself and the man he’d sworn to protect with his life.

_ “It’s OK, Illumi,” _ Lulu assured him.  _ “He knew what he was doing. He said that deliberately. Look, the Doctor didn’t even react. It’s OK. We just need a new plan. We can’t kill him here, but maybe we can use what Hisoka-san learns. He’ll come back. He thinks we left and you know that he doesn’t like to be alone. We didn’t account for how strong the Doctor really was, that’s all. We can still do this. He has to go to work. We can get him there. Calm down and  _ ** _think this through_ ** _ . You’re behaving like Killua.” _

_ I am not! _ Illumi snarled, before catching his face in a piece of mirrored glass on the desk. He looked possessed.  _ OK, maybe a little. I need to leave, but...I do not want to. I can’t leave him again. _

_ “It’s OK, sweetie. We can stay here until they go. We’ll figure something else out. I promise you; it’s going to be OK.” _

***

Hannibal yanked Hisoka hard enough to cause an average person to lose their footing and said, “If you wish to keep your sanity, Hisoka, I suggest that you apologise to Miriam right now, and, Miriam, I suggest that you and your team step aside. I am taking personal responsibility for Mr Morow over the next few days, so any complaints you may or may not have to deal with, will not be from his room.”

He held Hisoka’s wrist up for dramatic effect, showing the blisters that were forming from the invisible flames Hisoka would be feeling starting to scald his skin. “I am more than capable of handling him,” he said. “Now please, allow him to apologise for his words.”

***

Miriam stared at Hisoka’s increasingly reddening skin in horror and saw the obvious pain on his face. 

“Of course,” she said hurriedly. “I’m sorry. I mean, please, say whatever it is you need to say.”

_ I didn’t know that it could do that. It looks like your skin’s  _ ** _burning_ ** _ . What the hell, Hannibal? Does Jack know about this? _

***

"I'm sorry for being rude to you," Hisoka said as clearly as he could while trying to think through the pain from the band. 

_ See? He can keep me in line far better than you can, now let him take me to his place. You'll get a break from me, and you can tell your boss whatever you need to. _

As the flames died back, he sighed in relief and looked at his feet. 

_ I'll explain myself to Hannibal later, but she needed to see. _

***

“I accept,” Miriam said quietly, staring as the skin on Hisoka’s arm began to almost instantly heal. “But I have to tell Jack about this, Doctor. Please reconsider; this could have a serious impact on your reputation.”

***

“As could preventing me from carrying out my duty on yours,” Hannibal said, meaning every word. “Go home, Miss Lass. Your shift ended a long time ago. You look tired and,” he wrinkled his nose at the smell of urine from behind them. “I suggest that you help your colleague find a change of trousers. My actions are my concern, not yours.”

He pulled his Nen back into his skin and slipped back into Zetsu. Not giving Miriam another chance to interrupt, he set off for the door, maintaining his steel grip on Hisoka’s arm and not bothering to slow his pace until he was clear of the front doors.

***

_ Master, _ Illumi thought, feeling tears falling down his face once again as he watched Hisoka-san leave him.  _ Master, I’m so sorry. I will make this up to you. I promise. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. _

***

_ Hannibal, what are you doing? You’re going to destroy your career; everything you’ve worked so hard for, all because of  _ ** _him_ ** _ ? _ Miriam thought, staring at the two men as they left the building.  _ He’s a criminal; a brute and he  _ ** _enjoys _ ** _ it. He isn’t even worth your time, let alone your career. This isn’t like you. What’s he done to you, and how the  _ ** _hell_ ** _ am I going to explain this to Jack? _

***

Not wanting to test Hannibal's patience, Hisoka quickly fell into step alongside him but maintained his sulky demeanour. 

_ Should I apologise now for being rude? I know how much he hates it, but maybe it's best to wait until we're not in public? _ he wondered as his arm started to throb from the vice-like grip on it.  _ As long as nobody else tries to intervene, it'll be fine; the walk doesn't take that long. I can do this. Don't think about Miriam; the little display worked. She'll think twice about trying to interfere again. Hopefully, when she talks to Jack, he'll straighten things out and explain the special arrangements. Lying is rude, I have no reason not to take him at his word. _

***

Once they were off the main street, Hannibal pulled them into a series of side alleys that cut five minutes off the journey back to his house. Easily jumping fences when needed, he was pleased to find that Hisoka didn’t blink and followed without protest.

Approaching his garden from behind, he opened his tall, wooden back gate and threw Hisoka into the cover of the tall, Leylandii lined garden, away from any prying eyes that may be watching.

Closing the gate behind him, he allowed his stern expression to become appraising. “I’m impressed, mon Cher. You really are a fine actor; although I would suggest a less...painful approach to warning her away next time. You didn’t need to hurt yourself for her. She really isn’t worth it.”

***

The sudden shove caught Hisoka momentarily off-guard, but he managed to recover his footing quickly and turned to face Hannibal with a smile.

"I know it may have been a little much, but she's hardheaded. I was hoping the shock would make her back down, and hopefully make her think twice about challenging you in the future," he explained fiddling with the strap of his bag. "I'm sorry about the rudeness, it just seemed the easiest way to achieve our goal, but I know you don't like it...so I wanted to apologise to you as well." 

***

“Thank you, mon cher,” Hannibal said, taken aback by the unprompted apology.  _ You actually meant that, are you really that happy to be free of the hotel? _ he thought as he drew next to Hisoka and let his hand rest on his shoulder.

***

Looking up at the house, Hisoka allowed himself a grin. "I'm a born performer,” he said. “And I'm no stranger to taking a blow or two to achieve my desired result. My arm is pleasantly sore, and to be honest, that was the most fun I've had since I woke up in the hospital." 

***

Hannibal chuckled. “I did rather enjoy manhandling you, I will admit. How about we go inside and get you set up. Perhaps we’ll even have some time to eat a meal before we have to face Jack’s inevitable questions.”

***

"That sounds good," Hisoka agreed cheerfully.  _ I hope you did go to Jack; you have so much potential. Let Jack deal with Hannibal. _ "I did pack the pie if you want to have that with me? Or did you have something else in mind? I'm sure you'll have no trouble handling whatever Jack wants to ask, I mean you already explained that you have arrangements to allow for this. Surely he'll be aware, and he'll explain it all to the guards?"

***

“He does, but apparently he hadn’t made his guards aware of them, or,” Hannibal sighed. “If she was aware of them, then she was acting out of some misguided attempt to ‘save my career’.”

He ran a hand through his hair and led them in through the kitchen doors. “I will happily heat up the pie while we sort your accommodations,” he said, deciding to move on from the topic of Miriam for now. “If you take it out for me, you can go upstairs and sort out the arrangements to your liking.”  _ Will you want to be parted from me now that Illu-chan’s ghost isn’t in the room? _

***

"You know I'd prefer to stay with you, in your room, if that's still allowed," Hisoka said as he put his bag down on a stool to retrieve the pie and placed it on the counter. "Are you sure you're not going to be annoyed at me if you come upstairs and I'm in your bed? It's comfy, and I don't think you'd mind if it ended up smelling like me." 

***

“The only thing that I would mind is if you didn’t come down for your food,” Hannibal said happily. “I’ll put it in the oven. It’ll be about twenty minutes. If you’re in need of rest afterwards, then you are free to take a nap.”

***

“That’s reasonable,” Hisoka replied with a grin. “It’s been an eventful day, so I think a quick lie down might do me some good. Although, if I sleep now, I won’t sleep tonight. I do appreciate you opening your home to me, though. I’ll try to be back down before the food is ready.” 

Glancing at the kitchen door, he hesitated before leaning over and kissing Hannibal’s cheek.  _ I can set a timer for fifteen minutes, that way I’ll have time to pull myself together and come back down looking presentable, _ he thought as he made his way towards the stairs with a satisfied smile.

***

Hannibal touched his cheek as he watched Hisoka leave. Before, whenever anyone had made such an affectionate gesture towards him, he’d have smiled and gone through the motions of looking appreciative, but this time...

_ What are you doing to me? _ he thought, feeling the urge to follow the man up the stairs and pin him to the bed until he gave in and allowed himself to be ravished.  _ I have to find a way to keep you distracted. I can’t afford to lose control again. _

He remembered Miriam’s condescending face. 

_ It’s time for Jack to get himself a new star pupil, _ he thought, turning away from Hisoka and sliding the shepherd's pie into the oven.  _ How long should I wait until I can get you? _ he wondered.  _ Would tonight be too soon? It will cast doubt upon Hisoka, but that’s what we need. I need him to be entirely ignorant. Jack knows that he can’t lie. Yes, he’s the perfect smokescreen. I can draw the curtains and say that it’s for his privacy. It won’t be long before his adoring fans block the street outside, instead of the hotel lobby. Smuggling her into the house won’t be the issue; it’s what Hisoka’s going to do with her after that, that’s going to be interesting. Will he want to kill you, ma chere, or is he going to want to play with your mind first? I’m going to delight in watching you fall from grace. _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal, Miriam, Leroy, Illumi, Lulu

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka

  
  



	30. The King of Swords Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of The King of Swords. Hisoka begins to make plans as he adjusts to his new surroundings.

Hannibal finished sipping at his wine and glanced over at Hisoka. He was sat with his back straight, elbows held up off the table, and he was pushing the pie and vegetables around his plate as if he'd lost all appetite. He needed a distraction.

"I have a question for you, mon cher," he said, brushing his leg against Hisoka's, mimicking the first time they'd sat at this table. "Back at the hotel, when I showed you my blisters, how did seeing my skin marked like that make you feel? You're the only person, apart from myself, that I've ever come across who didn't recoil in disgust at the sight of a burns victim." 

***

Hisoka looked up from his plate when he felt Hannibal's leg against his own and blinked as his mind caught up. "Oh, well I was rather fascinated by it. I've never seen those kinds of injuries - whether created by Nen or real fire," he answered absently. "It made me feel curious; I wanted to touch the blisters to see if they would feel real. I knew they weren't, but they looked it; it was tempting, but I didn't want to risk you shouting - the guards would have come into the room."

***

Hannibal chuckled. "A wise move," he said and smiled at Hisoka. "You truly are a man after my own tastes, but if you keep pushing the meat around, it'll get cold. You should eat, mon cher. You need to keep up your strength."

He paused and thought of a way to bring up his mood. "I am afraid I do not share your affiliation for pain," he noted. "_ But _ that does not mean that it would be impossible to recreate the marks at some point if you would like. I would happily join you in practising on lesser canvasses until you had perfected your craft. We could negotiate after that. Everyone needs something to look forward to, and I would not object to you using your cards on me, so long as you do not intend to kill me with them."

***

"I've yet to meet anyone who enjoyed pain quite as much as I do," Hisoka replied. "So I would have been more surprised if you did than to find out that you don't. Still, I am a sadist, and part of me would definitely enjoy that, in fact, it would be more enjoyable knowing that you didn't enjoy it." 

_ Why am I suddenly feeling so morose? I'm not at the hotel, but Illu-chan's memory is still haunting me. I can picture his disapproving look when he tried to teach me how to use the right cutlery. _

"You know I enjoy an audience, so do you plan to watch me practise? Or would you be working on your own canvas at the same time?" 

***

Hannibal nodded and took a bite of his pie. He was happy that the last of the Kurta hadn't gone to waste. "I would be inclined to watch. I do so enjoy seeing you work. You're an excellent showman. There are a lot more where Roy came from, I can assure you of that."

***

"You're not in the habit of keeping child abusers in your playroom, are you?" Hisoka asked, trying to sound playful but not quite managing it. "I would enjoy the chance to play with another toy, but, if possible, maybe they could be in one piece? As lovely as the amputation was, I don't tend to enjoy broken things."

***

"That is acceptable," Hannibal agreed. "Roy happened to make the mistake of slapping me for intervening with his attempted kidnapping. I highly doubt that whoever comes next will make that same mistake."

He noted Hisoka's slow but steady pace as he made his way through his food. "How are you finding the pie, mon cher?" he asked. "I hope that it is to your liking?"

***

"In all honesty, it's a nice change to have something homemade. The hotel's food isn't the worst. Still, it's not amazing either, and buying food in gets tiresome when the guards insist on searching the delivery boy," Hisoka said quietly as he continued to pick at the vegetables left on his plate. 

"It tastes similar to the meat we had at the dinner party, did you use some of the leftovers to make this? I am enjoying it, it's just, my appetite seems to have left me, but I'm sure it'll be back before long," he added, trying to be reassuring.

***

"I did, yes," Hannibal said, keeping his tone soft and even. "I do not enjoy waste. I am rather like you in that sense. With enough effort, every part of an animal can be put to good use, and seeing you enjoying my creations is one of the better ways that I could have utilised this particular beast."

He took another sip of his wine and reached out to take Hisoka's hand. "They are coming back to you, mon cher. Of that, I have no doubt. Now is not the time for worry. You have a goal to focus upon, so let them take care of what they need to. They trust you to look after yourself. Focus on proving that they put their faith in the right man and get through this trial with your head held high. Make them proud to call you their partner, Hisoka. You are not alone this time."

***

_ Nobody comes back. I know you're trying to be nice, but I really don't want to think about them right now. They chose their family, I knew it would happen, but I pursued a relationship anyway. _

"I'd hope I'm not alone; it would mean I've been having therapy with a ghost and that I really have gone mad," Hisoka tried to joke. "I know I'll get through this; I'm strong, and I'm a survivor, like you. So I know that you understand that I just need time to adjust. Then I'll adapt, and I'll be fine. As long as they think being around me will put me in danger, then they'll stay away, and I have to accept that. It still hurts, but I'm a big boy. I'll heal." 

***

"I do know, mon cher. Love leaves deep wounds," Hannibal said. "But, given the proper care, they will heal."

He took a bite of his food and added, "I have it on good authority that my standard of care goes above, and beyond the average Doctor's, so I think that you will be in safe hands."

_ Yes, Miriam will be a welcome distraction. Let's just hope that you want to keep her around for a while. She will take your mind off Lulu and keep me from pushing you too far too soon. I wonder if I can wear you out enough that you won't notice my absence, or will I have to slip something into your drink before bed? Maybe I should, just to be on the safe side. I can't risk you waking up and coming to look for me. _

***

_ Good authority? Pariston Hill? _ Hisoka let the man's words sink in as he continued to eat in silence for a few moments. 

"Oh, I already know that," Hisoka said with a smile. "I doubt anyone else would have given me the pain I needed to stay grounded. It's why I can't let myself be transferred to anyone else, it has to be you, or therapy isn't going to work on me."

***

_ And there it is. That's what I need. You're opening up now that Illu-chan isn't there to hide behind. You're letting yourself see that you can benefit from the right kind of treatment. Yes, Hisoka. Move forward. _

"I am very glad to hear that, Hisoka," Hannibal said, flashing the man an appreciative smile. "I find that tailoring the approach to the individual is the best way to produce lasting results. Adaptation is always the key to success. Speaking of which, I would like to say that you impressed a lot of my guests at the party, even Margot said that you managed to make her smile. She is a tough customer," he noted. "She complimented your suit. It was most amusing to see her face when she realised that you'd been to my tailor. She's been declining my offer to take her to him for years." He chuckled. "You did look extremely handsome in it, I must say. I do hope you kept it."

***

"The suit is currently hanging up in the wardrobe; I may not need to worry about money, but I don't feel the need to be wasteful. I wasn't actually sure if I'd managed to make a positive impression," Hisoka scrunched his nose as he remembered Dr. Chilton; he hadn't exactly left a good impression on him. "Dr. Chilton seemed nice if a little dimwitted. It was enjoyable playing with him. Although getting acquainted with your toy box was fun too." 

***

Hannibal smirked. "That it was. I would go so far as to say that it was the highlight of the night." _ That's it, come back to me. Keeping you distracted is going to be the key. _

***

"So it wasn't just me then?" Hisoka asked playfully before he ate the final bite of his food.

***

"Your flirting with Frederick was a close second, but I'm afraid it couldn't quite compare," Hannibal said, smiling as he remembered the feeling of Hisoka's skin under his hand and finished off his drink.

Placing his cutlery neatly onto his plate, he asked, "Would you like some dessert, mon cher?" He took in his mood and wondered whether Hisoka would seek out solitude again, or prefer to stay with him. He couldn't afford to allow the melancholy to set in too deeply. "I'm sure that I can rustle something up that would be to your liking." 

He allowed his gaze to turn flirtatious, capitalising on the fact that Hisoka seemed to default to sex as his prefered method of distraction. _ What will you choose, mon cher? _

***

Hisoka chuckled warmly, following suit with his own cutlery and grinning.

"I was trying to see if you'd get jealous," he admitted with a shrug. "I'm not sure if I managed it in all honesty, but something sweet does sound nice. I'm afraid that I have a sweet tooth, but I'm open to other options too." 

***

Hannibal laughed. "Would you be jealous if you had seen me flirting with him?" He countered happily, getting to his feet and collecting the dishes.

"I have a fruit cake that would be ready for serving as well as ice cream and some chocolate that I always keep on hand for Pariston," he said. "Why don't you join me and we can scour my cupboards together? Perhaps I could make you some pancakes and we could dress them to taste?" 

_ It's childish, but I can't see you having ever made them in the past, and it's something that you can do with your hands. If I let you use my equipment, will it help you feel more at home here? _

***

"No, I wouldn't have been jealous. I'm not exactly the monogamous type, and I was still expecting you to be," Hisoka paused and frowned for a moment. _ There's no nice way to say it. _ "I was still seeing my Father in you, but I don't know if I do anymore."

Shaking his head, he brightened. "Making dessert together could be fun. Usually, when I have sweet food, I just buy it, but they do say that it tastes better when you make it yourself. Would you like a hand with the washing up? It's the least that I could do."

***

"I would be very grateful for the help," Hannibal said, leading them both through into the kitchen. "Why don't you make a start whilst I have a look to see what I have in stock?" he suggested. "If we are to have pancakes, then they are going to need some suitable toppings. Do you have any favourites, mon cher?"

***

"I'm sure that between the two of us we'll have them done in no time. As for toppings, I'm quite fond of jam in doughnuts, so maybe I could try that? Or maybe some sort of fruit? I've heard fruit can be nice," Hisoka offered with a thoughtful hum. "I do like bananas, obvious jokes aside." 

***

"Then let us settle in for an afternoon of experimental fruit and flour filled dessert discoveries," Hannibal said, placing the dishes into the sink and moving to collect the basic ingredients they'd need to make the pancakes.

"Have you never tried fruit pancakes before, mon cher?" he asked, collecting a mixing bowl. "You said that you'd heard they could be nice. What kinds have you had before?"

***

"I've had the savoury ones you can get in Jappon," Hisoka explained as he strolled over to the sink to start the washing up. "If I remember correctly they call them okonomiyaki? I rather enjoyed them, they put that slightly sweet soy sauce on it, and it's a wonderful contrast of flavours."

***

"Ahh, yes," Hannibal said, smiling happily at the memory. "It has been a while since I've made them. There are a few different styles. I could teach you how to cook them yourself later in the week if you like. I can prepare the sauce and gather the toppings."

He felt a genuine smile spreading across his face at the idea. "I would enjoy that, mon cher." _ And you could make it for Illu-chan when they come home. _ "Would you like to learn? I assure you, it is not hard."

***

Hisoka paused in the middle of cleaning one of their plates as he considered the idea, his bracelet catching his eye. "I think that would count towards the clauses you gave me; it's not that I can't cook, but I'm nowhere near your level. Sure," he agreed cheerfully as he resumed scrubbing the plate in his hands. "It's a useful skill to have." 

_ And maybe I can impress you with how quickly I can learn? _

***

"Fantastic," Hannibal said and began to weigh out the ingredients they would each need for their first batch of pancakes. "I shall start preparing the dashi tomorrow. Now, how much do you know about how to make a basic pancake, mon cher?"

***

## 30 minutes later.

***

Feeling content, Hisoka couldn't help sneaking a glance at Hannibal. He was dressed in his robe as they sat in front of the fire eating the pancakes they'd made. He'd decided that he had nothing left to lose and messaged Illu-chan to ask how he was doing while Hannibal had been collecting his equipment, but he was yet to hear back from them.

He'd been surprised at how happy he'd felt afterwards, and when he'd managed to flip his first pancake without breaking it, he'd let out a genuine laugh and covered Hannibal in flour when he'd hugged him. 

_ It's not like I messed up one of his suits. It's my top, and it'll wash, _ he thought happily, resisting the urge to chuckle at how the man had reacted when he'd finally seen the design on the back.

"These are completely different to the ones I'm used to," he commented lightly. "Is cooking always so fun?"

***

"No," Hannibal said mildly. When Hisoka frowned, he continued. "Sometimes it's even better."

His kitchen was a disaster. Hisoka's clothes were spinning in the washing machine, and they were in robes by the fire in the living room, but Hannibal was happier than he'd been in years.

He raised his cup of Sake and grinned at Hisoka. "If you continue to approach your studies with the same gusto as you have been, then I may be inclined to teach you some more advanced techniques. Although, next time I'm going to insist upon aprons being worn at all times."

***

"That sounds fair," Hisoka agreed. "I didn't expect to get quite so excitable, but I was enjoying myself. At least you still had my clothes on when I got the ingredients all over you," he chuckled. "Still, I'd like to avoid it becoming a habit."

***

"Well," Hannibal said, smirking behind his cup. "We're in robes, not towels, so that's one habit broken already tonight. We're on a roll."

He picked up a spoonful of clotted cream and spread it over a pancake before carefully selecting some strawberries to place in a line down the centre, and rolling it into a perfectly proportioned, bite-sized dessert. "Here," he offered, placing it onto a plate and holding it out for Hisoka. "Try this. You won't regret it."

***

"Thank you," Hisoka replied as he accepted the plate and admired the dessert before deciding to taste it. _ Why did nobody ever tell me this combination is actually pretty good? _ he wondered as he quietly moaned in delight. _ No, it's better than good, it's delicious. _

***

Hannibal watched out of the corner of his eye as he made himself the same dish and took a bite. The strawberries were perfect; not too sweet, but not overly bitter and when coupled with the cream, the flavour just exploded in the mouth. He would have to thank Amanda for her diligence when he next visited her shop.

"You have to select the ingredients when they are at their peak, and not overindulge with the sugar," he said, revelling in the taste. "But if you do, there are very few desserts that can rival this in my opinion. And when paired with great company, and fine Sake, well, I would argue that this is an evening fit for a King."

He held his cup aloft. "To the future," he declared. "And the many foods that we have yet to explore."

***

Smiling widely, Hisoka followed suit with his own cup and joined the toast, trying to ignore the butterflies that were floating in his stomach. Sitting by the fire, eating comfort food with Hannibal felt strangely peaceful, even when he remembered what had happened last time he was on this rug. 

_ To the unknown, I'm sure whatever happens next will be exciting, _ he thought_. I really thought that you were going to scold me for making a mess of your kitchen, but you always seem to surprise me. Do I do the same to you? _

"To the journey, and all it may bring us," he added softly before sipping at his drink and letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

***

Nodding, Hannibal smiled at his submissive. "You mentioned earlier that you were maybe considering setting down some new roots. Have you given any consideration to what you might like to do with your time?" he asked. "What kinds of things would keep your interest?"

_ You're a man who always needs a fresh challenge. You're going to have Miriam soon, but what else would you desire? I'm sure that you'll get bored of her soon enough. Let's hope that Illu-chan realises their mistake and settles their family issues quickly. Although, that would mean that you'd leave me in the end, wouldn't it? I need to find a way to make sure you become just as attached to me. Give me something to work with, mon cher. _

***

"Maybe I should start a dojo? I don't know if I have the patience to teach Nen, but I could meet some promising students. Encourage them to take the exam and reach their potential," Hisoka shrugged nonchalantly.

***

"Nettero certainly did well for himself after pursuing that kind of work," Hannibal agreed. "But would you be OK with teaching the Nenless? Would you not have the urge to kill them if they weren't able to learn as quickly as you?" he pointed out as an idea formed in his mind.

***

"That's why I'm unsure," Hisoka admitted. "But as a former floor master, I would have my pick of students. I would need to be carefully selective about who I took on. But either way, I run the risk of my blood lust getting in the way. Maybe it's time to stop playing at being a rookie and choose a Hunter's profession?"

***

"May I suggest Blacklister?" Hannibal said casually. "There's a reason that I have that as my speciality; it provides me with the challenge that I need to stay...sated. You aren't the only one who needs the thrill of a satisfying kill."

He assembled another pancake, this time it had grapes and blueberries inside, along with the cream.

"Perhaps I could take you on as an apprentice?" he suggested. "You are free to say no, but know that it is an open invitation. Pariston was my last student. It has been a while since I've met anyone with potential like his, but you have it in spades."

***

"You really enjoyed my performance that much? I was considering that path,” Hisoka admitted. “I was working on a speech about why it would be good for me." He laughed. 

_ If I could match your prowess with Zetsu, then I could take out the troupe and even Illu-chan's family. Would he take me back then? _

"I don't really think many of the accepted professions would suit me. I am not interested in treasure or solving problems. I’m too hedonistic and too inclined toward violence. Blacklister seems to be the best option."

***

"It would match you and your particular skill set extremely well," Hannibal agreed. "It's quite the thrill to track down and kill a predator. Most are, sadly, average, but every now and then, you find a real gem, and it makes up for everything."

He offered Hisoka the pancake and made sure that his face was open and welcoming, before asking, "Would you be interested in becoming my apprentice?"

***

"Pariston isn't going to be upset with me for replacing him if I say yes, right? Also, do I still get to ride you if you become my mentor?" Hisoka asked curiously as he accepted the offered food. Taking a bite and pausing when the berries flavour exploded in his mouth. Grinning, he took another bite.

***

"Yes, mon cher, you will," Hannibal said with a small smile. "And Pariston will be extremely happy if you take me up on my offer. He has been waiting a long time for me to take on someone else. He was worried that Will had affected my desire to pass on my knowledge. I assure you, he will be your number one supporter."

***

"Do I have to answer now?"' Hisoka hedged. "I would prefer to know you a little better before I make any promises."

***

"No, mon cher. As I have already said, it's an open invitation," Hannibal assured, taking a bite of his own dessert. "You can accept in ten minutes, or ten years; it will not expire."

***

Hisoka relaxed again as he thoughtfully nibbled on his remaining pancake.

"What sort of things would you expect from me? Would I have to wear a new bracelet?" He asked quietly between bites.

***

"No, mon cher, not unless you wanted one," Hannibal said after taking another sip of his drink. "Pariston utilised them to his advantage. Whenever he was having difficulties with mastering a certain skill set, he would have me fit him with a band that would reward him for dedicating himself to his studies. But if that is not something that you would be interested in, then," he smirked. "I am sure that I can find other ways to motivate you that I would not have considered for Pariston. I like to apply my personal touch to every one of my undertakings. You would not be an exception."

***

"I have no doubt that you'd be able to motivate me," Hisoka purred. "Especially with your ‘personal touch’. It's been working well so far." He winked. "Very well, and I can see the value in Pariston's approach, but I don't think that it would suit me. I just need to see the value in the lesson to apply myself, and I'm sure you'd be able to convince me."

***

"Well, you inspire me, mon cher," Hannibal said, openly appreciating the view. "Would you like me to provide you with a sample lesson? You mentioned that you would like to learn the shibari technique that I used on Roy. If I found you a practice dummy, would you like to see whether or not you could gel with my teaching methods? It would be a way for us both to learn a little more about each other if nothing else."

***

"That sounds like fun," Hisoka sighed contentedly as he leaned back and let his robe fall ever so slightly open. "I used to help with putting up the tents when I was with the circus; they taught me some basic knots. Nothing as decorative as your ropework, though," he admitted. "I'd be curious to see how much I remember, and how well it blends with the shibari designs. Do you find a male body is a better canvas?" 

***

Watching the slide of the fabric against Hisoka's skin, Hannibal couldn't help imagining what he would look like bound and panting in his bed.

"It entirely depends upon what I am aiming for," he said, switching his gaze to Hisoka's face and smiling wickedly. "I'm not sexually attracted to women in any way, but the shape of their bodies lends itself well to certain decorative designs. I can appreciate beauty, no matter the gender. There's a certain elegance to females that few men can ever possess."

***

_ Would I be able to attain it in your eyes? _

"That makes sense, I've been tempted to learn ropes for a while but," Hisoka paused and flashed a cheeky grin. "I fell into the bad habit of just using my bungee gum to stick people's hands to the headboard instead. Although, it would be nice to not need to use Gyo to see them tied down. Do you prefer decorative over functional? Or more a mixture?"

***

"I will always fall back upon function, but the elements of design and elegance are always what I aspire to master," Hannibal said, allowing passion to suffuse his words. "Once you have learned to tie a knot, then why not aim to make it the most beautiful knot it can possibly be? We experience the world through our senses; why not aim to stimulate every one of them?"

***

"That's the sort of thing I like to hear," Hisoka replied, giving Hannibal a playful grin. "I rather enjoy sensory play, plus it helps with becoming a better fighter. So it's a win-win. I noticed you put earplugs in Roy's ears, was that purely to keep him ignorant or were you trying to ensure that his sense of touch would be heightened for when I carved him up? I've been wondering a lot about some of the finer details, you have a better grasp of me than most, and it's interesting."

***

"I would imagine that not many people have cared to look past the surface," Hannibal said, relaxing into the conversation. "It's an experience that we both share. To be truly seen is a rarity."

He paused before adding, "But to answer your question, yes, it was to heighten his senses, as was the blindfold." He allowed a wicked grin to curve his lips. "As well as his fear. Deprive someone of one of the things that they rely upon, and they will be scared. Take away two, and they will know true fear. Vulnerability is something that all creatures dread, and very few can ever embrace. The only way to counter it is with complete trust and surrender. For obvious reasons, that was not an option for Roy. He would have accepted his fate in the end, but that would have been far too merciful of an end to offer someone like him. The terror in his eyes before he died was truly something to behold."

***

"I wish that I could have seen it," Hisoka hummed. "Still, I did enjoy carving him, and you seemed to like my little tribute at the end. Then we had that shower, and I think the only thing that could have made it better would be if you'd have had me up against the wall in there." 

Looking at the fire, he allowed his mind to wander for a few moments. _ Why am I so drawn to you? Somehow things I'd never let anyone else do to me, don't seem quite so bad if I picture you doing them. _

"Talking of having your way with me," he added. "Was I worth the wait?"

***

"Without question," Hannibal said, not pausing to think. 

_ You were made for me. I know it. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. _

"Was I worth the pursuit?" he countered, interested to see how Hisoka would answer.

***

"I've not stopped chasing you yet," Hisoka teased and slid closer. "I want more," he purred. 

_ There's no way I'm going to be satisfied with just one quick fuck. _

"So much more. And now that I know what I'm missing out on, I'm only going to be more determined." 

***

"I see," Hannibal said, maintaining his relaxed pose as he watched Hisoka moving towards him. "Well, I certainly look forward to it, mon cher. Romance is a dying art." 

_ What would you do if you knew what I really liked, I wonder? _

"It has been a long time since anyone has tried to seduce me. People usually avoid courting the Devil."

***

Hisoka smiled as he placed a hand on top of Hannibal's. "They say fortune favours the brave, but they also say demons walk where angels fear to tread," he whispered, rubbing his thumb over Hannibal's skin. "I don't believe in Devils, and I've been haunted by the word demon for most of my life. They told me that I was a monster, that I was dangerous. They pitied my Mother for having birthed me, but she loved me anyway. She didn't believe that I was a monster; Nanna didn't either." 

Pulling the man's hand to his lips, Hisoka kissed it gently. _ I won't judge you like I was judged, Hannibal. I'm willing to take a chance on you. I refuse to be put to death like a common criminal, and you want me to live, don't you? _

Looking back up into Hannibal's eyes, he allowed his expression to become wistful. "I don't care what anyone else thinks; I care about my experiences with you. Yes, I know you're a killer, but so am I. We're both sadistic, but we still complement each other well. If you want to be Lucifer casting judgement on those beneath us," he smirked. "Then, I would like the opportunity to reap more souls than just Roy's. But I've not decided on my future just yet; I'm waiting until I'm signed off to make that choice. I'm sure that you can understand?" 

***

"The best-laid schemes o' Mice an' Men, gang aft agley. An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain. For promis'd joy," Hannibal quoted. "Even Robert Berns understood the folly of planning every last detail," he explained, dragging his gaze from their joined hands to Hisoka's handsome face. "I would think you a fool if you were certain, but there is a lot of merit to be found in discussing your options, mon cher."

He allowed himself to drink in Hisoka's high cheekbones, his thin but wicked lips and his gloriously calculating golden eyes. "We both know that I will never deprive you of what you truly need." 

_ But when the tables are reversed, and you see me, will you try to change me? You say that you don't care what anyone else thinks, but you have seen so little of me, mon cher. What will you do when you find out? _

***

"Maybe I should read that book - it sounds like a quote from a book," Hisoka explained. "But I agree, it is worth knowing my options." He squeezed Hannibal's hand gently but didn't let go.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to survive my battle with Danchou, so I didn't really give much thought to my next steps. Perhaps I should have," he hummed. "Or maybe everything turned out the way it was supposed to? There is a certain comfort in that. I know that I have a lot to learn about you, but nothing I’ve seen so far has given me pause. Even Devil's need company sometimes, right?"

***

"One could argue that they need it the most," Hannibal said quietly, quashing the flutter of hope that tried to rise inside his chest.

_ It's barely been two days. You can't let him have that much power over you, _ he reminded himself. _ He doesn't know what he's saying. He's playing the game. Remember Will. No one's ever going to accept you; so stop dreaming and show him that you're not going to lose. _

"But there's a reason they get their name," he said, turning his hand and stroking Hisoka back. "The nature of my beast is not one that is capable of pity. It is cruel and unforgiving. It sees beauty where others know only horror, and it revels in pain. If you choose to go down this road, mon cher, do not say that I didn't warn you. You are playing with fire, and if you betray me, you will die." 

_ And it would be the permanent kind this time. Don't make me do that to you, Hisoka. Don't toy with my heart. _

"I have no desire to take your life." He squeezed his hand. "But I will not lie to you. I am not a psychopath; I am capable of great empathy, and, with it, great cruelty. But I can love. You are playing with fire, mon cher. Be certain of what you do; it would pain me to see you burn."

***

"I don't know what I would be, but I see myself as a man. Hedonistic, sadistic and cruel, but still, just a man. Sometimes titles are bestowed upon us because of superstition. I became the monster they thought that I was," Hisoka said quietly. There was a tinge of sadness in his voice, even to his own ears. "But I chose to be the reaper, not just a faceless, nameless demon. I know that I enjoy killing, and I have no inclination to stop. And I think you both know that, and would encourage it. I already said that I wanted to know about you before I made any final decision. There's part of me that wants nothing more than to rip Illu-chan's heart out." _ Because he broke mine. _ "You're not the only one worried about betrayal." _ Everyone leaves, why would you be different?. _

***

"If I thought that they had betrayed you, I would tie them to a stake and slice them open to give you all the access you needed to feel it's last beats as you tore it from their chest, mon cher," Hannibal said, not able to keep the desire from his voice. 

"If they do not return before your therapy is over, then I will join you on your quest, but," he swallowed. "I believe that they will come back." 

_ And that you'll go back to them. You love them too much to let this misunderstanding stand in your way. They belong to you, and you're going to stake your claim over them one way or the other. _

"You said before that they have always come back to you, give them time," he assured, despite the tightness in his chest. "You have a chance at a new life, and you get to choose what and who you allow to be a part of it."

***

"It's an ever-present desire when I'm around strong people for long enough; I enjoy the thrill of the challenge. I couldn't promise that I wouldn't want to try to kill you, and making any such promise when I can't be certain that I can keep it sounds like lying to me. If they return to me this time," Hisoka paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Then they have a lot of explaining to do. It may sound silly to you, but there's leaving, and then there’s _ leaving_." 

_ You don't understand, they _ ** _ promised_ ** _ not to abandon me to you and they left_. 

"They will have to deal with the consequences of their decision, the same as I have to deal with mine." 

***

"I do understand entirely," Hannibal said with complete sincerity. "But you can rest assured that if you did try to kill me, I would stop you." He smiled. "And if you succeeded, then I would congratulate you. I understand your desire. It isn't a common one, but, then again, my desires are not common either."

He leaned forwards and cupped Hisoka's chin. "It takes two to wound: the one who inflicts the damage and the one who receives it. Equally, forgiveness requires two: the betrayer and the betrayed. Only time can mend our hearts, mon cher. But if you seek to capture mine, then do so with your eyes open, and take your time. I do not describe myself as the Devil for no reason. It was what Will called me at his trial, and he is the only man who has ever seen all of me...and lived." He lent in and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek before whispering, "If you do succeed, then the only way that you would ever be free of me, mon cher, is to kill me. So either way, I can assure you that you would be a happy man. _ If _ you can accept the Devil. No one ever has. I am not expecting you to either, don't worry."

He brushed his thumb across Hisoka's cheek and leaned back. Even without his makeup, the man's skin was smooth. "Eyes wide open," he repeated. "We are both predators, let's make sure that we don't consume each other, shall we?"

_ I'll protect you, but you have to do the same for me. If I let you in, then you can never go back. Do you really want that, mon cher? Do you understand what you're asking for? _

***

"If you want me to go into this knowing what I'm signing up for then you need to let me know what it is," Hisoka said as he leant into the touch. "I can't make an informed choice if you're not willing to let me. And if I can't be certain that I have the information I need, well, I can't choose. And you know that I'm being honest," he added, holding up his bracelet. "Because this isn't going off."

***

"I know, mon cher," Hannibal said gently. "But there are some things that I can not show you right away. I will, in time, if you are still here. There is no rush." 

He looked at his band and saw Hisoka's eyes follow. "I swore to protect you, and that includes from myself as well. Once you know certain things, you can not go back and as lovely as your company is, I would not trap you like that. I do not wish to keep you in a gilded cage. I want you to be free."

***

"You did, and you burned alive for me. I can't read you. Your Zetsu is the most impressive I've ever seen. You keep surprising me, and I actually enjoy it. You're becoming rather fascinating to me," Hisoka said. "I fear we're both entranced by each other and only time will tell what will become of us."

***

"That would be an apt description," Hannibal agreed. 

_ Don't let him bewitch you. You can't afford for him to see yet. Why are you falling for him so quickly? _

He smiled to hide his confusion. "But may I suggest that we learn from another set of star crossed lovers and not rush in blindly." Tracing the outline of Hisoka's jaw, he said, "Whilst our violent desires may indeed have violent ends, they need not be our own. I would not want to place poison to my lips, nor see a dagger through your heart. I promise, you will see me, but you must be patient."

***

"I'll try my best. I can be extremely patient when I need to be," Hisoka assured, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Hannibal's fingers along his skin. "I just have to find the right motivation. They say good things come to those who wait, the question is, do I think it's worth it?"

***

"Well, mon cher, only you can answer that," Hannibal said, smiling at the way he was reacting to his touch. "But, I admit that I hope you will."

***

"I'd say you have my attention, at the very least until the end of my therapy. A lot can change in the remaining time, and perhaps by then, I'll have enough information to make a choice. You've offered me a wonderful opportunity," Hisoka purred, leaning into Hannibal's hand as he opened his eyes. "But I need to consider everything carefully. I cheated death, and I might not be so lucky next time. I doubt the real grim reaper will tolerate me using his name for much longer and I'd be surprised if he lets go of my soul once he has it in his grasp."

***

"You are not going to die," Hannibal said sternly. "Not on my watch. The reaper will have to face me if that's what he wants, and believe me; I will not let him take you without a fight."

***

_ You do want me to survive this, don't you? Well, you’re my best chance of getting out of this situation alive. _

"I like it when you talk like that," Hisoka replied huskily. "It gives me tingles. You're fierce and strong. I like that." 

***

"You are too," Hannibal said, tightening his hold on Hisoka's jaw ever so slightly. "So I don't ever want to hear you talking about giving up again. I will find Illu-chan and bring them to you if that is what you need, but you do not give up, do you understand me, Hisoka?"

***

"I like it when you get rough with me," Hisoka sighed. "You hurt me in the most wonderful ways. I don't want to give up. I'm just preparing for the worst and hoping for the best. I'm not going to just accept a public execution. I'd rather ask you to kill me; you could do it while screwing my brains out, I could accept that." 

***

Hannibal tightened his grip further and tilted Hisoka's head until he was looking directly at him.

"I will not repeat myself, mon cher," he said sternly. "You are not going to die, and I refuse to do that. I am sworn to _ protect you_, not fulfil your snuff fantasies." He glared. "What part of I have no desire to kill you did you not understand?"

***

"It's not a fantasy; it's me trying to have control over my life. I thought you'd understand that? I'm not giving up," Hisoka insisted, ignoring the glare for now. "I wasn't trying to upset you...you keep telling me to be honest. I am being honest; I don't want to die like a common criminal. I need you; you're all I have left now. Illu-chan has walked out, and I know that you keep saying they'll come back, but I don't want to get my hopes up. You don't want to end me; I get it. You want me to live, and I want me to as well, but we need to work together to ensure that happens, don't we? I have to trust you, and I have to follow what you tell me to do so that I can be signed off." 

***

"Then do not ask me to kill you like Roy, mon cher," Hannibal said, forcing himself to control his anger, and softening his grip. "If it had to happen, which it won't, then I would kill you with dignity."

He wanted to pull him into his arms; to tell him that there was no reason to worry, but he knew that it would be pointless. Hisoka was testing him; it was a way to gauge his emotional connection, and it had worked. The idea of losing him was hard, but the idea of killing him in such a base and derogatory way, as if he were nothing but a toy to use and throw away, was sickening. 

He'd grown attached already.

"We have each other," he affirmed. "Please, if you do not want to die like a common criminal, do not ask me to treat you as if you are somehow disposable to me. You wanted to know me, Hisoka. Then know that I care for few and would risk all that I have built for fewer still. The idea of killing you whilst 'screwing your brains out'," he swallowed, holding back the bile that rose in his throat. "Is not something that appeals to me. In order to prepare for living, and working together, mon cher, one does not need to discuss how one is to be executed. If this is something that you would do with Illu-chan, then, I am sorry, but it will not work with me. I would far prefer to talk about how you will live rather than how you will die." 

***

_ Just how attached to me are you? You say that I need to get to know you, but you need to get to know me too. I really thought you'd understand. Still, at least I learnt something useful. Maybe my plan was more successful than I thought? _

"I had an agreement with them," Hisoka mumbled forlornly. "But, I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Reaching up, he ran his fingers along Hannibal's arm and did his best to smile. "Tell me, how would you envision my life if I accepted your offer?"

***

"I see you standing by my side," Hannibal said, ignoring the comment about Illu-chan for now. "Strong and tall. I would be proud to call you my student, mon cher." He stroked his cheek again and smiled despite the turmoil of emotions that were still churning inside his chest.

"I have no need to teach you how to fight, but I would help you hone your skills, and teach you what I know of psychology as well. I would hunt with you and support you; however, you needed it. I would care for you and dedicate my life to improving yours. I take my responsibilities very seriously, mon cher. I would formally take you on as my apprentice, and whatever you would need from me, that is within my power to give, I would. As far as I'm concerned, you would become a part of my family."

***

"Wouldn't being, family...be a bit awkward? What with my desire for a sexual relationship, and all?" Hisoka asked uncertainly.

***

"Partners are family too, mon cher," Hannibal said, smiling. "I don't think of you in the same way that I think of Pariston."

***

"I don't...but...I'm not," Hisoka mumbled as he tried to reconcile Hannibal's confident statement with Illumi's insistence about his work being a 'family only affair' as the reason for his exclusion. "But, it... doesn't work like that. It doesn't," he repeated. 

***

"I assure you, mon cher, it does," Hannibal said calmly. "If you wanted an official relationship with me, whether that be as my sexual partner, as my live-in apprentice or as a combination of the two, you would become part of my family."

***

_ Then why did Illu-chan insist that I wasn't? I don't understand. You hate lies; you wouldn't lie about this, would you? No, your band would trigger, and it's not. _ Hisoka's mind whirred and, for a brief moment, his chest hurt. _ Illu-chan, did you not know? _

"I'm confused," he whispered as he sat frozen to the spot on the rug. "It doesn't make sense...you can't be lying, but it makes no sense."

***

"Tell me why it doesn't make sense to you, mon cher," Hannibal said, stroking his arm soothingly. "Talk me through it. Let me help."

***

"Your band," Hisoka said simply. "You'd hurt me a lot with a lie like that so the band would trigger, but it's not. So you're not lying. Which means that Illu-chan was...or their family was...I don't think that he'd do it on purpose. Not after nearly three years."

***

"What did your Illu-chan say to you, mon cher?" Hannibal asked gently, not wanting to jump ahead of Hisoka's logic. He'd said official for a reason. 

_ He? So Elijah is the one you're thinking about right now, not Lulu? _

***

"We'd argue sometimes, and he'd say that I wasn't family," Hisoka sighed sadly, leaning against Hannibal. "I know that it was a hidden romance, but it was real to me. As real as any other relationship. Just because it's a secret doesn't make it less real, not to me."

***

Hannibal held Hisoka tightly to him, allowing him a strong, solid weight to lean against as he worked through his grief.

"I understand," he said quietly. "But it sounds like he didn't. Elijah is a formal man and people like that require explicit rules and boundaries. You also said that he was worried about how his family would react to you," he reminded him gently. "Perhaps, he thought that you'd feel the same?"

Maintaining his grip as he held Hisoka, he kissed the top of his head and said, "It's going to be OK, I promise. Everything will work itself out."

***

Hisoka sighed despondently and moved to hug Hannibal back. "Everyone leaves," he mumbled into his chest. "That's why I don't get attached."

***

"Yes, it's true," Hannibal agreed. "Everyone will leave in the end, but that doesn't mean that they won't come back. Elijah and Lulu have something holding them back that we do not; a biological family. It sounds to me as if they are yet to learn that we have the option to create our own. It's been less than a day; give them time to realise their mistake." 

He smoothed a hand through Hisoka's hair. "You have the power to define your own life, mon cher. Why not make a fresh start? We can deal with Illu-chan when we reach that bridge. For now, you have a home here, and I happen to own it, so, unfortunately," he added, trying to lighten the mood. "I will be around quite a bit; especially at night. You may even have to share a bed with me. Would those terms be acceptable for you?"

***

"That sounds good," Hisoka replied, looking at Hannibal with a grateful smile. "I don't want to be alone, so you're gonna be stuck with me," he added and squeezed him for effect. "Can we stay like this for a little bit longer?"

***

"Of course," Hannibal said, shifting so that Hisoka sat more comfortably against him. He reached into his stockpile of wood and selected a few logs. Sniffing them, he confirmed that they were applewood and threw them into the fire. "We can stay here as long as you like. The food won't spoil, and I have a selection of spirits that would satisfy even the most discerning of customers."

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to settle. "Let yourself be, mon cher. You do not have to worry. You are safe, and I am here." He didn't let doubt enter his voice as he added, "It will all work out." 

***

Purring happily, Hisoka nuzzled Hannibal as he settled into a comfortable position against him. The crackling of the logs on the fire was oddly soothing, and he continued to observe the shadows that flickered across Hannibal's face with interest.

"You're rather handsome, you know," he said after the silence had grown heavy. "Even when I didn't know if I liked you, I thought that. I really was surprised when I found out that you were single. I'm not sure why because it actually makes sense now, with all the things you say. When I first saw you at the hospital, I felt like I knew you even though you were a stranger." 

***

"I read to you," Hannibal said gently. "Hearing is one of the last senses to shut down in the body," he explained. "I wanted things to go well, and so I read books to you to keep your mind occupied. One of the few notes that we did have in your file is that you dislike boredom."

"As for my marital status," he said, smirking down at Hisoka's curious eyes. "Well, shall we just say that I have discerning tastes and leave it at that?"

***

"That infamous file I keep hearing about," Hisoka hummed. "I'd imagine if I've done as good a job as I think I have, then it'll be pretty light on the personal details. I enjoy being an enigma, but I can be destructive when I'm bored, that has been known to happen."

***

"Yes, hedonists often are," Hannibal agreed. "Have you never looked at it?" he asked curiously. "I would have thought that you'd like to know what sort of information the authorities have about you. You are entitled to see it if you like."

***

"I didn't know that I could, although Danchou did steal a copy of his and everyone else in the troupe too. I never really got around to looking at it," Hisoka admitted. "Maybe another day? I don't want to get up, don't make me."

***

"I wasn't meaning now," Hannibal said, chuckling to himself. "I was merely suggesting that I could get it for you at some point in the future if you liked."

***

"Oh," Hisoka said sheepishly. "That makes more sense. Yeah, I’ll think about it. It's going to be interesting to see what slipped through."

***

"I have an eidetic memory," Hannibal noted. "I could tell you what it said whilst we finished off the pancakes if you like? Otherwise," he looked up at his shelves. "You could pick a book. I have some on Shibari, we could decide upon what sort of designs you would like me to teach you."

_ Why would you avoid your own file? Curious. _

***

"Rope," Hisoka decided after giving both options some thought. "I need inspiration to make a masterpiece, after all. Is there a book down here? If you tell me where I can get it, then you can stay warm."

***

Smiling, Hannibal nodded to the shelf on their right. "Do you see the book that has the Kanji on it? It's a light blue, get that for me, mon cher. It is 'The Art of Shibari', but no one bar Will has ever asked about it. They all assume that it's an academic text."

***

_ So Will was very perceptive, I was wondering. That's going to be easy enough to get, maybe Hannibal will be impressed? _

Hisoka nodded and raised his hand as he focused on his Aura, sending it up to the book. "I can see why they would think that," he commented as he activated his Hatsu and pulled the book into his waiting hand with a grin, feeling a warm flush run up his arm as he completed the order. "You enjoy hiding in plain sight?"

***

"I do," Hannibal agreed, admiring Hisoka's ingenuity as he accepted the book. "I find a special kind of delight in letting people know who and what I am, and watching as they smile, nod and look right past all the warning signs. You took the opposite approach, but I suspect that quite often, the results are the same. You are so over the top that people don't see the thoughtful man who lies behind the act."

***

"I know enough to know that there is more," Hisoka replied happily; it had been a while since the bracelet had rewarded him. "And yes, I did choose that approach. The others tried to act like I was invisible, that I didn't exist. So I don't want them to be able to take their eyes off me when I perform. I want to be unforgettable, to be an experience."

***

"Oh, you have achieved that," Hannibal said honestly. "And you are most _ certainly _an experience. No one who has ever met you will be able to get you off their mind. Even in your coma, I was drawn to you. Pretending you didn't exist was not an option."

***

Hisoka chuckled. "I don't really remember much from that time, but I would say if you weren't there," he paused. "I probably would have tried to attack Agent Jones. Someone should point out that the last thing you should do to someone who survived being buried alive is to surround them with walls."

***

"Oh, I did, don't you worry about that," Hannibal assured him. "There is a reason Agent Jones does not like me; beyond the fact that I'm gay. He seemed rather perturbed by that when he found out. I think I caused a small paradigm shift in his mind. If it weren't for Pariston's interest in him, then Leroy would have gone missing in action a long time ago. What he sees in that man, I do not know."

***

"He's not important, tell me about the rope," Hisoka replied, nudging the book. "I need ideas so that I can design something fantastic."

***

"Your wish is my command, my liege," Hannibal said, bowing ever so slightly and flipping open the book with one hand. 

The image of a naked woman suspended from the ceiling by jet black rope met his eyes. Her left leg was held high in the air, and her arm reached up towards her foot, but never entirely made contact. Equally black rope crossed her stomach, breasts and ran between her thighs as her right hand hung free, angled ever so slightly towards the camera. She looked as if she was floating, trapped within an intricate and intoxicating web. Her bliss-filled eyes were half-lidded, but the knowing smile on her lips allowed the onlooker to know that she had willingly surrendered to her fate.

"Let me know if anything catches your eye."

***

"I will," Hisok assured as he settled against Hannibal again to look through the book, staring in wonder at the bound and extremely naked men and women he saw there. "Have you recreated all of the pictures in the book?" he asked curiously.

***

"Most of the ones involving men," Hannibal answered, remembering how Will had looked bound to the end of his bed and the way he'd slowly surrendered to the rope. "I haven't tried the ones involving the more...intimate suspensions with women, but I have demonstrated some techniques for friends."

***

"Those must have been some interesting parties," Hisoka teased. 

_ Well, it makes sense that he'd focus on the designs for the male body, he is gay. _

"I quite like that one though," he pointed to a picture of a woman wearing a dress made of rope. "Miriam would look nice in that, but I'd change the colours. I think she'd suit blue better than the red." He hummed thoughtfully as Hannibal continued to turn the pages, his curiosity growing with each new image. "If we became a proper couple," he asked softly. "Would this be the sort of thing you'd want to do to me? As well as with me, I mean." 

***

"Yes," Hannibal said honestly, taking a mental note of the dress and running through what he would have to buy to make it happen. "I would very much enjoy doing these kinds of things with you. But we would build up to it," he added. "I wouldn't be hanging you from the ceiling on day one. Those kinds of suspensions take time to work up to and a lot of trust. When you bind the body, you free the mind, but you can't always predict where it will go. I would likely start with a simple leg binding for you; just the one, so that you could get used to how it feels."

***

Hisoka swallowed and tried to focus on the images on the pages; he didn't like the idea of being constrained. "Have you been tied up like any of these men?" he asked.

***

"Yes," Hannibal said again. "Will was interested in learning, and I allowed him to practice on me. He became quite skilled at improvised restraints."

***

"You must have trusted him a lot," Hisoka commented as he traced the lines of rope decorating a male model's chest. "Do you have a favourite design? You said you prefer functional, but I'm just being nosey. The colours are interesting; I don't suppose they mean anything?" 

***

"Page twenty-seven, there is a man who has been made up into a tree. The ropework on his chest represents flowers, and each has been placed over its corresponding organ," Hannibal said, flipping to the page and getting lost in the image once again. "It is such a precise design and blends the world of animals and plants so perfectly. We are reliant upon each other and yet, given half the chance, one will devour the other without question. The beauty of restraint and destruction, captured so perfectly for the world to see."

***

"That looks like it would take hours to make," Hisoka observed as he stared at the page. 

_ You're not going to want to see me like that, are you? I know you said you'd build up to it if I were to try this, but I don't know if I'd ever cope with that. _

"And a lot of rope," he joked. "As well as a very patient mannequin or, I suppose, you could sedate them and do it while they're sleeping." 

_ Why am I giving you ideas? _

"I vaguely knew about flowers representing emotions; I didn't know they could match up with body parts too." 

***

"Medicine has come a long way since then, but at one time each was believed to heal a specific part of the body," Hannibal said and flipped the page. "This is a little simpler, but nonetheless, equally captivating."

He traced the lines of red rope that had been crossed across the man's chest and held into position by white ones that served to wrap everything together, as well as attaching to the ring that the man was suspended inside. "I find the knotwork and the way they paid attention to the lines of his muscles to be particularly pleasing. What do you think?"

***

_ I don't know. I've never really thought about this much until you presented me with Roy, _ Hisoka thought as he studied the picture and tried to work out what to say. _ I don't mind some of it, but the suspensions and the ones where they're immobile make me feel odd. _

"It's almost like a representation of Aura," he said eventually. "The red rope could be representing Zetsu, and the root Chakra; we all have a base desire to protect ourselves. The white ropes would be Ren. We have to look past our primal instincts to harness our power, but it's only when we learn to wield it alongside our intellect that we become truly powerful." 

***

_ Not even Will saw that when I first showed him the book, mon cher. How did you know that the artist was a Hunter? _ Hannibal thought as his heart sped up. _ That description...you can't lie...you really do see it like that. Oh, mon cher, you'll be the death of me. _

"The Hunter that made this book," Hannibal said as he watched Hisoka try his best to stifle a yawn. "His Hunt is for the perfect tie. Like your bungee-gum, he produces ropes as his Hatsu, but unlike you, they are conjurations. The theme of this book is Nen. No one who didn't read the title has ever seen that before. I am impressed." He flipped the page. "What do you see in this one?" 

***

## 45 mins later

***

Hannibal scooped Hisoka into his arms. He'd started to drift off after Hannibal had begun to actually read the book to him, rather than simply discuss the pictures and now he was producing a sound that was a half-way snore, and half-way purr. 

_ How, _ Hannibal thought as he rounded the corner to the stairs. _ How do you do that? How long did you practice as a child to be able to make a sound like that come so naturally to you? _

Pushing open the bedroom door with his foot, he noted the neat pile of clothes that Hisoka had left on top of the chest of drawers by his side of the bed. "Oh, mon cher," he whispered as he laid him down with his head on the pillow. "You are my guest; you can use my drawers." 

He stroked his hair, wondering how a man like that had managed to find his way into his bed and sighed. Forcing himself to turn away, he picked up a stylishly faded t-shirt and re-folded it, before slipping it as quietly as he could into the drawer below its brothers.

***

Feeling Hannibal's warmth withdrawing, Hisoka stirred and tried to reach out to touch him, opening one eye when his hand fell on the soft blanket on the bed instead of the rug. 

"Where?" he asked quietly, voice thick with sleep. "Not the rug," he yawned. "Bed?"

***

"You fell asleep, mon cher," Hannibal said, tucking a pair of jeans beside the t-shirt and returning to sit beside Hisoka on the bed. "I was going to undress you and sort out the covers if you didn't wake, but I thought that you would appreciate the chance to do that for yourself." 

_ And know that I didn't take advantage_. 

"I have a spare toothbrush in the en-suite if you like," he added, stroking a hand down his arm.

***

"Book, you were reading. Did you carry me?" Hisoka asked, trying to blink away sleep from his eyes. 

_ Toothbrush? Yeah, I should get up. Get ready for bed. _

Relaxing into the touch on his arm, he sighed and let out a soft purr. "Sleepy," he complained.

***

"I know, and that is why I brought you to bed," Hannibal said patiently. "You've had a long day. I will be joining you shortly." 

_ An early night will help. I'll still be fresh in the morning. I need to make sure that there's a suitable alternative suspect to Hisoka for Jack to believe that she's not been targeted by him. I can't take her tonight, but if I'm up early, then I can find out her shift patterns easily enough. _

"You could have put your clothes away, you know," he said as a distraction. "I would like to think that you can call this house your home, at least for the short term, mon cher."

***

"I'll know for next time," Hisoka said as he stifled a yawn. "Thank you; I should get ready for bed properly." He smiled as he pushed himself up. 

_ I need to stop sleeping in odd positions. _

Shaking his head to clear out the fog, he got to his feet and made his way to the en suite.

***

Hannibal watched Hisoka lazily walk into his bathroom and resisted the urge to follow. As he closed the door behind him, the room seemed to dim. _ I can't have fallen so hard so fast. It's impossible, _ he thought, then realised that he was still staring.

Snarling at himself, he focussed on putting Hisoka's remaining clothes away and contemplated unpacking the rest of his bag as well, but decided against it. Hisoka needed to know that he'd be respected and privacy was going to be a key issue to tackle. He had to feel welcome. He had to want to stay.

A small voice at the back of his mind wondered why he was doing this for someone he barely knew, but he silenced it. He knew Hisoka. From the moment he’d met him, he'd understood him. The connection had been impossible to ignore, and he'd seen too much of the world to know that when that was the case, you didn't. He understood Hisoka to his core; the issue he was facing was that he needed Hisoka to understand him.

He looked around his stylish bedroom, with it's perfectly positioned artwork and mirrors, and felt hollow. Hisoka had shown him exactly what he'd been missing all these years. Bellinda had been right; he was wearing a person suit, but maybe Hisoka would be able to teach him how to embody it?

"You can't leave me, mon cher," he whispered, glancing back at the door. "I need you."

***

In the bathroom, Hisoka took his time, splashing some cold water on his face before staring at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so tired, so heavy. Reaching out to touch it, he traced his own jawline, remembering the feeling of gentle kisses and rough thrusting as Hannibal had taken him in his hotel room. 

_ Why am I so conflicted? _ he wondered as he picked up the new toothbrush Hannibal had bought for him. _ Hopeful, aren't you? How attached to me are you? _

Running through the possibilities in his mind, he set about brushing his teeth, and briefly contemplated swapping the robe for a towel. 

_ No, it's better to break the pattern. I need the option to stay, and Hannibal seems open to that. I can do this. _ He nodded to his reflection and rinsed out his mouth. _ Time to get in bed. Everything will look less bleak in the morning. _

***

Hannibal had just finished arranging himself under the covers when Hisoka stepped out of his en-suite. He'd used the main bathroom after he'd decided that standing, staring at his own door was too dramatic, even for him, and he flashed Hisoka a freshly cleaned smile to welcome him back.

Flipping the quilt aside, he said, "I think an early night will do us both some good," and patted the bed. "The world will look far brighter in the morning, I assure you."

***

"It's always darkest before the dawn. Sleep sounds wonderful," Hisoka agreed as he took off the robe, hung it up and stifled another yawn. 

_ Sleep sounds perfect, _ he thought, slipping into the covers and getting comfortable. _ And this bed really is the best. I'm going to have to find out where he got it. _

***

"Perchance to dream," Hannibal replied, sliding himself behind Hisoka and holding him securely in his arms. A tension that he hadn't been aware of, eased in his chest. "I shall keep you safe until sunrise. Let your dreams tell you what they have to say; tomorrow is a fresh start to the rest of your life. Sleep will put the spring back into your step."

***

Smiling, Hisoka pressed back against Hannibal and allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes with a soft hum of agreement. 

_ Why are you so comfortable? Will you chase away any unpleasant dreams? You're holding me as if I'm a precious treasure. Why? Not even Illu-chan holds me like this, _ he thought as he drifted off to sleep. _ Am I really safe? _

Character's played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal

Character's played by themadnovelist:

Hisoka

  
  



	31. King of Swords Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift from Pariston helps Hannibal to reconsider the future.

Authors Note: I would like to apologise to anyone who is reading this as it is being posted. My family has been sick recently and I, unfortunately, posted chapters 31 and 32 out of order. I have now corrected this mistake and they are in order. 

Once again, my apologies, but please enjoy the bonus mid-week chapter <3

Muffinmadness.

***

Yawning, Hisoka quietly walked down the hall towards the kitchen, staring at the phone in his hand and his latest draft of the message that he wanted to send to Illumi. 

_ To: Illu-chan: _

_ I hope that everything is OK with you and Killua. I got your message. Things have been...busy here. But in case you come back sooner than expected, I’ve been moved to Dr. Lecter’s house for closer observation. I’m expecting to be here for a few days at least. _

_ I miss you. xx _

Frowning, he sighed, deleted the last line, and hit send.  _ There’s no point in getting sappy, that’s not how we are with each other. He knows that I’m gonna miss him. He doesn't need me to tell him the obvious.  _ Putting the phone down on the counter, he decided to hunt for caffeine to distract himself; growling in frustration a few minutes later when he failed to find anything that remotely resembled a coffee maker. 

_ I’d settle for tea; surely he’s got a kettle? But I’ve not seen one of those either. Maybe I should double-check? _

Nodding to himself, he resumed his search, growing more confused when he failed to find a kettle despite locating an impressive selection of teabags. 

_ How does he make coffee without a kettle or a coffee machine? I swear, if he’s got some sort of kettle Hatsu, I’m going to leave. _ Grumbling to himself, he decided to look in the most unlikely places for the sake of searching everywhere.  _ I mean, he has a teapot, I saw it, but I can’t even find that? _

***

Hannibal fastened the buttons of his shirt after drying himself from his less than early morning shower. He’d had some of the best sleep of his life the night before, and his plan to wake up early in order to research Miriam Lass had gone out of the window when he’d opened his eyes and realised that it was already eight in the morning.

Running a comb through his hair and rolling up his shirt sleeves, he gave himself one last check in the mirror and nodded. He was wearing his more casual trousers, and when coupled with a plain white shirt, he looked a lot less formal than usual. Walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs, he followed the sound of Hisoka’s confused muttering into the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway, he amused himself by trying to figure out what Hisoka was doing as he stuck his head entirely into his fridge. He nonetheless, took the time to enjoy the view of the man in nothing but his boxers, but finally gave in when he heard him muttering something about the price of kettles and secret storage compartments.

“Mon cher?” he asked innocently. “What exactly are you looking for?”

***

On the verge of giving up his hunt for a kettle, Hisoka had decided to check the most illogical place in the kitchen. Startling slightly at the sound of Hannibal’s voice, he paused to compose himself, before straightening back up and closing the fridge door.

“Caffeine, well the means to make something with caffeine in it. But I can’t find a kettle or a coffee maker...so I thought I’d check the fridge just to be thorough. I know you have something,” he sighed as he leant against the worktop. “You’ve made me tea before; please tell me that’s not another Nen ability? To make teapots?”  _ I’m too tired for this, why am I so tired? _ “How long were you watching me?”

***

“Not long, but, there’s been a wonderful invention that has come out recently; it’s called a pan. They even come with lids,” Hannibal teased as he strode over to Hisoka and leaned around him to pick up his Palladium Vacuum Coffeemaker from the worktop. Offering him a soft smile, he asked, “Could you get me the beans, mon cher? They’re in the cupboard above your head, oh, and the grinder is in the one beside it.”

After placing the machine carefully on the central island, he added, “But by the look on your face, strong coffee is going to be needed,” and walked over to the other side of the kitchen. Filling a measuring jug with water, he asked, “Did you not sleep well?” before returning to the coffee machine and pouring it into the right-hand metallic container, enjoying watching it sink down on its counterweight.

***

“I saw those while I was searching,” Hisoka commented as he moved to retrieve them from their cupboards and placed them beside the ‘coffee maker’ on the counter and stared at it. 

“That’s your coffee maker?” he asked blankly. “I was wondering what it was for; it looks like it belongs in a lab rather than a kitchen. To answer your question, I slept fine, but I think I’m just mentally drained? Yesterday was rather emotionally taxing; it feels a bit like when you oversleep, and you end up more tired than if you’d gotten up right away. Does that make sense?”

***

“Of course,” Hannibal said, nodding his understanding. “That is quite normal. You’ll be fine soon enough.”

He turned his attention to making the coffee as he added the beans to his grinder. When he saw Hisoka resume his sceptical staring, he said, “It’s a Classic Palladium Vacuum Coffeemaker. It was made by a company called Royal Coffee Maker. Sadly they are no longer in business. It’s, give or take a few easily replaceable parts, over 150 years old. But I have never found anything that can brew coffee better.”

*** 

“You use an antique to make coffee that you grind yourself?” Hisoka asked, a little taken aback, before shrugging and picking up his phone. Glancing at the screen, he suppressed a sigh when he saw that there were no new messages. “Wouldn’t you prefer to keep it as a showpiece? It looks intricate, and you said the company doesn’t exist anymore. Have you ever considered commissioning a reproduction? Then you could keep the genuine one as it is?” 

His scepticism melted away into curiosity as he watched Hannibal take the freshly ground beans and transfer them to the coffee maker.  _ Why would you risk it being damaged beyond repair? _ he wondered.  _ It’s just coffee? Surely a kettle would be fine? You’re a strange man, Hannibal. _

***

“This is just as fast as some modern coffee makers, mon Cher, and produces far superior results,” Hannibal said pouring the grounds into a glass container and fitting the mesh-covered funnel in place.

Opening a draw, he took out a chef’s blowtorch and flipped open the gas reservoir under the water, lighting it with a flourish. 

“Besides,” he added, flashing Hisoka a cheeky grin. “You don’t get to play with fire when you use modern machines.” He stood back and observed Hisoka’s reaction as he watched the ‘magic’ happen.

***

_ So is that the real reason? _ Hisoka thought as he grinned.  _ I’d imagine most people would run in the other direction if they saw me with a blow torch. _

He had to admit that the machine was fascinating to watch, even if he wasn’t convinced the coffee would taste better. He did have to concede that it was just as quick as a modern machine, though. 

“I have to admit I didn’t think you were the pyromaniac type,” he teased. “But I’ve been wrong before. Do you use that torch for more than coffee?”

***

“I’ve been known to crisp and caramelise the odd brûlée in my time as well as a few meringues too,” Hannibal said as he watched his machine boil the water, then fill the container with the grounds in it. “It’s fantastic for adding that finishing crunch to crackling too,” he added as it began to suck the freshly brewed coffee back through.”

Nodding his approval, he retrieved two cups and watched Hisoka’s reaction out of the corner of his eye as he filled them from the small spout. Holding out the freshly brewed coffee for him, he smiled and said, “The milk is in the fridge, and if you want sugar, it’s in the bowl just there. Please, enjoy, mon cher. I would love to hear what you think.”

***

Accepting the offered cup eagerly, Hisoka sighed happily when he smelt the intense fragrance of the coffee before placing it down so that he could get the milk. Pointedly ignoring his phone, he added a splash to his drink followed by a couple of teaspoons of sugar and stirred. 

“Do you want some before I put it back?” he asked, holding out the milk for Hannibal, who shook his head to say that he was fine. 

_ I wonder what he’ll have in store for me today, _ he thought as he put back the bottle.  _ Last night was nice, pancakes, cuddles and shibari. Although he must have let me sleep and cleaned up the kitchen? Hmm, one thing's certain, it’s going to be interesting whatever he decides on. _

Picking up his cup, he took a small sip and smiled. “It’s perfect.”

***

Hannibal sipped at his drink as he watched Hisoka lose himself in his own mind. He wondered if now was the time to bring up the elephant in the room.

He waited until Hisoka had taken a few fortifying gulps of his drink, before asking. “Has Illu-chan replied to your message yet, mon cher?” He knew that they hadn’t; Hisoka wouldn’t have the air of angry anxiety about him if they had, but it was a way in. He had to fully gauge the man’s mood before he could properly distract him. He did not doubt that he would receive a reply, and once he did, he knew that Hisoka would calm down.

***

“No, they haven’t. I don’t know if I’ll get one, but I had to try, you know? If they contact me, then I’ll go from there,” Hisoka replied absently as he cradled his cup. “I’m just trying to come to terms with it; it would have been our anniversary soon. Three years, I’ve never had a third anniversary with anyone. I was wondering if you had anything planned for today?” 

***

“I’m open to suggestions. I took the time to call Jack; the guards are stationed outside the house now, so you don’t have to worry about them getting cabin fever anymore,” Hannibal said, playing the joke as deadpan concern. “And I have arranged for Bellinda to cover my patients for the day, so,” he spread his arms dramatically. “I, and my house, are all yours.”

***

“Suggestions other than you?” Hisoka asked, trying to hide his unease behind his usual humour before sighing. “You’ve been really nice to me. More than that, I’m conscious of irritating you by being so anxious. It’s just, I feel out of place, and it’s harder to hide it when it’s just the two of us? I felt misplaced at the party, but there were others around that I could use to distract myself. Not that I’m saying I don’t like being here with you, just, I don’t know, I don’t quite know how to settle?”

***

“You said yesterday that you wanted to know more about me,” Hannibal said as he looked around his kitchen and smiled. “You know that I have not always had such wealth. There were times in my life when I was quite literally starving on the streets. You belong here as much as I do, mon cher.” 

He encouraged Hisoka to take another sip of his drink. “Please don’t ever feel as if I think less of you because of your upbringing. I simply appreciate beautiful things because, for a long time, I did not have them. They are, however, still just things. You are not. If I had to choose between all this,” he gestured to the room and everything in it. “Or spending time with you, I would pick your company every time.”

***

Hisoka listened intently as he continued nursing his coffee, and taking small sips to avoid the risk of choking if Hannibal managed to surprise him. He mentally patted himself on the back when the man declared that he would choose him, over his home.

“Why?” he asked immediately. “What’s so special about me? You keep saying you feel drawn to me, but I don’t understand. I’m not doing anything to cause that, not consciously.” 

***

Hannibal smiled, finishing off his coffee and holding up the cup. “I know,” he said and let it fall to the floor, watching it shatter on the tile, and delighting in the theatrics of the destruction. 

“But value is not found in an object; it is in how we interact with it, mon cher. I value my interactions with you, far more than I do with my coffee. Your worth to me is ongoing. You are strong and durable.” He smirked. “If I dropped you, you would not shatter. You are an ever-evolving puzzle. I could, and I have lived without a house for many years, but I could not live without people. You happen to be someone who can ignite passions and interests in me that others can’t. I find that fascinating.”

***

Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the cup fall and shatter on the kitchen floor, the slight smile on Hannibal’s face reminded him of the thrill he felt when he knocked down his card towers. He stared, transfixed, at the cup’s remains even as Hannibal continued to talk.

_ So you share my flair for the dramatic? _ Hisoka wondered as he remained still. From what he could see, none of the pottery shards were close enough to have cut him. 

“You find it fascinating, I find it confusing,” Hisoka remarked before experimentally nudging a large piece of the cup with his foot. “You’d have to drop me from a very high place to break me, even then I’d use my Nen to avoid injury,” he hummed. “That being said, there can be enjoyment in allowing myself to be undone by another, just so that I can watch the disbelief when they see me put myself back together again. Like the time I let my opponent remove my arms. But I’m digressing, although if you keep repeating it, I’m sure it’ll sink in eventually.”

***

“Fascinating and confusing are different sides of the same coin, mon Cher,” Hannibal said with a reassuring smile, paying the cup no mind. “All you have to do is change your perspective.”

“And,” he added thoughtfully. “I have a little errand to run tonight, but apart from that, I am free today, as I said. Do you have anything you need to do today?” he asked, trying to steer the topic away from Hisoka’s death and destruction. He would have to remember how literal the man could be when he was in a bad mood.

***

"I can't think of anything, waiting by the phone for a message isn't exactly productive. There isn't anywhere I’d planned to go, or anything I’d intended to do. My apologies, I'm not being very helpful," Hisoka shrugged. "Maybe I should find something to read or learn about? That could be a more constructive use of my time than tormenting the guards."

***

Hannibal picked up a discarded newspaper, strode over to the broom he kept in the corner and began to sweep up the broken cup.

“I have an entire library to keep your mind occupied with upstairs. And if you wish to work off some of your pent up energy then but I have weights, and you are free to use the garden for acrobatics training. After I have heard back from Bedelia, about my patients, I would be happy to keep you company.”

***

_ Working out in the garden? It’s been a while since I’ve climbed a tree just to sit and be still _ . Hisoka looked out of the window at the garden thoughtfully.  _ If he wants to see me train I should probably avoid anything that would show off too much of my fighting style.  _

Glancing down at his now empty cup, he smiled warmly and looked up at Hannibal. “I think I’d like to spend some time in the garden,” he said. “Every time I’ve been outside, there’s been a guard, but I can be in the garden alone. That would be nice. I wouldn’t object to your company, of course,” he added playfully. “Although you may find me hiding up a tree, I like to meditate in their branches.” 

***

Hannibal joined Hisoka in looking out at his back garden. “I recommend the second largest branch in the Oak for a private spot to rest in. It gives you a great view, and the branch is strong enough to support two. It’s old but solid. It would be nice to work outside for a change. It is a rather lovely day. Yes, I think some fresh air would do us both some good.”

***

"Well, you know I don't mind an audience. Are you sure I wouldn't be too distracting, though?" Hisoka asked playfully as he edged closer to Hannibal. "Although I think I should at least put on some exercise shorts and my trainers. Otherwise, I’d risk tracking dirt through the kitchen, and as fun as getting a spanking would be, I don’t want to ruin the mood by getting punished." 

Chuckling quietly, he moved to put his arms around Hannibal’s waist so that he could lean in for a kiss. “It’s nice to have an incentive to behave.”

***

Hannibal captured Hisoka’s lips with his own and felt his heart speed up at the contact. Pressing himself against him, he allowed the kiss to continue until he felt the urge to take it to the next level. With a hungry sigh, he pulled back and said, “You aren’t the only one who enjoys a challenge, mon cher. I look forward to the view.”

***

“I’m starting to think that you, rather enjoy looking at me, you know,” Hisoka replied with a hint of a playful accusation pulling his lips into a smile. Resisting the urge to pout as he moved back, he looked to the kitchen door. “Just so you know, my ass looks fantastic in my work out shorts,” he added and winked.

Sashaying over to the door, he paused and looked over his shoulder with a glint of mischief in his eyes as he added, “I won’t keep you waiting too long,  _ lover _ .” He purred the last word deliberately before heading for the stairs.

***

“Pet names already,  _ my dear _ ,” Hannibal said, following Hisoka to the bottom of the stairs and openly appreciated the view as he watched the man climb them. “My work and I eagerly await your return. I am interested to see what you think of my tree and find out how The Grim Reaper stays in such fantastic shape.”

***

"Oh, you'll get a rare insight," Hisoka called back, voice light with laughter.  _ Besides you started the pet names, with mon cher and we both know it. _ His smile had morphed into a grin by the time he found his shorts in the drawers by the bed.  _ I can't wait for his reaction _ , he thought, quickly pulling them on and slipping into his pumps. Deciding to forgo his top, he used the en suite to tidy up his hair. Once he was satisfied, he headed back to join Hannibal. 

As he entered the garden, he spotted the man at his garden table, a stack of papers to his side and a laptop in front of him. Waving in greeting, Hisoka walked by the table and blew him a small kiss.

***

Hannibal had to tightly control his reaction to seeing Hisoka wander out in nothing but tight exercise shorts and pumps, but allowed himself a smirk in response to the kiss. Reaching up with one hand to pretend to catch it, he mimed, slipping it into his pocket before he and typed a few keywords into his laptop and picked up his phone. Dialling his colleague’s number, he held it to his ear, and waited for an answer, watching Hisoka closely.

“Bedelia,” he said when the woman eventually answered. “I hope I didn’t disturb you, but I’m calling to confirm that you received my email?” He paused as he listened to her reply. “Yes, I’m afraid that this is non-negotiable, and yes, I have informed Jack. You won’t have to fill out any forms.” He listened again. “Thank you very much. I owe you dinner.” He laughed at her response as he watched Hisoka begin to stretch. “Yes, you are right; I shall owe you three,” he agreed, licking his lips. “Tell you what, how about I cook?”

***

Settling on a shady spot under the giant oak tree Hisoka focused on warming up, satisfied that he'd found the perfect place to observe and be observed. 

_ How difficult will you make it for me to distract you? _ he wondered as he ran through his stretches and waited for the man to finish his phone call. 

The warm morning air felt delightful against his skin; it had been a while since he'd had the opportunity for outdoor exercise. Once he was happy he'd warmed up, he decided to take a brisk walk around the garden perimeter before returning to the tree and stared up into its branches.

***

Hannibal continued to make his calls and flick through his files as he watched Hisoka begin his workout. He’d privately decided that this was now his preferred way of working and wondered idly, if the weather held out, whether they would be able to do this for the remainder of the time that Hisoka was with him...and what he’d be able to do with the guards just around the corner.

***

As Hisoka settled back under the shade of the oak, part of him couldn't help wondering who Hannibal was talking to. The rest of him wondered why he wanted to know, but it wasn't important for the plan. Pushing the thoughts away, he returned his attention to the low hanging branch he'd spotted earlier. Jumping up with a dancer's grace to grab hold, he decided to do a few chin-ups once he was satisfied that it would hold him. 

When it started to creak a little louder, he decided to drop down and easily moved into a short routine of push-ups, side planks, and bodyweight tricep dips, repeating several quick repetitions of each move before looking over to see what Hannibal was doing.

He couldn't help the pout when he realised the man was still focusing on his work, or at least, he was doing a great job of acting. Sighing, Hisoka raking his fingers through his hair.  _ Well, he did say he enjoyed a challenge, so I just need to up the distraction. Perhaps my more acrobatic moves would catch his eye? I have to give it to him; he's dedicated to his work. _

Smiling to himself, he lay down in the shade, taking a moment to savour the feeling of fresh-cut grass on his back and switched to stomach crunches and leg lifts. Then moved onto another set of stretches in preparation for his acrobatics practice before flipping his body to land in a perfect handstand against the massive trunk.

***

Watching Hisoka running through his workout routine was wonderful. Seeing his stretches and the easy way in which his body moved, filled Hannibal with a kind of hunger that he wasn’t used to, and it took everything he had to keep concentrating on his work.

It did give him the motivation he needed to finish quickly though, and by the time Hisoka was doing handstands against the trunk, Hannibal had finished everything urgent that had to be done that day. Putting his paperweight on top of his pile of folders, he stood up and walked over to look down at Hisoka’s mildly annoyed face. He had his eyes closed in concentration, and Hannibal smiled to himself, before forcing his face into a neutral expression and saying, “You are an excellent motivator mon cher. If you chose not to move into Blacklist Hunting, then I would personally vouch for your ability to help people get their work done at peak efficiency.” 

***

_ When did he come close? I didn't feel him move, did he ever train with Illu-chan's family? He's even better than Gon _ . Hisoka opened his eyes and looked up at Hannibal with a hint of wonder before showing off by lifting a hand to wave while maintaining his pose.

"Done for the day already?" he asked playfully. "I'm not sure I'd be happy as a personal trainer, I'd miss the life of a Hunter. It's like you said; I'd get frustrated with the nenless."

Placing his hand back on the ground, he let himself fall sideways into a half cartwheel and stood up straight, regarding Hannibal with a lazy smile and a hint of curiosity in his gaze. "Although I adore this tree. It's the perfect outdoor workout spot, and it has the right amount of shade, plenty of sturdy branches, not to mention the trunk." He paused, grinning as he patted the side of the tree gently. "Do you spend a lot of time out here?"

***

“Not as much as I’d like,” Hannibal said wistfully. “I used to.” He lay his hand against the bark and smiled at the memories of Will’s flushed face. “Who knows, maybe I will again?”

He jumped up, catching the branch above him easily and doing a few pull-ups before swinging himself up, to crouch on top of it, looking down at Hisoka. “Would you like me to show you my favourite spot?”

***

Hisoka chuckled to himself as he watched Hannibal's easy ascent into the branches. He paused for a moment as he considered the offer to join him; he couldn't recall the last time he'd climbed a tree purely for fun. 

_ It's just climbing a tree, I can have fun while I'm here, right? It doesn't have to be solely about the plan. _

"Will that branch hold us both?" he asked, trying to hide his eagerness behind caution. "I can find another if I need to." 

***

Remembering exactly what he’d done with Will on various branches of the tree, Hannibal nodded. “Yes, mon cher, it will easily hold us both. This tree is older than even I am and will outlive us both, I am sure.”

He pushed up, kicked off the trunk and landed fluidly on the branch above. “But I can make room for you if you’re concerned,” he challenged.

***

Hisoka arched a brow, before leaping up onto the branch Hannibal had left, then jumping again to land beside the other man with a grin. 

"Show me," he said mildly. "I want to see this view you talked about earlier." 

***

Grinning, Hannibal put his hand against the small of Hisoka’s back and pointed up. “Do you see the dense patch of Ivy up there?” he asked. “If you aim for that, the next branch across was Will’s favourite spot to read. He used to climb up to it so often that I made him a rope ladder. It has a wonderful view. He was rather like you in his love for the outdoors.”

***

Following the line of Hannibal's arm, Hisoka nodded. He was confident he could get there quickly without a ladder. 

"I see it," he advised before smirking. "Will may like the outdoors, but I'm sure we don't have much else in common. I doubt he'd have been content to lick your prey's blood from your skin," he purred before using his bungee gum to easily swing himself to a spot across from the ivy patch. Settling down into a cross-legged position, he waved and waited to see if Hannibal would join him. He had to admit the view was breathtaking. 

***

_ No, mon cher, he most certainly wouldn’t. If I let you pick them, would you? _ Hannibal wondered as he jumped up and across. Walking along the branch, he joined Hisoka in the little nook Will had called his own.

He’d sat up here with him for hours in the past, looking out over the city and reading as Will simply lay against him, experiencing his emotions as they happened and trying to guess the story that he was reading. It had been peaceful, but he’d found it hard to revisit the memories until now. He'd forced himself to come up here once or twice since Will’s incarceration, but the betrayal still stung.

Hisoka’s golden eyes were perceptive. He most certainly couldn’t read him the way Will could, but his knowledge base was growing and soon, he knew, they wouldn’t miss much. Walking up to him, Hannibal slid easily behind him and lowered himself until he could rest his head on Hisoka’s shoulder.

“And would you be, Hisoka?” he whispered.

***

"I had wondered if there were things about me that reminded you of him," Hisoka replied softly as he tilted his head to rest against Hannibal's. "As for your question, I could be persuaded."  _ I'd much prefer to taste yours. _ "I've been known to lick my victim's blood from my cards, if it was a particularly satisfying kill." 

With a thoughtful smile, he looked out over the city, seeing it spreading out before them only reminded him of his limited range. Sighing, he turned his head to appreciate the expanse of the city and paused when he caught a glimpse of a familiar building that he’d been in when he'd helped the Phantom Troupe rob the mafia auction a few years prior. 

_ Danchou, where are they keeping you? It's not like I can ask Hannibal, is it? _ he hummed.  _ I make him think of Will, and he makes me think of you. How funny would it be if you and Will reminded each other of us? Although you’d have to meet first, I suppose. _

"The view is spectacular," he said eventually to break the silence. "Have you ever drawn it? You probably could, with your memory so you wouldn't need to worry about dropping a pencil or something. I have to admit I have a fondness for being high up; I can pretend when I'm up here."  _ That I'm still free. _

***

“You won’t have to pretend for long, Hisoka,” Hannibal assured, wrapping his arm protectively around him. “You will be able to go wherever you like soon enough,”  _ Unlike Will. _ “Will, like you, was a very rare man. You are similar in that sense. You are both perceptive and cunning, although he is far more perceptive than you and you are far more cunning than him.” 

He kissed Hisoka’s cheek gently. “He has Nen, but was never taught to use it; I was trying to help him, but you don’t need that. In many ways, you are a refreshing change.”

***

_ Is Will a Nen genius? It's not uncommon for specialists to grow into their abilities if he didn't have a teacher that would have been difficult. _

"I could say the same about you," Hisoka replied gently moving to rest his hand over Hannibal's. "You don't look at me with pity, or with vapid admiration like most of my fans. If anything you, well, you look at me like you're trying to figure me out," he chuckled. "I learnt to be cunning from a young age; sadly, it only made the accusations about being a demon worse. Especially after the treehouse incident, although the taunting became more intense, they were less inclined to get close. You never pull away, you stay, and you don't compare me to demons from folklore. Unless you've been keeping those thoughts to yourself?"

***

“No, mon cher,” Hannibal assured. “You do not remind me of any of the demons of myth.” He smirked. “If you were some kind of Incubus, Frederick would not have ever so politely fled from my party.” 

He allowed himself to relax. “As far as I’m concerned, you are Hisoka. I have met the Chairman’s secretary, and many other people far stranger than Beans. If anything, I find your golden eyes rather captivating. You have never caused me to doubt your humanity any more than I have doubted mine if that’s what you’re asking?”

***

"Frederick looked terrified," Hisoka laughed at the memory. "Although I have to say once I left my home, more and more people would comment on how exotic I looked. They'd say my eyes were captivating too sometimes, and I may have taken advantage once or twice to get a place to stay for the night," he grinned. "As for doubting my humanity well, I can't stop you. You're free to think what you want, but I reserve the right not to fit into the mould." 

_ And what would Will see if he looked into my eyes? Would he see a monster staring back? _

***

“And that is why I like you. You have a refreshingly healthy attitude when it comes to people’s ideas about you,” Hannibal said, chuckling quietly. “I have never seen you as exotic, mon cher. I admire your strength and your cunning. Despite your current predicament, you are making the best of it and plotting how to escape at the same time; it’s most inspiring.”

***

"Have I been that obvious?" Hisoka asked plainly. "I can't help my reactions to feeling trapped; I don't like being caged in...it brings back memories," he mumbled. 

***

“Mon cher,” Hannibal assured. “If I were in your shoes, I would fight with everything I had. As I said, I find it inspiring. I would be worried if you weren’t trying to get free.”

He smiled and squeezed his waist. “But, for future reference, I would probably keep official documents in draws, not on top of them, even in the privacy of your own room.”

***

_ Illu-chan, he threw it on the desk, then told me that he was leaving. Did I remember to bring it with me? _

Hisoka's breath hitched, and he froze for a moment before commanding his body to relax again. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, it must have been forgotten with all the commotion yesterday," he said quietly before leaning back into Hannibal slightly.  _ Was that supposed to be a hint or a warning? I'm never quite sure with you. _ "Did you remove the rope ladder? You mentioned that you made one, but I'm sure I'd have noticed if it was still here. Although, I can't help thinking this would make a lovely spot for stargazing, does it get particularly cold up here?" he asked, trying to casually change the subject. "I bet it would be nice to sit together in a blanket, maybe with a flask of hot chocolate?" 

***

Hannibal sat back and watched Hisoka work through his anxiety. 

_ So the folder did have something important in it, interesting. I wonder if Illu-chan got it for you before they left? _

“It’s beautiful in the summer,” he agreed. “When the sky is clear, you can see quite a few stars, but the city is the main show. The lights look as if they carry on forever.”

Pausing for a moment, he thought about what he should do about the folder, but decided that earning Hisoka’s trust was the most important thing..”I will not ask you what is in the file, or where you got it from, but my advice to you would be to wait out the weeks. You only have six more to go, and I will ensure that you are fully reinstated to your former position.” 

He allowed his words to sink in, taking in the scents of the morning flowers and grasses floating up to him. “And as I said yesterday, I will happily talk to the Association about finding you a place with the Blacklist Hunters.”

***

_ It's been six weeks already? _ Hisoka blinked.  _ Maybe I did just make this hard on myself? But Illu-chan really thought that Hannibal would be a threat to me. _

"You want to see me in the field," Hisoka said with a hint of amusement. "Ideally my preference is to return to my position as floor master, but that's not going to happen anytime soon. Working as a Blacklister would be a fresh challenge. Maybe, with time, I'll stop missing the Arena."  _ And Illu-chan if he doesn't come back, and then I can hunt him down. It's not like I can't get into his house. _ "Maybe they'd even put us on a job together? So you can make sure I'm not a loose cannon," he teased trying to keep his spirits up. He'd already resigned himself waiting until the end of his therapy. "We could show each other how we hunt," he added, running his fingers over Hannibal's arm, that was still tightly curled around his waist. 

***

“I would enjoy that very much,” Hannibal said, matching Hisoka’s tone to hide the desire that lay behind his words. “I could imagine watching you on a Hunt would be a thrill like nothing else.”

***

"I think I'd like to see you work too," Hisoka sighed. "I guess we'll both have to wait out the weeks, won't we?" he teased.  _ A lot can change in six weeks. A lot has already changed in the past six weeks. _ "Danchou was the best opponent I'd had in a long time, do you think you'd be able to find somebody entertaining enough for me?"

***

Hannibal smiled. “I am sure that I can find plenty of people who will be able to keep you entertained. And,” he looked the half-naked man up and down, wetting his lips in a deliberately absent-minded gesture. “I’m an incredibly patient man, mon cher. I intend to make the most of the upcoming weeks, as hard as they may be on both of us. I know that, together, we can weather the storm.”

***

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be many hard obstacles," Hisoka joked. "But I'm confident we'll take them in our stride. If I were a more suspicious man, I'd think that you've been plotting." 

***

“I assure you, mon cher,” Hannibal said innocently. “I only want what is best for you.” 

***

"Oh, so you don't have any more special surprises planned?" Hisoka asked nonchalantly.  _ I want to believe you, surprisingly. _ "I did so enjoy the last one. Although I wish I could repay the favour." 

***

Hannibal tilted his head, considering. “I wouldn’t put it past you to find a way. You’re a very clever man, and you adapt well. What kind of surprise would you like?” he added, curious to see if Hisoka’s ideas would be consistent or if he’d changed his mind since yesterday. 

_ Where does your interest truly lie, mon cher? How can I satisfy you enough to want to stay even after Illu-chan returns? _

***

"Well, I still need a mannequin to practise the ropes with," Hisoka replied. "And I'm sure I'll enjoy the challenge of surprising you. I can be a very determined man, as you know." 

***

“I do, Hisoka,” Hannibal said, quirking his lip. “I can’t wait to find out what kind of things you come up with.”  _ How different from Will are you, exactly? What will you do when I show you where my interests truly lie? _

***

"I'll be sure to make it a fun experience," Hisoka replied cheerfully as he felt the cogs turning in his head.  _ Six weeks to make you get attached. I need to learn more about what makes you tick. _

***

“Every day with you is an experience, mon cher,” Hannibal said, looking down at his bracelet and remembering the fire that bloomed from it. “I would request that it be a good one, but I don’t want to limit your creativity,” he teased. “You deserve better than a gilded cage.” 

***

"I'd like for it to be a good one too," Hisoka said happily, as he resumed staring out into the city.  _ The more I'm around you, the more I feel like I should make you happy before I kill you _ .  _ Why? _ "A gilded cage would be better than a normal one, but ideally I'd prefer none. That being said, I'm in one that is, arguably, of my own making. I just need to control myself long enough to find the key." 

***

Hannibal was momentarily taken off guard when he heard Hisoka saying that he’d like to make his surprise a good one. Checking the man’s band in his peripheral vision, he saw no negative response and allowed the knowledge that he wanted to make him happy sink in. 

_ You are a mass of contradictions, aren’t you, mon cher? _

“The key to your freedom is patience and nothing more,” he said, stroking his free arm down Hisoka’s side. “As long as you continue on your path towards self-improvement and work on your communication skills, then I see no reason for you not to pass your assessment. Find ways to broaden your mental horizons, and your physical limitations will fade away.”

***

"That feels nice," Hisoka commented, enjoying the touch. "And I'm starting to realise that, maybe I need to just let things happen for once. Instead of fighting against the tide; letting it carry me along could be an adventure in itself." 

***

“Well, mon cher,” Hannibal said softly. “There’s a difference between fighting the tide and enjoying the journey. You can still steer. Where would you like it to take you?” 

***

"I don't know," Hisoka sighed.  _ Home, I'd like it to take me home. _ "Now that the Arena is gone, I feel rather adrift." 

***

“Well,” Hannibal said, kissing Hisoka’s shoulder gently. “What would your ideal life be like? If you could have anything, without limitations or rules, what would you have?”

***

Hisoka gave a bark of hollow laughter. "I really don't know if I have an answer to that one," he admitted with a shrug. "There's so many things that I could say that I want, but my mood and my desires change on a dime. Do you have an answer for your ideal life?" 

***

_ Well deflected, mon cher, _ Hannibal thought, smirking to himself. “Yes,” he said, deciding that Hisoka needed to see that he was willing to open up before he would.

“I would like Mischa back.” He closed his eyes, hearing the echo of her happy laughter. “I would like a family and someone to love me.” Opening them again, he squeezed Hisoka’s arm. “On a more realistic note, I would like to see you free and know that you are happy. That would bring me great joy. Not many have affected me the way you do, and knowing that I played a part in helping you shine would mean a lot.”

***

"I'd like to know what happened to Mother," Hisoka whispered sadly. "If she was murdered then I want to kill those who harmed her. Nana died of old age, it was peaceful, as much as I miss her...it would be selfish to undo that. I do rather like who I am, changing my past would change that though."

***

“Then we steer your future,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Hisoka’s cheek. “I like the man you are as well; I wouldn’t want to change you, but I can help. I have a lot of contacts; I can make enquiries if you ever want me to. What else would you aim for, if you could? What ignites your passion?”

***

_ You have to ask? _ Hisoka blinked.  _ I'm rather infamous for what I enjoy. _

"You know it’s fighting to the death with a strong opponent," he chuckled. "I want to be the strongest, that's why I challenge the strong. So that I can prove to anyone who doubts me, that I am the best. As for other things, well, I enjoy performing magic. I used to enjoy science, as well." 

***

“So physical and mental prowess?” Hannibal summarised. “And what happens when you get to the top? Do you defend your throne until another Chrollo comes along and kills you, or, are you looking for a new challenge?”  _ Chrollo already killed you. Have your goals not changed at all? Will you try to go back to your old life after this? That would be such a waste. _

***

"I don't really know what I'd do, I'm not as attuned to living amongst normal people like you are, Hannibal," Hisoka replied plainly. "The world rejected me, taunted me, and I wanted to reject it in return. Danchou is unique; I doubt there will ever be another quite like him. I thought we were happy together, but a man like him. One who can't process emotions, I don't know if he can be happy. But I know he understood the rejection I felt. He's your patient too, isn't he? Don't worry; I know you can't talk to me about what he tells you. Part of me still wants to finish the fight; another part of me is willing to let it go. If he'd be willing to, if he comes after me again though, then I will defend myself."

***

“Closure is an important part of the healing process,” Hannibal agreed.  _ You’re still stuck looking back. You can’t let go of the ghosts just yet, can you? I wonder what you will feel when they march him out for his execution? Will you watch? _ “He is my patient, yes, but he has been assigned to Frederick for his day to daycare. I was assigned to you. You are my priority.”

***

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully as he sought out Hannibal's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.  _ Have I ever been anyone's priority except as a threat? Since Nana died? _

"They trusted Frederick with Danchou?" he asked conversationally. "Who's crazy idea was that? He'll run rings around him, he'll be running the asylum in a few months," Hisoka laughed, genuinely amused by the idea. "Oh man, I wish I could be a fly on the wall for those conversations." 

***

“I believe he has something in the works, but he has been candid about it,” Hannibal agreed. “From what my sources tell me, he is trying to convince Frederick to switch his cell; which, of course, is impossible. He has to be held inside a Nen-suppressed wing, and his cell has additional suppressants. The Association would not sign off on allowing the move and Frederick may be a fool, but he would not defy the Association, simply to spite me. You do not have to worry about him again. But if, after all this is over, you wanted to talk Frederick into showing you the recordings he takes of the inmates, then I would not stop you,” he added offhandedly. “He is a fool, but he is not suicidal.”

***

"Would they let me see him?" Hisoka asked curiously. "Once I'm signed off, I mean. I can't see Danchou being let out again."  _ I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to escape, though. _ "He's got a class A bounty on his head, and he would allow himself to die to save the rest of the Troupe. I think I'd like a chance to say goodbye; maybe then I could move on?" 

***

“I think that would be beneficial for you both,” Hannibal agreed. “I would be happy to arrange that for you, and I will personally ensure that Frederick turns off all the cameras.”  _ I’m sure that you would both be able to work out a fitting end for him. He’ll be a shell of a man by the time I’ve finished with him. Rejecting you was the greatest mistake of his life. It would be fitting if you were to end him. _

***

“You know I’m starting to think that you’re encouraging me to commit murder,” Hisoka teased as he looked over his shoulder. “What am I to do with you?”  _ I want to fuck you, but not in the tree. I want you in your bed so that I can stake my claim on you. _ “Although it’s both reassuring and disturbing that my paranoia about being spied on during therapy wasn’t completely unfounded. Still, I’m glad that you don’t feel the need to do such things.”

***

“Privacy is something that everyone deserves,” Hannibal said, bowing his head respectfully. “What you talk about or do in a private meeting should remain so. It’s rude, not to mention undignified to rob a person of that right. Frederick would argue that it is for the patient's safety; I would argue that security means little to those lacking autonomy.”

***

“I didn’t mean to bring the mood down, let’s talk about something else. Something less depressing,” Hisoka decided. “Have you never considered trying to get a triple star ranking? I mean Pariston was your student, and he managed it, so I’m guessing you gained your second star when he gained his first. Which means he must have trained somebody as well. I was just wondering because if I didn’t already know that you were a blacklist hunter, only that you had a license, I’d think you maybe be a gourmet hunter instead.” 

***

“I have rather unique tastes,” Hannibal said, smiling to himself. “I’d rather share that particular past time with friends. I care very little for titles; I like to allow people to make up their own mind about me.” 

He spread his arms wide and leant back against the trunk. “I tell the world who I am every day; it is up to the world to decide if it believes that it’s the truth.”

***

"Am I somebody you'd want to consider a friend? Or something more?" Hisoka asked, pushing down on his instinct to whine at the loss of Hannibal's touch.

***

“I think,” Hannibal said, leaning in and entirely encircling Hisoka in his arms. “The answer to that, is yes. What would yours be?” 

***

"I'm open to the possibility, but you did caution me to go slow. So perhaps I should stick with maybe until I've gotten to know you some more?" Hisoka teased as he leant back against Hannibal with a soft purr. "Although I've not learnt anything discouraging yet. So let's see what happens?" 

***

“Indeed,” Hannibal said, fighting back the memory of Will leaning into him and saying something so similar that it gave him chills. “The one thing we can guarantee each other is that time will keep on marching.” He held him tightly. “I can wait for you, mon cher. Take as long as you need.”

***

“I promise not to rush you to tell me your big secret,” Hisoka replied, tilting his head to nuzzle against Hannibal’s cheek. “Although I think it might be best if we wait for me to be signed off before we make anything official. There’s no benefit in getting you struck off, not for me. We have time.” 

***

“Your maybe is sounding more like a yes as we continue talking,” Hannibal chuckled. “Anyone would think that you were trying to seduce me.” 

_ Well, at least Lulu leaving had one positive effect. You aren’t going to cause me to fill out a lot of tedious paperwork. I didn’t want to have to keep Pariston from killing you. I suppose I owe Elijah a thank you. I wonder if he would appreciate flowers? _

***

"Would I do such a thing?" Hisoka asked innocently.

***

Hannibal smirked. “Well, I’ve only known you for six weeks, but you are innocent until proven guilty.”

***

“And I’ve only known you for those same six weeks,” Hisoka teased back. “Maybe I’m just drawn to your air of mystery? You’re like Pandora’s box, I want to see what’s inside, but I know there’s no going back one I sneak a peek.”

***

“Well,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Hisoka’s neck. “You’re steering this ship. You get to decide whether you steer towards or around that particular treasure. One could argue that Pandora introduced balance and perspective to the world. Without pain and suffering, one can not appreciate or understand love and affection. I greatly admire her.”

He moved down his neck and kissed the spot that, the night before, had held his bite mark. “Without perspective, pure joy becomes endless agony. She certainly didn’t give us what we wanted, but she made sure that we’d always have what we needed.”  _ Would you give me that too? _ “Evil is relative, and curiosity is not a sin.”

***

“I think the world needs reminding that not everything can be sunshine and roses,” Hisoka said as he sighed in contentment. “You can’t really appreciate the good times if there’s nothing bad to contrast them against. Once the box was opened, and it’s contents freed, there was no undoing it. I feel that whatever secret your harbouring, it’s going to be similar. Most people see Pandora as a negative figure, Danchou shared your view though that she gave the world what it needed though.”

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “I understand if you’re worried about my reaction; I can’t guarantee what it will be. Although, I will try my best to keep an open mind; you’re not Father. You wouldn’t do the things he did, so I am not particularly worried. I’m willing to wait if that’s what you need, though,” he paused to tilt his head and give Hannibal greater access to his neck. “You can remark me if you want. I know I heal quickly and you’re a sadist, so you likely enjoy seeing me covered in bruises.” 

***

“It’s fine,” Hannibal said, kissing him gently. “You do not want me to bite you right now, believe me.”

He sat back, stroking Hisoka’s arm. “You aren’t my property. I meant what I said about autonomy. You are not mine to mark whenever I like.”

***

_ I know that I offered to let you? You really are confusing sometimes. _

"Alright," Hisoka said gently, sensing the shift in the mood. "I did have a small request to make, for later tonight if I may?" 

***

“Of course,” Hannibal said, wishing that he could pull Hisoka against him. The skin contact was intoxicating. “Go ahead.”

***

"Do you have anything you would be allowed to give me to help me sleep tonight?" Hisoka asked quietly. "I don't think I'm going to settle if Illu-chan hasn't replied by the time we go to bed. It seems a little unfair for me to keep you up if I'm tossing and turning, or end up staying up all night." 

***

“I have either herbal teas that help with sleep or else, some sedatives if you’d prefer something a little stronger,” Hannibal said, wondering what had sparked the question.  _ Did my pulling away make you think of Illu-chan? Have you written them off already? You didn’t mention anything about them when I asked about your future. How are you going to react when they do return? _

“I can either give you them in pill form or mix it in with a drink if you don’t like pills,” he added. “But I wouldn’t rely on them for the long term. Addressing your feelings will be the only way to quiet your mind in the end.”  _ But for tonight, you can be my alibi. _

“What sparked the inquiry?” he asked gently. “You don’t strike me as the escapist type.”

***

"I don't?" Hisoka countered. "Even though at the hotel I spent my evenings drinking people under the table, and jumping into bed with anyone who would have me? I'd have thought that would come across as escapism. And I'm not intending to start a new habit; I just wanted to explore my options to take the edge off. If you prefer I can drink myself under the table, but I don't know if you have enough whiskey for that particular feat." 

***

“I see the sex as an outlet for your frustrations and the drinking competition as a way for you to sate your need to dominate,” Hannibal countered. “You have not attempted to run from any situation you have found yourself in. You have merely chosen to,” he smiled. “Steer your ship. You were exerting what little control you could over your situation; that’s quite different from attempting to escape it.”

***

“I don’t see my request as different. I want to sleep and wake up refreshed tomorrow. If they are going to come back, they will. If not, then they won’t, and I can’t change that. What I can change is how I react to it,” Hisoka explained. “I am choosing to accept that I can’t make them come back to me and that I have to accept their decision.”

***

_ So you have been listening. _ “I am delighted to hear that,” Hannibal said, giving Hisoka a genuine smile of satisfaction. “You made your case well; I will gladly make whatever you need available to you whenever you need it.”

***

“Thank you,” Hisoka replied, allowing himself to relax more. “Although I am starting to wish I brought a shirt out with me,” he chuckled. “Should we head back inside?”

***

_ You don’t feel cold, and you haven’t shivered once. _ “Of course,” Hannibal said, letting go of Hisoka’s arm and allowing him to stand. “I could make you some hot chocolate if you would like to warm up?”  _ Where are you going with this, mon cher? _

***

“Does the hot chocolate come with those little marshmallows on the top?” Hisoka asked with a grin as he stood up and calculated his quickest route through the branches if he were to climb down instead of using his Nen.

***

“Of course, if you go to the shop and get them,” Hannibal chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet. “Otherwise, I am afraid cream and hand made chocolate flakes will have to suffice.”

***

"Well, you'd have to tell me where the shop is," Hisoka replied with a grin. "Cream and chocolate flakes sound just as good, although I'd rather lick the cream off you." He winked before moving towards the middle of the branch and checking for obstacles with a practised eye. 

_ Let's give you something to watch, I know you enjoy my showmanship _ . 

"I'll see you at the bottom," he added with a small salute and activated his bungee-gum, laughing gleefully as he jumped. Ensuring to bend his arms as he landed in a perfect handstand, he flipped himself back onto his feet and looked back up into the tree to see if Hannibal was following him down. 

***

Hannibal smiled appreciatively at the performance and jumped down to land next to Hisoka. “Both captivating and graceful, your Nen is rather lovely too, mon cher,” he added as he tried to stop himself from imagining Hisoka licking cream from him.

“To the kitchen then,” he declared, making a mental note to collect his work while the milk was set to boil. “How sweet do you like it? I have a variety of strengths for my coco.”

***

##  20 minutes later

***

"This reminds me of Nana's house," Hisoka commented as he sipped at the hot chocolate with a fond smile. "Sometimes it's good to revisit happy memories, and I'm happy to discover the sofa is just as comfortable as the rug." 

***

Hannibal huffed out a laugh. “I was beginning to wonder if you had an aversion to my furniture,” he admitted. “But it is nice to hear that you’re enjoying it. Would you like me to put the fire on or is that enough?” He nodded to the drink and lamented Hisoka’s decision to put his shirt on.

***

"No, I just found it amusing that you'd join me on the rug. After the first time, I wanted to see if you'd do it again," Hisoka confessed with a playful smile. "I think the fire might be overkill, for me anyway. After this, I was considering jumping in a shower, or maybe a bath." 

***

“I have a bath in the main bathroom. I can start it running while you finish your drink,” Hannibal said, chuckling at Hisoka’s explanation. “After that, I think I’ll make some headway on a research project. You can spend some time exploring and settling in. I could tell you where to find those marshmallows,” he teased. “How does that sound, mon Cher?”

***

"A nice bath with lots of bubbles sounds wonderful right now," Hisoka hummed. "Also have you been holding out on me? Do you actually have marshmallows here and were you still going to let me go to the shop?" he laughed. "That does sound nice though, you running me a bath I mean." 

***

“I don’t have bubbles, but I have an aromatic bath bomb that Pariston sent me for my last birthday if you would like to use it,” Hannibal offered, wrinkling his nose at the memory of the overwhelming pastel scent. “It’s pink and has glitter in it according to the box. I will admit that I haven’t actually opened it. But I also have a large selection of shampoos and massage oils if you would prefer to use them.”

***

"That sounds like something only Pariston would dare buy for you," Hisoka said as he tried not to choke on his drink. "I really don't see you as a pink and glittery bath type of guy. So I'd be happy to use it, that way it won't be languishing in your bathroom forevermore. I do remember you have a strong sense of smell; it's not going to irritate your nose is it? I don't want to be a bad houseguest."

***

“It smells like there are twenty different types of flowers all of whom decided to go to war using pink sparkles as their main assault weapons,” Hannibal explained. “He said that I would need it and insisted that I should keep it for a special occasion. I can’t think of anyone more special than you or any other occasion that would be more appropriate than this. I can only assume that he was looking forward to assaulting my nasal passageways. I suspect that this was his vengeance for me sending him a new post box through the mail.”

***

"A new post box? Do I even want to know?" Hisoka queried and shook his head. "You make it sound like this is a regular occurrence between the two of you. I'd be more than happy to use it; I do have a fondness for both pink and sparkles. If it smells that bad for you, I'm sure I can handle running the bath myself? You can just tell me where to find the bomb." 

***

“I endured being burned alive for you, mon cher. I believe that I will be able to survive a few flowers,” Hannibal said smoothly. “Besides, it sounds as if Pariston knew that you were coming. He will be thrilled to know that his gift was put to good use. I can only hope that the mental image of the two of us together in there scarred him for life,” he added happily. “It will teach him not to call me when I’m across the world, asking how one goes about replacing a broken mailbox. There’s only so many times that you can pretend to ‘forget’ about timezones before I find a way to repay the discourtesy.”

***

"Well, I can't argue with that, can I? My handsome knight in shining armour," Hisoka replied with a cheeky smile as he reached to run his fingers gently over Hannibal's cheek. "Who came to whisk me away from my despair and offered me a haven in his fortress of solitude. You know, sometimes I wonder if you're trying to seduce me too, but I'm sure a professional such as yourself would never do such a thing," he teased.  _ Six weeks, I'm sure I can have you eating out my hand by then. _ "You most certainly wouldn't carry me off to your bedroom to ravish me later," he added with a wink. 

***

_ Fortress of Solitude? Do you think I’m that alone? I’m fine, Hisoka. Believe me; you won’t want to know me soon enough. _

Hannibal smiled politely, laughing slightly. “I assure you, I am only looking out for your best interests,” he said in a faux-innocent tone. “We shall see how inclined I am to ravish you after the bomb has hit.”

He got to his seat and held out his hand for Hisoka to take. “Shall we sort out your bath then?”

***

##  Five Minutes Later

***

Hisoka bounced slightly on his heels as he watched Hannibal going through the motions of running his bath. The last time he'd been in this room, he'd wondered what it would be like to soak in the luxurious claw-footed tub, and now he was going to find out.

"I see you still haven't installed those virgin sacrifice devices," he said softly, hoping Hannibal would remember the joke. 

***

“I have yet to find any volunteers,” Hannibal said mournfully. “Alas, all the people that I interviewed were more interested in meeting you, than fulfilling the job requirements,” he said, maintaining a deadpan expression of sadness. 

Turning off the taps, he sighed dramatically. “Virgins today just aren’t what they used to be.” Shaking his head, he walked over to Hisoka and slid his arms around his waist. “Can you ever forgive me?” he asked, finally allowing his amusement to show. “I’ll commission the manacles as soon as I find you a suitable candidate.”

***

With a quiet chuckle, Hisoka stepped forward to pull Hannibal into a hug. "There's nothing to forgive," he said cheerfully. "I like the bathroom like this. I'm sure we could find some more suitable sacrifices in the future. Maybe even have a hidden room to keep them in? Preferably soundproofed," he added as he looked over into the bath. 

_ Why do I feel so much lighter around you than I did originally? _ he wondered.  _ Am I actually getting attached to you? I still want to kill you, so it's possible.  _

"It always makes me feel a little strange when you do and say nice things to me," he commented, resting his head on Hannibal's shoulder. "It's confusing." 

***

Hannibal held Hisoka securely against him and allowed himself to momentarily imagine what it would be like to have his submissive accompany him to the roasting room, or show him his industrial oven. 

_ Oh, Hisoka, you can’t possibly understand what you’re saying. _

Whispering quietly against the man’s neck, he asked, “What’s confusing about affection, mon cher? It’s what you deserve, nothing more.”

***

"When you say it, I want to believe it's true," Hisoka mumbled as he held onto Hannibal tightly. "You're not like most people I've met; I want to believe what you say. Knowing you can't deliberately say things to hurt me, because of your band, it makes me want to believe."

***

“I always say what I mean, Hisoka,” Hannibal said, squeezing him gently. “I’m sure, in time, you’ll get used to it.”

He turned them around and looked down at the bath. “Why don’t we get you out of these clothes?” he suggested. “I wouldn’t want to ruin such beautifully crafted shorts.”

***

"If you keep saying such nice things to me, I'm sure I will," Hisoka agreed, reluctantly pulling away to remove his shorts and underwear. "I don't think glitter would look good on this type of fabric, but I am looking forward to the warm water against my skin though." 

***

Hannibal hummed contentedly, enjoying the show. “Good, because I’m looking forward to seeing you in it. Now,” he sighed dramatically. “Would you like the monstrosity in the bath before you get in, or after?”

***

"Let's go with before, I want a chance to appreciate the glitter," Hisoka decided.  _ How long will you stay in here once the smell starts to fill the room? _ "A nice soak will be wonderful; you really are spoiling me." 

***

Smirking, Hannibal strode over to the box that held the bath bomb inside and picked it up off the shelf. Trying to look as if he wasn’t holding a real bomb, and avoiding staring at Hisoka’s naked body as much as he could, he returned to his submissive and presented it to him. “For you, with love from Pariston,” he declared, and, inwardly smirking, tacked on, “As well as an admirer. I hope it brings you some much-needed joy and amusement in these troubled times.”

***

Accepting the small cream coloured box with a smile, Hisoka looked it over for a moment before realising it was unopened. Using his nails to break the seal, he pulled out the brightly coloured and glittery pink sphere, holding it up to the light.  _ It almost matches my bungee-gum, did Pariston pick this with me in mind? Or did he just have a feeling about it? _ he wondered. 

"I have to say; I adore the colour. Although the smell isn't quite as bad as I was expecting, I can only imagine what it must be like to you," Hisoka said before turning to drop it into the bathwater, watching in delight as it fizzed and turned the water a garish pink. "Do you have a bin for me to get rid of the box?" he asked when he realised he couldn't see one. 

***

“Allow me,” Hannibal said, wrinkling his nose and taking the box from Hisoka’s outstretched hand. “Feel free to adjust the temperature to your liking. I’ll be right back.”

He left the bathroom and jumped over the balcony, to get to his back yard bin as fast as he could. The scent of dead flowers was overwhelming. The bathroom was going to be a nightmare. 

_ Mon cher, you better be worth it. If Pariston foresaw this, then I have to believe that you will be. Are you going to be the one who will finally stay? Is that what he was trying to tell me? You’re going to see me. _ His heart quickened.  _ Will you really accept me? _

***

Hisoka managed to wait until Hannibal was out of the room before giggling quietly to himself. Even with the knowledge of the other man's sensitive nose, the reaction was still amusing. Sitting on the edge of the bath, he trailed his hand through the water, his eyes tracking the shimmering ripples he left in his wake.

_ The temperature’s perfect; I may as well get in. Just how much of this glitter will end up sticking to me? _ he wondered, climbing into the bath and getting comfortable. Sighing in delight as the warm water flowed over him, he breathed in the pungent floral scents.  _ I can just make out a hint of cherry blossom, and I think that's roses? Why would you put those together? Did you have this custom made for me, Pariston? _

***

Standing at the bottom of his stairs and looking up to his bathroom, Hannibal briefly contemplated enduring another half hour of flames, instead of facing the overpowering scent that still lingered in the air.  _ You really are going to be the death of me, _ he thought again.  _ Between Pariston and you, mon cher, I stand no chance. _ Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and walked determinedly forwards. 

When he reached the doorway, the scent of dead flowers hit him full in the face, and he had to take a moment to compose himself, before reminding himself that there was an extremely naked Hisoka inside and striding forward.

“There are not many more tempting sights in the world,” he said as he approached the bath, happy smile firmly in place. “And the glitter highlights your muscles beautifully.”

***

"Dare I ask what they are?" Hisoka asked cheekily as he looked up into Hannibal's smiling face. "Do I have to kill some competition to be the most tempting?" he chuckled. "The smell does hit you full force, but I think I've gotten used to it, and the water's fine. I do think you need to have words with Pariston about pairing his fragrances though." 

***

“I agree,” Hannibal said, hiding his nose behind the back of his hand as he did everything he could to ignore the fumes that were assaulting his nose. Dropping to his knees behind Hisoka’s head, he dipped his hands in the water briefly, before starting to massage the man’s shoulders. He closed his eyes, remembering the mouth-watering fragrance that rose from what was left of the Kurta’s corpse as it roasted in his oven. “Perhaps you could join me in the kill,” he whispered into his ear. “Believe me when I say that if you were to do that, then there would be nothing standing in the way of the top spot. As long as Pariston isn’t providing the potpourri.” 

***

Hisoka purred gently as he felt Hannibal's firm hands massaging him and wriggled his toes when they peeked out of the water's surface.

"Who are we killing?" he asked huskily. "And is it for pleasure, or have they done something to earn a target on their back?" 

***

“There’s a reason that I warn against being rude,” Hannibal said huskily, continuing to massage the back of Hisoka’s neck. “Those who act like animals should be treated as such. I have no qualms about slaughtering those who deserve it. But, I am curious,” he added, cursing Pariston as a fresh wave of steam rose from the water. “What would your criteria be if we were to head out together?”

***

"I would prefer they be a worthy opponent, ideally a Nen user. Although if I were getting paid for the job, I'd want free reign from the client to dispatch them how I saw fit," Hisoka replied easily. "Although anyone like Roy, I'd happily end for free," he added with a growl.

***

“That makes two of us,” Hannibal whispered against Hisoka’s ear, as he pressed into his taut muscles. “If people act like a beast then they should end like one; at least that way they can contribute to the society that they lived in by providing it with entertainment as they draw their last breaths.” 

_ Pariston, you better be right about him. I won’t allow myself to be rejected again. _

***

Hisoka groaned and tried to arch up into Hannibal's touch. "You're so good at this," he sighed as he felt skilled fingers working out the knots in his back. "If you play your cards right," he teased. "Maybe I'll put on another private show for you; maybe I'll make the next one dance himself to death just for you?" 

***

“That sounds magnificent,” Hannibal declared as he moved his hands across Hisoka’s shoulders and up the back of his neck, to begin to massage his scalp. “Oh, how they will fight,” he said delightedly. “I want to see how long it will take before they give in to despair and realise that all their efforts to resist are simply hastening their demise.”

_ Would you do that to Miriam, I wonder? How long would she last? _

***

"I could make some sort of trap that kills them faster the more they struggle," Hisoka mused. "Like an elaborate finger trap, but one that would remove body parts? Would that be entertaining?" 

Closing his eyes, he hummed, enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with. "Are you using your Nen on me again? Like you did with the massage?"

***

“No,” Hannibal chuckled. “But I can if you’d like. And I would very much enjoy seeing that. You certainly can be creative when you want to be, can’t you? I’m sure that Jack would love to get his hands on you if you ever took an interest in criminal profiling. Maybe you could sell yourself as having an insider's perspective?”

***

_ You're not using it? So I'm really just enjoying your touch? _

"Wouldn't I have to own up to my unsolved crimes for that to work?" Hisoka countered. "You know what being around blood does to me; I don't want to be the BAU's new bloodhound although I'm sure that I can work out the finer details of the extended finger trap at some point. 

***

Hannibal moved up Hisoka’s head, massaging and stroking his scalp and hair. “I didn’t,” Hannibal countered. “I am sure that Jack would be far more interested in seeing what you can do to help solve crimes, than looking into your past. He’s an eminently sensible man. Practicality is his great strength, and will likely be his downfall. But I wasn’t suggesting that you replace me, merely offering you another option. You are a bright man. It would be a great shame to let your mind go to waste.”

He chuckled and worked his fingers across his scalp, rubbing slow circles into it. “I wouldn’t want to keep you all to myself, after all,” he whispered before, ignoring the scent rising from his skin, kissed Hisoka’s cheek.

***

"You've already reassured me that you're not planning to put me in a cage, gilded or otherwise. Plus you know I'm not exactly the monogamous type, so I'd hope you weren't planning to steal me away from everyone else," Hisoka chuckled. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting Jack yet; I've only overheard things about him. The guards seem to have mixed opinions, but I can't really comment." 

***

“Then, I shall have to set up an introduction,” Hannibal said, wondering if he’d be able to persuade Hisoka to stay tomorrow morning as well. Jack would likely come in person to interview the main suspect in Miriam’s disappearance, even if he didn’t personally think that Hisoka was guilty. He’d want to get the show over and done with. “I’m sure that you would be able to make a good impression. At the very least, it wouldn’t hurt to have him in your corner.”

***

"That couldn't hurt, I'm sure I can charm him," Hisoka grinned. "It worked with you and your guests, after all. You know how engaging I can be when I need to be. And it really does feel nice when you play with my hair like that. Have you managed to acclimate to the smell?" 

***

“Acclimate, no. Accept...” Hannibal scooped the water into his hands and ran it over Hisoka’s hair, allowing the warmth to flow across the back of his head. “Yes. The floral scent is still...impressive. Pariston has done his job well. But it seems that you are enjoying it and that’s what matters. It would appear that your charms are indeed powerful.”

***

"Just how badly are you going to hurt Pariston?" Hisoka asked with a hint of glee. "You said that he gave it to you, so I imagine that you have a plan to get him back? And do I get to help? Roy was the only person I've gotten to torment since I left the hospital, I need something fun to work on." 

***

“Please don’t be offended by this, but Pariston will not suffer Roys fate. He has given me far more provocative gifts in the past. For my first anniversary with Will, he somehow managed to smuggle a sex machine into my front room. The look on Will’s face made the effort that I put into not strangling my apprentice for following through with his threat worth it,” Hannibal said, smoothing his fingers through Hisoka’s hair. 

He decided to add a small amount of Nen to his touch just to see what the man would do. “But please,” he continued. “Do not fret; I will find you someone to enjoy soon enough. I promise.”

***

"I wasn't asking to kill him," Hisoka pouted before beginning to purr quietly in response to Hannibal's Nen. "I just wanted to play with him a bit, but I'll leave him alone. I understand."  _ I'd kill anyone who touched Gon, so I can't really say much. _ "Are you trying to send me to sleep in the bath?" he asked. "I know I said I was worried about sleeping tonight, but it's a bit early still," he chuckled. 

***

“No, mon cher, I wasn’t,” Hannibal said, retracting his nen and moving back to Hisoka’s shoulders to press firmly into the muscles there. “The aim of a massage is to relax the individual, not drown them in their sleep. But I would advise against challenging Pariston to a fight. He would see any move you make months before you even thought about making it. He is fantastically annoying like that. Unless you have some form of mental shield to block him, you will find fighting him to be a uniquely frustrating and yet oddly dull experience.”

***

"That sounds like it would get really old, really quickly. I shouldn't be surprised though; the man lives to be an annoyance, it suits him perfectly. I'd be much more interested in a fight with you," Hisoka said playfully. "But I promised to behave while I have your band and I'll keep that promise. I'm curious as to who you'll bring me next, and I can't wait to see what we can come up with."

_ Illu-chan wouldn't kill with me or hunt with me. Maybe I would be happier with you? But I don't want a Master; I'm not somebody's pet. _

***

Hannibal let out a dark chuckle. “I am rather like you in that I find mundanity to be rather tedious. I would relish the challenge of finding you rare and beautiful toys to play with, but I would warn against challenging me too soon.” He kissed Hisoka’s neck, despite the smell. “I don’t like to lose.”

***

Hisoka tilted his head to give Hannibal better access in response to the unexpected kiss, humming with pleasure.  _ Nobody likes to lose, especially not when their life is on the line. I know I was trying to get to close to you, but I still find it hard to believe we're in this position.  _

"I think I'd enjoy seeing what you find for me, or who I should say. Coming up with new and exciting ways to play with them would be a challenge in itself," he said thoughtfully.  _ If you keep this up I'm going to be the one getting attached. _ "Maybe I should buy you more roses and ask you nicely to put them on the bed and fuck me on them. The thorns biting into my back while you're filling my ass," he sighed. "It would be wonderful, I'm sure." 

***

Hannibal updated his mental image to that of Hisoka screaming in ecstasy whilst a live victim turned over the coals in the roasting room and had to suppress a moan. “Then I will have to work hard to find the rarest of fruits to delight you,” he said and reached for his scentless shower gel and a washcloth, before holding them out to Hisoka. 

“I can continue the massage whilst washing your hair if you like. You, I am afraid, will have to take care of the rest.” He left the, ‘and if I have to touch more of the water in the tub than necessary, you will live to regret it’ to remain unspoken. “That is if you aren’t at risk of falling asleep.”

***

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, I don’t want to miss a moment of this wonderful experience,” Hisoka said playfully as he accepted the offered items. “If you pick your fruit with the careful attention you pay to everything else, well I’m sure I’ll be more than simply delighted.”  _ Why are you doing this for me? Do you want me to fall for you? _ “It’s been such a long time since I’ve been cherished like this, but you probably already knew that.” 

Smiling, he squirted out some of the shower gel and began washing his chest.  _ What’s going to happen if Illu-chan really does come back? Will he still kill you for me? _ Pushing the thoughts away, he tried to focus on Hannibal’s talented fingers as they began to move through his hair again, instead.

***

Hannibal had been about to select the shampoo he had commissioned for Hisoka when he’d chosen Lulu’s perfume, but remembered in time that it would be entirely pointless, thanks to Pariston, and picked the scentless brand instead. 

Turning back, he poured a generous amount onto his hand and began to massage it into Hisoka’s scalp, enjoying the view of the man’s body as he worked. “It’s been a long time since anyone has appreciated my gestures, mon cher. Fear not, this is not a one-sided deal, not at all.”

***

“That’s good to know,” Hisoka groaned quietly as he tried to focus on cleaning his body despite the wonderful distraction Hannibal was providing. “Do you take pleasure in taking care of your submissive in all sense of the word?” 

_ Do you actually enjoy giving aftercare as much as I do? I think I could get used to that part; it’s the having a Master part that I’m going to struggle with. Why did you leave me, Illu-chan? _

_ *** _

“I do,” Hannibal said as he continued to massage Hisoka’s head. “It is a part of the whole process and one that I take seriously. If you care for someone, you can not simply insist that they fulfil your desires without giving anything in return. That is not caring, that is a selfish desire. Equally, submissives who say that they need nothing in return for their actions are not being honest with themselves either. Everyone needs balance; reward and punishment are part of the human condition. We all need to know where the line is and what will happen if we cross it, but in a relationship, we also need to know that we are safe. Without trust, there is nothing.”

He worked his way down the back of Hisoka’s head and began to massage his now pliant muscles. “Would you like me to clean your back, mon cher?” he asked, making a point of not ordering him to sit up.

***

"I think that might be nice actually,” Hisoka replied a little hesitantly. “Thank you,” he added, trying to sound more confident and offered the shower gel-covered washcloth to Hannibal before shifting to give the man access to his back. 

_ Just give him what he wants, it’s only for six weeks. He’s disposable once you’re signed off as sane. Then you just need to give it a few more before arranging for an ‘accident’ to happen. You can do this.  _

***

Hannibal took note of the glitter cascading over Hisoka’s back along with the strangely pink water and decided that he was going to most certainly need a wash down in the shower after this...the garden hose was another possibility, but one that he doubted Hisoka would take.

Sighing inwardly, he leaned forwards and made the best of a bad situation as he began to scrub. Hisoka felt marvellous. 

All too soon, it was over, and he lent around Hisoka to pass the cloth back. “I’m all done here, mon cher,” he said, wrinkling his nose at the thought of the glitter getting into Hisoka’s hair. “I can offer you my shower to rinse the shampoo out with if you would prefer to be glitter-free.”

***

“There is a time and a place for glitter, I don’t think in your carpet is one of them,” Hisoka said, taking back the washcloth and brushing his fingers against Hannibal’s hand. “I’ll gladly make use of the shower; maybe it’ll lessen the perfume as well as washing away the glitter?”

_ I really don’t want to look like Pariston, as funny as glitter bombing the house would be, I’m sure he’d find a way to see it as rude. _

***

Hannibal made a show of backing up and gesturing towards the walk-in shower behind them.

“It is all yours, mon cher,” he said, happily anticipating being able to let the water out of the bath and sending most of the scent down the drain along with it.

Silently, he vowed that the next gift he got for Pariston, would escalate their little war to nuclear levels of passive-aggressive torment. “Please, enjoy. I will let Pariston know that his gift was much appreciated.”

***

“Oh, it was most definitely appreciated,” Hisoka purred as he stood up, savouring the feeling of the water flowing down his body before climbing out of the large bath. Making his way over to the shower cubicle he contemplated trying to hug Hannibal while he had the chance to make him sparkly but decided against it. 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy the view,” he teased as he climbed in and turned it on. 

***

“I’m sure I will too,” Hannibal said and waited until Hisoka turned the shower on before he let out the water from the bath and opened the window with a happy sigh. 

He allowed himself a few moments to savour the fresh air before heading back to the bath and leaning against the side to watch Hisoka wash away the last remnants of the glitter and shampoo. Even with the smell, the sight was mouth-wateringly good. 

_ Pariston, you better be right about him, _ he thought as he silently decided that holding back from Hisoka would be pointless. Delaying the pain would only make it worse when - no, he corrected - if he rejected him. Pariston was delightfully cruel but had never been towards Hannibal. Watching the suds flowing over Hisoka’s muscles, he actively chose to believe that the bath bomb was intended to highlight the fact that he’d go above and beyond for this man. He closed his eyes. And that, in turn, Hisoka would do the same for him. 

_ You’d stop me if I were going to do the wrong thing. You tried to warn me about Will; I chose to ignore you then. I’m not going to make the same mistake twice. I give in. I’ll let him see. I just have to find the right time. _

***

The moment the warm water fell over him, Hisoka sighed contentedly and quickly set to work rinsing the shampoo from his hair. The massages, along with the warm water, had him feeling more relaxed than he thought possible and he couldn’t wait to see where the rest of day would take them.

"I think that should have eliminated the glitter snail trail threat,” he joked when he eventually exited the shower. “So you shouldn't need to hose me down unless of course, you want to." Hisoka continued, using his usual playful tone to make sure Hannibal understood that he was joking as he approached him. 

***

“I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing,” Hannibal deadpanned, moving quickly to get Hisoka a towel before he tried to get him out of his clothes by hugging him. There was a wicked look in his eye and, as much as he desired him, there was only so much that he could do with the scent of dead flowers filling the air.

“Here,” he said, holding out one of his larger towels from his warming rack. “I’ll prepare us both something to eat whilst you dry off.”  _ And I can have the back doors open. The breeze should help clear the scent from your skin. _

***

“This is becoming dangerously close to a habit,” Hisoka teased as he accepted the towel and began to dry off. “Food sounds wonderful, though. I can get dressed and be back with you downstairs in a short while?” he suggested. “That way, you can have a break from the smell of the indoor meadow.”

***

“Perhaps we can start a new fashion trend?” Hannibal teased back. “We could call it ‘Towels and Curtains’. I’m sure you’d take the runways of Paris by storm.” 

He sighed and didn’t hide his reluctance as he sat up from the bath. Despite the words that had left his lips mere moments ago, he found that he didn’t want to leave. But he knew that if he didn’t, he’d regret it. The smell had moved from merely overpowering, to becoming close to endemic in his sinuses.

Remembering Hisoka’s earlier gesture, he blew him a kiss and winked as he left the room at a determinedly relaxed pace. He waited until he was down in the kitchen before breathing deeply and cursing Pariston to hell for his round-about way of sending messages. 

He used his biohazard cleanser to wash his hands clean and changed into the spare suit that he kept in the basement for emergencies. He couldn’t risk going back upstairs right now, so he decided to think about what Hisoka might like for ‘breakfast’ as he returned to the kitchen. As his eyes fell on the previous days freshly baked bread, an idea struck him: French Toast. It was simple and had the option to be either dressed up or down. Opening the doors to let in the fresh air, he smiled. 

He had no idea what the future would hold, but he knew that he’d face it, straight back and proud, just as his father had. The time for running had passed. Hisoka would see his true face and the chips would fall where they may. He would be prepared. He would choose when Hisoka found out. He wasn’t going to let fate take that decision out of his hands.

***

Character's played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal

Character's played by themadnovelist:

Hisoka

  
  



	32. King of Swords Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Hisoka and Hannibal as plans get set into motion.

Authors Note: I would like to apologise to anyone who is reading this as it is being posted. My family has been sick recently and I, unfortunately, posted chapters 31 and 32 out of order. I have now corrected this mistake and they are in order. If you go back a chapter, you will find the one that should have come before this.

Once again, my apologies, but please enjoy the bonus mid-week chapter <3

Muffinmadness.

PS: The family is on the mend now. So hopefully no more chapter mistakes will happen.

***

When he was alone in the bedroom, Hisoka took his time choosing what to wear, settling on the jester outfit that he'd worn on Greed Island. The purple suit symbols, accompanied by the pink and gold accents, would bring out his eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself to return to Hannibal's side downstairs.  _ Don't think about Illu-chan, he told himself. It's not going to help. You need to make Hannibal believe that you're interested, which shouldn't be too difficult with his Nen on my wrist. So I just need to focus on the bits that I like. He's handsome, he makes excellent food, he's good with his hands, and he's good in bed.  _ Hisoka reminded himself as he ran through the list in his head and descended the stairs.  _ See there's plenty to like, and I've not even included the best one; he'll kill with me.  _

Steeling himself as he got to the kitchen door, he strode into the room as confidently as he could, making sure that his head was held high. The smell of breakfast hit his nostrils as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"That," he sighed. "Smells divine." He made his way over to sit at the breakfast bar, perching on one of the stools with a curious look as he tried to work out what Hannibal was making. "What is it?"

***

"Thank you, mon cher," Hannibal said, not turning around. He'd added a dash of cinnamon into the mixture and used both full milk and butter, along with the eggs he'd bought from the farmers market that week. It smelt far better than the flowery scent that drifted his way from Hisoka. 

_ Of course it would cling to him. Would Pariston invest in something that was so easily removed? It's fine. It'll go away soon enough. You just have to wait it out. It's just a few dead flowers. You can't show weakness now. _

"It's French Toast," he announced happily. "And if you could pass me the plate on the counter, yours is ready to eat."

***

"Sure," Hisoka replied, getting up and picking up the plate to bring it over as he tried to get a closer look at the food. "Is that cinnamon that I can smell?" he asked eagerly, holding out the plate for Hannibal.

***

"It is. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, mon cher," Hannibal said, transferring the French toast onto the plate and smiling before making a start on his own.

_ Maybe I should fuck him, just to force him to have another shower?  _ he thought as he began to beat his eggs.  _ If we did it outside, most of the smell would be dissipated. I'm sure I could find a way to get passed the scent eventually. Damn, Pariston, why would you do this to me? When you finally find yourself a girlfriend, I'm going to convince her to cover herself in tar and roll around in feathers. _

***

"I'm sure I will if it tastes as good as it smells. I adore cinnamon," Hisoka replied happily as he returned to the centre island and picked up some cutlery. "Would you prefer to sit outside?" he asked. "The fragrance from the bath seems to be rather stubborn, and maybe the breeze will help get rid of it?" 

***

"I would be happy to," Hannibal said, dipping his bread into his mixture and laying it into the frying pan with a pleasing hiss.

"If you wish for more coffee, feel free to make yourself some, or I can boil some water for tea if you'd prefer." He flipped the bread in the pan with a flourish and caught it easily before laying it back down on the stove. "I was thinking that it would be a shame to waste such a lovely day indoors. Did you think of anything you'd like to do whilst you were upstairs?"

***

"TeaTea sounds lovely, and I had a few ideas, not all of them practical. I doubt the guards would appreciate me dragging them on a run," Hisoka chuckled. "So I could do more exercises, climb the tree, just sit with you and read another shibari book if you have them. Stuff like that, or I could pick something out from your library that struck my fancy. I know you wanted to do some research, so I was trying to think of quiet activities." 

***

"They all sound like very practical ideas, mon cher," Hannibal said amiably, reaching for a pan and filling it in his sink, before setting it to boil. "Don't discount your guard's eagerness to move around; they're just as stuck, if not more so than you are. I'm sure they'd happily join you for a run if you wanted to."

He picked up the frying pan and set his toast onto his plate before tidying away the mess into the sink. "You'll find the tea leaves in the cupboard with the coffee beans, and the teapots are in that bottom cupboard just there. There's a variety of sizes."

He looked out into the garden wistfully before placing a lid on the pan and ensuring that it would whistle when it was ready. His laptop was still on the kitchen counter.

"I'm ready when you are, mon cher," he said. "Why don't we finalise our plans over breakfast?"

***

"That's a good idea," Hisoka replied as he looked through the cupboards for a teapot and some tea leaves. "Maybe you're right. I could ask them if they'd appreciate a run around the block with me. Maybe I should ask Kyoya; he actually enjoys my company. I helped him pick out a gift for his friend; it felt good to do something nice."

He placed the teapot on the counter and glanced outside. The tree looked as inviting as it had earlier, and he wondered if he could add some more comfortable seating to the little nook he'd sat in earlier.

***

"It never hurts to become friendly with your guards," Hannibal said, resisting the urge to head straight into the garden to escape the smell. 

Realising that Hisoka probably wouldn't know to get the tea-strainer, he retrieved it from the draw, along with two simple cups from his shelf. The water had nearly reached the correct temperature, and he arranged everything on a tray whilst Hisoka moved the teapot.

"Please, don't worry about starting your food now, go ahead," he said, trying to stay up-wind of Hisoka. "The water is nearly ready, and the toast is better eaten whilst warm."

***

"They have to want to give me a chance though, most of them don't. I was surprised he was the exception," Hisoka mused as he cut a piece of toast with a grateful smile. It really did smell fantastic. 

"I was wondering if you had any objections to pet names. It's something of a bad habit to give those close to me affectionate nicknames. Naturally, I don't want to overstep my bounds," he continued before taking his first taste, savouring the subtle hint of cinnamon alongside the fluffy texture of the bread. 

"This is amazing," he sighed happily.

***

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Pet names, mon cher?" he asked as the valve on the pan lid started to whistle. Collecting the water, he waited for Hisoka to add the tea leaves to the pot and tried to think of a suitable answer. Drawing a blank, he said, "Doctor or Hannibal will be fine; I don't really think I'm the Sugar Plum kind, do you?."

_ Master will come once you lay the ghost of your Father to rest. I wonder why you asked that? How long do you intend to stay? _

***

Hisoka paused and blinked. Looking at Hannibal, he tried, and failed, to reconcile the idea of 'Sugar Plum' and his dominant in the same sentence. 

"No, definitely not," he said to himself quietly.  _ I suppose it was a good thing I asked. It's going to be a while before I can mean Master, if ever. But the longer I'm here, the more inevitable it feels. Which is precisely why I am going to resist. _

Coming back to his senses, he added the leaves to the teapot and took another bite from his plate, chewing thoughtfully. "I don't think I have ever called anyone that...I tend to slip into darling and similar things."

***

"I'm sure I could cope with darling, but I would suggest that you don't call me sweetheart - my mother would call me that. And I would suggest that you stay away from Sir as well. Will had that instinct drilled into him at the academy. When I mimic Jack's tone, most of the officers tend to slip back into old instincts. It would be...strange to hear you say that." 

He poured the water into the pot and set the pan to cool in the sink. "Why don't we go out and enjoy the sun?" he suggested, picking up the tray and carrying it in his free hand as he strode into the garden. "I'm curious to see what your wonderful brain will come up with next."

***

_ I'd much prefer to call you Master than Sir. That's far too impersonal unless I was a sort of service sub, which I definitely am not. Hisoka thought with an arched brow as he followed with his own plate. If I'm going to be your pet, then I'm going to be the sort who gets a lot of sex and attention. _

"I was comparing the oak tree with the one I used to climb as a child," Hisoka said in an attempt to change the topic. "That spot you showed me, the one Will liked. It got me thinking of my treehouse and wondering how high up I could get. The view would be spectacular from the top, but I bet the branches that far up wouldn't hold me," he chuckled. "I have to admit to a curiosity about Will; I'd like to avoid re-opening any old wounds - I know you cared for him a great deal. It would help me understand you a little more, but I understand if you'd prefer a lighter topic. "

***

"Will was rather averse to the title of Master," Hannibal said with a smirk. "And you don't need to worry, mon cher. The man has written a book about our 'relationship' after all. The world knows the sordid details, so it is only fair that you get a chance to ask your questions."

He sat down and picked up his toast. Looking across at Hisoka, he said thoughtfully, "The world viewed Will as cowardly and weak, but nevertheless, useful to have around. I disagreed. Will is an incredibly strong man who needed guidance to reach his full potential. I offered to help him achieve it, but, well, it didn't work out. Something inside him snapped, and I didn't realise in time. I'm sure you'd be able to go speak to him yourself if you wished to brave Frederick's facilities." He paused for a moment, considering. "He will likely encourage you to try and kill me, so at least the conversation will be entertaining enough to keep you interested."

***

"I don't really know if I would want to visit him. I want to hear about you from one person, and that's you," Hisoka said firmly. "If you want me to know things, then I will wait for you to tell me. Will is likely brilliant and gifted, but he's not the man I am interested in. Besides we have an accord, no fighting while we're bound. I gave you my word."

Letting his declaration settle between them, Hisoka focused on finishing his food. 

"My apologies if that was a little heavy-handed," he sighed before picking up his tea. "I don't want the version of you in another's mind. I want  _ you _ ."

***

_ "I don't want the version of you in another's mind. I want  _ ** _you_ ** _ ." _

It echoed in his mind as if Hisoka had announced it via foghorn. He wanted so badly to believe it that the plate in his hand shook and he had to put it back down onto the table.

"You have me, mon cher," he said quietly, noting the lack of negative response from the bracelet around Hisoka's wrist. He felt his heart skip a beat. "For as long as you mean those words, you will have me." 

Looking at the tray, he decided to pour himself a cup of tea, hoping that it would calm his racing heart. "I was merely saying that you had options, not that you had to go see him, but I do appreciate the sentiment."

***

_ The band didn't go off so you can see I mean it. I am throwing my lot in with you. I need to know you. _

"I wouldn't want you to go to my exes to learn about me, so I should extend you the same courtesy to you. I know it's an option," Hisoka said softly. "It's just one that I would prefer not to use." 

Leaning forward, he added some sugar to his tea and tasted it again.  _ Better _ .

"Everyone is the hero of their own story," he mused. "But you, paint yourself as more of a villain, and it intrigues me. Although I have always been a little sympathetic to some variations of the Devil; I'm very open-minded, but I fear that a lighter topic is in order. You mentioned research, is it something that I could help with? Or is the best way to help, leaving you to it?"

***

"Sympathy for the Devil; there's a song in there somewhere," Hannibal said, doing his best to lighten the mood. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to help with the research, but you can stay with me if you like."

He swirled his tea in its cup and smiled sadly. "It was Jack Crawford who took Will to see you fight at the Arena for a team-building exercise." He chuckled darkly to himself and sipped at his tea. "He came to see me the next day. Jack was rather concerned about the fact that he'd fainted."

He lifted his head and looked Hisoka in his shining golden eyes. "I suppose, in a roundabout way, I have you to thank for my time with him." Softening his gaze, he bowed his head and said, "Thank you, mon cher."

***

"You're welcome, I think. Although I never heard of anyone fainting during one of my fights," Hisoka said, feeling a little stunned.  _ Did you not notice, Jack, or were you that engrossed in the show?  _

"Maybe I should send him a much overdue apology? I wouldn't know what to say," he mumbled. "I suppose I should be flattered that Jack considered me worth the trip. For team building no less."

***

Hannibal couldn't hold in the chuckle. "Nothing brings people together like a fight to the death. I believe that it was with a gentleman by the name of Kastro? And don't worry, mon cher. Will has experienced far worse, I assure you. As I said, he is a lot stronger than he looks, but I am sure that he would appreciate the apology if you meant it. But only send it if you are sincere; empaths are good like that."

He looked down at his toast. It was cold, but that would likely serve to enhance the flavour of the cheese. Picking up his plate again, he smiled. "It's a small world, but an interesting one nonetheless." Taking a bite of his breakfast, he sighed contentedly.  _ If you were to ask Will one question about me, what would it be? Would you take the chance to find out my secrets, or would you carry on respecting my boundaries even when I'm not there? _

"If you could know anything about me, what would it be?" he asked quietly. "What would you want to know above all else?"

***

"What do I want to know about you above all else?" Hisoka echoed and chuckled. "That's a question I know you're not ready to answer, so I'm not going to ask it unless you order me to. That would assure me that you were ready for the question. I'd have to ask, and you would be hurt if you then refused to answer. So instead, I propose that I ask another thing that's been whirring around in my head: Why do you want to be my Master? Not just because you're a dominant or a sadist, what is it about me? You stayed single after Will. Why take a chance on me?"

***

"Because I am drawn to you and you are drawn to me," Hannibal said simply. "I do not deny myself, but I do know myself. I say no to a lot of things that people think that I will want because I know that ultimately, they will bring me no pleasure. You..." He smiled into his cup. "Do. You bring me a lot of pleasure, and I think that I do the same for you."

He relaxed into his chair and let the words flow from him. He had neither the inclination nor the desire to hold back. "I think that we are good for each other. I find that I have no desire to cause you suffering or genuine harm of any kind and that in itself is a rare enough occurrence to draw my interest. I find that I understand you and your motivations, but I am also noticing that I want to know more. I want to see who and what you will become, given the chance and I want to be there by your side when you flourish." He met Hisoka's eye then. "Because you will flourish, mon cher. Of that, I have no doubt, but you need guidance. You're lost, and I want to be your guide. I want to give you what you desire, Hisoka. Nothing more and nothing less."

***

Hisoka listened quietly as he sipped at his tea with his brow slightly furrowed.  _ You think you're good for me? That's the reason? He stared into his now empty cup. He wasn't sure how to respond.  _

"What makes you say that I'm drawn to you?" he asked.  _ Have I actually said that?  _ "I know you feel drawn to me; you said you felt that even while I was in my coma. So you read to me. What sort of things were you reading? Maybe you could read them to me again sometime when I can really appreciate them?"

***

"I would be happy to," Hannibal said honestly. "As for why I believe that you are drawn to me as well as I to you, well, it's in your actions. I have given you multiple chances to be by yourself as well as to harm me or hurt me in some way, and you haven't taken them. That could be explained by self-interest and a desire to keep me on side. But the fact that you curl up to me in your sleep and care about how I answer your questions leads me to believe that there's more to it than simple survival. If it were purely for that reason, you would have agreed to go to visit Will, and you would certainly have taken the chance to ask me what my secret was when I gave it to you."

***

"You're warm and comfy," Hisoka replied quickly. "And trust is a two-way street; I can't ask you to trust me if I'm not willing to trust you in return," he countered. "I do want to know, but you never took advantage and forced my hand to tell you my secrets. As much as I want to say you did, you didn't. You may have coaxed them out of me, but you gave me time to do it when I decided I was ready. Why shouldn't I do the same for you?"

***

"Those were my reasons for believing that you were drawn to me, mon cher," Hannibal said calmly. "For a man with your inclinations to treat someone with empathy and respect shows that there is a connection forming. The fact that you are indigent about my answer only serves to reinforce my point." 

He smiled. "I am happy that you care and I want you to know that I will be sharing my secrets with you soon, but I have a few things that I will need to do first."  _ And a sacrifice to catch. Maybe I should chain her in the bathroom?  _ "As I said: You have me, mon cher, and soon, you shall have all of me. It will be up to you what you do with that."

***

"Maybe I am a little drawn to you," Hisoka confessed quietly. "I just thought it was because you felt familiar. You are nice to sleep on, though...I just, I feel confused around you."

***

"You've been denying a side of yourself that I bring out," Hannibal said gently. "Unease and confusion are natural responses to that. I would encourage you to let yourself experience it and know that you are safe. No matter what you learn about me, I want you to know that I will not harm you. But," he smirked. "I will hurt you, in oh, so many ways."

***

Hisoka crossed his legs as he groaned. "Yes," he breathed. "I want to experience it; make me sore. Maybe you'll even get me to scream."

***

Hannibal chuckled darkly. "Oh, I guarantee that I will do that, mon cher - both from pleasure as well as pain. And after, I will hold you in my arms and listen to my heart race for you. I'll hold you and let you know exactly what you do to me; let you hear my soul sing for you, mon cher. I would never deny you. Never."

***

"I can't wait," Hisoka said eagerly. "Make me sing. I want to scream myself hoarse then fall asleep on you. That sounds perfect."

He grinned as he put his cup on the tray. "I bet you'd enjoy that."

***

"There's few things that I would enjoy more," Hannibal said, smirking at Hisoka's obvious desire and not bothering to hide his own. "I want to take you to new heights of delight and show you everything that you are capable of, mon cher. I want to see how you react to every whip in my collection, every clamp and every cane. I want to run pinwheels over your abused flesh and watch you cum for me as I do. I want to do so much to you, Hisoka. So much. There's a world of pleasure and pain waiting for you, if only you are willing to say yes."

***

_ But you don't need to be my Master to do those things. I can be your lover and still allow you to hurt me, but you want my submission. I don't know if I can give you that.  _

"It all sounds wonderful," Hisoka purred. "I bet you have an impressive collection in that toy cupboard of yours. Do you think you could make me go into that fuzzy headspace again? You know, the one you put me at the party when I was misbehaving?"

***

"That depends entirely on whether you'd be willing to submit to me, mon cher," Hannibal said, licking his lips and taking a bit of his food. After letting the question sink in as he ate, he continued, "That happened because you gave into your natural instinct. You trusted me to do what was needed to take you there, and so I did. I would dearly love to do that for you again, but you have to be the one who lets me."

***

"I see, and if I 'give in' again you think I'd experience it again?" Hisoka asked with a tilt of his head.  _ I didn't give in to you out of a desire to submit; I'm sure I didn't. I wanted the pain, and you've never denied me before. I was, just pushing to see how far you'd allow me to. That's all, right?  _ "I've never had it happen before; it was a strange experience. Have you ever felt it? Did you get Will to experience it?"

***

"I have never felt it, no inclination towards pain or submission, but Will did a few times, yes," Hannibal replied. "He felt everything I did and so, whilst he was not masochistic himself, he could appreciate my sadism. He was able to enjoy his own suffering through me." 

"You, however," he added, openly appreciating Hisoka from top to bottom. "You love both. You've experienced what it's like to dominate, and you also become aroused when you submit and experience pain. I expect that after a while, I would likely be able to send you back to subspace quite easily. It all depends on you, though; you have the control in that particular situation."

***

"It sounds like I suit you much better as a companion," Hisoka mused. "I don't need extreme empathy to appreciate your sadistic side; I share that desire. Alongside my obvious appetite for pain and violence, not to mention my high sex drive. The only issue I foresee would be if you were monogamous."

***

"Do you think that I would pursue a man like you if I were?" Hannibal countered, raising his brow as he smirked. "All that I would ask is that you come back to me, and for my part, I would be tasked with providing an atmosphere that you would wish to come back to."

***

"If I had reason to come back, then I would. I just need that reason," Hisoka sighed and looked up at the house. "I'd want you to belong to me just as much as I'd belong to you, and I see it as a point of pride to take care of what I consider to be mine. If your courting of me succeeds, I will come back." 

***

Hannibal looked at the band around his wrist. "Then we shall see where our lives take us, won't we? I think I have let you know how I feel, but I can not decide for you."

He reached out and stroked Hisoka's cheek. "I'll say it again, mon cher: There is no rush. I will wait for you."

***

"Yes, you've mentioned that. We can only wait and see what happens, and hope that the journey is a good one," Hisoka said softly, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped in response to the touch.

_ What are you doing to me? I'm not submissive; I don't want or need a Master _ . 

***

"And I will keep saying it until you believe it, mon cher," Hannibal said, tilting Hisoka's head until he met his eyes. "This would be a partnership. The dominant is nothing without the submissive, and the submissive is lost without their dominant. The kind of relationship I need would require both parties to come together, equally." 

He stroked his thumb over Hisoka's high cheekbone. "You wouldn't belong to me, mon cher, not unless you wanted that, and if you did, then my commitment to you would be absolute. I don't do things by halves, but I do know how to pace myself."

***

"But that's...I don't... I'm getting confused. Please can we talk about something else?" Hisoka asked weakly and cursed how lost he sounded. "I need time to process everything...it doesn't make sense to me. You said you'd wait, please?" 

***

"Of course, mon cher," Hannibal said, stroking Hisoka's cheek one last time before letting go. "I believe that Special Agent's Zeller and Kyoya are on guard duty right now. They are waiting outside my front gate. There are woods behind my house, do you think a run through them would help clear your head?" he asked, deliberately keeping his tone cheerful then chuckled and added, "You could mesmerise them both by zipping through the trees. The young boy's face would be a picture, I'm sure, and Special Agent Zeller would no doubt be wonderfully exasperated by it all. You can regale me with tales of the wild beasts you fought and maidens you seduced upon your return."

***

"That sounds like fun, at the hotel they have a gym so I'd usually hit the treadmill, but I much prefer running outside," Hisoka said, brightening at the thought. "That way I'll be out of your hair while you do your research too, and you don't need to worry about me getting bored." 

***

"Well, I have a library that you can retreat to upon return if you wish to conveless," Hannibal said amicably. "There's a very comfortable red chair next to the Shibari section. I'm sure that you will be able to entertain yourself somehow." He winked. "Even if an exploration of the dungeons will have to wait until later."

***

"Dungeons? Whatever are you going to suggest next? Are you going to build me an elaborate obstacle course, or persuade Miriam to play damsel in distress for me to rescue? Mind you, I think Zeller would suit the part better," Hisoka laughed, picturing the man in a dress waiting in the woods to be 'rescued'. 

***

"Well, you can ask him yourself after you've finished your breakfast," Hannibal said, chuckling as he imagined Zellers incredulous face. "I'm sure that Kyoya could find a way to shut him in an abandoned tower for you. He does have a curious fascination with locks. Although, please, if you do manage to persuade them into playing along, take a picture of Zeller for Pariston, he would enjoy that immensely."

***

"I'll take that under consideration if I find a tower. I can easily get a dress," Hisoka grinned. "I think he'd look rather fetching in something dark green," he added before picking up the remains of his toast. 

***

"I will take your word on that," Hannibal said sardonically, smirking as he finished off his tea. Sitting in his designer, plain black trousers and ivory white shirt, he added, "After all, your taste in fashion far outweighs mine." 

***

##  **2 Hours Later**

***

Hisoka couldn't help grinning as he re-entered the back garden after he'd taken his guards on a wild goose chase through the woods. He'd been impressed by how well they'd kept up with him, both on the ground and in the trees. Sniffing his wrist, he was pleased to find that the overpowering floral scent appeared to have gone, but he couldn't be sure if it would still be detectable for Hannibal or not. 

Looking back towards the garden table, he was surprised, but pleased, to see that Hannibal was still working on his laptop.  _ I really want to know what you're working on, but prying could be rude.  _ He paused to look at his band.  _ I've been doing well to minimise the number of times this triggers; I don't want to spoil that.  _

Walking with a bounce in his step, he approached the table making sure the laptop screen was facing away from him, and declared, "Well that was fun," as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. 

***

Exiting out of the tabs he'd been searching through, Hannibal smiled up at Hisoka. He'd found Miriam's address easily enough, along with her work schedule and, using a few less reputable methods, discovered that she was trying to hide the fact that she had been continuing to investigate her ex-colleague, Beverly Katz's death. She was in a mountain of debt, and that would work in his favour.

She was due home from her shift at seven that evening, so he'd decided to wait until the cover of night to make his way to her house via the woods and back streets. He could use her car to transport her back to the woods, and carry her from there. There would be no risk of CCTV picking them up.

What had turned out to be more interesting was the information he couldn't find on Illu-chan. No matter what variation of their name he used, there were no records of any Lulu, Louise, Elijah or Eloise Nicolaev anywhere. The only trace of them he'd found was from a visit to see Will, the day they had broken up with Hisoka. At least he now had a fair idea of what was in the file he'd seen in the hotel room, and the fall out from that would be interesting, but he'd found himself wondering precisely who Illu-chan was. Either both Hisoka and Lulu had been successfully lying to him, or their family was  _ extremely  _ powerful. Maybe even both. Things were starting to heat up.

"Mon cher," he said warmly. "I am so glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself. How many times did you manage to lose your escort?" he asked, noting the flush to the man's cheeks and the happy grin on his face. "And will I be hearing from Pariston about damsels in distress any time soon?" 

***

"A few times on the ground, and several more when I decided to take to the trees. Alas, we didn't find any dungeons or abandoned towers to lock Zeller in," Hisoka laughed as he remembered the glare he'd gotten and the way Kyoya had smiled conspiratorially behind the other guard's back. "But it was great to be surrounded by so many trees. It was like being back at the exam. I enjoyed it very much," he paused as he felt the familiar buzz of his phone in his pocket and tensed momentarily. 

Pulling it out, he felt his heart skip with the realisation that Illu-chan had replied to him.

_ From: Illu-chan: _

_ Things are fine here. I believe in you. _

"How has the research been?" he asked conversationally as he put the phone away.  _ You believe in me?  _ he wondered, but tried to keep his smile in place and hoped that Hannibal wouldn't notice the change in his demeanour. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

***

"I've found a few interesting things that will help. Yes, thank you. How about you? Did anything, in particular, catch your eye whilst you were out? There's a beautiful hillside if you continue through to the other side, it should be within your radius. I would highly recommend investigating the caves if you are looking to set up a secret dungeon. Only the local youths would find it, so I'm sure a few carefully laid traps and distractions should keep them occupied. Maybe you could set up an unofficial training programme for them to keep yourself busy and test your guards ingenuity at the same time?" Hannibal suggested, wondering if the text had been from Illu-chan. 

Hisoka had stiffened ever so slightly, and the carefully crafted lack of reaction had been more than telling. "I'm sure that Pariston would love to drop by and test everything...to make sure that it was safe, of course."

***

"I'm sure he'd love the chance to get more insights into me," Hisoka replied mildly. "Although I don't know if I want to get accused of trying to injure the local fauna, perhaps I could spend some time designing an obstacle course and challenge the guards. Seeing as Zeller was less than agreeable about playing damsel, maybe this would be more his thing."

***

Hannibal did his best to keep a straight face as he imagined Zellers.  _ Oh, please let me be there when you suggest that to him,  _ he thought and said, "Well, if you need an expert to test things for you, I'm sure that I can..." he let the words hang in the air as he closed his laptop and flashed Hisoka a devilish smile. "Find someone who is experienced in delving into dark places to capture  _ dangerous  _ criminals, to help."

***

"Well, I may have to take you up on that," Hisoka said, cheering up again at the idea of Hannibal helping him. "Should we make it extra difficult before asking Pariston to test it?"

***

Hannibal smirked. "Creating anything that is a challenge for Pariston, is a challenge in and of itself. That would be a most interesting project to keep you occupied if you chose to pursue it. I'm sure that your guards would appreciate the fresh air, Leroy especially."  _ Do you know about his claustrophobia, I wonder? _

***

Hisoka tilted his head back to look up at the sky, continuing to smile. "Leroy would probably cheat, he's rather lazy. Although if Pariston were to ask him, I'm sure he'd take it more seriously? Men like Leroy are pretty transparent; he thinks guarding me is a waste of his time."

***

_ So you don't know. Oh, that will be fun when you find out.  _ "Well, I'm sure that you can prove to him how wrong he is," Hannibal said, getting up and walking around the table to slip his hands around Hisoka's waist. 

"What would be the prize that the lucky winner would receive after they'd completed your course?" he asked. The floral scent had almost entirely dissipated after Hisoka's run, and, as Hannibal felt fresh butterflies in his stomach settling in at the renewed contact, he realised that he was entirely lost. He was far more than simply attracted to Hisoka.

***

_ Did you miss me already? Are you becoming that accustomed to having me nearby? _

Hisoka didn't move, except to close his eyes in response to Hannibal's touch. "Well... I'm not sure about that. The things that would appeal to you wouldn't appeal to Leroy or Zeller. So the prize would need to be tailored to fit the person taking the course, I feel. What would you want if you were to try to compete in this unofficial competition?" 

***

Hannibal leaned in, stroking his hand up Hisoka's back and whispered, "What do you think that I would like to find, mon cher?" He licked his lips and smiled alluringly at his submissive. "I'm interested to hear what you think that I would enjoy."

***

"For you? Well, let me think," Hisoka teased as his mind hit the gutter at the same time as his phone vibrated again in his pocket. "If I had an assistant, well you could have me tied up. Maybe to a whipping post, and perhaps a butt plug in my ass? Or a map and a clue to lead you to a secret location where I would be waiting for you...with lots of fun toys to play with. If you're imaging it, then I suggest you include your favourites. I'm sure I'll like them," he added, looking up at Hannibal through his lashes. "Maybe I'll even have a bow?"

***

"Comme c'est magnifique*," Hannibal said and leaned in to kiss Hisoka's jawline. "With motivation like that, how could I fail to complete your challenge?"

He nipped at his neck, pulling his head back to grant himself better access. "What else, mon cher? What else do you think that I like?"  _ Something tells me that you wouldn't enjoy some of my 'toys',  _ he thought as he licked at the shell of Hisoka's ear and stamped down on his revolution as he tasted the remnants of the bath bomb. 

*How magnificent

***

"A victim to kill," Hisoka groaned. "We could take our time with them, make them beg to die. Only to kill them agonisingly slowly," he sighed.  _ You're a sadist; you want to watch them struggle.  _ "We could find someone really deplorable, cut off their toes, then their feet. Drag it out until they're just a torso. I think I can remember how to do it."  _ I saw Feitan do it once; he thought I would throw up. Strange little man.  _ "Maybe a mafia don? We could frame another mafia leader and watch the chaos unfold."

***

"Take your pants down, Hisoka," Hannibal growled, dragging his hand down his back and leaving bruises against his neck as he bit into his skin. "I know exactly how to do that. Keep talking; I want to hear more."

***

_ I got you figured out already?  _ Hisoka wondered as he complied with Hannibal's instructions and leant against the table. 

"I could lick their blood off you," Hisoka continued as he waited to see what would happen next. "Or you could lick it off me after you watch me hack them apart. My bungee gum is fantastic for covering wounds; I won't let them bleed out. They don't get release until you decide it's time."

***

Hannibal dropped to his knees and looked up at Hisoka. His eyes were dark with lust, and a wicked smile spread across his face.

Licking his lips, he turned to kiss the inside of his thigh, and bit down with an even pressure, before sucking at the skin. "Yes," he breathed, working his way towards Hisoka's cock with a deliberate, steady pace. "And what would you do with the parts that were removed, mon cher?" he asked as he sucked one of his balls into his mouth and groaned.  _ Come on, Hisoka, you can do this. I know that you can understand me. Make the connection. _

***

Hisoka's breath hitched at the feeling of teeth on his leg, moaning quietly as he tightened his grip on the table.  _ You love to bite, don't you? I already know you enjoy blood. What would Feitan do with the amputated parts?  _ He inhaled sharply as he felt Hannibal moving to lavish attention on his balls.  _ Fuck, you're making it hard to think. _

"What use would we have for the removed bits?" he gasped. "You can sell the organs for a lot, but it's not something that ever appealed. But we could send fingers, toes, even an ear to the mafia. As part...of the frame up... That's good, hard to, focus."

***

Watching Hisoka's cock harden as he worked, Hannibal licked and sucked on his balls until the taste of flowers was entirely gone, moaning and nodding in appreciation at the suggestions.  _ So you don't know. Did you not read the file?  _ He smirked up at his submissive and dug his thumb into the darkest mark he'd left on his thigh as he finally licked up the length of his cock.

"I like the way you think, mon cher," he said, circling the head with his tongue. "And taste. I've waited a long time to be able to do this."

***

"To suck...my cock?" Hisoka groaned when he felt a sudden sharp pain shoot through his leg and panted when he finally felt Hannibal's tongue on his dick. 

_ Don't make too much noise, we don't want the guards getting suspicious about the noise. _

Shuddering against the garden table, he looked across at the high fences and wondered if Hannibal would take him outside.

***

"Yes, mon cher," Hannibal breathed, licking a line up Hisoka's cock. He shifted the pressure on the bruise, varying the pain and continued to lick until he could no longer taste flowers. "I've wanted this for so long. You're magnificent."

Moving his hand again, he shifted to another bruise and, looking up at Hisoka, smiled wickedly before finally taking him into his mouth.

***

"How long?" Hisoka managed to ask before closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he growled in reaction to the fresh wave of pain.  _ Fuck, Hannibal...what are you doing to me?  _ he wondered as he looked back down to see what was happening. 

When his eyes met Hannibal's his heart sped up, and he found himself instinctively looking away, keening softly when he felt the head of his dick being enveloped by the warm heat of his dominant's mouth. 

***

The glance away was enough to cause Hannibal's cock to harden in his trousers, and he pulled off Hisoka's cock to say, "Ever since I caned your feet," before taking his full length into his mouth and moaning. Hisoka was giving in. He felt so good and filled him perfectly.

Rubbing his tongue along the underside of his submissive's cock, he felt his desire reach new heights.  _ Mine _ , he thought. You're  _ mine. You were made for me. _

***

_ That long?  _ Hisoka thought as he snuck another look at Hannibal in wonder.  _ Even like this, you're still in control.  _

Watching Hannibal working his cock was enthralling, and he felt his heart speed up as he tried to bit back his moans.  _ Can I do this?  _ he asked himself.  _ Would it be that bad to have him as my Master?  _

***

Hannibal wrapped his free hand around Hisoka's balls and moaned again as he moved back up Hisoka's cock, leaning his weight against the bruising on his legs. He let out a contented sigh when he tasted the first traces of precum and deliberately  _ pulled  _ on his balls. 

"Delicious," he growled. "Give me more, Hisoka. I want you to fill me. I want to taste every inch of you. You're going to cum in my mouth; don't you dare hold back. I've waited long enough to claim my prize."

Taking him back into his mouth, Hannibal released the pressure on Hisoka's balls and began to roll them in time with the sweeping of his tongue.  _ Let me taste you, mon cher. Give in. Let yourself feel how good it can be. _

***

Hisoka made a sound halfway between a growl and a hiss as he felt the increased pressure on his bruises.  _ Fuck, I can't let go. I can be really loud; the guards might hear something,  _ he thought frantically before the tugging on his balls pulled a guttural groan from his lips. He couldn't keep completely silent, Hannibal was making him feel too good. 

***

_ Yes, Hisoka, yes! _

Hannibal moaned around the cock in his mouth and doubled down on his efforts, taking him fully into his throat again before pulling up and plunging back down. He was determined to feel Hisoka's cum spilling into his mouth. It didn't matter how hard his own dick was, or how close the guards were; all he wanted was to taste him. He  _ needed  _ his cum the same way he needed oxygen.  _ You're mine,  _ he thought, wrapping his arm around his leg.  _ Cum for me, Hisoka. _

***

"Close," Hisoka gasped as Hannibal moaned around him and sent delightful shivers up his spine. "Getting...close," he whimpered as he continued to maintain his grip on the table. 

He was grateful for the man's arm around his legs, as he felt his climax building in his core.  _ I'm gonna collapse,  _ he realised.  _ He's going to keep going till I cum, it's like he's milking me with his mouth. Fuck, how is he so good at this? When I cum, my legs are gonna give out.  _

***

Hannibal doubled down on his efforts, sucking and licking as he felt Hisoka begin to shake. Moving his arm to steady him, he squeezed his leg, allowing himself to get lost in his task of laying claim to every inch of his cock. 

_ Cum for me, mon cher. Do it. I have you. Cum down my throat; fill my mouth. You taste so good. _

***

It was rapidly becoming overwhelming, Hisoka's world was a blur of sharp pain and the velvety warmth of a wet mouth and tongue as he panted.  _ Can't hold on, need to cum.  _ He blinked and whimpered; the coiling was becoming painful.

He felt another tremor flow up his spine, and he allowed himself to let go, throwing his head back with a howl of delight. His dick pulsed, and he felt himself spill into Hannibal's eager and waiting mouth. 

***

The roar of triumph in Hannibal's mind was only silenced by the sound coming from Hisoka's lips as he came.  _ Yes, mon cher. Give me everything you have,  _ he thought as he swallowed. His cum tasted like victory, and he continued to suck until Hisoka's orgasm ended. It wasn't enough. He wanted  _ more _ . He tasted  _ so good _ , and Hannibal was  _ so hard _ . 

***

Shaking with the last of his orgasm, Hisoka looked down in surprise as his mind caught up with the fact Hannibal hadn't stopped. "Feels good," he murmured as he tried to steady himself between the table and his dominant with a soft whine. "More, please... don't...stop," he gasped. 

_ You're so good at this, it's like you know exactly how to touch me.  _

***

_ Oh, mon cher.  _ Hannibal grabbed Hisoka's ass, dragging him forward and plunging him into his mouth.  _ I have you. Give me everything, Hisoka. Cum again. Cum for your Master. _

He knew his hands would leave bruises against Hisoka's ass and the thought only served to spur him on in his efforts to make him cum for the second time.  _ I need more. _

***

Feeling himself being pulled slightly forward Hisoka instinctively put his hands on Hannibal's shoulders to keep himself upright.  _ Oh fuck, he's really going to milk me dry.  _ he thought.  _ But I don't want him to stop, how is he doing this to me?  _

"Yes," he groaned. "So good." 

***

Hannibal moaned as he opened his throat to take Hisoka in again and focussed on the single goal of making him cum for a second time. His grip was steel on his ass, and he supported his weight easily as he felt him leaning against him.  _ So perfect. Give me more. Yes. _

***

Hisoka stared down at Hannibal in surprise when he felt his belly growing tight again.  _ What? Already?  _ he whimpered.  _ I'm so sensitive. Hannibal, what are you doing to me? _

The tightness in his core built until it was painful, and he unconsciously gripped Hannibal's shoulders tighter, growling and moaning as pain and pleasure continued to flood his senses. His knees felt like they were about to buckle as he came for the second time into his lover's mouth. The arms holding him up were the only things keeping him on his feet.

***

_ Yes, mon cher, yes!  _ Hannibal thought as he sucked Hisoka through his second orgasm, supporting him to stop his legs giving way.  _ So perfect. _

When he heard Hisoka's breath begin to even out, he slowly rose to his feet and held Hisoka against him with one arm. Gently grasping the hair at the base of his neck with the other, he tilted his head until he was looking him in the eye.

"Mon cher," he breathed, as his cock strained against his trousers and a plan began to form in his mind. "You're magnificent. Your safe word is cinnamon. I will only stop for that, do you understand me?"

***

_ Cinnamon?  _ Hisoka wondered with a tilt of his head before he grinned widely.  _ Safewords are to make it stop, so cinnamon means stop.  _

Nodding, he began to purr as he pressed himself against Hannibal.

"Are you going to hurt me, Doctor?" he asked playfully, still trying to support his weight against Hannibal. "I'll be very good if you say you will. I don't want you to stop. Not yet, but I'll use the safeword when I do." 

***

"Yes," Hannibal snarled, picking Hisoka up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Pain," he confirmed, carrying him in a fireman's lift through the house and into the playroom.

Dragging the table forwards, he flipped one of its sides up and lay Hisoka on his back across it. With one tug, he pulled Hisoka's pants from around his ankles and snarled, "Stay," before striding across the room to collect the lubrication from the cupboard.

***

Not sure what to say as he was carried off into the house, Hisoka laughed with delight at the absurdity of it all. He allowed himself to ragdoll in Hannibal's strong grip and didn't resist when he was positioned on the table and stripped of his trousers. 

"I'll stay," he sighed happily before removing his shirt, throwing it to the side and laying back down. 

_ You said you were going to give me pain, what do you have planned for me? I hope it involves you fucking me again; I want to feel you inside me.  _

***

Hannibal stalked back to Hisoka and pulled him roughly, so that his ass was in line with the edge of the desk. Grabbing one of the man's legs, he moved it up, laying it to rest against his shoulder. Applying lubricant to two of his fingers, he pushed roughly inside Hisoka's ass, revelling in the small hiss that escaped the man's lips as he did so.

Moving slowly, he began to fuck the redhead with his fingers; stretching him as much as his patience would allow. He knew Hisoka wanted pain, but it couldn't be this kind, not yet at least.

***

"Yes," Hisoka moaned, shuddering with desire. He couldn't recall when he'd ever felt so needy, but he knew he wanted Hannibal to fuck him stupid. "More, need more...fuck me," he groaned breathlessly, resisting his body's instincts to buck onto the man's hand. 

It stung, but he didn't care; he was still riding his high from the garden. Moaning wantonly, he gave in and willingly surrendered to the pleasure. 

***

Hannibal's lip curled into a satisfied sneer, "I intend to, mon cher," he said, his voice deep with lust as he wrapped his hand around the knee against his shoulder and pressed his thumb into a pressure point at the back of it. Inserting a third finger into Hisoka's ass, he added, "But not until you're ready for me."

***

Hisoka felt the intense burst of pain that shot through his leg and yelped in surprise before biting down on his lip.  _ Fuck, Hannibal. I'll be fine just fuck me already.  _ He stared up at his dominant with lust blown eyes and whined impatiently. 

***

Hannibal worked Hisoka open for as long as he could hold onto his self-restraint; massaging Hisoka's leg and applying pressure in equal measure until the man finally let out a keening moan.

What little control Hannibal had, snapped, and he pulled his fingers from him, slicking up his cock and thrusting into Hisoka, to claim what was rightfully his, in one dominating movement.

_ Mine,  _ he thought, feeling Hisoka enveloping him and staring down into his golden gaze.  _ You belong here, with me. You're  _ ** _mine_ ** _ . _

***

The switch from Hannibal's fingers to his dick was so quick that Hisoka barely had time to react. The harsh entry drove all thoughts from his mind as he arched up from the table. 

"Yes...fuck me," he groaned, wrapping his legs around Hannibal. "Make me sore, want it to hurt," he purred.

***

"Oh, you will be, mon cher," Hannibal snarled, pulling back and snapping his hips, to thrust into Hisoka's body once again. He leaned forwards, pressing deeper into him and growled, "You wanted to know me, Hisoka." Drawing out again painfully slowly, he thrust sharply in again. "I'm not going to hold back. You'll have it all."

***

Nodding, Hisoka closed his eyes and pressed himself back against the table for greater leverage to buck his hips to meet Hannibal's harsh thrusts.  _ Yes, this is what I need. You always know what to do, don't you?  _ With a whorish moan, he let the wonderful feeling of being fucked wash over him, nothing else mattered. 

***

For Hannibal, nothing existed except the man in front of him and the feeling of his body surrendering to him. He fucked Hisoka with an animalistic fury that would leave no room in his mind for anyone, or anything but this. 

_Yes, Hisoka, that's it. That's what I need. See me, know me, _**_feel_** _me. I'll give you what you need...if you'll give me what _**_I_** _need from you._

"Say my name, Hisoka," he ordered, digging his fingers into his Achilles Tendon, anticipating the howl he would draw from him as he picked up his pace.

***

Hisoka yowled in ecstasy as a fresh wave of pain flowed through his body and his hands scrabbled against the table, trying to find purchase and failing.  _ Say your name?  _ he blinked through the fog as he cried out again when the pain continued to build. 

"HAAAAAANNNIBAAAAL!" the word tore from his throat in a primal scream as he bucked against the man's body, and his band triggered to push him closer to the edge. "Hannibal," he cried. "Don't...stop." 

***

Hannibal's heart sang. He reached down and grabbed Hisoka's wrist, pulling it towards him. 

"Hold onto me, mon cher," he said darkly. "Grab my back. I'm not going to stop. I want you."

He changed the angle he was fucking Hisoka from to get better purchase and let loose, his Aura flowing from him to fill the room. "See me, mon cher. You want me? Feel me; know me," he moaned, flooding the air around them with his bottomless hunger and never-ending desire. He wanted Hisoka; wanted to taste him, to feel him, to have him any way that he could; but more importantly, he wanted him to  _ know  _ him. He wanted to be seen.

He fucked him harder than he'd ever allowed himself to fuck anyone and gloried in the moans of pleasure that tore from Hisoka's core.  _ Yes, mon cher. Yes. You were made for me. See me. _

***

Wordlessly, Hisoka grabbed and held on to Hannibal as tightly as he could, digging his nails in when he felt the change of pace and growled in reply. 

Feeling the Aura starting to fill the air around them, he looked up into Hannibal's eyes, and his heart skipped at the desire he saw there. 

_ You want me.  _ He blinked.  _ Would you have ever let me go even if I didn't want you? Fuck, Hannibal.  _ "Feels, so good. Hannibal," he gasped as the man slammed into him roughly. "Kiss me," he demanded and tried to lean up to reach his lover's lips.

***

Hannibal's eyes darkened at the pain that blossomed across his back, feeling Hisoka's sharp nails digging into him.

"Yes," he growled, leaning down to meet his submissive's lips with a bruising, passion-filled kiss. Snarling, he licked Hisoka's lips open and plunged his tongue into his mouth to devour his moans. His orgasm was building, and he grabbed Hisoka by the hair to pull his head back, before managing to gasp, "Can you cum again for me, mon cher? I want to feel it. Will you cum for me, Hisoka?"

***

"Again?" Hisoka asked breathlessly as he pulled on the hand holding his hair, and moaned softly. "Can try," he added. "Like this, feels good."

Tightening his legs around Hannibal's waist, he tried to press himself against Hannibal's body, to push his hard cock against the man's abs. "You feel good," he sighed. 

***

Hannibal's grin was all teeth. "Oh, mon cher, so do you," he growled menacingly. "Let me give you what you need. What we both need," he moaned, letting go of Hisoka's hair and moving his hand to stroke at the man's cock; pouring his desire into his touch and matching his pace to his hard thrusts. 

"I know you can do this for me." He bit down on the base of Hisoka's neck and tasted his blood on his tongue.  _ YES!  _ his mind roared, and he slammed into Hisoka's ass, aiming for his prostate and clinging to his self-control.

***

"Hannibal!" Hisoka cried out and tightened his grip when he felt teeth sinking into his flesh. "Hurt me, hurt so good," he whimpered. 

He felt his cock twitch in his dominant's hand and bucked up as he felt Hannibal's dick hit the spot inside him that made him see stars. He shuddered as he clung to Hanibal; he was taking him apart with pleasure, and he was surprised to find that the tight coil was once again building in his core.  _ Already? How are you doing this to me?  _ he wondered, closing his eyes.  _ You're gonna milk me dry, I'm really going to cum again.  _

***

Hannibal sucked at the wound, forcing himself not to continue biting down as Hisoka fell apart beneath him. Raising his blood-smeared face, he snarled, "Cum for me, Hisoka," before taking his lips with his own and letting him taste himself in a kiss that Hannibal wanted to last forever.  _ So perfect. So close. Cum for me, mon cher. I need to feel you tighten around me. Won't stop until you do. You're  _ ** _mine_ ** _ . _

***

_ Is that my blood?  _ Hisoka wondered as he moaned into the kiss, and moved one hand to the back of Hannibal's head to stop him from pulling away, licking the blood off his lips.  _ I taste good on you.  _ He moaned and tried again to press himself against Hannibal's chest and abs.  _ Going to cum, you feel so good inside me.  _

It didn't take long. Realising his third climax was about to shoot through him, he closed his eyes and clung to Hannibal. Biting down on the man's bottom lip, and groaning in delight when he got a small taste of his blood too.  _ More, I want more.  _ Growling possessively, he started to shake with pleasure. He wasn't sure if the bracelet had triggered and he was too far gone to care. 

***

_ Yes, Hisoka, cum for me. That's it, so good!  _ Hannibal thought with a snarl. He didn't stop kissing him and didn't care about the hand grasping at his hair, or the one at his back that was desperately dragging nails across his skin. All he knew was triumph, and with a last, hard thrust, he came inside his submissive, moaning into the man's mouth as the taste of their blood mixed on their breath. "So...perfect."

***

Hisoka reluctantly pulled back from the kiss when the need for air made itself known and allowed himself to fall back against the cool surface of the table. Grinning widely and purring like the cat who ate the canary as he let his hands move down to rest on Hannibal's arms. The scent of blood lingered, accompanied by the man's Aura as it swirled around the room like a satisfied, but ever-hungry storm. 

He felt his own bloodlust leaking out to mingle with it and licked his lips with a pleased sigh as his eyes met Hannibal's. He stretched and moaned whorishly. "Sore," he whispered. "Like it." 

***

Hannibal smiled down at Hisoka. He could feel his bloodlust as if it were a heartbeat against him, and he sighed with contentment.

"Mon cher," he moaned as he pried the man's legs from around his waist, and pulled out of him. "I like it too." He could feel the claw marks on his back where Hisoka's nails had cut him, but he paid the pain no mind. He would heal.

"And I will never tire of this taste," he said as he hungrily ran his eyes over Hisoka's cum-stained chest. Leaning down, he languidly set about his task of cleaning every last drop from Hisoka's skin. He would collapse soon, but he couldn't allow himself to let this go to waste.

***

"What taste?" Hisoka asked before he realised what Hannibal intended to do and purred loudly when he felt the man's tongue sweeping over his skin. Leaving his legs dangling from the table, he allowed himself to relax and enjoy the attention.

***

Hannibal licked every drop he could find from Hisoka's chest, and teasingly took his cock into his mouth for one last suck. He chuckled when he heard Hisoka moan and smiled up at him before he stood and scooped him up in his arms. 

Walking over to the sofa, he laid him down and kissed his cheek before leaning over to a smaller cupboard to his right and picking up a fully stocked medical bag. Handing Hisoka a disposable towel to clean himself with, he stepped out of his trousers and cleaned himself off, doing his best to ignore the increasingly sharp pain radiating from his back. Hisoka's nails had gone in deep; there would likely be scars. It was precisely what he needed. "You certainly have left your mark, mon cher," he said, voice still low as he basked in the glow of his orgasm and sat down beside him.

Hisoka wasn't his yet. But he would be, of that, he had no doubt.

***

Frowning a little, Hisoka quickly cleaned himself off with the cloth before shifting down the sofa so that he could lie his legs over Hannibal's lap. Grinning proudly, he leant over to the cupboard and left the towel on top before settling back down and chuckling contentedly to himself as he tried to process what had just happened.

***

Hannibal realised that his shirt was almost entirely shredded on one side, and ripped it off, throwing it to land on top of the cloth. Both their wounds were going to need dressing at some point, but the look in Hisoka's eyes, and the bloodlust still coiling in the air, let Hannibal know that now was not the time. Stroking his hand down the length of Hisoka's leg, he looked into his half-lidded golden eyes and allowed his satisfaction to flow into his Aura. 

"Well, that was quite an experience, mon cher," he said softly, knowing that his submissive would need time to work through his feelings. "You were spectacular."

***

Hisoka watched as Hannibal removed his ruined shirt and threw it onto the side table, switching from chuckles to contented purrs when he felt the man's hand stroking him. 

"Happy," he sighed but didn't move. "Comfy, stay." 

***

"My sentiments exactly, mon cher," Hannibal said happily, holding Hisoka's leg against his skin. "I think that we can stay here for a while." He felt as if he never wanted to move again. The adrenaline was wearing off, and all he wanted to do was curl up beside Hisoka and sleep. "I'm very happy too."

***

Chuckling again, Hisoka wriggled his foot in an attempt to stroke Hannibal's side. "Good," he declared. "Happy, is good. Feel sore," he added with a yawn. "Nice sore."

***

Hannibal hummed as Hisoka nuzzled him with his foot, stroking him back soothingly. The nail marks on his back felt like a stinging burn in the back of his mind, but having Hisoka here with him trumped everything. "I am glad," he said, meaning every word. Seeing Hisoka like this, and feeling the lethargy of his bone-deep satisfaction was doing strange things to his mind. "I enjoy seeing you happy," he told him. "I've never let go like that before; it was...thrilling."

***

"Liked it," Hisoka mumbled sleepily as he reached up lazily to tug on Hannibal's arm. "Like you," he continued, giving his arm another small pull. "Hold me," he said, trying to sound demanding even as he yawned. "Want sleep." 

***

Hannibal chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled to lie on his side behind Hisoka on the soft sofa. He ignored the protest from his back and gently wrapped one arm around his chest, slipping the other under his head. "Then sleep, my dear. I am here." He kissed his temple and rolled him until his back was pressed against his chest. "I have you. For as long as I can dream, it shall be of you."

***

"Sleepy," Hisoka agreed, wriggling to get comfortable in Hannibal's strong embrace. "Got me?" he asked with a hint of amusement as he relaxed and gently ran his fingers over the arm crossing his chest.  _ Safe, cherished _ , he thought as his eyes closed and he surrendered to his body's demand for rest. 

***

"I've got you, mon cher," Hannibal echoed. "We can stay here; you're safe." He could feel the high from everything that had happened waning, but the warm, pleasure from his bracelet remained. He couldn't see it, but he knew two of the three promises would be glowing brighter than ever before.

Hisoka was relaxing into him, and he gave in to his body's need to close its eyes. They were both safe in here, and Hisoka's warmth was soaking into his skin. He was allowed this; everything else could wait. 

Tightening his hold, he sighed and let himself drift. Hisoka's shining eyes stared back at him through the darkness, and he smiled. He was home.

***

##  **One Hour Later**

***

Hisoka opened his eyes with a curious hum, he could feel a hand stroking his side gently, but he couldn't see anyone. Blinking a few times to clear the sleep from his mind he realised that he could feel a warm hard chest against his back.  _ Hannibal?  _ he wondered, yawning a little.  _ Looks like the playroom, blue walls and I feel sore.  _

"Hannibal?" he asked curiously echoing his earlier thought. "You're petting me?"

***

Hannibal didn't stop his stroking even when Hisoka's weight shifted again, and his breathing began to change from it's soft, restful rhythm.

"I am," he said quietly. "It's nice, and I thought that waking you up with a foghorn would send the wrong message." He kissed his shoulder. "Besides, I like the way you feel, and I doubted that you would object."

***

"Feels nice," Hisoka agreed as he settled back into his original position. "Thank you, for not using a foghorn," he mumbled, allowing himself to slowly wake up under the gentle petting. "Sorry about your shirt," he added as he remembered the way Hannibal had discarded it.

***

"There is nothing to apologise about," Hannibal assured him. "But I think that we should properly clean up. My back will need a little...extra attention." He let a note of mischief into his voice as he suggested, "How does a second shower for the day sound? I promise you; I have a lovely selection of towels for you to model after."

***

"Do you have a nice blue one?" Hisoka asked playfully as he moved to sit up and stretch, mourning the loss of contact as he did so. "If I'm going to be your private towel model, I need to work on my range. Add some colour to my wardrobe," he added with a smirk. His ass still hurt, but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't sit, but his limbs felt leaden from sleeping on the sofa.

***

"Why, yes, I do," Hannibal said. He felt happier than he'd ever been in his life. As he'd lain awake behind Hisoka, he'd tried to think how he could bring up the topic of his 'secret', but seeing the smile on his face and hearing the contentment in his voice, he couldn't bring himself to break it. 

The darkness could wait. Hisoka was what mattered now. "Why don't I show you where I keep my collection, and you can make sure there's no hidden curtain's amongst them?"

***

##  **2 am**

***

Hannibal secured Miriam into position and checked her pulse one last time. The cocktail of drugs he'd used to sedate her would mean that she would be out cold for at least another half an hour, but he wanted to be sure that she wasn't having any unexpected reactions to the various ingredients.

Everything was stable.

"Good girl," he said and patted her cheek.

Collecting her clothes, he left her cell, secured the door and made his way to the basement. Throwing them into his furnace, he smiled to himself as he imagined the look of delight on Hisoka's face when he saw his new toy.

Yes, he thought as he watched the flames rise. Miriam was ideal. Hisoka needed someone to take his mind off Illu-chan, and Hannibal needed to show him how serious he was about his commitment.

There was a pop as the button of her light blue pyjama top began to melt. 

Everything was perfect.

***

Character's played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal

Character's played by themadnovelist:

Hisoka


	33. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's life starts to become interesting when he meets his new neighbour and Chilton wakes up to the harsh reality of the Spider.

Chilton didn't try to hide his grin as he strode down the corridors of his Hospital. Seeing one of the orderlies double-take, he added an extra bounce to his step and gave them a polite nod as he walked past. His day hadn't started out particularly well but had taken a sudden and unexpected turn after Miss Nicolaev’s visit. 

_ I wonder if Will enjoyed Miss Nicolaev's visit as much as I did? _ he thought as he turned the corner to approach the High-Risk Department. _ Maybe, if he's in a good mood, he'll be happy to share what they discussed with me? It's doubtful, but one can only hope. _

He stopped to wave to a couple of visitors and used his ID badge to buzz himself into the High-Risk Patients department, pausing for a moment to sign the visitor's book at the security desk as per the new protocols. 

_ Honestly what right do the Hunter Association really think they have telling me how to run my own hospital? _ he grumbled internally. _ At least I’ve managed to get Mr. Lucilfer into a proper cell now. Seriously, Miss Yorkshire, you put far too much faith in Dr. Lecter. _

Stamping down on his irritation, Chilton patiently waited for the security guard to buzz him through onto the wing. He’d held back as long as he could after Lulu had left his office, but, he decided, now was the time to check on Will...and his new prized patient. 

Making his way carefully past Mr. Lucilfer, he came to a stop outside Will’s cell. "How are you doing?" he asked, deliberately giving the man a smug smile. 

***

Will tensed the moment he heard the door at the end of the corridor open and felt Chilton enter the room. The air of self-entitled satisfaction made his skin crawl.

_ I am so sorry, Elijah; I honestly didn’t expect Lulu actually to give him a blowjob. Oh, you poor man. _ He shuddered. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the bars. _ Show time_.

“Not as well as you, Frederick. I would ask why the unexpected visit, but I think we both know the answer to that,” he said, staring just to the right of the man’s eye. There was no way he was going to meet his gaze today. No way. 

_ Why couldn’t you just steal the files like a regular criminal, Lulu? Why? _

***

"Will, you wound me. Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to come and check on you? I am responsible for your wellbeing," Dr. Chilton replied amiably. "It's not often you get such an interesting visitor; I'd be remiss if I didn't come to ensure it hadn't been too stressful. She's an interesting woman; I'm sure you noticed." 

***

Will rolled his eyes. “Well, the drugs won’t work on her at least,” he mumbled to himself before walking away and sitting down on his bed with a heavy sigh. 

“Just tell me you didn’t boast about this to anyone else,” he said wearily. “You’re already gonna be in trouble for moving him,” he gestured to the cell next to his. “You _ really _ don’t want to add Hisoka to your list of enemies. _ Trust me_.”

***

"Mr. Morow?" Chilton asked innocently. "We've met, he's interesting, but he doesn't strike me as the jealous type." _ Besides he was practically throwing himself at Hannibal. _ "Although, I am touched by your concern, nobody else knows. It's our little secret."

***

“Believe me, Frederick, I said it out of concern for my own skin, not yours,” Will said, smiling sweetly at the man’s upper lip. 

_ If you met him then you should know how he sees people. Lulu knows that she’s his possession; she’s daring you to commit suicide by gloat. Has your rivalry with Hannibal already stretched to playing with his ‘patients’? How the _ ** _hell _ ** _ did Chrollo manage to bypass your self-preservation instinct so easily? _

“You’re the only thing standing between myself and a cooking pot with my name on it,” he explained. “She belongs to Hisoka.”

***

"Yes, I know about their 'arrangement'. He's her 'Master' and all that. Although, it's illegal to actually own a person,” Chilton said, ignoring the ‘do you really think I don’t know that’ look Will gave him. “And Mr. Morow is many things, but he's not stupid," he sniffed as he leant on his cane. "They're also non-monogamous; if you'd been at the dinner party, you'd have realised that. I highly doubt he'll kill me if his prized possession wants me alive. If he wants her happy, wouldn't that be counterproductive?" he asked before waving his hand dismissively.

"Anyway that's not really important; I'm here to talk about you and see how you've been coping since the unfortunate incident with Dr. Gideon," he sighed dramatically. "I trust that you've come to a decision as to whether or not you’ll forgive me for that little mishap?" 

_ What did you expect me to do? Gideon didn't exactly leave me much choice but to get Dr. Lecter; it's the only time I've let him near your cell since you asked me to block his visitation rights. _

***

“I’ve already made my feelings perfectly clear on that matter,” Will said diplomatically, noting the coil of interest seeping through the air from the man in the cell next to him.

_ Are you trying to show off for Chrollo? Is this another demonstration of your ‘power’? Are you trying to _ ** _impress_ ** _ him by gloating about conquering Hisoka’s ‘girlfriend’? Oh, you are _ ** _really_ ** _ barking up the wrong tree there. The man’s about as interested in sex as he is in watching water boil. You’re _ ** _weakening_ ** _ your position. _

“And whatever we talked about is confidential, _ Doctor, _” he noted, pointedly staring at his left ear. 

***

"Of course, I just thought I should mention that she had hinted at coming back to see you again. Although, I have to admit to a certain level of curiosity about that," Chilton continued, acting as if everything was normal. "The people who usually come to see you; they're reporters or researchers. I can't recall the last time we had a Botanist come to see _ anyone _at the hospital. I'm just trying to work out why she'd be interested in coming here at all. Mr. Morow is under Dr. Lecter's care, and he seems, rather happy about it. So I find it hard to believe that he sent her, or that Dr. Lecter would." 

***

Will stiffened but didn’t say anything. He knew Lulu was going to come back, but...

He ran a hand over his face. “Of course she said that to you. Why wouldn’t she? She’s dating a man who _ enjoyed _ getting his arms cut off. She’s messing with us _ both_.” _ I’m screwed, aren’t I? I really do have to convince Chrollo that I can be useful. _

He lay back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to think through his options. “I’d start wearing your running shoes as everyday footwear if I were you,” he told Chilton. “Hisoka’s not going to be happy when he hears what you did with his precious Princess.”

***

"He'd be a bit hypocritical," Chilton remarked. "You should have seen him at the dinner party, fawning all over Dr. Lecter. If he keeps it up, well, he'll probably be joining you in a cell of his own. Then I won't have to run anywhere."

***

The interest from the next cell spiked again, and things began to click into place. _ Hannibal’s testing you; he’s letting you build your own grave. Oh, Frederick, you fool. _

“Hannibal’s inviting his patients to parties now, is he?” he said, trying to focus on the feelings from the next cell instead of from Chilton. The man was as good as dead. He couldn’t rely on him for protection anymore. “In that case, I wish h Mr. Morow the best of luck; he’ll need it.”

_ Are you finally trying to replace me, Hannibal? I wonder what’s so special about this one? _

***

"Apparently so; Dr. Lecter always did like to show off. Mr. Morow is a fine feather in his cap, and he seemed to take great delight in demonstrating how 'well behaved' he was," Chilton replied. "There's something going on there, but I can't quite put my finger on it. Although Mr. Hill was there too, and he was taking a very overly friendly interest in Miss Nikolaev. Surely Pariston would be more interesting for Hisoka to fight than me?" 

***

_ Mr. Morow? Why do you insist on being so formal Frederick, Hisoka would surely have told you just to use his name? _ Chrollo wondered as he put down the book he had been pretending to read. _ Although it does sound like it's not just me you've gotten overly friendly with. Do you have a shared history with Will as well as with Dr. Lecter? _

Getting up from his bed as carefully as he could, he made his way closer to the wall separating his cell from Will's. _ Keep him talking for me, Frederick. I need to know what he knows about Hannibal, _ he thought as he edged slowly towards the front of his cell. 

***

“Then I wish the three of you the best of luck. If he fucks the way he fights, I’d still pack the shoes for the honeymoon,” Will said, glaring at the ceiling. “Because we both know that Pariston would never offend Hannibal by chasing after his patient’s property.” He raised his head. “Even if said property pursued him. Unlike you, he’s not suicidal.”

_ Pay attention, Chrollo; I know how to read people. I can help you. I’m not on Chilton’s side, and I’m honest. I’ll be useful. Come on. I know you’re using Frederick too. What type of game are you playing? _

***

Chrollo couldn't help it, Will's last remark was too amusing not to react to, but the sound of his own laughter ringing in his ears still startled him. 

"I'm surprised you know so much about how Hisoka fights," Chrollo remarked when he realised he'd given away his cover. "Although you could say he fucks how he fights, that's certainly one way of looking at it. Keeping your running shoes close would definitely be good advice, Frederick. I know Hisoka better than most, and I could see him enjoying you for a short time. Until he accidentally breaks you." He paused when he saw Dr. Chilton bristle. "Personally, I'd advise that you learn how to defend yourself with Nen. Hisoka is exceptionally fast on his feet. If your native type isn't enhancement then you'd be wasting your time; your focus should be on building up your endurance," he added as he leant against his cell bars with a faint smile.

***

“Frederick doesn’t believe in Nen, do you?” Will challenged, chuckling to himself. He was relieved that his plan had worked, but the easy amusement he was feeling from Chrollo was more than a little infectious. He’d met people that it was easy to empathise with before, but never quite like this. His emotions were there, under the surface. They felt like the currents that brimmed under an otherwise calm looking stretch of a river.

_ What kind of catch are you, Chrollo? Am I actually going to enjoy myself with you? Do you dislike Chilton as much as I do? _

***

"I am aware," Chrollo replied. "It's something that I've discussed with Frederick before, and I personally think if possible some sort of Nen shield would be a good start. I know from experience that running will only entice Hisoka; you need to be boring. If you run, you'll appeal to his animalistic instinct for the hunt." 

***

"Yes, it's in your file that Mr. Morow only joined your group to fight you. I'm well aware that you fled from him all over the known world, and well, we know how that turned out for you," Chilton remarked evenly. He could feel his face heating up. "I have to hand it to both of you for keeping your relationship under wraps. I can only speculate about how you know how Mr. Morow behaves in bed if you weren't romantically involved?" 

***

Tilting his head slightly, Chrollo allowed another quiet chuckle to escape.

"Hisoka doesn't like the word 'No'," he advised. "Even though I didn't actively return his interest, he was still rather determined to get his way. There is a reason that he earned his place with my Troupe. I learned that you generally want him where you can see him. I'm sure you can understand what I'm getting at."

***

_ I think the cockroaches in cell three know what you’re getting at, _ Will thought. _ Mind you, subtlety has never worked well with Chilton. _

“And what would you recommend for someone without any Nen do, Mr. Lucilfer?” he asked, noting the bristle from Frederick and not bothering to hide his smirk. “Because if you hadn’t noticed, Frederick here doesn’t have _ any_. And he’s touched Hisoka’s property.” 

***

"I have previously offered to try and teach him, but as you said, he doesn't believe in Nen. Although, that could be his saving grace," Chrollo replied, bowing his head slightly. 

"Hisoka favours the strong; if you don't appear interesting, then he'll probably ignore you. Unfortunately, I’m not familiar with this Miss Nicolaev that you've been talking about," he noted and frowned for effect. "But if he is viewing her as his property well, don't upset her. That will have him on your back," he warned, remembering how angry Hisoka got when Nobunaga tried to recruit Gon. "Apart from that, don't try to get his attention, that's the best advice I can give." 

***

_ What is it with you people and your magical powers? I'm starting to think I'm dealing with some sort of breakaway-cult that's managed to get political recognition. _

"Well, it certainly seems like you two are going to get along just fine. Perhaps I should leave you both to get better acquainted?" Chilton said sourly. "After all, I do have a Hospital to run; I'm a busy man," he added as he strode purposefully towards the doors, wondering exactly what sort of grandiose delusions the Hunter Association were peddling. 

***

Will couldn’t help it. He laughed and laughed as he watched Frederick flounce away. He didn’t stop to even catch his breath until he heard the door at the end of the corridor slam shut.

Once he’d finally managed to gasp in some air, he said, “Oh, I like you, I like you a lot,” to Chrollo and was surprised to find that he genuinely meant it. Chrollo held no malice, and he couldn’t detect any undercurrent of anger or resentment within him. He wasn’t your average psychopath. “I’ve not felt Chilton that perturbed in a long time,” he added, wondering what effect it would have as he let his eyes follow the lines on the ceiling in an effort to calm himself. “I’m Will, by the way, I’m pleased to almost meet you.”

***

"I'm sure you already know who I am," Chrollo chuckled, enjoying Will's reaction to their shared game of cat and mouse with Frederick. "But I'll introduce myself; I'm Chrollo Lucilfer. Forgive my curiosity, Will, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Do you know Dr. Chilton well? You seem very familiar with each other," he commented as he moved to lean against the wall and glanced at his discarded book. "It's rather surprising to me that they'd allow somebody like him to be in charge, surely some of the orderlies are trained with Nen?"

***

Will chuckled. Chrollo’s confused curiosity was like a balm after Chilton, and he allowed himself to bask in it for a few moments longer than would usually be comfortable in polite conversation. Chrollo didn’t seem to care. _ Patient as well. I can see why you’re a leader. _

“They have Nen,” he replied eventually. “I’ve known Frederick for years; he’s a paper pusher and a wanna-be politician. But,” he sighed dramatically. “He’s ended up having to fall back on writing trashy pop-culture psychology books; don’t worry, they aren’t worth the read. You aren’t missing out.” He stared at the camera in the corner of the room. It was strange to have someone ask him questions without any ulterior motive.

He wondered what he could ask that would get Chrollo’s attention while also not being too combative. _ What would let you know that I’m still in touch with the outside world, but won’t give Chilton cause to move me? _ Looking around the room, his gaze settled on the old newspaper pile in the corner. “You blew up a load of people?” he said and cringed at how awkward he sounded. “Sorry, I don’t get to talk to many people.”

***

"Yes," Chrollo replied with a hint of amusement. "Are you referring to recent events or activities in the past that were attributed to my group?" 

***

“Both,” Will admitted. “I used to work for the BAU. I was a profiler, and I’ve visited one or two of your crime scenes,” he explained, grinning despite the subject matter. The man’s mirth was infectious. “Oh, and my condolences if Frederick’s included any of his books on your brand new shelves. I know a few people who can make sure they’re removed as soon as possible.”

***

"I see, well I'm guessing you haven't seen the latest one. Perhaps you were in Yorknew when we robbed the auction? As for the books, I actually have a nice selection provided to me by Dr. Lecter. He realised that I enjoy reading," Chrollo advised as he wondered if Will would still hear him if he sat back on his bed. "History is my prefered subject, and I don't think Frederick is much of a historian. May I ask if you miss working for the BAU?"

***

“Honestly,” Will sighed. “I never understood why they kept calling me in. They always ignored my advice. I provided them with a virtual office full of profiles; your Troupe included, but they always ended up doing their own thing in any case.” 

He frowned as the memory of the day he’d been called in to profile the ‘Yorknew Incident’ came to mind, and he saw Hannibal’s calm, admiring face walking through the sea of dead bodies the Troupe had left in their wake. The echo of the officer’s grief over their fallen comrades threatened to overwhelm him, but he managed to focus himself back into the present.

“So,” he said, running a hand over his face. “No, I can’t say that I miss working for them at all.”

***

"So you felt undervalued by the BAU?" Chrollo asked as he adjusted his mental image of Will in line with the new information and smiled. "Everyone in my Troupe would be able to empathise with that feeling, except maybe myself. Feelings and emotions aren't easy for me. But I can still understand how frustrating that must have been for you. Why drag you in if they're just going to disregard you? Did you have another job before you worked on profiling?" 

***

“Yes,” Will said, feeling out the man’s reactions. “And they wanted Dr. Lecter, but Hannibal would always insist that I came too. He enjoyed my reactions. He was- is, rather like you; he has emotions, but they’re blunted. You though...you do feel. YorkNew was...you were so angry. And now...you’re honestly curious. But it feels as if something's blocking you. It’s strange. I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

He stared at the lines a former occupant had scratched into the plaster. “What would you like me to call you, by the way? Chrollo, Mr. Lucilfer, Big Cheese?” he threw in, just to see how the man would react.

***

"That night, we were grieving. When we're hurt, we lash out as one and Uvo; he loved to wreak havoc. So that's what we did, it was his requiem because we weren't able to be with him at his end. As for what to call me," Chrollo hummed as he pretended to think it over. "Well nobody has ever called me Big Cheese, not even Hisoka and that man lives to be annoying. The other spiders call me Danchou, or they use my name. You're not part of my Troupe so you can just call me Chrollo, am I OK to call you Will in return?" 

***

_ OK, so your sense of humour is less literal than most, _ Will thought, feeling the ripples of emotion and not noting any apparent amusement from him. _ Good to know. _

“Yeah, you can,” he said and quickly tacked on, “My condolences for your loss,” before glancing up at the camera in the corner of the room. “I feel the need to let you know that Chilton records everything, ‘for our protection’.” He sneered up at the lense. “And while I get the impression that privacy isn’t something that you care too much about, it is still something to keep in mind. For the future. Anything you say or do may be taken down and used in Frederick’s next ‘literary creation’.” He allowed the inverted commas to clang in the silence of the room and smiled at what he felt from Chrollo.

***

"Oh, well I fear he's already seen more of me than he bargained for," Chrollo remarked as he looked around for a camera. "Unless he only records the audio?" he asked as he found his target and gave anyone watching a small wave. 

***

“I can assure you, he’s seen more of everyone in this hospital than anyone wants to think about,” Will said, noting the particular spike of hilarity that came from Chrollo as he’d answered. “I don’t suppose I could ask what you were thinking of just now? You felt amused. What did you do to our dear Frederick?”

***

"It wasn't Frederick who I was targeting, it was Dr. Lecter," Chrollo explained. _ I wonder if I could use Shalnark's Hatsu to mess with the camera? _ “He's annoyingly unflappable. I wanted to see how he'd react if he caught me coming out of the shower. His lack of any real reaction was disappointing but interesting. Do I get to know what made you think I was amused?" 

***

Will coughed to hide his reaction to the mental image of Hannibal being flashed. “Oh, believe me, he would have enjoyed the view. He’s all flap under the surface.”

_ I bet Hannibal loves you too. I’ve seen your picture. _

“Unless you’ve gained some significant weight since I came in here. And, I’m an empath,” he explained, bracing for the reaction that always came when he actually explained what that meant. “I don’t mean to pry, but I can’t turn it off. I meant it when I said I liked your company. Psychopaths are always rather soothing to be around, but you are especially...relaxing. I feel everything everyone in the room with me is experiencing; it’s why they keep me in such an empty wing. Crowds can be overwhelming.”

***

"That must be rather exhausting for you," Chrollo replied, in what he hoped was a soothing tone. "I've been told that I have a calming Aura, maybe it's true after all? As for being a psychopath, well, Dr. Lecter did give me a rather interesting book. He thinks I have Antisocial Personality Disorder, and I think he might be right. Although, I'm of the opinion that he does as well. What do you think?" 

***

Smiling, Will stared at the wall. “He,” he said, trying to hold back his amusement. “He’s trying to...make friends with you. He’s not psychopathic. He is _ extremely _ good at empathising with others; it’s why he’s so cruel, but he’s experienced enough trauma to be able to mimic psychopathy and befriend people who...aren’t easily swayed by appeals to emotion.” _ Why do you care about my opinion? I’m not an expert. _ “He’s trying to be subtle about it but will be trying to find common ground. He loves books; he has an entire library in his office and a bigger one at his house.”

Sitting up with a sigh, he added, “You feel like a psychopath to me, but I will add that I’m not professionally trained - It’s how they got away with ignoring my advice in the field. I just have a lifetime of experience when it comes to people.”

***

Chrollo nodded, even though Will couldn't see him. "I had my initial assessment at his office; I was quite impressed by his library. The guards were reluctant to leave me alone with him, but it's clear that they're intimidated by him. Naturally, he decided that I'd benefit from therapy or I wouldn't be here," he explained as he looked over at the drawings he'd brought from his previous cell.

"I'm curious if it will really help. I don't actually think they'll let me go. But if Dr. Lecter wants to study me, well, I don't see a reason to refuse him. If anything I find I regret not keeping the mafia girl's fortune-telling ability for longer," he placed his palm against the wall and wondered if Will was standing on the other side. "It would have been interesting to tell your fortune; you seemed pretty certain that your life was in danger earlier. I know from experience that her predictions always came true, so I would have been able to tell you if it was." 

***

“Oh, I know I’m in danger,” Will said flippantly. “Hannibal wants to kill me. You can’t lie to an empath, well, not for long. He used every trick in his book to hide the desire from me, but, well, when your thoughts turn towards wondering what it would be like to see your boyfriend boil alive while you’re in bed with them, it’s quite hard to maintain the mood.”

He sighed. He didn’t particularly want to think about Hannibal, but the world seemed to have other plans.

“Be careful with Hannibal,” he warned. “You can be as rude as you like to me, but Hannibal isn’t so gracious when he’s angry. He’ll kill you without hesitation.”

***

"Surely being rude to Dr. Lecter would be counterproductive? So far he's been pleasant and shown a clear willingness to help me," Chrollo replied thoughtfully, continuing to stare at the camera. "Although I find the idea that he wanted to 'boil you' rather, troubling." 

***

“You stripped to provoke a reaction,” Will said, turning to the bars and raising a brow. _ You mean that. You do find the idea disconcerting. _ “I assumed that you would want to test his emotional responses at some point. I would advise against it. He can conjure a cauldron that will nullify even your Nen. You won’t be able to escape. He will claim that it’s self-defence and well, everyone but me is already inclined towards believing him.”

***

"I didn't actually strip, I just mistimed my shower, and it ended up clashing with my appointment. I did explain that I lost track of time. Stripping is more Hisoka's thing," Chrollo sighed. "I swear that man doesn't like wearing clothes. He took his shirt off just to challenge me to a fight; I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up in that cauldron." He frowned when he realised that the idea was disturbing to him. "He'll do anything to get what he wants, but even after everything he's done I don't think I'd be willing to leave him to die like that." 

***

Will rubbed at his eyes. He’d felt the spike of unease when Chrollo had talked about Hisoka dying, and he’d realised that, in his own way, Chrollo had cared for him. But... “I can feel that you’re lying, but I’m not sure what about. I’m hoping it’s not Hisoka, because I’ve seen the man fight and,” he swallowed. “He doesn’t deserve Hannibal. But I’ve also seen pictures of him without his shirt off, and I doubt that Hannibal would complain too much about a striptease...I just hope that he has enough self-preservation instinct to time it well. What were you lying about? I would be able to tell if I could see you, but it’s harder through the wall.”

***

_ You're Nen is impressive, and truly interesting. I don't think I've ever met anyone with an ability like it. _

"You're right," Chrollo admitted with a hint of cheer in his tone. "I actually planned the shower thing, and I'd be inclined to agree about the cauldron. Where I come from, people get desperate. It's our truth, but I still want to think that there could be a better way. As for Hisoka's self-preservation, well, I think he has it. He pretends that he doesn't, but he's survived too much not to. The idea of Dr. Lecter killing Hisoka, leaves me conflicted. I honestly don't know if I would be sad about his passing in the same way as I was with Uvo and Pakunoda. I'll give Hisoka credit for one thing though; he is patient, and he is capable of meticulous planning. His face paint is as much a mask as his signature look, and very few people live to see the real man beneath it." 

***

Will shuddered at the memories that returned at the mention of Meteor City and Hannibal, but he focussed on what Chrollo had said after that. 

“He was here...a week ago. There was an impatience about him. He wanted to get back to something. I’d assumed that it was you, but.” He closed his eyes. “He felt similar to you when you think about Hisoka. There’s a yearning there. It’s very faint in you, but it was like an anchor in him. It was pulling him away from here towards...” He shook his head. He was making no sense. “Hisoka just needs to survive. Hannibal’s obsessive; he’ll reveal himself in the end. He knows the customs of Meteor City well. If Hisoka has the cunning you say he does; then he’ll easily be able to use that against him.”

_ There you go, Chilton. Make of that what you will. Will you believe me this time? Chrollo’s backed me up. Cannibalism is still a thing, even in our ‘modern times’. _

***

"Dr. Lecter did tell me that he'd lived there for a while, Hisoka hasn't. Although I've told him stories," Chrollo smiled to himself at the memory. "Hisoka on the outside is all about sex and violence, but underneath, there’s more. A lot more, but I still respect him enough not to share his secrets. He was a worthy opponent, and I've fought two Zoldyck assassins at the same time. You know Hisoka came the closest to stopping me out of anyone? I actually created a new ability just to be certain that I could kill him. He'll never stop. If he wants to kill Dr. Lecter, then he'll find a way to do it even if it takes years. If Hannibal is what you say he is, I'd be happy to let them kill each other. The others thought I was wrong to put trust in Hisoka, but I knew him better then they did. I understood that he wanted to belong just as much, if not more so than we do. If he can counter the cauldron, then I believe he'd win. It's a big 'if' however." 

***

“It sounds as if they’ll get on like a house on fire,” Will said with a heavy sigh. _ Hannibal wants acceptance more than anything in the world. What will he do if you give it to him, Hisoka? _ He stared blankly at the cell bars, seeing all the possible futures ahead of him and not liking any of them. He had to get out of here. 

“Exactly like a house on fire,” he said bleakly. “We can but hope that they consume each other.”

_ I don’t suppose you’ve got a spot free for an unstable empath in your Troupe? _

***

"Ideally for me, yes. It would suit me if they both destroyed each other," Chrollo agreed solemnly. "If I had to pick one of them to survive, I'd choose Hisoka. Better the Devil you know. How susceptible to Hisoka's charms do you think Hannibal would be? If he's fixating on Dr. Lecter, you can guarantee he'll try to seduce him." _ The bigger mystery to me is how he survived. I saw the roof fall on him; maybe the zombies cushioned the blow? _ "It's a thing with him, as long as the target is old enough. He's obsessive about opponents regardless of age, but he does have some sense of restraint. Surprisingly. It's just a rare event that anyone gets to see it." 

***

Will took a few moments to answer, allowing Chrollo’s impassive curiosity to flow through him and ease the burden of the revelation that was unfolding behind his eyes.

“He would...if he accepted him, he would replace me.” He swallowed. The realisation didn’t feel as comforting as he’d expected. “He’s drawn to him. Hisoka is the anchor that he moves around. He’ll never let him go. He’s finally found someone to replace me.”

_ I’m a dead man walking. _

***

"Replace you? That's the sort of thing I'd expect Hisoka to say. He views people as toys after all," Chrollo commented as his desire to know more took hold. "Does Hannibal not view people, as well, people either?" _ Are you going to replace me with Hannibal, Hisoka? Will, you finally give up your crusade to kill me? _ "Or are you thinking more...romantically? You talk like you and him were very close, if you'll forgive me for prying. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, we've just, almost met, after all." 

***

Will let out an obligatory snort of laughter at Chrollo's clear attempt at humour. 

_ Are you trying to charm me? You know that I can see through that, right? What will you do when you find out what I’m really like to be around? _

“I’m an empath who got into bed with the Devil; close doesn’t begin to cover what we were,” he explained. “I had to concentrate _ not _to feel him crawling around inside my head for a year after I was put in here. The man doesn’t even see people as toys; they’re walking pieces of meat to him. I still can’t eat pork.” He shuddered.

***

_ That makes sense; cannibals often compare human flesh to that of a pig. Do you eat any meat? Or do you just avoid pork? _

"I think I understand, but you don't seem happy to be replaced in Hannibal's eyes. So I can only assume that you think that he'll come to kill you soon?" Chrollo asked to confirm his hunch. _ And you mentioned a cauldron, so you feel like you're on death row. No, you feel like a pig in a slaughterhouse. _ "Is that why you're in here? I was wondering; you said that you were a criminal profiler, so my first guess would be that the job caused you to have a mental breakdown. Although the more we talk, the more I think you're hiding in here. I'm surprised you'd hide behind a man like Frederick, though, He’s helpful if a little overly friendly, but without Nen, I fail to see his value as a line of defence against a man like Hannibal.

***

Will chuckled despite the slowly growing blackness around him. Chrollo’s interest was a lifeline. “Hannibal cares about appearances,” he said, willing the shadows to stay in the corners of the room.

“He cares what others think of him and so harming me when I’m in here ‘for my own good’ would break his charade.” He pulled his knees up to his chest. “Frederick is easily manipulated and would make such a fuss about Hannibal violating _ his _hospital that no one would be able to ignore what was going on. As long as Hannibal wants to keep up his act, then I’m safe here. Well, as long as Hannibal has no reason to de-throne our dear Dr. Chilton,” he added, looking directly into the camera. 

***

"Thank you, Will. That makes a lot of sense. Hannibal has been trying to encourage me to maintain appearances to secure my release. Do you think Dr. Lecter has the means to take over running this place?" Chrollo asked as he filed away the information for later. _ Should I try and get a message to the others? _ "Do you have anywhere else you could hide if you weren't able to reside here?"

***

Will laughed bitterly. “Do you think I’d be here if I did?” he asked. “The only way to beat Hannibal is to kill him, and even then, I’d double-check.” He closed his eyes. He really didn’t want to think about Hannibal. He’d stolen his life and forced him into a cage, but it didn’t seem as if avoiding the subject would be an option.

“If Hisoka hasn’t killed him already, then he’s as good as a dead man. Hannibal’s already got his claws into him. From everything that I remember of what I saw of his fight, Hisoka is aroused by power. Hannibal’s power incarnate.” He remembered Lulu. “Unless he has outside help. No one believed me when I told them what Hannibal was...hopefully Hisoka has found someone that can back him up.”

_ Lulu hasn’t killed Hannibal. Fuck. Chilton would have told me if she had. Has she not taken my advice? She took the folder. Why hasn’t she killed him yet? _

Trying to think back to how Hannibal had courted him, he forced himself to focus on facts, rather than speculation, and said, “Can I ask, how would Hisoka react to having someone present him with gifts?”

***

"It depends on what sort of gift really. He could be disinterested and suspicious of it, or he could go the other way entirely," Chrollo explained as he thought back to his experiences with Hisoka. "If he liked the gift, then he'd want to reciprocate with something that he feels is of equal value, although, it's hard to judge what he'll like and dislike. I found a book about magic and gave it to him, but he never read it. He does actually enjoy learning, but it has to be something that he wants to do. You can't force him, or he'll close off on you." 

***

The shadows hadn’t stayed in the corner...they were oozing towards his cot. Will knew that before long they were going to swallow him.

“Hannibal courts everyone,” he said stiffly. “He did it with you; he definitely did it with me. The man is a master manipulator; he’ll court Hisoka.” He thought back to what he knew of the man and everything he could piece together led him to one conclusion. “But he’ll do it with bodies. Hannibal lost his family and ended up in your City. He fought to survive. He’s as violent as Hisoka...I’m a dead man walking.”

***

"Do you mean Hannibal also gets sexual gratification from fighting?" Chrollo asked plainly. "He doesn't strike me as the sort to enjoy the battle, a sadist definitely. But in my experience, sadists don't like their victims to fight back. Hisoka gets bored if people don't, but he's also a masochist. If Hannibal was courting me then he's definitely more subtle than Hisoka, in fact, it would probably go over his head." 

_ I need a plan; my Spider has to survive. Can I trust Ayato not to give me away to Hannibal? Frederick won't be suitable to get a message to Feitan, but maybe I can use him a different way? _ he thought as he paced along the wall not wanting to move too far from Will. 

"When you say 'with bodies' do you think he'd allow Hisoka an outlet for his, homicidal urges?" he asked, looking up at the camera in his cell. "That's the only thing that I can think of that Hisoka couldn't ignore, and it would get his interest."

***

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean,” Will said, pulling his knees tighter to his chest as the ooze moved closer. “Hannibal’s a pure sadist, so allowing Hisoka to play with his ‘new toys’ would be more than satisfying for them both. He’d see it as a ‘bonding exercise’ and a way to show Hisoka that if he played by Hannibal’s rules, that he can both thrive and enjoy himself. He lives for the thrill of power and craves control.” 

He swallowed again, trying to get some moisture into his mouth, but couldn’t help but think about Hannibal’s reaction when one of their targets had refused to talk. “He has ways of getting you to tell him what he wants to know. I’m sure that he’d love to involve Hisoka in the process” He could still hear their screams as they began to boil alive. “How much does Hisoka enjoy torture?” he asked quietly. _ Please, tell me that he would get bored. It’s my only hope. If he doesn’t react well to Hannibal’s gifts, then Hannibal will try to kill him. If he came close to killing you, then he has to stand a chance against Hannibal...surely? _

***

"I'd say Hannibal would be better off trying to court Feitan," Chrollo said mildly. "Hisoka would want to fight them, and if they won, he'd want to let them go. That sounds rather opposed to Hannibal's intentions...unless he's managed to get Hisoka's past out of him. Even though I don't know much about his childhood, I know that he was a street kid for a while. He never would tell me why he ended up there; every time I asked, he would leave the room. Once we argued about it; he refused to tell me, and he stormed out of our base. When he came back, he was covered in already healing cuts and bruises and several people's blood," he added with a shrug. "Forgive my sudden change of topic, but what is Hannibal's natural Nen type? The cauldron makes me think Conjurer unless he moves it around with him, which is impractical. As would be bringing every target to the same place, he's too infamous, and I can't see him having it at home. Plus you mentioned he manipulates, so is he Manipulator or a Conjurer?" 

***

“I don’t know,” Will said, trying to force the panic from his voice. “I don’t know a lot about Nen,” he added as an explanation. “He makes bracelets and can conjure a cauldron by holding out his hand and concentrating. I guess that makes him a conjurer? No one ever taught me because I’m a ‘wild user’.” He sneered. “There’s no way to control what I do, so there was no point in teaching me about it.”

***

"A wild user? I've never come across that term for it, there are six types, and usually, you'd do the water divination test to find out. From what you've described I'd say Hannibal is a Conjurer," Chrollo explained. "Have you never done the water test before?" 

***

“No,” Will said bitterly. “Hannibal said that I was a specialist, but one that was born, not made. I’ve always been able to feel people’s emotions. I didn’t understand why I was different until I joined the force. That’s when I first heard about Nen, but...well, that didn’t work out. What difference would taking a test do?” The ooze was slowing, but it hadn’t gone away. “Not even Hannibal was able to help me.”

***

"We'd be able to confirm that you are a Specialist, like me. It can be hard for people to teach us because only a Specialist user can use that type of Nen. Plus, we have the highest chance to be born with our Hatsu, or to develop it as children," Chrollo advised as he continued to pace his cell. "I don't really think Hannibal is a reliable source of information about Nen for you if you'll forgive me for saying so. It's a shame that Pakunoda isn't around, she was a Specialist, and her ability was centred around moving memories between people," he continued, leaving out the part that involved her shooting said memories into people. "Between us, I'm sure we'd have had your ability figured out in no time. Did Hannibal not even try to go over the very basics with you? Ten, Ren, Gyo?" he asked, surprised at the faint sense of concern that stirred within him.

***

“He offered, but I told him that it doesn’t work with me,” Will said through gritted teeth, edging away from the ooze as it neared his toes. “I was sent to see specialists in psychiatry before him who told me that it was all in my head. He was the one who realised what I was and who understood that I had to make peace with the fact that it couldn’t be controlled. He may be many things, Chrollo, but he is a brilliant psychiatrist, and he is the only person who has _ ever _understood me. I hate him more than anyone I have ever known, but I’ve sworn to myself to be honest about that hatred. He wanted to control me. Made up lessons that involve yoga and ‘finding your inner calm’ aren’t going to work with me. You’d understand if you knew what I see when I close my eyes.”

***

"Of course they won't work on you, they wouldn't work for _ anyone_. Meditation I could understand, and it sounds like all those other people you saw were Nenless. Hannibal is a predator, so of course, he can understand you, and likely me as well. You need to understand your prey to catch it," Chrollo remarked as he came to a standstill in front of the patch of wall where he could sense Will most clearly through. "I don't think you're wild, or that you're beyond help. For what it's worth."

***

Will pressed himself into the corner and tried to concentrate on the steady stream of emotion flowing towards him from Chrollo. He’d confused him.

“Even if you knew what I’d done with Hannibal in your city?” he whispered. “He goes wherever he likes, and he’s never turned down a Hunt. He knows your rules, but he’s Hunted there. He’d use me as bait and then walk up behind his ‘target’ and touch them on the arm or neck. He’d set conditions and ask them questions...If he didn’t like what he heard, well.” 

He swallowed. 

“You know that he can create a cauldron too. He forms it around you and...you can’t get out. He turns the fire underneath it up if you don’t comply.” The memories were coming back, and his voice quieted as he said, “I never saw anyone get out alive, but everyone talked...in the end.”

***

_ Hannibal's already shown interest in the troupe if I can gain his trust then I could use those abilities. I'd prefer the bands over the cauldron, even if it would be more challenging to use. Hannibal is astute, getting him to surrender his abilities would be tricky. _

"You've been lied to, again and again. I'm guessing having the ability to know you're being lied to, and yet be helpless to do anything to stop it must have been difficult. I don't know you, or the things you've done, or even if you did them willingly or under duress. I would guess the latter, however. Hannibal is one of ours, and he would be seen as responsible for your actions under our code. Would you have ever stepped foot in Meteor City if he didn't take you there?" Chrollo asked and patiently waited for Will's answer. 

***

“There’s a lot of things that I wouldn’t have done if it weren’t for Hannibal,” Will snarled. “Setting foot in Meteor City without a good reason to do so is sadly not even in the top ten of my regrets, although what he made me live through while we were there is. I’d have never gone near your home before Hannibal. I was a teacher. I consulted on cases when I was needed. I can reconstruct an entire crime scene from one photograph. Imagine what walking through Meteor City’s streets was like for me, then double it.”

***

"I think an argument could be made to the Elders to say that you suffered enough already, and that they don’t need to seek any further retribution for what you may or may not have done. From what I've pieced together, it would appear that you felt them die. They'll listen to me, and I'll make them understand that Hannibal is at fault here," Chrollo said, trying to reassure Will as if he was one of his Troupe. "But if you're never going to set foot in the City again then you don't need to worry about it." 

***

Will froze. “Why would you do that?” he asked as the ooze lapped at his toes. 

***

_ You're not quick to trust unlike Frederick, that's good. If Hannibal is going to become a threat, then I need to find a way to earn it from you. What would a man like you want? _

"The city's code, it compels us to avenge our fallen. Hannibal knows this, and he clearly doesn't care. I have no reason to believe you're lying about being unwilling to aid him. So I have no reason to want to see you punished for what he did," Chrollo explained calmly. "As an outsider, you would be dealt with more harshly than Hannibal, because he is one of our own. Unfortunately, his actions alone wouldn't be enough for me to have him brought to trial by our laws. It's something I want to see changed. I understand in desperation that a person might prey upon a corpse of a friend or loved one, but killing a person for consumption shouldn't be allowed. Even I have my limits, Will. Does that surprise you?" 

***

“I was his boyfriend at the time,” Will challenged. “Does that surprise you?”

_ Why would you help me? What do you have to gain by doing that? You’re calculating, but you want me to trust you. Why? Why did Chilton put you next to me, and why the hell haven’t you escaped already? You’re on death row with me right now. Why are you bothering to even talk to me? _

***

"I'm afraid it doesn't," Chrollo replied plainly. "You said Hannibal wants to replace you with Hisoka, and that he was yearning for him. We then discussed how Hannibal has a habit of courting his patients, and you mentioned that your boyfriend imagining boiling you ruined the mood." 

***

_ OK, so you’re a literal thinker, _ Will noted, incredulously staring at the wall despite the slimy sensation crawling up his legs.

“I was fucking a man who managed to convince me to stay there as he-” He choked himself off, refusing to let himself go back into the memories. “I _ willingly _stayed with him. Sorry to be blunt about this, but you’re a psychopath. Why would you help me? What do you get out of this deal?”

***

"What do I get out of this?" Chrollo echoed and looked out of his cell into the corridor. _ I want your Nen, but I can't tell you that just yet. Although the information is certainly useful. _ "I'm not sure yet, but if I do have to defend myself against Dr. Lecter, then the information you've provided will be invaluable. It could save my Spider. Surely it would be fair recompense to speak on your behalf to the Elders?" 

***

“I’ve already told you that hiding things from me doesn’t work,” Will snarled, kicking his leg and sending the ooze flying. “I appreciate that you’re being honest, but I can feel you holding back. I’ve walked through crime scenes even you would be horrified by, so whatever it is that you’re not telling me, just say it. I’m not squeamish, but I’m not cutting a deal with you unless I know what kind I’m making.”

***

"I could take your Nen," Chrollo replied flatly. "That's my ability; you would be stuck in what is called Zetsu. While in that state, you wouldn't have access to your ability to empathise beyond what you had before your Hatsu developed. It's what I do, I steal people's Nen, and I use it as my own." 

***

“You’d...you want...but you wouldn’t be able to _ function_,” Will spluttered. “It’s not an ability, Chrollo, it’s a curse. Why...why would you do that for me?”

_ Has Hannibal said something to you? Are you working with him? Why would you leave yourself so vulnerable? You’d be overwhelmed in seconds. _

"If Hannibal’s put you up to this, don’t listen to him. He’s _ going to kill you_. I’ve been warning people for years, but they never listen. They invite him home like he’s a fucking puppy or something, and then look all surprised when they end up on his table. You’ll be overwhelmed...he’ll kill you...I don’t understand.”

***

“I could turn it off though,” Chrollo countered. “I don’t normally explain this to others, because it makes it harder to steal their Nen if they know. I summon a book, called Bandit’s Secret and I can access any ability I’ve stolen by flipping to the relevant page. However, there are a lot of limits in place; I have to keep the book in my hand and open on that page. If I drop the book or close it, then the ability stops working. If I get overwhelmed, I can let go of the book, and I’ll stop feeling everything.”

***

“You...lucky bastard,” Will said, placing his hand up against the wall and trying to will his ability through it, into Chrollo. “You...how do you do it? How do you take it? When can I give it to you? How to get rid of it?”

***

Chrollo smiled to himself. “I have to meet a few criteria, and they have to be fulfilled within a strict time frame. So really I’d need to see you face to face. How it works is that I get you to tell me about your Nen and demonstrate it, then I need you to touch my book. I have to do it all within an hour, or I have to start over. The conditions are strict, but they’re worth it. Once I have a person’s ability I can use it whenever I like, although I lose it once they die. There’s been a couple of exceptions, but usually, the page will go blank a few hours to a few days later,” he explained. “Would you be willing to hand over your Nen if I could arrange to meet you properly?”

***

“If you’re crazy enough to want this, then _ hell _ yeah, you can have it,” Will explained, trying to force his ability through the wall. “Keep it! I don’t want it! But you’ll have to keep me alive. Once Hannibal finds out his pet has been broken, then he’s going to want to put me down.”

***

_ Do you really not understand my motivation? Even with your ability? Just how badly did Hannibal break you? _

“Will, we’d cancel out. I can’t feel enough; you feel too much. You are the answer I’ve been searching for, at least your Nen is.” Chrollo couldn’t help chuckling quietly to himself. “For you, it’s a curse, for me it’s a gift. If you die, then I’d lose the ability so I would have a vested interest in your safety. I’d be willing to put my Spider at your disposal to keep you safe from Dr. Lecter; you’ve seen what my Troupe can do. It’s true that we’ve lost a couple of our members, but we’re no less dangerous when we move as one. Would you be opposed to me taking Hannibal’s Nen from him? I wouldn’t use it to eat people; you can tell when I’m lying so you can tell that I’m being sincere. If I can get the cauldron, then I can give Hisoka a better chance at stopping him...the more I think about it, the better his chance would be.” 

***

“Yes,” Will said, trying to kick the rest of the ooze off his legs. “That would mean that you had the chance to kill him and you didn’t. He never talks about his abilities. Never. You asking about them will arouse suspicion. So don’t bother.”

He took a breath and tried to focus on the amused confusion that was flowing towards him. “By the way, you’ve already seen me. I walked past your cell earlier today, but if you need me to spend time in your...’room’, then that might be a problem. Chilton isn’t big on his patient's mingling.” 

_ You meant it when you said that you’d give me access to your spider. How badly do you want my ability? Are you arrogant enough to believe that you could control it? _

“But I can tell you everything you want to know...in fact.” He stared at the ooze and gave it the finger. “If I’m honest, I’d rather keep talking right now. I need to keep Hannibal out, so please, ask me anything you like. I’ll do whatever you need me to.”

***

Chrollo hummed to himself as he recalled seeing Will walking past his cell for a brief moment. _ Oh so you were the gangly man with the dark curly hair? It’s a shame that I didn't get to see your face. _

"I think I caught a glimpse of you; I was rather engrossed in my book at the time. You left to talk to Hisoka's lover. Unfortunately, I need to see your ability in action for Bandit's Secret to let me take it, but I'll work something out. I'm sure I can persuade Frederick to make an exception for us, he wants to prove to the world that he can redeem me, while Hannibal can not," he sighed as he leant against the bars of his cell. 

"What were you teaching? You mentioned that you worked as a teacher, was that related to profiling? How did you end up in that role?" Chrollo asked, opting for a relatively safe topic to start. "You said to ask anything; you never said it had to be about Dr. Lecter."

***

Will closed his eyes again and let Chrollo’s calm wash into him. He concentrated, using it to push the blackness away.

“I taught profiling,” he said quietly. “At the academy. I actually used a few of your Troupe’s crimes as examples of ‘ones who got away’. I tried active duty but ended up getting shot. The force really wasn’t for me.”

He blinked, staring at the bars of his cage as he thought about his options. “If you want me, you can have me,” he said quietly. “I’ll talk to you forever; I’ll give you my Nen, but...you have to promise to kill him. Kill Hannibal, and you can keep me. I don’t care what you do, but the world needs to be rid of that man.”

_ There you go, Jack. That’s all you need. I’ve crossed the line. When you find Hannibal’s body, you can pin it on me. I wonder how long it’s going to take you to find his basement? Will it be before they execute me? Would Chrollo stop you if you did come after me? _

“As for my Nen, well, it would let you feel all the emotions in a room. If I looked you in the eye, I could read you as easily as a book. I’d _ see _you, not just feel you. It makes crowds almost impossible, but if you could turn it on and off at will...it could be very useful; far more than boiling people alive or giving them a bracelet.”

_ Let’s see how arrogant you are. Will you assume that you can control it? How much do you _ ** _really_ ** _ want me? _

***

"I think it could be useful if it were honed. Part of what I do with the abilities I take is to change them and make them into my own; it can take time depending on the skill. With yours, I think I'd need to practise with my most trusted troupe members. I've got enough people's blood on my hands already; one more isn't going to make much difference to me. It's been a while since my Spider has taken on bounty hunter work, but I can't see them disagreeing. If I can't kill him personally, I'll be happy to assist somebody else to do it," Chrollo advised. 

_ He lived through the example made of our worst criminals. Yet he kills on a whim and lectures others about how to behave. A man like that isn't a real loss to the world. _

"Would that be agreeable to you, Will?” he asked with a sigh. “I can't promise to be the one to end him. I have to put your safety first. However, I won't impede anyone who stands a chance of stopping him, and I'll offer them aid. Your curse is my grail; I won't risk losing it once I have it." 

***

There was a soft, glowing ring around Will now. The black ooze was probing at it, but Chrollo’s spark of interest was enough to keep it away.

“Yeah, yeah, that would be fine. You’re a thief, not a murderer. Anyone you kill...it wouldn’t be for sport. I don’t doubt your sincerity. “You care,” he said, without hesitation. “When you talk about your Troupe, you care for them. You wreaked havoc in the name of grief. In order to grieve someone, you have to have an emotional investment in them. Hannibal isn’t like that. He thinks he is, but I saw under the mask eventually.”

He stared at the corner of his cell. There was a wall the width of what would be paper to someone like Chrollo, separating them. If he wanted to join Will, it wouldn’t be an issue. The ooze was pushing in, but if he kept talking, the glowing ring didn’t diminish. Chrollo genuinely wanted to hear what he had to say.

“I’m not the type to enjoy the indoor lifestyle. I prefer the outdoors. If I had my way, I’d fish all day, go back to wherever I was staying, with my dogs by my side, and wait the night out with a fire and the company of a bottle of whiskey. I can’t empathise with animals, and if I’m out in the open, I can feel anyone coming before they even know I’m there. If you’re worried about me being able to keep up, don’t. I lived with the Devil for two years; I learned a lot of tricks.”

***

Chrollo brightened at the idea of setting up Will in his private cabin hidden in the woodlands to the north-west of Glam Gas. _ It's near the coast and hardly anyone goes there. He'd be safer there than in here. _

"I appreciate you making the distinction between myself being a thief rather than a murderer. Although I would like to point out that I care about my Troupe as much as I can; but I don't value others. Human's don't have more value to me than a puppet would, but everyone in my Troupe has their own views," Chrollo explained. "They are all, in a way, an extension of myself; they voted for me to lead them. I accepted, and they know that I value the whole over my own life. Do you know much about the other members? I can think of one Spider you would either dislike or get along swimmingly with as he's quite emotionally flat. It's a shame that you won't get to meet Uvo; I do not doubt that he'd have been very protective of you," he chuckled at the mental image of the huge man picking Will up and placing him on his shoulder. "There are a couple of...emotional members that may cause you some trouble, but they'd easily fall in line if I made it clear that I'd offered you my protection." 

***

Will let out a bark of laughter. “I can handle myself, don’t worry,” he said, shaking his head and smiling darkly. “Before I decided to take up residence in this fine establishment, I was dragged across the world by the Hunter Association to look at far more horrific crime scenes than your Troupe ever left behind. I’ve looked into the eyes of children who witnessed their families being burned alive and felt their pain. I’ve worn more minds than the average person even knows exist. Someone who thinks of people like puppets and a few emotional hot-heads sounds like a refreshing breeze to me.”

The blackness was receding, and Will let the idea that Chrollo was actually willing to let him join his Troupe take route. His plan was working better than he’d ever imagined. If he played his cards right, he’d even be able to get rid of his empathy. It was the first ray of hope he’d had in years.

“Besides,” he said quietly. “If I were with you, surely, you’d have my Nen. If I was your puppet, would your Troupe risk breaking your toy? I might not have your skills, but I know how to survive.” 

_ I can think strategically too. I can adopt anyone's point of view. I can be an asset even without my Nen. _

***

"You wouldn't be my toy," Chrollo remarked with a frown. _ I'm not Hisoka, why would you think I'd want that? _ "You'd be a friend to the Spider, and we'd look out for you. I’d ask that you do the same for us in return. I don't doubt that you have many skills that would be helpful to us; you strike me as a man used to being self-sufficient. I can relate to that; the others will be able to as well. Please don't mistake my comment about Uvo for belittlement, he was a very affectionate man, and he saw the Troupe as his family." 

_ Would you want more than companionship? _ he wondered. _ I haven't really been with anyone since I broke things off with Hisoka, and even then, maybe I should have finished with him sooner. Before he decided that he was in love with me. _ He frowned and flexed his fingers. The urge to summon Bandit's secret was rising with his desire to talk face to face with Will. _ Talking through this wall, it complicates things. I can't see his body language. How do I react? _

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but I have to ask. Would you want that sort of relationship with me?" he asked with a sigh. "Where you would belong to me, I mean." 

***

“No, it’s not what I want,” Will said, mirroring Chrollo’s tone as he felt his anxiety hit him with full force. “It’s...what I’m used to. You don’t have to worry,” he assured. “I’ll be your companion.” His heart was starting to hammer. “I...I just...want this to stop. I understand that you, well,” he smiled bitterly. “You heard what I said to Frederick. I know that you’re not interested in sex, but I don’t know what you want.” He lifted his hand to the wall again. “What do you want, Chrollo?”

***

_ What do I want? I've asked myself that so many times. Why do I always find it so hard to answer those types of questions? _ Chrollo pondered as he reached out to touch the wall for a moment before deciding to sit on the bed. _ I want to talk to you, not through this wall. I want the troupe to be safe, to give Kortopi and Shalnark their Nen back. Although I’m already too late for that, aren’t I? _

"I want to know why my parents threw me away," he said suddenly and froze mid-step in the middle of his cell. _ Why did I say that? _ He blinked and looked back at the wall separating him from Will. _ Does your empathy work both ways? _

"My Troupe, I want them to be safe and for the Spider to continue. With or without me, but they look to me to lead them. I want to understand myself because I don't always understand why I'm doing the things I decide to do. I want to feel like they do. I want to know how Uvo felt when he decided we were more important than his life. I want to know how Pakunoda felt when she sacrificed herself for me, even though I've always told the others not to. I need to know why, so I can be the leader they need and deserve...Will, I want your empathy." 

Quietly, Chrollo turned to face the cell's camera and looked into the lens with a soft smile. "I want Meteor City to be recognised as a real place, and I'll do anything to achieve that." 

***

“Be careful what you wish for,” Will said darkly. “You may just receive it.”

He took a deep breath before speaking. Chrollo’s emotions were a swirling torrent underneath his calm outward appearance. _ You really don’t want to know what that feels like. Trust me, Chrollo. You don’t want to experience that kind of...sacrifice. You don’t need to feel that to be a good leader. _

He felt tears falling down his cheeks and blinked them away. “It’s OK,” he assured. “I’ll help you get your answers. You aren’t the only one who’s been thrown aside. If I belong anywhere, it might as well be with you.” _ I’ll do whatever it takes to get rid of my Nen, too. Why not give it to the one person who stands the best chance of ending Hannibal? He’d appreciate the irony of the City that took his sister, claiming him too. _

***

"We'd be happy to welcome you," Chrollo assured as he tried to return to his usual inner calm. _ I'm not sure what came over me, is it because I don't feel the need to pretend with you Will? _ "Meteor City is home for anyone who has nowhere and no one, but it's a ruthless place. It would be fitting for a man like Hannibal to meet his end there, amongst the people who are seen as less than animals. I like the poetry of it," he added. 

***

“Good to know,” Will said as he shifted in his cot. The blackness was halfway across the room. “But Hannibal won’t go back there. Not unless you are willing to use me as bait.” He tilted his head, curious to see how Chrollo would answer.

***

"That wouldn't be ideal unless I was able to create a fake you as a lure. Even then, I would expect the ruse wouldn't work twice. If it worked, to begin with," Chrollo frowned. "Personally I would rather keep you far away from Hannibal, surely there must be something else that would get him to go there? Wouldn't he want to show off for Hisoka? He took you to my city; he's already set a precedent for taking outsiders to hunt with him. It's not exactly uncommon for people to seek shelter with us to hide from Blacklist Hunters, and he's the only one who crosses the line." 

***

“He took me there to torture me,” Will sneered. “He knew what that place would do to my mind; he assured me that it would ‘strengthen’ my resolve.” He felt his lip curl. “It did.”

***

"I'm not Hannibal," Chrollo said mildly. "If it succeeded in strengthening you, then I am glad the suffering was not for nothing. The more I learn about that man, the more troubled I become." He paused as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'm rapidly concluding that I will have to ally myself with anyone who has a real chance to bring him down. I am grateful for the information you have given me so far, Will and I understand if you would prefer to talk about something else. While I'm in here, I'm not exactly much use in this fight unless I can get hold of a phone." 

***

“I’m sure you can find a way to get hold of one of those,” Will said, grabbing the change of topic with both hands and waving up at the camera. “You’re a resourceful man, after all.”

He flexed his feet. “I’m useful for more than decoration though, even without my Nen. With it, well, no one can lie to me, and I can read them as soon as I see them. So long as I have a line of sight, you’ll never be deceived again. Without it...well, I can cook. I can hunt. Dogs like me; I’m good with animals. Better than with people.” He sighed when he realised that he’d run out of ideas. 

“I...don’t know what else to say,” he laughed. “I’m not used to wanting someone to like me. Usually, I try my best to get them to go away, but,” _ I want to live. _ “It sounds like I need you as much as you need me.”

***

"You mentioned fishing before; I'm sure that the others would appreciate fresh fish. It's not something we often get to enjoy," Chrollo suggested. "Being good with dogs and animals is certainly a useful skill to have, especially if you can train them. Maybe they could help with hunting, and they would certainly be excellent protection for you. Or even an early alarm. I'm sure we'll figure out more hidden talents as we get to know each other," he chuckled. "They'll accept you, it may be a little bumpy at first, but they'll adjust." 

***

“So long as I get to go for a daily walk, and my cell has a more comfortable mattress than this,” Will said, stretching and noting that the ooze had started to blend back into the shadows. “Then I’m all good. I can play at being a maid whenever things need straightening up around the place.”

_ If you take my empathy, I’ll do whatever you want. You have to be insane to want this. _

***

"Let's take it one day at a time, shall we?" Chrollo prompted with a smile. _ Is this what it feels like to have hope? _ "I don't want you to feel like you have to do things with me, Will. Anything that happens, I'd prefer you only do things because it's what you want. You're not going to be beholden to me if anything I would be to you. I don’t intend to put you in a new cage once you get out of here. So with that in mind, I have a few safehouses. When it's safe to do so, I'll be happy to share their locations with you. I'm confident we'll find somewhere you'll be comfortable. Although I am curious, what sort of home did you have before you crossed paths with Hannibal Lecter?" 

***

“I lived in a farmhouse, in Wolf Trap,” Will said, trying to concentrate on analysing what he was feeling from Chrollo instead of facing his own homesickness. “It was quiet, but I can’t ever go back. My ex-colleague has my dogs; they’ll be safe with her.” 

His gut tightened, contrasting wonderfully with the optimism and curiosity coming from Chrollo. His hatred of Hannibal and what he’d forced him to do burned like a fire within him. _ You’re going to die screaming. I promise you; you will. I’m going to do whatever it takes to stop you, you sick bastard; you wanted to see what would happen, well...be careful what you wish for. _

***

"There's more dogs out there who need somebody to care for them," Chrollo said gently. "If your colleague is capable of caring for the pack you left with her, then why not make a fresh start?" 

***

“Yeah,” Will said quietly, seeing the faces of all the dogs who used to follow him as a child. “Yeah, starting again is a nice way of putting it. Man, you’re easy to talk to. It’s...strange. I’m used to people who either have so many emotions running around in their heads that they don’t know what to do with them or, well, they just aren’t there. You’re different. I can read you; I can feel everything, but it’s like someone’s just hit the dimmer switch. Your emotions simply add depth to the conversation; they don’t take it over completely.” 

_ It’s like you were made for someone like me. _

***

"I find it pleasant to talk to you as well; you don't expect me to do anything except be myself. There's no expectation other than my honesty," Chrollo replied thoughtfully. "You're willing to do what you feel is justified, which I can respect."

***

“Well,” Will said, smiling despite the situation he’d found himself in. “You’re going to take away my empathy. I’d be willing to do a hell of a lot more than talk to get you to do that.”

***

_ What else could you do to persuade me? You're a puzzle, and I'm going to solve it. What would you have been like if Hannibal had never messed with your mind? _

"Well, I assure you I don't need any special persuasion tactics. I'm sure I'll be delighted to receive your Nen," Chrollo said as he wondered what Will was doing in his cell. _ Are you leaning against the wall too? Perhaps you're lying on your bed? _ "Although I'm sure your empathy would give you an advantage in persuading people, you'd know what they wanted without having to ask. Maybe even before they did." 

***

“It’s my party trick,” Will said, finally allowing his muscles to relax as he lent into his corner. “It’s...frustrating to feel your reactions but not be able to see your face,” he said. “What had you so confused just then?” he asked, wondering if Chrollo would answer.

***

"Oh, I was trying to work out what else you'd do to persuade me, and whether or not you'd be much different if you'd never met Hannibal. Also, I agree, it would be nice to talk without the wall in the way," Chrollo answered easily. "I doubt Frederick would appreciate me remodelling the place." 

***

Will chuckled. “He’s already done it once for you, why not add your own touch?” he teased. “And I was making a sex joke. I wanted to see if you’d get it, but apparently, it went over your head. I’ve felt affection from you, and interest...but nothing like the desire I’m used to. It’s OK; I don’t really care either way. I mean, not many people want to have sex with someone who won’t look at them. I’m used to it,” he explained, deliberately avoiding the topic of Hannibal. They both already knew that if it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t be here right now.

***

_ Is that what this warm feeling is? Well, it's not unpleasant. _

"I'm not used to sex jokes being so subtle," Chrollo sighed quietly to himself. "However perverse you think Hisoka could be, double it, and you'd possibly still not be quite there. Relationships and sex never really felt important to me; being with Hisoka was an experience. I don't regret it, and I wouldn't say I miss it. Although, the warmth of him sleeping beside me was nice." _ The man's a walking radiator, and oddly innocent in his own way. _ He paused as he remembered the times he'd read to Hisoka when the man couldn't sleep and shook the memories away.

"Anyone who wanted to pursue me would need the patience of a Saint. I've never really understood my feelings or known how to process them." 

***

“I see,” Will said, feeling the pleasure radiating from Chrollo at the memory of Hisoka. “Is that something you’d want from me?”

_ You really aren’t interested in me like that. But...you’re still territorial. Oh, fuck; I’m gonna become a Monk, aren’t I? I wonder if I could get myself one of those lifelike dolls? Do they still make them? Why the fuck am I thinking about this? _

***

"I don't know, would be the most honest answer I could give you right now. Once I've gotten used to your empathy, it's possible that my interest may change, but even then I wouldn't force things. If you want my company or just to share warmth I'm happy to do that," Chrollo explained patiently. "Do you think it's something you'd want from me? Actually want, not just do out of a sense of obligation." 

***

“I don’t know,” Will admitted. “Before Hannibal I’d never...men weren’t really my thing, but...” he took a deep breath and concentrated on the emotions drifting into him. “I’m not averse to the idea. I don’t really know what you look like, but I don’t remember seeing anything that would...put me off.” 

_ Why am I talking about this with you, you’re basically asexual. You’re gonna hide me away from the world and comfort me with hugs. Fuck. How old are you? You don’t _ ** _feel_ ** _ young. _

“I may have been a social recluse when I was in the outside, but I wasn’t exactly celibate either.”

***

"I won't be offended if you're not attracted to me, if you prefer women, that's fine. I've been with both and had one night stands. Curiosity can be a powerful drive; Hisoka was an exception to that rule." _ Mainly because he wouldn't leave me alone. _ Chrollo tried to reassure Will. "If you decide you like me, then we can see what happens. I've found some people find my tattoo a little off-putting, but in terms of my appearance, well, I have short dark hair, pale skin and my eyes are grey. If that helps you get a better idea of whether I'd be attractive to you. But it's fine with me, either way." 

***

Will stared at the wall, trying to work through the mixture of emotions coming his way from Chrollo and the ones that were blossoming in his mind from his own head. 

“You have to be attracted to me too, you know,” he said eventually. “I’m not going to force you into anything. I don’t...I’m not into that.”

***

"I already know that I like your voice," Chrollo offered. "You're pleasant to talk to, I much prefer you to Hannibal. Talking to him; I feel like everything he says has an alternate meaning. With you.” He tilted his head. “You're more of an open book. Everyone is open to you, so you're open with them, even though I suspect you'd prefer not to be. You're a good person, and I think that I could develop an attraction to you, but it would be slow." 

***

“Why are we talking about this?” Will said aloud. “I’ve just met you; this is crazy. I...I’ve only ever shagged three guys in my life, and one of them tried to kill me.” He ran his hand through his curls. “Look, if I’m going to be living with you, then sex is going to come up - no pun intended - in the end. But...I know how you feel about it, literally. I know you don’t care, but I’m not going to have you do anything out of,” he sneered. “Obligation, either.”

***

"Will, I'm not exactly known for observing social obligations. I do what I want," Chrollo chuckled. "I'm proposing that we worry about, sex and things related to it when the time comes. If we're not attracted to each other, and you have needs, then I'll figure out some way to help you meet them. Even if it means robbing a sex shop. Don't worry." 

***

“Oh, God, don’t do that!” Will said, staring in horror at the wall. “I’ve survived in here for two years; I’ll do it outside too!” 

_ Don’t think about Matthew and the little arrangement you have with him now, Will, _ he told himself. _ Focus on stopping the thief from robbing the entire rubber collection from Kinky Space. That’s more important. You’re leaving Mattew behind. Which is a good thing. _ He remembered the possessive way that the man would touch him. _ A very good thing. _

“I’m sure I’ll cope,” he added, more to reassure himself than Chrollo. He could feel the man’s amusement already. “We’ll figure something out.”

***

"Of course we will," Chrollo agreed. "We don't have to worry about it right now, I'm not going to force you, and you won't force me. Just know that I'm open to possibilities." 

***

_ Oh, Lord, you’re gonna be the death of me, I just know it, _ Will groaned, feeling the sincerity, but clear interest behind Chrollo’s words.

“Yeah, right, so now that we’ve agreed this is a definite not-date, what do we do next?” he asked, trying not to think about the very clear attraction that was sparking, even through the wall, between the two of them. “The bars are a bit far apart for us to shake hands.”

***

"I could try to explain the basics of Nen to you properly? See if it marries up with any of Hannibal's so-called lessons," Chrollo suggested. "I don't expect him to have told you the whole truth, he says he doesn't like lies, yet he lies through omission. I suppose we should be glad he's not a lawyer. When you give your Nen to me, you'll feel a little strange for a while because you'll be in Zetsu. If you've never been able to control the flow of your Aura, you might feel an increase in your energy levels." 

***

“Sure, if you want,” Will said listlessly. “But if this is your way of trying to get me to keep my Nen, then I assure you, it’s not gonna work. If there's a choice between giving it to you and learning to turn it on and off at will, I’ll give it to you,_ every _ time. That way, I’m not going to get a call at midnight, that is a not so veiled attempt to guilt me into travelling halfway across the country so that I can look at a crime scene and profile a killer...” He shook his head. “I end up knowing them better than they know themselves.”

He kicked at the end of his bed resentfully. “Jack still comes to visit, even now. He shows me pictures.”

***

"I assure you it's not; it’s more me offering you a chance so that you can make a more informed decision. If it were anyone else, I'd say it could be a trust-building exercise, but I get the impression that saying that to you would be pretty pointless. Was Jack your boss at the BAU? The guy who asked for your advice only to ignore you in the end?" Chrollo asked with genuine interest. 

***

“Yeah, it was,” Will said, studying Chrollo’s reaction. “Don’t kill him; he’s a good man,” he added when he felt Chrollo’s spike of irritation. “He’s just...a dog with a bone. He,” he chuckled. “Likes to have options. I’m a weapon of last resort, but he doesn’t always like what I have to say. I can be...antisocial. Diplomacy isn’t a strong suit of mine.”

He rested his head against the wall. “Just so you know, I won’t ever want it back - the Nen I mean. Right now, it’s fine, but if you saw me on the street...” He shuddered. “You would understand why I call it a curse. But if it means that you’ll take it away, I’ll listen to what you have to say. Don’t expect any progress; it’s not something that I can control.”

***

"If he leaves the Troupe alone then he won't have any reason to worry about us coming after him. Do you think he'd try to recruit me if he somehow found out that I had your Nen?" Chrollo asked. "I don't know if I'd be able to work with him, he shouldn't put you through that just to brush you aside." 

***

Will snorted. “No, no...somehow I can’t see Jack trying to recruit a mass-murdering wanted terrorist into the BAU.”

***

"Not ones who don't hide their criminal activities anyway," Chrollo commented with a laugh. "It's for the best; I'd make him apologise to you before I'd consider helping. Even then I'd probably say no, unless he agreed to help my city. Now about your Nen, can you recall when you started feeling what other people were feeling? Was there any traumatic event that occurred before you developed your empathy?" he asked, pulling the conversation back to their previous topic.

***

“I’ve always felt it,” Will repeated. “I told you already; I was born this way. It’s _ why _ I know that it can’t be controlled. I didn’t know that it was Nen until I went into the academy, remember?”

***

"I wanted to make sure there weren't any more details I needed to take into account. If you've always had it, then I need to adjust how I explain things that's all. Tell me, Will, do you wear glasses? And if yes, do you actually feel that you need them?" Chrollo probed gently. _ You're an interesting case of a Nen genius, aren't you? Neon told me she was called that by the mafia. She also awoke her Hatsu at a very young age. _ "You've mentioned that you need line of sight, and that leads me to believe that your ability could affect your vision." 

***

Will stilled. _ How did you know about the glasses? You aren’t planning to backstab me. That’s an impressive leap of logic. _

“Glasses are useful. People are less troubled when you don’t make eye contact,” he said slowly. “It’s a stereotype, I know, but it’s a useful one nonetheless.”

***

"One of the basic abilities you should start with when learning about Nen is called Gyo; you focus your Aura into your eyes. This allows you to see the Aura surrounding a person, and you can use it as a way to tell who has Nen and who doesn't," Chrollo began explaining. "Hannibal is a unique case, I know he has Nen, but he conceals it expertly. As such, he doesn't appear any different from Chilton, and he could pretend to be Nenless if it suited him. Can you think of anyone you know other than Dr. Lecter who has Nen and if they ever seem a little out of focus when you look at them with or without your glasses? I don't mean eye contact, just generally; glancing at their hands would be just as good." 

***

“I...” Will frowned as the immediate answer of ‘don’t know’ died on his tongue. “Maybe, sometimes...there are some people...” He tried to think about how he could explain it. “When they get agitated or excited. When something really _ big _ happens to them; they get this...shimmer. I always thought that it was just me becoming overloaded. I’ve fainted before now because of it. That’s Nen? Even the ones with colour? I wasn’t hallucinating?”

***

"I don't think you were hallucinating; in fact, Hisoka used to enjoy changing the colour of his Aura. He's a Transmutter, so changing the properties of his Nen is pretty much his thing. Whatever you do, don't ask him about it," Chrollo advised. "What you described sounds like the skill known as Ren: you increase your output of Aura so that the amount of it surrounding you increases. The first thing you'd learn is Ten - which is where you keep your Nen close to your body. Ren is like it's bigger brother. Zetsu would be like a cousin because you're actively pulling it inside yourself if that helps?" 

***

“So,” Will said, working through the logic of everything he’d just heard. “I’m like the opposite of Zetsu? I’m Ren on _ really _ strong steroids. My Nen fills any space I’m in and if I’m outside it...well, we tested. It fills a stadium. I can feel _ everyone _around me. Zetsu would be like heaven for me.”

***

"That's the impression I'm getting, yes, " Chrollo agreed. "Zetsu would give you a break at the very least. I take it nobody ever explained it like this before?"

***

“Oh, they might have,” Will said, smirking. “But I’ve never had the motivation to listen until now.”

***

_ I know you want rid of your ability, and I will gladly take it. But when I see you face to face, you'll look into me, and I just hope you won't change your mind. _

"Well, you've never had the option to give your Nen away before either," Chrollo replied with a grin. "I can only imagine how exhausting it must be for you, a whole stadium? That's thousands of people, tens of thousands; I'm guessing fainting is a fairly regular occurrence for you if you have to work around a crowd." 

_ Meteor City would be like Hell for you. The Cabin in the Woods that would be the best place for you. I just need to time things carefully if I'm to break out. _

"Are you worried about what you'll see when we're not separated by this wall?" 

***

Will smiled, shaking his head despite his lack of an audience. “No, I’m not. I dated a man who boiled people alive for fun,” he explained, amazed at the trickle of worry he was feeling from Chrollo. “I’ve seen your crime scenes, I...I already know a lot more about you than you know about me. If anything, I’m worried about what you’ll think of me. This is still not a date, right?” he teased. “We’re not about to fuck like bunnies when you knock the wall down.”

***

"No, it's not a date, and I hadn't planned on breaking any beds," Chrollo chuckled. "Why do you think I'll think badly of you?"

***

“Have you ever seen a bedraggled sheepdog?” Will asked and chuckled when he felt the spark of recognition in Chrollo that meant yes. “Good, well...I’m like a human version of one of those. With a personality disorder.”

***

"But the sheepdog won't judge you, and with a bit of patience and understanding would become a loyal friend. I don't really view you like a dog," Chrollo countered despite his own amusement. "Disorder is, I think anyway, a shorthand way of people saying they don't understand something." 

***

“No one can empathise with someone who can empathise with everyone,” Will said defensively. “I had to learn how to cope on my own.”

***

Chrollo nodded to himself. "And from where I'm standing, you've done an admirable job. I really do think it's impressive," he said gently. "I can only imagine what it was like for you, but once you let me take your Nen as we've agreed. Well, I'll be able to understand better, and maybe then you won't feel so alone anymore."

***

_ Smooth fuck, aren’t you? _ Will thought, even as he acknowledged the honesty behind Chrollo’s words. _ Now I understand how you manage to talk people into handing over their abilities. You read people almost as well as Hannibal when you put your mind to it. _

“Maybe,” Will said. “You’re more likely to be hit by an onslaught that you can’t understand and that will completely overwhelm you to the point that your brain decides enough is enough, and it shuts down completely. In which case, I’m totally fucked. But, at least I won’t have my empathy anymore. Wait...it won’t come back to me if you have an aneurysm, will it?”

***

"I've never had one, so I can't be sure, but based on the times that I've been close to death, no abilities left my book, so I'm confident that it wouldn't return," Chrollo advised. "If I died before you, well, I can't say what would happen then. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion that the abilities would be permanently lost. After all, the book would cease to exist when I pass. So I don't think you need to worry. The only way it could return would be for me to pass it back to you."

***

“Wait, you can do that?” Will asked as a growing sense of doom took hold. “I thought that this was a one time deal, no takey-backsies sort of thing? You’re telling me that you could make me-” He corrected himself when he felt Chrollo’s irritation. “That I might have to take it...back?”

***

"I'm just letting you know that you do have the option to ask for it back, in the unlikely event that you wanted to. You don't have to take it back," Chrollo said mildly. "I'd need you to touch the book again, so I can't do it without your knowledge. It's very much your choice; I tested it with a non-Troupe Member before I borrowed the abilities of two of my Spiders. This clearly means a great deal to you, and I feel oddly compelled to give you all the information that I...would normally keep to myself. Besides, you'd know that I was holding back if I tried." 

***

“I would, but that doesn’t mean that I’d know what you were holding back,” Will pointed out. “I mean, I’ve already seen you fight; I know that you’re a strategist. I saw what you did at the Arena.” He paused, remembering the patient way Chrollo had waited for Hisoka to finish his speech, before correcting him. “And you can charm with your words as easily and gracefully as you fight.”

He scratched the back of his neck. “I suppose I’m trying to find the catch. This has to have a downside. “I mean I’ve not seen any close up’s and, admittedly I haven’t seen as much of you as Hannibal, but still. I know you haven’t got an extra arm or anything too weird growing from your ears. You’re officially classified as a terrorist, but again, Hannibal is far worse than you’ll ever be.” He stared at the wall. “When’s this all gonna come back and bite me in the ass?”

***

"For a catch, well, you'd likely end up on the wanted list alongside me and the others. So you wouldn't be able to go back to teaching, or the BAU - I know the latter isn't much of an issue, but it’s worth bearing in mind. I can't promise you any real stability, not in the long term. What I can offer you is a reprieve from your 'curse' and the gratitude of the Spider," Chrollo offered as he wished he could see Will's reaction. "I don't have any extra limbs, don't worry. The only body modifications are my tattoo and my earrings. Everything else about me is natural. As for Hisoka, well, he likes to hear himself talk," he chuckled. 

_ What did I correct him on? Oh yes, the bookmark. _

"The Arena felt like the perfect place to settle things; it's publicity, and its meaning for him meant a victory there would assure that he'd stop chasing me. After close to a year, it was becoming tiresome. I needed the time to gather the skills I needed, and to work on my own Nen," he explained. "The win would also bolster my reputation as a man not to be trifled with. Who would want to cross the man who defeated the unbeatable 'Grim Reaper'?" Chrollo said, shaking his head. "He always was pretentious and overly dramatic, but that's just who Hisoka is. A born performer and a natural conman."

***

“Thank the Gods he didn’t go into public speaking,” Will joked. “And, somehow, the idea of being on the run sounds far more appealing than being stuck in a cage with no choice but to sit and wait for Hannibal to eat me. You make a persuasive argument: I’m sold. Where do I sign?”

***

_ Oh, Will, you are rather sweet in your own way. Are you really sure you're willing to leave any chance of returning to your old life behind? _ Chrollo wondered as he focused his Aura into the hand that was pressed against the wall. _ Will you be able to feel my Nen? _

"I can draw up a contract if you want," he teased. "Otherwise, it's just place your hand on the book, but make sure to review the terms and conditions first." 

***

Will was laughing happily at the idea of a man like Chrollo actually drawing up a legally binding contract while being imprisoned in a hospital for the criminally insane when he felt something strange. It was as if a warm tickle were nudging at his shoulder. It didn’t feel bad, but...it wasn’t going away.

“Are you...doing that? What is it...it feels...it’s like someone’s touching me, but there’s no one here. Usually, when I hallucinate, I can at least see what’s happening.”

***

"Yes, but I honestly didn't know if you'd notice it. That's interesting though," Chrollo replied, feeling surprised. "I'm focusing my Aura into my hand, and I've got it against the wall. I wasn't sure if you were by the wall or not...do you want me to stop?" 

***

“No,” Will said quickly. “You feel...nice. I just, it’s strange. I’ve never had anyone do that before...how? I mean, you can control your Aura? Hannibal said that it was the same as Nen, but that mine was wild and that it was good that it spread out so far; it was how it worked. I never questioned it. But you feel so good. Fuck.” He frowned at the wall. “Now you’ve got me interested. Damn you’re good at this. Fine...Can you teach me? I want to be able to do that for you...before you take it away. I’m not gonna take it back. I just...Fuck, that feels _ so good_.” 

_ What’s it made out of, catnip? Shit. I’m gonna get attached. It’s like you’re touching my soul too. If I’m this susceptible to it now...what the hell’s it gonna be like when I’m in Zetsu? Is this why you were warning me? Fuck, I’m glad Hannibal never did this to me. _

He gasped as a wave of curiosity washed into him. _ Shit. That was intense. _ “I just wanna know if you’ll feel like I do...everything’s cranked up to ten.” He closed his eyes. “The longer it goes on, the greater the connection. I’m starting to feel more. It’s like I can see under the surface. Fuck; you definitely have emotions.” _ You’re gonna go into shock when you take my Nen. _

***

_ He told you just enough but not the whole truth. Your Aura may be wild but only because you don't know Ten. _

"I could teach you, but I'd have to teach you other things first. You're one of the rare people who are born with their Aura nodes open, and you were never taught how to control its flow. Nen is what we call it when a person can control it, and we're split into six different groups. Five which are fairly similar from person to person, then you have us," Chrollo explained. "Our Nen is unique, so we're known as specialists. Just like our abilities, our Nen is unique to us. We also get results from the divination test that are specific to us as well." _ Maybe I could demonstrate the difference between Ren and Ten? If he can feel me now, he should feel it more keenly if I switch into Ren. _ "Will, may I try something? It would help me illustrate how Nen can be used more easily. I promise it's not going to harm you." 

***

“Sure?” Will said, sensing Chrollo’s hesitation but also knowing the curiosity that lay behind it. “Look, if you don’t want me to do it, you can just say, it’s OK. If it’s going to be too complicated...” 

He reached up and placed his hand where his shoulder had been resting. It felt as if Chrollo’s Nen was flowing directly into his palm and up his arm. “This is enough.”

***

"No, it's not that complicated, and I do want to show you. I believe that knowledge should be shared," Chrollo assured. "You may feel an increase in sensation in a moment," he warned as he shifted from Ten and into Ren and continued to focus on allowing his Aura to find its way through the wall.

_ Why do you make me feel so conflicted? On the one hand, I don't want to deny you the chance to learn, but on the other, anything you learn will be useless once you give up your Nen to me. _

"How does that feel now?" he asked. "Before I was in Ten, but have now switched over to Ren. I felt that it would help to deepen your understanding of what I explained to you earlier. Although, you had a pretty good grasp of it already. I was only hesitating because you wouldn't be able to do this once you give me your empathy. I bear you no ill will, and I don't want to be unnecessarily cruel."

***

“Oh, I see,” Will said, gasping as what felt like a torrent of assurance flowed up his arm. “It’s definitely stronger, but I trust you; you aren’t lying. I just wish that I could help you feel as good as you’re making me feel right now.” He tried his best to hold back a moan as the assurance turned to morbid curiosity. “I suppose this isn’t anything new for you, is it?” he babbled.

_ Stop it, Will. You can’t get a boner now. You can’t. Pull yourself together. _

Shaking his head, he switched his focus and tried to imagine reaching through the wall to stroke his fingers across Chrollo’s palm. _ Yeah, definitely not a date. _ When there was no reaction, he smiled wistfully and said, “I guess I’ll have to show my gratitude some other way instead.”

_ Why am I flirting with him? FUCK! Stop it, you moron! He doesn’t feel that way about you. Are you _ ** _trying_ ** _ to blue-ball yourself? You’ve never even seen him in person! You barely know him! Stop it! _

***

"This is the first time I've had such a meaningful conversation through a cell wall," Chrollo teased as he moved back into Ten with a sigh. "It's like we both don't quite understand how big this exchange will be for the other. We've both been waiting for a chance like this our whole lives," he paused when he felt a featherlight touch against his hand and smiled.

_ You're capable of more than you think, it's almost a shame to take your Nen from you. _

"Tell me, if we were in the same room, would you have any idea how you’d like to show me your gratitude?" he asked and wondered if Will would try to avoid answering.

***

Something changed in Chrollo, and Will felt a flutter of happy anticipation run through him. “Usually, I’d say Whiskey,” Will joked, concentrating what little brain power he had left on making sure that Chrollo felt him. “But unfortunately I’m all out.”

_ What do I want to do other than shag you senseless? It’s your Nen, isn’t it? I feel like I’ve known you for a lifetime. _

“I don’t know what you want, other than to understand yourself, of course,” he said, saying aloud what he’d usually run through in his head as he pushed at the wall. “I’ll help you with that, but I was already going to do that in any case, and you don’t want sex...I can’t play any instruments - you really don’t want to hear me torturing a violin - I’ve had a book written about me, but it’s utter rubbish, and I wouldn’t subject you to it anyway. I...” He sighed. “All I’m good for is my Nen, so, that’s all I can give you, I suppose.”

***

_ How are you affecting me like this, Will? I don't usually find people...cute. There's something oddly adorable about you though. Will I still feel like this when we meet properly? _

"I'm sure there's plenty of things you can do, don't worry," Chrollo laughed affectionately. "I actually like my quiet time, sitting in the corner reading a book. Sometimes I’d read to the others; we tend to take turns when it comes to fetching food and cooking. You wouldn't get any complaints if you offered to help out there, especially if you wanted to teach fishing. I'm not going to expect sexual favours from you. When I formed the Spider, I wanted us to be an example; a positive one for my people, and a warning for the outside world. We're going to be in here for a short while longer at least, take the time to get to know me and I'm sure you'll work something out." 

***

“Yeah, I can cook for you,” Will agreed. “When we’re not in here. I was going to do that, though? You said that’s something you wanted me to do.”

Pulling his legs back up to his chest, he closed his eyes and let himself feel. Chrollo was amused, at least. He was still confused about the affection he was feeling for him, but then again, Will supposed, he wasn’t used to people throwing themselves at him either. He was still holding his hand to the wall, and he stared at the concrete dejectedly. He wished that he could’ve at least touched him. He knew that trying would have been pointless...but he’d let himself hope for a moment.

_ Fool. _

He sighed. “Well, at least I know that you don’t need to waste your time teaching me all this Nen crap? I couldn’t even make you feel me through a goddamn wall. It looks like all I’m good for is giving it to you, after all.” He winced when he realised what he’d said and hoped that Chrollo wouldn’t notice the inadvertent innuendo. Hannibal would have had a field day with him.

***

"Don't be so hard on yourself; there was a strange sensation like a feather. Honestly, I thought it was just wishful thinking on my part," Chrollo admitted. "I didn't realise you were trying to touch me back. But you know you're forgetting something simple that you could offer me. You can give me your company, and with it some intelligent conversation. We could be friends, or it could grow into more if we decide that is something that we both want." 

_ It's easy to talk to you, but will you still want to be around me once you meet the others? They can be unpredictable. _

"I can give you a haven, and I'll do what I can to deal with the threat Hannibal poses. From what you've told me," he paused to order his thoughts. "I think you're right, and the only way to stop him is to kill him. It'll be difficult, but I'm confident that we'll manage it eventually. In the meantime, we can turn your haven into a new home for you, and maybe add some dogs? I'm sure there's some out there waiting for a kind human to care for them." 

***

“I...What?” Will stared blankly at the wall, completely uncomprehending. “But you said that you were going to stash me in a cabin in the woods? Don’t get me wrong, that’s great; I’d love it, but...” 

_ You felt me...you...want to be friends? The curiosity was about me, not my Nen? You felt it? I did it...What? _

“You never said that you’d want to stay with me.” 

_ Shut up, Will, you sound like a fifteen-year-old girl. You’re thirty-four, you aren’t _ ** _that_ ** _ desperate. _

***

"Yes, I'm offering to share my home with you," Chrollo advised. "Well, one of them, and I thought you'd appreciate the company? I know large crowds are difficult, but I'm hopeful that you'd get on with the others enough that you'd be OK around them too. You know about me, and my crimes but you're still talking to me like an old friend. I did say I found talking to you enjoyable, didn't I?" 

***

“No...no, you said that I was easy to talk to, not that you enjoyed it. There’s a subtle difference. Wow, I misinterpreted a lot...” He shook his head. Even though everything the man had said made sense, it was still hard to believe. No one had ever just wanted _ him _before. Not even Hannibal. “Fuck, I wish I could see you. I’d tear down this goddamn wall if I could.”

***

_ Why don't you try? You can focus your Nen into your hand; you just need to believe more in yourself. Although, I could try to move him in here with me, would that be too soon? _

"Don't worry, you'll get to see me soon, I'm sure." _ How difficult would it be to persuade Chilton to place us together? _ "I'm not going anywhere, not yet." _ And not without you. _ "I think there's some beautiful symmetry to our meeting; we can both help each other in a way nobody else can," Chrollo said soothingly. "Perhaps this is what some people refer to as fate? Let's take things one step at a time; there's no rush." 

***

“But you want to see me too, I know you do,” Will said, hiding his face from the camera so that Chilton wouldn’t see his blush. Chrollo had meant every word. 

_ I need to know if I can do this. I’ve already misinterpreted you once. Chilton can’t stop you; just knock down the wall already. _

***

_ How annoyed is Hannibal going to be when he finds out I’ve been moved here? _

Chrollo smiled. "I would like that, yes, but I also understand that you may find it harder to talk to me without the wall. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me," he explained. "It's been a long time since anyone from the outside world has been happy to just talk with me when I haven't been planning to steal from them. Talking to you; it's easy. There's no pretence; your words aren't heavy like Hannibal's, or fluffy like Chilton's; they feel solid and dependable. The words of a man who had to become strong to weather the storm." 

***

“Yeah, well, death is the last part of my life plan,” Will said, huffing out a laugh. “And you feel...” He swallowed and felt a lump forming in his throat. “Look, I know we said we weren’t going to talk about sex, but...” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “If I didn’t have my empathy anymore I could, or at least I hope I could, maybe. I mean, I know you wouldn’t want to, at least at first...so...fuck. Why is this so awkward? I need to know how you would feel about me going out and finding someone to...” He trailed off and glared at the wall. “I can feel you laughing, you know.”

***

"I'm sorry Will, it's just this is all a bit surreal, and you really are kind of cute? You sound so uncertain that I think I'd hug you if the wall weren't in the way," Chrollo answered once he managed to control his chuckling. 

"You're not my property, and you won't be my prisoner either. I'm not going to turn into the Wicked Witch Gothel and lock you in a tower like my personal Rapunzel," he added. 

_ Do you think I'm going to be a jealous boyfriend? We've just met, surely you're not considering me in the way already? _

"Will, I would just insist that you be careful. I'm not sure if I'm capable of being the jealous type, but I am confident that I won't turn into Hannibal. If things moved from friendship to more, then it should be something we both decide. I don't want another," _ Hisoka. _ "One-sided relationship," he advised cautiously.

***

“No. Oh god, I do sound like I’m saying that, don’t I? Shit,” Will said, staring up at the ceiling. “Remember when I said that I wasn’t good with people and that I’d say stupid things?”

He felt the soft amusement from the other side of the wall and groaned. “Hannibal is a bastard and yes, he _ was _very much, my jealous boyfriend.” He paused to try to order his thoughts. “I’m signing over my life over to you, Chrollo. You’re offering me a house and telling me that you want to keep me safe...and I can feel how sincere you are. You have to realise what that sounds like? It would be rude to bring a total stranger back to your house and, well, I don’t know where I’m going to be staying. I didn’t mean to imply that you were trying to keep me prisoner - I’m not a fool, I’m going into this with eyes wide open - I’ve just seen a lot of fucked up shit in my life, so my expectations about what’s normal might not be...normal.”

***

"Order for the spider is chaos for the fly," Chrollo replied knowingly. "Normal is subjective in my experience. My idea of normal is not going to be Chilton's idea of normal. Try not to worry too much; I understand that you've been taken advantage of for a long time. Naturally, you'd be suspicious, but your Nen gives you extra reassurance about my intentions. Would it be too forward of me to ask how long you were with Hannibal? I think you mentioned that he was the first man you'd been with." 

***

“I hadn’t ever dated anyone before Hannibal. People tend not to want to date someone who doesn’t make eye contact - not for longer than a week at least. And seriously, it’s fine; I was just asking if I would be OK to bring the occasional person home with me, that’s all. I’ve been trapped in here for over two years...and Chilton isn’t my type. I’m not trying to trap you either.”

He looked at the small collection of books that were sitting on his shelf, desperate for something else to talk about. _ Fuck, I’m an idiot. Why do I do this to myself? Why? No, why the hell has _ ** _Chilton _ ** _ forced me into this? _

His face looked back at him from the shelf. _ Why not? _ he thought. _ Chilton’s arrogant enough. _

“I don’t suppose you happen to have Chilton’s book on your new shiny shelf, do you?” he asked. “I doubt he’d pass up the opportunity to leave it there and, well...the more flattering pictures of me are at the back. What he’s written is utter garbage, but it’ll at least give you an idea of what I look like then. We’ll be even.”

***

"I do, he's actually offered to co-author a book with me, and he thought I'd appreciate a look at his previous work. As those from Meteor City don't usually have legal status, it would be difficult, even if I weren't a criminal, to publish a book. He's even suggested that we hold a charity gala to celebrate it's publishing as a chance to tell our real story," Chrollo smiled and shook his head at the memory. _ He really is an idiot, he thinks that we wouldn't simply rob the guests blind and leave. _

"I do hope that Dr. Chilton won't be too disappointed that I haven't read it," he added as he walked to the bookcase and quickly found the book. "It's not the sort of thing that I'd usually read, but I can make an exception to look at the photos. Is there any page in particular that you want me to look for?" he asked as he glanced at the summary on the back cover before flicking through. He paused on a photo of Dr. Lecter standing beside a large, broad-shouldered man that he didn't recognize and a shorter skinnier man with unkempt hair and glasses. The caption advised that they were, Agent Jack Crawford and Will Graham. He smiled when he realised that Will was doing his best to avoid looking at the cameraman when the photo was taken. 

_ Will Graham? I like that, it's simple and straightforward, much like you, _ Chrollo thought as he took in the piercing blue that peeked out from under the messy curls. _ Was this after you'd been to see a crime scene? _

***

Will laughed. “I don’t make a habit of looking at my own pictures,” he said, feeling sudden a rush of nerves in his stomach. “But the ones at the back aren’t too awful. I’ll let you guess which ones are of me,” he teased, staring at the copy that sat on his shelf and glaring at his face as it looked blankly at him from the cover.

***

"That's pretty easy when they say who is who in the photos and I know what Hannibal looks like. Plus, somehow I doubt you're a big burly black man who wears a suit," Chrollo teased as he continued flicking through the book for the photos, frowning at the sight of Will in restraints and a mask. "You should get better glasses," he commented in an attempt to avoid an awkward silence. "Those frames draw attention to your eyes, which are very expressive by the way. It's a shame that you have to hide them away, and your hair looks rather soft. Is it?" 

***

_ That’s what you want to know? You feel...are you actually interested in me? _

Will coughed. “Yeah, I guess? I mean the showers here aren’t exactly the best, but Hannibal seemed to like my hair...I...” He felt a blush forming on his cheeks.

_ Really? You’ve talked to him for one afternoon, and all it took was him telling you that you had nice eyes and fucking soft-looking hair. Seriously? _

“It’s nice to know that you like me, at least. It’s dulled, like the rest of your emotions, but it’s there.”

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up. _

“I can change my glasses if you want.”

***

"I never said I didn't like them; I was just making an observation. You look rather tired and irritated in most of these photos, especially some of the ones with Hannibal in them. Forgive me for saying so," Chrollo began and paused to consider how best to say what he wanted. "But you don't look happy around him, in any of them. In fact, you seem more comfortable with Frederick, so I suppose if I want to see you really smile, I'll need to find a dog. You did say you prefer their company, and I'm not adverse to them." 

***

“Most of those were taken...towards the end of our relationship,” Will said quietly. “Happy happens to other people. I...tend to experience it second hand. You’d be tired too if you spent all day feeling what living...and dying, was like for other people and then, when you closed your eyes.” He sighed. “They found you in your sleep.”

_ Well, at least you aren’t blushing any more. _

“Dogs don’t judge, and, like I said before. I can’t feel them,” he explained. “When I’m alone with them, well, it’s the only time I can ever experience peace. You’re the closest I’ve ever come to finding it with a person, but even then, it’s not the same. Sorry.”

***

"I'm not normally this comfortable with people who aren't members of the Spider or from my city. Don't apologise," Chrollo said as reassuringly as he could while still flicking through the book. "It's not your fault that you're that way." _ If it's anyone's then it would be Hannibal's, he could have taught you how to keep your ability in check. I wish I could confront him about it, but then he'd know we've been talking. I can't put you in danger like that. _ "No doubt we'll both have an adjustment period, hopefully, I can help you find some sort of peace. It would be the least I could do."

_ Will your eyes be as bright without your Nen? You need line of sight, what would happen if I looked at the photo with Gyo? _ Chrollo wondered as he stared at the first photo of Will with Jack and Hannibal. _ It's undoubtedly worth a try, but I need to focus on the task at hand. _

"Does Hannibal have any weaknesses that my Spider could exploit?" he asked. "If I'm to help you rid the world of him, then I'll take any advantage I can get." 

***

“His pride,” Will said, without hesitation, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach at the protective turn Chrollo’s emotions had taken. “He likes to make grand gestures, he’s prone to piques of whimsy,” he explained. “Make him think he’s winning you over, and he’ll try to outdo himself with his gloating. Just be careful, there’s a reason he’s lived so long. Don’t let your pride get in your way.”

_ He gave you that book; he knows you don’t understand yourself. What’s he trying to mould you into? _

“He knows you don’t understand yourself, doesn’t he? He tried to shape me into his own idea of what I could be. Is he trying to do that with you too?”

***

"I think he might be trying to play mentor; he was keen to show off that he escaped from Meteor City and made something of himself. Personally, I think that he abandoned us. I actually asked him if he'd never once considered trying to help those still stuck there," Chrollo sighed. "If he thinks that I'm going to be another him, well, he's mistaken, but he's doing a good job of following in my footsteps with Hisoka. Also, I had noticed the grand gestures; he gave me a collection of his books that he thought that I would enjoy. Then he made sure to let me know that he had arranged ‘special accommodations’ for me, and he sorted out some flowers to be taken to...a grave on my behalf."

Feeling a surge of melancholy, he put the book down on top of the small bookcase and looked at the drawing of the ruined church. "I wish I could say that I hated every moment spent with him, but I actually found him to be an entertaining conversationalist. We talked a lot in metaphors, and it was refreshing to have somebody keep up with me, although, I think he's badly mistaken. Hannibal thinks that Hisoka was the heart of my Spider and that he broke mine." _ That I broke his might be a little closer to the truth. _ "I don't know if that is possible, but that's not what he's mistaken about. Since he asked that particular question, I have given it a lot of thought, and I'd have to say that I would have picked Uvo. He was the strongest, physically, of my Troupe, but he was at his best when fighting alongside another because he had somebody to protect; somebody to fight for. They say that some are ruled by the heart and others by their head. If anyone could be said to have been ruled by their passions, it was Uvogin." 

Pausing, he traced his fingers over the delicate lines of the gravestone with a fond smile. "Pakunoda, well, she was the opposite, but she'd have protected you as one of us without needing to be asked. I feel sad that you won't get to meet them, but I need to be strong for the others and for my City. Would you ever want to go back after you give up your Nen?" he asked curiously, chasing away his earlier gloominess. "I can assure you that I am a well-respected figure; all of the Spiders are. If you were seen with us, then nobody would try to harm you."

***

Will lay back onto the bed, ignoring the creaking of the springs. “People think I’m a mass-murdering cannibal. Somehow, I find the prospect of being seen as the leader of the Phantom Troupe’s pet curiosity far more appealing. And don’t worry, I know that’s not what I’ll be to you, but that’s what people will think, and I really don’t care. I know the truth. I’d follow you anywhere if you took my Nen from me.”

He sighed quietly to himself and placed his hand against the wall again. Chrollo was a mass of muted emotion, and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to escape the subject of Hannibal any time soon. He needed something to concentrate on to keep the blackness away, and he took a deep breath, focussing on extending his touch through the wall until he felt Chrollo. His Nen was unlike anything he’d ever felt before; he needed its bright complexity to ground himself.

“As for the rest,” he said reluctantly. “Well, it sounds like Hannibal. It doesn’t matter whether his theory was right or wrong; he’s going to use it to worm his way into your life and make you entirely dependent upon him. He’ll take everything that you value from you and replace it with himself; it’s how he works.” _ It’s what he did to me. _

***

"And if I refuse to let him, then he'll kill me?" Chrollo asked bluntly. "If the rest would survive, then he can; the survival of the whole is more important than the few. I'm not afraid to die, Will. Not even in that cauldron." 

_ Should I warn them? Tell the others not to come for me? Thanks to Dr. Lecter I know they're here in Yorknew. _

"I don't see how he could replace what is valuable to me, one man can't be a City, nor can he be the equivalent of twelve people. I've always felt our group should have thirteen members to make up the head and the legs. Although he has expressed interest in joining, perhaps I can use that against him? When he arranged the flowers to be laid on the grave for me, I received an envelope with some drawings in. Whoever went, well they bumped into two of my men." 

Allowing himself a small smile, he closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his Aura to see if he could feel Will's. 

"If I assume that Hannibal went in person, well, knowing the Troupe the way I do, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already shown his cauldron to them. Phinks; he's an attack first ask questions later type of person and the sort that I think Hannibal would consider rude. If we're lucky, well, the others might already be aware of what he is. I just need to get a message to them," he added. 

***

_ That’s what he’s going to take from you, _ Will thought as he let the torrent of information flow over him. _ That’s what you care about. _

He focussed on his hand again as his thoughts turned to Hannibal. “Hannibal will take them from you if that’s how you see yourself - as part of a whole. You care about your Spider; you’d die for them.” He felt Chrollo’s shock and realised what it meant. _ He’s already killed some, hasn’t he? _ Focussing on pushing his Aura through the wall, he kept on talking. “He’d want to know what you’d do without them. He’ll kill them off one by one. Tell them to kill Hannibal. Do whatever it takes. He knows that you’ll never be his as long as even one of your Troupe survives.”

_ You’re fucked. _

***

"Well he'd have to kill me to accomplish that, so he's set himself an impossible task. As long as I live the Spider also lives," Chrollo countered as he pushed down on his distress at the revelation that Hannibal had killed his men. "I have to trust in the others to survive; we're used to being underestimated. Feitan in particular; he looks harmless, but I assure you, his sadism would rival even Hannibal's. He's my interrogator and is most likely acting as the head in my absence. He's proven himself capable before. In the past, he tried to warn me about Hisoka long before he turned on me. If I could get a message to him, I'm sure he'd listen." 

Pausing, he sighed in response to the feeling of a phantom touch ghosting across his skin. _ Is that you Will? _ Smiling sadly, he focused his Aura, trying to reach out towards where the sensation was coming from. _ Are you trying to use Ko? Or Ryu? But you don't know the basics, how can you use such an advanced application of your Nen? _

"It wouldn't need to be a long message, just a few words. Maybe 'book', 'Chilton' and the title of the book? Or maybe I could just ask Ayato to make sure a copy is left by the graves with a note saying to read it?" Chrollo suggested as he waited for Will's reaction. 

***

Will froze as he felt something brush against his hand.

_ Did I do it? Did I touch you? _

He pushed harder, wanting to be sure that it was working. “Ayato? I’ve never heard of him. I know someone who’d do it, but Hannibal can’t find out.” _ He’ll kill him. Although...that might not be a bad thing, _ Will thought, remembering Matthews darker fantasies. _ But then he’d kill you, and I can’t risk that. _ “I can get the message out, but you have to make sure that your Troupe aren’t going to do anything stupid.”

***

"If Feitan is in charge, then I won't have to worry about most of them. I'm afraid the best I can offer is that the one member I would expect to act rashly, will have likely already gone off on his own," Chrollo offered as he continued trying to work out what Will was doing to distract from worrying about Phinks getting himself killed.

_ You're certainly determined, aren't you? Will you stop if I ask if that's you that I can feel? _

"The best thing to do would be to address the message to Feitan. It's the rule that my orders are absolute, but protecting my life is not," he continued. "If you ensure that the message is clearly marked for him, then they won't read it without him. He lived with me in the City before we formed the Troupe, I trust him to do what needs to be done."

***

“Good, because...well, to give you a frame of reference, Hannibal would kill Hisoka in a straight-up fight,” Will said flatly, wondering if the spike of curiosity he’d felt was Chrollo’s response to his Nen or not. Not being able to see him was getting frustrating. “Hisoka’s strong and fast, but he likes to show off. Hannibal would trap him and, well...It would be over in ten minutes, if he were lucky.” 

He felt the warm touch of what he presumed was Chrollo’s Nen against his hand and fought back the now almost painful need to see him. “I will tell my guy to do what’s necessary,” he said, praying that he would get a reaction from Chrollo soon. “We just have to hope that he won’t try to tackle Hannibal by himself.”

***

_ Hisoka also likes to make friends with those he considers to be a worthy opponent; he doesn't go into battle blindly if he doesn't have to. If he discovers the cauldron, he'll plan around it_, Chrollo thought, trying to reassure himself. 

"I could make a subtle reference to Hisoka in the message; Feitan was the first to suspect him. As for taking Hannibal on himself; he's always been keen to enforce the rules on my behalf. He won't risk the Troupe being destroyed," Chrollo replied confidently. "I have faith in him to make the right decisions, and to keep the others in-line. He's done it before; I have to believe that he can do so again." 

_ The touching hasn't stopped, is that really you Will? _ he wondered as he leant back against the wall. It wasn't unpleasant, merely unexpected. 

"I know this is a little random, but I have to ask. Are you thinking about me right now, Will? About running your hands over my back?" he asked with interest. "If it's not you, then I think I need to have words with Frederick about my other neighbour." 

***

“Yes,” Will said, sitting bolt upright and staring at the wall in amazement. “You can feel that?” Will gasped as a snake-like tendril of affection coiled around him. “Can you feel me? It’s working?”

***

_ So it is you? How much more powerful would you have been if Hannibal had actually told you the truth? _

"I can feel a hand brushing up and down my back," Chrollo admitted. "I wasn't sure if I was imagining it, but then it got stronger, and I had to ask. Although it occurs to me that for a man who dislikes the rude, Hannibal is exceptionally rude as well as cruel. You were born with a unique ability but had no teacher, then you found somebody who could have taught you, but he merely pretended to. I'm sure Feitan would be happy to make him suffer for you if that's what you want."

Sighing with a rare sense of contentment, Chrollo closed his eyes and focused on Will's Aura. _ How will this compare to the feel of you actually running your hands over my back? _

***

“You could knock down the wall and find out,” Will suggested, realising that Chrollo wanted more. “I just wanted you to...to feel as good as I did when I felt your Nen,” he admitted. 

_ I want to see you. This feels too good to stop now. _

“Chilton can’t stop you. He’s the one who put you in here to see what I’d do,” he said, focussing on massaging his imaginary hands down Chrollo’s spine. “He can’t complain about the results of his little experiment.”

***

"Are you, responding to my thoughts?" Chrollo asked with a chuckle. "It occurs to me that this cell doesn't have any Nen suppressant system fitted. So I don't actually need to knock down a wall, I just need to know, your place? Or mine?" 

***

“You just felt like...you wanted something and,” Will said as he tried to work out what Chrollo meant. I’d prefer Meteor City to my cell?”

***

"I'm afraid Meteor City will have to wait, I mean would you prefer that I move you to my cell or would you rather I move to yours," Chrollo clarified with a warm smile. _ Are you always going to be this cute? _ "I'd be happy to take you there someday, but only if you felt able to cope with being there." 

***

“Oh...” Will said, surprised by how strange the idea of leaving his cell felt. “Yours, I think.” _ How are you going to get me in there without breaking down the wall? You feel so confident. What are you going to do? _

“Definitely not a date,” he mumbled and tried to smooth down his hair.

***

"Mine’s, OK. I need you to trust me," Chrollo replied as he calmly summoned Bandit's Secret and smiled at the feeling of the familiar leather-bound tome under his fingers. "I need an idea of where you are, so can you move to the side of your cell with the bars for me? I need you to stand near the middle. I know it's an odd request, but please humour me." 

***

“OK,” Will said, rolling out of bed and cautiously making his way to the centre bars of his cell. “It says a lot about me that this isn’t even the weirdest thing I’ve been asked to do on a first date,” he rambled, trying to fill the silence. “Yeah, that says way too much about me.”

***

Humming to himself, Chrollo quickly flicked through his book to find the ability he needed and smiled. _ Let me show you what I can do, Will. _ He closed his eyes and pictured the man from Chilton's book, standing by his cell bars. 

"Close your eyes and count back from ten," he instructed as he raised his hand and focused on moving Will from his cell, to stand before him.

***

“OK,” Will replied, closing her eyes and beginning to count out loud. “Ten, nine, eight...Why do I need to-”

He felt a jolt behind his naval. “Shit!” Before he knew it, he was being pulled forwards into nothingness. It felt as if his body had liquified for the briefest of moments before it re-solidified and he blinked. He stared at a wall that, until now, he had only ever seen at an angle. Grabbing hold of the bars in front of him, he tried to breathe. 

“Chrollo?” he whispered. “What did you do?”

***

"I brought you into my cell," Chrollo said as he dismissed his book with a satisfied smile. _ So this was the real reason you wanted me in the other wing, wasn't it Hannibal? You knew I'd use Bandit's Secret if I were able to. _ "You said you wanted to see me, well, now's your chance. Just turn around."

***

“This is quite possibly the weirdest moment of my life...and I've seen a totem pole of bodies,” Will said, turning and looking down at Chrollo Lucilfer’s leather-clad legs. _ They aren’t making you wear a jump-suit? Frederick really must want you on his side. _ “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“Maybe, next time, you could tell me what you were going to do?” _ No, don’t get mad at the psychopath with magical powers. That is not how you want this to go. You can’t start your first date angry. Stop that before it even starts. _ “It generally helps things run smoothly if everyone involved knows what’s about to happen.”

***

"I thought you'd have been able to feel my intentions? You said you wanted to see me and kept hinting I could knock down the wall," Chrollo began. "Would you like to sit next to me?" he offered, patting the covers beside him as he took in the sight of Will. His eyes were downcast, and he was wearing a dark green jumpsuit. 

_ Did I upset you? How do I make it up to you? I don't want to scare you away, not after we were forming a connection. _

"Look, Will...I didn't want to upset you," he sighed. "Please forgive me? I'll make it up to you if you tell me how I can let you see all the abilities I currently have in my book?" _ Well, that sounded better in my head, think what else can I offer? _ "Or I could give you a hug?" 

***

“I wasn’t expecting to be turned inside out,” Will said, looking further up Chrollo’s body and noticing his complete lack of shirt, before glancing quickly away.

_ Oh God help me, I’m fucked. _

“Just remember that in the future. I could feel that you wanted me with you, but surely, you couldn’t have expected me to know what abilities you had or how you were going to get me in here? I even asked you what you were going to- No, no, it doesn’t matter. I’m here now. I just need time to wrap my head around the fact that I was _ teleported through a wall. _” 

_ And you're shirtless and asking me to sit on your bed. I was _ ** _not_ ** _ expecting this. Why wasn’t I expecting this? Shit. _

***

Chrollo looked down and smiled sheepishly. _ Yeah, I'm not used to asking for permission to use my Nen. Maybe I should put on a top? _

"I didn't know it felt like that; nobody's ever told me. I'll do my best to ask you before using any Nen on you in the future, but please understand," he sighed. "I'm not used to having to ask or explain myself to others. Also, would you prefer me to put on a shirt? I do have a few with me. It's just, I normally don't bother, being used to the cold has its advantages." _ So much for making a good first impression. _ "I'll get a shirt," he decided and stood up to search through his pile of belongings.

***

“No,” Will said, reaching forward and grabbing onto Chrollo’s arm. “No, it’s fine. If this is normal for you, then it’s all good. I have to adapt.” 

He could feel Chrollo’s annoyance with himself, and he wanted to fix it. “It’s not exactly a problem for me, more...let’s just say you look better in real life than you do in your pictures, and leave it at that, shall we? You made an...impressive, first impression, and I, apparently, have the social skills of a confused kitten.” 

He ran his free hand through the back of his hair, trying to ignore the unexpected warmth of Chrollo’s skin, and looked up, managing to make it as far as the man’s collar bone before glancing away this time. His heart was pounding, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. If this was what Chrollo was like, then he’d have to adapt.

***

Feeling the unexpected touch, Chrollo paused, looked at Will's hand on his arm and placed his own on top of it.

"OK, I'll stay like this, but you are allowed to change your mind at any point. I need to adapt to you as well," he said gently. "Even if you are an adorable kitten," he teased as he tried to lead the flustered man towards the bed. "Sit with me?" he asked again.

_ I suppose if I stay like this, then we can pretend you just like looking at my abs and don't have to feel awkward about the eye contact. But I would like to be able to look into your eyes. _ He sighed, _ That can wait. _

***

“OK,” Will said quietly. 

Chrollo’s annoyance had morphed into shock, then amusement and finally settled on a wistful longing that Will wanted to understand.

“How do you want me?” he asked, staring at the slightly crumpled sheets, and seeing the different positions Chrollo had been lying in while he was talking to him throughout the course of the afternoon. Realising that he was still holding onto his bare arm, he let go and looked up to see a small smile tugging at his new companion’s oh so kissable lips. 

_ Definitely, not a date. _

***

"My preference is for what makes you the most comfortable," Chrollo advised as he slowly backed up until he could feel the bed frame against his legs. "I didn't think this far ahead, I just wanted to see you in person and I know that you did as well. You can sit next to me, or if you want to make sure that I can't accidentally make eye contact I'm happy to sit back to back," he offered as he let go of Will and sat down. "Take as long as you need."

_ How would I calm down a scared kitten? No, not scared, overwhelmed? _

Forcing himself to look away, he reached for his discarded book. "If you don't know what to talk about, I can read to you? I'm not sure how interesting you'd find the Kakin Royal family though. When Chilton came to see you I was just about to start reading about their 'Succession Wars', it's an interesting way to pass on the throne, I suppose. If a little, strange for peacetime."

***

“It’s fine, I’m not a china cup; you aren’t going to break me,” Will said, remembering the conversation he’d had with Hannibal the first time they’d met. “I’m the mongoose you want under your house when the snakes arrive.”

He shook his head and offered Chrollo a weak smile. “Besides, you don’t want to do that. You brought me here to get to know me, so go ahead, talk, it’s fine. Please, don’t treat me as if I’m about to explode. I’m thirty-four. I’m not a child. I don’t need bedtime stories to soothe me; I know that the monsters are real. I have hundreds living in my head.”

He sat down next to Chrollo and looked at the man’s hand as it rested on his book.

_ I want to get to know you too, why is this so awkward now? You were fine when I was behind a wall. You don’t want me to go. Has no one ever talked back to you? Really? You were laughing and joking before. Why have you changed so much? It can’t be the fact that I was pissed off that you just teleported me without telling me what the fuck was going to happen, surely? Anyone would be pissed at that. _

***

_ So you're eight years older than me? Well, you're still younger than Hisoka, _ Chrollo thought as he felt Will settle beside him. _ I wonder if Frederick will still insist that Nen isn't real when he views his surveillance footage? Maybe he'll try to move me back? That could be amusing. _

"A mongoose, huh? Well, that's better than being a kitten. I suppose that just means that I need to avoid being a snake," he teased, trying to lighten the mood as he stashed the book under his pillow. "I am curious about you, though. I know you worked with the BAU and you worked as a teacher but did you ever actually work with the Hunter Association? Or have you ever held any sort of Hunter License? I just find it odd that you'd be allowed to consult on my crimes if you weren't. As far as I was aware, there was a consensus to try and avoid the general public learning about Nen. Although, from what I know about you, I can't see taking the exam being something that would ever interest you." _ Would you pull away if I tried to put an arm around you? _ "Actually, I could picture you as a Rare Beast Hunter, because you like animals. Or maybe even a Relic Hunter; you don't need much contact with other people to do those."

***

“Why would I want to hunt animals? I like them. I don’t want to kill them, especially if they’re rare,” Will said, utterly bewildered by the suggestion and Chrollo’s confusion at his reply. “I don’t actually enjoy killing things,” he explained. “I’ve only ever killed before because I had to, and never animals. I only had a provisional licence because Jack called me in on a case he was having trouble with. I’d published a few papers on the effects of aggression on the psyche.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t enjoy the hunt. I’m just good at puzzles.”

***

"You don't harm them, you discover them. Some Beast Hunters work in anti-poaching operations," Chrollo explained with a smile. "It's OK; I was just curious. You didn't strike me as the type who would enjoy that life. I know you said not to treat you like a china cup, but I'm pretty sure a mongoose would bite if I didn't approach it with caution. So, would it be alright to hug you?" he asked. "You look like you could use some contact and I've been told that it can be comforting."

_ You make me feel protective, I'm sure I'll figure out why later. Right now I need to establish where the boundaries lie between us. _

***

“It’s fine,” Will said with a sigh and leant his head against Chrollo’s arm in response to the protective desire curling around him. Despite everything, it felt right. 

_ I’m gonna fall hard if I’m not careful, and he’s going to feel it when he gets my ability. Please let this just be me being attention-starved. _

“You can hug me,” he said, not looking up. He felt like a child. He hadn’t been touched in so long, but that couldn’t explain this. The last time he’d been with Matthew had been over a month ago, and he’d been fine then. _ What’s wrong with me? Why’s it different with you? Is it your Nen? What’s happening? _ “I’m not gonna bite.”

***

"That's good to know," Chrollo replied thoughtfully as he put his arms loosely around Will. "Do you think Chilton would try to tell Jack if he realises you gave me your empathy? I doubt it, based on his lack of belief in Nen, but I like to consider as many possibilities as possible." 

***

Will felt his face turn stony and lifted his head to look pointedly at the camera. 

“_If _ he finds out,” he said icily. “You’re free to pay Chilton a visit.”

***

Chrollo chuckled but didn't look at the camera. "Well, if he does sell me out, I'm sure I can arrange a special delivery to Hisoka, he did seem to think the man liked him." _ Or I can give him to Feitan if Hisoka is dead by that point. _ "Don't worry; I'm sure even he has more survival instinct than that. At least I hope he does." 

***

Will smiled and settled himself more comfortably against Chrollo.

“He’d sell us out in a heartbeat...except, well, I know things about him that he’d rather not let the public know.” He tapped his temple. “Not just a pretty face. I’ll see your soul if you let me, and Chilton isn’t that careful about what he thinks about when I’m around. I know where he meets his ‘lady friends’ and exactly how much sedative he gives them to keep them compliant.”

He waved up at the camera. “I have some _ very specific _ delusions, don’t I Frederick? If I go down, you come with me.”

***

Chrollo found himself relaxing as Will got comfortable against his arm and tightened his hold slightly. 

"I'm honestly curious what you'd pick up from Hisoka, should you ever actually get the chance to meet him and have a real conversation. When you first meet him, he's rather infuriating to talk to. What I wouldn't do to have been there for his first session with Hannibal," Chrollo chuckled. "He doesn't like to talk about himself, and you can see the cogs turning in his head as he chooses his words. That's why I ran from him for so long; I knew I had to plan ahead." 

Sighing, he tilted his head to rest against Will's own. "I'm sorry if it's impolite to keep talking about my ex, but I have to admit the image of Frederick trying to escape from Hisoka is rather amusing. He'd be like a mouse trying to evade a cat. Hisoka likes to play with his victims, and because Chilton is Nenless, he'd probably give him a head start to be 'sporting', only to catch him easily and set him loose again until he got bored of the game. His only chance to survive would be to keep being entertaining, once you bore him. Well, he'll kill you and find his next toy."

***

As Chrollo talked, Will let himself picture the scene. He felt the happy amusement bleeding into him and gave himself over to it, using it as a tool to boost his own mood. Quietly, he made a mental note to buy Chilton an actual pair of running shoes the next time he was allowed near a computer.

“He sounds like a fun guy to know,” he said, trying to be diplomatic. “Crazy, but fun. Who knows, maybe one day I’ll meet him.” He turned slightly, resting his cheek against Chrollo’s bare skin and said, “I met his girlfriend the other day. She doesn’t like Hannibal one bit, so don’t worry, you’re in good company.”

***

"He actually has a girlfriend? I always thought he was pretending to like Machi to annoy her, he's sadistic enough to do that," Chrollo remarked in surprise. "I suppose the saying about learning something new every day is true. If she is really his girlfriend, then I can't say I'm surprised that she doesn't like Hannibal. Considering how fickle Hisoka can be, she'd be right to be concerned about him being a threat to their relationship. I doubt he's changed much, but when I knew him, Hisoka was mischief personified. He's a self-taught magician, likes to dress like a circus performer, revels in his unusual appearance and generally isn't happy if he's not the centre of attention." 

He paused when a memory of Hisoka showing off his flexibility drifted across his mind, and he pushed it away with a sigh. _ I really don't want to think about his persistent flirting, although this is rather nice. You're not like him; he'd have unzipped my pants to suck me off. _

"If Hisoka could be said to be a religious man," he continued. "Then you could say that Heaven's Arena was his temple, and he wanted to be its High Priest. He lives for battle; that's why I tried to make it his tomb. It would be the most fitting resting place for him." _ I've never seen him look as happy as he did during our fight. _ "He was rather notorious for skipping out on jobs if I insisted that we didn't need to kill anyone," he added. "I'm willing to leave him alone now if he gives up his crusade to kill my Spider and me. It's unlikely that he will, though, so there's a high possibility that you'll meet."

***

“I’ll see what I can do the next time Illu-chan comes to visit,” Will said, trying to focus. “Maybe she can get him to call it off? She did seem rather...persuasive. She’s strong as well. Maybe she’ll finish Hannibal off before you have to?” he offered, willing himself not to react to the spike of desire he was feeling from Chrollo as he’d talked about Hisoka.

_ You liked him, but not enough to not want him dead. Shit, apparently I have a type. Why am I so attracted to you? I can’t even look at your face, but the thought of leaving you...why do you feel so good? _

***

"That might be worth a try, if she's willing to go against Hannibal to keep Hisoka...she's either very strong or suicidal. It might be worth trying to keep in touch with her, you know," Chrollo suggested. "I can't say I'll miss being chased around the known world," he chuckled.

"Are you comfortable enough? Or would you prefer to lie down?" he asked gently.

***

_ You’re killing me here, seriously, if I couldn’t feel how oblivious you are to what you’re saying, I’d think you were a sadist_.

“Are you _ sure _ this isn’t a date?” Will asked, trying to distract from the question. “You seem pretty determined to get me into bed.”

***

"Well we're already sitting on mine," Chrollo teased. "So why not get comfortable? As for the date...I only really have Hisoka for a point of reference outside of Meteor City. I doubt he's a good representation, and this is already very different from his idea of a date."

***

“Remind me to teach you about sarcasm someday,” Will muttered, tilting his head to look at Chrollo’s neck, then dropping his gaze when he realised that he wanted to lick it.

_ It’s going to be a long night. _

***

Chrollo chuckled. "You know that you sound rather sincere when you're being sarcastic? Well, I'll know for next time," he hummed. "Out of interest if I were to decide to take you on a real date, where would you want to go? I'm guessing a restaurant would be out of the question. For obvious reasons."

***

“Yeah, they aren’t the best,” Will mumbled. “Nowhere with people.” 

He could feel the flush running up his neck. _ Fuck, this is really happening, _ he thought, closing his eyes and resisting the urge to find out if Chrollo’s trousers were real leather. _ He’s actually going to do it, isn’t he? He’s going to plan the whole thing. _“But if you’ve taken my empathy by then...well, I don’t know,” he admitted. “I don’t know what it’s going to be like without it.”

***

_ Do I point out that we'd get arrested? I mean, I'd have to break us out to take him out for dinner. We'd be fugitives, but he has a point. If he has his Nen, anywhere crowded wouldn't be an option. _

Chrollo hummed thoughtfully. "I think you'd enjoy a picnic in a secluded woodland clearing more than a restaurant with or without your Nen. You've lived most of your life feeling uncomfortable, so there'll be negative associations," he pointed out and hoped Will wouldn't get annoyed. "We could bring some treats in case any dogs appear that you'd like to adopt. That sounds much nicer than a posh restaurant to me; they tend to frown when I walk in without a shirt." 

***

“You’re killing me here,” Will groaned, not moving from his position. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I’ve just been locked up for a long time,” he babbled. “Completely and utterly fine.”

He forced himself to relax. “A _ long _time.”

***

"You mentioned that you'd been in here for around two years, I can imagine you're pretty pent up. But you don't need to do anything just because you think I want it," Chrollo replied as he closed his eyes and focused on having Will beside him. 

"Talking with you like this is pleasant. I don't feel any pressure to be something that I'm not, and I don't want you to feel that you have to be somebody other than yourself. I want to get to know the real Will Graham," he continued. "Even if that means my cabin in the woods becomes home to a pack of dogs, and I have to become a pescatarian. You don't have to join the Troupe if you don't want to; I know it hasn't been brought up, but I'd like to get that out of the way. The others have relationships outside of our group, so it won't be questioned _ if _ we decide that we want to be more than friends. Although, I would like to warn you that I may have to push your limits to prove to the others that you belong with us. My intention won't be to cause you any harm or discomfort. Hannibal tried to hide things from you; I don't want to repeat that experience if I can avoid it. If you stay by my side, I want it to be by your own choice." 

_ Am I really considering this? We’ve just met, but if I’m honest with myself, the idea of a relationship with you doesn’t seem that bad. _

***

“Oh, I’m staying,” Will said, staring up at Chrollo’s cheekbones with a frown. “There’s only so many ways I can beg you to take my Nen away. I’ll do whatever you want.”

He ran his hand through his hair as he sat up straight, trying to piece together the information he was getting from the man beside him.

“I can give you a demonstration,” he said in the end. “I’m going to need to, and you’ll get to see how it works. You said that you needed that, to take it away.”

“Look,” he sighed. “I _ can’t _ leave.” He waved at the cell bars. “I’m not fucking suicidal. I’m not going to run off into the sunset so that Hannibal can pick me off after you’ve taken my Nen. Of course, I’m not going to leave you. That would be-” _ Utterly idiotic. _ “Pretty epically stupid.”

***

"Alright, point taken. And yes, I do need a demonstration for me to be able to seal your Nen away in my book. I want to be honest with you, so if you want to see my soul," Chrollo paused and smiled. "Well, you'd be the first. You'll probably understand me more than I understand myself."

_ Why do I feel so protective of you? I know that you can't leave until Hannibal is dealt with, but will you stay after that? _

"When you're ready, you can show me. You just need eye contact, right?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager. 

***

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Will said, feeling Chrollo’s desire to be known and swallowing. He hated this part, but he had to do it.

_ I need to know who I’m giving myself to, _ he reminded himself. _ Fucking Chilton hasn’t given me a choice and... _ He flicked his eyes to focus on Chrollo’s tattoo for the briefest of moments. _ Fuck, he’s handsome. _ His stomach knotted with anticipation. _ I’ve never felt like this about anyone. It’s too fast, but you feel it too. You want me. _

He closed his eyes. “I’m ready when you are,” he said thickly. “Just say when.”

***

"I think I'm ready," Chrollo replied. "As much as I can be, I've never been in a situation like this," he chuckled. 

***

“OK,” Will said and nodded, bracing himself for what was about to happen. When he was ready, he let the pendulum swing and opened his eyes to finally _ see _the man he was handing himself to.

The void hit him immediately. Chrollo was a mass of emptiness, confusion and, to his surprise, gratitude. He’d been anticipating this moment for a while. They were both lost and had both been abandoned by the world. He thought that they were kindred spirits; Yin and Yang, both on either end of the spectrum. He wanted Will’s company, but he was also starting to wonder if Will could become something more. Fate? It was all fate.

Everything in his life had led up to this point. His parents abandoning him on the heap, his struggle to survive and the eventual formation of the Spider. It was meant to be.

His Spider. It was his life’s work; his reason for existence. He was the Spider, and the Spider was him; there was no way of separating the two in his mind. Will felt tears falling down his cheeks as the faces of the dead swept across his vision. Chrollo had loved them all as if they were a part of himself. He had used them to understand who he was and with their loss, came the death of knowledge, companionship and devotion.

But Will was offering him a new form of understanding; he was giving him something _ so precious_. Will’s breath hitched, and the tears fell in earnest. It wasn’t that Chrollo didn’t feel, he had just never understood what lay within him. No one had ever taught him how to put the pieces together. He had been _ so alone_. Even surrounded by his Troupe; they always kept a respectful distance. The fact that Will didn’t, that he couldn’t, and that he’d willingly hand him the answer to every question he’d ever had, was mystifying. He had to have been sent to him for a higher purpose. He wanted to know more before he died. He wanted to know everything about Will, to keep him safe from the world. Will was so rare; he felt so good...

He blinked, and the spell was broken. He shivered and wiped at his eyes, processing everything he’d seen. Chrollo hadn’t hidden anything.

“You aren’t empty,” he gasped and blinked again when the tears kept falling. “You aren’t alone. Not anymore.”

***

Chrollo waited patiently, staying as still as he could as Will raised his piercing blue eyes to look into his own stormy grey ones. He was surprised by the lack of sensation. He'd expected to feel...something; he was using his Nen after all. Instead, he felt strangely exposed, almost naked, but not quite. He couldn't put a name to the sensation, but it felt rather intimate. As he observed Will, observing him, Chrollo mapped out the lines of the man's face to commit them to memory. His expression ran through a spectrum of emotion that he longed to understand, even if he was sure that he could guess at what they were.

When tears started to well in Will’s ocean blue eyes, Chrollo froze momentarily in wonder. _ What are you seeing? You said that you could see my soul, how bad can it be that it makes you want to cry? _ he wondered and resisted the urge to look away. Will was doing this for him so that he could give him the most wonderful gift he'd ever been offered.

He watched the tears fall and felt a renewed sense of resentment towards Hannibal. _ How could you enjoy this Hannibal? _ he wondered. _ I barely know him, and I want to hold him. I want to tell him that everything will be OK. _ He fancied that he saw the light of what Feitan had always described as hope and deliberately pushed away the memories that threatened to rise in his mind. He didn't want to ruin the moment with thoughts of torture.

Time felt like it had slowed down, mere minutes at most had passed between them, but to Chrollo, it felt like hours. When Will finally blinked, he let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding, and without thinking, he reached out to pull him in. He had no words, as what Will had said settled around them.

_ I'm not alone? And I'm not empty? _ The thought reverberated around his head as he tried to make sense of it. _ But if I'm not empty, then why do I feel so hollow? _

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered when he'd found his voice again. "Are you OK? I'm sorry if that wasn't pleasant for you." 

_ I know I've done terrible things, we all did. Uvo, Pakunoda, Shalnark, Kortopi...I still miss them. _

***

“I’m fine,” Will said, wrapping his arms around Chrollo and holding on to him, trying to offer him the affection and understanding that he craved. “You haven’t upset me. These aren’t...” He squeezed tighter when a wave of grief hit him. “I know. I understand. I’ll do it for you; I’ll help you. I...I’m honoured. I don’t believe in fate, but I do believe in you.”

Will shook as the remnants of Chrollo’s grief, and isolation drifted through the air. “You’re not alone any more. _ We _aren’t alone. Not anymore. I know you now. I’m choosing you. Even when my empathy’s gone, I’ll still know you. You feel hollow because you’ve never made a connection,” he explained, needing to answer the confusion that was radiating from his companion. “You have now, and you’ll see me one day. I’m not scared of you. You aren’t alone,” he repeated.

***

"I've made a connection with you?" Chrollo asked, feeling uncertain even as relief washed over him. "I'm glad you're choosing me. I want to take you with me. Away from here, away from Hannibal. I don't understand that man, and I don't think I want to either," he admitted as he rested his chin on Will's shoulder and gave in to the urge to gently stroke his back. "I want you to meet the others; we'll tell them that Hannibal needs to be stopped and we'll deal with him. Maybe Hisoka will do us both a favour and kill him first, and I can formally put things to rest with him as well." 

_ You're going to come with me, _ he thought, focusing on Will's words. _ And I'm going to make sure you don't have to live in fear of Hannibal for the rest of your life. _

"Is it OK for me to ask why you started crying?" he added. "I feel, lighter than I can ever remember. I think that means that I'm happy, right?"

***

“Yes,” Will said, relaxing as Chrollo’s fear turned into curiosity. “You’re happy. Relieved too.” The tears had stopped, but the catharsis had been fantastic.

“I cried because...I understand what it feels like to be that alone. I know what it feels like to use others to try to make sense of yourself and not to understand your place in the world.” 

_ And I know what it feels like to lose friends. _

Looking up, he focussed on his companion’s tattoo and smiled. “If it helps, I’m feeling ridiculously happy right now too. I haven’t cried like that in years. It’s helped get a lot off my chest.” Glancing down, he noted the wet streaks across Chrollo’s skin. “And onto yours.” 

Pulling the sleeve of his jumpsuit over the heel of his palm, he began to wipe away the tears. “You have a very flattering opinion of me, by the way,” he said as he worked. “Thanks.”

***

Chrollo chuckled; Will's cleaning was oddly endearing. "I'm sure I'll dry off, don't worry. Do you think Dr. Chilton will be freaked out if the orderlies find you in here with me in the morning?" 

***

“Yes, but I don’t care. As far as I’m concerned, the only way they’re getting you away from me tonight is with a bomb,” Will said as he finished drying Chrollo’s chest and placed a chaste kiss against his skin. “I’m staying right here. Besides, I want to see his face when he realises just _ how much _ he’s fucked up this time.”

***

"Is this a bad time to point out that I can turn people into bombs?" Chrollo asked, amused. 

_ Did he just kiss me? _

***

Will laughed and very deliberately rearranged himself so that he was lying with his head in Chrollo’s lap, smiling up at his chin. Now that he’d seen the man’s mind, he had no illusions about how he felt about him, and the certainty was glorious.

“No, but Chilton should probably bear that in mind the next time he wants to gloat about his sexual ‘conquests’ around me,” he said happily. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

***

Chrollo froze momentarily when Will started to move and looked down into his smiling face when he decided to lay his head on his lap. 

_ Well, this was unexpected although it’s not unpleasant, _ he thought as he relaxed again and contemplated running his fingers through Will’s curls.

“Am I comfortable?” he teased. “And I’m happy to share the bed if you don’t mind it being a little cramped. Now that I know that I can use my Nen in here, well, we can have some fun with the staff and Frederick." 

_ Although, maybe I shouldn’t show off too much of what I can do. _

***

“Yeah,” Will said, stretching like a cat and relaxing more than he had in years. “A little mystery is always good.” 

Despite Chrollo’s mild confusion, he was still entirely at peace. “You probably won’t understand until you take my ability, but right now, I feel...actual contentment. I don’t think I’ve _ ever _ felt like that around another person. It’s bizarre. Wonderful, but bizarre.”

He turned to look at the bars and then the camera. “The staff are going to be very confused, but they won’t do anything, not without Chilton’s say-so.” His grin turned wicked. “And he’s not going to give them that.”

“And, well, there’s Hannibal,” he said, closing his eyes. “I wouldn’t show off. He needs to think that he’s winning. Don’t even tell him you’ve moved here. Play up the grief, let him offer assistance and send him right into the jaws of your Troupe.” Opening his eyes, he looked up and said very deliberately. “Just make sure they’re ready for him. It has to be the right time. If they strike too early, they’ll die.”

***

"Let him think he's winning?" Chrollo said, seeking confirmation that he'd understood Will correctly. "I still have Kortopi’s Nen. I suppose that could be useful to play a prank or two on Frederick with, without revealing everything," he chuckled. "But I'm digressing, you're right, I should keep the majority of my abilities hidden."

Humming thoughtfully, he allowed himself to find out just how soft Will's hair was as he ran his fingers through the unruly curls. "I need to work out what message I'm going to send to Feitan." _ I think even Hannibal would have difficulty standing up to the power of the Rising Sun. _ "He took on a Chimera Ant Queen by himself; he's capable. Although I'm hoping Hisoka takes him out for us. He's happy to lull people into a false sense of security. He thinks it gives him a chance to learn your fighting style; then he uses it against you." 

***

“I wish him luck,” Will said, nuzzling into the touch. Chrollo felt calm, but...

_ You spent a year obsessing over fighting him. Was killing him not enough to get him out of your system? _

“Let’s leave talk of the exes for later, shall we? I’m more interested in our present.”

***

"That sounds good," Chrollo agreed, relaxing. _ Really good. _ "So, should we warn each other if we snore and decide who gets to sleep against the wall?"

***

## The Next Morning.

***

_ This is ridiculous_, Dr. Chilton thought, groaning internally as he followed the orderly down the corridor to the High-Risk wing of his Hospital. _ There’s no way for a patient to leave their cell. Surely if Mr. Lucilfer could do that, he’d have left the hospital? What does he have to gain from staying? _

“Yes, yes, I am aware, thank you, Thomas,” he replied when the orderly’s chattering pulled him out of his thoughts. “I do appreciate you coming to me, and I assure you that I will personally look into the matter. So please return to your duties,” he added as he quickly signed the visitor’s book and put his pen back in his pocket. 

_ I’m going to have to go through the security tapes with a fine tooth-comb. First, I need to verify what’s actually going on, because if this is some sort of elaborate joke, then I am not amused_.

Pausing briefly to make sure that Thomas had left the reception, he turned on his heel and made his way down the corridor to check that Will was still in his cell.

“Good Morning, Will!” he called, hearing his voice echo around the empty wing. Smirking, he continued down the corridor towards the last two cells. “I’ve heard some concerning things from the orderlies about you. We need to talk. What have you been saying to them to cause such a…”

Coming to a stop outside Chrollo Lucilfer’s cell, his words died in his throat, and he rubbed at his eyes to make sure that he wasn’t imagining what he was seeing. Taking a tentative step closer, he froze on the spot. 

_ But that’s not possible; the cells are both locked. There’s no way... Unless a member of staff helped them? But nobody would be that stupid, surely? _ he wondered as he tried to process. 

Chrollo Lucilfer was holding Will Graham in his arms, and they were both pressed up against each other on the cramped cell bed.

_ What's going on? _

***

“Morning, Frederick,” Will said, waving coquettishly towards the bars. “How was your night? Mine was _ glorious_. I’ve never felt so _ refreshed. _”

***

_ OK, let's start with the obvious and work from there. There has to be a reasonable explanation for all this. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. He's trying to wind you up. _

"Will...why are you in another patient's cell?" Dr. Chilton asked, trying not to get irritated.

***

“He asked _ really nicely_, and I just couldn’t say no,” Will said, turning his head to smile adoringly at Chrollo. “Who could resist that face?”

***

Chilton looked at Chrollo and then back at Will, sighing with displeasure. "How did you get in there, Will? Your cell isn't unlocked, and neither is Mr. Lucilfer's. I want the truth."

***

"I stole him; I am a thief, after all,” Chrollo answered, running his hand down Will’s arm. “I can give you a personal demonstration of my secret technique if you want, Federick?” he offered.

***

Will wrapped his hand around Chrollo's and laced his fingers between his. “Darling,” he purred, deliberately trying to goad Chilton. “I’d do anything for you after what you did for me last night.”

Turning to look Frederick squarely in the chin, he added, “He’s simply _ magic_, you should try it.”

***

_ This again? _

“Will, are we still going on about this? You need to stop with these sexual harassment allegations. I am here to help you, and attacking my reputation like this is, quite frankly unacceptable. For the last time, I do not have intimate relationships with my patients. Also, as you are aware, we do not encourage relations between patients,” Chilton replied as he started to pace the hall in front of the cell. “What is this about really? Are you trying to punish me for bringing Hannibal to see Gideon? What did you expect me to do? He was going to kill that nurse.” He paused and ran his free hand through his hair.

_ Think Frederick, you can’t afford to appear weak in front of Mr. Lucilfer. Not now. _

“I kept my end of the bargain to stop him from visiting you. Nowhere in our arrangement did I agree not to seek his help to protect another person’s life. However,” he straightened up and leant on his cane as he looked at the two men. “I'm not an unreasonable man; I’m sure we can come to a new agreement moving forward. Do you want more privileges? You’re a model patient; I’m sure nobody would question my decision to reward you, maybe a bigger cell?”

***

“A bigger cell would be lovely. Thank you. Don’t worry about moving us; you can just knock down the wall between our existing cells,” Chrollo said, at the same time as Will rolled his eyes. “Also, this bed is a little cramped for us to stay together, so we’d appreciate a double. I understand that you don’t encourage patients forming attachments with each other, Dr. Chilton but, technically, I am not your patient.”

Smiling warmly, Chrollo nuzzled Will’s hair, enjoying the feeling of it against his cheek as he continued to watch Frederick’s reactions.

_ This isn’t like me, _ he thought. _ We’ve just met, but I can’t imagine letting you get away from me now. I’m lucky you even want to stay, considering how attached I am already. _

***

Will hummed happily and squeezed Chrollo’s fingers, letting him know that what he was doing was appreciated, before moving his hand back to rest on Chrollo’s hip.

“As wonderful as the feeling of your body is, I’d have to agree that a double bed would be lovely. You can do so much _ more _ with all that _ space_.”

Chilton’s irritation was nearly at breaking point, and as tempting as it would be to turn around and kiss Chrollo right now, it wouldn’t do them any good. Instead, he said, “I think you should show the man what you did before he bursts,” and stroked Chrollo’s side affectionately.

***

“OK, you’ve both had your fun. Now whatever you’ve done to Will, I expect you to undo it,” Dr. Chilton demanded. “The Will I know doesn’t let people get so up close and personal…”

He paused when he felt a sudden pressure on his chest. It was as if he were being compressed, and it was followed by the disorienting feeling of falling. The world was warping around him. _ What on Earth? _ he wondered as his surroundings came back into focus and he found himself _ inside _ Will’s cell. His stomach lurched, and he had to fight to stop himself from vomiting on the floor.

“What did you do?” he gasped, trying to think through the nausea.

***

“I did what Will asked me to do,” Chrollo replied cheerfully, raising his voice so that he would be heard through the wall. “You made the mistake of ignoring Dr. Lecter’s warnings about keeping me in a Nen suppressed cell. That is unless you didn't bother to read his notes when you looked at my file? I have a unique talent for stealing the abilities of other people, and teleportation is one of the most useful that I have at my disposal,” he explained before turning to his companion and asking, “Should I let him out, Will? Or do you want him to experience how you’ve been forced to live for the past two years? I think a couple of hours should be enough.” 

***

Will smirked. It was seriously tempting to leave Frederick in there and listen to him try to bargain with them. Chrollo meant what he’d said. He _ would _leave him in there...for as long as he wanted. He’d stop anyone from getting through.

_ You can care...you’re not a psychopath. You’re just...different. There’s something inside you that’s blocked, and you think that I’m the key. You’ve been trying to find the right person all your life, that’s why you’re so restless. You’ve been searching for your missing part. What will you do if it turns out that I'm not it? _

He let out a theatrical sigh and rolled over in Chrollo’s arms. He wanted to kiss him. Now that he understood what it felt like to have that hole inside of himself; he never wanted to let go. 

“You know what?” he said. “I think he might be getting a bit lonely in there all by himself. He doesn’t feel all that happy right now.” He grinned wickedly at Chrollo’s cheek and winked. “I think you should bring him in here for a bit of company, let him find out how the other half lives.”

***

“Will, get your new _ friend _ to put me back where I was!” Dr. Chilton demanded. “I’m the only thing keeping Hannibal away from you while you’re in here! I gave you a safe place to hide, but I can lift the ban. Don’t push me!”

***

Chollo frowned as he listened to Chilton. His attempts to threaten Will were frankly pathetic. 

He sighed. “Alright, let’s see if he’s still willing to talk like that when he’s not got bars between us,” he agreed and summoned Bandit’s Secret again, then teleported Dr. Chilton with a wave of his hand. 

“So, you were saying?” he asked in saccharine tones to hide his annoyance as he watched Frederick gasp and brace himself against the wall.

***

Will tensed when he felt the protective snarl radiate from Chrollo and tightened his hold around the man. “It’s alright,” he whispered and gave in to his urge to kiss Chrollo’s jaw. The coil of pleasure that shot through him was worth it. Even after everything that had happened last night, Chrollo still hadn’t expected him to kiss him in front of Chilton. “He’s all talk,” he added before rolling over again to face Frederick.

***

Swaying on his feet, Dr. Chilton did his best to steady himself against the wall. His guts had still been churning when the world had collapsed and reformed around him for a second time. Lifting his head, he came face to face with the hand-drawn portrait of two men in Hannibal’s distinctive art style.

_ You still have those on the walls? Why? _ he wondered as he took a deep breath and tried to turn around to face the men on the small bed. _ Hannibal drew those; I’d recognise his work anywhere. Even if he hasn’t signed them. _

“I thought we had an agreement, Mr. Lucilfer,” he ground out, leaning heavily on his cane as the ground wobbled under his feet. “We were going to tell the world the truth about you. I was going to speak to Miss Yorkshire. I don’t know what you did to trick Will, but surely he can’t believe you actually care for him? You have presents from the man he thinks wants to kill him on your wall,” he insisted, meeting Chrollo’s level stare. 

When the man didn’t appear to outwardly react, he switched his approach. “Will,” he croaked. “I protected you. I’ve kept Dr. Lecter away. I know we’ve had our disagreements but are you really going to side with a known psychopathic criminal? He can’t care about you; he probably just wants to steal your magical powers.”

***

Will had felt Chrollo’s shock when Chilton had declared that the pictures had been from Hannibal. He’d been avoiding looking at them all night, but he regretted not telling him now that Frederick had blurted it out so callously.

Squeezing Chrollo’s hand, he rose from the bed and let his mind channel the quiet fury Hannibal had always possessed before he struck. Stalking forwards, he backed Chilton up until he was pressed against the wall. 

“I’d watch what you say, Frederick,” he snarled, stepping into his personal space. “If you fuck up now, I’ll stand back and watch your world _ burn_. I know names, I know times, and I know places. You should be more careful about what you let me see. I’ve seen into both your soul _ and _ Chrollo’s. I know which one I’d choose.” He sneered. “ _ Every _ time.”

He stepped back and allowed his face to fall into the dying grin of Garret Jacob Hobbs. “_We _ aren’t asking for much, _ Doctor_. You’re the one who fucked up here.” He backed away, making sure that he was closer to Chrollo than Chilton in a blatant display of territoriality. “We’ll happily stay quiet if you give us what we want.” 

***

"You can't prove any of it," Chilton countered, staying pressed against the wall. "I admit, I may need to rethink my view about certain things. Like Magic, and this Nen, stuff," he mumbled as he eyed the mysterious book in Chrollo's hand. 

_ What’s gotten into you? Do you really think Mr. Lucilfer can protect you from Hannibal? He's not getting out of custody anytime soon. I need to watch those tapes. _

"I can have the wall knocked down, but I'll need to move you while the cell’s being renovated. The bed will be a little more difficult, but I'm sure I can figure something out. Do you have any other demands?" he asked quietly. "You already have this wing to yourselves; I can keep it that way. I can get you information about Hannibal if you promise not to let him kill me. I can help."

***

“Oh, Hannibal’s going to kill you,” Will said, allowing his affect to become that of his former partner again. His back straightened and his voice took on the stoic lilt of the man he hated above all else in the world. 

“You’ve moved his _ project_.” He waved to Chrollo. “You’re going to have to think fast, _ Frederick_. He warned you not to move my man, but you did. You wanted to prove to everyone that you, alone, knew best, but you can’t protect me anymore.” He cocked his head to the side and smiled like a wolf. “You’ve been a bad, bad boy, Chilton. You defied Hannibal...but it’s worse than that; you’ve been _ rude_.”

***

"Will, don't be like this. I protected you for just over two years from him, surely that counts for something? You want me to admit that I was wrong? Is that it? OK, I was wrong about Nen, and I'm pretty sure I'm wrong about Hannibal. I admit it," Chilton insisted as he tried to stay upright against the wall and resisted his body's insistent demand that he sink to the floor. "I made a mistake; we all did." 

***

“Sit down, Frederick,” Will scoffed, feeling the outpouring of terror from the man as the realisation finally began to sink in. “You’re fucked, but we’re not gonna be the ones who kill you. Think of this as us giving you a head start; a chance to plan and scheme like the weasel you are.”

He looked at the man as he quivered. “I’m not going to stay and let Hannibal have me for breakfast. You’ve got a week. After that; you’re on your own. You protected me because it suited you. This is _ my _way of returning the ‘courtesy’. You’re going to lose everything, Chilton, but you might get out of this alive if you play your cards right.”

***

"Why what's going to happen in a week? You know you can leave at any time, Will, you did come here voluntarily. I don't have to mark it as against medical advice, but I can't let Mr. Lucilfer leave," Frederick replied as he tried to think through his options to escape the trap he'd been caught up in. "You know that the only thing that I can do in a week would be to disappear, right? If I vanish, then Hannibal would be put in charge, and somehow I don't think you want that to happen." 

_ Your move, Will; you need me. I'm still the one thing standing between you and Hannibal Lecter. You can't abandon me. _

***

"Where could you possibly go to hide from Dr. Lecter?" Chrollo asked curiously, finally looking up from his book. "And don't say Meteor City; he'd follow you there without a second thought."

***

Frederick swallowed at the memory of Margot Verger and Pariston Hill making bets about who would supply the meat for Hannibal's next party. The knowing smiles they'd both shared whenever they'd walked past him for the rest of the evening, alongside the possibility that Will had been telling the truth, was terrifying.

"Mr. Lucilfer, you can reason with him, can't you?" he pleaded, hating how weak his voice sounded. "You said that you could steal this...Nen that people have. Can't you just take Hannibal's? You'd be protecting Will, not just me. So that's a good thing, right?" 

***

"In theory, I could steal it, yes, but it's not that simple. I take pride in my work, and I enjoy the challenge of working within the strict rules that I set myself. When you find a hiding place, I suggest that you take a few books about Nen with you. Maybe you'll get lucky, and you'll be an Emitter," Chrollo remarked coldly. "If you want to know how Bandit's Secret works, I explained it all to Will last night. You record what happens in here, so you can watch your tapes."

***

Will turned towards Chrollo and let Hannibal fall away. Smiling at the man’s shoulder, he said in the most saccharine tone that he could manage “Darling, it feels like Frederick might need to use your facilities...soon. He’s turned a bit pale. Why don’t we give him a little privacy? You can knock us a hole in the wall just there, can’t you? He’s open to learning about what Nen can do, after all.”

Turning back to Frederick, he frowned. “I know you read his file. I know you understand what he’s capable of; so I would suggest that you wait until he’s finished re-decorating before you throw up. You’ve always wondered what drove me to hide in here...well, now you know how it feels to be on the menu.”

***

"Oh God, just how many people know about _ him_," Frederick groaned in despair. "Does he have some little private ranch full of people?" _ Does Miss. Verger know? Mr. Hill? Do they share the same diet? _ "But Hannibal adored you, when I told him you didn't want to see him, he was heartbroken," he protested as he watched Chrollo get up from the bed. "Will, what's he doing? He's not really going to break the wall, right? You wanted me scared, well you managed it, you can stop now. I'll disappear, and you can break out before Hannibal gets put in charge. If you can break the wall then why bother with the renovations?" he yammered, falling silent when he heard Chrollo yell then punch a large hole between the cells. 

He stared, dumbfounded. _ Fuck, I need to get out of here. I need to go somewhere, anywhere, that's not here. _

"Can you let me out now?" he asked pitifully. "You've proven your point, and if you want the cell expanding, then I need...to make the arrangements. I'll get it all sorted out for you, I promise." 

***

“Hannibal never loved me,” Will said with a shake of his head. “He wanted to _ own _ me. He wants _ possessions _that he can make dance. That wasn’t heartbreak that you saw on his face; that was a mask to hide his anger. You don’t fantasise about eating someone you love.”

Sneering, he walked over to Chrollo and put his arms around his waist. The hole was large enough for someone twice his size to fit through.

“There’s a cell just opposite, that’s always kept empty,” he told Chrollo’s chin. “We can stay there while he...makes the arrangements. And, Frederick,” he added, glancing at the man as he rushed through into the next cell to be sick. “I would advise against running and hiding right away. You’ve already forced my hand once. If you abandon us now, we won’t be there to back you up when Hannibal begins his hunt.”

He pressed himself more firmly to Chrollo’s chest when he felt the subtle shift in the air that meant the man had summoned his book. “He _ always _comes back. If you throw us under the bus, then,” he smirked when he felt the gathering of Chrollo’s Nen. “We won’t ever forget.”

He didn’t let go when the shift happened. It wasn’t any better the second time around, but at least he knew what was coming. When they both reappeared in the cell across the hall, he shifted so that he was pressed into Chrollo’s side and turned to look at the rubble. Chilton was throwing up.

“Oh, _ Doctor_,” Will crooned, this time choosing to channel Lulu and mimic the lilt to her voice. “One last thing before I let you out.” He snaked his hand around Chrollo’s back and allowed it to rest on his hip, idly stroking at the skin above the top of his leather pants. 

“Hannibal Lecter let _ me _ fuck _ him _ for over a _ year_. And now,” he looked at Chrollo, running his other hand up his chest, and letting it stop at the base of his throat. “I have Chrollo Lucilfer here with me.”

Glaring back at Chilton he let the mask of Lulu fall away. The man was quivering and wiping at his mouth. The stench of vomit was impressive. He was entirely himself, and his voice turned to steel. “Who do you think you should be more scared of, Frederick, the men who can punch through walls, or the one that will order them to do so and watch as they comply.”

***

"I get it, you don't need me, but I need you," Chilton ground out once he managed to stop vomiting.

_ I need a drink, _ he thought. _ Something strong. This can't be real. I'm hallucinating. They've drugged me. I just have to play along. _

"I won't disappear straight away, if you give me a signal for when I can go into hiding, then I will. As for the cell, I'll get on that as soon as you let me out. Anything you want, I'll find a way to arrange it...just don't sell me out to Hannibal." 

***

Will leaned against Chrollo’s solid weight and smiled. “Glad we’re on the same page, Frederick.” Stroking a finger along Chrollo’s collar bone, he purred. “I think we can let him out now, lover.” 

Feeling the amused confusion from Chrollo at the use of the endearment, he squeezed his back reassuringly to let him know that it was an act and kissed his cheek. “He understands the rules. He knows that _ I _ have all the aces this time. You can’t take my empathy without my consent, and he can’t hide from Hannibal without our help.”

He gave Chrollo a secret smile before turning to face Chilton. “This, is _ my _ design, _ Doctor_. Play by the rules, and you might make it out in one piece.”

***

Ignoring Chilton for the moment, Chrollo smiled warmly. _ If this is a dream; I don't want to wake up. This is the most fun I've had in far too long. Chilton’s a fool; it was so easy to manipulate him, _ he thought as he reached out to squeeze Will's hand. _ If this is your design; then I can't wait to see more of it. _

"As you wish," he said, bowing his head slightly before he let go of Will to turn back to Dr. Chilton. "Brace yourself," he warned before he activated his Nen and put him back in the corridor. He looked decidedly worse than when he’d come through the doors. "I suggest that you get started on those renovations, after all, you heard Will. We're part of _ his _ design now."

***

"Yes, of course. I just need to get back to my office, and I'll get right on that," Chilton groaned as he clutched at his stomach. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way," he added, straightening his jacket, and mustering as much dignity as he could before he quickly made his way towards the exit. 

***

Will waited until he heard the solid slam of the door at the end of the corridor before turning to stare at Chrollo’s lips. “That was..._ fantastic_,” he whispered.

Not allowing himself time to overthink his decision, he leaned in and took Chrollo’s head in his hands, planting an adoring kiss on his lips. It was perfect. This had been the right choice. 

_ I might not be your missing piece, _ he thought. _ But you’re certainly mine. _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Will

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Chrollo, Chilton

  
  
  



	34. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo and Will have an unexpected visitor and Chilton is forced to make a choice that will affect the rest of his life. However long that may be.

Illumi sighed at the apologetic fawning of Frederick Chilton as he reassured him, yet again, that he had no issue talking to Will while he was in the company of another 'patient'.

No, he did not wish to be escorted by an orderly. No, he did not need a weapon and no, he most certainly did not want the CCTV monitors to be turned on during his visit.

When Chilton followed him up to the door that led to Will's corridor, he snapped, but only slightly. He was aware that he couldn't kill Chilton just yet and as easy as it would be, given that he was currently disguised as Lulu, he knew that it wouldn't help Hisoka in the slightest if he acted out of anger.

Instead, he backed Chilton up against the wall and said, "I'm fucking Hisoka Morow. Whoever is in there with Will does not scare me, and if you so much as think about turning on those cameras while I'm in there with them, I'll tell Hisoka _ exactly _what we did together in your office. Now please, Frederick, I value your friendship, don't make me do that to you."

He felt dirty as he pulled away, but he paid it no mind. He would kill Chilton later; maybe, if he were lucky, someone would pay him to do it? Either way, right now, the man was a necessary evil, and he would tolerate his continued existence for as long as Hisoka needed him to.

***

Feeling the wall against his back, Dr. Chilton offered Lulu his most charming smile and held up his hands in an attempt to pacify her.

_ Stay calm, Frederick, now is not the time to get an erection. You know who her boyfriend is, but Mr. Lucilfer killed him once. He'll no doubt manage it again, there's no need to panic. _

"Now, there's no need to bring Mr. Morow into this," he said, inwardly cursing at the way his voice still wavered slightly. "I wouldn't dream of ruining our friendship; you have my word that the cameras will remain off until you sign out. I did mention that you need to sign the visitor's book, right? It's just a small formality; the guard's office is just past the door, and Will's cell is at the very end. You can't miss it."

***

"Thank you, Frederick," Illumi said sweetly, allowing Lulu to smile for him as he picked up the pen that was attached to the guest book, and unconcernedly signed it. "I'll pass on your regards to Hisoka the next time that I see him."

He waited for Chilton to buzz open the door and followed his instructions, nodding at the guard as he sounded him through a second, far more secure looking door and made his way down, past a row of empty cells, until he saw...

"Hello Will," he said, taking in the large cell that the man seemed to be sharing...with Chrollo Lucilfer. 

***

"Hello, Elijah," Will said, feeling the man's surprise, and; he tilted his head, recognition. "I take it that you know Chrollo? Do we need to do the formal introductions, or can we just keep this simple?"

***

"I know of your companion," Illumi said, doing his best to hide his surprise but suspecting that he was failing. "It was not him that I came here to see, though. Our plan has...not worked out. I fear that we have miscalculated. Hisoka is now staying with his Doctor."

***

_ Companion? _ Chrollo wondered as he pretended to read. _ I don't recognise that voice, but they sound female. Why did you call them, Elijah? _

"Is everything alright, Will?" he asked, deciding to put the book down and glancing at their visitor from his place on the bed. "It appears that my reputation has preceded me. However, you have me at a disadvantage. I don't believe we've ever met. How does Will know you?"

***

"My name is Elijah, I'm Hisoka Morow's lover," Illumi said flatly. "I spoke with Will the other day. We agreed upon a course of action to deal with Dr. Lecter that has not played out as planned. I would usually adapt and proceed with my mission, but. As I said, the situation...has become...complicated."

***

"I know them," Will said, reassuring Chrollo that everything was fine. "This is Elijah, but I suspect that you'll also be meeting Lulu soon enough," he explained. "If she's still around?" he added and raised a questioning eyebrow at the man.

***

"She is," Illumi said evenly. "She is not happy with the current situation, but I have requested that she stay as quiet as possible during my visit. You seemed to find her presence...distressing, the last time we talked."

***

Will barked out a laugh. "She's a little much sometimes, yeah. Thanks."

***

_ Elijah and Lulu, so they have multiple personalities? Interesting, but they said that Will became distressed when talking to them before? Why? _

Marking his page, Chrollo placed his book under his pillow and sat up. "I'm just asking for my own peace of mind, but are you sure you'll be OK talking to them, Will? I don't want you experiencing any unnecessary discomfort," he said as he continued to observe Elijah.

***

"I'll probably end up talking to both of them at some point," Will said with a sigh. "If I know Lulu - which I assure you I do - then she won't be able to stay quiet for long. I'll be fine. She isn't going to kill me. By the sounds of things, she needs me alive."

***

"I will do my best to contain her," Illumi said, stamping down on Lulu's sarcastic reply. Chrollo's interest in Will was somewhat out of character. As far as he knew, the man liked to keep a certain amount of distance between himself and others. It was a trait that he'd always respected, but that was not important right now.

"One of Hisoka-san's guards has gone missing. I suspect that she is dead already, but The police appear to be entertaining the idea that it is he who took her." There was no point in trying to be subtle. "From what I have been able to piece together, the likelihood is that some form of drug gang has struck, but there is also a possibility that the mafia was involved. There was a calling card left behind. The crime scene was neat, but the," he sneered. "'Clues' were conflicting.

***

"Forgive my interruption," Chrollo interjected. "But why would they suspect Hisoka? You said that he's with Dr. Lecter. Surely, if he was with the Doctor at the time of her disappearance, then he couldn't be involved? Your lover is many things, but an idiot is not one of them."

_ Unless Dr. Lecter was involved and scapegoated Hisoka? And Hisoka-san? Are you still playing those games with your lovers Hisoka? _

***

Illumi narrowed his eyes. "Hisoka-san is residing with Dr. Lecter, yes." He glared at Will. "Which is something else I wished to talk to you about, but before that, he had an...altercation with the guard that is now missing. The police are simple creatures. They have put two and two together and come up with five."

***

"O...K..." Will said, backing up to the edge of the bed. The sudden hostility pouring from Elijah was alarming, and he was extremely grateful to be _ behind _the bars, for once. "Believe me when I say that I know how you feel, but I'm gonna need you to calm down a bit if you want me to help."

***

Illumi frowned. "I am calm. I am simply angry that, instead of turning on the Doctor, Hisoka has turned _ to _him. I do not like being lied to, Will."

***

Will held up his hands. "I didn't lie. I told you what I thought would work. _ Believe me, _ no one wants Hannibal dead more than I do."

***

Placing a reassuring hand on Will's shoulder, Chrollo carefully analysed Elijah's posture and shook his head. "I have to agree with Will, but you do not strike me as a person who is calm right now," he said evenly. "Not counting the tension in your jaw, and the stiff set of your shoulders, you unconsciously clench your left hand into a fist whenever mentioning the fact that Hisoka is staying at Dr. Lecter's. Be honest with yourself; you want to rescue your lover."

***

Illumi met Chrollo's gaze with steely eyes. Lulu pulled his top lip into a sneer, and he realised that he had no desire to stop her. "Hisoka-san does not need _ rescuing_. He is a capable man and would likely attempt to kill me if I so much as entertained the idea that he was some damsel in distress. No, it is Dr. Lecter that I wish to kill."

***

Chrollo allowed himself a smile. 

"Yes, he would most definitely be insulted if you dared to treat him that way," he agreed, nodding. "I'm very familiar with Hisoka and how devious he can be. Are you sure he's not playing a long game? He waited years for a chance to kill me."

***

"Yes, I am," Illumi said, frowning at the hand that was still resting on Will's shoulder. "He gave me a mission. I will fulfil it. Why do you not protest his touch?" he asked Will. "Is he your lover?"

***

Will coughed. "No! No, it's not like that..." He felt, rather than saw, the hot flush rushing up his neck. "He's my...friend."

***

"Well, we've only recently become acquainted, Elijah. I'm already very fond of him, although I think that it's a bit early to presume that it will develop into anything more," Chrollo replied diplomatically. "I am merely trying to help Will stay grounded; you are aware of his Nen?"

***

Illumi watched the two men and listened to the voice at the back of his mind.

"Lulu does not believe you. I am aware of his Nen. He advised me not to touch him. I believe if I recall correctly, that he thought that it would heighten his empathy." 

"He's lying. He just likes touching him. They are so fucking. Why would they have a double bed if they weren't?"

"She is questioning why you have a double bed if you are not lovers? Personally, I do not care. Hisoka-san is not interested in you anymore, and I have never been. I wish to speak to Will."

***

"Oh, well it gets rather cold in here. I don't know if you've been to Meteor City, but it's not uncommon there for friends to share a bed; sharing body heat is an efficient way to stay both warm and well. That's the only answer I'm going to give her," Chrollo replied with a hint of amusement. "Please, don't let me stop you from talking."

***

_ Why are you lying to him? You're just antagonising him. Are you enjoying this? You feel like you are. Oh, I am _ ** _so_ ** _ fucked, _ Will thought, holding his head in his hands and wishing that the ground would swallow him whole.

"I...he..." he began. "It's complicated," he said, tugging on the back of his hair. "Can we talk about murdering Hannibal, please? That's _ why _ he's come here. _ Can we not wind up the _ ** _Assassin_**_. _

***

"Thank you," Illumi said, focusing on Will. "I had several plans in place, but they all revolved around the fact that my Master would reject Hannibal's advances. Now that he hasn't, and that he has been moved to a far secure - and warded - dwelling, my options are limited." 

"I am also extremely concerned about the effect that the Doctor's Nen is having on Hisoka-san's mind. While I remained with him, I could mitigate its effects by drawing his attention away from the Doctor and towards myself. He insisted that there was no manipulation Nen present in the binding, but he still changed." 

He swallowed, pushing down his anxiety and forcing himself to stay on topic. "Upon your advice, I left and now...now he is _ living _with Lecter." He ground his teeth and took a breath to calm himself. "And the police are investigating him for murder. Again."

_ Why did you trick me? I warned you what would happen if you did. Why did I believe you? _

***

"It sounds like the same Hisoka I knew," Chrollo remarked with a shrug. "I can't comment on the Doctor, do you have any thoughts, Will?"

***

"Elijah!" Will said firmly, moving between Chrollo and the seething man in front of the bars. "I assure you, Chrollo is not trying to wind you up," he lied. "Hisoka tried to kill him, remember? The average person tends to hold a grudge about that, that's all."

Hannibal has likely asked Hisoka to live with him after you left. Perhaps Hisoka is biding his time? How do you know that Hisoka is living with him? Have you had any contact with him since leaving? You know that I understand a bit about how his bands work." _ Understatement of the century. _ "But you never told me before, what colour was his bracelet? For strong Nen Users, he does usually use his Obsidian Binding, which _ does _manipulate. He could have told Hisoka that it doesn't; he would have believed him."

***

Illumi frowned. "It is gold and," he pulled his phone out his bag and read the message directly."_ I hope things are OK with your brother, Dr. Lecter has taken me to his house. I didn't want to stay at the hotel without you. _" His voice cracked at the end.

Looking between Chrollo and Will, he felt a strange tightness forming in his stomach. "You told me to leave in order for Hannibal to be pained by Hisoka-san's rejection. You said that he would want to _ hurt him_." 

His anger was rising. He felt wild, and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths before pushing onwards. "The opposite has happened, but in the meantime, _ you _have found yourself a companion. Were you so envious that you felt the need to destroy the only happiness that I have ever found?"

***

Will felt the wave of anger crash into him and felt his legs give way. "No," he gasped, leaning against Chrollo for support. "No, I want Hannibal to _ DIE!_" 

***

"Will didn't find me; I found him," Chrollo said curtly. "I heard about him from Dr. Chilton, and I wanted to meet him," he corrected, helping Will down onto the bed. "What does Will have to gain from making Hannibal happy? Why would he hand Hisoka to him when he's already hiding from him in here? I understand that you're angry, and probably hurting, but shouting at Will isn't going to bring Hisoka back to you."

***

"Are sacrifices to appease your enemies, not a thing anymore?" Illumi snapped. "Indeed, why would Will _ not _hand him the thing that he wanted on a silver platter to escape here? Why would he-"

"Hi," Lulu said, capitalising on Illumi's lack of self-restraint to force her way to the surface of their mind. "I thought I'd stop by to check the place out. Nice photo. You look wonderfully menacing," she chirped, grinning at the cover of the book that appeared to have been hastily tossed onto the shelf beside them. "Very 'mess with me, and I'll eat your soul'. I approve."

***

"Lulu," Will gasped, finally able to breathe as the air lightened. "How...how long since you received that message?" he asked, ignoring her attempted distraction. He knew that if he didn't placate Elijah soon, then the man would quickly find another way to hurt him. "Has he been away for more than a few days already? If he hasn't, then he might come back. I didn't lie to you, I-" 

***

"I know, sweetie," Lulu said gently. "Your wind-up-merchant of a boyfriend did a good job. Elijah isn't used to feeling things, and Hisoka is the only one who has ever managed to pull any form of meaningful emotion from him. I think he's going into withdrawal."

She focussed on Chrollo. "You might not know us, but we know you; we have done for years. Do not deliberately tease, torment or otherwise play with him again. I _ will _ kill you if you do. I believe Will, I don't think that he could have anticipated what happened, but if you hurt Elijah again, I will not hesitate to strike. Do you understand me?"

***

"You've made yourself perfectly clear," Chrollo replied. "Winding him up wasn't my intention. It's just that I did know Hisoka intimately. I would be happy to compare my experiences with him if it would help you," he lied smoothly. "If you want my insight, I'll provide it. Otherwise, I'll stay quiet."

***

"I am aware of the nature of your relationship," Lulu said, narrowing her eyes. "You broke his heart, but without you, he would not have found his Illu-chan. Just don't do it again, and," she looked at Will's pale, conspicuously blank expression. "Don't hurt him. We share a common enemy, and...I like him. He's cute. Floppy, but cute. So, yeah, hurt him and I'll hurt you. I assure you; I'm as creative as Feitan."

***

"So he still talks about me? I suppose him trying to kill me was a clear sign, but I'm not good with emotions. I couldn't return his feelings, and so, in my own way, I think that I was trying to spare his. I would also like to add that, for the record, I have no intention of hurting Will; I agree, he is rather cute," Chrollo smiled. 

"You really do appear to have me at a disadvantage, Lulu, but it's flattering to think that Hisoka still remembers our time together. Although, if I'm piecing together what you're telling me correctly, it doesn't sound like Hisoka has changed all that much. I'm not saying that to wind you up; if anything I would say Hannibal appears to have found his switch. The man may not be actively using manipulation Nen, but he is still a masterful manipulator of people. During our time together, Hisoka would go through periods where he would happily accept my dominance, but then, on other occasions, he would change and become extremely sexually aggressive. When he got too much, I'd make him find somebody else outside the Troupe to play with - to get it out of his system. I tried several times to ask why he flipped back and forth like that, but he'd get angry and refuse to answer."

***

Will sat himself back down on the bed as he processed all the information that he'd received. Thinking about Chrollo having sex was not what he wanted to do right now. Still, as the man had spoken, the images had flooded his mind, nonetheless: Hisoka pushed up against a wall, Chrollo being bent over the back of a car, Hisoka biting into his skin...

_ I'm gonna have blue balls for the rest of my life and if we keep talking about sex. _

***

"I understand his reasons, but I also know that he does not enjoy submitting to Hannibal," Lulu said, before frowning. "At least, he didn't. Illu- Elijah was right; he's changing. Hannibal's changing him."

***

"That's what he does," Will said wearily. "His Nen would tap into whatever side of himself that he prefers to keep buried, but if he's using his Golden binding, then he's simply training him like a dog. It's simple reward and punishment: It'll work on anyone." He turned to Chrollo and asked, "You said that he became violent when you pushed too far?"

***

"Very much so," Chrollo agreed as he tried to keep some of the more violent memories at bay. 

"I kept two troupe members with me at all times - he can be rather volatile. The times that he felt like playing submissive, he'd make me earn my dominance." He paused and glanced over to Lulu. 

"I never forced anything, and he never crossed that line with me either. He'd stop himself before it got that far, and, for lack of a better term, storm off. Although at first, I did have to send him away to find somebody else to play with, he learned my limits quickly enough. I don't think that it's possible for a man like him to be exclusive."

He smirked. "He's not going to appreciate being trained like an animal, not at all. The moment the bracelet's removed, Hisoka will try to kill. I honestly don't think that Hannibal would take that risk."

***

Will snorted. "That's precisely the kind of risk he'd take. He's more subtle than you think. Hisoka challenged him, and so he will remind him that he only has himself to blame for his situation, and then," he waved at his hand as if materialising something around his wrist from nowhere. "He joins you in your misery."

He sneered. "Except he's never miserable; he's watching. He comes down to your level and makes you believe that he isn't a slavering, blood-thirsty predator and that you aren't his prey. He _ delights _in making you believe that everything he's doing is for your own good. Hisoka's going to have to be fast if he wants to avoid the pot. He could use some backup."

***

"Are you suggesting that I go and play happy families with Hannibal?" Lulu trilled. "Hisoka-san thinks that I'm halfway across the country with my brother."

***

"So? Tell him you've changed your mind. "Tell him you miss him; you don't have to make it fancy. What Hisoka needs is someone who can be by his side and remind him that black isn't white and the sky isn't green. Stay with him until the band comes off and you've got yourself a double win. You can kill Hannibal and hump Hisoka all you like."

***

_ I know Hisoka better than Will, but he knows Hannibal better than either Lulu, Elijah or myself. There has to be some way that we can combine our knowledge. They're not my Troupe, but if I can find the right questions, then perhaps we can figure out a better plan? _

"Will," Chrollo said quietly. "You mentioned the colour of Hannibal's band being important; what can you tell me about how they work? Are there just two types? Do we know which type Hisoka is wearing, but is it just a band? What does it actually do?"

***

"He has three types; Gold, Platinum and Obsidian. He can attach them around any part of the body, and he can adjust the individual strength of each with his commands. He will include either three - the weakest. Two - the middle ground, or one, which is his strongest of each type of binding. His Gold ones give positive or negative feedback, but his other two include Manipulation Nen. He rarely uses his Platinum binding because he's often not interested in dominating the minds of people without Nen, but I have seen him use his Obsidian one quite a bit. That will permanently rewrite your brain. Once it's on, there's no going back."

***

Lulu grinned like a Tiger. "Oh, he can have fun trying to get one of those things to work on me." She tapped her head. "I've got inbuilt protection. I like your plan more and more, William. You are quite the little schemer, aren't you?"

***

"Thank you Will; that's good to know. I don't suppose you know what commands he's given Hisoka's band?" Chrollo asked Lulu curiously. "We can get a clearer picture of what the band is doing to him if you combine what you both know with my knowledge of Hisoka. Have you seen the band trigger? Can you tell us anything about it's rewards and punishments?"

***

Lulu rolled her eyes. _ This again. Can't I just tell Master that I'm coming home? Why do these people always have to over-complicate everything? _

"It makes him feel good when he's good and bad when he's naughty and disobeys Hannibal," she said. "And his band says Obey, Growth and Civility. And before you ask, Hannibal's says, Protect, Care and Cherish. Apparently, he hallucinated when all three of his clauses went off, so I would class that as very happy. I really wish that I could have been there. Perhaps, when I move in, I can get Master to make it happen again? That could be fun."

***

"I see," Chrollo replied and turned back to Will. "Do those terms fit with what you'd expect from Hannibal? You would know him better than anyone. If somebody was wearing his weakest band, as we know Hisoka is, would it be possible for him to adapt to it? The man I knew, was extremely adaptable, and I'd imagine he'd view the binding as a challenge to overcome."

***

"Adapt in what way?" Will asked curiously. "You have to comply, or else you are punished. So if by 'adapt' you mean 'do what you're told', then yes?"

***

"Semantics. Just those three words alone leave a lot of wriggle room. If there's one thing Hisoka excels at, it's bending the rules to benefit himself. Would it be possible for him to find a way to tread carefully enough to avoid being punished without actually submitting?" Chrollo asked plainly. "For example, if you did the bare minimum, would you still get the same reward as if you went above and beyond? How nuanced are those commands."

***

"Not if he is ordered to do something," Will said, shaking his head. "He would be punished until he complied. If he continued to resist, his punishment would increase. Alternately, if he put his all into a task, he would be appropriately rewarded. There's no downside to complying and even less reason not to seek out rewards."

He shrugged. "Hisoka's a hedonist. Why wouldn't he seek out pleasure and avoid punishment? I doubt even he could enjoy burning alive."

***

"He likes to do things on his own terms, but he is a hedonist. As long as he thinks it's really his choice, he'd be happy with it," Chrollo mused. "Lulu, forgive me for prying, but did you pursue Hisoka or did he pursue you?"

***

"He sought Elijah out," Lulu said, watching Chrollo closely and wondering where he was going with this particular line of questioning. "I'm a recent development. Why do you want to know?" she said defensively.

***

"How did Hisoka react to that? You're a side of his lover that he didn't know about; it's not much different to Hisoka revealing his submissive side to you. It's a side of him that you didn't know about," Chrollo replied thoughtfully. "You need to show Hisoka that you still want him, despite him having this 'new' side. He hasn't changed; he opened up to you, to both of you. That's why the plan backfired. Hannibal didn't turn up at the hotel to an angry Hisoka but to a hurting one. I want to help Will kill Hannibal; I'd rather not have to deal with Hisoka at the same time. I have nothing to gain from them being together." 

***

"I don't care if Hisoka likes to take as well as give," Lulu said, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's Elijah that has the issue there, but he has an issue with me as well. He thinks that I'm," she sneered. "A sign of mental weakness. But he's damaged; he'll get over it. He wants Hisoka, and so he's going to have to adapt. He'll be happy as long as Hisoka takes him back and does unspeakable things to him." 

***

"Hannibal will capitalise on weakness," Will warned. "Make sure that Hisoka wants to keep you around."

***

"Oh, sweet-cheeks," Lulu laughed happily. "There's no way I'm going to let him even _ contemplate _ the possibility of wanting to get rid of me. I'm good at what I do." She winked. "Ask Frederick if you want details."

***

"If you go back, he's not going to let you leave again. I'm surprised he let you go without a fight the first time," Chrollo replied. "You caught his attention once, and you still have it. He wouldn't have messaged you if he wasn't still interested. Trust me; he's a persistent man when he wants something." 

***

"I know," Lulu said with a grin. "The only reason that I left him was because your boyfriend said that it would be the best way to trigger Hannibal's binding. I had to work hard to make sure that he didn't come back here and kill him right away when we saw Hannibal dragging him back to his house instead of leaving the room in pieces. I know what Hisoka wants, and I know how to give it to him; unlike you, I _ can _return his feelings. Would you like me to tell you how to handle Will?"

***

Will choked. "Please don't."

***

"That's very kind of you, but Will is perfectly capable of telling me that himself. Focus on Hisoka, if you can get him to kill Hannibal and he still has the binding I'd be willing to help him get it removed. Would it be possible for you to let Elijah talk to Will?" Chrollo asked calmly. "He did say that he came here to speak to Will, not me." 

***

Will looked up in alarm. "For the record: I like living. It might not be what I'd have wanted for my life, but it's mine. I am not in a hurry to die by Assassin."

***

"Sweetie, you really are too cute," Lulu laughed. "When you teach your boyfriend what sarcasm is, then do let me know. But no, I'm not going to let Elijah out to play. He wants to kill you both and, personally, I think that would be a huge waste. The world needs you both in it; if for nothing else other than the adorable factor of how flustered you get every time he says anything inappropriate."

***

"Thanks," Will muttered. "At least I know I'm good for something."

***

"Oh, you're more than useful; you've given him his answers," Lulu assured. "He might not believe them, but I have a plan now, and I'm going to follow through with it."

***

"I really can't tell if that's a good or a bad thing, but," Will said, looking up at Lulu's collar bone. "It's certainly gonna get interesting."

***

_ An Assassin that Hisoka sought out? Didn't Lulu say Illu-chan earlier? If you are who I think you are then this could get complicated. _

"I agree, it will get interesting, and you have my gratitude for protecting Will from Elijah. I hope he'll forgive me, eventually. Do you know anything about the missing guard?" Chrollo asked. "I have a theory, but I'm aware there's a lot of details that I'm not privy to."

***

"She was a cutie," Lulu said wistfully. "A lady by the name of Miriam Lass." She saw Will freeze and watched as the colour drained from his face. "Ah, you were a friend of hers? My condolences. Elijah's a good detective; there was no sign of a struggle, and he doubts that she would have suffered much if that's any help."

***

"I...she...she didn't deserve..." Will said as anger roiled within him. "I don't care who did it. I'm going to kill whoever killed her with my _ bare hands._"

***

"I'll help you, but Will, please try to calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help her," Chrollo said soothingly. 

_ We don't know that she's dead, it could be the mafia. Or she could have been taken by the people pushing the drugs that we were chasing. They have a base here. She had to have a life outside of her job, maybe she walked in on something and got in over her head? All kinds of women are going missing. We can't assume she's dead. _

***

"I don't really care what happened to her, as long as Hisoka-san isn't blamed for her disappearance," Lulu said with a shrug. "I mean, going by their logic then Dr. Lecter's just as guilty as my Master; he was there too, and the other guards." She chuckled. "One of them pissed themselves when they felt his Nen. Illumi wanted to kill them for being so weak and not stopping Hannibal taking Master- Did I say something wrong?"

***

"_Hannibal!_" Will snarled. "It's all _ Hannibal!_"

***

"Really?" Lulu asked conversationally. "Why? I mean, what the hell would he stand to gain by taking her? I thought he wanted to keep Master safe, not put him in danger?"

***

"Stock for his larder. He'll take _ great _ delight in feeding her to Jack." Will looked up at Chrollo. "Get me out of here. I'm going to _ kill _him! He's not going to take any more of my friends from me. Get me out of here! Hannibal has to DIE!"

***

"Hey, woah, hold your horses there, Mr. Floppy," Lulu interjected. "We don't know that it was-"

***

"IT'S HANNIBAL!" Will yelled. "It's always fucking _ HANNIBAL!_" He's taking everything from me and taunting Jack at the same time! Now, if you don't care what happened to your little _ toy _ then go! Chrollo and I can handle this. Go to Hisoka. Have all the sex you like until his band comes off. But I'm warning you now, if you stand between Hannibal and I, then I'll kill you; Zoldyck or not, you'll die."

***

"Or he's taken her to be Hisoka's toy," Chrollo proposed resisting the urge to chuckle at the look Lulu was giving Will. "He might be in need of someone to reassert his dominance over? What can you tell me about Miriam, would she be his type?"

***

"She's mine-" Lulu began.

***

"NO! No, she's not a _ TOY!_" Will growled. "And Lulu, if you keep going with that line of thought then I'm going to get Chrollo to take you apart piece by piece."

***

"Why would you tease me like that?" Lulu purred. "You know what that kind of talk does to me...fiiiine. But Miriam never liked Hisoka. She really wouldn't make a good gift for him; I was the one who was interested in her."

***

"That's why she's a great choice, he'd enjoy overpowering her if she's strong enough to catch his attention," Chrollo countered as he started to piece things together. "Will, what's her Nen type? Hisoka likes strength, so he's always been particularly interested in Enhancement Nen users."

***

Lulu sighed. "I was so looking forward to getting to see what she had under that ugly uniform. Chrollo, give up, she's dead either way. If he took her for Hisoka to get off with, then he's killed her already, and if he took her for the dinner table, then there's no way that she's alive. Even I know that Hannibal's gay."

She saw the look on Will's face and gave him a soothing smile. "People die; it's what they do. Just...know that she's not hurting anymore." 

***

_ Zoldyck? So it is Illumi, surely you can see why Miriam makes a great gift? I told you earlier he'll want to reassert himself, Hannibal isn't stupid he's taken her to stop Hisoka trying to kill him. _

"I have to agree with Will," Chrollo said patiently. "I think Hannibal will have taken her; the question is why. I can see the logic in what you've suggested Will, but I also think it's likely he took her for Hisoka, but it's highly likely your friend is dead either way. As harsh as it sounds, there's nothing we can do for her, our focus should be stopping Hannibal."

***

"We all know _ why_," Will snapped. "I've gone through all that crap already, which is _ why _ I told you to get me out of here! I _ know _that we have to stop Hannibal; what do you think I've been trying to do!"

***

"OK, fluffy, you need to calm down," Lulu said sternly. "Shouting isn't gonna bring her back, and I'm pretty sure that we all agree with you on this one - even Illumi's grudgingly respectful of your bloodlust - but turning on your friends because they aren't as fast as you won't help."

"I'm sorry, Chrollo, but why Hannibal took her _ isn't _ important; what's important is you _ not _ running out and trying to decapitate him for it, you dolt. _ Calm down_. We'll get Hannibal, and you can have your vengeance, but going after him now would just get you killed and," she smirked. "Knowing the way Miriam chastised Hisoka for his hot-headedness, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that she wouldn't want you to do that."

***

"Will," Chrollo replied firmly. "Take a step back; Hannibal wants you to be angry. You said that he took her to taunt Jack, but I think we both know that it was you that he was actually after. He knows she's your friend; we could well be looking at this backwards. He wants you out of here; this is the one place he can't get to you. I'm happy to break you out of here, but _ only _if we can be 100% sure that we aren't sending you into a trap."

***

"Of course it's a trap," Will grumbled, glaring at Chrollo's shoe. "But that doesn't mean that it's not worth it.

***

"Yes, you suicidal flop-ball, it does," Lulu sighed. "Look. Can you two love-birds wait until _ after _ I'm back with Hisoka to break out of here? Do you think that you can manage that? Because we need Elijah not to go nuclear and as soon as word gets out that the _ wanted terrorist _ is now _ on the run _ he's going to be under 24/8 guard and I'd like to be comfortably inside the Lion's den before that happens. Zeller's kinda fun to play with too. Ooh, I should invest in a few bikinis to sunbathe in. Yes, I like this plan. Right! I'm going to love you both and leave you. Have fun plotting your despicable vengeance. If you don't manage to blow his house up before the binding comes off, then I'll be there to help Hisoka slice the good Doctor into ribbons." She blew them both a kiss. "Toodles!"

***

Will stared as, with a far too cheerful bounce to her step, Lulu skipped away. "Oh, Chilton's gonna assume that we had a threesome," he mumbled. "This is so gonna bite me in the ass."

He let his head fall into his hands. "Fuck." 

_ Hannibal, you're gonna _ ** _burn _ ** _ for this. I'm gonna roast you over your own fire for what you've done. I don't care if it's a trap; you're a _ ** _dead man_**_. _

***

"Frederick can think what he wants; you're my concern right now. That was certainly an...interesting visit," Chrollo replied as he glanced up at the camera and noticed that the blinking light was off. _ How did she get you to turn the camera off? _ "We have to time our leaving carefully, but I do agree that we need to get out of here."

***

Will closed his eyes. He knew what Chrollo was thinking. "I'm not going to kill myself, but I don't care if I die along with him. Hannibal's a blight, and I'm the only one who can stop him. Lulu won't; not if Hisoka doesn't want him to die and the fact that he's turned to Hannibal for comfort means that he's won. Hisoka isn't going to kill him; Hannibal's figured him out. It's up to us now, and if you try to stop me, then I'll work out how to get past you as well. He's gone too far, Chrollo; I've hit my limit. He put Katz on display to taunt me; I'm not even going to imagine what he's going to to do Miriam. She was _ innocent_. I'm not going to sit here and let him pick off everyone who's ever meant anything to me. I'm not like you; I can't let my Troupe die." 

He felt the shadows beginning to close in around him and wrapped his arms around himself. "I know what it feels like to die by Hannibal's hand. She didn't deserve that," he repeated. "She was a _ good _person."

***

_ I need to take your mind off your friend for a bit; I don't really know how to comfort you. _

"I don't mind killing Hisoka, but I'd rather not have to fight him again; once was enough. Although, I can't see him being able to resist coming to see me if Lulu tells him that I'm here."

He paused and looked down at Will. _ OK, that didn't work, let's try something else. _

"I never expected Illumi to have a split personality. It'll be interesting to see if the bindings work on him," he said, noting the lack of reaction from Will. "But right now we need a plan, and I need a way to let the Troupe know where I am and that I'm coming back. Can we use your friend to get a message out?"

***

"Yeah, yeah we can," Will said distractedly, forcing himself to focus on the muted concern coming from Chrollo.

"You're right; I need distractions. I'm...hurting. I need to refocus; I can't let Hannibal in. Not again. Plans are good." He shuddered. 

"Make the shadows go away," he whispered. It was more a prayer than a request. _ Someone, make him stop, please. _

***

"Focus on me, I can be a shelter, I mean my emotions are faint so they won't be as overwhelming as Lulu," Chrollo said gently, placing his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Now, about the plan," he added, squeezing his shoulder in an attempt to distract him. "Could he smuggle things in? Nothing big, but a burner phone would be useful. I could contact Feitan and coordinate with the Troupe from here. Then, when it's the right time, we can break out," he explained. "I am open to suggestions about what to ask them to do. We will need them to prepare for us to come back, and then, for a short while at least, leave the city."

***

Reaching up, Will clasped the hand on his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. Chrollo was like a soothing stream and his calm, even in the face of Will's rage was infectious. He _ couldn't _be angry, not when Chrollo was touching him; his presence was too commanding, and it spoke to a primal part of his brain that only Hannibal had been able to access until now.

"Yeah," he said gratefully. "Yeah, he can do that. I..." he took another breath and leant into his companion. "Tell them that they have five days. It won't seem like the breakout is in reaction to Miriam then. If we change our mind, then we can call them again. Warn them about Hannibal. Tell them that Hisoka's helping him, and to stay on high alert."

Taking another breath, he finally looked up and stared at Chrollo's chin. "Why are the Troupe even in YorkNew? I can't see you needing them for your fight."

***

"Visiting old friends," Chrollo replied, stroking his thumb over Will's collar bone. "Plus, we're working on an investigation of our own. Not every member of the Troupe might be in the city, but they will all come. I'm certain of that."

***

_ Investigation? _ Will thought, running the conversation he'd just had with Lulu through his mind again and watching as a picture emerged.

"Drugs? Trafficking? Some of the patients here had stories about that. They were babbling about mulch and cocaine before Chilton shot them up with tranquiliser. Is that what you're talking about?"

***

"Yes," Chrollo said as he looked at Will with interest. What did you see? "There's been a lot of disappearances in Meteor City and sightings of a group of men who obscure their faces and dress like they don't belong. When I first heard about it, I assumed that it was just the Zoldycks looking for more butlers, but they usually take boys. So I hope you can understand my reluctance to be completely forthcoming in their presence? I respect that they'll have better lives, but they should still give them a choice. Anyway, I digress, not long after the girls started vanishing from our city, people started being offered drugs by the strange men. We believe they're connected," he explained.

***

Will frowned. "Yeah, in my experience coincidences like that don't happen that often. I'm gonna need to use that phone to send a message to Jack after we're out of here. He'll trace it, so we're gonna have to get rid of it, but he needs to know what to look for. If the gang started off in Meteor City, then they likely used it to perfect their technique. I'm gonna need to know everything you know about what's been going on there. With any luck, we can use the BAU's investigation into the possible link between Miriam and these guys to direct them towards Hannibal."

***

"Getting rid of the phone will be easy; just wait to send the message until right before I'm going to dispose of it. As for Meteor City, do you think your friends in the BAU will care? I mean most people treat us like we don't exist," Chrollo asked with interest. "That's why we look after our home, because nobody else, usually I mean, cares."

***

"I know how to dispose of burner phones," Will said, raising his brow in confusion. "I worked with law enforcement and as a crime scene analyst of sorts for most of my life. I literally walk through the minds of criminals every day. You might collect Nen, but I collect serial killers."

He shook his head. "But moving on; most cops won't care, but it sounds like they're expanding their operations. So as much as I know you don't care about outsiders, I'd like to use your phone to tell Jack what to look for, at least." 

_ I am getting you the damned thing, so it's only fair. Fuck, Hannibal and fuck Frederick for forcing me to have to do this. If it wasn't Hannibal that took her, it's these shits. Jack has to know. _

***

"Do you trust Jack?" Chrollo asked. "Do you think he'd treat the girls from my home as equally important to the rest? I've never met him, only heard the guards talking about him. If you tell me that we can trust him, then I'll tell the others not to get in his way. Or to do anything that could disrupt his investigations. They won't care about any of the other women being found unless they're given a reason to. The last thing you need is some of the more impulsive members, like Phinks, going in guns blazing and accidentally destroying vital evidence." 

***

"Jack's a good man," Will said quietly. "He cares; losing Miriam is gonna hit him hard." He swallowed. "He might not believe that I'm innocent, but he'll learn in the end. He'll help them, no matter where they're from. People are people, Chrollo. It doesn't matter about the colour of your skin or where you were born; everyone has a right to live."

He shrugged Chrollo's hand away. "And don't even bother giving me a lecture about how you were cast away like all the others; I know, OK. I know fucking _ everything_." He pointed at his head. "I can't _ not know_. So you can stop treating me like a child. I'm Thirty-fucking-four. I've lived through crap that even _ you _ couldn't imagine, but I'm not telling you how to be a master criminal. Jack's a _ good _ man. If I tell you to go to him, you can _ assume that I'm not lying to you _ and that I've actually _ thought through _ my advice."

He turned and stared at the small window in the top left of what used to be his cell. "I've spent my whole life with people who second-guessed me. I'm not gonna have you do that to me as well."

***

"I do trust _ you, _ Will, enough that if you tell me a stranger can be trusted, I will put my faith in them. I'll tell the others to do the same, and they will listen because, as the head, my orders are absolute. Maybe my wording was poor, but I do believe you. What happened to me, isn't Jack's fault and maybe if I can get the Troupe to help," Chrollo paused. _ How do I say this? _ "If I can get the Troupe to help then maybe it will help bridge the gap. Maybe I can get him to help us if I can get him to understand." 

***

"Chrollo," Will said quietly, hating the fact that he had to crush the burgeoning hope that was shining from the man. "You're a wanted Terrorist, and you'll have an even larger bounty on your head after we leave here. I'll be right up there with you; they think I'm a cannibalistic serial killer - even if they can't prove it, that's what they think that I am. Jack can't help us, but we can help him. We can help all those women. I'm not doing this for us; I'm doing it for them."

***

"We'll prove your innocence, and it doesn't have to be me he liaises with. The council of Elders are the ones who'd have to make the decision, but they'll listen to me. You're a good person, Will. If I'd have met you sooner then maybe I wouldn't have let myself become so jaded. But that's not important right now; Jack has the means to find these people within the confines of the law. Just now he has allies he doesn't know about," Chrollo replied confidently. "I'll gladly share what I know with you, and you can help me figure out how it can help the BAU."

He looked at the tension that was still in Will's shoulders and the stiffness in his neck and sighed. Hopefully, this would help. "From what little we've been able to gather, they do seem to be a large organisation, and they think they're an army. We caught one of them, not that he told us much of use, even when Feitan got inventive. The guy kept saying he was more scared of Little Vickie than us and he said something about a General Ares handing him over if it got out that he'd talked." 

***

Will turned around. "What did you do with him after that?" he asked, knowing that the answer would likely be, 'killed him', but hoping that maybe they'd handed him over to the Elders. "If I can talk to him, then I can get far more out of him than any torturer ever could."

***

"I don't know if he's still alive; the elders wanted him to make an example of him to his 'colleagues'. There's a chance he is, but it's also just as likely to be dead," Chrollo explained. 

_ We'll have to return to Meteor City eventually, so there's no harm in asking them. But I need to know the limitations of Will's empathy. Feitan did a lot of damage. _

"Does your ability need them to have both eyes? Or would just touching them be enough?"

***

"I'd get more from him if he had both eyes, but I can work with what's left. I feel whatever he's feeling, so he doesn't even need to be able to talk to answer me, and, well," Will sneered. "I can live with pain. So whatever he's been put through won't phase me."

He turned to look Chrollo up and down. "If you know how to use my ability by then, you could verify that what I'm saying is the truth. I know that your Elder's aren't going to trust me, but you'll have to have perfect control before then."

***

_ Setting me a challenge? Well, I'm certainly willing to try, and it would be best to wait until I have mastered it. _

"That sounds like a good idea, and I'm sure you're more than capable of enduring it. I just wish you didn't have to," Chrollo admitted, tilting his head slightly. "I can't help wondering what the others will make of you. I've never kept anyone by my side who wasn't one of the Spiders since we became the Phantom Troupe. There's probably going to be questions, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

***

Will shrugged. "So initiate me. It's not like I can go back." 

_ It's not like I have anything to go back to. What would be left for me; alcoholism and eventual death by drowning in the nearby river after getting myself tangled in my line? No thanks. _

He smirked. "I'll even let you pick where I get that tattoo."

***

Chrollo shook his head with a slight smile. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want you to become one of the legs of the Spider. I'm not Hannibal; I don't want to control you. Meet the others first, and if you still want to join, then we'll talk about it. As the head, my orders are absolute; I don't want you to be my subordinate." 

***

Will felt his smirk widen. "So what? I'm gonna be your pet parasite? I just live with you, eat your food and, what? Be something nice for you to look at? You know mutation is a natural process, right? Maybe, if you don't want to give me orders, your Spider could grow a second head, or gain a new body part. What happened to the lungs, stomach or heart? Your Spider needs eyes to see." 

"To throw your own words back at you for a moment," he said, staring at the spot between Chrollo's eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I refuse to be an ornament you keep around for whenever you fancy the occasional quicky behind the bike shed."

***

"That's not what I meant either," Chrollo countered. "You're not my property or my subordinate why can't you be my friend? If it becomes something more, then I'd be open to that but only if that's what you want to do. I mean you are a bit older than me, and I am a criminal; you're going to be labelled a terrorist just for associating with me. I can't really give you much in terms of a good life." 

***

Will let out a bark of laughter. "I'm living in an _ asylum_. I haven't been outside in _ two years; _ I'm pretty sure that _ anything _ that you can give me is better than this. And, quite frankly, even if I could magically walk free of here without Hannibal tracking me down, then who would want me? People think that I'm a _ cannibal, _ Chrollo. You're my only option."

He ran a hand through his hair and smirked as the light on the CCTV camera started to blink again. "As soon as Hannibal finds out that you're in here with me, then Frederick's a dead man, and if he disappears before then in a pointless effort to try and hide, then I am. The fact that I actually like you is a bonus, but I'm sorry; I don't have any other choice. What harm could joining your Troupe bring? If you really care about the world thinking that I'm innocent, then I'll write my own book. But you and I both know that I'm never going to be secure unless I join you. I'll be in danger if I'm not allowed to listen in on your secret meetings, and the other's _ won't _trust me if I'm not a member. You can tell them to all you like, but that's not how people work. I haven't got anything to lose, but if you need a demonstration of my skills, we can call Frederick in and get him to tell you what I did to Dr. Giddeon while suffering from encephalitis. I'm already your friend, Chrollo, can't you see that I'm coming to you for sanctuary? I thought you were supposed to offer shelter to those that the world has rejected?"

***

"Alright, you have my blessing, but I need to reclaim my position as the head to make it official. If you can talk like that to the others, then I don't see you having issues fitting in," Chrollo replied with a small smile. 

_ We do need somebody else to work on intelligence gathering since we lost Paku, even without Nen he could still be extremely helpful. Besides he has a point, he has nowhere else to go. He is one of us. _

"The finer details like your number, coin and tattoo can wait for now. You're right; joining is the best way to make sure that the others accept you and we do have spots open. Even if the rest of the world still believes you to be guilty of Hannibal's crimes, you'll be a hero in Meteor City. I know that's not why you want to help, but I felt that I should mention it. You strike me as somebody not used to being respected and admired."

***

Feeling a tightness that he hadn't known was there leaving his chest, Will smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "People are allowed to be delusional if they want to be," he said. "I'm no hero; I'm just hard to kill; there's a difference. I'm cursed to see the monster's that hide behind people's masks, that's all."

Taking a few hesitant steps towards Chrollo, he reached out and placed a hand on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heart ran contrary to the pride that flowed up his arm. _ You really do think that I'm a hero; why? I haven't done anything. All I've done is managed to screw up my life. _

"But you can take that away. You can help me find out what it's like to be normal." _ If anyone's a hero; it's you. You fight for your people. To them; you're a saviour. _

***

"You don't view us as lesser than the rest of the world, Will, it's a small thing to you. It'll be a huge thing to them," Chrollo explained as he placed his hand over Will's. "I'm more than happy to take your empathy and let you see what it's like without it. I'll probably need some pointers to work out how to explain what I'm actually feeling, but it'll be good to get some real understanding. Whatever happened to the person staying in the cell next to yours, I'm not sorry that it did. Not when it meant that I could meet you." 

***

"Charmer," Will said sarcastically, trying to ignore the power of the sincerity behind Chrollo's words. 

He turned his hand and threaded his fingers through his soon-to-be leader's. "Just take my curse and be done with it already." He squeezed. "I'll start to wonder if you're all talk soon." 

_ Please, you can keep it - Fredericks watching. Prove to him that it's Nen and that I'm not delusional. _

***

"Alright, let's do it now. Forgive me if I've already explained how this works, but I need to fulfil a few conditions for me to be able to take your Nen. First I need to see it being used, then I need to ask you about it. After that you need to touch the handprint on the cover of Bandit's Secret, then it'll transfer over as long as we do it within one hour," Chrollo explained. "If you'd have actively used it while we had our visitor, then we could probably just skip to the final stage. I have already asked you a question about your ability which you answered." 

***

"So, Will said, slightly confused. "I just need to use it on you and then touch the book? Is that what you mean? You've already fulfilled the 'asking me about it' clause? They can be applied in any order?"

***

"No, I have to fulfil them in order as that was how I created the limitations. If you use it on me now, I can ask you another generic question about it, then just have you touch Bandit's Secret. Just a brief activation will be sufficient," Chrollo explained. "I'd hoped you'd used it on Lulu so I wouldn't have to ask; it's clear how uncomfortable your ability makes you. Although, if you're part of the Troupe, I see no reason to keep secrets from you; you already know my crimes. I'm ready, when you are, Will." 

***

"Oh, there's no _ way _ that I'd ever activate it on a Zoldyck, not unless I _ absolutely _ have to," Will said with feeling. "I've seen enough of their crime scenes. The Ten Dons were..." He swallowed. "Yeah...never looking Illumi in the eyes. Ever. And Lulu, well, she's just as bad. _ Trust me._"

"Actually," he smirked, nudging them towards the bed. "After my ability becomes yours, I'll give you the honour of being the first person to see a Zoldyck's soul. You can have fun playing with the mental scarring from that."

***

_ Maybe I'll take you up on that Will. I would like to know the real reason Kalluto joined us. _

"Alright, let's get comfortable and then, when you're ready, let me know," Chrollo replied as he sat back down. "Just think how frustrated Frederick will be when he can't see exactly what's happening. Maybe we'll push him to try and unlock his Nen?" 

_ Maybe I could offer to help him, and then steal it? _

"I'd be interested to see what ability he'd come up with." 

***

"OK, Mr. Schemer, save your grand plans for after I get rid of this, alright?" Will said, smirking up at Chrollo's lips and wishing that he didn't have to feel how excited he was at the prospect, and instead, could just concentrate on how kissable they were. 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't think of Chilton at a time like this. I..._ really _ don't want to know what his ability would be." He shuddered dramatically, remembering all the blank-faced women who had left his office and how smug he'd been about it." _ Really _ don't want him to have Nen. Never. No. That would not end well."

He glared up at the camera. "Don't even _ think _about it," he warned. "Don't."

***

"Then how about I think about you instead?" Chrollo teased. "Or is that not allowed either? If you want me to think about something specific, then please tell me." 

***

"Thinking about me is fine," Will said, feeling himself flush. "I can deal with that."

_ I think. Fuck, it's gonna be embarrassing if I get a boner. _

Taking a deep breath, he tried to concentrate on concrete things; the way the bed felt beneath him, how warm Chrollo's skin was, despite his lack of top and how soft his lips looked...

_ Concentrate, Will. Fuck. _

This was it. This was potentially the last time he'd ever have to do this. He wondered what it was going to be like to not be scared of looking Chrollo in the eyes? 

_ Well, there's only one way to find out. _

"OK, I'm going to do it," he said quietly and saw the nod of Chrollo's head. 

_ Shit, this is really happening. _

He raised his gaze and, for the last time ever, allowed himself to _ see_.

***

Chrollo offered Will a reassuring smile as he waited patiently, trying to keep his thoughts from straying too far from the present. 

_ What will you see? _

***

Will felt the strange disconnect that came along with activating his ability. 

Looking into Chrollo's eyes, he was flooded with an overwhelming thirst for knowledge. He wanted to _ know _ what it was like to feel, to think like someone else, to _ be _ another person. He yearned for _ connection _ but had understood, up until this point in time, that it would be an impossibility for him.

He was different. He was alone. He would never be like the others.

And then Will had arrived.

Will was his missing piece; he was _ exactly _ what he'd been searching for all these years, _ he _was the reason he'd created his Hatsu.

Chrollo was more than grateful; he was in awe of Will. He would do anything for the man; there were no boundaries that he wouldn't cross for him. He was the one who would finally enable him to unlock everything that he knew was inside of himself. He'd been so alone, and _ so _frustrated, but not anymore. 

Will was his opposite, and they fit together so perfectly. The connection had been instantaneous, and now that he'd found it, he was never going to let it go. They needed each other; they were compatible, and if he could just unlock his feelings, he knew that he'd be able to satisfy Will in a way that no one else could. 

He was his partner in every sense of the word.

Will blinked.

"Was that enough?" he asked. His throat was tight, and his heart was beating as if he'd run a marathon. _ How the hell am I going to live up to _ ** _that_**_?_"Do you need more? If I look for longer, I'll see more. I didn't want to pry too much." _ That was enough. _

***

"No, that's enough," Chrollo agreed as he watched Will's Aura swirling around his head. "Your Nen is really something," he added as the purple shimmer that had formed around his eyes faded back into the mist surrounding him. 

_ Did you subconsciously awaken your Nen? Or were you born with it active? You did tell me you'd been able to feel people's emotions since childhood, but most people don't remember before a certain age. _

"I wish you could see it," he added softly, reaching for Will's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's really quite beautiful."

***

"You can see it?" Will asked, trying to rid himself of the almost palpable sense of curiosity that filled the room. "What does it look like? Hannibal never said that he could see anything. You mean those idiots that go on about being able to see Aura weren't crazy?"

***

Chrollo chuckled. "Well, some of them might be, but some of them might just be using a technique called Gyo. When you activate your ability, your Nen concentrates around your eyes; it's like a stronger version of that technique. Instead of just seeing that person's Aura, you see _ them, _completely. Now you're not actively using it; you have a very translucent cloud surrounding you, it's far more spread out than most people's would be."

_ If I could teach you, would you be able to surpass even Zeno Zoldyck's skill with En? Is your Hatsu a combination of En and Gyo? _

"I have to say that it's purple colour really brought out the blue of your eyes," he added with a warm smile.

***

Will blushed, unable to fight off the sense of wonder and desire pouring off Chrollo. 

"I..." he coughed. "What do I do next? Do you still want to take it away? You...you like my eyes?"

***

"You do, and I'm still willing to take it, but you're free to change your mind and ask for it back. Your Hatsu is truly unique; I've never known anyone with anything like it. I'd imagine that it's going to be quite a shock for you to no longer have it," Chrollo replied gently. 

"We can stop now if you want, but if you want to continue, could you give me a quick summary of what you saw? After that, I'll summon Bandit's Secret, and then you can touch it when you're ready." 

***

"I saw," Will frowned. "Saw isn't really the right word. I _ felt _your sincerity, your desire for knowledge and that you..." he paused and took a steadying breath. "You think that I complete you; that I'm your perfect match and that we can satisfy each other in a way that no one else could. You think that I'm the key to unlocking everything that you've ever wanted and," he blinked, staring at Chrollo's right temple. "You won't let anyone take me from you. You've been searching for too long to let anything happen to me now."

_ You won't ever give up, and I don't have a choice. I'm not going to let Hannibal win. _

"You've got me. I'm not going anywhere, but you need to see what's inside _ my _soul before you can make that call for certain, Chrollo. You have to use my Hatsu on me and see the damage that's there before you write me into your will and declare us life partners. I know that you're excited, but I'm not the angel you think I am."

_ You meant it when you said that I could have it back. Why would I ever want that? You really don't know what kind of a curse this is, do you? _

***

"Thank you," Chrollo replied with a smile. "That helps me make sense of a few things that were a little confusing, but well, you do seem to be my missing piece. I don't mind if you've done things you're not proud of; I'm hardly in a position to judge you."

Pausing, he summoned his book and held it out to Will. "When you're ready," he added."And I want to know you; I don't want you to feel that you have to hide anything from me." 

***

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna be the reason that you pass out, either," Will said. "But I know that I will be, at least once. You're going to be overwhelmed, but there's no going back now." He glowered at the camera. "Dear Frederick has ensured that."

He stared at the old leather-bound book in Chrollo's hand. "Let's do this," he muttered. "The only way out is through." 

Reaching out, he put his hand down on the cover and gasped as a small tingle shot up his arm and his world suddenly closed in on itself.

_ Shit, _ he thought, snapping his hand to his chest. _ Oh, _ ** _shit_**_, what did I do? _

***

Seeing Will's reaction, Chrollo frowned slightly; he'd never seen somebody react so strongly to losing an ability before. 

"Will, are you OK?" he asked, feeling concerned. "What happened?" 

***

"I...can't feel you. It's...quiet. I'm blind, but I can still see. I don't know what you're thinking...I can't feel you anymore. I..." 

He blinked and grabbed Chrollo's free hand. 

"I don't know how you feel about me doing this to you?" he said, still in complete shock. As a last resort, he looked up and stared intently at Chrollo's face. "How do you feel?" he asked, trying to piece his world back together.

***

_ So it worked? Nothing bad happened? _ Chrollo wondered as he relaxed a little and looked at Will's hand holding his. 

"I think I like holding hands with you; I was worried that it hadn't worked and that somehow my Nen had hurt you." he replied and smiled at Will. "Don't worry about me, right now I'm more focused on you. This must be a huge shock to your system, and I want to help you through it."

***

"I'm not worried about you! Why would I be worried about you?" Will snarled. "I'm trying to figure out...the world! I'm basically blind! How would you feel if you'd had one of your senses taken away?"

***

"Honestly, I don't know but losing Uvo felt like losing a part of myself. The same when we lost Paku," Chrollo admitted as he dismissed Bandit's Secret. 

_ You're in shock, you need time to adjust but how do I help you? _

"You may feel like you've lost a piece of yourself," he added as he put his newly freed hand over Will's. "But I'm here, and I'll do my best to help you adapt. You survived Hannibal; you can overcome this."

***

Will felt a tight knot form in the pit of his stomach and instinctively looked down at Chrollo's hand. He didn't know what to say. He felt entirely naked; as if he'd suddenly realised he'd have to learn a whole new language and had been paired against a relative expert in the field. 

_ What do I say to that? I never expected this. Why didn't I expect it to be like this? _

"I don't know what to say. It's like trying to read when you only know half the words and the rest are in an entirely foreign language."

***

"I'd liken it more to a jigsaw puzzle, but you don't have the box to guide you. As you fit the pieces together, then the image gradually forms on its own," Chrollo replied gently. "This is what it's like for those without your empathy. We have to use tone of voice, facial expressions and body language. You said it's a foreign language, but you know more than you think you do. Right now, you're just working with half the data that you're used to."

_ Distractions; that's what he needs. _

"Although," he added, offering Will a tender smile. "I hope that you'll forgive me for saying that I'm glad you don't have to hide your lovely cerulean eyes from me anymore."

***

"What? My eyes?" Will said, staring at Chrollo's cheekbone in confusion. "I'm having a breakdown, and you're complimenting me on my eyes? What am I saying, of course, you are. You're a sociopath, why wouldn't you? Fuck. This is... fuck."

He wrapped his hands around himself. "How do people live like this? I don't even know if you were being sarcastic; you're so deadpan. There's no nuance, no underlying meaning to _ anything. _ How...everythings so hollow."

***

"People live like this because they've never known anything different; most people can't even begin to imagine living how you did for so long. We learn to spot patterns in how people sit or stand if they're moving their hands if they're smiling. I know you understand those things," Chrollo replied gently, reaching up to stroke Will's cheek. "You just need to learn how they fit together, without the picture on the puzzle box. I wasn't being sarcastic before; I really do like your eyes."

_ We've become the blind leading the blind. I know he understands the fundamentals to read people without his empathy. Maybe blind isn't the right way to look at it? It's more like taking the crutch away from somebody relearning how to walk. _

***

"I feel so empty," Will said, leaning into the touch.

He'd instinctively braced himself for the flood of extra information that would stream into him when Chrollo made contact with his bare skin, but when it didn't happen, he hadn't quite known what to do.

_ I don't have to be scared of this anymore? I'm not going to have to worry about knowing what he's thinking about when we touch. I can...I can feel without _ ** _feeling_**_. _

He nuzzled Chrollo's hand and closed his eyes, relaxing as he allowed his other senses to take over. _ I can do this. _

"That feels good," he whispered. "Before...I saw everything so clearly. It was all in such fine detail. Now; it's like it's all blurred. I know the shapes, and I know what it means, but I'm realising now that I relied so heavily on seeing everything in such acute detail, that this... I'm going to need time, OK?"

***

"That's alright; we'll stay here as long as we can so that you have the time you need. We've got each other, and we'll figure this out," Chrollo replied with a smile.

_ Why did I feel lighter when you leaned into my touch? I want to keep touching you, but I don't want to rush you either. _

"Would you like it if I hugged you?" he asked as he let his hand fall from Will's face to rest on his arm. "I don't want to push you into anything, but I do find it pleasant when you touch me, and you seem to like it when I touch you." 

***

Will smirked. "I'm not a doll," he said. "You don't have to ask permission, Chrollo. We've shared a bed. I'm pretty sure that gives you licence to hug me when I'm upset."

He opened his eyes and looked up at Chrollo's open, and ever so slightly confused face. "Don't worry. I'm not scared of punching you in the crotch if you go too far. Plus, I bite. I'm a biter, and a scrapper and willing to use my elbows judiciously when needed. You might be able to punch through walls, but I'm also pretty sure that you can't find the sensitive areas that I can. Hugs aren't rape, Chrollo. Trust me; I know the difference."

***

"Alright, that's good to know," Chrollo replied before moving to wrap his arms around Will, pausing only to enjoy the feeling of holding him. "This does feel nice," he agreed, savouring the moment. 

"I don't want you to be my doll; I want you to be you. Even if I'm going to get bitten and maybe punched in the crotch if I accidentally overstep the mark."

***

"Are you?" Will asked, wrapping his arms around Chrollo and marvelling at the difference in the feedback he was getting. "Are you...making a joke? Chrollo Lucilfer, are you experimenting with _ humour? _"

***

"Yes," Chrollo chuckled. "I believe I am; it felt appropriate. I'll take that response to mean that you approve," he teased.

***

"Yes," Will said, squeezing Chrollo and relaxing into his hold. "I do."

He rested his head on his shoulder and did his best to process the lack of input. "I need this. But I need this in a more comfortable position. Let's lie down before I have to face Frederick. Being so underwhelmed is...overwhelming."

***

"Well, we just so happen to be on a bed," Chrollo replied, pulling them both down. "I believe we can share what is known as a cuddle," he said, trying to joke. "I'd imagine the silence is deafening, but if you want, I can keep talking. I can tell you about the others if you like? No doubt they'll have fun telling you all my dirty little secrets if there are any that you've not already discovered by then." 

***

"Oh, I'm sure that they will," Will agreed, settling into place against Chrollo's chest. _ If they like me. _

"But, you talk; I'll listen. I need to adjust. Life is gonna get _ really _weird."

***

## 2 Hours Later

***

"Phinks really stole the chicken? That was him? I _ knew it!_" Will said, pushing himself up and grinning down at Chrollo. "Oh, I can't _ wait _to gloat about that to Jack. I'm gonna have to get creative about the way I contact him, but," he paused and decided to jump.

Leaning down, he kissed Chrollo ever so lightly on the lips and felt his heart flutter. "This is going to work. Thank you."

***

Chrollo smiled up at Will, hoping to hide his surprise at the kiss. "That's Hisoka for you," he chuckled. "The man wants to be the living embodiment of 'bad influence', and Phinks always did fall for his tricks. Also, I'm not sure why you're thanking me or what it's for, but you're welcome either way. What I do know is that I like seeing you like this, you look happy." 

***

Will laughed. "You freed me." He stared down at Chrollo and moved his hand to feel the five o'clock shadow on the man's jaw. "It was overwhelming before, but now," he grinned again. "Now I don't have to feel. I mean, I do feel, and I care," he corrected. "But I don't _ have _to."

He couldn't stop smiling. 

"Just now, you kinda freaked out when I kissed you, didn't you? But I didn't _ feel it_." He let out a sigh of relief. 

"Chrollo, I don't have to be afraid of what you think. I can do whatever I want. I mean," he focussed on the grey eyes that were staring up at him. "I'm not gonna be a dick, don't worry. I still know how you think and how you see me, but...holy fuck." He felt lighter than air. "I'm not going to have to think about how to keep you happy all the time. I'm not going to have to feel Chilton's smug as it oozes out of him. Chrollo, I'm free!" 

***

"Maybe a little," Chrollo admitted as he enjoyed the way Will continued to transform before his eyes. "I wasn't expecting it, but I'm definitely not complaining." 

_ We're not free yet; I have to kill Hannibal for you first. Then you'll really be free. _

"You can do that again if you want," he suggested. "It felt nice." 

***

"Your wish is my command, my Liege," Will chuckled and leaned in again. 

This time he let their lips press together more firmly and delighted in the lack of feedback. He was able to concentrate on how soft Chrollo's lips were and how strong the man's jaw was. The slight stubble felt fantastic, and he wanted to curl into him and never let go.

"How was that?" he asked, staring down and taking in every detail of Chrollo's face as if it were the first time he'd seen it. "Tell me that it was as good for you as it was for me because I _ really _ don't want to stop."

_ Maybe you were right; perhaps we were made for each other? Fuck, less thinking, more kissing. _

***

"Then don't," Chrollo replied as he pulled Will back down to kiss him again. Only letting go when they both needed air. "I wonder if we keep doing it, will it get better? Should we find out?" he teased. "I think we should." 

***

"For science," Will agreed breathlessly. His jumpsuit was already beginning to feel too tight, but he didn't care. He didn't even care that Chilton was likely watching every second. All he wanted to do was keep kissing this man.

He rolled them so that Chrollo was above him and marvelled at how bright his grey eyes seemed. "Your eyes; they're silver," he gasped. "Don't stop. Kiss me."

***

"And yours are like the sky," Chrollo replied gently. "We don't have to stop if you don't want to, but I have an idea for a little more privacy," he added as he leant down to claim Will's lips again and pulled the covers over them both. 

***

"I like you already," Will mumbled and groaned when Chrollo pressed against him. 

_ Fuck, I never knew that sex could feel like this. Now I understand why people say that they have a one-track mind. Fuck, so good. _ He ran his hands through Chrollo's hair. _ Don't stop. I need this. Show me. Fuck. _

***

20 Mins Later

***

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Frederick hissed as he banged his cane on the bars of Will's cell. 

"Will, you know the rules, patients aren't allowed to fornicate. I know you're still new here, Mr. Lucilfer, but I really didn't think that you'd buy into Will's flights of fancy." 

***

_ Well it didn't take the weasel long to come out of his hole, did it? _

"Good afternoon, Frederick," Chrollo replied as he pulled the covers back to get a better view of the seething man. 

"In case it wasn't clear to you, we're busy, so could you come back later? That's if you absolutely insist on scolding us. Now where were we?" he asked as he turned his attention back to Will. 

***

"I believe you were about to explain to me the etymology of the phrase 'Happy Ending'," Will chuckled. "The practical demonstration was _ extremely _pleasa-"

***

"Oh no, you don't dismiss me in my own hospital!" Frederick snapped. "You only have that shared cell because of me. I can easily arrange for you to be moved back...permanently. Not just for your little chats with Hannibal." 

***

Chrollo scowled but quickly schooled his features before turning back to face Chilton. "And what do you think Dr. Lecter would do if I told him about how you were operating behind his back?" he countered, giving the man a patient and entirely fake smile. 

_ Maybe I should put you inside Fun Fun Cloth for a bit? That would keep you quiet. As long as I use Double Face, I can put Bandit's Secret down. _

***

"You'd have to prove it," Chilton replied smugly. "And I can easily make sure there's no evidence to be found. I don't appreciate being threatened." 

He tapped his cane on the floor. "I was going to help you, remember? We were going to tell the world the truth, _ your truth,_" he added, trying to appeal to Chrollo's pride. The man was staring coldly at him. "What about the charity gala, and the book?" 

***

"Frederick, I really don't want to deal with you right now. _ I'm busy _ whatever you came here for, it can wait," Chrollo said firmly. "Will and I are getting to know each other. I assure you, we don't need your help with that."

***

"We really don't," Will said, grabbing Chrollo by the shoulders and forcefully pulling him back to him. "And if you don't buzz off back to your hole then I'm gonna throw off the covers and let you get a first-hand view of what we've got going on under here. Chrollo isn't shy, I assure you and, let me tell you, his lower half is _ just _ as well built as his upper- Now, there's no need to pull that face, Frederick. You made me relive your 'conquests'. It's only fair that I get to repay the favour. The only difference here is that Chrollo's _ very _willing."

***

"Well, I had hoped to have you to myself," Chrollo teased. "But I've never let an audience stop me doing what I wanted in the past." 

***

"Well, there you have it, Chilton," Will said, leaning around Chrollo and nipping playfully at his jaw as he passed. "The choice is all yours. I mean," he grabbed Chrollo's ass under the covers and whistled appreciatively. "Who wouldn't want to see an ass that's _ this _firm? But it's up to you."

_ Please back down. I really don't want you here. Just fuck off and leave us alone. It was finally starting to go right...dammit. _

***

"Will, you're really starting to try my patience," Dr. Chilton said as he tapped his cane on the floor again.

***

"And you're really ruining the mood," Chrollo replied without missing a beat. "Don't you have another patient you can harass?"

***

"Mr. Lucilfer, whatever Will has been telling you about my conduct I can assure you, it's nothing more than a paranoid delusion," Frederick sighed in irritation. "I really don't want to have to let Hannibal back in here to conduct your session later this week but if you're going to become unco-operative-"

***

"I'll keep up your charade," Chrollo interrupted, glaring at Frederick. "But you keep that man away from Will. You _ really _don't want to get on my bad side. I assure you, I won't kill you, but I can make you wish I had." 

***

"Will, are you really going to let your friend talk to me like that?" Chilton asked, trying to appeal to the man's empathy. "I've protected you for this long, haven't I?" 

***

Will rolled his eyes. The moment had passed.

Rolling Chrollo off him, he sat up in the bed, making sure that his lower half was still covered.

"Are we really doing this _ again?_" he growled. "We've been through this. You've _ seen _ that Nen is real; you _ know _ that what I could do was real, are you _ honestly _ trying to tell me that you _ don't _believe my 'claims' about Hannibal? Have you squirrelled yourself away into that ostentatious office of yours and actually managed to convince yourself that it was all in your head? Watch the fucking security tapes again, you self-important wease-"

***

"And watch what exactly? You two playing make-believe?" Dr. Chilton sneered, leaning on his cane. "I don't know how you teleported me around before, but I'm going to find out." 

***

"Why wait? I can baptise you and then you'll be able to see that Bandit's Secret isn't just make-believe," Chrollo offered with a sly smile. "I can easily teach you the basics if you come out of the baptism unscathed." 

***

"I believe I already warned you about threats," Frederick remarked. "I can have you moved to solitary confinement if you keep pushing me, Mr. Lucilfer."

***

"It's not a threat; unlocking Nen can take months if not years. If you're serious about research, then I suggest you look up the term Nen Genius. Actually, as I'm feeling generous, I could access the Hunter website for you?" Chrollo suggested as he leaned back against the wall and put his hands behind his head. "You'd need to let me come to your office; we can still help each other, Frederick. We both know that Hannibal will come for you eventually. Do you really want to find out that Will was right by taking a final bath in a cauldron?" 

***

_ Why the sudden change? You're planning something. I need to find another way to get onto that website. I can't ask Hannibal; there must be somebody else that I can turn to. _

"I'll take that into consideration," Dr. Chilton replied stiffly. "Naturally I'd have to get your guards to escort you and wait outside the office. I'm currently arranging a meeting with somebody who has offered to help me with my research project," he lied. "But if that falls through, well, I trust that your offer would still stand?" 

***

"Certainly, as long as I'm here, I see no reason not to make myself available to you. I would suggest that you don't wait too long, though," Chrollo agreed. "The sooner you let me help you, well, the safer you'll be from Hannibal." 

***

"You're really going to baptise him?" Will said incredulously."_ Him! _ The man's an idiot at best and a predator at worst. We can't afford him to die, and you know that if he suddenly has Nen, then that'll just make him _ more _ interesting to Hannibal, and," he added as the reason behind Chrollo's offer finally clicked into place. 

_ You don't want him to say yes, do you? _

"Hannibal will want to know how it happened. He can't just go from suddenly not believing in Nen to being able to blow hypnotic bubbles from his ears. Have you even thought about this for a second, Chrollo?" 

_ Come on, I'm playing bad cop, please cotton on. I can't tell what you're thinking anymore. Fuck this is way more annoying than I expected it to be. _

"It's Dr. _ Weasel _we're talking about here. Why would you do this to the world?"

***

_ You realised that I don't actually want to do it? I'm just trying to get control of the Hospital. I could tell him anything was a baptism, and he'd believe me. _

"That is a risk he'll have to take," Chrollo agreed. "But if he's as clever as he wants us to think, then surely he'd keep his new ability a secret? You wouldn't be that stupid right, Frederick?" 

***

"What? Of course, I wouldn't tell Hannibal, why would I tell him anything?" Frederick countered. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm his _ nemesis_. Why would I reveal the Ace up my sleeve? But that's not important; you said that it was dangerous?" 

***

Chrollo chuckled. "Well, yes, it can kill you if it's not done properly." He paused, seeing the colour drain from Chilton's face and smiled. "It was a common practice back at Heaven's Arena; that's why so many fighters in the 200s had disabilities. They were victims of a botched baptism. I've done it before without causing harm, but I am a little rusty." 

***

"I see, perhaps you could give me some pointers about the long way around? _ If _ I decide not to take your generous offer," Frederick asked as he fiddled with the top of his cane. 

_ Why are you offering me this? Is it really that risky or are you both just saying that to scare me? _

***

"I certainly could do that," Chrollo replied with a nod. "If you can get me access to the Hunter website, I can help prove to you that what Will has been telling you was the truth. In return, you'll need to get me transferred from Hannibal's care to your own. I am still up for possible execution, and I can't be your teacher if I'm killed. I'm sure you understand, don't answer now. Take some time to think it over." 

***

_ That website again? Are you trying to lay a trap for me, or pushing me towards where I can get my answers? _

"I understand," Frederick replied with a confidence that he didn't feel. "It seems that if I accept your 'generous' offer, then I'll get my answers but," he glared. "End up with Hannibal trying to get rid of me. Or I can go it alone and not take the same risk?" he asked and waited for Chrollo to nod before continuing. 

"Do you really think that Hannibal would kill me? That he would-" he paused and looked down the corridor before turning back to the two men. "That he'd really try to cook me?" 

***

"Oh, most definitely if he realises that you have Nen," Chrollo replied with false sincerity. "Back home, cannibalism was pretty common before the Elder Council was formed to try and bring order. I've heard that Nen users taste better than 'normal' people," he lied, keeping his expression neutral. "So you would certainly become a more interesting prospect." 

***

"You really believe him, don't you?" Frederick asked, starting to feel nauseous. _ Does Margot know? Is that why she made that bet? _"You believe Will; you think that he's innocent and that Hannibal's the Ripper?" 

***

Will rolled his eyes again. _ We've been over this already. You asked these same damn questions the last time you were here. How repressed are you? I mean, _ ** _seriously_**_. What's it going to take for you to let this sink in. Are we going to have to bring Hannibal in here and have him eat someone in front of you? Jesus Christ, man. Has your brain got that many holes in it that you honestly _ ** _forgot_ ** _ that you've already had this realisation once before? How has Chrollo not just punched you in the face already? I would. _

***

"That's not important, the question you need to ask yourself, Frederick, is why don't you believe him?" Chrollo countered.

***

"But the Verger Family supplied the meat for his dinner parties," Chilton protested. "Everyone knows they raise swine, he regularly has Pariston Hill, and Jack over as guests. Dr. Bloom as well," he continued as he felt a knot forming in his stomach. 

_ I lost the bet, I owe him a pig. Don't they use the term longpig for people? _

"Excuse me, but I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled as he felt a sudden wave of nausea hit. "We'll continue this, later," he added before covering his mouth with his free hand and making a beeline for the exit.

***

"That's what you said the last time you realised that as well!" Will shouted after him. "If we go for round three, then I'm booking you in to see a _ qualified _psychiatrist!"

***

"That man definitely needs to see one," Chrollo agreed, chuckling. "I'm surprised he hasn't drowned in his own denial, and that Hannibal hasn't killed him yet." 

***

"Hannibal's like a cat; unless it squirms, he isn't going to be interested. Chilton is useful right now and hasn't ever crossed the line...too far." Will said, glaring up the hallway. "He's saving him for a special occasion. I'd suspected that he was going to throw us both a joint party at some point, but," he turned to Chrollo and smiled. "Thankfully, it looks like Frederick will be going to that particular hog-roast alone. Maybe his denial will carry him all the way onto the spit?"

***

"I'll bear that in mind. I hope I didn't take that too far," Chrollo replied. "I was rather annoyed with him; he really is a killjoy, isn't he?" 

_ We were both enjoying ourselves, why did he have to come and ruin the mood? _

***

"He's a hypocrite, that's what he is," Will grumbled. "And a jealous one at that. He couldn't bear the thought of me turning to someone else for help. I wouldn't be surprised if Matthew isn't allowed down here anymore."

He sighed and ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "It's probably for the best. I can't imagine he'd be happy to find out what the two of us have been up to. Maybe you can get Chilton to hand over his phone after you," he sneered at the camera. "Baptise him."

***

"You really think he'll accept my offer?" Chrollo asked. "I doubt he'd stop Matthew from coming down here if anything he'll probably try to get him to spy on us." 

***

"You're cute when you're optimistic," Will said, turning his attention back to his, boyfriend? Leader? He wasn't quite sure. 

"Chilton's too spiteful and too scared. He can't risk Matthew going to Hannibal with anything close to evidence about what's going on in here, and he's not going to risk you killing him either. Matthew thinks that I'm a killer; when that illusion's broken he'll..." he tilted his head, trying to think. "He won't be happy. He'll probably try to kill me, and if he does that, then you'll kill him first. Chilton's many things, but, alas, stupid isn't one of them."

He looked into Chrollo's curious eyes for the simple thrill of finally being able to do so. _ They're like quicksilver; I swear, they change with your mood. _

"He'll at least pretend to take you up on your offer. The chances are that he's going to try to verify what you're telling him; but if he thinks that it's the only way to protect himself, then he'll let you baptise him."

He leaned in and whispered, "Let's just hope that the crap you fed him about Nen Users tasting better works." Before kissing him again. "Umm, that's never going to get old. I don't think that I'll ever want my Nen back if it means that I can do this and not have to know what you're thinking."

***

"Well, we can stay here and practise for as long as you want," Chrollo replied before returning the kiss. "Maybe we can rekindle the mood? What do you think?"

***

Will let his head fall against Chrollo's shoulder and laughed. "I think that particular ship has sailed, but I won't say no to trying to build another one. I mean, that last thing that you did with your thumb and then the way you changed your grip like that...yeah." He grinned against his neck. "I don't think I've ever cum so fast or so hard."

He chuckled. "If Chilton comes back after round two, you have my permission to turn him into a squirrel."

***

"Have I told you that I like the way you think?" Chrollo asked with a grin. "Also, why a squirrel and not a weasel? But I'm glad that you approve of my technique, I have a few more that I could show you." 

***

"Tease," Will groaned, nipping at Chrollo's neck. "You can turn him into whatever the hell you like." 

_ It was a joke for fuck's sake. I didn't think that you could actually _ ** _do_ ** _ that. _

"You're the boss, after all. Now stop talking about him and get naked already. You aren't the only one who knows a thing or two about what a guy likes."

***

"Alright, alright. You make a compelling argument," Chrollo replied as he quickly pulled down his pants and kicked them off. "So now that you have me naked, what do you plan to do with me?" 

***

Will's eyes darkened. _ Fuck, you're magnificent. OK, Lulu, you win; I'm not straight. Apparently, I just needed to find the right criminal. _

He licked his lips.

"Everything."

***

## 1 Hour Later.

***

"That," Will said, staring at the ceiling. "That was..." He blinked. _ The best fucking sex of my life. Holy crap. _

"No one's ever...but you..." He turned and stared into Chrollo's half-lidded and extremely satisfied eyes. "And I was worried that I was gonna be forever blue-balled by you. That was fucking fantastic."

***

"It was," Chrollo agreed. "Most definitely worth our earlier interruption," he chuckled as he draped an arm over Will's chest. 

_ I hope the others won't give Will a hard time. I've not dated since Hisoka. Is this classed as a relationship now? _

***

"Before," Will said, tracing the outline of Chrollo's fingers. "You felt...well, there's no nice way to say this, but, you felt pretty asexual. I could tell that sex was something you'd do for other people, but," he frowned, trying to think how to explain what he'd learned. "It wasn't something that you were really interested in."

"But this." He waved between the two of them. "What we just did, twice. That wasn't just for me. I know I'm basically blind now, but you were enjoying yourself as well. No one is _ that _good at acting. Not even professional porn stars can fake the looks that were on your face, and I know you don't have any 'Mojo Viagra' Hatsu in that book. What's changed?"

***

"I'm not sure myself, but I feel more of a connection with you than anyone else I've met. That's why I was thinking of you as my missing piece," Chrollo replied, stroking Will's chest thoughtfully. "It's never been quite like that with anyone else."

***

"Well, I'd say ditto, but no one has ever been able to take my empathy from me," Will said, smiling at him and feeling true contentment for the first time in his life. 

"You gave me peace, Chrollo," he said, squeezing his hand. "For that, I'd give you far more than some fun between the sheets. You've got me; I'm joining. I don't care what the others think. I want this, this...silence, forever."

He grinned. "The epic sex was an added bonus."

***

"Well, it's a special bonus only for you," Chrollo replied with a satisfied smile. "Smiling suits you," he added. "You should do it more often, so I guess that means I need to find ways to make you smile more often, doesn't it?" 

_ What's different with you? It can't just be the Nen, I haven't even used it yet, but here I am. Will I be able to return your feelings? Am I going to have to kill Hisoka again to get to Hannibal and keep you safe? _

***

"Well," Will said, stretching and feeling the delightful burn of his muscles and ass. "I'm more than happy to let you get creative. I don't care where you learned those moves; if you keep it up, I'm gonna be the happiest man on the planet. Fuck, sex is good when you don't know everything the other person's thinking."

***

"Well, maybe next time you can be on top and show me your moves?" Chrollo suggested. "I'd very much enjoy seeing what you can do." 

***

Will raised his brow. "You'd want that?" he asked, surprised by how surprised he felt. "I mean, I thought...wow, do I feel stupid now. I mean, I just assumed..."

_ Way to make an ass of yourself. _

"I mean, I'm not saying no," he added, instinctively trying to reach out with Nen that wasn't there to figure out what the correct response was. "Fuck. I'm really not good at this."

***

"Will, it's OK. I've been on the bottom before. If we're going to have a relationship, then I insist that it's an equal partnership. When it comes to the Troupe, I'll still be in charge, but when it's just us?" Chrollo said gently as he squeezed Will's hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. "When it's just us, then I am just Chrollo. Or am I getting ahead of myself?"

***

"What? No, I mean..." Will stammered.

_ I just told you that I never wanted to leave, what's more ahead of ourselves than that? _

"I shouldn't have just assumed," he babbled. "When I was with Hannibal I was always on top, well, apart from the last time. I know what I'm doing but...I just thought...I...fuck. I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know how you feel. _ Fuck._"

***

"Tell me you'd be happy to fuck me through a mattress sometime," Chrollo offered. "It's OK to make a mistake from time to time; it's part of the experience. I honestly didn't expect that Hannibal would have surrendered control to you like that, so I'm just as guilty about making assumptions," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "You're doing fine." 

***

"He said that it was to reassure me that I had just as much power over him as he had over me," Will said darkly. "But I persuaded him to let me try in the end..." He ground his teeth. "That's when I saw him. He looked into my eyes and..."

He balled his fist. "Let's just say that wasn't a good first time. I prefer this. But I don't think that I could ever fuck you through a mattress and I don't think I'd want to. That's...not my style."

_ Fuck, why is this so awkward? _

"I mean, if you wanted me to be rough, then, well, you could give me my Nen back, and I'll do what you want, but..." 

_ Shut up, Will, you aren't a teenage girl with her first fucking crush. Shut up. You're thirty-four years old. Get a fucking grip. _

"People tended not to want to get intimate with someone who couldn't meet their eye. I'm not exactly Cassanova."

***

"I'd pick you over Cassanova any day," Chrollo replied gently. "I don't need you to be rough with me; I want you to be you. Actually, I don't want you to be that rough with me; I'm not even sure why I said it. Maybe I just got too used to Hisoka's idea of dirty talk? Anyway, I don't want to think about him. This moment is for _ us_," he paused as he brushed a stray curl out of Will's eyes. "Just us," he repeated.

***

Will laughed bitterly. "Well, there's your problem. I don't know who I am. I've never just been _ me_."

_ Shut the fuck up. Stop ruining the moment. You've just had sex, you fucking idiot. Really fucking epic sex. Are you _ ** _trying_ ** _ to scare him away? _

***

"That's alright; we can figure that out together. I'm not exactly sure who I am either; outside of the Troupe, I mean," Chrollo replied gently. "I know who I want to be, and I just hope I can live up to my own expectations." 

_ And yours. I don't know why that's so important to me, but it is. _

***

"Well, you've already exceeded mine," Will said, hoping that he didn't sound too cheesy.

_ Oh, fuck, what the hell am I doing? _

"I mean, we had sex. I never thought that I'd get to do that with you. Oh, God, I just heard what I said. I shouldn't talk."

***

"Relax," Chrollo replied, still smiling. _ You're babbling, am I making you nervous? _ "I never thought I'd meet anyone like you; I had to meet you to see if you were real. Let's just bask in the afterglow and not worry about anything else. Would it help if I told you some more funny stories?"

***

"Honestly, I really don't know," Will said, wishing that the earth would open up and swallow him. "I'm not used to...any of this. I don't know what I'm feeling. I've never not known what someone wants from me before. And the more I talk, the more awkward I make this, but I can't stop. I don't know what to do; I've _ never _ not known what to do. _ That's _ why people hated me, but it turns out that me _ not _knowing what to do is worse! I can't fucking win! And now I'm ruining epic sex!"

He groaned. "Someone just shoot me and put me out of my fucking misery."

***

_ How do I distract you this time? You're adjusting; you haven't ruined anything. _

Hoping it was the right move, Chrollo leaned forward and pulled Will into a kiss. 

"Will, it's fine honestly," he said, trying to reassure him when he pulled back. "Nothing is ruined, and even if it was, well, that's just an excuse to have more epic sex, right? So that we can bask in the perfect moment again." 

***

Will stared at Chrollo, stunned. "Right. I see. So...do you want me to keep fucking this up because I'm not sure if I can go for round three just yet."

_ You really don't mind? _

"I..." he trailed off and tried to work out what Chrollo wanted from him. "I..." he tried again. "Fuck." 

_ I don't know what to do. _

***

"Later," Chrollo replied, stroking a hand across Will's chest. "Round three can wait, tell me something about yourself that I don't already know. I know that you like dogs, fishing, that you used to be a teacher and you worked with the BAU. There must be more to you than just those things, right?" 

***

"Does aspiring alcoholic count?" Will said automatically. Chrollo's touch felt so good. "Captain Morgan and I used to be best buds. Jameson too. We lost touch when I went inside, though. It turns out that spirits are fickle friends."

***

"Well that wasn't quite what I expected, but it definitely counts as something new. Phinks would probably challenge you to a drinking contest," Chrollo chuckled. "Should I ask them to get some for our welcome home party?" 

***

Will laughed. "I drank to try to turn my brain off. But if you think being blackout drunk when we meet up would help, then go for it. I haven't touched the stuff in nearly three years."

***

"I'm not saying get blackout drunk before meeting the others," Chrollo said, laughing with him. "Just that a couple of the guys may want to challenge you to a drinking contest. They get competitive. Phinks organised an arm-wrestling contest for the whole Troupe once. He wasn't happy when he didn't come first, but nobody else was surprised that he lost to Uvo." 

***

"Well, then I'm sure that I'll lose and you'll get to carry me home," Will said, smirking. "At both contests. I'm exactly as strong as the average guy on the street, and I'm completely sober. I'm going to make such a _ great _impression."

He plastered on his best fake smile. "Hi, guys. I know everything about you, have shagged your boss and am about as useful as a kitten. Oh, and by the way; a cannibal wants to kill me. So, yeah, have fun!"

***

_ If you call yourself a kitten Shizuku is going to try to adopt you. I don't know if I could keep a straight face if she started stroking you and calling you 'Kitty'. _

"You'll do fine, and don't forget; we're going to kill that cannibal before he kills you," Chrollo chuckled. "I'm not worried, so you don't need to be." 

***

"Oh, you should be," Will said with mock-sincerity. "You have _ no idea _ how unlucky I am. I attract trouble like a magnet. Your life's never going to be the same again."

***

"You mean I won't have to go looking for it anymore? It'll come to me?" Chrollo joked. "Will, they'll like you. It's going to be fine," he added confidently. "I know my Spider." 

***

"Yeah, so do I," Will said. "That's the problem. I know all about them, but they don't know anything about me. I'm going to have to prove myself to them, and the only thing that I can do is know what other people are thinking and fish. I'm a great fisherman."

"So," he said, pushing forward despite his growing sense of dread. "I can catch them lunch. That's it. You have my power in that book. No, wait, I can tell them anything they want to know about serial killers too. Fuck, I'm useless."

***

"Will, it's fine, they'll like you, I'm sure of it," Chrollo replied firmly and pulled Will into a hug. "If anything, I wish Uvo and Paku were still around; I'm sure they'd have liked you. Let me worry about the others. Right now, all I want to do is focus on us." 

***

"I'm sorry," Will mumbled, curling into Chrollo's warm body and finally beginning to relax. "I guess I'm still adjusting to not having my Nen. Not knowing instinctively what to say or do is weirder than I expected. And, well, I know you don't want to date a teenager, but that's what it feels like. I'm expecting one thing, and then a different thing happens, and I don't understand why until it's too late and...I don't want to embarrass you," he admitted. 

_ I don't want to embarrass myself either, but apparently I don't have a choice about that. _

"I don't want them to wonder why you're dating me. I don't like feeling useless."

***

"You're adjusting," Chrollo reminded him as he ran his fingers through Will's curls. "Nobody likes feeling useless, and we can stay here as long as it's safe for us to do so. When they learn what you've done for me, they won't question your place by my side." 

***

"Yeah, well, you're gonna need to learn how to handle my ability too," Will said, reminding himself as much as Chrollo. "We've got work to do."

_ I guess that's what I can do? No, that _ ** _is_ ** _ what I can do. I'm not useless. _

"I have to teach you how to use it."

***

"I think you're the only person who could be my guide," Chrollo replied with a small smile as he reached over to interlock his fingers with Will's. "You probably understand me better than I even know myself. That's the opposite of useless; unique, yes, but different isn't always bad." 

***

"No," Will agreed, smiling at the earnestness in Chrollo's voice. "It isn't."

He squeezed his hand. "We're really doing this, aren't we?" he asked. "This isn't a fever dream."

He laughed. "I'm not sure if this should be a Romeo and Juliet analogy or a Maid Marion and Robin Hood one, but either way, I think I'm stuck with the dress. Just make sure that no one actually gives me one, and we'll be just fine."

***

"I much prefer the Robin Hood analogy, although there are those who think that he was really dating Little John. So there's that," Chrollo replied, trying not to dwell on Romeo and Juliet's ending. "Although if you tell me that your middle name is John, I'm not sure if I'll believe you." 

***

"No, no, it's not," Will laughed. "And," he lifted the sheets. "I'm not so little, either. At least, I've never had any complaints," he teased.

"I might not be a literal giant, but I'll take my place amongst your Merry Men with pride," he said, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Chrollo's lips. "You can be my Robin of Loxley any day."

***

"Don't worry; I had noticed," Chrollo teased. "You know Frederick wanted me to dress up as Robin? It was his fun idea for a charity event, to paint us as the Merry Men," he chuckled. "I think I prefer being your Robin to his." 

***

"If you let him do what we just did to you when you visit his office, then this Marion's leaving," Will chuckled. "I'll start my own crew. It'll be _ Maid Marion's _ Merry Men, and we can fight crime while looking fabulous."

***

"Don't worry; I won't. Besides I don't know where he's been," Chrollo replied, wrinkling his nose. "Also, you can still fight crime and look fabulous with me by your side. Just no heels or Hisoka would try to join." 

***

Will choked and burst out laughing. "The Phantom Troupe: Fighting crime that isn't ours since 1993 and looking spectacular while doing it. Now without heels!"

He lay his head on Chrollo's shoulder and chuckled, basking in the unique feeling of joy that was purely his own. "The irony of the Phantom Troupe fighting crime is one that isn't lost on me, but I appreciate the offer. I'll stick with making a list of Hannibal's favourite museums for you to rob; just to let him know that I'm alive and well, and so that you can have the joy of _ royally _pissing him off."

***

"Does he have any particular displays that he likes? Why not just take the single object he values the most?" Chrollo suggested. "Then there's no way that he can handwave it as not being personal unless you think it would make him drop his pretence and come after us?"

***

Will smiled. "That's what I meant. I was going to make a list so that you'd know what to take, but I'm glad that you like the idea."

***

"I do, would it really irritate him if we replaced the things we stole with something tacky? Like things from a fairground souvenir stall? How mad do you want to make him?" Chrollo asked curiously.

***

"So mad that he finally lets his guard down and shows himself for the world to see," Will said dreamily. "And if it's the Phantom Troupe that are the ones who manage to tip him over the edge, then," he smiled. "The irony will not be lost on him. Just make sure you pay for the souvenirs. I kinda want to leave the receipt with them; just to really rub the salt into the wound."

***

"I'd even gift wrap them for him if you think it would help. Do you really think we could force him to reveal himself?" Chrollo wondered. "You know, he gave me a book on Antisocial Personality Disorder during a session; he seemed very keen that I read it. Maybe we could get some ideas from the book? I did bring it when they moved me here." 

***

"No," Will said, raising his head but still smiling at Chrollo. "I don't think that would have gift ideas in it. He'll have given you that so that you could teach yourself how to pass the 'are you fit for the outside world' test. We'll start a collection and see what works best when we're out of here. It's fine," he assured him.

"Besides, you aren't suffering from ASPD in any case," he said. "Your emotions are there; I've felt them. It's just that they're... it's like they're locked away. There's a barrier that's blocking them, and what you're feeling is the faint trickle that manages to seep through. I thought of it as a stream when I first felt it. You're all calm on the surface, but underneath, there's a mass of teeming rapids just waiting for the right time to burst the banks. You aren't broken, just in need of the right key to open you up."

***

"Well, I think I've found him," Chrollo said, smiling at Will. "If I'd have known that giving Hisoka his fight would have led me to you, maybe I'd have done it sooner." 

***

"And if I'd have known that repeatedly telling Frederick that he was a suicidal idiot sooner- Oh, wait," Will teased, wrapping his arms around Chrollo and settling into place against his chest. "I did that every day. Remind me to thank Hisoka whenever I see him, will you? Right now, I'm too happy to try and figure out how to get out of here."

***

"Alright, when he does decide to come and gloat, I'll remind you," Chrollo said playfully, returning the hug. "I don't think we need to be in any rush to leave, not just yet anyway. Being happy is a good look on you," he added as he snuck a glance at the camera. 

_ How difficult will it be to convince Frederick to remove that? _

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing that I'm comfortable?" 

***

"Umm, humm," Will agreed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, breasts are great, but," he squeezed Chrollo tightly. "I've never known anyone as warm as you. You're fantastic."

***

"Well, I guess I was blessed with being naturally hot-blooded," Chrollo teased as he squeezed Will back. "I don't really notice the cold that much, but I'm happy to be your personal heater." 

***

"Umm," Will agreed, getting comfortable and finally beginning to feel the effects of their marathon session kicking in. "That's the title of book two. Robin Hood: The Personal Heater and his Sweaty Men."

***

Chrollo laughed. "Well, I'm sure that I can think of a few other ways to make you all hot sweaty," he said playfully as he felt Will settle. "As long as we're not letting Frederick write the book; I'm sure it'll be a bestseller." 

***

"The trade mark's all ours," Will yawned. "We've got it on tape; along with the first scene. If he tries to sell it, then we can set Feitan on him. Mind you," he chuckled. "That's if our exes don't get him first."

_ Fuck, I really am going to have to owe Lulu a fruit basket. I don't think I've ever been this happy. I'm so not straight. What's he going to be like when he uses my ability? He'll _ ** _actually_ ** _ understand. _

"You're going to be the only person on the planet who knows what it's like being me," he murmured. "You're going to understand..." He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmical beating of Chrollo's heart. "I'm not alone anymore."

***

"Neither of us is alone anymore," Chrollo whispered, stifling his own yawn. "You'll never be alone again if I can help it," he vowed. 

_ How long will you wait before coming to taunt me, Hisoka? Will you stop me if I try to kill Hannibal? Surely you'll understand why I have to do it, at least I hope you will. _

Pushing the thoughts away, he kissed the top of Will's head and marvelled at the man in his arms. 

_ I'm finally going to be able to understand, but will the others? I don't want to order them to accept you, but I might not have any choice. _ Listening to Will's breathing evening out as sleep claimed him, Chrollo smiled. _ I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about, right now, I want to enjoy this. _

"Sleep well," he murmured. "My Merry Man," he added, quietly chuckling as he closed his eyes. "You aren't a damsel in distress; you're a white knight. Your armours just become a bit rusted, that's all. Don't worry; you don't want to shine when you're in the shadows. You'll fit in just fine."

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Will

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Chrollo, Chilton

  
  
  



	35. The Ace of Wands pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's plan to seduce Hannibal gets interrupted by a surprise visit and an unexpected gift.

## 5 am

***

Hannibal awoke to the warning buzz of feedback that meant someone was trying to break into his house.

_ Again? _ he thought, cracking open an eye and growling in annoyance. _ I'm going to have to buy a second freezer at this rate. _

Rolling over in his bed, he reached for his remote, flipping on the TV screen to show his CCTV cameras.

Jack Crawford stood frowning at two officers, one of whom was trying to pick the lock on his front door. _ Kyoya? _ he wondered. _ You know you can't get in, what are you doing? _

"Hisoka," he said with a heavy sigh. "I am very sorry to have to wake you, but apparently we have company."

*** 

Hisoka stirred and opened his eyes to look up at Hannibal with a soft smile before asking, "Company? But it's still early." 

Sitting up, he frowned when he caught a glimpse of the clock. 

_ Five in the morning? Who would come over at this time? _ he wondered as his gaze fell on the empty teacup on the nightstand. _ I didn't get much sleep, but I don't feel that tired, I guess the 'herbal sleep aid' really worked. _

***

"The police are here," Hannibal said heavily, getting out of bed and walking over to his own dresser to search for something suitable to wear. He gestured to the TV screen by way of an explanation. "You'll need to come down a little after I do. Perhaps you should get the dressing gown from the guest bedroom across the hall?"

***

"Why would the police be here?" Hisoka asked snapping awake and glancing at the screen Hannibal gestured to. _ That looks like Jade and Kyoya, but why would they be here? At this time? _ "I can do that, the gown I mean, how long should I leave it before joining you?" he asked, trying to hide his concern. 

_ You're not going to let them take me back; you said you wouldn't let us be separated. _

***

Hannibal narrowed his eyes when he saw the concern on Hisoka's face. "Judging by the fact that Kyoya appears to be attempting to break into my house, even though he knows that it's Nen locked, I would like to find that out myself," he said as he shrugged on a shirt. 

"I'd wait a few minutes, or until there's enough noise that you could have been believably woken up by it," he said, working through the possibilities of what might happen. "You do not need to worry. Jack is a reasonable man. I am sure that whatever has happened can be smoothed over in no time. I, for one, would like at least a few more hours sleep. Although," he sighed. "I doubt that it will happen. I think it will be the Columbian Roast today." He glanced up at the screen and saw the frown on Jack's face. "I think we should offer Jack some as well. He looks about as happy with this as we are."

***

Hisoka nodded. "That makes sense, I can wait in the guest room," he said quietly as he climbed out of bed. "You don't think they're here for me then?" he asked, sounding uncertain. 

_ It's not the right time to go back to the hotel; they can't take me back. _

***

Hannibal looked at Hisoka and said in the most certain tones he possessed, "They will not take you from me. Whatever it is, we are going to sort it out. You belong here."

Pulling up his trousers, he slid his feet into the most sensible slippers he owned and thought for a moment before suggesting, "Perhaps you should go down to the kitchen and put the coffee on? It would be believable that you would be awake at this hour, and that you would be dressed in only a gown. You would seek to provoke me, after all. Yes, I think that would work well."

***

"Yeah, I think that would be more believable. Especially with the games, I was playing back at the hotel," Hisoka agreed, offering Hannibal a small smile. "I'll grab the gown from the guest room and head down; I know how the coffee machine works now." He let out the nerves he was feeling with a quiet laugh and moved closer to give Hannibal a quick kiss on the cheek. "Please don't be too long," he whispered before turning and forcing himself to leave the room. 

***

Hannibal quickly caught up to Hisoka and took hold of his arm, pulling him around and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

"Mon cher," he said quietly as his mind raced. "Please understand that whatever the reason for their visit is, I need them to know that I am in charge of the situation and that you are not a threat to anyone whilst in my company. I have no desire for, nor do I need a meek submissive, but I can't risk them believing that I am not in control of you. Jack isn't stupid, and neither are you. I won't be long, but, and I say this not out of jealousy or spite, but please, do not try to seduce the head of the Behavioural Analysis Unit before he's had his coffee."

***

Being grabbed and pulled into another kiss by Hannibal took Hisoka by surprise, but it was a welcome one. He felt himself calm as he listened to Hannibal's instructions and allowed himself to take comfort in his dominant's confidence. _ Why would I try to seduce Jack now? In front of the guards? _ Placing his free hand on Hannibal's arm, he offered the man another smile. 

"I'll behave," he said softly. "You know Jack better than I do, and I just have to trust you. You haven't let me down yet, and you swore to protect me. Do what you need to, I'll go along with it." 

***

Hannibal chuckled to himself as he let Hisoka leave and waited until he saw him disappear into the kitchen before he made his way to the door. 

The shadows behind the glass straightened when they saw him approaching, and Hannibal allowed his mild amusement to turn black. Unlocking his door with his Nen, he opened it and said in a mildly curious tone, "Hello, how can I help you this morning? My apologies if your lockpicks have become blunt, but I find that I sleep better at night in the knowledge that only I can break into my house."

***

"We're here to speak to Hisoka Morow. I assume you're Dr. Lecter?" Jade said, ignoring the warning look that flashed across Kyoya's face.

***

"I am, and who might you be, Special Agent?" Hannibal asked in his most pointedly polite tone. There was still dew on the grass.

***

"Officer Jade McCormick, now step aside Sir, we need to question Mr. Morow," Jade insisted as her heart raced. She knew he had Miriam and if the Doctor was protecting him, then she'd bring him down too. She didn't care that he was Jack's friend. Miriam was _ her _ girlfriend, and she was _ missing! _ She wasn't going to have another Katz on her hands. She wasn't going to let Miriam die; she didn't care if she didn't want to be with her anymore. She still loved her, and she was going to save her.

***

Hannibal didn't move. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that Hisoka was in my care." He looked over at Jack, who had, so far, remained stonily silent. "What is Miss McCormick talking about, Jack?" he asked. "Why would you need to speak to Hisoka at this hour?"

***

"Please accept my apologies for disturbing you at this hour," Jack Crawford said as he stepped forward with an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately it appears that one of your patient's guards and my agent is missing. Officer McCormick has been most insistent that she talks to Mr. Morow, as I was made aware that he was temporarily staying here. I felt that it was best that I came along as well. I'm certain this is a simple misunderstanding, but if we may come in and speak with him, I'm sure we can get this whole mess straightened out and," he paused to turn slightly towards Jade. "That I can trust my agents to refrain from telling you what to do in your own home. Seeing as you are not a suspect in this matter." 

***

"I see," Hannibal said, nodding at Jack and looking down at Kyoya as he tidied away his now almost entirely useless lockpicks. "And was Jack's lesson on the effectiveness of using a doorbell to your liking?" he asked as he stood aside to let him in. He saw Kyoya blush and stopped himself from smirking by gesturing for them to enter the house.

***

"Maybe next time I tell you to wait for me, you'll listen?" Jack asked Jade sternly before softening his expression when he turned back to Hannibal. "We'll try not to take up too much of your time like I said you're not a suspect and I'm confident that we'll be able to rule out Mr. Morow as well." 

He gave the guards one more warning look before he entered the house.

***

"But Sir," Jade said. "He has an armed and dangerous _ suspect _ in his _ house_."

She tried to convey to her boss the idea that maybe the man inviting wanted criminals to live with him might not be the most reliable of people in the first place, by raising her eyebrows and giving Inspector Crawford a _ look _in return.

***

"Mr. Morow is Dr. Lecter's patient, and right now you are trying mine," Jack warned. "I'd also add that Dr. Lecter is a Double-Star ranked Blacklist Hunter, whereas Hisoka Morow is, in comparison, a rookie. Unless you have some evidence that you have not shared with me, or wish to accuse Dr. Lecter of being an accomplice, I would advise you to tread very carefully. Do I make myself clear?"

***

"Jade, don't," Kyoya warned, as he saw his partner opening her mouth to argue. 

Turning to Dr. Lecter, he said, "I'm sorry, Miriam's missing and Hisoka- Mr. Morow is...Jade has questions for him. And these were a new set of picks; I wanted to test them. Your Nen is impressive," he added, offering Hannibal a weak smile.

***

"I understand," Hannibal said amiably, leading the officers through into the kitchen. "But you could have called. I would have brought Mr. Morow to you." He turned and smiled warmly at Hisoka. "I think you'll find he's a most agreeable gentleman."

***

Hisoka was watching Hannibal's coffee maker with rapt fascination when he heard voices talking as they approached the kitchen. Looking up when he heard Hannibal, he yawned for effect. 

"Morning, I was hoping I wouldn't have woken you. I couldn't sleep," he offered as an explanation for why he was awake and did his best to look surprised to see the others. "Isn't a little early for guests? I think I may have made too much coffee so if anyone wants any, I'm sure there'll be plenty." 

***

"They have a few questions for you, Hisoka," Hannibal said, walking around the kitchen unit and stopping just at the edge of the man's personal space. "But please, don't feel the need to answer anything until you have heard what they have to say."

***

"Are you Hisoka Morow?" Jade asked sternly, knowing the answer, but saying it for effect anyway. She ignored Jack's glare, not caring that she was pissing him off. She _ knew _he had Miriam, and she was going to get him to admit it.

***

"Yes," Hisoka replied mildly. "You know who I am, you've been on guard duty outside my room." 

***

"Good, Hisoka Morow, I am placing you under arr-" Jade began.

***

Hisoka sighed. "Jade, it's early, and I'm exhausted," he groaned, cutting her off. "You know who I am, because you know I'm already under arrest. Now can you stop with the idiot act?" 

***

Hannibal's eyes narrowed. "Hisoka is in my care. If you have an issue with that, I suggest that you take it up with your boss. Jack?" He raised a brow in challenge. "Were you aware of what she was planning to do?"

***

"I was not made aware of any plans to arrest anyone," Jack explained with growing exasperation. "When I agreed to allow this, it was on the basis that we'd only be here to ask questions. If you have questions to ask Officer McCormick, then I suggest that you ask them, before I run out of patience." 

Taking a step closer to the kitchen island, he held his hands up to show Hisoka he meant to harm. "I feel I owe you an apology as well, Mr. Morow. Jade was extremely insistent that she speak with you as a matter of urgency; there is no warrant or order for your arrest for my agent's disappearance. However, I am aware that you did appear to have a particular interest in Miriam. As such, would you be willing to answer her questions? Just to put her mind at ease, then we'll leave you in peace." 

Smiling when Hisoka frowned then nodded, he turned back to Jade. "Go on, ask your questions. Then we're leaving, and you can explain to me why you felt the need to break into my friend's house at five o'clock in the morning." 

***

"Wait, a moment," Hisoka interrupted. "Are you saying that Miriam's missing?"

***

"You know she is; you took her!" Jade hissed. "Don't lie to us!"

***

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "I get that you're upset, but I didn't know that she was missing," he replied tersely. "I can't lie, or I'd be burning right now. Dr. Lecter can back me up on that. Right, Doctor?" 

***

Hannibal calmly filled a cup with coffee as it finished brewing and silently passed it to Jack whilst he waited for the tension in the room to die down. "Hisoka can not lie to me. I know that you are aware of my Nen bracelets, Jack, but I fear that your colleagues are not. For the purposes of demonstration, can you please explain to Hisoka _ exactly _why you are here, I will then ask him a few questions. Hopefully, that will satisfy your officers, understandably zealous...curiosity."

***

"That sounds sensible," Jack agreed as he accepted the coffee gratefully, leaving it on the counter to cool. "Alright, Mr. Morrow the reason I'm here is that Officer McCormick has reason to believe that Miriam Lass has gone missing from her home. I received a call from Kyoya and told him that I would accompany them here, as I know Dr. Lecter very well. My hope is to clear up any misunderstandings that have arisen from this unfortunate event. I received reports that you were escorted from the Townhilt Hotel by Dr. Lecter, in his capacity as your therapist to place you under close observation. Prior to that, there have been numerous complaints and references made in previous reports that appeared to be rather focused on Officer Lass. As such Jade believes that, if anyone has taken Miriam Lass, you would be involved and believes that you are the key suspect." 

Pausing to allow time for Hisoka to process the information, and to observe the man, Jack leant against the counter. So far Hisoka's reactions hadn't given him any reason to doubt that he was just as surprised by the news as he had been. 

"Now, I am extremely familiar with Dr. Lecter's Nen, and from what he said earlier, I would surmise that you are wearing one of his bands. As such, I would recommend giving Jade a demonstration," he told Hisoka, not unkindly, before turning to Hannibal. "If you could ask Mr. Morow if he knows anything about the disappearance of Miriam Lass, I'm sure we can put a pin in this and be on our way. As I had to remind Jade in the hallway, you are a Blacklist Hunter and a well respected one at that. I do not believe your patient was involved, but it wouldn't hurt to have all doubt removed." 

***

"Thank you, Jack," Hannibal said, smiling warmly at his friend. 

Turning to Hisoka and then pointedly looking over at the two young officers he said, "Please, Hisoka show the officers your bracelet."

***

_ But I didn't take her, just because we didn't get along isn't a strong enough reason to believe I'd harm her. I'm already waiting for a decision on whether I should be eligible for execution. Do you really think I'd be that stupid, Jade? _

"Of course, Doctor," Hisoka mumbled as he pulled back the sleeve of his dressing-gown to show his bracelet to everyone in the room. _ Why are you going along with this, Kyoya? You know I like Miriam, you know I wouldn't do this. _ "Is this alright, Dr. Lecter?" he added, trying to hide his worry. _ It's fine, Hannibal swore to protect me. He'll only trigger the band if it's necessary. _ he reminded himself.

***

"My Nen is able to set conditions," Hannibal explained, looking at Jade's sullen expression and silently deciding how he'd kill her. "One of the conditions on Mr Morow's bracelet is that he must obey me." He saw the woman's disbelief along with a good deal of curiosity on Kyoya's face and smiled. "Hisoka, I would appreciate it if you would be willing to show Jack's colleagues what happens when you disobey me. You don't have to, but it would help." 

***

"I understand," Hisoka replied quietly. 

_ I know it's necessary, but I really don't want to trigger the punishment. _

***

He smiled gently and said, "For the record, I am ordering you to answer my questions honestly. What is your name?"

***

Steeling himself for the bracelet's reaction, Hisoka answered, "My name is Koko the Clown." 

He saw _ Obey _ light up and winced as he felt his skin start to crawl and looked to Hannibal for further direction. 

***

Hannibal nodded. "Thank you; now you can tell me what your name is," he said as he saw both of the officer's eyes widen.

***

"My real name is Hisoka Morow," Hisoka replied, trying to ignore the irritation that was climbing up his forearm. 

_ Please be enough to make them leave, I didn't take her. You know I didn't, Hannibal, make them leave. _

***

"Thank you, Hisoka," Hannibal said softly, taking hold of his wrist carefully and holding it out for the two officers to observe.

"As you can see, the feedback is immediate and will increase with time. If Hisoka had been rude, then the Civility clause would have kicked in. He experiences distress until he either answers me honestly or apologises for his behaviour. You will be able to see straight away if he lies to me."

***

Hisoka winced slightly when Hannibal took hold of his wrist and held it out to allow the others to get a clearer view of his rapidly healing skin. He glanced over at Kyoya, who wouldn't meet his eyes before looking back at Hannibal.

"Do I need to do anything else?" he asked quietly.

***

"Yes," Hannibal said kindly, letting go of his arm. "I need to ask you a few questions, and, again, you are to answer them honestly."

He paused before offering Hisoka his own cup of coffee and pouring himself a new one. "I am going to establish a baseline. Do you know Miriam Lass?"

***

Hisoka nodded and accepted his coffee, glancing over at Jack, who was watching him like a hawk. 

"I know her as my guard from the hotel," he said eventually. "I wouldn't say I know her well, but she's accompanied me on shopping trips to the city centre, as well as getting annoyed at my drinking habits, and helping some of my 'guests' back to their own rooms." 

***

"And have you kidnapped her, Hisoka?" Hannibal asked bluntly.

***

"No, I've been here with you since you brought me here," Hisoka replied earnestly. "I know I gave her a hard time, but I wouldn't kidnap her. I'm many things, not all of them are good, but I'm not a kidnapper." 

***

Hannibal nodded, watching as Hisoka's bracelet rewarded his compliance again. "Have you left my property boundaries at any time since I brought you into my house from the hotel?" he asked, softening his voice this time; Hisoka was presenting them with a beautiful case of innocence, and he could see that Jack was pleased.

***

"Once," Hisoka said quietly. "But I wasn't alone; I had guards with me. In fact, Kyoya was with me; I was doing some running in the woods...I showed them how easily I could climb trees with my Nen. We were out there for a couple of hours, maybe a little longer, Kyoya please, you were with me. You can tell them." 

***

"He was," Kyoya said, quickly glancing at Hisoka before looking at Jade. "I told her that, but...she wanted to come anyway."

***

"And you tried to out-run them," Jade hissed. "You tried to get away, admit it!"

***

"Where could I run to? Did you actually read the terms of your assignment? I can't leave a three-mile radius of the hotel, or my heart stops, and I die. Do I look like somebody who wants to die from a heart attack?" Hisoka snapped; his patience was wearing thin. "I don't know where Miriam is." 

***

"No, you look like a _ killer_," Jade hissed, determined to get past Hisoka's stonewalling.

***

"Have you killed Miriam Lass?" Hannibal asked before the situation could escalate.

***

"No," Hisoka sighed frustratedly. "I haven't killed her, and I haven't arranged for somebody else to kill her either. Before Jade asks." 

***

Hannibal sipped at his coffee. "Do you know where Miriam Lass is?" he asked, focusing the attention of the room back onto him as he heard his friend chuckle.

***

"I don't," Hisoka insisted. "I didn't even know she was missing.".

***

"I know, Hisoka," Hannibal soothed. "But I have to ask. Have you caused Miriam Lass any physical harm?" he said, noting the increasing anger on Jade's face at the lack of reaction from the bracelet.

***

Hisoka paused. He tried to remember if he'd ever taken any action which could be interpreted by the band as physical harm. Coming up blank, he decided to word his answer carefully.

"Not intentionally, I know I've played pranks on her," he said. "I also answered the door naked to see her reaction, but I've never physically hurt her intentionally."

***

Hannibal chuckled. "Whilst I'm sure that was a truly distressing sight, I am happy to hear that you have not caused her any harm. Do you know where she lives?" he asked conversationally, noting the way Jade leant forwards and glared. She obviously knew that Miriam had been taken from her house.

***

"Of course not," Hisoka remarked. "I have no reason to; it's not like she'd ever invite me over for tea and biscuits. She pretty much hates me." 

***

"I wonder _ why_," Jade sneered. "Your sexual harassment of my girlfriend is on record, you know. I don't know how, but I know that you're lying! You wanted her for yourself, and I'm going to prove that you took her!"

***

"Officer McCormick, we are not here about allegations of sexual harassment. During my briefings with Miriam, she never mentioned that she felt 'sexually harassed' by Mr. Morow. In fact, he's on record for flirting with Zeller as well," Jack interjected. "I also have reason to believe that Miriam didn't like Mr. Morow before she actually met him. However, she was a capable agent who didn't let her personal feelings interfere with the job. Now Dr. Lecter has been very patient, and he's demonstrated effectively that Mr. Morow can not lie to _ him_, so I suggest if you have any further questions, you allow him to ask them on your behalf." 

***

"Sir, you can't believe him!" Jade insisted. "He's a _ murderer, _and he's got, Miriam! He's found a way around every rule he's been given; he's found a way around this too!"

***

"I trust Dr. Lecter," Jack replied firmly. "I know his Nen, and I know it's been incredibly useful in the past. I assure you, there is no way around it except to work within the boundaries set when the band is created. I'm sure if you want a more in-depth demonstration that Dr. Lecter could fit you with your own temporary band?" 

***

"I would be more than happy to demonstrate for you," Hannibal said amiably, inwardly rejoicing at the chance to set a trap for the woman.

***

"No!" Jade said, stepping back and bumping into Kyoya. "No, I'm, I'm fine. I know that they work, but..." She glared at Hisoka. "What deal have you got going on with him?" She nodded towards Hannibal. "This isn't _ right. _ He's your therapist, don't you think this is a _ bit _ unprofessional?" she said, trying for a new angle to trap him. _ I know you have her. I _ ** _know_ ** _ it. _

***

"What's unprofessional?" Hisoka asked with a tilt of his head. "I honestly have no prior experiences of therapy to compare against, before meeting Dr. Lecter, I genuinely thought therapy was for lack of a better word, pointless quackery."

***

"You're in his _ house!_" Jade barked. "You're wearing his _ clothes! _ How the _ hell _is he supposed to be impartial if you're fuc-"

***

"I think you've made your feelings clear," Jack cut in before Jade could annoy Hannibal any further. "You are welcome to check with the Hunter Association, but Dr. Lecter is working under guidelines put in place under the late Chairman Netero. They were reviewed by Chairman Yorkshire when she took over, and she saw no reason to revoke the agreement. While you were still a trainee, Dr. Lecter helped to create an additional set of guidelines for treating patients who happen to hold a Hunter License. He worked closely with me, the Chairman and Saccho, who is a member of the Zodiacs and a Double-Star ranked hunter specialising in solving problems. In fact, the final say was given to him, and I am sure if you contact him, he would be willing to discuss your concerns in private. Now, do you have anything else you feel the need to ask?" 

***

"You can't possibly think that this is OK?" Jade said, staring up at her boss. "This is beyond unprofessional, and Miriam's _ missing! _ " She felt tears welling behind her eyes. "Why doesn't anyone _ care!_"

***

"Jade, we are aware that Miriam is missing but letting our emotions cloud your judgement is not going to help. It's a difficult part of the job that we've all had to learn to deal with," Jack said, softening his expression slightly. "You're a good agent, but, you haven't presented any evidence that would be admissible in a court of law. There is no warrant to justify taking Mr. Morow into custody. It's not that I don't care, it's that I respect Miriam enough to know that she understands that I can't allow my personal feelings to affect my judgement. Whether I think it's appropriate for a patient to stay in Dr. Lecter's house is not up for debate. However, it is well documented that Hunters often don't react the same way as the average person, and they are highly skilled, and often extremely dangerous people. That's why I had to assign so many agents to this task, and well, the results speak for themselves. Dr. Lecter has a high success rate, and after the implementation of his proposed rules any Hunters referred for therapy have made some sort of progress, in fact, a couple have even gone on to set up businesses."

He shifted his weight and softened his tone. "Now, there are two things that lead me to believe that Mr. Morow was not involved. One: that Miriam lives too far from the hotel for him to be able to reach her house, and two: we can all agree that Mr. Morow is a psychopath, and his reaction does not match up with what we would expect. A man like Mr. Morow," he paused and gestured towards Hisoka. "Would take pride in causing you distress, he would brag about how he managed to circumvent the rules. He hasn't. Look at him, Jade, does he look pleased with himself to you? If I thought that he was then I wouldn't have allowed this because coming here without a warrant would jeopardise any case that could be brought against him." 

***

"Jade," Kyoya said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I've gotten to know him; he wouldn't do this. Kidnapping her would be boring. He'd have to look after her."

***

"Exactly," Hisoka chimed in. "Kidnapping isn't my thing; I'm not exactly predisposed towards nurture. I get bored rather easily, as I'm sure you're aware."

_ Thank you, Kyoya. I knew you were smart, I don't know where Miriam is, but I'm going to find out. _

***

"I can second that," Hannibal said, forcing his face to soften as he looked at Jade. "I am very sorry for your loss, but taking out your anger and frustration on Hisoka will not bring Miriam back. You are wasting valuable time. You and I both know that the first twenty-four hours are crucial when investigating a disappearance. Hisoka has been under guard - and yes, I am counting myself amongst them, ever since he arrived here. He has at no point had an opportunity to hurt anyone but me. I have offered him many, and he has taken none of them. Apart from anything else, he does not want to be executed."

***

"I really don't," Hisoka agreed. "It would be such a boring way to end my life, and I don't do boring. Death isn't something I'm afraid of, but I want it to be memorable." 

***

"Precisely," Hannibal agreed. "I would also add that in my opinion, he is not a danger to the public. He values strength and, yes, wanted to fight Miss Lass, but that was all. Members of the general public are too weak to interest him, and he is not inclined towards caring in any way; it's something that we are currently working on as part of his therapy and is a clause of the conditions of his release that the Chairman was insistent upon including. So unless you are suggesting that Miriam would have volunteered to be his test subject without telling anyone, then I do not see how accusing Hisoka, and by extension, myself, of wrongdoing, is going to help."

***

"I can easily believe that Miriam would be strong enough to catch Mr. Morow's interest," Jack added thoughtfully. "Although, we are rather lacking in information about you, Mr. Morow," he said, turning his attention to Hisoka. "Your love of strength is one thing that is rather well known from your time in Heaven's Arena. You attained Floor Master status before the unfortunate incident, yes?" 

***

"I did, but please, can you call me Hisoka? All this, Mr. Morow, stuff makes me feel uncomfortable. Most people don't even know my surname," Hisoka replied, trying his best to sound friendly if a little tired. 

_ *** _

"Alright," Jack agreed, giving Hisoka a slight nod. _ Let's see how consistent you are. If you've been coached, then you should slip up. _ "And that doesn't surprise me, Hisoka. You are a rather mysterious figure, despite your fame. Surely you can understand how that can only add to the suspicion surrounding you? I meant what I said before; I genuinely don't believe that you were involved in her disappearance. Despite your laser-focus on my apprentice, she never expressed any concern or said that she felt threatened by you." 

***

Hisoka shrugged. "I do like her," he admitted. "There's no point in lying about it, but well, she wasn't exactly shy about her dislike of me." 

***

Jack chuckled and smiled warmly. "No, she definitely was not," he agreed. "You'd be hard-pressed to convert her into a fan, I'm afraid. I have to admit to being pleasantly surprised at how co-operative you've been, considering the commotion you caused back at the hospital. Would it be too presumptuous to think that you're responding well to Dr. Lecter's therapy?" 

***

"I wouldn't know, but Dr. Lecter seems to think that I'm making progress," Hisoka said quietly, not sure why Jack was being so friendly. "I'm hopeful that the events that caused him to move me here won't be a major set back in my rehabilitation. To be honest, I just want to get back to normal." 

***

"That's quite understandable," Jack replied. "And you Dr. Lecter, you believe Hisoka is making good progress as well?" 

***

"I do," Hannibal said solemnly. "I have a plan of action set up, and so far, Hisoka has been nothing but a model patient. I believe that he will be fully fit for release if things continue without any further interruptions. He needs one on one attention, but I am prepared to give him that. He has great potential and could be an asset to the force if his...tendencies are given a focus."

***

"You can't be serious?" Jade said suspiciously. "He's a _ murderer!_"

***

"And so am I," Hannibal pointed out calmly. "So is Jack and," he added more pointedly. "So was Miriam."

***

_ Where are you going with this? _ Hisoka wondered as he watched from his position in the corner. _ I don't think calling the head of a BAU a murderer is really helping my case. _

***

"None of us have broken the law," Hannibal continued. "And neither has Hisoka. He has a Hunter's Licence, Miss McCormick. Nothing that he, I, or your ex-girlfriend have done has broken the law. He has been detained in custody in order to _ assess _ his mental health after a _ highly _traumatic incident that resulted in a tragedy for everyone involved. He is not a murderer in the eyes of the law, so if you wish to classify him as such, then three-fifths of the people in this room also are."

***

"Well, it's a thin line between murderer and killer," Jack added. "But I think the point stands, as I have on occasion been forced to pull the trigger in the field. It's part of the job; it's not one that I relish but one that I've learned to live with. You'd probably be surprised to know that jobs in law enforcement do actually attract those with psychopathic tendencies. With the right support and focus, those attributes can be channelled in less destructive ways." 

***

Jade folded her arms over her chest and shook her head sullenly. "I won't work with him," she declared. "He _ enjoys _ hurting people and taunting them. He _ enjoyed _ seeing Miriam upset and _ he's _the reason she's gone. I know it."

***

"Nobody is asking you to," Jack sighed. "It is highly unlikely that you would ever be assigned to the same case, that goes for Kyoya, as well as Zeller and even Agent Jones. It could be viewed as a conflict of interest. Now, I think we've gotten all the information we're going to get here, and we should let these two gentlemen get on with their day. I need to speak to the team looking over the house, and I want a full report from you, on my desk by the end of the day, Office McCormick. Now I suggest you apologise to Dr. Lecter for trying to break into his house, and then we'll be on our way." 

_ This is just my luck, first Katz and now Miriam. How many more am I going to lose? On top of it all, I'm going to have to discipline you now, Jade. Did you really think that I'd allow you to do this without consequence? I can't be seen to let my officers fly off the handle, especially on such an important case. _ He pinched his nose. _ It's too early for this shit. _

***

Jade ground her teeth. "Yes, Sir," she said and looked over at Hannibal. _ I know you're helping him. That's how he did it. I _ ** _know_ ** _ it. _"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

***

"I am sorry too, Sir," Kyoya said with a polite bow of his head. "I don't think he did it, but I am sorry for waking you up. Your locks are very good, by the way. I'd been working on those picks for two months. I used my Nen, as well." He smiled at Hannibal hopefully. "Maybe you could show me how you did it someday?"

***

"It would be my pleasure," Hannibal said, returning Kyoya's bow. "Feel free to make an appointment with my secretary, and we can sort something out when I am not on duty."

***

Jack smiled at Kyoya before turning back to Dr. Lecter and placed his empty cup down on the counter.

"I do hope that you can both forgive the intrusion this morning, and accept my sincere apologies for the trouble. I assure you that any concerns you may wish to raise with me privately will be taken into consideration and dealt with appropriately," he said before straightening up and smoothing out his suit jacket. "I'd like to say it's been a pleasure to meet you in person, Hisoka, but I hope that in the future we can meet in more pleasant circumstances. But, I think it's time that we take our leave if you'll excuse us, Dr. Lecter, Hisoka." 

Giving a polite bow, he turned to the officers standing beside him and gestured for them to leave the kitchen. 

***

"It's not a problem at all," Hannibal said as he followed the trio out into the hallway. "You know that I am always happy to help. Everyone needs to learn; I am glad that we could provide the opportunity. Hisoka has been making great progress, and I am confident that we shall both be seeing a changed man in no time at all."

***

_ I hope you're right about him, Hannibal. He could go places if he cooperates and takes this seriously. _

"I'll look forward to the transformation," Jack replied. "If you were anyone else, I'd warn you not to let your guard down too much, but you've already got your band on him. I have to say that I find that rather reassuring, and he does seem to be responding well."

Turning back to Jade and Kyoya, he noticed the former was still looking sullen and sighed internally. 

"Come along now," he told them firmly. "You've both got a pile of paperwork ahead of you, and McCormick, I expect a full report from you on my deck by the end of the day. No excuses." 

***

Jade glared but nodded her understanding as she headed straight for the smug bastard of a Doctor's door. She'd never understood why Jack put such faith in him, and this hadn't done anything to change her mind, but if she had to play politics to get Miriam back, then that's precisely what she was going to do. With or without anyone else's help. She was getting Miriam back, alive, and she wasn't going to let a manipulative therapist stop her.

***

"Hopefully she learns from this experience," Jack said once Jade was out of earshot. "Please, don't let us disturb your morning any longer than we have already. We can see ourselves out," he added as he led Kyoya into the hall. 

***

"You are always welcome at any time, Jack," Hannibal said amiably, following his guests to his door anyway. "But maybe next time, you could aim for eight o'clock, that's when I serve breakfast." He winked at Kyoya. "I do great bacon and eggs if you want to stick around?"

***

Jack laughed happily at his friend's suggestion, as Hannibal opened his door and allowed Kyoya and Jade to walk out into the garden.

"You know, in all the times I've eaten at your table I don't think I've ever had breakfast here. I'll have to take you up on that offer another time I'm afraid; you know how it is. Paperwork won't do itself. Maybe you can cook for Kyoya when you give him that lesson on your locks?" he suggested. "He's still working on perfecting his Hatsu, and I think he could benefit from some time with you, when you're less busy with Hisoka, of course." Pausing, he glanced back down the hall towards the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Hisoka pacing back and forth. 

"Before I go," he said, looking back at Hannibal. "I have to ask this as a colleague, no matter how much I trust you as a friend and confidant, do you really think Hisoka Morow can change? His MO indeed includes being highly selective with his victims, but without the Arena to sate his desire for carnage, do you really think that working alongside the forces will satisfy him? It won't just be Officer McCormick who will have an issue with seeing him as a colleague, you know." 

***

Hannibal offered Jack a reassuring smile. "If everything works out as I expect, then Hisoka will be entirely fit for life outside of police custody, have no fear Jack. He is a remarkable man. I have every faith in his ability to rise to a challenge, and I am framing it as one. He is determined to meet it head-on."

***

"I'll certainly be hoping for it to turn out as you expect," Jack said, returning the smile. "I'm sure if anyone can turn him around, it's you. Don't worry about Jade, she's young and has a lot to learn, and I promise that she won't be causing you any more early morning disturbances. Although, your hospitality, as always, is most appreciated, Hannibal. I hope we've not derailed your plans for the day too badly?" 

***

"You're quite welcome, my friend," Hannibal said warmly. "And no, not at all. You have merely begun it ahead of schedule, which is, in this case, not a bad thing. I hope you have many happy hours reading the reports, and that young officer McCormick's proves, at the very least, to be entertaining." 

***

"Well, maybe the early start will do Hisoka some good," Jack suggested. "I'm sure the reports will be enlightening, thank you. We really must be getting back though, so I'll say my farewells and leave you to focus on your patient." 

Shaking his friend's hand, he made his way back to his car and the two waiting officers. 

_ These reports better be good, or Internal Affairs are going to be on my back over this. Hopefully, Hannibal can smooth things over with Hisoka, and he won't file a complaint. That's the last thing I need with everything else going on. _

***

_ Thank you, Jack. You never fail to help, _ Hannibal thought, closing the door with a smile. _ You played your part perfectly, now no one will question us again. _ His grin widened as he walked back into the kitchen and saw that Hisoka was still there.

***

Sensing that Hannibal had returned, Hisoka stopped his pacing and asked, "Have they gone? They're not moving me back to the hotel, are they?" 

***

"Yes, they have," Hannibal said soothingly. "And no, Hisoka, they are not. But I fully expect that young Miss McCormick is going to need replacement eardrums by the time she gets back to the office."

***

"So they don't think that I took her anymore? You know I didn't, I was here with you. I couldn't have," Hisoka insisted as he ran a hand through his hair. "Are you going to help them find her?" 

***

"Your innocence was never in question, mon cher," Hannibal reassured Hisoka. "Jack came here to personally reassure you of that. And," he smiled. "This has had the added effect of ensuring that no one will accuse you of a crime whilst you remain with me. Unless, of course, they wish to risk Jack's wrath."

***

"Yeah, and I think Jade has upgraded me from 'dislike' to 'hate with a passion'," Hisoka chuckled. "Still, it was nice of Kyoya to try to vouch for me," he added as he slumped against the kitchen counter. "Jack seems nice enough, and he has a strong presence. Is that why you said not to seduce him? Because he's strong?" 

***

"Yes, that's precisely why," Hannibal said, smirking at Hisoka's black humour. "I have spared with him a few times. He's a resourceful opponent."

He glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled. The whole affair had only taken half an hour. "Whilst we're on the subject of seduction and surprises," he added, walking over to run a calming hand down Hisoka's arm. "I went shopping for you last night. Would you like to see what I found?"

***

"You went shopping?" Hisoka asked a little sceptically. "When? You were with me...wait you said last night. Oh, please tell me you didn't, Hannibal, please tell me you didn't?" 

***

"You need a focus, mon cher," Hannibal said evenly. "You will become restless if you do not have someone other than myself to keep you occupied. I wasn't lying to Jack when I said that I have a plan to teach you new skills, and you said yourself that you wanted her. I shall not place restrictions upon you as to what you do with her, other than, of course, releasing her, but you needed a test subject, and she has been extremely rude to me recently. I decided that you would prefer her alive. Was I wrong?"

***

"That was foreplay, I was talking with my dick," Hisoka protested. "I was trying to impress you because I wanted you to sleep with me. I do like her, and, yes, I wanted her to have sex with me, but she's never gonna agree to stay here. She's going to want to go home," he rambled. "Hannibal, are you really planning to keep her here? Did you know they'd accuse me?" 

***

Hannibal nodded, feeling his band beginning to burn and inwardly sighed. "I did it for you, mon cher," he insisted. "If you are to have your toys, then we need you to be beyond question. Jack is now entirely inclined towards believing that you are an innocent man and has even begun to entertain the idea of working with you in the future if that is what you wish. I am more than equipped to house her as well as feed her and take care of her whilst you are not here. I would have killed her otherwise. I still can if you would prefer, but I thought that you wanted to practice your shibari as well as learn how to better empathise in order to gain the upper hand with your opponents?" 

_ Come on, Hisoka, surely you understand. You said that you wanted her. You fantasised about it more than once. This isn't a betrayal; it's the exact opposite. _

***

"No, I don't want you to kill her. I'm just a bit surprised; I didn't expect this from you. But it makes sense. Jack trusts you, and he knows how your Nen works. I really didn't think you'd kidnap her for me," Hisoka admitted. "I mean, men like Roy are one thing, but she's Jack's apprentice. You really do like to live dangerously, don't you?" 

He chuckled, cheering up again. "You're actually serious about this though, aren't you? You're really going to let me keep her?" 

_ You really have fallen for me, haven't you? Is this your way of trying to get me to stay? _

***

Hannibal's lip twitched as the pain died away, and he didn't bother to hold back his smile. Stepping close to Hisoka, he ran his other hand up his chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I am, and yes, you can, mon cher. I have told you that this house is always open to you, and I want you to feel at home. You deserve a pet to play with, and I've already said that I will not deny you what you need." He leaned in and placed an adoring kiss on Hisoka's lips. "She's all yours, mon cher. Enjoy her however you like."

***

"She's going to hate that idea," Hisoka laughed. "I do think she'd suit a collar though, and there's something about her that always made me think that she's a little submissive, deep down. Do you have a plan to keep her here? I'm guessing you've done this sort of thing before, considering how quickly you put this together and then pulled it off?" 

***

"I've housed several individuals in my time, yes," Hannibal said, smirking. "I am open to hearing what you'd like to do with her, but if you have no strong opinions either way, then she can continue to stay in the cells when you don't want her around."

He glanced over at the coffee maker and then back at Hisoka. "Would you like another coffee, mon cher?"

***

"You mean there's another option other than a cell?" Hisoka asked curiously before getting up to fetch the beans. "I'd prefer not to use them if, at all possible, you want me to learn to care, right? So I need to try and consider her feelings," he paused as he held out the bag for Hannibal to measure out. _ I wouldn't want to be kept in a tiny cell. I don't want to do that to her. _ "I think another dose of caffeine would be good, thank you."

***

Taking the bag of beans, Hannibal poured enough for a single cup into the grinder and set it going. Raising his voice to talk over the noise of the machine, he said, "She will be yours for the rest of her life, mon cher, so you are free to decide where she stays and what rules she is to obey. My only requirement is that she remains obedient." he insisted. "And to make up for the pain that I caused you, I shall make you whatever you'd like to eat to accompany your drink. No questions asked."

***

"You don't have to do that," Hisoka said softly. "I understand why you did what you did, I'll get over it. But if you insist, can I have more of that french toast? Although I'd settle for a kiss," he added playfully. 

_ I get to set her rules, and decide where she stays? Would you let me insist on the guest room? It's got an en suite so we could Nen lock the door if you need her to be locked in. At least it's pretty big, and she'll have a comfortable bed. _

***

Hannibal raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Placing a soft kiss against Hisoka's lips, he backed off before bowing dramatically. "Your wish is my command, mon cher," he said and set about gathering the ingredients he'd need to make Hisoka his breakfast. He was going to need all the energy he could to handle Miriam, and he couldn't wait to see the delight on his face when he realised that she was free to fight him.

***

Hisoka sighed happily as he watched Hannibal set to work on breakfast. 

_ You're doing both? Well, I'm not going to complain, I like kissing you. _

"When you said I could choose where she stays, would you be willing to let her stay in the guest room?" he asked conversationally. "I'd prefer we didn't have to keep her locked up, but at least the bedroom isn't too small. I'm not sure how I can guarantee she'll be obedient, unless you gave her a band. You can make collars instead of bracelets, right?" 

***

"Yes, I can," Hannibal agreed. "As long as I can touch a person's body, I can put a binding around it. I would indeed use a collar on her," he said as he cracked open a couple of eggs and added a pinch of salt and cinnamon to the bowl. 

"I would be more than happy to keep her in the guest room if that is what you want, but to do that you would have to order her not to try and escape, or contact anyone from the outside world. Are you willing to do that, mon cher?"

***

"If she's to stay here as my pet, then she doesn't need to contact anyone outside, and I get the feeling you'd kill her if she tried. She's strong, she'll adapt. Maybe I should give her a new name?" Hisoka suggested. _ If I can get her on-side then she'll back me up when I kill you and say that it was necessary. It's just six more weeks; I can keep her comfortable that long. _ "She's smart, I'm sure she'll see the value in doing as she's told. I just need to give her the right incentive." 

***

"And what would that incentive be, mon cher?" Hannibal asked with a sparkle in his eye. "Are you going to let her pick her own name, or do you already have some ideas?"

He flipped the bread in the pan with a flourish and selected a plate from the cupboard. "Round one will be ready soon," he added, noting the intensity in Hisoka's eyes. "You can pour yourself the coffee if you add the beans to the machine."

***

"Do I get to play with the blow torch again?" Hisoka asked eagerly. "As for her name, I think I already know what I'd pick. Also, I'm not completely sure on the incentive, I mean I can't really use Nen in the way you do. I know you can make my skin itch, and burn and if you're going to make a collar for her then I'm guessing it would be the same sort of thing?" 

***

"I would use my strongest binding on her," Hannibal said, transferring the French toast onto the plate and holding it out for Hisoka to take. "Her punishments will be far more severe than a little itching, and accordingly, her rewards will be far stronger than a simple thrill of delight." 

Smiling when Hisoka accepted the plate, he nodded towards the blowtorch and chuckled. "You can use my blowtorch whenever you like."

***

"How many clauses can you put on the strongest bindings?" Hisoka asked curiously as he placed his plate beside the coffee maker and picked up the blow torch. "Also, what's the most severe punishment? Is it still burning just, more intense? Do the rewards change depending on the wearer? I mean my bracelet hurts me, and well, I enjoy that, but I know you don't like pain." 

***

"The rewards and punishments differ depending upon the person, yes. For a mild breach of her orders, she will feel her skin being sliced into, but for a more severe breach, she will burn," Hannibal said with a chuckle. "And, like your band, the maximum number of clauses it can have is three. If I were to give it only one, then that would become her single focus, and I don't think that you would want that, so I am willing to let you decide how you want to train her. She is your toy and can be moulded to suit your needs."

***

Hisoka looked at his own band thoughtfully. _ Three words and they need to be something she can work within, while still keeping her from getting herself killed. _ Looking back at Hannibal, he offered his lover a warm smile. _ I need to make sure they're not too easy to trigger together though; I don't want her to hallucinate. _

"I'm sure I can think of suitable terms, and you're right. I don't want her to be single-minded. She's interesting enough as she is, if a little rude at times, but I don't want to overwrite her whole personality," he said as he poured a cup of coffee for himself. "Did you want a cup too?" 

***

"I'm good for now, mon cher," Hannibal said, dipping his second slice of bread into the eggs and dropping it into the pan with a satisfying hiss. "But I will admit that I am quite relishing the prospect of seeing what you will decide to do with her, as well as teaching you how to use ropes. You have a fantastic eye for the dramatic."

***

_ I need her to obey me, so should I use Obey? Or Obedience? I could use servitude, but that feels a bit too heavy. Obedience fits the pet role better, she's not my maid. _

"Keeping my audience on their toes was one of the skills I learnt from my time at the circus," Hisoka said happily as he sipped his coffee. _ Don't forget Hannibal will kill her if she keeps being rude, so I could order her to be civil or I could use the civility clause? _ "I don't think Miriam ever really appreciated my performances, not like you do anyway. She always seems annoyed when she's around me, maybe playing mannequin will help her get used to me? Let her see that there's more to me than the thug she thinks that I am." 

***

"I'm sure that after you've subdued her, she will come to appreciate your artistic flair," Hannibal said, holding out the frying pan so that he could add the food to Hisoka's plate. "I can see the cogs turning already. I am sure that you will not disappoint either of us when we find out what you're planning."

***

"Well, I'll do my best to make it entertaining for you," Hisoka said cheerfully, holding up his plate for Hannibal to add the french toast to it. "I want to enjoy her for as long as possible, to see if I was right about her having a secret submissive side to her." He smirked. "And to prove her wrong about me." _ I do like that she speaks her mind though, maybe I could suggest candour for her third clause? _ "It would be nice to see her in the shibari ropes, some of the decorative designs look rather pretty, and I'm sure I'd enjoy seeing her walking around in them." 

***

"She can be your model. She certainly has fantastic muscle tone," Hannibal observed, sliding the toast onto Hisoka's plate and setting about making one for himself as well. "Even in her sleep, you can see her athleticism in the shape of her calves and the tightness of her abdomen. She will have fantastic stamina, I'm sure."

***

"Keep talking like that, and I'm going to think you've seen her naked," Hisoka teased as he waited for Hannibal to finish making his own food. "I've wondered what she looks like under those ill-fitting clothes she likes to wear. Not that I mind a woman in trousers, it's just...her taste in clothes," he paused to wrinkle his nose. "She could pick better outfits, that would suit her skin tone far more and still allow her the free range of movement needed for a full-on fight." 

***

"Well," Hannibal said, turning and giving Hisoka a conspiratorial wink as he flipped his bread and caught it without looking. "I did have to burn her pyjamas after taking her. I couldn't afford to have evidence in the house. Unfortunately, that did include her underwear. If you wish to buy her new clothes, I wouldn't be averse to it, but I was under the impression that you'd prefer her to remain naked. Was I wrong in my assumption?"

***

"I like the idea of dressing her up, to be honest," Hisoka admitted. _ You burnt her clothes? Where? _ "Having her naked would be fun for a while, but the novelty would wear off, don't you think?" 

***

Hannibal's lip twitched in a suppressed smile. "Alas, the female form is of interest to me only in the artistic sense, mon cher. I find her equally pleasing both in and out of clothes, as long as she is...civil. It will take a while for me to forgive her, but serving you is an acceptable penance for her earlier rudeness."

***

"I forgot you're not attracted to women, my apologies. What if it was me? Would the novelty of seeing me naked not wear off for you eventually?" Hisoka asked curiously. "And I'm sure I can help her learn the error of her ways, I just need to figure out the best approach for her. As I'm sure you're already aware, each submissive is different." 

***

"No," Hannibal said, plating up his breakfast and moving to join Hisoka. "I don't believe that I would ever tire of seeing you naked." _ Especially if you were wearing ropes. Will you ever let me do that to you? I doubt you'd enjoy chastity, but maybe we could reach a compromise somewhere. _ "And, well, I would suggest that your first challenge will be convincing her that she's submissive in the first place. She's spent a long time denying it." _ How much of yourself will you end up seeing in her? Will you realise that I chose her so that she can help you face your own demons? _

***

_ Well, that's something to consider if I do play at letting you be Master, would that be negotiable? _

"I see, and yes, that will be a challenge. She's stubborn, but so am I," Hisoka grinned. "I guess we differ in our preferences as a dominant partner. Personally, I've always liked dressing my submissives up. Undressing them is part of foreplay for me, like unwrapping a present that's just for me." 

***

"Oh, I'd enjoy decorating you, mon cher," Hannibal said happily, slicing his toast neatly into cubes. "But I wouldn't necessarily do it with traditional clothing. I find that bullwhips and ropes leave fantastic marks on the skin. I wouldn't be able to appreciate them if you were covered up."

***

"I've never felt a bullwhip on my skin; maybe you could be the first person to use one on me? Perhaps the marks would last long enough for you to appreciate them?" Hisoka suggested, curious to see Hannibal's reaction. "I do heal rather fast, so I'm afraid your window for admiration of my skin covered in bruises is rather short." 

***

"Oh, I don't mind that, Hisoka," Hannibal said happily, spearing a square of toast on his fork. "That simply means that I'll get to do it more often. You aren't the only one who likes to express himself through violence. The fact that you appreciate the end result simply makes me want to perfect my craft. Willing canvases are extremely hard to find."

***

"I'm willing to be your canvas if it means that you'll inflict pain and pleasure on me," Hisoka replied happily before taking a large bite from his toast. 

_ The rest I'm going to insist on negotiations for, if I can bring myself to try letting you be Master, and that's a big 'if'. _

***

"I know, mon cher," Hannibal said after swallowing his first bite and delighting in the flavours that had exploded across his tongue. "I was telling you that I was happy about that fact."

***

Hisoka chuckled. "Talking of things I haven't had used on me, you mentioned pinwheels the other day. I'm rather curious about how those feel," he commented. "Is there anything else in your toy box you think I'd like that you haven't told me about yet?" 

***

"There's a lot in there, mon cher, not all of which you would enjoy, but then again, a lot of it wouldn't be used upon you," Hannibal said as he finished off his second bite. "But I have a large selection of clamps and restraints. I would very much enjoy using those on you. I also have quite a few knives. Carving into your skin would be..." he moaned in delight. "Delectable."

***

"I think I'd like that, would you just make shallow cuts to see my blood seep out? Or would you want to make a pattern? I'd done that, it was fun, but the best bit was licking the blood off my lover," Hisoka chuckled and sipped at what remained of his coffee. 

_ Would you want me to wear your initials? I know I like seeing mine on Illu-chan. Perhaps I can carve them into Miriam? So that she can't forget that she's mine? Hmm, I should probably be careful about scaring her, I need to get her on side after all. _

***

"I've seen how fast you heal, mon cher," Hannibal said, wiping up a stray strand of cheese from his plate. "I would not hold back, but perhaps you could demonstrate the kinds of things that you would enjoy on Miriam for me? Unless you had something else planned?"

***

"I can do that," Hisoka agreed. "I have wondered how sweet her blood would taste, and how much she'd scream if I bit her. I hope she fights back; I would love to spar with her." 

***

Hannibal grinned and swallowed his last bite. "Oh, I do not doubt that she will fight you, mon cher. I would warn you that she is far stronger than she looks. Given half the chance, she will have your head. There's a reason that Jack kept her as his apprentice."

***

"She's an enhancer, so I'd expect nothing less," Hisoka replied as he crossed his legs with a groan. "I've asked her to spar with me in the past; she always refuses. Do I get to fight her before you collar her? I've been waiting for a chance to challenge her where she can't refuse me." 

***

"If you are happy to fight her in the playroom, then yes," Hannibal said, smiling at Hisoka. "She is yours, mon cher," he repeated. "You may do whatever you like with her."

***

"I've got no complaints about sparring in there," Hisoka smiled over his cup. _ Except maybe that I want to have some more fun with you first. _ "Will she be awake by now, do you think? I'm assuming you gave her something to keep her asleep while you moved her." 

***

"I did, but it was only a temporary sedative," Hannibal said, watching as Hisoka finished off his toast. "She will likely be extremely awake and very angry right about now. She will have no doubt realised that the cells are Nen-suppressed, so I wouldn't be surprised if she comes out like a charging bull."

***

"Do you have a red flag?" Hisoka joked as he pushed his empty plate to the side. "Miriam can be rather cute when she's angry. The food was wonderful by the way. You didn't get that much sleep; maybe you could use a little more rest first?" _ Can you really keep up with me? _ "She's not going anywhere, and I'll be sure to help her settle into her new home." 

_ I want to be a good Master; if we're doing this, there is no reason not to do it right. Maybe I can ask her about Will and the information in that file? If it was that important, why didn't he tell me to read the damn thing before he left, not in a stupid cryptic text message? _

***

"Hisoka," Hannibal said, making sure to keep his voice even. "Believe me when I say that a little lost sleep is not going to affect my performance. I am sure that Miriam will be more than happy to entertain you, even at this hour of the morning, unless you aren't feeling up to it?" he added, raising his brow in challenge.

***

"Wonderful," Hisoka replied with a wide grin. "After being around both you and Jack I'm feeling a little pent up, I can't help it. You're both so strong, and I know my lovely pet is too. Let's go welcome her to her new home," he purred, standing up. "I'm looking forward to her trying to resist me." 

***

"I am as well," Hannibal said, finally allowing his eagerness to shine through now that Hisoka was showing interest. "I can't wait to see what you make of her."

***

"I have a loose idea of what I want to do," Hisoka said teasingly. _ It's not like I expected to be handed her on a silver platter like this. Most of my fantasies didn't involve being able to keep her in the long term. _ "I want to get her to scream my name though, that I know for sure. Oh, I do hope she tries to hit me, I've wanted to feel her strength since I laid eyes on her." 

***

"That's the spirit," Hannibal said as he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around his submissive. Pressing himself against his back, he whispered in his ear, "I've been waiting to see that spark return. I thought I'd lost you for a moment. Welcome back."

***

_ But I didn't go anywhere? I was here, it's just been a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time. _

"I'm fine," Hisoka reassured, leaning back into Hannibal's embrace. "It's just been rather eventful; now I have a new toy to try out. I'm curious to see these cells, I'm thinking they're behind some of those other hidden doors of yours?" 

***

"That they are," Hannibal said, squeezing his waist. "Let's go unwrap your present." 

He reached down and pulled Hisoka's hand to him, kissing his wrist just above his binding. "This will unlock both of the cells, by the way, as well as the shower, but the fourth door will have to wait for now. I'm sure you understand." He winked. "All good things come to those who wait."

***

"You and your secrets," Hisoka chuckled. "I know, you'll tell me what is behind there when you're ready. Right now I want to play with my new toy." 

_ I suppose I'm just another secret for your collection now. I need to find out what's behind that door before I kill you, I just have a feeling it'll help my case when I have to explain why I decided to take your life. _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal, Kyoya, Jade

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka, Jack


	36. Ace of Wands Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, and plans become derailed as Hisoka gets a glimpse under Hannibal's mask.

Miriam opened her eyes, jerking out of the meditative mantra she'd been running through when she felt a change in the air, frowning when she saw a faint glow of Aura around her 'cell' door. 

After she'd woken, she'd groaned, feeling a stinging pain in her neck before freezing when she'd realised that she wasn't in her house...and she was naked. Thankfully she hadn't been able to sense anyone else in the pitch-black room and had taken a chance. Rolling out of the military cot-bed that she was laying on, she'd felt the walls until she'd found a lightswitch. 

After that, she'd taken her time to investigate what she'd quickly realised was a holding cell. She'd punched her knuckles bloody trying to break through the walls and nearly wrenched her arms from their sockets when she'd attempted to pull the door off its hinges. Nothing had worked. Whoever had taken her knew how to hold someone who possessed Nen.

She'd ignored the bottled water that had been stacked in the corner; not trusting that the 'tamper-proof seals' weren't fake and had instead fallen back on her training. She could hear Jack's orders ringing in her ears and found his fierce, "Never give up, and _ never _give in!" oddly comforting. She knew that he'd already be looking for her. She didn't doubt that he'd find her and, she grinned like a shark, whoever had taken her would pay. Jack had told her what to do.

She heard Jack's commanding voice ring out inside her mind. _ "When you are captured, expect pain, expect humiliation and expect to have everything taken away from you. You are not your clothes. You are not your hair, and you are not your body. You are that unshakable point of defiance inside your mind. You are _ ** _my_ ** _ trainee. You _ ** _will_ ** _ endure. Remember, it is only pain. Let go of your pride. Let them believe you have surrendered. You are more than whatever they throw at you." _Wrapping herself in that comforting thought, she concentrated on staying calm until whoever had made the biggest mistake of their life, opened the door.

If they thought she'd go easy on them and play meek, they had another thing coming.

***

Grinning, Hisoka held up his wrist to the cell door, delighting in the pink lines that appeared around the edge of it, and watched as they glowed brighter when he didn't pull away. 

"Did you add this to my bracelet? Or did you edit the lock?" he asked as he moved his arm lower to see if his Aura would only activate the door in a specific place. "I've never seen Nen used like this before, is it a form of conjuration? I'm guessing you use In to conceal them if it is," he mused aloud. "It's wonderful, does it only work on doors? Can you seal boxes the same way?" 

_ *** _

"The locks are keyed to my Nen," Hannibal said, amused by the curiously playful glee that lay behind Hisoka's questions. "You have my Nen on your wrist, and so it is reacting to it. This is a basic lock that can be applied to anything that can be opened; there are more complex versions, but I will show you them later."

He stood back and allowed Hisoka the room that he would need to open the door. "I'm ready when you are, mon cher."

***

Miriam climbed off the bed when the glow intensified and moved into a crouch, ready to spring when the door was fully opened. The Aura felt strangely familiar, and she felt her lips pulling back into a snarl at the idea that someone she _ knew _was doing this to her. 

_ Well, _ she snarled to herself. _ Naked or not, you're about to find out what Jack's star pupil can do, you fuck. _ He'd drilled her until she couldn't move, then taught her how to keep going after that. She was no damsel in distress.

Feeling her Nen unlock as the seal of whatever had been suppressing it broke, she tensed, and launched herself at the door like a bullet out of a gun, hoping that whoever was behind it would be knocked unconscious before they had a chance to lay a finger on her.

_ *** _

Feeling a flare of Aura once the door cracked open, Hisoka smirked and swiftly moved to the side. _ You really are angry with me, aren't you Miriam? _ he thought gleefully. 

***

_ Hisoka? _ Miriam snarled, using her Nen to slow her trajectory and spin on her heel. Taking in the scene before her, she realised that Dr. Lecter was there as well. _ Hannibal? Why are you here? What's happening? Where's Jack? _

"What the _ hell _ is going on?" she asked, covering herself as much as she could. "Is this some sort of training exercise that no one told me about? Why are you in a _ dressing gown? _ What the actual _ fuck _is going on?"

***

"It's 5:30 in the morning, I'd ask why you aren't wearing one, but I already know that. I suppose you could say this is a training exercise though," Hisoka replied bluntly as he allowed his eyes to roam over Miriam's naked form. "Do you have any further questions?" 

_ You think this is a training exercise? Are you expecting Jack to be in the lounge waiting to grade your performance? Do you actually spend your whole life trying to live up to the standards of other people? _

***

"Yes, where the hell am I and why am I naked?" Miriam snapped. _ Keep calm. Dr. Lecter's here; he can't hurt me. This is just training. But...why would Jack let _ ** _Hisoka_ ** _ be in on it? Something's not right. Why's Hannibal glaring at me? _ "And why are _ you _involved if this is a kidnapping drill?"

***

"You're at Dr. Lecter's house, your clothes were taken and burned, and it's not a drill," Hisoka said, listing off the answers on his fingers with a smile. "The good Doctor feels that I need to practise caring for the wellbeing of others, and picked you to be my toy, I mean," he smirked. "My test subject." 

***

"That is correct, ma chere," Hannibal assured when Miriam stared at him incredulously. "I would advise that if you wish to live for longer than a day, however, that you refrain from using any more foul language. You are on thin ice as it is."

He let the amicable smile fall from his face and offered her a rare glimpse behind his mask. "I would advise that you comply with Hisoka, as it stands, he is not inclined towards ending your life, but I will not stop him if that is what he decides to do."

***

"What?" Miriam said, trying to wrap her head around what was happening. She pinched her arm and flinched. _ I'm not dreaming? This makes no sense. _ "What?"

***

"I would prefer not to have to kill you," Hisoka agreed. "If you continue to be rude then I am afraid Dr. Lecter may decide to end your life sooner than I would like. Trust me; he doesn't like it when people swear. You remember what happened when I insulted you in the hotel, right?" 

***

"What? You insulted me five times a week, which one are we talking about here?" Miriam asked, trying to surreptitiously back away towards the door. "You're going to have to give me specifics." 

_ You really believe that Hannibal would kill me? What sort of fucked up therapy session is this? Hannibal's Jack's best friend; he'd never hurt me. I don't care what sort of face he pulls; it's gonna take more than a few missing clothes to make me believe anything you tell me. _

***

Hisoka sighed. "OK, fair point. When you tried to stop Dr. Lecter from taking me from the hotel, I was very rude to you, so that you'd see his Nen burn me. Do you remember that?" 

***

"Of course I do, I've known Hannibal for years, are you high?" Miriam asked, staring between the two men as she backed away. 

"What have you given him?" she said to Hannibal. "And why did Jack OK this?"

***

"French toast and coffee, ma chere," Hannibal said, watching her inch towards the door and smirking. "I assure you, he is entirely sober."

***

"I don't get drunk that easily," Hisoka retorted with a frown. "Also, you won't be able to open the door, and Jack actually woke us up a little while ago. I'm afraid he doesn't think Dr. Lecter was involved with your disappearance, or me. Which for the record, I had no idea he was going to do this. Although I'm not complaining." He licked his lips. "You look great without the uniform."

***

"Disappearance?" Miriam said, feeling for the handle behind her and trying to open the door anyway. "I'm missing? Jacks looking for me?" she asked, trying to hold down the panic that was rising in her when the door rattled but didn't move.

She stared at Hannibal. "It was you that took me?" _ Will was right...no, no this has to be some sort of messed up joke. _ "Hisoka, look, I'm sorry if I insulted you, but you have to let me go. This isn't funny. I have to get back to work."

***

"You were trying to insult me? I thought that was banter?" Hisoka asked softening his expression slightly when Miriam rattled the door again. 

"Miriam, don't take this the wrong way but I've been called far worse things than any of the barbs you threw at me. I tried being nice, and you, admittedly, weren't that receptive. I know I picked on you, but that's because I think you're cute," he explained. "And we both know that I can't do that, you'd have Dr. Lecter arrested. Which I simply can't allow. Please accept my apologies, but you're stuck here for the foreseeable future." 

***

"Hannibal...please, this isn't funny," Miriam insisted. "Please, I won't press charges. I don't know why you're doing this, but I promise, I'll help with his therapy if you just open the door. I'm not Will. I know you aren't a bad guy..."

***

Hannibal felt his lip twitch up at the corner and chuckled quietly. Walking over to Hisoka, he wrapped his hand around his waist while Miriam stared incredulously at them and scowled at the gesture of affection.

"No, ma chere, I'm not," he agreed. "I'm the worst." He kissed Hisoka's cheek. "Have fun," he said to him, giving him a gentle squeeze before moving his hand to his shoulder and patting it encouragingly. "She's all yours."

***

Hisoka grinned at Miriam, who was watching them closely. "I was hoping that we could have fun together, you and I," he purred as he took a step closer. "If you get to know me a little better, I'm sure you'll see that I'm not all bad. Neither is Dr. Lecter, just don't be rude, he's been wonderfully understanding of my quirks," he paused for effect. "And my needs." 

***

"_Needs?_" Miriam hissed. "You can't be serious? Hisoka, I know you aren't that stupid. They'll execute you if you lay a finger on me."

***

"If they find out," Hisoka countered. "And somehow, I doubt they will. You see Hannibal set up a fantastically clever ruse. I can't lie while I have his Nen on me, and Jack knows that, so when he turned up with two officers to ask if I knew where you were, I said 'no' because I didn't. I'm not a suspect, and considering Jade burst in here without evidence or a warrant and tried to arrest me...again, well, it'll be that much harder to bring any case against me. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, it's your choice. I'll make sure you're well taken care of if you let me." 

***

"Jade?" Miriam said quietly, feeling her stomach falling through her. "She was here?"

She stared at Hannibal in horror and had the sudden realisation that this must have been what it was like for Will. "It's all true, everything Will said...all those people...oh, God." Her breath hitched. "You..."

***

"Yes," Hannibal confirmed and watched Hisoka circle closer. "Will wasn't lying, but I wouldn't have killed him, not if he'd accepted me the way he said he would."

***

_ Does that mean you'll kill me if I don't accept you? _ Hisoka wondered but didn't take his eyes off Miriam. _ What can really be so bad that you feel you have to kill to keep it a secret? _

"You knew Will?" he asked as he moved closer. _ Maybe I can ask you about the file, after all, when I can get you alone. _ "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; you were Jack's apprentice. Now, are you going to be a good girl for me? Or are you going to force me to prove my dominance? For all intents and purposes, you belong to me now, but it doesn't have to be a bad existence. I can make it pleasant for you." 

***

"Get the fuck away from me; you're helping a _ monster!_" Miriam hissed, jumping back, out of Hisoka's grasp. "If you think I'll just let you rape me, then you're _ delusional _ as well as sick! Keep your hands off me! I would have helped you, but..." She dropped into a crouch and readied herself to fight. "Not if you're siding with _ him!_"

***

"He's not a monster, Miriam," Hisoka corrected as he gave Hannibal a playful smile. "I think you'll find he's the Devil, and I'm the Grim Reaper. Although you really should get used to calling me, Master." 

He stepped back to give her more room and chuckled. "I've been wanting to spar with you since the day we met," he drawled. "I know you're an enhancer; I won't refuse you if you want to fight me. Although, you'll have to accept the consequences of getting me riled up." 

***

"So what, you'll rape me if I do, and you'll rape me if I don't?" Miriam snarled. "Then what the _ hell _ do I have to lose!" she screamed, and launched herself at him, aiming her punch directly at his face. _ I'm not gonna be cooked alive! You're gonna have to kill me first! _

***

"Your life," Hisoka remarked as he remained in place, activating Ken to use his Aura to protect the bones in his face. _ Yes, let me feel how strong you are. Are the rumours about your strength true? _ he wondered, and felt her fist collide with his head. 

He felt himself stumble backwards as pain exploded in his jaw, causing him to groan lewdly. Bringing his hand up to rub the sore skin he smirked. "_Delightful,_" he praised. "Punch me again, but this time try to aim for something other than my face," he commanded.

***

Miriam landed lightly on her feet and snarled, "As you wish, _ Sir_," and punched him directly in the balls.

***

Hisoka's eyes widened slightly when he realised what Miriam intended to do, leaving him only a split second to refocus his Nen. Feeling her fist collide with his crotch, he grunted and his eyes crossed for a moment before he used his Bungee-gum to remain on his feet as he caught his breath, moaning in delight. 

_ So you'll fight dirty if you feel the need? _ he thought as he steadied himself. _ That's good to know. _

"Feel better?" he asked breathlessly. "I'm glad the rumours of how hard you hit weren't exaggerated, but I think you underestimate my appetite for masochism." 

***

"You _ liked _that?" Miriam said in bewilderment. "You sick FUCK!" she screamed, focussing her Nen and aiming for the exact same spot. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE IN A CAULDRON!"

***

Laughing, Hisoka blocked Miriam's punch with ease and sidestepped into a pirouette. Grinning at the look of disbelief on her face, he brought his hand down into the middle of her back and heard her cry out in pain. 

"I think you need a time out," he remarked, watching her stumble but manage to stay on her feet. _ Cauldron? What are you talking about? _

***

"And I would suggest that if you _ don't _ want to die like that, then you modify your language, ma chere," Hannibal said firmly. "I _ will not _ tell you again."

***

Miriam glared at Hannibal, buying time to catch the breath that Hisoka had knocked out of her. If she hadn't countered his attack with Ken, then he'd have snapped her spine in two. "Just kill me so that your sick _ Devil _of a Sugar Daddy can cut me up. I'm not going to stop fighting you. Not when I know what he'll do to me." She felt bile rising in her throat and swallowed. "I'm not gonna let you keep me alive for that. You might have him eating out of your hand, but I'm not gonna bend over and take it like he does!"

***

Hannibal raised a brow. _ How presumptuous, Miss Lass. You are going to be fun, aren't you? _

***

Hisoka paused and looked up at Hannibal curiously. "Wait, you _ do _ have a cauldron?" he asked. "What's she going on about? I know I said I wouldn't pry and I'd let you tell me yourself. I want to hear it from you," he continued. "I'll gag her, so you can tell me. Before she does." 

***

"You don't _ know!_" Miriam said incredulously, grinning triumphantly. "You're fucking a ca-" 

***

"Shut up," Hisoka growled, as he grabbed Miriam and covered her mouth with his Bungee-gum to silence her. "I know he has a secret, and I already said I want to hear it from _ him. _ Now be quiet and let the man speak." 

***

Hannibal grit his teeth, feeling his hand twitch and dearly wishing that he hadn't promised Hisoka not to harm Miriam without his permission.

"My second Hatsu is a cauldron, mon cher," he said calmly. "I can conjure it around someone and boil them alive." _ Let's see how you react to that first. Don't make me kill you, Hisoka. I can't go through that. Not again. _

***

"Oh, well, that explains why I haven't seen it. I'm guessing that must have been useful living in a place like Meteor City," Hisoka replied, not letting go of Miriam. "But we're not going to be putting Miriam in it, right? You said you wouldn't kill her unless I wanted her to die." 

***

"No, mon cher, not unless she is exceptionally rude...and doesn't stop miming," Hannibal said as he watched her pantomime cutting off her arm and eating it. "She is currently on extremely thin ice."

***

"Miriam," Hisoka sighed. "I'm starting to think you have a death wish," he added as he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, using bungee-gum as make-shift handcuffs. 

"Behave and sit," he commanded as he pushed her down to the floor by her shoulder. "I want to keep you alive, but you're making it difficult." 

***

Miriam glared up at him. _ Are you _ ** _insane_**_? HE'S A CANNIBAL! _

***

"I think now would be a good time to put that collar on her," Hisoka suggested holding Miriam in place. _ Why are you acting as if Hannibal's going to butcher you? _ "I was thinking Civility, Obedience, and Candour would work well for her. Then, once she's calmed down, I think I would prefer to continue this talk privately. It should be between us if that would be alright? I need to know what she's talking about, Hannibal. I'm sorry if it's not enough time. But it's going to hang between us until we talk about it." 

***

Hannibal felt his throat tighten and closed the distance between them. Clasping Hisoka's face between his hands, he whispered, "Thank you," before pressing his lips firmly against his, trying to say everything that he couldn't put into words. _ I can't lose you. I need you. Please understand. _

***

Hisoka blinked in surprise when Hannibal broke the kiss. _ This really is a big deal to you, isn't it? Whatever it is you really think I'm going to hate you for it. Well, the sooner it's out in the open, the better. Time to take the proverbial bull by the horns. _

Smiling back at his dominant, he said, "Let's get Miriam settled in, and then we can have our talk. Could you make her collar for me? I promise to hear you out, whatever it is." 

***

"Of course, mon cher," Hannibal said thickly, coughing to clear the lump from his throat. "You will have to give her instructions after I put it on." He forced himself to remain calm and ignored the blood rushing in his ears. "She has to fully understand her boundaries unless you wish for her to discover them through trial and error, that is. So, have a think about what you want to say to her." 

He rubbed his thumb over Hisoka's cheek. "Keep her rules simple to start with," he whispered before kissing him again and then forcing himself to look down at Miriam.

"Miss Lass, I am going to need access to your neck, so please lift your head for me. If you wish to keep it attached to your shoulders," he said sardonically. "I would advise that you not disobey."

***

Miriam stared up at Hannibal and felt herself begin to shake with fear. _ No, _ she thought. _ You can't do this! You're Jack's friend! No! _

She felt cold, strong hands circling her neck and prepared herself to die. Hannibal was strong, and if he squeezed, no amount of Nen would be able to stop him. But the tight sensation of squeezing never came. Instead, she felt something surprisingly warm and heavy form around the base of her neck, and she blinked up at him. 

Her limbs felt heavy, and she relaxed, waiting to be told what to do next. Something had changed, but she couldn't quite understand what. She'd been scared before, but she couldn't remember why.

Looking up at the two men beside her, she tried to work out what was going on but gave up when no one immediately said anything to her. There was a voice at the back of her mind telling her to fight, to run, to never give up, but it was quiet enough that she could ignore it. She didn't need to do any of that, not now. She was where she belonged, and everything was going to be just fine.

***

"It suits you," Hisoka told Miriam with a smile as he admired the thick black band encircling her throat. The words _ Civility, Obedience _ and _ Candour _ sparkled up at him in gleaming silver. 

_ Good, you seem to be more relaxed now, so you should be pliant enough for me to put you in your room. No, it'll have to be the cell. We didn't agree on her room yet. _

"Now I'm going to remove your gag, so you have to promise not to be rude. I need to set you some house rules; you'll be required to follow them while you're staying here with us. Nod if you understand for me, darling." 

***

Miriam nodded up at the man talking to her, and a name floated across her mind: _ Hisoka, he's called Hisoka. _ She tried to smile, but the gum that he'd put over her mouth earlier was still there. She'd been angry at him for wanting to touch her. That seemed so silly now. She nuzzled against his arm. _ I'll be good, I promise, _ she thought and stared up into his eyes. They were so beautiful. She couldn't imagine why she'd ever thought that they were cold. _ I'll show you how good I can be. _

***

"OK I'll remove my Nen from your mouth," Hisoka said and chuckled as he moved to crouch down in front of her. "I'll free your arms as well, but I need you to stay still. Then we'll have a little chat about the house rules, and then I need to talk with the Doctor privately," he explained as he carefully removed his bungee-gum. "You do look very pretty with your collar; I always thought you would," he added as he shifted to massage her wrists once he'd removed the bindings. 

_ You've completely changed, is this because of the clauses I chose? _

"Now, while you're staying here, you're my pet, and I'm your Master. Unless told otherwise that is how you should address me, the man standing behind us is my lover. You shall call him Doctor, or Sir unless he instructs you differently. The necklace you're wearing will reward you and punish you for obeying or breaking any rules. So I need you to pay close attention to what I'm going to tell you," he paused and waited for Miriam to nod her head. 

"OK, although you're my pet, you are permitted to walk normally. However, this is Dr. Lecter's house, and he has authority over whether or not you may use the furniture. Nobody is allowed to know that you're here. So you're forbidden from trying to establish contact with or to be seen by anyone other than myself, Hisoka Morow, your Master, or Dr. Hannibal Lecter who is your co-owner. Dr. Lecter's instructions are to be treated as if they came from me. You are here to serve me, and that will include serving me sexually." 

***

"I understand," Miriam said quietly. "Master." She smiled, enjoying the way he massaged her wrists. "That feels nice; I like it. I knew you'd be good with your hands."

***

"I'm glad; it's important that I help to get your circulation going after I've bound you. Now, as this is the start of a new life for you, I think that I should bestow you with a new name," Hisoka said as he continued his gentle massage. "I'm going to give you a special name; it belonged to somebody that I cared about a long time ago. This name is my promise as your Master to take care of you, so from now on you are going to be Abaki." 

***

"Abaki," Miriam echoed. "I like that. Was she nice?" she asked, looking down at Hisoka's hands and wondering if he knew that she could easily keep her circulation going though the tightest of ropes. They'd tested during hostage training.

***

_ She was my only friend at the circus, and I had a crush on her. _

"Yes, she was always nice to me," Hisoka agreed. "That's why it will remind me of my promise. I'm not always a very nice man or a good man. So I need reminding to be nice sometimes. I'm sure you understand, you're very clever, after all." 

***

Hannibal watched as Miriam blushed under Hisoka's attention and made a mental note to try and find out who the real Abaki was.

Stepping closer to Hisoka so that he could run a hand through his hair, he said, "May I make a suggestion, mon cher? It is something that will help her acclimatise to her new role."

***

Hisoka looked up at Hannibal when he felt his touch. "Sure, I think that would be good. What did you have in mind?" he asked. 

***

"A few additional instructions for Abaki, if I may?" Hannibal answered. 

When Hisoka nodded his ascent, he smiled down at his new pet and said, "Abaki, you are to forget the name, Miriam Lass. You will no longer answer to that name, nor will you show any sign of recognition should anyone say it aloud. From now on, you are Abaki, and you will fulfil Hisoka's desires as much and as often as you can. That is what you are for."

He allowed his smile to morph into a smirk, and added, "You are also not permitted to kill or attempt to kill either one of us. I respect Hisoka as an individual, and as an opponent; if he so wishes, he can try to kill me, I would not deny him that, but pets do not attack their Masters."

***

"I think that's enough rules for now," Hisoka said, watching Abaki's reactions with interest. 

_ I hope this isn't going to overwrite you completely, you were impressive at the hotel, but I don't want you to be completely meek. _

"Do you understand all the instructions you've been given, Abaki?" he asked, testing the waters.

***

Abaki chuckled. "I'm not a total dope, you know," she teased. "I'm used to taking orders, and those were pretty simple. Have you any idea how hard it is to memorise a list of suspects with Jack shouting at you? Compared to that, you two are a breath of fresh air."

She looked down at their hands and smirked. "You didn't have to stop. I liked the massage, although, I kinda do feel compelled to tell you that you didn't have to do that. Not with me. I can keep my circulation going through ropes so tight that they made other people's hands turn purple. Hostage training was fun if a little boring. I broke three sets of chains _ and _five ropes before they realised that I was too strong to tie up for long. You'd have been proud."

***

"It's funny you mention that, as I was hoping to practise shibari on you. Hannibal has offered to teach me, but I needed a model," Hisoka smiled. 

_ You are still in there, that's good. _

"You wouldn't be allowed to break those ropes though, and shibari's about beauty as well as function. Maybe I can show you some of the designs I'd like to try on you later?" 

***

"You really want to do that with me?" Abaki asked curiously. "I always thought you were putting it on to wind me up when you said you liked me. I'd be happy to look at the designs, but, well, I should warn you that I've only ever been tied up for training. I've never...well, y' know." She felt herself blush. "I'm not really that adventurous, but...I think I'd like to try it...for you."

***

_ Is that why you always got annoyed? You thought I was joking? _

"No, sweetheart," Hisoka assured. "I meant it. I'm attracted to strength, and I kept hearing about how strong you were with your Nen. It's alright if you've not been adventurous before, you can be honest with us about any secret fantasies you have. You won't be able to shock me." He winked and squeezed her hand. "Now I do need to have a very important talk with Hannibal, so as we've not sorted out sleeping arrangements for you yet. I am going to have to put you back in the cell for now." 

***

"OK," Abaki said easily. "But just so you know, Sir's gay. I've never fantasised about him. Although, as holding cells go, that's a good one. Nice and clean. Is the water drugged?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't. "I'm kinda thirsty, but I don't wanna be drugged again. I still have a headache from the last time."

***

"No, the water isn't drugged," Hannibal assured her. "And don't worry, ma chere, I have never had any fantasies about you either," he said as he helped her to her feet.

***

"Don't worry I'm aware that Hannibal's gay," Hisoka chuckled as he got to his feet. "Feel free to have some of the water, and lie down or meditate. You probably realised that the cell is Nen-suppressed, but we can let you back out once we've talked things through." 

***

"Thanks," Abaki said, smiling at her Master. "I think I'll have a lie-down. It's been one hell of a night." 

Tentatively, she reached out and gave Hisoka a quick hug. "See you soon. Don't get yourself killed," she whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek and heading off to her cell. The light was still on, and she waved to them both as she closed the door behind her. 

_ I don't want to belong to Hannibal, _ she thought as she lay down on the bed and relaxed. _ You better not get eaten. _

***

Hisoka waved back and waited until Abaki was out of sight before turning back to Hannibal with a dopey smile.

"Shall we?" he asked. "I'd like to have that talk and clear the air between us." 

***

"I was going to tell you yesterday," Hannibal said, taking in the look on Hisoka's face and feeling his stomach flip. "But I couldn't bring myself to take the smile from your face, but now..." He glanced back at the cell. "She hasn't left me with much of a choice."

Sighing, he looked back at Hisoka and asked, "What do you think my secret is, mon cher? I would like to know where I stand before we begin."

***

"Well, I know you lived in Meteor City, and I have just learnt that you have a cauldron as a secondary Hatsu. I know you're sadistic, and you've killed a lot of people," Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "If I had to guess with the new information, I think you probably did what most people in that place did. You ate somebody, and it's a huge taboo in modern society. So that would explain why you're so hesitant to tell anyone, and why you think I'll lose interest in you." Pausing he shrugged nonchalantly. "Am I close? If I'm barking up the wrong tree, then please accept my apologies. I'm really not trying to offend you." 

***

"The meat at the party," Hannibal said, offering Hisoka a hesitant smile. "You said that it didn't taste like anything you'd ever had before. There was a reason for that. I have very unique...tastes."

***

"I can't say that it did, no. I was curious about where you got the meat from, to be honest, I know Margot said her family supplied it, but she was a little cagey," Hisoka replied and tilted his head. "You never stopped? You developed a taste for it." He hummed and ran his hand through his hair. "Was it, somebody that I knew?" he asked softly. "At the party, was it anyone I'd have known?" 

***

"The Kurta eyes on my mantle are fresh," Hannibal said, watching Hisoka closely to see how he reacted.

***

"That's not possible; there are no more Kurta. Well except the one I met," Hisoka paused as the truth dawned on him. "That was Kurapika? You actually cooked him and served him to Pariston? Does he know?" 

_ Fuck, Illu-chan, maybe he really did have to go see Killua? They said the Kurta was missing. _

"I think I need to sit down; this is a lot to take in. I'd planned to kill him myself, but I guess you got there first. Do people normally taste like he did?" he asked as he flopped down onto the nearest sofa. "Or was that a once in a lifetime experience?" 

***

Hannibal frowned. _ You aren't revolted. _ "Most certainly a once in a lifetime taste," Hannibal said curiously. "Everyone is different if you know what to look for in the flavour profile, but a lot depends upon how integrated their Nen is with their bodies. The Kurta was powerful, but Pariston agreed to play at being the distraction. Once he was in my cauldron then," Hannibal remembered the look of horror on the young man's face. "Well, it doesn't matter how powerful you are; no Nen works within it, and you can not climb out. I slit his throat and drained him, then took him home to prepare. I can assure you that it was fresh when it was served at the party." _ Pariston, were you right about him? _

***

"I guess the Kurta should be glad Danchou only wanted their eyes," Hisoka mused. 

_ If he was less opposed to the idea he'd have probably tried to farm them to feed the city. Consuming dead bodies is rife there. _

"So Pariston knows, and Will knows, and he left you when he found out?" 

***

"Yes," Hannibal said quietly. "He did." The betrayal felt as if it had happened yesterday.

"He went to Jack." 

***

Hisoka nodded and patted the seat next to him. "Sit with me?" he asked gently. "I'd feel better if I didn't feel like I was interrogating you. I wanted this to be a conversation, not an interview," he tried to joke. "I'm guessing you ate Roy, or at least just his arm. To be honest, I'm not as surprised as I thought I was going to be by your secret, is that odd?" 

***

"Part of me is still waiting for you to walk out of the door." _ Or at least try to, _ Hannibal said honestly.

Sitting down beside Hisoka, he asked, "Why aren't you?" 

_ Are you just going to wait until my guard is down before making your move? _

***

"I don't see why I should?" Hisoka countered. "Once I learnt that you'd lived in Meteor City, I wondered if you'd ever actually eaten a person. It's incredibly common there; people get desperate. I lived on the streets once; I can't judge you for being in that situation. Being on the streets in Glam Gas is one thing," he sighed and fiddled with his band. "The stories I've heard from Danchou about Meteor City, well I didn't have to worry about traffickers and people who'd kill me just to eat that day. From what I know about you, which is still not much, well you were a kid when you ended up in the city, so I can likely guess what happened to Mischa," he paused to put his hand on Hannibal's. "I'm not going to lie and say it's something I can fully understand the appeal of, but you did what you had to do to survive. I can respect that. Dying is easy; living isn't." 

***

"And what if I told you that behind the fourth door lies an industrial oven and a room with a fire so large that it's possible to roast someone over it?" Hannibal asked, refusing to entirely give in to the hope that was rising inside his chest. "What if I told you that I cooked and ate the men who slaughtered and consumed my sister? How would you feel if I said that they were alive when they went over the coals?"

_ This can't be happening. You're too good to be true. This has to be a dream. _

***

"They killed your baby sister," Hisoka growled darkly. "They deserved whatever happened to them. They were animals, not men. I know I'm a killer, Hannibal, but even I have standards. As for the fourth door, well, we already established that you cook people, so I was wondering where you did it. It's not like you can set up a barbeque outside in the suburbs, is it?" 

***

"I..." Hannibal swallowed, staring at Hisoka in bewilderment. "You aren't going to leave me?" Hannibal asked, hating how vulnerable he sounded, but doing it anyway. Hisoka couldn't lie to him, and he had to be certain. "You aren't going to tell anyone?"

***

"Who could I tell even if I wanted to?" Hisoka asked. "I don't have anyone unless Illu-chan comes back, and they won't be bothered by it. If anything, they've expressed a morbid curiosity about how people taste; we are made of meat and all that." 

***

Hannibal blinked. Hisoka had dodged his first question, but how he'd answered his second made it sound tantalisingly like he was staying. 

_ You can't let him evade you like that, _ the voice that had kept him alive all these years warned. _ You have to be sure. _

"I'll ask you once again," he said quietly, looking up to meet his submissive's eyes. "Are you going to leave me because of this, Hisoka?"

***

"I don't want to leave you. I'm afraid it's going to be a bit harder than that to get rid of me. I'm still willing to be with you, but I will have to go back to the hotel at some point. Even if only briefly," Hisoka replied. "If you'd feel better with me staying here, at yours, I'm sure I could cause a commotion to give you a reason to move me again. I'm a little conflicted about Illu-chan still, but I can cross that bridge when I get to it. I can't promise that I won't ever try to kill you; that's just part of my nature, and you accepted that when most wouldn't. Plus, you wanted to tell me, and," he smiled. "I feel a little special that you'd take the chance on me after your last experience. You had no way of really knowing how I'd react, and I could tell that it was something heavy." 

Pausing, he brought up Hannibal's hand so that his bracelet was visible. "You let yourself burn for me," he whispered before kissing the skin just in front of the band. "I can't think of anyone else who'd ever be willing to endure that much pain for me. Don't worry, once is enough, I'm not expecting you to do it again. This is why you said you're the Devil, isn't it? Would you kill me if I bought you a Pitch Fork?" 

***

"That would depend on what kind of message you left with it," Hannibal said, trying to joke as he stared at their conjoined hands. "If it were rude enough, then yes, unless you ran very quickly, I would." He gave Hisoka a weak smile. "I may be a killer, Hisoka," he echoed. "But even I have standards."

_ You're really staying? _

***

"That's good to know," Hisoka teased back. "I'm sure that Abaki will be OK for a little longer. Would you like to go back upstairs? You can hold me and remind yourself that I'm really here?" 

***

"No," Hannibal said, pulling Hisoka roughly against him and kissing him firmly. "That's too far away," he breathed. "We're not going anywhere."

***

## 30 Mins Later

***

"I'm going to have to invest in a," Hannibal shuddered. "Sofa-bed, aren't I?" he asked as he stroked Hisoka's sweat-coated chest adoringly. "There's no way around it, is there?"

***

Hisoka chuckled and nuzzled Hannibal's cheek, sighing contently. "Well, if you're going to insist on pounding my ass every time we're in here," he shifted to get more comfortable. "I would appreciate the extra room to lie down after, but at least I know somebody's happy." 

***

Hannibal smirked. "I would hope that more than one person in this room is happy, mon cher. I worked hard to make you scream; I'd like to think that it was from pleasure."

***

"Oh, I'm more than happy," Hisoka replied playfully. "I'm going to need my bungee-gum to sit down, but I'm definitely in a happy place right now. You really have gotten attached to me, haven't you? For you to consider telling me all this, you really want to be with me, don't you?" 

***

"Yes, mon cher," Hannibal admitted. "I have. I don't expect you to feel the same, don't worry." 

_ You told me that it would take more than cannibalism to get rid of you. I know you're feeling it too. _

"But I would ask that you not play fast and loose with my feelings. I don't react well when people do." He chuckled. "Ask Will if you'd like a picture."

***

"I don't want to lie to you, and not just because the band will burn me. I'm attracted to you, I enjoy the things you do to me, but I'm not usually one for getting attached. So I can't promise much, not yet. Only that I'm willing to see where this goes," Hisoka replied softly as he smiled up at Hannibal. "I know you value honesty, so this is me trying to be honest as I can. There's something between us, but I don't know what I'd call it. Not yet." 

***

"I understand," Hannibal said, entirely truthfully. _ I've never felt like this for anyone else either. If I hadn't lived as long as I had, I wouldn't know what to call it. But I can't say that word to you, not yet. You would run then. _

"I don't need pretty words and flowers." He ran his hand across Hisoka's chest, stopping over his heart and allowing his Nen to sink into his skin until he could feel it beating beneath him. "All I ask is for you to return to me after you have to leave, and that you stay as long as you like. I'm sure Abaki would agree if you asked her. It seems that I'm not the only one who has been charmed by you, mon cher."

***

"I thought you liked the flowers," Hisoka teased not sure what else to say. "I have to admit that my request amused the florist; I confess that I didn't actually know their meanings. She had to explain it to me; I was hoping you'd be impressed."

***

"She chose wisely," Hannibal assured, stretching his leg over Hisoka's possessively. "I was indeed impressed with such a subtle, yet blatant display of sexual desire."

***

Hisoka smiled and tried to roll onto his side so that he could press himself up against Hannibal. "I wish you could have seen her face," he sighed happily. "She asked me what I was looking for and I told her I wanted a bouquet that said 'Let me take you to bed' but well, you ended up taking me to bed instead." 

***

"I'd be more than happy to let you do that, mon cher," Hannibal said, wrapping his arm around Hisoka's waist. "Sometimes it's rather nice to have someone else do all the hard work," he whispered as he slid his hand down to cup his submissive's ass and squeezed it. "I assure you, you aren't the only one who can leave scratch marks down someone's back."

***

"Hmmm, and you get to watch them heal and then scratch me up again. I'm not afraid to try and court somebody, as you should know. I like it when you hurt me," Hisoka purred, running his hand down Hannibal's arm. "I do think I'd like to do this somewhere more comfortable next time though. Just a small request," he added cheerfully. "But you've not had me in your bed yet, and well, I can be a little territorial. So I think you should rectify that soon. I'm sure you'll have me clinging to your bedsheets and screaming your name in no time."

***

"You haven't had me in my bed either," Hannibal said, making his offer a little more blatant. _ Sex really does shut off your brain for a while, doesn't it, mon cher? _ "Would that help to soothe your territorial desires?"

***

Hisoka paused his stroking to look at Hannibal curiously. "You'd let me take you?" he asked. "I'd like that. I didn't think you'd want that...with me being your submissive I thought...it doesn't matter. I need to learn to stop jumping to conclusions about you; I always seem to get it wrong," he chuckled and purred happily. "I'd gladly pound you through your mattress later if you want."

***

"We shall see where the mood takes us," Hannibal said, delighting in the sight of Hisoka's stunned face. "Believe me when I say that I can still be in charge and enjoy receiving the attention every now and then. I'd love to feel you inside me." He smirked. "One way or another."

***

"I'm sure you can," Hisoka grinned as he looked into Hannibal's smiling face. "Somehow I don't doubt that you'd enjoy having me inside you. I'm going to have to get used to that; to this, it was a lot to take in. But then again, so are you," he teased and kissed his dominant's cheek. "I have so many questions, but I don't want to ruin the mood. It's kinda nice to see you smiling so much." 

***

Hannibal stroked a hand through Hisoka's hair. "How about we go and check up on Abaki?" he suggested gently. "I'm sure that she can distract you from your insatiable curiosity for a while. You did appear to be enjoying your present. I will admit, you had me worried for a while, but seeing your face after she closed the door made it all worth it."

***

"I was processing," Hisoka protested, not moving from his spot nestled against Hannibal. "I know I should; I did tell her that I'd come back...are the cells soundproof? Will she have heard me screaming your name? Not that I mind, but if it's going to be awkward, I'd like to know before I let her out."

***

"She can't hear what's going on whilst she's in there," Hannibal assured him. "But she may guess what we were doing when she spots that we don't have clothes on and notices that the room smells of sex, so I wouldn't worry. I am not ashamed, not at all."

***

"I know she's already seen me naked at least once," Hisoka replied with a cheeky grin. "And I know you like the view, so I can stay naked. Maybe she'll feel less exposed if we all are?" he suggested as he reluctantly moved to get up. "A promise is a promise, though, so I should let her back out. I don't like the idea of keeping her in there all the time. To be honest, I'd prefer Nen locking the guest-room." 

***

"I'd be happy to do that for you," Hannibal agreed, pushing himself up to stand beside Hisoka. "Now that she can't leave, I have no qualms about her sleeping in there. I will have to close a few more curtains, though, and I'd like you to tell her not to open them again. She needs to be kept safe, after all. I will agree to only using the cells in the case of an emergency where she is concerned. I will key the lock to only work with our bindings and not hers, but I will add that the door is not reinforced, nor are the walls. So word your instructions carefully."

***

"I understand," Hisoka replied, flashing Hannibal a smile before he made his way to the cell. _ No doubt you'll appreciate the view, _ he thought as he held up his band to unlock the door. 

"Abaki, Master's come to let you back out as promised. How is your headache? Did the water help?" he asked gently. 

***

Abaki opened her eyes and blinked in the sudden light. "You're...naked," she said awkwardly. "You're...very naked. He didn't eat you. Oh, God, you totally had sex with him, didn't you? He...you...I really don't know how to feel about this."

***

"No, he hasn't eaten me," Hisoka said, laughing quietly. "But we've talked things over and don't worry; he's not going to eat you. Also, yes, I did tell you he's my lover, and well, you've seen me naked before. This way we're all naked, so you're not singled out."

***

"Han- Sir's naked too?" Abaki squeaked, feeling her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. "I'm not sure if I want to see- Oh, God! That's..." She stared, unable to look away as Hannibal joined Hisoka in the doorway. "A penis that I never thought I'd see..."

***

"Fear not, ma chere, it's one you will never have to touch," Hannibal assured, trying to contain his urge to laugh at the look on her face. "I never thought that I'd see you naked either. Today is a day for firsts; it would seem."

***

"That's one way of looking at it, certainly. I rather like us all being naked," Hisoka declared. "I'm enjoying the view," he added cheekily. "Do you want to join us out in the playroom for a bit? We still have lots to discuss."

***

"Sure?" Abaki said, trying her best to focus on Hisoka's _ face_, and failing. 

_ Fuck, he's so big. How the hell did Hannibal fit that inside him? How am _ ** _I_ ** _ going to fit that inside me? Oh, God, he's gonna wanna fuck me! I haven't been with a guy in years... OK, focus on something else, Abaki...focus on _ ** _anything _ ** _ but their dicks... _

"As long as you answer my questions as well," she heard herself say. "I mean, I was a cop...I think...I remember being a cop. I'm good at questions, is my point. And I have a lot of them." 

_ I really didn't expect Hannibal to be so...muscly... He's a _ ** _therapist_ ** _ for fucks sake. When does he go to the gym? In between fittings for his latest crazy-paving suit? That he isn't wearing. Oh, God, stop looking at their dicks. _ "So many questions."

***

"I think that's reasonable," Hisoka agreed as he stood aside to allow Abaki back out into the main room. "I have no objections, and I'm sure Hannibal doesn't either. This is a new life for you, and I have always appreciated your honesty." 

***

"Right, yeah, OK," Abaki said, getting to her feet and slowly leaving her cell. She did her best to ignore the wet patch on the far sofa and hugged her arms around her chest, feeling strangely adrift in the large room.

_ I'm his pet, _ she thought. _ This is really happening. Jack's going to be so pissed. _

***

"It's going to be alright," Hisoka said soothingly as he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her over to the large rug. "Take your time, I know it's a lot to process, but I'm going to do my best to help you through it. How about we sit on the rug together? I know physical touch can help," he added. 

_ Plus, I don't know if Hannibal will let you sit on the chairs, he gave you to me as a pet. _

"But if you want me to give you a little space for now then that's OK too. I know you need to adjust." 

***

Abaki leaned against Hisoka and shook her head. "Don't go," she said quietly. _ Are you always this warm? _ "I mean...I didn't mean to tell you what to do...I...I don't know what I should do; I've never been someone's," she swallowed. "Pet before."

***

"I understand that probably more than you'd think. I'll stay on the rug with you, and you can ask your questions," Hisoka chuckled. "You weren't telling me what to do; you were telling me what you wanted from me. It's a subtle difference, but you'll learn it quite fast, if you break any rules then it'll punish you. Mine does the same, but mine is more geared towards helping me open up so that my therapy would be effective." 

***

Hannibal made his way over to join them on the rug and smiled. "Perhaps we could start by laying down some guidelines for her before she asks her questions, mon cher?" he suggested. "That way she won't have to find out through trial and error what is and is not appropriate. What do you want from her? What kind of behaviour are you expecting from her and," he leaned over to kiss Hisoka's cheek. "What role would you like me to play as far as she is concerned? I got her for you, so you get to decide."

***

"Yeah, that would be good. I'll do that," Hisoka agreed sheepishly as he got comfortable. "Right, I think a good place to start would be explaining how the bands work as I'm not sure how much you know about them. Let's look at mine as you'll be able to see it easier," he suggested and held out his wrist for Abaki to look at. "You can see the words on it; they represent my 'rules' that I agreed with Hannibal when I needed something to help me cooperate with therapy. He values civility, so I have to be careful to avoid being rude. You also have this clause on your collar, so I would advise against vulgar language and not to lie. I also have Obey, as I agreed to listen to any instruction he gives me, and Growth as he wants me to work on self-improvement. Does that make sense?" 

***

"Yeah, it does," Abaki said quietly. "I wasn't really paying attention when you were talking about my collar," she admitted, dropping her head and feeling the thick band around her neck move with it. "What does mine say? What do I have to do? I remember being really angry, but I'm not now. I'm guessing that's the collar? Does yours do that? Does it make you want to obey Hann- Sir?"

***

"Your binding is a more powerful one than mine, and it says _ Civility, Obedience _ and _ Candour_. As you'll be staying at Hannibal's house, I do have to insist upon applying his rules about rudeness. I chose obedience because I want you to embrace your new role and hopefully come to enjoy it. Candour, well, I like your honesty and the fact that you were never afraid of me. As much as I want to see you submit, I don't want you to be meek. I liked you as you were and I only want to help you explore yourself, not overwrite your personality," Hisoka explained. "You are allowed and encouraged to ask me questions and to challenge me. You're not allowed to try to end my life, as that privilege belongs to another. However, if you wish to spar, that is allowed."

***

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Abaki wondered aloud. "I mean, well, before now- _ Now _ I actually _ do _ have a reason to be afraid of you...but I'm not." She frowned. "I never really thought that you'd kill me. I knew you weren't that stupid. I mean... _ now _ you actually might, but I'm still not afraid. Why the hell aren't I afraid? You..." She held her hand up to the collar and turned to stare at Hannibal.

"I never thought that it would be you that I was afraid of," she whispered. "But you've done something to my mind. Did you do that to His- Master too?"

***

"No, ma chere," Hannibal said, gently stroking her knee and chuckling when she flinched away and clung more tightly to Hisoka. "There is no manipulation Nen in his binding. Yours is designed to control as well as train. You are unafraid of Hisoka because a pet should not fear it's Master."

***

"It's OK, I have you," Hisoka said as he tightened his arm around Abaki slightly. "As for why you'd be afraid of me, well I am an infamous killer. But I don't want you to be afraid of me. To be honest, I need you to trust me if I'm to be a good Master for you." 

***

"I'm not afraid of you," Abaki said, holding onto Hisoka and trying to work through her feelings. "I don't even think I'm afraid of Sir, but... there's something at the back of my mind that wants me to be. It's...strange. It sounds like Jack. He said he'd never let us be alone, but," she looked up at Hisoka. "I don't feel alone. I feel..." she frowned. "Like I don't want to leave your side. That's _ really _messed up. I've been kidnapped. You could kill me, but I feel fine. Wow, his Nen is scarily strong, isn't it?"

***

"I think it's wonderful," Hisoka replied with a smile. "But I would, and I'm sure that says a lot about me as a person. Now, we were talking about guidelines and house rules. Although you belong to me, there will be times when you'll need to listen to Hannibal in my stead, and I'll expect you to treat his orders the same as you would my own," he explained as he stroked Abaki's side gently. "I would like for you to have the option to stay in the guest bedroom upstairs, which Hannibal has agreed to allow. The beauty of that is that you'd have your own ensuite so you can shower and bathe whenever you want, but we will have to nen-lock the door. Also, Hannibal will need to close the curtains, and you're not allowed to try and open them. He's a private man, and he can always handwave it by saying it's for my privacy if asked as I think I'm going to be staying over a lot more from now on. I just have to create a reason for a permanent move," he chuckled and grinned at Hannibal. "Is there anything you want to add, Hannibal?"

***

Smiling, Hannibal leaned on his hand and pretended to think. "Well, mon cher. You are her owner, so I would say that her safety and wellbeing will be your responsibility. She is not allowed onto the furniture unless given permission and she is to help out around the house when asked. Whilst you are out of the house, she is free to do whatever she likes, unless you have set her a task while you're gone, and I want you to know that I will not harm her in any way unless she is persistently or unforgivably rude. But well," he chuckled. "If that were the case, then I think that her binding would likely do it for me, so I don't want you to worry about leaving her with me. I'm sure she can find ways to occupy herself until you return."

***

"That sounds reasonable," Hisoka said and nodded as an idea came to him. "What about mealtimes? She'll be allowed to sit at the table with us, right?"

***

"If you wish her to, then yes, mon cher," Hannibal said. "Otherwise, she can eat on the floor by your feet. I have several floor pillows that have washable covers."

***

"Like a dog?" Abaki asked, horrified by the thought. 

_ Fuck, he's really going to treat me like an animal, isn't he? I'm like the family pet that the husband bought to make sure that the wife doesn't leave. Shit. _

"I...guess I could get used to that?" _ Well, no shit Abaki, you're gonna have to. Way to make a good impression. Wait, why do I _ ** _want_ ** _ to make a good impression? _

***

"I would prefer her to sit at the table," Hisoka replied. "I know she's my pet, but she's still capable of conversation, and I would like to be able to talk to her during mealtime." 

She's_ not a dog, Hannibal, I know you see people like your sister's killers as pigs, and I can agree, but isn't that a little much for Abaki? _

"Although I could agree that eating from the floor would be a good punishment, it's still not something that I'm completely sure about. Maybe the floor pillows could be used for her to sit on? I am likely to want to leave marks on her skin as you do to me. Something soft to sit on would be nice; I have my bungee-gum, but she doesn't." 

***

"As I said, mon cher; I am happy to allow her at the table if you want that," Hannibal assured. "She is yours, and you decide her rules."

***

_ Fuck, why didn't I think about the fact that he's a sadist? Oh, God, _ Abaki thought, clenching her jaw to stop herself from making a sound. _ I really am gonna be his fuck-toy, aren't I? Shit. I don't like pain. What do I do? Fuck, Jack, you better find me soon. This band's already messing with my head. I'll go, full native, if it keeps going at this rate. Come on; I know you'll figure it out. I know you'll never stop looking for me. Just don't hurt Hisoka. He didn't know it was going to happen. _

***

"Thank you," Hisoka said, starting to relax more. "I don't want to add too many all at once, but I also don't want to set you up to fail either. So let me see if there's anything we haven't covered; we've established sleeping and eating arrangements. The clauses on your collar probably could use more clarification, I suppose? Unless you're happy with the explanation, I gave earlier. Is there anything you want me to go over in more detail, Abaki? The binding you're wearing is powerful, and its punishments won't be pleasant, but its rewards will be. As it's stronger than mine, you'll have much more intense experiences when it activates." 

***

"How will it activate?" Abaki asked, curious despite her fear. "What will happen when it does?"

***

"It reacts to the rules it's been programmed with. If you break a rule, for example, _ Civility_, which is generally being rude, then the word will glow, and it will make you experience something unpleasant. Mine makes my skin itch, and then starts to burn," Hisoka explained. "However, whenever Hannibal gives me an instruction, and I follow it, then _ Obey _ lights up, and I experience something that I find pleasant. As I'm highly masochistic, it'll often cause me pain, but if I'm anxious, it soothes me. As yours is stronger, then your rewards will be much more intense, depending upon how well you follow your rules. I'd imagine that's part of why you're feeling so comfortable is because of the collar; it can reward by calming and soothing you. It won't reward you with pain unless you're into that like me. Hannibal's band binds him to C _ are _ about me and how I feel, as well as _ Protect _ and _ Cherish _ me. Right now I'm feeling pretty special and valued so I'd imagine it would have been going off earlier," he chuckled. "I tried to avoid making them too easy to trigger more than one at a time." 

***

"Why? Are you going to trigger them now so that I know what it'll feel like? What sort of things can it do? How will I know that it's going off if I can't see it?" Miriam babbled. "If you tell me to have sex with you and I do then will it reward me for being raped? I can't exactly say no to that, can I? Because I'd be punished for not obeying you. But if I do...and it makes me like it, what then? You want me to be a sex slave, don't you? That's why he got me so that you aren't going to be going around trying to fu- shag him all the time. I mean, I get it, he's old, and his ass won't heal as quickly as mine, but still...do I get the option? How does this work?"

***

"Trust me; you'll know because you'll feel it even if you can't see it. And no, I'm not going to set them off on purpose. I do want to have sex with you, and I'd imagine if I ordered you to and you said no that would break the obedience clause," Hisoka replied as he tried to think about how to explain what he wanted without upsetting her further. 

_ I need you on my side, Abaki, I'm trying to keep you alive. It's just I can't tell you in front of Hannibal. _

"Also, I think you have things between Hannibal and me a bit backwards," he explained. "Hannibal is my dominant partner; I submit to him. So as you put it earlier, I'm the one who bends over and takes it from him. Although, I'd hope that with time, you'd be more willing to do things with me, without me needing to order you. I really didn't know this was going to happen, Hannibal..." 

_ I think he's in love with me, but I can't tell you that. _

"Well, we were talking, and I admitted to wanting you sexually. He genuinely thinks I would benefit from having somebody to care for, to help me learn to express my kinder, gentler side a bit more. That being said, if you try to beat me up, I will get very aroused, and I would probably try to force myself on you. However, I'd prefer our first time not be...like that. I always hoped you'd give in to my charms eventually," he admitted.

***

Abaki held her hand up to her mouth to try to stifle her laugh. "I still find it hard to believe that you're attracted to me, and that's with Sir's Nen buzzing around my skull. Without all this." She waved at her naked body, collar and then the room in general. "I would be convinced that you were winding me up."

_ Why me? Why would you want me? I look like a mouse on stilts. _

"It's gonna take a lot of adjusting to," she admitted. "I mean; I hated you yesterday."

***

"You mean you don't hate me now?" Hisoka asked in surprise. "I suppose you wouldn't now, what with the collar and all. Do you want to hate me still?" 

***

"I don't know," Abaki said, wrinkling her brow. "I'm a bit confused about that...but I don't think I do? I want to...help you."

***

_ I wish I fully understood how Hannibal's bands worked. What could she want to help me with? _

"I see, well hopefully we'll work it out together. As much as I'd prefer you to like me, I understand if you still don't underneath it all. We have time to figure it out," Hisoka said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Is there anything about me you want to know?" 

***

"Not really about you, no," Abaki said, dropping her eyes to the rug. "But, well, I would like to know what you're going to do to me? And why don't you want to show me what it will feel like when the band goes off?" 

Don't_ you want me to be prepared? Will it be that strong? How does it work? Is it just a little reward for a simple order and a big one for doing something really important? Or am I going to be collapsing wherever I go? Do you want it to be a surprise? What are you going to do with me? What do human pets do? Are you really going to tie me up? Fuck, Hisoka... there's so much I don't know. _

***

"I don't want to deliberately trigger it because," Hisoka paused and swallowed. 

_ You're going to panic; I need you to stay calm. Please don't freak out. _

"Because I don't want you to burn...a minor infraction would feel like you're being cut into...but a major one will burn you. I don't want to see that." 

***

"I could obey your order," Abaki said quietly. _ Fuck, I'm going to burn? _

***

"Alright, well...if you want to experience the collar's rewards, I can give you a small order to follow. I want you to kiss me," Hisoka said and waited to see what Abaki would do. 

_ Will you choose to kiss me on the lips or just my cheek? I left it open for you. _

***

_ Well, I guess kissing him before he fucks me makes sense. At least he's a considerate rapist. Fuck that sentence is so messed up. This is really my life. _

"Yes, Master," Abaki said quietly and leant up to press her lips against his. The moment they made contact, she moaned as a surge of pleasure shot through her. She had to cling to his shoulder when her legs threatened to give way under the shock. 

_ Oh, FUCK! This is just a kiss? _ She pressed herself against his body and licked at his lips. _ Oh, shit, this is too good. Fuck. I wasn't expecting...it feels so nice. _ ** _Hisoka_ ** _ I want...keep kissing me...don't stop. _

***

Hisoka smiled and wrapped his arms around Abaki when she melted against him. _ How powerful is your band's reaction to this? _ he wondered as he kissed back enthusiastically, opening his mouth when he felt her tongue against his lips, inviting her inside to explore. _ You're good at this, but we're going to have to stop soon. I don't want to push too far too soon. _ Moaning softly into the kiss, he waited until he felt the need for air and reluctantly pulled back.

"How was it?" he asked, slightly breathlessly. "Did you get an idea of what to expect?"

***

"Uh-huh," Abaki said, blinking up at Hisoka and wondering why he'd stopped. "I... You're a _ really _ good kisser. That was _ amazing. _ I wanna do that again. I'm," she pressed her legs together and whimpered quietly. She was already wet. "I'm not going to be saying no to you...ever...if it's like that."

_ God, I'd fuck you right now. I wonder how good that would be if you ordered me to do it? Shit, I kinda want you to. Oh, I'm screwed. No one trained me for this! _

***

"You're not that bad yourself," Hisoka replied as he gently stroked her cheek. "I want to kiss you again too, but if we keep kissing, then we'll never get anything done. I take it that the reward was really good?" 

***

"Oh, well, I'd get lots done," Abaki said, still feeling dazed. "I'm a sex slave, so technically, wouldn't I be just working extra hard? And you're my Master, so," she looked hopefully up at him. "Surely, it's your job to order me around?"

_ Fuck it. I deserve a little fun, right? I'm the one who's been kidnapped. They can't discipline me for playing along with my captors; that's what we're taught to do...so I'm just enjoying my job, right? I'd be gathering information... _

***

"You're really cute right now; you know that?" Hisoka teased. "And I get to say that, it's one of the perks of being Master. Also, yes, I do get to order you around."

***

"Umm," Abaki sighed. "I'd like that. It feels _ so good_. Like I'm on a happy, horny cloud. And I don't even care that I said that in front of Hanni- Sir. Jack's best friend. Who's _ very _ naked. I've seen his penis and I still _ don't care. _ I just...I want you to order me to do things to find out what it feels like. This is...this is too much fun not to keep doing it. I am _ so _ going to have sex with you. A _ lot _ of sex; even if you have a _ huge _co- penis. I'll figure out a way to make it fit. It's my solemn duty as your sex slave in residence. I'm talking too much. I can tell because Sir's pulling his trying not to laugh face. He used to get it whenever people accused Zeller of being gay. He's not, by the way. Just for the record. I'm going to shut up now."

***

"I think I'm changing that from very cute to adorable," Hisoka chuckled. "And yes, I have heard about the accusations made to Zeller. Apparently, he has a very camp best friend and people make assumptions. Isn't he one of my guards as well?"

***

"Price?" Abaki asked dreamily. "No, he's so not a guard. He's all science geek; even more than Zeller," she chuckled. "Never let Price try to guard anything but a bottle of wine. Never."

***

Hisoka laughed. "No, I meant Zeller, but I'll bear that in mind if I ever need anyone to look after my wine," he joked. "Science can be fun sometimes though," he added. 

***

"Oh, I know I have a forensics fellowship, a degree in psychology, and a doctorate in criminology as well as six years in the field," Abaki said smugly. "I know how fun science can be. But there's a limit, you know?"

***

"It certainly sounds like you were passionate about your work," Hisoka remarked as he pulled Abaki to lie against his chest. "Did you find your limit?" he asked, surprised at how curious he was to hear her answer. "You were a good guard if it's any consolation, but I always thought you were unfulfilled."

***

"I was annoyed at having to guard _ you_," Abaki said, laughing as she poked at Hisoka's side. "And Lulu, and whoever the other guy was...and whoever else you slept with. Do you know how many times I had to chase Freddie Lounds out of the building? At one point she actually had the gall to suggest that you were hiding a Zoldyck Assassin in your room! I mean, come on, we all heard the rumours that you were fuc- boinking that Illumi guy, but even you wouldn't be _ that _ suicidal. The Zoldycks would execute you before we could even be finished with the paperwork!" She laughed happily. I mean, yeah, being a cop's frustrating and I get so _ tired _of having to tell people what to do. But...what else could I do? I mean, I've trained my whole life for it. I can't exactly stop now, can I?"

***

Hannibal kept his face passive as he listened to Abaki's happy chattering. _ Illu-chan, _ he thought. _ Illumi Zoldyck; a powerful family, a threat if your relationship is discovered...Oh, Hisoka, you cunning man. You really do like to live on the edge, don't you? _

***

"Yeah, they probably would," Hisoka said, trying to laugh it off even as his heart sank at the memory of Illumi walking out on him. "Not that it should matter who he's with if that person makes him happy, but I'm not a Zoldyck. So it's none of my business really." He shrugged. "Also, I got the message that you weren't happy being assigned to me. I think it's a toss-up between you and Agent Jones who was more annoyed by it." 

***

"Oh, I didn't dislike you as much as Leroy," Abaki chuckled. "He _ hates _ you, oh, so much! But don't worry, he hates me nearly as much. He's...not exactly a fan of us 'secret' gays." She leant up and kissed his cheek. "It's kinda fun to wind him up though," she whispered. "Even Zeller used to join in. He'd talk about that time you opened the door to him starkas and pretend to swoon. We'd see how red he could go before he stormed off."

***

"I don't really care for homophobic people," Hisoka commented as he ran his hand down Abaki's back. "Needless to say, I don't like Agent Jones much; you know he tried to wall me into my hospital bed?"

***

"Yes," Abaki said quietly. "I was there. It's OK; no one likes Leroy. Now," she perked up. "Are there any other special shiny rules I need to know? Do I sleep chained to the bed or wear handcuffs on Wednesdays?" 

_ What plans have you got for me and please tell me that they involve sex soon. I'm horny as hell after that kiss, and I _ ** _know_ ** _ how quickly you recover. We timed you in between sessions. _

***

"And I thought you said that you weren't adventurous?" Hisoka chuckled. "I'm admittedly making the rules up as we go, and no I hadn't planned to chain you to the bed, or make you wear handcuffs all day. I do want you to be my mannequin for shibari, and there are some designs I've seen that you could walk around in, and I think I'd like that. Naturally, I'd be wanting to shag you silly, and maybe even introduce you to some hidden kinks you didn't know you had. We can start with chaining you to the bed, that would be easy enough to do." 

_ Handcuffs on Wednesdays might be a little impractical unless we get some with a long chain. Have you secretly wanted to try these things? _

"I don't want to throw you in the deep end of my fetishes, but I do like including toys, and I'd be happy to buy some to try." 

***

"Oh, God, I was joking," Abaki squeaked. "You really are that kinky, aren't you?"

***

"He really is, ma chere," Hannibal said, finally letting his laughter out. "He can show you my cupboard and let you see if anything catches your eye," he teased, delighting in the way her face drained of all colour. "I have a large selection of cuffs in the smaller cupboard beside the main one if you'd prefer?"

***

“I...err...I...” Abaki stammered.

***

_ Oh, you're going to be far too entertaining to kill. I'm so glad I picked you, _ Hannibal thought. _ I could do this for hours. _

***

"Abaki," Hisoka prompted gently. "You punched me in the face, and then in the balls, and I enjoyed it. Surely it's not that surprising? Plus Hannibal is my dominant, so he'd also need to be pretty kinky to keep up with me. It's OK if you're not ready to look at toys, I can enjoy vanilla sex just as much. I have a few favourite positions I'd love to have you in." 

***

"I'm not suggesting that you do, but you can quite easily order her to do it, and she will receive positive feedback for obeying you," Hannibal said, wondering what Hisoka would do. 

_ Are you going to use the tools I've given you or are you going to train her the traditional way? How quickly do you want her to adapt to you? _

***

Hisoka smiled up at Hannibal. "I know," he said softly. "I'm fine giving her a little time to adjust; I don't want to overwrite her. She's mine now, and I have to take care of her." 

_ I want her to enjoy it because she's having fun not because I ordered her to. I don't want to be like Father. _

"I'm just feeling a little torn, I don't," _ Know what to do. _ "I don't want to turn into 'him'." 

***

"The fact that you care means that you never will," Hannibal said, reaching out and stroking Hisoka's hair. "She has asked you to order her around, you are not doing anything that would harm her, and I am here. If you ask me to, I will stop you before you can. I can step in if you are concerned about that, but the only way that you are going to learn how to balance your nature is to try. This is why I took her, mon cher. She is smart, adaptable, strong and exactly what you need. You aren't going to break her."

***

_ I need you, but I need to kill you, don't I? You'll never let me go if I don't, and I can't let her go back home either. _

Hisoka leant into the touch and closed his eyes, purring softly. "Thank you," he whispered. "I guess I'm feeling a little overwhelmed by everything that's happened so far today. I'll be alright; I just need a moment to pull myself together," he assured, plastering on a smile. "Abaki, darling, let's get you used to the collar. My bracelet took some adapting to, but Hannibal's right, you're adaptable, and I'm not going to be able to break you easily. I'd like you to look in the toy cupboards and bring over the toy that scares you the most along with the one that frightens you the least. I promise I'm not going to use the first one on you; I just want to get an idea of your limits before you joined me." 

***

"Yes, Master," Miriam said quietly, forcing herself to get to her feet and walk over to the large cupboard in the corner of the room.

Opening the door with trembling fingers, she gasped at what she saw inside. There were rows upon rows of whips, clamps, paddles, plugs, cock rings, and even what looked like a cock-cage. Taking a deep breath, she opened a drawer and found a fully sterile set of piercing equipment and stared, before closing it decisively. The next drawer held knives. 

_ Fucking hell. How am I supposed to choose what scares me the most when everything's terrifying! _

Screwing up her courage, she opened the third drawer and found... "Ribbons?" She picked up a burnt orange roll and ran it through her fingers. "What the hell do you use these for?" she muttered to herself, before placing it back and making sure that it was perfectly in line with all the others.

_ Fuck, this is going to be harder than I thought. _

***

"You're doing well," Hannibal assured Hisoka as they waited for Miriam to return. "I'm extremely impressed; you've handled her well so far. My binding enhances what was already there as well as...inclining the wearer to comply with the instructions that are engraved upon it. She likes you. The fact that she is so comfortable with you right now is just as much to do with you yourself, as it is to do with my Nen. Don't doubt yourself, mon cher." He stroked him again. "But I am here if you need me. This is as much about learning to trust for you as it is for her."

***

"This was so much easier with Illu-chan," Hisoka sighed but smiled gratefully up at Hannibal. Somehow the man's praise made him feel much better. "I knew his limitations; I never felt the need to worry about breaking him."

***

"Well, consider this," Hannibal said soothingly. "Abaki has worked with Jack for over six years. If that didn't break her, then nothing will. Your Illu-chan may be experienced in many areas that she is not, but I would also expect that Abaki is extremely skilled at things that even a Zoldyck wouldn't know. Think of it as a chance to learn and enjoy her until Illumi comes back to you. Personally, I think that Silva would be rather proud of his son if he knew who he was dating and how well he managed to hide with the BAU outside his door."

***

"Are you upset with me for hiding his identity from you?" Hisoka asked. His bracelet hadn't gone off, but he wanted to be sure. "He asked me to keep his real name from you. I didn't actually plan to pretend that he was female. It just came out, and I had to stick to it." 

***

"No, I'm not upset. I am acquainted with his family, and I know their rules," Hannibal said softly and turned to see Miriam pick up, and then drop, a sounding rod. Smirking, he looked back at Hisoka. "I take it that you never intended to reveal Lulu's existence to me then?" he asked. "His mother never mentioned her, so I can only assume that she is a secret that only the two of you are usually aware of?"

***

"Lulu was my pet name for him; it started as a joke. I was teasing him about his hair," Hisoka explained. "It was before we became a couple, and well, he just acted like it was normal and it stuck. The appearance of Lulu, as my girlfriend, is an aged up version of Abaki from the circus. The Lulu you met, though, she's new. She wasn't a thing before I met you, so his family won't know that she exists. I doubt he'll tell them. He tried to hide her from me, then asked me to kill him when I found out. I refused; it wasn't right. I don't want him to roll over and let me slit his throat."

***

"So the stress of possibly losing you caused him to have a mental break," Hannibal said thoughtfully. "Interesting. He must care for you extremely deeply for this to have affected him that much. She was an extremely well developed...individual. I wonder if his Nen affected her creation? He always was so accomplished with disguises. But proud. I am glad that you said no. Lulu is nothing to be ashamed of. I liked her very much."

***

_ OK, so the plug is the least scary, _ Abaki thought. _ I mean, the ribbon's fine...but it's too normal to fit. It's weird by default, and I don't really think he'd appreciate the joke if I came back with the cock-cage. Something tells me that he wouldn't want to be hemmed in like that. The whips are fucked up, and that studded padel would hurt like hell, but the only thing that could kill me here are the knives. And possibly the electro-play shit, but mainly the knives. Fuck, which one do I pick_?

***

"I think she's wonderful, but she is pretty much his opposite. I've been wondering if it was my fault? I even entertained the idea that maybe he was trans, but he insists he's not experiencing any gender dysphoria. Even when he's Lulu, it's just a little odd because he needs the pins to hold the shape," Hisoka sighed and leant against Hannibal's legs, hugging them. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I was trying to do as he asked and he warned me not to be rude. I didn't know what to do, but well you know now...if Abaki hadn't brought it up I was going to tell you tonight. After what you told me, it felt unfair to keep up the charade." 

***

"Him caring for you and wanting you to live is not your fault, mon cher," Hannibal said, trying to soothe the pain from Hisoka's voice. "Illumi was brought up not to form attachments, but the fact that he has with you is likely what overwhelmed him. The idea of losing someone that could bring out such strong emotions in him may have caused an already fragile mind to snap. But you are not responsible for his feelings, nor his mind. He is. When he returns I will assess him for you if you like and we can take things from there," he assured. "I like them both, but I will be able to learn more after talking with them."

***

"That would be up to him; Lulu is a handful though. She'll try to seduce you," Hisoka warned with a grin. "Even if you tell her you're gay, she won't let that stop her. She'll just try it in Illumi's body instead." 

_ If they come back; I don't know that they actually are. _

"She's as much a Zoldyck as the rest of them."

***

"She's welcome to try," Hannibal laughed. "No woman has yet- Hello ma chere," he said, switching topics mid-sentence when he noticed Abaki's return. "I see you found my bone-blade."

***

"Yeah, something told me it wasn't Ivory," Miriam said, kneeling beside Hisoka. "I have what you asked for, Master," she added, holding the knife that had clearly been carved from a human thigh in one hand and the plug in the other.

***

Reluctantly letting go of Hannibal's legs, Hisoka leant closer to see what she'd chosen and smiled. 

_ So the knife bothers you the most? I wonder who he made it from; I'll have to ask later. _

"Good choice," he praised. "Does the knife bother you the most because of what it's made from?" 

***

"No, that just adds to the creepiness," Abaki said honestly. "It's the fact that it can kill me that makes me uneasy and I chose the plug because, well, every woman I know has at least one dildo and it's the thing that I'm most familiar with in the cupboarddd..." she moaned, feeling the reward hit her and practically melting against Hisoka. "Oh, that's so _ goooood_." 

She had the presence of mind to let the knife fall on the floor before giving in to the urge to moan. "Oh, Master, I...I like this...I like this a lot. Holy moly, I never expected...Oh, so good."

***

_ How repressed were you, ma chere, _ Hannibal wondered. _ It rewards you with what you desire and need the most. What have you been hiding? _

***

"That's reasonable enough, and I am a fan of anal sex. You know you can get ones that vibrate via remote control?" Hisoka asked as he wrapped her in his arms. "Do I dare ask who donated their femur for the blade? It's wonderful craftsmanship."

***

_ Anal sex? I have a vagina, you know, _ Abaki thought as she snuggled into Hisoka's hold and delighted in the feel of his skin against her naked body. _ How can you be so perfect and so wrong at the same time? What's this collar doing to me? _

***

"You did not know them," Hannibal said, smiling down at the two of them. "But if you wish for his name, it was Adam. He tried to break into my house but ended up staying for a while. He crafted the knife himself." 

He sighed dramatically. "Such a talented man with his hands. I do occasionally miss him, but it was how he decided that he wanted to go."

***

_ Not one of the men who killed Mischa then? I take it you ate Adam in parts if he was able to carve his own bone for you. _

"Well I suppose in a way he still lives on in you," Hisoka said thoughtfully. "You still remember him, after all, and his knife is lovely. Although, I can see why somebody like Abaki would be rather perturbed by it. Danchou used to be a fan of Benz knives if you're familiar with them? I wouldn't be surprised if you owned one actually. Personally, I like to use my cards. The look of surprise on a person's face is worth the extra effort," he chuckled before kissing the top of Abaki's head. "Are you comfortable darling?" 

***

"As comfortable as I can be with a murder weapon next to me," Abaki moaned, pressing herself against Hisoka and sighing contentedly when another spike of desire shot through her. 

_ Fuck, I shouldn't be feeling this happy. God I'm so turned on. How is he doing this to me? _

***

"I'll have you know that I've killed people in many ways and with many random objects, however, my dick has never been one of them," Hisoka teased as he squeezed her affectionately. "You can use me as a pillow; maybe I should order you to stay so you'll get another reward from your collar? I wonder if you'd be able to cum from just the Nen in the band alone?"

***

Abaki's snort of laughter turned into a moan of delight at the idea. "If you want to try, I won't stop you."

***

"Well, seeing as we're comfortable as we are, I won't ask you to move, but I am going to order you to tell me if you've ever had any secret fantasies about me," Hisoka replied cheerfully. "It's fine if it's a no, as long as that's the truth," he added. "I'd imagine this would give you a big reward, as it should trigger two clauses."

***

_ More than it's done already? _ Abaki thought, raising her head to stare at Hannibal before turning back to Hisoka. _ I really am just a toy, aren't I? Why am I not more pissed off about this? I'm _ ** _so_ ** _ horny, but... it's more than that. I _ ** _want_ ** _ to answer him. I _ ** _want_ ** _ to do this for him. What the hell have you done to me, Hannibal, you utter bastard! _

"I have, yes, Master," she admitted, blushing furiously. She gasped and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she knew would happen next. She wasn't disappointed. Within seconds, an overwhelming assault of pleasure crashed over her. She arched. "OH, GOD!" she cried. Desire flooded her mind, and she pressed desperately against Hisoka, clawing feebly at him, trying to get the contact she needed to tip over the edge. "So..._ close! _" 

She didn't care about Hannibal, about her dignity or where she was; all she wanted was Hisoka. She _ had _ to please him; to do whatever he wanted. That was what she was for. _ That _ was why she was feeling _ so good _ now. She never wanted it to end. "Master! So close!"

***

"That's good, allow yourself to enjoy this. You've been good, so this is your reward," Hisoka soothed as he gently rubbed small circles into her skin. 

_ Did I get it right? Were you hiding your submissive nature under that brash exterior? Now, what can I order you to do, to tip you over the edge? _

"I want you to kiss me again," he decided. 

_ Something simple should be enough, right? You're practically shaking with need. _ "Kiss me on the lips as you did before." 

***

"Yes," Abaki gasped, scrambling up Hisoka's chest and slamming her lips against his. She came almost instantly, crying out and clinging to him as she shook in his arms. _ YES! _ she thought. _ YES! YES! YES! MORE! _

She moaned into his mouth, licking his lips open and biting down as another wave of pleasure coursed through her. _ Oh, my God, Hisoka. So good! So...GOOD! _

***

Hisoka groaned when he felt Abaki's teeth against his bottom lip and tightened his hold. _ You're perfect. _ he thought. _ I knew there was something about you. Hannibal really did well in choosing you for me. _

Abaki continued to shiver in delight in his grip, and he could feel Hannibal's presence behind him; everything felt right.

***

"Master," Abaki gasped, pulling herself further onto Hisoka and pressing another kiss into his lips. "Want you. Please. I need...I." She tried to think through the fog of desire filling her mind. "You. Master." She shook and wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could. _ I need to serve you. _ Life without him was a physical impossibility. All she wanted to do was please him. _ Use me. Fuck me. I want to make you feel this good. _

***

"Master's here," Hisoka soothed as he brushed Abaki's hair away from her face with a fond smile. "You have me, sweetheart, and I have you. Do you want me inside you?" he asked, curious to see how she'd answer. _ I want you to ask. I know the collar is pulling all your hidden desires to the forefront, but still, I want to hear you say that you want it. _ "Tell Master what you need, and maybe he'll give it to you." 

***

"Yes!" Abaki begged. "Yes! Need you to feel this happy. I _ need _to serve you. Want to make you..." She moaned and slid her legs around his waist. "Feel this...please..." She pressed against his neck and whispered so that Hannibal couldn't hear. "Use me for your pleasure. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I want to make you happy. I'm so wet. Please, fu- have sex with me. I can take it. Don't hold back."

***

_ Oh, sweetheart, I am happy. Even though Illu-chan isn't here, I'm still happy. No, now's not the time to think about that. Focus on Abaki. _

"I have no doubts about that," Hisoka purred as he lifted her up onto his lap and positioned her over his hardening cock. "I've thought about what it would be like to bury myself in your pussy so many times," he sighed as he felt himself being enveloped. 

_ Fuck, you're tight. How long has it been since you had a man in your bed? _ "Make me feel good, darling. Ride me so you can get used to my size." 

***

"Oh shi-!" she cut herself off as she sank further onto Hisoka's huge cock. "So...BIG! FU- SO FULL! MASTER!" 

_ Fuck, you're gonna tear me in two, and I don't give a shit. It's too good to stop. Oh, my God, why is this so perfect? _

She began to move. "GODDD!" She screamed, feeling another surge of pleasure engulf her. The binding around her neck and the cock she'd impaled herself upon were the only real things in her world. "I NEVER WANT THIS TO END! SO GOOD! **SO GOOD**!"

***

"Just Master will be fine," Hisoka teased, kissing and nibbling at Abaki's neck as he savoured the feeling of finally being inside her. 

_ That's it, let yourself go. Enjoy this; we're allowed to enjoy this. _

***

"Master!" Abaki screamed, impaling herself again on Hisoka's cock and feeling as if she were losing her mind from the sheer pleasure of it. "Master, Master...MASTER!" 

She sped up her pace and howled. "YEEEEESSS!" She wasn't even cumming. She'd somehow managed to go beyond simple orgasm and discovered that there was a land past that. It was made of nothing but ecstasy and Hisoka's perfect cock. All she had to do was keep riding it for the pleasure to continue. "MASTERRRR!"

***

Hisoka groaned as he continued to hold onto Abaki, revelling in the sensation of her working his cock to please herself. _ This was worth getting woken up at five in the morning for, _ he thought as he shuddered in delight. "Yes, darling, Master has you. You're making him feel wonderful, keep going."

***

"Never!" Abaki cried. "Never stopping! Too good! Want more! Forever!" she screamed, throwing her head back and moving as quickly as she could to impale herself over and over again. _ Keep going. Another order. YES! _ "Won't ever stop! SO GOOD!"

***

"Good girl, that feels so good," Hisoka moaned before licking and nipping at the join of her neck and shoulder. 

_ How many times can I get you to cum just by giving you the right orders? Will you beat Lulu's record? _

"Let me hear how much you like this; I want to hear you. We're having fun, and we'll have lots more fun together in the future. This is just the beginning." 

***

"Beginning?" Abaki gasped, slamming down on Hisoka's cock again. "There's more?" She moaned and dug her nails into Hisoka's shoulders. "Please. Want this forever. Master. Serve you." She screwed her eyes shut and moaned again at the feeling of his lips on her skin. "Use me. So right. Want..._ you_. I'm _ yours_." 

_ Yes, that's it. That's what I want. I'm your toy. Yes. This is what I'm for. Oh, fuck, so good. So good! _

***

"So much more," Hisoka whispered huskily into Abaki's ear. "Don't worry; Master will use you. After all, you're here to serve me," he added and nipped at her ear, growling. "I'm going to use you, again and again. You're going to enjoy every moment, because you're mine and pleasing me is what you're for. When you're good, you'll feel wonderful, and your Master very much enjoys making his pets feel wonderful."

***

"YEEEEES!" Abaki cried, clenching around Hisoka's cock as she came again. He was taking her apart. "THANK YOU MASTERRR!" she howled, riding him through the onslaught, not caring where she was or who she was with as long as the ecstasy continued. "SO WONDERFUL! SO GOOD! I'M YOURS! **I'M YOURS**!"

***

_ Fuck, you're squeezing me, it's like I'm being milked. _

Hisoka gasped as Abaki tightened around him and he felt himself being pulled closer towards orgasmic bliss. "Yes, good girl," he praised, holding on as long as he could and peppering every inch of skin he could reach with butterfly kisses. _ Feels amazing, gonna cum. _ "You're so good," he panted before giving in and letting his climax wash over him. He shook with pleasure. "_Yes!_" 

***

"Yes! Yes! Master!" Abaki moaned, still trying her best to push Hisoka's softening cock into her. "I feel...so good. So happy. Master..." _ I have to ride you. I have to let you use me. I have to... _ "Please..." she whimpered.

***

"It's OK, Master's happy. Relax, you don't have to keep going. Let Master hold you for a bit," Hisoka told her firmly. 

_ I'm going to have to learn how to word my instructions, aren't I? Maybe I should get Hannibal to give me some pointers. _

"You've been good; you can relax now. I actually like to cuddle after sex. I'm sure you'd enjoy cuddling with me for a bit, wouldn't you?" 

***

"Master?" Abaki said, blinking and staring into his eyes as she allowed herself to melt against him. "Cuddle?" She wrapped her arms around him. "You cuddle?"

***

"He does, ma chere," Hannibal said affectionately. "We all do. You're going to fit in so well."

***

"I am?" she asked, letting Hisoka support her weight and feeling warmth spread through her. "That's good," she sighed. "I...like this." 

Blinking drunkenly, Abaki grinned. "I like this a lot," she whispered into Hisoka's ear. "Want to stay with you."

***

"I'm very good at cuddling," Hisoka declared. "Also snuggling," he added with a chuckle. _ Why does everyone seem so surprised?_"And you can stay with me; we can stay right here for a bit. You've had quite the workout today," he teased. 

***

"Exercise has never been so rewarding," Abaki said dreamily, floating on a sea of bliss. "You could charge a fortune for this gym."

***

"I'll bear that in mind if I find myself in need or more Jennies," Hisoka laughed. "I'm glad you're having fun," he said realising that he meant it and smiling as Abaki curled into him. 

***

"Me too. Sir's an evil genius," Abaki said as she nuzzled Hisoka's neck. "Wasn't prepared for this. Damn you both." She kissed his neck. "Feels too good to be true, but I don't want it to stop." _ I'm trapped. _ "Evil genius."

***

"He is, most definitely an evil genius," Hisoka agreed as he purred in delight at the affectionate nuzzling. "He's our evil genius now though; he's stuck with us. I wonder how he'll cope?" he joked. 

***

"He'll kill anyone that pisses you off," Abaki said, humming contentedly as she curled against her Master. "Good way to let out the stress."

She startled when she heard Hannibal bark with laughter. _ You can do that? I've never seen you do more than smirk knowingly before. You laugh? _

***

Hisoka grinned. "You seem surprised," he said. "It's a good thing if you can make him laugh, he doesn't do it often. Although, I like to think I'm becoming a positive influence on his life. I was surprised the first time I heard him laugh like that too." He paused and looked up at Hannibal. "I like hearing you laugh," he repeated and nuzzled at his leg. "You're always so stoic. I don't know how I'd cope if I were alone in a room with you, Danchou and Illu-chan. So much stoicism, it would drive me mad." 

***

"You'd just shag them all," Abaki yawned before realising what she'd said and tensing, anticipating pain. When it didn't come, she raised her head and looked questioningly up at Hannibal.

***

"I entirely agree with your assessment," Hannibal said solemnly before allowing a happy smirk to spread across his face. "The question is, who would he target first?"

***

"I don't know," Hisoka groaned, resting his head against Hannibal. "I mean, it's been a while since I've done anything with Danchou. He's rather disinterested in sex. Illu-chan is submissive to me, and I'm...rather submissive towards you. There's too many variables; I can't work it out, sex brain doesn't want to think," he complained.

***

"Oh, God, I just had sex in front of Hanni- Jacks best friend," Abaki said, feeling the fog abruptly clearing. "Really loud sex."

***

"You did, ma chere," Hannibal agreed with a quiet chuckle. "You put on a fabulous show. I am very pleased with your performance, and you may call me Hannibal. You earned it. I've rarely seen Hisoka so happy."

***

"Happy," Hisoka agreed. "I actually don't mind an audience, one of my kinks is exhibitionism, and I'm sure you'll have fun finding out the rest in time," he explained to Abaki with a wink. "Right now, I don't want to move; I could stay like this for hours." 

***

"Well, you have certainly earned yourself a rest," Hannibal said, stroking Hisoka's hair. "You were magnificent."

***

"Feels nice when you do that," Hisoka murmured closing his eyes with a smile. "Do you like stroking me?" he asked. 

***

"I do," Hannibal said softly. "I very much enjoy it. Touch is extremely important, and you feel," he chuckled and glanced at Abaki. "So good."

***

_ Mother was the only one who ever really touched me until I discovered that I could enjoy sex. You were so standoffish when we met. Now I'm naked on a rug, cuddling and being petted by you and my ex guard. It's amazing how much changes in a short amount of time. _

"I like it," Hisoka admitted as he pushed his head up against Hannibal's hand.

***

_ Holy crap that really just happened, _ Abaki thought, trying to process. _ Fuck, I can feel his cum on my leg. Oh, shit, Abaki, you stupid woman, why did you suggest that he give you orders? You knew what was going to happen! _

***

"I am glad," Hannibal said, continuing to stroke his hand through Hisoka's hair. "This is all I've ever wanted for you, mon cher. This is what you deserve. I want to give you everything you ever desire. I want to see you smile like this."

***

_ Like this? _ "Maybe you should draw me," Hisoka suggested. "Then I'll know what I look like when I'm just content. I've not felt like this for a long time with anyone other than Illu-chan," he sighed and started tracing random shapes across Abaki's skin. _ And Danchou before him. _ "I could get used to this," he added. 

***

"Maybe I will," Hannibal chuckled. "But perhaps some refreshments would be better. Your pet was screaming rather a lot."

***

"That sounds wonderful." _ Even if I don't want you to go. _ "What did you have in mind? I think something to soothe Abaki's throat would be good," Hisoka chuckled. "Are you thirsty sweetheart?"

***

"A bit," Abaki said, trying to hide herself beside Hisoka. "I had some water earlier."

***

"Hot lemon and honey it is then," Hannibal said, forcing himself to get to his feet, despite his inclination to stay put. "Some snacks to keep your strength up too," he teased. 

_ I'm going to have to bring that damn futon down from storage. How long have you known about this, my boy? It's the same colour as the bath bomb. It's hideous. _

"Feel free to shower whilst I'm gone." 

***

Hisoka surprised himself when he heard a barely audible whine leave his lips as Hannibal moved away. Blinking, he stayed silent until he was alone with Abaki in the large room. _ What's happening to me? _ he wondered. 

"I can unlock the super-secret bathroom for you if you want?" he offered, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. "It's got a power shower in there; it feels great on stiff muscles. You can get cleaned up on your own if you prefer, I'll just keep the door open, so you're not trapped." 

***

"You can't leave me alone," Abaki whined. "I just went full pornstar in front of Hannibal blasted Lecter! And he's making me tea and cookies after! My brain should be dribbling through my ears at this point, but... I'm fine, and that's not OK! I just had the best sex of my _ life _ in front of _ my bosses best friend, _ Master. _ His best friend!_" she repeated. "Why am I OK about this?"

***

"I won't leave you alone, I just meant...I wouldn't get into the shower with you. But I suspect that it was the influence of Hannibal's Nen," Hisoka explained. 

_ The best huh? I really want to tease you about that, but now isn't the time. _

"I'd have to at least sit in the doorway to keep it open so that you wouldn't get locked in. I really messed up; I didn't think he'd do this. Honestly, I didn't. But he has, and we have to deal with it and adapt. From what I know, the obsidian binding uses a form of manipulation Nen; just it's stronger than the gold one. I wish Illu-chan were here; he'd know better than I would, it's his speciality." 

***

"He?" Abaki asked, groaning as she pushed herself to her feet and offered Hisoka her hand. "That's what you call Lulu, and there's no way that she's a guy. Believe me. You aren't the only one who answers the door naked. The first day Jade came back on shift is not one that I'll _ ever _ forget."

_ I know it's his Nen; I just don't understand why it would do this? Why would he want me to shag you senseless? That makes zero sense whatsoever. _

***

Hisoka chuckled as he accepted the hand and got to his feet. "Yeah, Lulu likes to be naked probably even more than I do. However, it's not that I call Lulu, Illu-chan. I actually used to call Illumi, Lulu. When we got together, and he became my submissive lover, I started calling him Illu-chan because I thought it was cute. We met in Jappon, so it just felt fitting. That Freddie Lounds you mentioned, she wasn't wrong. I did have a Zoldyck in my room," he advised with a stretch. "Lulu actually has a huge crush on you. She wanted me to get you to join us for a threesome."

***

"I'm sorry, what?" Abaki said, staring blankly at Hisoka. "Illumi, what? Lulu, who? I..." She shook her head. "Nope. No. I...no. Hannibal's penis was one thing, but this. No. What you just said makes _ no _sense. I'm going insane, aren't I? This is one big mental breakdown. I'm hallucinating. Damn, I'm hallucinating having sex with you in Hannibal's secret sex dungeon. How broken am I?"

***

"No you're not hallucinating, and I'll explain about Lulu later. You've had a lot to take in already," Hisoka replied with a slight frown. 

_ I need to go slow, give her time to adjust. It's not every day you get turned into a sex toy against your will. _

"Do you want that shower?" he asked, changing the topic as he approached the hidden bathroom and activated the Nen lock with his bracelet. "It's a really nice shower; it'll feel nice. I promise. Also, you're not broken, you're just in a bit of shock." 

***

"Shower, yeah," Abaki said, staring at Hisoka before prodding him a few times to make sure that he was real. "You need one too. I'm pretty sure Hannibal wouldn't want you smelling of me when he...you know. Oh, God, I just thought about Hannibal Lecter giving you a blowjob." 

She covered her face with her hands. "This is my life. Fu-dge!" She dropped them again dramatically. "Wow, it's really hard not to swear. Do you know how weird it is to have to remind yourself not to scream fu- rats I can't say it. Fude me until I can't see while you feel like you're about to explode with pleasure? Do you? How on earth do you do it?"

***

Hisoka arched a brow when Abaki poked him but remained silent while he watched the cogs turning as she tried to process everything that had happened. 

"Not exactly but sort of," he said quietly. "At least you seemed to be enjoying yourself; I wanted that for you at least. This wasn't my ideal idea for our first time, but at least I was able to make it somewhat pleasurable for you. As for not swearing, he doesn't seem to mind it during sex at least he's never told me off for it when we've been in bed together. Although I say 'in bed' loosely, so far it's only been in a bed once," he laughed. "He has this wonderful way of turning your life completely upside down and inside out. But he looks so serious while it's happening? He's an interesting man." 

***

"Seemed to be having fun? Somewhat pleasurable? Interesting man..." Abaki stared at Hisoka as if he'd grown a third head. "You do realise that I haven't been with a man in just over three years and that I practically passed out from how good that sex was, right? What precisely counts as basic 'good sex' for you if you think that I just 'seemed' to have fun there? His- Master, I wouldn't have cared if you'd hung me from the ceiling and held a rock concert around me, as long as you'd kept on fucking me. Seriously, there could've been naked pygmies in the room, and I wouldn't have noticed. I thought you'd enjoyed yourself. You said...I thought you couldn't lie?"

***

"I did, and I can't. Lying's rude, so it breaks the civility clause. It's just; I didn't want to force you," Hisoka admitted. "It's complicated. I know you're trapped here and normally I wouldn't care what happens to other people. I don't know if it's the band changing me, but I find that I do actually care? Abaki, I do like you. I would have prefered the first time I slept with you to be in a bed, maybe even take you out for a meal first... I'm not good at relationships. I couldn't really go on dates with Danchou because he's the head of the Spider and, well, Illumi won't let us reveal our relationship because his parents will kill us both. That's why I ordered you to tell me if you really liked me before...I had sex with you. I don't want to turn into my old...Master...I understand why Hannibal did what he did." He paused and leant against the wall. "I think he's in love with me, but I don't know if I can love him back. I'd planned to kill him. The whole reason I persuaded him to bring me back here was to kill him, but I can't now. Not yet, I've really made a mess of this, haven't I?"

***

"Well, I figured you were going to kill us both, to be honest," Abaki admitted. "Or Hannibal would. But, and I don't mean to be callous here, why can't you kill him?" 

She tilted her head and crossed her arms. "I mean, you could tell them you were rescuing me, and he stopped you. Hannibal's the bad guy here, not you."

***

"I had to let him put the collar on you so he wouldn't kill you, and well, I know a lot about Nen. Although as a Transmuter, Manipulation Nen is my weakest, other than Specialist. What I do know is that he used his strongest binding on you," Hisoka explained. "But it's also possible to include a kill switch in a powerful Manipulation Nen based Hatsu. So I need to find out if he's done that first. Abaki, I am trying to rescue you," he insisted. 

"It's just going to take time, and I need to get evidence. You were right about him, and as much as I can, cope with that, it would help to clear my name. It could maybe even allow me to make a case not to be handed over to Chilton...I don't do well in a cage. If you thought I was bad enough at the hotel, you don't want to see me in a cell. Hannibal is dangerous; he has the respect of the entire Zoldyck family. That's insane, I mean, Illumi's mother used to threaten his younger siblings with being sent to him if they didn't behave. He's the Zoldyck's boogeyman. Believe me, I want to kill him, but I think I'm going to need your help to do it; Illumi walked out on me. He couldn't accept seeing me submit to Hannibal, will you help me?" 

***

"That depends," Abaki said, considering Hisoka's words carefully. "Are you going to kill me if I don't? Will the collar kill me if I try to? He's already made it pretty clear that I can in no way try to harm either of you, so I would be pretty screwed if you ordered me to try." 

_ Besides, the look on your face when you see him is hardly the one of a man that's gearing up to commit murder. Believe me, I know what that looks like, and that's not it. _

"I don't know if I can, but I do know that what's dripping down my leg needs to be washed off. How about you and I continue this conversation in the shower?"

***

"Sure, a shower sounds good, and no, I won't kill you. Just, if I do manage to free you, tell Jack that I didn't mean for this to happen? It's going to hit him hard to learn the truth," Hisoka said as he opened the door to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up," he added, managing a small smile.

*** 

"Hisoka, right now, I'd die for you," Abaki said honestly. "I know most of that's the collar, but I could tell that you were shocked to see me when you opened the door. It's why I was so confused. Hannibal's got us both trapped here, but I'm not gonna sit and whine about it. I'm not that kind of girl, so stop walking on eggshells around me. I'm a cop; I see bad things every day. Trust me."

She took in the sight of the fully tiled and sterile hidden shower room. Somehow Hannibal had managed to make cold and clinical look opulent. She turned back to Hisoka, deciding that now wasn't the time to appear impressed. "Now," she said instead, using her most no-nonsense cop-voice. "Stop worrying about hurting my feelings and start focusing on what's important, rookie; find your evidence, work out if this thing's gonna slice my head off when he dies and arrange a private meeting with Jack to show him what you've found. He may like Hannibal, but he's not going to ignore the facts if they match up with what Will told him. OK? Good. I'm fine. Now how on earth do you turn this shower on?"

***

"You see, this is what I like about you. I knew you'd believe me," Hisoka said, feeling relieved. "As for the shower it's got a button somewhere, but it's well hidden," he muttered as he stepped closer and felt around. "Ah, here it is," he added triumphantly as he turned on the warm spray. "Nothing's ever simple with him," he remarked. "Do you want to join me? I can give a good massage if you need one?"

***

"Need, no," Abaki said, stepping under the spray and wondering how Hannibal managed to get it to come out hot right away. "Want, yes. I'm all yours. Do your worst."

***

"It would be my pleasure," Hisoka replied as he moved behind Abaki and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now, this isn't an order, more of a request. But don't be shy with your feedback," he added, placing a kiss on her neck before he focused his Nen into his fingertips and started gently working the muscles there. "I'm sure I'll turn you into putty beneath my hands again in no time," he teased. "Let's find out what other noises you can make."

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal, Miriam/Abaki

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka


	37. Temerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka introduces Miriam to her new life as Abaki. Meanwhile, Hannibal's Nen slowly begins to take hold as the pair get to know each other better.

"You know as fantastically horrible as this futon looks, it's more comfortable to lie on than the sofa. If you're sharing I mean," Hisoka commented as he stared up at the ceiling. "I really do need to find out where Pariston is getting all these pink sparkly things. I mean, the fabric matches the bath bomb he sent perfectly. Maybe I could talk Hannibal into having this reupholstered? Maybe a nice dark blue to compliment the walls? What do you think, Abaki?" 

***

"I think you talk about the strangest things after sex," Abaki replied dreamily, rolling over and sliding to fit herself against Hisoka's side. She was sore all over but had never felt better. Not even Jade had been able to keep up with her, but this was the second time this hour that they'd fucked and Hisoka hadn't shown any signs of fatiguing. 

_ Why does this feel so right? You were an utter _ ** _bastard_ ** _ to me at the hotel, but now...Is Hannibal really this strong? Has he re-written my mind so easily? Is this why all his patients' recover' so quickly? He keeps them hostage until they can't remember their old life? What am I going to forget? Why am I not more scared? Why can I still ask these questions if he can mess me up so badly? Surely it would be easier to wipe out everything and give Hisoka a blank slate to work with? This makes no sense. _

"And that Hannibal would probably buy a new bed after burning this one when he finds out what we just did on here." She grinned up at him and winked. "I suggest eating a lot of garlic to mask where you put that tongue of yours. He's not going to enjoy that taste."

***

"He'll probably preemptively make me do it," Hisoka chuckled and wrapped his arm around Abaki's waist. "He's got the sense of smell of a bloodhound; I bet the moment he comes back in, he'll know what we were doing. You should have smelt the bath bomb; he was acting like it was radioactive. It was pretty funny." 

***

Abaki blinked. "Please...tell me it wasn't a _ real _ bomb. I don't know anymore with you. It's just the kind of thing that you'd find funny. Oh, God, you painted it pink, didn't you? _ How did you get away with glitter-bombing Hannibal's _ ** _house_**_? _ Tell me your secrets!"

***

"No I didn't glitter bomb the house, it really was a bath bomb. One that Pariston gave Hannibal as a gift," Hisoka explained with an arched brow. "But you'd think it was a real bomb with how he was handling the box. I wouldn't be surprised if he put it in a biowaste container for extra precaution. The thing was really pungent, far too many different flowers mixed together and yes it was glittery. I wanted to keep it on my skin, but I decided it wasn't worth the punishment to leave a sparkly trail everywhere." 

***

"He'd punish you for that, after letting you bathe in it?" Abaki asked curiously. "That sounds far too like a trap if ever I saw one. Why would you agree to that? It's as if you _ want _him to hurt you. I mean, I know you're masochistic, but there's got to be a limit. Why would you let someone like him hurt you?"

***

"It feels good? He's very experienced when it comes to inflicting erotic pain, plus he has insisted that we have a safeword. Hannibal is a sadist, but I've left my mark on him too," Hisoka said with a grin. "He's yet to find a way to mark me that lasts more than a few hours." 

***

Abaki raised an eyebrow and looked Hisoka up and down curiously. "Your file said that you healed quickly. I mean, you had a stadium full of Zombies collapse on you and you, well." She waved at his body. "It's like you were never even scratched. But, a few hours? I can't believe that Hannibal would exactly hold back. What's he done so far?" 

_ What are you going to want to do to me? _

***

"Nothing that drastic, just biting, spanking and caning," Hisoka replied. "But he has a bullwhip, and I've never felt one of those against my skin. They're supposed to be really painful, and dangerous in the wrong hands. I bet that would last at least a day if he hit me with that. I've always healed quickly; honestly, I was surprised that I wasn't an enhancer, considering. Although, it's not something I'm actively enhancing, as far as I can tell I'm just lucky."

_ It was a godsend for surviving once Mother vanished. _

"I'd imagine you can heal just as fast?" 

***

"I'd take more than a day to recover from a _ bullwhip! _ " Miriam insisted. "Please, don't take offence, but you know you're insane, right? Those things can cut to the _ bone_. He could kill you with it, even if he didn't use his Nen to strengthen the leather. Oh, God, you can't leave me here with him. I don't want to be his practice dummy. Having to do it for you is bad enough, but at least you'd find a way to get me off on it. He's _ very _ gay, Hisoka. _ Very _gay. I'm nothing more than a walking piece of meat to him."

***

"He's not going to kill me; he'd miss me too much," Hisoka declared confidently.

_ Especially now that I know his secret and haven't rejected him. _

"Hannibal is falling for me in a big way. Plus, his bracelet wouldn't let him go that far, he bound himself to me because I said I didn't trust him. I'm not going to let him kill you, and maybe I am insane, but that simply means that insanity is fun." He chuckled when Abaki stared at him. "We're going to survive him; I don't care if he's the man who always comes back. I ran with the Phantom Troupe for several years and dated their leader. Let me show you how strong I am, that I can be your buffer and take the beatings. I'll let him punish me as a proxy for you, he'd enjoy it, I'll enjoy it, and you'll stay safe and healthy." 

***

"But...that means that I have to break a rule," Abaki said quietly. "I don't want to burn."

***

"I don't want that either," Hisoka said, trying to reassure her. "I'm not asking you to break the rules I set earlier; I'm just...I don't know. I'm not really that good at this caring thing, and I know that's Hannibal's reason for presenting you to me as a gift. Look, sweetheart, I'm willing to try to make this easier if I can, but well, there's a lot about you I don't know, stuff that it might help me to know. Like, do you have any allergies or major pet peeves? What your hobbies were, do you have a favourite book or film? I don't fully know what I'm going to do with you, or how much time alone in your room you'll have." He paused and gave her a gentle squeeze. "What I do know is that I want you to live and to get through this as intact as possible. Also, I'm willing to buy you things to make your stay here more comfortable; if I'm your Master, then it's my prerogative to get you treats, right?"

***

"You sound like you're reading from a list," Abaki said, trying to lighten the mood and work through the worry that was coiling in her stomach like a snake. "It's not like I have a choice in this." 

_ It's like you're running through a checklist for how to make friends, but you skipped the part where you don't do it all at once. What the hell? I'm your _ ** _slave_**_. Do you not get how this works? I _ ** _have_ ** _ to do what I'm told. _

***

Hisoka frowned slightly. "I didn't intend to; maybe I've been spending too much time around Illumi. He has a tendency to rub off on me after a while," he complained lightheartedly. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I want you to know that you can ask me for things. I used to take a lot of pleasure in taking Illumi and Lulu shopping as you saw. I can't take you with me, but I can still get you things. Just because Hannibal wants me to see you as an object, doesn't mean that I will." 

***

"But...you left _ post-it notes on people's foreheads _ complaining that they broke too quickly and that you wanted a better standard of toy," Abaki said in bewilderment. “Hisoka you- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Her neck exploded in pain, and she grasped desperately at it, trying to pull out whatever had lodged itself into it before a voice boomed out in her mind telling her to stay still. Jack knew what to do. He'd save her...he'd... She gulped for breath and clung to her neck, trying to stop any blood that she could. She was going to die...she was never going to get to say goodbye. Zeller would look for her...Jack...Jade...Kyoya...

Tears burned her eyes as she stared helplessly at Hisoka. "Hiso- Help..." She didn't know what had sliced into her, but she couldn't afford to be suspicious right now.

_ Call an ambulance. Please. I'll play along; just don't let me die. _

***

Hisoka blinked as he tried to work out what had just happened. His gaze fell on Abaki's collar, and he noted that the word _ Obedience _ had started to glow. 

_ I told her only to call me Master, and she used my name. _ "Abaki," he said, keeping his voice level but maintaining a firm, assuring tone. "I need you to listen to me; it's going to be alright. You're not dying, and you're not going to die. You broke a rule because I never permitted you to use my name earlier. It's going to be alright; I'm going to fix this." 

Sitting up, he took her free hand and rubbed the skin soothingly. "There is nothing in your neck," he told her gently. "It's just Hannibal's Nen making you think that there is. I _ promise _ that it's just an illusion. And it's OK; I don't mind if you use my name when it's just us; you're allowed to call me Hisoka when we're alone." _ Will that stop it going off? _ "Focus on me, squeeze my hand if you need. I'm here. I know you can't see it, but _ Obedience _ is glowing on your collar." 

_ Dammit Hannibal, why couldn't you just make it an obsidian wristband, so that she could see it? Or can you only make obsidian collars because of how powerful they are? _

"Can you take a deep breath for me? You're not bleeding, and there's Nothing stuck in your throat, so I need you to breathe normally for me." 

***

Abaki gasped. The pain that had so suddenly sliced through her had vanished. "I...that...what? His Nen?" she croaked. "It felt like I'd had a bottle shoved into my neck! What the actual...Oh, God. I'm going to die here, aren't I? I'm fu- done for." She looked up into Hisoka's eyes and felt her bottom lip tremble. "Tell Jack not to look for me. He will; I know he will. But tell him to stop. Zeller and Jade too. Hannibal...he'll kill them. They don't deserve this."

***

"Do you think Jack would listen to me?" Hisoka asked in surprise. "Abaki, you're strong. You'll get through this, and I'm not going to let Hannibal kill your friends." 

_ Jade will be difficult, she really pushed his buttons, but I can't tell you that. _

"You can swear around me, just not in front of Hannibal. I really don't understand his thing with swearing. I mean I get it can be seen as rude in certain contexts, but he's so picky? You know what I mean?" 

***

"His- Master," Abaki breathed, leaning her weight against him. "I really don't. But I'm glad you do. I...that ranks at the top of the list of things I _ never _ want to do again. He's...evil. He has to be stopped. You _ have _ to go to Jack. I don't care if he kills me. I _ have _to protect you!" 

She clamped her hand over her mouth. _ Where the fuck did that come from? What? _ "I mean...I know you're strong...I just... What's happening to me?"

***

"I'm gonna be alright," Hisoka assured as he scooped Abaki up in his arms and moved her to sit on his lap. "Right now, I'm more focused on making sure we're both going to survive him." 

_ I don't want him to cook you. I refuse to end up eating you. _

"I don't know what's happening, but you were my guard, maybe the previous orders you had from your job are feeding into the clauses on the collar? I don't know if he can make that happen or not, but I am sure he uses Manipulation in the stronger bindings. Do you know what Nen Jack has? Maybe that would help me figure it out?" 

***

"He's a manipulator," Abaki said quietly. "He gives orders and...you _ obey_. I heard his voice in my head just then...I think. It told me not to pull the glass out. Earlier, it warned me not to do anything stupid to provoke you both...but it's getting quieter. I could hear entire lectures when I was in the cell; now, it sounds like an echo in a large hall."

She clung to him and allowed herself to shake. She knew that she was riding a fine line; if she appeared too weak, she'd trigger his urge to attack, but she _ did _ need his protection. "Hannibal's stronger than we both think, isn't he? He was friends with Nettero. He _ raised _Pariston Hill. Shit, why didn't we think-" She froze when she realised that she'd sworn aloud, but relaxed when Nothing happened. 

"At least you can update my orders," she muttered. "I can't help it. I'm a cop...or I was. Swearing's in my blood."

***

"I'm sure you'll be swearing like a sailor when we're alone," Hisoka chuckled. "Also, if Jack is a manipulator, and he's used his Nen on you, that makes you more receptive to any Manipulation Nen in the collar. Although, if I can update your rules, well, I'll do my best to adjust them to make it hard for you to trigger a punishment. I tried to make your clauses hard to trigger together; I didn't like seeing you in pain like that," he noted curiously as he rested his head on Abaki's shoulder. "I'm not sure if it's just because it wasn't me inflicting it - I am a sadist after all - or if it's something else, but that's not important right now. Surviving is, and yes, Hannibal is exceptionally strong. It's why I'm attracted to him, but I want to be the one to end him. I'll get evidence of his crimes, and hopefully, they'll class it as killing a rogue hunter, and I can earn my freedom that way." 

_ Why did it bother me to see you in pain? _ he wondered as he continued to hold her to him and gently stroked her back. _ You're going to get through this; I know that you're strong enough. I just need you to believe that you are too, and maybe if I find out that the collar can't kill you I could message Illu-chan and ask him to kill Hannibal? _

"We're going to be OK," he repeated gently. "I got Hannibal to bind himself; I can use that to our advantage." 

***

_ But do you really want that? _ Abaki wondered. _ I've seen how you look at him. I can't imagine you ever looked at Chrollo like that... it's how you look at Lulu; I mean Illumi. Holy crap I've seen a Zoldyck's boobs. And they were a guy. Fuck. _

"How are you going to do that? You like him, and you have to do what he says too," she pointed out. I'm not doubting your abilities, but," she sniffed. "What can you really do?"

_ He's in love with you, but are you willing to use that against him? _

***

"Well, he's given me a double-edged sword, I can't lie, but I can be creative with the truth. I'm not sure how I'm going to pull this off yet," Hisoka admitted. "Give me a bit of time; he's not shown me the basement yet and, well, I need to see that to get all the evidence for Jack. The thing is, while I'm wearing his band I can't talk to Jack about his secret. If I knew where they were keeping Danchou, then I could possibly get a message to him. I could convince him that Hannibal's a danger to the Spider and let them handle it; he's one of theirs after all. I mean he's from their city, not that he's a member of the Troupe. Danchou would never allow him to join if he found out what he was doing." 

***

"YorkNew Hospital for the Criminally Insane," Abaki said quickly, remembering the name the files on the Phantom Troupe had sometimes called Chrollo. "I doubt they'd let you see him, but I guess there's no harm in asking to see him? I mean, they wouldn't think it was odd. You dragged Kyoya around sex shops for half the day; an asylum seems almost normal."

***

Hisoka chuckled. "He told you about that?" he asked once he calmed down. "He wanted advice on a gift, and he wanted to see what I would suggest. To be honest, I'm surprised how well he took it, he never complained once. Although, I did catch him blushing at a display of toys for gay men," he said thoughtfully as he remembered the shopping trip. "After that, it was just a game of trying to see if I could make him comment on it. I like Kyoya's company; I wanted to drag it out." 

***

"You took him to a museum...that had a display of sex toys through the ages," Abaki laughed. "The man's so sheltered that before he met you, he didn't know that people used handcuffs in the bedroom. He didn't buy porn magazines when he was younger; he saved up for locksmiths monthly. I _ really _can't fathom why his parents pushed him into law enforcement. I mean, I know he's got a corkscrew of a mind when he wants to use it. He can figure out pretty much any puzzle, but still. He's so naivé."

***

"Why do you think I took him to see that exhibition?" Hisoka asked playfully. "We ended up choosing some fancy hair ties for Jade in the end. To be honest, if I hadn't offered to help, he'd have probably ended up trying to buy her new locks for her house. He's a sweet kid, but I don't think he's cut out for law enforcement. As you said, he's smart but definitely naive. He's a great runner, did you know that?" 

***

"I do," Abaki said proudly. "I trained him myself. He'll keep on going forever. He doesn't give up; not if you set him a challenge and he's built for long-distance. That man would chase down anyone if you gave him enough time. He might not be the fastest in the world, but he doesn't stop going once he's started." She felt her heart drop. _ I'm never going to see him again, _ she realised. _ What was the last thing I said to him? Probably something about filing his reports properly. Fuck, what kind of friend am I? _

"I'm gonna miss him. Would it be too much to ask if you could keep tabs on him for me? He's not going to survive if he's left out there on his own," she said. "Zeller too. Don't worry about Jade; she's a big girl and a world-class bitch. She can look after herself. If she came here looking for me, then she's got the scent. She doesn't give up until she's got what she wants."

***

"I'd be happy to keep tabs on Kyoya; he's always nice to me. I don't think Zeller likes me that much, but I'll do my best. He's not my biggest fan after I asked him to dress up as a princess for Kyoya and me to rescue," Hisoka confessed with a smile. "We didn't find any suitable places to save a damsel from anyway, so he needn't have glared at me so much. Does he hate me more or less than you did? I'm trying to work out the scale, Kyoya likes my company so he's at the bottom and I know Leroy's at the top. I want to know how hard it's gonna be to keep him out of trouble."

***

"If you had to choose between saving Leroy or saving a Chimera Ant, choose the ant," Abaki said decisively. And Zeller; he secretly likes you. He hides it well, under all the bluster and bluff, but he does. He loves puzzles as much as Kyoya does, and you're one _ huge _problem for him." She winked. "So save Zeller too."

***

"Problem should be my middle name," Hisoka joked. "I have to hand it to him; he does hide it well. I thought he'd have been right up there with Leroy, and I'm pretty certain Jade is. If looks could kill, I wouldn't be here on a sparkly pink futon talking about sex museums." 

***

"That better be there for me to see after you've killed Hannibal, you know," Abaki said indignantly. "You have to take me there, and _ I _ have to drag Zeller along too. I want to see what all the blushing was about. He turned as red as a tomato when I asked him about it. Anyone would think you'd offered to demonstrate the devices on him." She paused and took in the look on Hisoka's face. "Hisoka..." She winced, but Nothing happened. "You didn't? Tell me you didn't...you did, didn't you...on _ Kyoya_, without me there to _ see?_"

***

"I may have given him some in-depth explanations about the way some of them feel...based on personal experience?" Hisoka replied sheepishly as he tried not to laugh. "At least it wasn't as bad as the time Danchou took me on a date, in my defence I didn't offer to steal his favourite for him." 

***

Abaki waved her hands and shook her head. "Stop, stop, I don't want to know. Haven't you heard of plausible deniability, man? Jesus, Mary and Jane, you really have no shame, do you? I can see why Hannibal likes you. He's always enjoyed people who stand out. He blends in so much that I think he needs that contrast to make him feel alive. Oh, God, why am I saying that? He's kidnapped me to be used as a sex slave. Why am I trying to set you up with him? Oh, fuck this collar. The utter bastard! He's ruined my life! I'm never going to see my friends again, and when you get bored of me, he's not going to let you stick a post-it on my head and leave me outside of the front door."

She let her head fall into her hands. "This is so messed up. So fucking messed up. I've got to stay here with you for six weeks and somehow not catch pneumonia or piss him off. I piss people off by standing aggressively near them. I pissed you off! I'm doomed."

***

"He wears suits made from curtains just to highlight how well he blends in," Hisoka remarked, trying to lighten the mood again. "Also, I always found your aggressive stance a little sexy, and I picked on you because I liked you. I was trying to get a reaction from you that wasn't, for lack of a better description, resting bitch face? I knew you didn't like me when you railed me out in the bar, although I did end up wishing you'd railed me out another way instead." 

_ How do I deal with this? I can't promise she'll see the others again; I really don't know if I'll survive my fight with Hannibal. If he gets that cauldron on me, I'm dead meat. Literally. _

***

"Oh, believe me, I spent _ many _ nights wishing the same...although, now that I know you a bit more, I think you'd enjoy what I fantasised about a lot more than I thought you would," Abaki admitted. _ I'm so screwed. _ "I really did think that you hated me. What the hell do you see in me? I mean, I'm moody, sarcastic, I know the code of conduct off by heart. I can never seem to find an assignment that I enjoy... I'm _ boring_. I mean, Zeller I can understand. He's hiding one _ hell _ of a body under that suit - do not tell him I said that - I _ will _find a way to kill you if you do. He's like a brother to me - but me?" She stared at him. "What the hell do you see in me?"

***

"You're strong, and you're not afraid of me," Hisoka replied easily. "Don't sell yourself short so much; you say you're moody and sarcastic? You've never met Machi, believe me, she's much worse, and I'd still take her to bed in a heartbeat. Memorising your code of conduct means you have a great memory, and it's a handy skill to have. Means you can remember your top-secret orders without needing to carry paperwork around? So I don't see that as a negative. Also if you don't enjoy any of the assignments, maybe you're in the wrong job?" 

***

_ Yeah, well, I'm enjoying these ones a little too much. That's worse, _ Abaki grumbled. "Well, you've solved that little problem, haven't you?" she quipped. "I'm not going to have to worry about career progression or politics in this job, am I? Just disciplinaries and layoffs."

***

"I guess I deserve that, I really didn't think he'd kidnap you." _ It was just sex talk, but that sounds worse when I put it like that. _ "I enjoy your feistiness though," Hisoka replied quietly. "And maybe I was a little harsh on you, but I never did learn how far was too far." 

***

"Apparently, neither did Hannibal," Abaki sighed. "Kidnap and murder are _ too far_, Hisoka. _ Too far. _ Fucking with someone's brain...tooo faaarrrr. All of this." She waved to the sex dungeon. "Too far. Generally, anything you think of that vaguely falls in the category of 'fun for psychopaths who are bored on a Thursday'... _ too far. _"

***

"Can we include Hannibal's tailor in this?" Hisoka asked nonchalantly. "I mean I don't know where he gets those fabrics from, and he does pull them off, but some of them are just...I don't even know. Also, only Thursdays? You're being awfully generous there." 

***

"Hyperbole, look it up in the dictionary before you sleep," Abaki deadpanned. "It'll help you a lot in life. And, honestly, I've never really noticed his suits. He's...old. And very gay. I think it comes as part of the package when you get past fifty and are still single. You can suddenly become described as eccentric and get away with anything. Fuck, I'm a sex slave. Sorry; it just keeps hitting me. I'll be fine. Fuck."

_ Hannibal did this to me. _ ** _Hannibal_**_. He really eats people. _

***

"I never thought about it like that, I mean Pariston Hill wears some pretty crazy suits too. Also, I think you're taking the whole thing rather well," Hisoka said softly. "Your entire world has been turned upside down and inside out; I think you're allowed to be in shock." 

***

"In shock?" Abaki said, blinking up at Hisoka. "Oh, I'm not in shock. I'm pissed off. I'm _ so _ angry with Hannibal right now that he's lucky these walls are reinforced. I'd have punched through them and kept going until his head was a smear on the walls if I could. That man deserves Nothing but pain as far as I'm concerned, but I know how to wait. This isn't forever, and I'm fucking patient too," she growled. "The moment this collar comes off, he's a dead man."

***

_ Keep talking like that and I'm going to have you up against the wall, _ Hisoka thought as he bit back a moan. 

"It's not going to be forever if I can help it," he agreed and ran his hand up and down her back gently. "We'll get him, and then we'll go to Jack together with the evidence of what Hannibal's been doing. He'll listen to you, right? If you tell him I helped you, and tried to keep you safe... he'll believe you, won't he?" 

***

"Yes," Abaki said firmly, leaning into the touch and feeling something inside her settle. 

_ What am I going to do after that though? _

"He's going to believe us. He can't ignore a dead body and hidden cells...and I don't even want to imagine what's in that man's freezer. Oh, fuck we're going to end up eating people. That wasn't chicken in those sandwiches, was it? Oh, crap. That's...fuck." She felt bile rise in her throat but managed to fight it back. 

_ You can not be sick on his bed. You just can't. They were dead. They didn't need their legs anymore. Please let that have been thigh. Fuck. Stop thinking about it. He burnt your pyjamas. The bastard burnt your pyjamas. The least he can do is replace them. _

"He burnt my pyjamas," she blurted out. "They were new. Erm, yeah. I...well, I thought you should know."

***

"I'm sorry about your pyjamas," Hisoka offered. 

_ Don't point out that Jack will have eaten people too, if he's been to any dinner party Hannibal's hosted he's definitely eaten a person. _

"I could try to get you another set? If the store is within the area I can move around in, were they nice pyjamas?" 

***

"They had paws on," she said quietly. "Zeller got me them for a joke after one of the rookies called me Jack's guard dog. They were probably pretty cheap, but I liked them."

***

_ Would getting her a new set help her settle, or make her miss her old life more? _

"I understand," Hisoka replied quietly and hugged her tighter. "I could try to find a new set, it wouldn't be the same as the set you had...because they'd be from me, but I'll try if you want me to?"

***

Abaki raised her head. "You'll get me clothes?" she asked curiously. "Please tell me you're not gonna get me a set of fluffy ears and one of those weird tail-belt things. And if you do, I'm vetoing pink." _ Why would you get me pyjamas? Surely you aren't gonna get me clothes? Doesn't that defeat the point of a sex slave? I thought we were supposed to walk around with nipple clamps on and unspeakable things shoved in our asses. Oh, God, don't give him ideas, Abaki, you idiot. Shut up, woman! _

***

"I'd rather see you in a maid outfit," Hisoka teased. "I know you keep reminding me that you're supposed to be my slave. But that just means that I get to decide, and if I decide I want to dress you up, then I'm gonna need clothes for you. To be honest, you'll be cosy in the house even without them; Hannibal keeps the place warm. Really warm; he's not just sensitive to smell he detests the cold too."

***

"I wonder why?" Abaki said to cover for the horror she was feeling about being forced to wear a maid's outfit. "That seems...weird. I mean, I know that there's so many things wrong with Sir, but that takes the cake. It's summer. Surely he won't have the heating on? I mean, this room's fine." 

_ Please don't make the petifore pink. I hate pink. _

"I was expecting half the windows to be wide open."

***

"Living in Meteor City will do that to a person," Hisoka replied. "I've never seen him open a window, and every time I've been to his office, he's had the fire on. In all honesty, I'd say most if not everything odd about him can be attributed to living in that place. Although, I will admit, he's odd; even for them." 

***

"You like him, don't you?" Abaki said, inwardly cursing her urge to bond with the man she'd been turned into a pet for. _ Hannibal, I'm going to make sure you pay for this. Somehow, someway, I will. I swear it. I'm not a fucking _ ** _dog_**_. I'm not a _ ** _toy_**_. People aren't _ ** _things_**_! _ "It really doesn't matter that he eats people." She swallowed. "Or that he's going to make us eat people too."

***

"I would prefer that he didn't eat people, and he's already made me eat a person unknowingly. Whether I like it or not, he's turned us and many others into cannibals. I'm conflicted about that, even if I can look past it. I know Danchou wouldn't if anything he'd try to kill him." _ And probably myself, and even Pariston. Fuck that man's Nen is annoying. I don't know what he's foreseen because he can't tell anyone. _ Hisoka said with a sigh. "I sort of, feel a little bad for him. Meteor City is pure anarchy; I lived on the streets myself, and I never had to worry about ending up on somebody's plate. Plus, a lot of cultures used to practise cannibalism as a funeral rite, and for all his faults, Danchou is pretty respectful of religion. He sees cannibalism as sacrilege if not done for those reasons. Even then, he's really opposed to it. We have to survive; we're the only people who stand a chance of stopping him. If that means eating a few people, well, I'll do it. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but I am not going to die here, and I'm not ending up as a meal." 

***

"So you do want to stop him?" Abaki asked, hopefully. "You want to find a way to get these things off us?" She nodded to Hisoka's bracelet at the same time as she pointed to her collar. _ You feel sorry for him? Do you want to kill him because you _ ** _pity_ ** _ him? You'd do it as a mercy kill? _ "Really?"

***

"I want to be the strongest; he's a strong opponent. So I want to kill him," Hisoka replied matter of factly. "And yes, I do. He's not living; he may as well be a zombie. How do I explain this?" he paused. "Danchou has very blunted emotions because he was literally thrown on the trash heap by his parents. Hannibal was forced to watch his parents die and tried to take his little sister somewhere safe. He was naive, and he accepted help from a group of men in Meteor City. Those men killed and ate his sister, and I'm pretty sure he blames himself for that. He's not completely to blame for being how he is, but I still don't like it. I don't do mercy killing; the dead hold no interest for me, but somebody needs to either reign him in or stop him. I want to be the one to kill him; it's part of my nature. I love Illumi, but I still want to fight him to the death. I had feelings for Danchou, and well, you know how that turned out." 

***

"Erotophonophilia," Abaki said, only just managing to avoid the urge to facepalm. "Of course. Oh, I am _ so _ fucked. Hannibal's expecting you to kill me in the end. He knows you'll try to kill him, but he also knows that you'll clean up this mess for him. If you get bored with me, you'll kill me, and if you get too attached, you'll kill me as well. Fuck, that's brilliant. I mean, I'm totally screwed, but you have to admire how neat it all is. I think that's his Nen talking. Wow, he's arrogant. Fuck. I am _ so screwed. _ I wonder if I can find out how they treat it? How would you feel about additional therapy sessions?"

***

"Eroticphone-a-what? What does that even mean?" Hisoka asked with a tilt of his head. "Erotica-phone...I can't say it. And are you offering to give me therapy?"

***

"I'm offering to try and keep myself alive. Erotophonophilia is the fancy name for the urge to kill those you love," Abaki said plainly. "You wanted to kill Chrollo; you want to fight Illumi and-" She paused, realising what she was saying too late. Screwing up her courage, she continued. "You have the growing urge to kill Hannibal. If you start to become attached to me, you'll want to kill me too."

***

_ So there is something wrong with me after all? Did Danchou know and is that why he let me get away with so much? _

"How is therapy supposed to help? I kill people all the time that I have no feelings for," Hisoka countered. "My apologies if I'm being stupid, but I'm going to have to defer to your expertise on this." 

***

Abaki ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I'm not a therapist," she sighed. "There's a reason I just _ studied _ this stuff before becoming a cop, but if it's gonna keep me alive, then I'm gonna do my damndest to figure it out. You're a lot of other things too, but it sounds like somewhere along the line you fetishised strength - you formed a connection in your mind between strong people and sex. Naturally, you being you, wanted to be the sexiest, most attractive thing on the planet, and so, it follows that you also have to be the strongest. Can you see the flaw? No? If you're the strongest, you have to kill those who you believe to be a threat, to prove to yourself that you _ are _ at the top of the pile. Along the way, you also noticed that you got a thrill from doing it. Which leads to a circle of logic that goes: If I can shag them _ and _ kill them, then I can get off _ and _ prove that I'm the best. Fuck, why didn't I see this before? _ That's _ why Hannibal insisted you were put into the hotel. He wanted to check that he was right about you. Oh, SCREW that man! I am _ not _ gonna get fucked to death, no way. Not gonna happen. Hisoka, you are _ not _allowed to develop feelings for me. Do you understand? Embrace the psychopath that people assume you are. We won't tell them that they're wrong. This can stay between us."

***

"He recognised that I would be more dangerous in a cage than if I was allowed some range of free movement," Hisoka protested. "I don't like being confined. I really don't... he's right about that part, and I am a psychopath. Plus, I don't form attachments easily; it's more trouble than it's worth...because everyone leaves anyway...so there's no point." 

***

"You're just proving my point," Abaki said with a wave of her hand. "Look, you aren't a psychopath. You clearly care for people; yes, it's a limited number of people, but that's because of the erotophonophilia. You aren't likely to see anyone as _ being _ worthy of your attention. Oh, lord, this explains so much. Hannibal you _ bastard_. You knew." She turned back to Hisoka, meeting his eyes as an idea formed in her mind

"The only two things that can ever satisfy you are sex and violence, right?" she asked. "And the most pleasurable experiences you ever have are when they are combined?"

***

"I guess," Hisoka said, not quite following where Abaki was going with this. "I get a little sensitive after a good fight, but, I've never really rated these things, you know?"

***

"Right, so, if you were to be deprived of one of those things, which would you say is the one that you couldn't live without?" Abaki asked, finally able to see the train of Hannibal's logic and realising how astute the man actually was. "Which would you absolutely not be able to function without?"

***

"I don't know, I mean...I default to the other if one isn't possible? I can't fight anyone at the hotel, so I've just been shagging everyone, as I'm sure you've noticed," Hisoka deadpanned.

***

"Exactly!" Abaki said excitedly."_ Exactly_. You can't fight, but you _ can _ fuck, so you've been doubling up. What's the one thing that you can argue from _ birth _ that we are biologically _ hardwired _to do?" She waited for a beat, but not long enough for Hisoka to give her an answer. She was too engrossed in her realisation to care. 

"_Reproduce! _ We can live off plants if we have to, and never fight at all. But we _ can't _ survive if we can't fuck! He realised after _ that first meeting _ that you _ had _to be given access to enough people that you didn't break down the walls to get access to someone with a convenient hole. Shit. This means he's been after you from the start. He's planned it all. Jesus, what is it about you that draws in serial killers, and how do we weaponise it?"

***

Hisoka blinked. "He told me he was reading stories to me while I was in a coma, and that he was drawn to me," he mumbled. "When we met after I woke up, he felt familiar, even though I didn't recognise him? To be honest everything from that day is fuzzy after he gave me that sedative, it's been weeks, but I still can't properly recall much from that day." 

***

"He talked to Jack after that. A lot," Abaki explained. "He'd said that from everything he could see in your file, and what he'd felt about your Aura while you were...asleep." She swallowed. "I heard him telling Jack that he wouldn't be held responsible for what happened if you were ever confined. He said that you'd likely kill the first person you could and that after that you wouldn't stop, but that if you were given an 'outlet' for your urges...Why did you think Jack wasn't making more of a fuss about the sexual harassment claims and that I didn't try to kick you in the balls when you opened the door naked that first time? We were warned about it. Zeller...well, he's the type not to believe anything until he's seen it with his own eyes. I'm babbling again. Fuck; Hannibal's played us all like fucking fiddles. Now I know how you feel...I want to punch him in the face and shake his hand at the same time. _ Fuck _I hate him." 

_ But I really don't. I want to, but I can't. Shit. What's he doing to my mind? _

***

"That makes sense, didn't Zeller run away when I opened the door?" Hisoka asked curiously. "I'm pretty sure Leroy would just put a wall outside my room, orders or not, but there was one guy who ran off. So I'm guessing that was him?"

***

"Yeah, that was him," Miriam laughed. "But if you'd tried that with Jack, I think he might have thrown Hannibal's warning out the window and locked you up anyway."

***

"You mean he wouldn't just use his Nen on me to make me behave?" Hisoka chuckled. "What's Zeller's Nen anyway? I'm sure he has it, his Aura is stronger than Kyoya's and Leroy's, so I know he has something."

***

"No, but Jack _ would _ have shut the door in your face and Zeller's professionally nosey," Abaki said, allowing her annoyance to show. "He gets 'feelings' about people and if he really concentrates, he just... _ knows _ things. It's like having a gut instinct, but on steroids. He'll see flashes of scenes in his head if he touches stuff without making sure that his Nen is under control and, even then, sometimes he can't stop them - hence his love for staying in the lab. But he's too useful for a case like yours; he'd know if you were planning an escape as long as he was near enough to you for a long enough time. But his problem is that his intuition makes him lazy." She sighed. "He doesn't need to look too closely at things because he knows that what's _ really _ important will stand out to him. _ But_, that means that the small things that aren't life-threatening, like random naked Hisoka's, don't register until they're right in front of him."

***

_ OK, that's good to know, if I'm to keep him from getting killed then I'll have to keep my distance? _

"I see," Hisoka said, nodding thoughtfully. "You know Hannibal told me not to try and seduce Jack this morning? The moment he realised he'd come over, that was one of the first things he said to me. He does seem to think that he's got me figured out, and well as much as I hate to admit it...he might be right."

***

"Yeah, you and I both, budd-" Abaki began but managed to stop herself. "Master. He's got us both figured out. It's why Jack likes him: he's bloody good at his job. Damnit. He reads people like books and doesn't even have to concentrate on doing it either. He'll take one look at you and know more about you than your diary does, but unlike a diary, you can't just flip through the pages to figure out what he does and doesn't know. _ God, _ he's annoying." _ Why do I sound like I admire him? Fuck. _

***

"Talking about reading people, you said you had my file memorised earlier. Any chance you could, let me know if it contains anything about my family or where I'm from? I've taken great pains to hide a lot of information about me, and I'm curious how successful that was?" Hisoka asked mildly. "You can refuse, I understand you were a cop, but I'd like to know, and Hannibal did tell me some things. Still, considering how good he is at being economical with the truth, I'd like to see if what you tell me matches up." 

***

"No, there was nothing," Abaki said without thinking, and frowned at herself; she knew better than that. _ Damnit, Hannibal_. "You grew up in Glam Gas; you ran with the circus for a while, then you worked your way up the ranks of the Arena before taking the Hunter exam. Your stated reason for doing so was to get away with murder, and that's had the authorities watching you ever since. I'm guessing you did that to up the difficulty of the opponent that would chase after you. After you passed the exam, you went to Greed Island, but didn't win the competition, and dropped off the map until you appeared again in the Arena. That's pretty much it. I mean there's a lot of psychology and actual details that I've skipped over, but I figured that you didn't want to hear about that."

***

"Nothing in there about joining the Phantom Troupe? That's interesting," Hisoka commented as he relaxed a little more. 

_ So you were telling the truth then, that's good to know. _

"I wasn't really asking about that stuff, so I don't mind you omitting the psych eval section. Although, I would be interested to hear if you think any of that is accurate? Now you've had a chance to get to know me better?"

***

"We found out about that later," Abaki admitted. "And, to be honest, there wasn't much for the psychologists to go on. It was mainly predictive. They said that you were psychopathic, but I can tell from just a morning with you that you aren't. It said that you'd be manipulative and, well, you give Hannibal a run for his money. And that you'd be extremely violent - well, that's pretty damn obvious. It predicted that you'd likely had an extremely violent and abusive past and that you'd likely lost one or both parents at an early age. That you'd likely harmed animals as a substitute for humans until you grew old enough to graduate to killing people. After that, that you'd likely be a sexual sadist and that you would be extremely cruel. That you would not care about the impact of your actions on others and would be incapable of mercy, so not to bother trying to appeal to a better side that you wouldn't possess. You would see the request for help as a weakness and would likely punish anyone that tried to do so. Honestly." She shook her head. "Not much in there was right. I can see why Hannibal scoffed at it."

***

"Yeah, a few things in there ring true if you ask me. Although a lot isn't," Hisoka agreed. "You're smart; I'm sure you can work out which is which. We should probably focus on our current situation, though; I know what I'm asking isn't easy, but I do need you to try and trust me. We're probably the only two people - other than Pariston - who know the truth about Hannibal - who aren't dead or in a psych ward, at least. A man like him can't be stopped within the confines of the law. So we have to be on the same page; we have to act now and beg forgiveness later." 

***

"Oh, I'm going to do whatever it takes to survive," Abaki said emphatically. "I don't care what it is; Jack's got my back, but it doesn't mean that I'm gonna like it. I'm not a sadist, but I can take a _ hell _ of a beating if I have to. So, in the spirit of cooperation, I'd like you to take this as me formally saying that I'd prefer you to give me the beatings instead of making me hand them out to any other hapless saps Hannibal might drag in here for you to play with. It goes against my instinct to hurt people."

***

"Even somebody like Hannibal?" Hisoka asked without missing a beat. "If I were able to retrain him for you to use as a punching bag, would you really not want to hit him? At least once?"

***

"Well, obviously...people like Hannibal are different," Abaki insisted. "But do you really think that A) he'd let me and B) he'd bring you' toys' like that? Surely that goes against his evil scheme to take over the world. He needs the other bad guys to stay fit and healthy to distract the police from what he has going on here."

***

Hisoka chuckled. "He'd have no choice but to let you if I render him incapable of using his Nen, plus I can find my own toys," he countered. "Also, I don't think he's trying to take over the world; it wouldn't bring Mischa back. Although that could be a way to keep yourself alive, if he started to see her in you, he'd want you to live. Heck, he'd burn cities to the ground to protect you. But I'd have to get him to open up a little more before I'm sure about that plan. I think that'll be easy now that he's shown me his big secret and not been rejected. In all honesty, he's more of a work in the shadows type; he's only a Double-Star Hunter when Pariston went all the way to Triple. He clearly doesn't want the spotlight. Being the ruler of the world means you're pretty much always in the spotlight and that's clearly more Pariston's gig. If anyone is bent on being Ruler of the World, it's going to be him." 

***

"I can't see him being happy about you shagging his little sister senseless in front of him," Abaki said, raising her eyebrow sceptically. "But if you started putting the moves on Pariston, we can check that theory. If he's OK with his child getting fucked into incoherency, then he'll be fine with his baby-sister." 

_ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, please don't be OK with that, Hannibal. Please! I do _ ** _not_ ** _ want to play that kind of happy family. Fuck, how messed up was your past, Hisoka? _

***

"Pariston's straight, so I don't know if that would work. Although, I could make a joke about it trying to seduce him and see how Hannibal reacts?" Hisoka suggested. "I was more suggesting that you try to appeal to the small amount of humanity he still has left. He calls himself the Devil."

***

"That's because he is," Abaki said without missing a beat. "And Zeller's straight too, but that doesn't stop him getting the warm fuzzies whenever he's around you. I did not mean to say that...please, ignore the waffling woman. Oh, fuck, I did not mean to say that. What are you doing to me? I'm becoming a gibbering pile of words and...shit; I really don't want to lie to you. I don't _ want _to keep secrets from you? Fuck Hannibal's Nen, fuck it in the fucking ass!"

***

"Candour, it's one of your clauses; to be honest - I know how strongly Hannibal feels about lying. Plus, I always enjoyed your blunt honesty," Hisoka sighed. "I'll try to ignore the comment about Zeller, but I'm an inquisitive person so it'll be hard. Would you like to pick a new topic to talk about instead?" 

***

"Wait. What?" Abaki asked, blinking in confusion. "That's not how conversation works. I'm so confused. Am I your friend or your slave? I have to do what you tell me, but you're asking me what I want to do? What? You make no sense."

***

"OK, I know I'm in charge, but that means if I want to know what you want, then I can ask you what you want. If I ask you, then you're allowed to answer. Also, Hannibal wants me to learn about friendship, so why not practise with you? That's why he brought you here, for me to learn. It's part of my rules; personal growth. He even made me buy and read a book about it, so I don't see why I can't try to be friendly and learn to be more caring," Hisoka explained patiently. "And I'm not aware of any guide book saying that being my slave means that I can't treat you as a friend. As for the 'how' conversation works, well, why don't you teach me how it works if I'm doing it wrong?"

***

"I...I...don't know, but you don't just go, OK, insert switch of topic here unless someone just dropped a social bomb and totally killed the conversation. Which didn't happen." She tilted her head. "You're weird. And have you thought of what you _ are _gonna do with me? It would be useful for me to know so that I can prepare...and warn you if I'm going to need you to order me to do certain things."

***

"Practise shibari on you? Hannibal has this book with some wonderful designs in it; there was one where they created a representation of Zetsu and Ren in different colours. That's pretty advanced though; I'll probably start with more simple ties like the munter hitch and column tie. Other than that, I'll probably dress you up, and I'd like to do a lot of sexual things with you. I know you're my 'slave', but I really would prefer you to be willing. I meant what I said earlier about forcing you and turning into my old Master. I don't want to be like him," Hisoka advised. "If we could agree not to end up killing each other, I'd be up for a sparring session or two as well. It would be a shame to let your strength go to waste, and I'm sure you'd appreciate the exercise? Correct me if I'm wrong." 

***

"Oh, I don't think I could kill you, even if I did actually try. Everything in my head's recoiling at the idea, even now, so I think I'll be safe for you to spar against...but, I'm not sure if I'd be safe for you. I mean...you wouldn't want me to hold back, and I've _ always _ had to hold back. When I didn't I _ literally _knocked someone's block off..." 

_ Oh, goodie. I'm a glorified Barbie-doll that he can fuck. Great. He better kill Hannibal soon, or I'm going to go out of my mind. He's a _ ** _grown man_**_. Why the _ ** _hell _ ** _ does he want to play dress-up? What the actual flying fuck? Where's the naked mud-wrestling and secret plans to rob banks? Fuck, I'd take teaching him the basics of police work over playing Barbie. If you hadn't just shagged me stupid I'd wonder precisely how gay you were. Fuck. _

***

"I've heard about that," Hisoka groaned. "It just makes me want to fight you all the more - I'm very skilled with Ken, and I'm exceptionally fast. So I'll take my chances. The way I see it if you kill me, then you earned it. I was undefeated until Danchou collapsed the Arena on me," he sniffed. "You don't happen to have any additional languages in your list of qualifications, do you? Just a random thought."

***

"No, the other studies got in the way," Abaki said, trying not to notice the way Hisoka's dick twitched at the mention of her strength. 

_ Don't encourage the guy, you idiot! _

"Why? What language are we learning? I've recently discovered that I'll have a bit of free time on my hands. Apparently, the new job has its upsides." 

***

"Oh, I was hoping you knew one that you could teach me," Hisoka replied, trying to hide his disappointment. "That way we could talk in code if we had a common language Hannibal didn't know. Ah well, we could still learn a language together for something to do? It would work for my growth clause, I know he speaks French, and I know a bit of Japonese but I never really had a reason to learn any other languages before." 

***

"Oh, Sir knows about twelve languages, and I wouldn't be surprised if he could talk to fucking cats at this point," Abaki said bitterly. "Jack used to call him in to talk with stubborn prisoners from Kakin and you _ know _how many dialects they have over there. He knows them all. Secret handshakes are the way forward with that plan. He'd probably think it was too childish to pay attention to. By the way, who were you thinking of using to teach us said languages?" she asked innocently, knowing the answer. 

_ You're working him into your plans without even realising it. Fuck. I am so screwed. Jack, how do I get out of this alive? Someone...help. _

***

"I was going to go to the bookstore and buy learning materials," Hisoka replied. "I'm a fast learner, so I'm sure if I had somebody to at least practise with I'd be able to pick it up. You do realise that asking Hannibal would defeat the point?"

***

"And you do realise that not everyone has a genius-level IQ, right?" Abaki said sarcastically. "I can't practice ancient Mongolian with you if I can't keep up with you. I'm not just going to be able to read a few books and suddenly know stuff, Hisoka. It takes a normal person more than two weeks to learn a new language." 

_ Well, you're as arrogant as they predicted, at least. _

***

"I thought you'd learn quickly, I mean you're still young, and you have all those qualifications? I wasn't trying to offend you...I just...I mean, I know I learn exceptionally quickly. I know it's not the norm," Hisoka said, trying to backtrack. "Like Nen, for example, it only took me two weeks to learn Hatsu. My friend at the circus was still struggling to perfect hers, and she'd been learning for close to a year. I know I'm not normal, but learning that fast is _ my _normal, and I can't help it if I struggle to empathise. Nobody cared to help me learn; they all prefered to point and stare, and talk about me under their breath. Look, it was just an idea, but if Hannibal knows at least a dozen languages then it's probably pointless." 

_ Are you going to think that I'm a freak too? You barely know me, what will you think when you learn about my past? _

"I'll think of something I always do."

***

_ What the fuck set you off then? Are you so sensitive to criticism? You said you liked me being sarcastic. Make up your damn mind. _

"What the hell?" Abaki said aloud, speaking before her brain could catch up with her mouth. "I mean, I know all that. You said you had a fucked up past. So did a lot of people, but I don't do things by halves. I dedicate myself _ completely _to what I'm doing. Why do you think I picked Jade to be my girlfriend? I thought she wouldn't give a shit about me and would be happy for some free sex and company every now and then. I didn't expect her to go and fall in love with me. I don't have time to fall in love."

She sighed. "All I've ever wanted to do is help people, Hisoka. I don't give a flying fuck how messed up your past was or, for the present, at least, how many people you killed to get to where you are now. I want to _ help _ you - as much as I can, at least. But I can't do that without putting in ten times the work. I thought you'd know that. Protect and Serve is on my badge. It's who I _ am _to my core. That's why I became a cop. I meant you'd have to get someone to teach me so that I could keep up with you."

Shaking her head, she added, "Unless you can convince Hannibal to kidnap me a tutor, you're going to have to use him," and prayed that he didn't think she'd gone too far. She _ really _ didn't want to have to find out what would happen if the band fired for being rude.

***

"We can't use him, and no, I didn't know what your learning speed was. How was I supposed to know?" Hisoka asked. "I thought you were like me when it came to learning. Not the rest of it, you were in law enforcement, and I was on the other side of that line. I'm sorry about getting defensive... it's just...you struck a nerve. I'm OK; I'll get over myself, just let's forget about the secret language idea. It seemed like a good idea, but it's clearly not going to work out the way we need it to. There'll be other things we can do to help each other I'm sure, and well if you had something you wanted to learn, I can still get you the stuff you need. It's the least I can do, I did pretty much ruin your life...for the short term at least," he sighed and looked at the playroom door. "At my core, I'm hedonistic, but it wasn't what I wanted to be. It's just how I ended up.

_ And I'm too selfish to hand myself over to be put to death after I kill Hannibal. I'm trying to be a better person for you, but it's not really in my nature to care. _

_ *** _

"Pardon me for being blunt, but," Abaki said, frowning up at Hisoka and watching him closely. "Why do you care? I've never seen you empathise with anyone before Hannibal and now...you look upset? Why? You never cared about pissing me off or upsetting me before? What's changed? Is it the boobs? If I'd known that all I needed to do was flash you, I would have. Man, that would have made things so much easier."

***

"As I said, you struck a nerve. That's all," Hisoka replied stiffly. _ Plus, I can kind of relate to what Hannibal's done to you? _ "You said you didn't care about my fucked up past. So can we leave it alone? I don't know why I suddenly feel so awkward around you, or why it bothered me to see you in pain. When I figure it out, I'll tell you. Not that your boobs aren't nice - they are very nice, and I like them a lot - that being said, flashing me would have just encouraged me to pursue getting you into bed." 

***

"Which would have resulted in me punching you in the face," Abaki agreed. "Which would have hastened said end result. Either way, we both win. You're a sexspert, and I'm an eager pupil, so if you want to play at being a teacher, then we can do that. What kind of stuff do you like? Forewarned is forearmed and all that." 

_ Yes, please, let's change the subject, you're too damned weird. I just need to figure out what the things that'll set you off are. I wonder if Hannibal keeps his notes anywhere I'll be allowed to go? _

***

"It might be quicker to say what I don't like," Hisoka countered with a chuckle. "Well you already know about the sadomasochism, I also have a big thing for blood - both my own and my lover's. Sensory stuff is fun, not just blindfolds, but actually sending somebody into sensory overload as they orgasm? The comedown can be a little bumpy, but most of my lovers said that it was worth it. I very much enjoy anal, but I like sex with guys, so that's a given. Oral is fun; I'm sure you'll agree I'm good with my tongue," he teased. 

_ What else can I tell you? I don't want to scare you too much. _

"I'm both a voyeur and an exhibitionist; I like to bite and be bitten as well as breathplay. I take great pleasure in making my lover scream with pleasure. I'm not sure what the word for it would be, but I do get pleasure from dressing up my submissive partners like they're my dolls. It's a bit of a bad habit of mine to consider people as toys." 

_ But at least that's better than food, right? _

"We already covered my fetish for strength and fighting. I think that's a long enough list?"

***

"And I can tell when someone's holding back," Abaki said, folding her arms and staring up at her Master. "I'm good at what I do, and I used to question people for a living. So, my next question is, why are you holding back? That all sounds far too normal for a man like you."

***

"I don't plan on killing you during sex," Hisoka offered. "So I didn't think it needed mentioning?"

***

"And are you planning on making me watch as you do?" Abaki asked calmly. "Do you take them apart, do you use all those flails Hannibal has stashed away on them? What sort of an experience am I in for here? Are we talking about Happy Fluffy Bunny Land HD or YorkNew Massacre Three, here? I'm trying to mentally prepare so that I don't ruin it for you."

_ You're the only thing keeping me alive. I need to not screw this up. I need to be what you want me to be. _

***

"I use my cards usually, and no, I wouldn't ask you to watch. Hannibal would want to watch, so you don't have to worry about that," Hisoka said, trying to sound reassuring. "Unless it was a really twisted person you wanted to see die, in which case I'd be happy to perform for you as well. Somehow I don't think you'd like that though, so it hadn't crossed my mind to involve you. I have varied tastes; I lean more to the rougher side of sex because I'm a pretty violent person, but I can do gentle too. It's just, not something I often do."

***

"Yeah, well, I'm not that gentle myself," Abaki admitted. "I know most people want me to be, but I'm not a damned Princess. When I was little, I always wanted to be the Prince. I haven't worn a dress since I was eight and I'm far more likely to run towards a fight than away from one. You don't have to worry about upsetting me. Please, don't dance on eggshells around me. It freaks me out when you do. That's not who you are, and it's weird to see you trying to change to fit whatever idea of me you have in your head. If I have to sit through a show, I will, OK? We have to keep Hannibal happy so that we can convince him to take that band off you. That should be our goal." 

_ And finding out if this thing's gonna kill me if Hannibal wakes up in a bad mood. _

"Look, do you want me to try to be your little Princess? You've been pretty consistently _ against _objectifying me," she noted. "But I can play at being your doll if you want. I'm getting mixed messages, so we're gonna have to sort through that skull of yours until the ideas make sense. Or Hannibal comes back. I don't know how long he usually spends at the shops, do you?

***

"He's never left me in his house to go shopping before, so I don't know? Plus, people roleplay during sex all the time? It's just a sex game, it doesn't mean you have to be my Princess all the time," Hisoka said with a slight frown. "I'm just pretty compartmentalised inside my head, I guess? I think that's the word for it...I mean it was during foreplay that I admitted to Hanibal that I liked you and fantasised about you." He paused. "But that was my dick talking, how was I supposed to know he'd do this?"

***

"Well," Abaki said, stamping down on the spike of anger that shot through her gut at Hisoka's admission. "Maybe make sure not to suggest anyone else's name during sex for a while? We can work on that as a starting proposition."

***

"Oh, I've learnt my lesson," Hisoka mumbled. "I have to be very careful what I say to him, but if it weren't you, he'd have just grabbed somebody else, you know. Is it bad that I'm happier that it's you and not some random person off the street? You know how to look after yourself, you have Nen, and you're smart. I don't have to worry as much about you as I would a random nobody."

***

"Would you worry about a random nobody?" Abaki asked, accepting the backwards compliment and pursuing the new and strange idea that Hisoka may have far more empathy than he let on...or was able to play her for a fool very convincingly.

***

"I honestly don't know; there's a high chance I'd get annoyed and kill them in a day or two? Then Hannibal would just end up taking somebody else until I learnt to keep my temper in check. I'm not cut out for this caring stuff," Hisoka complained. "There's only been a small number of people I've cared about, without wanting to kill them. One of them I know is dead; she died in her sleep...the others...I either stopped caring about them, or I don't know if they're alive or not." 

***

"Well, that's good, there's hope for me then," Abaki said, considering what to do next. "I'm...not great at roleplay, but I'll try. I have all the incentive anyone would ever need to learn, after all. So...well, we can try. I'll probably feel like a total idiot, but, well, what exactly would I have to do? Pretend to be a hooker at a bar that you take home and slice up or are you more of a maid with 'benefits' kinda guy?" _ You said you'd want me in the outfit, but how far does this go? Will I have to act in front of Hannibal too? You can't take your eyes off him when he's in the room. _

***

Hisoka blinked. _ Hooker? You really think I could see _ ** _you _ ** _ as a hooker? _ Shaking his head, he sighed. 

"Maids are more my thing, maybe even nurses, or uniforms...definitely not hookers. For the record, I have nothing against it as a profession, but it's not my kink," he said eventually. "I honestly don't know where the attraction comes from, I mean it's not like we could afford a maid growing up and I didn't go to school." He shrugged and smirked at Abaki. 

"What about you? If you were able to get me to dress up, would you? If you did, what would you dress me up as?" he asked teasingly.

***

_ Well, you left yourself open for that one, didn't you, Abaki? Well done, you idiot. _

"I, I...Well, shit. I...fuck, I don't...I never thought about you like...you...you didn't have clothes on when I..." she stammered. "You..." Her mind was totally blank. "I don't know. Giving you orders feels _ so wrong. _ I...I can't...I can't think of anything," she whimpered. "I've never done this before..."

***

"It's OK, if you haven't thought about it then you can just say that," Hisoka told her gently before kissing her cheek. "I was just curious because you hinted at some sort of fantasy about me earlier. You said I'd probably enjoy it more than you originally thought I would, so I was just wondering. Relax, you're handling this all really well. You'll get through this; I have faith in you."

***

"I used to fantasise about using that whip you had on you, that's all," Abaki said quietly. "But now...I don't think I could. The thought feels so _ wrong_. I don't know how else to describe it. It's like the idea physically repulses me. I _ can't _ take charge of you. I just _ can't_. I never even thought about fucking you before, but now...I don't think I could even contemplate denying you. I _ want _ you to fuck me whenever you like. I've never wanted _ anyone _ to do that before. I've _ never _ submitted to anyone...but these few times with you have been better than all the sex I've ever had combined. I don't understand it. You... It's not like you have a mighty-morphin-power-penis. You aren't doing anything that hasn't been done before." She stared up at him. "I don't get it. It can't _ just _be Hannibal's Nen, can it?"

***

"I really don't know, but I can try and ask him more about his Nen. He seems to enjoy it when I'm taking an interest in him as a person," Hisoka suggested. "I mean he kept insisting he wouldn't give in to his desire for me, until I confirmed that I wanted him, for well, him? So if I'm careful about how I ask, maybe he'd tell me. I won't know until I try, right?" 

***

_ I just told you about my fantasies, and you're focussing on Hannibal again. Fuck, _ Abaki thought. _ And the more you learn about how powerful he is, the more you'll become attached. Shit, is that a good thing or a bad thing? What level of attachment do I need to make you want to kill him? _

"Sure?" she said, not knowing what else to say. "It can't really get worse than it already is, can it?"

***

"Probably not," Hisoka agreed. _ Well for you it could, while you were in your cell, he told me that he has a person-sized oven and roasting pit in the basement. _

"As for whipping me, I'm curious what would happen if I ordered you to it. Would it create a mental conflict that would end up causing you to get punished by the collar? I really didn't like seeing that happen the first time; I don't want to see it again...so I'm not going to test the theory." 

_ Why do I care? I'm sadistic, but I can't seem to take any pleasure in the idea of hurting you? Is it because I need you for my plan? That has to be it. _ He hummed to himself as he thought, _ Yeah, it's because I need her in one piece for my plan to work, that's all. _

***

"But surely it'd be sensible to find out?" Abaki said, determined to make the point, despite how she felt. "Don't get me wrong, I _ really _ don't want to be sliced open again, but...why would you spare my feelings if there's a chance to gain information? Man, you'd suck at undercover work. This is in no way me saying that you should do it, but this is me going on record as saying something _ really _fucked up is going on here and that I get to say I told you so when we find out what it is. If 'it' turns out to be Hannibal, I get double points."

***

"It's obviously him," Hisoka pointed out. "But you can say it anyway when it's confirmed, but I reserve the right to shrug it off." 

_ How long have we been here on our own? Is Hannibal testing me to see if I'll just leave while he's shopping? _

"Abaki, I actually don't want to see you clutching at your neck in fear for your life. It's not about just sparing your feelings, it really bothered me," he tried to explain. "The only thing I can compare the experience to was when I was a teenager...and I saved my friend from the John Doe killer. We were shopping for supplies; it was one of our chores. He pulled her into an alleyway when my back was turned; I heard her screaming...I acted on instinct, and I threw one of my cards. It caught his mask and nearly blinded him in one eye. The shock made him let her go, and I grabbed her. We just ran for it. I felt like I had to keep her safe, to get her away from the market. Sorry, I'm being weird again, aren't I?"

***

"No, actually, that explains a hell of a lot," Abaki said, trying to digest the news that _ Hisoka _had seen the John Doe killer. Jack was going to go insane when he found out. "I'm guessing her name was Abaki..."

***

"Yeah, it was. She was my only friend at the circus," Hisoka admitted. "Even when she got upset that I surpassed her with my learning of Nen. She's an Emitter, and well, she inspired me to try using emission to turn my cards into throwing weapons. I thought if I learnt some basic version of it, that I could help her because she was always so kind to me. I'm guessing you've probably studied his crimes?"

***

"Yeah, it was one of Jack's first major cases. He's never given up trying to figure out who killed him," Abaki admitted. "It's why I know he'll never give up on me. He _ hates _loose ends."

***

"Do you think he'd have an aneurysm if I confessed to killing him?" Hisoka asked innocently. "I probably should do it with the bracelet on, so he knows I'm not trying to wind him up. Although, I would have information that only the person who stopped him would know."

***

"Could you...maybe..wait until I'm free to do that?" Abaki asked as the avalanche that Hisoka hadn't just _ met _ John Doe, but he'd _ killed _ him set in. "I mean, I know you were a minor, and that's _ extremely _ impressive, but I'd rather not be locked up with Hannibal as my only company. You weren't a Hunter back then, so he'd still have to arrest you at least...maybe wait until you can run off into the sunset for a truly mysterious exit scene?" _ Fuck, fuck, crap, shit, FUCK! I'm _ ** _so screwed_**_! He's too proud! Fuck, I've just given him a chance to show off! SHIT! Abaki, you utter idiot, you know better than this! _

***

"That's why I thought I should do it while I have the bracelet still because it was actually self-defence. I didn't plan on killing my mentor; I just wanted to fight him when I realised who he was? However, he forced my hand; it was literally him or me. I didn't want to die," Hisoka explained with a sad smile. "Moritonio was in some ways, my hero; he gave me a home, and he wanted me to take the exam. He failed it, so he wanted me and Abaki to become Hunters in his stead. It's true; I told Netero I wanted to get away with murder, but it's only part of the reason. I didn't want to reveal my involvement with John Doe, so I kept that to myself. Although considering the way Netero just smiled at me, I think he knew I wasn't being completely honest with him. He even laughed when I said he was the person I wanted to fight the most at the exam, and then he got himself killed by that Ant King. Who I also wasn't able to fight, by the way, but I was too busy chasing Danchou through Saherta at the time, so I suppose it was my own fault." 

***

"Oh, good God, I'm gonna die," Abaki squeaked. "Or you are, and then I'll be stuck with Hannibal, and then he's going to cook me. Fuck."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and clung to them, trying to work out how long she had left and whether or not there was any way that she could leave Jack a clue that wouldn't result in him dying as well. 

_ What the fuck do I do now, Jack? Why aren't you speaking to me anymore? I need your help! Please! Why aren't you talking to me? I can't do this by myself. I'm going to die, and it won't mean a thing. _

***

"I'm not going to let him cook you," Hisoka said firmly. "I promise, I'll figure out a way to stop that happening to you." _ Even if I'm not sure how I can. _ "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to." 

***

"Yeah, well, you aren't allowed to go and get yourself killed on me then!" Abaki snapped. "Stop chasing after death! Maybe start to realise that there's more to life than ending it in a hail of artificial glory. I've got no control over what happens to me, so you have to live for more than yourself now!"

***

Hisoka froze, as he felt the weight of Abaki's words settling over him. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it and staring at her, then at her collar. 

_ Did it cancel out? _ he wondered. _ I mean she just gave me orders, but she was being brutally honest? She broke one rule but abided by another? _ He blinked as he tried to work out what to say. 

"You...want me to live?" he asked dumbly. "Would you want me to live if your fate wasn't entwined with my own?" he added quietly. "I just want to know; I don't care what the answer is. Only that it's the truth." 

***

"Of course!" Abaki insisted. "I know what I said at the bar, but I'd just broken up with Jade because she... That's not important. Look. All you have to do is stay alive, OK? Why is that so strange? You have the power to save _ so many _ lives and solve _ so many _ crimes by turning Hannibal over to the authorities. It doesn't have to be Jack. Anyone; hell, as long as it's not Leroy, I don't give a shit. But I _ can't _ survive without you. Get that into your skull. You _ have _ to take care of me. I know Hannibal's already told you that, but judging by the look on your face, you don't seem to realise what that means, or at least you didn't. You're living for two now, Hisoka. You have to be careful."

***

"I'm not used to this," Hisoka murmured. "You're right; I don't really understand...nobody really cared. Not after Mother...Nana," he paused and shook his head to clear the fuzziness that had settled over him. "Abaki, I need you to live too. I know you want me to hand him over, but he'll just escape. The moment he touches somebody, he'll bind them and make them let him go. Or he'll have Pariston magic away the evidence." Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair. "I'll do my best to keep you safe, but you have to do the same for me, alright? You have to keep me safe from myself. I can't help my nature, and I don't want you to die over a roasting pit or in an oven...you don't deserve that. I know it's going to be difficult to get around that cauldron ability of his, if it didn't nullify Nen it wouldn't be an issue." 

***

"Then you have to stop fantasising about fighting and start figuring out how to live," Abaki insisted but froze when she heard the door handle move. Her heart sped up. 

_ Fuck... don't fight him, Hisoka. Please. You have to stay alive. Jack has Nen-lock cuffs. How do you think they got Chrollo? Be sensible _

***

Hannibal sniffed as he opened the door to the playroom and smirked. "Ah, mon cher, I am glad that you have been having fun. I bought your pet a little treat if- Oh, I am sorry, did I interrupt?"

***

"We were just talking," Hisoka replied with a smile. "Did you get everything you needed while you were out? You were gone for a while, so we took the chance to get to know each other a little better."

***

"I could tell," Hannibal said, noting Abaki's defensive posture and the tension in Hisoka's shoulders. "I am glad. I felt inspired, and so I decided to get your pet a little treat. But I can come back if you'd prefer some more time alone?" he said and let the question hang.

_ What precisely were you telling her, mon cher, and why does she look scared for her life? She was laughing when I left. How interesting. _

***

"No, you don't have to go. I have to admit to being a little surprised you bought Abaki something, though. Do we get to see it?" Hisoka asked, feeling intrigued. "Is it for her room?"

***

"It could be if you want," Hannibal said happily. "But I thought that you'd prefer to put it in ours, and of course you get to see it. Gifts tend not to work if you don't," he added with a chuckle. _ What's happened to you? _

***

"OK, now I really am curious," Hisoka replied with a grin. It's_ for our room but it's for Abaki? _ "I think stretching our legs with a walk around the house would be good. Come on, Abaki let's go see your present," he added as he stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

***

Abaki took Hisoka's hand gratefully and tried to avoid the urge to cover herself with the other. If Hannibal was buying her presents, then that meant that he was in a good mood and she wanted to keep it like that. "Yes, Master," she said quietly, making sure to appear as demure as she could. "I'm sure that I'll love whatever it is."

***

"Well, I'm certainly glad to hear that," Hannibal said, wondering exactly how she'd react when she saw what he'd chosen. "It took five shops before I found one that had what I wanted in stock. I have spared no expense; your pet deserves nothing but the best whilst she is with us."

***

"Now I really want to see it," Hisoka added, bouncing on his heels a little impatiently. "I'm sure it's going to be wonderful," he paused and flashed Hannibal a playful smile. "Maybe later, I can show you my appreciation?"

***

"Then I look forward to seeing your reaction, mon cher," Hannibal said, noting the way that Abaki kept a careful step behind Hisoka, despite their joined hands. _ Clever girl, you do learn quickly, don't you? _

"Have you shown Abaki her room yet?" he asked as he led them towards the stairs. "Or did you stay downstairs and," he smirked. "'Get to know her' with the aid of the futon and your charming personality?"

***

"You caught me," Hisoka grinned as they started to make their way to their room. "The futon was wonderfully supportive in my efforts to get to know my pet. We had fun, and then we just talked about things. I honestly didn't realise you were going to be gone for so long, but if you went to five different stores just to find a present, well, that makes sense." 

***

"It's a highly specialised brand," Hannibal said, stopping in front of his door and smiling at Abaki. "If you ever need to use it, the main bathroom is at the top of the stairs, I have an en-suite in here, and you will find one in your room as well, as I am sure you remember. It's just over there." He gestured to the white door at the other end of the balcony and saw her take note of the information. "This room is ours, but you are free to come and go from it unless told otherwise." She nodded. "Good girl, now, mon cher, her present lies on the other side of the door. I'll leave the honour of opening it to you."

***

Hisoka gave Abaki's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Well, there's no reason to wait," he said cheerfully as he pushed open the door and led everyone inside. 

_ You keep calling it our room, is that because I didn't reject you? _ he wondered as he looked around trying to spot what Hannibal's gift could be, stilling when his eyes settled on a chocolate brown dog bed that hadn't been there earlier. _ A dog bed? Really? _ "It looks very soft and comfortable," he commented.

***

"My parents refused to have anything less for our hounds," Hannibal said happily. "I have curled up on beds like that many-a-time before now. I've tried to persuade the manufacturers to turn their hands to producing full mattresses, but they have so far stubbornly stuck to pet beds." 

He watched as Abaki inched towards it. "You may test it, ma chere," he added. "I assure you, you will not be disappointed." 

***

"Your bed is comfortable enough," Hisoka replied as he watched Abaki hesitantly approach it. 

_ You're taking it better than I expected you to. _ Looking at Hannibal, he tried to reconcile his mental image of the man with him as a young boy lying in a dog bed. _ I can't see it. Although, now I know you really do see her like an animal; how far will you take this? _

He turned his attention back to Abaki and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth when he saw that she was sitting on the dog bed. "How is it?" he asked.

***

"I'm officially going to place an order for one of these in every room of the house," Abaki said, stroking the warm, soft fur and trying her best to resist the urge to roll in it. "It's...perfect."

She looked up at Hannibal and saw the smug smile on his face. "Thank you, Sir," she said, meaning every word. "This was... it's very thoughtful."

***

"You are most welcome, ma chere," Hannibal said, bowing his head ever so slightly. "All I ask in return is that you do everything you can to keep Hisoka happy whilst he is with us. I know you wouldn't want to see him unhappy."

***

"No Sir, I mean, yes, Sir, I will. And I don't." Abaki shook her head and tried to clear it of her sudden confusion. "I want to make him happy," she agreed.

***

"Maybe if you're very good we'll get you one for downstairs. Although, we'd have to think of somewhere to put it when we have guests," Hisoka said, trying to hide his surprise. 

"I'm glad you like your present, maybe you could even stay in here with us if you don't want to be alone? That would be OK, wouldn't it?" he asked Hannibal. "I mean, I'd like it if she had that choice, I'm her Master so she'll probably want to be near me when I'm staying here."

***

"That's why I bought it, mon cher," Hannibal said, laying his hand on Hisoka's shoulder and noting the slight tension that was still there. "I thought that you would like to see that she's safe and well. I assure you, the bed is of far better quality than any mattress. You can join her to test it if you like."

***

"As much as I hate to admit it," Abaki said, staring up at Hisoka. "It really is. It feels amazing against my skin," she added, knowing that Hannibal would like to hear her acknowledge her vulnerability and that Hisoka would need to understand that it was as comfortable as she was claiming. "If I'd have known about this when I was a student, I wouldn't have wasted all my money on a new bed."

***

"It's alright, I trust you," Hisoka sighed and told himself to relax. "You're allowed to sleep in your own room if you want, but I have no objections to you staying in here. This room is always cosy and warm, so you don't have to worry about catching a cold." 

_ I should have seen this coming, you eat people, and you keep referring to her as my pet. So, of course, you'd have no issue with viewing someone as an animal. _

"We can show you your bedroom as well while we're up here. Then you can decide which bed you prefer," he suggested. "I'm curious to see what you think of the decor." 

***

_ Oh, please tell me there's no creepy eyeballs or 'suspicious' sculptures in there... _ ** _please_**_. Can't I just stay in here and enjoy the new bed? I was using a military cot last night, and that futon isn't exactly comfortable. This is like a really furry cloud. I'll take it. He's trying to be nice to you. Don't dismiss him for pity's sake. _

"Sure," Abaki said, glancing nervously at Hannibal before returning her attention to Hisoka. "I'm ready when you are, Master." 

_ Thank him for the gift, for fucks sake. Not just in words. Hannibal uses words like toys. Give him a kiss or something; surely you aren't so broken as to not know how to at least act as if you like a present. It really _ ** _is _ ** _ a nice bed. I can't lie. I like it. For fuck's sake, smile at least. _

***

"Of course," Hannibal said, masking his disappointment behind a mask of civility. "If that is what you wish, mon cher." 

_ I thought you understood. What happened whilst I was gone to change your mind? _

The rejection stung like the slice of a knife, and he let go of Hisoka's shoulder, standing aside to make sure that there was enough distance between them for Abaki not to feel uncomfortable about getting up again. "As I said, the bedroom is at the end of the hall. Take as much time as you need." 

***

_ I can't see her like an animal, fuck, what do I do? _ Hisoka looked over at Hannibal when he felt him withdraw. _ I have to be careful; I can't lie to him. She can't lie to me. He went to five stores for her 'bed'. He went out of his way, and all I'm thinking about is the fact that she's not a dog. _

"I'm just a little surprised you'd go out of your way like that for me," Hisoka said gently. "You always find a way to push at the limits of my experience, and I'd have never considered a pet bed. If anything I'd have thought of a cage and opted against it, for personal reasons. Clearly, I'm lucky that I found you to help me learn," he added before moving closer to kiss Hannibal. "Please don't worry. I'm just, a little overwhelmed," he murmured. 

_ A bit of an understatement but it's not a lie, I'm feeling more than a little lost. _

"I want her to see her new home, she's going to be living here with us for the foreseeable future, right?" 

***

"Yes, mon cher, she is," Hannibal said, softening his tone and stroking Hisoka's back. "It was very clear to me how you felt about her, and I wanted her to be able to be with us if you chose. I would prefer that she not join us in bed, but," he glanced down at Abaki. "I have fond memories of that bed. I wanted you to know that I am welcoming you too. This room is not only safe for Hisoka, ma chere." 

He rubbed the base of Hisoka's spine with his thumb and smiled at him. "She belongs to you, and I care about you, mon cher. It goes without saying that I will care for her as well."

***

"Yeah, I just keep feeling surprised at how much you do care. You keep doing all these wonderful things for me," Hisoka mumbled as he moved to hug Hannibal and rest his head on the man's shoulder. _ You really do love me, don't you? _ "I'll adapt; it's been an eventful day. For all of us." 

***

"That's what people do when they wish to show affection," Hannibal said, picking up an almost inaudible keening whine from Abaki as she moved to nuzzle at Hisoka's leg. 

_ Yes, I did read you right. How long will it be before you embrace who you are? Will Hisoka accept you too? He needs you just as much as he needs me, but will he realise that? _

"They give, and all they ask for in return is a smile," he explained. "She is a part of this household for as long as you wish her to be, and if you wish that to be forever, then it shall be." 

_ I want you to stay. I can't lose you, not now. You know too much. I can't have my heart broken a second time. Not after all this. _

***

"A smile doesn't feel like it's enough," Hisoka replied as he continued to cling to Hannibal. "Please be patient; I just need time to adjust. It's been a long time since anyone has been...so openly affectionate with me. If you really just want a smile then I can do that, but it really feels inadequate. Keep this up, and I'm gonna cause such a big scene at the hotel that you'll have to move me here permanently until the end of my therapy," he teased. "Although, something tells me that you'd like that." 

***

"I certainly wouldn't object," Hannibal agreed, holding Hisoka more firmly against him and smiling down at Abaki as she clung to his leg. He watched as she rubbed her head against his thigh and rubbed at his calf. Chuckling, he kissed Hisoka's lips gently. "I said that a smile is all that I ask for in return, but I assure you that it would not be all that I would accept. This is your home, mon cher; I want you to feel welcome."

***

_ My home? _ Hisoka felt the words reverberate in his head. _ This can be home now? _

Blinking, he looked down to see what was rubbing against his leg and chuckled when he realised that it was Abaki. Reaching down, he patted her head. 

"Well, I'm glad you'll accept things other than smiles because I'm probably going to be kissing and cuddling you a lot," he replied with a smile. "I don't usually get quite so touchy, but it's nice with you. I like feeling your body against mine, and you too Abaki, I haven't forgotten about you." 

***

_ I know, _ Abaki thought, offering Hisoka a kiss on the leg as her reply. _ It's OK. I trust you. Focus on Hannibal. _

***

_ You aren't the only one, mon cher. _ Hannibal held Hisoka tighter. "We are both here for you," he whispered before kissing his submissive again. "For as long as you want us, we shall be here."

***

"I'll have to go back at some point, just to keep up appearances. I don't know if I want to go back to the hotel, though," Hisoka confessed as he allowed himself to get caught up in the moment. 

_ I like it here, it doesn't remind me of Illu-chan. Even if I have to kill you, I can have fun first, right? _

"I want to stay here," he sighed. "For a little while at least. I can always come back...you can find a reason to move me again, can't you? You could say I was improving when I was here...and that I'm going backwards once I go back to the hotel?" 

***

"I most certainly can if needed," Hannibal assured. "But I'm sure that you declaring that you're going to come back here and then doing so would be sufficient." 

_ What's caused you to think about leaving? You were talking about Shibari lessons when I left. What's Abaki said to you to cause you to worry? _

"You don't have to leave any time soon," he said and massaged the muscles at the back of Hisoka's neck. "What's upset you, mon cher? You can tell me. I am still your therapist, remember?

***

"You said I could have a home here," Hisoka whispered, feeling embarrassed by how his heart had skipped at the idea. "I don't want to lose that, not again." 

***

"Mon cher," Hannibal said softly so that only Hisoka could hear. "I showed you who I am." He felt his throat tighten, and he crushed him against his chest. _ I can't lose you either. _ "Why would I risk that if I were simply going to push you away? You're the only person who has _ ever _accepted me. Do you understand what that means? Because if you do, then you will understand why I am offering you a home. It is the least I can do to repay your kindness."

***

"But it's not your fault, not really," Hisoka protested. "People judge first and then don't try to understand...you were trying to survive, you wanted to live." 

_ Just like I did. I wanted to live; I wanted to be strong. What's happening to me? My heart hurts, why? _ "I don't hate you for it; I can't." 

***

Abaki clung tighter to Hisoka's leg. _ He doesn't need to do it now though. Fuck, you really don't care, do you? Is everyone that doesn't make it through your protective bubble just meat to you as well? You don't care who lives or dies, do you? As long as it doesn't affect you, you'd probably like it. Shit. I'm never going to see daylight again. _

***

"And that is why I can _ never _ turn you away, mon cher," Hannibal whispered, choking on his words as he felt a tear falling down his cheek. _ I love you. _ "I want you to think of this house as your home. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, but I will not cage you. In time, I am sure that your pet will be free to join you on walks in the woods too." He kissed his cheek. "But for now, I will make my home as welcoming to her as it is for you. She cares for you too."

***

"And I want to be a good Master. I want her to have her own space where she's allowed to be by herself if she wants to be away from us. That's why I want her to see the room and decide if she likes it or not," Hisoka mumbled into Hannibal's shirt. "I don't want to cage her, but I know that's out of my hands right now. So I want to make this experience as comfortable as possible for Abaki, I care about her...when you were out, the collar triggered. She got hurt, and I didn't like it. I'm confused about my reaction; I didn't like seeing her in pain. But it's because I care, right?" 

***

"Yes," Hannibal said, wiping away the tear track and noting the silent, private kiss Abaki placed against Hisoka's leg. 

_ So that's it; you've substituted Illumi for her that quickly. I'd calculated that it would take a few more days. That's why the bed offended you. Illumi isn't a pet; he's your prized possession. You need to give yourself time to process the differences. _

"Caring is strange for people like us, mon cher," he assured, stroking his hair soothingly. "But it is treasured all the more for its scarcity. Enjoy this; it's the start of something magnificent."

***

"I'll get used to it," Hisoka agreed. "I'm just trying to process, everything; there's so much...normally it doesn't make me feel so adrift. Hannibal, is something wrong with me? My chest hurts, and I don't understand... I've never felt like this before." 

***

Wrapping his arms entirely around Hisoka, Hannibal held him close. "It's OK. Caring can be painful. You risk a part of yourself by emotionally investing in others. You have to let go of control, and that can be scary."

***

"Did it hurt when you started to fall for me?" Hisoka asked without thinking. 

***

Hannibal froze, but didn't let go of Hisoka as he worked through the shock of hearing him say the words that he'd only recently allowed himself to think. 

_ How did you know? I'd only just...How could you read it in me, but not understand yourself? Have you never realised that you've been in love before? Illu-chan? _

"No, mon cher," he said finally, forcing himself to relax. "What hurt was the idea that you would reject me."

***

"If you thought I'd reject you, then why tell me? Why not wait longer? You're confusing," Hisoka grumbled as he nuzzled Hannibal's cheek. "I think I have you figured out, but then you pull the rug out from under me. You're so good at concealing your Aura; it's almost cheating." 

***

Hannibal choked on the laugh that burst out of him and coughed. "I have to keep an air of mystery, mon cher. I wouldn't want you to get bored. As for why I told you...well, you asked. Your motivations were not selfish. I could see that you hadn't invested your ego in the outcome, and." He stroked Hisoka's cheek. "It would have done more harm than good to withhold from you at that point. Sometimes, we must face our fears and trust that we can handle whatever comes our way. Either way, there is an outcome; I am merely happy that it was this one." 

_ I wouldn't have wanted to survive the alternative. Life without you in it would not...I can not imagine...I wouldn't... _ He swallowed, trying to battle through the assault of emotion that was hitting him. "I took a risk, but it was one that I can never regret. You are worth fighting for."

***

"You keep telling me that," Hisoka chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't try to keep it from me for too long. I understand why you waited, and I'd probably have been a little upset if it had taken months to find out. Years and well, I'd have been angry, I'm sure you understand the desire to know what you're putting in your body, right? But it's out in the open now, and you don't have to worry about me finding out." He squeezed Hannibal gently before pulling back to look him in the eye. "My main concern is that we're at risk of ending up in an endless loop of wanting to repay what we each see as the other's kindness. I have a bad habit of escalating things," he added playfully. "As I'm sure Abaki can confirm, with my hotel antics." 

***

"Well," Hannibal said, feeling butterflies taking off in his stomach. "I believe that there's a word for that situation; it's called a relationship."

***

"Are you asking me to be your secret boyfriend, Hannibal?" Hisoka asked playfully. "It makes sense, I mean you have pretty much invited me to move in." _ And I thought I moved fast. _ "Won't that cause problems? I mean, I don't want to change therapist. I suppose it's lucky I'm used to hiding my relationships already." 

***

"No, mon cher," Hannibal chuckled. "I am not. I would not wish to put that kind of pressure on you. I know that you do not return my feelings." He smiled. "I was merely pointing out that shared affection is how bonds are formed. For me to be in a relationship of any official capacity with you, I would want to know that you felt the same for me as I do for you. Until then," he stroked his cheek again. "I will happily live like this. Extremely happily, mon amour."

***

_ So you do love me, and you want me to love you back. Someday, at least. _ Hisoka purred in response to the gentle touch.

"Maybe I will in the future," he offered. "A lot can change in six weeks; it's not a never. Just, wait and see what happens. If this is enough for now, then we can see what develops." _ Why do I feel disappointed? _ "We can go slow," he added. "I'm not going anywhere." 

***

_ You're already in a relationship with him, you numbskull, _ Abaki thought, trying desperately to bite her tongue. _ You already love him, and he knows it! How broken are you? FUCK! _

***

"And neither am I," Hannibal said adoringly. "I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise."

***

"I know," Hisoka said quietly as his heart skipped. _ Illumi promised that too, but then he left. Should I tell him that Kurapika's already dead? Would he come back then? _

"I'm counting on it," he added, forcing a playful tone to his voice as he squeezed Hannibal's waist.

***

_ But you promised that you'd get me out of here. I want to go home. I want to see my friends again...I want to wear _ ** _clothes_**_, _ Abaki thought, closing her eyes and determinedly not allowing herself to cry as she clung to Hisoka's leg. _ I don't want to be a 'pet' for the rest of my life. You can't let me die here. _

***

"Anyone who could walk away from you, mon cher, is a fool indeed," Hannibal said, gazing into Hisoka's golden eyes and feeling his heart swell with love. 

_ How are you doing this to me? Have I really fallen so fast? I have to understand. There's no way I'm going to let you leave me now. _

"And as glorious as it is to have you pressed against me like this, I would suggest that we take this conversation to a more comfortable spot," he added, reluctantly looking down at Abaki. 

_ Impressive self-control. You haven't interrupted once. _

He could tell that she was upset; the realisation that she was stuck here was apparently setting in, but he wasn't worried. "How about we show her to her new room? You wanted her to have a space that she can call her own." 

_ But you haven't asked for one for yourself. Have you accepted this room as your safe place? You adapt as easily as I do. Are you changing to accommodate me or am I changing for you? _

***

Hisoka chuckled. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea," he agreed reluctantly letting go of Hannibal and reaching down to stroke Abaki's hair. "I would like to let her see her new room; I want to make sure I'm doing my part to help her get settled in." 

_ Please don't be too upset, Abaki; this is going to take time. He's strong, and he's got powerful allies. _

"I'm curious as to which is more comfortable out of the dog bed and the one in her room; maybe I could show her the library later too?"

***

Hannibal raised a brow. "So you have been exploring," He said lightly, disguising his need to keep hold of Hisoka with humour. "I'm sure she would enjoy seeing what her new life has to offer her, yes, mon cher. That sounds like a lovely idea."

***

"Well, you said I could, and that you wanted me to feel at home here," Hisoka replied with a cheeky grin. "And, well, it's near to the bedroom, so I was feeling curious and snuck a peek. I know they say curiosity killed the cat, but I can't help myself sometimes. Now, Abaki darling, Master would like to show you the bedroom that will become yours while you're staying here with us. You do have the option to stay with me in here, or you can stay in the bedroom although we may have to nen lock the door if we have guests I'm sure you'll understand." 

Holding out his hand for her to take, he added. "Shall we?"

***

The stroking had felt so nice, and Abaki had been trying to focus on it, rather than the growing sense of doom that was amassing at the back of her mind.

When it stopped, she looked up and blinked at the offered hand. 

_ "Shall we?" _

_ Hand? Oh, yeah, I can stand up. _

"Thanks," she said quietly, grasping it and pulling herself to her feet. She tried to give Hisoka a weak smile. "I'm sure the bed will be fine. I..." She rubbed her bare feet into the soft fabric of her dog bed. "If it's anything like this, then I'll be more than happy to...to sleep wherever you want me to, Master."

_ Please don't make me watch you fuck Hannibal. Oh, fuck I do _ ** _not_ ** _ want to see that. Lock me in a bedroom; that's fine. I don't think I could cope if I saw Hannibal with an erection. _

***

"I'm sure we'll figure out an arrangement that works for us," Hisoka tried to be reassuring as he led her out of the room and into the hall. "I do like the idea of you being close by, but at the same time...it would be nice to have Hannibal to myself too. Or you to myself occasionally, I just want to ensure you'll be as comfortable as possible." _ I know you want to go home, but I need to move carefully. You're smart; I know you know this. _ "Plus having a room gives you a safe place to hide if we get unexpected visits from anyone." 

_ I really don't like seeing the collar hurt you, but it's better than letting Hannibal cook you. Even if you do hate me at the end of this, I'll know I did what I could to be the lesser of two evils. _

***

"A little privacy never hurt anyone," Hannibal echoed, walking alongside Hisoka to the other end of his balcony. "You're part of my household now, so it seems only fitting that you have your own place."

***

"Well," Abaki said, staring at the polished golden handle to the door. "At least it's not a kennel."

She pushed it open and gasped at what she saw.

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal, Abaki/Miriam

Characters played by Themadnovelist:

Hisoka


	38. The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka introduces Abaki to her new life and discovers more about himself along the way.

Rich, thick curtains complemented the pale blue walls of the room. The elegant bed was matched by furniture that looked as if it had been created from driftwood but must have cost more than a small car.

There were decorations that made her think of long summers spent on the beach and even an entire conch shell in one corner. This was nothing like Hannibal, and Abaki couldn't help but wonder if Will had stayed here before her.

"It's beautiful," she said, eyeing the intricate metal design of the bed-posts and swallowing. "Very...light. Thank you."

***

_ It's fitting; you're going to be the angel on my shoulder to counter Hannibal's devil. _

"That's the thing with Hannibal's home, every room feels like its own self-contained world. It makes me miss my old apartment," Hisoka mused as he watched Abaki curiously looking around the large bedroom. She remained rooted to the spot beside him. "You can take a closer look if you want; the ensuite is through that door." He paused as he pointed to the closed bathroom door. "Oh, and you can sit on the bed; it's your bed while you're living here with us."

***

"I...yeah, thanks. I..." Abaki stuttered, not sure why she felt so uncertain about going into the room. "Did Will...was this Will's room?" she asked, inching forwards.

***

"You have a good eye," Hannibal agreed. "He did. He painted the walls himself."

***

"He always did like projects," she muttered as she ran a finger over the polished wood top of a dresser that was now apparently hers to use.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that I don't have any clothes."

***

Hisoka couldn't entirely suppress his twitch at the mention of Will, and the reminder that Abaki didn't own any clothes, but did his best to carry on as if it hadn't happened.

"I like the theme. I'm guessing he was fond of being on the water?" he asked Hannibal in an attempt to distract himself. "Besides it's not like I can't use my position as Master to decide to buy things for you, Abaki," he added, trying his best to comfort her. "Naked is good, but sometimes it's nice to leave something to the imagination."

***

"I couldn't put it better myself," Hannibal said, following the two of them into the room and placing his hand on the base of Hisoka's back to calm him. "Will needed quiet," he explained. "He wasn't able to control his ability and so having a room where he couldn't feel anyone helped him relax."

***

_ Oh, God, I'm going to be sleeping in a room where Hannibal shagged the shit out of Will. And I just thought that...Oh, crap. I'm never going to be able to sleep again. _

"He did like his wide-open spaces," Abaki agreed. "And his clothes. Clothes are always good."

***

"Did you ever spend time in here with Will?" Hisoka asked when he felt Hannibal's touch, and pointedly tried to focus on Abaki's careful exploration. He'd have to ask her how much she knew about Will when he could get her on her own. "I thought you used to let your other patients stay here who were Hunters?" 

***

"I have lived here for many years, mon cher," Hannibal said softly. "A lot of people have passed through my door." He smiled at the look on Hisoka's face. "Some even walked out again."

He saw Abaki wince and chuckled. "Those who do, earn that right, my dear. I'm sure you won't disappoint Jack. You were his top pick for a reason."

***

_ What do you say to that? _ Abaki thought. _ What kind of backwards compliment...no, Abaki. No. You can't get angry. Don't let him wind you up. _

"Thanks," she said and tried not to imagine Will lying on the bed where she would soon be. _ You can do this. You're strong. Ignore him. _

***

"I'm sure she'll rise to the challenge," Hisoka said confidently. _ I guess redecorating is out of the question. If you haven't already done it, then you're not over him, but you have me now. You want to see me happy, and I want to be the last face you see. We'll both get what we want eventually, and I'll be vindicated for rescuing Abaki. _

"I don't offer protection to just anyone," he chuckled when he felt Hannibal running his hand gently up his back and noticed Abaki hesitate to get on the bed. "Would it be alright for me to spend some time up here alone with her?" he asked hopefully. 

***

"If you're sure," Hannibal said, trying to hide his disappointment behind a gentle smile. "I can make a start on tonight's food if you would like." 

He'd hoped that he would be able to stay with Hisoka after telling him that he loved him, but apparently that that wasn't on the cards. He hadn't thought that Hisoka was that shaken, but maybe he'd been wrong. "You know where I am if you need me," he added, feeling his throat tighten at the thought of leaving Hisoka now. 

_ He needs time to process, _ he reminded himself. _ She's his distraction for a reason. It's fine. _

***

"Maybe you could make one of your favourite dishes for me to try?" Hisoka suggested. "I'm going to have to get used to the sort of food you like to eat; you don't have to hide who you are with me. Not anymore," he added with a warm smile and kissed Hannibal's cheek. "And I'm sure I can think of something fun we can do later," he whispered. 

***

"I look forward to seeing what you come up with," Hannibal said, smiling through the pain and ignoring Abaki's wince. 

"Make it good, mon amour," he whispered. "I shall cook you up a feast if you do."

***

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I have a few ideas; I just need to decide which one to pick. I want it to be better than good," Hisoka replied. 

_ I want you to forget about WIll. But that's not fair when I haven't forgotten Illu-chan or Danchou. Is what you feel really so different from me wanting to kill him? _ he wondered. _ Why do you love me? And why do I feel so annoyed when you mention WIll? _

***

Abaki watched Hannibal kiss Hisoka's cheek and leave the room. He'd kept the smile in place until Hisoka could no longer see it, but for a few seconds, before he'd rounded the corner, she'd seen the hurt in his eyes.

After the door had closed with a small click, she turned to Hisoka and gave him a bewildered stare. "I thought you wanted him to _ not _ kill us or did I miss a memo?" she asked. "The man just told you that he loved you and you said thanks, now get in the kitchen and make us all a meal. Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I am _ so _ on the menu. I hope you have a _ really _ good idea to take his mind off wanting to cut me into pieces because he's _ hurting _right now. And I, for one, do not want to die."

***

Hisoka opened his mouth to make a witty remark but closed it when nothing came out. He paced back and forth in front of the door as he tried to work through the conflicting instinct to run after Hannibal and the desire to stay with Abaki. 

"But he can't," he insisted, remembering the way it had stung when Chrollo had brushed him off, he knew the man didn't feel like other people, but it had still hurt. "I don't...I can't; I'm not supposed to get attached to him. It complicates everything; he's not supposed to love me. Illu-chan was...but he left, and it's _ his fault_. If I hadn't mentioned Kurapika to him then he wouldn't have killed him and then Killua wouldn't be upset, and Illumi wouldn't have left me."

***

"No, Hisoka," Abaki insisted. "This is entirely your fault. Now take responsibility for your own actions and go out there to say sorry. I don't want to die. Usually, I wouldn't give a flying monkies who you upset by what you do with your penis, but this time it affects me. He." 

She paused and shook her head. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but he risked both his life and his career to get me for you, so you..." She waved at the door. "Go out there and show him some gratitude. Show him that you at least understand the concept of love, even if you can't understand why he'd do it. I'm sure that I can survive in a bedroom by myself for two to five hours while you shag him into a coma."

***

"I'll apologise...and hopefully he'll accept that I'm being an idiot," Hisoka sighed before glaring at the door accusingly for a moment then grabbed the door handle. "Stay up here...maybe check out the bathroom? Take a shower if you want?" he suggested before bolting out of the room and jumping over the balcony to get downstairs. Once he reached the hallway, he sprinted into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out when he saw Hannibal standing by the island with his back to him. "I'm an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't expect...this," he yammered as he moved to put his arms around his dominant and squeezed him tightly. "I'm not rejecting you," he assured. "I'm not Will...I just...didn't know how to...I'm sorry."

***

"Abaki is an astute woman," Hannibal said quietly, carefully putting down his knife and turning in Hisoka's arms. 

"But your apology is accepted," he assured him. "And appreciated. I didn't think that you were Will, mon amour. What I felt for him pales in contrast to how I feel about you."

***

"Nobody other than Mother has ever said...I didn't know how to react. I didn't mean to be hurtful," Hisoka mumbled weakly, not letting go and burying his face in the crook of Hannibal's neck. 

_ I'm not supposed to get attached, why am I reacting like this? _

***

"I know," Hannibal assured, stroking the back of Hisoka's neck. "I know. I was shocked that you even asked the question," he said quietly. "It's OK. I understand."

He wondered how long Hisoka was going to cling to him and whether the fish that he'd set aside to defrost would be ready for preparing by then. "It's OK, mon cher," he repeated. "I'm not angry."

***

"You're not?" Hisoka asked. "But I...wasn't I rude? Why aren't you angry with me?"

***

"You were...ignorant, not rude," Hannibal assured. "I am not angry because I understand you. I know that you had no intention of causing me pain and that you were choosing to focus on Abaki whilst you processed your feelings. The fact that I am hurting is as much my fault as it is yours," he explained. "You can not control how I feel; only I can do that."

***

"I'm sorry that I can't say it back...not yet at least. It's not a never; it's a please give me time. I think I'm already more attached to you than I expected to be, though, and it's...confusing," Hisoka replied, loosening his hold slightly and gently kissing the skin of Hannibal's neck. "I don't want to make promises that I don't know that I can keep. If I promise something, I want you to know that it's for real. I don't like that you're hurting because of me, but I understand what you're trying to say. It just...spooked me. It's not your fault, I'm not upset with you, and I'm not hurt, just confused."

***

Hannibal held in his sigh. "I know, Hisoka," he repeated after he'd allowed him to talk himself into silence. "You did already say. I know who I have fallen for, mon cher. There is a reason they call it _ falling _in love," he said. "I trust you, and I trust myself too. It's all fine."

***

"You know me better than most, and you still want me to stick around," Hisoka commented with a small smile. "I'll settle, I promise. I just felt really conflicted upstairs. Abaki needs me to be a good Master, and I don't know how to be what she needs. When I'm around you, I feel weird. I'm not sure how else to explain it, but it's like there's this itch that I can't scratch?"

***

Hannibal smiled. He knew precisely what Hisoka was talking about. "I'm sure that you will figure it out; I know that you'll get there in your own time, mon cher," he said, carefully avoiding the words submit or submission. "You are doing a good job, and I know that you will be a fine Master to Abaki. It makes me happy to see you with her, and I hope that I can bring you your Illu-chan soon as well."

He stroked Hisoka's cheek. "You're turning my house into a home, mon amour and I will cherish it for as long as it lasts."

***

_ I could call this place home, at least for a little while. It's not like I have anywhere else to go, I don't know if they'll let me buy a house while I'm in custody. Maybe I should ask? Later, though, now is really not the time. _

"It's a home with some interesting people in it," Hisoka chuckled. "Maybe I should tell Illu-chan that Kurapika is dead...then he can tell Killua and persuade him to stop looking. That way, he can come back? He doesn't need to know we ate him."

***

"Maybe," Hannibal chuckled. "For now, I would rather that you didn't. Questions could be asked if the news got out, and I'm sure that 'I just know' would not satisfy Illumi, at least, when he asks you how you found out that the Kurta was dead."

"I have ways of finding people, mon cher," he said, stroking his hand down Hisoka's back. "Take a breath. You can let go of the reigns and enjoy yourself for now. I promise you; I will bring your Illu-chan back to you. You aren't alone anymore. Let me be the one who cares for you."

***

"OK, but I'm going to end up annoying you. It's just the way I am, I get on everyone's nerves eventually," Hisoka conceded squeezing Hannibal gently. "Just...please don't contact his family. It'll cause problems if they suspect he's been with me, at least he thinks it will...and I don't want him to refuse to come back. He would if he thought it was for my own good."

***

"Hisoka," Hannibal said firmly, looking him directly in the eye. "You will not 'annoy' me, because you and I are both adults. I happen to be rather accomplished when it comes to talking through problems. And," he added, softening his tone ever so slightly. "I am also extremely discreet. I track down people who do not wish to be found for a living. I know how to do my job. Don't worry."

***

"Well, I know that you have a way with words," Hisoka purred happily. Abaki had been right to insist that he came to apologise. He had to admit; he felt better for doing it. "I think I know what fun activity we can do later. I know you probably have a lot of work to do for tonight, but it's fun being a distraction," he teased. _It's rather fun being around you, too. _ "I'm sure it'll be something we'll both enjoy."

***

"And what would that be, mon cher?" Hannibal asked patiently, biting back his urge to order him to tell him.

***

"Well there's a few things in your toy cupboard that I really want to experience, but the one that caught my attention the most was that wicked-looking bullwhip you have hanging up in there," Hisoka replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. "How many strokes do you think that I could take? Should we find out if you're right? I know they're dangerous, but you know what you're doing, and you wouldn't permanently damage me. After all, if I heal up perfectly, we can do it all again another day."

***

Hannibal groaned. "Mon cher, if you aren't careful, I'll end up finding out by dragging you in there right now, so that you will be healed again before tonight. I know how to land the whip against your skin so that it will leave a feather-light kiss or a cut that you'll feel to your bone. If you stay long enough, maybe I'll let you watch me remove someone's arm with one swing."

He leaned in and licked the shell of Hisoka's ear before whispering, "Perhaps, after that, you could show me how you'd remove the other." _ You really were made for me, weren't you? _

***

"You can do that? Actually, dismember somebody with it?" Hisoka asked in surprise. "Do you need to enhance it with Nen or can you do it without? Have you ever cut somebody into smaller pieces, like their forearm, followed by the upper arm? How often? Could I learn to do it?"

***

Laughing happily, Hannibal patted Hisoka's side and leant back against the countertop. "Of course you could, mon cher," he said. "I'll teach you if you like. To remove limbs, or," he nodded graciously. "Parts of limbs, you do need to run your Nen over the whip, yes, but the rest is all about technique. When you can swing the whip precisely enough to put out a candle, then you can control it enough to use it on a person."

***

"It sounds like it would be fun," Hisoka replied with a grin as he tried to imagine being able to find a way to adjust the properties of his Bungee-gum to allow him to use it as a whip. It would be a fantastic trick. "You're just full of surprises today, aren't you?" he asked cheerfully. "Should I be on the lookout for any more?" 

***

"Always, mon cher," Hannibal purred. "You inspire me. Now, unless you want me to whisk you off into the playroom and have my wicked way with you, I would suggest that you should return to your pet. Unless you want me to serve sandwiches, then I'm going to need time to prepare your feast."

***

Hisoka chuckled. The threat was more of an invitation for a man like him, but his instincts were pulling him back upstairs, towards Abaki. He'd promised to take care of her. 

"As delightful as that sounds, in the interest of being a good Master, I think I should go back to her. Although there's always later for some fun," he teased and kissed Hannibal's cheek as he gave him one last affectionate squeeze and let go. "I might hold you to that offer of training me to wield the whip, just so you know," he added happily as he sashayed over to the door. 

***

"I insist that you do," Hannibal said, staring openly at Hisoka's ass. "You would look fabulous in leather," he added as the door began to close. _You already do out of it._

***

Feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Hisoka quickly made his way back to Abaki's bedroom. Knocking on the door to announce his return, he opened it and called, "I'm back," as he closed the door behind him. "I apologised to him, and we smoothed things over. How are you finding the room?" 

***

"Fine," Abaki said after she'd managed to calm her heart. "But you don't need to yell; we aren't in a barn."

She held up a book that had Will's face printed on the cover. "I think Hannibal left me a present. But that doesn't matter. What did you do? That was way too fast, even for a quickie. Please tell me Hannibal isn't that bad in bed. Oh, Lord, I just said that out loud. This honesty clause is gonna be a ba-r steward. I hope you like me unfiltered. Oh, sugar I said that too."

***

"I just gave him a hug, and we talked," Hisoka replied as he sat down on the end of Abaki's bed and eyed the book in her hand for a moment. "He accepted the apology, said it wasn't needed but that he appreciated it and assured me that he's not angry. He knows who he's fallen for and he understands why I reacted the way that I did. It's been a long time since anyone has said those words to me...I never thought it would be him. I'm kind of broken, aren't I?"

***

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you aren't still desirable," Abaki said with a shrug. "Hannibal wouldn't want someone predictable, or who didn't present him with a challenge." She shuddered. "I don't want to _ think _ about the kinds of things he'd do with someone who just rolled over and let him do whatever he wanted...no, I _ really _don't want to think about that."

Staring at Hisoka, she shook her head. "You picked one hell of an f-ed up guy to fall in love with, you know that, right?"

***

"I'm not sure who you're referring to. I don't know if I love Illumi and I did once tell Danchou that I loved him," Hisoka replied with a sigh. "He just blanked it. I get it; he doesn't do feelings, and he sat me down not long after that to break it off. He said that it wasn't fair to me when he couldn't love me back no matter how much he might want to," he mumbled bitterly. "If I told Illu-chan how I feel then he'll just ask me why and I don't know if I can take that again. Hannibal might be wonderful to me, but he's still...not a good person. I'm not going to kid myself there. I'm no angel myself, but well, my mother was the only person to say those sort of things to me, and I guess part of me didn't want anyone to intrude on that. It doesn't help that I know I have to kill him; he'll never stop if I don't." 

***

Abaki settled herself more comfortably amongst her nest of pillows and crossed her legs under the covers. "Love isn't a limited resource, you know," she said quietly. "You can't run out of it, and it can never be eclipsed. And...just so you know, you're acting very much like a man in love when you're around Hannibal. Please... don't take this the wrong way, but...you don't seem very aware of your feelings. I know that you've got a few crossed wires up there, but." She tried to think of a diplomatic way of saying what she was thinking before she just blurted it out. "Hannibal reads people for a living. You...fight them. You can't fight feelings, Hisoka. All you can do is face them and listen to what they're telling you. Please tell me that made sense to you."

***

"Maybe I'm not. I know that I don't really like getting too attached to people or places. I've always preferred to move around and do my own thing, and that generally means doing what I enjoy. So yes, I fight people," Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "But I didn't choose to get attached to Hannibal, it just happened, and I don't understand why every time he mentions Will I feel...weird. I don't like it when he talks about him," he complained. "Everything's different; I miss Illu-chan and Lulu. It physically hurt when he said good-bye. It felt like he'd actually slapped me. Which is stupid, right? It doesn't mean that he broke my heart or anything," he insisted. 

***

Straightening her leg, Abaki tried to stroke Hisoka's hip through the plush down quilt. "I'm sure he's sorry," she said quietly. "And that he...she...they had a good reason for leaving. I can't imagine anyone leaving you without one. We've had to restrain some of them. One woman tried to climb a drainpipe...in high heels."

"Look," she sighed. "The thing with Will, that's called jealousy. People only ever feel jealous when they view something as theirs. I'm sure that you...understand where I'm going with this, I hope."

***

"But he's not mine," Hisoka insisted. "That's why I don't understand; he wants me to be his though. I've never really; it's not important. It's not like Will is planning to steal my kill or anything, so why do I need to be jealous? Surely, it should be Hannibal getting jealous of Danchou, but I know he won't take me back, and he doesn't want me back."

_ Even if I'd take him back, he won our fight, as much as I hate to admit that. _

"Also, somebody tried to climb a drainpipe? No wonder you were so irritated with me; I really didn't know. I mean, I am rather proud of my sexual prowess but climbing a drainpipe?" he asked curiously before shaking his head. "Abaki... you're smart, probably as smart as Hannibal is. How broken am I? I didn't want the first person who wasn't afraid to say that they loved me, to say it. I had to take control of that from them. Is that all part of that...phone thing you mentioned downstairs?

***

"Erotophonophilia?" Abaki asked. "No, that's just a bog-standard fear response. Typically people who had little to no control in their early lives due to a chaotic and unpredictable environment have...issues later on. You're perfectly normal. Fear of commitment is _ so _normal; it's almost boring. I mean, even I was-" She stopped. She didn't want to think about Jade right now. "Your need to control your environment and the people within it is not because of the 'erotic phone thing', no. It's because you're afraid of being abandoned. Rejection hurts. Period. You'll have to get used to it like the rest of us. We're all equally fucked." 

She winced, but there was no stabbing pain in her neck. Apparently, the order from earlier was still good. She could, at least, swear around Hisoka. "Hannibal's a big boy; you really don't have to worry about his feelings. You'll know if you piss him off; he'll eat your leg. It's an admirably simple arrangement."

***

"Yeah, abandonment makes sense," Hisoka replied quietly. He didn't want to think of his mother right now. "Hannibal is rather lonely. I don't think he's quite as broken as he appears, twisted and warped but not broken." 

***

"Ohhh, you're perfect for each other. If you think that he's merely a little warped, then you're measuring with the wrong stick, my friend," Abaki said, trying to aim for the same tone of gentle mocking she used with Zeller and hoping she'd hit her mark. "He _ cooks people alive. _ " She paused and held up the book. " _ Then eats them. _ He's made us eat them too." 

"Hisoka... he's off the deep end, but." She sighed. "If he's your kind of crazy, then...well, I want you to be happy. I really do. This collar is impressively fucked up. You need to congratulate him on his work. Oh, dear Lord, I said that out loud. Right, moving on..."

She swallowed. "You want to be with him, at least, that's what it seems like whenever you look at him. You move with him. You gravitate towards him like you're being pulled by a magnet whenever he's in the room. So what's holding you back?"

***

_ I don't want to be owned. I can't say that to you, though, can I? Not after what I caused to happen to you. If I hadn't told him about my crush, you'd be at home now. Or at work, but you wouldn't be fearing for your life. _

"I don't know; I do feel a pull towards him, and he's mentioned feeling one towards me. I adapt to people; it's what I do. Moritonio said that I had a natural gift for mimicry. Also, I know he's...cooked people. I would prefer that he didn't, but I can't change what he's done. Broken implies that he can be fixed. I think he's past the point of no return. He started out of vengeance, and the drive for survival but he got a taste for it," Hisoka shrugged. "I've got a unique position to stop him, but I have to kill him for him to stop. So I need to figure out a way to counter that cauldron of his; I don't want to die like that. My end doesn't belong to him; I promised it to Illumi." 

***

"Say it with knives, not flowers," Abaki muttered. "You have a _ very _strange idea of romance; you know that, right?"

When Hisoka frowned and gave her a look that suggested that he was, in fact, perfectly normal and it was all those saps who went out and invested in flowers that were just going to die and chocolates that inevitably had something stuffed inside that no one really liked, were the strange ones, she sighed. "Fine, fine, kill them with cards, not kindness. I get it. It can be our little motto...as long as you give me an advanced warning when you start feeling like that about me, then we're all good. The idea of Illumi Zoldyck killing you does not fill me with happiness, for the record, but I can adapt. I refuse to end up on the menu."

"As for Hannibal's cauldron? Well, the description in chapter one is extremely...detailed. It sounds like he needs to extend his arm. So if you can find a way to cut it off..." She shuddered again. The thought of Hisoka doing that to Hannibal didn't make her feel as happy as she'd imagined that it would. "Yeah, that's my best suggestion. Anyway, what was the thing that you didn't say at the start just now? You paused; I know you thought of the real reason holding you back from going full-on murder husband with Hannibal, so spill, what was it? I can't help if I don't know what the problem is. If I have to be honest with you, I'd appreciate the same courtesy."

***

Hisoka looked away; he knew she had a point, but he still didn't want to come across as weak in front of her, she was relying on him for her survival. 

_ Will this ever get any easier? _ he wondered as he fiddled with the corner of the quilt. _ It feels like once I told somebody, I can't stop talking about it, like some cosmic joke. _

With a resigned sigh, he mumbled, "Because of my Father, which is the same reason I wanted you to have a room, not a cell and why I recoiled at the sight of the dog bed." 

***

"Your father locked you up like a dog?" Abaki asked, frowning with confusion. "And that's why you don't think you can have a relationship with Hannibal? You think he wants to make you into a pet? Haven't you told him? I'm not quite following your logic there, sorry. I mean...I'm sorry about what your dad did, it explains a lot, but...Hannibal doesn't want you to be a dog; you do know that, right?"

***

"He locked me in a cellar with just the clothes I was wearing because I tried to run away from home," Hisoka said quietly. "If he hadn't wanted a hole to fuck, I genuinely think he'd have left me down there to die. I don't think many people would do that to a beloved pet; he saw me as an object. He forbade me to speak, insisted that he wasn't my real father and that it was my fault that my mother disappeared. If I addressed him by any title, it had to be Master, and only when I had permission to talk at all. Illu-chan, Hannibal and now you are the only people who know that I was abused. I don't like people knowing, and I only told Illumi so that I could choose who I let know about it first. Hannibal felt that I needed to talk about it, and he pushed me to open up. He's seen me go mute, he for a while at least, actually reminded me of Father. Hannibal cooking people, actually makes it easier to stomach the idea of submitting but I still don't like it." 

***

_ Wow, you are so screwed up. That explains _ ** _so much_**_. OK, I have to be careful about this one. Not gonna die. Not gonna piss him off either. Think. _

"Master," Abaki said, crawling out from under the covers to sit beside him. "You know that abuse and submission are different things, right? You don't abuse Illumi or Lulu. You, well, you haven't really even abused me, and I've been kidnapped. I _ have _to be honest with you, so believe me when I say that I don't think of you like that. I don't even think of Hannibal like that, and I hate him right now. He's a lot of things, but he's never going to abuse you."

Tentatively, she reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his. "Being a submissive doesn't mean that you're someone's doormat, Master. It doesn't mean you're weak." She felt herself blush and looked up into his questioning gaze. As the butterflies raged inside her stomach, she forced herself to continue. "It means that you're strong enough to know your desires; strong enough to let go of control. Being submissive...isn't easy, but if it makes you happy, then..." her heart raced. "It's worth it. Hannibal makes you happy; I know he does. He's not your father, and you aren't weak. Hannibal wouldn't want you if you were. He knows what happened to you, and he knows that it was horrible. But he loves the man you've become. He knows that you could kill him, and he still loves you. He," she swallowed. "He saw in you what you...saw in me. Maybe we could learn how to let go together?"

***

"But I have to kill him; I might be the only person who'll ever get the chance. He's never going to stop, and he took you because I admitted that I had a crush. Yes I saw something in you that made me think maybe you'd find fulfilment in submission, but I didn't intend for any of this," Hisoka protested weakly as he looked at their joined hands. "If I'd just swallowed my pride and gone along with therapy...I don't know anymore. But I do enjoy his company, and it was hard not to realise that he'd fallen for me after our talk downstairs. When we've done things where he's taken a dominant role, I've enjoyed it, but I don't know if I can go all the way. I know he wants that, and I don't know how I feel about it." 

***

"Master," Abaki said deliberately, keeping her tone as gentle as she could. "It's OK not to have all the answers. I can't tell you how you feel, but I can tell you what I see, and I've never seen you smile the way you do when you're with Hannibal before now."

She squeezed his hand. "You weren't worried about killing Chrollo, or, well, you don't _ sound _like you're worried about killing Illumi, so what's different this time? Why are you worried about getting into a relationship with someone you're going to kill now?" 

_ Surely that would be the ultimate culmination of your affection for someone like you? Why's Hannibal different? Are you scared that you can't beat him? That makes no sense. You weren't even scared of the damn zombies in the Arena. You said it was the greatest thrill of your life. What's changed? _

***

"I feel like I have to do it? Unless I can adjust his moral compass, so he only cooks terrible people?" Hisoka suggested and winced at his own flippancy. "Sorry, I know you're trying to help, I'm just, I feel lost. Danchou actually beat me, if I should be calling anyone Master, it should be him, but he'd never accept it. He doesn't want me, and well I've had a lot to take in recently, you know? I really thought Illumi had left me, but if Kurapika is really missing, maybe I was reading too much into it. I have to trust that he'll come back. Dying to a Zoldyck wouldn't be a bad way to go," he chuckled. "If I do beat him then I'll have to face his parents, and his Grandfather and I'll either take out the entire clan, or I'll die trying. Either way, it would be _ glorious_." 

***

"I think I know where your logic's gone wrong," Abaki said, carefully steering the topic away from murder and mayhem. "You shouldn't ever be _ forced _ to submit, and Hannibal knows that. I think your confusion's coming from the fact that he isn't making you do anything that you don't want to do, but please, correct me if I'm wrong."

_ Maybe you could change him. He kidnapped me for you; I'm sure he'd modify his diet. And I just thought that. Wow, my life's really that fucked up. OK. We're not going to think about that right now. Focus on setting the mass-murdering clown up with the serial killing therapist, Abaki. Not on your own issues. _

***

"I try not to do that to Illu-chan, but he's so happy being ordered around that I feel like I'm dating my own butler at times. But those times, when I get to see that little private smile of his, make it worth it. With Hannibal, he always asks, and he knows that he can take advantage - his bracelet gives him that ability. When I raised the concern, he bound himself with his own band," Hisoka replied quietly as he looked at the strip of gold encircling his wrist. 

"I really am broken. I don't understand what he could see in me. Illumi's easy; he likes my strength, and I like his too. Danchou, I was drawn to because he's powerful and rather fascinating," he sighed. "Hannibal's strong, he's attractive, skilled at hurting me in exactly the way that I crave and has gone out of his way to prove that he won't take advantage, but I'm still hesitant." 

***

Abaki smiled. "I think you've just answered your own question, Master," she said softly. "You're not used to being given a choice. You're a lot more like me than you realise. I'm...adjusting a lot faster than I thought I would because I don't have a choice. Well, I do; I could die. But, I don't want to go for that door, so...I'm choosing you. It's easier for me when you give me instructions; you confuse the hell out of me when you let me choose things for myself. I never expected being turned into a sex slave to work like that. That's how normal every-day relationships work. Hannibal doesn't want you to be his slave; he wants you to be his boyfriend. I think you've...well, you've mixed up the two."

She leant into his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Hannibal bested me; he's put this collar on me and, yeah, it's _ really _fucking with my mind...which is making adjusting easier. But...he's not doing that with you. There's a difference between a submissive and a slave, Master. I'm a slave, but you have the choice to become his submissive."

Her mind whirred as she thought through her options. "Imagine Lulu," she explained. "She's _ anything but _ submissive with everyone but you. She wouldn't even dream of doing anything that I told her to, but she'd snap someone in half without thinking if you asked her to do it. You never forced her to submit to you, and I'm guessing you didn't do that with Illumi either; so why should you be the exception? If it makes you happy, why is it a bad thing?"

***

"I don't know, I've never had any positive experiences with being somebody's submissive except for the caninings, and the spanking. He tried to give me the cane he used on me the first time," Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "Lulu gets upset when I don't dominate her; it's odd. You know, I didn't know she existed until recently? Illumi tried to hide her from me; he thought I'd want to kill him for being too weak to be by my side. He's a little broken, but he's my Illu-chan, and I think I might actually love him. Lulu as well, obviously, and you know she really fancies you?" 

***

"She does?" Abaki squeaked, totally blindsided by the revelation. "She wasn't just teasing. Oh, God. What do I do? Hannibal's gonna find her and bring her here and...I'm just starting to wrap my head around belonging to you...oh, fuck, I know exactly how you feel now."

She stared beseechingly up at Hisoka. "Help?"

***

"Well, you'll have to get used to the emotional rollercoaster of Illumi not showing you any interest and Lulu wanting a threesome?" Hisoka teased as he put his arm around her. "I'll tell her to leave you alone if you want? She'll sulk, but she'll get over it. Hopefully, she doesn't try to seduce Hannibal. As funny as that would be, I don't want him to kill my Illu-chan." 

***

"Threesome? Seducing Hannibal...Illumi Zoldyck..." Abaki whispered, staring into thin air. "I've barely had twosomes. I...she's... she's hot as _ fuck_, what the hell would she want with me? Why would she want to seduce Hannibal; he's gay. _ Very, very gay. _ She went to the party with you, so she should know about that, but does she know that he's a cannibal?"

She blinked. "Hisoka, I can't piss off a Zoldyck. I can't say no...how do you have a threesome with an assassin? Fuck. Fuck. Think. Maybe you could order me to do it? That would make me feel good. It worked downstairs...I _ really _didn't want to have sex in front of Hannibal but when you ordered me..." she trailed off, remembering how good it had felt. "I didn't care anymore. Everything just felt...right. I found peace; really fucked up peace, but I think the one thing we can all agree upon is that we're all fucked up here."

She looked up at him. "I liked it. I really did," she admitted, leaning into him and smiling again; this time with genuine happiness. "You can do that again. This is me giving you full, non-out-of-my-mind-horny permission to give me orders whenever you want. I know it's going to be needed, and I don't want you to hesitate to do it. So...it's fine. I...I think I'm going to want you to do it quite a lot if I'm honest." She laughed when she realised what she'd said. "And I have to be. So...yeah... I'm babbling. Lulu's... she's a supermodel who can kill with her little finger. You've probably misinterpreted her playing with her prey as interest. There's no way that she can want me."

***

"I think she's much like me where the line is rather blurred on that one. Although when you say things like that, I can't help thinking that you have a small crush yourself," Hisoka said playfully as he ran his hand down her arm. "I'm sure we'll find out how she really feels when Hannibal brings them here. As for Hannibal being gay, well, she'd see it as a challenge. After all, I've seduced a lot of straight men in my time."

Relaxing more, he hummed happily before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and grinning. "You're cute when you're like this; I like it. And I'm sure I'll find lots of reasons to give you orders, I just need to think around the triggers for the collar. I don't want you to start hallucinating on me." 

***

"Hallucinating?" Abaki squeaked. "Why would I do that? Please tell me one of the punishments isn't hallucinations."

***

Hisoka chuckled. "No, sweetheart, it's not," he assured her with a smile. "It's just the first night I stayed here; it was when Hannibal gave himself a bracelet. He managed to trigger all three of his clauses, and the result was...him hallucinating, about Will. It was a reward from his band." 

***

"Oh," Abaki said quietly. She wrapped her arm around Hisoka and squeezed him, hoping to give him a little comfort. "Well, it doesn't seem like I get rewards for being honest or civil, just punishments when I'm not either, so I don't think you'll need to worry about that. I...Hannibal doesn't love Will. I'll give you the book if you want to read it. Will actually explained it rather well; he wanted to...to _ have _him, to control him. He wanted Will to be his design; his creation to unleash upon the world. I know I haven't seen you two together for long, but I was there when he said that he loved you. I heard what he said. He doesn't want to do that to you. Will was his obsession; not his love. I know that you understand what it feels like to have an obsession. It's not the same as what you feel for Illumi, is it?"

***

"I don't think so? I like seeing Illu-chan smile because he doesn't do it often, and it's become an enjoyable challenge to get him to smile. He went through intense training as a child, it locked away his emotions, but occasionally I got a glimpse. Lulu said she's always been part of him, so I think maybe she's his repressed emotions and maybe he could love me but not know it," Hisoka explained, smiling at the gesture of affection. "I think I get the nuance, and well, I know on the opposite side of the scale his bracelet did burn him all over his body. While he was burning, he came running to the hotel; I asked him why he didn't just dismiss the band. I'd never have known, but he said he couldn't because it was linked to mine. If it were anyone else, I'd probably have questioned it more." 

***

"But you trust his word," Abaki said quietly. "Just like I trust yours. And, like with me," she prompted. "You're happy when you're around him, aren't you? It's OK; you can be honest with me. If you order me to keep your secrets, then not even Hannibal can get me to spill what you tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone." 

***

"I love it when he canes me, but yes. I am happy around him, and I want to let him feel that happiness before he dies. He's so lonely," Hisoka admitted. "I know he misses his sister; he has no family left. I can relate to that, even if I was an only child." 

***

"Then why not let yourself be happy for a while?" Abaki asked. "You get to choose when you kill him, so you get to decide when the time is right. You've got all the control here, not him."

***

"But what about you?" Hisoka asked blankly. "I promised I'd find a way to get you home, the longer I drag this out, the longer you'll be stuck here." _ Are you saying you'd stay here to let me be happy? _ "I promised to take care of you." 

***

"Master," Abaki said, wondering about the words coming out of her mouth herself. "I...I want you to be happy. I...I can't not find a way to do that. As long as you still want me, I'll be safe. Hannibal isn't going to kill me unless you, well, monumentally fuck up. And I don't think that you will. You-" She squeezed him again. "You care, and that's as shocking to me as it is to you, I can assure you. But you aren't like I thought you'd be. I trust you. I have to help you, so that's what I'm going to do. Do whatever makes you happy, Hisoka, please. We'll get through this together. I know you won't leave me, but I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you either. We're partners. Think of this as your unofficial, official deputisation."

***

"Do I get one of those badges you guys had at the hotel?" Hisoka asked jokingly as he tried to process everything. _ I can make it a good life for her, while she's trapped. It'll take time, but I'll make it work, I'll keep my promise, _ he vowed to himself as he playfully squeezed her back. "I look rather good in a uniform, but I think Hannibal might question it. Besides the longer we're here, the more dirt we can dig up on him. It can be our undercover mission." 

***

"That's the spirit," Abaki chuckled. "No one left behind. I'm not going to leave you trapped here alone with him."

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm yours, and I'll protect you. I promise."

***

_ Just because Hannibal got you a dog bed doesn't mean you have to be my guard dog. _ Hisoka blinked before pulling her back for another kiss. 

"You're mine," he agreed once he came up for air. "And I take care of what's mine," he declared confidently. "Also, if there is one thing I've learnt, it's that Hannibal keeps his promises. I'd be very hurt if he harmed you, and his band will punish him for that. It's just going to be, a period of adjustment for us both." 

***

"All the more reason to do it together then," Abaki gasped, feeling a flush fill her cheeks. Hisoka was one _ hell _of a kisser. 

"I'll make you a deal: I'll see what happens with Lulu if you let yourself relax around Hannibal. Ease into it. Submission is about being strong enough to choose to hand over control. You already look to him for guidance and direction, so, maybe do that a bit more consciously next time? Pay attention to how you feel and what your instincts are telling you. It's OK to let go once in a while. If he's allowed to be happy before you end him, then so are you. And," she added, knowing what Hisoka would say next. "It's going to make me very happy seeing you smile the way you do when you're around him. It was my job to help make other people happy and keep the peace before...this isn't so different. I just have a very strange uniform, that's all."

***

"Well, I've already said that I'll be happy to get you some new clothes," Hisoka replied with a soft smile. "I like you like this, but getting to dress you up would make me happy too. You're right, though; if he can be happy, then I can be too. Even if Illu-chan doesn't come back, I'm allowed to be happy and so are you."

_ Ease into it? I've already asked him to beat me with a bullwhip is that a good start? _

***

_ Dress me up? I'd forgotten about that. Oh, fuck. _ "Yes, Master, you are; we are. I...what sort of clothes are we talking about here? Other than the maid's outfit," she asked, trying to hide her growing fear at the thought of thongs and pink lace. "And what are you going to tell the guards when they see you coming back here with bags of women's underwear?"

***

"I can just tell them that they're mine and I like crossdressing. Do you think they'd really want to question it? I mean I wear high heels," Hisoka said with a smirk. "Or I can get you some boxers if you prefer that I don't traumatise the others too much." 

***

_ At least you wouldn't say they're Hannibal's, _ Abaki thought as she stared at Hisoka's happy face. 

"Zeller...Zeller would. He'd ask; he'd ask _ all _the questions. Do not doubt the power of how nosey that man can be," she warned. "He'll... he'll be angry as well. He's going to put the fact that I'm missing and you're suddenly buying female clothes together and...I don't want him to get killed. This won't be a joke to him. He's lost partners before; people used to joke that he was cursed. This is only going to reinforce that. Dress me up all you like, but don't wind him up about it."

***

"Zeller is the one with the secret crush on me, right? I'll be nice to him, but can I still be a dick to Leroy? I really don't like him," Hisoka asked as he tried to figure out a way to get Abaki some clothes without drawing too much attention. 

_ Maybe I could mail order something? Or ask Hannibal for advice? Unless Illu-chan turns up soon, then I'd have Lulu as an excuse. _

***

"Yeah, that's Zeller and _ please _ be a dick to Leroy," Abaki said emphatically. "I hate the little bald bastard. He's a slime-ball and _ exactly _the kind of person you need to train Hannibal to go after."

***

"Duly noted. Leroy will be added to the naughty list, but Zeller and Kyoya are definitely going on the nice list. Which will be the 'no Hannibal you can't eat them' list," Hisoka replied with a grin. "I wonder if Hannibal sees being anti-gay as rude?" 

***

"If he did he'd have eaten Victor Le-Forte a _ long _ time ago," Abaki joked. "That man's so phobic that it's rumoured that he exiled one of his own son's for being 'too effeminately lazy.' How can you even _ be _too effeminately lazy? How does that even work? One of his bodyguards dresses exclusively in pink...but he's not bothered by that?"

She shook her head. "He confuses me, and he drives Jack up the wall. If Hannibal hasn't eaten him by next week, then you know that he's all about the freedom to choose to be an idiot. Or he has a bigger plan, I suppose. That's always an option. Have I mentioned the fact that your totally-not-a-boyfriend is utterly terrifying? Because he is. Really terrifying."

***

"He's not that scary; he unnerved me when I couldn't separate memories of Father from him in my head. Now? I actually find his voice soothing, but he apparently read to me while I was in a coma," Hisoka replied curiously. "Is he frightening because he might eat you? Or is it more than that?"

***

"It's definitely the torture and death part, yes," Abaki said, wondering exactly what it would take to cause someone to ask that kind of question. "He... isn't like you. You see me as a person; he doesn't. I'm a tool to him. I'm an entertaining and useful tool, but I'm still a tool. He's good at masking it, and he hid it well, but, well, you saw it; I know you did. He isn't pretending anymore, and I can kind of see his point. He doesn't have to, and I don't think he wants to lie to you, so treating me like a colleague would be weird. I mean; I'm taking the upgrade to the household pet as a compliment. I won't be offended if you play along around him, don't worry."

"But yes," she said, getting back to the original topic. "Being eaten alive is something I'm scared of."

***

"I see people like toys, but they're still people. I'd prefer you as a pet than dinner, and you seem to like the...dog bed. Is it really that comfortable? Hannibal's downstairs so you can be honest with me," Hisoka asked gently, stroking Abaki's arm again. "I want you to think of this room as your safe place while you're stuck here. You're not an animal to me, but if playing along with that is what will keep you alive then I'll do it." 

_ It would be pretty easy to move my stuff into this room from the hotel. Could I smuggle Abaki her own clothes in with mine under the guide of moving in for the remainder of my therapy? _

"He doesn't like lies, but he seems fine with lies of omission I've noticed," he commented as he glanced at the metal framework at the head of the bed. _ Lulu would have a field day tying you up to those bars. _ "You don't resent me for accepting him, right? It's not that I like it, but I understand why he became the way he is. Maybe I should get him to go after that Le Forte person; he'd be doing Jack a favour judging by what you said earlier." 

***

"If being a professional shit-stirrer were a crime, Jack would have arrested him ten times over, but, alas," Abaki lamented. "It's not."

"But," she grinned. "The dog bed really is _ that _ comfortable. I can't lie, remember, especially not to Hannibal." She pointed to the collar. "You made sure that I was honest. It's _ amazing_. It's so soft and _ thick _ and...I want one for my house. I'd buy it in extra-large and replace my bed if I could. Honestly, you should try it. I just want to roll around on it all day. I understand why dogs in the commercial do that now. They have the luxury of basking in the glory of _ The Bed_. It deserves the capital letters."

***

"OK, that's good to know. Maybe we should find out what the biggest one they do is? Or we could get a couple and find a way to make a mattress out of them?" Hisoka suggested with a laugh. "Thank you; I feel a lot better about it now. I just want you to have it better than I did. I know you wouldn't really have chosen this life, so I want to at least try to make it as bearable for you as I can. Although, if you start rolling around and barking, I am going to put ears and tail on you," he teased. 

***

"You mean you weren't going to do that already?" Abaki countered to hide her horror at the thought. "You said you'd rather see me in a maids outfit before, but you never actually said that you weren't going to get me..." she wrinkled her nose. "The other things."

***

"Of course not; I don't sleep with animals. I draw the line somewhere, you know," Hisoka replied firmly. "Maids are kinky, animals? That's...too far for me." 

***

_ And yet, you threaten me with a butt-plug that has a built-in tail. _

"That's good to know. At least we have a baseline," Abaki said. "I don't mind being pet though. It's nice when you touch me. I'm guessing it's the collar again, but...I kinda get disappointed when you stop. We can add terrifying mind-controlling Nen to the list of why Hannibal scares me, by the way. He's somehow made you stroking me into one of the more pleasant highlights of the day."

***

"I like stroking you," Hisoka admitted. "I'm actually rather cuddly once you get past my outer shell. You could sit on my lap and let me stroke you all day if you wanted. Illu-chan was a bit confused by it at first, but he accepted it as something that I just like doing." 

***

"Who needs furniture when you have a lap to sit on," Abaki joked, trying to work out why that idea sounded so good. "As long as you aren't sitting on Hannibal at the time, I think I may just take you up on that offer."

***

"We can be sitting in front of the fire, you in my lap while I gently stroke you. Hannibal can be reading to us; I like listening to his voice. I'd imagine hearing him read to me again would be relaxing. Yeah, I like this idea," Hisoka sighed happily. "If I'm a little uncomfortable we can use a cushion, it sounds like a pleasant way to spend an evening." 

***

"It does," Abaki agreed. "Hannibal always did have a way with words. I suppose I'll have to get used to being around him more, won't I?"

She tried to picture the scene. "You know he'll want you with him on the couch too, right? Would you mind if I had a floor pillow so that I could sit at your feet? I don't know why, but when I was in the bedroom with you both...it wasn't bad. You have terrifyingly strong muscles, but..." She blushed. "It felt right. I didn't mind being there."

***

"I think I can live with that, the rug in the lounge is really soft. I'm sure he'll have a nice floor pillow somewhere, or he'll get one if I ask nicely. Maybe he could be persuaded to get an extra bed for downstairs if I ask him _ really nicely_," Hisoka suggested as he tried to work out where they could keep it when guests came over. "I honestly wouldn't mind sitting on the floor with you if it's just us in the room, but when he's there, then the floor pillow is a good compromise." 

***

Abaki smiled up at him. "Thanks." She squeezed him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "But, well, I'm going to have to get used to my position. And..." She stroked his side with her hand. "You're going to have to get used to being in charge of me. If Hannibal thinks that you're not, he'll push you until you take charge. That's how he works. I don't want to risk slipping up, so if it's OK with you, I want things to be clear. Don't always ask my opinion on what's happening, for example. I'll let you know if I'm going to have a breakdown, I promise. Short of actually eating me, I'll be fine with whatever you want to do. But if Hannibal sees you asking me about every little thing, he's going to wonder what's going on. We both have to adjust, so keeping things consistent is how I suggest we do that." 

She looked up at him. "Does that sound good to you, Master?"

***

"Alright, but you need to find a way to tell me if I'm pushing too far. That's a request, not an order," Hisoka said, smiling back at her. "I refuse to turn into the type of Master I had; yes, I'm in charge of you, but I'm not taking away your voice. If Hannibal has an issue with that, well, he can get over it. He knows about my, hang-ups, and I'm sure he'll understand. Do you have any other warnings for me, other than to watch out for Zeller's nosy nature? I'm willing to look out for him and to stop him getting himself co-killed, but he's not exactly going to be my biggest fan for a while." 

***

"Don't pretend to be something you're not," Abaki warned. "He hates secrets, and he'll puzzle at problems until they crack wide open, so if you have an act that you put on when you're around the public, then you're going to have to be damn consistent. Hannibal levels of consistency. He's always said that he gave him the creeps, but he's not had the urge to investigate further. He even doubted Will's claims. It's going to get complicated, so do your best not to lie."

***

"Well, I can't lie while I'm wearing Hannibal's Nen on my wrist, so not lying will be easy. I don't reveal all of myself, but I like to think I'm consistent enough. I'm going to be careful around him, though, I promise," Hisoka replied as he brushed a stray hair from Abaki's face. "Has he ever expressed any curiosity about me?" 

_ Give me something to work with, he fancies me, but I can't tell him I know that. How can I keep him distracted, or at an arm's length. _

***

"He wants to know how you manage to convince so many people to jump into bed with you," Abaki said, thinking back through their conversations. "And why Lulu hasn't kicked you out yet. He...he wants to know what drives people. Usually, the kinds of puzzles he'll face on a day-to-day basis are the kind that involve testing blood splatter to figure out what weapon caused what pattern and figuring out why the apparently healthy person dropped down dead. He gets flashes of insight, so if you steer the conversation away from me, you should be fine. Try not to think about Hannibal naked too. If you think about Zeller naked, that should distract him though. He's...he can focus like a laser when he wants to, but he's also easily distracted if you know how to do it. Oh, and you can bribe him to do just about anything for a cup of coffee."

"Sorry, he's only really talked about your sex drive with me. It's...well, we listened to you having a _ lot _of sex. He wants to know what kind of pills you take to maintain that kind of stamina. He'll be so confused when he finds out the answer's zero." She chuckled sadly as the memory of what he looked like after he'd seen Hisoka standing naked in his doorway surfaced. "Offer to give him a personal demonstration, and you'll get to see what a flustered chipmunk looks like. His face is a picture when he gets all embarrassed."

***

"Why would he wonder about that? Is it the non-monogamy thing? Not everyone really gets that, but coffee I can do. I could combine the demonstration with a trip to a cafe? Unless he'd run off again," Hisoka joked. "He seemed pretty shaken the day I answered the door in the buff. In my defence, I was about to get a shower when he knocked. I don't just sit around naked, but I'm not averse to doing that either. So steer any talks away from you, and bribe him with coffee sounds simple enough in theory. The insight thing, I'm guessing that's his Nen?" 

***

"Yeah, that's his Nen, but don't act like you know that already. He never tells anyone," Abaki said, leaning back and looking Hisoka up and down. "The only times I've ever seen you in clothes is when you have to go out of the house. You mean, you aren't actually a nudist?"

***

"I prefer the term exhibitionist," Hisoka teased. "No, I'm not a nudist, but I am comfortable in my own skin. Back at the hotel I got bored, and when I'm bored, I pick fights, or I fuck. There's not exactly much outlet to fight while I'm under guard and limited in my range of movement. So I opted for sex, which generally leads to the being naked a lot situation. Sometimes I work out naked though; it's quite freeing." 

***

"Oh, God, the mental images," Abaki moaned. "Why did I just imagine you showing Hannibal how to free lift weights in the buff. Why? I never wanted to see his penis. I could have gone my whole life without knowing that he's...well built."

***

Hisoka sighed wistfully. "Yeah, I was surprised too. In a good way, mind you, and he's actually really good with his hands. Which is not something you want to think about, my apologies. How is Dr. Chilton's book? Does he write like he talks?" 

***

“As if he missed a calling as a tabloid journalist?” Abaki asked, grateful for the change of topic. “Yes, yes, he does. And I can’t imagine that Hannibal didn’t know that it was there, so I can only imagine that he wanted me to read it. Or,” she added, as the thought struck her. “If he expected you to want to have your own room, then for you to read it. Cannibalism is mentioned on page five, so maybe he was going to use this as a back-up coming out tool. I know what it’s like in the closet, but I can’t imagine the pantry is any more comfortable.”

***

"I think it may be a bit of both, my first night here he expected me to stay here. I persuaded him to let me stay with him, I didn't want to be alone, and he agreed to let me share his bed. We just talked, and cuddled. It was rather nice," Hisoka explained, remembering how comfortable Hannibal's bed was. "You know Chilton actually tried to poach me from Hannibal as a patient? I think he's got a deathwish." 

***

“If he did that in front of Hannibal, then yes, I’ll have to agree with you,” Abaki said, rolling her eyes. “He was always running over to Jack with offers of assistance whenever he heard that Hannibal had been called in.”

She paused. “Come to think of it, the look Hannibal gave him when he barged into a meeting in Jack's office last year makes a _ lot _ more sense. Wow, he’s got a ticking bomb on his back, and he doesn’t even know it, does he? Oh...no...” She held her hand up to her mouth. “I _ really _don't want to eat Chilton. Please don’t let me eat Chilton. Say that you want to put me on a special diet or something...anonymous limbs are one thing, but...not people I know. Oh, fuck, I don’t want to think about this. How many people have I eaten? I’ve known him for nearly five years. Shit.”

***

"Don't worry; I don't think he's planning on killing Dr. Chilton anytime soon. I get the impression that he's saving him for a special occasion," Hisoka said soothingly and hoped that it was the right thing. _ I already unknowingly ate one of my fruits. Still, at least he can't interfere with my plans for the Troupe anymore. _ "I understand the sentiment, though, it's different when it's somebody you knew." 

***

“Yeah...I’m going to let you deal with the torture and death side of the deal, if that’s OK?” Abaki said, swallowing back the bile that was threatening to rise up when she imagined Chilton being stuffed like a pig. “I’m...not...I’ve seen too many bodies after it’s happened to...it’s not my thing.”

***

Hisoka hesitated for a moment before wrapping both arms around Abaki and holding her tightly to his chest as he stroked her hair. "It's alright, I'll do my best to shield you from that stuff as much as I can," he tried to reassure her. "I'm not sure how receptive he'll be to the special diet, I'd need a reason for it. But if I can come up with one, I'll see if he can be persuaded. Tap my back if you need to throw up, alright?"

***

“I’m fine,” Abaki said, consciously relaxing and letting her head rest against her Master. “I’ll be OK, I just...I don’t want to eat anyone I know. Some people just don’t deserve to die, and I don’t want to have to eat them. I’d prefer to know that they...” _ I’m really saying this. Fuck, when did this become my life? _“That they deserved what happened to them.”

***

"I think I feel the same way," Hisoka replied as he continued stroking her hair gently. "I'd find it less distasteful, eating somebody I know is...I can't think of anyone I know who I want to do that too. I'm aware it was a cultural thing in the past for many tribes, and it's commonplace in Meteor City. It makes me glad that I never ran there when I did escape home, but yeah, I much prefer to kill my prey in battle. I'll do my best to get him to focus on really bad people." 

_ People like my Father? No, I'd rather not pollute myself with somebody like him, but rather him than another of my fruits. _

"We're going to get through this, I promise. I'm not going to let you die in a cauldron." _ Or over an open fire. You don't deserve that. _

***

“Yeah...I really don’t want to do that,” Abaki agreed. “Can we talk about something else?”

***

"Yes," Hisoka agreed emphatically. "I'd much prefer to talk about _ anything _ else. Let's see...if you like books I can show you the library? I've not fully explored it, but it's big. I bet we'd both be able to find something we'd like in there?"

***

“Sure?” Abaki said cautiously. “I’m...I’ve never been into a library in the nude before. I feel like there’s a law about that somewhere...fuck, this is weird. So weird. I’ve been kidnapped by Hannibal Lecter, stripped naked and turned into a sex slave...who has a dog bed and will soon be _ eating people_...and the part that I’m focussing on is how weird it feels to think about going into his library naked. What’s wrong with this picture?”

***

"Going into a library is the most mundane part of that, so it's easier for your mind to grasp onto it?" Hisoka suggested with a tilt of his head. "I'm not a psychologist, but that would be my guess. Would it make you feel better if I lent you a pair of boxers?"

***

Abaki looked down at his hips, then across to her own. “Thanks for the thought, but I don’t think they’d fit. I have a few more curves than you do.”

***

"Oh, yeah...although when I came here before he did mention that he used this room for patients sometimes. He has special rules put in place for Hunters, it'll probably be men's clothing, but it's better than nothing, right?" Hisoka asked as he got an idea. Letting go of Abaki, he opened one of the dresser drawers and rummaged through, pulling out various pairs of boxers and pyjama bottoms. 

"Would any of these be OK?" he asked, holding out several items of clothing in shades of grey and blue. "I know it's not ideal, but if it would make you feel more comfortable, then I'm sure it'll be fine. If Hannibal questions it, I'll just say I wanted you in clothes." 

***

“Does he insist that people walk around topless?” Abaki asked, wondering if any of the clothes would even fit. 

She was short, had hips _ and _breasts. It was nice that Hisoka was trying, but, unless she lost some significant weight while she was here, she doubted that anything that wasn’t designed for Hunters who were somehow also overweight, would get over her curves. She wasn’t unfit by any stretch of the imagination. She was just female. “Perhaps an oversize t-shirt?” she hedged. “I have breasts as well.”

***

"T-shirts might be in another draw, let me check for you. There's bound to be something somewhere," Hisoka replied, putting the clothing back and pulling open the bottom draw, before closing it and moving to the middle one instead. He smiled triumphantly when he found what appeared to be a selection of t-shirts and a few jumpers. Pulling out a soft feeling t-shirt in a light cornflower blue, he thought would compliment her eyes, he held it out. "How about this?" 

***

Perking up, Abaki grinned. It looked like the t-shirt was designed for someone with Hisoka’s build, and so it should come down to at least her mid-thigh. “Yeah, that looks good. I think we can safely say that it’ll cover me up. The books shall not be disturbed by the sight of my breasts. Wow, that sounded wrong. I’m going to be so happy when I can filter my thoughts again.”

***

Hisoka chuckled. "I think a simple refinement of the rules might help, let me think," he hummed. "I know, I don't want you to outright lie, but you don't need to tell me everything that goes through your mind. Private thoughts can stay private. Does that help?"

***

“I don’t know...but I’m sure we’ll find out in time,” Abaki said, walking over to take the top. The cotton felt expensive.

Slipping it over her head, she felt the baggy fabric falling over her body and visibly relaxed. “God, it’s so good to wear clothes again. I’m not going to ask how much he paid for this.” It came down to just above her knees, and the arms stopped at her elbows. “How do I look? Like someone who’s just broken into their dad’s closet?”

***

"Adorable," Hisoka replied immediately before he could stop himself. "I mean, it looks good...like a very loose dress? The colour suits you," he added sheepishly.

***

“Thanks,” Abaki said quietly. She hadn’t expected Hisoka to be so sincere. “What about you? I’m sure the boxers would fit you, at least. I’m sure Hannibal isn’t cooking in the nude.”

***

"Yeah, they'd probably fit me," Hisoka agreed, opening the underwear drawer to pull a pair back out. "And no, he's got underwear on. I think? I wasn't really paying much attention, just kinda hugging and enjoying the skin contact."

***

“At least that’s something...” Abaki said, trying not to think about hygiene codes and bodily fluids. “I’m glad you made up though.” 

_ It means he’s not going to kill me to punish you. _

She grinned. “Hey, what'd ya know, I didn’t say that out loud. It does work.”

***

"I think I am glad too; it's kind of nice to have somebody who wants to love me and not hold back. I won't ask what you didn't say just now, but it's good to know that it works," Hisoka agreed. "Today has been, eventful. Let's go check out the library, maybe we'll find his secret stash of erotica?" he tried to joke. 

***

Abaki choked. “Oh, fuck, I hope not! I do _ not _want to know what kind of porn that man is into. Oh, why did I just picture human cattle and him eating steak...God damn my mind!”

***

"OK, never making that joke again. I really didn't think," Hisoka mumbled as the colour drained from his face. 

_ Can you even get that sort of porn? Cannibalism is such a taboo thing, outside of funeral rites. Why am I thinking about this? _

"Yeah, maybe he'll have some interesting medical textbooks?" he paused. "He'll have books on shibari? He really likes the artistry of it?" he offered as he tried to move away from anything that could link back to his dominant’s dietary preferences. 

***

“Now I’m thinking about tied up women dangling over a pot. Oh, Lord, why, why did I have to read about that damned cauldron,” Abaki moaned. “What fucked up thing happened to him that made him link food and sex? What the fuck could possibly have been that bad?”

***

_ How much did you tell Will about your past Hannibal? _ Hisoka wondered as his eyes fell on Dr. Chilton's book and Will's piercing eyes staring back at him. Would you just tell her? He longed to ask the man on the cover. _ He said they violated her; he also said they ate her. But he hates lies, did they do both? _

"Mischa," he whispered. "It happened to his little sister, back in Meteor City...he took her there to find somewhere safe. He was naive; men offered to help. They lied. It's probably why he hates lies too," he paused as things started to click into place. "Fuck...they lied so they could eat them both." 

***

“How old was he?” Abaki whispered. “How old was she? How did he escape? Why has he never told anyone? We could track them down and...” She trailed off at the look on Hisoka’s face. “I’ll be quiet.”

***

"He was just a kid, he saw his parents die, and he tried to protect her...I don't know how old she was. He killed them though," Hisoka explained as gently as he could. "When I asked you to go back into the cell, he told me that he killed them. He felt responsible for her death," he added, remembering their ritual by the fire at the office. "I gave him an origami rabbit once; it was just a thing I made to keep my hands busy. He named it Mischa and told me about her. It moved me, so I made a bigger rabbit to represent him. I know a cuddly rabbit doesn't seem like him, so I made it in red. He was...rather surprised at the gesture. It seemed to mean a lot to him." 

***

“That’s...very kind,” Abaki whispered. “I...I don’t know what to say. That’s horrific. I...fuck. I wish I couldn’t imagine what that was like.” _ Fuck, that man’s twisted. I’m doomed. _

***

"I'm sorry to drop that on you," Hisoka said sadly. "But maybe it'll help you understand him a little? He's not a good person; he did what he felt he had to, as much as I don't like it. Knowing the things I do about life in Meteor City, even though I've never been there," he paused and frowned slightly. "Danchou made me promise never to go, but that's not important. I can accept it because I can understand his reasons, however much I wish I couldn't. What I don't quite understand is Will's perspective. I was hoping you could help me with that, but I fear I've put enough horror on your shoulders for at least a week. Come on, let's go explore the house a bit? We don't have to go to the library."

***

“I..I don’t know. I...” She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the book on the bed. “I’m only up to page fifteen. He was lost. He couldn’t tell what was coming from his own mind and what was coming from Hannibal’s. He just knew that he had to be stronger, faster and...” She tightened her grip. “That he couldn’t let the world beat him.”

She looked up into Hisoka’s golden eyes and realised that he pitied Hannibal. He actually felt sorry for him. “Will lost himself, but he got out. We can too.” _ If you want to. _

***

"And end up in a cage?" Hisoka countered. "I'm not going to run away; I don't have to worry about my mind getting mixed up in Hannibal's. If I get out, it'll be over his dead body, and if I'm feeling generous when the time comes, I'll even let him go with a smile on his face. But I'm not running to hide behind Chilton or even Jack. I'll hand Jack the evidence to exonerate me and then go on my merry way, and maybe Will can come out of hiding." 

***

“I wasn’t meaning...I meant after...it’s fine,” Abaki said, flinching. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry. It’s fine. I’ll follow you.”

***

Hisoka softened his expression. "Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry too, for what it's worth. I know I've turned your world upside down," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

_ I need to stop thinking with my dick. _

***

“Well, there’s no point in worrying over spilt milk. It’s happened now,” Abaki said, wishing she could just crawl back into bed. “We have to move forward, not back.”

***

"Yes, we do. Why don't we find something other than Chilton's book for you to read? I'm sure Hannibal won't mind you borrowing something else," Hisoka suggested with a smile. "We're in this together," he added. 

***

_ But I need to know. I have to know what Hannibal can do. How am I supposed to protect us against him if I don’t know what he’s capable of? Why would you want to tie my hands...you don’t want to kill him, do you? You don’t want to see him for the monster he is. You really think that because bad things happened to him, he’s justified in hurting others. That’s how you rationalise your actions too. Note to self: Stop forgetting that you’re in a house full of _ ** _bad people_**_. _

“If you want,” she whispered. _ It’s not like I can say no. _

***

"Come on," Hisoka prompted as he made his way over to the door. "I don't mind you reading the book 'about Will', but I did have something I wanted to show you while we have some Hannibal-free time, and before Illu-chan walked out, he went to see Will. Everything was fine in the morning, but he was different when he came back. We argued, and he walked out to go help his little brother, but he managed to get me a copy of Will's file," he explained with a grin. "Surely it'll be more useful for you than Chilton's sensationalist tabloid-style writing? If you promise to keep it hidden, I'll let you keep hold of it for me?" 

***

“I’d say both would be best,” Abaki said, reluctantly following Hisoka to the door. “But the file will help...although it’ll still be full of Chilton’s writing,” she pointed out. “Will didn’t hold back with the book; I think he realised that if Hannibal tried to counter his accusations, then he’d look guilty. But I’m interested to see Chilton’s theories. The man’s a Nen-denier, so I’d love to see what he thinks Will’s ability is, and how creative he’ll be when he tries to explain his claims about Hannibal cooking people alive.”

***

"He doesn't believe in Nen?" Hisoka asked as he led Abaki out onto the landing. "I know he didn't have his own, but he thinks it's not real? And they were going to put me in his hospital? No wonder Hannibal wanted me in the hotel room, could you imagine the chaos I'd have caused in the hospital?" 

_ Starting with him hanging him from the ceiling with Bungee-gum and me telling him it’s real magic. _

***

“His family raised him that way. His Dad was part of some weird fundamentalist cult for a bit - it’s where he met his Mum - it left an impression,” Abaki explained. “Jack said that they were both off their rocker, but you know what those kooky cults are like. They’re worse than the tribal clans - at least they have long-standing traditional reasons to do what they do. The cults; well, it’s just a psychopath with a plan to make money mostly. LeForte is a great example. Chilton can deny _ anything _ that doesn’t fit his narrative. I’m amazed he’s got as far as he has, but,” she sighed. “He can talk politics with the best of them.”

***

"Traditions, yeah," Hisoka said distractedly as he continued imagining how many ways he could use his Nen to toy with Chilton. "They used to hide behind superstition and claimed that it was tradition, where I'm from. So I can only imagine," he paused and chuckled to himself at the mental image of making Chilton 'levitate' with his Nen for a joke. "Keep the book; I'll get you the file to hide in your room." _ Maybe I should smuggle it in with a large book, and then you can keep it under your pillow? Or under your mattress? _ "Do you know much about the Verger family? I get the impression that they don't think much of Chilton if Margot is anything to go by. I didn't get to meet her wife." 

***

“Only that her brother was a dick,” Abaki said with a shrug as she followed after Hisoka. “I didn’t really ask. Margot’s nice, though. A bit...stand-offish since her accident, but I think that’s probably brain damage after her concussion. She’s smart as a whip, though. I would not want to mess with that woman.”

***

"Margot tricked Chilton into volunteering to provide a pig for the next dinner party," Hisoka explained offhandedly as they approached the library. "We had fun tormenting him over dinner as well; she was interested in my bracelet. She tried to warn me to be careful around Hannibal, she said that her brother is dead?” he said as he pushed open the door. “You used the past tense." 

_ And I remember something about him eating his face. Did Hannibal get him to kill himself? _

***

“There was an enquiry, but nothing could be pinned on Hannibal, not officially, at least,” Abaki explained. “They found hallucinogens in his system. He was an utter cock, so no one asked too many questions. Alana provided a character witness for Hannibal and Margot attested to the fact that her brother was unstable.”

***

_ It doesn't sound like he was a major loss to the world. I wonder if there was an inquiry into my Father's death? I did make quite a mess of him. _

"He's good at that, making sure nothing can stick to him. Do you think I could get on Jack's good side enough that he might try to find out what happened to my Mother?" Hisoka asked and froze with one foot into the entrance of the library. "Sorry, that was a stupid question. Nobody cared back then, and I doubt anyone would be willing to talk now if they did know anything. Maybe I should study some law? That would be a useful skill to have, right? He wants me to learn new things, that's why I have that _ growth _ clause." _ What's wrong with me? _ "I know he wants to teach me shibari, and he's said he'll teach me other things too." 

***

“There’s no statute of limitations on a missing person,” Abaki said quietly. “If we make it out of this alive, _ I’ll _ personally find out what happened to her for you. I’m sure you’ll have the rest of the team behind you too. No one gets left behind.”

***

_ But what if it really was because of me that she left? What if she says she doesn't want to see me? I'm a serial killer, what if she's afraid of me? _

Hisoka stared and blinked before shaking his head to banish the 'what ifs' threatening to take over. He didn't know what to say, or how to react to Abaki's offer. "You'd really, do that? For me?" he asked, his voice barely audible. _ Don't promise me that, please don't. You don't want me to fall in love with you, and I will if you find her. _ "Why?" he asked voice equally softly as he reached out to stroke Abaki's face.

His heart sped up when he saw her open her mouth to reply; he didn't know if he wanted to hear the reason. _ No, don't tell me. I know I asked but don't, _ he thought as he pulled her against him and claimed her lips with his own in a desperate, passionate kiss. He wanted to convey the gratitude he couldn't express and hoped she'd understand. 

***

“Everyone deserves answers,” Abaki whispered when Hisoka eventually pulled away. “And that includes you. Hisoka, you saved my life. I’d do a lot more than that for you.” Her legs felt weak. 

_ Fuck, I wanna kiss you like that forever. How can you not believe that I’d help you? I belong to you now. If you see us through this, I’ll never leave your side. Did I just think that? What’s going on. Fuck. Hannibal... _

***

"Maybe you can change me to be a less destructive force in the world, and I can train Hannibal to rid the world of those who the justice system can't reach? I dunno, it's just, I gave up the hope a long time ago of ever being accepted and loved, and ever seeing her again. People disappear all the time in Glam Gas, especially around the Casinos. It's equally likely she got trafficked as it is that she was murdered," Hisoka said quietly as he tentatively let go of her when he noticed that she was a little unsteady on her feet. "Have you ever been? It's a cutthroat place. When Moritonio took me away from there, I never went back. Even when I bought up the land with my old house and Nana's home too, I bid by telephone. I didn't want anyone to know where I was from, what about you? I've never asked you anything about yourself, are you originally from Saherta?" 

***

“Yeah, I grew up on a farm, I was a surprise - my mum was told that she’d never have a kid, so they doted on me quite a bit early on. Once I could help out, that’s what I did,” Abaki said, wishing that Hisoka hadn’t let go.

“I grew up strong, and my Dad taught me to fight for the people that couldn’t. He was a good man.” She smiled. “Mum’s still around, but she’s not really all there. She’s in a nursing home. I’m kinda glad that she forgot who I was now; I wouldn’t want her to worry about me. I had a good life with them, and neither of them would give up, so I’m not going to either.”

***

"They sound like nice people; my father was a drunk. My mother worked at a casino as a card dealer; she'd bring home the cards that they couldn't use anymore. They get worn, and then it's easier to card count so she would use them for practice. I liked watching the way she could make them fly through the air," Hisoka explained with a sad smile. "I tried to copy her and dropped them all over the floor,” he said. “She laughed and helped me pick them up. It took me a few more tries before I was able to pull it off. Cards were always my favourite toy growing up." 

_ I really need to lighten the mood, maybe Hannibal can find out which nursing home her Mother lives in. We can make sure she's still taken care of; it's the least I can do. _

"Do you like card tricks?" he asked, hoping to move the conversation to something happier.

***

“Zeller ruined them for me, I’m sorry. He sat me down and explained how they were all done when I said that I’d never been to a magic show. A magician had been murdered,” she explained when she saw the look Hisoka gave her. “It turns out that he was a drug dealer on the side and owed some bad people a lot of money. I...don’t get out much.”

***

"Is he going to have ruined everything I like?" Hisoka complained as he flopped into a comfortable armchair situated beside a locked display cabinet. "Does he have opinions about fortune telling too? That's part of my heritage. I’ll have to aggressively read his fortune to him if he says anything bad about it." 

***

“I should probably keep my mouth shut,” Abaki said, trying to figure out what the most diplomatic answer she could give was. _ Something tells me that ‘a total crock of shit’ won’t go down well. _ “But...erm...Did you hide his file in the library? Because if this isn’t a library, then Hannibal really does have way too many books.”

***

"His file? Oh, the file Illu-chan stole for me," Hisoka snapped out of his thoughts and stood up to lift the seat cushion. "I did actually; I thought it would be a fun place to hide it. Let me remove my Nen from it; I don't think you’ll want to read recreations of the fan mail that I got at the arena."

Picking up the disguised file, he flipped through the pages and laughed at the more salacious pictures that he’d created inside it. Winking at Abaki, he replaced the cushion, making sure that it looked as if it had never been moved, and took a few moments to deactivate his Texture Surprise before holding it out for Abaki to take.

"I had a brief flick through when I disguised it with my Nen," he advised. "I did see mentions of suspected cannibalism in the charges brought against Will, and so when it came up in conversation, I remembered my earlier conversations with Hannibal. It was easy to put the pieces together from there. Although,” he added, smiling at her. “I fear that it may have taken me a little longer if you hadn't been here." 

***

“You...hid a _ confidential patient fil_, under the seat of _ Hannibal Lecter’s _ library...and disguised it as...fan mail?” Abaki said in utter bewilderment. “Then sat on them. I may have to take back that deputisation. You...never apply to be a crime scene investigator. Just...don’t do it.”

***

"I managed to fool Danchou with my Texture Surprise," Hisoka replied with a nonchalant shrug. "He'd probably be impressed, and pissed at me, if he found out what I did that day, but, anyway, who's going to tell him?” 

“And this little ruse worked, didn't it? Would you have actually looked under the seat? considering how many people are respectfully terrified of Hannibal, don’t you think that they'd see the sketches and put it back?" he asked, chuckling as he sat back down and crossed his legs, quickly flicking through the file again to make sure he'd not missed anything. "I made sure to keep the sketch in his style and made sure that it was the first thing anyone would see when they opened it up, just in case. Who would have the guts to question Hannibal Lecter about fancying me?" he asked as he offered the folder to Abaki again with a wicked smile.

***

“Jack, Jack would have the guts,” Abaki insisted, accepting the file. “And I’m sure he’s been in here. Hisoka..._ Hannibal _ could have found it. He’d have known that you have it and then...” She trailed off, dropping her gaze to the stained and squashed file. It was far thicker than she’d expected.

“Please, this isn’t a game for me. I know it is to you, but...” She looked up. “You promised that you’d take care of me.”

***

"In my defence, I hid it before I knew he'd taken you, but you're right; I did promise you that I’d look after you, and I need to take your safety into account. We've lived in different worlds; I need you to guide me on this when it comes to abiding by the law. Although, I would say that perhaps the reason he's never been caught is because a criminal and a cop never worked together to catch him. He acts as both the law and as a criminal, why wouldn't it need a combined approach to take him down?" Hisoka asked as he softened his expression. 

"I think he does know about the file, though. He commented on it after...that’s not important, but it’s what made me choose to hide it in here. I would feel better trusting it to you, though. I need to trust you, as much as I need you to trust me. I will do my best to protect you, but you may need to pull me back for my own sake occasionally."

***

Abaki felt her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. “And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?” She waved the file between them. “Why did you even bother to hide this if he knows about it?” What’s he going to do if he finds it in my room? It’s his house, Hisoka, and unless you’d forgotten, I’m a _ slave_. He _ kidnapped me_. I can’t keep this! He’d kill me if he found out that I had it!”

***

Hisoka frowned and tilted his head as he thought about what Abaki had said. "When Illu-chan walked out, he left it on the desk in my room. Hannibal spotted it when he came to see me. It wasn't until we got back here that he made a comment about hiding important documents; I'm not sure if he was just fishing for confirmation about what was inside of it, but he was telling me to hide it. So I hid it."

***

“And if he said jump off a cliff, would you?” Abaki said, finally beginning to understand why Jack always looked so exasperated. 

***

"Only if I could pull him with me. I'd use my Nen to make sure that I didn't fall to the bottom and drop him. It would be an easy way to be rid of him, I'm sure. I mean gravity should work on his cauldron, right?" Hisoka retorted.

***

“Oh, good Lord, it was rhetorical, but you really would, wouldn’t you? He’d probably let you too,” Abaki grumbled. “You’re as bad as each other. Holy crap, how does Jack do this? It’s like herding chickens. You think you’ve got hold of some logic, but nope, one just runs off, and everything goes up in flames. I give up. I...Fuckit, you do whatever you want. You’re going to anyway.” 

She threw the file back at him and watched him catch it without dropping a single piece of paper. “Oh no, you didn’t; you smug fucking..._ how did you do that? _ No, no, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know. You have fun on your little murder/suicide mission. I’ll be here _ trying not to die. _”

***

"Contrary to popular belief; I am not actually suicidal. I just don't mind if I die to a strong opponent, that’s all. I know I'm your Master, and you're...afraid, but neither of us has been in a situation quite like this. I'm honestly not sure what to do with the file." Hisoka sighed as he flicked through the documents again. 

"Maybe I should try to visit Will? No, that's definitely a bad idea. I'll figure something out, and I'll do my best to keep the erotica-phone line thing from making me do stupid things. Actually, while we're in here, I should probably look for a book with information on that. Unless you know how to keep it in check?" he asked hopefully.

***

“Oh, I just know what it is,” Abaki said, holding up her hands. “I’m _ not _a therapist. That’s the job of the resident cannibal downstairs, but information is always a good thing. You just have to figure out what’s accurate and what isn’t. So...good luck with that.”

“As for going to see Will,” she added. “Well, that actually sounds like a good plan. You’ll just have to time it right. He’ll be able to feel everything you do. He’ll _ actually _be able to tell you what you’re feeling. He’ll be sarcastic as hell about it, but you’re a big boy. I’m sure you can handle that.”

***

"Did he ever sass Hannibal?" Hisoka wondered aloud. "I'd have loved to be a fly on that wall, or be there if he ever meets Danchou. Nobody ever really back-talks him, well except for me and his face was a picture. I'll figure something out; I need to know what happened when Illu-chan spoke to him."

***

“Well, I suggest you give Hannibal your blessing to find him then because I doubt you’ll get to see Will any time soon,” Abaki said, finally starting to relax now that Hisoka was taking this seriously. “It wouldn’t look great on your file and,” she pointed out. “Going to the ex after someone says I love you to you isn’t a fantastic move as far as relationships are concerned, just an FYI.”

***

_ Unless it would be to gift wrap Will for Hannibal to have a barbeque, I don't think he'd appreciate it. Plus what would I ever say to him? Hi, I'm the guy who replaced you? _

"I haven't told Hannibal that he can't look, just requested that he doesn't contact the rest of the Zoldyck family. Illu-chan wants to keep our relationship a secret; I don't, but I respect his wishes, and I know that it's his way of trying to tell me that he cares for me. He thinks his parents would kill me," Hisoka advised.

***

“Well then, listening to the professional assassin is probably a good idea,” Abaki said, trying to wrap her head around the reality of what they were discussing.

_ I’m trying to talk you through courting a serial killing cannibal, by kidnapping an assassin - who came by that profession because _ ** _it’s the family business_ ** _ \- via an empath who’s locked himself inside _ ** _an asylum_**_. What the hell happened to my life? _

“He definitely cares for you if he’s risking defying his family to be with you,” she pointed out. “Someone like that doesn’t do anything flippantly.”

***

"I know...they don't value him, not really. He's the eldest but because he didn't have the right Nen they passed him over for the position of heir, and made him train his brother instead," Hisoka said with a sneer; it had never sat right with him. No matter how talented Killua was, the boy didn't want to be the new family head, and Illumi would give up anything for them. "Manipulation Nen is more useful for an assassin than transmutation, but it's a family tradition. Silva’s a transmuter, Zeno’s a transmuter, and his father was...sorry. I didn't mean to rant at you."

***

“Rant away,” Abaki said, grateful for the insight. “I’ve just learned more about the Zoldycks in two minutes than I have in the last five years. How does Illumi feel about the situation?”

***

"You remember the Chairman Election? When Pariston caused that media circus?" Hisoka asked, pausing until he saw Abaki nod and gestured for him to continue. "Well, he hired me to help him with a 'family' mission. Killua - his little brother - went against their family, and he was tasked with bringing him back, but he wasn't allowed to kill him. I know he'd kill me in a heartbeat if I tried to harm Killua, and he was willing to let him kill him if it meant protecting the Zoldycks. I'll always be second best to them, but the fact that he wants to shield me from them at all is rather sweet. He's not an emotive man, but I know that he cares in his own way; even if he'll never smile at me the way that he does when he thinks his brother can't see him. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was wrong about being Killua's favourite person; it's so clearly Gon, and it amazes me that he can't see it."

***

Abaki’s mind whirred as she tried to put names to faces. “Gon?” she asked. “Are you talking about Gon Freecss? Ging's kid? The one that nearly killed himself taking out the Ants? _ That _Gon? Illumi knows him? His brother is...How many connections do you have?” 

_ He’s practically Hunter royalty. What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

***

"Yes, that Gon. I met him when I took the Hunter exam for the second time; he's a remarkable boy. He fought me at the arena too: I set him a challenge, and he rose to it, wonderfully. I even told Illumi that he's not allowed to harm him," Hisoka replied cheerfully. "He's my little apple, and I'm looking forward to seeing him grow up to reach his full potential. I'm rather fond of him, and he seems to like me, even though he knows that I would happily kill him. He's overly friendly,” he explained. “But I won't let anyone else touch him. Not even Hannibal."

***

_ Not even Hannibal? You’re classing him alongside Illumi already. How can you not see that you’re dating him? Is this what it was like with Will, Zeller? Did you feel this frustrated whenever he denied his relationship? Hannibal really has a type, doesn’t he? _

Brushing aside the fact that Hisoka had just admitted to wanting to kill a teenager, Abaki tried her best to smile. “I’ve seen Ging a few times. Jack managed to track him down to question him about some of the criminal contacts he’d made, to try and figure out where they’d gone. It turns out the man had relocated them onto Greed Island. I bet you killed a few of them.”

“Wow,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck and trying to digest what she’d heard. “You know a _ lot _of powerful people, don’t you? I wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Mamma Zoldyck called in a favour to get your totally-not-boyfriend downstairs to be the one who assessed you. Man, what’s next? Am I about to find out that you’re actually descended from Kakin Royalty? Is this all a grand scheme on your part to test the strength of our legal system before a war is declared? Are you a spy?”

***

"No? If anyone is secretly royalty I'd suspect Hannibal; he speaks French," Hisoka pointed out, feeling confused. "Also, I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't push for him to assess me unless she wants him to kill me. I may have broken a few windows at the Zoldyck estate."

***

“You...broke assassins windows and survived?” Abaki asked, gobsmacked. “What kind of man are you, and how do I get hold of your good luck charm? Holy _ crap_, how are you still alive?” 

_ Maybe it’s because he’s as terrifying as the people he surrounds himself with? _ a little voice suggested at the back of her brain. She tried to picture him as anything but a confused, lonely man who needed affection like he needed air, and couldn’t. He was adorable, annoying, frustrating beyond belief and sexy as all hell, but he wasn’t terrifying. _ Is this Hannibal’s Nen, or is this me? I wasn’t scared before either. Zeller was, Kyoya was, hell, even Leroy was intimidated, but I wasn’t. What’s wrong with me? _

***

"Well, I couldn't go in through the front door and crash a party. Although, trust me, breaking a window is the least of your worries in that place," Hisoka replied, sitting up straight and grinning. "They have this huge dog, called Mike. He eats trespassers, but he likes me. He lets me ride on his back. Illumi doesn't know. It's a secret," he chuckled and winked.

***

“You...you mean that _ moving mountain _ of an animal has a name? And you...rode on it’s back?” Abaki squeaked, thinking back to the picture she’d seen in the Zoldycks file. “I- You- Fuck. This is what shit creek feels like, isn’t it? And there really aren’t any pedals. Who knew?”

***

"He's perfectly friendly, as long as you open the testing gates and don't go in the side door. He's well trained, and he really likes it when you scratch behind his left ear. Ooh, and tell him he's a good boy," Hisoka explained with a fond expression. "But, as I said, it's our secret. You look like you've seen a ghost though...do you need me to fetch you some water?"

***

“I need reality to come back,” Abaki breathed, lowering herself onto the ground before her legs gave way. “This...too much. I...no...” She blinked. “Too much.”

***

“Abaki?” Hisoka asked, watching her closely. When Abaki didn't respond, he hummed thoughtfully before getting up and moving to sit in front of her on the floor. 

Taking her hands in his, he said, "Sweetheart, it's OK. All that stuff was from years ago. I didn't mean to overload you," he said soothingly, rubbing circles across her skin with his thumbs. "I don't normally talk about the past; I prefer focusing on the here and now, like keeping you safe and in one piece," he added. "We're going to survive this; we'll figure it out." _ Somehow. There has to be something that we can do. _ "You're strong. Who's going to slap some sense into me if you don’t?"

***

“I’m allowed to slap you?” Abaki asked weakly. “I won’t be punished?” 

_ You ride wild mountain dogs and piss off families of assassins for fun. No wonder Hannibal doesn’t phase you. Fuck, you must have been bored out of your brains at the hotel. There’s no way that I can keep up with you. I’m gonna die. Fuck. I’m gonna _ ** _die_**.

She felt herself beginning to shake. A part of her realised that the shock of what had happened was finally starting to kick in, but the rest didn’t care. “I don't want to die,” she whispered, feeling tears welling in her eyes. “I can’t...I don’t...I’m not like you.”

***

"I don't want you to die either," Hisoka said softly as he pulled her onto his lap and held her protectively. "I like you very much alive and well," he continued as he ran his hand up and down her back. "You don't want to be like me; I need you to be you. Can you do that for me? Be you?" 

***

“Yes,” Abaki said as the tremours rocked through her body. 

Hisoka felt _ so good_. She curled into him and buried her head against his neck. Trying to breathe through her fear, she fought to keep her worries inside her mind. _ Fuck you, Hannibal, he said that I didn’t have to tell him everything. _

“But you’ll get bored,” she blurted out, screwing her eyes shut as the collar forced the words from her lips. “I’m not Mike. I’m not an assassin, and I’m...I’m not Hannibal. I’m not interesting. You’ll get bored, and he’ll kill me.”

***

"You don't have to be them, sweetheart," Hisoka soothed as he continued the gentle stroking. He felt her shiver in his arms. "He's not going to kill you; you're not his to kill," he added and winced as the words reached his ears. "That sounded better in my head," he admitted. "Listen to me, darling; I promised I would look after you. I don’t need you to be Hannibal.” _ One is definitely enough. _ “Or an assassin, and Lulu would never forgive me if I let anything bad happen to you. She likes you, and I like you...and Lulu upset frightens me more than Hannibal. You say you’re not interesting, but you caught my attention so there must be something, right?” _ Think, she needs to feel safe. How do I make her feel safe in a house with two serial killers? _ “I don’t need you to be Mike, or Illu-chan, or anyone else but you. The fierce, strong woman who didn’t take my shit from the start,” _ And cockblocked me, impressively. _ “Is all I need. You’re a survivor; Jack picked you for a reason. I don’t think he’d handpick just anyone; there’s more to you than you think.” 

Unsure what else he could say he let the silence fall between them until he absently started humming. He wasn't sure where he first heard the tune, but he associated it with Nana's house, and he'd always felt safe there.

_ I'm going to keep you safe, _ he silently vowed. _ If Hannibal wants me; he's going to have to accept you're now part of the deal. _

***

“I’m pretty sure that saying what the fuck are you doing will get old fast,” Abaki said quietly. “I live by the rules...and you break assassins windows. It can’t just be because I said no to you that you want me? I don’t know how to be like you.”

It felt as if all her insecurities were pouring out of her, and she had no idea how to stop it. “I’m small, I’ve never worn lace underwear in my _ life_. I don’t know how to be anything other than a cop. I’ve never even stolen a biscuit.” She looked up into his eyes. “Why didn’t you kill me?”

***

_ Why didn't I kill you? I didn't want to, and I don't do what I don't want to do. But that won't be enough, will it? _

"I don't know if any reason I can give would be enough, but I'll try. I didn't want to. I didn't actually want him to kidnap you for me either. To be honest, this whole mess is my mistake," Hisoka replied solemnly as he felt her holding tightly to him. "I know I could have." 

_ It would have been quick and relatively painless. I wouldn't have let him boil you to death. _

"When I saw you, it was like...a switch went off in my head? No, I'm not sure that's right, but well, I saw a chance in you for freedom. I don't know what Illu-chan knows but one hungover phone call and mentioning Hannibal's name was all it took for him to drop everything and come to me." _ Does he love me? Lulu says it, but he never does. _ "You're flame is still burning brightly, even though you're scared. It's OK to be frightened sometimes. Being brave doesn't mean you're never afraid; it means you have the strength not to give up. I'm sure I've got the quote wrong, but you get what I'm trying to say, I hope?"

***

“Jack used to say things like that too,” Abaki whispered. _ A switch? You didn’t want to kill me? What the hell does that mean? _

She shuddered again. “I’m sorry, I think it’s finally starting to hit me. I...I’ve been kidnapped. I...I can’t just punch people to get out of this one. I can’t fight. I have to trust you, and the fact that I _ do _is terrifying. I know that the Abaki that existed before this collar was put on wouldn’t have trusted you as far as she could throw you, but now...” She squeezed him tighter. “Now I never want to let go of you.”

Closing her eyes, she laid her head on his shoulder. “I don’t like feeling weak,” she admitted. “I’m so...vulnerable. I hate it.”

***

"You're not weak," Hisoka insisted. "Feeling weak and being weak is not the same. I thought submitting was weak, but you helped me see it differently. You're right that before the collar, you'd probably not have trusted me half as far, nevermind as far as you could throw me," he chuckled. "You could probably throw me pretty far too if you wanted." 

***

“You bet your ass I could,” Abaki muttered. “I might look like a mouse, but I don’t hit like one and I could drop-kick your ass through a wall. I never said that I was weak, but I _ feel _it. I can’t defend myself. I can’t hurt you, or Hannibal. I can’t do anything but say ‘Yes, Sir’. All I can do is...wait.” 

She closed her eyes again, remembering all the people that had been left in the hallway of the hotel after he’d finished with them. “And waiting is boring. You don’t like boring toys. And before you say it, I know what I sound like, but I can’t stop myself. Apparently, this is ‘important stuff’. I wish I could beat the crap out of something right now, I really do. I _ hate _ it, Hisoka. I don’t know what to do, and the more I moan and complain the worse it’ll get, because you certainly don’t want to hear all this shit. I know you don’t. Hell, _ I _ don’t want to hear all this crap, but I can’t stop! Fucking Hannibal! I’m being fucking _ honest! _ Are you happy now! Are you!”

She heard her voice disappearing into the silence of the bookcases and wished she could tear them down. “I don’t know what to do,” she admitted, lowering her volume and not managing to meet Hisoka’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

***

"It's alright; we don't always know what to do. But I get the impression that some structure will help," Hisoka said softly. 

_ She needs me to take charge; maybe if I give her some house rules to follow, it'll help her adjust? _

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to look after you and if that means that I have to move in here unofficially, then I will. I don't like the idea of you being here without me for long periods, but I can't be here 24/7. When I am here, we need to play our parts. For me, that's Master, for you, that’s being my slave. That means you're to serve me, and I promise I won't use this as an excuse to make you do embarrassing things. I want you to challenge me and push me to be better. We won't always agree, but I'll respect you even if it doesn't seem like it in the heat of the moment. Ultimately, you're going to survive this. We're going to get through this together."

***

Abaki felt her collar heat and warmth spread through her body as the new orders sank in. Her muscles began to relax, and a wave of calm swept through her.

“Yes, Master,” she breathed, smiling as she let herself lean against him. “Thank you. I’m your slave. I can do that.” She frowned when a thought crossed her mind. “Actually, what do you want me to do? I know you said you wanted to dress me up, but what else? I’ve never been a slave before.” The frown fell away, and she brightened. “It’ll be a new experience.”

***

Hisoka smiled warmly at Abaki. _ Is this your hidden submissive side? I really hope this is you, and not just the collar. _

"I would enjoy that very much," he agreed. "You look good in blue; it brings out your eyes. There's so many experiences I'd like to share with you, like toys, for example. I'd need to figure out a way to smuggle them into the house, but I think you'd look sweet in a maid dress with a remote control vibrator inside you. Naturally, you'd need some cute panties to match," he added playfully. "I can go slow; a good Master isn't supposed to rush you." _ Like Hannibal, he's waiting for me, isn't he? _ "I will want you to try new things, and tell me what you like and what you didn't. I know you keep reminding me that it's up to me what happens, but part of being in charge means you get to decide if you want your submissive to have an opinion."

***

“I understand,” Abaki said, smiling up at her Master. “I’m intimidated, but happy, huh.” She tilted her head. “I didn’t expect that. But I want to be a good slave, so I’ll do what I’m told.” 

She hummed as a wave of warm pleasure passed through her. “I like that. I like being good for you. I like you.” She grinned. “I promise that I’ll be the best slave you’ve ever owned.” She leaned forward and kissed his neck, wondering what it would be like to be dressed up and...filled. She felt her pussy tighten with anticipation. He wanted her to do that, and she wanted to do what he wanted. 

She pressed herself against him. “Am I going to be your toy to play with?” she whispered, nipping at his ear. “Do you want to tease your slave, Master? What do you want to see me do? I’m yours to control. I feel so good right now. Tell me more. I want to know everything. How are you going to use your toy?” 

_ Fuck, I feel so good, please, Master. I’ll do it all, I promise. I want to be perfect for you. _

***

"Oh so much," Hisoka agreed, not bothering to hide his delight. "I'd have so much fun using the remote to tease you. Maybe I could use it to summon you from another room? That could be fun. I want to see you enjoy your body. I want to watch you playing with yourself with your fingers, or a nice big dildo while you pretend it's my dick. Master wants you to learn to be comfortable in your body; it's powerful and sleek. You're capable of being so deadly, and it's thrilling. I want to feel how strong you are. I'd let you spar with me, and then ravish you afterwards on the floor," he purred. 

***

“Master,” Abaki moaned. “I want all that. Yes, I’ll do it all. I want it all. I...I’m so turned on right now,” she admitted, knowing that she had to be honest with him. I want to be your slave,” she whispered, touching his skin and suddenly wishing that she didn’t have the barrier of the t-shirt covering her.

“I don’t know why I was so worried about this. I feel..._ so good, _ ” she breathed. “I want you to play with me too. I like feeling like this. I _ really _do. And,” she imagined what it would be like to wear a vibrating dildo and never know when her Master was going to turn it on or off. “It’s only going to get better, isn’t it?” she asked. “You really are going to play with me...I’m going to fuck myself for you whenever you tell me to and...she trailed off, imagining all the places he could make her do it in, and all the things he could use on her. “Yes...it’s going to be good. I’m your slave.” She beamed up at him. “I get to make you happy.”

***

_ She's calmer now, I need to figure out exactly how this collar works. What happens to her if something happens to Hannibal? I can't just ask him outright, can I? _

"Yes," Hisoka agreed. "You get to make me happy, and I think we should probably take this discussion back to your room. There's a bed that I think needs christening, and it's your bed, so let's break it in," he added playfully as he picked her up with ease and held her bridal style in front of him. "Now I need you to be good and keep hold of the file for me," he instructed as he lowered her so that she could grab it. He listened to her moan of delight as the collar rewarded her obedience and gave her an approving smile. "Don't worry, I just don't want to leave it lying about in the open; I'll find a hiding place for it when more pressing matters have been attended to." 

Glancing around to make sure that nothing had fallen out, he chuckled as he carried Abaki back out into the hall and headed towards her room. 

***

Abaki felt her stomach clench with anticipation and clung adoringly to her Master. “This is really happening,” she said to no one in particular. “I...you’re...I’m your toy. I’m...” She tried to think through the fog of desire filling her mind. “You’re going to play with me. Like a doll. I’m a living sex toy. I didn’t expect it to feel so...good. Master, I want you. I don’t think I’ve wanted anything more in my life. Wow. I can barely think about anything other than you...using me. I keep thinking about what it’s going to be like to-” She felt herself flush as they approached the door. 

Leaning closer, she whispered, “To wear the vibrator. I’ve never done anything like that before, but I want to. I want to make you feel as wonderful as I do right now.” She kissed the skin below his ear. “I want you to play with your toy; I promise you, it won’t say no.”

***

"Well, they do say toys that want to be played with are the best," Hisoka teased as he let the door close behind them and quickly made his way over to Abaki's bed to place her down gently. Taking the folder, he quickly placed it on the floor and nudged it under the bed with his foot as he beamed down at his pet's dreamy expression. She looked so peaceful. When he compared it to how she'd been when Hannibal had released her from her cell, it was like night and day. 

_ We can enjoy this, Hannibal chose to bring her here. She's starting to let go and settle, maybe if I make it good, she'll want to stay, even after I free her? _

Pushing away the stray thoughts, he smirked as he climbed up onto the bed, and ran his hands down her sides, delighting in the way she shuddered with excitement. 

"Let's get this shirt off, I want to see you, and it'll look nice on the floor by the bed," he purred as he slowly lifted the hem, deliberately brushing his fingertips against her bare skin as he worked. "I want to feel you," he murmured against the crook of her neck before placing butterfly kisses up the side of it and licking the shell of her ear. 

***

“Yes,” Abaki breathed, shaking with delight. “Master, want you. Show me how to be your slave. I’ll be so good. I want to know-” She gasped. “What it’s like. Oh, Master, that feels so good. I love it. You feel...” She moaned and arched as he ran his hand over her breasts as if they were the most perfect things in the world. “Amazing. What happens next?”

_ Are you going to tease me? Are you going to play with me and make me beg? Will I like it as much as I like this? Fuck, I hope so. If this is what it’s like to belong to you, I never want it to stop. Play with me all day, and I’ll crawl on the floor like your pet dog if I have to. This is...perfect. _

***

"Pleasure," Hisoka purred happily as he worked his way down Abaki's naked body, leaving a trail of kisses as he placed her against the pillows. "Let me show you what else this wicked tongue can do," he said softly, giving her a smirk that promised everything sinful that she could think of and more. Getting comfortable between her legs, he extended his tongue to brush against her clit.

***

“Master!” Abaki gasped. “Oh! I wasn’t expecting- Oh, yes! Yes, I like that! Play with me!”

She bucked her hips when he lapped at her again. This was nothing like it had been with Jade; that had felt good, but this...this felt _ amazing_. 

_ He’s doing this because he wants to, _ she thought. _ I’m his toy...he doesn’t have to worry about what I think. He isn’t returning the favour; he’s _ ** _using _ ** _ me. He _ ** _wants_ ** _ to use me. _ She moaned with delight. _ He _ ** _likes_ ** _ me! He really _ ** _wants_ ** _ me! _

***

Hisoka hummed in delight as he heard Abaki's groans of encouragement, and continued to lavish attention on her most sensitive spot. 

_ That's it, give in. You can allow yourself to enjoy this; let me make it fun. Show me your hidden desires, and I'll help you fulfil them all. _ When she bucked against him, he gently ran a hand down her leg. _ Even when you're my doll you're still a feisty one, aren't you? _ he thought, feeling amused as he slipped his tongue inside to savour more of her taste. Moaning quietly, he continued stroking her leg in time with the swirls of his tongue. 

_ Can I get you to cum just from this? _ he wondered as she melted against the pillows.

***

“Oh, yes, yes, Master...that’s so good!” Abaki cried, stretching her legs wide to give him full access. “Yes, I’m yours...I’m yours, oh, I belong here! You want me like this! Oh, God! I...I love it! Use me, _ please! _ Don’t stop! _ Play with your toy! _ I’M ALL YOURS!” 

She clung to the sheets below her and tried to rock her hips to allow Hisoka to move his tongue wherever he liked. “YES!” she screamed. “PLAY WITH ME!”

***

_ Oh, I will, you'll be the happiest doll I've ever had, _ Hisoka thought as he continued lapping at her clit. He'd wanted Abaki like this since he'd realised he was attracted to her, and made a mental note to ensure that he thanked Hannibal properly later. Reaching up the bed, he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before encouraging her to grab his hair. He moaned wantonly when she complied. 

***

“Master!” Abaki gasped, feeling the vibrations against her skin and instinctively gripping tighter. “M-master! S-so good!” _ I can’t be close already...fuck...he’s barely touched me. I’m so turned on! _ “Master- close! So good! Please don’t stop! Yours! I’m yours! Won’t say n-OH! There! Oh, Master, there!”

***

_ Will I ever get used to hearing that from her? _ Hisoka wondered, closing his eyes as he felt the tugging on his locks increase and groaned again. _ She sounds so happy, how happy will she sound when she cums? _

Humming gently, he continued lapping at her, before gently teasing her with the tip of his tongue. _ Cum for me, darling let me hear you sing before I ravish you. I'm not going to be able to give you up when this is over. _

***

“M-mast-er!” Abaki stammered as she edged closer to oblivion and held his head in place, exactly where she needed it. A small voice reminded her that this wasn’t for her. Loosening her grip, she gasped, “So- close! M-master, may I- cum?” It was all she could think about, but she knew that she wasn’t in charge anymore. The feeling was exhilarating.

***

Grinning, Hisoka paused just long enough to answer, "Yes, sweetheart. Let me hear you, and the collar will keep rewarding you," he purred. "I'm not going to stop until you do," he promised.

***

“MASTER!” Abaki cried, jerking when he first licked, then gently _ sucked_. “MASTER! I- I- Gonna- HISOKA!” 

Stars exploded behind her eyes and pleasure flooded through her. _ Nothing _ had ever felt like this. Her vision went white. All she knew was complete and unapologetic _ love_.

She drifted on a cloud of orgasmic bliss. She was vaguely aware that her body was shaking and that her hips were bucking up, pressing against Hisoka’s skilful mouth, but that didn’t matter. She was where she belonged. _ Master_. The word filled her mind. _ So good. Don’t stop. Don’t stop! I love you! I’m yours! Forever! _

***

Holding her in place, Hisoka gave her clit one last lick before pulling back to look into Abaki's lust blown eyes. 

"We're not done yet, my dear," he told her huskily as he repositioned her, moving her further up the bed to rest her head on the pillow and smirked. "Why settle for cloud nine when we can go for ten?" he asked playfully as he pulled his boxers down to free his straining erection. 

_ You'll be howling with pleasure by the time we're done here, _ he thought as he lined himself up and pushed inside with a low groan. "You feel wonderful," he gasped as he felt her enveloping him.

***

Abaki felt herself moving but didn’t care. She knew that she belonged now, that her Master would use her for his pleasure and that this was _ exactly _ what she was for. There was pressure between her legs, and she realised that she was being filled. It felt _ amazing. _

“Master,” she said dreamily, allowing her legs to remain wide open. “My Master. So good.”

It was all that she could manage, but it was enough. She was his doll, and he was using her. “Yes,” she breathed through the haze of pleasure that was filling her mind. “Please. Want. Everything. Yes.” 

She’d never felt so good. _ I love you. Don’t ever stop. _

***

"You've been so good," Hisoka praised as he chased his own climax; he'd been surprised at how close he'd gotten just bringing Abaki over the edge. "I want to give you everything," he murmured as he kissed along her collar bone. 

_ You're mine, and you like being mine, don't you? This can't all be the collar. _

"I'm already so close just from hearing you," he told her breathlessly. "Your voice was like such sweet music, it was wonderful." 

***

“I’m...so happy,” Abaki breathed. “It’s...” She trailed off as she registered the rhythmic thrusting of Hisoka’s cock inside her and moaned. “Oh, Master, yes, use me. Oh, it’s amazing. I love it...Master! Please! Please, use me! I need it! I- Oh! It feels so good! IT FEELS SO GOOD!”

She didn’t know if this was her reward from the collar, or if Hisoka was just _ that good _ at sex, but it felt as if her entire body was alight with pleasure. Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed him deeper. “YES!” she cried. “YES!”

***

Hisoka chuckled as he felt Abaki's legs embracing him and spurring him on. Seeing her so free was mesmerizing. She looked and sounded so much happier, and he felt the familiar desire to claim somebody as his, rising inside him. 

"You love having Master's cock inside you, don't you sweetheart?" he asked huskily, speeding up his pace and enjoying the way she moved with him. "Such a good girl," he whispered before claiming her mouth with his, curious to find out if she'd enjoy her own taste on his lips and tongue.

***

Abaki moaned and nodded vigorously as she clawed at his back, desperate to show her Master how much she wanted him. Chasing his tongue around her mouth, she tasted her familiar musk and gave herself over entirely to his ownership. 

_ I’m yours, _ she thought. _ I’m your toy, your possession, _ ** _your slave_**_. I don’t have to fight anymore. I’m where I belong. Take me. Keep me. Use me! _

***

Feeling nails digging into his skin, Hisoka pulled back and growled playfully down at Abaki. "Harder," he commanded, before lowering his head to nip at the skin at the join of her neck and shoulder. "You can scratch me harder," he added as he slammed into her, feeling the tightening building in his core. "You're so good," he moaned breathlessly. 

***

“Yes, Master!” Abaki screamed, digging her short nails into him until the skin broke, and howling in delight when the collar triggered. She was dizzy with pleasure, and the increased pounding from Hisoka made her clench around him as, impossibly, another orgasm threatened. “GONNA CUM! MASTER! I BELONG TO YOU!” she declared. “MASTER! HARDER! MORE _ YOURS! _”

***

"Mine," Hisoka growled in agreement. _ Maybe we'll cum together? I already know the collar can make her cum, so it's probably not a good idea to tell her to, _ he moaned as he felt a small trickle of blood seep out of one of the shallow cuts, and shuddered in delight. "Let me hear you," he ordered as he switched to a harsher, more selfish pace. His climax was looming, and he was confident that the repeated instruction would bring her over the edge with him. 

***

“MAAAASTEEEERRR!” Abaki yelled, feeling her climax crashing through her. She gave herself over to it completely and held nothing back from her owner. “YOURS FOREVER!” 

***

He couldn't hold on. Hisoka growled, gripping the bed sheets as his orgasm flowed through him and he came hard enough to see stars.

"Fuck...Abaki," he panted as he let the pleasure passed over him. Eventually, he managed to pull his softening cock out of his pet, and flopped onto the bed beside her, giving her an adoring smile. "Mine, all mine," he declared happily. "Let's get under the covers," he prompted. "I want to hold you.”

***

Abaki blinked but allowed herself to be moved when she felt her Master’s hands gently manoeuvring her.

After a short while, there was a cover being lowered over her and Hisoka’s strong arms pulling her against him. “Yes,” she whispered, riding the high for all it was worth. “Yours.” 

Her throat was sore, but she didn’t care. “Happy. Home.” She pressed herself against him and smiled. “My home. My Master. It’s perfect.”

***

"Yeah," Hisoka agreed, affectionately nuzzling her cheek. 

_ Home, Hannibal said the same thing. That I made his house into a home, but where will I go once I do kill him? _

Pushing the thoughts to the side, he smiled and gently squeezed Abaki. "You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself. I hope I lived up to my reputation," he teased.

***

Abaki nodded. “All of them. More. Happy. Stay,” she purred, melting against him. “My Master.”

***

“Don’t worry; you can take a nap if you want. Master will be here, the furthest I’ll go is the en suite. Even then, I’ll be right back,” Hisoka replied, gently stroking her arm as she relaxed in his embrace. “You had quite a workout today, I’m sure Hannibal won’t mind if we stay here a little longer,” he added with a small yawn of his own.

***

“Umm,” Abaki agreed. “He likes you, and you like him. And I like you. I like being a slave. I should have tried it before. This is...” A thrill of bone-deep satisfaction shot through her, and she closed her eyes. “Everything. My world.”

She lay her head down and listened to her Master’s heart. “All I want. I’m yours.” Her arms were heavy. Sleep was closing in. “Your slave.” She grinned. “It feels so right. Thank you.”

***

## 1 Hour Later

***

Abaki stretched and turned over in the bed. Her entire body felt as if it were glowing, and she sighed with contentment.

She could hear the sound of the shower and knew that her Master had kept his word; he was close by.

_ This is real. It’s happening. I’m his slave, _ she thought, blinking in the soft light of the room as she opened her eyes to look at the empty spot beside her. _ I’ve never been so happy. Why did nobody tell me that it could be like this? I wasted so many years...Is this why I wasn’t scared of you, Master? The others all thought that you were dangerous, but I knew that you wouldn’t harm me. I knew that you weren’t intimidating. Did you feel the same about me? _

She could smell his scent on the pillow and smiled. _ Did you know that this was how it would end up? Did you always want me to be yours, Master? Have you always understood me better than I did myself? _

Her muscles ached wonderfully, and as she stretched, the shower turned off. Her heart sped up with anticipation. She was about to see her Master, for the first time, after he’d claimed her. She belonged to him now, body and soul, and the knowledge was exhilarating. _ What are you going to do with me? _ she wondered. _ How are you going to play with me now? What will it feel like? What’s your first order going to be? _

Adrenaline was thrumming through her. She’d never felt so alive. _ Master. _

***

Humming happily to himself as he worked, Hisoka straightened his hair in the mirror and waited for the bath to fill. While Abaki had slept, he'd searched through the various toiletries Hannibal had stocked the guest bathroom with, and finally settled on some that smelled faintly of orange blossoms. Finally satisfied that he looked presentable, he straightened the towel around his waist and poked his head back out into the bedroom, smiling when he noticed sleepy blue eyes watching him. 

"Ah, wonderful. You're awake," he said cheerfully as he watched Abaki push herself up from the tangle of blankets and pillows. "I thought that you might appreciate a bath; we've been giving you quite a workout today," he teased.

***

Abaki blushed. “Well, I’ve enjoyed them all,” she said coyly. “Especially the last one. I could get used to your routine.”

***

Hisoka chuckled and held his hand out to her. "Need a hand getting out of the bed?" he asked playfully. "I could always throw you over my shoulder and carry you?"

***

Abaki grinned. “You could,” she agreed. “It’s one of the perks of owning a slave. You get to have fun with them and throw them around all day long.” She giggled at the idea. “This is far more fun than being a cop, although, I don’t know who’s got the better deal; you or me. I mean...I get to have you playing with me all day long.”

***

"Over my shoulder it is then," Hisoka teased with a wicked grin as he scooped her up from the bed into a fireman's lift and gave her ass a playful slap. "Let's get you cleaned up so you'll be presentable for dinner. As much as I love the bedhead look, I don't think it's suitable for the dining room," he added as he carried her into the bathroom.

***

Abaki squealed happily and pretended to struggle in her Master’s arms until she heard the sound of running water and smelled the sweet scent of oranges.

“Help,” she cried into the warm air of the room. “I’ve been kidnapped by the orange bandit! Someone save me!”

***

Hisoka made a mock evil laugh as he carefully bent to turn off the taps. 

"Yes, and you're _ all mine _ now, my dear," he purred as he tested the water with his free hand. "It's time to make you smell like oranges so that everyone will know who you belong to," he chuckled as he lowered her, feet first, into the water then turned to grab the shampoo and a washcloth.

***

Abaki grinned and slid down into the bath. It was the perfect temperature, and she moaned with pleasure as she tilted her head back, allowing her hair to swirl around her in a dusty-blonde mane.

“This feels amazing, Master,” she murmured, stretching out and idly wondering what would happen next. “What did I do to get so lucky? It’s like you can read my soul. You know exactly what I want, even before I do. This is heaven. I’m never going back, never. Wild horses couldn’t drag me away. Being a slave is the best.”

***

"Well, you're going to wash your body, while Master washes your hair. Then, while you're drying off, I'll find you a clean t-shirt to wear for the rest of the day. Hannibal...has an incredible sense of smell and I'm sure that it'll earn us some brownie points if we consider his comfort. Now I hope that you don't mind smelling like an orange grove," Hisoka replied, holding out the complimentary shower gel and washcloth. "All the other scents didn't feel like they'd suit you; you're a sunny personality."

***

“Thank you, Master,” Abaki said, sitting up with a wide grin. “I love the smell, but I’ll do whatever you want me to, I promise. I want to make Hannibal happy; I know what it means to you.”

Slowly, she began to wash herself down, gliding the cloth over her skin and revelling in the feeling as Hisoka watched. It was perfect. She was putting on a show for him and preparing herself at the same time. “I live to make you happy now, Master,” she said dreamily. “As happy as I feel.” 

Her collar was sending pulsating waves of pleasure through her, and she blinked, smiling contentedly up at her Owner. Her pussy clenched with anticipation. _ Are you going to use some of Hannibal’s toys on me before you can buy me my own? What sort of ‘preparations’ did you have in mind? _ “If he’s important to you, then he’s important to me. Everything's so simple now. It all makes sense. Hannibal’s your Master, so he’s mine too. I’ll love him as if he were you and I’ll help to make him happy.”

***

"I'm glad to hear you're so happy darling," Hisoka said as he carefully poured water over her hair with a tumbler he'd found by the sink. He was sure it would be fine if he rinsed it off after. "I want to make this experience as positive for you as possible, and despite everything, I want to let Hannibal know some happiness before we have to end him. It's the least we can do, after all, he brought you here to me so that I could show you this," he said soothingly as he squirted some shampoo onto his hand and gently worked it through her hair. 

_ I always liked doing this for Illu-chan, he has such lovely hair, _ he thought, smiling at the memory of the look on his boyfriend's face when he'd woken up to find Hisoka had braided his hair out of boredom. 

"Has today given you an idea of why all those people wanted to see me again?" he asked as he massaged her head. 

***

“Oh, yes,” Abaki said, pressing her head back against Hisoka’s skilful hands as he massaged her. “I almost feel sorry for them; they’ll never know what it’s like to have you for longer than a night. I hope that Hannibal can find Lulu for you; she must be missing you terribly. I think I’d go into withdrawal if I were away from you for longer than a day. Oh, that feels so good. Whoever you practised this on is one lucky son of a gun.”

***

"Illu-chan was usually the one I would do this with," Hisoka admitted. "He has waist-length raven black hair in his real body; it's wonderfully soft. I love playing with it, and braiding it," he explained as he continued lathering up the shampoo before allowing his hands to fall to her shoulders and worked out a couple of knots he found. "I would prefer they come back to me on their own; I miss them both. I wish he'd tell his parents about us, hiding it is rather tiresome, but now I'm Hannibal's little secret too." 

***

“And I’m yours,” Abaki said, feeling her eyes fluttering shut with pleasure as the massage continued. “Maybe we can find a way to tell the world after you’re cleared? You can tell them about me, and Illumi can tell his family about you. Then,” she grinned. “We can all tell the world about Hannibal, and no one will care about your love life.”

***

Hisoka chuckled. "I like the way you think," he replied. "I think I'd like that, you know. Being able to take you out, Lulu would love it. Maybe we could even double date? Lulu and you, and Hannibal and I, it could be nice. What do you think? Were you ever one for fancy restaurants?" 

***

“You’d want me to date, Lulu?” Abaki asked, ignoring the question in favour of the idea that he’d be wanting to share her. “She really wants me? Would I belong to her too? What would she want to do with me?” She swallowed. “What would I have to do for her? She’s so pretty...”

***

"I see no reason to deny Lulu if she wants to play with you, and she always hinted at wanting you to join us. Illumi isn't interested in women, at least he's never shown any interest. If I have other partners, then surely they're allowed to as well? I'm Lulu's Master too," Hisoka replied happily as he reached for the glass to rinse the shampoo out of her hair. "I might want to watch occasionally, but yes you'd be allowed to play with Lulu as much as she likes." 

***

“I- I see,” Abaki breathed, trying to adjust to her new reality. “So I’d be hers too? Would I belong to Illumi as well? This is more complicated than I expected.” 

_ She really wants me? Is it because she knows that you want me, and she wants to make you happy, or is she, _ the thought caused her mind to spin. _ Is she really attracted to me too? Will I really be able to serve you both? I can’t possibly be that lucky. _

***

"Don't worry about that for now," Hisoka advised. "We can work it out when Hannibal finds them and brings them here. Until then, just focus on serving me and helping me make Hannibal happy. He's preparing us both a wonderful meal to share with him, so we need to do our bit to show that we appreciate him," he continued as he carefully poured the warm water over her hair and watched the suds flowing down her back into the bath. The smell of oranges was pleasant, and he hoped that it wouldn't be too intense for Hannibal.

***

Abaki hummed happily. “OK. I can do that.” She smirked. “At least I know that he doesn’t want to have sex with me. I think he thinks of me as the family dog. It’s both cute and really fucking weird. He genuinely doesn’t care what I think of him.” She scrubbed the cloth along her arm. “I found it insulting before, but now...I don’t know; it’s kinda freeing. I don’t have to live up to his expectations because he has none. All I have to do is be the best representation of you that I can be. I have to show him what a good Master you are so that he’ll treat you. Will you want me there when he does? I...don’t think that I would mind that. I want to protect you, and please you and I know that you love an audience.”

When Hisoka finished washing the shampoo out, she looked up at him. “I really do want to make you happy. I know I keep saying it, but...am I doing a good job? You’d tell me if I wasn’t, right?” Anxiety gripped her. “I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

***

"Of course I'd tell you, I'd much prefer to avoid any negative activations of your collar if possible. You've been a very good girl today, and I am very happy right now," Hisoka assured her, kissing her forehead. "Seeing you so full of life like this, it's hard not to be happy. If I sounded sad before, it's because of Illu-chan, not anything you did. I always get a little down when he leaves," he explained. "But you've been taking my mind off it, and so has Hannibal." 

***

Relaxing, Abaki gave her Master a grateful smile. “I’m glad that I can help,” she said, meaning every word. “If you ever start to feel sad, then come to me. You can play with me and take your mind off things. I’m sure you can come up with some very creative ways to entertain yourself with me, and well, if Hannibal wants to help, then...I wouldn’t mind. I know you want us both. I won’t say no. I promise.”

***

"I know sweetheart," Hisoka replied with a warm smile. "I'm sure you'll get to experience my creativity firsthand soon enough. Now then, are you feeling all nice and clean?" he asked, brightening up. "I was thinking of trying to find a nice blue-grey or navy t-shirt for you in the draws. If I pinch the belt from the dressing down on the back of the door, I can make it look like a simple dress. Or you can just wear it loose if you want. Give me plenty of easy access," he teased with a wink.

***

“Why don’t you find something you like while I finish up here?” Abaki suggested. “I still have to clean the lady parts, and I can put some conditioner in my hair too,” she said, looking up and seeing the showerhead on the wall. “I’ll wear whatever you want me to, Master. You have fun picking me an outfit.”

***

"Sure," Hisoka agreed. _ Maybe I can find some boxers in a larger size which might actually fit? Then again she'll be covered by the shirt. I'm sure Hannibal won't mind. _ "I'll have a look for the colours I think will suit you, and we can put them in the top drawer. That way, they'll be easy to find," he decided as he grabbed the conditioner. "I'll let you finish up and meet you in the bedroom. I should probably grab something to wear too." 

***

“And spoil my view?” Abaki teased, taking the bottle and placing it on the side of the bath. “Why would you torture Hannibal and I like that? You must be one of these sadists I’ve heard so much about.”

***

"Well, get a good look now, to stave off your withdrawal," Hisoka replied with a wicked grin as he stood up to make his way to the door before pausing. "And because you've been such a good girl today," he purred as he dropped the towel. "You can have a special private viewing."

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal, Abaki/Miriam

Characters played by Themadnovelist:

Hisoka


	39. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka learns that Hannibal always keeps his promises, and starts to question his plan

Abaki looked up from her spot by her Master's feet and beamed. He'd spent an inordinate amount of time braiding her hair after he'd dried it, and had somehow managed to put it up in such a way that it didn't need a bobble to tie it all together. If she weren't able to use Gyo to check, she'd have expected magic was involved. 

The long, light blue t-shirt he'd chosen for her had been cinched at the waist with the cord of a dressing gown, and when she'd asked why he didn't just use the gown as well, Hisoka had scoffed and said that mixing and matching was important, then made a joke about a lead in case of emergencies. She had to admit that the huge black dressing gown wouldn't have looked that good on her, but the belt worked. Even Hannibal had commented.

Watching the two of them together now, it was painfully obvious how Hisoka felt about him. Hannibal must have the patience of a saint. She leaned against her Master's leg, making herself comfortable on the pillow he'd put down for her by the couch, and tried to remember what she'd been worried about. Everything felt so...peaceful.

Her Master was happily flirting with Jack's best friend, and Hannibal was...flirting back. Yes, he had an unusual diet, but everyone had their quirks, right? Her Master would make sure that he...refined his hunting technique. The world was overpopulated, in any case, and some people really did deserve to die.

She sipped at her beer. It was unlike anything she'd had before, but it tasted delicious.

"Thank you, Master," she said, remembering that he'd offered her a refill. "I'm good for now, but I can get it myself if I run out. Don't worry about me. I'm sure Hannibal's storage cupboard is as organised as the rest of the house."

***

Hisoka chuckled but smiled back. "I would be shocked if it wasn't," he agreed. "But I've learnt to expect not to have any expectations as far as Hannibal's concerned; it's what makes being here so much fun. I adore a good shock to the system," he added as he stroked her side with his foot. 

Now that she'd settled into her new home, everything felt right, and he caught himself wondering about his future after he'd been signed off at the end of his therapy.

_ He clearly wants me to stay here, but if Illu-chan comes back, would he think to look for me here? Of course, I can just message him; he replied to the last one, so he's not changed his number. I'm worrying over nothing. _

"I really should try and get you to tell me where you source all these wonderfully scented shower gels and shampoos you have here," he said conversationally, turning his attention back to Hannibal. "I'm curious what you'd choose for Abaki, although I do quite like the orange blossom."

***

"Traditionally orange blossom is used for summer weddings," Hannibal teased. "Its petals adorn the headdress of the bride, but if I were to suggest some accompanying scents, then juniper berries, angelica and patchouli would be my pick. There's a wonderful fragrance by Diptyque, called Eau des Sens that incorporates them all. It has some lovely woody undertones to it as well, which compliments her personality nicely."

He looked down at the smiling woman and squeezed Hisoka's leg affectionately. "I must say you've worked wonders with her. Have you enjoyed training your pet as much as she appears to have done?"

***

"We've been having a lot of fun," Hisoka agreed happily. "We had a talk in the library, and we established a few more details for the house rules. Once she'd settled, we got to know each other better. I think she's looking forward to seeing what her future will bring in her new role, aren't you, darling?" he asked as he gently patted her shoulder.

***

"I am, Master," Abaki agreed. "Very much so."

***

Hannibal raised a brow. "And what would that role be?" he asked curiously. "I'd love to know what kind of arrangement you've sorted out."

***

"I explained that she's here to make me happy and that that's why you brought her here for me. She understands that she can fulfil that role by serving me, and by extension you. She'll obey your orders as if you were me; this is your home after all. It became clear to me that she needs a purpose to feel complete, so I worded belonging here with us to be what she needed. Now she's got a purpose she's allowed herself to settle into her new life," Hisoka explained with a wide grin. "I am hopeful she'll be a wonderful addition to our lives."

***

Hannibal felt his heart jump. "Our lives, mon cher? Have you made a decision about where you wish to stay?" 

_ It can't be this easy. What's changed? Was she really the key? _

***

"He likes you," Abaki said earnestly. "I asked him to stay with me because...well, I was scared. He said yes because he's wonderful like that." She squeezed his leg. "But I know that he'd prefer to stay here with you, rather than be alone in that hotel. He really wasn't happy there. I'm sure the guards would prefer to be out in the sunshine too."

***

"Well, you went to all this trouble for me, it seems rather unfair of me to disappear back to the hotel for longer than necessary. I thought that I might petition to be moved here? We can put my stuff in Abaki's room to make it look like I'm staying there. In reality, I'd stay with you...if that would be permitted? I was thinking that I should make it look like being here helped me improve. Unless you have a better idea?" Hisoka asked brightly. "I don't want to arouse suspicion."

***

"I can instruct them that you are moving here, that won't be an issue," Hannibal said, working through the sudden change in Hisoka's attitude. "Don't speak to them before I do. I'll need to lay the groundwork for the necessity of the change, but it won't be a problem, especially as one of your guards has gone missing and your partner has had to temporarily leave."

He looked down at Abaki, who smiled dreamily up at him. "I'm glad that you have gotten the hang of her collar, mon cher, and that she has helped you adjust so...quickly." He turned to Hisoka and allowed his gaze to soften. "It would seem that she is not the only one who needs a vocation in life." 

_ I wonder how long it will be before you decide to give in to me. You're back on familiar ground now that you have someone to dominate, but will she help you see that you enjoy submission as well? What did she say to you to change your mind? It can't just have been as simple as asking you to stay. What are you planning, mon cher? _

***

"I'd like that," Hisoka replied earnestly. "I prefer it here; the hotel feels...rather closed in. Here, I can go into the garden, and I can sit in the tree. I don't feel as trapped."

***

"You can go wherever you like within your radius, mon cher," Hannibal said gently, stroking his hand across Hisoka's cheek. "You are not my prisoner. You do not need my permission to come and go." He smiled. "This is your home, please, treat it as such. I promise you, I will take good care of your pet whilst you are away."

***

"I know...but in the garden the guards aren't there. It's not the same," Hisoka countered. "I can pretend I'm not...in a cage here. I feel like everything is normal, and I can forget about the guards for a while. If that makes sense?"

***

"Of course it does, mon cher," Hannibal said. "I was merely-"

***

"Hey, what am I?" Abaki said, frowning up at her Master. "Swiss cheese? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you!"

***

"You're too adorable to be Swiss cheese," Hisoka replied playfully. "I know you'd willingly protect me, but I can't take you out of the house with me. Although we can spend time together in the garden, and I can cosy up with Hannibal out there too. As well as in here," he added. "I can't do that at the hotel, and I know you'd miss me if I stayed away."

***

"Of course I would, I'm your slave, I'd be lost without my Master," Abaki insisted. "I'd kill anyone who tried to take you from me! No one is allowed to hurt you without your permission! No one!"

***

"I know darling, don't worry. Also, just to make it official, Hannibal is allowed to hurt me because I enjoy it, but if anyone else tries to, then you're welcome to help Hannibal show them how big a mistake that is," Hisoka offered with a warm smile. "Sound good?"

***

"Yes, as long as you understand that I'm not just going to sit there and let anyone take you from me," Abaki repeated. "I serve you, that's my job. I can't do it without you, so you aren't allowed to die. I understand nuance, but I'm still your guard, and I _ won't _let anyone take you from Hannibal either."

***

"I feel the need to commend you again on your mastery of the collar, mon cher," Hannibal said, smirking down at Abaki's earnest glare. "She's...impressive."

***

"She is," Hisoka agreed. "And thank you," he added cheerfully. 

_ You wanted her to be the guard dog, and well she seems happy enough playing that role. So I'm not going to complain. _

"Between the two of you, I feel like the safest man in Yorknew," he joked before resting his head on Hannibal's shoulder. "Maybe even Saherta."

***

Hannibal blinked and stared down at Abaki's smug face. _ What did you say to him? What happened? _

"Careful, mon cher," he said quietly. "If you continue like this, I might start to think that you're trying to take my guard down. That, or that you care for me. I should warn you that if you intend to kill me, then your new pet will also die as long as she is wearing her collar. I wouldn't want to cause you any distress, so it is only fair to let you know that it has a deadman's switch in place. I use it as insurance against unwanted assaults; mutually assured destruction is a fabulous motivator."

***

"I already suspected that," Hisoka admitted but didn't move. "But it's good to know. I'm just happy, that's all."

***

"Then I am too," Hannibal said, wrapping his arm around Hisoka's shoulders. "I am glad that Abaki has managed to make you smile."

_ What are the two of you planning? _

***

"You've both made me smile today," Hisoka replied as he relaxed into Hannibal's side. "I've not felt contentment like this for a while, it's nice." 

_ Without Illu-chan at least. Hopefully, he comes back soon. _

***

"Me neither," Abaki agreed. "I'm so _ happy_. I don't think I've been this happy in my life. I'm where I belong, and so is Master. I've never seen him smile the way he does when he's with you, Sir," she insisted. "Thank you for, well, kidnapping me. I wouldn't have known that I could feel this without you."

***

"You are most welcome, ma chere," Hannibal said, hiding his bemusement behind formalities. "But, and please, pardon me for saying so, I feel that I have missed out on one or two rather important conversations. I am very glad that you have both managed to help each other, but I would like to know what brought about your change of hearts."

***

Abaki laughed. "Not everything's a grand conspiracy, you know. He doesn't want to kill you. He likes you. He's very confused about why, but he does. You can relax." 

_ He loves you too. He's not going to break your heart, don't worry. _

***

Hisoka blinked. _ But I know I like him because he's strong? What about the phone thing? _ he wondered as he tried to work out what to say.

"I like it here," he said quietly. "I'm still working through my feelings, but I know I'd rather be here than at the hotel. You trust me to do my own thing, and you're happy to have my company. When we're together, it's not like I'm being watched to make sure I don't do anything bad. If anything you'd help me do the bad thing."

***

"Well, yes," Hannibal said, amazed to see Abaki _ giggle _ at the suggestion. _ What did you order her to do? She's completely set aside all her old principles. She's devoted to you. _ "If only to prevent you from doing anything reckless. Balance is the key to most things in life. I do also love you, that helps. There's a lot of truth behind the phrase, 'If you love somebody, let them go'. As far as I'm concerned, you're a free man. Your confinement is merely a temporary set back. You have a chance at a fresh start; it's an honour to be a part of that."

***

_ A fresh start to try out the bad things I haven't done yet. Like cannibalism? _ Hisoka thought, amused by Abaki's reaction. _ Would it really be that bad to stay? If she's happy, is it really being cruel to keep her here? _

"Why shouldn't you get to be a part of it? I wouldn't have it if you hadn't decided to intervene on my behalf," Hisoka said as he looked up at Hannibal. "I owe you a lot, and I just so happen to like it right here." He laid his hand on Hannibal's thigh. "It's comfortable, and the company is great. I'd give it five stars," he declared with a chuckle.

***

"Six," Abaki chimed in. "Don't forget the great sex and amazing food. Or should that be great food and amazing sex? Either way, it's a six."

***

"Yes, definitely. The illustrious six out of five stars," Hisoka laughed warmly. _ She's wonderful. _ "Looks like you didn't need to remodel the bathroom after all," he teased before kissing Hannibal's cheek. 

***

"You were going to remodel?" Abaki asked. 

***

"I can still install the chains," Hannibal offered. "Maybe Abaki could have some fun in them?" 

_ How much has she really changed? _

***

"That depends," Abaki said, looking up at her Masters. "What will I be doing in them?"

***

_ You didn't even flinch, _ Hannibal thought. _ Hisoka's overridden your instinct for self-preservation. Fascinating. _ "Well, it won't be a virgin sacrifice. I could hear you both through the floor." He smirked. "Maybe I should find out what you did to make her scream so loudly, mon cher?"

***

Hisoka grinned. "I didn't realise we were being quite so loud," he replied. "Although I'd be happy to see how loud I can get you to be, later." 

***

"Even after I've used my whip on you?" Hannibal teased, smirking at Hisoka's expression. "Are you sure that you'll heal that fast, or did you expect me to go easy on you?"

***

"Whip?" Abaki squeaked. "What whip? He'll need to heal?"

_ What did I miss? _

***

"You remember when I came downstairs earlier? Well, I asked him if he'd use his bullwhip on me. It's something I've never experienced, and Hannibal is experienced enough to use it without permanent damage," Hisoka explained taking in Abaki's startled expression. "I guess I forgot to tell you?" 

***

"That would be a yes," Abaki said, wondering how being beaten bloody with a whip could slip someone's mind. "A definite yes."

***

"Well, I can assure you," Hannibal said, leaning in and kissing Hisoka firmly on the lips. "I did not forget about it. I've been imagining what you will sound like as you scream for me all afternoon."

***

"I hope I live up to your expectations," Hisoka purred happily, flashing Hannibal a dopey grin. "I've heard it can strike fear into a submissive just from the sound of it cracking through the air, as well as give a sharp sting. In the past, I've had floggers used on me, but I've never had a...dominant who was experienced enough for me to trust them to use a bullwhip. It'll be an experience." 

***

"And I've never had a submissive who was so enthusiastic about letting me use it on them," Hannibal said, squeezing Hisoka's arm and humming with satisfaction. "It makes a refreshing change."

***

"Oh, you know I'm not like most people," Hisoka sighed contentedly. "It'll be a new experience for us both then. Which just makes it better."

***

"Three of us, mon cher," Hannibal whispered. "I'm sure your pet will like to be with you too."

He saw Abaki's relieved smile and nodded. "She loves you, too; she wants to see you happy. It'll be a great learning experience for her."

***

"Yes, of course. The three of us," Hisoka agreed. "I'd like her to see how much I can take, so she can see how strong I really am." 

_ I wasn't sure you'd want her to see, but I'm glad you're happy to let her join us. She wants to help me make you happy too. _

***

"I'm sure that we're both looking forward to finding that out," Hannibal purred. "I can't wait to find out how much pain it takes to tip you over the edge without me needing to order you."

***

_ You order him to cum? How powerful is that bracelet? _ Abaki thought as she stroked her Master's leg. _ You don't order me to cum. What would happen if you did? _

***

"Why wait?" Hisoka asked eagerly. "Unless you want to wait until after we've eaten? I wouldn't want your hard work in the kitchen to go to waste." 

***

"It will be finished in around four hours," Hannibal said, licking his lips at the thought of being able to mark Hisoka again. "I wanted the pork crackling to have time to develop fully."

He saw the look on his lover's face and grinned. "I do like other meats as well, mon cher." He allowed his eyes to roam over his body. "You aren't the only one with varied tastes."

***

_ That's good to know, and I'm sure Abaki will appreciate something more familiar. If we have four hours, then I see no reason to wait. _

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hisoka asked. "I believe you have a whip in the playroom with my name on it. Paint me like one of your canvases," he whispered. 

***

"I'll carve it into the handle," Hannibal growled, rising to his feet and holding his hand out for Hisoka to take. "Let's make you scream my name."

***

## 5 Mins Later

***

Hannibal smirked and pulled Hisoka into a harsh kiss before letting go and glancing over at the wall. "I'm going to need you to secure your hands to the hooks with Bungee-gum, mon cher, this will hurt, and you will be glorious." He caressed Hisoka's cheek and asked, "Do you remember your safe word?"

***

Abaki smiled as she watched the two men together. The way her Master looked at Hannibal filled her heart with joy, and she wondered why she'd ever feared this. The fact that the man had manacles on his walls had filled her with trepidation the last time she'd been in here, but now...well, it made sense. You wouldn't want your food running away and alerting the police, and, well, you couldn't bullwhip people nearly as easily without them. 

The fact that he even _ had _ a safe word proved just how much he cared. She doubted that he'd tell just anyone about it, and she knew that he'd stop the moment Hisoka used it, but she also knew that he never would. He lived for moments like this; she could see it in his eyes. The anticipation was intoxicating.

***

"Of course I do," Hisoka replied breathlessly. "It's cinnamon, make me scream. You know I adore how you hurt me, I want Abaki to see how much I enjoy it." 

Smiling at Hannibal, he looked over at Abaki who was watching him curiously and gave her a little wave. Chuckling when she waved back, he made his way to the hooks and activated his bungee-gum as he'd been instructed. Taking a deep breath, he looked over his shoulder and grinned to show that he was ready.

***

Hannibal grinned and gestured for Abaki to stand up, nodding in approval when she did.

"Stand next to your Master, ma chere," he said affectionately. "He likes to be able to see his audience, and it will give you the best view in the house."

He nodded happily when she went to stand beside Hisoka and looked at him with curious eyes. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, and so he gave her a simple instruction. "Clasp your hands behind your back, Abaki and do not touch your Master until after this has finished. I do not wish to cause you needless harm." 

He smirked when, without question, she complied and moaned quietly in delight as the collar rewarded her. Walking over to Hisoka, he ran a possessive hand over his broad shoulders, before leaning in and asking, "I think ten strokes should do the trick, don't you? Do you think I could make you cum before I complete them, or will it need more? I'm not going to order you this time; you're going to revel in pure pain, and your pet is going to see you cry out with every stroke."

***

"I think you could make it last for exactly ten," Hisoka replied, allowing his excitement to bleed into his words. "Do you want me to count them?" he asked, sparing a side glance to his pet and smiling at the look of wonder on her face.

_ I'll be able to take it, will you want to nurse me after? How will you react to my rapid healing? Although if it were noted in my file, you'd already be aware. _

***

Hannibal smiled against Hisoka's skin and patted his shoulder. "If it helps you, then yes, feel free to count the blows," he said, deliberately avoiding making it an order. "Let's see if we can make it to ten," he hummed before walking over to the cupboard and selecting a medium length and thickness bullwhip. "I'm going to take a few practice swings, and then I will begin. When you feel the whip hit you, you can count out loud, backwards from ten."

He swung the whip and grinned widely when it made an echoing crack sound out in the otherwise silent room. 

Abaki looked utterly mesmerised.

***

"I understand," Hisoka replied as he memories of the circus flickered across his mind's eye. The snap of the whip made his heart speed up in anticipation, and he licked his lips. "Make me sing," he sighed in delight as he smiled at Abaki. 

_ Watch me, darling, let me show you how strong your Master is. _

***

Hannibal sounded out a second lash to get a feel for the timing of his blows. "Now, mon cher," he said, before bringing the whip down diagonally across Hisoka's left shoulder. He let the crack sound out before the impact happened, knowing that it would soften the blow and allow Hisoka to warm up to what was happening.

Abaki startled and let out a gasp of shock, but didn't move. _ Good girl, that's it_.

***

Hisoka heard the whip, and his heart skipped a moment before he felt it's stinging kiss across his shoulder. 

_ Oh fuck, that's so good_, he thought as he tilted his head back and let out a loud groan of delight before gasping, "Ten." 

***

Miriam squeezed her hands around her wrists to stop herself from trying to pull Hisoka out of harm's way as she saw Hannibal aim directly for his back. 

When it landed, she had to cut off the cry of shock that left her lips and stared in utter amazement, when Hisoka moaned like it was the most enjoyable experience of his life.

She felt her heart race when he said _ ten _ and shuddered at the look of delight on her Master's face. _ Is this what it's going to be like? Will I have to learn how to let him hurt you? Fuck, I want to take the blows for you...this is going against everything I've bee taught, but you love it so much, don't you? You really do like to be hurt; it's not just an act for him. _

***

Hisoka offered Abaki what he hoped was a reassuring smile as she looked at him, and he fancied he could see a new understanding forming in her mind. The skin on his shoulder felt like stinging nettles were pressing against it, and his cock twitched in his boxers as he waited for the next strike. 

***

Hannibal let the next crack land diagonally across the opposite shoulder, creating a pleasing V across Hisoka's back. He grinned as Abaki stared up at her Master's face, but focussed quickly. If he timed the blows wrong, he would shatter his bones, and that was not something he wanted.

His skin reddened beautifully, and he felt the familiar arousal stir within him. Hisoka was so responsive, and his skin bruised perfectly. He found himself wondering how soon he'd be able to do this again after it was all over and shook his head as the sound of Hisoka's cry of, "Nine!" filled the room. The man was perfect.

***

Hisoka closed his eyes as he surrendered himself to the pain, Hannibal had mirrored the first blow perfectly, and he longed to see the marks forming on his skin. _ He's going to keep going until we reach ten, _ he thought and grinned. _ I'm you're canvas Hannibal, give me more. _

When the whip cracked for the third time he opened his eyes, eagerly awaiting the next blow, it was all he could do to stop himself arching when it landed. "Eight," he groaned, tightening his grip on the hooks. "So good..." 

***

"Master," Abaki whimpered. She was fighting not to take the blows for him. "Master, you're doing so well. Teach me. Let me see; I need to learn."

***

"I couldn't have put it better myself, ma chere," Hannibal agreed as he brought the next blow down across the centre of Hisoka's back and heard him yell, "Seven!"

"His mind interprets pain the same way as we process pleasure. He feels the blows, he knows they hurt, but he likes it," he told her, slicing the next stinging strike to land parallel to the first and revelled as Hisoka hissed out, "Six." 

***

Hisoka barely registered Abaki's words; his back was stinging and sending powerful endorphins rushing through his body. _ Need to keep count, _ he reminded himself of his self-appointed challenge. _ Half way through, and I feel wonderful. How much better will it get? _

The next stroke of the whip pushed his thoughts from his mind as he howled to the ceiling in delight, "Five!", before letting his head fall forward. He had mere moments to look over at Abak before Hannibal expertly landed the next blow across his lower back. He moaned lewdly and renewed his grip on the hooks. "Four," he gasped. 

***

"Abaki," Hannibal instructed, seeing her start to twitch. "Take a step back from him." The next blow would be brutal, and he couldn't afford for her to try to intervene.

When she did, he raised his arm and brought the whip down, hard, in a vertical line across Hisoka's left shoulder. He heard the crack land right as the leather made contact and watched blood begin to seep from Hisoka's skin. 

_ Mon cher, you're perfect. Give me more. Give me everything you have. _

He allowed his Aura to flow from him, wanting to hide nothing from his love. He knew that if he let his bloodlust show, he would likely begin to tip Hisoka over the edge, and he couldn't wait to see it.

***

The crack of the whip simultaneously sounded in his ears along with the fresh sting of his shoulder, and he was sure that he felt his skin split. 

"Three," be called out as he felt Hannibal's Aura settling around him and purred when he realised that he could feel blood trickling down his black. "Again," cried enthusiastically.

***

_ Master, you're really in love with him, aren't you, _ Abaki thought as she watched Hannibal slice another strip into Hisoka's back and heard her Master growl, "Two" before demanding to be hit harder. She glanced over at Hannibal and saw the black voids that were now his eyes as they shone with lust. _ I can feel it. You love him _ ** _so much_**_. Fuck. But you want to hurt him too. You enjoy this. You want to slice him open. _

***

"As you wish, mon cher," Hannibal said with delight, standing further to Hisoka's side, as he brought the whip down to solidly slice across both of the man's buttocks.

***

Smirking, Hisoka waited for the final blow to land across his back, crying out in surprise when the whip cracked and landed across his ass instead. _ Fuck, _ he thought as he fell over the edge into the bliss of a truly fantastic orgasm.

When the world finally returned to him, he caught his breath, and thought, _ That one really hurt, I guess I'm not sitting down for a little while. _

"One," he purred as he registered the feeling of more blood seeping out over his skin in combination with the pain. "Fuck, that was...so good." 

***

Abaki stared as she watched her Master _ orgasm _from the pain of having his ass sliced open. Intellectually, she knew what masochism was, and she'd felt the thrill of pain during fights, but this...this was a whole new level.

When Hannibal walked over to him and lovingly instructed him to release his hands, she half-expected her Master to sneer; instead, she watched as he was half-carried, half-walked over to the bed, and laid down on his front before grabbing the first aid kit Hannibal had insisted on preparing before all this had begun. The utter adoration she saw in Hannibal's eyes brought her to a complete standstill. _ Who could compete with that? _ she wondered. _ How can he deny him? Fuck...that was... _

"Master," she said, dropping to her knees beside him. The pink of the mattress only served to highlight the blood. "I love you...you look." She stared, seeing the dreamy look on his face. "So happy."

***

"Very happy," Hisoka replied as he got settled on the futon and giggled a little at the sight of the glittery fabric that only Pariston would dare to choose. "Sore though, he added as he reached out to run a hand down Abaki's arm. "You look nice." 

***

"And you look magnificent, mon cher," Hannibal crooned, carefully inspecting the wounds he'd inflicted. I need to take care of these." He smirked. "I am happy to say that it will hurt," he added, stroking his hand over Hisoka's cheek and watching as he nuzzled him while still maintaining his contact with his pet.

Reaching into the kit with his free hand, he took out some sterile water, along with packages containing a sterile needle and thread. 

"Ma chere, here, take these," he said, slipping his hand from his lover's cheek and handing her some sterile gloves along with the needle and thread. Putting on his own, he braced Hisoka for the sting and began to wash his wounds. Listening to him hiss was music to his ears, and he smiled proudly when he finished. Drying off the skin, he instructed his assistant. "Please, hand me the needle now, Abaki, your Master is safe." 

He watched as she tore her gaze from Hisoka's back and nodded, handing him what he needed one item at a time. 

"You will feel a sharp pain, Hisoka, please, try to stay still for me. I am going to stitch your wounds closed. It should aid your healing," he explained. Hisoka's eyes were still glassy from the endorphin high, but he smiled to himself when he saw him nod. 

***

Hisoka resisted his urge to try and touch Hannibal, and instead gripped the futon. _ More pain? Stitches? Like Machi? _ he wondered, hissing when he felt the needle pierce his skin. 

"Sharp," he commented as Hannibal started his task and he frowned slightly when he felt the threat being pulled through his skin. "Feels weird," he complained but did his best not to move. 

***

"You're doing so well, mon cher," Hannibal reassured as he concentrated on his task of stitching Hisoka back together.

He smiled to himself and wondered just how long Hisoka would need before they had to be removed again.

***

Abaki edged closer to her Master and tried to get him to rest his head on her thigh. "You did so well, Master," she said breathily, looking at the deep gashes down his back and internally wincing. She couldn't bring herself to look at his ass quite yet. "It's all going to be OK," she said soothingly, removing a glove so that she could stroke his hair. "Hannibal's right, you were magnificent. I've never seen anything like that. You're so strong."

***

"I am," Hisoka agreed as he adjusted his position to accept her offer to be his pillow. "Felt really good," he told her happily as he tried to ignore the strange sensation on his back and focus instead on the hand petting him. "That's nice," he added, closing his eyes and starting to purr.

***

Hannibal nodded, allowing Hisoka to move as Abaki gave him the aftercare that he couldn't right now. _ You're starting to understand him, aren't you? You learn fast. You really are going to be useful to keep around. _

***

"You're a comfy pillow," Hisoka told Abaki playfully as he carefully put his arm around her. "Master just needs to rest, today has been fun," he added as he yawned slightly and pushed his head into her hand. 

***

"It has," Abaki said honestly. "And you bet I am. I'm the best comfy pillow there is." She looked down at Hisoka and grinned. He was happily nuzzling her leg. "He's like a kitten. A full size, terrifying, kitten," she said to Hannibal and heard Hisoka chuckle before saying, "Meow," and licking her leg playfully.

"That tickles," she said, laughing and continuing to stroke his hair. "Are you my big, strong kitty?"

***

"The biggest and strongest," Hisoka declared before licking her again. "Mine," he said gleefully.

***

"All yours," Abaki agreed happily. "Forever, Master."

***

"The phenomenon is known as sub-space," Hannibal said happily, explaining as much for Hisoka as he was for Abaki. He began to work on the last of Hisoka's wounds, wrapping them both in a protective cocoon of his Aura. "I have books that will explain it in my library. You are both welcome to read them."

***

"Thank you," Abaki said, smiling up at Hannibal. But, Sir, I hope you don't mind me asking...but, how can you be so kind and yet so-"

***

"Cruel?" Hannibal asked, flashing her a smile.

***

"Yeah," Abaki agreed, watching Hannibal tie off the final stitch.

***

"It is quite simple," Hannibal said softly. "I care for Hisoka; I do not care for the other people."

He got up to get a washcloth from the hidden bathroom to clean the blood off Hisoka's back. "I will only be gone for a moment, mon cher, and I am staying in the room." He stroked his hand down the back of Hisoka's leg and heard the man moan happily. "Play with Abaki if you like, but you have to keep your back and legs still."

***

Hisoka couldn't help the whine of protest that escaped him when he felt Hannibal's hands leave his body. He didn't want him to go, even if he wasn't leaving the room.

"You like my hair?" he asked Abaki curiously as he tried to look up at her. "Making me feel nice," he commented as she continued to run her fingers through his locks. 

***

"I do, Master," Miriam said, trying her best to stay still. "Sir will be back soon. I can see him; he's putting water on some clothes. He's going to clean you up, but you feel so good. I love touching you."

***

"He's got a super-secret bathroom," Hisoka replied cheerfully. "Hannibal knows lots of cool tricks with Nen. Like special locks," he babbled while they waited.

***

Abaki chuckled. "I know, Master, he's going to put some on my bedroom door so that you'll always know where I am," she explained patiently. "But it's OK, he's walking back now," she said, still stroking Hisoka adoringly.

***

"Thank you, ma chere," Hannibal said as he returned. Kneeling at Hisoka's side, he began to clean the blood from his skin with the warm washcloths he'd gathered. "You've both been outstanding. I'll have to make something special for dessert."

***

"What's your favourite?" Hisoka asked Hannibal brightly as he moved to reach out for him but felt Abaki pull his hand back and he pouted up at her. "Actually, why don't we let Abaki pick?" he suggested with a sigh as he felt the warm cloth moving over his skin. "She's been really good." 

***

"Cheesecake," Abaki said without thinking. "I like cheesecake."

***

"Then cheesecake it is," Hannibal agreed, cleaning Hisoka's legs and looking at the stitches across his ass with satisfaction.

***

"Cheesecake can be nice," Hisoka agreed before giggling. "That kinda tickles," he complained, wiggling his toes to fight off his urge to move. 

***

Hannibal chuckled and stood up, quickly stripping down to his underwear and sitting down beside Abaki, allowing his submissive to reach out and touch his leg. Nodding at Abaki when she withdrew her hand, he leant forward and started to stroke Hisoka's hair, a little more roughly than his pet had. "You deserve a reward too, mon cher, what would you like? I'm sure that I can make something that can satisfy us all."

***

"Could you make the cheesecake with raspberry?" Hisoka asked, purring louder when Hannibal started playing with his hair. "I like that one the best," he explained. "Am I all clean now?" 

***

"Yes, Master," Abaki said, finally allowing herself to look at the damage. "It's very...red, but neat too. Hannibal's done a good job."

***

"Thank you, Abaki," Hannibal said, continuing to stroke his submissive. "And yes, we can have raspberry, that's my favourite flavour too."

***

"Good, does Abaki like raspberry too?" Hisoka asked hopefully as he continued to enjoy the attention. 

_ Maybe I should let him whip me more often? This is nice. _ "You know the futon is really comfy, even though it doesn't look like it? We should get a cover for it and make it match the room." 

***

Hannibal laughed and continued his massage. "I shall let you petition Pariston; I'm sure that he'll appreciate hearing that his gift is finally receiving the appreciation it deserves."

***

"I will," Hisoka agreed. "When I see him, I have no idea when that will be. Are you planning another dinner party soon?" 

***

Abaki looked up at Hannibal in alarm.

***

"No, mon cher," Hannibal said with a sad sigh. "Nothing has been planned. I think we should wait a while before we entertain guests. Your pet needs time to adjust to her new life."

***

"That's true, plus it might look a little odd with you asking to have me moved here. I don't want to cause trouble for you," Hisoka replied happily. "There's always after I've been signed off. I'm sure I can be entertaining enough," he added, running a hand over Hannibal's leg. "Just need to heal up first," he chuckled.

***

Abaki blushed and tried her best not to imagine what Hisoka was going to do to 'entertain' Hannibal.

***

"Precisely, mon cher," Hannibal said, imagining everything that he would be able to do with Hisoka in that time. "And I can't wait to watch your body repairing itself. It's like you were designed for a man like me. Oh, the things I want to do to you, mon amour."

***

"Maybe I was, do I get to know what some of these wonderful things are?" Hisoka asked. He could already feel the itching of his skin as it tried to heal but paid it no mind. "As long as it's not going to damage me permanently, I'm sure I'd be interested in most if not all of them." 

***

Hannibal smiled down at Hisoka and ran his fingers through his hair again. "I want to see how you react to every one of my whips, I want to see you wearing my ropes, and I want to carve my name into your skin. I want to see you singing with pain, mon cher," he said softly. "I'm going to let you experience worlds of glorious agony, mon amour, and your pet will be here to support you through it all. You can make her sing with you. I'm sure she'd love to help you experience new heights of ecstasy."

***

"That sounds nice, but I don't think that Abaki is a masochist. I don't mind though," Hisoka replied distractedly as Hannibal's skilled hands continued to massage his head. "I like her the way she is; she's so responsive and adorable. I like her a lot." 

***

"I think that he meant that I could help in...other ways, Master," Abaki said, flushing an even darker shade of pink. 

** _Hannibal_ ** _ is going to see me cum. I'm going to perform for him too, aren't I? Does he really want to see that, or does he think that I'll enhance Hisoka's experience? Am I a tool to him? _ she thought, surprised that the thought sent a thrill of desire through her. _ Will you use me too? _

***

"I did, yes, you're right, ma chere," Hannibal said, smiling warmly at Abaki. "And I like her too. I think she's going to be very good for you. I will be very interested to see how you mould her; you've already done such a good job."

***

"She's a good girl," Hisoka replied, giving her a warm smile. "My very good girl," he added with a chuckle before licking Hannibal playfully. "I still like you lots too. You make me feel really good."

***

"And you make me feel good too," Hannibal said, ignoring the slimy feeling of Hisoka's saliva against his skin. "Very good."

***

_ You're high as a kite, aren't you? I never thought that I'd see anything like this. What more will you do to him? What else am I going to see while I'm here? _ Abaki wondered. _ Where will we go after you kill Hannibal? Are you going to kill him? How bad is your erotophonophilia? Fuck, do I even want you to kill him? He makes you so happy... _

***

Hisoka chuckled. "I want to make you feel good," he said silkily. _ I just don't know if I can give you everything that you want. _ "You keep doing so many wonderful things for me, and I want to make sure you know just how much I appreciate them. All of them," he purred as he looked up at Hannibal through his lashes. "And I appreciate you." 

***

_ Don't ruin this for him by saying what you're thinking, Abaki, you can keep it in your head, you can. You can do this, _ Abaki told herself, biting on her lip in an effort not to point out that he'd already said that. _ This is for your Master, for once in your life, don't be sarcastic. _

***

"You're worth every second, mon amour," Hannibal said, softening his gaze and pouring all his love into his Aura so that Hisoka could feel it. "Why don't I take you upstairs to my criminally comfortable bed? I'm sure that between Abaki and I, we can keep you entertained whilst you heal up for the meal tonight."

***

"You sliced him to ribbons," Abaki said before she could stop herself. "You can't possibly think that he'll be able to sit on a chair in just a few hours? You stitched his ass back together!"

***

"I'd make the most fabulous ribbons, but I'd rather you don't actually make me into those. Bed sounds good, is Abaki allowed on the bed with us? I want her to feel how soft it is. It's like what you'd imagine sleeping on a cloud would be like, if you could, you know, sleep on a cloud," Hisoka happily babbled as he stroked Hannibal's leg. "Am I allowed to walk? Or are you going to carry me?"

***

"She can come onto the bed for special occasions like this, yes, mon cher," Hannibal chuckled as he rose to his feet and bent to scoop Hisoka into his arms, carrying him carefully in front of him. "And I'd prefer that you didn't put any strain on your muscles right now. Even you should give them a fighting chance at healing correctly."

***

"But..." Abaki stammered as she ran in front of Hannibal to open the door. "The food's going to be ready in less than four hours. You can't possibly believe that Master will be able to sit up by then? I know that you're a real Doctor; I checked."

***

"Hisoka heals rapidly, ma chere," Hannibal assured her. "He was crushed in the Arena, but by the time that I saw him, which was only a day later, he didn't have a scratch on his skin, did you, Hisoka?"

***

"I don't think so; I remember you gave me an injection. Felt weird," Hisoka replied, allowing himself to be carried. "Leroy was there; he didn't like me."

***

"Oh, Leroy doesn't like anyone," Abaki said dismissively, following the two of them into the corridor. "I was there too. You scared the cr-ud out of the staff, but they all secretly wished that you'd 'accidentally' killed Leroy in your escape attempt."

_ Do you really heal that fast? I thought you were a Transmuter? I've never even known an Enhancer who could heal that rapidly without a specific ability to focus their Nen. _ ** _I_ ** _ can't heal that quickly. How's that even possible? _

***

"I still could accidentally on purpose kill him," Hisoka offered earnestly. "Maybe that could be the justification for moving me here? What do you think?"

***

"I'm not sure that, 'I need to move him into my house so that he has an increased chance of being able to slice Special Agent Jones into small pieces' would really work as a reason to move you, mon cher," Hannibal said, hiding his smirk behind solemn sincerity. "If it's OK with you, I'll stick to 'his partner has had to leave, and I'm worried about his mental stability; he needs close monitoring' as my story. If Leroy happens to go missing after the move, then we can all count our blessings, but I wouldn't advise advertising your interest. Jack has enough on his plate as it is."

***

"I like your plan," Hisoka decided. "It includes me getting to sleep on your cloud mattress and cuddle you. Plus I get to cuddle Abaki too."

***

"Wow, I really don't want to see what you're like on drugs if this is what you're like after being whipped," Abaki said before slamming her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. Oh, I am so sorry."

To her great surprise, Hannibal just smirked. "I'll get the door," she said, feeling heat rise up the back of her neck. "It's the honesty clause, isn't it. I didn't used to babble like this."

***

"I remember what you used to be like, ma chere," Hannibal said, walking Hisoka into the bedroom. "And I much prefer you like this."

***

"Me too," Hisoka said, joining in as Hannibal approached the bed and he reluctantly loosened his grip so that he could be placed down onto his front. "I like you happy. At the hotel, you were always...kinda tense. Now you're open and curious, and you smile," he continued before nuzzling one of the bed's many pillows with a delighted purr. "This bed is so comfy." 

***

"That's because I thought that you were a mass-murdering psychopath who was taking the pi- mickey out of me," Abaki said, gingerly sitting down beside her Master as Hannibal circled the bed. "But now I know that you're a perfectly sane mass murderer who happens to like me being his slave, and letting his therapist whip him into orgasmic bliss. I prefer it this way. I like you playing with me just as much as you like Sir playing with you." 

***

"Kyoya told me to be nice to you," Hisoka protested. "I was trying to make you smile. I thought that was being nice. Still, it worked out in the end, right? I did manage to make you smile."

***

"I've never seen her smile so much, mon cher," Hannibal assured, lying beside him and stroking the back of his neck soothingly. "You've given her peace, my love. I'm proud of you."

***

"Have you known Abaki for a long time? You know lots of people," Hisoka commented, turning his face to observe her reactions. "I bet Pariston introduces you to lots of different people. Back at the Arena, I met lots of people too."

***

"Jack introduced me to him," Abaki said, smiling down at her Master. "He brought me in to investigate the Yorknew Ripper. I was close to a decent lead when I was called in to look after you," she teased, poking his nose playfully. "I hope you feel important now. I was this close to figuring out who was killing people around here. Before then, I'd been looking into the local drug gangs. I'd heard of Hannibal through the grapevine; he'd drawn us up a profile, and it helped a lot. When Jack brought me along to one of his parties, I will admit to being rather star-struck. Your Master's an influential man."

***

Hisoka listened and stuck his tongue out at Abaki when she poked his nose. _ How funny would it be if Hannibal was the Ripper? _ he wondered. _ Also, he's not my Master, I never agreed to that. _

"I feel better than important, I feel special," he remarked. "I mean I get to have you here, and I have Hannibal, and I get to stay on _ this bed_." _ If only Illu-chan was here. _ "It's wonderful."

***

"When you magically heal up, you should try _ my _bed," Abaki said smugly. "It puts even this one to shame." She heard Hannibal's quiet chuckle and looked over at him. "It does," she insisted. "I never want to sleep on anything else again. I'm the luckiest slave in the world."

***

"That you are, ma chere," Hannibal agreed but stroked Hisoka's arm. "I'm thrilled to hear that you both like your beds."

***

"We do, although I could fall asleep like this," Hisoka replied. "How does my back look? Will I have to keep the stitches in until tomorrow?" 

***

"You're healing nicely," Hannibal assured, noting that the bruising from the first few blows was already beginning to fade. Perhaps the two of you could have a nap in here while I make a start on the desert?" he suggested. "If Abaki promises to make sure that you stay still, then I'll even open a bottle of my good Sake. How does that sound to you?"

***

"We can have Sake? I'll be good; I've not had Sake in a while. What do you think, Abaki?" Hisoka asked eagerly.

***

"That I'm very confused about being asked my opinion," Abaki said honestly and startled when she heard Hannibal laugh again.

***

"Ma chere," Hannibal said. "You are to stay here and make sure that your Master remains lying on his front and allows his body to heal. I do not mind how you achieve that goal, and you may sleep with him on the bed this one time, but he is not to do anything vigorous that could stretch or break his stitches."

He watched Abaki visibly relax now that she'd been given a clear order, and nodded. "As for you, mon amour," he instructed, focussing on Hisoka's dreamy face. "Please do not move unnecessarily. I want you to heal well so that we can do that again soon. So be good for your pet." He stroked his hair. "And for me."

***

"Meow," Hisoka replied playfully. "I'll behave, too comfy right now. Don't want to move. I had fun," he mumbled into the wonderfully luxurious pillow. "Want to do it again," he yawned. "Need to heal; I'll be good."

***

Abaki watched as Hannibal helped Hisoka to settle, offering him soothing words of praise and encouragement alongside the odd soft laugh and kiss, and wondered how she'd ever been scared of him. Was this what Will had meant when he'd said that he'd been 'sucked into Hannibal's bubble'?

She was finding it harder and harder to reconcile the fact that she knew that he cooked and ate people, alongside the man who had just let her Master pretend that he was a cat and lick his arm. He hadn't once faltered in his love for Hisoka, not even when he was slicing him open with his whip. He'd made sure that she would care for him when he left, and he understood entirely the kind of man that her Master was. He never hesitated to give him exactly what he needed. That wasn't the sign of a bad man; it couldn't be.

_ He was just lost before, like me, _ she thought. _ Master is helping him find his way; he's helping him find himself, just as he's doing with me. We're all helping each other. We're a family now. We fit. And when Lulu arrives, then everything will be complete. I'll help you find her, Master. I promise. And Hannibal will bring her back to you. It's all going to be fine. We all love you, Master. Just hold on that little bit longer. It's all going to be OK. _

***

## 2 hours later

***

Hisoka groaned groggily and nuzzled the soft pillow under his cheek, as his dreams faded away. Yawning, he opened a sleepy golden eye, saw blonde hair and frowned momentarily, trying to remember where he was. 

_ Miriam? No, she's Abaki now. _He smiled and reached out to touch her. "Hey," he mumbled.

***

"Master?" Abaki asked, blinking open her eyes as the lazy day-dream of her Master stroking her allover flew from her mind. "Are you awake this time?"

She saw the confusion on his face and grinned. "You thought that I was someone else before, I think it began with an M? I didn't recognise the name, but it's OK, you needed your rest."

Sitting up, she checked her Master's back and noted that the places where Hannibal had hit him, but not broken the skin, had already fully healed. "I know why they call you the Lethal Magician now," she teased, running her fingers over the pristine skin on his left shoulder blade. "You're magical. Hannibal was right; you'll be able to sit for dinner soon."

***

"I did? I guess I must have been dreaming about cute blondes," Hisoka teased. "And I think I'm awake, you feel real," he added and gently squeezed her arm. "Also I've always healed really quickly, I don't know why everyone else doesn't. Mother said it was because I was special, even if everyone said it was because I was...different. That's not important right now, is Hannibal still downstairs? How long was I out?"

***

"Only a couple of hours," Abaki said happily. "He's been up to check on you a few times. He thinks that you're special too," she teased.

***

"I'm not special; I'm just...I don't know. I'm lucky to have such good healing abilities? Plus I'm very skilled with Nen and incredibly sexy," Hisoka replied cheekily with a wink. "I'm sure you'd agree?"

***

"I would agree that you're very sexy, yes, and skilled, but not that you aren't special," Abaki said, leaning in and kissing her Master's far too soft lips. "Because you are extremely special to us."

***

Hisoka hummed happily as he smiled lazily at Abaki. "OK, I'll be special for you, and Hannibal. But especially for you," he replied playfully.

***

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Abaki said, nuzzling against her Master's side. "Keep talking like that and I might not want to leave," she warned. "I'll want to stay right here, with you, forever." 

***

"Maybe that's the idea," Hisoka hummed as he lifted his arm for Abaki to cuddle into him. "My back feels like a pincushion, but it's not that bad anymore. More itchy than sore. You know what I mean?"

***

"That's a good thing," Abaki assured as she pressed herself against her Master and sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and soaking in his warmth. "At least now I know why you were never bothered by wounds in the Arena." _ I want to stay here. Please, don't kill Hannibal. He loves you so much. You can't take that kind of love out of the world. _

"Hannibal was fascinated. He studied every line on your back." She chuckled. "It looked like he wanted to lick the ones on your ass; it was so funny. I'm so glad you gave me permission to keep my thoughts private. I would have laughed so hard at the look on his face. He was like a kid meeting Santa Clause for the first time. He could barely believe what he was seeing."

***

"Is it really that odd? I mean he was a surgeon, right? Surely he's seen people heal before," Hisoka questioned, trying to not pout at the fact that he'd missed what sounded like the Yorknew Ripper being cute.

***

"Hisoka, most people would take a month to fully heal from what just happened to you," Abaki explained patiently. "They wouldn't be able to sit down for a week. Going to the toilet would be a nightmare. It's been a couple of hours, and your cuts have fully sealed themselves. Hannibal was considering taking out your stitches before the meal tonight. You'll be fine by the morning. It's so far from normal that it would be called miraculous by Priests everywhere. Your Nen is something beyond special, Master, and I say that as an ex-scientist. Believe me; most people would kill to be able to do what you do."

_ Disease would be a thing of the past. People would never age...wait a minute, how old are you? Have you ever been sick? _

***

"Oh, right." _ So I am different after all? _ "I thought everyone could do it when they were kids at least? I never really saw any doctors growing up; I always assumed it was down to money. Mother worked very long hours, and Father wasn't really that good at holding down a job, so we were pretty poor," Hisoka said thoughtfully as he watched Abaki's expressive face for her reaction. "Maybe I really was made for Hannibal."

***

"If there is a divine whatever up there who made us with a plan, then yes," Abaki agreed. "I'd say that you really were. You compliment each other perfectly. You'll be one of those sickeningly happy couples who make everyone around them question their own relationships. Oh, I half wish that I'd be able to attend those party's, just to see the looks on peoples faces. 

***

"Only half?" Hisoka asked curiously. _ Wouldn't you want to see the others if they were there? Surely Hannibal is going to want to show me off. He's so flashy but not at the same time. I really am his complementary opposite, will his band affect me like Abaki's collar eventually? _

***

"Well," Abaki said, peeking up at Hisoka through her lashes. "I quite like being your little secret. It makes me feel precious."

***

Smiling, Hisoka moved to kiss Abaki's forehead and chuckled. "Then you can keep being my little secret," he whispered. "I want you to feel precious; that's how Hannibal tries to make me feel." 

***

"Has he succeeded?" Abaki asked quietly. _ Are you going to admit to yourself that you want him too? Am I going to find a home that wants the real me finally? _

***

"I still miss Illu-chan, but it's nice to have somebody who will tell me how they feel, you know? Danchou, couldn't. Illumi's had it literally beaten out of him," Hisoka sighed as he absently ran his hand up and down Abaki's back. "Hannibal loves me, and he's not afraid to show me that he does. He's shared his deepest darkest secret with me even when he thought that I'd bolt for the door. It's hard not to feel at least a little treasured. When he was swinging the whip at me, I still felt cherished. He did it because I asked him to. We both wanted him to take the whip to me, and I know that you were watching me take those lashes. I wish I could explain how it feels, but I just feel so alive when I'm fighting or when I get a beating like that. You should see the dribbling mess he makes me into when he canes me," he chuckled. "I had to use my Nen to sit down, but it was _ worth it_, I came _ so hard_. So yes, I guess he has." 

***

"Have you ever considered a career in politics?" Abaki asked, blinking as she worked through Hisoka's answer. "Because I think that was the longest yes in history. Wow. You're cute when you're sleepy, but that's a mental note from me, hold off on the personal questions until after the first coffee."

***

"I'd get bored; I'll leave the politics to Pariston, he enjoys it," Hisoka murmured before yawning again. "I am a little sleepy, but you're always cute. I just needed to sound it out, that's all," he protested.

***

"I know, Master, I was teasing you," Abaki said, doing her best not to roll her eyes. "I know that you think out loud." She poked him in the ribs. "I have met you before."

***

"Sorry, guess I'm still getting used to this. If you keep poking me though I am going to use you as a pillow," Hisoka replied teasingly. "I bet you'd be very comfy." 

***

"You already told me that I was downstairs," Abaki giggled. "How much do you remember about what happened after you...well, enjoyed yourself?"

***

"I guess it was just that good, huh. Definitely need to do it again," Hisoka chuckled and gave Abaki a gentle squeeze. He liked having her curled up beside him; it felt right. "To be honest, it's a bit fuzzy. I'll remember later; this happened when he caned me too. Did I say anything else, silly? While I was high?"

***

"You pretended to be a cat," Abaki said. "And licked Hannibal. He really does love you because I was sure that he'd kill you for that, but he just laughed. It was kinda adorable, to be honest."

***

_ I did what? _ "Why do I miss Hannibal being cute," Hisoka complained. "I'll just have to amuse myself with making you be all cute instead. Which won't be hard, you're already adorable," he decided and nuzzled her cheek. 

_ I could get used to this, _ he thought, feeling his heart skip when Abaki giggled. _ Everything feels right. Like it's meant to be like this, so why do I still feel like something's missing? _

***

"You were there," Abaki giggled. "You didn't miss it. You'll remember." She kissed his cheek. "You just said that you would. So look forward to that memory returning."

***

"I will, but that doesn't mean I can't make more while I'm waiting," Hisoka declared before kissing Abaki's neck and shoulder along her collarbone with a happy hum. "You know I was a little upset when he first told me that he'd brought you here, but well, now I'm happy he did. I'd never have gotten to see this side of you if he hadn't," he admitted laying his head on her chest. "Is it bad that I don't want to go back to the hotel? I mean, I know that I'll have to get my stuff if nothing else." He hugged her tighter. "But I just wanted you to know how I felt." 

***

Abaki's heart raced, and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. "No Master," she whispered, feeling butterflies racing in her stomach as her heart tried to break free of her chest. "No, it's not bad. It means the world to me to hear that you want to stay. You're my life. I want you to stay too." She buried her head in his neck, careful to avoid aggravating his remaining wounds. "And I know that Hannibal does. He's offered you his home; he's never done that, not even for Will. He always went back to his house. But this...this is your home if you want it; I'll always be here for you. We just need Lulu and Everything will be complete. We could be happy here; I know we could."

_ Please say yes. I want to stay with you. I like Hannibal, but he won't play with me like you will. I'm not his toy; I'm yours. I need you. _

***

"I promised to take care of you. I need to stay where you are. I know Hannibal wants me to stay, and I do want to make him happy." _ Plus, he promised to care for me, and he's not broken his promise. _ "So it seems like the best thing to do is stay here," Hisoka replied, not letting go. "I just don't know if I'm ready if I'll ever be ready for him to be my Master," he murmured against her skin. "I can't say it unless I know that I mean it, that wouldn't be fair." 

***

"Then don't say it," Abaki soothed. "I wasn't ready at first either, but I had to, but now...now it's like breathing. You _ are _my Master, and I'm your slave, completely. You own me, body and soul, but," she paused to stroke his face and stared directly into his eyes. "Hannibal doesn't want you like that. He's quite simple in some regards; he'll never contradict himself. And he treats you as if you're his equal. He doesn't want a slave; he wants a partner." 

"You'd be his submissive," she explained. "And, Master, there's such a huge difference there. A slave has no choice; I _ have _ to obey you. A submissive _ always _ has a choice; you'd _ choose _to obey him."

She smiled as she continued to stroke his skin. "I don't want that choice; I don't like it. It confuses me, but you; you need it. You chose to submit to him in the playroom, and, well, you have been ever since I saw you with him. It comes naturally to you. For all intents and purposes, you already are his submissive, so it's OK if you take your time with the title. You happen to have picked an incredibly patient Master to serve. He'll wait. You felt how much he loves you, and I know that you're strong enough to bow to him willingly; so I also know that you're strong enough to let yourself acknowledge that it's OK to take what he's offering you. Just think about how it feels when you're with him. Isn't that worth it?"

***

"I don't know yet," Hisoka said softly, allowing himself to relax into Abaki's gentle touch. "It's been different with him than anyone else, I mean a couple of the more macho guys at the hotel wanted to dominate me. They got a bit freaked out when I handed them stuff to hurt me with," he chuckled. "Then there was this redheaded woman; she seemed really into it. Illu-chan isn't comfortable hurting me that often, but I know that Lulu would if I asked her to. I know it's selfish, but I'll still want them back, no matter how much Hannibal adores me." 

***

"OK," Abaki said, doing her best to catalogue Everything that Hisoka had just told her. "Right, I'm going to go through all that one at a time. Man, how does Hannibal do this every day in therapy?"

She sat up a little straighter and began to list things off on her fingers. "One, those other people wanted to 'dominate' you, they didn't want you to willingly submit to them. There's a difference: see the previous conversation. Two, that 'woman' was Freddie Lounds; the one who's been spreading vicious rumours about you - and now Hannibal, I might add - and trying to stir up a lynch mob to finish you off before your assessment ends. She's a world-class bitch. And three, why the hell is it selfish to want to see your girlfriend? Hisoka, that's _ nor-ma-l. _ It's called being in a relationship. Has Hannibal asked you to leave them? No. I think that he's specifically offered, on multiple occasions, to get them for you. When is it going to penetrate your thick skull that _ wanting things is O-fucking-K. _ Please, do not make me repeat this speech again. I don't actually enjoy lecturing you, but I have to because you told me to. OK?"

***

_ I had a feeling Jezebell wasn't her real name. I really need to stop thinking with my dick. _

"That explains a few things, about the redhead I mean. She was fun, but the meltdown she had when I decided I'd had enough wasn't. I much prefer you, and Lulu. Also, you know Illumi is my boyfriend too, right? It doesn't matter; I miss them both," Hisoka sighed. "I'm not used to missing them, and I know Hannibal wants to find them. Maybe I'm actually forming real attachments to people? I want to stay here, to be around you and Hannibal...it's normal, but it's odd to me. I don't feel like it's the bracelet, and it can't be because he gave himself the binding as a promise not to use his Nen on me that way." Hisoka smiled and hummed thoughtfully. "Then, with his first gift, Roy, and then you, and our little reveal downstairs; it was obvious that he loved me. Maybe given enough time, I'll love him back?" 

***

"It sounds like you already love Illumi," Abaki said, biting her tongue and forcing herself to be patient. Hisoka had to repeat things before they sunk in, it seemed. Maybe he had to hear them with his own ears before they were real to him? "You're already attached. And...well, you just said that you wanted to be with me. So unless that was a lie, I'd say that's an attachment too."

She shook her head. "I can't tell you what the future holds, but I can tell you what I see, and what I see is a man who's falling in love. I've told you this before, Master, but I'll repeat it until you start to listen. Hannibal's not the only patient one in this house."

***

"I think I do love him; I just can never find the words to say it to him. And I do want you; I wouldn't lie about that. Being here, with you, I feel like it's OK to let my guard down. The future will bring what it will," Hisoka replied, brightening up a little. "Right now I'm enjoying the present, with you here in a bed that's like sleeping on a cloud. I don't know what it holds for us either, but I'm looking forward to finding out. Actually, I know one thing that's in our future," he chuckled. "Cheesecake and I bet it's going to be the best cheesecake we've ever had." 

***

"See, those memories are already coming back," Abaki chuckled, glad for the change of topic. "It's going to be amazing. The smells that drift in whenever Sir opens the door to check on you are _ so good, _ Master. Honestly, I think if the pig knew what was going to be done with it, it would be happy. You picked _ the best _ man to take care of you, you really did."

***

"Hannibal makes super fancy food that tastes really good. It's a lucky pig, he'll make it into art, but," Hisoka replied happily. "He also made me cinnamon french toast, and I adore cinnamon."

He sighed. "Illu-chan hates it though, so I tend to avoid it when he's around, but Hannibal doesn't." He brightened as a thought struck him. "His coffee maker is really cool too; you get to use a blowtorch to make yourself a drink! Oh, I can't _ wait _to show you that!" 

***

"He let you near a blowtorch?" Abaki squeaked. "Holy _ crap_, he really must love you. No sane person would _ ever _ give you a blowtorch willingly. And, while we're at it, why the _ hell _would anyone need to use a blowtorch to make coffee? He does know that kettles exist, right?"

***

"He didn't actually let me touch it. I searched everywhere, but he doesn't have a kettle, and I do mean everywhere," Hisoka deadpanned. "He boils water on the stove, and he needs the torch because of the type of coffee maker he's got. I don't understand why he uses it; it's an antique. Although it does make amazing coffee."

***

"That's Hannibal for you," Abaki sighed. "Why make something simple when you can go over the top and make it posh. I really wouldn't be surprised to find out that he is a long lost descent of a king, I really wouldn't be. Who still boils water in a pan these days? Who?"

***

Hisoka chuckled. "Kakin Royalty maybe? I mean that's where he's from originally. I vaguely remember him mentioning it. They were on holiday here when his family were killed, I think, I didn't pry too much," he replied. "I want to buy a kettle, but that's a little presumptuous, right? Or maybe I'd get lucky and he'd love it cause I'm leaving my mark?"

***

"Maybe?" Abaki agreed. "He got you me as a present, so why not buy him a kettle? Have you got a laptop? We could see what's available in the ridiculously posh gold plated department. Ooh, you could buy me some clothes to dress me up in too. After seeing how much fun you had with a t-shirt and belt, I can't wait to see what you could do with the real deal."

_ Or what kinds of toys you'd want to buy me. _

***

"Why are you taking this so well? I mean...I know some of it's probably the collar but still...I don't get it. To answer your question, though, I do have a laptop; it's in my bag, but I'm not sure that Hannibal wants me getting up just yet," Hisoka replied looking up at Abaki curiously. "I do want to dress you up, we could have fun looking at things, but you'll need to get my laptop for me."

***

"Master," Abaki said, doing her best not to let her nerves show. "I'm your _ slave_. Getting things like your laptop is _ what I'm for_. Please, I _ want _ to be useful. I _ have _ to have a job. You gave me this position. Don't take it away now. I'm begging you; I _ want _to serve you. It's what I've always wanted. I was a cop: Protect and Serve Is literally built into our coat of arms. I don't know how to do anything else. You said that you wanted me to be your slave...you chose that. I don't understand why you're not treating me like one."

***

"OK, I'm sorry...please get the laptop for me, it's in my bag, which is by the chest of drawers. I'm not going to take your job from you," Hisoka backtracked, hoping that he'd managed to fix his mistake. "I'm just not used to this; you're being good. Master is just...adjusting."

***

"You aren't the only one, Master," Abaki said as she began to calm. "Believe me."

Giving him a quick kiss, she hopped off the bed and went to get his computer. "I...this is new to me, but not in the same way as it is for you. I'm so used to being given orders that it makes me worry that I've done something wrong when I'm not. Besides," she added, feeling the reward melt through her. "It feels so good when I comply. I know it's not the same for you, but don't you like it when your bracelet rewards you?"

Climbing back onto the bed, she pushed the laptop towards him and smiled. "I'd have done what I was told before the collar. It's how I've lived my whole life; I don't particularly enjoy being given choices. It was something that always pissed me off about you; you never followed the rules. You didn't seem to have any structure or sense of purpose. You were running around trying to fill a void while ignoring all your problems. I couldn't possibly live like that. I _ need _structure. I need rules, boundaries and limitations. I need you to commit to me as much as I have to commit to you."

She squeezed his arm. "It's why I told you explicitly that you could give me orders whenever you liked and not to hesitate about doing so. I don't want you to feel bad about telling me to do things, and I can't believe that I just said that to Hisoka fucking Morow. Wow, my life is weird. Great, but weird."

***

"It's not so much I feel bad about it, more it didn't occur to me to tell you. To answer your question, I like to avoid setting my band off," Hisoka replied as he tried to find somewhere comfortable to put the laptop. "I've never really been a fan of authority, and I'm used to having to do things for myself. Illu-chan is the same, but we work well together. Right now, you are being useful, Hannibal asked you to watch over me, and you're keeping me out of mischief so I'd say you're doing a good job."

***

_ Why would you avoid trying to set your band off? That makes no sense. You're a hedonist, shouldn't you want to feel pleasure? _ Abaki thought, before snapping herself out of the mystery to tackle the issue at hand. 

"OK then, let's make a deal," she proposed, settling down beside her Master. "You continue being all strong and independent, and I'll be another tool in your set. Utilise me like you would, say...a family pet that you've trained to fetch things or a guide dog that you were training to go to a good home. I'm useful. When you want to be lazy around the house, I can fetch things and make drinks. When you want to have fun, you can play with me, and when you want someone to watch your performances, I'll be there. How about it? Does that sound reasonable?"

***

"That sounds fair," Hisoka agreed once he settled on a comfortable position with his computer and logged into it. He grinned when it loaded up to his desktop wallpaper, and an image of a sleeping Illumi greeted him. With a small, happy sigh, he opened his web browser. 

"Maybe I should get you a new uniform? Or several different ones, I mean I like maids, but there are others. How about a sexy cop?" he asked playfully. "Don't worry; I know you don't like choices. I'm just throwing out ideas."

***

"And I remember you telling me that you wanted my opinion too," Abaki countered, pointing to where she thought the word 'Candor' was on her collar. "But I think that might be a bit too close to home. Perhaps a nurse instead?" she offered. "And don't forget, you can get a lot of different maid designs."

_ I just said that. I really just said that. I'm excited about _ ** _dresses_**_. I'm going to be his living doll. _

"Let's see what we can find, shall we?"

***

"I do want your opinion, but ultimately I'll make the final choice, a nurse might be a good idea actually. Especially if Hannibal is going to be whipping me again," Hisoka agreed as he searched for nurse and maid costumes. "I think you'd look rather stunning in a maid dress, one with stockings," he added.

***

"Stockings?" Abaki squeaked. "With a garter belt? You...might have to show me how to do that. I...this is the bit that I'm having to adjust to. But, and it's breaking my brain to say this, I am actually looking forward to it. I want to make you smile."

***

"Yes, definitely. Don't worry; I'll help you learn how to put them on. I used to help the circus girls with their costumes. I can lace up corsets too," Hisoka replied happily. "Who do you think taught me to walk in heels?"

***

"I...never really thought about it," Abaki admitted. "You always just...did your thing. I was more concerned about the murders than the shoes. I now see the floor in that logic, though. Oh, fuck, I'm going to have to learn to walk in heels. My poor non-crippled feet. I shall miss you so."

***

"I'm not going to make you wear them," Hisoka assured. "Maybe it would be nice to see you in a kitten heel occasionally, but well, they're not exactly the healthiest thing for your feet. I wear them for the added challenge more than anything. Although you're an enhancer, you'd be able to help your feet recover, right?"

***

"Oh, please tell me you don't have a secret foot fetish too. The cannibalism's enough, I promise," Abaik groaned. "I can enhance my healing, yes. I'm not quite up to your standard, but I can do my best."

***

Hisoka wrinkled his nose. "No, I don't. I like BDSM, and that gives me plenty of things to enjoy."

***

"Oh, thank God," Abaki sighed. "I never thought I'd be thankful for the prospect of being spanked in a nurses outfit before now, but I really am. Why did you want to know about my healing?"

***

"You're adorable; you know that, right?" Hisoka asked as he continued to flick through various websites. "I think I'd really enjoy doing your make-up as well as your hair. I don't know; I just feel that it would be rather relaxing."

***

"That's great, Master, I'm sure that I'd love that as well; why did you ask about my healing?" Abaki asked, not giving up on her question.

***

"Oh, I was curious," Hisoka replied. "I mean, in my experience enhancers usually heal remarkably well and you seemed to think that heels would cripple your feet. That's all."

***

"It's not a theory," Abaki insisted. "If you wear them for long enough, your feet permanently change shape. Your Achilles tendon will be shortened because you wear them, you know. Or is that something else that you can magically fix about yourself?" she grumped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't 'seem to think' anything. I've dissected corpses."

***

"OK, definitely not putting you in heels and I'll see about getting my feet checked. Maybe Hannibal could? I've never had any issues, but I don't wear them all the time. Anyway, what do you think of this?" Hisoka asked and did his best to turn the screen to face her. "I think you'd look adorable in this one; I've always liked the maid cafes in Jappon. That might be where I got the inspiration, to be honest. I did try finding a cute nurse, but I could probably make a nicer one myself. Maybe if I ask nicely, Hannibal will get me the fabric?"

***

Abaki smiled. _ You're already doing it, Master. You could just order it yourself. You could even have it delivered to the hotel and go and pick it up. You don't need his permission, but you're seeking it out anyway. You want to serve him. _

"Yes, Master," she said. "I'm sure he'd be happy to get it for you if you asked, and I like that one. The heart at the neck is...quite beautiful."

***

"Ooh good choice," Hisoka said happily. "I like that one. It hints at what's underneath without giving too much away. I approve, you're right this is fun. Now we need to find some cute stockings to go with it, or even some thigh high socks would work. Let's see what they have," he hummed as he clicked around the website for a few moments before asking. "What about these?" 

***

Abaki looked down at a set of black knee-high socks with a white bow on top, and it's mirror-twin white set with a black bow. _ I didn't even wear these as a kid. What's it going to feel like to be dressed up? What else will he want me to wear? _

"They look pretty, Master," she said quietly. "If you like them, then I'll wear them. We can always find out what looks the best and return anything you don't like."

***

"I think they'd look gorgeous with the dress, but we need something to complete the outfit. I vaguely remember talk of remote control vibrators," Hisoka chuckled as he bookmarked the dress and socks and switched to a sex toy site instead. "I was thinking something like this - it would be easy to put inside your panties. Or we could even go for something insertable," he paused to pull up another page. "This one will tease your clit and fill you up; I could even summon you to me with the remote." 

***

"I like the sound of that," Abaki said, staring breathlessly at the purple vibrator that was precisely designed for situations like hers. "It looks...comfortable. I...I'd very much like it if you got me that one, Master. I like having both stimulated," she admitted. "And I like-" she blushed bright red, but the collar urged her on. "I like the idea of you controlling me like that."

***

"They do butt plugs that can be controlled the same way if that is something you'd be willing to try. There's no rush though," Hisoka advised, smiling at how cute Abaki looked when she blushed. 

_ I like that look, _ he thought. _ This really isn't going to be so bad. She's happy. Hannibal's actually pretty good company. He seems to want to spoil me, and I can always spoil Abaki. _

***

"Would you like me to learn?" Abaki asked, feeling a fresh rush of blood crawling up her neck. "I've never done it before, but I know that it's safe and... I'd like to learn how to wear them for you if you wanted me to. I, I know that anal sex will be something that you're missing right now, and...I want to be good for you."

She carefully didn't think about the options available in the sex shop they'd raided two years ago - especially not the one with a fidget spinner attachment. "Yes," she said eventually. Yes, I'd be willing to try it."

***

Hisoka grinned. "Alright, I'll look at getting a training set for you. It'll take some getting used to, but I'm sure you'll grow to love it. I know you want to be good for me, darling, and I want to be a good Master for you. We'll train your body, and then I'll enjoy getting to be the first you try it with," he purred as he lifted her hand to his lips. "Are there any toys you've secretly wanted to try but never had a chance to? I'm all ears, and it's fine if the answer is no. You asked about my fetishes earlier, and well, I do take pleasure in making fantasies come to life. I also love all manner of sensory play, and I do want to learn how to do proper ropework."

He squeezed her hand before letting go and turning his attention back to the website, pausing on the selection of beginner's anal toys, before moving on to look over the selection of vibrating buttplugs. "It's hard to decide what to get, most things I'd consider getting I'm sure Hannibal has in his cupboard downstairs already. Although having a toy box for just us isn't a bad idea, oh have you ever had these used on you?" he asked when he came across a set of vibrating nipple clamps. "I really like them, but I love pain. I've heard you can get things called nipple suckers which are like a pain-free alternative, but I've never tried them." 

***

"I," Abaki stammered. "No, no, I haven't. The only vaguely kinky thing I've ever done is attach someone to the bed with my handcuffs, and even then I made sure that he knew that it was a one-time thing to get it out of his system. I...I'm not really that kinky normally. But then again, I've never let myself submit before, and I loved it, so, well, I'll give anything a try once for you. If you wanted to pierce my nipples, you could - or...other places. I'm sure that Hannibal could do it. Having something of yours that could be permanently on my body; I think I'd like that. Maybe, if you wanted to, you could tie me to the bed and experiment with finding out what kind of toys I react well to?" she suggested. "I like the idea of being teased by you. I want to always be ready for you, Master."

***

"We can do that," Hisoka agreed. "I think that could be a lot of fun. As for the body modifications, I'll have to think that over. Knowing Hannibal, he probably has all the equipment we'd need, and you'd be able to use your Nen to enhance your healing. It's something to build up to, but I do find the idea rather appealing too." 

***

"I want to feel _ you _ around my neck, not Hannibal," Abaki said, allowing the words to spill from her mouth. "If I'm good, I hope that one day, he'll let me wear your collar. But until then, I'd like to have something of yours that can't be taken away. I want, well, the world can't see that I'm yours yet, but I want the idea of someone being able to tell right away who I belong to. I'm proud to serve you, and I want to show it, even if it's only ever going to be those you love who see me."

***

Hisoka swallowed as he tried to think of a suitable response. _ It's not even been a full day, was this always buried inside you? _ he wondered as his eyes fell on the glow of the word _ Candour _ on her collar. _ I would prefer you to wear my symbol of ownership; you're mine. _

"I'll think of something, I never even gave Illu-chan a collar...but I gave him small things like bracelets. Maybe we could start with something simple like piercing your ears? You could wear mismatched studs, a star in the right ear and a teardrop in the left? That would be a clear indication that you're mine. I know the collar is Hannibal's Nen, but I chose the clauses; it's as much my will as his that's binding you." 

***

Abaki's heart swelled with love as she listened to her Master speak. By the end, there was a lump in her throat, and tears were gathering in her eyes. 

She clung to his arm and knew that her cheeks would be aching soon from her smiles. "Thank you," she said, hearing her voice crack. "That would mean the world to me. I...I will wear them with honour. I promise. I'll never take them out. If you want to be able to buy me other earrings, then you can pierce me again. I...These would be solely yours."

***

"It's alright sweetheart, do you need a hug?" Hisoka asked gently, feeling surprised by the strength of her reaction. "Let's put the laptop on the bedside table, lie down with me. I want to just enjoy the moment; I don't know how long we have left before we'll be summoned to the dining room." 

***

"I...I don't know what's come over me, but hearing you say that," Abaki said, moving the laptop aside and lying down so that her Master could hold her. "I," she closed her eyes. "I'm just so happy." _ I love you so much. _ "Knowing that you'd mark me as your own, that I really will belong to you, it just feels so right. I'll be complete then. You'll have me fitted with your toys and dressed in your clothes...and wearing your symbols on my body. I'll belong to you completely."

***

"You will," Hisoka agreed as he wrapped his arms around her. _ For as long as you want to, but I don't think I'll ever want to let you go. Not if it's going to be like this, you're happy. Actually happy, it's not an act. _ "And I'm glad that makes you happy. That's what makes it alright, isn't it? If it makes me happy, then it's OK for me to give in to him, right?" 

***

"Yes, Master," Abaki whispered, pressing herself against him and holding him as tightly as she could without damaging his back. "If you'll feel half as good as I do right now, then yes, it's worth every second."

***

_ I do enjoy it; he makes it fun. It's not like it makes me weak. Illumi isn't weak, and Abaki isn't. _

Hisoka hummed and kissed the top of Abaki's head. "It's just hard for me to let go, I don't know how to," he mumbled. "I just need a little more time, but I'm glad this makes you happy." 

***

"You'll never know if you don't try," Abaki whispered, nuzzling into her Master's hold. "Take it from someone who knows. Letting go doesn't have to be scary; it can be freeing." She sighed contentedly. "So freeing."

***

"It's just going to take time, for me at least. I'm lucky Hannibal is so patient," Hisoka murmured as he enjoyed the feeling of her body against his, it was a welcome distraction from the itching over his back. "I can let go if he's there to catch me, and he will, won't he...he wants me to trust him," he mumbled to himself.

***

"Yes," Abaki agreed. "Just like you caught me. We're safe here; we can be who we were meant to be. You said yourself that Hannibal doesn't like lies; maybe he's helping us both strip away the ones that we tell ourselves?"

***

"That sounds like him," Hisoka agreed. "Lies are rude, and lying to yourself would be being rude to yourself, I suppose."

***

"And there's no one more important to you than yourself," Abaki agreed. "So you'd be lying to the most important person in your life."

_ Let go, Master. I know you want to. You love him, let yourself see it. You want to call him, Master; I know you do. It's OK. I'm here, and Hannibal will _ ** _never_ ** _ hurt you. _

***

"That makes sense," Hisoka agreed. _ More than I want it to. I don't think I'm lying to myself, but what if that's just another lie? _ "Is that how it feels for you?"

***

"Not at first, no," Abaki admitted. "At first, I hated Hannibal for doing this to me. I thought that he was a monster, but now." She pulled back and stared into her Master's hopeful gaze. "Now...I think I love him for helping me find you. I don't ever want this to end. He did all this for you, and I'm so grateful. He isn't selfish, not at all. He's like me; he's living to make you happy. He's just able to do what I can't; he's the other side of the coin."

***

"So you don't think of me as a monster?" Hisoka asked quietly. "Even with everything you know about me?" 

_ You love him...and you love me? _

***

"Monsters don't save people's lives, Master," Abaki said softly, holding onto his arm. "They don't care about who they hurt, and they certainly can't love. Hisoka, you're so far from a monster that I can't even imagine how I ever thought that you were. I didn't know you at all. I'm sorry for everything that I said before. I hope that you can forgive me for taking out my pain on you. I was selfish, and I didn't want to look past the rumours."

She squeezed him tightly to her. "I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise."

***

"It's fine, I don't exactly help myself when it comes to rumours, and I'm rather used to it. I know I have a reputation, don't worry. From what you said you were close to making a huge breakthrough on a case which I...ruined for you. I'd have been mad with me too," Hisoka chuckled.

***

"I was so mad," Abaki laughed. "But I don't care now. Death happens; it's a part of life. Other people will solve the case. I don't need to be so prideful anymore. My name doesn't have to be attached to the arrest. Someone else will figure out who the Ripper is." She beamed at her Master. "All I need is you."

***

"Yeah, it's somebody else's problem. We have our own killer to train into better habits downstairs making us a wonderful meal; it sounds surreal, doesn't it?" Hisoka asked, feeling amused. "When I went to bed last night I didn't expect to be doing any of this. The fates like to toy with us, don't they?"

***

"They certainly do, Master," Abaki agreed, chuckling quietly to herself. "I most certainly didn't expect that I was going to be the worlds happiest sex slave when I went to bed, that's for sure. I was wondering why it had to be my turn to guard your door, and how many complaints I was going to receive from the hotel staff about having to house you. Oh, and whether or not I'd win the bet that you would sexually harass Zeller somehow. I bet on yes. I suppose I owe him a hundred Jennies. Damn."

***

"I still could," Hisoka offered playfully. "It wouldn't be hard to keep an eye on him under the guise of playing my usual games. Then you don't have to worry about the bet."

***

"You'd do that for me?" Abaki asked. "Really? You'd keep an eye on Zeller? I don't care about the money; I just want him to be safe. I know you said that you would before, but...that was before I became yours. I didn't know if you'd still want to."

***

Hisoka frowned. "Why would I want to do it before you became mine? If I wouldn't after?" he asked. "I'm not sure I'm following your logic, but if people are expecting me to be sexually forward with him, it makes things less suspicious if I hide my real intentions under that? Right?"

***

Abaki bowed her head. "I know that I shouldn't have doubted you, Master, but," she looked up apologetically. "I thought that, maybe, you were saying that to get me to comply. I know you can't lie, but all you would need to do is make a token gesture towards trying to keep him from killing himself trying to find me for your band not to punish you. I...I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you were really like before."

***

"I'd be doing it for you, not for Hannibal. So he'll either have to update the terms on my band or do it on my behalf," Hisoka replied firmly but took care not to be unkind. "To be the best, you can be for me; you need to be happy and healthy. That includes not worrying about Zeller. Your wellbeing is my responsibility. So if you need me to keep him out of trouble, well, I'll do my best. From what you tell me, he's going to be a handful."

***

"He'll be frantic," Abaki said sadly. "And he'll know that you're involved somehow, but I doubt he'll be able to get a clear read on you. After all, you didn't actually ask Hannibal to take me; he did it on his own initiative, so you have nothing to feel guilty about. And, well, something tells me that Hannibal isn't going to feel guilty either. Oh, it's going to drive Zeller mad. He _ hates _not knowing things. People are going to call him a Jinx for sure. Please, Hisoka, don't let him die. The only reason he stopped looking for the person who killed Katz was that Jack ordered him to teach me the ropes when I was transferred to his department. The man's got a death wish, I swear."

***

"Well, if he's fixated on me then it'll make it easier to keep tabs on him, won't it? If I get him to relax enough with me then maybe I can help find something worth living for that will snap him out of it?" Hisoka suggested, pulling her against him as tightly as he could without aggravating his back. "Living isn't always easy, but maybe he just needs to find something to live for rather than someone to die for. I'll do my best to keep him away from trouble, not counting myself, of course. I'm the only trouble that he's allowed to be around."

***

"Just make sure that Hanibal doesn't see him threatening you," Abaki warned. "He'll do a lot of that. And don't be deceived by the puppy-dog-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly-look he has going on. That man can punch through walls when he wants to. He's built like a- Shut up, Abaki, you're going to make him really want to drag him off to bed. No, no, Zeller being kept as a pet alongside you would not be a good idea. You do not want to see him naked. No, do not think about Master shagging him. Oh, lord, why did my mind go there? I'm talking out loud, oh shit."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "It's been a long day."

***

Hisoka chuckled to himself. "Yes, it has been, hasn't it? Especially for you, don't worry." _ Does keeping him out of trouble mean I'm not allowed to get him to fuck me? I mean trouble might as well be my middle name. _

"I'm sure I can handle being threatened, and I promise to be nice to him even if he does try to manhandle me. Or would that make him suspicious?" 

***

"He'll be suspicious anyway," Abaki sighed. "Just...be yourself. That's all you ever need to be, Master. That's what we're all trying to tell you. After I saw the man behind the mask, I couldn't look away. I'm guessing that Hannibal's the same. We don't want you to change, Master, we want you to embrace who you really are."

***

_ And you both think I need to accept the part of me that enjoys submitting to Hannibal? _

"Well, he hasn't got any reason not to suspect me, so yeah. As for the man behind the mask, well he likes you a lot. He wants to stay here if it'll be like this," Hisoka replied softly. "Well, I'd happily stay this moment but, my back itches like mad and I can't scratch it," he chuckled. "I've been trying to ignore it, but I'd appreciate it if you'd take a look for me. See how it's healing."

***

"Of course, Master," Abaki said, sliding out of Hisoka's arms and rolling him so that she could take a look at the scars.

"They're very...pink. Nothing's swollen anymore, and everything looks like it's sealed together," she explained. "If I'm allowed to touch you, I can test. But, as I said, Hannibal has been checking, and he's very happy with the progress."

***

"You can touch me," Hisoka replied, stretching out like a cat on the bed and groaning. "I just wish they would stop itching," he complained. "Still, it was totally worth it though, at least next time we'll know how long I need to heal." 

***

"If it's itching that badly, mon cher," Hannibal said as he walked into the room. "Then I'm sure she could press on them for you. The pain will take away the itching for a short while without aggravating the wounds," he explained. "I'm sure that he would very much appreciate the gesture."

***

"I...oh, erm, yes Sir," Abaki stammered as Hannibal strode towards them dressed in elegant evening wear. The sleeves of his shirt were polled up, and the smile on his face made him appear as if he were an entirely different person.

She swallowed. "Erm, do you want me to do that, Master? I mean, I will." Her mouth had gone dry. "If you want."

***

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Hisoka replied happily, turning to look up at Hannibal with a grateful smile. "You look nice," he commented. "I feel suddenly underdressed."

***

"On the contrary, I think you're perfect," Hannibal assured and grinned when Hisoka let out a satisfied groan when Abaki began to carefully press on Hisoka's wounds. "But, if you insist, I'm sure that you have a pair of boxers with a tuxedo design on them somewhere in that bag of tricks you brought with you."

***

"I didn't think to bring them," Hisoka replied playfully before moaning in delight when Abaki pressed down on his back again. "Although I can always Texture Surprise a pair especially? Also, that feels wonderful sweetheart; you're a brilliant distraction."

***

Hannibal chuckled quietly and ran his fingers lightly over the rapidly healing gashes across Hisoka's ass. "I'm glad to see you awake and in good spirits. You're healing fantastically quickly. I came up to see if I could remove your stitches, and it would appear that the answer would be yes. You've managed a good week's worth of healing in a few hours."

***

"Does that mean you can make whipping me a regular thing?" Hisoka wondered aloud. "I didn't realise I was able to heal that much faster than other people; I wonder if it's possible to transmute Nen into healing? It's not important; I can always research that later. You said you're going to remove my stitches? Will that stop it itching as much? I've never had stitches before today." 

***

"You lost both your arms in the Arena," Abaki said without thinking. "How on earth have you never had stitches?"

***

"Machi's Nen stitches aren't the same," Hisoka explained. "She charged me a lot of money to sew my arms back on; I planned ahead. I'm not exactly her favourite person, but she knew I was good for it. I used Texture Surprise to make some fake skin to cover the seams until my skin knit back together."

***

"Perhaps we can find her after your therapy is complete," Hannibal suggested. "I think I'd like to see that." He rubbed his wrist. "I bet that's quite something to witness."

***

"It is rather pretty," Hisoka agreed. "You would definitely need to bind her though; she'd never obey anyone but Danchou. Although, I wasn't planning on losing my arms for a second time," he chuckled. "She could help patch up anyone you planned to torture for information though."

***

"I am quite able to extract information, my love," Hannibal assured, bending to inspect Hisoka's ass. "I find the threat of being boiled alive tends to loosen tongues. I would keep her for your entertainment and as an insurance policy against...over enthusiastic sparring sessions."

Straightening up, he walked to the bedside cabinet and extracted his first aid kit. "Everything is healing beautifully. Let's get those stitches out. We have a meal to attend."

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal, Abaki/Miriam

Characters played by Themadnovelist:

Hisoka


	40. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal realises that now is the time to open up, Hisoka begins to entertain strange new possibilities and Illumi finally reaches out.

Hisoka hummed happily as he savoured the last bite of his dessert, and smiled over at Abaki, who looked like she was in heaven. Putting his spoon down, he turned to Hannibal, who was watching him intently and reached over to touch his hand. 

"You're really spoiling me today," he said gently. "I can't remember the last time I had a cheesecake that good. They used to do some wonderful desserts back at the Arena, but I think yours are better." 

_ If you keep this up, I'm really never going to want to leave. _

"If I hadn't seen your garden, I'd half expect you to tell me that you grew the raspberries for the sauce yourself." 

***

“You mean you didn’t?” Abaki asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin and wishing that she could lick her plate.

***

“No, ma chere, I did not grow them myself,” Hannibal chuckled. “I happen to be good friends with an excellent greengrocer. I buy everything fresh. The only things from my garden were the herbs for the main course.”

Squeezing Hisoka’s hand, he smiled affectionately. “I am delighted that you liked it, mon cher. It has been quite some time since I last had someone to cook for. You’re right; an audience really does make all the difference.”

***

"I've always enjoyed the attention," Hisoka agreed, looking at his hand in Hannibal's with a fond smile. "The cheers of a crowd are exhilarating, but sometimes a hug and smile are even better, don't you think?" 

***

“In my experience,” Hannibal said, turning Hisoka’s hand and rubbing a slow, soothing circle over his palm. “The same audience who will cheer for you as you are crowned King will cheer for your beheading the next day.” He squeezed his hand again. “Hugs and smiles are all I’ll ever need.”

***

_ But not all you’ll ever want, _ Abaki thought, remembering the way Hannibal’s eyes had drifted towards Hisoka’s bare chest throughout the meal. 

True to his word, her Master had texture surprised a pair of boxers to resemble a tuxedo, and Hannibal had let out the first genuine _ belly laugh _ she’d ever seen from him. She didn’t think that he was capable of such levity before now, but apparently, Hisoka was bringing out new sides to them all.

“In my experience, crowds just mean a lot of paperwork. Nothing good comes from a crowd,” she said sagely. “Especially one that’s following you, Master. No offence meant.”

***

"None taken. I never really considered them to be people who genuinely cared about me. There would be some who would still fawn over me even if I lost my titles, but most would just move onto whoever dethroned me," Hisoka replied as he continued to watch Hannibal with a lazy smile. "I much prefer the audience I have here, bigger isn't always better. When it comes to groups of people, I mean but you already knew that...sorry. I'm just happy right now."

***

Abaki grinned over at her Master. “Me too. I’ve never been happier. I don’t think I’d have cared if that meal had been made from an...alternative meat source. It was amazing.”

She turned to Hannibal. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you for taking me for him. You’ve changed my life, no.” She shook her head to emphasise her point. “No, you _ fixed _it. You’ve given me a purpose. You’ve given me a Master. I didn’t know it, but that was what I needed. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

***

“You’re very welcome, ma chere,” Hannibal said, bowing graciously to her. “I, for one, am glad that you are with us. Hisoka chose very wisely when he picked you, and I am sure that when his Illu-chan joins us, you will enjoy their company as much as I did.” He squeezed his hand again. “He has an excellent eye for people. Loyalty is an underrated commodity, but you both have it in excess. He will be a good Master to you. I am sure of that.”

***

_ Well, I'm certainly going to try my best, she needs me to be the best I can be for her. _

"Of course I will," Hisoka replied. "Anything worth doing is worth doing properly. I always strive to be the best, and I'm sure that Abaki will be a wonderful addition to the household. We had a rocky start but, well, I think it's clear that we've gotten past that. I'm sure that Lulu will be especially ecstatic about the addition, she's always had a crush on her, as I was telling Abaki earlier."

***

Abaki felt as if she were blushing scarlet and it didn’t help that Hannibal had that knowing smirk on his face that he always seemed to get around Zeller. _ You can’t claim to have predicted that one too. No, just...no. Lulu’s out of my league. She’s just saying it to make Hisoka happy. _

***

“Well then, when our household grows, it’ll do so with a smile on its face,” Hannibal said, turning back to Hisoka. “It seems that the two of you have similar tastes. I look forward to her arrival, although, I will confess that I am looking forward to speaking with your Illumi now that he doesn’t have to hide. It will be good to see him again.”

***

"He did mention you knew his family when I told him I'd been referred to you. Apparently, his Mother uses you as a bogey man to get the kids to behave," Hisoka replied conversationally.

***

Hannibal nodded proudly. “Yes, they do. She’s a smart woman. The last time I saw Illumi, he was six and tried to shelter his brother behind him to keep me away from him. He was terrified, but he stood firm. He’s a dutiful boy. I would be proud to call him my son; I know Kikyo is. It is one of the reasons that I know that he will return to you, mon cher; he will die for those he loves.”

***

"It's hard to imagine my Illu-chan being terrified, but well if he was only six...a lot can change. I'd imagine that it was Milluki who he was protecting," Hisoka mused. "I've never had a chance to actually talk to Kikyo, but I did have an interesting altercation with Silva and Zeno. Danchou always said to stay away from them."

***

“Ah,” Hannibal said as patches of tales he’d heard from the family over the years began to piece themselves together. “So, you were the one who decided to play puppet-master. I did wonder. You do like to live dangerously, don’t you? Out of curiosity, why didn’t Mike eat you, mon cher? If the butlers saw you opening the Testing Gates, then they would have called the house, unless,” he tilted his head. “Did you drug them before you went inside?”

***

Hisoka shrugged. "Mike likes me; I don't know why, but he's never tried to attack me. It doesn't seem to matter to him how I enter the grounds."

***

Abaki choked on her drink. “You’ve been into the compound _ more than once! _ Are you _ insane? _ I thought that you were mad when I thought it was just once. What do you do, pop over the wall to spend some time with a dog the size of a house?”

***

"Well, I go looking for Illumi when he ignores me,” Hisoka said with a shrug. “It just so happens that Mike seems to like me and whines if I don't play with him. I've spent the night in the garden with him a few times; he's delightfully warm. If a giant dog liked you, wouldn't you want to go back to say hello?" he asked curiously. "I honestly don't know why, but he just doesn't seem to be bothered by me. As for the guard outside the house, well, I did try drugging them once, but it doesn't work - they're immune to sleeping pills. But it’s nothing that texture surprise couldn't help me with, though, I just changed my clothes and my face."

***

“You...you really...” Abaki stammered.

***

“A creative solution to your problem, mon cher,” Hannibal said, chuckling at the dumbfounded expression on their pets face. “It would seem that you aren’t the only one with good taste, Hisoka. Mike does too.” 

_ Why didn’t he attack? What did he see in you? He can’t possibly recognise you as one of the family, can he? Did Illumi train him? Would he have done that? _

***

Hisoka chuckled. "Well I did wonder if he smelled me on Illumi, and so maybe he recognized my smell? That's the only thing that makes much sense, but I'm not going to complain. I enjoy his company."

***

“And we enjoy yours,” Hannibal agreed. “That may well be the case; Mike is an exceptionally bright animal. Zeno did always enjoy his exotic pets. He even brought a Dragon home with him from his last trip to the Dark Continent. He called it Harold. He always did have a strange sense of humour. It’s small, green and has a tendency to float through the air. I don’t suppose you spotted it on your outings, did you? Kikyo hasn’t mentioned him for a few years, and Zeno has been rather preoccupied with this whole Chimera Ant business.”

***

"I like Zeno," Hisoka replied thoughtfully, remembering the way the elder Zoldyck had reacted to his trick of turning the others into puppets. "I didn't know he kept a dragon; I always thought Mike was Silva's, though? Ah well, I can't say I've ever seen a dragon in the flesh. I thought they were a myth."

***

“They are,” Abaki said, staring between the two men.

***

“No, ma chere, they are very real,” Hannibal assured. “Harold is a particularly cunning creature, but he is small and sought shelter with the family. Apparently, there are a lot of wild tribes who seek to tame them or bend them to their will through Nen rituals. Very rarely, someone will be born who has what they call a ‘natural’ connection to them, but Harold didn’t want to go into detail. He assured me that the big ones are larger than Mike, who, yes, belongs to Silva. I suspect that Zeno passed on his love for the exotic to the rest of the family. Maybe Illumi can introduce you to Harold the next time you go to visit, and you can give him my regards?”

***

_ Oh, crap, you’re all insane. Why do I keep forgetting this? _ Abaki thought, gawping at the two men. _ Dragons? Really? _ ** _They eat people_****.**

***

"They get bigger than Mike?" Hisoka echoed. "I really thought they were a myth. But, since we know so little about the Dark Continent, I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised. I'll be sure to ask Illu-chan when I see him again, though," he chuckled. "I knew there was a reason I liked Zeno; after all, he was friends with Netero."

***

“And I bet you wanted to fight him, didn’t you?” Abaki said, staring at her Master in bewilderment. “You know I...no, no, I am not going to lecture you. No, Abaki, it’s been a nice meal. You’re in a lovely home-made dress, with good company. Now is not the time to go pointing out that making friends with dragons _ who eat people _ isn’t a smart move, nor is it the time to remind him that Zeno can make _ meteors fall from the sky_.”

***

“And yet,” Hannibal smirked. “You managed it in any case.”

***

Hisoka stared at Abaki curiously. "He can?" he asked incredulously. "Illumi's been holding out on me."

***

“Don’t you read the papers?” Abaki moaned. “And no, you are _ not _ going to try to fight Illumi’s grandfather! No! That’s all _ kinds _ of messed up. I know that look. Bad, Master, no!”

***

"Fine," Hisoka sighed, slumping in his chair a little. "Illu-chan would be very upset with me if I tried, so I suppose I shouldn't push my luck too much."

***

“Zeno won’t kill anyone he’s not contracted to,” Hannibal assured Abaki. “Your Master is safe, ma chere.”

***

“But he’s an _ Assassin! _” Abaki insisted.

***

“And a man of great principle,” Hannibal said patiently. “If Hisoka did try to fight him, he would likely beat him into submission and then ask if he has learned from his experience. If I am not worried, then you do not need to be. I trust both Zeno and Hisoka to know where the line is drawn.”

***

"It's true," Hisoka agreed. "Danchou fought Zeno and Silva back when the troupe robbed the auction. The person who hired them to kill Danchou was killed. They declared the contract Null and Void, and left in the middle of the fight."

***

“_How _ is that reassuring?” Abaki asked, wondering why her men were so calm. “That just means that, I don’t know, he could cut off his nose...or his foot...and just wander away. _ He _ wouldn’t have killed him then; blood loss would. Why are you even considering this? He’s your _ boyfriend's grandad!_”

***

“And his boyfriend is an Assassin, ma chere,” Hannibal said, reaching over to pat Abaki’s clenched fist. “Hisoka is a Gladiator at heart and a very creative one at that; he will dream about fighting a lot of people, but that does not mean that he will. Do you need me to order you to be OK with that prospect?” he asked, not wanting to overstep his boundaries with Hisoka’s pet. He turned to his submissive. “Or would you prefer to be the one to do that, mon amour?”

***

_ Just because I want to, doesn't mean I will? Illu-chan has asked me not to do it, but I can't change my nature. _ Hisoka hummed thoughtfully as he looked between Hannibal and Abaki. _ I could order her, but I'm still learning how to word my instructions. Hannibal would know how to word it carefully without needing to amend it later. _

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm flattered by the concern, but Illu-chan has already made it clear that he'd leave me if I harmed his family. So I won't, but I can't help how I react to the idea of it."

***

“I know, Master,” Abaki said sadly. “I...I do understand; it’s just...I don’t want to lose you. Maybe you should order me. I...I don’t think I’ll ever be comfortable with the idea if you don’t.”

***

"I know darling; it's just...I don't quite know how to word it? I don't want to overwrite your ability to show me that you're concerned when I do stupid things, but I don't want you to worry so much that it gets in the way of your ability to be happy here. Since we met this afternoon, you've been the happiest I've ever seen you, I don't want that to go away," Hisoka said quietly before glancing over at Hannibal. "Could you think of a way to structure it so that it won't affect too much?"

***

“I can, mon cher,” Hannibal said, nodding graciously. 

“Abaki,” he said firmly and watched her head snap to attention. “From this moment forward, you will not be disturbed by the prospect of Hisoka fighting someone. You are allowed to point out when something is potentially hazardous, and you will always look out for his safety - that is part of your duty as his pet - but you will no longer be disturbed by the prospect of him getting into altercations. You are his pet, and his guard, not his keeper.”

He watched as her demeanour changed, and a quiet calm settled over her. “Is that satisfactory, mon cher? Do you have anything to add?”

***

Hisoka watched in rapt fascination as he watched the change come over his pet and smiled warmly. _ So I just need to be specific? I don't have to worry about the instruction being overly long? _he wondered. 

"Thank you," he replied softly and tilted his head to look at his pet. "How do you feel, Abaki?" 

***

“I feel,” Abaki said, blinking as she processed everything. “Calm. It’s nice. All the worry has gone away. I still think that fighting _ Zeno Zoldyck _ is a stupid idea, but the prospect isn’t so terrifying anymore. I’m Ok with it. It’s up to you if you want to do stupid things, not me. And, you know what? I like that. It’s how it should be. I belong to you, after all. It’s not like your phone has the right to tell you not to walk out into traffic, is it? All it can do is tell you that it’s there. The rest is up to you.”

***

"I'm glad you're feeling better about it, and part of me wishes that I could introduce you to Danchou so that you could tell him off. Oh, the look on his face would be priceless. Nobody really stands up to him. Well, Machi does sort of, but not really. Not like you do with me," Hisoka replied happily. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall for _ that _meeting. Actually, he'd probably ask you to join the Spider, so it's probably not the best idea. I'm going to shut up now."

***

“Mon cher,” Hannibal asked. “Are you OK? What about what she just said bothered you?”

***

"She's not a _ thing _ to me," Hisoka mumbled distractedly. "I know she's my pet and my slave, but she's still not a thing. She's a person under those labels." 

***

“Does it disturb you that she sees herself like that?” Hannibal asked, noting Abaki’s confused frown. “You’ve described Illu-chan as your toy multiple times.”

***

"I know, but he's not the equivalent of a phone, it's not the same," Hisoka protested. "He's my toy in the sense that I play with him, but he's still his own person. He thinks for himself; a phone doesn't." 

***

“But...I...you wanted me to tell you the truth,” Abaki said, staring at him in confusion. “I belong to you. You might not like to think of it like that, but I do.”

***

"You like thinking of yourself that way?" Hisoka asked, trying to make sense of what she was telling him. "I do appreciate your honesty, but it's not...usual for me to think that way. Although, I do consider Illumi to belong to me just as much as you do. I just wasn't expecting you to compare yourself to a phone. You're worth more to me than a phone. I can replace a phone if it breaks. I can't replace you. You're far more precious; there's only one of you in the world." 

***

“I already told you to think of me as a tool,” Abaki said gently, smiling at her Master and feeling more loved than she had in years. “I...maybe I should have said diamond-plated phone, brimming with pride and love for its owner?” She rubbed her leg against his soothingly. “I like belonging to you, Master. It doesn’t disturb me to think of myself that way. I’ve always been utilised as a kind of tool; I think of my mind as one. I use it to solve puzzles for other people, why not do the same for you? You asked me to accept the way you think about others, shouldn’t the same rules apply to you? If you want me to be more equal to you, that is?”

***

"I'll adapt to it. As I told you upstairs, I’m responsible for your wellbeing. So if it makes you happy to be viewed like that, then I need to adapt to that. However, I'd prefer to think of you as a very special and unique doll, instead of a phone. I do like dressing you up," Hisoka replied with a small smile.

***

“The phone was just a metaphor, Master,” Abaki assured. “I wasn’t being literal. I was just thinking of a useful device to explain my point. I will be whatever you want me to be.”

***

_ Oh, that makes more sense. I can live with that, but I think my special doll would work best. _

"Alright, Master is sorry for overreacting. It just took me by surprise, but I can understand where you're coming from. If it makes you happy, then I'm OK with it," Hisoka decided, relaxing a little more. "You can be a tool and still be precious, it just never occurred to me that you would see yourself that way," he added as he reached across the table for her hand. "I tend to have a bad habit of being fairly literally minded, so please be patient with me. I want to be the best owner I can be for you." 

***

“Then may I make a small suggestion, mon cher,” Hannibal said, watching the two of them closely. 

***

"Of course," Hisoka agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

***

“I would suggest that if you are to be a good Master to her, that she needs to adapt to you, not you to her,” Hannibal said gently. “Making accommodations is fine, but, well, imagine if I started to change who I was and how I thought to please you. Wouldn’t it confuse you? The dominant partner needs to provide stability. She belongs to you now, and she is happy that way. If you are to train your pet, then you are going to have to be consistent, and not change every time she says something that you hadn’t anticipated.”

_ Is this why Illumi was so protective? Have you been changing to fulfil his needs all this time and not taking care of your own? _

***

"But I thought that it was a partnership? I don't mind adjusting to her wish to be my tool, but she then has to adapt to that reality. If you were to change to please me, well you wouldn't be you anymore. Perhaps I used a poor turn of phrase?" Hisoka countered. "If I changed too much to please you, then I wouldn't be me. So would you still want me?" 

***

“May I make a suggestion?” Abaki countered. 

When the two of them turned to face her and nodded, she took a deep breath and said, “How about no one changes, and we all simply accept each other for who we are? I’ve always been this way. I spent half my life studying so that I could _ serve _the public good. Hannibal literally pieces people back together for a living and you, well, you take them apart. We compliment each other. I haven’t stopped being me - if anything, I’ve simply embraced who I always was. Wouldn’t you prefer that, to having to change who you are?”

***

"Yes, and I want you to feel free to embrace who you are. I was just taken by surprise," Hisoka repeated. "I hadn't considered it from your perspective until you explained it earlier. Now I understand it, well it doesn't bother me anymore. I don't think I've changed, just learnt and adapted to what I learnt about you." 

***

Abaki grinned. “Then everything's good, isn’t it? I’m embracing who I am, and,” she glanced between her Master and Hannibal. “So are you.”

***

_ I am trying to, but it's not nice to tease me about Hannibal being my Master like that, _ Hisoka thought as he tried to think of a suitable reply.

"We're all embracing ourselves and each other, and I think I like it," he said eventually. "Today has been eventful, but eye-opening that's for sure."

***

“Then how about we all retire into the living room?” Hannibal suggested, getting to his feet and beginning to gather the plates onto the serving tray. “I think some music to round the night off would be nice. I feel the urge to play for you rising.”

_ Maybe you will be able to understand how I feel easier without words. Let me show you, mon cher. _

“Our bellies are full, why not allow ourselves to enjoy the sensation for a while longer?”

***

"You want to play your harpsichord? For me?" Hisoka asked, feeling a little shocked. "It's not an original composition, is it? I don't think I could handle that after all the wonderful gifts you've given me already." 

_ Please don't be a piece you wrote. You've already given me so much, but you don't ask for anything in return. It's unnerving. _

_ *** _

“No, mon cher,” Hannibal assured him as he gathered the cutlery. “I have an orchestral compilation that I use to play along to. I thought that you might enjoy the experience.”

_ Please, let me show you. Don’t fight me on this. You can have your pet with you, just let me play for you. I’ve given you time to be with her today. I’m not asking for you to love me back. _

***

"I've never been to an orchestral performance, am I allowed to lie down on the couch? My back's a little sore, not that it's unpleasant, but I would like to let my skin breath a bit easier," Hisoka asked. "I'm sure Abaki would be fine on the rug, it's nice and soft." 

***

“Of course, mon cher,” Hannibal said, shocked that Hisoka had even asked. “I am not expecting you to sit formally on a wooden stool,” he explained, smirking at his submissive. “This is a reward, not a punishment. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

He handed the tray to Abaki and instructed her to carry it through into the kitchen. “Come, mon amour, please relax. It’s only music; it won’t bite.”

***

_ Of course, it won't, but you might if I ask you nicely enough. _

"I was just trying to be polite, I didn’t want you thinking that I was ignoring you," Hisoka explained sheepishly, getting to his feet and following Hannibal into the lounge. "It sounds like a nice way to round off the day, to be honest, lying on the couch, my pet sitting on the rug. You, playing music," he added.

***

“That was my thinking,” Hannibal said, taking Hisoka’s arm in his as he led him to the couch.

“Please, allow yourself to enjoy this, mon cher,” he whispered as he leaned in to kiss Hisoka’s cheek. “I want you to see my world. If this is to be your home, then you are free to treat it as such.” He ran his hand down his arm. “Get comfortable, relax; let me take care of you.” _ This is what it can be like. _ “Trust me; you can let yourself be. I’ve got you.”

***

"I'm OK." _ It's just been a crazy day. _ "I want to hear it, today is a day for firsts, so why not finish with another one?" Hisoka asked playfully, smiling at Hannibal before positioning himself on his front on the couch, and using a cushion as a pillow. "I do trust you." 

***

“What did I miss?” Abaki asked as she rushed in through the door to the kitchen and looked down at her Master’s body stretched out on the settee. “God, you look good,” she gasped. “Oh, drat,” she clamped her hands over her mouth. “I said that out loud. I really need to think before I talk. Why do you disable my brain to mouth filter so well? Fu-dge, Hannibal’s right there. I...” She swallowed. “Sitting down and shutting up now, Sir.”

***

Chuckling quietly to himself, Hannibal dragged the rug so that it was in front of his couch and waved Abaki forward.

“Your pet turns a beautiful shade of pink when she’s embarrassed, mon cher,” he whispered as he bent to kiss Hisoka’s cheek. “She was a wonderful choice.”

He listened to Hisoka’s hum of agreement and kissed him again before heading to select the orchestral accomplishment to Bach’s Harpsichord Concerto No.1 in D Minor. He looked through the tracks until he’d found the exact BWV 1052 track and settled himself on his stool. Opening his Harpsichord, he played a few scales to make sure that it was in tune, nodding when he was satisfied that everything was in order.

Turning to face Hisoka, he was happy to see that Abaki had settled on the rug. She was leaning against the settee, watching him closely as her Master idly played with her hair. His golden eyes were half-lidded but just as observant as hers.

_ My family, _ he thought. _ It’s finally happening. This is real. Mischa, I wish you could see them. I know you’d love Hisoka as much as I do, and Abaki would be so much fun for you to tease. _

“Everything’s set, mon cher. I’m ready when you are.”

***

Hisoka relaxed as he lazily fiddled with Abaki's hair and smiled up at Hannibal. "I'm ready," he said softly. "I'm sure Abaki is too."

***

“Then I shall begin,” Hannibal said, and hit play on his sound system.

The swell of the orchestra blossomed around them, and he gave himself to his music, hitting the keys with precise timing and complete abandon. As violins, cellos and viola’s played, he allowed his fingers to dance. The composition was complex, fast and would now, forever make him think of Hisoka. It danced from dramatic to playful and in places, almost mellow, before collecting itself like a storm cloud, waiting to release its energy in one final burst of cacophonous sound. It was perfect.

The music continued, and Hannibal played on.

***

Abaki closed her eyes and let herself drift. She knew the piece that Hannibal was playing well, and also knew that it would go on for a long time if he was going to play the entire thing for them. 

She’d been to the opera a few times as part of her own effort to acclimatise herself to different cultures and settings, but she’d never experienced anything like this. It was so...intimate. She knew that Hannibal was playing for her Master, but it spoke to her too. She remembered long hours outside of her house, pouring over books as she listened to birdsong and Bach while cramming for her finals. She remembered her boyfriend at the time, bringing her drinks and food and reminding her to take care of herself. She smiled. If he could see her now.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Hisoka. She was exactly where she belonged. _ Master, thank you for giving me this. _

***

Hisoka paused in his stroking of Abaki's hair when he felt the music washing over him, and watched how Hannibal seemed to come alive as he began to play. 

_ You wanted me to see this side of you, _ he thought, listening through the haze of drowsiness threatening to take over. _ It's almost as if you’re becoming part of the music. Did you choose this for me, or is it one of your favourites? It's as complicated as you are, but everything fits together. It's not complete without you playing your part; it wouldn't be complete if any individual were missing...are you trying to say that I complete you? _ He swallowed as the sound continued, evolving and ever-changing. _ Or do you think that I need you to complete me? _

***

_ You look mesmerised, _ Abaki thought, resisting her urge to reach up and touch her Master’s skin. She thought that she could see goosebumps. _ Are you finally starting to realise what we’ve been trying to tell you? He’s playing this for you. You belong here with us, Master. This is your home now. It’s OK to let us love you. It’s OK to be yourself. _

The music dropped to an almost lull, and she watched Hisoka blink. _ What are you thinking about? Is it Hannibal? Are you finally realising what this means for him? Are you letting yourself feel? Get out of your head, Master. Stop over-thinking everything. Believe me; I know what that feels like. This is so much better. Give in; we’ll catch you. I promise. _

***

Feeling Abaki watching him, Hisoka offered her a small smile. "I'm fine," he whispered. "Enjoy the music; I'm ok."

_ At least I think I am. I don't know if I feel incomplete, but you both seem to believe that I am; even though it's Hannibal that’s clearly the one with the missing piece, _ he thought. _ However, it is hard to deny that we fit together...so perfectly. He's a sadist, but he's the _ ** _right type of sadist_**_. I don't really approve of his diet, but Abaki will be content to live with it if I can adjust his moral compass. Damn, I wish Illu-chan were here; I don't know what to do. _

***

“We love you,” Abaki whispered back, finally allowing herself to reach up and stroke her Master’s arm now that she knew that she wouldn’t disturb him. “So much.” 

She began to hum along, harmonising with the sounds as Hannibal bent into his music and poured his soul into his work. _ So much, _ she thought. _ This is right; you’re going to be happy, I know you are. You have everything you need, all you have to do is reach out and take it. We’ll never deny you, Master. Not ever. You’re home now. _

“I like this,” she said and squeezed his hand. “I’m happy.”

***

"I'm glad you're happy," Hisoka replied softly, squeezing back. Hannibal was still playing, and he wanted to keep watching, even if the music was presenting him with a puzzle he wasn't entirely sure how to solve. 

_ They both want me, and I want them...but is it really OK to accept Hannibal as my Master? To belong to him? Would it be the final step in banishing Father from my life? _ he wondered as the music started to morph and he watched as Hannibal appeared to change with it. _ He's not Father; he's nothing like him. Everything we've done, we both wanted. I'm allowed to want it, so why am I so hesitant? _

***

Hannibal let the music take his soul and rocked as his fingers glided over the keys. It was perfect, he knew, and as one composition drifted silently into the next, he prepared himself for the tempo to increase. He wanted to bring Hisoka alive, and to do that; he needed to show him that he could match his level of passion; he could stand, love and fight alongside him. He wouldn’t hold him back. 

_ I know you, mon cher. I understand you, and I can take you to places you’ve never even dreamed. Let me in. _

***

_ Holy crap, how can hands move that quickly? _ Abaki thought. _ Surely he’s got to be using Nen? _

She activated her gyo, and sure enough, Hannibal’s Aura was swirling around him. _ How long did it take you to learn to do that? Why have you never let anyone see you work? You could make a fortune. Holy crap. _

Squeezing her Master’s hand tighter, she stared in awe. _ I was afraid he was going to eat me. _ ** _How_ ** _ could I have ever been scared of that man? _ “He’s amazing,” she whispered and gasped when Hannibal’s Aura ballooned out to encompass them all. “Oh, my God.” _ Fuck, he wants us both. Family. Home...You want this as much as I do. _

***

Hisoka froze when he felt the sudden sensation of Hannibal's Aura, permeating the room around them. _ You feel all this? For me? But I'm planning to kill you? Why? _ He blinked as he tried to make sense of everything he was feeling. _ I have to end you; you'll never stop. Even if I don't think it's entirely your fault that you're like this, it's still wrong. As much as I do like you, I wasn't supposed to get attached to you. Not like this. _

Looking down at Abaki's smiling face, he took a deep breath and felt his heart speed up. _ It's real; he really does love me. Does it really matter why? I said I was going to make him happy; it doesn't matter how long for, does it? Six weeks, or six months, does it really matter? It's nice here. _

***

_ Oh, Hannibal, you were so alone, _ Abaki thought as she shuddered beneath the onslaught of emotion that he was pouring into them. _ We all were, but not anymore. We have each other now. He wants us...he really does, Master. _ She felt tears welling in her eyes. _ He wants us to be his family. He’s not scared. He...he really isn’t. He’ll love us completely if we let him. Oh, Lord, he really will. We’ll never be able to leave...but...I don’t think that I want to. Fuck, I don’t want you to kill him, Master. He loves you too much. _

***

_ Why are you upset? You said you were happy a moment ago? _ Hisoka thought as he caught what he thought were tears in his pet's eyes. _ Did I miss something? _

He continued to stare at Abaki as Hannibal continued playing, his Aura filling the room like an additional presence, and Hisoka wondered if he could comfort her the same way. Closing his eyes, he focused on letting his own Nen out into the living room, imagining it seeping out onto the rug to wrap around his pet like a hug. Smiling to himself when he saw her smile up at him, he tried to do the same for Hannibal. _ Will this work? How will you react? _

***

Hannibal only faltered for a few beats when he felt Hisoka’s Aura engulfing him. With his own Aura pushed away from his body like this, he was more open than usual and had to exert rigid control to maintain his composure and continue playing. 

Hisoka’s need to comfort and reassure surrounded him and pressed in from all sides and his hopeful curiosity felt as if it were seeping into his skin. Closing his eyes, Hannibal forced himself to take a calming breath when he felt Abaki’s bright spark of love fill the air. She was devoted to her Master...no, not just Hisoka, to him as well.

It seemed that Hisoka had been trying to comfort her, but she hadn’t needed it. Her love, combined with the intoxicating feeling of Hisoka was almost too much to bear, but he pushed on. The song was nearly over; he couldn’t stop now. He had to prove his strength to Hisoka. He had to be his rock in this emotional storm.

_ Oh, mon cher, you’ll be the death of me, but every moment will be worth it. You may have my heart and my soul. I surrender. You have me; all of me. I’m yours. _

***

Feeling another person's aura intermingling with his own, Hisoka opened his eyes and looked down into Abaki's knowing smile. _ Did you? Are we all doing the same Nen trick? _ he wondered as she continued to watch him. _ You love him? But you were so angry with him this morning, are you really that much happier now? _

"So, you're enjoying the music?" he asked weakly.

***

“Not just the music, Master,” Abaki said, kneeling up and kissing his cheek. “The company too.”

***

"Me too," Hisoka murmured glancing over at Hannibal. "How do I know if I'm ready? What if I'm never ready?" 

***

“Then jump anyway,” she whispered. “You aren’t alone anymore, I’ve got you. Illumi has you when he returns too. What’s life without a little risk? What’s the worst that could happen, Master?” she asked, pouring the love and trust she felt for him into her Aura.

She heard Hannibal falter once more, but soldier on. “None of us were ready either,” she said, turning to glance briefly at Hannibal. “Not even, Sir, but we’re here, and this is what we have.”

***

"But he's been waiting for somebody to accept him for years," Hisoka protested quietly. "Surely he was ready for the eventuality, however unlikely? He's the Hunter who always comes back," he paused and looked over at his dominant. "He always has a plan; you really think I managed to catch him unaware?"

_ Jump and hope, that's really the best option open to me? Illu-chan will come back, right? If this blows up in my face, he'll come for me. I'm his Master, he swore himself to me. _

"Abaki, I don't know why this is so difficult for me. Usually, I enjoy risk, it's my thing, but this is all so different. I want to understand," he added. 

_ Did you feel this strongly for Mischa, Hannibal? Is that what drove you to become the killer you are now? _

"How can he feel so much for us?" 

***

“Because he isn’t afraid, Master,” Abaki insisted. “You caught him by surprise, yes, but he’s not scared. Close your eyes. Feel him. Stop thinking and listen to your body for once.”

***

_ I'm not afraid, am I? I just don't want to be owned; it's not for everyone_. Hisoka opened his mouth to retort but closed it and sighed, burying his face in the cushion instead. _ It's easy for you to say stop thinking, you have your collar to make this easier on you. I know who I am, don't I? _

Willing himself to relax, he tried to focus on the sound of the music and the feeling of everyone's Nen mingling in the air.

***

Hannibal focussed on the tactile sensation of the keys beneath his fingers, the sound of the string instruments surrounding him, and the feeling of Hisoka’s intoxicating Nen enveloping him. The change had come as a shock at first, but now...

_ All I ever want is this, _ he thought. _ This connection...it’s all I’ve ever wanted. You understand me like no one ever has. You make me _ ** _feel_ ** _ so much. You bring me alive, mon cher. Feel how alive I am. Let me show you what I can _ ** _give you_**_. I want to set you free; you’ll be magnificent when you're unleashed upon the world. You have so much potential; let me hone you to a cutting edge. Let me help you embrace _ ** _everything_ ** _ you can be. _

***

Hisoka tried to focus on just feeling, the way Abaki had told him to. They both felt so confident. Laying still, he let the music surround him as Hannibal's Aura caressed the bare skin of his back, and he tried to hold onto how happy he'd been earlier. 

_ What's changed? _ he asked himself, shifting to try and get more comfortable. The air in the lounge was thick with emotion, and it was threatening to overwhelm him. As his heart sped up, part of him insisted that he needed to get away. _ No, I need to stay. I have to; they need me. Hannibal needs me, but do I need him? I want to be the best; to be a good Master for Abaki and Illu-chan, Lulu too. It's Ok to learn from somebody else. I can understand what they need better if I've experienced it myself. He makes it all feel so good, but can I really have that and still be my own person? _

Lifting his head, he observed Hannibal closely, activating his Gyo to watch as his Nen danced over his fingers. He wished he could commit the moment to memory; the man sitting in front of the harpsichord seemed so different from the man that he’d met back at the hospital. It was as if Hannibal had become a different person. 

_ Did I do that? _ he wondered. _ Illumi never realised before all this how happy serving another made him, Abaki too. Did I bring something different out of you? Do you enjoy taking care of others? Like Mischa? You loved her; you still do. But I might need you to claim me like I claimed Illu-chan. How do I tell you? _

***

“That’s it, Master,” Abaki assured, watching the cogs turn in Hisoka’s mind as the closing chords sounded behind her. “Let yourself feel us; we’ve got you. You can trust us.”

***

"I need him to claim me," Hisoka mumbled into the cushions. "I can feel you, both of you." _ You've both changed, but I don't quite understand why. _ "I do trust you," he insisted. 

***

“I needed it too, in the bedroom, remember?” Abaki soothed, nuzzling at her Master’s shoulder. “You knew that. You did it instinctively. Hannibal will too; it’s OK, he’s your Master, he’ll take care of you, and it’ll be the kind of care that _ you _ need. Trust him, he’s...”

***

“Right behind you, ma chere,” Hannibal said quietly. “Yes. Step aside please, I need to take Hisoka upstairs. Don’t argue.” He nodded as she moved. “Mon cher, I’m going to pick you up; you’re coming with me. Abaki can follow, but she will remain silent. Tonight is about us. I’ve got you.”

***

"I am?" Hisoka asked in surprise before allowing himself to be moved and instinctively clinging to Hannibal when he was carried towards the door. "Are you taking me to our bedroom?" he asked curiously. 

_ Did you hear what I said? _ he wondered. _ Are you actually going to do it? _

***

“Yes, we are,” Hannibal insisted, pulling his Nen in tightly around the two of them and taking the stairs two at a time. “I’m going to give you what you need, mon cher. What you’ve been sorely lacking and what I wasn’t ready to show you until now. I don’t want any arguments; this is for us both. I swore to care for you, and care I will.”

***

"OK, I'm not arguing. I'll be good, I promise," Hisoka mumbled, pressing his face into Hannibal's shirt. 

_ What are you going to show me? What's going to happen once we get to our room? _

"I know you care; you love me. I can feel it." 

***

Pushing his door open, Hannibal headed straight for the bed and laid Hisoka down upon it as carefully as he could manage.

“I do, mon cher,” he said, stripping out of his top and unfastening his trousers. “And I’m going to show you what that means.”

He stepped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed, absently noting that Abaki had gone to her bed and settled down without protest. _ Good girl. I’ll take care of him. Watch. _ Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Hisoka’s chest. “I’m going to cherish you, mon amour. The way that you always should have been.”

Settling down beside him, he began to systematically stroke and kiss every inch of his submissive’s skin, making sure not to remove his boxers. For Hannibal, this wasn’t an exercise in sex or even arousal; this was about love, acceptance and adoration. This was about showing Hisoka the appreciation he’d always deserved and proving to him once and for all that he wanted him for more than simply sexual gratification.

***

_ Oh, that feels nice. I like this. Are you going to keep going until I beg? _ Hisoka wondered, closing his eyes and quietly purring as he enjoyed the attention. Hannibal's Aura was ever-present alongside the soft kisses and gentle caresses, and it felt wonderful. 

"Cherished," he murmured happily as he tried to roll over and curl into his dominant in his desire for more contact.

***

“Every inch,” Hannibal agreed, stretching out to increase their skin contact as he continued to kiss Hisoka’s skin. “You’re perfect.” _ You’re mine. _ “And I’m going to show you exactly how perfect you are.”

***

"Show me," Hisoka urged as he watched Hannibal continue to shower him with affection. "Want to see, how you see me," he added as he ran his fingers over Hannibal's arm

***

“Want to show you,” Hannibal said, showering him with kisses and pulling back his nen so that he could run it through his hands and push it deep into Hisoka’s rapidly healing body. 

When he got to the nape of his neck, he bit down, hard enough to remind them both of the faded marks. “We were made for each other, mon cher,” he rumbled. “You...make me care. I feel things for you that I’ve only ever read about in books. You’re so precious.” He kissed his neck. “I want you; every bit, but I want your mind the most. I want the man that can make me feel _ this_.” He took Hisoka’s lips with his own and allowed himself to pour all his passion into it. “No more, and no less.”

***

Moaning happily, Hisoka arched into Hannibal's touch and tried to press himself against his lover. He couldn't feel his Nen around him anymore, but he could still feel it flooding his senses. 

"All of it," he gasped. "Want to, see all of it." _ You feel all this? Because of me? _ "Like this," he groaned when the hands returned, continuing their gentle strokes as his dominant's lips mapped out every part of him. 

***

“You will, mon cher,” Hannibal whispered. “I promise, but this is for you. This is about you.” He rolled them and wrapped the covers over them. “You’re mine to adore tonight.”

***

"Just tonight?" Hisoka asked as he snuggled up to Hannibal under the covers. "Why is your bed so comfy? It's like a cloud," he mumbled.

***

“You can be mine for as long as you want, mon cher,” Hannibal said, curling protectively around him. “As long as you want.”

***

## 2 Hours Later

***

Yawning softly, Hisoka opened his eyes and was surprised to discover that he was lying on top of Hannibal and that they weren’t both naked. Shifting to look out into the room, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realised it was the middle of the night. _ How long have we been here? Did I just fall asleep with Hannibal? The last thing that I remember was talking in the kitchen...then he played that music for me, and his Nen. _

Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat, Hisoka felt his heart speeding up with his anxious confusion. _ It felt like he really does... as he loves me? He really does want me to stay here with him. _ Carefully, he pulled himself up from Hannibal in an attempt not to wake him and slowly moved over to the side of the bed. Swinging his legs over, he covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the soft groan that threatened to leave his lips as he put his weight on his still sensitive ass.

Standing up gingerly, he gently stretched and shook away the last vestiges of sleep and spotted Abaki curled up on her bed. She was still wearing the t-shirt dress he'd fashioned for her earlier. Crouching beside her, he gently ran his hand over her hair and grinned with satisfaction when she moved to nuzzle into his touch. _ You really are happy with your new life, aren't you? _ he thought as he got to his feet to make his way to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

When he returned to the bedroom, he retrieved his phone from his pants and sat down on the ottoman facing the fireplace. _ I should text Illu-chan; he needs to know that Hannibal knows who he is. Do I tell him about my feelings? Is a text really the way I want him to learn that I love him? _ Sighing, he unlocked the phone and paused when he saw the new message notification blinking up at him. He stared at it for a moment before opening it. _ He’s still messaging me? _

***

_ 13:03 From Illu-chan: _

_ I saw this and thought of you. _

There was a picture of an ornamental dagger, inlaid with red and gold gems and sharpened to a wicked point.

_ 15:45 From Illu-chan: _

_ I am beginning to feel uneasy at the lack of response. Is this normal? _

_ 16:55 From Illu-chan: _

_ Lulu informs me that I should have sent you a picture of a particular body part instead of the dagger? I fail to understand why. Daggers are far more interesting than penises, surely? _

_ 17:49 From Illu-chan: _

_ Apologies. I will refrain from messaging you in the future. _

_ *** _

Hisoka sighed and typed out a quick message back.

_ 22:27 To Illu-chan: _

_ I was asleep; I just woke up. Why are you panicking? _

_ By the way, the dagger was beautiful, are you going to use it to kill me? _

***

_ 22:29 From Illu-chan: _

_ Oh. My apologies. Do you want me to? Should I buy it? I can go back to the shop tomorrow. _

_ *** _

_ 22:31 To Illu-chan: _

_ Maybe, it is a lovely dagger. You should buy it. I’m sure we’ll find a suitable occasion to use it - on someone. _

_ I’m still at Hannibal’s house; it’s been an interesting day. How’s Killua doing? _

_ Any news about his friend? _

_ *** _

_ 22:32 From Illu-chan: _

_ Yes, Master, that can be arranged. _

_ I see. When will you be leaving? And he is fine. Frustrated, but I have reminded him that worry is not productive. _

_ No. He hasn’t been seen in a while. I believe that he is likely dead, but Killua became agitated when I said that to him. Lulu is not happy with me about the way that I delivered the news, but I reminded her that I could not act differently in front of my family. They will...become suspicious. _

_ *** _

_ 22:35 To Illu-chan: _

_ I am planning to head back to the hotel tomorrow evening; I just need to work out some complications. Hannibal's taken to giving me gifts. _

_ Also, I think that Killua needs to accept the possibility that his friend may be dead. _

_ *** _

_ 22:39 From Illu-chan: _

_ That’s what I said. He cried. It was...off-putting. _

_ And why not take these gifts with you? Are they not portable? You could break down a wall if they are too big to get through the hotel doorway. I’m sure that I can arrange for a repair. _

_ *** _

Hisoka blinked and re-read the message to make sure he'd read it right.

_ You'd arrange a repair for the hotel? Hannibal was right? You’re going to come back? _

_ 22:45 To Illi-chan: _

_ It's not that I can't get them through the door, more that I can't take her out of the house. She'd die, and I very much need to keep her alive. _

_ Killing Hannibal will cause me further legal trouble, and she's willing to help me in return for my protection. _

_ She'll be able to vouch for me with her boss. _

_ *** _

_ 22:49 From Illu-chan: _

_ I see, then I suggest that you leave her there. It would be rude to kill a present, so she will be safe. _

_ Lulu wants me to tell you that she misses you. She is...affecting my ability to focus. She's worrying about you, and I can not get her to stop. _

_ *** _

_ 22:56 To Illu-chan: _

_ Yes, it would be, and he's already promised to take care of her while I'm away. _

_ I miss you both, but I'm glad that you're OK. It's sweet that she's worried, but Hannibal took back the order to look after you, so the band isn't hurting me. _

_ He's still got his, and he's made me promise not to kill him until the end of my therapy. _

_ He doesn't want me to end up in Chilton's care. He really doesn't like the man. _

_ *** _

Illumi stared at his phone. _ You agreed to that? Does that mean that I can’t kill him? Did I do the wrong thing? _Pushing aside his worries, he typed out what he believed would be an acceptable reply.

_ 22:59 From Illu-chan: _

_ I am glad of that, Master. I wouldn’t want you to be held in that institution. But, I do have a question; what happens to your gift after the six weeks are over, and will he take off your bindings? _

_ *** _

_ 23:08 To Illu-chan: _

_ I don't know if he'll take hers, but I know it's got a deadman switch. _

_ Mine and his will come off at the same time, which I think is why he's asking me to wait. When you left, I was pretty upset, and he ended up with burns all over his body. _

_ Also, he's in love with me, so I'm sure that I could try to negotiate it’s removal? He has Nen-locked cells in his house; we could put her in there. The lock should vanish when he passes. _

_ *** _

Blinking, Illumi tried to process what he’d just read.

_ 23:13 From Illu-chan: _

_ He’s been burned? Why isn’t he in a hospital? I know that love is said to heal all wounds, but I assure you that it does not. If you leave him, he will die and so will you if the bindings have deadman’s switches. You have to get him to hospital as soon as you can. _

_ *** _

_ 23:19 To Illu-chan: _

_ He's not in any danger; it was just his Nen. Once I calmed down, he started healing, and it was fascinating to watch. Also, I think it's only the obsidian version that has the switch? He got a little paranoid earlier that I was plotting something with my pet and warned me about it. _

_ *** _

_ 23:22 From Illu-chan: _

_ But you are plotting with your...pet it isn’t paranoia. If he’s aware that you wish to kill him, that is. _

***

_ 23:34 To Illu-chan: _

_ I know that I’m plotting with you, but I was just sharing a private moment with her. She's acting like she doesn't want me to kill him, but she also wants to remain as my pet even if I do. I think his stronger bindings have manipulation Nen in them, so I don't know how much of it is her? _

_ I wish you were here; you'd be able to tell me. Don't worry; I know Killua needs you; he's probably going to be upset for a while. I mean Kurapika set up his own ability, Emperor Time, to use his lifespan as fuel, he may have just overused it? _

Sighing to himself, Hisoka hit send. _ I can’t just tell you that we ate him, can I? I mean, we did, Hannibal confirmed it, but we can’t tell Killua that. _

_ *** _

_ 23:42 From Illu-chan: _

_ He’s a Manipulator? His bands manipulate? Is it coercion, or is it solicitation? Did he confirm that it was not in your band? Master, this is important, tell me everything. _

Illumi closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing.

_ I miss you too. More than I imagined was possible. It physically hurts to be apart. If I can confirm that Kurapika is, as I suspect, dead, then I...I will return to you. If you want me. I fear that chasing Killua may have been a mistake, but I can not change my decision, merely learn from it. I will not leave you again. Killua has to learn that even friends die and how to deal with that. I will not place you in danger because of an error of judgement again. So please, what did he tell you about his Nen? _

_ *** _

_ 23:56 To Illu-chan: _

_ I'm not sure, but I think it's soliciting? The collar allowed him to rename her, and she can't remember her original name as hers, but she's happy? I picked her terms and her name to try and keep as much of her intact as I could. She's got free will; she can choose to break the rules, but she gets severely punished for it. _

_ Although that's not the thing confusing me the most, Ill-chan, she told me that she loves me? I don't know if it's the Nen or not, so I don't know how to feel about it. _

_ *** _

_ 00:15 From Illu-chan: _

_ My apologies for the delay in response. Lulu was not happy about you having a new pet. _

_ Feelings are not my area of expertise, but I would ask why it matters if she is happy? Let her be happy. Lots of people love you, Master, it has never bothered you in the past. Why does this one? _

_ *** _

_ 00:19 To Illu-chan: _

_ I don't mind her loving me if it's really her. It's wrong for Hannibal to make her love me. I know he loves me, and he wants me to stay. But I have lines I don't like to cross. _

_ Also, tell her not to worry, Hannibal wants to find you and give you me as a gift too. Plus she'll like them, but I can't say why. You'll understand when you meet her. _

_ *** _

_ 00:21 From Illu-chan: _

_ Why is it wrong? I do not understand. If she is happy and he is happy...and you are happy, then what is the downside to what has happened? I don’t... _

_ This is Lulu, Master, I want to know why I will like her. Is she pretty? What has she been doing that’s made you doubt her? And, screw Hannibal, I’m already your pet, I don’t need any collar that isn’t from you. This is all yours. _

_ *** _

Hisoka opened the attachment. It was a picture of a long, bare neck.

_ 00:30 To Illu-chan: _

_ When you put it that way then I guess it’s not wrong, Illu-chan, and, Lulu, _ ** _this_ ** _ is all yours, sweetheart. _

He attached a picture of his cock. 

***

Lulu opened the attachment and squealed with delight.

00:34 _ From Illu-chan: _

_ I miss it sooo much, Master. I’m _ ** _so curious _ ** _ about your new pet. Are you going to keep her? Do I get to play with her as well? I promise to be a _ ** _very good girl_**_. I’ll make her scream your name... _

_ This is Illu-chan; please do not encourage her. I have no desire to have any sexual experiences with anyone other than you. I would not know what to do with a woman. She may love you, but I do- _

He stopped himself from writing I do too and quickly corrected the sentence.

_ I do not desire women. I have never wanted anyone but you. _

_ *** _

_ 00:41 To Illu-chan: _

_ If you’re good, then we’ll see, Lulu. Don’t forget it’s Illumi’s body too. _

_ Do you think you’ll be able to come back soon? I really miss having you here, is there anything that I can do to help you convince Killua to stop looking for Kurapika? _

_ *** _

_ 00:42 From Illu-chan: _

_ Texture surprise the remains of his body in some ruins and send him a picture of it. _

_ *** _

_ 00:47 To Illu-chan: _

_ I could do that if it wasn’t for the guards. Although if I were to find a way to lose them, and there was a suitable place in my range of movement, wouldn’t he blame me and come here? _

_ *** _

_ 00:49 From Illu-chan: _

_ No, I will tell him that I told you to look for him as you are currently with known acquaintances of his. He would not question it. Not if I told him that it was the truth. _

Don’t tell him to do that, you idiot.

_ 00:50 From Illu-chan: _

_ Master, Lulu here again. Don’t send it to Killua, send it to Illumi. He can show him. It will add to the impact of the find, and therefore be more believable. Maybe just some remains. Yes, texture surprise his remains around a bad part of town. _

_ *** _

_ 00:57 To Illu-chan: _

_ That sounds more sensible; I'll try and sort something. I remember what he looks like so it shouldn't be too hard. I could add something about being annoyed somebody beat me to it? I mean, he was one of my fruits, after all. _

_ *** _

_ 00:58 From Illu-chan: _

_ Yes, Master, that’s perfect. Do that, but please, don’t be sad. We will see you soon. I can start heading back as soon as you send the picture. We’ll make sure you are properly comforted. _

_ *** _

_ 01:02 To Illu-chan: _

_ Oh I know you will, darling, Master would never doubt you on that. I just need a bit of time to arrange the picture. _

Looking over at Hannibal, Hisoka wondered if he would help him set up the fake scene. _ You said you’d bring him back to me; this would let you prove it. Maybe I should ask you in the morning? Well later, it’s already morning. _

_ *** _

_ 01:05 From Illu-chan: _

_ But I miss you...and I want to see your pet. It’s boring here, Master. All Illumi does is mope about and make snide remarks. I’ll even come to Hannibal’s house...I...we...we are sorry. We made a mistake. We want you back. _

_ *** _

_ 01:11 To Illu-chan: _

_ Well, surely you can think of a reason to leave? Can't you tell Killua to go play with Gon or something? Or Alluka? I want you here too. I miss you. _

_ I'll still try to sort out that photograph; it's a bit awkward right this minute. Hannibal's asleep, and I don't want to wake him by leaving the house. He has everything linked up to his Nen; it's an impressive security system. _

_ *** _

_ 01:13 From Illu-chan: _

_ This is Illumi. I can not leave without good reason. My family...it is awkward, Master. I accepted the responsibility. I can not leave without a reason that would be acceptable to my family. _

_ I...want to be with you. As I said, I will not repeat this mistake, but it is a comfort to know that you are happy. _

Illumi felt his heart race.

_ And...with people who love you. _

_ *** _

_ But you’re not here, _ Hisoka thought sadly. _ It’s not the same. _

_ 01:21 To Illu-chan: _

_ I’ll think of something; I want you here. You belong here with me; I’m your Master. _

_ Give me a little time. I’ll find a way to give you that reason. _

_ *** _

_ 01:24 From Illu-chan: _

_ Thank you, Master. I will make plans to return as soon as possible in case we do find his body. I do not enjoy feeling like a part of me is missing, especially when it’s two of us in here feeling it at the same time. I believe I am starting to understand the metaphors used in poetry a lot more now. _

_ 01:26 From Illu-chan: _

_ Master, just go into Lecter’s deep, dark basement and take the picture there. No one’s going to ask questions. I promise, I’m good at telling stories, even if Illumi isn’t. If the Kurta ever turns up, we can just say that it was a prank. _

_ *** _

_ 01:31 To Illu-chan: _

_ That’s a great idea, but I’ll need to ask him. It’s Nen locked; he doesn’t like people going down there. _

_ *** _

_ 01:32 From Illu-chan: _

_ Tell him that if he helps, a _ ** _very_ ** _ special guest will join you soon. _

_ *** _

_ 01:34 To Illu-chan: _

_ I’ll be sure to talk to him as soon as he wakes up. _

Hearing Hannibal stirring in the bed behind him, Hisoka grinned to himself and added.

_ Which might be sooner than I expected. _

_ Take care of Illumi for me Lulu; Master misses you both. _

_ xx _

Hitting send, he looked at his pants that were lying on the floor, before deciding to get up and put his phone on the bedside table before climbing back into bed and curling up to Hannibal.

***

Hannibal had heard the soft chuckles coming from the other side of the room and had looked up to see Hisoka texting someone with a pleased smile on his face.

There was only one person he’d seen Hisoka smile like that for and that was Illumi.

Rolling over, he put his arm around his lover and asked, “How is your Illu-chan doing, mon cher?”

***

Hisoka eagerly shifted closer to Hannibal. He felt much better now that he'd heard from Illumi. 

"They miss me,” he said. “But they have to stay with Killua apparently. He's tried to tell him that Kurapika is likely dead, but apparently, it just upset him more. They asked if I could, maybe fake a picture to show that I’d found their remains?" he explained quietly. "That way, they can come back. It would let them show their brother that there was no point looking anymore. I didn't tell him that you...fed him to us. That's not my secret to tell." 

***

“Thank you, mon cher,” Hannibal said sleepily. “I will help you in the morning. I want you to have your Illu-chan, but sleep. You need that too.”

***

"You need to sleep too, I didn't mean to wake you up," Hisoka murmured as he shifted to get comfortable. “I couldn’t sleep, and I checked my phone and Illu-chan had been trying to get hold of me. I wanted him to know I was OK; he was actually worried about me.

***

“You are with strange and dangerous people facing possible execution,” Hannibal replied, wrapping his arm over Hisoka’s side and pulling him against him. “I would worry if I had to leave too. He cares for you, mon cher. Dream of him tonight; I shall help bring him home to you tomorrow. Stay, sleep here tonight.”

***

"You're dangerous, but you're not that strange," Hisoka teased as he happily settled in Hannibal's arms. "I'll stay, comfy and warm here," he yawned a little. "Sleep sounds good." 

***

“I torture and eat humans for pleasure,” Hannibal pointed out, kissing Hisoka softly.

***

"I know, and I still don't think you're that strange. I fight people to the death for pleasure," Hisoka countered. "So I guess we can be weird and wonderful together, now more sleep, less talking," he added before giving Hannibal a quick kiss on the cheek. "We both need to sleep."

***

“Indeed, mon amour. I will find your Illu-chan, so dream of him. Our new lives will begin upon the morrow,” Hannibal agreed, kissing Hisoka back and yawning. “You’re home now. Stay. He will always return to you.”

***

_ Home, this really could be home, _ Hisoka thought as he hummed in agreement. _ I feel so comfy and warm, and everything feels right. _

"I'll stay," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Sleepy," he added with a small yawn. 

***

“Good night, mon amour,” Hannibal whispered, laying his head on the pillow. “Sweet dreams.”

***

## 8 am

***

Hannibal picked up the discreetly placed bag next to the bedroom door as he led Abaki from the main bedroom into her room. When he reached the door, he smiled and allowed her to enter before him.

“I need to talk with you about a few personal matters. You are free to discuss any and all of this with Hisoka afterwards if you wish, but until then I thought that you should have the chance to discuss this with me in relative privacy,” he explained, shutting the door behind them and moving to join her on the bed.

***

“OK,” Abaki said cautiously, not taking her eyes off the mysterious bag. “What do you want to know?”

***

Hannibal chuckled. “Ma chere, I can see why he likes you. You are no shrinking violet. But do not worry, I am merely performing my duty. I promised Hisoka that I would care for you, and so care for you I will.

Watching Abaki settle, he plastered on the same face he’d used when talking to patients, and said, “This is for you.” He offered her the bag. “But,” he added, reaching inside and drawing out a slim, blue container, with a picture of a small, smiling baby on the front. “I would like you to use this after I leave. It is at it’s most accurate in the mornings.” 

He watched Abaki’s eyes widen in shock and reassured her, “I am praying that the result is not positive. You will also find a month’s worth of condoms inside here.” He shook the bag. “But I do not wish for an unplanned pregnancy. I will deal with it, should the event occur, but I would rather not have to.” He softened his features, making sure to convey a soothing and non-threatening tone. “If Hisoka does wish to have a child, then I will adapt, but I highly doubt that will be the case. I know this is a subject you would rather not talk to me about, but as the only registered doctor in the house, I would like to know what birth control you were on before I brought you here? Could you tell me? I would rather not order you.”

***

“I was on the pill,” Abaki said quietly, trying to process that she was telling Jack’s best friend details about her intimate and highly personal past life. 

_ What if Master does want children? Would he want me to be the mother? Could I do that? _

***

“Had you been taking it regularly?” Hannibal asked.

***

“Yes,” Miriam replied.

***

“Good,” Hannibal assured. “Then I will implant an IUD when you next have your period, that will be the most effective form of birth control for your situation. I can not suddenly have a prescription for birth control pills being linked to me, and whilst condoms are effective and will prevent us from contracting any diseases our wandering magician may contract during his misadventures, I know that he will not always use them. There will be times when he slips up. I don’t think the world is ready for baby Hisoka just yet,” Hannibal joked, and saw Abaki smile weakly. “I will be as gentle with you as I can, but I’d rather not place your life in unnecessary danger.”

***

“I suppose the correct response to that is, thank you? I think?” Abaki said, staring at Hannibal in disbelief. “The moment I think I have you figured out, you go and do this.” She looked at the pregnancy test now laying on the bedside table. “What happens when they trace that purchase back to you?”

***

“I am well versed in disguises ma chere, and I paid for it in cash,” Hannibal reassured her. “It will not come back to me. The police would be brave indeed to venture into that neighbourhood.”

He stood up and placed the bag onto the bed. “You will find various sanitary products, supplies and enough underwear to cover you during your period. I will ask Hisoka to use condoms until I can verify that you have a natural cycle. I will ask, however, that you take regular pregnancy tests until I fit you with the IUD.” 

He saw the look on her face and raised his eyebrow. “I am a surgeon, ma chere. Whilst I may not desire it, your body is not a mystery to me. I am fully capable of the procedure and will ensure a sterile environment. I will not kill you or harm you unnecessarily. I trust that you will not do the same? In the unlikely event that you wish to die, come to me, we will negotiate. You will not kill yourself. If you have any specific requirements, you can come to me. I may not say yes, but I will listen and take into account what you say. I doubt that Hisoka has even considered the possibility of you falling pregnant or that he may have unwanted children running around in his wake. Still, I will not risk him losing you because you can not bear the thought of having a child in captivity.”

***

“I had thought about it...before,” Abaki admitted. “I was going to...if they couldn’t find me...I thought that it would be bad, but it isn’t. I like it here, Sir. I want to stay. I meant what I said last night; I am grateful that you took me for him. I’m happy here. I won’t kill myself, and I’ll take the test now. Thank you.”

_ Please, don’t let me be pregnant. I don’t want to have an abortion. Not like this. Shit, we’ve had so much sex. Why didn’t I think about this? At least Hannibal isn’t thinking with his small brain. _

***

“Then I shall leave you to it, ma chere,” Hannibal said, giving her arm an affectionate squeeze. “You are free to move around the house as you like, but please take care not to disturb things. I shall be in the bedroom with Hisoka if you need us. No matter the result, I will keep you safe.”

Abaki nodded weakly, and Hannibal watched as she visibly gathered her nerves together and waited for him to leave.

“Bonne chance et à bientôt, ma chère*,” he said before leaving and closing the door behind himself.

Content that she would be staying put, he strolled happily towards his bedroom and the man that had stolen his heart. _ I wonder when you will finally give in, mon cher, _ he thought_. And when you do, will you truly mean it? _

He would never ask Hisoka to refer to him as Master, that was a title Hisoka would have to give freely, but it was certainly interesting to watch the wheels turning inside his mind as he processed everything. He didn’t think that it would be long before the man gave in; what would happen after that, though? That was when things would really start to get interesting.

*Good luck and see you soon, my dear

***

"All done with your super-secret meeting?" Hisoka asked playfully without looking up when he heard the door open. "I guessed that you wanted to have a chat with Abaki, so I decided to freshen up while I waited for you to come back," he added as he continued towel drying his hair.

_ I really should have grabbed my small hairdryer, but I was in a rush, _ he thought. _ She'll probably be in her room, and I can always check on her later. _

***

“I was having a discussion with her about birth control,” Hannibal said, admiring the slight glisten to Hisoka’s skin and delighting in the fresh smell in the air as he made his way towards him. “She’s taking a pregnancy test now. If you wish to have a child, I will not stop you, but I think it better that it be planned in advance. But, she seems happy in herself. You’re doing a good job.”

***

"Want to have a child?" Hisoka asked as he paused and looked up at Hannibal blankly. "I don't want kids, could you imagine the sort of life they would have? No, I'm not going to be responsible for a baby being taunted the way I was," he said as he resumed drying himself off. "I paid a lot of money to a doctor to sterilise me under a fake name so that it wouldn't appear on my file. I'm so used to not having to worry about it that I must have forgotten to tell you both. I hope she's not too worried? Should I go and talk to her?" 

***

“Well, that is certainly comforting to know. I will ask her if she would prefer that I fit her with an IUD to regulate her periods, but it is good to know that you have thought about these things. Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

***

_ Can I get away with saying you? Would that be a faux pas considering your diet? _

"Breakfast would be wonderful. I don't suppose I could trouble you for something with eggs and bacon?" Hisoka asked as he finished with his towel and put it in the laundry hamper. "I feel like something protein-rich, and I wouldn't say no to a coffee from that contraption you use as a coffee maker," he added cheerfully as he pulled on some underwear. 

***

“Of course, it would be my pleasure to-” Hannibal began to say when he felt the alarm sound on his locks and a small shriek from Abaki’s room.

A few moments later, she came running into the room and shot behind the bed.

“Why don’t you stay here a moment, mon cher,” Hannibal suggested, slipping on his trousers and a dressing gown before heading for the front door, wondering who would call on him at this hour.

***

Hisoka watched in confusion as his pet ran past him to hide but waited until Hannibal left to ask her what was wrong. Getting up to check, he held his hand out to her as he asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart? The collar shouldn't have gone off; you've not been breaking any rules. Master's here, you can come out." 

***

“The door,” Abaki whispered, edging forward to reluctantly take her Master’s hand. “Someone’s at the door. I...my collar...I think it alerted me. I can’t be seen.”

***

"Well, as long as you're in here, you'll be fine," Hisoka reassured. 

_ Of course, he has Nen locks all over the place. It makes sense that he'd have one on the gate too, it would give her time to hide. _

"Hannibal has gone downstairs, so I'll stay here with you. He'll call for me if I'm needed. You'll be alright. Hannibal won't let anyone in here." 

***

“I know, I just...I wanted to be close to you,” Abaki admitted. “I...I feel like I need to hide. I just keep on thinking, ‘I can’t be seen’, over and over. I don’t want to find out what happens if they do. I feel safer in here.”

***

Hisoka smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Alright, I'll stay behind the bed with you. I want you to know that you're safe," he decided as he settled down on the floor beside her. "I think he's got some sort of Nen doorbell on his gate; it makes more sense than it being on the door. It would give you enough time to get out of sight. I won't leave you if I don't have to." 

***

Abaki curled into her Master’s lap and hugged him tightly. “I know, Master. I know you’ll never leave me. It’s why I love you so much.” She stared up into his eyes. “You’re my hero.”

***

"I'll do my best to keep you safe," Hisoka told her as he gently stroked her hair. "Is there anything I can do to take your mind off whoever is downstairs? Hannibal told me that he had a chat with you earlier. I hope everything is alright?"

***

Abaki blushed. “He wanted to make sure that...I wasn’t pregnant. I’m not,” she added quickly. “I took the test. He...he bought me things. And condoms...and underwear. How did he know my size?”

***

"It's alright; I wanted to talk to you about that actually...I know it's not really the best time but well if it helps take your mind off things, why not?" Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "I didn't know he'd bought you underwear. I'm guessing he's able to tell by eye from his time working as a surgeon? Is the stuff he got nice at least?"

***

“They’re rather like him, actually. Practical but delicate,” Abaki said, looking up at her Master. “You don’t seem worried about me being pregnant. Is there something that I need to know about?” 

_ Oh, God, please don’t say that you want a kid. I’m not cut out to be a mum. _

***

"I don't want children, and I know I sleep around a lot. Which can be irresponsible if you don't want to be dad, but I actually got myself sterilised. It's not in my medical records because I went to an 'underground' hospital and they admitted me under a fake name," Hisoka explained. "So I can't get you pregnant, and I was hoping you were OK with not having kids?" 

***

“Oh, thank fuck,” Abaki said, sagging in his arms. “I am _ so _ not cut out to be a mother. I was just starting to enjoy the whole sex slave thing. I didn’t want to be a baby factory, and I _ really _didn’t want to have Hannibal rooting around between my legs. Oh, fuck, he’s still going to put the IUD in me, isn’t he? You won’t want me having periods. Damnit. That’s going to be awkward as fuck. Maybe you could distract me by fixing googly eyes on your penis or something?”

***

"I just want you to be healthy, and if Hannibal thinks that it's the best option for you, then I won’t object," Hisoka replied curiously. "Would you want me there when he fits it? I'm happy to stay with you. I’m not so sure about the googly eyes, but I can at least hold your hand?" he offered. "I could also order you to be OK with Hannibal performing medical procedures on you? Well, ones that I feel are necessary. That would make it less awkward, right?"

_ So I'm not stopping you from fulfilling your wish to be a parent? That's good; I don't think I'm the best candidate to be anyone's father. _

***

“Oh, please, can you?” Abaki asked. “That would work! And I wouldn’t mind you holding my hand either. Having you there would be...nice. You have a way of making really fucked up shit seem perfectly fine. Having Jack’s best friend shoving things inside of my vagina is quite possibly the most clinical way I can imagine, certainly sounds like fucked up to me.”

She nuzzled into his neck and hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps you could texture surprise some eyes on it? Or, ooh, how about some dumbo ears too? We could pretend it’s a trunk.”

***

Hisoka chuckled and ran his hand down her back soothingly. "Alright, as your Master, I'm ordering you to be comfortable with Dr. Hannibal Lecter acting as your physician. That includes any medical procedures that I feel are necessary for you to stay healthy, including fitting you with birth control," he paused to kiss the top of her head. "And I promise to hold your hand, and if you're a very good girl, I'll make sure that you get a special treat. Women like chocolate and ice cream when they have their period, right? I'll get your favourite." 

***

“Vanilla,” Abaki said without even thinking, feeling herself relax. “For both. I’ll be good.” She kissed his cheek. “I promise.”

“Hannibal’s not come back,” she noted. “I hope he’s not killing whoever it was that disturbed us. That could be awkward.”

***

"Knowing him, he'll probably politely ask for their business card so that he can kill them later. I can imagine him making a serial killer's to-do list, but with business cards," Hisoka tried to joke. 

_ Maybe I should go check what's going on? But I promised to stay_. 

"Do you want me to go and investigate? I might end up staying downstairs for a while, and I don't want you feeling abandoned." 

***

Hugging her Master one last time, Abaki got up from his lap. “You should probably check to see if they’re still alive. At least if they aren’t, you can come and get me. I’ll find something to do in here. Unless.” She smirked. “You had something else in mind?”

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness:

Hannibal, Abaki/Miriam, Illumi, Lulu

Characters played by Themadnovelist:

Hisoka

  
  
  



	41. The Six of Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pariston stops by to visit and presents the household with an illuminating gift.

With a spring in his step, Pariston opened the garden gate and allowed it to swing shut behind him. Pausing to look over at the house, he noticed that all the curtains seemed to be drawn. _ How strange, I do hope Papa's feeling alright. Then again, maybe he really does have Hisoka here? Trying to hide your illicit affair, are we? _ He laughed at the thought and quickly made his way up to the front door, stopping to knock on it to let anyone else within the house know of his arrival. 

Placing his hand on the handle, he pulled it back with a smile when he felt the update to the Nen lock. _ Oh, you have been busy, haven't you? I had wondered why the curtains were closed, but you do have more than Hisoka in there, don't you? _ He checked his bags to make sure that he'd not forgotten anything while he waited to be allowed inside. _ How will you react when you figure out why you're so drawn to this one? _

***

"Hello, Pariston," Hannibal said, opening the door and stepping aside to let him into the house. "I wasn't expecting a visit. I do hope that nothing bad has happened." He took his coat and hung it neatly on the stand. "The locks are still tuned to your Nen, may I ask why you didn't simply come inside?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

***

"Good Morning, Papa," Pariston greeted Hannibal with a wide smile. "I was going to let myself in, but I got a feeling that you had company, so in the interests of being polite, I felt that it was best to wait outside. I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked, making his way towards the kitchen.

***

"Nothing that can't wait," Hannibal said, following him and sighing as he went to collect his coffee machine. "Who did you imagine was staying with me, my boy? And what has brought you around so early in the morning?"

***

"Well, your favourite Magician, of course," Pariston replied as he perched himself on one of the barstools. "I've just gotten back from a meeting with Cheadle; she's been doing her best to keep things ticking over without me. Alas, she's realised that she needs me, and has tried to keep it quiet that she's reinstated me to my former position, but a couple of the other Zodiacs aren't thrilled with her. Naturally, I wanted to share the good news with you, and I decided to bring gifts." He held up the bag in his hand. "So where is your young paramour hiding? I didn't scare him off, did I?"

***

"Paramour?" Hannibal asked curiously. "I wasn't aware that he'd decided to adopt that position, or have you arranged for me to meet a new boyfriend so soon? I do hope that you haven't sent him to the side exit. I'm making renovations to the tunnel at the moment."

***

"The side exit? No, don't worry. I simply thought that having all the curtains drawn was your way of trying to hide your budding romance. Even you, as private as you are, Papa, don't usually keep _ all _of your curtains closed," Pariston replied, cheerfully placing his gifts by his feet. "I guess I was wrong, judging by your reaction."

***

"Hisoka is not alone, and out of respect for both his and his pets privacy, I have kept them closed. Freddie has already written enough articles on him to make a small fortune, she doesn't need more," Hannibal said, glancing at Pariston's bag. _ Did you bring that for him? What can I smell? _

Turning back to his protege, he added, "As for the affair, well, that's a work in progress. I have no doubt that he will join us shortly, but until then, why don't you show me your omiyage?"

He took a deep breath and patiently listened as Pariston made polite small talk while he picked up his bag and placed it on the counter in front of him. A fresh wave of what he identified as tea hit his nostrils, but - he sniffed again - it wasn't the usual kind. There were also, he noted when Pariston opened the bag, _ two _neatly wrapped boxes inside. 

_ You did expect Hisoka to be here, didn't you? What have you seen? Is this your way of saying that you approve? _

He kept the growl of frustration inside. "I see," he said politely. "Hisoka is with his pet right now, but I can assure you that if you call him my paramour, he will leave the house. He does not think of himself as that quite yet, my boy."

***

"Papa you wound me, I wouldn't dream of trying to scare him away. While I was on my travels, I found a lovely little shop, and it so happened that some of their selection made me think of you, and a certain redheaded Hunter," Pariston said, giving his father a wink as he pulled out the first gift and pushed it towards Hannibal. "This one I just had to pick up for you. I know how you enjoy your rare and hard to find blends." 

_ Although touching it made me think of Hisoka, hopefully, I can figure out why soon. Are you that connected, or is it just something that he likes as well? _

"I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me, but while I was there, I couldn't resist picking up a little something else for Hisoka too. I hoped that you'd be able to give it to him if he wasn't here, but maybe now, I can give it to him personally when he comes out of hiding?"

***

Hannibal felt the Nen-lock on his bedroom door shimmer and smiled. "Ah," he said conversationally. "I think he's decided to come out of hiding. I suspect that he will have been getting himself dressed. You may present Hisoka with the gift himself when he comes back down." 

_ Why aren't you staying with Abaki, mon amour? Are you that curious, or is it my company that you're wanting? _

***

_ Hiding? Why would he be hiding, unless you've given him a reason to feel that he needs to? _ "Dare I ask what you've been telling him about me?" Pariston said curiously. "You know I'll keep your secret; he has no reason to fear my presence. I just hope he enjoys tea as much as we do."

***

"No one loves Tea as much as you do," Hannibal said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and placing the coffee maker back on the side and retrieving his teapot instead. "He wouldn't see the point in gold-plating tea leaves," he advised, examining the box and smiling at the description on the side of it. "I wouldn't be surprised if he were unaware that you could get edible gold." 

He sighed. "The man gets spooked by the thought of anyone spending fifty Jennies on him, let alone three thousand and fifty. However, it will be interesting to see how he reacts to a gift from you. The fact that you brought him anything at all will put him on the defensive. I have made it very clear that I have told no one about him being here. You can explain that you saw him coming, but," he looked into his child's eyes. "This is my fate, my boy. I do not mind if you have seen him killing me; I wish to be the one who decides it for myself."

***

"And I wouldn't take that from you Papa," Pariston advised holding up his hands placatingly. "You know that I can't tell anyone what I've seen. Rest assured that if Hisoka does manage the feat of defeating you, I won't do anything untoward to him. Besides, if he were to be the one to pull that off, I'd say that he deserves the win. You're not exactly an easy opponent Papa; I remember the training you gave me. I am also curious about how he'll react. You know he refused to leave the room after proudly declaring he'd cast a blank ballot during the election? He's interesting to me," he explained. 

***

_No, but you could tell him that he will win, thus ensuring that he won't, _Hannibal thought to himself. _Why else would you try to spook him with such an expensive gift?_ _Unless,_ He glanced at Hisoka's pot._ Is his not as expensive as mine? No, it doesn't matter. Why am I letting myself get wound up like this? Hisoka won't go, not now that he has Abaki. He won't want to leave her, and he definitely wouldn't leave her when Pariston's here. The worst he'll do is go back upstairs. It's fine. If it's the expensive tea, we can suggest that he gives it to Lulu; she'll love it._

"Well, I'm glad, because I happen to like this one and I have plans for him," he said, going to the stove to set some water boiling. "So long as your experiment doesn't interfere with them, then you are welcome to stay. Thank you for the tea, shall I put a pot on?" he asked, wondering how long Hisoka would be.

***

Quickly making his way down the stairs, Hisoka paused to double-check that he looked presentable enough, before sauntering into the kitchen with his trademark grin in place. When he saw the back of Pariston Hill's head, he thought, _To what do we owe the pleasure? Did you work out that your Papa and I are more than just Doctor and patient?_ _I wish I knew more about how your Hatsu worked. _

"Please excuse my absence, I was a little underdressed for company," he said nonchalantly. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything?"

***

"Not at all, mon cher," Hannibal said, glad that Hisoka had chosen one of his planer tops to match his criminally form-fitting jeans. 

"Hisoka," he said. "You remember Pariston? Pariston, Hisoka. His lover had to leave on urgent family business, and so he is staying with me for a while."

***

"Well, I most certainly remember Hisoka and his lovely lady. I do hope that she's alright. If she needs anything, please let her know that I'm only a phone call away," Pariston replied as he tapped his fingers on the gift he'd brought for Hisoka. "I do hope you won't hold it against me that I didn't call ahead, but I've just got back to Yorknew, and I wanted to drop off a small present for dear Papa. Just a small thing really; it's a rare blend of tea, and I thought he'd appreciate the chance to try it. Hopefully, this wasn't too presumptuous of me, but, well, I also stumbled across a special blend that I thought you'd enjoy. After that dinner party, you left quite an impression, especially on Dr. Chilton." 

***

"Lulu is fine; we had a chance to catch up late last night." _ Why would you buy me a present? Hannibal wouldn't have told you I was here, did you guess? _

"I have to say I'm flattered by your consideration," Hisoka replied as he decided to join him by the breakfast bar and eyed the box in Pariston's hand. "I hope you didn't go to too much expense." 

***

"Too much expense is relative, Hisoka," Pariston remarked cheerfully. "Please think of it as a small token of appreciation. I very much enjoyed the way you handled Frederick. I'm sure Papa will disagree, but I am glad that somebody decided to knock him down a peg or two. He's a small-minded fool."

***

Happy that the water would boil soon, Hannibal selected one of his clear teapots for Hisoka and set it on the counter in front of his charges without a word. He opened the box containing the golden leaves and couldn't contain his smile. They would look exquisite as they stewed in the water. The light brown that would seep from them would pick out the gold and green beautifully. 

"Thank you, my boy," he said. "I'm sure that it will taste delightful. But I am curious about what you chose for Hisoka?"

***

"I'm pretty curious myself," Hisoka agreed as Pariston held out the small parcel for him to take. He didn't miss the hint of mischief in the man's eyes. "Thank you; I'm flattered that you'd think of me. It's really quite unexpected," he added, accepting the box with an equally cheeky grin.

***

"Rest assured, it won't bite you," Pariston teased. "I'm confident that you'll enjoy it, all I ask is that you at least give it a try. If you don't like it, that's perfectly fine. I promise I won't be offended." 

***

Chuckling as he opened his gift, Hisoka snuck a look at the teapot and a tub of what appeared to be tea mixed with small pieces of gold. _ I really hope he's not bought me the same as Hannibal, but it would be rude to be ungrateful. Lulu would love it though; I'll give it to her if it's the same, _ he decided, before pulling out a small translucent pot containing what looked like tea pearls. 

As his curiosity got the better of him, he cracked the lid for a moment to take a sniff. 

_ That smells rather odd; it's green tea, but there's something else. I...maybe I should ask Hannibal later; I don't want Pariston to think that I'm rejecting his present. Although I can just ask him now, can't I? _

"May I ask what kind of tea this is? It looks like something I've had in Jappon, but the smell is certainly not the same." 

***

"You are correct; it is Japponese style. However, it's not from Jappon. That particular blend originates from the Mimbo Republic and the neighbouring regions of Padokea," Pariston explained. "It was traditionally quite popular with athletes." 

_ I'm sure you'll forgive me a small white lie, just this once, Papa. If I'm right, then your search is over, but I need to be sure. The psychotropic mushrooms blended with the different teas will help to prove my theory. _

***

"Is it some sort of special variety to stimulate the metabolism?" Hisoka asked sceptically. 

***

Pariston shook his head. "No, it wasn't used as a stimulant, Hisoka. This tea is intended for relaxation; to encourage you to rest your body and allow it to repair itself. In the south-west of Mimbo, it was most commonly drunk an hour or two after intensive training. The aim was to promote restorative sleep. It is naturally low in caffeine, and don't worry," he reassured when he saw Hisoka staring at the tea suspiciously. "They don't make it as strong as they did way back when. It won't put you straight to sleep." 

_ Although, there are just enough mushrooms to test if you really are an Iccantado, and Papa wants it to be true. I can't wait to see how you react to it. It's going to be so disappointing if you turn out to be an ordinary human. _

***

Hannibal recognised the faint smell of feet and froze. _ Psilocybin, Pariston? Really? And you aren't telling him what's in there? Why? _

"Perhaps we should wait for tonight to test out that particular blend, my boy?" he said pointedly. "The day is not yet old." He added the leaves and then the nearly boiling water to the clear teapot and was pleased to see that the water began to almost immediately infuse with the beautiful smelling tea.

"I think we can all enjoy this pot once it's sufficiently brewed," he said, placing the tea strainer over his cup in anticipation. "Now," he looked at Pariston. "Do you think that you can manage to behave whilst I visit the restroom?"

_ You better not get Hisoka high and leave. Just what are you planning? _

***

"Pourquoi si méchant, Papa?*" Pariston said dramatically. "Ne t'inquiète pas.** I'll look after Hisoka, I'm sure even we can't take over the world in a mere few minutes."

*Why so mean, Papa?

** Don't worry

***

"I would not dare set you both the challenge," Hannibal grumbled, stalking past the men and heading for the main bathroom. 

_ Why did you bring him those? What would you gain by causing him to hallucinate? Were you expecting me to confiscate them and use them on him for medical purposes? But why would you give it directly to him? It makes no sense; _ he thought as he pushed open the door. _ What are you planning, Pariston? If I give you enough rope, will you hang yourself this time? What will Hisoka do? Surely, he knows what the smell is? _

***

Pariston waited for Hannibal to leave the room and for the sound of footsteps to fade away before turning to Hisoka with a conspiratorial smile. "You know, you're looking a little tense. Why don't I make you a small cup of your tea to try? As much as I adore Papa, he's such a spoilsport sometimes. Don't you think?"

***

_ A little tense? You're a wild card in my plan. If I kill Hannibal, will I have to run from you? _

Hisoka smiled warmly at Pariston. He'd only just caught the short pause Hannibal had made to glare at the Vice-Chairman before he'd left, but it had been there. _ Although perhaps I _ ** _should _ ** _ try to get you in trouble with your dear Papa, then I won't have to worry about you once I deal with Hannibal. _

"You know," he said conspiratorially. "I have been rather anxious since Lulu left. I know she's safe, but I still worry about her when she's stuck with her family. Perhaps, just a small one? We don't want you to get grounded now, do we?" 

***

Looking over to his bedroom door, Hannibal sighed and decided that he better go and make sure that Hisoka hadn't done anything spectacularly stupid with Abaki. He knew that Pariston would push ahead with whatever plan he had, regardless of what he said, but he hoped that he would at least refrain from drugging his guest while he was gone.

As he pushed open the door, he heard the rattle of what sounded like a tin can and some pencils and wondered where the girl had managed to find her make-shift alarm system. Pushing the door open further, he saw that it was his toothbrush holder, complete with neatly covered brushes inside. It had tipped over, but had served its purpose; Abaki was now nowhere in sight. 

"Ma chere," he called. "You can come out, Pariston is not here, and he will not come into my bedroom for any reason. Not after he found one of my guests tied up, at least. You are safe."

He noted the absence of her bed and looked around the room. There was only one place she could be.

Walking over to the bathroom, he knocked on the door. "Abaki, it's Hannibal, you can come out. Pariston will not disturb you."

***

_ No, but you might see what's on my list, and then I'll have to ask you to kill me because I'll never be able to look you in the eye again, _ Abaki groaned. _ You better not be here for my 'exam'? You have a guest downstairs! I'm so tense right now you wouldn't be able to fit a finger up there, let alone a speculum. Oh, God, now I'm picturing Hannibal...Nope. No, don't think about that. Oh, fuck, no. _

"I'm fine in here, but thanks for the offer," she called back, and hoped that he'd leave her alone.

***

"Abaki," Hannibal sighed, pushing open the door. "I have two grown children downstairs; I do not need one up here too. Please, come out of there. I commend you for your improvisational skills, but Pariston will never set foot in this room again. He was traumatised enough to swear a solemn oath not even to come in if the house is burning down. He made me get fireproof boxes for everything that I wanted to keep. Get up, collect your bed, and let's go out into the main room like civilised human beings."

***

Curious, but not daring to ask what it was that Pariston had seen, Abaki did as she was told. With the bed trailing behind her and her notebook in the other hand, she wandered out into the large bedroom and resisted the urge to hide her writing. She knew that if she made a show of not wanting Hannibal to see it, he'd order her to show him.

"OK, I'm here, Sir," she said, trying to keep the fear from showing in her voice. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, bracing herself for the worst.

***

"Now, ma chere," Hannibal said as patiently as he could manage. "You can put your bed down wherever you like and get comfortable. I will be returning downstairs, but Hisoka would be extremely upset if he knew that you had tried to shut yourself into the bathroom. You are safe here. When the time is right, I will let Pariston know about your presence in our house and," he looked her directly in the eye. "You will not be punished if he sees you. He is family, as are you. Please, relax. I would say, enjoy your work, but judging by the tension in your shoulders, I will wish you good luck instead. I will leave you to it, but you are not allowed to go back into that bathroom to hide, not today. Do you understand?"

***

"Yes, Sir," Abaki said, dropping her bed where she stood and nodding. "I won't hide inside there again. When will I know when Pariston can see me?" she asked, sitting down and absently beginning to stroke the material beneath her. _ Why does it have to be so damn comfy? _ she thought. _ Who designed this thing, and why do dogs get better mattresses than humans? Why am I concentrating on that... _ ** _Pariston hill is downstairs!_ **

***

"Hisoka will come to fetch you," Hannibal said, patting her on the head. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to see a man about some tea..."

***

Grinning widely, Pariston observed Hisoka carefully, and mentally tracked the changes in his demeanour as the mushrooms started to take effect. _ Well, the tension is definitely gone, but did I make it strong enough to have the desired effect? _ he wondered. _ I can't wait to see what happens or at least hear about it from Papa. If he sends me away to take care of you, will this show him what he's been overlooking? _

"You seem to be more relaxed now. How are you feeling, Hisoka?" he asked conversationally.

***

"I do?" Hisoka asked with a tilt of his head. "I don't feel any different though," he complained, sighing in frustration. "Maybe we didn't use enough? Besides, Hannibal didn't want me to try it just yet. I hope he's not going to be too annoyed."

***

"Try to stop worrying about what Papa is going to say. He's a very skilful man, but even he can't change the fact that you've drunk it already. At worst, he'll send you to sleep it off, and put it away somewhere safe," Pariston advised cheerfully. 

"So, does it taste nice?" he chuckled when Hisoka nodded and pulled the cup protectively towards him. "Don't worry; I wouldn't take your present back off you. Remember, I told you I don't like the smell."

***

"Pariston," Hannibal rumbled as he folded his arms angrily and blocked the doorway. "I thought I said that we could try the tea _ tonight?_"

***

"I believe you did suggest that, yes, although Hisoka needed a little help to relax. He's worried about Lulu," Pariston replied. "He's enjoying it, and he's much less tense now. He'll be fine." 

***

_ Of course, you'd use that as an excuse. He's not _ ** _your_ ** _ science experiment. _

Taking a deep breath, Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "You are _ dangerously _ close to crossing the line this time, my boy. _ Dangerously close_."

Turning to Hisoka, he walked slowly towards him and noted the protective way he was holding the cup. "How are you feeling, mon cher?" he asked, softening his tone considerably. "I could have helped you relax without the need for drugs."

***

Hisoka looked up at Hannibal and smiled. "I don't really feel any different," he said, repeating what he'd told Pariston a few moments earlier. "You were gone a while," he commented, not letting go of the cup. "Is everything OK?" 

***

"I went to check on your pet," Hannibal explained. "In the bedroom," he added pointedly and saw Pariston shudder out of the corner of his eye. "She is doing well. I thought you might like to introduce her to Pariston in a bit. We are all family, after all."

Glancing into the cup, he realised why Hisoka was being so territorial. "You appear to have some tea left in the cup," he observed. "Would you like to give it to me?" he asked, holding out his hand and noting the dilation of Hisoka's pupils.

_ How long before it fully kicks in? What will you see, mon cher? Has Pariston explained what it is? What will you do if you start to hallucinate? _

***

"No," Hisoka replied simply. "It's to help me relax, and it's nice. I like it." He paused as he tried to work through what Hannibal had asked him. "I think that might be good, she was scared. She asked me to make sure you didn't kill our visitor, but she didn't know it was Pariston." 

***

"I'd love to meet her, and I certainly appreciate her consideration. There's no rush though," Pariston said as he chimed into the conversation. _ So that's why he was hiding upstairs? What a tangled web you weave, Papa. Have you put a band on her? _ "I don't think he's going to give up the tea; he became protective about it when he thought I wanted to take it away." 

***

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. He was well aware of what the effects of a weak dosage of Psilocybin were, and this certainly wasn't that. He bit his tongue and watched Hisoka raise the cup to his lips and down the rest in one go.

Abaki could wait for now.

"I see," he said, turning stiffly to face Pariston. "May I ask _ why _ you thought Hisoka would benefit from this particular _ brand _ of relaxants, my boy?" he asked, not wishing to alert Hisoka to the fact that he'd been drugged with magic mushrooms just yet. "I wasn't aware that he was suffering from any unexpected tension. Not the kind that needed medication, at least." He turned when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and watched as Hisoka sniffed the cup then licked a drop that was left inside as if it were the sweetest of honeys. _ What else is in there? _

***

"I bought it primarily to assist him with relaxing after exercise," Pariston insisted. _ I can't tell you the truth, because you'd never believe me. You need to figure it out on your own, and when you ask me why I did it this way, I'll just blame my Hatsu's limitations. _

"When you left us alone, he was rather anxious. He told me he'd been worried about Lulu, and he said he wanted to try it. As you can see, he's enjoying it. Interestingly he seems to enjoy the smell; he said that it smelled sweet when I gave it to him." 

***

"Is that true, mon cher?" Hannibal asked gently, reaching out to stroke his lover's arm. "Does it smell sweet to you?" 

_ How can it possibly smell sweet? The entire room stinks of herbal gym socks. Please tell me he didn't give you anything else as well. I don't want to have to kill him. _

***

"That tickles," Hisoka said, chuckling lightly before frowning when he realised that he'd finished his tea. "What's wrong with it? You seemed mad when you came back down, but you said my pet was OK? Oh, you asked about the smell...it actually reminds me of the fair at the circus. Like burnt cinder toffee, but with something else."

***

"The tea is safe," Hannibal said. _ It smells different to you? Why? You can't have been conditioned to associate that smell with something else, can you? What side businesses did your circus mates have? _

"It will most certainly relax you, but I think we need to move through into the front room." He let go of Hisoka's arm and held his hand out for him to take. "You may bring your cup if you like. Otherwise, we can leave it on the side. It is a very beautiful cup, after all. I can see why you would like it."

***

"I'll leave it here, it's your cup, and it is pretty...but the lounge sounds good too. Why don't you call it a lounge? You lounge in there, so it's a lounge," Hisoka rambled as he carefully put the cup down in the middle of the kitchen island. Once he was satisfied, he looked at Hannibal's hand. "I don't get why people call it the withdrawing room? What are they withdrawing from?" he asked as he accepted the offered hand. "People are weird," he grumbled.

***

"Yes, they are," Hannibal chuckled, pointedly not looking at Pariston. "And it's called a withdrawing room because, mon cher," he explained as he guided Hisoka through into the front room and listened to Pariston's mischievous chuckles following them. "In the days when the matters of state were decided upon by a King, he would have a special room to 'withdraw' to that would be for him and his most trusted advisors. Once the 'middling sort' - or what you would now call the middle class - emerged, they wanted to imitate that. The name transferred across."

"Please," he gestured to the sofa. "Sit with me. Pariston can have my chair. You will likely start to feel...different, quite quickly from this point on. It's going to be an interesting experience for you. Let's enjoy it together, shall we?"

***

"I still say it's a lounge," Hisoka mumbled defiantly as they came to a stop by the sofa. "Looks comfy," he commented, smiling up at Hannibal as he sat down, and turned his head just in time to see that Pariston had brought the teapot with him on a tray. 

"It's comfy," he declared as he did his best to resist a childlike urge to bounce on the sofa. "Like it." 

***

"I have to say, he certainly seems happier," Pariston said as he passed Hannibal to place the tray on the side table. "Hopefully his worries about Lulu have been forgotten about, at least for now." 

***

Hannibal thought of Lulu and raised his brow. "Oh, I highly doubt that, my boy. Hisoka's memory is excellent. He just stops caring for a short while," he said, sitting down beside his submissive. "But he knows that his Lulu will always come back to him, don't you?"

He reached out and stroked Hisoka's cheek. "You certainly do look happier than usual, mon cher. Are you enjoying withdrawing to my _ lounge?_" he asked, giving him a teasing smile to let him know that he was joking. 

_ You aren't reacting the way you should. What was really in that drink? _

***

Hisoka grinned widely. "I knew you could say it, it's a lounge," he chuckled. "Withdrawing room sounds rather silly if you ask me. It makes it sound like you're running away or hiding. So why not 'Hiding room'? Oh, yeh, you said it was for thinking about things...how about the 'thinkatorium'?" he suggested brightly before frowning. "No, that's not right. This room is comfy, so it should be the comfy room," he declared as he let himself flop against Hannibal. "You're also very comfy, and I like you. But not just because you're comfy." 

***

"Well, this will certainly be an interesting afternoon," Hannibal said, allowing Hisoka to lean into him. "The Comfy Room it is," he agreed, making sure to stress his accent and sound as upper class as possible. 

_ As long as you don't try to nickname me that, we're going to be fine. Was this what you wanted, Pariston? Are you happy now? He's as distractible as a kitten and as vulnerable as one too. He's going to hate you for what you've done when he sobers up. _

***

"He's certainly inventive, isn't he?" Pariston commented. "I'll have to get you a sign made for the door," he added with a satisfied smile.

_ When will you start to realise what you've missed, Papa? _

***

"I'm very creative," Hisoka agreed proudly as he rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder. "You're always so warm; I could just go to sleep right here. As long as you're here," he mused, shifting to curl up on the sofa with a happy hum. "You've still not tried your tea," he realised. "You shouldn't waste it; it looks expensive. Pretty too," he chuckled. "We can call it your Pretty Expensive tea!" 

***

"Yes, we can," Hannibal agreed and looked over to Pariston. "And the very naughty man over there still hasn't served it to me. I have the important job of being your support, so why don't you tell him off until he serves us our sparkly tea?" 

_ I wonder how you disguised the scent? Why did you make me think that it was mushrooms? What would you have to gain from tricking me? _

***

"There's no need for that, I wouldn't dream of depriving him of his pillow," Pariston said warmly. "I shall rectify the tea situation immediately. Here's one for you Papa, I hope you'll enjoy this sparkling blend," he added as he poured the first cup and handed it to Hannibal before looking at Hisoka who was sporting a dopey smile and closed eyes. "Hisoka?" he asked gently. "Would you like to try some of this tea?" 

***

"Tea? My tea?" Hisoka asked, opening one eye and looking hopefully up at Pariston. "Oh, the pretty tea? But that's for Hannibal, isn't it?" he mumbled.

***

"I did buy it for him, yes, however, I get the feeling that he'd very much appreciate sharing the experience with you. Only if you'd like to, of course," Pariston advised gently.

***

"Of course," Hannibal echoed. "Perhaps you would like to try some of mine?" he offered, dropping his voice into low, soothing tones, and wrapping his arm around Hisoka's shoulder to better support him. "To test if you like it."

***

"But he brought it for you," Hisoka protested looking up at Hannibal curiously. Before leaning forward to sniff at the sparking tea. "It looks like glitter, is it actually safe? You're a Doctor; you wouldn't drink it if it weren't, right?" 

***

"This isn't glitter, mon cher," Hannibal explained, offering him a calm nod and sipping at it himself. It tasted delicious, and he savoured the complex flavours for a moment longer than usual before looking down at Hisoka.

"This is edible gold." He held the cup so that his lover would be able to see. "Each leaf is coated with it. They're hand-painted, especially for us to appreciate. I would be honoured if you would like to have a taste." He stroked Hisoka's arm again and smiled. "You are my guest, after all. You can shine on the inside as well as the outside."

***

"OK, if you're sure it's safe," Hisoka agreed. "You're already shiny now," he giggled to himself as he leant closer to take a sip of the glittery tea. _ It doesn't taste weird as I expected, but mine was nicer. _ "I'm shiny now, like you," he said playfully. 

***

Hannibal couldn't help it, he laughed and squeezed Hisoka's shoulder. "Yes, mon cher, you are." _ Is it some kind of MDMA? Is this one of his experiments? _ "We can be shiny together."

***

From his chair, Pariston watched with a delighted smile as the scene unfolded in front of him. _ I can't remember the last time I've seen you laugh like that; surely you've been wondering about him already? Is that why you invited Margot? _

"Well, if you want to be shiny Hisoka, perhaps you should have a small cup of your own? You wouldn't want us to have all the fun now, would you?" he asked as he half filled another cup and held it out to him, chuckling when Hisoka gingerly accepted it and seemed to become transfixed by the swirling gold.

***

"It's pretty," Hisoka murmured as he swirled the liquid in the cup with a quiet laugh._ If I drink this, maybe he'll let me have more of my tea? _

"I'm going to be really shiny," he declared before taking a large sip. "Your turn now," he promoted, giving Hannibal a cheeky grin as he poked his side. 

***

_ Oh, mon cher, what has he done to you? How will you feel about this in the morning? I have to make sure that this is a positive experience. And analyse that tea after I've confiscated it. I wonder if I can have Zeller look at it on the side? _

"OK," he chuckled. "I'll be shiny with you, mon cher." He took a long drink from his cup. The tea was delicious, but he couldn't concentrate on anything but the transfixed smile plastered across Hisoka's face. "I'm shiny now," he whispered conspiratorially. "Just like you. We're a team now. The best team."

***

"The Shiny team?" Hisoka whispered back and gave Hannibal's ear a gentle nip before nuzzling his cheek with a soft, barely audible, purr. "Happy, feel happy," he repeated and resumed watching the gold swirl in his cup before making a decision and drinking the rest.

***

"Only the best for you, mon cher," Hannibal said, quickly glancing at Pariston and flashing him a suspicious glare. When Hisoka poked him again, he offered him a smile and agreed that the cup was, indeed, shiny too.

_ This is going to be a _ ** _long_ ** _ day_.

***

## 30 mins later

***

"Hisoka, no, I'm afraid that you can't have more of your tea, no. Yes, I know that you like the fabric of my trousers. No, you can't undo my belt, _ no_, mon cher," Hannibal insisted. "Not even if it is shiny."

***

Hisoka growled but let go of the belt buckle. "But Sparkles brought it for me, and I like it. You're not usually so boring. Why are you being no fun?" he complained and looked up to ask Pariston for more instead, frowning when he realised the man wasn't there. "Where did Sparkles go?" he asked as he flopped onto his back and rested his head on Hannibal's lap. "You're comfy, but the belt isn't," he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

***

"Pariston left ten minutes ago," Hannibal said, doing his best not to sound annoyed. "Apparently something urgent came up, and he had to go smooth things over. One of Cheadle's staff members was acting very strangely. He thinks that there's more to it than simple stress," he added, undoing and taking off his belt himself. 

"There you go, mon cher, but the button stays closed. There are some things that even I will not do," he explained, softly brushing his fingers over Hisoka's forehead. "But I am glad that you are happy, mon cher. I hope that I am now up to your standards of comfy."

***

"Happy," Hisoka agreed, closing his eyes and resuming his quiet purrs as he rolled onto his side, curling into Hannibal and nuzzling his stomach through his shirt. "Very happy," he repeated as he attempted to hug the other man. "You feel nice."

***

_ I'm going to kill Pariston, _ Hannibal groaned, willing his body to stay relaxed and for him not to get an erection right now. Hisoka had been _ so _affectionate since the drink, and he was now entirely certain that Paristion had just tried out a new form of ecstasy on Hisoka, then left after he'd seen the results. 

_ You devious, little, toerag, _ he grumbled. _ Oh, wait until I see you again. I don't care if you're an adult. You're going to be grounded for a _ ** _year!_ ** _ No more playing with ants for you! And...wait...he's _ ** _still_ ** _ purring. How is he doing that? Human's can't make those kinds of sounds. Where did he learn how to do that? _

"Yes," he said absently, trying to think through the possibilities. "It does. Do you want to stay here like this?"

***

"Stay," Hisoka mumbled into Hannibal's shirt, chuckling quietly. "You're not soft, but you wear clothes that are. It's funny," he decided as he ran his hand over the fabric. "Funny and comfortable, don't want you to move. Unless you're going to get me more tea?" he asked hopefully.

***

"No more tea," Hannibal said with a fond smile. "Let's save it for another day. I think that's going to be best. We don't know how long this will last and Pariston's not here to tell us." _ And my phone's still in my jacket in the kitchen. _

He switched to running his fingers through Hisoka's thick hair and marvelled at the sounds that were coming from him. "Do you like that I'm strong, mon cher?" he asked, curious to see how the man would answer.

***

"I like it," Hisoka said absently as he continued tracing the lines of Hannibal's chest through his top with a lazy smile. "Strong is good, very good. I'm strong too, like strong."

***

"You are," Hannibal agreed. "Very strong. I like that too," he said, keeping his sentences simple. "We make a good team. Do you like being on my team, Hisoka?"

_ What will you say? Are you really happy to be here, or is it an act? You won't be able to keep it up for much longer if it is. Was this what you wanted me to find out, my boy? Is Hisoka playing me for a fool? _

***

"Team?" Hisoka asked, pausing for a moment to try and think. "I'm not good with teams, was on Danchou's team, before I tried to kill him," Hisoka murmured, frowning as he tried to find the right words. The pleasant fog that had descended over his mind was making him feel sleepy. "Then there was, boom, screaming, went black. Then, you were there," he yawned and wriggled, trying to get more comfortable. "There were walls inside a room, and you were there. Everyone was mad and shouting. People shouted at me, but you were nice. I liked you."

***

"That's because you deserved to be treated nicely," Hannibal said, smiling down at Hisoka's confused face. "You were born anew that day, so I wanted to keep you safe. You can't keep someone safe if you aren't nice to them. But you are safe now, and I very much like being nice to you." 

_ Because I love you, how did you do this to me? _

"I want to make sure that you're happy forever," he added and traced the outline of Hisoka's ear. "Would you like that? Do you like me now, mon cher?"

***

"I do, even if you won't let me have more tea," Hisoka complained. "It's not fair." He tried to smile even as he pushed his head against Hannibal's fingers. "You like me, a lot. You always liked me. I'm your Sleeping Beauty," he decided with a giggle.

***

"You are, mon cher," Hannibal agreed. "But if I kiss you, you aren't going to wake up," he said, continuing to stroke his hair. "This isn't a dream," he assured.

Smiling down at Hisoka's confused pout, he added, "Your tea has something in it that will make you not like it if you have a lot. I promise you that I am being nice to you by making sure that we save the rest for later. If you drink too much of it, it won't taste as good," he invented. "But you had just the right amount, and you're happy, here, with me."

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist taking the chance to implant some subliminal messaging. He didn't know if it would work, but Hisoka was so open, and he had gone against his instructions. A little payback was needed.

"I know you want to stay happy, so we can't give you more tea yet," he explained. "I like you too much to let you not like your special tea." 

_ Keep it simple. It will pass, and he'll thank you for not taking advantage of him...he will. Then he'll kill Pariston for you. It'll all work out. Oh, my boy, I will get you back for this. Somehow, I will. _ He smirked as an idea came to him. _ Taking Hisoka as my plus one to the Gala will do nicely. I can't see him saying no when he realises that it's your reputation that's on the line. _

***

"Could kiss me anyway," Hisoka mumbled before yawning and nuzzling into Hannibal again. "Nice here."

***

"Of course, mon cher," Hannibal agreed. "Your wish is my command."

***

## One Hour Later

***

"I see, so it's both rubber _ and _gum?" Hannibal said, trying to sound impressed even though this was the third time Hisoka had explained his Hatsu to him. "You are a very clever man."

***

"It only took me two weeks to learn it," Hisoka added proudly. "It's really useful. I can do lots of things with it."

***

"I know, you showed me," Hannibal said, looking at the neatly stacked pile of random objects that Hisoka had pulled across the room towards them. "Repeatedly." He noted the redness of Hisoka's cheeks and had an idea. "Would you like to go for a walk outside?" he asked. "It's a beautiful afternoon, and we can call Abaki down from upstairs. She could get us some nice refreshing lemon water. Does that sound like a fun idea?"

***

"Abaki is upstairs; I gave her a task to do so she wouldn't be bored. Outside sounds nice, but you're warm and snuggly. Although I should let her know it's safe to come out now, do you think she'd like to get some fresh air?" Hisoka asked as he looked up at Hannibal with a curious expression. "She said that I was her hero earlier; it made me feel fuzzy."

***

Hannibal chuckled. "Well, you did save her life, and you've made her _ very _ happy, so why don't we go up and say hello? You can see what she's written out on her little pad of paper then as well. Let's see if it makes you feel fuzzy again, shall we?" 

_ And I'll find out what you told her to do. How will she react when her task's completed? What kind of reward are you looking to give her, mon cher? She relaxes when she complies with my orders, but I doubt that will be the case with you. _

He smiled down at his lover. "Would you like me to carry you? That way, you don't have to let go." 

_ I wonder if you will say yes? Are you open to letting yourself be vulnerable with me? Do you trust me, mon cher? _

***

"Don't know," Hisoka mumbled. "I know you can carry me, you've done it before." 

_ Will you really carry me? I don't want the warm to go away. Abaki won't care; she'll probably think it's cute. Then I'd feel a little silly. _

"Do you want to?" Hisoka asked hesitantly. "You can if you want."

***

"I'd love to, mon cher," Hannibal said quietly, stroking the man's hair. "Tell you what, why don't I carry you up there, and then, when we get to the door, you can decide if you want to be put down. You can still hold onto me as much as you like, but I think we should go and save our Princess Abaki from the terrible monster notebook. You can bungee gum it from her hands. That sounds fun, doesn't it?"

***

"But she wanted something to do, so I had to think of something...so I told her to write me a list of her fantasies," Hisoka explained feeling uncharacteristically shy and giggling to himself. "She'd probably be mortified if you saw it, I don't want her to be upset. I like it when she's happy."

***

"Well, that would certainly provide you with some insight into how she used to think. Maybe you could get her to split them into before she knew you and after," Hannibal suggested. 

_ I wonder if I should get you to do that for me? What would you come up with? _

"And it was a nice thing to do, but she's not used to nice all the time, so she might be a bit confused sometimes. Why don't we go and show her how nice we can both be?" he suggested, taking the executive decision to scoop Hisoka up in his arms and hold him bridal style as he made his way to the door. "You can tell her how much you like her. That will make her smile. And maybe tell her some of your fantasies so that you can compare notes?"

***

"I'll see how many she came up with first. I didn't set her a minimum because not everyone has as many as I do," Hisoka replied as he rested his head against Hannibal's chest. "I thought it would help me figure out how to be her Master; not everyone submits the same way. You already know all that stuff though."

***

"I do, yes, but it's very nice to hear that you do too. You were kind to her, mon cher, very kind. You've given her what she needs to be truly happy, and I'm sure, inside, she is pleased about that. You did a good thing, Hisoka," Hannibal assured, rubbing him with his thumb as he walked them up the stairs. "I'm sure you secretly made her very happy. She trusts you. You saved her life. Abaki belongs to us now, so we have to take care of her, and I want to help you do that."

"Why don't we set ourselves a secret mission," he whispered playfully to Hisoka as they drew closer to the door. "Of finding out what makes her happy? Then we can give her the golden tea and have her join us on Team Shiny?" 

He stopped before the door and gently lowered Hisoka until he was standing against his side. Wrapping his arm around him, he said, "I think that could be very fun, don't you?" 

***

"Tea in the garden would be nice," Hisoka agreed as he stared at the door. "Maybe I can show her the view up the tree? You should sit up there with me again. You can draw the view. I can meditate, although, I need to think of a way to include Abaki."

***

"If you like," Hannibal agreed easily. "I know what the view looks like, so how about I draw you with her," he suggested, stroking the hair from his eyes. "But first we'll have to go in and see Abaki. Let's go make her smile some more. I know you like that," he said, pushing the door open and wasn't surprised when he heard the toothbrush alarm sound again. He felt a woosh of air as Abaki, presumably, moved to hide behind the bed. 

"Let's play hide and seek," he told Hisoka, keeping his tone playful to assure their pet that it was just them at the door. "Abaki is somewhere in the room, why don't you go and find her? It's OK to have fun in here, it's just you, me and Abaki, and we all think that you're wonderful. Pariston thought that you needed to relax, but I think that you need to relax with the right people, so go and find your lovely pet," he instructed as he kissed Hisoka's forehead and nudged him gently into the room.

_ Please play along, _ he thought. _ We have to make this a positive experience. Damn Pariston. I had a plan. Why did you have to go and throw a spanner in the works? _

***

Giving Hannibal a playful growl, Hisoka carefully surveyed the room. 

_ I bet I know where she's hiding, _he thought gleefully as he activated Gyo and looked for the telltale traces of Aura to confirm his suspicions. 

Walking past the dog bed and the forgotten notebook, he chuckled to himself as he snuck around to their earlier hiding place. "Found you," he declared, seeing Abaki look up at him curiously before smiling in relief at the sight of her Master. "Come here," he added cheerfully and picked her up before she could respond, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

***

"Oh, God!" Abaki squeaked, grabbing hold of her Master and trying not to notice the fact that Hannibal had only just looked away from her notebook. It sounded like Hisoka was _ purring _and she giggled distractedly when he tried to nibble her ear. He was swinging her around as if she were his personal ragdoll, but it didn't feel menacing. If anything, he felt...happy.

"What's wrong with him?" she managed to gasp before Hisoka twirled them again. "Why's he so...weird?"

***

"Pariston decided to do a little experimenting with 'herbal' teas," Hannibal sighed, leaning in the doorway and watching the scene unfold. "I told them not to, but apparently they didn't listen. According to Pariston, it's meant to relax him and wind him down after a heavy exercise session. He's been lying in my lap babbling about his Hatsu for the last hour...and telling me how comfortable I am," he added, remembering the way Hisoka had nuzzled into him. "I will be having words with my child when next we meet."

***

"So this wasn't you?" Abaki clarified, trying not to moan when Hisoka began to kiss her neck.

***

"No, ma chere, it was not. I tend to tell people what is in the cocktail that I am feeding them, if for no other reason than to check for allergens," Hannibal explained. "Having people die of anaphylactic shock tends to get quite tedious after a while. Luckily, Hisoka does not appear to be allergic. To anything."

***

"We're being shiny!" Hisoka explained while looking for a spot to sit and remembering that Abaki wasn't allowed on the bed without Hannibal's permission. 

"Do you want to be shiny with us?" he asked as he decided to flop down with her on the dog bed and grinned when he felt the soft fur beneath him. "It really is comfy."

***

"Yes, it really is," Abaki said and looked up at Hannibal for guidance. "Sir." She asked, feeling Hisoka arranging her more comfortably in his lap and trying not to moan at the contact. "Do I want to be shiny?"

***

"The Shiny Team is the best team," Hannibal assured her. "Plus, it means that you get to drink some tea that has been coated with edible gold. It is quite delicious, I assure you. And completely vegetarian."

***

"I thought it was glitter," Hisoka admitted. "Pariston came, and he brought us both presents. Hannibal's has gold, but it looks like glitter, and it sparkles. So now we have sparkles inside, and we're shiny, he explained. "My tea made me feel happy, and it's nice out, so we were going to sit outside. Maybe sit in the tree and draw, but later."

***

"Yes," Hannibal agreed. "That's for later. For now." He walked into the room and perched on the end of his bed, allowing Hisoka to lean against him if he wanted to. "We have a secret mission to carry out, don't we, mon cher?" 

Hisoka looked too good at his feet, and he felt his heart skip a beat when the man looked up at him and grinned. "Are you looking forward to it?"

***

_ See, you do like him, Master, _ Abaki thought fondly as she discreetly sniffed him to try and work out precisely what kind of 'herbs' were in Pariston's tea. _ But why the hell would you take something that was meant to 'relax' you, in the morning? You didn't know what the ingredients were and Hannibal told you not to. How did Pariston persuade you to do that? _

***

"It's supposed to be a secret," Hisoka replied before giving Abaki a squeeze. "So how does sitting in the garden with tea sound?" he asked her. "I want to do something nice, and make you smiley and shiny. It's safe, Pariston already left, so you can come downstairs," he assured before kissing her on the cheek.

***

"Well," Abaki said, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Hisoka had apparently been secretly drugged by the _ Vice Chairman of the Hunter Association_. "I suppose tea would do both of those things?"

Looking up at Hannibal, she saw the adoration in his eyes as he stared at Hisoka, and knew that she was going to get her wish one way or the other. She was going to stay with them. "I can drink shiny tea," she told Hisoka. "If that's what you want, Master." 

It's_ probably worth more than my house, why the hell not? If only I could work out what you've been given, I would know what to expect, and at least you've forgotten about the fantasies. _ ** _That _ ** _ would be way too awkward to talk about with Hannibal around. _

***

"You're part of the family, and Pariston's got to have some. So you need to have some too," Hisoka declared. "It's really pretty; you can watch the sparkly bits swirling in your cup. I did that, but then I drank them. Although Hannibal did say that I'm not allowed any more of my happy tea now, because it might ruin it," he yammered excitedly. "So I think he's going to try and hide it from me because he knows I want more," he whispered before giggling to himself.

***

"OK...ay," Abaki said slowly, trying to figure out how best to reply. _ You're really high, Master. If Hannibal doesn't confiscate that tea, I'm gonna...somehow. Oh, you're gonna be mad when you wake up and crash tomorrow. I would _ ** _not_ ** _ wanna be Pariston. _

"Well, we wouldn't want to spoil a good thing, would we?" she asked and looked up at Hannibal again. This time he gave her a grateful smile.

_ OK, OK, you don't like it either. But...he's so _ ** _happy_**_. Oh, fuck, I can't rain on his parade. _ "Why don't we go make some more shiny tea?" she suggested. "Then we can go outside, and all be happy."

***

"We're going to have a tea party," Hisoka decided and looked up at Hannibal. "We can have a tea party, right? In the garden?"

***

"Yes, we can do that," Hannibal agreed. "It won't be too cold for her. I'll bring her a pillow that she can sit on and I'm sure that we can all do with some fresh air." 

_ And hopefully, you can work off some energy playing in the tree. _

"Let's go," he said. "You can show Abaki around the garden, and I'll get everything we need." 

_ Please look after him. He's like a hyperactive kitten. We can't let him decide to wander off. Let's hope you're enough to keep his interest. _

***

"Fresh air," Abaki agreed, swallowing. "And the outside. Yeah. Sounds good." She tried to sound enthusiastic. Hisoka was smiling so much. She didn't know why, but it was unnerving. "A garden party. For shiny people." 

_ I'm going to have to take care of you, aren't I? Why did you let Pariston do this to you, Master? I don't like you like this. You aren't right. You said that you'd protect me, but now I have to protect you. _

"Let's do this!"

***

"It's nice in the garden," Hisoka said as he got to his feet and pulled Abaki up with him. "I like sitting up in trees, but it's been a while since I got to climb a really big one. When I was younger, I spent a lot of time climbing and sitting up in trees. I even had my own treehouse for a while; it was my favourite place."

***

"Why don't we save the tree climbing until _ after _we have the tea?" Abaki suggested quickly and heard a quiet chuckle from behind her as Hannibal opened and closed cupboards. She presumed he was searching for a pillow large enough for her to kneel on. 

_ This is really happening. I'm going to have to look after my Master, aren't I? How do I do this? _

"How about you give me a tour first? Show me all the things you like and tell me all about your treehouse. I'm sure Sir would let you have another if you asked _ really _nicely." 

_ You know that he'd love it. If you want my help, then you've got it, but you can't let him do this again. Why would Pariston do this to him? _

***

"We can do that; I can show you all the flowers. The tree is my favourite so we can leave that until last," Hisoka suggested as he bounced on his feet enthusiastically. "Do you like flowers?" 

***

"Yes," Abaki agreed, wondering why Hisoka was asking her, rather than just assuming she did. 

_ How high are you? Oh, Hannibal's going to skin Pariston alive for doing this to you. Who doesn't like flowers? You're lucky he loves you. You really are. _

"But I prefer them in the ground. You don't need to buy me them. I like living plants. It feels kind of morbid otherwise." 

_ Stuffing dying plants into a vase and watching them as they slowly gasp out their last breaths; no thanks. _

"So you can show me your favourites and then help me choose mine, from our new garden, Master?" she suggested. "I mean, this is my new house, so I should find out about all it's little secrets, shouldn't I?"

***

"I don't think he has my favourites, but I could ask him to plant some. Flowers are nice, but they should be in gardens," Hisoka agreed brightly. "Sakura blossoms would be my absolute favourite; they make me think of Illu-chan. Although they grow on a tree, so do they count? I know, maybe I should ask Hannibal to plant some snapdragons? Or hollyhocks, and maybe sweetpea flowers. Nanna liked sweetpea; it would be nice to have those."

***

"That would be lovely," Abaki agreed as Hisoka led her down the stairs and towards the kitchen. 

The faint hint of sweaty feet had replaced the usual fresh, clean smell that she'd come to associate with the room. "And, oh, _ God_, did he give you magic mushrooms? That smell...Jesus, you can't ever forget it. One of the guys in my dorm tried to grow-" She covered her mouth and tried her best not to breathe. 

_ Fuck, how could Hannibal stand it? _

***

"I don't think it was mushrooms," Hisoka replied with a shake of his head, making a beeline for the container of his 'Happy tea' and holding it up. "He made me some of this; it was his present for me," he informed Abaki with a wide grin. "Hannibal said I'm not allowed anymore though, he doesn't want me to be unable to enjoy it."

Placing it back down beside the cup he'd used earlier, he wandered over to the door and opened it. "We should go look at flowers, Hannibal will be down soon. He won't mind if we wait outside." 

***

_ And I bet there's conveniently no ingredient list on it, _ Abaki thought sceptically. _ I know that smell. Well, you got lucky with this trip, no wonder Hannibal doesn't want you to take any more. Shit, you'd go over the deep end. You're already forgetting what you've told me. At least the come down shouldn't be too bad. Fuck, Pariston, Hannibal's gonna skin you alive. I might even help. You've turned my Master into a child. He's so sweet...but... _ She imagined the man he'd been when he'd held her down on the bed and claimed her as his own. _ I want my Master back. _

Following him towards the large double doors, she shivered slightly when the breeze cooled her bare arms. "Yeah, I don't think he'd mind," she said, giving him a weak smile. "That sounds nice. My favourite flowers are Water Lilies, by the way. If you were wondering, but we'd need a pond for those. Does he have one?" she asked, peering out into the yard and pretending to search for a pond that she knew would be non-existent.

She concentrated her Nen in her feet, hardening their soles until they were as tough as boot leather, and wondered just how cold she was going to get if she didn't move about. 

_ You can do this. It's not raining, and there's no dead bodies. Yet. Think of it as getting a head start on your vitamin D for the month. He's happy; don't be selfish. You're doing this for him. _

***

_ A pond? Would Hannibal want a pond? _"Lillies are nice, but I think Hannibal prefers roses, at least he liked it when I sent him roses. Although, I pretended that they were from a secret admirer," Hisoka told her happily as he strode out into the air; it was cool compared to the house.

_ I wonder how quickly I could climb to the top of the tree this time? _he thought as he looked at the large Oak. Remembering his pet, he turned around to check on her and frowned a little when he thought that he saw her shiver. 

"You can have my shirt to put over your, shirt-dress if you're cold?" he offered. "I'm sure Hannibal won't mind warming me up, he can be my human radiator." 

***

"Hannibal, the cannibal radiator," Abaki said, trying to think through the ramifications of Hisoka suddenly being topless when Hannibal came downstairs. "Sure." She grinned, wondering what it would be like to see the two of them together now. "I'll take it. I really don't want to get too cold." 

_ I know you enjoy dressing me up, but that's not going to look good. Have the drugs turned off your sex drive? Oh, Hannibal's...actually I have no idea how he's going to react to that. I wonder if you'd give me your pants too? What would he do if you were in just your boxers? I mean, there's no way those jeans would fit, but maybe I could drape them over me? That could work. You like being on display as much as I'm starting to. Perhaps if he ravages you in the garden, you'd give in? Fuck. Would he fuck you when you were high? This is getting complicated; I've not even had my coffee yet. Who knew that getting two serial killers together could be this hard? _

"My legs are pretty cold too," she hedged. "But I don't suppose you have anything for that. I'm just gonna have a cold butt, I guess."

***

"I think I need my pants, but I'm happy for you to borrow my shirt. It might look silly, or it might be cute," Hisoka replied as he removed his top and held it out to her. "These are the jeans I wear when I'm hoping to get lucky," he added with a cheeky grin. "Hannibibble won't mind another chance to ogle my chest and abs, I know he likes it. I catch him doing it; I pretend that I don't, but I do." 

***

"Hanni...I see," Abaki said, staring at Hisoka's outstretched hand and taking the top as graciously as she could manage. 

_ Please don't let him hear that. Holy crap, you're turning into a child. I don't do babysitting. Hannibal, get back here. Your son broke him! _

Slipping it over her head, she was pleased to find that it fit snugly over the top of her dress-shirt and couldn't help smiling when the residual warmth began to set in.

"Thanks," she said and meant it. "But...well, I'm guessing that Sir wants you to notice. He's kind of in love with you. It's what people that are in love do. They stare and hope that you notice and that you let them screw you until you can't think about anything else. At least, that's what my experience has taught me, anyway."

***

"I knew he liked me, but he kept saying no when I offered to sleep with him. Although he did want to be sure it wasn't just me trying to get him struck off, so I guess it makes sense," Hisoka said thoughtfully as he scratched the back of his head. "He's always been so nice to me; it confused me at first. It sort of makes sense now though. I mean, he loves me. So he likes me a lot, and he brought me you just to make me smile." 

***

"He did," Abaki said happily, walking out into the garden to hug him tightly. "He's turned me into a toy for you, just to keep you happy," she told him dreamily. "He loves you a lot," she assured, staring up into his blown-out eyes. "We both do."

***

_ I much prefer you as a toy than as a meal. If I hadn't wanted to keep you alive, would he have eaten you? _ Hisoka wondered as he hugged her back. 

"I am happy; I just feel...very light and bouncy too. I am happy you're here," Hisoka said as he let go and smiled down at his pet. "I believe I promised somebody a tour of the garden? We don't have lilies, but we have lots of other cute flowers, and you're pretty cute too," he added as he poked her nose gently.

***

"Sure," Abaki chuckled, trying to get used to the feeling of grass against her toes, and wishing she couldn't feel the breeze between her legs. "And you're pretty cute too. Shirtless is a good look on you," she teased, winking when he grinned at her compliment. 

_ You're so open. If it were mushrooms, you wouldn't be able to follow the conversation like this. What was in that stuff, and why did it smell so bad? _

"Where are we going first?" she asked, trying to sound enthusiastic, rather than disquieted. 

***

"I was thinking we should take a lap around the garden, and then we can wait by the table and chairs?" Hisoka suggested. 

_ How much longer are you going to be, Hannibal? _

"Then when Hannibal joins us, we can have our tea party," he added as he took her hand to lead her towards one of the flower beds. "I think he grows the herbs over here; it smells nice even though there's no flowers."

***

"That sounds lovely, Master," Abaki agreed. "And," she sniffed. "It smells lovely too. Oh, there's some Apple Mint! I _ love _ that smell so much. We had a patch growing outside my bedroom window when I was little. I used to reach out and rub my fingertips all over it every night before bed until my Mum found out," she giggled. "Oh, she was so mad."

Leaning forward, she took a small, light green leaf between her fingers and rubbed. Turning to Hisoka, she held her hand up for him to sniff. "Tell me that's not worth getting grounded for," she said, grinning up at him. "It's the best smell in the world."

***

Smiling, Hisoka dutifully sniffed her hand and chuckled as he imagined a young Abaki playing with the leaves. "It's rather pleasant, why did your Mum get mad at you? Was she worried you'd fall out of the window?" he asked curiously before sniffing her hand again; it really was a nice smell. 

***

"I suspect that was the case, mon cher, yes," Hannibal said, coming to stand beside Hisoka and offering him a large floor pillow with a rubberised underside and an incredibly soft, plush fabric top. 

"My apologies for taking so long, but the cover was harder to find than I'd anticipated. Apparently, Will must have thought that it would be funny to put it in the back of my linen closet. But, it's no matter," he added, noting the stunned look on Abakis face. "Why don't you find a spot for your pet to sit whilst I make a fresh batch of shiny tea? Her knees must be awfully cold. Don't worry about the dirt," he added. "This is entirely machine washable. You can be as messy as you like with it."

***

Accepting the pillow, Hisoka hugged it to his chest protectively before taking it back over to the table and chairs. Carefully, he weighed up where to place it so that Abaki would be shielded from most of the breeze when he sat down. Once he was satisfied, he gently placed it down, waving her over as he sat down on the garden bench. 

"You're free to move it if you want, but I thought that you'd appreciate being close to me," he told her. "Plus this way you're protected from the breeze, it's a lot cooler out here than inside."

***

Smiling weakly at her Master, Abaki nodded and walked over to him. _ Really? You're explaining to me that it's colder outside than in? What has Pariston _ ** _done_ ** _ to you? Hannibal's gonna lynch him. It doesn't matter that he's family; he's reduced you to a five-year-old. _

"Thanks," she said and looked down at the pillow. It was a deep green, and she wondered how many times Will had been made to kneel on it. Biting back her desire to say something scathing to snap her Master out of his haze, she knelt down. It was just as soft as her bed, if not more so. _ God bless that man, _ she thought and leant against Hisoka's legs. "It's comfy," she said, remembering to keep her language simple.

All the people she'd ever dealt with that had taken magic mushrooms were beyond human comprehension for a good few hours at least, and she wondered when the change would come over Hisoka. If it didn't, then Pariston had developed a new drug, and she wanted to be there when Hisoka decided that it was high time for _ him _ to become the test subject for some of _ his _experiments.

She looked up when Hannibal sat himself next to Hisoka and curled an arm around him protectively after laying the tea tray on the table. At least she wasn't the only one who was worried.

***

"Is it as nice as your bed upstairs?" Hisoka asked. "I think Hannibal just has a hidden talent for finding the more comfortable version of things. Earlier, in the lounge, I got him to agree that it was the comfy room. I think I may have fallen asleep at some point because Pariston left at some point, and I don't remember him leaving," he added, trying to make conversation. "We were going to try to introduce you too, because well you're allowed to be seen by him now." 

***

"Why didn't you?" Abaki asked curiously. "I waited for you to come and get me, but you never did."

***

"That was my decision," Hannibal said, squeezing Hisoka affectionately. "I didn't think that introducing you whilst Hisoka was...not quite himself would be the greatest of ideas. And, for the record," he added. "I do not actually call it a withdrawing room. I say living room as it's a far more apt description of its purpose. I'm not quite sure where Hisoka got the idea from, but I have the feeling that Pariston may have been involved somewhere along the way with that one too."

He smiled at his lover. "Was it a mistake to introduce the two of you?" he teased, taking care to feel the temperature of Hisoka's skin. The tea would have already caused his blood vessels to dilate, so he'd have to pay close attention to his temperature. _ And maybe, tomorrow, you can explain why you drank it in the first place. _

***

"Me and Pariston? It was your butler, at the party who said it was the withdrawing room," Hisoka replied. "You're nice and warm; you're like a radiator."

***

"I think you'll find that the radiator in question, is you, mon cher," Hannibal said, pulling Hisoka against him and squeezing his arm.

***

"It's true," Abaki agreed. "You're practically tropical, Master." She knew that Hannibal probably didn't want her joining in right now, but Hisoka looked confused, and she couldn't resist the urge to comfort him.

***

"Thank you, ma chere," Hannibal said, chuckling at Hisoka's frown. "Your pet's tea should be ready in a few minutes. Soon, she shall be an official member of Team Shiny."

***

"And we're the best team," Hisoka decided as he nuzzled Hannibal affectionately, kissing and licking his skin with a chuckle. "I don't mind if you call it a living room, but I'm still going to call it the lounge," he added playfully.

***

"Mon cher," Hannibal said, stiffening when Hisoka tried to lick his neck. "I would rather not have to kill Pariston slowly. I am rather fond of him, even if he did deliberately do this to you in order to test my patience."

He tightened his grip on his lover's arm. "Please, refrain from doing that until tomorrow. I give you permission to kiss me like that as much as you like then." He knew reasoning with him right now was a fool's errand, but he also knew that he had to at least explain why he was saying no. "You are not sober, Hisoka. I will not do that with you now."

He saw Abaki's approving nod and paused, realising that he felt ever so slightly better for it. _ Why do I care what a pet thinks? What are you doing to me, mon amour? _

***

"Can I snuggle you still?" Hisoka asked quietly. _ It was just tea, why are you both being so weird? _ "I'll be good, but I still want to cuddle you." 

***

"As much as you like," Hannibal said gently. "And you can kiss me too, on the lips. But if you try to get me to have sex with you, I will say no. And if you try to tease me like that again, I will put you to bed until you agree to behave. Do you understand?"

_ Pariston, we are _ ** _going_ ** _ to have words. I did not want to deal with an adult _ ** _child_ ** _ before breakfast. _

***

Hisoka stared at Hannibal for a moment before nodding and settling in beside his dominant with a wide smile. "I'll behave, promise. You don't need to send me upstairs," he mumbled. 

_ If I let you be my Master, you're really not going to be like him, are you? _

***

"Then I won't have to," Hannibal said, stroking Hisoka's hair. "I want you, mon cher, not you on happy tea. You are an adult, and you are free to drink it if you want, but just know that if you do, then I will not do anything sexual with you. Right now, your mind is making connections that it wouldn't normally make, and I am very happy for you to have those insights. They will teach you a lot, but because of that, you can not fully consent. I may be a bad man, Hisoka, but I am very selective about who I harm, and it will never be you. I promise."

He held out his band and showed it to them both. "I already made that promise once, and I will never cross that line. Never."

***

"I remember we were in the lounge and I kissed you. You kissed me back, and I knew you liked me," Hisoka said, absently reaching out to touch Hannibal's bracelet. "You more than like me, you love me. That's why you're so nice to me; you want me to be happy." 

***

"Yes, mon cher," Hannibal said, biting back the desire to pull Hisoka to him and never let go. "That's exactly why."

***

Abaki held her breath and tried not to make a sound. She knew that this would be one of the moments that could make or break her future, and she was praying that Hisoka wouldn't slip. 

_ Please, Master, give in. Jump. You do like him. You don't want to kill him, not really. Please. Don't make me have to leave. I'm finally happy. _

***

"It makes me feel strange sometimes when you look at me," Hisoka said softly. "You get this look, and it's like you're wondering when I'm going to disappear, but I'm real. Or you look at me like I'm a precious treasure, and it makes me feel odd. I know you're a little odd, but it's OK. I don't mind; I'm rather odd too." 

***

Abaki closed her eyes and felt her heart soar. 

_ You like him...you really do. Jack, I'm sorry, but I'm happy here. I can't go back; this is where I belong. Please forgive me. Tell Zeller to stop looking; I know he will be. Tell him goodbye, and not to blame Hisoka. It wasn't his fault. I'm gonna miss you all, but please, don't look for me. _

***

"And I'm honoured to be odd with you, mon amour. It's an exclusive club," Hannibal said, stroking the back of Hisoka's neck. "You are the rarest of treasures. You're a man who saw me and did not look away. That has never happened before. You accept me for who I am, without the need to...change your mind. It's the least that I can do to love you for the same reason. You're everything that I could ever ask for." 

He met Hisoka's golden gaze and moved his hand up to stroke through his hair. "And, maybe, even more," he added, knowing, as he said it, that it was true.

***

"Why would I look away?" Hisoka asked, looking at Hannibal curiously. "I'm not scared of you, I don't need to be," he insisted. "You're, you, and I'm me. I know most people wouldn't try to understand, but I'm not like them." 

_ And neither is Abaki or Illu-chan. We can make you happy, and I'll be happy too. Right? You all want me to be happy. _

***

Hannibal chuckled quietly. "Most people would be scared of me, mon amour, and that is why you are so special." He continued to pull his fingers through Hisoka's hair and for a moment, imagined that he could see sparks flying at the contact points. "Acceptance is a rare gift, and you give it so freely. I marvel every time I see you do it."

***

"Is that why you look at me like you do?" Hisoka asked curiously. "Maybe it's my superpower? My Team Shiny superpower," he laughed.

***

"Maybe," Hannibal said indulgently. "It is a good one. What would my superpower be?" he asked playfully, curious to see how Hisoka would answer.

***

"Well if I give acceptance freely, you give respect. You give everyone respect without making them earn it first. So that's yours," Hisoka rambled, giving him a cheeky grin.

***

"Thank you," Hannibal said, feeling a gratifying warmth filling him. "And what would Abaki's be, mon cher?" he asked, gently reminding the man that she was there. "She has to join the team, so she has to have a superpower too."

***

_ Oh, no. No, I don't have anything, no. This was supposed to be the two of you, _ Abaki thought. "I do, Sir?" she asked quietly, trying not to disturb Hisoka.

***

"That's easy, she has honesty," Hisoka replied happily. "I like that."

***

Abaki dropped her gaze so that Hannibal wouldn't see her blush. "Well, I live to serve you, Master," she said quietly. "I'm here to make you happy." 

_ And I'm never going to leave, am I? I get to stay here with you both. Is this really working? Is this all he needed? _

***

"Hey, sweetheart," Hisoka said quietly as he reluctantly pulled away from Hannibal's warmth and slid off the bench to kneel in front of the cushion. "I'm happy, you don't need to worry," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "We're all happy here."

***

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and closed her eyes._ It's OK. He's just high. It's going to stop eventually. Everything will get back to normal, and he'll be your Master again. You've survived being offered up as an entre, this isn't as bad as that, even if it feels like it is. _

"It's OK, Master," she said softly. "I'm OK. I'm happy, I am. It's nice here. You don't have to worry about me." 

She lived to make him happy. That was what she was for. _ Pull yourself together, woman. Stop wallowing and get over yourself. _

"Shall I make us all some tea?" 

***

"That sounds good; you still need to join us in being shiny," Hisoka agreed, giving her another squeeze before letting go so she could reach the teapot on the table. "You look kinda sweet in both of those shirts," he told her playfully. "Maybe I should find better colours, though?"

***

"Well, you never did press order on the maid's outfits, did you?" she teased, trying to lighten her mood. 

_ Why isn't this weirder? I'm flirting with him in front of Hannibal...after he said that he loved him, and Master hasn't said it back yet. But he's so happy...Why did I think that this was going to be simple? _

***

Hannibal laughed and pushed the tray towards Abaki. "I bet you would look beautiful, ma chere," he said as he tapped the seat beside him, letting Hisoka know that he could get back up. "I could order some pieces if you wanted, mon cher. If that would help you with your mission?" he offered, gently reminding Hisoka of his goal.

_ Do you really want to dress her up as a maid? What else do you like, mon amour? _

***

"You would?" Abaki squeaked, picking up the teapot and forcing her hand not to shake as she poured out three cups of the ridiculously expensive tea. She looked at Hisoka questioningly. "Do I want to know what this mission is, Master?"

***

"It's a secret," Hisoka teased. "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you because then it's not a secret. Am I allowed to tell her?" he asked, looking up at Hannibal for guidance.

***

"Don't," Abaki said, reaching out and patting Hisoka's arm. "Don't tell me, it's fine. Here's your tea, Master."

***

"Thank you," Hisoka replied happily. "It's really pretty, but I think you'd look prettier in the maid's dress. I just haven't found one I like yet," he added as he stared at the swirling glitter like pieces of gold in his cup. "Look, it's like the night sky, it's tea, and you can drink it," he remarked as he tried to show his pet.

***

"Yes, I can, Master," Abaki assured, glancing at Hannibal as she passed him his cup and sighing in relief when she saw that he wasn't worried. "It's gorgeous." 

The tea was a deep, rich brown and was highlighted by the gold of the leaves whenever they caught the light of the sun. When added to the delicate china of the cups, she was probably handling more money than she'd ever physically seen, not counting Zeller's lab equipment.

_ Please, don't let me drop anything. I can't pay him back, and I like my legs attached. _

***

"I feel like I'm drinking stars in a cup," Hisoka replied happily before taking a long sip and purring with contentment as he leaned back against Hannibal's legs. "I like this," he sighed and closed his eyes. "I just wish Illu-chan was here too; then it would be perfect."

***

"Suns, so far away that they sparkle at us and tell the tales of when they lived," Hannibal agreed. "Your Illu-chan will be with us soon, remember the secret mission you have to do for them too?" he prompted. "We can do that after you've made your pet shiny too, so," he stroked his hair happily. "Bon appetit." 

He took a sip from his cup as Abaki echoed him. "What do you think, ma chere?"

***

"I think," Abaki said, trying to think of a fancy way to describe what tasted like bog-standard, but slightly posh tea to her. "I think it's very nice. Thank you, Sir."

***

Hisoka smiled over his cup at Abaki as he pressed himself back against Hannibal. "I'd like that," he agreed as he continued watching the gold dancing in the sunlight. "I'm looking forward to introducing Abaki to Lulu," he added with a mischievous smile.

***

Abaki tucked her legs up against her chest and diplomatically remained silent, doing her best not to draw attention to the way Hisoka was melting against Hannibal. _ Why do you keep saying that? There's no way that she wants me, why can't you see that? _

She sank back down onto her pillow and sipped her tea obediently. Fixing her eyes on the leaves, she tried to pretend that swallowing gold flakes was a natural thing. _ He can't possibly believe that someone like her would want someone like me. He's just trying to tease me. He wants to get Hannibal's attention. _

***

_ You don't want to come up, Hisoka? Are you enjoying being at my feet? _ Hannibal wondered, sipping at his tea and continuing to stroke his submissive, rewarding him for his good behaviour. 

"I look forward to their introduction too, mon cher," Hannibal agreed, chuckling when he saw Abaki flinch ever so slightly. "But, I think congratulations are in order. You are now officially a member of Team Shiny, Abaki," he said, smiling down at her. He was impressed that she managed almost entirely to hide her scowl. "You are now shiny on the inside as well as out."

***

Hisoka purred louder and pushed his head against Hannibal's hand. _ You know I'm not a pet, right? I just think this feels nice. _ "Are you trying to distract me?" he asked curiously. "It feels nice, but it's making me want to curl up on you. I don't want to forget about the mission you gave me."

***

"No, mon cher, I was simply stroking you because I like it. You have soft hair," Hannibal explained, drawing his hand back. "I'll let you focus."

***

"Thank you," Hisoka grinned. "It's not that I don't like it, just I don't want to drop the tea...I feel conflicted. I like you playing with my hair, and you're warm, but you gave me a mission. Need to concentrate, that's all."

***

_ Did you just say, no...to Hannibal? You...you really aren't afraid of him, are you? _ Abaki thought, blinking and making sure that what she'd just witnessed had actually happened. _ And... he's _ ** _smiling_ ** _ at you? What the hell is in that _ ** _tea?_ **

***

"Of course, mon amour," Hannibal said, sitting back and allowing Hisoka to continue to lean against him. "My apologies for the distraction. Please, continue. It's admirable to be so dedicated to a teammate."

***

"You know me, I like to do my best," Hisoka said, beaming up at Hannibal before turning his attention back to Abaki. I

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" 

***

"Yes," Abaki replied and gritted her teeth to try and keep the rest of what she was thinking within her mind. 

_ I can't ruin this for you. I want you to be happy. _

But when an increasingly uncomfortable warmth began to build around her neck, she closed her eyes and said, "I'm just uncomfortable, because you've taken drugs, and...you aren't yourself any more. I...I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything, but..." She pointed to her neck. "You asked."

***

"But I don't feel like I've been drugged," Hisoka replied with a slight frown. "There was that time Hannibal gave me a sedative in the hospital, and it made my memory a little fuzzy? Maybe I'm just reacting weird, so it seems like I'm on drugs?" 

***

"Master, I know what magic mushrooms smell like," Abaki said before listening to her own words and freezing. Her hands moved to her neck, and she looked up at Hannibal, expecting to be sliced open at any moment. When the man arched his eyebrow and smirked at her, she frowned. 

_ But...wait, you didn't think that I was being rude? Are you that mad at Pariston? But Hisoka said that he was like a son to you. You don't approve of the drugs either? _

***

"I think, ma chere, that Pariston has been...experimenting. But what has happened can not be changed," Hannibal said, looking down at them both and squeezing Hisoka's shoulder to reassure him that he wasn't angry. "I think that we should just enjoy ourselves whilst it lasts. What kinds of maids outfits do you like, mon cher? If we are all a team now, then we need outfits."

_ He isn't capable of that kind of introspection right now, Abaki. We need to let him be. _

***

"Cute ones," Hisoka replied cheerfully. "You know...like the cafes, in Jappon? I like those, but I don't think that would make sense for a Team Shiny uniform. Can we get a custom made one for Pariston? He can be the mascot, and we can call him Mr. Sparkles?"

_ The tea tasted nice. It didn't have drugs in...did it? _

***

Hannibal laughed with satisfaction. "Oh, I think that is a most excellent idea, mon cher. May I suggest that you add in some fantastically sparkly ears to the outfit? I think that he would look marvellous with some long elf ears."

_ Teach him what happens when he tries to mess with you, Hisoka. That's it. If you do it out of innocence and sincerity, he can't complain. _

***

"That could be a fun project, what sort of glitter, though? He can't have pink. That's my colour," Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "Oooh, gold sparkles?" he suggested. "He likes gold. At least I think he does."

***

"Oh, a man like him needs silver and bronze too. Maybe they could go from bronze at the bottom, to silver in the middle and then gold on top?" Abaki suggested, trying to make up for bringing the mood down. "Heck, why not do that for the whole outfit? Pure sparkles, for," she smiled at Hisoka. "Team Sparkles."

***

"We should get a suit and cover it with sparkly sequins," Hisoka decided gleefully. "And I'm going to dare him to wear it to the next Zodiac meeting. Do you think he would?"

***

"Oh, _ please _ask him to do that," Abaki said, feeling lighter than she had all day. Seeing Hisoka laugh like that was amazing.

***

"I think that would be a _ fabulous _idea," Hannibal agreed, grinning from ear to ear. "You can get the ears custom made, so they'll fit him perfectly. I have no doubt whatsoever that the next time he is here, he would let you measure him. After all, you're his boss now," he added cheekily.

***

"Of course I am, I'm the leader. So does that mean I'm your boss too?" Hisoka asked mischievously. "Well only for things relating to Team Shiny, so I need to pick an outfit out for you. But one that doesn't have sequins. Only Mr. Sparkles should have those."

***

"You can most certainly pick one, mon cher," Hannibal said indulgently. "But I would only wear it when working for Team Shiny, so I trust that, as the _ leader _ of the team, you will pick outfits that are appropriate for us. Abaki is counting on you too. I do not doubt that you would make her even _ more _beautiful than she already is," he added, curious to find out what would happen next. 

_ How far will you take this? You're still sitting at my feet, but you like to think that you want power over me. How interesting. _

***

"OK, well I think you'd look best in silver. There's some fancy suit places which sell them in a dark grey that's subtly shiny," Hisoka replied as he looked up at Hannibal. "It would complement your skin tone if it were a dark shade; too light and it'd make you look washed out. Or if you don't want a metallic colour, I think you'd look nice in a rich plum purple." 

***

"I like the sound of that," Hannibal agreed. "Could we go with the dark plum for my shirt? I have one of those already," he suggested, wondering how Hisoka was going to react. "And we could match the shade of silver to it. I have a dark grey tie that would bridge the gap between the colours nicely. We can also use my shoes and cufflinks for that job as well."

***

"That sounds good," Hisoka agreed quickly. "Now I need to decide on Abaki's outfit. Now she's part of the team too."

***

"Of course," Hannibal agreed. "I'm sure that she'd look stunning in bronze and she'd complement your gold perfectly. Your pet should be a reflection of you, after all."

***

"I have a style in mind for Abaki," Hisoka replied happily. "She needs something cute, but also has to be practical. Bronze would look nice, with the right colour to go with it," he hummed thoughtfully and carefully looked at his pet. "Bronze dungaree shorts, and a cream shirt underneath, and we can pair those with brown hiking boots and thigh-high socks. Like a roller derby girl, it reflects her agility and strength." 

***

"Wait?" Abaki said, staring at Hisoka in shock. "You mean, you don't want me in a nurses outfit? Or a fancy collar and nipple tassels? You...you want me in _ practical clothes? _ I...I don't understand. I was expecting glass slippers and bronze cuffs. Dungarees and t-shirts seem..." She put her hands over her head and moaned. "My brain hurts."

***

"Don't be silly; you can't run around kicking ass in glass slippers," Hisoka replied with a bemused expression. "And you'd break your ankles in heels, no you're more a hiking boots girl, and that's fine. Although, I'd happily get you some roller skates to complete the look if you're good," he teased. "I think you'd be a wonderful roller derby girl." 

***

"Do not put me in roller skates!," Abaki begged. "If you've ever seen a Dalmatian on an iced-over lake, then you'll know what I'm like on skates. No, I meant that I didn't..." She blushed and turned away from Hannibal. "I didn't think that you'd want me to do...that kind of thing, Master."

***

"Well, you can't leave the house," Hisoka mused. "So there's no point in giving you roller skates, but you can still wear the style without them too. Plus, I'm going to dress you up in lots of different outfits; you're my special doll now. Maybe I'll get you a costume to wear and have you be my magician's assistant?" he teased.

***

"And," Abaki asked curiously. "How would I be 'assisting' you, exactly?" 

_ Are you being serious? You aren't thinking about me as a sex toy right now, are you? Are you so focussed on Hannibal that you don't want me like that anymore? Am I...no, you promised. I'm not getting fired. No, you're happy. You still want me. You're high. You're not thinking straight. It's OK. You just wanna fuck Hannibal right now, not me. Calm down, Abaki. _

***

"I don't know just yet," Hisoka admitted with a sheepish smile. "I think you'd look pretty in the outfit; I want to see if I'm right. Maybe I'll even teach you a few tricks? Not card tricks, but other ones. Big ones!"

***

"Team Shiny could put on fantastic Magic Shows," Hannibal suggested. "We could invite select guests, that Abaki would be allowed to be seen by, and put on performances for them. I could be your Manager, and Pariston can be our audience scout. He has a fantastic eye for people."

***

"I miss performing," Hisoka said wistfully. "That sounds fun; I'd need a stage and props. Maybe your dinner guests would enjoy a show with dinner? It could be fun, but we have to be careful who knows about Abaki. It could get complicated."

***

"I think," Abaki said, gulping. "He was meaning performing for the guests that would _ become _the dinner. They...they wouldn't count as people, so...they could see me, right?" she asked Hannibal.

***

"You are correct, ma chere," Hannibal said, nodding. "We can use them as practice for when Hisoka is ready to take the show on the road. He has more than a few weeks left of his therapy, so we will have plenty of time. After he has his tracker removed, then we can decide what will happen next."

***

_ How did I forget? Hannibal eats people. Maybe it's not such a good idea? _ Hisoka shook the thoughts away and smiled up at Hannibal. _ He loves me; it doesn't matter. I just need to keep Abaki safe, and she'll vouch for me and then she can choose to be mine. Without a Nen collar. _

"A captive audience could be interesting to perform for," he agreed as he leant his head on Hannibal's lap and reached for his hand to encourage him to resume stroking his hair. "I could use them to practise the dangerous tricks; I wouldn't want to risk Abaki. She's my special doll." 

***

_ Really, Master? I am, still, _ Abaki thought, nodding in agreement. "I second that. I like being in one piece. I'll leave the getting parts chopped off to the...others."

***

Hannibal chuckled. "The idea certainly has promise," he said, squeezing Hisoka's hand and resuming stroking his head. "I like it - Gold, silver, bronze and an inbuilt test audience. We'd have to design your outfit to be nice and flexible too, though," he told Hisoka. "I vote for a golden variation of your Arena outfits. I like you in those. Although," he added, letting his voice drop to a low, cheeky tone. "I do have to admit a fondness for what you have on right now."

***

"That could be fun," Hisoka agreed, running his hand gently up and down Hannibal's leg. "Maybe I should be topless? I could call myself the naked magician?" 

***

"I would happily help apply the golden body paint," Hannibal offered. "I'm sure Abaki wouldn't object either. She sounded like she was enjoying exploring your body the other day. This way, she would simply be adding paint and a brush into the mix." 

He winked down at them both. "Should we toss a coin to see who gets the front and who does the back?"

***

"Can't I just wear some tight-fitting golden leather pants?" Hisoka asked. "Too much will clash with my hair, and I like it this colour." 

***

"A shimmer, would bring out your eyes and ensure that you captivated your audience," Hannibal said soothingly. "It would allow for tonal difference, whilst keeping you just as shiny as the rest of us. I suggest low-rise leather trousers to highlight the cut of your muscles," he added thoughtfully. "We can have them tailored to fit your physique. If we give you a darkened, smoky eye, and balance out the blue of your tear with some armbands and hair decorations? Oh, mon cher, you would be spectacular. No one would ever be able to look away."

***

_ I think I could live with that. Why not? I can play around with the makeup. _

"I'd imagine they'd be too afraid to," Hisoka chuckled. "Although, I think you'll be just as unable to look away if our playtime with our last special guest was anything to go by. What was his name? Oh, yeah, Roy." 

***

"Indeed, you were magnificent," Hannibal breathed, running his hand around to cup Hisoka's cheek. "You were born for the role of the Grim Reaper. I could spend a lifetime watching you work." Every word was true. "I would never look away. You were so..._ fulfilled_. And powerful. Seeing the anger flowing from you...it was as if it formed a cloud around him, gathering itself together over the seconds, until, when the time was right, it settled into his body and became unending fear." He licked his lips. "Mon cher, it was a delight to witness such a spectacle."

***

_ Oh, fuck, _ Abaki thought. _ I'm gonna be an accessory to murder. Oh _ ** _fuck_**_. Jack, what do I do? They're gonna make me watch them kill people. Fuck, what if they make me help? I'm going to have to do it. But Master promised that he'd keep me out of it. Shit, he's too high; he can't remember. Fuck. I can't say no if they order me to do it, and I don't wanna be on the menu. _

***

"Well, at least those girls can rest in peace now," Hisoka muttered quietly. "And you made him useful, in a way. Although, I think I prefer that type of show to be private for just you," he paused and grinned. "You're like a special type of transmuter; you transformed him. No, more like an alchemist. Yeah, I'm The Magician, you're The Alchemist, Pariston is Mr.Sparkles and Abaki is The Amazon. Those can be our team names," he babbled excitedly.

***

"Yeah," Abaki said, looking into Hisoka's open, honest face. "Yeah, I can be an Amazon. I'm strong...very strong. I'm probably stronger than you if you let me use my Nen. I mean, no one at work could beat me in an arm wrestle, and there were some scary looking guys who came out of the woodwork to try," she babbled, trying to imagine what an Amazonian would do if someone tried to put her in a roller derby outfit. She liked it when he was happy. It made her feel fulfilled and strangely turned on. 

_ Fuck, _ she thought. _ I can't be getting turned on right now - Hannibal's right there. Oh, shit, I am...look at his smile... _

***

Hannibal nodded as Hisoka talked, delighting in Hisoka's description of him as an Alchemist of people. It wasn't exactly how he thought of himself, but it was close. He would have chosen the phrase 'transforming them into art' instead of 'making them useful', but Hisoka had understood him. 

_ You do see me, _ he thought. _ And you aren't afraid. I didn't know it was possible for me to love you any more than I already do, Hisoka, but, yet again, you prove me wrong. Oh, mon cher; I'm never going to let you go. I can't. Not now. _

***

"You probably could," Hisoka agreed proudly. "In the Troupe, I ranked 3rd when we had a competition; I only lost to Phinks and Uvogin. They're both enhancers, well Uvogin was, he was a giant too until Kurapika killed him anyway. But yeh, I bet you could beat me." 

***

"You mean you didn't cheat and use your gum to pull your opponent's arm down?" Abaki teased, smiling warmly at the enthusiastic and thoughtful expression on her Master's face. 

He looked so good. She wanted to reach out and kiss every one of his fingers; to tell him how grateful she was and to tell him exactly how she wanted to pay him back for saving her life. "I'd suggest we give it a go now, but I'd have an unfair advantage," she said cheekily. "You'd be wrestling under the influence." She winked. "And you know that cops _ always _fight fair...we would never cheat, no Sir."

***

"We'll have to decide later when I've slept off this tea. I feel all warm and fuzzy," Hisoka replied. "I'm looking forward to seeing how well matched we'll be. Just be prepared for me to pounce on you if you beat me," he warned with a cheeky smile.

_ Would you ever arm wrestle me, Hannibal? Hmm, your trousers are so soft, I wish I could steal them when I have to go back to the hotel. I don't want to go back, but I have to. Don't I? _

***

Abaki gulped and looked up at Hisoka through her lashes. "Consider me warned, Master," she said and shifted on her cushion. 

***

"And what would you do if I beat you, mon cher?" Hannibal asked, smirking down at him. "What would be my reward? Would you have your way with me as well?"

***

"Would you want me to pounce on you?" Hisoka asked, wondering how Hannibal would answer. "If you're the winner, and my dominant, shouldn't you get to pick? You could have your wicked way with me if you prefer."

***

"That would entirely depend on what kind of mood I was in," Hannibal said, relaxing into his chair and playing with a strand of Hisoka's hair. "But I think I could most certainly enjoy you having your way with me. I'm quite intrigued to find out why Abaki screams your name so enthusiastically. Do you think you'd be able to do that to me? Could you make me cry out for more, mon amour?"

***

"There's only one way to find that out," Hisoka purred as he ran his hand teasingly up Hannibal's leg. "So I guess we'll have to wait for you to be in the right mood. It'll be a fun experiment, I'm sure."

***

"Indeed, it will, but I wonder what would happen if you beat me, mon cher?" Hannibal asked innocently, loving the feel of Hisoka's hands on his leg. "What will you do then?"

***

_ Oh, God, I'm not hearing this. Hannibal isn't _ ** _flirting_ ** _ with Hisoka. No. _ ** _No_**_. It's so wrong. Hannibal _ ** _does not flirt with people,_ ** Abaki thought. _ Oh, fuck, I know I want you both to get together, but can't we just skip this stage and go straight to the sex. That would be less awkward. We've already seen each other naked. Come on, help a girl out here. Just call him your Master already. _

***

"It depends really," Hisoka said softly. "On what we agreed to wager. You don't belong to me. What would we be betting?" 

***

"Well, how about who gets to decide?" Hannibal said, smirking knowingly down at Hisoka. "If you win, you get to choose who tops, if I win...I decide. I promise to honour your wishes to the letter if you can beat me. But I will warn you," he added. "I haven't lost at that particular game since I was seventeen. I look forward to seeing if you'll be the first."

***

"Don't tease me like that," Hisoka complained. "I promised I'd behave, why must you say things like that?"

***

"I believe you're the one stroking my leg, mon cher," Hannibal pointed out. "But don't worry, we won't be doing anything until tomorrow, and Abaki is here; I'm sure that the two of you can have fun if you want to."

***

"I...I can give good hugs," Abaki agreed. 

_ Master, you're high. I...would it be taking advantage of you? I'm your slave, and I do want to have sex with you. I...I really do. I'd do it right now if you wanted me to, but...fuck, this is complicated. _

"Very good hugs."

***

"But you didn't tell me to stop, so I thought it was OK," Hisoka mumbled looking away from Hannibal submissively. 

_ Don't send me to bed; I'm not a little kid. I just want to be close to you both, and your trousers feel really nice. _

"I was just- Your trousers; they're really soft, I never really noticed how soft they were...it feels nice to touch."

***

"It is OK, mon cher," Hannibal said gently, stroking his hand. "I will tell you if you go too far and you will get a warning, I promise. Abaki is here if you get frustrated. You're allowed to have sex with her whenever you like. She's here to serve you, mon amour," he assured. "I won't be doing anything sexual with you whilst you are intoxicated, but that doesn't mean that we can't touch, or talk. I like you touching me; you can continue. You haven't broken any rules."

***

"I don't want to be sent to bed," Hisoka mumbled to himself as he resumed stroking Hannibal's leg. "They do feel really nice. I'm noticing a lot of new things today. Is that why you both think I've been drugged? That I'm intox...that I can't seem to think straight?"

***

"Master," Abaki said, tentatively reaching out for Hisoka's free hand. "You _ are _intoxicated, but it's OK. I'm here if you need me. I...I'm happy if you...if you want to do with me, what you can't do with Sir." She wanted to reassure him but wasn't sure if she was doing it right. He was so different. "I belong to you, Master. I want to make you happy." She squeezed his hand. "We're a team, remember?" 

She smiled as he continued to stroke Hannibal's legs. "Sir's trousers do look very soft," she tried. "Are they as soft as my bed?" she asked.

***

"Maybe," Hisoka hedged. "I mean they are really soft, but the bed is soft, and it's squishy."

***

"Yeah," Abaki agreed. "They'd be very strange if they were squishy. Sir might be strange in a lot of ways, but he would never wear squishy trousers; he has better taste in clothes," she added quickly, glancing up at Hannibal to make sure that she wasn't crossing any unspoken lines.

When he nodded for her to continue, she asked, "Are you still warm enough? Do you want your t-shirt back? I mean...if you were cold, you could take it back. I'm babbling. I'm going to shut up now."

***

"I don't want you to get too cold; I don't get sick. So you keep it, I know it looks odd...but you need to keep warm. Hannibal will keep me warm," Hisoka reassured. "Unless you're too warm?"

***

"I'm fine, Master," Abaki assured.

***

"I have been reliably informed that I am an excellent radiator," Hannibal said indulgently. "I'd say that I have two legs, but Hisoka appears to have commandeered them both, my apologies. I'm sure he can keep you warm, should you need a little exercise though."

***

Abaki raised her brow. "What, like taking me out for walkies?" she asked, not quite sure if she'd prefer for Hannibal to be hinting at sex again or for him actually to be thinking of her like a dog. 

_ But, I am his pet, aren't I? Is it wrong for me to not want to indulge them both? Should I let him take me on walkies? Would it really be so bad if it made him happy? If he ordered me around, it might even feel good... _

***

"I can give good hugs too," Hisoka declared happily. "So if you do get cold, I can keep you warm. I am good at snuggles too; I'm sure Hannibal would agree. I'm very snuggly."

***

The immediate 'No' died on her lips as Abaki thought about being held in her Master's arms as he sat at _ his _Master's feet. She loved being held by him, and she did need to get used to being this close to Hannibal, didn't she? 

"I wouldn't say no to a hug," she said, edging forward. "I could sit in your lap, as I did before, Master if you wanted?" she added, hoping that she could prompt him into letting her slide into place, instead of making him leave Hannibal. 

"You like it when I sit in your lap." _ And it gives you easy access. You could use me as a distraction. I know how much you like to fiddle. I'm your toy, so you can play with me. _

***

"Of course I do, I like snuggling you," Hisoka replied brightly before handing his forgotten cup from his lap to Hannibal. "I like being near to you both, so you can come and sit on my lap, and I can be your radiator for a bit?"

***

Abaki felt herself blushing and nodded. Hisoka was so open right now that she felt strangely like she was taking advantage of him as she slid into place on his lap. "You're the best radiator," she assured and kissed his cheek.

Letting herself rest against him, she took a calming breath. He wasn't lying; he felt so warm. Her bear ass could feel his heat seeping into it through his jeans, and she wanted to moan at how perfect the moment was. "The best," she whispered instead. "You're the best, Master. I'm so happy. Thank you."

Why had she ever wanted more than this? What had she been worrying about? This was all she ever needed. She was making Hisoka happy; that was all she ever needed to do. It all felt so good. This was what she was for. "I love you."

***

"And I'll keep you nice and warm," Hisoka replied playfully, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and returned the kiss. "Being a radiator is one of my secret superpowers, but you have to figure out the others on your own."

***

_ Is being so perfect right now that I think my heart might break, one of them? _ Abaki thought, pressing herself against the man that had changed her life forever. “I’m pretty sure I know what one of them is already,” she said against his neck. “I like it here. You’re perfect. This is perfect. I’m...happy.”

***

"Well no telling Hannibal, we don't want him cheating now do we?" Hisoka whispered. "I'm feeling pretty happy too," he added glancing up at Hannibal. "It's been a fun day so far."

***

“And it’s not yet past breakfast,” Hannibal said, grinning back at Hisoka. “Although, if I had to guess at another superpower, then I would say that making Abaki happy appears to be a solid option; she does seem to enjoy being close to you. That’s something we both have in common.”

***

“So warm,” Abaki agreed. “So strong. So...” she felt ever so slightly fuzzy. Her necklace was warm, and she sighed contentedly. Everything felt, “Good,” she finished. “So good. Don’t want to let go.”

She nuzzled her Master’s neck and did her best to hug him back. “Like you,” she whispered. “Like making you happy. It feels good.”

***

"Then don't hide that smile of yours," Hisoka replied softly as he nuzzled her cheek. "I like it when you smile. You don't have to be happy all the time, but please don't hide it when you are. I want to know if you're happy or if you're unhappy so I can help fix it, I'm your magical Master, after all," he continued as he looked up at the house and wondered if it would ever truly feel like home.

***

“You most certainly are,” Hannibal said, allowing himself a second of hope before remembering that Hisoka didn’t fit the criteria for an Iccantado.

He watched Abaki nod and curl into Hisoka as she squirmed in his lap, and knew that she was theirs now. While Hisoka had been guarded with her, it had been easier for her to resist, but now that he had opened up, she had no reason to doubt that what he was telling her was true. Apparently, that had been the key all along. 

_ Is this why you brought the tea, Pariston? Is this what you wanted to give me? You wanted me to see that Hisoka had to open up? I knew that already. Why are you so impatient, my boy. You won’t always be able to rush things. _

He felt Hisoka resume the stroking of his leg and took a calming breath. Abaki had been right; this was a special moment. He brushed the back of his fingers against Hisoka’s hair for a moment and smiled. “You’re home now, mon cher.”

***

## 4 hours later

***

Hisoka hummed a happy tune to himself as he leant back against the tree trunk. He had Abaki in his lap, and he let himself relax as he played with her hair. He'd been platting it into different styles of braid as they'd enjoyed the view of the city together. He felt peaceful.

"I really didn't think you'd want to come up here," he admitted. "Not that I'm complaining, it's nice having somebody to share this with. Being up here; it's calm, I'm at peace. I can be still and just watch everything, all the animals going about their lives. They don't judge, not like people do."

***

Abaki nodded her head in agreement. She felt like she were inside a silent cloud of contentment and hadn’t thought twice about following Hisoka up the tree. She couldn’t bring herself to be parted from him.

Looking down at Hannibal’s strong back as he patiently worked away at kneading a batch of dough in the kitchen, she couldn’t even bring herself to be bothered at the idea of what he might be making for them to eat.

“Well, I’m your pet now, so I won’t judge you either,” she said, following her Master’s line of sight and looking out at the city beyond the high garden hedgerows. “It’s beautiful. Thank you for showing me this, Master.”

She felt another wave of satisfaction settle over her. “Why does this feel so right? Being here with you, like this. It’s so nice. I never want it to stop. I didn’t think that serving you would be like this.” She blinked. She didn’t want to have to think. Letting go and just _ feeling _Hisoka was enough. Belonging to him was enough. “I’m supposed to look after you.”

***

"And you are; you came up here to keep my company so that I wouldn't get lonely," Hisoka pointed out cheerfully as he finished his latest braid. "You're probably learning a lot of things about me, that most people never get to find out. I enjoy seeing people grow and reach their potential; it's just that it comes with that urge to fight them once they've reached it," he chuckled. _ I wonder how Gon is doing? _ "I want to look after you, too; we're a team. I'm, sorry if I'm confusing you." 

***

“Umm, humm,” Abaki agreed. “You do so much. But it’s OK. I like you, just the way you are. I like this. Feeling you against me is...I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like I’m really horny, but I don’t mind? Does that make sense? I feel content; like there’s nowhere else that I’d rather be. It’s nice. Things are simple.” She sighed happily. “I’ve never felt this peaceful before.”

_ I sound like I’m drunk; I kinda feel like I am. I’m drunk on happiness. _ She chuckled to herself. _ I’m drunk on my Master. Wow. _

***

"It sounds rather pleasant, to me, anyway. Then again, I am very sexual," Hisoka mused as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You do seem much more, what's the word? I want to say serene or blissful. Hannibal even seems more smiley than I've known him to be, don't you think?"

***

“Yeah, I do,” Abaki said dreamily. “He’s smiling so much more, and, well, I’ve never heard him laugh before. It was weird the first time he did it. But, well, I suppose we were both pretty miserable. My old life was surprisingly stressful,” she added with a giggle. “I was so _ blind_. Why did I say no to you before? This feels...Hisoka, I don’t want it to stop.”

She curled into him and squeezed his arm tightly. “I like being here with you. I really do. I’ve never felt so relaxed...and free. You don’t want me to be anyone other than who I am. I don’t have to prove myself to you. You saved me, and then you brought me up here.” She glanced again at the cityscape. “It’s so beautiful. I don’t want anything more than this. I want to stay with you. After all this...is over, can I?” she asked, just to check if he’d really meant what he’d said before.

_ Apart from anything else, my house won’t be paid for; they’ll repossess everything. I won’t have anything left. _

***

"I want you to," Hisoka replied without thinking. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to, without the collar. But I'd like that, I travel around a lot, but I have a few homes dotted about where we can stay. Also, I understand that you had to say no to me because you were there to do a job, but I enjoyed the challenge. There were a couple of times that I thought you got close to smiling at me, and I wanted to see if I could get you actually do it." He paused and chuckled. "I always did like my little games, and I was a bit of an ass to you, wasn't I?" 

***

“Such a _ humongous,_” Abaki agreed. “And _ fucking gorgeous, _ ass. But I thought that I knew why you were doing it. Which pissed me off more.” She grinned. “I thought I was happy. I couldn’t understand why I’d need you.” She trailed her hand down his bare top and sighed. “I was sooooo stupid. This is...perfect. I’m renaming this tree to heaven. I’m in heaven. I promise; I’ll never say no to you again. Not unless you’re being a total idiot. OK, I’ll _ probably _ say no to you again, but...not about sex. Never again about sex. You’re my Master,” she hummed, feeling excited butterflies filling her stomach. “And that feeling is so nice. I’ll never get tired of calling you that. _ My Master._”

***

"And I enjoy hearing you call me that," Hisoka teased. 

_ I never expected that you’d actually choose me, I just always thought that there was something about you that would be happy being submissive_. 

"I guess I wasn't as clever as I thought I was? Or you're just super smart, which I think is more likely."

_ Am I doing the same thing? I'm saying no to Hannibal being my Master, but I already know he makes it feel good when I submit to him. Does he see the same thing in me? _

***

“Both,” Abaki agreed dreamily. “You’re so not subtle, and I’m super smart. I was the youngest of the Guru’s pupils. You have yourself a smart little slave.”

She looked up at him. “Whereas you...you’re free, kind of. I mean; you don’t _ belong _to Hannibal. You just like him, and he likes you. He loves you. But...I do belong to you. I really am like your pet,” she said, grinning contentedly. "I guess I’m going to have to be the most interesting pet you’ve ever owned, aren’t I? We can’t have Sir thinking I’m slacking.” She kissed his neck and hummed. She really did feel strange. “If this is a dream, don’t wake me up, OK? Real-life sucks.”

***

"Ok, I won't try to wake you up," Hisoka laughed. "Although, I do like it when you do that, keep going," he added, tilting his head slightly to give her better access.

_ Maybe I don't belong to Hannibal, but I will eventually, won't I? I'm already slipping, he was petting me because I sat at his feet and I liked it. I encouraged him to do it again. It's like ever since Pariston made me that tea, I just want to touch him and have him stroke me. Maybe he really did drug me? I mean, it's Pariston Hill, he must have done something. _

"Also, you don't need to worry about being the most interesting pet I've ever had," he murmured. "I've never really had a pet. I already like you, and I find you interesting. Hannibal is pretty unique too," he added.

***

“Umm, that’s one way of putting it,” Abaki chuckled, nipping playfully at Hisoka’s neck. “You aren’t scared of him, are you?” she asked in between her renewed kisses. “It’s OK if you like him. I won’t hate you for it.” She licked at his skin and hummed, loving the way the slight saltiness tasted on her tongue. “As I said, I like it here, with you. My Master. Umm, I like feeling like this.”

_ Is whatever you were given contagious? I’m losing myself to you. But...I don’t want to stop. I want to wander into your woods and never come out. _

“I’m so horny, but...” She tried to think. “It makes me feel all warm inside. Before...something was missing, but then I found you. Hannibal showed me what I was missing. I can’t hate him for that. I love him for showing me you. I needed both of you to complete me.”

***

"No, I'm not scared of him," Hisoka purred. _ Well, maybe I was a little at first, but that went away after the massage on the rug. _ "I've not been scared of many people, and most of them are dead. I am, most definitely attracted to Hannibal though," he chuckled. "I assumed it was because he was strong, but maybe there's a little more to it?"

***

“He offered for you to sit back up on the bench, but you stayed on the floor with me,” Abaki said, trailing kisses along his neck and down, across the top of his shoulder. “Why was that, Master? I know you wanted to reassure me, but I would have been happy to lean against your leg...like you were doing to Hannibal.” 

_ I know you like submitting to him, but you’re just like me. You don’t want to admit it. It’s OK. It feels so good on this side of the line. Please give in. It’s what Sir wants, and I can’t go back. Please, Master, see it. The drugs showed you the truth. You can’t deny it now. _

***

"I wanted to be near to you, but I also wanted to cuddle up with him," Hisoka explained. "At the time. It seemed like the simplest solution? Plus, I was really enjoying touching his trousers. I'm not sure why. Also, I don't actually mind sitting on the floor." 

***

Abaki licked a stripe up Hisoka’s neck again and grinned. “I don’t either, Master and I know the feeling. I could touch your skin for days.” She wriggled in his lap. “And when _ you _ touch _ my _skin, it feels like electricity is sparking under your hands. I can’t get enough of it. I just want to lie there and let you pet me for hours. The only bad thing about wearing clothes,” she chuckled. “Is that you can’t do that anymore. It’s strange. Before, when I was in the playroom, I felt so exposed, but now...I want that.” 

She frowned and tried to process the revelation. “That’s weird, isn’t it? It’s like, the more I let myself like it, the more I want. Do you think that’s a good thing?”

***

"If you're enjoying it then does it matter if it's not? You look and sound happy, so if it's not hurting you, then why not?" Hisoka countered. "You have the freedom to let this side of you show within the boundaries of the garden and the house."

_ Did you just need the right person to unlock this part of you? Am I the same? _ Hisoka wondered. _ But even if Hannibal is that person, I want Illu-chan here with me. Would he be able to accept Hannibal as my Master? _

***

Abaki laughed. “You mean the no escape option? I had to be forced into it and given no other choice?” she teased. “I know it’s not a big strong man that I needed; I’ve had plenty of people who thought that they were able to play Tarzan to my Jane. No, there’s something different about you; you really see _ me_.” 

She wriggled so that Hisoka’s top rode up and his hand touched the skin of her waist. _ Yes. Oh, that feels so good. _ “You don’t care about so many of the things that everyone else does. The normal rules don’t apply to Hannibal or to you.” She lay her head against her Master’s chest and frowned. “Why did it take being kidnapped by a cannibal and held as a slave for me to feel happy finally? That’s...beyond sad.”

***

"Hey, it doesn't have to be sad," Hisoka said soothingly as he held Abaki tightly to his chest. "You get to be happy now, with me. You can be my princess, or my maid, or my nurse. There's lots of possibilities, and we get to explore them together. I think it says more about the world out there than it ever will about you. I mean, you had a respected job, and you were doing well in your career, but you still didn't feel truly fulfilled. I mean, you had Jack to tell you what to do and order you around, but then because you were actually good at what you did, you were put in charge of the others. Well, they always seemed to look up to you. Was that something you ever enjoyed?" he asked, wondering what her answer would be.

***

“Yes and no,” Abaki said, holding tightly to Hisoka. “I can’t stand people being idiots; stupid people just annoy me, so I refused to be seen as dumb or weak. I worked hard, so I could answer a lot of questions, which meant that I ended up doing just that. Zeller was just as smart as I am, but you wouldn’t guess it. He liked people thinking that he was dumb. I swear, all you’d need to do to get rid of that man is run at him with the word ‘responsibility’ held in your hands.”

She shook her head and chuckled sadly. “I was never scared of that. I guess that’s why it was always given to me. I don’t know what he’s going to do without me. He tries to hide it, but...he’s not happy either. Happy people don’t become cops. It’s a trend that I’ve noticed. But I’m not a cop anymore, am I? I’m your pet; so I don’t have to be anything other than that.”

She felt the tension falling from her limbs and closed her eyes, letting her new reality embrace her again. “That’s all I have to be,” she repeated. “I just have to belong to you and make you happy. That doesn’t sound like a bad life, does it?” She looked up at Hisoka for reassurance. _ It’s not bad to be that selfish, is it? I don’t want to stop feeling like this. You want me; I know you do. It’s OK to let go. _

***

"I'm a hedonist, remember? Of course, I'm not going to have an issue with it; you're happy. Yes, Hannibal kidnapped you...but you've actually made a choice: You’ve chosen to want this life. Life is too short to be unhappy. If I do kill Hannibal, I'll still be your Master, you'll still be my pet, and you'll still be able to keep making me happy." Hisoka said softly. 

_ Just wait until Illu-chan comes; you'll see, Lulu likes you. She's going to be so happy that she gets to play with you. _

“Although, now that you mention it, I had noticed that most of my guards seem unhappy. I just thought it was because they didn't like me. Maybe we should run away and join a circus? You'd be fantastic on the trapeze, or you could be my glamorous assistant for real?" 

***

“Oh, Hisoka, never change,” Abaki said, clinging onto him as if he were a lifeline. “I’m going all-in on you. Whatever you want to do; I’ll follow. I belong to you. I’m choosing you; for better or for worse. I want this.”

She ran her hand up his chest and cupped his cheek. Leaning up, she tilted his head until she was able to reach up and kiss his lips. They tasted like freedom. “I’m your pet, Master. My body, mind and soul belong to you. I’ve made my choice.”

***

"For better or worse," Hisoka echoed as he snuck a glance down to the kitchen window to check what Hannibal was doing. He watched as he moved pans around the room and started cutting something long and green. "I can get behind that, let's see where the road takes us. We can have an adventure of self-discovery, which is what I think Hannibal intended to teach me by bringing you here for me. I'm glad I'm your person to share this with, but I'm not completely sure yet if Hannibal is mine. Or if I even have one, you know? I mean won't it be weird for your Master to have his own Master?" 

***

“No, not really,” Abaki said honestly. “All I want for you is to be happy, and I see the way you look at him. We both know that you like him. He _ is _ your person, but it’s going to take time.” She tried her best not to show her frustration at having to repeat this discussion but hoped that the insights he’d learned would finally tip the scales in her favour. “You can help me explore, and I’ll help you, does that sound like a deal to you?”

***

"I'm not going to just give in; he's going to have to earn it. If he claims me, then it'll be easier for me to accept it. He loves me so much already though," Hisoka sighed as he looked back at the kitchen for a moment. "Maybe he is what I need to finally banish some of my ghosts, and maybe I could settle here for a while. I'll accept your deal, but you have to try and stop me ruining this, OK? I'm depending on you," he told her quietly before tilting her head up so that he could kiss her on the lips. "Let's make him happy. Together."

***

## 8 Hours Later

***

Hannibal glanced down at Abaki as he walked past her. She was curled up and content on her dog-bed, and he wondered what, exactly, Hisoka had said to her, to put such an expression on her face. It had been quite a day for all of them, it seemed.

Pulling back the covers, he slid into bed beside his lover and smiled. “You’ve helped Abaki find peace, mon cher. I would say that you have more than completed your assignment as far as she is concerned. What was the secret to unlocking her happiness in the end?” he asked, appreciating the sight of his naked muscles in the dim light of the room.

He’d finished his drawing of the two of them in the tree earlier, but the fact was that after they’d come down, it wasn’t just Abaki who had been more content. Hisoka seemed to have found a kind of serenity that he hadn’t imagined possible so soon. He was desperate to know what had happened. He hadn’t even argued when he’d suggested that they stage Kurapika’s death scene in the corner of his wine cellar; he’d simply nodded and followed him through the door in the kitchen. It had been Abaki who had commented on the range of wines he had in there - although, he would admit that Hisoka had spent longer than usual staring at the sake. 

He wasn’t complaining; being with Hisoka today had been a dream come true, but he wanted to _ understand why. _He had submitted to him...to a point, but there was still something missing.

***

Hisoka yawned as he scooted over to cuddle up beside his dominant and gave Hannibal a lazy smile. "She's had an epiphany about a side of herself that she was neglecting; she thought she was being selfish, just wanting to stay here with us. I told her it was alright if it makes her happy. We pretty much talked it out," he replied sleepily. "It was nice, being up there with her. We talked about random things, and we spied on you through the window," he chuckled. "It was fun."

***

“And did you like what you saw?” Hannibal asked, chuckling as he ran his hand over Hisoka’s side. “Maybe I should consider employing you at my firm if you can talk people around to finding peace after an afternoon up a tree? We could make a fortune.”

***

"Maybe," Hisoka teased as he laid his head on Hannibal's chest. "Would you really trust me with your patients? It's a fun idea; I can be very persuasive. Maybe I can be your secret weapon with the complicated ones?"

***

“Well, unconventional times call for unconventional methods,” Hannibal said, lazily stroking his hand through Hisoka’s hair. “I would certainly enjoy your company. I’m sure my patients would too.” He allowed his muscles to relax. “But I am glad that your pet is happy. She seemed to enjoy helping you arrange the set-up for your Illu-chan.”

***

"Yeah, she really likes it when I order her to do things. I can't help wondering what the collar rewards her with and if it's anything like my bracelet," Hisoka replied as he relaxed into Hannibal's touch. "Apparently she just needed the right person, and that person just happened to be both of us?"

***

Hannibal nodded his understanding. “I’m proud of you, mon cher,” he said, stopping a hands width away from Hisoka’s chest. “She trusts you enough to be herself with you. She trusts you to see her most vulnerable side, and believes that you won’t use it to wound her.” 

He ran his hand up Hisoka’s side and stroked his shoulder. “It takes a strong person to be that for anyone, but especially someone as willful and complex as Abaki. But to answer your question; the collar will give her what she desires. She appeared to calm when I gave her orders - which leads me to believe that I still intimidate her - but,” he smirked. “Judging by the moans coming from her throughout the day, that wasn’t the case for you.”

***

"She just needed the right person, and you think I'm the same, don't you? That I've been waiting for the right person as well?" Hisoka asked quietly, wondering why his heart had skipped at Hannibal's praise and why he felt like butterflies had suddenly materialised in his stomach. 

"How would I know? It's all confusing."

***

“How do you feel, mon cher?” Hannibal asked, moving his hand to rest on Hisoka’s hip. “You need to trust yourself. Your father formed an association in your mind between the word Master and the feeling of helplessness and loss of control. You need to make the decision to take that back, but in order to do that you have to, first and foremost, trust yourself to know that you can do that. You have a dissonance in your mind between others using the word and you, yourself using it. You have formed two sets of rules. I want to help you free yourself from that, but I will not force you. I will not reinforce your father’s lessons because they are wrong.”

He stroked his hand along Hisoka’s arm and let it settle on his binding. “This can not manipulate your mind as Abaki’s collar can, but you can use it as a tool if you choose to. I would suggest that you research what a true Master should be and decide if that’s something that you want. You came to me full of bravado and self-confidence; don’t let the fact that I defied your expectations rob you of your self-belief, mon cher. I will be what you need, but you have to ask me for it.” He squeezed his hand. “I will claim you, but I will not take away your freedom.” _ I need you to see me, not him. _

***

"You're nothing like him, I was wrong...I know you're not him," Hisoka protested. "I don't like the idea of you thinking you're like him because you're not. You're not a drunk..." he paused and swallowed. "You're not him, and I want to forget about him."

***

“It’s OK, Hisoka,” Hannibal soothed. “I know that I’m not like him, and I can wait. I’m a patient man; there’s no rush.” He stroked his cheek. “I only spoke for myself. I know that I want you. I have no doubt about that, and I thank the Fates every day that they sent you to me. But I know that you need time.”

He held his wrist up for Hisoka to see. “I will not rush this, mon cher. You have to want it too; that is how submission works. You will never be my slave. I find that idea to be...distasteful in the extreme.”

***

"Now Abaki's experienced being here; she's made it pretty clear she doesn't want to go back. Even if she could choose, she thinks she'd pick us. How do I know when I'm ready? Can I really just jump in blind? Will you honestly never stop waiting for me?" Hisoka asked quietly as he looked up at Hannibal. "But if I keep letting him affect my decision, then it's like he's still alive. He's still affecting me, still hurting me...even though he's dead, and I know he is. I killed him. and I hid his body and the bedding...I just want him out of my head. Help me?"

***

“You are safe, mon cher,” Hannibal said, holding Hisoka tightly to him. “Breathe, remember the fire. He has no hold over you anymore, not unless you allow it. It will be OK. I can be what you need, mon amour. I don’t want you to change; you’re already perfect in my eyes. I don’t need a word from you, Hisoka, all I need is your trust. Can you do that?”

***

"I do trust you," Hisoka insisted. "I let you take a bullwhip to me, I couldn't do that if I didn't. I just want things to make sense again. This morning everything was so bright and happy, and it was like my senses had been turned up to maximum, and everything made sense. But now nothing makes sense; I don't understand."

***

“Whatever was in your tea caused your brain to make connections that it wouldn’t normally make and your guard came down, mon cher,” Hannibal explained, rubbing soothing circles into Hisoka’s back. “Your instincts took over, and you let your body do, and feel, what it wanted to, without questioning why. You accepted yourself as you were and you didn’t have to guard against danger because you understood that there was none. Now that it has worn off, your mind is beginning to question things again, but it’s alright. We love you, mon cher; all of you. Just as Abaki is safe to be vulnerable, so are you.”

***

"I just felt the urge to stay close to you, and to Abaki too once she joined us. The idea of being apart from you...I didn't like it. I knew who you were, and Abaki, and I knew where I was. That's why I couldn't understand why you refused me, or why you both thought I'd been drugged. I just felt light and happy. I wanted you both to be happy with me," Hisoka mumbled. "Was it really drugs? I'd heard rumours that Pariston liked to play pranks, but I didn't think he'd dare to cross you...I guess I was wrong."

***

“I do not doubt that there were drugs in that drink, yes, mon cher. I thought that you would be able to smell it, which is why I was surprised when you chose to take some,” Hannibal explained patiently. “You are an adult and free to make your own decisions, as is Pariston. I shall be having some _ serious _words with him when I next see him, but,” he smiled. “I loved seeing you so free and happy.”

He leaned forward and kissed him gently. “I simply did not wish to take advantage of you whilst you were inebriated. So yes, mon cher, it was because of the tea. If you could have seen yourself, you would have said no to you as well.” He stroked his cheek. “Consent is important. If you want to find out what sex is like whilst you are on your,” he smirked. “Happy tea, then you can consent to it before you take it again. I know that you enjoyed the experience and so I will not forbid you from drinking it, but things have to be agreed beforehand.”

***

"I may have wanted to get him in trouble with you," Hisoka confessed with a sheepish grin. "Also, it really didn't smell like drugs to me; I don't know why. Maybe my sense of smell is off? I don't feel ill or anything, though. Not sure I want to drink it again, it's just that when I smelt it...I felt this overwhelming urge to try it, and I can't explain it."

***

“Mon cher, you and he will never be left alone in a room together,” Hannibal said with total sincerity. “What, precisely, do drugs smell like in your experience? Because I, for one, have never had the urge to taste gym socks before. Maybe the men wearing them, yes, but never the socks.” 

_ Did it really smell appealing to you? Is there something different about your genetics that causes you to react strangely to certain families of drugs, or was Pariston simply hiding what was really in there under a fake scent? I have to get that tea analysed. _

***

"I don't really know, I mean I've been in a hospital exactly twice that I can remember? Once was when I got sterilised at the underground place, and the other you were there. I never really saw any doctors as a child, I don't remember getting sick," Hisoka explained. "Nana told Mother I was blessed with a good immune system. I've never really thought about it, but it smelt more like...alcohol than socks. I thought he'd soaked it in sake as a joke, but it didn't taste like sake. It tasted rather sweet."

***

“Then there may be a slight genetic variation within your family gene pool, mon cher,” Hannibal said softly. “That isn’t a bad thing. Once I have found out what Pariston put in the tea, I will tell you, and you can decide if you want more of it or not. He didn’t entirely lie; it most certainly relaxed you, and you looked as if you had a thoroughly enjoyable day. How was Illu-chan when you sent him the picture? Has he decided to return home?”

***

"He said that he needs to talk to his brother, but he'll make preparations to come back. Do you want him to know your secret about eating people? I won't tell him if you ask me not to, but I really don't think he'll care. You could probably tell him that you served Kurapika to us, and he'll probably just blink and say, ‘OK’," Hisoka replied as he sought Hannibal's hand with his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"I hope I wasn't annoying earlier. I was just so happy. I wanted to be close to you; it was like nothing else mattered until you reminded me about Abaki. Then I wanted her to be close too," he sighed. "I don't know if I want to touch the tea again, even if you do find out what's in it. I don't do drugs for fun. I never saw the need. It was fun, but Abaki was uncomfortable seeing me like that; she was worried, and you were too. It's not fair for me to do that again, and I don't think Illu-chan would know what to do with me. I miss him so much; I don't want to drive him away once he comes back."

***

Hannibal curled into Hisoka and held him securely. “I know, mon cher,” he whispered. “He will be with you soon. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but I promise you, you are still whole. You can tell him whatever you like about me, but I will have to put a binding on him if you wish him to stay here with us. I can not risk him telling anyone else, and because of the nature of his Nen, it will have to be an obsidian binding. You can choose the clauses again, and I doubt that the level of manipulation within it will penetrate his mind. He is a strong boy; his Nen will keep him safe. If you wish him to be a part of the family, then he will be.”

***

"I want him to stay, but can you let him choose if he'll accept the binding? I won't force that on him, and I won't tell him about your secret unless he has a binding. Is that fair?" Hisoka asked, hopefully. _ I don't want to bind him; he's not like Abaki. Please don't make me force it on him. _ "He'll accept it, I'm sure he will...but I want him to know he had the choice. He's not my slave, like I'm not yours."

***

“That seems perfectly reasonable,” Hannibal said, and stared up at the rafters of the ceiling. “He was always a sensible boy. I trust you both to make a decision that you are happy with.”

“As for Pariston, well.” He smiled. “There is an event coming up in a few months time. He has asked me to go in his stead as he has another appointment that he has to keep. I can bring a plus one. I think that it will liven the gala up wonderfully if you were to accompany me. It is, of course, not mandatory, merely a chance to cause some mischief at my boy’s expense. I will understand if you wish to remain with your Illu-chan, but, well, I’m sure that he could find a way to come to the event if he wanted to make sure that I was treating you right.”

***

Hisoka paused and looked at Hannibal with a puzzled expression. "Are you...did you, just ask me on a date? Like a real date?" 

***

Hannibal chuckled. “Yes, mon cher, I did. And you avoided answering,” he pointed out, before kissing Hisoka gently on the lips. “I’m spotting a pattern,” he teased. “You will not be my patient at the time of the gala.”

***

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Hisoka asked cautiously. "I just want to be completely sure what I'm signing up for, especially if Pariston is involved in any way. I think I'd like it if you took me out, it'd be nice to be the one being shown off. Alright, I'll come, even if I have to wear a suit."

***

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, stroking Hisoka’s neck and loving the way his skin felt against him. “I will be a perfect gentleman, and find an outfit that _ you _like. I promised you the opportunity to make mischief, after all,” he chuckled.

***

"Just how much mischief-making will I be allowed to do?" Hisoka asked playfully. "I'll wear a suit, but can I have a top hat and a cane? I wanted to have a top hat at the dinner party, but Illu-chan insisted that it wasn't appropriate for the dress code. I think I'd look dashing with one, what do you think?"

***

“I am the Devil, mon cher. I have standards; only the best will do,” Hannibal said, pulling Hisoka on top of him and grinning up at his lover. “You will have the most _ ravishing _ hat, cane and suit that money can buy. No one will be able to take their eyes off you,” he promised. 

“As for the mischief,” he chuckled. “Well, I’m sure that you won’t disappoint me. You know how I love to see your work.”

***

"Well, we need to make sure that we coordinate, we should be the best-dressed couple there. After all, we want to make sure our visit is memorable for _ all _ the other guests, don't we?" Hisoka purred, looking down at Hannibal's smiling face. "We can agree on limits to what I'm allowed to do nearer the time, right now I want to snuggle the Devil; he's really comfy and warm," he added as he shifted to get comfortable.

***

“That sounds rather wonderful,” Hannibal said happily. “I think that I can certainly agree with this plan.”

He allowed the silence to stretch between them and enjoyed the moment for what it was. Hisoka was calm, and he took the time to memorise everything. Abaki’s steady breaths could be heard from her spot on the floor, and it was starting to go his way.

“This feels right,” he said quietly, knowing that Hisoka would reply if he wanted to.

***

"Today was nice, even if Pariston tricked me, but we'll get him back. I still like being near to you both," Hisoka murmured as he listened to Hannibal's heartbeat. "He seems to approve of me as your lover, though, because he was trying to encourage me to cuddle you before he left. Am I going to have to be on guard around him? In case he tries to drug me again?"

***

“No, mon cher,” Hannibal assured. “He will _ not _ be doing _ anything _like that again, and he likely already knows the trouble that he is in. As I explained before, his hatsu enables him to see the future, but what he sees will only transpire if he keeps it to himself. It is quite possibly the most annoying and yet useful ability that I have ever come across. But it also means that you never quite know if what he’s doing is out of mischief or because he knows what’s going to happen next. He will understand that he would be a dead man walking if he tried to cross you again.”

***

"Fortune-telling Hatsus are rather useful, Danchou had one for a while. He stole it from the Nostrade Family and used it to tell the fortunes of some of the troupe, including me. I managed to use Texture Surprise to change mine," Hisoka explained as he gently ran his hand over Hannibal's chest. "It allowed me to keep the Troupe in Yorknew, but that's not important right now. I know the mafia highly value fortune-telling Nen, his limitations would allow him to make the most use of it without having to worry about being used as a pawn. If he was originally from a mafia family - I've heard rumours, but there's nearly as many rumours about him as there are about me," he chuckled. "So I usually ignore them."

***

“Pariston has connections everywhere,” Hannibal said evasively. “If you want more details, then I am sure that he will be happy to tell you everything. Despite how it may appear, he seems to have taken a rather unusual shine to you. I am still trying to work out whether that’s a good or a bad thing, but he doesn’t usually call me Papa in front of people.” 

_ Does he see you as family already, is that it? Have you seen that Hisoka will stay, my boy? Are you trying to force the connection, or was this a necessary step? We are most certainly having words later. _

***

"You think so? I had noticed he was more familiar with you today than at the dinner party. Surely, if he likes me, then that's a good thing, right?" Hisoka asked curiously. "He probably thinks I'd be good for you if he's treating me like part of the family. Does he usually try to play Cupid for you?"

***

“Repeatedly, but those other times were all because he was bored and he thought that it would be fun to try to set me up with people who were annoying him,” Hannibal said with a scowl. “He tried to warn me away from Will, and he has no real opinion about you as far as I can tell. He’s never said anything to me about you, at least.” 

He let his head fall back against the pillows. “I find that it’s best not to speculate. If he had seen that you would be bad for me, he would have simply told me my fortune. And, well, if one of us ends up killing the other, then he’s obviously OK with the outcome, so it makes no difference either way. The future is rather comforting, like that. What will happen, will happen. There is no use worrying about what we can not change. I prefer to enjoy the present.”

***

"I can agree to that. The present is a gift, so we should enjoy it. You already know that I prefer to live in the present, but it's the past that I don't like to think about," Hisoka remarked.

_ You're really not bothered by the prospect of me snapping and trying to kill you? _

***

“I know, mon cher,” Hannibal said, and kissed the top of Hisoka’s head. “But that will not hurt you whilst you are here, so why don’t we savour the here and now? I have the only man who has ever accepted me in my arms. Why should we care about the world's worries? This moment is perfect, and I am choosing to live in it.”

***

"It is," Hisoka sighed contentedly as he entwined his leg between Hannibal's, relishing the skin contact. "I got the impression that you were hoping to have more time before telling me? About the food, I mean. I am glad you told me, though." 

***

“I would have preferred not to have been forced, but I would have told you, yes,” Hannibal said calmly. “I would have liked to have had a chance to gauge how you would have reacted. I couldn’t face another Will.” He felt his stomach tighten at the memory. “I thought that he would understand. Simply having the desire to do something is not sufficient for one to act upon it. You have the desire to kill me, but it is cancelled out by other factors. I will always have the desire to taste a person’s flesh, but I happen to also possess self-restraint.”

***

"I'd have preferred you to have told me by choice, but I wanted to hear it from you, not from Abaki. Even if she meant well," Hisoka replied as he smiled down at Hannibal. "It's out in the open now, and I think my reaction wouldn't have changed much. The main thing I'd have been annoyed about is that I wouldn’t have known what I was putting into my body, but I'd still have accepted it. I understand how it feels to be rejected by almost everyone for things beyond our control." 

Pausing, he reached forward to stroke Hannibal's cheek. "Just like I know that you have never judged me for anything. You push me to grow and improve myself; you understood my fears and went out of your way to alleviate them. My therapy with you forced me to face up to a few things. I was a little resentful about it, but I'm not anymore. Talking about Father, it made me feel rather naked? Almost vulnerable, I imagine you felt the same when you told me about your secrets?"

***

“Yes, mon cher, I did,” Hannibal agreed. “However, we can not change the past, merely learn from it. You have seen the most vulnerable side of me, and you could have used it to try to hurt me, but you didn’t. You still could, but I am choosing to believe that you won’t. You have earned my trust, and that, in my world, is more precious than gold. The last person who had it completely died a long time ago.” He paused and brushed aside the hair that was covering Hisoka’s ear, tucking it behind it the way he had with Mischa. “Your innocence in the garden earlier reminded me of her; I could never destroy that. I would rather die.”

***

_ There is some good in you; maybe I can steer your moral compass more easily than I thought? _

"I was having fun in the garden; I actually liked it when you were petting me. Even if it confused me," Hisoka mused. "It's nice when you do it. Mind you, if anyone else tried it, I think I'd try to break their fingers," he chuckled.

***

“Then I think you have yourself an answer to your dilemma, don’t you?” Hannibal said, smiling up at his lover. “You enjoy affection from me. You enjoyed sitting with Abaki at my feet, and you enjoy allowing me to cause you pain.” 

He bit back his need to roll them over and pin Hisoka down until he finally gave in and said that he did, in fact, _ enjoy _submitting to him, and instead suggested, “Perhaps, with a little more time and research, you could allow yourself to embrace what Pariston’s drink showed you?”

***

"Maybe," Hisoka hedged. "I still think about that time you caned my feet in your office; I liked that. I think I like the cane more than the bullwhip, but I still enjoyed that a lot. Everything is a little different with you; I can imagine myself being with you...as more than just my dominant. I just need to be ready to take that step." 

***

“Maybe,” Hannibal agreed. “But if you keep waiting, will you ever be ready?” he asked, running his hands down Hisoka’s sides. “You’ve tested the waters; you’ve practised and gone through all the acts...I, for one, am looking forward to seeing what comes next.”

_ You’re ready. You’ve submitted in every way that you can. The Hisoka I know would not let fear hold him back. He would run at that monster and punch it in the face. You forced my hand, but I’m not going to do that for you. Why can’t you see that I am not him? Haven’t I done enough to prove to you that I won’t cross those lines? I will not _ ** _beg_ ** _ you, Hisoka. If that’s what you’re waiting for, then you will die of old age before it happens. Was this your plan all along? _

He glanced at his lover's wrist, but nothing was glowing. He wasn’t lying. _ What are you waiting for? No one can tell you what to do. You’re an adult; you have to make your own choices. I will _ ** _not _ ** _ force you. _

***

"I don't know, and that's the issue, isn't it?" Hisoka replied before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

_ Abaki did it, why can't I? What’s holding me back? He's not going to hurt me; he'd have done it already. _

Stealing himself for what he knew was coming next, he snuck a glance at Abaki, curled up on her dog bed and holding onto his shirt. 

_ Just jump; he'll catch me. _

"I like it here...and I like being like this with you," he mumbled. "I didn't really think I'd ever be comfortable submitting, but it's alright when it's you. So I'm going to jump...you're already my Master in all but name. So it's a bit redundant to hold back, isn't it?" he asked hesitantly. "You're my Master," he added quietly.

***

“Oh, mon cher,” Hannibal said, allowing his grip to loosen before flipping them over and pinning Hisoka loosely beneath him. “I have never heard anything more beautiful in my life.” 

Leaning down, he placed an adoring kiss on Hisoka’s lips and moaned at the taste. “I will never tire of hearing you say that. My love, you will not regret your decision. I promise you.”

***

_ Why did I find that so hard to say? I feel the same; I'm still me. _

"Everything feels the same," Hisoka said, offering Hannibal a small smile. "Abaki was right; you did catch me. Master," he whispered.

***

“Of course, mon cher,” Hannibal said, allowing a knowing smile to quirk the corner of his lips. “That’s my job. I will always catch you, and I will always care for you.” He held up his band. “And I will always protect you. I have been your Master from the moment you asked me to be in my office. The only thing that has changed is how you feel about that fact.”

He kissed him again. “You’re exactly where you want to be, and that, my love, is why I will always choose you.”

***

"Yeah, maybe that's why Pariston decided to trick me? He knew that I needed the trip to put the pieces together," Hisoka suggested as he looked up into his Master's eyes. "I still want you to have me moved here, from the hotel. I should be here with you; I feel more at peace here. Illu-chan will understand, I know he will." 

***

“I want you here too,” Hannibal said, stroking Hisoka’s hair again. “I enjoy having you close. I would not want to be parted from you now. But that is a discussion for the morning. For now,” he leaned in to nip at his submissive’s neck and grasped one of his wrists with his hand. “Why don’t we celebrate this moment? I find that I am disinclined towards wanting to think about my child right now.”

_ That’s if he saw anything at all_. _ He knows my rules. I find it hard to believe that he’d risk his life to set us up with one another. _

***

"I like this idea," Hisoka purred. "Ravish me, make me yours. I can give Abaki the good news in the morning. I'm sure she'll be delighted. I want to feel my Master inside me." 

_ Make it hurt, I want to be able to feel you when I wake up in the morning. _

***

“Oh, I think Abaki’s going to realise what has happened well before the morning, mon amour,” Hannibal growled, biting into Hisoka’s skin hard enough to leave a bruise and kicking his legs apart as he slid his hand between them to wrap around Hisoka’s cock.

“I promised to claim you when you came to me,” he reminded him. “I’m not going to hold back now.”

***

Hisoka moaned as he bucked instinctively into Hannibal's hand. "No holding back," he mumbled. "Need you to hurt me; you always make it so good. Want you, I want this," he added, feeling his heart speed up with anticipation. 

***

Hannibal growled. “I’ll never let you doubt me again; this is where you belong. I just need one thing from you. Safeword, mon cher; tell me what it is.”

***

Abaki blinked. There’s been a growl. _ What? _ she wondered. _ Where’s the dog? No...I’m the dog, what? _

She rubbed at her eyes and heard a moan from the bed. _ Ohhhh, _ ** _that’s_ ** _ what the noise was. Wait. That should not be a sound that I’m OK with hearing. Fuck. My life really is so weird. _

***

"Cin-cinnamon," Hisoka gasped and tried to press himself against his Master. "Show me; I need this. Please," he whimpered. 

_ I'm choosing this, please don't tease me. I need you to fuck me; to hurt me. _

***

“Lubricant,” Hannibal ordered. “It’s in the drawer next to you; I’m going to hurt you, my love, but not like that. Get it; show me how much you want me.”

He pulled back to allow Hisoka to move and stroked his hand up his submissive’s leg, delighting in the way his cock twitched with the contact.

***

_ Erm, _ Abaki thought. _ Do I want to be here for this? Should I sneak out? I mean...they know that I’m here, right? _

She heard another moan from the bed. _ Oh, fuck. They’re really doing this. It’s _ ** _Hannibal_**_. I really shouldn’t be getting turned on. Dear Lord, what’s happened to me? When did this become normal? _

She raised her hand to her collar and looked up at the bed. _ But...I belong to you both now, don’t I? I shouldn’t be bothered by this. I mean, you watched Hisoka play with me until I couldn’t think. It’s OK for me to be here; I’m just a pet. I’m allowed to listen to you, and I should be happy that you’re both happy. Master would want me to enjoy this, wouldn’t he? _

***

"Drawer next to me," Hisoka repeated as he reached over to retrieve the lubricant. "Got it," he added as he turned back to face his Master and held the tube out to him. 

_ I thought I'd be more nervous, but I'm more excited than anything. Will it be like the other times he's fucked me? Or will he be different now? _

***

“Thank you, mon cher,” Hannibal said and looked down at him with hungry eyes as he coated his dick. He reached down and pushed his fingers roughly into Hisoka’s ass. “You’re going to feel me,” he warned. “You’re going to know that you belong, and never doubt who your Master is. You’re _ mine_,” he growled before pulling his finger’s out of him and pressing against his partially loosened hole. 

Seeing the desire in his lover’s eyes, he offered him a wicked smile before pushing into him in one, long, thrust. It felt amazing. Hisoka was tight enough to draw a moan from his throat, and he had to force himself to still and give him a chance to adjust. 

“So perfect,” he gasped and wrapped his Aura tightly around them both. He was determined to show Hisoka that he understood him, that he saw him and that he wouldn’t let him fall. He understood what he needed, and he was going to give it to him. Hisoka was his, and _ he _was his Master; he loved him.

***

Hisoka's eyes widened when he felt himself suddenly being filled by his lover's cock, and he sighed in pleasure at the slight stinging sensation of being stretched. 

_ Yes, I feel you; I'm yours. _ Sensing Hannibal's Nen coiling around him, he reached up to pull his Master down into a heated kiss. _ I want this; I chose this. _

"Want you," he whispered when he broke the kiss. "My Master."

***

_ Master? He’s done it? He’s given in? _ Abaki thought. _ Hisoka...did you finally- OK, that’s _ ** _definitely_ ** _ the sound of fucking. Holy crap. This is really happening. Would they notice if I sat up and watched? Oh, no, I really thought that. Fuck. _

***

“Hisoka,” Hannibal breathed, moaning against his lips as he began to move inside him. _ Mine_. 

He made sure to keep the pace slow to start off with, wanting to draw out their pleasure and hear Hisoka fall apart. Biting down, he felt blood spill over his lips as he sliced into his lover’s lip and snarled, lapping at the blood and staring into Hisoka's golden eyes. “You’re mine. All of you; I want everything. Oh, you feel so good. Show me, Hisoka. Let me see your light. Shine into my darkness.”

***

"Yours," Hisoka agreed before eagerly kissing his Master. The slow fucking felt wonderful, but it left him wanting more. “I want to be yours, it feels good.” 

_ You said you weren't going to hold back, you know I can take it. I took your bullwhip; I'm not going to break. _

***

Hannibal growled and grabbed Hisoka’s wrist, slamming it into the bed and squeezing his wrist until he was in danger of breaking it. “Moan for me, mon cher,” he whispered, licking at the blood and resisting the urge to give in too soon. 

“I promised you pain; feel me.” He sped up slightly. “Let me hear you.”

_ This has to be good for both of us. You’re going to be screaming by the end, but for now, you need to know that I’m not going to tear you open. I’m not him. I want to do more than take. _

***

Hisoka moaned loudly as he arched up and tried to increase the skin contact between himself and his Master. 

"Fuck, yes...like that, please, more," he panted as Hannibal started to pound into his ass. "Feels good," he groaned, testing to see if he could break free of Hannibal’s hold. His reward was another intense jab of pain shooting down his arm. "So good," he purred. “Yes.”

***

_ Oh, God, I really wanna see, _ Abaki thought, feeling herself reacting to the sounds alone. _ What do you look like, Master? Are you really as happy as you sound? What’s Hannibal doing to you? Fuck, I’m getting so turned on. _

She gingerly pushed herself up with her arms and peaked over the edge of the bed. Hannibal had Hisoka pinned down under him and was thrusting into him like he could do it all day.

She whimpered. _ Fuck. You look like you’re in heaven. Shit, I’m so turned on...Master. _ She gasped. _ What do I do? _

***

“I told you once before that I would not use you, Hisoka,” Hannibal said darkly, increasing the strength of his thrusts, but not the pace. “And I meant it.” 

He grabbed his other wrist and held it equally forcefully. “I intend to enjoy you, and I’m going to keep going for as long as I like.” He bit into his neck and forced himself to stop just shy of breaking the skin. “You have my permission to cum whenever you like,” he growled into his ear, delighting in the feeling of his lover tightening around him. “But don’t think that I’ll stop just because you’re spent. I own you now, my love; your ass is _ mine._” 

He let go of the first wrist and grabbed hold of Hisoka’s hair, pulling his head back until he was looking directly into his eyes. “You’re going to feel me for _ days_,” he promised. “And you’ll wear my marks with pride.”

***

_ Days? I want to feel you when I sit down, like when you caned me. Fuck, Master, Abaki was right, this is fantastic. _

"Yours, I belong to you," Hisoka panted not bothering to question why the idea didn't feel wrong to him; he was beyond caring about anything other than his Master's cock filling him again and again. "Want you to enjoy me, to hurt me and mark me over and over." 

He groaned at the thought of being whipped in the playroom again and felt his dick twitch between them. "Cover me," he gasped when Hannibal slammed roughly into him. "Want you to cover me in your marks," he moaned as he bucked his hips to meet his lover's thrusts. "Make me into art." 

***

“Yes, Hisoka,” Hannibal breathed. “Keep talking. I want to hear you. Tell me what you desire; tell me _ everything._” 

He picked up his pace and thrust harder, feeling Hisoka instinctively wrap his legs around his hips, driving him deeper into his body. He pressed against a pressure point on his wrist and delighted in the entirely indecent noises that it pulled from his submissive.

_ So good, Hisoka. You don’t need me to turn you into art; you’re a masterpiece already. Yes, keep going. You feel so good; so tight. More...I need _ ** _more_**_. _

***

_ Holy crap. Master...you’re really letting him do that to you? _ Abaki thought as she slid her hand between her legs. _ Fuck. This is _ ** _so hot_**_. When did this happen? It’s _ ** _Hannibal_**_, but...he’s so strong! Shit, how are you taking that? He’s _ ** _literally_ ** _ pounding your ass! Fuck, Master! Oh, this feels so good. Am I really allowed to watch? _

***

"The cane," Hisoka gasped when the pain from his wrist died down. "I want you to cane me again. I like it, so much," he managed to continue between groans and yelps when Hannibal pressed on the sensitive spot and caused him to shudder with painful pleasure. "Whip me, and cane me. I want to try," he paused and took a deep breath. "Want to try the ropes, want to know how it feels. Want you, I want to be yours."

***

“Mon cher,” Hannibal breathed and poured out his devotion into his Aura. _ Yes. All of it. I own you. I want you, and I'll give you everything you could ever desire. _

There were no walls around his heart any more. Hisoka had broken through them all and left him wide open. 

“I’ll give you that and more,” he snarled, finally letting go and fucking him with wild abandon. “I’ll tie you, cane you, fuck you and leave you begging for more.” He slammed into him, bending him double and setting a brutal, blissful, pace. “I’ll take you into the darkest of places. You’ll howl, scream and beg for more. With me. You belong with me.” 

***

_ Fuck. He does. He really, really does, _ Abaki thought, silently gasping as she worked herself with her fingers. _ Fuck, Master, I’m so wet. It’s too good. I’m sorry if I’m not allowed to watch, but I can’t stop. You look so good. I want to hear it too. What do you like? I have to be able to please you. Would you like to do those things to me? _

***

_ I belong here with you. With my Master, I'm home? _

"Master!" Hisoka cried in delight. "So good, more, please don't stop," he panted as he did his best to keep his legs around his lover's hips and tried to grab onto the pillow beneath him. "Master, my Master," he blissfully mumbled as he allowed his head to fall back into the pillows and completely surrendered to the pleasure.

***

_ Yes, that’s what I want to hear. _

“Hisoka,” Hannibal moaned, not holding anything back, now that the man had finally given in. He had promised that he wouldn’t be gentle, and he kept his promises. “Mine,” he snarled and sank his teeth deep into his shoulder. He was determined that the mark would still be visible in the morning.

***

_ Yes, yes, Master. You’re doing it! You jumped! Fuck, this feels so good! _ Abaki thought and moaned with delight. _ Is this what you wanted? Is this going to be our family secret? We’re both where we belong now and, ohhh, it’s, yes! Yes, this is what I want! I’m so happy! _

***

"Fuck, harder," Hisoka hissed as he felt Hannibal's teeth break his skin and heard a quiet moan from beside the bed. 

_ Did we wake you? _ he wondered as he purred with delight when he felt his Master's tongue tasting him. _ At least you're enjoying the show, you were right. I like this. _

"Master," he moaned, turning his head to give his lover better access.

***

“My Hikari,” Hannibal moaned, pushing every ounce of passion he felt into his Aura. He licked his neck again and growled with delight. 

“Mon cher,” he whispered, finally wrapping his hand around Hisoka’s dick. “Let’s see how long you can hold out, shall we?” he said darkly. “I want to feel you; how tight can you get, before you tip over the edge? Can you hold on until I’m ready to finish, my love or will you cum right away in the hope that I’ll keep going until you’re ready for a second round?” He thrust harshly into him and eyed his other shoulder before licking his lips. “Show your Master what you can do.”

***

Hisoka gave a weak nod, continuing to moan and wantonly buck his hips as Hannibal fucked him without mercy. It didn't take long before he felt the tension building in his belly and he realised that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Close," he gasped. "Master, so close," he groaned, trying desperately to increase the friction on his cock. "Want to, cum, really close."

***

“Cum for me then, Hisoka,” Hannibal said, feeling himself moving closer to the edge. 

_ Not yet, no, I can’t cum yet. _

“Cum for your Master,” he demanded. “Show me how happy you are to belong to me.”

He bit down on Hisoka’s unmarked shoulder and felt the rush of blood filling his mouth. He squeezed his lover’s cock once before slamming into him. He was determined to keep going; tonight wasn’t going to be a night any of them would ever forget.

***

_ Oh, Master, _ Abaki whimpered, feeling herself tilting towards her own orgasm. She had to deliberately slow her pace so that she wouldn’t cum. _ Fuck, I’m so close. Why does this feel so right? Master, I love you. Cum for him; I want to see what you look like. Fuck, I wish you knew how close I am. I feel so alive. _

***

"Don't stop," Hisoka mumbled as he tried to catch his breath. Hannibal was expertly taking him apart, and he was surprised at just how much he loved it. "Please, Master, don't stop," he repeated, feeling his Master slam into him and closing his eyes as he tried to hold on. The tightness building in his core felt like a wound spring. His Master slammed into him once more, and he felt his cock brush against his g-spot. He saw stars and blissfully fell over the edge into oblivion.

"MASTER!" he howled as his orgasm flooded his system, and he clung to Hannibal, riding out the waves of pleasure. His Master continued to stroke him, and he shook with the sensory overload. 

"Master," he whimpered. He couldn't remember ever coming so hard when he'd tried to play the submissive partner before. He blinked and looked up in awe. "My Master," he whispered. His voice was full of wonder.

***

Hannibal ground his teeth and held on as he pushed Hisoka through his first orgasm. He was determined to make Hisoka feel everything he could. He felt his heart swell with pride when Hisoka screamed for him. It wasn’t something that he could fake; Hisoka had surrendered, and it was glorious.

It was when Hisoka opened his eyes and stared at him in utter amazement, that he felt the damn inside him threaten to break. “Hisoka,” he breathed and claimed his mouth to prevent himself from being torn apart. He tasted blood and didn’t care whose it was, all that mattered was that they were both exactly where they belonged. “Hisoka,” he gasped again, continuing to fuck him as he dragged out every ounce of pleasure that he could from their bodies. “So perfect.”

***

_ Oh, God, he’s still going, _ Abaki whimpered, stroking her clit again to keep herself on edge. She knew that she wasn’t allowed to cum without her Master’s permission, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t able to enjoy herself. _ How's he holding on? Fuck...this is amazing. Master, I love you so much! _

***

"Yours," Hisoka mumbled as he continued to cling to his Master. "I'm yours," he repeated, drifting on a cloud of quiet contentment and feeling immensely grateful for his enhanced healing. Hannibal hadn't held back when he'd bitten him, and it was slightly painful to talk. 

If it wasn't already, he was sure that the base of his neck would be bruised and bloody in the morning. "Master, so good," he panted. "Yours, want to feel you." 

***

Hannibal grit his teeth, feeling sweat dripping down his brow and met Hisoka’s lust-blown eyes. “Forever, mon cher. You’ll feel me, forever. Mine. All...” he gasped. “All mine. So good; that’s it, surrender. Let me, make you, feel _ so good._” 

“You can do it,” he urged, stroking Hisoka’s cock until it began to harden again. “You can cum again. Show me. Pull me over the edge with you.”

***

"Again, with Master?" Hisoka asked, feeling his dick stirring back to life under his lover's skilful touch and groaned. "Want to, cum with Master," he decided before he tried to lean up to claim Hannibal's lips with his own. "Want you. Gonna cum with you." 

***

“Yes,” Hannibal breathed, kissing Hisoka greedily and changing his angle until he felt Hisoka squeeze him tightly.

_ Yes, that’s it. You can do it. Show me why I chose you; let me prove to you what you are capable of when you surrender completely. So close. No; holding on. You have to cum again. I’m going to cum with you; work for it, Hisoka. Earn your Master’s cum. _

***

_ Holy cow, so close! Master! How are you doing this? _ Abaki moaned. S _ o...close. Love you so much! This feels so good! Make him cum, Master. You can do it! Fuck. You’re amazing! Master! _

***

"Want to," Hisoka groaned, weakly bucking against Hannibal’s hand. "Want to cum, with you."

_ Are you still watching Abaki? _

"Feels good, sore, but it's a good sore," he mumbled before moaning softly when his lover slammed into him. _ I can feel it building already, _ he whimpered when he tried to move his arm, and his wrist exploded into sharp stinging pain. The coiling in his stomach tightened. "Master," he breathed. "So good." 

***

“Master,” Abaki whispered, pushing her fingers inside herself and groaning at the deliciously full feeling. “Yes...ohh..._ yes_.”

***

“It is, mon cher. So good,” Hannibal gasped. “Make me cum. So...close. Cum again...for _ me_, Hisoka. Feel. Let go. You belong here. Show me, how much you want me, to cum...”

***

"Want it," Hisoka whimpered as the tight coiling continued to build. He couldn't fight it anymore. 

"Can't, hold on," he breathed. "Gonna cum, Master, want to...with you,” he panted. “Please." 

***

“Hisoka!” Hannibal cried. He’d clamped down around him and begun to shake as, with one last thrust, he spilt into him.

His vision went white, and he felt his hand tighten in his submissive’s hair. “Mine!”

***

"Master!" Hisoka gasped as he felt his second orgasm crashing over him. Clinging to his lover, he shook with pleasure. "Yours," he agreed, pulling Hannibal down and peppering his cheeks with kisses before nuzzling him affectionately. "Yours," he repeated. “All yours.”

***

“Yes,” Abaki whispered, gasping as she withdrew her fingers and shook with need. 

_ It was perfect. Oh, Master, you look so happy. Everything’s so perfect. Fuck, I really wish that I could hold you, but Hannibal’s got you, hasn’t he? He’s not gonna let you fall. Thank you for trusting me. _ She smiled. _ Now you know how I feel. It’s so good, isn’t it? _

***

“All mine,” Hannibal repeated, finally relaxing his hold on his submissive and gazing down at him with pride. 

“You’re perfect, mon cher,” he said as he pulled out of him and kissed him again. 

Sliding to his side, he reached for the wet-wipes he kept in his own bedside cabinet and began to clean them both. “I love you,” he whispered, placing feather-light kisses on his jaw. “Welcome home.”

***

"Home," Hisoka mumbled as he watched Hannibal quickly and expertly clean him up before purring when he kissed him again. 

"I'm yours," he declared happily and turned to curl into his lover. He groaned when he felt the stiffness in his joints. "Sore now, though," he chuckled. "Good sore, want to cuddle," he yawned.

***

“Me too,” Hannibal agreed, placing the wipes aside and turning back to wrap his arms around Hisoka in one smooth movement. “Everything’s perfect,” he murmured, feeling the soporific effects of his orgasm starting to set in. 

_ Thank you. _

“You were worth the wait,” he crooned, stroking his chest. “Every second.”

***

"I feel fuzzy again," Hisoka mumbled sleepily. "Not like the tea," he yawned. "Like the playroom, with the spanking. Feel good. You caught me, Abaki said you would. Up in the tree," he babbled as he shifted to lay his head on Hannibal's chest. "You're warm, it's nice." 

***

“I’ll always catch you,” Hannibal whispered and noted for the first time, the sandy-blonde head poking up over the side of the bed. He chuckled. “She was right. You have yourself a very perceptive pet, mon amour.”

He stroked his hair and smelled the scent of her musk in the air. Smirking, he said, “She seems very happy. Almost as happy as I am, in fact.”

***

"She was watching us," Hisoka replied as he idly ran his hand down Hannibal's arm. "Can she cuddle too? She's a good girl and very cuddly." 

***

“Of course,” Hannibal said, gesturing for Abaki to come up onto the bed and curl in behind her Master. “She was very well behaved; she deserves a reward.” 

_ I wonder if I’ll be able to get her smell out of the sheets. Perhaps if I use some bleach? _

“And you, my Hikari, deserve to know how much we love you.”

***

Abaki blinked, not quite believing her senses. _ He really wants me up there with them? Am I dreaming? _ she wondered. _ Wait, who cares. Even if I am; I get to be with Master. _

She got shakily to her feet and walked over to their bed. “Master,” she whispered. “May I join you?”

***

"Want you both," Hisoka said sleepily as he smiled up at her. "Come on; Master said it's OK. It's cuddle and sleep time," he added as he gestured for her to join them.

***

Abaki grinned. “Yes, Master,” she said, quickly climbing under the covers and pressing herself against him.

“You did it,” she whispered into his neck. “Master, I’m so proud of you.” She squeezed his side and kissed him. She could feel Hannibal stroking his hair, and looked up, amazed to see the lazy smile on his face.

Ducking her head, she felt a blush fill her cheeks, and she ducked to hide her head against her Master’s neck again. “I’m so happy. Thank you.”

***

Hisoka purred from his spot between his Master and his pet; everything felt perfect from the warm, comfortable bed to the pleasant throbbing in his ass. 

"Happy too, but sleepy," he yawned, wriggling a little to get comfortable. "I did it," he agreed, feeling his eyes slide shut. "I found my home," he whispered. 

***

“You made it a home,” Hannibal corrected. “Sleep now. I have you, mon cher. You’re where you belong.”

***

“We all are,” Abaki agreed, closing her eyes and trying her best to relax into sleep. “We’re all exactly where we’re supposed to be.”

***

“Tired,” Hisoka murmured and nuzzled Hannibal happily. “Family,” he whispered and smiled as he felt himself drift off into sleep. _ Home. _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Hannibal, Abaki

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka, Pariston


	42. Be Careful What you Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Chrollo and Dr. Chilton discover the joys of learning, and although their teachers have very different methodologies, and wildly dissimilar motivations, the results remain the same: They're going to get precisely what they asked for.

Will stared at Chrollo, who was sat, cross-legged in the middle of their bed. He had his summoned book in one hand and an exasperated expression on his face. 

Fiddling with the paper in his hand, he placed it on the mattress between them.

"Look," he said. "I don't want to sound condescending, I really don't, but if you _ do _ faint, or fall over in a manly fashion," he added, looking at Chrollo's arched brow. "Then you'll land on something soft. And this _ will _help, I assure you. I know that you have emotions; I've felt them. But I also know that you're going to need a way to properly vocalise and explain what you're feeling from me. And I need a way to confirm whether you're correct or not. So here," he pointed at the emotion wheel. "This can do that."

It was sectioned like a cake, and each segment had a different set of emotions labelled within it. The sections each had layers inside with emotions that were linked to the ones below it. The whole effect looked something like a dartboard of words, and Will found himself hoping that Chrollo wouldn't simply aim blindly for something when the time came to try to identify what he was feeling, but instead, had actually been paying attention to what little he was able to feel.

***

Chrollo looked at the chart Will had placed in front of him and read the words in the innermost ring. "Fear, Love, Joy, Surprise, Sadness and Anger?" he repeated. "Did you come up with this yourself? How am I supposed to use it? Do I start with the middle and work out?" 

_ Why are you fussing over me? I grew up in Meteor City. I survived a battle with Silva Zoldyck and then again when he had Zeno with him. I'm sure I can handle this. _

He looked at Will with a curious expression; the man was fascinating. Hisoka had been affectionate almost to the point of suffocation, but this was different. Looking at the wheel Will had created for him, he tried to locate a word that might explain the differences.

***

"When you activate my ability, you're going to feel _ everything _ that I'm feeling. Not just academically be able to spot the fact that I'm mildly frustrated, or a bit distracted by your far too muscled chest; you'll _ know _it. You'll feel it as if I were you. At first, you're going to need something to focus on to try and separate what emotions are coming from me and what are your own. This is designed to do just that."

He pointed to the second layer. "See, there," he said. "Above love are the words desire and longing; both of those fit the fact that I find you attractive. Moving his finger over to the word exasperated, which was situated above anger, he said, "This fits with the fact that somehow, you always manage to make me wanna roll my eyes as well as kiss you. Do you understand? You can use this to see if how you interpret what you're feeling from me, matches with how I interpret it. It was something that my teacher used with me when I was young. He was the only one who believed me when I told him what I could do. He's the one you can both thank for me still being here today; he showed me how to stay sane. Now," he smirked. "I'm passing it on to you."

***

"So right now I think I'm feeling rather content?" Chrollo asked as he pointed to the word above joy. "I'm not feeling any discomfort, the bed is comfortable, and I enjoy your company. Am I doing that right? I mean, if I can pinpoint my own emotions via the wheel it'll be easier to interpret yours, right?"

***

"Yes," Will agreed. "It will. Although I can't verify if what you're telling me is correct right now, that's still exactly what we're going to be doing. I know it sounds trivial to you - I spotted the meticulous way you didn't frown when I started drawing - but you will realise why this is so important once you activate my ability."

He took a deep breath. "Which, can be whenever you want. I don't think I'm going to be more ready for it than I am right now. It's time for you to find out just how crazy I really am," he teased, winking at his boyfriend. "And then for you to lament the fact that you're stuck with me forever."

***

"Well, as they say, I guess there's no time like the present," Chrollo agreed and flicked through the pages of Bandit's Secret to find Will's Nen, before focusing on pulling it out from the page. He was about to say something else when the initial tidal wave of emotion from Will crashed into him, and he realised why he'd insisted on giving him the chart. No amount of explaining how it felt, or talking about it could ever compare to the experience. 

_ This is what you grew up with? _ he wondered as he tried to withstand the torrent of information pouring into him long enough to pinpoint the correct words on the paper in front of him. _ How? How did you cope with this? _

Gritting his teeth when a second wave followed the first, he closed the book, ending the ability, and took a deep breath. The torrent of emotions faded back to his usual calm, emptiness, and he looked up at Will with a new-found sense of awe. 

"That, was intense and," he paused before pointing to fear on the wheel. "You were anxious about how I'd handle it, but there was something else, a warmer, more pleasant feeling underneath that. As if you were finally getting something you've wanted for a long time? I think it would come under the section for joy, maybe under optimistic? You were like a lighthouse. You felt all that information, from everyone? All the time?"

_ And Hannibal left you to flounder; I'm sure I can get Feitan to come up with a new torture method especially for him. He deserves to die screaming. _

***

"Yup," Will said, grinning at Chrollo. His sense of relief was palpable. "Imagine what it was like when they took me to the stadium to see Hisoka fight."

***

_ Well, with that many people you'd hopefully be spared his arousal, but if it's that intense from just you? Considering how many people turned up for our fight, fuck. _

"You fainted," Chrollo replied eventually. "If the crowd was anything like the one that came to see my fight with him. I'd be surprised if you didn't." 

***

"You had the option of closing that book," Will pointed out. "I didn't. I couldn't turn it off, and I couldn't pick and choose what I felt. I lasted until his arm was cut off before my brain couldn't handle the input any longer. I woke up in the hospital with Hannibal at my bedside. Apparently, he'd been reading to me."

"You were right in your assessment, by the way. I was worried, but I was also happy. You're the only person in the world who could possibly imagine what it's like to be me. Knowing that you have that understanding is extremely comforting."

***

"I can only imagine," Chrollo replied softly. "It must have been very lonely, not being believed and not being able to make anyone else understand. But you're not alone anymore," he added with a reassuring smile. "It'll take time, but I'll figure this out, and then I _ will _understand," he vowed. "Should we try again? I'm curious to see how your feelings have been affected by what we've just talked about."

_ The sooner I learn this, the sooner I can get you out of here. If it's that intense with just you, I need to figure out how to make it less overwhelming. _

***

"Yeah, that would be good," Will said, nodding and feeling a slight skip in his heart at the thought that Chrollo actually wanted to continue. "See if you can keep the book open for longer this time. We can talk about what you're feeling as it happens; you'll notice how things change then. It's what I used to try and do; I'd chart the way people moved from happy, to curious and then to angry or confused. You'll see the patterns in the emotions eventually, and when you can do that, it won't feel as overwhelming. Don't be worried if you can't distinguish between what you're feeling versus what I am; at the start, it's all a big whole. It just matters that you learn to identify what each one is," he assured. "Everything else comes after that."

***

"Alright, if I'm to understand what you've dealt with your whole life, then it's only fair that I keep going. Being able to close my book; it's an advantage you didn't have so let's build-up from my first attempt. I have my map, and my guide," Chrollo said with a grin as he opened Bandit's Secret once more. 

_ I want you to see my strength; I'll protect you from Hannibal. I'll figure out a way to make sure you never have to worry about him again. _

"I'm ready," he declared as he activated Will's Nen and mentally braced for the onslaught of emotion to hit him again. This time it was lighter, almost serene, and despite himself, he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. "You feel happier this time," he remarked and chuckled at the 'well duh' expression on Will's face. "It's a pleasant feeling; I don't feel like something is trying to pull me down, it's more...almost like floating. Does that make sense?"

***

"Yeah," Will agreed. "I feel lighter than before. I have to admit to a morbid curiosity about how long you're going to last this time, but," he smiled. "I do feel extremely happy."

He felt a tight coiling of desire forming in his stomach when Chrollo didn't immediately close the book again. "And I want to kiss you to say thank you, but I think we'll leave physical contact for later. You're good, but I don't think your brain could cope with the input that would come along with that just yet," he teased. "Just get used to what this feels like first. Do you like it?"

***

"You being happy? Of course, I do," Chrollo teased. "It suits you, and I think I see what you mean about the shifting of emotions. It feels rather tingly now, does curiosity lead to desire?"

***

Will chuckled. "No, that would be attraction," he said. "I was curious about you, to begin with, but it wasn't until I, well, met you in person, that I became attracted to you. I still don't entirely understand why myself. I..."

He trailed off, trying to think through the whirlwind that was their relationship. "In the past, I've found it extremely hard to form any kind of lasting attraction to someone; knowing their every thought - or, at least, that's how they interpret it - tends to put you off them after a while. But with you..." He looked at Chrollo's soft lips, his strong, angular jaw and then up to the intricate tattoo in the middle of his forehead. "The more I know; the more I want. What you're feeling right now is a combination of desire, confusion and," he smiled. "A touch of wonder. I've never met anyone quite like you. I know the darkest parts of you. I _ know _ that you honestly don't feel bad for what you did to the Kurta's or regret your lamentation of Uvogin. People are simply tools to you; but I'm not, and," he realised. "I actually don't know why that is. Wow...that's a strange feeling. I don't know something about someone. OK...now, I _ am _ curious."

***

Chrollo shrugged. "It's like I told Hisoka during our fight; humans are fascinating to me, but I don't see much difference between a person and a puppet. Although I do hold my Spider in higher regard than everyone else," he replied thoughtfully, allowing Will's curiosity to pool around them. 

"I've never really given it much thought. In some ways, those from Meteor City seem more alive to me than others. You see so many people just going through the same daily routine; get up, go to work, go home. Is that really living? A puppet can be set up to go through the same actions. Maybe that's the difference? I'm honestly not sure." 

***

"So I'm not your average Jobsworth," Will teased. "That's what set me apart?"

He knew that it wasn't. He knew that it was his ability and his complete - and to Chrollo - inconceivable desire to surrender it to him that had caught his attention. But he still didn't know why he had it now. He'd given him what he wanted; yes, he could teach him how to use it, but that didn't explain the practical sparks that were flying between the two of them. 

_ Why are you attracted to me? What is it about you that I can't say no to? Why do we want each other so much? I know this isn't normal for you either. Fuck, this is infuriating. I wonder if you can work out what I want to know? Will you be able to piece together what I'm feeling and give me my answer? _

***

"Of course not, you're well, I don't know if I have the words and I know you want to know more because I can feel it like a niggling sensation at the back of my mind right now," Chrollo chuckled. 

"I'm still trying to work out what it is that I'm feeling, but it's, reassuring - I think that's the word - to know that you're just as curious as I am," he added as he looked over the wheel and pointed to surprise. "I think what I'm feeling is somewhere in this section, but I'm not sure that I can put a word to it just yet."

***

"Then that's you and me both," Will replied, still grinning. 

_ So you did figure out that I wanted to know something, but you didn't quite get to what it was. _

"Can I ask you something personal?" he said, deciding to preface his question before jumping straight in. "You can say no, but, be aware that if you do, you'll have my constant curiosity following you around whenever you activate my ability. That's not me blackmailing you; that's me telling you the truth," he added, wishing that he could lean forwards and squeeze Chrollo's hand. "I can't hide anything from you right now, so I figured that blunt honesty would be the best approach to take."

***

"I don't want there to be secrets between us," Chrollo replied with a sincerity that he rarely felt. "I appreciate your curiosity. I try to encourage my Spiders to expand their minds, but it sticks better with some than others, but I think that you understand what I'm trying to say."

***

Will smirked. "You're trying to say yes, you can ask me the question," he said as he chuckled to himself at the look that was on Chrollo's face. "I think that you already know what I want to ask, but I'm going to say it out loud so that there's no confusion."

"Why do you want me? What made you ask me to be your boyfriend after, well, such a short time? I said yes because I know you inside and out. But you haven't seen me like that yet." He cocked his head. "But you still desire me. Why? As far as I can tell I'm a mess of contradictions, anger and serial killers. I spent half my life not knowing who I was and the other half trying to defend it once I'd figured it out. I can't understand why you'd want me now that you have my ability and it's driving me insane. I know that if you gave me my ability back, I'd have my answer in seconds, but..." he trailed off and looked down at the wheel with a determined expression. "I'm not going to do that. I want to hear it from you. I need to adapt, as well. I trust you to tell me the truth."

***

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that," Chrollo admitted and took a deep breath as he tried to unpick the flood of emotions and feelings that were flowing through and over him. "When I heard about you, I thought that Chilton was making it up. The idea of what you can do; it sounded too good to be true. The fact that somebody was walking around with the ability to answer all my questions; originally, I had intended just to steal it and then leave," he admitted. "I know you must know that already, and know that I did manipulate Frederick into moving me next to you when the opportunity presented itself, but it was too perfect to allow the chance to go to waste." 

He paused and sighed when he saw Will give a small nod of acknowledgement. "Then, well, we got talking, and I wanted more than just your voice. I wanted to see you. I felt drawn to you from the moment we spoke for the first time. When I saw you in person, I couldn't understand why, but I didn't want to let you out of my sight and even though we both know I have what I initially wanted...it doesn't feel like enough? The idea of leaving here; without you, it feels strange and unpleasant. It's a new feeling, so I'm not sure what it is. If I were to try and put a name to how I feel, I'd say it would fall under surprise when I realised that you really didn't fear me at all. I was just another person to you, even with all my crimes and the fact that I was from Meteor City; you just see a man. I'm just Chrollo to you. When you asked to join the Spider, I was hesitant because then I won't be just Chrollo with you anymore. I care deeply for my Troupe; I'd die for them and for my city, but that would make me into a martyr, and I'd still not be myself. Meeting you, getting to know you...I realised it's not enough to just go through the motions, to know what's going inside my head, and my heart. I also needed somebody to allow me to be just Chrollo. If that makes sense?"

***

"You... you've never..." Will stammered, suddenly grateful that he was sat down.

His heart felt like it was about to hammer out of his chest. Pieces were slotting into place, and he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before.

_ We're just like each other. We've never been allowed to be anything but tools for other people. I'm just Will to you too. We've never been anything else for each other than people. I wanted to use you just as much as you wanted to use me, but then I saw you and... _

"You'll always just be Chrollo to me," he said, still amazed that he hadn't realised it sooner. "When I looked into your eyes, before, you saw me as a precious gift, but I never understood why until now. I didn't look for long enough. The gift I was giving you is the same one that you're giving me; freedom. I'm never going to be anyone else with you; that's why I was so confused before," he realised.

He looked up and stared at Chrollo's cheek in awe. "You don't want me _ for _ anything. You just want me to _ be _me. Wow, do I feel stupid for not seeing that. Holy crap. Wow."

_ You are not a teenage girl. You are _ ** _not_ ** _ a teenage girl. You know it's the truth; accept it you emotionally illiterate fuck. _

"I'm...not sure how to do that."

***

"That's why we're going to help each other find out who that person is," Chrollo replied gently. "I've been searching for the answer for so many years and never found it because I was looking in all the wrong places. You helped me to realise my mistake by being you. Being Will Graham is what I needed you to be, and I will always want you to be just that."

***

"Well," Will said weakly. "We can certainly try. I...I don't do well without a purpose though. The only thing that's kept me sane in here is figuring out how to kill Hannibal. I'm going to need to be initiated into the Troupe still; it's the only way that they'll accept me, and it's the only way that I'm going to feel comfortable. Assign me as the group's tutor, or police contact, I don't mind, but I need a job to keep me sane. I have to have a focus, and as wonderful as you are, I don't think I could make mooning over your beautiful eyes my life's mission. I'm not _ that _kind of guy."

He chuckled. "If you want me to be myself, then, well, needing something to do comes along with that. I can compartmentalise extremely well; so, Troupe time is Troupe time and," he smiled. "When it's just the two of us, then it's our time. Does that sound fair to you?"

***

"You know, we do have assigned roles in the Troupe, and we did lose our Recon team. If we designate you with that role, then the links to the Police won't be as bothersome to the others, and you can still be a tutor as well if you think that there are things that you can teach them? I think there's at least one member who could benefit from some personal tutoring," Chrollo advised, noting the subtle shifting of Will's emotions back to their usual calm. It was a strange kind of tingling at the back of his mind, but it wasn't worrisome. If anything, it was rather soothing. 

"When we're on our own, then I want to be just Chrollo; I have to be the head when we're around the others, so that seems reasonable. I can accept that. Although, we don't really have a formal initiation process; you just need to get the Boss's approval to join, and I happen to know that he's open to the idea," he added, feeling playful.

***

"Well," Will laughed. "I'm open to suggestions for how to bribe him. I happen to be an incredibly devious man who knows the depths of the most depraved souls that have ever walked this Earth."

He gave Chrollo a wicked grin. "I hope that this Boss is as open-minded as you say because I'm hoping to spend rather a lot of time with you. A cannibal wants to cook me alive, you see, and, well, spending time with an unkillable spider seems like far more fun than that."

***

"That does sound like the opposite of fun, well I can assure you that the Boss frowns upon such behaviour and you won't be cooked or eaten by the Spider. Although once you're in it's web, it's unlikely ever to let you go," Chrollo replied as he allowed himself to smirk. The sudden boldness that had come over Will was enticing, and he wanted more. "I'm sure that I could put in a good word for you," he teased.

***

"Umm," Will said, feeling lighter than he had in years. "I like the sound of that."

He reached forwards and placed his hand on the paper, fingers millimetres from Chrollo's. "I don't want it to let go," he admitted. "I've found my home; I belong with the lost and forgotten. You won't push me aside. I'm not a thing to you; I'm a part of the whole."

_ God, I wish that I could touch you. _

"I thought that I was hiding in here from Hannibal, but it turns out that I was waiting for you."

_ Nice, that wasn't cheesy at all. _

"I'm choosing the Spider; it's not choosing me."

***

"Maybe it's more accurate to say that we're choosing each other, then?" Chrollo suggested.

_ Or you're finally finding your way home. Hisoka believes in fate, but I never did. Although, now I can't help wondering. _

"I suppose," he added, feeling playful and wondering if it was Will's or his own emotions that he was channelling. "That makes you the hide and seek champion of the world because I've been to nearly every country and you were here in Saherta all this time."

***

"That," Will replied automatically. "Or you're _ really _bad at the game."

He grinned at Chrollo's nose and then returned his focus to their hands. "How are you doing?" he asked. "Do you think that you'd be OK if I touched you? I mean, you haven't passed out yet, so I'm obviously not trying hard enough."

***

Chrollo laughed. "I guess I am," he agreed merrily. "I'll be honest, at first, when you were anxious, it was more difficult, but that makes sense; as you calmed down, it became easier to let it wash over me. It's a little like being underwater? If you stay calm and let it flow over and around you then you'll be fine, but panicking and trying to fight it makes it worse. That's probably a bad analogy, but I feel like I'm learning a whole new language. And yes, I do want to touch you, so badly, but I don't know how much more intense it'll be." He thought for a few moments before making his decision. "If it's too much, then I'll close the book." 

_ So was I feeling your desire to touch me, or are we both yearning for physical contact? I'm still learning to separate it. _

***

"That sounds far too sensible," Will teased. "Don't worry; I'll be gentle."

He smirked when he recognised the amused quirk to Chrollo's lips. "The feedback's just going to be more direct. You'll know things without having to process them and, I think of it as having the saturation turned up to full. This, now," he waved between the two of them. "This is normal. Before, you were operating on around a quarter. When I touch you, we're going to turn it up to one hundred. You can't avoid touching people out in the world, though, so, when you're ready, you can use me for practice." 

_ Fuck, was I that starved for touch that I'm actually hoping that you fail and close the damned book so that I can hug you? I really shot myself in the foot, didn't I? Why didn't I get it all out of my system before teaching you to use my Nen? _

He heard Katz's voice and imagined her shaking her head. _ "Rookie move, noobie; rookie move. You probably should have thought that one through, shouldn't you?" _

"You set the pace," he said, resisting the urge to snicker. "I'm here to provide the feelings."

***

"Well, we'll never know how much I can take until we try," Chrollo replied, holding out his free hand for Will to grasp. "Show me; as you said, I'll have to learn eventually if I want to use your skill in the field. If I get to pick my first, then I choose you," he added and waited to see what his boyfriend would do next.

***

Will blinked and stared at the hand then back down at their nearly touching fingers on the paper.

"Do you _ ever _ do anything the blatantly obvious way?" he asked, pulling his hand up and hesitating. "I _ literally _ just said that you should set the pace. I put my hand within millimetres of yours and then you do this? You make _ no _fucking sense sometimes; you know that?"

He clasped Chrollo's hand and waited, knowing that Chrollo would get an instant hit of his petty annoyance and confusion, but not caring. Sometimes people needed to learn the hard way, and, apparently, this was Chrollo's version.

_ I suppose it could be worse; at least this way he'll stop being so contrary. Or, start doing it more just to piss me off. Fuck. This is really not how I wanted this to go. _

***

The moment Will took his hand, the pricking of frustration increased tenfold, and Chrollo caught himself tensing, having to command his body to relax. 

_ You really don't like it when I do that; you feel like I'm belittling you? No, dismissing you, _ he thought as he tried to muddle through the intense feelings that were flooding his mind. _ People don't stand up to me, but you will, and you're an open book. Nothing like Hisoka; I can take what you say and what you do at face value. I don't have to wonder. Fuck, I need to unlearn so much. You're nothing like anyone else I've been with. _

Blinking, Chrollo looked at their joined hands as he tried to work out what to do to soothe the hurt he'd caused. 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly resisting the urge to let go of Will. "I misunderstood, I didn't mean to upset you." 

***

Will blinked. "You are? You mean that you weren't doing it to wind me up? Fuck, I thought...nevermind. It's fine, come here."

He pulled him into a hug and felt the familiar warmth of bodily contact pool in his stomach. _ This, _ he thought. _ This is what I need. Fuck, it feels so good. I don't want to overwhelm you; just feel. Feel how happy I am. I want this; I want you. No one's ever made me feel so...happy. I don't want to let go. _

He closed his eyes and let his head fall onto Chrollo's shoulder. _ So warm. Fuck, you already feel like home. How the hell do you do that? It hasn't even been a month...but we're both not normal, are we? Who sets the rules for us? Will, stop thinking. No, I said, _ ** _stop_ ** _ thinking. He doesn't need all this. Actually, what does he need? _

"I like this," he said quietly. "What about you?"

***

"I don't want to let go," Chrollo whispered as he wrapped his arms around Will, being careful to keep hold of Bandit's Secret. "It's kind of funny; you're thinking you need to think less and I'm thinking that I need to think things over more. We really do complement each other, don't we?" 

_ We decide the rules now. You belong with us; the misunderstood and forgotten. Too many people forgot that under your ability, there was a living, breathing person. _

***

"I think so," Will said, holding tighter. "I think that I'm finally understanding why people like to touch each other. When you don't know what they're thinking, it really is pleasant. Everything...calms down. Your body speaks to me instead of your mind...and that sounds so obvious when I say it aloud. But, I could never focus on that before." He chuckled. "I guess you're learning that now, aren't you?"

***

"Yes, now that you're no longer annoyed at me, it doesn't feel like thorns. It's like a warm bath. You're relaxing, and I can't help but relax with you," Chrollo agreed readily. "Did you find some emotions easier to handle than others? When you're peaceful, it's not that bad, even with the contact, but when I upset you, that was rather...not quite painful, but unpleasant. Was it like that for you?" 

***

"Yeah," Will agreed. "Annoyance isn't as bad as anger, but nothing will ever top pain. It doesn't matter how well _ you _ can handle it; what you'll feel is how well _ they _ can handle it. Don't have it turned on when you're around a hospital, crime scene or fistfight. Trust me on that one."

He loosened his hold and began to rub slow circles into Chrollo's bare back. "I didn't experience prickles or liquid though, it was more...I felt like I _ was _them. I wonder if it's different for you because you have your own Nen?"

***

"I'm not sure. Usually, I'm limited by the viewpoint of the person who created the abilities I've taken. For example, I have an ability called Order Stamp," Chrollo explained, relaxing into Will's hold a little more. "It allows me to control a puppet, but to be classed as a puppet, it has to have a distinguishable head and be lifeless. Whereas I'd consider a corpse to meet those requirements, it's creator did not, so it doesn't work on them. If I use Gallery Fake and make a copy of the corpse because the copy was technically never alive, then the Order Stamp will work. So I suppose if I asked you to explain what anger felt like, what would you say?" 

***

"It's different for each person," Will admitted. "For some, it's a hot, tight roiling feeling in their belly, but for others, it's a cold and calculating sensation. It also depends who they're angry with and why. Feelings aren't a simple 'on' or 'off' thing; they're messy and intermingled."

"I was annoyed with you before because you over-rode what I said and yet accepted it in a back-handed way. It was like it was deliberately designed to provoke me, but I was confused as well because I knew that the likelihood was that there was no malice behind what you were doing. Those two feelings directly contradicted each other and resulted in annoyance. I don't know what anger will feel like for you because each time I'm angry, it's different. Sometimes I want to punch people in the face, but other times I'll go quiet and seethe silently in the corner. It depends on how and why I'm provoked. Was that at all helpful?" he asked, realising that he'd just babbled at his boyfriend instead of giving him the neat answer that he was looking for.

***

"Yes, it's been slightly different each time I feel an emotion from you. I think my brain interprets it that way because I don't have the words for it," Chrollo suggested. "The first time you felt confused, it felt like prickles that I needed to scratch. So annoyance merging with confusion becoming a thorny sensation makes a weird kind of sense," he chuckled. "But I like this type of weird."

***

"I do too," Will said and took a chance. He leaned forward and kissed Chrollo's neck, knowing that he'd feel his desire and delight at being able to do it so freely, along with his own body's reaction to it. 

"Let's keep it going. I want you to learn everything," he whispered. "Tell me what you want to feel, and I'll do my best to get there."

***

Chrollo sighed happily and squeezed Will to him. "Everything," he breathed. "I want to experience it all, let me feel _ everything_." 

***

## Meanwhile, in Dr. Chilton's office...

***

Chilton turned off the monitor and took his headphones off. His secretary was sending his guest through to his office and watching the two grown men in the cell hugging, and whispering like excited school children wasn't as interesting as he'd first imagined it would be. As far as he could tell, all that had happened was that Chrollo had materialised a book and opened it. There was no reason for him to suddenly be claiming to 'feel everything' and the fact that Will was supporting the delusion was, quite frankly, sad. It was understandable but, nonetheless, disappointing to see.

Tidying his headphones in his desk drawer, he sat back in his chair and twirled his cane as he waited. Victor LeForte would be able to give him all the answers that the others had refused, and, more importantly, he didn't know Hannibal.

***

Victor smiled politely at the strangely curious orderly as he was led towards a set of large oak double doors. 

"Thank you," he made a show of leaning in to read the name-tag on the man's chest. "Matthew. You have been wonderfully helpful. It's been more than a few years since I was last here and my memory isn't what it used to be. I shall be sure to let your Boss know how grateful I am for your assistance."

The man smiled and quite obviously ducked his head in feigned embarrassment before muttering his thanks. He made a mental note not to say anything that he wouldn't mind ending up in the papers while he was around him.

"Don't let me keep you," he said to the boy, leaning on his cane to see what sort of reaction a show of weakness would elicit from him. He wasn't surprised when the young man's head rose, and he instinctively rocked his weight towards his back foot.

_ Pounce, and it'll be the greatest mistake of your short life, my boy, _ he thought.

"I'm sure that I can make it to the door in one piece," he said jovially and deliberately turned his back on him. "I know that there are far more people in need of your expert assistance than just me. Pass on my thanks to the staff at the door as well, will you? They were most helpful."

***

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Matthew muttered, imagining wrapping his hands around the old man's neck and snapping it before he even realised what had happened. 

He sneered as he watched him stutter to a halt in front of Chilton's office and bang three times on the door as if it were some ancient ritual. 

_ The blind leading the blind, _ he thought to himself as he turned and strode back down the corridor. _ You think _ ** _he's_ ** _ an expert. I could run rings around him in his sleep and yet, you don't even _ ** _know_ ** _ what I can do. I've fooled you all, even Will. You aren't gonna palm him off to that old cunt, not if I can help it. Will's _ ** _mine_**_. I'll show you _ ** _all _ ** _ what I can do. Just you wait and see. _

***

"Come in, it's open," Frederick called, giving his desk a cursory glance to make sure that nothing that would elicit any awkward questions was visible. He needed to make a good first impression. Getting up from his desk, he walked over to his window and looked out across the courtyard of the old Hospital building while he waited; he didn't want to appear too eager.

_ I'm going to get to the bottom of this Nen business, _ he thought. _ And then we'll see who's looking smug at your next party, Hannibal. I'll expose you for a fraud, or I'll prove myself to be your equal. You'll see. _

***

"Dr. Chilton?" Victor asked, putting on his best professorially innocent expression as he entered the large office. It was nothing special, but he could tell that the man wanted to impress.

"Matthew said that this was your office. I was sceptical because I remember that it used to be used as a conference room, but I have to admit," he said, looking around. "That I love what you've done with the place. It always felt too small and stuffy when there were more than a few people in here, but now." He stretched his left arm wide and took a deep breath; he could smell the blossom from the open window. "Ah, it's so delightfully roomy. How can I be of service? I was led to believe that you were having some issues with some Hunters?"

***

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Mr. LeForte," Frederick replied as he turned around and gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"Please take a seat; there's no need for ceremony here, I assure you. And yes, you are quite right. I have a particular Hunter who has become quite a thorn in my side. I'd imagine that you've heard of him," he said as he walked back to his seat.

"He's rather well known: Dr. Hannibal Lecter," he paused to sit down and sighed. "The man is infuriating; he treats my hospital like he owns it, even though _ I'm _the director, and it's all because we have another patient here who also happens to be a Hunter."

***

"Are you talking about Will Graham?" Victor asked, making a show of lowering himself carefully into his seat and settling his cane against the expensive hand-carved desk.

"I didn't think that he was ever a fully qualified Hunter. Has old Hannibal been pining for his," he felt his lip begin to twitch upward into a sneer but caught himself before his distaste became too apparent. "Paramour after so long? I'd have thought that being accused of cannibalism would be enough to end even the most ardent of 'relationships'."

***

"Will? No, he's no trouble. Well," Frederick replied as he leant back in his chair. "Well, until recently. I'm sure you're familiar with the explosion at Heaven's Arena? Nasty business, and a tragic loss of life. One that could have been avoided if Nen was more widely known about and better implemented, I'm sure you'll agree? Anyway, I'm getting off-topic; no, it's not Will. It's Mr. Lucilfer, as well as Hannibal and Hisoka Morow that are currently causing me problems." 

_ How will you react? Surely you'll agree with my point about the Arena if this Nen stuff is really a thing and not some half baked lie cooked up by the Hunter Association to justify their little club meetings. _

***

"Indeed," Victor said, raising a brow. "I'm glad that someone of your standing can see eye to eye with me about such an important topic. Are these criminals threatening you and Dr. Lecter? Why isn't Hannibal helping you? I have met the man a few times; he strikes me as the kind of man who wouldn't stand idly by whilst a colleague was in danger. Please, Doctor, you can be frank with me. I may have resigned from my tenure at The University of Glam Gas, but that doesn't mean that I don't have access to their resources and," he bowed his head deferentially. "I have made a lot of friends now that I am turning my sights towards the sphere of politics, rather than Accademia. What has happened?"

***

"Well, I wouldn't say threatened exactly, Hisoka may have joked about fighting me but seemed to lose interest once the topic of 'Nen' came up. In particular that I don't have any," Chilton explained. "As for Mr. Lucilfer, contrary to what people would expect, I've found him to be an extremely polite young man, and he's even offered to teach me. Hannibal sees me as his nemesis and likes to feel superior to me, so I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to approach him for help. Seriously the man allowed Hisoka Morow into his home as a dinner party guest and has him staying in a hotel instead of in the hospital. I think his judgment should be up for question; the man is a public nuisance at best and a dangerous criminal at worst."

***

"I see," Victor said, trying to work out what Dr. Chilton's actual issue was. 

"I'm ever so sorry to hear that you are in distress, but, and do excuse my lack of insight - alas, I have not had your professional training - how is it that I can help you, Doctor? I could perhaps get in touch with some of my contacts to investigate Dr. Lecters behaviour, but as far as I can tell, the Association has rather...unique privileges as far as their own are concerned. I am lobbying for this to be changed, but I can not do anything concrete just yet. I'm sure you will understand that these things take time. Now, if you were looking to donate to the cause, then I would be happy to discuss any details..."

***

_ Donate? That might not be such a bad idea, but I need him to help me learn how to use Nen. He clearly believes in it. _

"I was hoping that you could help me learn about Nen," Frederick said boldly. "I understand that you want more people to have access to it and I feel that if I knew more about it, then I could." He paused to consider what he was about to say.

_ I want to prove myself to Dr. Lecter doesn't sound as good as wanting to help my patients would. _

"I mean, I do respect Dr. Lecter as a colleague, but it seems to me that it's an unreasonable burden to place on him to have to deal with every patient who has Nen. If I were able to use it myself, well," he spread his hands wide. "I'd be more than happy, and able to help split the load. After all, our priority needs to be the welfare of those in our care."

***

_ So, your weakness is pride. How predictable. Such a shame; I was hoping that you'd be interesting. _ Victor inwardly sighed but nodded enthusiastically as Dr. Chilton talked.

"I understand completely," he said, leaning forward and pretending to see the man with new-found respect. "I would be more than happy to take you through the basic steps of awakening, and I am so delighted that you came to me for help. There are far too many people who seek to artificially rush what is an entirely natural process. The poor fighters who were needlessly maimed and crippled in the Arena are a prime example."

He shook his head sadly. "Baptism is something that shouldn't be left to the inexperienced, but should also not be frowned upon. It is perfectly safe as long as the one doing it understands how Nen works. The nodes in the body operate on a binary of either being opened or closed," he explained when he saw the look on the Doctor's face. "I can tell that all of yours are closed, and so, quite fortunately, you would be an _ ideal _ candidate for baptism. I won't have to split my focus; I can concentrate entirely on sending my Nen through you along a set path and individually open every node. After that, it's a straightforward step to teach you Ten and for you to gain control over your Aura. Every person has the capacity to not only use but also _ embrace _ their Nen; and as such, every person should have the _ right _to utilise it."

"I would be more than happy to help you, Doctor." He stretched his hand across the desk for the man to shake. "Someone who cares so deeply about men and women that others would cast aside deserves the chance to shine."

_ Let's see if you can impress me after all, _ ** _Doctor_**_. So far, all I've seen is pomp and bluster. You see Hannibal as your rival because you envy him; I wonder if you can utilise that and shape your Nen into something that would actually present him with a challenge? That could be fun to see. _

***

"I do care about them, very much so. Society is too quick to turn it's back on people," Frederick agreed as he eagerly accepted the offered hand. 

"How does this baptism thing work, exactly? Do you need me to do anything special? Please forgive my ignorance, but until recently I've been rather sceptical about Nen, and you are one of the few not linked to the Association who seems to know much about it. I'm more than happy to defer to your expertise."

***

"Your ignorance is the fault of the Association," Victor said, doing his best impression of a disappointed parent trying to reassure his child. It had always worked with his students at the University. "Not of your own. The Association wants to keep the world blind to the truth that surrounds us from every corner. It's only a matter of time before the creatures that it brings back from the Dark Continent destroy everything we have built. I, like you, care for the innocents of this world. I will not see those I love destroyed because they were arrogant enough to assume that keeping the masses ignorant of the truth will keep them safe."

He looked the Doctor in the eye and saw ambition, greed and a grandiose sense of self-importance. If he played his cards right, he could have an ally that could be puppeted to publicise anything he wanted to say to the masses and take the fall if anything went wrong along the way.

"Knowledge is the best armour we have against what is coming. You are not a fool, Doctor, you have simply been lied to all your life. I will need to take you through a series of guided meditations first. Whilst you are in that enlightened state, I will use my own Nen to feel and assess the condition of your Nen Nodes. Usually, this process will take weeks, and occasionally months; however, I am, as you so rightfully concluded, an expert. I know what I am looking for. When I have completed my assessment, I will need you to stand facing the window with your back to me. I will flood your system with my Nen, which will be concentrated in such a way as to forcibly open your nodes. It will feel overwhelming, and you will likely want to flee. Don't. I know that you are strong," he lied. "So use that strength to stand your ground. Embrace your power and let yourself _ feel _ what is flowing through you. Hannibal recognises you as his nemesis because of the potential you have stored deep within you; don't disappoint him by letting the Association's indoctrination win. I will give you all the tools you need to become the warrior you were meant to be. You will rightfully reign over this facility soon enough. Are you willing to trust me, Frederick? Will you let me show you the light?"

***

_ Of course, it's the Association's fault; they've been trying to hide this from everyone. But if it's true, then Will really could see into my soul, so that means that I have a soul? No, that's not important right now, Frederick. Listen to the man; he's going to give you what you deserve. Then, with his backing, you can surpass Hannibal. I don't know about the Dark Continent, but I can worry about that later. _

"I assure you, I'm not a coward despite what you may have been led to believe. I'm willing to trust you." _ More than Mr. Lucilfer, at least. _ "You're absolutely right; we need to be prepared for any threat that's coming. It's not acceptable to willingly put innocents in danger, which is why I can't abide by my colleague's decision to let Hisoka roam free," Frederick agreed. 

"It's a decision that the Association has upheld, despite my protests regarding the safety of the general public. If more people would take a moment to really think things through, then they'd see that the Association is nothing more than an exclusive club of people who think they're superior to the rest of us. No, if I have to pick who I want to put my faith in then, I wholeheartedly side with you, Mr. LeForte. Enlighten me, when do we start?"

***

_ Oh, I'm going to have to send Hannibal a thank you card for delivering you to me, _ Victor thought. _ You're exactly what I've been looking for. _

"There's no time like the present, Dr. Chilton," he said, deliberately sitting back in his chair and steepling his hands in front of him in thoughtful contemplation. "Do you know how to meditate?"

***

###  **30 Mins Later**

***

Listening to the sound of Victor's calm, yet commanding voice had been oddly relaxing. Chilton had sat in silence and focused on his breathing - his sense of embarrassment had quickly melted away and had been replaced by one of peaceful serenity as the older man had begun to talk.

_ So, I just need to have a few sessions like this? _ he wondered as he took another deep breath in and exhaled when instructed. _ This really is accessible to everyone; no wonder they hide it. If everyone has amazing abilities then nobody's special anymore, and you can't handle being ordinary, can you, Hannibal? _

He opened his eyes and blinked, readjusting to the light of his office and smiled warmly over at Victor. 

"Well, I have to admit," he began. "This is certainly an enlightening experience. Will I need to repeat these exercises on my own after you've finished instructing me?"

***

"You will," Victor agreed, pulling his Nen back into his body. Chilton's nodes had been disappointingly small, but still, surprisingly healthy. He wouldn't be powerful, but he would most certainly be useful.

"How are you feeling? If you're ready, then we can proceed to the baptism; fear not, there is no risk. I have done this to many people. You are healthy and young; you will make a fine guardian for your patients."

***

"I feel," Frederick paused. "I feel good, better than I have for a while, actually." _ Did you do something to me? _ "You said you needed me by the window earlier, yes?" he asked as he got to his feet and moved to stand in front of the nearest one. "Is this close enough?"

***

"Yes," Victor agreed, getting smoothly to his feet now that no one was looking. "I'm going to concentrate my Nen and push it into your body. You will feel it, and it won't be pleasant, but it is necessary. If you have to, lean on your stick for support, but do not move. Do not buckle; you are Hannibal's nemesis for a reason, my good man. I know that you can get through this."

He stood, with his legs a shoulder's width apart and stretched his hands in front of him. Bringing his wrists together, he declared, "I am ready when you are, Doctor. Tell me when you are prepared for your new life to begin."

***

"As you said before, there is no time like the present," Frederick replied as he braced himself. How unpleasant could it possibly be? "So when you say it won't be pleasant, are we talking pain? Or general discomfort?"

***

"You will feel a torrential force pushing against you and face the sensation that a power beyond your comprehension is endlessly assaulting you," Victor said, gathering his Nen into his hands. 

"Do not fight it; surrender to me. Trust, and you will be safe; it's only when you fight back that you're in danger. Allow me in, and I will free you," he assured, making sure to start the subliminal messaging early. 

He smiled like a tiger when he saw Chilton nod. "On the count of three, then: One, two, _ three_."

***

_ You can do this, Frederick, _ Chilton told himself as he listened to Victor's instructions and nodded when required. _ If Hannibal can, then you can as well. Maybe I should ask him about Mr. Lucilfer's claims about Nen and cannibalism? _ he wondered before his mind went blank. He felt like a tidal wave had hit him, and he fought to resist his urge to panic. Closing his eyes, he remembered what he'd learned in his meditations and took a deep breath, doing his best to weather the storm. _ They aren't going to win. I'm going to prove them all wrong. I can do this. Oh, God, let me be able to do this! _

***

Victor scoffed as he methodically worked his way through every node in Chilton's body, unlocking his Nen and with it, his Aura. The man was trembling, and he could see sweat stains forming around his arm-pits, but he was still upright.

"That's it, you're doing fantastically well," he assured, working up the man's spine and carefully navigating towards his eyes. "I'm nearly done. You're so close; feel how strong I am, Frederick. Trust that I will keep you safe. You're about to reach your true potential; relish every moment. I'm going to show the world your magnificence; we'll prove to them all that they were fools for hiding this from you."

_ Let me in, Chilton. You're going to be my perfect puppet. You may be a laughable academic, but you know how to tell a compelling story. Let me weaponise that pride. If I team you up with Freddie Lounds, then the Association won't know what's hit them. We can stop them before the fools let the Dragons through. We have to be prepared. I'm not going to let you fail me now, Frederick. You _ ** _will _ ** _ do this for me. _

***

"You're a force of nature," Frederick said, gritting his teeth in an attempt to maintain his focus and keep himself on his feet. "It's incredible; it feels so strange as if you're climbing inside me, but it'll be worth it in the end," he panted. 

_ It'll be worth it to see that smug smile wiped off Hannibal's face; I'm not a pig. _

"Everything feels more real? Is it supposed to be like that?"

***

"Yes," Victor said, plunging his Nen into the Aura Nodes directly behind Chilton's eyes. "You're awakening; you can feel the life-force of the _ world_, Frederick." He delighted in the quiet whimper that escaped the man's lips as he withdrew his Nen and freed the final nodes.

"Open your eyes; see the world as it actually is, Doctor. See my Aura and know the power you now have at your disposal. We will be a perfect team, and the Association will crumble before us. I can see your Aura now as well; such a crystalline blue. It's as pure as your heart," he said, playing to the man's ego again. 

"You will be glorious. Let yourself take it all in; I will answer any questions you may have. We have a lot of work to do before I leave, but for now, you can relax, enjoy this time, my friend. You will only experience it once."

***

Chilton blinked again as a giddy energy flowed through him. He felt more alive than he could remember being since he was a small child and looked out of the window in wonder. 

_ Is this why the Hunter's always seem so inappropriately happy? Do they always feel like this? _

Curiously, he reached out to touch the windowpane before pulling his hand back instinctively when his palm made contact. There was a faint shimmer around it.

"Everything's so intense," he remarked before turning to face Victor LeForte and feeling as if he were seeing the man for the first time in every sense of the word. "Does the colour mean anything?" he asked, unable to stop staring.

***

"Some believe that it is a reflection of your Nen Type; others that it reveals your power. I, however, believe that it is a reflection of your personality. You are an honest man with depths that have yet to be explored, and as a result, your Nen is reflective of a lagoon. You are an oasis in a desert of corruption and evil."

He held his hand out for Chilton to take. "Come, sit with me. We need to perform the test to find out what your Nen Type is. Sit in my seat; I will gather the necessary parts. And remember your meditation. That halo you see around me is my Aura. You can control yours with practice. You are going to need to meditate every day for the next few weeks in order to bring it under your control. After that, we can work on developing your skills. Soon enough, you will be able to shape and control it as naturally as you breathe."

***

"Thank you," Frederick breathed as he accepted the offered hand and held tightly to his cane with the other. "Did you go through this yourself? I'm curious how you managed to learn all this without the Association managing to shut you down, were you a Hunter who gave up the license?" he asked as he carefully sat down. 

"I didn't know there was a test, but that makes sense; Mr. Lucilfer did mention something about being a Specialist, and Hisoka being a Transmuter but it didn't make sense at the time."

***

"There are six types of Nen," Victor explained patiently as he picked up the glass of water from the Doctor's desk and plucked a leaf from his potted plant.

"Enhancers, Transmuters, Conjurers, Emitters, Manipulators and Specialists. This is an elementary test to see which kind you are," he said, placing the leaf on top of the water and putting it down in front of Chilton.

"I'm going to need you to cup your hands around the glass and focus on pushing the blue glow you see around you down your arms to concentrate around it. Remember to breathe evenly and remain calm; we have all day, but I know that a man of your ability will be able to do this easily enough. You're a natural," he lied. "I have a good feeling about this. I'll tell you how I came to know about Nen once you've performed the test. It's a long story, and I need you to concentrate."

_ That should be enough flattery. Let's see how long it takes for you to be able to affect it. If I have to blow anymore smoke up your ass, you'll catch fire. Impress me, Frederick; so far all you've done is manage to stay on your feet. _

***

###  **1 Hour Later**

***

Staring at the glass, Chilton tried again to focus on making the faint blue smoke coalesce around his hands. Victor had patiently instructed him again and again, and he tried to concentrate while also completing the breathing exercises. He wasn't sure how many times he'd tried, but he had the feeling that Victor was used to people taking a while to complete it. His silent observation was a patient one at least. 

_ Focus Frederick, _ he told himself. _ He said that you're a natural. He wouldn't be sticking around if he didn't think you could do this. You just need to push the blue to your hands and then into the glass. _

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths before returning his gaze to the glass and imagining the pale blue mist that was floating around him, surrounding it instead. He blinked when he thought he saw his Aura finally starting to move.

_ Was that the key? _ Chilton wondered as the faint blue shimmer gathered around the glass. _ I just needed to think about the end result as well? _

Watching the blue fog continuing to grow darker and swell in size, he allowed himself a small sigh of relief; the water was beginning to grow cloudy.

***

Victor leaned forward and raised his brow. _ So, you're an Emitter, like me. How convenient. _

"You're doing well, Frederick. Keep going," he urged. "Let's see how much power you can push into the glass. You're taking control; don't stop now."

_ What colour will the water turn? Please don't tell me that this is all you can do. It looks like curdling milk. _

***

Nodding, Chilton continued to focus on the blue mist, ignoring the changes that he could see in the water. The faint smoke around his hands was becoming a deeper crystalline blue, just like Victor had described. 

_ How much longer do I need to do this for? _ he wondered. _ Is it supposed to be this tiring? Or is it merely because I'm jumping through the stages so quickly? _

Sparing a glance at the water, he couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the sight of the off-white water merging with a deep royal blue that was cutting through it like an inkblot. He almost lost his focus completely but reasserted himself just in time to see the blue start to spread out.

***

"Yes!" Victor said enthusiastically. "That's my boy! Yes, you're doing it. Keep going until all the water has changed; focus on turning every drop blue, Frederick. You've got this. You're just like me; make me proud!"

_ I don't think I've ever met anyone who's Aura is so weak. Are you seriously taking this long to change a small glass? Don't make me regret my decision. _

***

Gritting his teeth, Frederick closed his eyes and tried to hone in on the feeling of his Aura flowing through his palms. The sensation felt odd and slightly unpleasant, but he was sure that he just needed to get used to it. In his mind, he pictured the glass filling with the dark blue liquid; he would succeed, he would prove to Hannibal that he was his equal. He wasn't going to let Victor down.

***

Victor watched as, with sweat forming on his brow, Chilton _ finally _managed to turn the water in the cup entirely blue. He had to admit that it was a pleasant colour; almost royal. He could most certainly work with that.

"Well done, my boy," he said, patting Chilton jovially on the back and subtly wiping his hand off on his trouser leg afterwards. "You've made remarkable progress. It would appear that you're an Emitter, just like me. We change the colour of the water; it would appear that you have a regal soul." he nodded towards the glass. "Maybe you do have blue-blood, after all?" he improvised. 

Plucking the leaf off the surface of the water, he held the glass up to examine it. "Quite beautiful," he said and held it out for Chilton to inspect. "You did that. You're far more powerful than people give you credit for, and that will be your greatest strength. Being underestimated, I have found, is not a weakness when it comes to the battlefield."

***

"Yes, it is rather beautiful," Frederick agreed, sitting up straighter in his seat and wiping at his brow. 

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "So what do I do next? You said I'm like you, does that mean that you can teach me more than the basics? Forgive my ignorance about this, but it's like you said before; everyone has been hiding this from me. I always wondered why Hannibal used to give me those strange looks," he babbled as he retrieved his cane from the side of his chair. "He must have known; I mean I can see that you have this green smoke surrounding you now. Would he have been able to see that around me?"

***

"Your Aura is your life force," Victor said, picking up a spare glass from the table and walking over to the Doctor's water-butt to fill it up.

Striding back over to where Chilton was sitting, he activated his Gyo and saw the steady stream of crystalline blue leaking from his head like smoke from a fire. "Once you learn to control it, you will finally have control over your destiny. Hannibal will have been able to see what he could see above the heads of all those who do not have control over their Aura; the steady leaking of it into the air above their heads. But," he assured as he placed the glass down on the desk and dropped a fresh leaf into it. "I intend to show you how to control it. Soon, manipulating your Nen will be as simple as this."

He wrapped both hands around the glass, pooled his Aura and watched as the entire glass instantly filled with jet-black ink.

"Power," he declared. "Is the accumulation of years of patience and practice. "You aren't alone anymore. "You are with a fellow Emitter. I will be happy to be your teacher as long as you keep this between the two of us. I don't want the Hunter Association to try to force you to take the exam. Right now, you wouldn't survive it."

***

"I don't want to be a Hunter; I'm a Physician. Caring for my patients is my focus, not gallivanting around the world as a bounty hunter," Frederick remarked. "Hannibal should put his patients first, not his thrill-seeking. But naturally, should you need my help then you'll have it. We need to stick together if we're to protect the innocent amongst us."

***

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Victor agreed. 

_ Didn't you say that Hannibal has moved one of his patients into his house? How much gallivanting is he going to do in there? _

"Teamwork will be essential. I would love to employ your oratory skills at some point, but right now." He looked around the room. "Do you have a mirror? I'd like you to see the Aura leaking from your head so that you can concentrate in order to control it. You will feel the difference when you manage it; all that slovenly, uninspired listlessness will fade away. You will feel as fresh as a daisy, and the best part is, all it will need from you is more meditation and for you to keep practising focussing your Aura on different areas of your body. Doing this will enable you to learn to 'shroud' yourself in your Aura, and it will feel as if you are standing within a lukewarm bubble."

He met Chiltons gaze and deepened his voice. "You must do this; I have opened your Aura Nodes, and it is now leaking from you far faster than before. Mastering Ten - the process of bringing your Aura in and surrounding yourself with it - is one that every initiate learns, but is the number one priority for those who have been baptised. You have already focussed your Aura once, so you can do it again. The meditation will help you to maintain your focus; the rest can be done through feeling and sight. Think of it as getting to know your body once again."

***

_ So that's why I feel so tired? _ Chilton thought, staring at the jet-black water inside his glass. _ It's just a side effect? I can work with that, and I'm sure I can find a mirror for my office easily enough. _

"I don't usually keep a mirror in here," Frederick admitted. "Although I'm sure I can have one brought in; we try to keep anything breakable away from the patients. The poor souls don't always understand when something is dangerous, so we have to play the role of an ever-vigilant parent. I'm sure you understand."

***

"Completely," Victor said nodding. "But I will need you to get me one now; we need it for the next exercise."

***

"I'm sure that I can get one, please excuse me for a moment," Frederick replied as he stood up and walked around his desk to pick up his phone. Calling his secretary, he waited until her usual greeting was over and put in his request for a mirror. 

"Yes, Sandy, I'm aware that it's an unusual request, but I assure you it is most urgent," he explained. "A makeup mirror? Yes, that should be sufficient, but I'd appreciate it if you could send somebody out to pick up something that I can use on my desk for the long-term. Naturally, it needs to be one I can put away... Yes, that would be great. You're a star... Yes, I'm still in my office. Thank you." 

Hanging up the call, he shrugged when he caught Victor watching him. "I'm afraid the best we can do for the immediate future is my secretary's makeup mirror, but we'll source something a little more suitable for the long term."

***

"As long as you're able to see your face and the top of your head, it should be perfectly fine," Victor said, taking his place in his seat once again and smiling reassuringly at the Doctor.

"I want you to be able to see your Aura; it seemed as though having something visual to concentrate on helped you before. If we can set up a routine for you, then you won't risk exhaustion or death. I'm sure that by the time I leave, we'll have your Aura under perfect control and I can move on to teaching you how to expel it as well as being able to open and close your own nodes at will."

"But enough talk of that," he said brightly. "How have you found the process so far? I always think that the best part of teaching is hearing from my students. It's an opportunity for all involved to learn from each other."

_ You didn't even remark on my demonstration; are you _ ** _that_ ** _ egotistical or are you simply so pathetic that you were too worn out to notice? Either way, I know that I'm never putting you on the defence team. _

***

"Well," Chilton admitted. "I was a little worried about how tired I felt after you, well baptised me; although from what you're saying that's not unexpected. The baptism itself was exactly like you said it would be," he replied, looking down at his hands. "And it's weird seeing this blue smoke all over my body. When I learn to control it as you can, will I be able to make the water go black instead of blue? With practice, would I be able to do it just as quickly as you? I'm sorry for prying, but I like to have an idea of what I'm working towards."

***

_ Ah, so egotistical and stupid. I see. I wonder how long you would last at my compound? _

"You will never be able to turn it black," Victor said as indulgently as he could manage. "But I would hope that you would be able to increase your speed with time. You could, perhaps, use it as a personal yardstick to test your progress whilst I am not here. The extent of the effect is equal to the amount of power you are drawing upon. Right now, you are not used to your Nen, and so, you don't understand how to draw upon its potential. I have been using Nen since the age of eight, and so understand it extremely well. It's a simple equation: Knowledge and practice equal power. The more you train, the more powerful you will become."

***

_ Do I mention what Mr.Lucilfer said? About cannibalism and Nen? Would you realise I'm talking about Hannibal? What would you do with that knowledge, would you try and get him arrested? _

"I see, I thought what colour we turned the water was tied to the colour of our Aura, but timing myself would be a useful way to track my progress. I'll have to get myself into a suitable routine, do you have any advice on that?" Frederick asked before there was a quiet knock on the door

His secretary walked in and handed him her compact mirror. "Ah, thank you, Sandy, you're a doll. Don't let me forget to give it back to you later," he told her as she gave him and Victor both a polite bow before leaving the office.

"So, you mentioned something about focusing my Nen around my body?" he added as he opened the compact and examined his reflection.

***

_ Narcissa would be a perfect maid's name for you, I think. I wonder how long you'd last if I threw you to the men? _

"Yes," Victor said politely. "Can you see the stream of Aura leaking from the top of your head? That's your life force draining away. We need to stop it. Before you die," he added, wondering if that would be enough to draw the man's attention away from his own reflection.

***

"Yes, I see it," Chilton agreed as he anxiously reached up to try and touch it. _ That's always been there, but we can't feel it? _ "How do I stop it? Do I just need to focus on stopping it?"

***

_ Ah, so it is able to listen when it wants to. _

Inwardly sighing, Victor nodded. "Yes," he said. _ I've already told you. _ "You need to meditate; relax your breathing, and focus on enveloping yourself in your Aura. After a while, you should be able to feel it whenever you concentrate, and, as I have previously mentioned, the air around you will shift. It will be as if you are encased in a warm, comfortable liquid."

He paused as a thought occurred to him. _ Let's see if this will up your eagerness to learn. _ "If you wish to halt the natural process of your body ageing, then, with enough practice, you can maintain Ten even when you are asleep. That youthful vigour of yours can be maintained indefinitely if you become a Master of the art."

***

"I see, well that's certainly worth knowing," Chilton chuckled as he tried to focus on making the blue mist covering him wrap around his hands before trying to envelop anywhere else. 

_ Maybe that's why the Association is hiding it? I wouldn't be surprised if they have stocks in anti-ageing products and plastic surgeons. _

"Is this how you started learning to use your Nen?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

***

"I was forced to attend classes as a very young child," Victor said, ruthlessly suppressing any hint of resentment that tried to make its way into his voice. "Later, I used it to defend myself and my now wife before escaping to the sanctuary of Glam Gas."

He took a breath and decided to gloss over the details of his past that Chilton didn't need to know about. "It was there that I made lifelong friends and took every opportunity that I could to train both my body and mind. You see, I know the kinds of monsters that are out there, and they pale in comparison to the people that you care for in here. It's why I believe that everyone should have the opportunity to embrace their Nen; without it, I would not be here to teach you today."

***

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you have each other," Frederick replied sincerely as he watched the pale blue that was dancing over his hands, darken and then thicken around him. He tried to imagine it snaking up his arms. 

"I've never actually been to Glam Gas, you know, several people have told me that I should, and I am considering visiting the place. These monsters you speak of, I trust that they're not from there?"

***

"No, they're from a long way away," Victor assured. "Although," his eyes darkened. "If the Hunter Association has its way, then they won't be for long. We need every man, woman and child to be prepared before they do. Your help will prove to be invaluable, Doctor. An expert opinion on the notion of social exclusion and state secrets will go a long way towards showing the world what the Hunter Association is doing. You will always be welcome at my compound. I will personally give you a guided tour of the facilities."

***

"It's interesting that you bring up the topic of social exclusion," Frederick replied as he continued to focus on his Aura. "I moved Mr. Lucilfer as I felt that it was detrimental to him to be kept on his own. Naturally, I expect that Hannibal will protest my decision, but it strikes me that maybe you could try and talk to him. Now that I have had confirmation about the existence of Nen, it makes me wonder if what he claims to be able to do is real or if he's using his power as part of his conman routine." 

He paused and grinned when he managed to get one some of the blue fog to climb up one arm. The sense of triumph was immensely gratifying. "I'd be happy to arrange a meeting for you; he personally requested my help as he didn't feel that Hannibal had his best interests at heart. He has a license, although it's clear that he bears no allegiance to the Association."

***

"Are you asking me to talk with the leader of the Phantom Troupe?" Victor asked in astonishment. "You said that you'd moved him. May I ask, to where?"

_ Tell me that you aren't this stupid. Don't make me have wasted my entire afternoon coming to see you. Why would I want to talk to that...failure? _

He suppressed his sneer. "And what, exactly, you are doubting about his claims as far as his Nen is concerned."

***

"He claimed that he could take another person's Nen from them and had offered to take Will Graham's empathy; he claimed that it's a Nen ability and not a mental disorder. He said that, dear Will never got the right training to fully master his natural gift. I felt that it was of academic value to see what they'd be like together," Chilton explained. 

"The man who claimed to feel everything and the man who apparently doesn't feel anything, placed together so that we can find out precisely what they will do. The Association let Chrollo take the exam; surely he'd make a good example of their failures? Unless you'd prefer to use Hisoka Morow? That man is the living embodiment of the phrase 'loose cannon'. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills Hannibal the moment he's released from therapy and then goes on a spree. Yet he's allowed to roam free because he has that oh so important license? I don't think that would go down well with the general public, do you?" 

_ Surely you see the value in what I'm saying? Mr. Lucilfer knows a lot about Nen; I can't see how he wouldn't be useful to you? Hisoka would make a great poster child for the Association's misdeeds; the man should be in a cell, not being wined and dined in expensive hotels. _

***

"You," Victor said as patiently as he could. "Allowed a _ terrorist _ to obtain another patient's _ Nen_? For science?"

_ How did he even activate his ability? He should be in a Nen-locked cell. I know they have them here. Did you bring them both into a courtyard? Why didn't he try to escape? What could he possibly want from here? What the hell am I getting myself into? _

***

"It wasn't my actual intention; I didn't know this stuff was real. I was just trying to learn more about Antisocial Personality Disorders. I mean they're polar opposites," Frederick replied a little sullenly. 

_ And I know differently now, but it's a bit too late to put that cat back in its bag. Think Frederick; you're losing him. You can't go to Mr. Lucilfer for help. _

"It's the Association's fault really," he insisted. "If Hannibal and his ilk weren't hiding this Nen thing from everyone I'd have known it was real. Then I couldn't have made the mistake," he paused when he realised he'd managed to get his Aura to cover both his arms entirely. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this, what did you call it? Ten?" 

***

"How on Earth did my so- Mr. Lucilfer, talk you into allowing him out of his cell? I know that they have Nen-locked ones in here; surely he would have been held in one? He was able to destroy half of the Arena, along with the crowd; why hasn't he broken out of here already? What do you have that he could be looking to steal? This is important, Frederick. He is _ dangerous_. We can not let the world know what you have done!"

***

"I think that he wants Will Graham," Frederick replied. "That and, well, he's been rather vocal with me about 'spreading the word about the truth of Meteor City'. He thinks that I can help him with that." 

_ He used Nen to blow up that crowd; you said you wanted powerful users? Surely a man with your knowledge could keep him in check? _

***

"And why would he want Will Graham?" Victor asked, doing his best to hide his impatience. "You said that he has already taken his ability, no? Surely the man would be useless after that?" he pointed out, getting to his feet and beginning to pace the room. 

"He wouldn't exactly be able to ransom him back to the BAU, and I _ highly _doubt that Hannibal would want him after everything that he accused him of. The world already knows the 'truth' of Meteor City, Dr. Chilton; it's a trash heap in every sense of the word. Those that get out are strong and deserve to survive; those that don't, well, they deserve their fate too. It's Darwinism at its finest. What else is there to say? No one said that life was fair."

He glared at the Doctor. "What do you keep around here that would be worth getting you to release him for? Who are your known affiliates? Is it possible that Dr. Lecter is his real target? He's known for his wealth, after all. The boy wiped out the entirety of the Kurta Clan just to get their eyes; he's not known for thinking small. He has played to your vanity and pride, but we can not go back. If we act quickly, then maybe we can prevent another massacre before history repeats itself."

***

"Now that you mention it, he could be after Hannibal. Will has managed to convince Mr. Lucilfer that what he's said about Hannibal is true; he even mocked me about it. He said that I would taste better once I'd unlocked my Nen," Frederick replied, deflating as he grasped at the lifeline that Victor had thrown him.

***

"Well, that's good," Victor said. "We can use that. Anyone foolish enough to believe that Nen could somehow affect the taste of flesh is foolish enough to believe Mr. Graham's delusions."

"Now," he asked, falling easily into the role of General. "Where are they being held? We have to get Mr. Lucilfer into a Nen locked cell as quickly as possible and," he glared. "I want to have a _ word _ with Mr. Graham."

_ This place is a joke. What were the Association thinking, housing _ ** _my son_ ** _ in facilities like this! He may have ultimately been an abject failure, but he is far too powerful to be allowed free reign. If I play my cards right, then this can be the death blow that finally brings down the Hunters. I'll just have to find someone to watch over this idiot and make sure he doesn't pass out. He can't die on my watch. Not yet, at least. _

"We need to make this quick though; you _ have _to master Ten before the day is out," he insisted. "I do not want you to die. You are too valuable."

***

"They're in the high-security wing; Will insisted on being housed there when he voluntarily sectioned himself under our care. The Nen-suppressed cells are a few corridors away. I realise now that I made a grave error, but I don't know how we'll be able to get him to agree to move back. Unless, perhaps, Will agreed to move with him?" Chilton replied quickly. 

"Chrollo's so disarming when you talk to him; I wanted to believe him. I wanted to think that he was willing to change." 

_ I let my disagreements with Hannibal cloud my judgement, and he took advantage of that. _

"Do you want me to get somebody to take you to them? So I can keep working on my Ten?"

***

"No," Victor said and pulled himself up to his full height. "I can disable him, and we can carry him back to his own _ private _cell." 

_ My son is not a deviant, Doctor, and if he is, then that proves that I chose right. A sickly child doesn't deserve to be moly-coddled. _

"After that, we can focus on you. You need to see what Nen can do, Doctor. You will be accompanying me on this particular outing. Hopefully, the realisation that you have Nen will be enough to shock them both. All I need is a moment's hesitation."

He saw the look on Chilton's face. "They will not be harmed; merely incapacitated. Unlike Hannibal, I do not enjoy killing. Life is a commodity that should not be wasted. It's another area that I disagree with the Association about." Relenting slightly, he waved Chilton to his feet. "You acted out of ignorance; now is the time to put that right. Stand by my side, Frederick. Show the world what you are capable of."

***

"Yes, of course. I can try to maintain my meditation as we're walking. You're absolutely right; I need to fix my mistake." Frederick replied as he got to his feet and put the compact mirror in his pocket. 

"I'm relieved you only intend to incapacitate them; you wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork I had to fill in because Hannibal decided it was better to put down one of our patients rather than help them. True, it did save the life of our nurse, but it's always a tricky situation," he babbled, leading Victor out of the office and towards the high-security wing.

"He used my pen, of all the things," he said indignantly. "Have you ever seen a pen used as a weapon?"

***

"I can't say that I have," Victor said, marching alongside Dr. Chilton. 

_ Although, it's good to know that the man can improvise. _

"But the fact that he chose lethal force, rather than restraint, speaks volumes about his mental state. Did you request that anyone independently review his actions?" he asked innocently. "That could back up your unfortunate decision to move Chrollo - you wouldn't be to blame if you were distressed and a psychopath took advantage of your mental state."

_ Exactly how incompetent are you, I wonder? Have the Association kept you in charge so that they can use you like a puppet? Who else is playing with you? I need to tread carefully; this feels like a trap. _

***

"Unfortunately the nurse whose life he saved refused to cooperate with any review if it meant that Hannibal would be reprimanded, which is understandable," Frederick explained. "I did speak to Jack Crawford but, well, as the man in question was Abel Gideon - a known serial killer - it muddied the waters."

"You know what the association is like about protecting its own," he lamented. "They have their claws into everything, even the BAU. It doesn't help that Mr. Hill is also very close to Hannibal, and there are rumours that he makes people disappear, although nothing has ever stuck to him."

***

"I know Mr. Hill well," Victor said darkly. "He's Hannibal's adopted son; I'm surprised you didn't know that," he added, wondering why Chilton would be holding back from him now.

"He's been blocking my every move and the man we are going to have to take down if we are ever going to dismantle the Hunter Association," he explained. "My wife is an excellent judge of character and, well, let's just say that she is far from fond of the man."

***

_ He is? But he's always so formal with Hannibal. You'd never expect them to be closer than just friends. _

"Well, you're certainly going to have your work cut out for you there, Although, I have heard he doesn't get on with the current chairman. He brings it up a lot at Hannibal's dinner parties," Frederick replied as they approached their destination. "The man's an overgrown child, so it's hard to imagine that he'd ever be related to Hannibal."

***

"He's a devious, manipulative and extremely methodical politician," Victor corrected. "Look beyond his external persona, and you will see the tactician that lies beneath."

_ Good Lord, you're a complete moron. What have I done? No; don't second guess yourself now. He can still be useful. He's another pawn to put into play; it doesn't matter how long he lives after the next few days. He'll be a mine of information if I play this right. _

He eyed the bored-looking guard as they approached a thick, but ultimately useless security door. There was a registry next to him. "Do we have to sign?" he asked, wondering if Chilton would want the fact that he took him to visit his 'patients' on the record or not.

***

_ Wonderful, he sounds like Hisoka on a power trip. Instead of killing everyone for fun, he makes them vanish instead. Are you going to adopt Hisoka as well, Hannibal? The man doesn't strike me as the daddy issues type. _

"No, this isn't an official visit, I'm sure that we can waive the rules just this once," Frederick advised as he used his ID badge to open the door. 

"It's just through here," he gestured for Victor to follow him. "To be honest, there's always been something strange about Mr. Hill. It's just as Miss Verger likes to say; Hannibal collects oddities, including people."

***

"Evolution and chaos are all a part of life," Victor said, scanning the empty corridor for any trace of Nen or signs of tampering. "Those who survive are not always the strongest, but they are the most adaptable. I wouldn't call Mr. Hill an oddity; I would classify him as a predator. But, we can discuss politics later. What do I need to know before we proceed? What kinds of protections are in place in here?"

_ Surely you put _ ** _something_ ** _ in place to protect yourself from him? _

***

"There's the Association appointed guards outside their block, but I don't let them inside the corridor itself as it's heavily monitored with cameras. There's actually a camera in each cell - for the patient's safety. That way, we can monitor them at a distance without disturbing them." 

_ Not that it helped much with Gideon. _

"Also, they're behind bars. They're not free to roam around, unlike Hisoka in his previous accommodation, which was practically a studio flat. He's a criminal, Mr. LeForte. In my eyes, he should be treated as such. It's bad enough that we have one serial killer living it up in a hotel and sleeping his way through the guests, as well as trying to seduce his guards."

He shook his head. "Honestly, some days I wonder if Hannibal has something that he's holding over Jack's head, considering the things that he lets the man get away with." He sighed sadly. "It's a pity really, Jack always struck me as an honourable man, but even though it's causing him no end of a headache, he won't have Mr. Morow moved into a cell."

***

_ Well, considering what you've done with my boy, then I'd say that this Jack has the right idea. Why hasn't he broken out yet? This is laughable. Even without Nen, the security here is a joke. _

"Hopefully we can change that then," Victor said as he prepared to lay eyes on his child for the first time in over twenty years. "You have Nen now; you won't be dismissed for much longer."

***

Chrollo paused and looked up from the emotion wheel at the sound of the massive door at the end of the corridor opening. Glancing at the camera, he found that, somehow, the blinking light felt a lot more ominous than usual. When coupled with the strange sensation of the air growing thicker as two new sparks registered in his emotional map of the area, he could only draw one conclusion. 

Placing his hand on Will's to get the man's attention, he said, "Do you have anything here that you can't do without? I'll explain everything later, but we need to leave. _ Now._"

***

Will's first reaction was 'You', but he bit his tongue and thought fast. He'd heard the door opening and Chilton's pompous ramblings were echoing towards them.

_ Fuck; he's brought Hannibal back. _

He fastened the buttons on his jumpsuit and shook his head. "Only the shirt on my back," he whispered. "I'm good to go."

_ I'll be damned if I'll let him have you. _

***

The cells were far too quiet, and Victor blocked Chilton's prattle out as he slowly made his way towards the end of the corridor. 

_ What do you have planned for me, my boy? _ he wondered. _ I'll be disappointed if you come quietly. You have a reputation to live up to. _

***

"Good, we don't have much time," Chrollo replied as he grabbed the few belongings, he wanted to keep close and pulled on his coat. The maelstrom of frustration, irritation and pride was getting ever closer, and he could hear Chilton talking, but he couldn't quite make out the words. 

_ Who's with you? That doesn't feel like Hannibal. Hannibal's prideful, but he isn't that...curious? _ He thought as he quickly surveyed the outer wall of their cell for any weak points. _ Thank the Gods that I've been using Doubleface to keep Will's ability active; I don't have to go through the fuss of getting out Bandit's Secret to use a second ability. Enhancement isn't my strong suit, but these walls aren't exactly a challenge. I'm going to need a shield, though. Fun-Fun cloth, perhaps? _

***

"What's going on?" Will hissed, seeing Chrollo pick up his book again. "What the hell are you going to do? Chrollo, if it's Hannibal, then we can't hesitate-"

He looked up as a well dressed, silver-haired man walked into view, followed by an _ extremely _smug Dr. Chilton. The man looked as if he wanted to kill Chrollo on sight.

He saw his hand twitch.

_ No, not again. You aren't doing this to me again, Chilton, you little _ ** _shit!_ **

"Get us out of here; _ now_," he ordered, springing to his feet and readying himself for a fight. "Chilton, you're a dead man walking!"

***

"Get behind me," Chrollo instructed as he summoned Fun-Fun cloth and held it out like a matador in front of them both. "Frederick, I'd prefer not to harm you, but if you try to stop me then I will be forced to," he warned as the bitter feeling of Will's hatred pooled around his feet like cold water, contrasting brilliantly against the amusement pouring from the stranger. 

_ Do you know me? It's not important; getting Will away has to be my priority. _

"I need you to trust me," he whispered to Will as he slowly moved them towards the wall. He just needed to get in one solid blow to bring the cell down around them.

***

"Never hesitate, my boy," Victor said, gathering his Nen into the palm of his hand and flicking his 'Light's Out' dart with precise and pitiless precision. "That was your first mistake."

***

Will moved before his brain had fully registered what was happening. His legs launched him into the air at the same time as he heard a deafening thud from behind him and knew that Chrollo had punched through the wall.

Something sharp and surprisingly large lodged into his chest, just below his shoulder.

_ You aren't getting Chrollo, you fuck, _ he thought and blinked. The world went black.

***

"I don't care who you are, but I've just seen your Nen ability. That's _ your _first mistake," Chrollo retorted as he scooped Will up inside Fun Fun Cloth and bolted for the growing hole in the collapsing wall. 

_ I hope you'll forgive me for shrinking you, Will, but it'll be easier to move if I'm not carrying you on my back, _ he thought as he reached out with his Nen for the stranger's Aura, checking to make sure that he wasn't being followed, and carefully made his way around the side of the building. _ I need a phone and a disguise. Will really was right; Chilton can ruin any plan. _

***

Victor sighed and waved away the smoke as he stared through the increasingly large hole in the wall at the outside courtyard of the facility.

"Please tell me that the perimeter guards have Nen," he said, already anticipating Chilton's negative response. "Because if not, then, _ Doctor, _ we need to talk."

***

_ I'm so dead. Hannibal really is going to kill me now, isn't he? Maybe letting my Aura leak out would be a less painful way to go than that cauldron Will claimed Hannibal has? _

"Guards?" Chilton asked weakly. "I think that some of the security team have Nen, but I don't know exactly what it can do. Until today I didn't believe that it was real, but now? You shot a dart out of your hand! I feel like my entire world has just imploded. Will wasn't lying...Hannibal really is going to kill me..."

***

Victor rolled his eyes. "Right, well, they're someone else's problem now. Doctor, look at me. No one is going to kill you; not while I'm around. I've survived _ Dragons. _ Hannibal Lecter does not scare me."

"We need to get our story straight. There will be an investigation, and the police will be involved," he told him flatly. "What we tell the world right now will make or break our little deal. It is not our job to track down criminals, but it _ is _ our job to make sure that the police have all the pertinent information." He looked up at the security camera. "And to make sure that none of the footage is...lost. Do you understand me?"

***

"Dr-Dragons? They're real too?" Frederick asked in disbelief. 

_ I don't know much more I can take; Nen's real, my arch-nemesis really does want to eat me and now Dragons? Fuck I feel like I'm going to pass out. _

"What do you want me to do? You'll protect me from Hannibal? I'm not a pig; I'm not going to be served on a silver platter. I'm not. Just tell me what to do...please?" 

***

_ Are you _ ** _sure_ ** _ you're not a pig? The way you're snivelling makes you sound like one. _

"I'll get you through this, Doctor. It's all going to be fine; we're a team now," he assured. "I very much doubt that Hannibal wants to eat you. Just because someone has Nen, does not rule out the possibility of them also being delusional as well."

***

"We're a team," Chilton repeated watching the dust settle and leaning on his cane. "Yes, we're a team, and I still need to master Ten. Although I think I'm getting there, I mean I managed to keep it around my arms even with everything going on. But we need to prepare; I need to inform the BAU about what's happened here. About Mr. Lucilfer trying to take over my hospital," he babbled. "Do you think we can make that sound believable?" 

***

"Absolutely," Victor said, slapping his hand down onto Dr. Chilton's shoulder. He could feel him shaking. "Don't worry; just leave everything to me. Everything will be just fine."

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Will, Victor

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Chrollo, Chilton


	43. The Eight of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's plans for the day are derailed when an old 'friend' turns up to 'play'.

_ 08:43 To: Illu-chan _

_ There's been a change of plan; I'm going to be staying longer at Hannibal's. I don't want to leave my pet here without me; I'll explain when you return. I promise it's just that things got complicated. _

_ I don't think it would make sense for you to go to the hotel; Hannibal is fine with you coming here. Let me know when you're due to arrive back in Yorknew, and I'll let him know to expect you. _

_ P.S. I miss you x _

Hisoka re-read the message a few times before he hit send and let out the breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. 

"Well, I've explained as much as I can without giving too much away. When he comes back, I'll tell him about us, and Abaki too," he told Hannibal softly as he leant against his Master on the sofa. "Hopefully he comes back soon," he added as he felt the phone vibrate in his hand.

***

"Thank you, mon amour," Hannibal said, noting the new ‘message received' icon on Hisoka's phone screen. "Some things are better left until you can say them in person." He stroked his hand down his submissive's arm and smiled. "I appreciate your restraint."

***

"Good lord, don't try and tell him about all this over text!" Abaki said, sitting up on the rug and staring at her Master. "If he wasn't confused before, he will be if you try to explain all this in three-hundred-and-fifty characters or less."

***

"I'm not," Hisoka insisted as he stared at the phone in his hand. "I made a promise that I would only tell Illu-chan certain things if he chooses to stay here with us. So he needs to come here before I can explain anything, he'll understand the need for discretion."

***

"I do not doubt that he will, mon cher," Hannibal said soothingly. "Why don't you open the message and see what he's said?" he suggested. "I would like to know if I need to plan for an extra mouth to feed tonight."

***

"Oh, yeah. The text." Hisoka nodded as he opened up his messages. 

_ I hope Illu-chan isn't going to be too bothered by the change of plan; he'll see I'm happy and then he'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. _

***

_ 08:45 From: Illu-chan _

_ Is she well? If she needs close monitoring then I suggest that you consult the Doctor; he will be far more equipped to care for her than you or I. Lulu is concerned that you are becoming...attached, but I have assured her that it is not in your nature to do so. She...doesn't believe me though. _

Illumi wished that he could leave the lobby and walk over to Hannibal's house. He wanted to hold his Master; to feel him in his arms and drag him away from the man who was trying to change him. He didn't want his Master to be anyone but the man he'd known for half his life and...he swallowed. Will had said that he loved him, but he knew that that was impossible. He couldn't love anyone but his family. The pain he was feeling now was not jealousy; it was anger. _ Hannibal _ was changing his Master. He was taking him from him. The mere fact that Hisoka-san was so freely using the man's first name was proof of that

_ "You're an idiot," _Lulu grumbled. _ "An emotionally stunted, idiot. You _ ** _love him_**_. If you keep ignoring it, it's not going to go away. I _ ** _refuse_ ** _ to walk around feeling as if I want to rip my heart out and offer it to him. We are _ ** _going_ ** _ there! I'm _ ** _not_ ** _ staying in this place for longer than I have to! I'm _ ** _not!_ ** _ " _

_ 08:47 From: Illu-chan _

_ I miss you too. It hurts. I don't like it. _

***

Hisoka smiled sadly at the second message; he wished he could hug his boyfriend and tell him how he felt. _ Soon, _ he told himself. _ I can tell him soon, and it'll be alright. _

_ 08:55 To: Illu-chan _

_ We'll see each other soon, be strong for me. Master is looking forward to our reunion, do you have any idea when you'll be returning? _

***

Illumi looked down and fought against Lulu's desire to tell him the truth. It wasn't something that he could explain via a text message.

_ 09:01 From: Illu-chan _

_ Soon, Master. I have talked with my brother. He is...distressed. He punched me quite a few times. I am impressed with his progress. I can not tell you where I am, but I will be able to get back to you within the next few days. _

He closed his eyes. Lulu was becoming increasingly annoying. Taking a breath, he continued his message.

_ Lulu wants to know why your pet is sick. She... _ He ground his teeth. _ She wants to be able to play with her. I...I am not attracted to women, Master. I have no desire to be with anyone but you. Her concern over a woman that she does not even know is...concerning. Nothing makes sense. Why does everything feel so wrong without you? _

***

"Is everything OK, mon cher?" Hannibal asked, noting the look on his lover's face. 

***

"I'm not sure; Lulu seems to think that Abaki is ill. All I said was that I don't want to leave her," Hisoka replied thoughtfully. "Illu-chan has also said it'll be a few days before he'll be here, I'm a little worried about him. The things he's saying, I've never heard him talk like this before."

_ 09:07 To: Illu-chan _

_ Everything feels odd without you here too; I think it's because we belong together, darling. Please tell Lulu not to worry, my pet will be fine, but I think she would feel my absence. You know it's important to me to be a good Master. I promise everything will make sense once you're here with me. As for Killua, I wish I could see the bruises he left. I'm happy that he's still growing stronger. _

Sighing, Hisoka pressed send. "I'm sure it's just a simple misunderstanding, Master. Once he's here, I'll be able to straighten everything out."

***

"Then we have time to prepare for his return," Hannibal said, squeezing Hisoka's arm encouragingly. "After all, he'll be a part of the family soon, so a proper homecoming celebration would be in order. What does he enjoy doing?"

***

Illumi looked at his phone and tried to work through the cloud of thoughts swirling in his mind.

_ 09: 10 From: Illu-chan _

_You wish to keep her? Are we going to have a pet?_ _Lulu wants to train her... Master...it's not the kind of training that I am accustomed to..._

***

_ 09:16 To: Illu-chan _

_ Why wouldn't I keep her? She's adorable, and she has nowhere else to go if we don't. I'm sure Lulu does; we can discuss that when you come back. Master's missed having you in his arms. _

"I don't really know what he likes other than serving me, protecting his family and well, killing. He's very task orientated," Hisoka replied after he'd sent his latest text. "To be honest, I think he'd be happy if we were just able to cuddle for a few hours and then have lots of sex for the few after that," he chuckled. 

***

Illumi frowned. 

_ Why wouldn't you just kill her after you're done with Hannibal? _ he thought. _ After she's vouched for you, surely you have no other reason to keep her around? _

_ "Shut up! If Master thinks that she's adorable, then that's reason enough to keep her. I want a doggy of my own to pet and play with! If we're good then maybe Master will give her to us!" _ She clapped her hands in excitement. _ "Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on her. I bet she'll look so _ ** _cute_ ** _ with a little fluffy tail and some ears..." _ She grinned wickedly. _ "I bet we could train her to _ ** _lick _ ** _ us in-between-" _

_ No, no, I do not want to think about that! _

He began to type.

_ 09:20 From: Illu-chan _

_ Master, please. She's talking about fluffy tails and...licking... _

***

"Then I'm sure that we can arrange for the two of you to have some time together," Hannibal assured. _ Cuddling? Illumi? That doesn't sound like him. Kikyo raised him to despise any kind of affection. Are you thinking of Lulu? _ "What does he like to eat?"

***

Hisoka stared at the message. _ Fluffy tails? _ he wondered. _ Licking? Oh Lulu, why do you tease him? _

"He likes roasted meats and prefers his steak rare to medium-rare. He'll eat most vegetables; he's actually rather fond of pickled cabbage; I think all the training to withstand poison caused him to develop a taste for bitter flavours," Hisoka explained as he quickly typed out another response. "It's Lulu that shares my sweet tooth, but you can't go wrong with salmon. They both like that, oh and Illumi absolutely despises cinnamon." 

_ 09:27 To: Illu-chan _

_ It's OK; we'll have a sit-down and talk it out when you're back. Lulu is just excited at the prospect of somebody new to play with. _

***

_ 09:29 From: Illu-chan _

_ She's talking about making a stop at a toy shop before we come back to you, Master. She wants to bring her presents... _

***

_ 09:33 To: Illu-chan _

_ Lulu, Master knows that you're excited but please don't do that. My guards are posted outside the house, and they want to search your bags. They can't know about my pet; we can arrange something at a later date. Please just come back to me as soon as you can? _

***

_ 09:35 From: Illu-chan _

_ Master, it's Lulu here, the guards can search all they like. We can just say it's for me. I'm sure Kyoya would _ ** _love _ ** _ imagining me with a cute pink tail...I know you would too. Maybe I can get a few, and we can tell him that I'll put on a private show for him if he's a good boy? _

***

_ Don't encourage her_, Hisoka told himself as he looked over at Abaki as she watched him from the rug. _ Can I really imagine you with a tail? I'm not into animals. _

_ 09:39 To: Illu-chan _

_ Would you really want to dress up in ears and a tail for me? Also, be nice to Kyoya. I like him. He's nice to me. _

_ *** _

_ 09:41 From: Illu-chan _

_ Of course, it could be fun. A little role play never hurt anyone. Besides, those things are so lovely and soft...and your Illu-chan _ ** _loves_ ** _ it when his ass is filled, so he'll enjoy it too. _

***

"Master?" Abaki asked, wondering why he kept staring at her. "Is everything OK?"

***

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to work something out," Hisoka replied absently as he turned his attention back to his phone. 

_ 09:45 To: Illu-chan _

_ I'll think about it. She's never really been that adventurous before. Please don't scare her to death; I like her. Plus I need her alive. I'm more than happy to get Illu-chan some toys of his own if wants. _

***

_ 09:46 From: Illu-chan _

_ OK, Master. But she's your pet. Surely you want to make her look good? _

***

"About me, Master?" Abaki asked cautiously, lifting her hands to grasp at her collar. "They...they don't know about me, do they?"

***

"They do, and they don't. They know I have a new pet, but they don't know who you are and they won't until they get here. It's just," Hisoka paused and glanced at the phone then back at Abaki. "Lulu is excited about meeting you; she apparently wants to bring toys."

***

"Toys?" Abaki squeaked, closing her legs and glancing at Hannibal, who appeared to be immensely amused. "For...me?"

***

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Hannibal said. "I don't have many pieces that would be suitable for females, and I _ highly _ doubt that anyone would dare question why Lulu was bringing such purchases with her when she was visiting her partner. She is a wonderfully headstrong woman."

***

"Yes, she wants to bring them for you. I warned her the guards might search her; she declared she'll say they are for me to use on her," Hisoka explained. "I'm sure they'd believe it, she's looking forward to playing with you." 

***

_ And what happens when she finds out that it's me? _ Abaki thought, feeling her heart sink. 

"I..." she tried to think what she could say. She knew that Hisoka wanted her to serve Lulu too and that it wasn't her place to say no. _ It's his problem that he thinks that Lulu wants you, not yours, _ she reminded herself. _ You don't have to fix it for him. You belong to him now; he has to fix that for himself. _ "I'll do my best for you, Master," she said quietly. "She's a beautiful woman."

***

"I know you'll be just as good for her as you are for me," Hisoka said happily. "I should probably give her some pointers on what to bring; I worry what she'll pick if I don't."

_ 09:59 To: Illu-chan _

_ You can bring toys, but nothing too crazy. She's still new to toys, break her in gently, alright? _

_ *** _

_ 10:00 From: Illu-chan _

_ Master, I love you! I _ ** _promise_ ** _ that I'll train our pet _ ** _perfectly_ ** _ for you. Oh, I can't _ ** _wait_**_! We're going to have _ ** _so much fun_ ** _ together! I've always wanted to have a pet of my own! Oh, I want to be there with you so much right now, but...Illu-chan won't let me book the transport yet. I'm going to go shopping to distract myself. She'll look so pretty by the time I'm finished with her, just you wait and see! _

***

"Well, it's good to know that you'll have someone else to take care of your pet whilst I'm taking care of you, mon cher," Hannibal said before leaning in and kissing Hisoka's cheek. "But don't worry yourself too much, Abaki's a fast learner. She won't let you down."

***

"I know she is," Hisoka purred happily. "And yes, it's good to know she'll be taken care of when I'm, otherwise preoccupied. I should probably think about heading back over to the hotel, though. Do you think if I ask the guards nicely that they'll help me move my things?" 

***

"I think," Abaki said cautiously. "That you should _ probably _ avoid antagonising them any more than is strictly necessary for maintaining the 'I'm Hisoka f-ing Morow, and I don't give a flying monkeys about what anyone thinks' persona. You'll make Zeller even more suspicious than he already will be if you start to suddenly be nice, but," she glanced at Hannibal and then back at her Master. "He really shouldn't...I mean..."

***

"He would be remiss in his duties as your guard if he did anything to impair his range of movement," Hannibal said, filling in what Abaki was trying to tiptoe around. "Although I would very much like to know how you know that your friend is outside, ma chere?"

***

"It's his shift," Abaki said quietly. "And...I know him. He'll want to be where Hisoka is. He's going to be suspicious."

***

"I see," Hannibal said, relaxing into the seat again. "Well, then there is nothing to worry about. Hisoka has done nothing wrong, and so Special Agent Zeller can be as suspicious as he likes."

He turned to Hisoka. "How long do you think you'll be, mon cher? It is the day of your next appointment, and I wanted to inspect your pet to make sure that she is fit to have her birth control put in before I have to leave for the office. Her cycle needs to return to its natural rhythm, but I would like to be certain that everything is healthy before the procedure."

***

"Well if he's going to be trailing me, he can make himself useful right?" Hisoka replied with a grin. "As for how long, well, I'm not 100% sure. It depends on how much of an obstacle Zeller tries to be, packing everything won't take that long. I just need to find a way to transport it all over here easily. I don't suppose you've made plans to call Jack and inform him of the decision to move me?"

***

"He can't carry your stuff; he's on _ duty, _" Abaki began to say, but stopped at the look Hannibal gave her.

***

"Yes, I was going to do that after your session today," Hannibal said calmly. "I have messaged him already, but there are a few formal documents that need to be signed."

***

"Alright, well I'll pack as much as I can so it'll be easier to move things. It'll be nice to come back here after our appointment," Hisoka replied, shifting his position to give Hannibal a loose hug. "I promise I'll try to stay out of trouble, but I can't help it if trouble manages to find me."

***

"I believe that it is Abaki who wishes for you to remain out of trouble, mon cher," Hannibal chuckled. "All I ask is that you have fun."

He looked down when he heard Hisoka's phone buzz and smirked when he caught a glimpse of the message preview. The words 'Help' and 'Sex Shop' were visible. "I suspect that you will have an entertaining day ahead of you."

***

Hisoka chuckled. "Oh, I always find a way to have fun, Master," he paused and offered Abaki a reassuring smile. "I'll be nice to Zeller. I did promise that I'd keep an eye on him for you. If he wants to become my shadow, then I'll know where he is, won't I?"

***

"Thank you, Master," Abaki said, trying to ignore what Hannibal was going to do after Hisoka left and focus on the here and now. "When he gets too annoying, just...try to imagine what you'd feel like if Illumi suddenly went missing. I know it's not exactly the same, but that's the closest that I get. He's like a brother to me."

***

"Ma chere," Hannibal said with a sigh. "They will be fine. Please, don't fuss. Hisoka, you need to get ready if you want to make it to my office in time for your appointment and collect your belongings. We have a busy day ahead of us, get up."

He patted his side affectionately. "I have to see to your pet." He caught the look on her face, and inwardly rolled his eyes. "Yours will not be the first, nor, I suspect, the last vagina that I see in my lifetime, Abaki. I have, in fact, performed this procedure before. Be calm."

***

"I am," Abaki said, feeling the additional order settling over her. The order that Hisoka had given her in the bedroom was, apparently, not enough when faced with the prospect of exposing herself like that to Hannibal. Her muscles were relaxing. "I'm OK to let you do it, Sir. I know that it's for the best."

***

"Good girl," Hannibal said. "Go and get a shower. Hisoka will be back this afternoon."

***

"OK," Hisoka replied as he reluctantly pulled away from Hannibal. "I'll get a quick shower as well and head out; I need to look my best for my fans," he added playfully as he patted Abaki on the head before making his way to the door.

***

"Keep him company, ma chere," Hannibal said, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. "I'm sure he will help you relax," he added, smirking into his cup.

***

## 30 mins later

***

Zeller kicked at a leaf and caught Leroy's sneer out of the corner of his eye. "Dude, I know that you don't think Hisoka's done anything wrong, but you don't have to look at me like-"

He turned when he heard the door open and glowered. Hisoka fucking Morow was striding out of it as if he owned the fucking world.

"He's _ mine, _" he hissed at Leroy and was gratified when he saw him nod.

_ You're gonna tell me what you did with her. I _ ** _know_ ** _ you're involved. I don't _ ** _care _ ** _ what Jack says. I'm _ ** _not_ ** _ wrong about this. _

***

"Good Morning," Hisoka called out cheerfully as he approached the garden gate and took in the rather sullen look on Zeller's face. _ Remember, be nice, just not too nice. _ "I hope you weren't waiting too long, but you know how it is I needed to put my face on," he added conversationally as he walked out onto the street with a wide grin. "Now I have a lot to do today; there's some things I need to fetch from my hotel room."

***

_ Waiting too long? We've been stood out here for _ ** _three fucking days_**_! _

"Where's Miriam?" Zeller demanded. "I know you know where she is, so out with it. Tell me, and I'll make sure they go easy on you. That's the best offer you'll get. I _ know _ you're behind this."

***

"I'm behind a lot of things, but I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree this time. I'm surprised Jack didn't fill you in?" Hisoka replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Kyoya was there when your boss came to speak to me," he pointed out. "Talking of that, did he get his lock picks replaced?" he asked, coming to a halt before the end of the garden path.

***

"I know what Jack thinks," Zeller cut in. "He keeps saying it's the Mafia or something to do with drugs because there was a calling card left at her house. She had money issues that she never told us about, but I know it's _ you_." He looked into Hisoka's golden eyes and refused to back down. "I know you got her somehow. She wouldn't be stupid enough to get into debt with the Mafia, and she has _ nothing _ to do with drugs. 'Clues' are useless. Anyone could have planted that. _ Fuck _ his damn _ lockpicks! _ Tell me where my friend is!"

***

_ The Mafia? Really Master? _

"Do I look like the sort of man who would plant fake clues at my crimes?" Hisoka asked. "I've been in Dr. Lecter's house for the last three days. If I'd left for any reason, you and your colleagues would have had to make a report about it, as you'd have had to come with me, like when we went for that run in the woods, remember? I understand you're concerned about your friend, but I didn't take her."

***

"Oh _ please, _ tell me how to do my _ job, _" Zeller sneered, watching as Hisoka gave Leroy a small wave and set off out of the gate. 

_ How the hell do you move so fast in _ ** _heels_**_? Why the fuck is he wearing heels? _

"As you've so _ helpfully _ pointed out, I'm going where you go, buddy. I'm not letting you out of my _ sight_. You look _ exactly _like the kind of person who'd plant fake fucking clues."

***

"The Mafia, though? Wouldn't you expect me to try and blame the Phantom Troupe? You know what, never mind. I didn't take your friend, and that's the last I'm going to say on the matter. You want to keep me in your sights? Fine, but I draw the line at sharing a bathroom stall. Now I really do need to get back to the hotel, and I don't have time for pointless conversations," Hisoka replied.

***

"Yeah," Zeller said sarcastically. "Good luck with that. I'm not gonna let Miriam down. I don't care if you're trying to hide from me by taking the world's longest piss; I'm not leaving your side. I work with dead bodies for a living. Your cock doesn't scare me."

***

Hisoka paused and looked at Zeller with an arched brow and a smirk. "Alright, so if it wasn't my cock that scared you, why did you run off when you saw me naked?"

***

"You're a piece of work. Now I know why Miriam hated you so much. I don't fuck men," he growled, following Hisoka down the road. "But it's nice to know that you remember me." 

_ And to think that I thought you were a good guy under all the bravado. Fuck, I was so wrong. Miriam, I'm going to find you. I promise. _

***

"Of course I remember you," Hisoka called over his shoulder. "And I prefer to be called a Masterpiece; it takes a lot of time and effort to perfect this look. If you ever change your mind about wanting to try the other team, well you know where to find me. You're definitely my type."

***

"I'm not gay," Zeller snarled, pointedly not looking at the sway of Hisoka's hips. 

_ Did he study models on the runway to learn how to walk like that or did he just learn it by osmosis as he fucked them into oblivion? _

"I'm just here to make sure you don't kidnap anyone else, not let you get me sacked like you did with the others. Thanks to you, we're three officers down and," he balled his hands into fists. "Now teams that were already short-staffed are gonna get pulled just so that _ you _have someone to follow you around."

***

"Your colleague's decision to try and break into Dr. Lecter's home was completely their own. Implying that they were compelled to do it by some outside force is a little insulting to them, don't you think?" Hisoka asked curiously. "If you think I should be under house arrest, well, I'm sure Dr. Lecter would be happy to accommodate me in his guest room. He wants to keep me under close observation." he shrugged. "Then you won't need to pull any more staff, will you?"

***

"Wait, where have you been sleeping if you aren't in his guest room?" Zeller asked, eyeing Hisoka closely. _ What the _ ** _hell _ ** _ have you two been _ ** _doing_ ** _ in there? _

***

"In the guest room, as I'm staying with him as a guest, but if I'm going to be under house arrest then for all intents and purposes, it'll become 'my room'. After all, we don't know how long I'll need to stay with him, do we?" Hisoka countered noting the way Zeller was regarding him. "Oh, don't look at me like that, do you really think Dr. Lecter would break his code of conduct?"

***

"No," Zeller insisted. "You don't get to distract me like that. You _ said _ that you'd have to sleep in the guest room _ if _ you were going to be put under house arrest. That implies you _ aren't _ sleeping there now, _ Mr Morow. _"

"I know what you do to people. Jack's already worried about the two of you, now I know why. You're just determined to fuck over everyone's lives, aren't you? Kyoya was just starting out, and Miriam-" He grit his teeth. "I saw the way you looked at her. I'm not stupid. Why are you wandering around? We were told that you'd be at Lecter's for the foreseeable future. Who are you planning on screwing over today?"

***

"Because I need my belongings from the hotel," Hisoka countered. "I'm going to pick the rest of my things up so that I can take them back with me. Dr. Lecter feels that I'm benefitting immensely from being under closer observation. He has the guest room, especially for patients who happen to be Hunters, and I didn't know that Jack had concerns."

"Also, for the record, I like Kyoya - not in the ‘I want to shag him way’ before you say anything - he's a nice young man, but I don't think that he's suited to this line of work. It'll break him," he told Zeller in a serious tone. "I don't want to be responsible for that, so if I have had him put on desk duty, then I'd say that's doing him a favour."

***

"Oh yeah, just like you _ helped _ Jade with her transfer and Miriam by 'disappearing' her," Zeller countered, staring at Hisoka in disbelief. "I know it might be beyond your comprehension, but Miriam's my partner, just like Kyoya was Jade's. Partners have each other's backs. Kyoya was supporting his, and I'm doing the same for Miriam. I'm not gonna let her down. I'm gonna look her in the eyes when she comes back and tell her that I never stopped searching for her. I don't care if everyone else thinks she's dead; _ I don't_. She'd never give in. Never."

***

_ Yes, actually I would consider that helping her, considering the alternative is a fiery death in Hannibal's basement. I can't tell you that though, can I? But I'll remember this conversation. When I do kill Hannibal, I'll show you the basement, then let's see how much help you think I was. _

"I'm not telling you to stop searching, just that I didn't take her. Hopefully, you'll realise that soon and actually go after whoever did," Hisoka replied stiffly.

***

"Oh, I am," Zeller growled. "That's what _ friends _are for."

***

"I can see that it doesn't matter what I say, you've already made your mind up about me. It's fine, I'm used to that," Hisoka sighed as they turned a corner to avoid the main shopping district on their way to the hotel. 

_ Remember what Abaki said; he's hurting. He wants to pin it on me because I'm the easy solution. _

"Feel free to continue educating me on friendship," he added. "I'm sure it'll be more interesting than reading another stupid book."

***

"Well, it sounds like Lecter's got you pegged. It's not my job to educate you about anything; it's his," Zeller said, glaring at a group of kids who were watching them from across the street. "I'm here to make sure you survive until your trial."

_ Miriam was right; you're remorseless. But I'll get you to tell me where she is before you swing. There's no way Lecter's gonna sign you off as safe or sane. _

***

"Well if it has to be anyone, I'm certainly happy they assigned me somebody cute," Hisoka quipped as they approached the hotel entrance. "So are you coming into my room while I pack, or just staying outside? I can always leave the door open; you know, to allow you to keep a close eye on me."

***

"Well, we all know that you don't mind an audience," Zeller retorted. "I'm sticking to you like _ glue_. If you think you're gonna jump out of that window to lose me again, then you're delusional as well as psychopathic."

***

"Well, I know what to tell anyone who asks me why I'm sticky," Hisoka joked. "I'm not planning to go out via the window again, though; it's not as fun when you're expecting it. However, I'd love to see you try and stop me. I have my therapy appointment this afternoon, so you'd know where to go to find me, which means there's really no point to such theatrics."

***

"I'm under orders to watch you whenever you set foot outside of Dr. Lecter's _ care_," Zeller pointed out. "_That _ was the last thing Miriam told me to do, and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna follow you all the way to the Doctor's gate. You're under 24-hour surveillance, mate." He tilted his head and smirked. 

_ Sticky? Really? Are we five? Wait...that was a sex joke... _

"Hang on, is that why you're really here? Did you go into withdrawal at Lecter's place? Are you trying to get yourself laid?"

***

"I thought you didn't shag men?" Hisoka asked, mock-innocently. "It's like I told you; I'm here to get some more of my stuff. Dr. Lecter wants to keep me for close observation. But have you thought that maybe I have some private things that I don't want anyone else looking through? Like my girlfriend's belongings that she had to leave behind?"

***

"I don't," Zeller said, glaring at Hisoka as they rounded the corner. The Hotel entrance was within sight, but the group of kids were still following them.

_ They better just be groupies, _he thought, wondering if they'd follow them into the hotel.

"And I'm wondering why you set yourself up with the cushy place on the hill and then go to all the effort to come back here _ by yourself_. I mean, I know you're a pervert, but I'm sure Lecter's seen worse than the toy's you've got stashed in there. Anyone could have picked your stuff up for you." 

He leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Unless you had to get out to make sure Miriam hadn't run out of supplies. If you tell me where she is, I'll go easy on you."

***

"But it's not just _ my stuff; _ it's Lulu's stuff as well. She had to leave in a hurry, and whereas I don't care what you see of mine, she has a right to some privacy. As for the cushy place on the hill, you really think I'd prefer to be there when I can have my pick of men and women from the bar?" Hisoka countered. "No, don't bother answering that. I know you think you know all about me, but believe me, you don't. Not that it matters."

***

"No, it doesn't," Zeller said as they approached the front doors to the hotel and nodded to the doorman as he opened it for them. 

_ So you did come here to get off. How badly are you hurting for it, I wonder? Are you gonna try to disappear Lecter too when he keeps saying no to you, or are you trying to make him jealous? You know that's not gonna work. I wonder if he's making you sleep on the couch, is that why you slipped up about the bedroom? _

He sighed dramatically, following Hisoka through the lobby and decided to poke at him some more. "You know, I'd say that a nice place to stay with good food and no one following you around all day sounds pretty good to me." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not an idiot. You talked Lecter into booking a week off work - he's never had time off, not since Jack's known him at least - You're doing something in there with him. The one thing I can't figure out is how it's all tied in with Miriam, but I'm gonna get there. You're a psychopath, and you found someone who said no to you, that's all the motivation you need, but Lecter's the wild card. You aren't getting out of it that easily."

***

"You know what I need?" Hisoka asked, ignoring Zeller's provocation and holding up his hand before Zeller could reply. "More caffeine, so that I can deal with you yammering in my ear all day."

_ Master's never taken time off? Really? _

"The bar serves coffee at this time, and the cappuccinos are particularly good. I'd offer to get you one, but it would probably be considered a bribe." 

Grinning at Zeller's frown, he spun on his heel and strode over to the bar.

***

"So you do fight dirty," Zeller muttered, traipsing after Hisoka as he changed his course. 

He watched Hisoka order his drink with a sullen glare and followed him to a corner booth. Refusing Hisoka's offer of the seat beside him, he slid in across the table and glared.

"I know you're trying to get Lecter into bed," he said before Hisoka had a chance to pick the topic of their conversation. "But I thought I should let you know, the last guy to fuck him ended up in the psych ward. Mind you; I suppose creepy does love company. You'd look good behind bars. Then I'd be able to question you all I like."

***

"Am I?" Hisoka asked nonchalantly as he stirred his drink. "Well I certainly appreciate the warning, I'll bear that in mind if I ever get desperate enough for cock."

***

Zeller choked. "You mean, you aren't? You've been in there for nearly four whole days. Now I _ know _ you're lying. You're in withdrawal. I _ knew _ it. You're trying to get laid. Oh, this is gonna be _ fun._" 

_ How long can I cock-block you for before you give in and tell me where she is? I'm surprised you aren't shaking by now. _

***

"You know I'm not a sex addict, right? Is that what it says about me in your little file?" Hisoka asked, trying to keep a straight face. "It is, isn't it? Seriously?" He burst out laughing.

***

"No, it's what I _ know _ from _ guarding you for weeks on end and listening to you fuck three different people a night, _" Zeller countered. "Mr. Honestly-I-totally-didn't-kidnap-Miriam."

***

"Would you rather I started a bar fight every night instead?" Hisoka asked once he'd calmed down.

***

"No," Zeller said darkly. "I'd prefer it if you'd have done that when Miriam was on shift, that way I could have watched her knock your head off its shoulders."

***

"You say that like she's done that before," Hisoka remarked, pretending that the revelation was a new one and glancing up at Zeller over his cup. "Has she?"

***

"Oh yeah, I was there," Zeller said, meeting Hisoka's questioning gaze and wondering why he felt strange. "She got _ so mad _ and his head..." he mimed an explosion. "It just went splat against the wall. The rookie with me puked. I wasn't her partner then," he added. "The guy she punched had just shot her teammate. We got paired together after that." His face fell slightly. "We both knew what it was like to lose a buddy. Which is why I'm gonna get her _ back,_" he promised, throwing all his determination behind his words. "Because she's _ not dead. She isn't. _"

***

"I wish I could have seen that," Hisoka replied wistfully as he shifted and crossed his legs under the table. "That would have been wonderful to watch, but I shouldn't be surprised, really. Dr.Lecter mentioned that she's Jack's star pupil. Having met Jack, well, he's pretty impressive, I must say."

_ She's not dead, but I can't give her back to you. Will you forgive her for wanting to stay with me? How will you feel when you learn I saved her from the dinner table? _

***

"Of course that's the part you focus on," Zeller said, rolling his eyes again. "You're fucked up; you know that, right? Lecter really needs to pick it up with his therapy. Yeah, she was Jack's pick, but that's not why I'm doing this. She's my _ partner_. I'm not losing another one, so." He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, levelling Hisoka with his best' fuck you' smirk. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

***

"It's not my fault; I have this erotic-phone-philia thing? Basically, I have wires crossed in my head," Hisoka frowned at the weird look Zeller threw him. "What? Dr. Lecter is my therapist; I'm hoping he'll help me learn to control it...better." 

***

"What? You mean erotophonophilia? That...explains a lot," Zeller said, feeling a lead weight settle in his stomach. "Miriam is strong... that's..." 

He felt a growl forming in his throat. "Don't you _ dare _ fall in love with her! I will figure out a way to finish you if you lay a _ finger _on her, you understand me?"

***

"That's the one," Hisoka agreed. "Also, I have no plans to fall in love with anyone, considering how things turned out last time," he sighed, sipping at his coffee. 

_ I wasn't supposed to get attached to Hannibal, and Abaki wasn't supposed to fall in love with me. Oh, you're going to be so pissed when you find out that bit, aren't you? _

***

"Is that why Lulu left?" Zeller asked, not caring if the question pissed Hisoka off. "Did the doc give you a diagnosis that she didn't like?"

***

"She doesn't know; I didn't get a chance to tell her before she had to go back to her family. Honestly, she's an adult," Hisoka grumbled. "Why can't they let her live her own life? It's not fair that they call her back every single time their favourite son has a boo-boo." 

***

"What?" Zeller said, completely thrown by the turn the conversation had taken. "They do? What? I'm sorry, are you asking _ me _ for _ relationship advice? _ " he asked, staring at Hisoka in complete bewilderment. "I just want to check something. I'm _ trying to get you executed _ and... you're asking me to give you advice about handling _ your girlfriend's family_, is that how this is going?"

***

"You asked why she left, so I told you," Hisoka deadpanned. "She's coming back to Yorknew soon anyway; she managed to sort out the issue with her siblings. I'd probably avoid mentioning the trying to get me executed thing around her, though, she's not taking that whole thing that well. I just hope Dr. Lecter can deal with having her around too," he chuckled. "You know what a handful she can be." 

***

"She's...Lecter...you...nope. No, I'm not going there," Zeller insisted. "She's your problem now, not mine. I don't _ do _relationships. Trust me; you don't want advice from me."

_ Why the fuck am I talking about this? I don't care. He's _ ** _taken Miriam_**_. _

Glancing down, he saw the band around Hisoka's wrist. "Lecter got you with one of those?" he asked, hoping that he could change the subject. "How does it work?" He reached forward and only just caught himself before he made contact. Jerking back his hand, he said, "Why the hell would someone like you let him do something like that to you?"

***

"That bracelet is why your boss believes me when I say I didn't take your friend," Hisoka said pointedly before taking another drink of coffee. "How much do you know about Dr. Lecter's Nen?"

***

"Enough to know that I'd never let him put that shit on me," Zeller said as he leaned forward to examine the golden band more closely. "You really just _ let _him trap you?"

_ That doesn't sound like you. Why did you really let him do that to you? _ he wondered and reached forward again. "Can I touch it?"

***

"I challenged him, and I lost. Why do you think I let him manhandle out of the hotel? Besides it's not that bad once you learn to think around it, I've managed to go days without it activating. Which actually annoys Dr. Lecter a little bit," Hisoka said, chuckling as he held out his wrist. "I don't see why you can't touch it; it's an impressive conjuration."

***

"Dude, even _ I _ know not to challenge him; you _ really _can't read people, can you?" Zeller said smugly. 

Reaching forward, he activated his Hatsu and touched the band. Information flooded his mind: Rules, limitations, punishments and rewards; the endless feedback loop of positive and negative reinforcement and, under it all, the current of control. Lecter wanted to _ have _ him. He wanted to be the one to _ tame _him, and he wanted to prove to Hisoka beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was stronger than him.

Snapping back to reality, he stared at Hisoka. "Dude, he screwed you something wicked." _ You're fucked, but maybe I can use it to my advantage. How can I get Lecter to ask you where she is? _

He looked down at the clauses on the binding. "You have to obey this even now, don't you? You can't actually be rude to me, can you?" He grinned widely. "He wants to beat you at your own game. Oh, you are _ so fucked. _"

***

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Better than you think I can, yes I do and no I can't. To answer your questions in order, and before you ask the answer is _ no,_" he replied firmly as he withdrew his hand. "I wanted to know what his Nen did. I got my answer." 

***

Zeller quirked his brow, trying to follow what Hisoka had said. "No what?"

***

"No, I'm not demonstrating what happens when I'm rude," Hisoka explained. "What on Earth did you think I meant? Never mind, why did you want to touch the bracelet anyway?"

***

"I wanted to know why he put it on you," Zeller said, leaning back in his chair. "And now I do."

***

"Good for you," Hisoka quipped. "So are you going to interrogate me some more? I'm sure Jack would love to know you doubt what he saw with his own eyes. I can't lie, it was enough for your boss, why is it not enough for you?"

_ Did you see something when you touched the bracelet? Abaki said you get insights; maybe I shouldn't have let him do that? No, it would just be more suspicious if I'd have said no. _

***

"Ohhh, is Lecter's little pet psychopath trying to threaten me?" Zeller teased. "Did li’l ol' me make the big bad Hisoka Morow worried? I've told Jack to his face that I don't believe you're innocent. He told me to prove it, so I am. I _ know _that you know where she is; all it's gonna take is one slip up, and you better Goddamn be I'm gonna be there when it happens."

***

"You're blaming me because it's convenient," Hisoka replied coolly. "Which is fine, I understand you need to scapegoat somebody, so it may as well be me; I'm a bad guy after all, right?" he asked smugly before downing the rest of his drink. 

***

"Yeah..." Zeller said, rolling his eyes. "That's _ exactly _ what I'm doing. I'm deflecting my inadequacies and blaming you for my pain, of course." He tilted his head as a thought occurred to him. "I don't suppose you'd fancy joining me in the lab, would you? I promise it won't hurt...too much."

***

"No, I'm not your pet science experiment," Hisoka said curtly. "And if you're going to say it's to look at the band, well you can ask Dr. Lecter for one of your own."

***

"But I have some _ very _ shiny tools that I've developed... I'm curious about you," Zeller said, playing up the flattering tone to his voice. "You've piqued my interest."

***

"I am not some lab rat for you to poke and prod at," Hisoka retorted as he narrowed his eyes. "You're only interested because you think I'm involved in your friend's disappearance. I only act stupid, if you think you can fill out your departments rather empty file on me then I suggest you try harder."

***

"Spoilsport," Zeller muttered. "I'd have bought you a pizza and everything." 

He sighed dramatically but smiled. Hisoka wasn't a pushover, and it had been a long time since he'd had a puzzle that was this interesting. He was on the right track now; he knew he was. He just had to keep Hisoka talking. 

"I suppose I'll have to get Lecter's permission to play with his patient," he challenged. "He is your _ keeper, _ after all. I'm sure I could give him some _ good _insights into how that brain of yours ticks. Maybe I'll even find out where Miriam's being kept? Yes, I think I should give him a call later."

***

"I doubt you could afford the price it would take to get me into that lab willingly," Hisoka said with a shrug. "Feel free to ask Dr. Lecter, but I'm pretty sure he'll say no. He knows far more about me than you, and he'll know exactly why I don't want to play Doctors and Nurses with you, either." 

***

"You mean pizza isn't enough for you? Don't knock it until you've tried it." Zeller said. "Date night at the Zeller household is a hoot. I'd have bought you beer too. But," I can take no for an answer. I understand." He held up his hands defensively. "You don't want to help. You don't care about her, and neither does Hannibal. I get it; don't worry, I'll make sure to note that in my report."

***

"Of course I don't, I'm the big bad psychopath, remember?" Hisoka retorted. "Also, your friend isn't Dr. Lecter's patient, I am. Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than a pizza and," he sneered. "Some beer." 

***

_ Wow, you really are a piece of shit, aren't you? _

"Alas, my heart." Zeller clutched at his chest. "It is forever broken. How will I possibly recover? The great Hisoka Morow doesn't want to spend time with me, or," he let his eyes turn cold and dropped his playful act. "Care about at least looking like he gives a crap in order to save not only _ my friend's skin _ but his own too."

***

"I don't see a point in trying to change your view of me, _ Special Agent_. You already made your mind up about me, so don't pretend that you care about what happens to me," Hisoka chided. "We both know you don't; you just want me to confess to something that I didn't do." 

***

"Oh, I care about you alright," Zeller said darkly. "I care about what you know because unlike Jack; I don't let other people's Nen fool me. I trust my instincts, and every bone in my body is telling me that you know more than what you're letting on, so suck it up, bucko. You're stuck with me now."

***

"I'm flattered that you value my knowledge so highly, but I don't have time to sit here all day and teach you about the meaning of life. You're being paid to guard me, so it's not like it really makes any difference? Also, for the record," Hisoka said, pausing to consider how he wanted to phrase his next point. "You've declined my advances, and you're still here. You've not disappeared, so that strikes down your little theory about a possible M.O. for me. And if I wanted to get rid of any of my guards, it would be Agent Jones before anyone else. So put that in your fancy little report, alongside 'Hisoka Morow is not a lab rat and will never consent to being poked and prodded in one'. I don't care what fancy instruments you've cooked up with your Specialist Hatsu; they are not going anywhere near me." 

***

Zeller raised his brow. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks. Did I touch a nerve?"

***

"Are you always this annoying or is it only to the guys that you're totally not gay for?" Hisoka replied as he rolled his eyes. 

***

"Hey," Zeller said, smirking. "There's a reason I spend so much time in the lab...and Jack took me out to guard you. You're _ special_."

***

"Of course I am," Hisoka deadpanned. "I'm so special they took you out of storage, especially for little old me."

***

"The moths were sad," Zeller replied. "We had a whole _ thing _going on. I was teaching them to read. We would have taken over the world eventually."

***

"How sweet, you wanted to take me home to meet them?" Hisoka asked sardonically. "I'm touched if you're not careful I'll start to think you actually like me." 

***

"Hey, man, I'd have set you up on a hot date," Zeller said smugly. "The Atlas moths were _ dreamy_. But," he sighed dramatically. "I guess Lydia will never meet her man after all." 

***

"I'm seriously starting to think you need to get laid," Hisoka sighed. "I'd offer to recommend some places to find a woman, but something tells me you'd say no." 

***

"Oh, I get laid," Zeller assured him. "A lot. Sorry to disappoint you, but I really don't need your help to find people who want to shag me. I'm sorted in that department."

_ I _ ** _really _ ** _ don't need any more crazy in my life. You can't distract me that easily, but nice try. _

***

"Get laid more," Hisoka advised as he looked over at the bar, it was still rather empty. _ What the fuck is your deal? Abaki never said you were this weird. _ "Or get laid less I don't even know with you, but you're making me want a stiff drink."

***

"It's your liver, not mine," Zeller said, resting his hands behind his head. "I'm not gonna complain. Loose lips sink ships and all that. I'm sure the bartender will make an exception for someone as...persuasive as you."

***

"Zeller," Hisoka groaned. "I am not turning up to therapy, stinking of booze."

***

"Hey, it's a free world...for most people," Zeller said, shrugging. "Drink all you want. What's the doc gonna say? Is he gonna punish you for being a _ bad boy? _"

***

"Don't you think it would be rather rude?" Hisoka questioned. "The band doesn't let me be rude, remember?"

***

"What's rude about having a few drinks?" Zeller asked, staring at Hisoka. "You're not exactly on the job, and I _ know _ what your tolerance is like. A few whiskeys wouldn't even begin to touch you. Hell, it might even improve your chances of 'opening up' to him. You aren't his property, Hisoka. He isn't going to tell you what you can and can not do; _ that _would be rude."

"Besides," he shrugged. "Will was practically an alcoholic. It'd be pretty hypocritical of him to criticise you for having a few shots while you were enjoying your _ free time. _"

_ Come on. Relax. That's the key to this, I know it. Drink, you fuck. Tell me what you're hiding. _

***

"I don't need booze to do that," Hisoka said as he shook his head. "I have the bracelet for that, and I know I'm not his property. As crazy as it sounds he's actually helping me, there's...a lot of things I never really dealt with. Until Dr. Lecter, not that I expect you to understand."

***

Zeller huffed. "Yeah, why would the man who specialises in analytics understand anything. I just look at dead bodies all day and work out why they died. I'd have _ no insight _ into the human mind. None at all."

_ Do you actually like him? Has Hannibal cracked you? How did he do it? _

***

Hisoka fixed Zeller with a level stare. "He has more pieces than you, or anyone else will ever have, so he'll always have a better understanding. He earnt his insights if you want them. You'll have to figure out how to do the same." 

***

"Oh," Zeller said, leaning forward. "Challenge accepted. But," he asked, tilting his head. "Does Hannibal know how much you like him? Does _ Lulu? _" He broke out into a grin. "Please, can I be there when she finds out? Your girlfriend stands the best chance of rivalling my ex when she had her meltdown."

***

"You think that Lulu would care? You really think?" Hisoka tried to hold in his laughter. "Oh Zeller, were you never on the night shift when she was here? She'd pick up men for us both to enjoy; we're not monogamous. You know I have a boyfriend too, right?"

***

"And you know that Hannibal's gay, right?" Zeller countered. "Of course I know that you're not monogamous. It's impossible to miss, but_ Hannibal's _ not going to be interested in her. He's as old fashioned as they come and if you try to seduce him, then you're going to be in for one hell of a hissy fit when she can't jump in bed with you."

***

_ I'm not going to try Zeller, I do know, and I have already; he loves me. _

"Why are you so sure he's my type anyway?" Hisoka countered giving Zeller an appraising look. "I mean I've made it clear you're my type."

***

"Hey, you're the one who moved in with him," Zeller smirked. "Miriam said you were practically glued to him when you left. And I've seen the way you look at guys in the bar...yeah, like that, that's the one. You aren't exactly subtle," he added, crossing his legs under the desk.

***

"He was dragging me down the corridor," Hisoka growled. "Why don't you use your fancy badge to request access to the security footage? You'll see I wasn't completely cooperative; I don't like being confined, and I don't like being manhandled. I'm not a ragdoll."

***

"And there was me thinking you liked it rough," Zeller drawled. "What was it I listened to you screaming the other week? Humm, oh, yes, that was it! 'Oh, Lulu, harder, hurt me, Lulu, hurt me!'"

_ You really think that I haven't watched that enough to see it in my sleep? That's the last time you were seen with Miriam. I can fucking quote you. _

"You're predictable; you try to control people by seducing them," he explained. "I doubt your situation with Hannibal is any different...except he's gonna keep saying no. Just like me."

***

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm a masochist doesn't mean I enjoy all pain; playing dumb doesn't suit you," he chided. "I'm a very sexual person, Zeller, it just so happens that sex is what I'm comfortable with. Not everyone is like me, and I understand that. I've had several people change their mind about shagging me because of my masochism. Are you going to accuse me of doing bad things to them too?"

***

Zeller rolled his eyes and laid his arms across the back of his chair. "Did you make them disappear?" he countered. "I already told you, dude. I ain't scared of you anymore. You'd be putting the noose around your own neck if you did anything to them...or me, so either way, it's a win. Sorry to burst your bubble."

***

"If scaring them away from the hotel, so they moved to another, counts as disappearing them, then I suppose I did. Otherwise no and I don't want you to be scared of me," Hisoka replied, lazily pushing his spoon around in his drink. "You really don't get out of the lab much, do you?"

***

Zeller tilted his head. "You preach to me about 'making assumptions', but you're doing exactly the same. You're a hypocrite" He shook his head. "Don't try and preach to me before you can practice it yourself." 

***

"Take it as a compliment for your acting skills," Hisoka shrugged.

***

"Thanks," Zeller said. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

_ So I did hit a nerve, well, don't fucking dish it out unless you can take it. You've got no one to blame for this but yourself. You aren't the only one who's had a shit life. Some of us just chose to help others rather than hurt them. _

"I mean, I am your _ number one fan,_" he said sarcastically. "I'm _ never _leaving your side."

***

Hisoka blinked and stared at Zeller. _ No, you're really not. You're lucky I need you alive, and that I promised not to kill you. Why did I make that promise? _

"Sure you are," he rolled his eyes. "And I'm secretly a Kakin Queen."

***

Zeller chuckled. "Well, my lady, it's an _ honour _to meet you. I shall live and die by your side."

***

"Careful what you wish for, the succession wars are deadly," Hisoka replied playfully, giving Zeller a wink. "Although, I am the favourite to win. So you may just survive."

***

"Ah, you know that I would willingly give my life for my Lady," Zeller said honestly. 

_ The world needs Miriam, you fuck. I want her back; I don't care what it takes, I'm going to prove that you have her. _

He gave Hisoka a deep bow. "Anything to see her thrive."

***

_ Until you can see me publically humiliated and executed? _ Hisoka hummed and drummed his fingers on the table. _ I need to play this carefully; I need him focused on me, but not too much. Balance is key. _

"Well, you do have to keep me in one piece for that all-important date," he said quietly, poking at his spoon again. _ I wonder if I could kill somebody with this and cause enough of a distraction to walk out of here without you? It's not really worth it though. _

"Talking of places I need to be, I have an appointment to get ready for, and things to pack. So I suggest we continue this elsewhere," he decided as he got up from the table.

***

"Lead the way, my liege," Zeller said, standing up and giving Hisoka a perfect curtsey, complete with fake skirt and differential dipping of his head. "I live to serve."

***

Hisoka shook his head, feeling bemused as he carried his empty cup over to the barman and hoped to get a better look at a curly-haired man who'd been sitting at the bar the entire time he'd been talking to Zeller. 

_ Hmm, there's something familiar about you, _ he thought to himself as he gave the man a discrete once over. _ It's a pity that I don't have time to talk, you really are rather cute. _

Turning around to see Zeller watching him disapprovingly, he shrugged and grinned nonchalantly. "What? I'm always on the lookout for cute guys," he teased before sauntering towards the exit.

***

"You don't say," Zeller replied sarcastically. "But that one looks like Lecter's ex with a tan. Lucky escape there for the wife if you ask me." When Hisoka raised a questioning brow, he held up his left hand and pointed to his ring finger. "There was a tan-line. I'm a cop, remember?"

***

"Then you should know better than to judge people purely on appearances," Hisoka replied flippantly. "What were you saying to me earlier about making assumptions? And calling me a hypocrite? Pot, kettle, black."

***

"Dude, he's been propping up the bar here for the past three days. The _ Bartender _ was turning him down. He'd have gone straight to the papers if you'd have tried to pick him up and _ then _you'd have been facing a sexual harassment charge as well. I'm not being a hypocrite; I've just got more information on him stored up here than you."

***

"So the same point I made about Dr. Lecter and myself?" Hisoka retorted as he approached the elevator. "Also, just because he's been in the bar for three days doesn't mean the wife had a lucky escape. You don't know the reason he's there, or have you got more intel on that too?"

***

"I know that he's trouble," Zeller said as he followed Hisoka and leant against the far wall. "I'm good at what I do."

***

"Why?" Hisoka asked curiously. "Because he's propping up a bar? Maybe he's an alcoholic? Things are rarely that black and white, you can't just look at somebody and know their life story," he scoffed. "I've had my fair share of people pulling that on me, and it's bullshit. You do not know why he's here in this hotel unless you've asked him. Some of us stand out no matter what we do and had to learn to embrace that. Also, if you were on duty at Dr. Lecter's then how were you able to know he was there for the entire time I wasn't? Are you pulling security footage from the bar now? Is that in your remit?"

***

"No, you berk, I'm staying in the room next to yours," Zeller grumbled. "Some of us don't have a Sugar-Daddy to put us up in their fancy place. I've seen him there _ every night. _ He scans the room like he's waiting for someone who never comes back. He'd drink the bar dry if they let him."

"I know what it's like to stand out, trust me, but he stands out for all the wrong reasons, and no, I'm not going to tell you why that is. Call it cops' intuition," he said. "You don't want that kind of trouble in your life."

***

"You are? I thought they were being kept empty because of the noise complaints?" Hisoka asked before pressing the button to go up. "As for trouble well, that's my middle name. Wherever I go, it follows."

***

"Yeah, I am. As I said before, not everyone has a cushy life," Zeller grumbled. "But that guy was after a free ticket to fame. He could even have been a journalist. Man, I understand why Miriam got so pissed at you for picking up random strangers in the bar now. You really don't care about anything, do you? He could _ ruin _your chances of getting free, all it would take is one phone call. Do you want to be in prison for the rest of your life?"

***

"Surely you want me in prison for the rest of my life?" Hisoka asked, arching his brow. "What happened to 'You'd look good behind bars'? Also, Dr. Lecter hasn't had a cushy life just because he's doing well for himself now. You really are more judgemental than you think."

***

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Zeller said, watching the numbers change as they moved up the floors. "Judgement is what keeps us alive. I'm willing to change my mind if I'm given proof, but I'm not going to assume that everyone's innocent and misunderstood when I know that it's not true. Case in point: You and Hannibal. I _ know _ that you've both had shit lives, but one of you decided to help people and the other chose to become a mass murderer. I never said that _ I _ didn't want you behind bars, just that I expected that _ you _didn't want to be."

He heard the ding of the doors and watched as they opened. "I believe that this is your stop."

***

"I have faith in Dr. Lecter," Hisoka muttered as he stalked out of the elevator towards his room. "Whatever you think you know about me, keep it to yourself."

***

"Who am I going to tell? You took my best friend," Zeller muttered. 

He jogged to catch up with Hisoka and stopped by the door, automatically taking up his spot to the right of it. "And Price...yeah, I don't think he cares about your life story. I haven't let him even look at your file - his boyfriend _ is _monogamous."

***

"Zeller, I don't know who Price is, and I really don't care if he's monogamous or not. Right now I just want to get my things," Hisoka paused once he touched the door handle. _ Something's wrong; there's somebody else's Aura on the door. It's familiar but faint. Dammit, whoever it was isn't as skilled with In as they think they are. Why did this have to happen now? _ "Look, you don't like me, I get it, and right now I don't like you much either but stay here. I just need five minutes, and I promise I'll open the door, and if I don't, you can break it down, OK?"

***

"Hey, as long as you pay the repair bill, we're all good...buddy," Zeller said, leaning against the familiar wall and wondering if the Spider he'd seen the other day was still around. It had a unique web design. "I'll be here when you've finished packing the suitcase, but if you don't want Leroy inspecting it, you're gonna have to let me have a rummage. I _ really _don't want to, but hey, it's the job. Just make sure the sex toys are clean, will you?"

***

"I'll pay for your room for a year, just give me at least five minutes," Hisoka replied as he carefully opened the door and slipped inside before Zeller could react. _ What the hell is going on? Nothing's been moved, well except the bedding. I guess the maid still had to clean. _

Glancing around with his Gyo activated, he tried to track the residual Nen and growled when he realised that whoever had gotten into his room was in the bathroom. Sealing the door behind him with his Bungee-gum, he walked over to the bed. 

"I suggest that you come out of hiding," he called. "Unless you want me to come and get you? It's rude to break into people's rooms."

***

"Hey there, Hisoka," Phinks said, winding up his shoulder for the fifth time as he walked out of the bathroom. "You've really fucked up this time. Going after Danchou, well, I can _ almost _understand that, but killing Shalnark? Bad move. Your pet cannibal can't fool me; I know you're the one behind all this."

***

"Phinks? What are you doing?" Hisoka hissed, glancing at the door that had Zeller waiting on the other side. "Do you want to get arrested? There's a BAU Special Agent outside my room! They follow me everywhere. I can't go anywhere near your precious Troupe. I'm under 'house arrest'. Also, what are you gibbering on about? Shalnark? I haven't seen him since the arena. Actually, no don't answer that just get back in the bathroom, unless you want to be arrested."

***

"Yeah, that's what you want me to think," Phinks growled, winding up numbers six and seven. "What happened, Hisoka? Did losing to Danchou break something up there in that twisted knot you call a brain. I mean _ Kortopi? _ What did he ever do to you? Where's the rest of him, huh? And _ sending us Shalnark soup? _ Since when did you work with _ teammates? _ I don't care who's on the other side of that door. You're going to _ pay _for messing with the Spider."

***

"Will you stop thinking with your fists for two dam minutes?" Hisoka snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "My mind was broken long before I met the Troupe, I can't cook anything like soup from scratch as you well know. Also, Kortopi did give Danchou his Nen to use against me, but for the record, I'm being tailed every damn time I set foot outside of this room."

_ Soup? Really? What the fuck Master, you know that you need to be discreet. How have you hidden this long? What are you playing at? _

"And Dr. Lecter is not my pet. If you've met him, then you'd know he'd never bow to anyone. I always thought you were a bit of a mindless brute, but this? You really are an imbecile!"

***

"Oh, I've met him," Phinks growled. "That's why I'm here. I know you're working with him. You want to take us apart piece by piece; just like Feitan did to your _ Doctor. _ Well, I'm here to stop you. Not even Machi will be able to put you back together again. Your bodyguard is welcome to join us. It'll just make this more fun."

***

"Wait, Feitan met him, and you let him go?" Hisoka asked incredulously. "Why would you do that? Are you all really this useless without Danchou? You should have killed him! You had the perfect chance, and you _ blew it._" 

He threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "If you need something doing, you gotta do it your-damn-self, Hisoka; you know this. Seriously, I am planning to kill him. It's just complicated right now, but if you'd have done it when you had the chance, then your friend wouldn't have been made into soup."

***

"Like I'll believe a word out of your lying _ mouth_," Phinks hissed, crouching down and getting ready to charge. "You're a dead man, and I'll have your Doctor next!"

***

Hisoka rolled his eyes but adjusted his stance in preparation to dodge. "If I had a Jenny for every time I've heard that," he sighed. "Look, if you kill me, Hannibal will undoubtedly kill Danchou in retaliation," he warned. "He knows where he is; he's the only person who can save him from execution. Do you want that?"

_ Danchou won't care, but you will. I know what you're like, Machi too. You both want him to live no matter what. _

***

"No," Phinks snarled."_ The Spider's _ the only ones who can save him from execution, you piece of _ shit! _ " he declared and charged. He felt the man's Nen coalesce around his feet after three steps and swore loudly, managing to catch himself before his face hit the floor. "Fucking cheating _ Weasel_. You coward!" He yelled. "Fight me, like a real man!"

***

Zeller glared at the door. _ Please...don't tell me you somehow managed to smuggle a guy in there in advance...you did, didn't you...I don't wanna see more naked men today. _

Deciding to give Hisoka a friendly warning before he barged in, he banged on the door three times and yelled, "I'm gonna pretend that that's an audiobook you're listening to, buddy, but if you make more noise I'm gonna have to break down the door." 

***

Glaring at Phinks as he walked past him, Hisoka removed his Nen from the door and opened it, making sure that Zeller wouldn't see his uninvited guest. 

"My apologies, I'll try to keep the noise down. An old friend decided to try and surprise me," he explained. "I'm a little jumpy at the moment - don't worry, he's fine. However, I am going to be filing a complaint about security in this hotel. I'm just going to throw some essentials in a bag. Please, wait out here; I'll get you the largest coffee money can buy on the way to the office or something. Just, stay outside," he added before closing the door on a stunned looking Zeller and turned back to face Phinks. 

"You have absolutely awful timing, you know that?" he groaned as he leant against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just hand you into the BAU for brownie points on my case?"

***

Phinks glared and pushed himself to his feet, looking at Hisoka as if he'd never seen the man before, he allowed his anger to coalesce into a mocking grin. 

"I know that your _ Doctor _ eats people for fun," he sneered. "Somehow, I don't think that you'll be spending much time with him after I tell them _ all about _ your little games, do you?"

***

"What the hell?" Zeller said, staring at the door handle. "Since when did you have _ friends? _ And when did I start accepting bribes?" He glared and wondered if he dared risk touching the knob. _ Hisoka...I can't arrest you until you tell me where Miriam is! Why are you doing this to me? She'd kill me if she knew that I was going along with... _ He mentally flailed. _ All this. Do _ ** _not_ ** _ make me regret this decision. _ ** _Do not._ **

***

"Look you know what I'm like, do you really think I'm going to be happy seeing them take Danchou out to some gallows somewhere to quietly execute him? Dr. Lecter is the key to getting him out of where he's being held," Hisoka told Phinks firmly. "Help me, and I'll help you get him out. I have nothing to lose; I'm up for execution anyway."

_ But if I can just get you to cooperate, I can keep my promise to Abaki and maybe present Hannibal with the absolute proof of my acceptance. Will he use the cauldron on you? I need to see it in action if I'm to survive a fight to the death with him. _

***

Phinks frowned. "So why not go out like a man and fight me? I'll make it quick, not like your Doctor with his cauldron." He saw the look on Hisoka's face. "Oh, sorry, didn't you know that he _ boils people alive. _"

He sneered. "Come on, untie me. Let's do this the way it should be done. At least you'll get to go out in battle then."

***

"It's come up in conversation," Hisoka replied dismissively. "Which is why you need me, you lummox. Help me kill him; then I'll fight you. I have no reason to untie you, and no reason to trust you. Just like you have no reason to trust me." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Guess we're at an impasse, aren't we?" 

***

Phinks had narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to kill the guy that's gonna get you off the chopping block? He's the one assessing your case: I know he is, because I read the papers. They're already suggesting that you're shagging him. Is that your kink?" he sneered. "You fuck 'em then _ fuck _them?"

***

Hisoka rolled his eyes at Phinks. "Oh, so you think I should let him go around boiling people? You think that's OK? That I shouldn't try to make the world a little better by removing him from it?" he asked. "I'm sure Danchou will be happy to know that."

***

"Why should I care what happens to people who aren't from our city? You chop them to pieces with cards, hell, Feitan vaporises them. What the fuck is wrong with you? Since when did you get a conscience? Don't tell me that this fucking therapies working, because I'm calling B.S. on that."

***

"That's not how Danchou will see it," Hisoka replied smugly. "And I care about his opinion a little bit more than yours. Also, I don't know if you noticed my new bracelet, but it forces me to be more civil than I'd usually care to be where you're concerned."

***

"It what? You're kidding, right?" Phinks said, staring at the tiny band on Hisoka's wrist. "Why the fuck would you wear that? Is that why you're being so weird?"

***

_ Sure, why not? I mean I am being weird by his standards, so would it count as a lie? _

"You could say that - it's a Nen conjuration. He doesn't just make cauldrons," Hisoka replied, holding it up for Phinks to see the words written across it. "This is how he gets his results; it's hard not to comply when this thing literally burns_ you_."

***

Phinks burst out laughing. "Oh, fuck, I got it wrong, didn't I. You're not the one screwing him...he's the one _ screwing you! _ Oh, this is fucking _ brilliant! _"

***

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Hisoka grumbled. "Still want to question my desire to kill him?"

***

"Oh, fuck yeah," Phinks said, grinning."_ If _ it actually does. Now, I'm not the kind of guy to doubt the word of a known traitor," he said conversationally. 

_ Oh, he's screwed you completely, Hisoka. Oh, you fucking _ ** _stupid _ ** _ clown. _

"But, well, the guy did try to boil me alive, so bare with my trust issues a little longer. Show me how it works."

***

"Fine, for the purposes of demonstration, I may as well tell you what I really think of you then? I'm sure that would break my civility clause," Hisoka agreed with a smirk. "Let's start with your stupid tracksuits, shall we? You look ridiculous in them you know that, right? Don't get me started on that dress and headdress you call a costume you wear when you're on the job. You look like a school play reject."

_ Time to step it up_, he thought as he felt a slight warmth. _ I'm not going to get a chance like this again. There's no point in holding back. _

"I never actually thought you were as dumb as you looked, but you managed to prove me wrong there, didn't you? Most people with no eyebrows look surprised, but you can't even get that right, can you? Seriously," Hisoka continued as he got into the swing of things. "If you'd bothered to do some actual research, you'd know I'm under a three-mile radius, as well as being under armed guard, 24/7! You're clearly here alone, so I can only assume that the rest of the Spider think you're a blockhead too. You know Dr. Lecter is a threat, but you come after me? You could be rescuing Danchou, but instead, you're stuck to my hotel room floor like the neutered lapdog you really are and have always fucking been. Do you think he's going to be proud of you? Will he pat you on the head and call you a good boy and give you a treat?" 

He laughed. "Seriously though Phinks, how fucking stupid are you? I know Enhancers can be simple-minded, but you really push the boat out. I can't get anywhere near you or your Spider. You let one of the most useful members of the Troupe be cooked as an entree," he paused and snarled as the heat continued to build, and grit his teeth as he growled, "You're a complete and utter imbecile, the weak link of the Spider. Even Nobunaga is more useful than you..." he trailed off as the burning started to spread up his arm.

_ Happy now, you utter fuck? _

***

"Oh, keep going, that's _ beautiful_," Phinks said, watching the glow as it spread up Hisoka's arm and began to curl across his chest. Oh, this is fucking _ fantastic! _ Give me _ more! _ I want to see flames!"

***

"I'm afraid," Hisoka groaned, breathing through the burning sensations. "It doesn't show the fire. Do you believe me now? He needs to be stopped; he's dangerous. Unless you think Danchou would like this ability?"

_ Well, you certainly seem to be happier, will you cooperate now? _

***

"Well, he might," Phinks said, delighting in Hisoka's pain. "From what Kaluto's told me, he's already on trial for a position in the Spider, but I think we should let Danchou decide what happens, don't you?. We could break him out; what do you say?"

***

"First," Hisoka hissed as the burning continued. "I'm going to say I'm sorry for insulting you, and for being rude. I can respect your loyalty to the Spider, even if you did come here to try and kill me," he gasped as the flames began to subside and stared curiously at the blistered skin of his arm. 

_ You really do despise rudeness, don't you? If I bring Phinks to you, would you cook him? He's one of the rudest people I've ever known. _

"Second, I would love to help with breaking Danchou out, but we'll need Dr. Lecter to tell us where he is. I have an inkling, and I'm actually due for an appointment with him later this afternoon. I'm supposed to be packing," he explained as he got up and carefully sidestepped Phinks to get to the bathroom. "If I ask him nicely, I'm sure he'll help."

***

Phinks stared. "He'd take us to see Danchou?" he asked, wondering where the catch was. "You really _ are _ shagging him, aren't you? Is there anything you _ can't _do with that dick of yours?"

***

Hisoka smiled as he ran the cold tap over his healing skin. "Well, I can't exactly fuck myself stupid, you know? And I'm sure if _ you _ ask him nicely and you're _ polite _ that he'd be willing to assist you." 

***

"I can be polite," Phinks said defensively. "As long as _ he _ is." He stared at Hisoka and crossed his arms. "He tried to cook me. But if I'm with his little fuckboy, then, between the two of us, I'm sure we can persuade him."

***

"Now you're starting to see my logic," Hisoka replied. "I just need a bit of time to pack a bag...and I'm going to need to disguise you, and come up with a backstory for who you are. You can pick your name, but you'll have to be an old circus friend. Plus, I'll need to use my Nen to change your face."

***

"Call me Pharoah," Phinks said, thoughtfully. "And if you fuck my face up, Hisoka, I'll snap your neck." 

***

"OK, why don't you find a photo on your phone of what you want to look like? I need an image for reference anyway," Hisoka suggested. "I can pack while you pick your face." 

***

"Fine, but can you fucking unstick my feet? If we're gonna be on the same side, I have to be able to _ move_," Phinks pointed out, pulling his phone from his pocket and typing in the names of various Egyptian kings. "Or has that bangle messed with your memory as well as your personality?"

***

"Of course, now that it's _ safe _ for me to do so," Hisoka teased as he clicked his fingers to dismiss his Bungee-gum. _ You're really falling for this, aren't you? Oh, how amusing. _

***

Phinks narrowed his eyes. "He's really fucked with your head," he growled. "I never thought I'd say this, but, _ fuck, _ I want the old clown back. You're a fucking pussy now. Since when did you want to play things _ safe? _ Man, I might just punch you to put you out of your misery."

***

"I'll remind you of that once I'm back to my old self," Hisoka chuckled as he grabbed a holdall and filled it with clothes. _ You always were too easy to fool. _ "I promise to celebrate our victory with my usual theatrics, and you can call me a clown. Sound like fun?" 

***

"Not really," Phinks said, sneering at his former comrade. "Your idea of 'theatrics' got Uvo and Paku killed, and your Therapist _ate _Shalnark. What sounds fun is killing your _fucking Therapist_ and then punching you until you can't breathe, but I'll settle for watching Lecter scream." 

_ Danchou will have your head anyway, and the others will _ ** _finally_ ** _ believe me when I bring them proof that you're the one behind it all. I know you're helping the dealers out to destabilise Meteor City and if you're working with Lecter, then you're probably taking those girls for his fucking dinner table too. I'm gonna make him talk, and I'm gonna watch your face when he throws you to the wolves to try and save his own wrinkled fucking neck. You think you're so smart, but I've got you all figured out. I'll show them all who you _ ** _really_ ** _ are. _

***

Zeller banged on the door again. "Hurry up in there!" he yelled. "I _ really _don't wanna have to see more naked asses than I have to."

He was sure he'd heard something about fucking a therapist. _ Please tell me he's not found someone who was willing to let him roleplay being a shrink? _ he thought desperately. _ Because that is not gonna work out well for anyone. _

***

"You really say the sweetest things," Hisoka said playfully, ignoring Zeller for the moment. "Please, tell me you've found a face that you like? He'll break the door down soon, and I really can't allow you to kill him. I need him for the plan."

***

"Fine!" Phinks hissed. "Use this one." He huffed dramatically and thrust an image of Tutankhamun in Hisoka's face. "You really are _ no fun _ anymore. Wait, was that a dildo- no, I don't want to know. I _ never _ want to think of you shoving that anywhere _ near _ that wrinkly bastard. Ugh." He shuddered. "You need to work on your self-respect. Fast. Blergh."

***

Hisoka arched an eyebrow, but ignored Phinks's comment and looked at the photo before breaking out into a grin. "I can definitely do that," he said. "Now hold still, I need to use some gum to sculpt your face."

Humming to himself, he activated his nen and skillfully transformed Phinks' appearance. Once he was satisfied with what he had, he took a step back to admire his work before gesturing towards the bathroom. "Check yourself out in the mirror, Pharaoh."

***

_ You really are no fun anymore, _ Phinks thought, grumbling to himself as he trudged towards the bathroom mirror.

Sighing dramatically, he readied himself to make a disparaging comment about plastic surgery but stopped dead in his tracks. 

"FUCKING HELL THAT'S...FUCK!" he screamed, staring in delight at his new face. "HELL YEAH!"

***

"_Seriously!_" Zeller yelled, banging on the door. "Hisoka! I am _ this _ close to coming in there. You do _ not _get to have sex on my watch! Not after what you've done!"

***

Chuckling to himself, Hisoka opened the door and stared smugly at Zeller. "I'm not having sex; as you can see, I'm fully dressed. My guest is just checking himself out in the mirror," he advised as he nodded towards the ensuite. "He likes his reflection. Anyway, I'm packed. I just need to grab my bag and drag Pharoah away from himself." 

_ This is going to be perfect; any doubts Hannibal had about my desire to stay will be washed away when I give him Phinks. Hey Master, I'm home, and I caught dinner? No, that's far too cheesy. _

"You can come in if you want," he added. "Trust me; my guest wouldn't have sex with me if you offered to pay him." 

***

"Why the fuck would I stick my dick in you?" Phinks said, striding out of the bathroom and sneering. "I don't want the clap."

***

"I...you...Is that _ guyliner? _ " Zeller said, staring in disbelief at the tracksuited man who had _ clearly _been watching too much History Channel.

***

"So what if it is?" Phinks said defensively. "I'm not commenting on the poodle on top of your head, am I?"

***

"You never comment on my make-up," Hisoka remarked with mock-sadness. "Zeller, this is Pharaoh we were part of the same Circus for a while. He's been reading the papers and decided to track me down - I think the reason for the name is obvious," he added as he went to grab his bag and held it out to the man. "I believe you need to inspect this before we can leave? I do have a deadline to meet."

***

"Oh, dude, don't do it," Phinks said as he watched 'Zeller' take the bag and open the zip. "I've seen the shit that he's put in there. Let's just say the phrase 'batteries not included' is _ not _in this schmuck's vocabulary."

He stared as the man pushed the clothes aside and didn't even bat an eye at what he found. 

"I don't even want to know the shit you've seen," he said, staring at Zeller with newfound respect. "You know where he's gonna put those things right? Up his Ther-"

***

"I have seen sex toys before," Zeller said with a sigh. "I am not, in fact, twelve years old. I do _ know _ what people like to do in their _ private _lives. It's not my place to judge unless they happen to use them to kill someone, in which case, I'll probably end up dissecting the body. If a few butt-plugs freak you out, then you need to get out more."

Finishing his inspection, he rolled his eyes and handed the bag back to Hisoka. "Everything's fine. When's your appointment with Hannibal?"

***

Hisoka pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time and smiled. _ Plenty of time to finish laying the trap. Phinks will make a wonderful gift. _

"If we leave now, we'll have time to grab you a coffee to go and still be there with ten minutes to spare," he replied happily. "I'm his only scheduled appointment today, and Pharaoh wants to meet him to ask for his assistance with a personal issue, so he'll be coming to the office with me. I've already warned him to be polite, don't worry."

***

Zeller glanced at 'Pharaoh' and groaned. _ Why did you have to say that in front of him? Now I can't accept it, you evil, manipulative little... _

"Thank you very much for the offer," he said, smiling while internally slapping Hisoka around the face. "But I think we should head straight for your appointment. If your friend needs to speak with Dr. Lecter as well, then getting there early will give you both the time that you need."

_ Good luck with that one, Hannibal. He's got more issues than Hisoka and Lulu combined by the looks of it. Why does he keep stroking his eyebrows? No, no, Zeller, don't ask. You don't want to know...no. You _ ** _don't._ **

***

"Looks like you've found a real _ professional _there, Hisoka," Phinks teased. "Pity, you can disguise poison well in coffee- I'm joking," he added, holding up his hands. "Jeez, you guys really are no fun at all. Fuck me; it's no fun allowed central in here. Let's go visit your boyfriend before I want to hang myself from boredom."

***

"I would never dream of accusing Zeller of being anything less than a professional," Hisoka replied playfully as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Although I do agree, getting there a little early would be beneficial, want me to lead the way? So you can be sure I'm not taking any hidden exits?"

***

"Dude, I am having some _ serious _ words with your boyfriend when we arrive. That band has _ got _ to come off you," Phinks said incredulously. "It's like I don't even _ know _you anymore!"

***

Zeller raised his brow but didn't comment. "Yeah, you and King Tut can go up front." 

_ Why the hell does he think you're dating Hannibal? And why aren't you denying it? What on Earth are you playing at, Hisoka? _

"But you know he's not dating his Therapist, right?" he said, curious to see the reaction he'd get.

***

Phinks burst out laughing. "Yeah, and I'm a fucking drag queen. Of _ course _ he's dating his fucking Therapist; it's _ Hisoka_. He'll try to shag anything that moves - pulse is optional. He's _ living with the guy. _ Man, you need to work on your detective skills. Even the papers are ahead of you on this one."

He shook his head in disappointment but followed Hisoka out of the room. "Dude, why the hell haven't you broken out of here already? These guys are clowns."

***

_ Keep going Phinks, the more you go on about it, the more believable it'll be when I tell Zeller that you suffer from paranoid delusions. _

"You can talk to him when we get to the office," Hisoka said plainly, pointedly not looking back at his guard. "As for why I've not broken out, maybe I feel comfortable with my fellow clowns?"

***

"You...what?" Phinks asked, grinding to a halt and staring at Hisoka in disbelief. "You _ like,_" he waved wildly around the corridor and eventually settled on pointing at Zeller." _ This? _ I'mma hit you if you don't start making sense soon."

***

Zeller groaned and ran his hand over his face. "If you attempt to strike my client, then I will have to take you into custody, Sir. Please, refrain from any kind of physical contact," he droned. "Besides," he added under his breath. "Hisoka will probably like it."

***

Hisoka chuckled. "You're still as easy to wind up as I remember," he teased. "Good to know, and no, I don't like being confined. However, I see no reason at present not to cooperate, considering the fact that I'm up for the death penalty and my _ Therapist _is helping me make a case to avoid that outcome. Nobody else wants to help me, so why shouldn't I at least try working with him?"

***

"_W_ _ hat the actual _ ** _HELL_**_, Hisoka? _ " Phinks snarled, grabbing for the man's wrist, and glaring when he dodged away. "What is that thing _ doing to you? _ What the _ fuck? _ You're better than this! Fight! Just kill the Poodle and _ run! _"

***

"Sir," Zeller drawled. "I will have you know that this particular Poodle is extremely deadly and will bite, and if you continue to encourage Hisoka to commit homicide, I'll have you arrested for incitement to violence. Now, _ move_. You don't want to be late."

***

Hisoka sighed. "Pharaoh, there is more than one way to fight. I am in a fight that can't be waged purely with physical violence. I am fighting; it's just on a battlefield that you can't see. Talk to Dr. Lecter, and he'll explain everything. Now, let's get going, I can't be late; you know what the band can do, remember, I showed you."

***

"Dude," Phinks said, looking at the pitiful mess that Hisoka had become. "I'd laugh at you right now, but you're too pathetic. I'm going to Lecter's office, but only to slap that bitch so hard that he'll see in ultraviolet from now on," he declared, setting off down the corridor. "If this is the kind of thing he does to people, then he needs stopping for sure."

***

Hisoka watched Phinks storm off towards the elevator and pulled out his phone. Quickly typing out a message, he showed it to Zeller.

_ TO: _

_ Please play along. He's got issues with paranoia and delusions of grandeur. _

"Yes, that's exactly why I need you to come and speak to him," he called after the blonde once Zeller nodded his agreement. "The sooner we get there, the sooner you can sort him out and get me back to normal," he added once he'd caught up. "And you did say that you wanted the old me back; I'll even let you arm wrestle me again for old times sake once I'm fixed."

***

"You fucking bet your ass you will, you little bitch, and I'll beat you again too!" Phinks declared, hammering the elevator button. "And there'll be no cheating. We'll get Poodle-boy here to adjudicate."

***

"I can't wait," Zeller grumbled. "That sounds like so much fun."

_ Why the hell are you even putting up with him? _ Zeller wondered. _ No wonder you left the Circus. Does he owe you money or something? _

***

"Sure, it'll be like old times. I never could beat you at that game," Hisoka said, chuckling when he caught Zeller's curious expression. 

_ As long as Master accepts the gift, this will all be worth it. Can we pretend we've had you shipped off to a special hospital? That would explain why you never came back, right? _

"The elevator's here; you can stop pressing the button."

***

"It makes it arrive faster," Phinks assured him. "It works if you press it harder too. What the fuck are you looking at?" 

***

_ An utter moron, _ Zeller thought, staring at Pharoah in disbelief. _ That has to be a fake name. It _ ** _has _ ** _ to be. _

"Please don't damage hotel property."

***

"Yes, I know that it works like that in some buildings, but generally with older elevators. I've never had issues with this one," Hisoka assured as he tried not to smirk. "Just try not to break the button."

***

"Maybe you should shack up with Poodle-boy over there instead of Lecter," Phinks grumbled, getting into the elevator and narrowly resisting the urge to punch the ground floor button into dust. "You could be smug together in your smug little coffee shop...in smugs-ville. Fucking patronising perverts. How far away is Lecter's place? I wanna punch him in the face."

***

"Two miles," Zeller said, stepping in behind Hisoka. "But, please, warn Hannibal before you try that. He's old. His reflexes aren't what they used to be."

_ Let's see what you make of him, Hannibal. Will you say it was self-defence? He's stupid enough to actually do it. Fuck, I'm actually hoping that you do kill him. This is the first time I've ever understood why Nettero made that exception for Hunters. He was right. The world really can do without some people. _

***

"Yes, that's true we wouldn't want to be accused of cheating now, would we?" Hisoka added as he leant against the back of the elevator and waved to the camera.

_ Are you helping me trap him? We both know Hannibal's no weakling regardless of his age. Has he pissed you off _ ** _that _ ** _ much already? Well, I'm not going to complain. _

"It's only fair to give him a fighting chance. The great Pharaohs were known for their generosity, after all."

***

"Yeah, well, this one's known for kicking ass and taking names," Phinks said proudly. "And yours will be one of them if you don't stop being such a pansy. He's gonna take that band off you or I'll get Feit- I mean Tiny to chop it off. Either way, it's fucking with your mind, man. As much as I wanna see you dead, you at least deserve to go out fighting. This is pathetic."

***

_ Tiny? Oh if Feitan heard you say that he'd stab you, and that's if you're lucky. _

"Yes, I remember Tiny. I did so enjoy practising my reflexes with him, is he still a dead shot with those throwing knives?" Hisoka asked conversationally. "I'd rather not have to ask him to cut off my hand, but I do appreciate the offer."

_ You mentioned Feitan did something to Master, but if he had to be stitched up, it would have had to have been Machi. He acted like he didn't know her, though? _

***

"I'd rather you don't answer that," Zeller said, holding up his hand before Pharaoh could reply. "I'm a cop. And we need to get Hisoka to his appointment. That's the door."

***

Phinks glowered but followed Hisoka out of the elevator and through the hotel lobby. "You're perfect for each other," he grumbled. "I wish you well for the wedding."

***

## 20 Mins Later

***

"Yes, thank you, Pharaoh, I'll be sure to tell Price all about your 'friend' if he ever develops an interest in women," Zeller said, scowling at Pharaoh's mouthed 'if'. "But, I need to have a word with Hisoka before his appointment, so perhaps you could go inside and wait for him in the waiting room? I promise you; he'll join you soon."

***

"What, you need to kiss him goodbye?" Phinks sneered. 

***

"No, now go inside," Zeller ordered.

He watched as the man flipped him off and strode into the building as if he owned it before turning to Hisoka.

"You know that he's gonna get himself killed, right? You are going to tell Hannibal that he's mentally ill and that you need him to assess him _ before _he tries to kill him, right? Because at this stage it would be pretty much premeditated murder, and I can't be a part of it."

***

"Of course," Hisoka lied. "You've seen what he's like; he's a danger to himself. I told you, I have faith in Dr. Lecter, and I trust him to make sure Pharaoh is referred to the best facility for him to get the care and attention that he needs. He's the only Therapist I'll trust, so why wouldn't I ask him to help an old circus buddy?"

_ He'll get the best care. Master will enjoy preparing him for the dinner table. Do I actually want to eat Phinks, though? I've come too far to stop now, haven't I? _

"Although, I would say that you gave him a false impression of Dr. Lecter's skills with your reflexes comment," he chided, giving Zeller a knowing smirk. "Don't worry; I'm sure the good Doctor will know exactly how to handle my friend. He's an ass, but I owe him from way back. That's why I'm doing this; I want the debt cleared."

***

"I did?" Zeller said innocently. "Oh, dear. Well, you'll have to rectify my mistake. Forgive me; I've never seen Hannibal fight. I appear to have a habit of making assumptions today, don't I? He always came across as such a..." he floundered, trying to think of a word to describe Hannibal that wasn't 'terrifying'. "Caring man."

***

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone if you don't. I fully understand how grating my friend can be on a person," Hisoka replied, giving Zeller a cheerful wink. "Although, I really should get in there before he tries to punch someone who looks at him the wrong way. Here." He handed Zeller his bag. "Look after this for me, will you?"

***

"Wait. What?" Zeller said, automatically catching the bag before it fell on the floor. "You sneaky son-of-a..._ fine, _ you do that," he grumbled, watching Hisoka make his way up the path to the office's front door. "And make sure to point out Hannibal's Hunter Licence!" he called after Hisoka, who waved nonchalantly at him. "I don't want to have to declare anyone dead today!"

***

_ Yes, I know; Double Star Ranked, Blood Hound of the Association, _ Hisoka thought as he rolled his eyes and walked through the front door. _ Phinks is going to disappear, and as far you'll know he'll be in some specialist Hospital on the other side of the world. _

Schooling his features into a neutral expression, he went in search of Phinks and found him trying to chat up the new receptionist. 

"Ah, there you are," he said, trying to sound relieved. "Come on; we don't want to be late. The waiting room is through here. Let me talk to the Doctor first, and I'll explain to him why you want to talk to him," he instructed as he herded Phinks towards Hannibal's door.

***

"Oh, I bet Danchou _ loves _this place," Phinks said as he followed Hisoka around a series of corridors until he saw a small waiting room with a row of chairs outside of it. There was a coffee table with a single rose in a tall glass vase in the middle of it. 

He bent down and picked up a card that had been left in front of it. There were two words written in what he thought must be calligraphy. "'Mon Amour?' What the hell does that mean?" he asked Hisoka, handing the paper over to him. "What the fuck kind of place are you bringing me to anyway?"

***

"It's French," Hisoka explained as he looked at the note and recognised Hannibal's handwriting. He just managed to resist the urge to smile. _ Gifts for me now, Master? _ "I can't speak French, but Dr. Lecter can. It's probably a patient leaving a token of appreciation for him; he's a world-renowned therapist, and he takes his patient's privacy very seriously." 

Pausing, he put the note back beside the vase and took his usual chair, gesturing for Phinks to sit beside him. "He's going to question me about why I brought you, so we need to come up with something that I can say that isn't going to count as a lie. He sees lying as rude, and he _ despises _anything rude."

***

Phinks grinned widely. "Oh, we've already met. You don't need to lie to him, Hisoka. Tell him the truth: I'm here to kill him."

***

"Alright, your wish is my command. I will tell him exactly why you're here," Hisoka chuckled, watching the office door closely.

***

"Too damned fucking _ right, _ you will," Phinks said triumphantly. "I'm gonna get him to tell us where Danchou is - _ exactly _ where he is - and then I'm gonna beat him into such a pulp that his own _ mother _won't recognise him in the afterlife!"

***

"Don't forget the bracelet; you want him to take it off so that I'm not forced to be a pansy anymore, remember?" Hisoka reminded him happily. _ Yes, keep it up. Keep running your mouth, and he'll know to expect an attack. _ "Although I should warn you, he's famous because he's not afraid to go to Meteor City, he used to live there. So it's fitting that you be the one to punish him."

***

"The fucker's _ killed people in our City!_" Phinks yelled. "Oh, I'm not even going to give him a chance to explain himself. We'll get Machi to re-attach your hand," declared, winding up his shoulder and glaring at the door as he waited for it to open.

_ So it's _ ** _him _ ** _ who's behind the drugs. Fuck. I'm gonna skin him alive! All those women! You wrinkled piece of _ ** _shit!_ **

***

"Alright, it would be great to see her again. Although, we need him to get Danchou out, remember?" Hisoka reminded Phinks again as he relaxed in his chair and waited for Hannibal to come out to see what all the shouting was about. "Mind you; we can just steal his patient files after you've beaten him to a pulp. So sure, go ahead, I like this plan."

***

"He's a dead man," Phinks growled. "He's_ behind _ all the drugs. He's a _ fucking dead man! _"

***

_ Drugs? What drugs? _ Hisoka wondered as he glanced over at the door to Hannibal's office. What's taking you so long to come out and investigate? 

"I'm sure Danchou will be very grateful for you tracking him down and taking Hannibal out on your own," Hisoka encouraged. "Just think how impressed the others will be."

***

Hannibal waited until the scratching outside his office had died down to open the door. He was curious to know why Phinks and Hisoka were here together but knew that the answer would be worth the wait.

"Mon cher?" Hannibal asked, ignoring the glare that the man, who was presumably Phinks, gave him. He had the same Aura, and the voice was certainly right. "Would you care to introduce me to your friend? He has an impressive vocal range."

He held his arm out, ready to summon his cauldron when he saw Phinks preparing to strike. "Don't_, _" he ordered. "This will not end well for you if you do."

"Mon cher," he added, not taking his eyes off the crouching man. "Please, explain."

***

Hisoka looked at Phinks before turning back to Hannibal and smiling. "Phinks wanted to talk to you; he's apparently concerned about Danchou's well being. Apparently, somebody attacked the Troupe," he replied. "He thought I'd been going after them again, and tracked me down to the hotel to kill me." 

He sighed as he got up from his chair "Unfortunately for him, I haven't been anywhere near the Troupe, but I knew that Danchou was your patient. I was hoping you could reassure him that he's doing alright? I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I didn't know who else I could trust. I'm sure you understand."

***

_ Wait, what, that's not what we agreed, _ Phinks thought, and glowered. "I'm gonna kill you, you fucking drug-dealing BASTARD!" he yelled.

***

"I see," Hannibal said calmly. "Then may I suggest that we move inside. If I am to die, then I would rather not leave a mess in the hallway."

***

"Always so considerate," Hisoka commented as he walked over to stand beside Hannibal. "I think it's a reasonable request, I'm sure you agree, Phinks? You wouldn't want the pretty receptionist to have a scare if she has to come down here, would you?"

***

"Pair of fucking pansies," Phinks muttered as he strode past the two men and into the richly decorated office.

***

Hannibal closed the door behind Hisoka, activating the room's wards. "It's OK mon amour; I appreciate that not everyone has the cranial capacity for taking in the intricacies of the social graces."

***

"Wait. What?" Phinks said as he spun on his heel. _ Mon amour? _

***

Characters played by Muffinmadness in this chapter were:

Illumi, Abaki, Hannibal, Zeller, Phinks

Characters played by themadnovelist in this chapter:

Hisoka


End file.
